


Seria - Naprawianie serc

by NeverFadeAwayPL



Category: test - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 358,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverFadeAwayPL/pseuds/NeverFadeAwayPL
Summary: "Droga do szczęścia jest długa i żmudna. Ale jestem pewien, że z tobą u mojego, możemy to zrobić."





	1. Wstęp

# Seria Naprawianie serc

**Twórca:**

[omae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaomae/pseuds/omaomae)

**Seria rozpoczęta** :

2017-07-09

**Seria zaktualizowana:**

2019-07-28

**Opis:**

> "Droga do szczęścia jest długa i żmudna. Ale jestem pewien, że z tobą u mojego, możemy to zrobić."

**Uwagi:**

> Wieloseryjna gra AU dla _Little Witch Academia_ skupiająca się na Dianie Cavendish jako główny bohaterce.
> 
> Jest romans Diakko, ale nie powinien na ekranie głównym tematem tych historii. Miło jest jednak, że Diana ma jakieś wsparcie pośród wszystkich bs, przez które ją przeprowadziłem.

**Statystyki:**

**Słowa:**  
409,209  
 **Pracuje:**  
5  
 **Kompletny:**  
tak  
 **Zakładki:**  
34

    
    
    
    
    
    


	2. Część I_Serce z żelaza_Rozdział 1: Prolog: Gdzie jest Diana Banana?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opublikowany:2017-07-09 Zakończony:2017-09-09 Słowa:46741 Rozdziały:12/12 Uwagi:46 Sława:189 Zakładki:16 Odsłon: 4449

## Część I

## Serce z żelaza

### Podsumowanie:

> Diana pochodzi z renomowanego House of Cavendish, długiej linii czarownic, której historia sięga dziewięciu starych czarownic. Jego sława jest ważnym czynnikiem przyczyniającym się między innymi do popularności dziewczyny wśród uczniów Luna Nova i jej personelu.
> 
> Ale to po prostu jedna strona; a co z innymi?
> 
> Dziesięć lat temu ojciec i mąż ryzykowali życie, szukając mitycznego lekarstwa na wszystkie choroby. Obecnie młoda wiedźma ryzykuje życiem dla domu, którego sukcesję unieważniła. Ojciec i córka; dwie historie osadzone w różnych czasach, opowiedziane równolegle.

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym brakuje pewnego asa Luna Nova, a Akko postanawia dotrzeć do sedna sprawy.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574/chapters/25649235#chapter_1_endnotes) ).

Dzień mija dla Akko jak zwykle. W końcu zasypia przynajmniej w połowie zajęć, prawie powoduje kolejną eksplozję na jej twarzy i otrzymuje besztanie od profesora Finnerana, że znowu pozostaje za innymi studentami. Więc nie zauważa niczego niezwykłego, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że nie widzi znajomego cudownego platynowego blondynki z resztą niebieskiej drużyny. Albo gdziekolwiek w Luna Nova.

Przez całe dwa dni.

Jeden dzień jest zrozumiały. Nawet jeśli Akko wydaje się bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że Diana Cavendish opuściłaby zajęcia z jakiegokolwiek powodu (ta dziewczyna nadal chodziłaby na wszystkie zajęcia, kończyła pracę szkolną _i_ pomagała nauczycielom, nawet jeśli umierała na zapalenie płuc), możliwość, że Diana jest po prostu zajęta czymś, co z jakiegokolwiek powodu zajmuje jej cały dzień.

Ale całe dwa dni? Zdecydowanie podejrzane.

Ciekawość zmusza ją do zbliżenia się do pozostałych dziewcząt z niebieskiej drużyny. Chociaż są w lepszych stosunkach, odkąd Akko przekonała Dianę do powrotu do Luna Nova, Akko zwykle nie wychodzi z siebie, by porozmawiać z dwiema dziewczynami. Jednak tym razem może zrobić wyjątek.

„Hej Hannah, Barbaro, czy jesteście dziś tylko wy dwaj?”

Oboje się odwracają, ale to Hannah jej odpowiada. „Och, to tylko Akko. Przepraszamy, jesteśmy teraz trochę zajęci. Jest kilka spraw, które musimy załatwić dla Diany, kiedy jest zajęta.

Chociaż Diana często prosi Hannah i Barbarę o pomoc przy małych zadaniach, Akko wspomina swoją całkowitą nieobecność przez ostatnie dwa dni. „Czy naprawdę jest tak zajęta, że musiała opuścić tak wiele zajęć? W ogóle jej nie widziałem.

Hannah i Barbara patrzą na siebie znad stosu książek, które niosą. Dzielą spojrzenia, które sugerują mentalny transfer dialogu, za którym mogą podążać tylko ci dwaj.

„Myślę, że Diana nie powiedziała nikomu poza nami i nauczycielami, więc nie dziwię się, że nie wiesz” - mówi Barbara. „Diany właściwie nie ma teraz w Luna Nova”.

„Ech? Czy wykonuje jakąś tajną misję, którą powierzyli jej nauczyciele, czy coś?

Hannah ledwo powstrzymuje się od kpiny. Zostaw to Akko, aby wymyśliła coś tak absurdalnego jak to. "Nic takiego. Przed wyjazdem Diana powiedziała nam, że ma jakieś rodzinne interesy do załatwienia ”.

„Dostała list tydzień temu, ale nie zdradziła nam szczegółów” - podnosi Barbara. - Powiedziała tylko, że to nie jest pilne, jak ostatnio. W rzeczywistości Diana nie musiała nawet wracać tak wcześnie, jeśli zdecydowała się. Ale nalegała na rozwiązanie tego problemu raczej wcześniej niż później ”.

Słysząc, że Diana ma jakieś problemy rodzinne, ponownie przypomina Akko o incydencie z ciotką Diany i rytuale sukcesji. "Wszystko w porządku? Czy Cavendishowie znowu przeżywają jakiś kryzys? ”

Tym razem Hannah sapie na Akko. „Jak powiedziała Barbara, nie jest to nic pilnego. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku ”.

„Koniec z tym…?”

„Mamy na myśli po stronie jej ojca”.

„O-och…” Akko mruga. - Czekaj, tato Diany?

(Pomyśl o tym, myślę, że nie słyszałem, aby ktoś mówił o tacie Diany lub jego stronie rodziny.)

Hannah i Barbara jednocześnie wzdychają. Ich ramiona zaczynają boleć, ale Akko to zaciekawione dziecko, które pochodzi z niemagicznego środowiska.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz - mamrocze Hannah. „Wcześniej możesz nam pomóc zanieść niektóre z tych książek profesorowi Holbrookowi? Zaczynają dużo ważyć ”.

„Och, tak, tak”. Akko bierze kilka zarówno od Hannah, jak i Barbary, ale kończy się na tym, że ma więcej książek niż każda z dziewcząt.

Zanim będzie mogła narzekać, jest zmuszona dotrzymać kroku dwóm, którzy wrócili do celu. Hannah już znowu zaczyna mówić.

„Diana nie mówi zbyt wiele o swoim ojcu, więc niewiele wiemy poza książkami historycznymi i lokalnymi plotkami”.

„Cóż, Diana w ogóle nie mówi o swojej rodzinie” - mówi Barbara.

"Masz rację. Cóż, ojcowska strona rodziny Diany nie jest tak potężna jak wcześniej, a na pewno nie tak sławna jak rodzina Cavendishów w społeczności wiedźmy. W końcu byli rycerzami specjalizującymi się w walce na miecze.

„Rycerze?”

Hannah kiwa głową. "Dobrze. A teraz, zanim zaczniemy, czy słyszałeś kiedyś o Domu Reinhardta? ”

### Uwagi:

> Ciekawostka: wiem, że powiedziałem, że to fikcja poświęcona Dianie, ale tak naprawdę pojawia się ona dopiero w rozdziale 2 (lub chyba w rozdziale 3 na podstawie tego, jak działa strona) ... tee hee.


	3. Rozdział 2: I. Pijani ludzie opowiadają najlepsze historie

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym pijani ludzie podejmują straszne decyzje.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_2_endnotes) ).

_ 10 lat wcześniej, Porter's Pub _

Noc była zimna i ciemna, z lekkim spadkiem śniegu. Na zewnątrz było kilka osób, ale większość zdecydowała się pozostać w domu, aby uciec przed zimnem i śniegiem. To była jedna z tych nocy, w których miło byłoby zostać w domu i posiedzieć przy ciepłym ogniu przy filiżance ciepłej herbaty.

Albo w pubie otoczonym przez pijanych, spoconych ludzi. To też było do zaakceptowania.

Porter's Pub był lokalną tawerną w promieniu dwudziestu mil. Znajdował się w małej wiosce Eisenwald na obrzeżach Cardiff. W żadnym wypadku nie było to spektakularne; mógł pomieścić najwyżej pięćdziesiąt osób. Ale podawali dobre piwo za przyzwoitą cenę, więc miejscowi często gromadzili się w Porter's na dobrego drinka.

W zimną, śnieżną noc, w której można było wypić obfite piwo, które utrzymywało ciepło, była to dobra okazja, aby zebrać informacje z luźnych ust.

Młody mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach i krótkich blond włosach zamówił kolejny kufel piwa. Wyraźna, długa blizna biegła poziomo przez grzbiet jego nosa. Zawierała własną, interesującą historię, chociaż blondyn przyszedł tego wieczoru do tawerny, aby wysłuchać cudzych historii, zamiast opowiadać własne. Wyróżniałby się, gdyby wszyscy inni nie byli już tak pijani i awanturniczy.

Bawił się swoim naszyjnikiem z czarnym krzyżem, wyciszając rozmowę w tawernie. Jego oczy od czasu do czasu spoglądały na Brisingra, upewniając się, że miecz oparty o stół u jego boku wciąż tam jest. Był na swoim piątym kuflu alkoholu, ale pił wolniej niż inni mężczyźni wokół niego. Chociaż nie pił tyle co pozostali, blondyn nie uważał się za na tyle trzeźwego, by ufać pozostawieniu Brisingra bez opieki.

Dzban postawiono przed nim. Blondyn upił mały łyk i wrócił do rozmowy z pozostałymi trzema mężczyznami.

Obecnym mówcą był niski, pulchny mężczyzna z zaledwie połową głowy. Przedstawił się jako Paul i szybko zaczął opowiadać wielką historię o czarownicach i magii. Uwagę blondynki przykuło przejście do metod osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności i idealnego ciała. Odkrył, że słucha historii Paula.

\- Jasne, że wiemy, że magia, wiedźmy i czary są prawdziwe, ale czy ktoś kiedykolwiek słyszał o kimś, kto rzeczywiście osiągnął nieśmiertelność? Nie! Ani trochę."

Paul pociągnął kolejny wielki łyk ze swojego drinka. Jego twarz była już czerwona jak raki i kołysał się ze swojego siedzenia. Ale mówił dalej, co było ważniejsze dla blondyna.

„Jest tak wiele historii, że nie można już powiedzieć prawdy z bajki. Do diabła, nawet wiedźmy latające na miotłach wciąż brzmią dla mnie jak fantazja! ”

Pozostali dwaj mężczyźni parsknęli z nim. Ale blondyn po prostu się uśmiechnął i pociągnął łyk piwa. Nie wydawało mu się to fantazją, zwłaszcza że był żonaty z czarownicą.

„Ale jest jedna rzecz, na którą natknąłem się podczas moich długich dziesięcioleci ciągnięcia tego śmierdzącego wozu po całym kraju” - kontynuował Paul. „Eliksir życia. Brzmi jak jakieś bzdury, które znajdziesz w książce dla dzieci, tak? Nie, to naprawdę jest prawdziwe. Żeby człowiek to zrobił? Niemożliwy. Znaleźć to? Trudne, prawie niemożliwe. Ale nie do końca ”.

"I to jest gówno, które sprawi, że będziesz żyć wiecznie?" - zapytał największy mężczyzna z ich czteroosobowej grupy. Jeśli blondynka dobrze pamiętała, nazywał się John.

„Nie tylko to! Leczy też wszelkie dolegliwości! ” Paul wziął jeden wielki łyk piwa i uderzył kuflem o stół. „Masz raka? Odszedł! Umierasz z powodu dziury w jelitach? Nigdy więcej! Masz w głowie jakieś dziwne bzdury? Wszystko naprawione! Nie pozwala ci po prostu żyć wiecznie. Możesz żyć wiecznie _doskonale_ ! ”

Było tak, jak powiedział Paul. Eliksir Życia był słynnym mitem, dobrze znanym zarówno w magicznej społeczności, jak i zwykłej populacji. Nawet w świecie magii i fantazji dokumentacja Elixiru różniła się w zależności od źródła. Niektórzy utożsamiali to z kamieniem filozoficznym. Inni wierzyli, że można go posiadać tylko w postaci płynnej. Niektórzy wierzyli, że mogą to zrobić ludzie. Inni wierzyli, że to dar bogów.

Ale pod każdym względem był znany jako mikstura, która mogła dać życie wieczne i wyleczyć wszystkie choroby. Taki przedmiot musi być silnie strzeżony. Jego istnienie było tak niejasne, że żaden znany człowiek nigdy go nie posiadał. Chociaż wiadomo było, że Kamień Filozoficzny jest prawdziwy, istnienie i miejsce pobytu Eliksiru Życia - mitycznego eliksiru, o którym mówi się, że może wyleczyć wszystkie choroby i zapewnić wieczne życie i młodość - wciąż było przedmiotem dyskusji.

Blondyn był tego świadomy. Natknął się na możliwość użycia eliksiru do swoich celów. Jednak, zgodnie z jego niesławą, nie miał szczęścia w zlokalizowaniu upragnionego przedmiotu.

Niemożność jej zlokalizowania sprawiła, że cały mit stał się mitem.

\- Brzmi jak oszustwo, stary - powiedział trzeci mężczyzna. Blondynka w ogóle nie pamiętała jego imienia.

„Ale to jak każda inna bajka, na jaką się natkniesz” - zganił Paul. „Dlatego nazywają się _fantazjami_ . Ale ten? Nie, słyszałem, jak niektórzy o tym rozmawiali. Ktoś mówi, że jest jeden w najgłębszych częściach jaskiń Regulus, schowany tak daleko, że zajmie dziesięciolecia, aby się wycofać, jeśli możesz. Ale nikt z nim nie wrócił, ani martwy, ani żywy. Nawet jeśli uda ci się przedostać do jaskiń, wszyscy, którzy przeżyli, podobno zmienili się w miecze dopiero po powrocie z pustymi rękami.

Bezimienny mężczyzna prychnął. - Oczywiście, że nie. To po prostu bzdury wyrzucane przez niektórych pijanych mężczyzn ”.

Paul uderzył rękami w stół, prawie przewracając go na bok. "Co mówisz?!"

Blondyn stanął między Paulem a nienazwanym mężczyzną. Jako jedyny z całej czwórki był na tyle trzeźwy, aby zapobiec rozpoczęciu konfliktu. John, wielki mężczyzna, już chrapał na swoim miejscu.

„Hej, uspokójcie się. Jesteśmy tutaj, aby dzielić się historiami, nie bijąc się nawzajem na czarno. Nikt z nas tutaj nie wie, czy to prawda, czy nie. Nigdy go nie szukaliśmy, prawda? Skąd więc możemy wiedzieć, czy istnieje Eliksir Życia, czy nie? ”

„To dlatego, że istnieje!” Paul nalegał. - Ten konkretny jest zrobiony ze łez Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic! Umieścili go w Jaskiniach Regulusa, więc nie każdy może go używać. ” Kolejną część wyreżyserował specjalnie dla trzeciego mężczyzny. „Nie głupi ludzie jak _ty_ ”.

Trzeci mężczyzna ryknął i rzucił Paulowi lewym hakiem w twarz. Blondynka zareagowała, zanim zdążyła uderzyć, odpychając trzeciego mężczyznę do tyłu, aż spadł do tyłu ze swojego siedzenia. Pomimo zamieszania, które powodowali, nikt inny w pubie nie szczędził spojrzenia. Wydawało się, że w drugiej części tawerny dzieje się coś innego, ale blondyn był zbyt zajęty obecną sytuacją, by zwrócić na to uwagę.

\- Przysięgam - warknął blondyn, z cichym burczeniem w gardle. Potarł pulsującą głowę. „Nie jestem na to wystarczająco trzeźwy. Jeśli chcesz opiekunkę, zadzwoń do szeryfa ”.

Ale trzeci mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. W rzeczywistości nawet nie usiadł ani nie próbował wstać z podłogi. Leżał na ziemi i spał.

Blondynka jęknęła. „Cóż, myślę, że to mi ułatwia”.

Z drugiej strony Paul mrugał szklanymi oczami, patrząc na swój pusty dzbanek po piwie. „Ech? Gdzie poszedł mój drink? ”

Blondynka westchnęła. - Zamówię dla ciebie kolejny, jeśli powiesz mi więcej o eliksirze. Na mnie."

„Po prostu musisz opowiedzieć więcej„ historii ”na darmowego drinka? Kim mam odmówić? ”

Blondynka zatrzymała barmana i zamówiła kolejnego drinka dla nich obu. Jego drink został przewrócony, kiedy powstrzymał trzeciego mężczyznę przed uderzeniem Paula.

„Historie mogą mylić” - powiedział Paulowi, gdy otrzymywali napoje. „W świecie, w którym magia jest prawdziwa, trudno powiedzieć, co jest fantazją, a co nie. Przyjąłem, że wszystko jest możliwe ”.

Paul pociągnął ogromny łyk z nowego kufla. - Jesteś dziwny, wiesz?

„Szukam czegoś, co może wyleczyć chorobę układu oddechowego” - kontynuowała blondynka. „Sarkoidoza. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, co mogliśmy. Nic nie zadziałało ”.

„Brzmi strasznie. Kto to ma? ”

"Moja żona." Blondynka pociągnęła długi łyk, pozwalając alkoholowi spłynąć mu do gardła. „Nie ma już dużo czasu. Nie wiem, czego jeszcze spróbować ”.

„Więc stawiasz na Elixir?”

Blondynka położyła swój kufel na stole. "Co jeszcze mogę zrobić? W tej chwili nie mam luksusu rządzenia czymś tak niemożliwym. Spróbuję wszystkiego, co będę musiał. I _będzie_ znaleźć lekarstwo. Muszę."

Niski pomruk zabrzmiał w gardle Paula. - Człowieku, żałuję, że nie mogę powiedzieć, że większość mężczyzn była taka jak ty. Cholera, nawet _ja_ taki nie _jestem_ . Nie poszedłbym na koniec świata dla mojej żony. Wolałabym spędzać całe dnie, pijąc swoje życie i nie martwić się takimi rzeczami. Jesteś dziwny ”.

„Nie stracę jej. Ona jest moim całym światem ”.

„Teraz _to jest_ coś słychać z bajek,” Paul roześmiał. "Masz jakieś dzieci?"

"Córka. Wciąż jestem dzieckiem ”. Blondyn uśmiechnął się tęsknie. „Jest radością mojego świata. Nie chciałbym, żeby straciła matkę w tak młodym wieku ”.

„Więc co się dzieje, kiedy szukasz eliksiru? Zostawiasz żonę i dziecko w spokoju? Co się stanie, jeśli nie możesz go znaleźć i _oboje_ umrzecie? W porządku, zostawiając córkę, by dorastała sama? ”

To były wnikliwe myśli pochodzące od pijanego mężczyzny. Ale mimo że sam był pijany, blondynka nie mogła zaprzeczyć temu, co powiedział Paul.

"JA…"

Istniała możliwość, że podczas poszukiwania eliksiru może stracić życie. W końcu nikomu się to nie udało. Gdyby tak było, straciłby nie tylko żonę, ale także pozostawiłby córkę samotnemu losowi.

Ale innym wyborem było nawet nie próbować. I nie mógł tego zaakceptować.

"Nie mogę się poddać. Wyczerpaliśmy wszystko, od współczesnej medycyny po niekonwencjonalne czary. Gdybym miał taką możliwość, wybrałbym pobyt z żoną i córką w naszym domu - bezpiecznie - w mgnieniu oka. Ale nie ma nic więcej. Muszę spróbować. Ponieważ alternatywa oznacza, że nie ma szans jej uratować. I nie mogę - _nie_ zgodzę się - tego zaakceptować ”.

Blondyn wypił resztę swojego kufla i rzucił nim na stół, na tyle mocno, by rozbić dzbanek i rozbić stół. Siła wylała resztę drinka Paula, ale nie przyciągnęła uwagi reszty tawerny.

Wciąż trzymając uchwyt dzbanka, blondynka wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

Paul gwizdnął. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że jego drink leżał teraz na całej podłodze. „Jesteś naprawdę kimś. Szczerze mówiąc, nie potrafię powiedzieć, czy ta kobieta ma szczęście, czy jest przeklęta, że ma męża takiego jak ty.

Blondynka pokręcił głową. „Nie, to ona oczyściła moje serce z wszelkich wątpliwości. Jeśli już, to ja powinienem być jej wdzięczny. Kocham ją. I nie przestanę, dopóki nie będzie mogła w pełni cieszyć się życiem z naszą rodziną ”.

Rozmowa otrzeźwiła go na tyle, że w końcu zauważył, co się dzieje w pozostałej części tawerny. Wyglądało na to, że toczy się jakaś walka. Albo byk wpadający w szał. I zbliżał się w ich stronę.

Chociaż był pijany, blondyn na tyle ufał jego refleksowi, że wstał, odciągnął Paula od ich stołu, chwytając go za kołnierz i unikając ciała rzuconego w niecałe trzy sekundy. Paul był tak pijany, że nie sprzeciwił się absurdalnym technikom manewrowania blondyna, by go uratować.

Dźwięk tego ciała rozbijającego się o wiele stolików i gości pomógł usunąć trochę więcej mgły z głowy blondynki. Stojący obok niego Paweł jęknął z żałosnego bólu.

„Człowieku, będę miał straszny ból głowy, kiedy obudzę się rano. Chciałbym być martwy… nie chcę mieć do czynienia z żoną… noc w nocy… ”

Następnie szybko zemdlał, podczas gdy blondynka nadal trzymała go za kołnierzyk.

Blondynka upuściła Paula na podłogę i odwróciła się do obecnego zamieszania. Duży mężczyzna podszedł do miejsca, gdzie rzucił drugie ciało. Chociaż blondynka była dobrze zbudowana, z szerokimi ramionami i wyższą niż sześć stóp, mężczyzna ten górował nad nim co najmniej o pół stopy i dwa razy od jego szerokości. Jego kudłate brązowe włosy niewiele robiły, by ukryć dzikość obecną w jego zielonych oczach. Nie miał na sobie żadnej zbroi, ale blondynka zauważyła szeroki miecz przypięty do pasa mężczyzny.

Niższy mężczyzna rzucony na drugą stronę tawerny jęknął z bólu. Ukląkł na czworakach i złapał się za bok. Wielki mężczyzna zbliżał się; było oczywiste, że niższy mężczyzna nie będzie w stanie się obronić. Gdyby został zaatakowany i rzucony po raz drugi z taką siłą, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że straciłby życie.

Więc blondyn podjął decyzję. Wszedł między wielkiego mężczyznę a jego ofiarę. Z jedną wyciągniętą ręką w milczeniu zażądał, by większy mężczyzna się zatrzymał.

\- Jeśli to nie twoja sprawa, zejdź z drogi - zagrzmiał wielki mężczyzna.

Blondynka się nie poruszyła. „Nie ma potrzeby powodowania zakłóceń. Ten mężczyzna jest już ranny. Cokolwiek miałeś z nim do roboty, z pewnością to wystarczająca kara? ”

„Kim, do diabła, masz decydować? Zrobisz to swoim biznesem? ”

Może to alkohol drażnił jego umysł, ale blondynowi trudniej było panować nad sobą. „Czy nie masz wstydu? Wykorzystałbyś bezbronnego człowieka, który jest już na krawędzi śmierci? Biznes czy nie, to wystarczy! ”

Większy mężczyzna warknął i podszedł na tyle blisko, że mógł górować nad blondynem. Schylił się, żeby stanąć przed blondynką. Był teraz na tyle blisko, że blondyn mógł poczuć jego zjełczały oddech alkoholu.

„Co w takim razie zrobisz? Czy to Twoja firma? Próbujesz walczyć, mały człowieku?

Teraz wiedział na pewno, że to przemówienie alkoholu, bo faktycznie się zgodził. - Jeśli to ostrze przywiązane do twojej talii jest jakąkolwiek wskazówką, to załatwimy to jako szermierze.

Wydawało się, że zaskoczyło to większego mężczyznę. „Hę? Masz miecz?

Blondynka sięgnęła w bok, na którym siedział wcześniej, i podniosła pałasz pokryty piękną pochwą w złoto-czerwony wzór. Osłona była złota, a rękojeść ciemno-burgundowa. Głowica była małą, okrągłą kulą ozdobioną emblematem złotego gryfa.

Chociaż wielki mężczyzna był zbyt pijany, by to zauważyć, pozostali blisko nich sapnęli, rozpoznając broń. W tawernie rozległy się szepty, ale blondynka nie zwracała na nie uwagi.

„Możemy to wynieść na zewnątrz? Załatwię tę sprawę na miejscu tego człowieka ”.

* * *

Śnieg miał co najmniej pół cala wysokości, ale blondynka nie sądziła, że sprawi mu to jakiekolwiek kłopoty. Mimo że wciąż był pijany, poprzednia rozmowa z Paulem i jego złość na wielkiego mężczyznę pomogły mu oczyścić jego głowę z zamglenia na tyle, że mógł skupić się na swoim przeciwniku.

Większy mężczyzna wydawał się na tyle trzeźwy, że również stał wyprostowany. Nie oznaczało to, że jego umysł był wystarczająco jasny, by walczyć bez żadnych trudności. Ale oboje byli nietrzeźwi, więc technicznie nie było wady.

Większość, jeśli nie wszyscy, gości z tawerny zebrała się na zewnątrz, aby obejrzeć ich zaimprowizowany pojedynek. Szepty stawały się coraz głośniejsze, wiele z nich wskazywało na niego i wymawiało jego imię. Nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Większy mężczyzna wyciągnął miecz z pochwy, co skłoniło blondyna, by zrobił to swoim własnym. Obaj przygotowali strażników, stopy zanurzając się w miękkim, białym śniegu.

\- To ty rzuciłeś mi wyzwanie, mały człowieku. Czy nie powinieneś się przedstawiać? ” - powiedział większy mężczyzna.

"Bardzo dobrze." Nie było sensu tego ukrywać. Ludzie już go rozpoznali, kiedy pokazał większemu mężczyźnie swój miecz. Gdyby jego przeciwnik zdał sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia i zdecydował się poddać, byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich.

„Jestem Artur, głowa rodu Reinhardtów i rycerz Lady Bernadette z rodu Cavendish. Podaj swoje imię i status, a możemy rozpocząć nasz pojedynek ”.

Szepty przybrały na sile. W tłumie rozległy się westchnienia. Jednak wielki mężczyzna nie okazał strachu ani uznania. Po prostu się uśmiechnął.

„Nie wiem, co to jest, ale nie mam takiego wymyślnego tytułu. Jestem po prostu Duncanem, facetem, który zabiera rzeczy, kiedy chcę. I chcę mieć ten miecz, który masz.

"Słusznie. Powiedziano mi, że pożądanie jest miłą rzeczą ”.

Dwóch mężczyzn trzymało ostrza w gotowości, zachowując pozycje. Blondyn o imieniu Arthur zauważył, że jego przeciwnik kołysze się lekko na boki. Jednak nie był lepszy. Artur zacieśnił uścisk na mieczu i mrugnął obficie, aby pozbyć się ciemnych plam tworzących się w jego wizji.

Nie było formalnego dekretu, który wskazywałby początek ich pojedynku. Duncan rzucił się naprzód, machając mieczem obiema rękami w dół w kierunku głowy Arthura. Przy jego wyższym wzroście i wadze wystarczyły tylko dwa duże kroki, aby znaleźć się w straży Arthura.

Arthur przesunął się, więc był nieco poza środkiem szarży Duncana. Uniósł miecz i odbił cios, wykorzystując pęd ataku Duncana, by wymachiwać własną bronią na szyi Duncana.

Najwyraźniej Duncan nie był tak pijany, że nie mógł poruszać się szybko na nogach. Zrobił krok do tyłu i pozwolił, by kontratak Arthura przeleciał, nie odcinając mu głowy, tylko muskając jego szyję.

Duncan wbił miecz w pierś Arthura. Kiedy Arthur uniknął tego, odsuwając się na bok, Duncan zamachnął się ostrzem szerokim łukiem. Arthur sparował grzbietem miecza i wycelował w lewe ramię Duncana.

Duncan cofnął się i tym razem całkowicie uniknął ataku. Zarzucił miecz dookoła ciała i uniósł go nad głowę. Zanim Arthur zdążył kontratakować, Duncan opuścił miecz z wystarczającą szybkością, by poczuć, jak przecina powietrze tam, gdzie byłby Arthur, gdyby nie uniknął go w ostatniej chwili.

Arthur cofnął się o kilka kroków. Ale Duncan już znowu na niego szarżował z mieczem schowanym u boku, przygotowując się do cięcia w bok.

Arthur chrząknął, manewrując swoim ciałem, aby uniknąć niebezpiecznych ataków Duncana.

(Jak na niezdarnego pijaka jest dość szybki. Robi też cuda ze względu na swoją siłę. Jeśli od razu zablokuję którykolwiek z tych ataków ...)

„Co się stało, gorący strzał ?! Gdzie jest teraz ta zarozumiałość ?! ” Duncan wrzasnął, wykonując zamach z siłą dzikiego goryla.

Arthur poczuł, jak jego ciało zaczyna go ciążyć, nawet gdy unikał zamachu Duncana.

(Przypuszczam, że jestem trochę bardziej pijany, niż myślałem.)

Decydując się położyć temu kres, zanim rzeczywiście odciął mu głowę, Arthur położył lewą rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, gdzie jego naszyjnik był noszony pod płaszczem.

Kierując zarówno magię, jak i własną energię życiową, Artur wyszeptał: „ **_Magna Aestus_** ”.

Jasnozielona poświata pokryła ciało Arthura. Zielone linie biegły wzdłuż jego ciała, widoczne od linii włosów do oczu i zakrywające dłonie jak obwód. Energia wypełniła jego żyły, wzmacniając jego ciało.

Zaklęcie będące znakiem firmowym Domu Reinhardtów. Przekazywana i udoskonalana przez wiele pokoleń, wykorzystywała zewnętrzną magiczną energię z wewnętrzną energią użytkownika, aby poprawić możliwości użytkownika poza ludzkie ograniczenia.

Zwykle użytkownik magii nie byłby w stanie użyć zaklęcia bez kamienia filozoficznego. Dlatego wszyscy członkowie rodziny Reinhardt, którzy praktykowali _Magna Aestus, cały czas_ nosili przy sobie niewielką część kamienia filozoficznego swojej posiadłości. Działał jak przenośna bateria, dzięki której mogli aktywować zaklęcie, nawet gdy nie znajdowali się w zasięgu większego kamienia filozoficznego. Oznaczało to jednak, że ilość przenoszonej przez nich energii była ograniczona; nadal musieli wrócić do swojej rodzinnej posiadłości, aby naładować kamień po jego wyczerpaniu.

Kamień, który nosił Arthur, pozwolił mu użyć _Magna Aestus_ około siedem razy. Był już używany bez ładowania, ale Arthur miał dość na tę jedną, małą walkę.

Arthur poczuł, jak mgła znika z jego umysłu. Jego uścisk na Brisingrze zacieśnił się, gdy odwrócił wzrok w stronę Duncana, który ponownie zaczął szarżować. Tyle że mógł zobaczyć wszystko, nie martwiąc się o szybkość czy siłę Duncana. To było tak, jakby w ciele Arthura został wciśnięty przełącznik; miał na tyle zdolności poznawcze, by znaleźć właściwą metodę zakończenia tego pojedynku jednym uderzeniem.

Kiedy Duncan opuścił broń z wystarczającą siłą, by uderzyć głową przeciwnika, Arthur zrobił mały krok w bok i obrócił ostrze tak, że było skierowane w stronę dłoni Duncana. W przeciwieństwie do innych razy, Arthur spotkał się z huśtawką Duncana.

Duncan uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nie było możliwości, aby jego przeciwnik napotkał jego dwuręczny zamach nad głową. Duncan był przekonany, że jego siła zwyciężyła Arthura.

Ale kiedy miecze się zetknęły, żadna broń nie pękła. Dwa ostrza nie były ze sobą połączone. Gdy tylko ostrza się zetknęły, Arthur poruszył mieczem, by rozbroić Duncana. Kiedy Duncan zamrugał, miecz nie był już w jego rękach, ale kilka metrów dalej utknął w białym śniegu. Ostrze Arthura trzymało się jego szyi.

Zielony obwód energii pokrywający ciało Arthura zaczął się rozpraszać, gdy Arthur uznał to za koniec pojedynku. Duncan, teraz rozbrojony, przegrał. I nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić.

Jeszcze zanim Duncan się odezwał, Arthur wiedział, że jego przeciwnik ustąpił. Arthur mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć strach i zmieszanie dominujące w jego odurzeniu oczami Duncana. Jakby tego było mało, Duncan wyglądał na prawie gotowego do zemdlenia.

\- Ja… Kiedy Duncan przełknął ślinę, jabłko Adama zbliżyło się do czubka miecza Artura, który trzymał tak blisko jego gardła. "Poddaję się. Proszę, oszczędź mi życia. Przepraszam!"

Arthur usunął Brisingra z szyi przeciwnika. Duncan upadł na kolana.

„Zapłać za szkody w pubie, a spełnię Twoje życzenie”.

Duncan przycisnął twarz do podłogi. "Rozumiem! Już tego nie zrobię! Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie! ”

"Cóż, o ile rozumiesz." Artur schował miecz. Podciągnął kołnierz płaszcza tak, że zakrywał większą część jego szyi.

Kiedy przechodził, tłum rozstąpił się przed nim. Wielu wyglądało, jakby chcieli z nim porozmawiać, ale wszyscy byli zdruzgotani po tym krótkim pokazie mocy.

O rodzinie Reinhardtów można było usłyszeć jedną rzecz. Ale zobaczyć to na własne oczy to zupełnie inna sprawa.

Ale jednemu człowiekowi udało się odzyskać głos. Teraz, gdy poznał swoją tożsamość, Paul, jedyny świadomy towarzysz Arthura z pubu, zawołał do niego i zapytał: „Sir Reinhardt! Dokąd teraz się wybierasz ?! ”

Blondyn zatrzymał się na śniegu. Patrząc wstecz, posłał pulchnemu mężczyźnie chłopięcy uśmiech, który nie pasował do jego poprzedniego pokazu siły. Niemniej jednak, pomimo absurdalnej trudności zadania, udzielił odpowiedzi z całkowitą pewnością.

„Znaleźć lekarstwo dla mojej żony! Aby znaleźć eliksir życia! ”

### Uwagi:

> Ciekawostka: Format tej historii jest w rzeczywistości inspirowany filmem Lugubrious DBB The Sins of the Father w kategorii Frozen. Nie jestem pewien, czy ta historia jest na AO3, ale zdecydowanie jest na FFN. Ten autor ma poważne umiejętności budowania świata. To niesamowite.


	4. Rozdział 3: II. Diana podnosi (drewniany) miecz

**Podsumowanie:**

> W którym Diana poznaje podekscytowaną kuzynkę, kuzynkę dupka, ciotkę, która ma już wszystko, i pobieżnego dziadka.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_3_endnotes) ).

_ Dzisiejszy dzień, posiadłość Reinhardta _

Diana szybko przybywa do posiadłości Reinhardta. Dzięki uwolnieniu przez Akko pełni mocy Wielkiego Triskellionu magia powróciła na świat. Nie ma już ograniczeń czasowych ani miejscowych w używaniu magii. Z tego powodu Diana może polecieć do celu na swojej miotle bez żadnej impedancji.

Reinhardt Estate rywalizuje z Cavendish Manor. To także wielowiekowy zamek otoczony fosą. Jednak kamień filozoficzny jest przechowywany w środku dworu, a nie na zewnątrz. Ma postać dzioba orła z marmurowego posągu gryfa na środku dziedzińca. Wokół całego dworu znajduje się szlaban. W związku z tym jedyna droga do całego zamku prowadzi przez most zwodzony, który jest spuszczany od frontu dworu przez część fosy.

Widząc zamek w zasięgu wzroku, Diana zaczyna obniżać wysokość i schodzić do lądowania. Gdy jej stopy bezpiecznie dotkną ziemi, Diana trzyma w jednej ręce miotłę i torbę podróżną i spogląda na drugi (a może jest to jej trzeci) dom, którego nie odwiedzała od wielu lat.

Wolną ręką Diana sięga za płaszcz i unosi naszyjnik, który nosi na szyi. Ozdoba to dwa pierścienie połączone ze sobą i podtrzymywane łańcuchem naszyjnika. Jeden z pierścieni jest złoty i wygrawerowany gryfem. Jego towarzyszem jest srebrny pierścień z wygrawerowanym jednorożcem stojącym na tylnych łapach.

Diana wpatruje się w oba pierścienie z delikatnym uśmiechem. Chwyta ostatni prezent od ojca do piersi, pozwalając, by ciepło przenosiło się do metalu.

(Jak długo to już?)

Do dziś Diana nie zna prawdziwego losu swojego ojca. Chociaż wie, że jej matka zmarła z powodu choroby, jej ojciec zaginął, odkąd oświadczył, że uzyska lekarstwo na dolegliwość jej matki. Minęło już ponad dziesięć lat, jej matka nie żyje, a ojciec wciąż nie wrócił. Członkowie Domu Reinhardtów ogłosili śmierć swojej głowy. Jednak dzieje się tak tylko dlatego, że zaginął przez tak długi czas, a nie dlatego, że uzyskali jakiekolwiek dowody. Według jej wiedzy, nie mają nawet ciała jako dowodu jego śmierci.

Diana kręci głową. Teraz nie czas na rozwodzenie się nad przeszłością.

Zdejmuje naszyjnik i trzyma go przed sobą. Idzie kilka kroków do przodu, aż czuje barierę otaczającą dwór. Tarcza wykrywa przedmiot należący do członka domu, który chroni, potwierdzając Dianę i witając jej dom. Bariera otwiera się i pozwala na opuszczenie się mostu zwodzonego po drugiej stronie fosy przed wiedźmą.

Gdy most zwodzony jest całkowicie opuszczony, Diana przechodzi przez niego i kieruje się w stronę posiadłości. Od wejścia widzi czekającą na nią staruszkę w stroju pokojówki.

Stara kobieta się kłania. „Witaj w domu, Lady Diano”.

„Dobrze jest wrócić, Georgina” - wita się Diana. „Minęło trochę czasu”.

„Tak, naprawdę. Teraz pozwól mi zabrać twoje rzeczy i pokażę ci twój pokój. Czy pokój w skrzydle gościnnym byłby dla ciebie do przyjęcia? ”

Diana kiwa głową. „Tak, to byłoby idealne. Dziękuję, Georgina ”.

\- Więc chodź za mną, panienko.

Georgina prowadzi Dianę przez frontowe wejście, główny hol, kręte schody na drugie piętro i długi korytarz z pokojami gościnnymi. Zatrzymuje się przed jednym z nich i otwiera drzwi. Rzeczy Diany kładzie przy łóżku królowej.

„Jeśli nie potrzebujesz niczego innego, pozwolę ci się ustatkować. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebować dalszej pomocy ”- mówi Georgina.

Diana kiwa głową. „Dziękuję, Georgina. Na razie nic mi nie będzie. Ale proszę, daj Dziadkowi znać, że przyjechałem. Uważam, że mamy coś pilnego do omówienia ”.

Georgina pochyla się i wychodzi z pokoju, zamykając je z cichym kliknięciem i zostawiając Dianę samą.

Jednak wiedźma ma tylko pięć sekund na zbadanie swojego pokoju gościnnego, zanim usłyszy pukanie do drzwi.

„Chodź i-”

Drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie, zanim Diana może skończyć mówić. Mała dziewczynka z blond włosami upiętymi w dwa warkocze przechodzi przez wejście do swojego pokoju i wpada na Dianę z wystarczającą siłą, by wepchnąć ją z powrotem do łóżka. Wisiorek naszyjnika noszonego na szyi dziewczyny wbija się boleśnie w brzuch Diany. Ale starsza dziewczyna nie ma oddechu ani serca, by zareagować na nieznajomego; Diana praktycznie widzi gwiazdy świecące w jasnoniebieskich oczach dziewczynki.

„Jesteś moim kuzynem ?!” - pyta dziewczynka z promiennym uśmiechem. „Jestem Katherine! Miło cię poznać!"

Diana odzyskuje spokój, zanim mała dziewczynka może zakwestionować jej milczenie. „Cześć Katherine. Nazywam się Diana. Nie sądzę, że miałem przyjemność wcześniej poznać pana ”.

„Katherine!” kobiece rozmowy głosowe.

Blondyn w średnim wieku o turkusowych oczach i włosach związanych w warkocz wsuwa głowę do pokoju Diany. Diana zauważa naszyjnik podobny do naszyjnika Katherine noszony na szyi kobiety, ale o większym rozmiarze. Dwie czerwone róże umieszczone ukośnie na wisiorku z tarczą z brązu, trzymanym na srebrnym łańcuszku.

Ozdoby są zwyczajowo noszone przez członków Domu Reinhardtów, ponieważ służą do zakotwiczenia ich zaklęcia wzmacniającego. Diana ma tę, którą dał jej ojciec, zanim zniknął. Jednak zwyczajowo osoba wykuwa swój własny naszyjnik, aby stworzyć silniejszą więź między przedmiotem a użytkownikiem. Tak więc oczekuje się, że nawet małe dziecko, takie jak Katherine, w pewnym momencie będzie miało własne.

Diana nie miała takiego luksusu.

Kobieta wstrzymuje oddech, widząc Katherine na Dianie. Kładzie ręce na biodrach i beszta córkę. „Katherine! Co ci powiedziałem o manierach? ”

Mała blondynka dąsa się, ale zsuwa się z Diany i łóżka. Trzyma ręce przed sobą i skręca palce. - Przepraszam, mamo. Podekscytowałem się."

Kobieta wzdycha, ale klęka i otwiera ramiona na przybycie córki. Katherine podbiega do niej i przytula ją tak mocno, na ile pozwalają jej małe rączki.

Matka uśmiecha się do Diany. „Przepraszam za zachowanie mojej córki. Nazywam się Alicia, Alicia Reinhardt. Przypuszczam, że jestem twoją ciocią. Byłam żoną Welkina Reinhardta, młodszego brata twojego ojca ”.

Teraz dla Diany wszystko zaczyna nabierać sensu. „Diana Cavendish. Miło cię poznać - pochyla głowę i mówi z uśmiechem. Ale coś, co mówi Alicia, przykuwa jej uwagę. „Przepraszam, wydaje mi się, że popełniłem błąd. Czy powiedziałeś „był”? ”

Zmiana wyrazu twarzy Alicii sprawia, że Diana żałuje, że poprosiła kobietę.

Alicia mocniej obejmuje Katherine. Wydaje się, że nawet młodsza dziewczyna traci część swojego dawnego ducha.

„Nie, masz rację. Pół roku temu stracili życie mój mąż i najstarszy syn ”.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. Spogląda z Alicii na Katherine, obie mają spuszczone oczy.

(Ona ... nie ma ojca ...?)

„Ja… przykro mi to słyszeć”.

Kobieta kręci głową. „Pogodziłem się ze stratą. Chociaż dla mojej córki nie jest to takie łatwe ”.

Mała dziewczynka, o której mowa, chowa twarz w szyję matki, ukrywając łzy, które grożą wylewaniem się jej z oczu.

„Ale na razie mogę skupić się tylko na tym, co zostało” - mówi Alicia, gładząc włosy Katherine. „To jedyny sposób, aby iść naprzód”.

„Tak, to najlepsza rzecz do zrobienia”.

W końcu Diana została do tego zmuszona po tym, jak jej rodzice zostawili ją samą.

Alicia ociera oczy i wyrywa Katherine z objęć. Kciukiem wyciera dno oczu Katherine, aby zmyć wszelkie zabłąkane łzy.

„No to wystarczy już tej przygnębiającej gadki”. Alicia uśmiecha się ciepło do Diany. - Słyszałem, że Lord Ulfric chce z tobą porozmawiać. Mogę cię zabrać do jego gabinetu, jeśli chcesz?

Diana rozgląda się pobieżnie po pokoju i kiwa głową Alicii. - Tak, byłbym wdzięczny, ciociu Alicjo. Chociaż list, który otrzymałem, nie spieszył się, jestem pewien, że Dziadek chciałby się ze mną spotkać jak najszybciej ”.

"O tak. Ten człowiek stara się być uprzejmy na piśmie, ale naprawdę ma okropny temperament. Lepiej nie każ mu czekać. Och, i proszę, mów mi po prostu Alicia. Dodanie słowa „ciotka” sprawia, że czuję się staro ”.

Diana jest przyzwyczajona do nazywania swojej cioci Daryl przez jej honor; zwracanie się do Alicii z taką zażyłością wydaje się obce. Niemniej jednak zgadza się; wygląda na to, że ciotka nie będzie ją okryć i próbować udusić wężami, więc Diana nie czuje potrzeby, by ją otaczać.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panno Alicjo.

Katherine wyskakuje z ramion Alicii i ponownie biegnie do Diany. „Chodźmy razem do Dziadka!” - mówi, chwytając dłoń Diany i wyciągając ją z pokoju.

Diana podąża śladem dziewczynki z niewielkim oporem. Spogląda na Alicię, która rzuca jej tylko słaby uśmiech, mówiąc jej, że niewiele może w tej chwili zrobić.

Diana zobowiązuje. Nie każdego dnia rozpieszcza małą dziewczynkę.

I również…

Diana splata swoje palce z Katherine. Mała dziewczynka spogląda za siebie zdziwiona, ale jej wyraz twarzy szybko zmienia się w szeroki, promienny uśmiech.

(Nie życzę jej, aby podzielała taką samą samotność jak ja.)

* * *

Gabinet jej dziadka znajduje się po drugiej stronie dworu, więc dotarcie tam zajmuje trochę czasu. Diana nie ma nic przeciwko spacerowi. Spędza czas, rozmawiając z Alicią i Katherine, które opowiadają jej o tym, jak radził sobie Dom Reinhardta w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

„Lord Ulfric pełnił funkcję pełnomocnika od czasu zniknięcia lorda Arthura” - wyjaśnia Alicia. „Wcześniej był poprzednią głową. Bez Brisingra tytuł przypadł mu domyślnie ”.

„I nadal nie wiadomo, gdzie znajduje się Brisingr?” Pyta Diana.

"Tak właściwie-"

\- No cóż, jeśli to nie lady Diana Cavendish z rodu Cavendishów - przerywa szyderczy głos.

Z korytarza podchodzi do nich młody mężczyzna z potarganymi blond włosami i turkusowymi oczami. Wygląda na kilka lat starszego od Diany. Jego sylwetka jest dobrze zbudowana, ale nie masywna. Chociaż ma na sobie zwykłe ubranie, po lewej stronie jego talii jest przypięty miecz. Zgodnie z tradycją członków rodziny Reinhardt na szyi ma naszyjnik. Jego wisiorek to tarcza z brązu, na której krzyżują się dwa miecze.

W przeciwieństwie do Diany, która trzyma naszyjnik schowany pod koszulą, Daniel z dumą nosi swój, aby wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć.

„Danielu, gdzie twoje maniery?” Alicia beszta.

Nagła zmiana w tonie kobiety zaskakuje Dianę, ale ukrywa to najlepiej, jak potrafi. Zamiast tego zachowuje bez wyrazu twarz wobec tego mężczyzny, który ją skonfrontował.

„Och, przepraszam” - stwierdza z ociekającym sarkazmem. Kłania się nisko i przedstawia się. „Jestem Daniel z rodu Reinhardtów. Drugie dziecko Welkina i Alicii Reinhardt. Kandydat na następnego zwierzchnika Domu Reinhardta ”.

W jakiś sposób to zbędne wprowadzenie wyjaśnia wszystko, co Diana musi wiedzieć o tym mężczyźnie.

„Innymi słowy, czy jesteś pewien, że jesteś spadkobiercą, mimo że brakuje Ci artefaktu wymaganego do procesu sukcesji?” Diana pyta.

Daniel prycha, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się, że Diana odpowie. Katherine ukrywa twarz w boku Diany, żeby nie śmiać się głośno.

Daniel szydzi. „Tylko dlatego, że jesteś córką poprzedniej głowy. Kto jest również odpowiedzialny za bałagan, który zostawił dla domu Reinharda do posprzątania, na wypadek, gdybyś był tak poza pętlą. Jeśli już, dlaczego nadal jesteś uważany za kandydata na kolejnego przywódcę? To ty usunąłeś się z kandydatury, gdy zdecydowałeś się zostać _tylko_ spadkobiercą Cavendishów. Dlaczego _jesteś_ taki wyjątkowy? ”

„Danielu, wystarczy!” Alicia krzyczy. „Diana jest naszym gościem, osobiście zaproszonym przez samego Lorda Ulfrica. Jako członek Domu Reinhardta traktujemy każdego z naszych gości z szacunkiem! ”

Daniel marszczy brwi, ale trzyma usta na kłódkę. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wpadnie na jakiś pomysł.

„Hej, tylko dlatego, że zdecydowałeś się odwołać swoją kandydaturę, nie oznacza, że sam nie jesteś członkiem rodziny Reinhardtów. Co powiesz na małą walkę? Tylko krótki, mały pojedynek między nami dwojgiem? ”

W tym momencie Alicia wygląda na gotową skręcić synowi szyję. - Danielu, przestań. Powiedziałeś dość. ”

„Nie widzę sensu brania udziału w tej zbędnej czynności” - odpowiada Diana na jego wyzwanie. „Wezwanie dziadka ma pierwszeństwo przed żałosnymi próbami zademonstrowania dominacji przez chłopca”.

Gdyby usta Daniela mogły spaść na podłogę, przebiłyby się przez powierzchnię i utworzyły dużą dziurę.

\- Hej, stary pryszcz może zaczekać. Jestem pewien, że dziadek byłby naprawdę _zachwycony,_ gdyby jego wnuki ćwiczyły szermierkę ”.

Diana znów ma zamiar odmówić, ale czuje, że ktoś szarpie jej spódnicę. Spogląda w dół i widzi, jak Katherine przywołuje ją do opuszczenia głowy, żeby mogła szeptać jej coś do ucha.

\- Założę się, że możesz skopać tyłek Daniela. Więc nie martw się o przegraną! ”

To nie jest głównym zmartwieniem Diany. Jak powiedziała wcześniej, nie chce tracić czasu z wyniosłą kuzynką, która chce rozpocząć bójkę. Ale nie może zaprzeczyć, że najprawdopodobniej jest w niekorzystnej sytuacji. House of Reinhardt szkoli swoich członków w sztuce szermierki i używaniu magii w celu zwiększenia ich umiejętności w stylu walki. Jednak Diana poświęciła swoje studia magii w ogóle i umieściła swoją przyszłość w Domu Cavendish, a nie w Domu Reinhardta. Nie oznacza to, że brakuje jej umiejętności walki mieczem; jest raczej w niekorzystnej sytuacji, ponieważ nie trenuje tak często jak Daniel.

Ale wbrew jej rozsądkowi Diana pozwala Katherine napędzać jej impulsywną stronę.

(Przypuszczam, że jest to jeden ze sposobów na rozluźnienie się przed rozmową z Dziadkiem).

Diana prostuje ramiona i unosi podbródek, żeby odpowiedzieć. - Dobrze, Danielu. Jeśli nalegasz, przyjmuję Twoje wyzwanie ”.

Daniel się uśmiecha. „W takim razie nie traćmy więcej czasu”.

* * *

Wewnętrzna sala treningowa to duża, rozległa sala gimnastyczna z solidnymi drewnianymi podłogami i dużymi oknami wychodzącymi na dziedziniec. Jest wystarczająco duży, aby pomieścić całą salę lekcyjną w Luna Nova, ale liczba osób korzystających z placówki jest mniejsza niż kilkanaście.

Z jednej strony Daniel sam zakłada swój sprzęt. Katherine podchodzi do niego, żeby porozmawiać, ale on odpycha ją machnięciem ręki, by złagodzić jej zmartwienia. Chociaż trudno jest docenić reakcję, kiedy ma tak zirytowany wyraz twarzy.

Katherine wraca do miejsca, w którym są pozostałe dwie kobiety, a Alicia pomaga Dianie dopasować jej odzież ochronną. Robiąc to, Diana związała włosy w kucyk, dzięki czemu hełm ochronny można dopasować do jej głowy, a włosy nie utrudniają jej wzroku.

Alicia wzdycha, poprawiając paski jeszcze raz. „Przepraszam za zachowanie mojego syna. Nie doszedł do siebie po utracie ojca i brata. Trudno było okiełznać jego niesforne zachowanie całym stresem ”.

\- Nie martw się, panno Alicjo. To mi nie przeszkadza. Przypuszczam, że dla mnie to również dobre ćwiczenie ”.

„Robił co w jego mocy, aby zostać kolejnym następcą, teraz, gdy Welkin i jego brat Matthew odeszli. Czasami nawet posuwając się do skrajności. Nie mogę tego zaakceptować, ale wygląda na to, że oboje zdecydowaliście ”.

Diana bierze hełm, który podaje jej Alicia. „Dowiedziałem się, że gdy negocjacje zawodzą, czasami po prostu najlepiej jest oddać się żądaniom badacza. Gdybyśmy kontynuowali werbalną argumentację, nigdy nie doszlibyśmy do konkluzji ”.

"Przypuszczam." Alicia kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Diany i patrzy na nią surowo. "Proszę, bądź ostrożny. Wiem, że mój syn sobie poradzi; to o ciebie się martwię. Kiedy ostatnio podniosłeś broń?

Diana nie może sobie przypomnieć. Uważa, że nie liczy się trzymanie Błyszczącego Różdżka z Akko i wystrzelenie gigantycznego pocisku z negatywnymi emocjami.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, panno Alicjo. Z pewnością zachowam ostrożność ”. Tak Diana decyduje się odpowiedzieć swojej cioci.

„Powodzenia, Diano!” Mówi Katherine. „Wiem, że możesz pokonać Daniela. Bo kiedy przegrywa, jeżdżę na barana po całym zamku! ”

Diana jest zadowolona, że przynajmniej Katherine jest całkowicie pewna swoich możliwości, nawet jeśli wydaje się to zbyt optymistyczne, aby stało się rzeczywistością.

Diana zakłada hełm na głowę i kieruje się w sam środek miejsca, gdzie odbędzie się ich pojedynek. Daniel już stoi gotowy, obracając w dłoni swój własny miecz ćwiczebny. Kiedy Diana zajmuje jej pozycję, a Alicia staje z boku jako pełniąca obowiązki sędziego, Daniel przyjmuje własne stanowisko.

Alicia zaczyna wyjaśniać zasady. „Wyraźne, śmiertelne ataki przyniosą punkt. Strajki, które się odbijają lub niezatwierdzone, nie dają żadnych punktów. Ten pojedynek da w sumie pięć punktów. Uderzenia poniżej pasa są dozwolone. ”

\- Tak, mamo - wycedził Daniel sarkastycznie. „Ale zanim zaczniemy, czy powinniśmy przestrzegać standardowych zasad prawdziwego pojedynku?”

„Surowo zabraniam silnego kontaktu i poważnych obrażeń” - stwierdza natychmiast Alicia.

Daniel podnosi ręce. „O nie, nic takiego. Miałem na myśli wprowadzenie. Chociaż wcześniej przedstawiłem swoje pełne wprowadzenie, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by powtórzyć to ze względu na mojego przeciwnika ”.

To jest coś, na co Alicia może się zgodzić. Odwraca się do Diany, cicho pytając ją, czy zgadza się z prośbą Daniela.

„Nie mam nic przeciwko, panno Alicjo” - odpowiada Diana. „To dość prosta prośba”.

Dzięki uprzejmości Diana pozwala Danielowi iść pierwszy.

„Jestem Daniel z rodu Reinhardtów. Drugie dziecko Welkina i Alicii Reinhardt. Kandydat na następnego zwierzchnika Domu Reinhardta ”.

Diana odpowiada na jego wyzwanie równie formalną odpowiedzią.

„Jestem Diana z domów Cavendish i Reinhardt. Córka Bernadette Cavendish i Arthura Reinhardta. Witch of Luna Nova Academy. Dziedzic rodu Cavendishów ”.

Daniel jeży się, gdy dodatkowy tytuł bije jego. Ale on trzyma usta na kłódkę, swędząc, by zamiast tego pozwolić swemu mieczowi mówić.

Po zakończeniu prezentacji dwaj walczący osiedlają się w swoich strażnikach.

Alicia podnosi rękę.

Diana mocniej ściska miecz ćwiczebny.

Ręka jest upuszczona.

"Zaczynać!"

Daniel szarżuje pierwszy do przodu, jego miecz jest obrócony w bok z opuszczonym czubkiem. Diana odsuwa się na bok, zanim Daniel może podnieść się i przeciąć ją przez klatkę piersiową. Przygotowuje poziome cięcie w otwartym brzuchu Daniela, ale łatwo je sparować i wytrąca ją z równowagi. Daniel macha mieczem nad głową i opuszcza go. Diana szybko podnosi swój miecz do warty.

Zderzają się dwa miecze treningowe. Pęd uderzenia, a także większy rozmiar i siła Daniela powodują, że ramiona Diany drżą i prawie wyginają się pod wpływem siły. Diana przenosi ciężar na minutę od środka i pozwala, by miecz Daniela zsunął się z jej.

Cofa się kilka kroków, żeby złapać oddech. Minęło zaledwie pół minuty, a Diana jest już pokryta potem. Pot szczypie ją w oczy, ale nie ma teraz luksusu, by się tym martwić.

Daniel robi krok do przodu, tym razem kołysząc się z boku. Diana ma tylko szansę parowania i uniku. Zderzenie dwóch mieczy powoduje uderzający wstrząs w dłoniach Diany. Prawie upuszcza miecz z powodu drżenia, które powoduje jej dłonie.

(Cóż za brutalna siła. Jednak…)

Diana zauważa, że wszystkie dotychczasowe ataki Daniela były szerokimi zamachami. Chociaż rozwijają dużą siłę, była w stanie obronić się przed nimi wszystkimi bez odniesienia obrażeń.

(Zbyt przewidywalne. Czy on po prostu się ze mną bawi?)

Jednak Daniel jest wciąż na tyle szybki, że Diana nie może całkowicie uniknąć jego uderzeń bez dodania kilku parów. Chociaż kontakt jest minimalny, wystarczy siły, by zostawić jej ręce w trzęsącym się bałaganie po zaledwie pół tuzinie bloków. Jeśli to się powtórzy, Daniel z pewnością przebije się przez jej straż.

Nawet z jedną ręką zamachy Daniela grożą przebiciem się przez jej obronę. Daniel nadal odpycha ją swoją przytłaczającą mocą. Ale Diana widzi jaskrawe dziury w jego obronie. Otwory, które może wykorzystać.

Gdy Daniel wykonuje szeroki, poziomy zamach, Diana postanawia schylić się pod nim, zamiast zrobić krok w bok. Kiedy przelatuje nad jej głową, owija swój miecz wokół miecza Daniela i używa jego własnego pędu, by poluzować jego chwyt na broni.

„Co- ?!”

Nie mogąc trzymać miecza, Daniel traci uchwyt na broni i pozwala Dianie wykręcić ją z rąk i wzbić w powietrze. Miecz ćwiczebny spada kilka metrów dalej na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem, kiedy Diana robi krok do przodu i wbija czubek swojego ostrza u podstawy gardła Daniela.

"Punkt!" Alicia krzyczy i podnosi rękę. „Rozbrój i uderz w szyję! 1-0! ”

Daniel pod maską kipi. Nie docenił swojego przeciwnika. Myślał, że jej brak doświadczenia i wprawy ułatwi mu odniesienie zwycięstwa. Ale się mylił.

Diana wyjmuje swój miecz z gardła Daniela. Cofa się kilka kroków i pozwala Danielowi odzyskać broń. Kiedy wraca, Diana prawie czuje gniew przenikający jego ciało.

Diana podnosi czujność. Teraz, gdy stracił punkt, Daniel najprawdopodobniej będzie bardziej bezwzględny i trudniejszy do pokonania.

"Gotowy!" Alicia unosi rękę i ją upuszcza. "Zaczynać!"

Ale zamiast rzucić się do przodu, jak ostatnio, Daniel najpierw uderza ręką w pierś i wrzeszczy: „ **_Magna Aestus_** !”

Większa część ciała Daniela otacza jasna, zielona poświata. Chociaż wszystko jest osłonięte sprzętem ochronnym, Diana widzi obwodowy wzór biegnący wzdłuż różnych części jego ciała.

Nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Daniel szarżuje do przodu i przeciska mieczem przez straż Diany. Dzięki jego zwiększonej sile i szybkości oraz Dianie bez różdżki, która mogłaby się bronić, łatwo zostaje zrzucona z nóg i ślizga się po całym terenie treningowym. Miecz ćwiczebny wylatuje jej z rąk, lądując gdzieś poza jej zasięgiem.

Przerażona Alicia wygląda na gotową rozerwać syna na strzępy gołymi rękami. „Danielu! Użyłeś magii w prostym pojedynku ?! ”

Daniel zdejmuje hełm i kręci głową, aby usunąć pot z twarzy. Z zielonymi liniami po obu stronach oczu, pokazuje podobieństwo do tygrysa, który osaczył swoją ofiarę.

„Cokolwiek masz na myśli, mamo? _Magna Aestus_ to magia używana przez _domowników_ Reinhardtów. To część naszego stylu walki, tak samo jak szermierka ”.

„Aby użyć tego przeciwko komuś, kto jest…!”

„Jest… w porządku…” wtrąca się Diana. Podnosi się na czworakach i zdejmuje hełm, aby łatwiej odzyskać oddech. W piersi wciąż czuje tępe pulsowanie, więc jej ręka instynktownie chwyta bolesne miejsce.

Z wielkim wysiłkiem Diana wstaje na nogi, nie upadając z powrotem. Jej stopy grożą ustąpieniem, ale jest w stanie utrzymać silną postawę.

„To był mój błąd, nie doceniając członka Domu Reinhardta. To tylko konsekwencja tego błędnego obliczenia ”.

„Diana…”

Daniel kliknął językiem. Myślał, że jego pchnięcie zraniłoby ją bardziej, uniemożliwiając jej kontynuację. Musiał za bardzo się powstrzymywać.

Ale tym, co zaskakuje Daniela i Alicię, jest to, że Diana przykłada dłoń do piersi, odzwierciedlając poprzednią akcję Daniela.

„W takim razie sam odpowiem jako członek Domu Reinhardta”.

Tym razem zielone światło zasłania Dianę od stóp do głów. Zamyka oczy, koncentrując się na gromadzeniu magicznej energii ze świata zewnętrznego i mieszaniu jej z własną energią wewnętrzną. Naszyjnik pod jej ubraniem ochronnym działa jak centralny punkt jej magii, zakotwiczając oba rodzaje magii, dzięki czemu może manipulować nimi i używać ich do wzmacniania swojego ciała.

_Magna Aestus_ . Zaklęcie było rozwijane przez wiele pokoleń rodziny Reinhardt. Udoskonalili to, używając indywidualnego totemu, zwykle noszonego na szyi jako naszyjnik, aby zakotwiczyć zewnętrzną magię za pomocą własnej energii użytkownika. Ciało użytkownika działa jak pojemnik na tę mieszaninę. Użytkownik może następnie skierować połączoną energię magiczną jako rodzaj magii wzmacniającej, która zwiększa ludzkie możliwości. Pod względem walki poprawia szybkość, siłę, wytrzymałość, czas reakcji i wytrzymałość. Jako klan rycerzy, ta magia przełamuje ludzkie ograniczenia i pozwala im walczyć jako zasadniczo jednoosobowe armie. W połączeniu z mistrzowską szermierką jest to skuteczna strategia walki.

Większość praktykujących w rodzinie Reinhardt osiągnęła wystarczające umiejętności, aby używać zaklęcia bez jego pełnej arii. Ale dla kogoś takiego jak Diana, która nie opanowała jego używania, musi wypowiedzieć pełne zaklęcie, aby wykorzystać maksymalne możliwości zaklęcia.

_„Duch i technika, bez skazy i mocne._

_Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Pokonaj ograniczenia._

**_Magna Aestus_** . ”

Podobnie jak Daniela, otaczający ją blask skrapla się, tworząc zielone obwody biegnące wzdłuż różnych części jej ciała. To prawie tak, jakby magia przepływała przez jej nerwy i krwioobieg, unerwiając jej ciało energią pozwalającą wyjść poza jej granice.

Diana idzie przez teren treningowy i podnosi swój miecz. Z powrotem zakłada hełm na głowę i przygotowuje straż.

\- Czy będziemy kontynuować, kuzynie?

Daniel uśmiecha się i naśladuje ją, przybierając swoją postawę.

„Teraz _to_ jest interesujące”.

Alicia patrzy między nimi. Niczego nie pragnie bardziej niż zakończenia tego bezsensownego wyzwania. Ale patrząc na zdeterminowane postawy Diany i Daniela, wie, że jest już za późno. W końcu może tylko odetchnąć ze zmęczeniem. Naprawdę nie może nic zrobić, aby powstrzymać to szaleństwo.

„W takim razie jeszcze raz zacznij!”

* * *

Daniel upada na ziemię na plecach, chrząkając z powodu nagłego uderzenia. Zanim zdążył wstać, miecz Diany ponownie znalazł się na jego szyi.

"Punkt!" Alicia wrzeszczy. „Zamiatanie i ostatnie uderzenie w szyję. Punkt przyznany Dianie Cavendish. Dwa do trzech. Zwycięzcą jest Daniel Reinhardt! ”

Po zakończeniu pojedynku Diana cofa swój miecz i daje Danielowi miejsce na samodzielne powstanie. Oboje pozwolili magicznej energii przepływającej przez ich ciała, aby się rozproszyła. Gdy zielone światło zgaśnie, oboje pozwalają sobie na relaks.

Diana zdejmuje hełm i wolną ręką pociera głowę. Chociaż zdobyła ostatni punkt, Daniel zdobył jeszcze dwa punkty po aktywacji _Magna Aestus_ i zdobył swój pierwszy punkt. Mimo że technicznie rzecz biorąc była to dla niego automatyczna wygrana, nadal pozwalali Dianie zdobyć jeszcze jeden punkt w przypadku, gdy jego pierwszy zdobyty punkt został uznany za „oszustwo”. Mogła wytrzymać tak długo, aby wygrać ostatnią rundę, ale jej ciało już protestuje przeciwko decyzji o kontynuowaniu meczu.

Jej nogi się chwieją, a jej ciało zaczyna się kołysać. Diana kładzie miecz ćwiczebny na ziemię i używa go jako prowizorycznej kuli, na której może się oprzeć. Czarne plamki zaśmiecają jej wzrok, a jej oczy grożą zamknięciem.

(Może… trochę przesadziłem…)

Dla kogoś takiego jak Daniel, który regularnie ćwiczy używanie _Magna Aestus, zmęczenie_ go wymaga czegoś więcej niż treningu sparingowego. Jednak dla Diany jest inaczej. Może być cudownym dzieckiem, które samodzielnie odzyskało utraconą magię dzięki ciężkiej pracy i determinacji, ale nawet ona ma swoje ograniczenia.

Zauważając jej niepewność, Alicia podchodzi i pomaga Dianie wstać. Utrzymuje luźny uścisk, ale wystarczająco mocny, aby utrzymać zmęczoną dziewczynę w miejscu.

„Czy jesteście _teraz_ zadowoleni z dzieci ?” Alicia wypuszcza głęboki wydech. „Prawie dostałam zawału serca, was dwoje”.

Daniel rzuca hełm na ziemię i krzywi się. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Diana faktycznie wygra ostatni punkt. Zaproponował tylko ostatnią rundę, żeby ją sprowokować i jeszcze bardziej zmęczyć.

Jakby odczytując jego myśli - choć wyraz jego twarzy nie ukrywa ich - Diana mówi: „Muszę przyznać, że to był stymulujący pojedynek. Jeśli jednak uważasz, że zwycięstwo jest w twoich rękach, wystawiasz się na kontrataki. "

Daniel pluje na ziemię. „Więc mówisz, że jestem zarozumiały i dlatego przegrałem ostatnią rundę”.

Zanim Diana zdąży odpowiedzieć, Katherine podbiega i obejmuje ramiona kuzynki w talii. Potrzeba całej koncentracji i siły Diany, a także wsparcia Alicii, aby się nie przewrócić.

„Katherine! _Proszę_ uważać. Diana jest już wyczerpana po _wyraźnym_ przemęczeniu się przed tak bezcelowym pojedynkiem ”.

Diana kręci głową. - W porządku, panno Alicjo. Uśmiecha się do Katherine i klepie ją po głowie. „Przepraszam, Katherine. Nie mogłem wygrać twojej przejażdżki na barana. "

Katherine odsuwa się i kręci głową. „W porządku. Zawsze mogę dać Danielowi oczy mojego szczeniaka. On nigdy nie odmawia ”.

Powolne oklaski odbijają się echem po polach treningowych od wejścia. Podchodzi do nich starzec z siwymi włosami i niechlujną brodą. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą rozbawieniem; koliduje z jego ogólnie niebezpiecznym chodem, który jest zaostrzony przez blizny spływające po jego oczach i grzbiecie nosa.

Naszyjnik na jego szyi wskazuje, że jest on również członkiem Domu Reinhardtów. Jego wisiorek to złota moneta z wygrawerowanym krwistoczerwonym wężem pożerającym własny ogon. W centrum tego uroborosa znajduje się czarna pięcioramienna gwiazda.

Nie, Diana rozpoznaje tego mężczyznę nawet bez naszyjnika, który nosi. Chociaż jego włosy stały się bielsze i jest jeszcze kilka zmarszczek, odkąd go ostatni raz widziała, nie ma wątpliwości, kim jest ten mężczyzna.

„Georgina poinformowała mnie, że przyjechała Diana. Nie mogłem się doczekać czekania w swoim gabinecie, więc postanowiłem przyjść cię szukać. Nie spodziewałem się, że spotkam was oboje na halach treningowych we wszystkich miejscach. ”

Cała czwórka wstaje prosto i kłaniają się pełnomocnikowi Domu Reinhardtów.

„Lord Ulfric”.

"Dziadek."

Starzec podnosi rękę. „Niemniej jednak to było niezłe przedstawienie. Żałuję, że kiedykolwiek pozwoliłem ci odebrać tytuł następnej następczyni, Dianie. Czy mogłabym zmienić twoje zdanie? ”

Daniel kipi z boku.

Diana pochyla głowę. „Jesteś zbyt miły, dziadku. Niestety, podtrzymuję swoją decyzję ”.

„Cóż, spodziewałem się tego. Naprawdę jesteś córką Artura i Bernadette. Wasza trójka uparta jak muły ”.

Ulfric krzyżuje ramiona i patrzy w oczy Diany. Traci błysk w oczach, docierając do głównego powodu wizyty Diany.

\- Ponieważ i tak wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj zgromadzeni, przypuszczam, że zamiast tego możemy zorganizować nasze spotkanie tutaj. Wszelkie sprzeciwy?"

Bez głosu Ulfric kontynuuje.

„Podobnie jak House of Cavendish, mamy również swój własny rytuał sukcesji. Chociaż nie jest tak wyszukana i trudna do wykonania jak u Cavendishów, istnieje pewna relikwia, której potrzebujemy, aby zadeklarować następną głowę ”.

„Miecz odwagi, Brisingr” - mówi Diana.

"Dokładnie. Jednak zgubił się wraz z twoim ojcem, Dianą. Aż do około sześciu miesięcy temu ”.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. Patrzy na Alicię i Daniela, którzy odwrócili głowy. Katherine u jej boku wtula twarz w bok Diany.

Ulfric kontynuuje. "Tak. Sześć miesięcy temu Welkin i jego dwaj synowie byli w stanie zlokalizować Brisingra. Jednak nie byli w stanie go odzyskać ”.

„Dlaczego tak jest, dziadku?”

Diana nie lubi poważnego wyrazu twarzy, jaki daje jej Ulfric.

Ale to nie Ulfric odpowiada Dianie, ale Daniel. „Kiedy Ojciec i Mateusz próbowali zabrać Brisingr… oni… oni…”

Daniel zaczyna się trząść tak mocno, że jego miecz treningowy spada na ziemię. Jego dłonie zakrywają twarz, gdy zaczyna szlochać.

„Zamienili się w miecze i po prostu… i po prostu _roztrzaskali_ ”.

### Uwagi:

> Postanowiłem zrobić AO3 również do tego. Formatowanie tutaj jest o wiele bardziej niezawodne. Nawet jeśli na początku było to trochę zagmatwane. A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że jest bardziej niezawodny ...
> 
> Ciekawostka: na magię Magna Aestus wpływa magia Wzmocnienia, która jest używana w grze Fate / stay-night. Ponadto niektóre części inkantacji aktywującej Magna Aestus pochodzą z istniejących arii z serii Fate.


	5. Rozdział 4: III. Niezłomny i czuły

### Podsumowanie:

Podczas których omawia się kilka ciężkich rozmów i żegna się.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_4_endnotes) ).

_ 10 lat wcześniej, Cavendish Manor _

„Powiedz, mamo, czy nie opowiesz mi tej historii ponownie?”

Bernadette uśmiechnęła się do rozpromienionej córki. Młoda dziewczyna zawsze chętnie słuchała, jak mówi o swoich przodkach; szczególnie te dotyczące ich założyciela.

„Opowieść, którą tak bardzo kochasz?” - zapytała małą Dianę.

Cóż, nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby odmówić. Nawet przykuta do łóżka była szczęśliwa, mogąc zrobić wszystko dla szczęścia swojej młodej Diany.

Tej nocy, gdy Diana stała jak zwykle przy swoim łóżku, Bernadette powtórzyła tę historię.

„Mądra kobieta Beatrix” - zaczęła.

„Pierwsza wiedźma z rodziny Cavendish!”

Bernadette skinęła głową. "Zgadza się. A także jedną z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic ”.

Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na gobelin na przeciwległej ścianie. Wzrok Diany podążył za jej wzrokiem. Oboje podziwiali piękną sztukę, która schwytała zarówno ich przodka, jak i zwierzę opiekuńcze, białego jednorożca. Nad jednorożcem znajdowało się zdanie przekazywane przez ród Cavendishów.

» _Sybilladura Lelladybura_ . Kiedy tradycyjne i nowoczesne moce zmieszają się, otworzą się brama do niewidzialnego świata ”.

„Tradycyjne i nowoczesne mocarstwa?” W tak młodym wieku Diana nie rozumiała, co to może znaczyć.

Atak kaszlu przeszył jej ciało, zmuszając ją do pochylenia się i zaciśnięcia koca przez ból rozprzestrzeniający się po jej ciele. Nagły dźwięk zaniepokoił córkę, która nie mogła zrobić nic, by pomóc matce.

Bernadette walczyła z bólem i położyła uspokajającą dłoń na własnej, mniejszej dłoni Diany.

„Diano, wierzę, że to ty możesz otworzyć tę bramę”. Posyła Dianie uspokajający uśmiech. „Możesz stworzyć nową przyszłość dla nazwy Cavendish”.

"Mama…"

Taka wielka odpowiedzialność na dziecko. Ale Bernadette miała przeczucie - nie, wiedziała na pewno - że jej córka będzie w stanie osiągnąć to, czego ona i poprzednie głowy Cavendishów nie zdołałyby osiągnąć.

Pukanie przyciągnęło ich uwagę do drzwi.

Głos dobiegł z drugiej strony, informując gości w pokoju o gościu. - Lady Bernadette, Lord Arthur wrócił.

"Ojciec?!" Diana podskoczyła z podniecenia. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd go ostatnio widziała.

Bernadette uśmiechnęła się, kiedy poczuła, jak Diana zmieniła uściski, tak że mniejsza dłoń trzymała teraz jej własną. „Dziękuję, Anno. Proszę, powiedz mu, żeby wszedł. ”

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł sam przewodniczący rodu Reinhardtów. Chociaż minęło sześć miesięcy od ich ostatniego spotkania, nie zmienił się zbytnio, jeśli chodzi o wygląd zewnętrzny. Bernadette zauważyła emanujące z niego uczucie szczęścia, które było inne niż wtedy, gdy byli razem.

„Witaj w domu, ojcze!” Diana przywitała się.

Podbiegła do mężczyzny i mocno go przytuliła. Artur schylił się, żeby mogli się odpowiednio objąć. Jego wielkie ramiona objęły jej ciało silnym uściskiem. Wiedział, jak bardzo Diana lubiła jego niedźwiedzie uściski. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu, odkąd jej ostatni raz dał.

„Jest mój banan Diana!” śmiał się, obracając ją wokół. „Naprawdę dorastasz, by być takim wielkim! Czy dobrze opiekujesz się swoją matką? ”

„Mhm! Poprosiłem mamę, żeby znów mi opowiedziała o założycielu rodziny Cavendish! ”

Arthur nucił. - Lady Beatrix, mam rację? Jestem pewien, że twoja mama opowiada najlepsze historie. Niebo wie, że nie mogę! ”

"Tak! Ojciec opowiada straszne historie ”.

„Nie musisz się ze mną zgadzać!”

Widok tych dwojga razem i słyszenie chichotów Diany sprawił, że uśmiech Bernadette stał się większy. Dobrze było zobaczyć Arthura w domu i razem z córką. Diana coraz trudniej było pozostać szczęśliwym dzieckiem. Pomiędzy martwieniem się chorobą Bernadette a jej zaginięciem za ojcem, Diana musiała także zmierzyć się z odpowiedzialnością związaną z byciem członkiem Domu Cavendish. Uczyła się już znacznie szybciej niż wiele dzieci w jej wieku, biorąc pod uwagę możliwość, że Bernadette minie wcześniej niż oczekiwano.

Choć podróże Arthura ją frustrują, jego promienny uśmiech, trzymający radosną, chichoczącą Dianę, zmywał wszelkie utrzymujące się zmartwienia. Trudno było być kimś innym, ale spokojnym, kiedy ojciec i córka emanowali tak wielką radością. To była zmiana, którą mogła powitać.

Arthur położył Dianę i czule poklepał ją po głowie. „Dlaczego na razie nie pójdziesz do łóżka? Jutro możemy grać razem. Mogę nawet zabrać Cię na przejażdżkę konną! ”

Diana była wyraźnie niezadowolona. „Ale co, jeśli znowu wyjdziesz w środku nocy?”

Artur poczuł, jak jej słowa ściskają mu serce. To było coś, co zrobił, i to raczej często. Mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Diana ma swoje zmartwienia.

Objął ją ostatnim uściskiem. „Jutro nadal tu będę. Nie martw się." Uścisnął ją lekko, żeby ją uspokoić.

\- Okej… - Diana nadal była niezadowolona, ale jego zapewnienie na razie ją usatysfakcjonowało. Po raz ostatni cmoknęła go w policzek, a potem podeszła do łóżka matki, żeby ją przytulić i pocałować na dobranoc. Ostatnim ruchem wyszła z pokoju i poszła za Anną do jej własnej sypialni.

Gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, Bernadette zwróciła swoją uwagę wyłącznie na męża. „Jakie przygody przeżywałeś tym razem?”

Artur zachichotał nerwowo. „Och, po prostu zwykłe. Załatwianie kilku sprawunków dla Ojca, długie spacery po śniegu, próbowanie przerwania jakichś bójek w tawernie, danie się złapać w te bójki… ”

„Szczerze, co ja mam z tobą zrobić?” Bernadette wiedziała, że powinna się bardziej martwić, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać złości, kiedy Arthur uśmiechał się tak chłopięco.

„Ale tym razem mam dobre wieści”. Arthur podszedł do łóżka Bernadette i ukląkł. Objął jej dłoń swoimi własnymi. „Myślę, że znalazłem sposób, aby wyleczyć twoją chorobę”.

Bernadette zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na początek znanego tematu i źródła ich wielu argumentów z przeszłości. - Nie to znowu, Arthur.

„Nie, tym razem jestem tego pewien! Krążą pogłoski, że Eliksir Życia może wyleczyć wszystko. Może wydłużyć twoje życie, co oznacza uleczenie wszelkiego rodzaju dolegliwości. W tym sarkoidoza! ”

„Eliksir? Arturze, nie wolno jej szukać, nie mówiąc już o zdobywaniu! ”

„Jaką inną opcję mamy? Jestem gotów cierpieć z powodu wszelkiego rodzaju klątw lub nieszczęść, jeśli to oznacza, że będziesz zdrowy ”.

„I mówiłem wam wiele razy, że moje życie nie jest warte konsekwencji!”

Bernadette zakaszlała w dłoń. Jej ciało nie zgadzało się z rosnącą frustracją.

Artur ruszył do przodu, żeby jej pomóc, ale powstrzymała go, potrząsając głową. Po chwili udało jej się opanować kaszel. Niezależnie od tego, Arthur udowodnił swoją rację.

Arthur warknął, zdejmując jedną rękę, by uszczypnąć grzbiet nosa. „Jak możesz mówić, że twoje życie nie ma znaczenia? Dosłownie umierasz! Czy nie rozumiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz? Do Diany? Co się stanie, jeśli opuścisz nas tak szybko? Czy zmusisz Dianę, by tak szybko została następną głową Domu Cavendishów? ”

„W takim razie zadaję to samo pytanie”. Bernadette obróciła nadgarstek, żeby mogła trzymać Arthura za rękę. - Czy myślisz, że Diana lub ja chcielibyśmy, żebyś zaryzykował życie dla tak niemożliwego celu? Wolałabym mieć cię tutaj ze mną, z naszą _córką_ i spędzać czas, który zostawiam razem jako rodzina ”.

Arthur pochylił głowę, aby ukryć swoją frustrację. Zrozumiał hipokryzję swojego życzenia. Jednak nie mógł odrzucić swojego egoizmu.

„Nie mogę się po prostu poddać. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, nie próbując…! ”

Bernadette wyciąga rękę z uścisku Arthura. Zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, objęła go ramionami i przytuliła. Wcześniej pocieszał Dianę w swoich ramionach. Teraz to jej kolej, by zaoferować mu siłę.

\- Rozumiem, Arthur. Rozumiem twój ból. Rozgrzewa moje serce, gdy wiem, jak daleko byś dla mnie dążył. Ale przykro mi też, że oddajesz wszystko dla swojej miłości. Nie chcę, abyś cierpiał w sposób, którego można uniknąć ”.

Arthur zacisnął pięści przy boku. „Widzieć, jak umierasz przede mną… zniszczyłoby mnie jeszcze bardziej…!”

\- Arthur… - Bernadette złożyła lekki pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. „Każdy musi nadejść czas. Szkoda, że mój przyjdzie wcześniej ”.

Arthur potrząsnął głową. - Jeśli uważasz, że po prostu pozwolę ci odejść bez walki, to wcale mnie nie znasz, Bernadette.

\- Tutaj się mylisz, Arthur. Wiem, że będziesz dążyć do celu bez względu na konsekwencje. Wiem, że będziesz nadal walczył, nawet jeśli twoje ciało zostanie zniszczone i zniszczone. I wiem, że nie mogę cię powstrzymać, bez względu na to, co powiem. "

Jej słowa go zaskoczyły. Arthur odsunął się i spojrzał na swoją żonę. "Nie rozumiem."

„Nieważne, jak bardzo protestuję, nadal pójdziesz, prawda?” Bernadette posłała mu smutny uśmiech. „Chociaż nie chciałbym niczego więcej niż tego, żebyś został z Dianą i mną, rozumiem, że jesteś zdecydowany przywrócić mi zdrowie. W końcu to też bym zrobił ”.

Arthur gorzko się zaśmiał. „Wyobrażam sobie, że nasze metody byłyby inne. Wolałbym raczej walczyć ze smokiem niż niewolić się w niezliczonych tekstach w bibliotece Cavendish ”.

„A jednak żadne z naszych zasobów nie ma dla nas odpowiedzi. Pomimo reputacji naszej rodziny jako czarownic uzdrawiania i medycyny ”.

„Ironia mi nie umknie”.

Bernadette ponownie zakaszlała. Ale nie było to tak bolesne jak dwa poprzednie, więc doszła do siebie szybciej niż wcześniej.

Artur położył dłonie na rękach Bernadette i mocno je ścisnął. „Przyniosę Elixir z powrotem. Przysięgam. Wtedy wszyscy będziemy mogli spędzić razem trochę czasu. Możesz ponownie jeździć na Leo, podczas gdy Diana jeździ na Brunie. Ty i ja wiemy, że jesteś lepszym jeźdźcem między nami dwojgiem ”.

„Pochlebiasz mi, ale nie jeździłem od lat. Musiałeś mnie teraz prześcignąć.

„Jestem dumny ze swojego miecza. Jazda na koniu to inna historia ”.

Bernadette zachichotała, a Artur nie mógł powstrzymać się od pójścia za jej przykładem. Teraz, gdy omówiono ciężki temat, przeszli do krótszej rozmowy. Było wiele rzeczy do podzielenia się między nimi dwoma podczas ostatniego półrocza rozłąki.

Rozmawiali przez całą noc. Chociaż nie zapomnieli o swojej wcześniejszej rozmowie, pozwolili sobie na odepchnięcie jej na dalszy plan i skupienie się na ponownym nawiązaniu kontaktu w chwili obecnej. Martwienie się o przyszłość może poczekać.

Na razie byli jedynymi ważnymi i nic poza tym.

* * *

Z nowym dniem Bernadette nie mogła przestać myśleć o rozmowie z poprzedniego wieczoru. Chociaż wiedziała i powiedziała Arturowi, że w końcu nie może go powstrzymać, wciąż wahała się, czy pozwolić mu przejść przez takie kroki, aby znaleźć lekarstwo na jej chore ciało. Kochała go zbyt mocno, żeby pozwolić mu odejść tak łatwo.

Z powodu słabnącego stanu zdrowia jedyne, co mogła zrobić, aby towarzyszyć Arturowi i Dianie w ich zajęciach, to siedzieć z boku i obserwować ich w cieniu. Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc, jak Arthur stara się zdobyć przychylność Bruna. Koń Diany był jeszcze bardziej uparty niż jej krzepki mąż; parsknął i odwrócił głowę, ku niezadowoleniu Artura i humorze Diany. Z boku Xanxus zarżał z uporu mniejszego konia.

\- Więcej herbaty, pani? - zapytała Anna ze swojej strony.

\- Byłoby cudownie, Anno - powiedziała Bernadette.

Kiedy Anna skończyła wlewać gorący płyn do filiżanki Bernadette, zapytała: „Przepraszam, że pytam, ale czy coś cię niepokoi?”

Chociaż pokojówka często z nią rozmawiała, to pytanie ją zaskoczyło. "Co masz na myśli?"

\- Byłeś zamyślony, odkąd towarzyszyłeś Lordowi Arturowi i młodej pannie podczas ich wycieczki. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam z wcześniejszych doświadczeń, czy ty i Pan Artur ma _tę_ dyskusję jeszcze raz?”

Służąc przez tak długi czas jako pokojówka w Domu Cavendishów, Anna była jednym z ich pracowników, których Bernadette znała, jeszcze zanim poznała Arthura. W związku z tym Anna była jedną z nielicznych osób, które były zaznajomione z tym, co dzieje się między parą. Obejmowało to ich częste argumenty dotyczące dążenia Artura do wyleczenia Bernadette, pomimo gwałtownego nalegania tej ostatniej, że nie musiał tego robić.

„Zawsze jesteś taka spostrzegawcza, Anno”. Bernadette westchnęła. "Masz rację. Arthur sugeruje Eliksir Życia, aby wyleczyć moją chorobę ”.

Anna sapnęła. „Ale zabrania się go z miejsca spoczynku! Jak w ogóle trafił na taką możliwość? ”

\- Przypuszczam, że to podczas jednej z jego wizyt w tawernie. Bernadette pokręciła głową. „Mężczyźni uwielbiają plotki”.

\- Czy przekonasz go inaczej, pani?

"Próbowałem. Ale nawet jeśli przywiążę go do łóżka lub przykuty do tego zamku, znajdzie sposób na ucieczkę. Nie mogę nic zrobić, aby zmienić jego zdanie ”.

„Jednak nie jesteś z tego zadowolony”.

„Jak mogę, Anno? Zgodzić się z nim to skazać go na karę śmierci. Nikt, kto szukał eliksiru, nie wrócił tak samo. Ci, którzy _nie_ udało się wziąć go z jego miejsca spoczynku nigdy uczynić go daleko przed ulegać strasznym losem.”

Rozmowa z Arthurem przypominała bicie ściany. Mogłaby go uszkodzić, tak że jej intencje zostały wyryte głęboko w jego umyśle, ale mimo to nie ustąpił. A może byk, zdeterminowany, by przejść przez wszystko, pomimo niezliczonych przeszkód na swojej drodze.

\- Pani, jeśli mogę wyrazić swoją opinię - powiedziała Anna. - Wierzę, że miłość lorda Artura do ciebie nie ma sobie równych. Jestem pewien, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę ”.

Bernadette nie odpowiedziała. Oczywiście, że to rozumiała. Żadna rozsądna osoba nie poszłaby do piekła iz powrotem dla jednej osoby, nawet jeśli byłaby ukochaną osobą. Chyba że ich uczucia były tak wypaczone jak Artura.

„Służyłem House of Cavendish przez wiele lat” - kontynuowała Anna. „Widziałem niezachwiane uczucie wśród członków tego domu; zgodnie z mottem Cavendish. Jednak nie widziałem lepszego przykładu niż twój związek z Lordem Arturem.

Uczucie może oznaczać wiele rzeczy. Współczucie, hojność, miłosierdzie, wszystko to pasuje do definicji. Ale nieustępliwa miłość? To rzadki widok, nawet wśród członków tego domu. Ty i lord Artur pokonaliście wiele przeszkód z powodu siły waszej więzi.

Wierzę, że oboje też możecie znaleźć sposób na to nowe wyzwanie. W końcu, kiedy lord Artur cię zawiódł?

Słowa Anny dotykają głowy Cavendisha. Zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się wspomnieniami, które dzieliła z mężem. A nie dłużej, z dodatkiem ich córki.

Ostry śmiech przyciągnął ich uwagę na boisko. Artur i Diana dosiedli koni i jeździli po polu. Obecnie Arthur przysiadł na Xanxusie i stał nieruchomo. Wydawał się zadowolony po prostu patrząc, jak Diana i Bruno biegają dookoła jak dzieci, którymi byli.

Odwracając się, Arthur zauważył, że Bernadette wpatruje się w niego i ich córkę. Posłał jej szerokim uśmiechem, jakby upewniając ją, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

Bernadette przypuszczała, że nie chodzi mu po prostu o zapewnieniu córce bezpieczeństwa podczas ich zajęć. Jego uśmiechy nigdy nie przestały rozgrzewać jej serca. Chciałaby zobaczyć ich więcej. Gdyby tylko miała więcej czasu.

„Czuły i krzepki… Cavendish i Reinhardt… co za dziwne połączenie”.

Młody szef Domu Cavendishów pozwolił, by słowa Anny ją uspokoiły. Może to było możliwe. Całą swoją wiarę w Arthura ...

Być może.

* * *

„Czy naprawdę musisz iść, ojcze?”

Kilka dni po spędzeniu czasu z rodziną Arthur postanowił rozpocząć swoją podróż. Niebawem stał na przedzie Cavendish Manor z Dianą, Bernadette, Anną i kilkoma innymi służącymi, żegnającymi go.

W końcu Bernadette zdecydowała się zaufać Arthurowi.

Arthur pochylił się i położył dłoń na dłoni Diany. Potarł jej głowę, trochę potrząsając jej włosami.

Diana się skrzywiła. Teraz była zła na niego _i na_ swoje włosy.

„Tak będzie najlepiej. Jest szansa, że będę mógł przywieźć coś, co pomoże twojej mamie. Obiecuję, że tym razem nie odejdę długo ”- powiedział. „A kiedy wrócę po tym, nie będę już musiał wyjeżdżać. Mogę tu zostać dłużej, z Tobą i Twoją matką ”.

Diana rozpromieniła się. "Naprawdę?"

Arthur skinął głową. „Tu i tam będzie jeszcze kilka drobiazgów, ale nigdy nie będę musiał wyjeżdżać tak długo, jak mam. Chyba że nadejdzie nagły wypadek. ”

Sięgnął do płaszcza. „Właściwie mam coś dla ciebie do zatrzymania”.

"Prezent?"

Arthur wyjął mały przedmiot z kieszeni płaszcza i podał go swojej córce. Był to mały złoty naszyjnik z dwoma połączonymi ze sobą pierścieniami, jednym złotym i jednym srebrnym. Na złotym pierścieniu wygrawerowano bestię z ciałem lwa oraz głową i przednimi łapami orła - symbolu rodu Reinhardtów, gryfa. Na srebrnym pierścieniu wygrawerowano potężnego konia stojącego na tylnych łapach. Jego głowę zdobił pojedynczy róg - stworzenie to było symbolem rodu Cavendishów, jednorożca.

Diana sapnęła, biorąc prezent i trzymając go blisko piersi. Zachichotała, oglądając przedmiot, który dał jej ojciec.

„Totem do połączenia domów Reinhardt i Cavendish. Chociaż jesteś Diana Cavendish, nie zapominaj, że jesteś także członkiem Domu Reinhardta. Każdy Reinhardt ma ważny artefakt, którego używa jako centralny punkt naszej rodzinnej magii, _Magna Aestus_ . Dotyczy to również ciebie, Diano.

„Tak jak ten, który masz?”

Arthur wyciągnął swój własny naszyjnik. Dołączony przedmiot nie był splecionymi ze sobą pierścieniami, ale wisiorkiem z czarnym krzyżem i szarym konturem.

„Racja, tak jak ta, którą mam. Więc dbaj o swoje, dobrze?

Diana skinęła głową. Przyjrzała się bliżej dwóm zwierzętom odciśniętym na dwóch małych paskach biżuterii.

A potem zmarszczył brwi.

„Jednorożec jest krzywy”, skrytykowała z niezadowoleniem.

Uśmiech Arthura zmienił się w równą grymas. Ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Diana kontynuowała.

\- A głowa gryfa jest za mała. Dziób również wygląda na zniekształcony. Róg jednorożca w ogóle nie wygląda. Bardziej przypomina gałązkę niż róg jednorożca ”.

„Ach, rozumiem! Nie jestem dobry w tworzeniu tych rzeczy! ”

„Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy dodać to do waszej listy nieumiejętności” - skomentowała Bernadette.

„Nawet moja własna żona…”

Arthur westchnął. Nic nie można było na to poradzić.

Położył dłonie na małych Dianie, obejmując je i prezent w ciepłym uścisku.

„W takim razie zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby to poprawić. Kiedy wrócę, zrobię dla ciebie lepszy. Albo nawet pokażę ci, jak zrobić własny. "

Uśmiech Diany znów się rozjaśnił. „Dziękuję, ojcze! Nie mogę się tego doczekać!"

Arthur przyciągnął Dianę do ostatniego uścisku. „Opiekuj się dla mnie swoją matką. I daj z siebie wszystko jako następny spadkobierca. Niezależnie od tego, czy chodzi o House of Reinhardt, czy House of Cavendish, decyzja należy do Ciebie w najbliższej przyszłości. Na razie po prostu uśmiechnij się do mnie. Wkrótce wrócę ”.

Wziął ją w ramiona i podszedł bliżej swojej żony. Trzymając jedną rękę na Dianie, drugą ręką przybliżył Bernadette do siebie.

\- Niedługo wrócę - szepnął do nich obu. "Przysięgam."

„Ufam, że dotrzymasz słowa” - powiedziała Bernadette. Uniosła ramiona, by objąć Arthura i Dianę.

Artur posłał jej uśmiech. "Oczywiście. Nigdy cię nie zawiodłem, prawda? "

„Przypuszczam, że upuszczenie mnie się nie liczy?”

„Nie, nie, te się _nie_ liczą. To jest w sensie dosłownym; to jest inne."

Chociaż Artur chciał zostać z rodziną na dłużej, wiedział, że w pewnym momencie będzie musiał odejść. Więc z wielkim wysiłkiem odsunął się od uścisku i położył Diany z powrotem na ziemi.

Bernadette podeszła bliżej, żeby naprawić jego płaszcz, który stał się potargany od trzymania Diany w ramionach.

\- Uważaj na siebie - powiedziała do niego. „Jakakolwiek szkoda dla twojego dobrego samopoczucia zrani mnie bardziej niż jakakolwiek choroba, którą mam”.

\- A świadomość, że cierpisz z każdą chwilą, kiedy się ociągam, przynosi mi największy smutek - powiedział w zamian, obejmując jej policzek. Złożył ostatni pocałunek na jej ustach i odwrócił się, by wyjść. "Zobaczymy się wkrótce. Przysięgam."

Bernadette trzymała Diany za rękę. Oboje patrzyli, jak ich ukochany mąż i ojciec odchodzą, nie chcąc niczego więcej, jak tylko raz jeszcze go przytulić.

Ale im mniejsza stawała się postać Artura, tym bardziej Bernadette pamiętała, że nie może go powstrzymać.

(Dotrzymam ci obietnicy, Arthur. Bądź bezpieczny.)

Matka i córka stały razem przed posiadłością Cavendish, nawet gdy postać Artura stawała się coraz mniejsza, aż do całkowitego zniknięcia. Dopiero po tym, jak Anna nalegała, by Bernadette mogła odpocząć, ruszyli z miejsca, w którym stali.

Godzina nawet nie minęła, a Diana już tęskniła za ciepłymi uściskami ojca.

### Uwagi:

> Ponownie obejrzałem odcinek 25 i zdałem sobie sprawę, jak podobne jest pożegnanie i obietnica złożona przez Croix Chariot do tego, co właśnie napisałem. Miejmy nadzieję, że Croix rzeczywiście znajdzie lekarstwo na Klątwę Wagandea, a związek Charoix nie kończy się tak ... przygnębiająco jak ten.
> 
> Ciekawostka: szczerze mówiąc, właśnie wyszukałem choroby płuc, aby nadać nazwę chorobie Bernadette. Sarkoidoza jest jednym z pojawiających się wyników.


	6. Rozdział 5: IV.  Apodyktyczny Dziadek

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana naprawdę musi nauczyć się odmawiać ludziom, którzy za dużo od niej proszą.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_5_endnotes) ).

_ Dzisiejszy dzień, posiadłość Reinhardta _

„Zamieniłeś się… w miecze?”

(Klątwa? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym podczas studiów natknęła się na tak potężną magię…)

Daniel nadal pogrąża się w rosnącej panice. Ani Alicia, ani Katherine nie przyszły go pocieszyć, zbyt zajęte własnym smutkiem. Alicia stoi nieruchomo z pięściami zaciśniętymi przy boku, prawie tak, jakby przejmowała całą jej samokontrolę, by nie zareagować tak samo jak Daniel. W międzyczasie wydaje się, że Katherine zdecydowała, że strona Diany jest dla niej dobrym miejscem na tymczasowe zakrycie twarzy.

Diana kładzie dłoń na głowie dziewczyny. Na razie, jaką niewielką pociechę może zaoferować, zapewni najlepiej, jak potrafi.

„Gdzie znalazłeś Brisingra?” Diana pyta Daniela.

Wspomnienie tych wydarzeń wywołuje u biednego chłopca intensywną reakcję. Diana cierpliwie czeka, aż się uspokoi, żeby mógł dalej mówić. Ale Ulfric nie jest taki miły.

„Odpowiedz jej, Danielu!” Ulfric szczeka. Chłopiec, o którym mowa, podskakuje, teraz bardziej boi się swojego dziadka. „Nie mamy całego dnia”.

„Th-The Regulus Caverns” - mówi. Ociera twarz ramieniem, zasmarka i łzy na odzieży ochronnej. Jest tak zrozpaczony, że nie zastanawia się nad tym dwa razy. „Nie wiem, co tam robił, ale nadal tam jest. Nikt nie był w stanie usunąć go z miejsca spoczynku. A kiedy próbowaliśmy… cóż… ”

„Jaskinie Regulusa…” Diana próbuje sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co spotkała w związku z tym imieniem. Pamięć jest słaba, ale pamięta, jak czytała o jego istnieniu w czasie wolnym. „Jaskinia z jednym otworem, którego strzeże potężna bariera. Ci, którzy są w stanie pokonać tę pierwszą przeszkodę, napotkają kilka innych wyzwań. Mówi się, że są one na miejscu, aby strzec skarbu leżącego w najgłębszych częściach jaskini, Eliksiru Życia. Chociaż niewielu zrobiło postępy na tyle daleko lub żyło długo, aby stwierdzić jego istnienie ”.

„Zgadza się” - mówi Ulfric. - Arthur udał się do jaskiń, aby odzyskać rzekomy eliksir. Najprawdopodobniej użyje go, by wyleczyć twoją matkę z jej choroby ”.

„Aby wyleczyć matkę…”

_„Tak będzie najlepiej. Jest szansa, że będę mógł przynieść coś, co pomoże twojej matce ”._

Słowa z odległej przeszłości. Powód częstych nieobecności ojca.

(Nie miałem pojęcia, że szuka eliksiru…)

Następne słowa Ulfrica przebiły się przez jej myśli. „Chociaż wiedzieliśmy o tym dopiero niedawno po zapoznaniu się z dziennikami Bernadette. W przeciwnym razie nie czekałbym dziesięciu lat na poszukiwanie Brisingra ”.

Diana nie może uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Wszystko, co pozostawiła Bernadette, jest trzymane w tajemnicy i niedostępne dla nikogo oprócz samej Diany. Jednak w jakiś sposób - bez wiedzy i zgody Diany - jej dziadek zdobył _pamiętniki_ jej matki dla swoich własnych pragnień.

Czuje, jak narasta w niej znajomy gniew, ale musi zmusić się do okazywania swemu dziadkowi braku szacunku. „Dlaczego posiadałeś rzeczy osobiste matki?”

„Bernadette była najważniejszą osobą Artura. Jeśli ktoś wiedziałby o jego lokalizacji, to powinna to być ona, czy się mylę? Niestety nie mogę jej zapytać osobiście. Nie można rozmawiać ze zmarłymi; Nie jestem nekromantą. Dlatego mogłem tylko skonsultować się z dokumentacją, którą zostawiła ”.

Mimo że Diana kontroluje swoje niezadowolenie, Ulfric zauważa, że jej wyraz twarzy się zacieśnia, a gniew gotuje się pod cienko zawoalowaną maską.

„Jesteśmy w tragicznej sytuacji. Bez Brisingra nie możemy wybrać następnego szefa rodu Reinhardtów. Chociaż mogłem wkroczyć i przywrócić się jako głowa po zniknięciu twojego ojca ”, Ulfric prawie szydził,„ nadszedł czas, aby wybrać nowego następcę, zanim upłynie mój czas. Diano, ty spośród wszystkich ludzi powinnaś zrozumieć, jak ważne są prawowici następcy, aby zapobiec dalszemu upadkowi rodziny ”.

Może za dobrze rozumie. To jest powód, dla którego zdecydowała się opuścić Luna Nova przed ukończeniem studiów i pośpieszyć z powrotem do posiadłości Cavendish, aby wziąć udział w ceremonii sukcesji. Rozumie odpowiedzialność za utrzymanie rodziny i zapobieganie jej (dalszemu) upadkowi.

„Być może zbezczeszczenie mienia zmarłych było dla mnie brakiem szacunku” - mówi Ulfric. „Jednak ochrona Domu Reinhardta jest najwyższym priorytetem. Po tym, jak Arthur go zostawił, muszę znaleźć nowego następcę, zanim będzie za późno.

Diana nie może zgodzić się z decyzją Ulfrica, ale rozumie motywy Ulfrica. O ile ją złości, że jej dziadek dotknął czegoś, na co nie ma pozwolenia ani jurysdykcji, Diana może wczuć się w swoje pragnienie zrobienia tego, co najlepsze dla swojej rodziny. Podejście do problemu jest okropną odpowiedzią, ale to, co zostało zrobione, zostało zrobione. Przynajmniej teraz wiedzą, gdzie jest Brisingr.

Teraz nie można już nic na to poradzić.

Ulfric kontynuuje: „Nie zmienia to zniknięcia Arthura w ciągu ostatniej dekady. Jeśli opowieść Daniela jest prawdziwa i został tylko Brisingr, możemy wywnioskować, że Arthur nie żyje. Jest to godne ubolewania; pomimo swojej tajemnicy był odpowiednim spadkobiercą ”.

Dziwnie się słyszy, że śmierć ojca została ogłoszona z taką ostatecznością. Nagłość jego deklaracji… nie pasuje do Diany.

Nie było żadnych dowodów na śmierć Arthura Reinhardta w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Spekulowano tylko dlatego, że od tak dawna nikt o nim nie słyszał. Ale wciąż istniała niewielka szansa, że żyje, po prostu się ukrywa, a jego miejsce pobytu jest nieznane.

Jednak Ulfric tak nonszalancko deklaruje status Arthura, a potem idzie dalej. To tak, jakby oczekiwał, że wszyscy zrozumieją, że sprawa ma niewielkie znaczenie dla bieżącej sprawy i że każdy może przejść bez namysłu.

Nawet jeśli Diana chce, aby ta informacja dotarła do środka, Ulfric nie daje jej okazji. Dla niego są w zasięgu ręki większe problemy.

„Niemniej jednak nic na to nie poradzi. Naszym priorytetem jest teraz odzyskanie Brisingra i wybranie nowego następcy Domu Reinhardtów. Diano, jestem wdzięczny, że przybyłaś tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Zwróciłem uwagę na pilną potrzebę odzyskania Brisingra, abyśmy mogli wybrać nowego następcę. Możesz jednak poczekać kilka lat na ukończenie szkoły. Mogę być stary, ale zostało mi jeszcze kilka lat, zanim umrę. Ale zakładam, że rozumiesz, jak ważne jest odzyskanie artefaktu niezbędnego do ceremonii sukcesji ”.

Diana może spekulować na temat swojej roli w tym wszystkim. Jednak nie może odpowiedzieć, _dlaczego_ to musi być ona.

Alicia odzywa się po raz pierwszy, odkąd Ulfric zaczął rozmowę. - Ale co ma z tym wspólnego Diana? Cofnęła swój status następnej spadkobierczyni rodu Reinhardtów. Dlaczego konieczne jest angażowanie jej w nasze sprawy? ”

„Diana mogła sama ogłosić zwolnienie, ale proces sukcesji nie jest zgodny z _naszymi_ decyzjami. To Brisingr określa prawowitego spadkobiercę rodu Reinhardtów. Jeśli wierzy, że następnym następcą będzie Diana, nie możemy sprzeciwić się jego decyzji ”.

Wszystko zaczyna się układać. Cel Ulfrica sprowadzenia Diany do posiadłości Reinhardtów, poinformowania jej o sukcesji i odzyskaniu Brisingra; wszystko się ułoży.

„Diano, masz odzyskać Brisingra z Jaskini Regulus i zwrócić go do Domu Reinhardta, do którego należy.”

\- To nierozsądne, lordzie Ulfric! Alicia protestuje. „Powiedzieć jej, żeby to zrobiła… to znaczy wydać na nią wyrok śmierci! Wszyscy, którzy wejdą w kontakt z Brisingrem, zamienią się w miecze i roztrzaskają się. Tak nam powiedział Daniel ”.

„Jeśli wierzymy, że Welkin i Matthew naprawdę ucierpieli z powodu tego losu, to mogę tylko stwierdzić, że nie byli warci władania Brisingrem”.

Alicia nie może uwierzyć w jego słowa. Czy Ulfric odrzuca ich śmierć, by odzyskać Brisingra i wybrać nowego spadkobiercę?

„Myślę, że Brisingr zostawił nam test. To jest jej własny sposób ustalenia, kto jest prawowitym spadkobiercą rodu Reinhardtów. Jeśli tak jest, to jestem gotów wysłać który _ja_ wierzę być prawowitym następcą obliczu tego testu. Ktoś, kogo mogę oświadczyć - z największą pewnością - ma możliwości sprostania wyzwaniom ”.

„A co, jeśli jej się nie uda? Przekląłeś dziewczynę, która nie ma ochoty zostać następną głową tego domu! ”

Alicia nie zgadza się z decyzją Ulfrica. Nawet jeśli jego logika jest rozsądna, nawet jeśli jest to najlepsza opcja, nie może pozwolić mu na zaangażowanie dziewczyny, która zdecydowała się poświęcić swoją przyszłość innej rodzinie. A nie ich.

„Nie skazuję mojej siostrzenicy na taki sam los jak Welkin i Matthew” - stwierdza Alicia z absolutnym przekonaniem. „Nie, jeśli można tego uniknąć”.

„Więc co mam zrobić?” Wyzwania Ulfric. „Zadać komuś innemu - nieodpowiedniego jak mój własny syn i wnuki - z tym zadaniem? Ze znacznie większą szansą na niepowodzenie? ”

„Nie wiemy nawet, czy-!”

„Um…”

Ulfric i Alicia przerywają swój werbalny spór, gdy cichy głos przerywa ich kłótnię. Odwracają się i patrzą w dół, na źródło zaskoczenia.

Wciąż trzymając się boku Diany, Katherine mówi potulnie: „Dlaczego nie spytacie Diany? Nawet jej nie zapytałeś, co ona chce robić.

Dwaj dorośli patrzą na młodą dziewczynę całkowicie oniemiali.

Diana milczała przez cały ten czas. Tyle Katherine ma rację. W końcu Ulfric poprosił ją tylko o odzyskanie relikwii Reinhardta; nie wydaje rozkazów. Pomimo swojego osądu Ulfric rozumie, że słowa Alicii są prawdziwe.

Ostatecznie Diana zdecydowała się skierować swoje wysiłki do Domu Cavendishów. Postanowiła zostać kolejnym następcą tej rodziny, a nie Domu Reinhardta. Niezależnie od jej motywów i rozumowania, jest to decyzja, której Diana pozostaje niezachwiana i nie zmieni zdania. Dlatego Ulfric nie może zmusić kogoś, kto nie chce zostać następnym przywódcą rodu Reinhardtów, do odzyskania artefaktu sukcesji.

I tak Ulfric daje Dianie ten wybór.

„Młoda Katherine ma rację” - mówi. „Co zdecydujesz się zrobić, Diano?”

Każda rozsądna osoba zdecyduje się zostawić zadanie komuś innemu, kto chce zostać następcą. Jeśli to nie ich sprawa, dlaczego mieliby ryzykować życie za tak niebezpieczny ciężar?

Nie, nawet ktoś, kto ma największe prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie następnym przywódcą, spadnie. Chociaż jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że uda im się zdobyć przychylność Brisingra, nie jest to całkowicie pewne. W takim przypadku nie można zaryzykować swojego życia i ryzykować bolesną śmiercią, jeśli szanse na niepowodzenie są możliwe.

Jednak Diana Cavendish nie pasuje do żadnej z tych dwóch kategorii.

Ulfric Reinhardt jest tego w pełni świadomy.

Diana zastanawiała się nad tym, podczas gdy Alicia i Ulfric dyskutowali o tym, co ich zdaniem jest najlepsze. Rozumie ryzyko; nie tylko będzie musiała znaleźć sposób na obejście klątwy, ale są też nieznane wyzwania, które czekają w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Nie ma powodu, dla którego nikt nie był w stanie zdobyć Eliksiru Życia. Mimo że jej celem nie jest eliksir, Brisingr znajduje się głęboko w sercu jaskini, w której znajduje się eliksir. Dlatego nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko sprostać wyzwaniom związanym z ochroną eliksiru w celu odzyskania pamiątki Reinhardta.

Z drugiej strony rozumie również rację bytu Ulfrica i troskę o przyszłość Domu Reinhardtów. Ma własne obawy co do dobrobytu Domu Cavendish, odpowiedzialność, którą chętnie bierze na siebie. Utrzymanie rodziny i zapobieganie jej upadkowi jest dużym ciężarem. To, że Ulfric zadał to jej pytanie, jest już wnikliwym sposobem na wyciągnięcie takiego wniosku.

W końcu Diana Cavendish jest nadal członkiem Domu Reinhardta. Chociaż postanowiła zostać następną głową Domu Cavendish, nigdy nie zerwie całkowicie swojego związku z drugą stroną swojej rodziny.

Więc daje mu odpowiedź. Taką, którą Ulfric przewidział i na nią postawił.

I wygrał.

\- Dobrze, dziadku. Jak sobie życzysz, odzyskam Brisingra z Jaskini Regulusa.

Ulfric nie próbuje ukryć zadowolonego uśmiechu.

* * *

Po podjęciu decyzji nie tracą czasu na przygotowywanie się do podróży. Ulfric przynajmniej pozwala Dianie odpocząć - dzięki uprzejmości Alicii.

Następnego dnia Diana znajduje się przed rezydencją Reinhardta, gdzie wczoraj spotkała Georginę. Tym razem przygotowuje się do przejścia przez most zwodzony, aby raczej wyjść, niż wejść do posiadłości. Oprócz miotły Diana została wyposażona w odpowiedni strój podróżny: wygodną tunikę i spodnie, solidne buty, beżowy płaszcz i własny miecz przypięty do pasa. Diana może mieć swoją różdżkę i nieograniczone rezerwy magii z odrodzenia Grand Triskellion, ale posiadanie dodatkowej broni do obrony jest środkiem ostrożności, którego jest skłonna podjąć. Nawet ona nie jest w stanie przewidzieć, co może się wydarzyć podczas jej podróży; lepiej być bezpiecznym niż żałować.

Przed nią Alicia i Katherine wysyłają ją z zachętą i pożegnaniem. Alicia, która chciałaby porozmawiać z Ulfricem i poprosić go (i Dianę) o ponowne rozważenie. Katherine, która ma nadzieję, że znów zobaczy kuzynkę.

U jej boku jest Daniel, który wygląda na zirytowanego tym, że jest zmuszony towarzyszyć Dianie w celu odzyskania Brisingra.

„Aby wrócić do tego miejsca po obejrzeniu Ojca Mateusza stać _, że_ tuż przed moimi oczami ...” Daniel mruczy.

W końcu Daniel podświadomie wie, że bardziej boi się gniewu swojego dziadka niż klątwy. Klątwa zabije go przynajmniej w ciągu minuty. Ulfric nie będzie taki miły.

_„Masz towarzyszyć Dianie w drodze do_ Jaskini _Regulus”, powiedział_ Ulfric. _„Jak masz wcześniejsze doświadczenie, Twoje przewodnictwo skróci czas Twojej podróży”._

_„You-Chcecie mi wrócić_ tam _?”_

_„Jeśli Diana będzie się trzymać swojej decyzji, jesteś jedynym realnym następcą rodu Reinhardtów!”_ Ulfric warknął. _„Boli mnie przyznać, ale jesteś wszystkim, co zostało. Chyba że chcę poczekać kolejne dziesięć lat, aż Katherine cię przewyższy. Chociaż te standardy są tak niskie, nie będzie jej to trudne w ciągu roku. Choć raz zachowuj się jak prawdziwy członek Domu Reinhardta, nie zawstydzając nas! ”_

Daniel nie pragnie niczego bardziej, niż narzekać i zdjąć ten ciężar, który na niego nagle spadł.

Ale patrząc w swoją stronę i widząc swoją kuzynkę - która może zaryzykować swoje życie lub odejść - z determinacją i odwagą, której tak bardzo brakuje, Daniel trzyma się za język. Nadal nie może uwierzyć, że Diana zgodziła się na prośbę Ulfrica z własnej woli.

(Czy nie boi się klątwy? Nie wspominając o wyzwaniach w jaskiniach?)

Diana odwraca się do Daniela, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

„Czy poczujesz się komfortowo jadąc za mną na mojej miotle? Dzięki temu podróż do jaskiń będzie bardziej efektywna ”.

„Nigdy wcześniej nie jeździłem na miotle. Jak źle to może być? ”

"Nie powinno być żadnych kłopotów, dopóki będziesz mnie trzymać."

Daniel marszczy brwi. Tak bliskiej odległości nie da się uniknąć.

Jeśli Diana jest w ogóle niezadowolona, dobrze to ukrywa.

„Dziękuję za gościnę, panno Alicjo” - mówi Diana z ukłonem. „Na pewno odzyskam Brisingra i wrócę”.

„Diana…” Alicia pędzi do przodu i przyciąga nie tylko swoją siostrzenicę do ostatniego uścisku, ale także syna. „Ulfric może podkreślać znaczenie ustalenia kolejnego następcy rodu Reinhardtów, ale musisz pamiętać, że twoje życie jest warte więcej niż jeden artefakt. Proszę was oboje, bądźcie bezpieczni. "

\- Rany, dzięki mamo - drwi Daniel. „Cieszę się, że bardziej zależy Ci na swojej siostrzenicy niż na własnym synu”.

Alicia otwiera i zamyka usta. Jest oszołomiona, że Daniel w ogóle to _rozważa_ .

Patrzy prosto w oczy Daniela i przekazuje swoje najgłębsze uczucia z głębi serca, najlepiej jak potrafi.

"Jesteś moim synem. Bez względu na to, co ktoś mówi, czy to twój dziadek, czy ty, jesteś moim synem. Ty i Katherine jesteście wszystkim, co mi zostało. Z _Oczywiście_ jestem zmartwiony. Tak bardzo się o ciebie boję, że nie potrafię sformułować właściwych słów, by okazać ci moją troskę. Jeśli stracę cię po stracie Welkina i Matthew… Czy myślisz, że chcę stracić więcej moich ukochanych? ”

"Mama…"

Alicia kręci głową. „W końcu oboje otrzymaliście zadanie, które jest zbyt ciężkie, by unieść je dla kogoś tak młodego jak wy. Chciałabym zrobić, co w mojej mocy, aby pomóc, ale w tym przypadku to niewiele. Mogę tylko wyrazić swoje frustracje z powodu nieracjonalnych okoliczności ”.

Nie chce, żeby poszedł Daniel ani Diana. Alicia straciła już męża i najstarszego syna. A jednak jest tutaj, wysyłając swojego najmłodszego syna i swoją niedawno poznaną siostrzenicę w to samo miejsce, w którym zginęły jej dwie najważniejsze osoby.

Odsuwanie się i pozwolenie na to rozrywa jej serce. Ale Alicia nie wie, jak przekonać Daniela przez jego grubą, skrępowaną czaszkę.

Ale wydaje się, że sama nie musi.

„To dlatego, że Matka w ciebie wierzy. Mówi, że się martwi, ale wie, że możesz o siebie zadbać ”. Mówi Katherine. - Przynajmniej więcej, niż myślę, że możesz. Jestem po stronie Diany. Masz tylko miecz. Diana ma _magiczną różdżkę_ . Jak zamierzasz to pokonać? ”

"Przepraszam?!"

Ku zaskoczeniu Daniela, Diana wtrąca się na jego korzyść. „Prawdą jest, że mam szerszy zakres umiejętności. Jednak Daniel wie, gdzie znajduje się Brisingr i czego się spodziewać w Jaskiniach Regulusa, a ja nie. Będę na nim polegał, jeśli oboje osiągniemy nasz cel ”.

Katherine nadal w to nie wierzy. „Ech, naprawdę? Założę się, że sam poradzisz sobie.

„Z Danielem będzie znacznie łatwiej mnie prowadzić, tak bardzo wierzę”.

Daniel patrzy oniemiały na czarownicę Cavendish. Trochę mu trudno jest przetworzyć tę nową wiedzę o tym, jak go postrzega. Myślał, że jej opinia o nim jest odwrotna do jego własnej o niej. Ale nie wydaje się, żeby tak było.

Pamiętając o jej rozmowie z Ulfriciem, a także jej ostatecznej decyzji o wyruszeniu w tę podróż, pozwala Danielowi rzucić okiem na przekonania i determinację Diany Cavendish.

Alicia poddaje się. - W takim razie nie będę już wam przeszkadzać w wykonywaniu zadania. Im szybciej zaczniesz, być może tym szybciej to wszystko się skończy ”.

Katherine po raz ostatni przytula Dianę i Daniela z taką siłą, na jaką pozwalają jej małe rączki.

„Wróć wkrótce, Diano! I bądź bezpieczny, mój głupi bracie.

"Przepraszam."

Diana się uśmiecha. Nawet jeśli Katherine zachowuje się, jakby nie była blisko Daniela, w głębi serca jest jego młodszą siostrą.

Diana siada na miotle i instruuje Daniela, jak prawidłowo usiąść na cienkim siedzeniu, aby nie spadł. Będzie szczególnie źle, jeśli zdarzy się to, gdy są w powietrzu.

„Masz możliwość przytrzymania samej miotły. Jednak odradzałbym to. Trzymanie się mnie pomoże ci uziemić cię podczas lotu, abyś nie spadł z miotły. "

"O tak."

Więc Daniel obejmuje ramiona wokół talii Diany. Stara się zminimalizować kontakt między nim a kuzynem, ale jest to trudne, gdy nie ma zbyt wiele do zrobienia.

„ **_Tia Freyre_** ”.

Miotła odrywa się od ziemi, zabierając ze sobą Dianę i Daniela. Gdy już odrywają się od ziemi, Daniel krzyczy i mocniej chwyta Dianę.

Nagła zmiana siły skraca oddech Diany. Musi powstrzymać się od głośnego sapnięcia z powodu zaskoczenia.

(W końcu to jego pierwszy raz na miotle.)

Katherine jarzy się z podekscytowania na ten widok. Nigdy wcześniej nie jechała na miotle. Jest zdeterminowana, by po powrocie poprosić Diany o podwiezienie.

„Wtedy ruszymy” - mówi Diana.

Alicia i Katherine machają im na pożegnanie. Patrzą, jak Diana i Daniel przelatują przez niebo i w końcu wchodzą do terminalu Leyline.

Stoją tam razem, ręka w rękę, ze wzrokiem skierowanym w niebo, nawet po tym, jak Diana i Daniel zniknęli im z oczu.

„Bądźcie bezpieczni, wy dwoje”.

Szept Alicii przenika wiatr. Ale bez względu na to, jak tego chce, jej prośba nie dociera do jej syna ani siostrzenicy.

### Uwagi:

> Więc kto jest bardziej nielubiany w tym momencie, Ulfric czy Daniel? Wydaje mi się, że lubię robić z mężczyzn w tej rodzinie takie wadliwe postacie.
> 
> W odcinku 23 Diana wspomina, że niewielką częścią powodu, dla którego opuściła Luna Nova, była ucieczka od Akko. Nadal uważam, że większym powodem jest jej oddanie rodzinie, z czego korzysta Ulfric. Diana musi nauczyć się odmawiać ludziom, kiedy zmuszają ją do robienia zbyt wielu rzeczy lol.
> 
> Ciekawostka: imiona Alicii i Welkin pochodzą z Valkyria Chronicles. Nie jest też przypadkiem, że imię Daniela jest tak podobne do imienia Diany. Często mylę te dwa nazwiska, kiedy piszę haha. Dlatego ważne jest ponowne czytanie i edycja! Przynajmniej staram się bardziej, jeśli chodzi o moje historie, niż o prawdziwe prace naukowe (o człowieku, jestem okropny).


	7. Rozdział 6: V. Arthur włamuje się

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Arthur mierzy się z dwoma pierwszymi wyzwaniami.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_6_endnotes) ).

_10 lat wcześniej Mount Leonis i Regulus Caverns_

Jaskinie Regulus znajdowały się na szczycie góry Leonis, prawie dwadzieścia tysięcy metrów nad ziemią. Teren był wystarczająco zdradliwy bez sezonowego śniegu wysysającego energię podróżników. Nie wspominając o łowcach, którzy wyszli polować na maruderów.

Arthur stracił orientację, ile czasu minęło, odkąd opuścił posiadłość Cavendish. Pamiętał tylko uporczywą potrzebę poruszania się, bez względu na to, jak ciężkie były jego kończyny, bez względu na to, jak ciężko było oddychać, bez względu na to, jak zdrętwiałe było jego ciało z zimna. Artur pozwolił jednej myśli powtórzyć się, gdy wspinał się na górę: dotrzeć na szczyt tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Im szybciej przybył, tym szybciej stawił czoła wyzwaniom, które miały chronić Eliksir Życia.

Po niezidentyfikowanym czasie Arthur w końcu poczuł, że grawitacja sama się poprawiła. Powietrze było nadal rzadsze niż poziom gruntu, ale w mięśniach jego nóg brakowało znajomego napięcia, które wskazywało na wzniesienie.

Arthur zamrugał, by oczyścić zamglony obraz.

(Przyjechałem?)

Jak wskazywały zapisy, wejście do Jaskini Regulus było pojedynczym otworem, ledwo dostatecznie dużym, by zmieścić dorosłego mężczyznę. Chociaż miał dodatkowy sprzęt, dzięki któremu był bardziej masywny niż przeciętny podróżnik, Arthur nie wierzył, że sprawi mu to zbyt wiele kłopotów. Nadal powinien móc wejść. Inaczej wyglądała historia, gdyby jaskinie stawały się coraz ciaśniejsze, gdy wchodził głębiej.

Ale Arthur nie mógł rozwodzić się nad tym, co-jeśli. Mógł tylko kontynuować i spróbować, zanim wiedział, co może się stać.

Po odpoczynku i złapaniu oddechu, Arthur ruszył do przodu i położył dłoń w pobliżu frontu wejścia. Jak się spodziewał, istniała niewidzialna bariera uniemożliwiająca mu po prostu wejście.

(Pierwsze wyzwanie…)

Opierając się na jego badaniach przed rozpoczęciem podróży, były w sumie cztery wyzwania, które trzeba było pokonać, zanim otrzymali eliksir. Tylko pierwszy z czterech był powszechnie znany, ponieważ było to wyzwanie, któremu większość nie mogła sprostać. Według zapisów z wielu źródeł była to nieprzenikniona bariera otaczająca całą zewnętrzną warstwę jaskiń. Było tak potężne, że odstraszyło ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent wszystkich, którzy przyszli spróbować zabrać eliksir.

(Cóż, nie walczyłem przez wilki i śnieg tylko po to, żeby teraz zawrócić.)

Artur wyciągnął miecz i położył wolną rękę na piersi. Nie miał żadnej wymyślnej techniki, aby usunąć barierę lub osłabić ją na tyle, by mógł przez nią przejść.

(Po prostu złamię to siłą!)

„ _**Magna Aestus**_ ”.

Znajome zielone linie obwodów owinęły się wokół ciała Arthura. Poczuł, jak przepływa przez niego energia, gotowa do użycia.

Z napiętym Brisingrem, Arthur skoczył do przodu i opuścił miecz na barierę z całą swoją zwiększoną siłą. Duże iskry trzaskającej energii tańczą z powierzchni bariery. Artur zacisnął zęby i zmrużył oczy od ogromnej energii walczącej z jego uderzeniem.

Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo się naciskał, bez względu na to, ile energii przepuścił przez żyły i nerwy, bariera nie dawała.

(To nawet nie pęka ?!)

Chociaż Artur używał wystarczającej siły, by zrobić dziurę w zamku, nie było żadnych zmian w barierze otaczającej Jaskinie Regulusa. Jeśli już, energia napierająca na niego wydawała się narastać z każdą sekundą, gdy Arthur próbował przełamać barierę.

"Gu-Guh!"

Siły przeciwnika urosły zbyt mocno, by Arthur mógł z nimi walczyć. Odrzuciło go z powrotem i od wejścia do jaskini; prawie spadł z góry, skąd przybył.

Arthur wbił Brisingra w pokrytą śniegiem podłogę, aby zatrzymać jego rozpęd. Przez kolejną minutę klęczał na ziemi. Tylko odgłosy jego ciężkiego oddechu można było usłyszeć na szczycie tej góry w tak zimną i samotną noc.

(Za mało energii… przypuszczam, że muszę z siebie wszystko.)

Arthur zamknął oczy. Z ręką na piersi, gdzie mógł poczuć swój wisiorek i mały kamień filozoficzny, przygotowywał się do przebicia się z całą energią, którą miał.

„ _Duch i technika, bez skazy i mocne._

_Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Pokonaj ograniczenia._

_**Magna Aestus**_ ”.

Nie można było powstrzymać przypływu energii, która stapiała się w jego ciele. Część z nich wylała się na świat zewnętrzny, topiąc śnieg i tworząc silny wiatr.

Artur otworzył oczy, świecąc na zielono ogromnym konglomeratem magii.

„A co z tym razem ?!”

Arthur z rykiem wystrzelił do przodu i wykorzystał ten pęd, by ponownie pchnąć Brisingra na barierę. Iskry i energia emitowane przez barierę przybrały na sile, gdy Arthur parł do przodu z całą swoją siłą.

Tak jak poprzednio, obrona bariery groziła odrzuceniem go z powrotem. Z każdą sekundą siła odwetu bariery rosła. Ale tym razem Arthur poczuł maleńkie pęknięcie na powierzchni bariery, w miejscu, w którym czubek Brisingra powoli, ale pewnie się przebijał.

Jednak to była granica jego ciała. Rzucił _Magna Aestus_ z pełnym zaklęciem i pełnym potencjałem. W jakiś sposób nie mógł zebrać więcej energii, aby wzmocnić swoje ciało.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że Arthur nie miał już żadnych kart do zagrania. Był głową Domu Reinhardta. Wraz z tym tytułem przyszła odpowiedzialność, a także moc, którą mogła władać tylko głowa.

(Ten miecz… to nie tylko uroczyste dzieło!)

Arthur zaczął kierować część swojej energii do Brisingra. Wyczerpało to część magicznej mocy wzmacniającej jego ciało, ale nagroda była warta kilku wstrząsających chwil dodatkowego wysiłku.

Ten sam wzór przypominający obwód rozprzestrzenił się od uścisku Arthura na rękojeści Brisingra do czubka ostrza. Ale zamiast zielonego kolor jarzył się głęboką, krwistą czerwienią. Energia popłynęła z Brisingra z powrotem do Arthura, który czuł, jak jego siła, jak również siła i wytrzymałość samego Brisingra, wzrastają ponad ich granice.

W swoim normalnym stanie Brisingr był po prostu zwykłym mieczem o fantazyjnym wyglądzie. Ale w rękach prawdziwej głowy Domu Reinhardta - który nauczył się wykorzystywać Brisingr do pełnego potencjału przez lata treningu - stał się magicznym urządzeniem wspomagającym. Użytkownik wprowadził magiczną energię do Brisingra, która przekazała użytkownikowi silniejszą postać. Proces był podobny do dodawania kolejnej baterii do obwodu energetycznego.

Jednak oznaczało to również, że istniał limit ilości magicznej energii, jaką obwód mógł przechowywać. W tym przypadku ciało Arthura mogło pomieścić tylko tyle wyrafinowanej magicznej energii, zanim dosłownie imploduje. Dlatego Arthur musiał przebić się przez barierę, zanim to się stało.

„Oto, co to znaczy być Reinhardtem!”

Z każdą uncją magicznej energii zgromadzoną w jego ciele, Arthur wrzucił wszystko, co miał do przodu, do Brisingra. Nie chciał się poddać, nie po tym, jak doszedł tak daleko, nie po tym, jak był _tak blisko_ .

Ryk bestii wyrwał mu się z gardła, gdy Arthur walczył z barierą. Cały szczyt Mount Leonis trzeszczał od ilości magii, którą rzucał do przodu, a także od energii walczącej z nim z bariery.

_Pęknięcie_ .

Czubek Brisingra przebił małą dziurę, która powstała z owocu pracy Arthura. Pajęczyna pęknięć rozprzestrzeniła się z tego jednego otworu na całą barierę.

Po jednym ostatnim pchnięciu cała bariera pękła jak szkło.

Powstała siła ponownie odrzuciła Arthura z silniejszą siłą niż pierwsza. Kiedy Arthur próbował tym razem zakotwiczyć się w Brisingrze, pęd faktycznie odrzucił go tak mocno, że stracił uchwyt na swojej broni. Artur nadal staczał się ze wzgórza, aż jego plecy zderzyły się z szorstką korą grubego drzewa.

„Kuh!”

Ból eksplodował z jego pleców. Ogarnęło to skrajny letarg, który ogarnął jego kończyny, otwierając szeroko oczy. W jego wizji tańczyły czarno-białe plamy. Artur zacisnął zęby z powodu uderzającego bólu.

Kiedy początkowy skok zmniejszył się, Arthur pozwolił sobie na odprężenie. Oparł głowę o pień drzewa. Długi wydech wydostał się z jego zadyszanych płuc.

(To… faktycznie zadziałało…)

Kiedy już opanował oddech, Arthur otworzył oczy i spojrzał w niebo. Pozostałości bariery spadały z nieba jako fragmenty rozprzestrzeniające się po całym obszarze; na śniegu, na drzewach, na Brisingrze, na samym Arturze.

Artur chciał podnieść rękę, aby je złapać, ale w swoim obecnym stanie nie mógł nawet podnieść palca.

(To… zajęło zbyt wiele.)

Zanim Arthur mógł wejść do jaskiń, musiał trochę odpocząć. Normalni praktykujący _Magna Aestus_ doświadczyli ekstremalnego zmęczenia po użyciu pełnego potencjału zaklęcia. Niektórzy byli przykutymi do łóżka przez wiele dni.

Chociaż Arthur był ekspertem w rzucaniu zaklęć, połączył je również z wzmacniającymi efektami Brisingra. Tyle magicznej energii zalewającej jego system było zbyt wiele dla normalnego człowieka. Artur nie był wyjątkiem.

Zamknął więc oczy i pozwolił wyczerpaniu wciągnąć go w krótki sen.

* * *

Artur nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, odkąd stracił przytomność. Kiedy otworzył oczy, śnieg i fragmenty lustra przestały spadać z nieba. Wciąż było światło, ale to nic mu nie mówiło. To mógł być ten sam dzień albo nowy. Artur nie wiedziałby.

Z ręką na pniu drzewa Arthurowi udało się stanąć na własnych drżących nogach. Długie, głębokie wdechy do płuc i przez usta były konieczne, aby uspokoić drżące ciało. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy, oczyszczając resztę wyczerpania z utrudniających mu ruchy.

(Zmarnowałem wystarczająco dużo czasu.)

Z ogromnym wysiłkiem Arthurowi udało się podnieść nogi do góry i do przodu pojedynczo. Wspinał się po zboczu, aż zobaczył znajomą postać Brisingra sterczącą ukośnie na ziemi. Wyciągnął go z ziemi i włożył z powrotem do pochwy. Następnie ruszył z powrotem po zboczu w kierunku wejścia do jaskiń.

Kiedy ponownie dotarł na szczyt, Arthur zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nagie wejście.

Zawsze istniała możliwość, że bariera zreformuje się, gdy Artur był nieprzytomny. W tamtym czasie był zbyt wyczerpany, aby rozwodzić się nad tym faktem. Ale nawet po przebudzeniu nie wydawał się przejmować taką możliwością. W jakiś sposób po prostu wiedział, że bariera została zniszczona i nie chce się odnowić.

(Żeby jednak pozostało otwarte… wydaje się prawie jak złowrogie powitanie.)

Arthur pokonał pierwsze wyzwanie, ale w jaskiniach czekały na niego co najmniej trzy kolejne. Wydał tyle energii, żeby zniszczyć barierę; nie wiedział, czy mógłby to powtarzać tak długo.

Sięgnął do płaszcza i wyciągnął kamień filozoficzny. Był prawie wyczerpany; z blasku pozostała tylko mała plamka.

(Nie ma sensu się nad tym rozwodzić. Nawet bez magii zdobędę Eliksir tylko z Brisingrem, jeśli będę musiał).

Z wolnym sercem Arthur postawił pierwsze kroki w Jaskiniach Regulusa.

Ścieżka w dół była mała i ciemna. Arthur wyjął latarkę i użył jej, by poprowadzić go wąską ścieżką. Naprawdę był tak mały, jak się wydawał z zewnątrz. Na szczęście nie zwężał się już bardziej niż jego obecna szerokość. Więc Arthur był w stanie zejść w dół bez większych trudności. Musiał odpiąć Brisingra od pasa, ponieważ jego długość utrudniała zejście.

Zbocze nie było zbyt strome. Arthur zachowywał czujność na wypadek jakichkolwiek nagłych wpadek lub nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń. W swoim obecnym zmęczeniu nie wiedział, czy mógłby odpowiednio zareagować, gdyby stracił czujność.

Nie był w nastroju, by zsuwać się ciemną ścieżką prowadzącą do tego, kto również wie, gdzie.

(Nie jestem tak młody jak kiedyś…)

Arthur zrobił kilka krótkich przerw w drodze na małą ścieżkę. Chociaż nie chciał tracić czasu na coś tak trywialnego, jak to, czarne plamy tańczące w jego polu widzenia uniemożliwiły mu kontynuację, nawet jeśli tego pragnął. Wolałby nie zemdleć w ciemnej, zamkniętej przestrzeni i pozostawić się bezbronnym i niezdolnym do walki.

W chwili, gdy miał zrobić swój trzeci przystanek, Arthur poczuł lekki podmuch powietrza w pobliżu swoich nóg.

(Ścieżka się otwiera?)

Arthur ześlizgnął się z ostatniego fragmentu zbocza i poczuł, jak jego stopy lądują na płaskim podłożu. Po zmianie orientacji skierował latarkę dookoła, aby zorientować się, gdzie się znajduje.

(Nie widzę eliksiru. Nie trzeba tu mieszkać.)

Podszedł do dużych podwójnych drzwi, jedynej różnicy w małej obudowie skalnej. Zostały wykonane z grubego i ciężkiego metalu. Po bokach stały dwa duże, identyczne posągi żołnierzy w zbroi. Ten po lewej trzymał w lewej ręce długą włócznię. Ten po prawej dzierżył miecz w prawej dłoni, trzymany na piersi i wskazujący w górę.

Arthur wątpił, czy byłby w stanie _wyważyć_ drzwi, nawet z _Magna Aestus_ . A w swoim obecnym stanie nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie przetrwać resztę wyzwań, gdyby teraz spróbował brutalnie przez to przejść.

Podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął rękę, aby sprawdzić wytrzymałość drzwi. Zanim jego ręka zdążyła się zetknąć, posągi przesunęły się i skrzyżowały broń, aby uniemożliwić Arturowi zrobienie tego.

(Co-)

Arthur odskoczył i cofnął rękę. Jego ręka powędrowała prosto do pasa i wyciągnął Brisingra.

Ale giganci nie wyszli poza to. Nie wskazywały na to, że mają brać udział w bezpośredniej walce.

„Dalsza jazda jest zabroniona” - powiedział posąg po lewej stronie.

„Chyba że rozwiążesz naszą zagadkę” - kontynuował posąg po prawej.

„Dajemy tylko jedną szansę”.

„Niepowodzenie naszej zagadki oznacza porażkę w wyprawie”.

Razem: "Czy akceptujesz nasze wyzwanie?"

Uścisk Arthura na Brisingrze poluzował się. Słysząc to, pozwolił sobie trochę stracić czujność.

(Zagadka? Przypuszczam, że to jest lepsze dla mojego zmęczenia… Ale to nie jest mój poziom wiedzy.)

Szczerze mówiąc, Arthur wolałby walczyć z potworem, niż odpowiedzieć na zagadkę. Był rycerzem, wojownikiem. Riddles zdezorientował go bez końca.

(Muszę spróbować. Nie sądzę, żebym miał teraz siłę, by przebić się z siłą.)

\- Przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie - odpowiedział Arthur, patrząc na puste miny posągów.

Dwa posągi zgrzytnęły ze sobą bronią.

"Nie mam oczu, ale kiedyś widziałem."

„Kiedyś miałem myśli, ale teraz jestem biały i pusty”.

Nic więcej nie zostało podane.

Arthur zamrugał. - To… to wszystko?

(W ogóle nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić z tą informacją!)

Artur narzekał pod nosem bzdury, próbując rozszyfrować zagadkę, posługując się tak małą ilością informacji i umiejętności, jakie miał.

Wbił Brisingra w ziemię i użył go jako krótkiego pochylonego słupa do zakotwiczenia swoich myśli.

(Coś, co nie ma oczu, ale mogło widzieć wcześniej… Niewidomy? Brutalny los wyłupienia oczu… Nie, nie o to chodzi!)

Arthur stuknął głową w rękojeść miecza.

(A co to jest druga część? „Kiedyś myślałem, ale teraz jestem biały i pusty?” To może znaczyć cokolwiek. Kartka papieru po tym, jak ktoś skasował jej zawartość ?! Nie, to nie dotyczy. Nie pasuje z pierwszą częścią. O czym myślę…?)

Jeśli Arthur nie mógł rozwiązać zagadki, nie mógł kontynuować. Same drzwi wyglądają na trudne do przebicia, szczególnie w jego obecnym stanie. Nie chciał też myśleć o możliwości, by posągi zachowywały się jak porządni strażnicy.

Arthur oparł głowę na głowicy Brisingra.

(Żebyś tak mocno we mnie wierzyła… Jestem zaszczycony, ale jesteś głupia, Bernadette.)

Bernadette zawsze była życzliwą kobietą. To była jedna z cech, które w niej podziwiał. Nie spieszyła się z tym, by uprzedzenia decydowały o jej opinii o osobie lub sytuacji. Był doskonałym przykładem.

Arthur był dla niej tylko niegrzeczny podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Szanował rodzinę uzdrowicieli, ale uważał, że to żołnierze wykonują większość pracy. Nie powiedziałby, że posunął się tak daleko, by umniejszyć uzdrowicieli, ale myśląc, że było to może bliskie do tego stopnia.

A potem Bernadette szybko udowodniła mu, że się mylił.

Nadszedł czas, kiedy Bernadette pokazała tajemną komnatę uzdrawiającą Arthura the Cavendish. To tam członkowie rodziny Cavendish leczyli rannych żołnierzy i cywilów. Nie dyskryminowali przyjaciela ani wroga; każdy, kto potrzebował leczenia, był mile widziany. Niektórzy nie zgodzili się na tę decyzję, dlatego chcieli, aby to miejsce było utrzymywane w tajemnicy.

_Arthur bawił się jedną z czaszek na odrzuconym stole do badań. „To dziwne, widzieć tyle kości w jednym miejscu”._

„ _Pełna wiedza na temat anatomii człowieka była konieczna, aby zadawać obrażenia najskuteczniejszą metodą” - odpowiedziała Bernadette._

\- _Wybacz mi. Przywykłem do patrzenia na kości w ziemi, a nie na pokaz w ten sposób._

\- _Nie jesteś żołnierzem? Czy to ci przeszkadza?_

\- _Oczywiście, że mi to przeszkadza. Moje miejsce może być w bitwie, ale to nie usprawiedliwia zimnego serca._

_Bernadette zachichotała. - Jesteś zbyt miękka, moja droga._

\- _Przypuszczam, że uzdrowiciele muszą być zahartowani tak samo jak żołnierze, jeśli nie bardziej._

„ _To my musimy uporać się z konsekwencjami działań żołnierzy. Co dzieje się na polu bitwy… widzimy konsekwencje w pełnym wymiarze”._

„ _Ja…”_

_Bernadette miała talent do pokazywania mu przeciwnej strony rzeczy. A może zawsze wiedział, ale nigdy nie chciał tego przyznać?_

_Bernadette położyła dłoń na dłoni Arthura. Razem podnieśli czaszkę w jego dłoni._

\- _Żołnierze mogą zadawać ból, a nawet śmierć. Jednak to my jesteśmy tymi, którzy widzą, jak życie opuszcza ich oczy, jeśli uda im się przeżyć, ale ulegną obrażeniom._

„ _Odebranie sobie życia to wielka odpowiedzialność”._

„ _A pozwolenie jednemu wyślizgnąć się z twojego uścisku, pomimo wszystkich twoich wysiłków, jest ciężarem, który grozi zmiażdżeniem całej twojej istoty”._

_Bernadette uniosła czaszkę, żeby oboje mogli ją zobaczyć._

„ _To było kiedyś takie życie, jakim ty i ja żyjemy teraz. Jednak kiedy nadszedł jego czas, nie jesteśmy w stanie powstrzymać woli natury. Czasami jest to możliwe, ale innym razem musimy po prostu odpuścić”._

_Arthur potrząsnął głową. „Nigdy bym z ciebie nie zrezygnował. Nawet gdybym musiał walczyć z samym światem”._

_Bernadette uśmiechnęła się do niego. Nie był to radosny uśmiech._

\- _Wiem, Arthur._

(„To było kiedyś życie, takie jak ty i ja”. Tak właśnie powiedziała…)

Arthur podniósł głowę i zacisnął pięść. Nie miał nic w dłoni, ale prawie mógł sobie wyobrazić ciężar spoczywający na jego dłoni - zarówno czaszce, jak i dłoni Bernadette - jak podwójna odpowiedzialność za zmarłych i żywych.

"Widzę…"

(„Nie mam oczu, ale kiedyś widziałem. Kiedyś miałem myśli, ale teraz jestem biały i pusty”).

\- Moja odpowiedź - oznajmił Arthur. "Czaszka."

Po chwili ciszy dwa posągi zdjęły broń ze swoich pozycji. Drzwi same się otworzyły, pozwalając Arthurowi iść dalej ciemnym korytarzem.

Gdy drzwi przestały się poruszać, Arthur wyjął swój miecz z ziemi, ale trzymał go z daleka. Chciał być przygotowany na wypadek, gdyby po przejściu przez wejście coś czekało, by go zastawić.

(Co ja bez ciebie zrobię, Bernadette?)

Minął dwa posągi, które nie zrobiły nic, by przeszkodzić mu w natarciu. Arthur poczuł kłucie w skórze w obawie przed niespodziewanym atakiem. Mocniej ścisnął Brisingra, na wypadek gdyby coś się stało.

Ale został sam. Gdy Arthur znalazł się w nowym obszarze i minął wejście o kilka kroków, drzwi ponownie się zasunęły. Włączył latarkę, żeby poprowadzić go ścieżką.

Arthur znalazł się w stosunkowo obszernym tunelu. Była zdecydowanie szersza niż ostatnia ścieżka, którą zszedł. Doceniał dodatkową przestrzeń do poruszania się i chwytania broni, nie martwiąc się, że umrze od kamiennych ścian dwa centymetry od jego twarzy.

Tunel skończył się szybciej niż wąska ścieżka, z której początkowo zszedł. Niedługo potem Arthur znalazł się przed drugim zestawem podwójnych drzwi. Ten nie miał podwójnych posągów, które go strzegły. Wyglądał również na ciężki, ale mógł go samodzielnie otworzyć, nawet bez wzmocnienia.

Artur położył lewą rękę na zimnym metalu drzwi i przygotował się na to, co miało nadejść.

(Jakie wyzwanie czeka poza zagadką?)

Arthur pchnął drzwi…

… I został powitany ogłuszającym rykiem rozbrzmiewającym w całym zagrodzie, wstrząsającym ścianami i grożącym wybuchem jego błony bębenkowej.

Artur zacisnął zęby na ogromną bestię, którą musiał zabić jako swoje następne wyzwanie.

(Myślę, że przegapię wyzwanie-zagadkę…)

### Uwagi:

> Czy Arthur zbyt szybko pokonał pierwsze dwa wyzwania? Czy czas dla tej konkretnej pamięci był zbyt wygodny? No cóż.
> 
> Ciekawostka: zagadki, które pojawiają się w tym rozdziale i w następnej zostały znalezione w Internecie. Jeśli potrafisz je rozwiązać, dobra robota, bo na pewno nie mogłem LOL.


	8. Rozdział 7: VI. Diana i Daniel wpadają

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana i Daniel prowadzą długą rozmowę szczerą i rozwiązują zagadkę.

### Uwagi:

> Cóż, w tym jest po prostu dużo dialogów. Muszę sprawić, by Daniel i Diana bardziej współdziałali, aby zrozumieć nawzajem motywacje i cechy. Nawet jeśli mają mnóstwo okazji, ponieważ są już razem przez resztę historii.
> 
> Poza tym ... wydaje mi się, że w pobliżu środka jest niewielki atak paniki. Nie jest zbyt szczegółowy i nie trwa długo, ale pomyślałem, że powinienem dołączyć to ostrzeżenie.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_7_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

_ Dzisiejszy dzień, Mount Leonis i Regulus Caverns _

Po wyjściu z terminalu Leyline Diana przechyla swoją miotłę w górę, aby ominąć trudny teren i kieruje się prosto na Mount Leonis w kierunku szczytu. Oszczędza to jej i Danielowi niezliczoną ilość czasu i energii, którą mogą lepiej przeznaczyć na wyzwania czekające w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Nie chce rozwodzić się nad tym, jak w przeciwnym razie dostaliby się na górę. Może mieć nieograniczone zasoby magicznej mocy, ale nadal jest człowiekiem. To samo dotyczy również Daniela.

Ale najważniejsze jest ukończenie zadania. Im szybciej osiągnie swój cel, tym szybciej będzie mogła wrócić do Luna Nova.

Daniel omawia to, co wie, że czeka ich w jaskiniach. W ten sposób są przygotowani wcześniej na to, czego mogą się spodziewać. Pomaga również Dianie w zaplanowaniu najlepszego sposobu przezwyciężenia tych wyzwań w oparciu o jej własną wiedzę.

„O ile wiem, istnieją trzy wyzwania, które strzegą eliksiru” - wyjaśnia Daniel. - Cztery, jeśli zamiast tego celujesz w Brisingr. Cóż, nie uważam klątwy na mieczu za wyzwanie, jeśli straszny los jest nieunikniony ”.

To intryguje Dianę. "Tylko trzy? Opierając się na moich wcześniejszych badaniach, wiele zapisów wskazywało na łącznie cztery wyzwania, które strzegą Eliksiru Życia ”.

„Cóż, możesz wierzyć ich lub mojemu słowu, komuś, kto był tam zaledwie sześć miesięcy temu. Może było ich czterech, ale kiedy poszedłem z ojcem i Mateuszem, było ich tylko trzech. Zagadka w pierwszym otworze, smok w drugiej jaskini i deszcz mieczy na ostatnim miejscu spoczynku. To może wydawać się nieistotne, ale każdy wykorzystał cały nasz spryt i siły, by wyjść z tego żywy. Nie podoba mi się, między innymi, bycie zwęglonym na czarno lub stal wystająca z ciała ”.

Diana marszczy brwi. „W zapisach łączyła ich wszystkich nieprzenikniona bariera otaczająca wejście do Jaskini Regulus. Czy ty, twój brat i ojciec nie spotkaliście się z tym? ”

„Myślę, że pamiętałbym, gdyby moja twarz natrafiła na tarczę, której nie można zniszczyć” - prycha Daniel. „Nie, nie spotkaliśmy się z czymś takim. Może został wcześniej zniszczony i nikt tego nie odnotował? ”

"To jest możliwe…"

Diana wydaje się dziwna cała ta możliwość. Bariera - pierwsze wyzwanie - jest przeszkodą, która odstrasza większość poszukujących Eliksiru Życia. Bo to wyzwanie nie istnieje i nie zostanie nagrane, jest niewiarygodne. Dla Diany to nie ma sensu.

Ufa słowu Daniela. Ale zobaczenie tego na własne oczy naprawdę dowiodło nieistnienia bariery.

A raczej to, co _wydaje_ się nie istnieć.

Diana i Daniel docierają na szczyt Mount Leonis. Diana schodzi blisko małego wejścia do jaskini. Kiedy zsiada ze swojej miotły, sprawdza zewnętrzną powierzchnię jaskini, aby sprawdzić, czy uda jej się znaleźć jakieś ślady, które mogą służyć jako ważne wskazówki dotyczące zniknięcia bariery. Nie czuje całej powierzchni dotykiem fizycznym. Zamiast tego wyczuwa ślady magii, które otaczają jaskinię. Działa podobnie do sonaru wykrywającego obiekty fizyczne w jego pobliżu. Z wyjątkiem tego, że Diana robi to, aby wykryć niematerialne ślady magii.

Jak można się było spodziewać po Dianie Cavendish, coś znajduje.

"Co to jest?" Daniel pyta, kiedy widzi, że jego kuzynka zakończyła poszukiwania. „Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, naprawdę nie ma bariery”.

„Zgadza się, ale nie do końca. Bariera została zniszczona w pewnym momencie, ale powoli się odradza. Szacuję, że zostanie w pełni przywrócony pod koniec tego miesiąca. ”

Oczy Daniela się rozszerzają. „Tak szybko? Jest to dla nas niewiarygodnie wygodne ”.

"Tak." Diana kładzie dłoń na skalistej powierzchni. „Wierzę, że odbudowuje się od wielu lat. Obszary wokół wejścia są nadal raczej słabe, ale inne miejsca są na tyle silne, że można je uznać za „nieprzeniknione”. Mamy tylko szczęście, że bariera nie zaczęła się zmieniać tuż przed wejściem ”.

\- Więc mówisz, że to nasza ostatnia szansa na odzyskanie Brisingra, zanim będziemy musieli uporać się z tą barierą?

"Poprawny. A jeśli musimy uwzględnić tę barierę, pokonanie tego jest niemałym wyczynem. Nie wiem, kto go zniszczył, ale musiał podjąć trud nie do pokonania. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić potwora, który niszczy taką barierę do takiego stopnia zniszczenia ”.

Daniel patrzy pogardliwie na wejście do Jaskini Regulus. „Część mnie chce uciec i nigdy nie wrócić w to miejsce. Raz wystarczył; Nie chcę ponownie przeżywać fizycznych i emocjonalnych wspomnień związanych z tą śmiertelną pułapką. Ale ja jestem rycerzem z rodu Reinhardtów. Nie ucieknę od odpowiedzialności, którą tylko mogę wziąć na siebie ”.

Ostatecznie to nie jego strach przed Ulfricem skłania go do towarzyszenia Dianie w jaskiniach Regulus. To jego własne poczucie obowiązku zobowiązuje go do tego zadania, tak jak uwikłuje Dianę.

Diana potrafi wczuć się w sytuację. I tak odpowiada prawdę.

\- Nie będę cię umniejszać, jeśli zdecydujesz się tu zostać, Danielu. Jednak prawdą jest, że potrzebuję twojego doświadczenia, aby sprostać wyzwaniom w jaskiniach najlepiej, jak potrafię. Wierzę, że dzięki obu naszym połączonym wysiłkom będziemy w stanie odzyskać Brisingr z najlepszymi wynikami ”.

Daniel prycha. „Nawet dotknięcie miecza jest niemożliwe. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Dziadek ma rację co do swojego założenia. Prawdopodobieństwo, że umrzesz bolesną śmiercią, jest wysokie ”.

„Nie możemy wiedzieć, dopóki nie spróbujemy”.

Prosty wyraz twarzy Diany sprawia, że Daniel ma ochotę splunąć i skrzywić się. Dokładnie to robi.

„W takim razie nie marnujmy więcej czasu”.

Diana wyciąga różdżkę i prostym zaklęciem tworzy światło. Przygotowuje się do zejścia najpierw w dół małego otworu, aby poprowadzić ich światłem. Daniel zaskakuje ją, wyciągając rękę przed jej twarzą.

„Prowadzisz nas światłem. Mogę zaoferować swoje wsparcie, trzymając Twoją miotłę. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić, prawda? Masz już pełne ręce roboty z różdżką i mieczem. Ścieżka jest zbyt wąska, abyśmy mogli nosić broń wokół talii ”.

Logika jest rozsądna, więc Diana nie protestuje. Ale Daniel nie poprzestaje na tym.

„Droga w dół, aż do wyzwania zagadki jest trochę długa, więc przygotuj się na czasochłonne czołganie się wąskim tunelem” - radzi. „Nie jest szczególnie stroma, ale zmęczenie może spowodować utratę równowagi. Jedna rada ”.

Diana kiwa głową. Razem rozpoczynają podróż w dół do jaskiń.

* * *

Obaj milczą, gdy podążają niepewną ścieżką. Tak jak ostrzegł Daniel, Diana stara się zachować równowagę i nie zsuwać się po szybkiej i bolesnej podróży.

Wyczuwa jednak, że uwaga Daniela nie jest skierowana wyłącznie na to zadanie. Wydaje się, że coś mu chodziło po głowie. Raczej niepokoi go to, zanim jeszcze opuścili posiadłość Reinhardta.

Mając pod ręką ważniejsze sprawy, Diana nie kwestionuje go. Uważa, że nie jest to wystarczająco ważne, aby odwrócić jej uwagę od jej obecnego zadania.

Daniel wydaje się myśleć inaczej.

"Czy mogę zadać pytanie?"

Tempo Diany spada. Jej zdziwienie nie jest widoczne na jej twarzy, ale widać ją w zmianie sposobu, w jaki podąża ścieżką.

Ona się zgadza. "Możesz."

\- Z tego, co widziałem, wydaje się, że jesteś dość zdolną czarownicą. Nie, nawet poza królestwem magii możesz osiągnąć sukces we wszystkim, co tylko zechcesz, jeśli tylko się do tego przyłożysz. Może nie znałem cię długo, ale takie mam na twój temat wrażenie.

A jednak zdecydowałeś zostać tylko głową Domu Cavendishów. Dlaczego odrzuciłeś naszą rodzinę? Mogłeś chcieć zostać zarówno głową Domu Reinhardta, jak i Domu Cavendishów i być może to się udało.

„Stanie się głową jednej rodziny ma swoje własne obowiązki” - odpowiada Diana. „Bycie głową dwojga zmiażdży każdego, kto nie jest przygotowany lub nie nadaje się do tej roli”.

„I mówię, że masz potencjał, by wyróżniać się ponad przeciętną osobę. Ze wszystkich, z którymi się spotkałem, jesteś jedyną osobą, która wierzę, że ma zdolność tworzenia zmian i ulepszania każdej sytuacji.

Czy małżeństwo twojego ojca i twojej matki nie miało dołączyć do Domu Reinhardta i Domu Cavendishów? Jako ich jedyne dziecko możesz przewodzić nowej generacji naszych połączonych sił. Dzięki naszej potędze militarnej i wieloletniej historii magii twojej rodziny, oba domy zostaną wzmocnione i zdolne do dokonań niemożliwych do osiągnięcia, jeśli będą same.

Jeśli jednak zdecydujesz się zostać tylko głową Domu Cavendish, w ogóle nie zjednoczysz naszych domów. Nasze stosunki zacieśniły się od czasu ślubu, ale na tym polega nasze zjednoczenie.

Dzięki tej możliwości, jeśli przeznaczysz wszystkie swoje zasoby i czas, aby zostać przywódcą obu domów, osiągniesz to, czego nikt inny nie może. A jednak tego nie robisz ”.

Diana rozważa obawy Daniela. To myśli, które rozważała w przeszłości. Podobnie jak w przypadku decyzji o opuszczeniu Luna Nova, doszła do ostatecznego wniosku po wielu rozważaniach i rozważaniu konsekwencji. Ostatecznie jej decyzja, by zostać jedynie głową Domu Cavendishów, była najlepszym wyborem.

To decyzja, którą większość ludzi, w tym jej przyjaciele i rodzina, dobrze zna. Jednak uzasadnienie tego wyboru jest znane tylko ona.

Diana znajduje najlepszy sposób, aby wyjaśnić to Danielowi.

\- Chociaż mi pochlebia, że tak uważasz, uważam, że przeceniasz moje możliwości. Z mojego punktu widzenia nie miałem - i być może nadal nie mam - możliwości poprowadzenia zarówno Domu Cavendish, jak i Domu Reinhardta w pełni. ”

To stwierdzenie powoduje, że Daniel poślizgnął się i prawie upadł na Dianę. Udaje mu się złapać, zanim to się stanie, więc tylko kilka kamieni i kamyków ląduje na głowie i twarzy Diany.

„Ale nie próbowałeś!” Daniel protestuje.

„To nie jest kwestia doświadczenia. Rozumiem siebie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, Danielu. Kilka miesięcy temu nie udało mi się zostać następnym szefem House of Cavendish podczas ceremonii sukcesji. To jest świadectwo mojego braku doświadczenia; W tamtym czasie nie nadawałem się do zostania nowym szefem ”.

"Wtedy. Ale co z kilkoma latami? Być może możesz stać się głowami obu! Po co tak wcześnie pozostać nieugiętymi przy tej decyzji? ”

„Prawdą jest, że moje możliwości uległy poprawie. Jednak nadal nie wierzę, że byłbym w stanie poprowadzić pełne domy w pełnym wymiarze. To nie jest przypadek braku doświadczenia, ale raczej słabość jednostki ”.

"Nie nadążam."

„Zawsze było prawdą, że co można zrobić, dwoje może zrobić lepiej. Uważam, że można to zastosować również do tej sytuacji. Uważam, że zamiast jednego przywódcy zarówno dla Domu Cavendish, jak i Domu Reinhardta, najlepiej jest mieć system z dwoma głowicami, w których jedna wspiera drugą ”.

Kamyki ponownie spływają na głowę Diany, wskazując na to, że Daniel zachwiał się podczas kontemplacji.

„Ale w takim razie, jak są zjednoczone domy?”

„To tak, jakby dwoje rodzeństwa prowadziło dwa oddzielne domy. Oba mogą być rozłączne, ale tym, co je łączy, jest zgodność. Być może w przyszłości zostanę głową rodziny Cavendish, ale nadal jestem członkiem Domu Reinhardtów. Zaoferuję swoje wsparcie każdemu, kto zostanie jego następnym zwierzchnikiem, kimkolwiek by to nie był. Uważam, że to najlepszy wybór, który doprowadzi do optymalnych rezultatów ”.

"Dwa jest lepsze niż jeden…"

„Kiedy po raz pierwszy zdecydowałem się odwołać moją kandydaturę, nie miałem takiej gotowej odpowiedzi. Ale doświadczenie z przeszłości bezpośrednio mnie oświeciło ”.

Diana wspomina moment, w którym Akko odblokowała piąte słowo. Pamięta ciepło uścisku Akko, gdy trzyma Dianę, aby osiągnąć rytuał sukcesji na czas.

Diana wciąż czuje stanowcze dłonie, które chwyciła, gdy stała na spadającej gwieździe nad Ziemią. Pamięta, jak użyła Błyszczącego Arc z Akko w decydującym momencie, aby zestrzelić pocisk.

To wszystko nie byłoby możliwe, gdyby był to tylko jeden z nich. Ale razem, przy wsparciu siebie nawzajem i wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, byli w stanie pokonać swoje ograniczenia i dokonać niemożliwego.

„Działanie jako wsparcie dla kogoś… jest skuteczniejsze niż kierowanie i robienie wszystkiego na własną rękę. Tak, to jest odpowiedź, do której doszedłem ”.

Daniel milczy, pozwalając tym słowom przeniknąć przez jego umysł.

(Tak dużo się nad tym zastanawiała? W międzyczasie ja…)

Diana Cavendish nie jest zdolną kobietą ze względu na swoje talenty. Raczej dzięki ciężkiej pracy i ostrożnym decyzjom jest w stanie przełamać pewne ograniczenia, które mogą wydawać się niemożliwe.

Nie, to też niekoniecznie jest poprawne.

Zeszła tak daleko, ponieważ nauczyła się pozwalać innym, aby ją wspierali. Chociaż sama może być znakomitą wiedźmą, naprawdę jest w stanie przełamać ograniczenia, których nawet rozważenie może wydawać się oburzające. Dzięki pomocy i wsparciu osób z nią, a także jej własnych motywacji i żelaznej woli, to właśnie sprawia, że dziewczyna jest znana jako Diana Cavendish.

W porównaniu…

„Szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę najlepiej nadajesz się na następną głowę naszej rodziny, tak jak powiedział dziadek” - odpowiada w końcu Daniel. „To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe”.

Diana wyczuwa drugie znaczenie jego słów. Potrafi odgadnąć prawdziwe uczucia Daniela, ale wie, że nie zgodzi się z nimi z łatwością, chyba że zostanie namówiona. Diana nie chce się podważać, ale czuje, że chłopiec musi uwolnić to, co go trapiło przez cały ten czas.

Więc odpowiada: „To może być prawda. I wszystko, co właśnie powiedziałem, jest również prawdą. Ale mam bardziej samolubny powód, by odrzucać tytuł spadkobiercy.

Dom Cavendishów specjalizuje się w magii leczniczej i od wieków pomaga tym, którzy jej potrzebują, niezależnie od tego, po której stronie byli. Jest to coś, z czego jestem dumny i chcę kontynuować.

Z drugiej strony House of Reinhardt to żołnierze, którzy zadają obrażenia. Chociaż rozumiem konieczność i znaczenie tych, którzy walczą, wolałbym być po stronie, która utrzymuje ludzi bezpośrednio przy życiu, niż tych, którzy zabijają, aby ratować życie ”.

Daniel marszczy brwi. „Nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczność, jeśli nikt nie walczy, nikt nie może być chroniony. Dlatego wszyscy, których kochają, umrą. Nie ma szans na sukces, jeśli nie zdecydujemy się walczyć. Nie wszystkie bitwy można wygrać bez rozlewu krwi ”.

„Konieczna sprzeczność. Tak, to może być prawda. Będę wspierać tych, którzy dla ochrony wybiorą walkę i ryzykują życiem. Nie widzę jednak siebie biorącego udział w tej sprzeczności. Takie było przynajmniej moje rozumowanie przed tym, które przedstawiłem wcześniej ”.

„Aby dokonać wyboru… Jak miło by było…?”

Diana ma wrażenie, że Daniel nie nawiązuje już do aktualnego tematu dyskusji.

„Nigdy nie chciałem być głową rodziny”, nagle wypala Daniel. - Po prostu… Nie, to też nie jest do końca prawda. To zaszczyt być spadkobiercą. Dlatego nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego z tego zrezygnowałeś. Nawet jeśli powiesz mi swoje rozsądne rozumowanie, nadal nie mogę zrozumieć ”.

Diana milczy, pozwalając Danielowi mówić, co myśli. Widzi, że od dawna go to męczy.

„Następną głową miał zostać ojciec lub Mateusz. Byłem kandydatem, ale trzecie wydaje się mało prawdopodobne, gdy masz przed sobą dwóch zdrowych rywali. I byłem z tego zadowolony. Ojciec był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Matthew był zdecydowanie jego synem. Nie żywiłem zazdrości ani nie chciałem ukraść tytułu spadkobiercy któregokolwiek z nich. Jest tak, jak powiedziałeś; Chętnie zostałbym ich prawą ręką, kiedy zostaliby nową głową ”.

Diana nie słyszy żadnych odgłosów ruchu na kamienistej ścieżce z góry. Zatrzymuje się i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Daniel również się zatrzymał. W słabym świetle na ścieżce może przez chwilę dostrzec zarys trzęsącej się postaci Daniela.

\- Ale potem… potem oni po prostu… po prostu _umarli_ . Kiedy ojciec próbował odebrać swoje pierworództwo, jego ręka zaczęła zamieniać się w ostrza. To było tak, jakby robili sobie na drutach jego rękę. Albo jego mięśnie stały się niezliczonymi ostrzami, a włókna zaczęły zszywać się razem.

A potem reszta jego ciała podążyła w ciągu kilku sekund. Powiedziałem Matthew, żeby tego nie dotykał! Ale powiedział, że być może Brisingr odrzucił ojca, ponieważ jego czas minął. Więc Matthew oświadczył, że jest prawowitym spadkobiercą. Ale potem… ale potem… ”

Głos Daniela ściska mu się w gardle. „O Boże… Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby krzyczały _tak głośno_ . Po prostu by się nie zatrzymał… _przestał_ ”.

„Daniel-”

„ _STOP! **Proszę,**_ przestań _krzyczeć_ ! ”

Daniel zakrywa uszy rękami, żeby zablokować nieistniejący dźwięk. Z tego powodu traci przyczepność na ścieżce. Jego ciało zaczyna zsuwać się po zboczu. Zanim Diana zorientuje się, co się dzieje, Daniel już zderzył się z nią i popycha ich w dół ścieżki.

Przewracając się, przewracając się, przewracając się.

Nagłe zderzenie powoduje zgaśnięcie światła w jej różdżce. Postrzępiony krajobraz przecina ich ubrania i wrzyna się w skórę. Pęd ciała Daniela nadal popycha Dianę w dół.

Powiew wiatru ostrzega ją, że są już prawie na otwarciu. Kierując różdżkę w dół, Diana szybko wykrzykuje zaklęcie, aby złagodzić ich lądowanie.

Ścieżka się otwiera i ziemia pędzi w ich stronę. Ale zamiast wylądować z bólu na ostrych skałach, Diana i Daniel odbijają się od ziemi i zatrzymują.

Dzięki szybkiemu myśleniu Diany ratuje ich przed poważnymi obrażeniami fizycznymi. Jednak Daniel nadal panikuje obok niej.

„Danielu. Daniel! ” Diana przyciąga Daniela do pozycji klęczącej i kładzie ręce na jego ramionach. „Danielu, nie ma cię tam. Nie ma mieczy, ojców, braci. Nazywam się Diana Cavendish. Jesteś Danielem Reinhardtem. Obaj jesteśmy pretendentami do zostania następnymi przywódcami naszych domów. Nie ma mieczy, ojców, braci. To tylko my ”.

Ściska go uspokajająco za ramiona, gdy czuje, jak jego oddech zaczyna zwalniać.

„Nie ma mieczy, ojców, braci. Jesteśmy tylko my ”- mówi ponownie Diana.

„Nie ma mieczy, ojców, braci. Jesteśmy tylko my - powtarza Daniel.

„Nie ma mieczy, ojców, braci. To tylko my ”.

„Nie ma mieczy, ojców, braci. To tylko my ”.

Kiedy Daniel znów zaczyna samodzielnie normalnie oddychać, Diana zdejmuje ręce z jego ramion.

Daniel przykłada trzęsącą się dłoń do twarzy. „S- przepraszam. To było nie na miejscu ”.

Diana kręci głową. „To straszna próba przejścia. Czas może leczyć rany, ale musi być wystarczająco dużo czasu. Skutki takiego traumatycznego doświadczenia są nieprzewidywalne. Jest to oczekiwane ”.

„Powinienem być silniejszy niż to. Co ze mnie za Reinhardt, żeby coś tak absurdalnego, jak to, utrudniało nam postęp? ”

„Rany, które atakują nasz umysł i emocje, są trudne do zwalczenia. A jeszcze bardziej, aby leczyć. Nie umniejszaj sobie, Danielu. Ale nie możemy się nad tym rozwodzić. Idziemy dalej ”.

Daniel ociera twarz, żeby pozbyć się reszty słabości.

(Ma rację. Nie mamy na to czasu.)

Pomimo nieprzewidzianego upadku, obaj są względnie nietknięci. Oprócz kilku zadrapań i smug, nie ma się czym martwić.

Daniel strzepuje trochę brudu z ubrania i przywiązuje miecz do pasa. „Cóż, po tym wszystkim jesteśmy tutaj na naszym pierwszym wyzwaniu”.

Diana podąża za Danielem do jedynych drzwi w pustej zagrodzie. Na straży drzwi stoi posąg stojący po obu stronach. Lewa trzyma wysoką halabardę w lewej ręce z boku, a prawa ma szeroki miecz z prawą przed nią.

„Strażnicy drzwi dadzą nam zagadkę do rozwiązania, gdy podejdziemy dostatecznie blisko drzwi” - mówi Daniel. „Na szczęście znam już odpowiedź na zagadkę. To powinno być proste i szybkie ”.

Kiedy Daniel podnosi rękę w kierunku drzwi, dwa posągi krzyżują broń, aby powstrzymać go przed pójściem dalej.

„Dalsza jazda jest zabroniona” - mówi posąg po lewej stronie.

„Chyba że rozwiążesz naszą zagadkę” - kontynuuje statua po prawej stronie.

„Dajemy tylko jedną szansę”.

„Niepowodzenie naszej zagadki oznacza porażkę w dążeniu do celu”.

Razem: „Czy akceptujesz nasze wyzwanie?”

Daniel kiwa głową z pewnością siebie. „Przyjmujemy Twoje wyzwanie”.

Strażnicy szczękają bronią, sygnalizując początek zagadki.

„Nie można tego zobaczyć, nie można tego poczuć”.

„Nie słychać, nie można wyczuć”.

„Leży za gwiazdami i pod wzgórzami”.

„I puste dziury, które wypełnia”.

„Przychodzi najpierw i następuje po”.

„Kończy życie, zabija śmiech”.

To już koniec. Giganci pozwalają dwójce na rozwiązanie zagadki.

Mają jednak przewagę i nie wymagają tego czasu. A przynajmniej tak właśnie uważa Diana. Jednak wbrew jej oczekiwaniom Daniel nie daje natychmiastowej odpowiedzi na zagadkę.

Cisza przenika.

Daniel mruga, ale pozostaje z zaciśniętymi ustami.

W końcu Diana pyta: „Danielu, czy coś jest nie tak?”

Daniel zaczyna gorączkowo kręcić głową. „Czekaj, to różni się od zagadki, którą dostałem. Zapytali mnie wtedy o coś z „rękawiczką” jako odpowiedzią. Nie znam tej zagadki! ”

Zastanawiając się nad tym, ten nagły zwrot wydarzeń nie jest tak nieoczekiwany dla Diany.

(Za każdym razem inna zagadka jest skutecznym zabezpieczeniem. Gdyby zagadka była taka sama za każdym razem, podróżni byliby w stanie przekazać jej odpowiedź. Nie byłby to test dla kolejnych pretendentów).

Diana próbuje go uspokoić, zanim zacznie się hiperwentylować. "Nie martw się. Musimy tylko rozwiązać zagadkę bez skrótów ”.

Ale mimo to Daniel nadal mamrocze pod nosem. I tak Diana musi sama zastanowić się nad zagadką.

(Czy odpowiedź może być magiczna? Może zmieścić się w pierwszych czterech wierszach. Jednak nie wiem, jak to się ma do dwóch ostatnich fraz.)

Spogląda w górę na dwa wysokie posągi. Pozostają nieruchomi bez zmiany wyrazu twarzy i języka ciała.

(Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Wygląda jednak na to, że nie mamy bezpośredniego limitu czasu na rozwiązanie tej zagadki.)

Ale to nie jest tak, że Diana i Daniel mogą pozostać w Jaskiniach Regulusa przez nieokreślony czas. Nie mają wystarczających zapasów i zapasów na taką możliwość.

(„Przychodzi najpierw i następuje po. Kończy życie, zabija śmiech”).

Diana powtarza sobie ostatnią linijkę.

(„Kończy życie, zabija śmiech”. Coś w tym jest…)

_„Nie martw się, Diano. Nie ma bólu po śmierci. Poznam tylko ciemność. Dlatego nie trać czasu na zamartwianie się dla mnie. Skoncentruj się na własnej przyszłości, na własnych marzeniach ”._

Słowa z odległej przeszłości nagle przenikają przez jej umysł. To był jeden z nielicznych przypadków, kiedy jej matka pozwoliła sobie okazywać przed sobą słabość i melancholię. Ten szczególny czas zapoczątkowała Diana, która przyniosła nadzieję na powrót jej ojca.

Pomimo pogarszającego się stanu zdrowia Bernadette wydawała się w to wierzyć. Nie mogła jednak zaprzeczyć, że jej czas zbliżał się tak samo. Gdyby jej ojcu się udało, byłoby za późno.

A jednak po dziesięciu latach Diana wie, że nie.

(„Kończy życie, zabija śmiech”. Z całą pewnością…)

Nie samą śmierć, ale to, co się z nią wiąże. To nie sama śmierć onieśmiela, ale ciemność, która ogarnia całą istotę i zabiera ją na zawsze.

„Moja odpowiedź, Strażnicy” - oświadcza Diana. „Jest ciemnością”.

Po chwili posągi rozkładają broń. Duże podwójne drzwi otwierają się samodzielnie i umożliwiają wejście dwóm podróżnym.

Daniel wpatruje się w Dianę z niedowierzaniem. „Jak…?”

„To dzięki przypomnieniu mojej matki” - mówi Diana z tęsknotą. „Ja… przypomniałem sobie coś z dzieciństwa”.

„Sądząc po twoim wyrazie twarzy, nie wygląda to na szczęśliwe wspomnienie”.

Diana kręci głową. „Kontynuujmy. Być może pokonaliśmy to wyzwanie, ale przed nami jeszcze więcej ”.

"Dobrze."

Gdy idą, Daniel zaczyna opowiadać jej o oczekiwaniach związanych z kolejnym wyzwaniem.

„Jeśli nie różni się od poprzedniego, w następnym otwarciu, do którego dojdziemy, będzie gigantyczna bestia. Chciałbym nazwać to smokiem, ale nawet te legendarne potwory w końcu ulegają ranom ”.

"Co masz na myśli?"

„Bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbowaliśmy go zaatakować, smoka nie można było powalić”. Daniel wzdryga się na to wspomnienie. „Wszelkie rany, jakie mu zadaliśmy, zostaną zagojone w ciągu kilku minut. W końcu nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, tylko pobiec prosto do wyjścia. Ledwo wydostaliśmy się stamtąd żywi ”.

„W takim razie do tego też będziemy dążyć. Czy maksymalna wydajność z _Magna Aestus_ wystarczy? ”

Diana zasugerowałaby latanie nimi oboma na swojej miotle, ale ten pomysł ma pewne komplikacje. Chociaż jest szybkim lotnikiem i skutecznie unikała pocisków podczas noszenia Akko w kosmosie, posiadanie Daniela jako jeźdźca to inna sytuacja. Ponadto smok w zamkniętej przestrzeni różni się od demonicznego pocisku na otwartym niebie. Użycie zaklęcia wzmacniającego posłuży również jako ochrona przed atakami smoka w przypadku, gdy zaatakuje, gdy pędzą do wyjścia. Dlatego Diana dochodzi do wniosku, że oboje wzmacniając swoje ciała i uciekając jak najbliżej ziemi, jest bezpieczniejszą drogą.

Ale nawet to ma swoje niebezpieczeństwa.

„To może nie być najlepszy wybór” - odpowiada poważnie Daniel. „Smok jest zarówno duży, jak i szybki. Jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, może nas złapać. Sama jaskinia jest dość duża, więc do pokonania będzie spora odległość. Ale to mnie nie martwi. Zaraz po wyjściu z legowiska smoka będziemy zmuszeni stawić czoła ostatniemu wyzwaniu ”.

„Deszcz ostrzy, jeśli dobrze pamiętam”.

"Tak. Ataki nadejdą ze wszystkich kierunków. Obrona przed tym wszystkim i wyjście bez szwanku jest trudne, jeśli nie niemożliwe. Podejście dostatecznie blisko Eliksiru Życia powinno zatrzymać ostrza. Najprawdopodobniej zapobiegnie to zniszczeniu tego, co próbuje chronić. Co dla nas działa idealnie. Brisingr jest tylko kilka kroków od Elixiru ”.

„W takim razie naszym celem jest jak najszybsze dotarcie do eliksiru? Chociaż uzyskanie eliksiru nie jest naszym celem, ostatecznie odpowiada naszemu punktowi końcowemu. ”

Daniel kiwa głową, ale pozostaje poważny. „Jest jedna ogniskowa słabość, którą pamiętam z wcześniejszych doświadczeń. Występuje trzysekundowe opóźnienie, zanim ostrza zaatakują. Ponieważ tym razem jesteśmy przygotowani, możemy skorzystać z tej wiedzy i pędzić w kierunku Brisingra i Eliksiru z maksymalną wydajnością _Magnusa Aestusa_ . ”

Daniel przerywa, gdy przychodzi mu do głowy pewna myśl.

„Mogę mieć więcej wytrzymałości i doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o używanie _Magna Aestus_ , ale nie oczekuj, że _zabiorę_ cię ze sobą w bezpieczne miejsce. Konieczność trzymania cię tylko spowolni mnie. To ostatecznie doprowadzi tylko do śmierci nas obojga ”.

„Zapewniam cię, że nic mi nie będzie. Jeśli pamiętasz, przez cały ten czas byłem w stanie dorównać z tobą w naszym krótkim pojedynku. "

„Geh. To było…!"

Niemniej jednak Daniel nie może zaprzeczyć umiejętnościom Diany. Mimo braku doświadczenia Diana była w stanie przynajmniej za nim nadążyć. Chce powiedzieć, że się powstrzymywał, ale dotyczy to tylko ich pierwszej rundy. Przez ostatnie trzy starał się równie mocno jak Diana. Z powodu braku doświadczenia Diana nadrabia to czystą wytrwałością i żelazną wolą, by kontynuować bez względu na napotkane przeszkody.

Są to atrybuty, które sprawiają, że Daniel chce się krztusić, ale jednocześnie podziwiać z zazdrości. Wskazują na prawdziwego członka rodu Reinhardtów, a może nawet na odpowiedniego spadkobiercę.

Ale Daniel kręci głową. Nie ma czasu, by zajmować swój umysł bezużytecznymi myślami takimi jak te. Nie wtedy, gdy mają - całkiem dosłownie - uciekać, żeby ratować swoje życie.

Sama Diana milczy. Przygotowuje się do rozpoczęcia inkantacji dla _Magna Aestus,_ gdy zbliżają się do wejścia do następnego wyzwania. Wcześniej wypychała ostatnią nieistotną myśl do tyłu głowy.

Pomimo swoich wad Diana nie może ignorować jego pośredniej troski o jej dobro, której nawet on może nie być świadomy. Chociaż zostało to sformułowane w protekcjonalny sposób, nie zmienia to faktu, że Daniel martwił się, czy może nadążyć za jego ulepszeniami.

(Szczerze, co za kłopotliwy kuzyn.)

Docierają do zamkniętych drzwi. Daniel kładzie rękę na lewych drzwiach. Diana robi to samo po prawej stronie.

Daniel patrzy na Dianę, która kiwa głową, sygnalizując początek ich śpiewu.

„ _Duch i technika, bez skazy i mocne._

_Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Przełam granice ”._

Razem otwierają drzwi. Natychmiast wita ich ogłuszający ryk strzegącego smoka.

Mają tylko jeden cel. Nie zwracając uwagi na smoka, kończą arię i biegną przez jaskinię z całą swoją zwiększoną siłą.

„ **_Magna Aestus_** !”

### Uwagi:

> W moich notatkach do tego rozdziału nie miałem sceny ataku lęku. To po prostu ... tak się stało.
> 
> Ciekawostka: ciągle zapominam, że Diana nosi miecz w talii, kiedy pisałem i redagowałem ten rozdział. Spoiler ... kończy się też na tym, że nigdy go później nie użyje w LOL ...


	9. Rozdział 8: VII. Ze smokami i mieczami wszystko jest lepsze

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Arthur jest często rzucany.

### Uwagi:

> Więc tutaj zaczynają się ciężkie od akcji części fic. Myślę, że ostrzeżenie: przemoc? Nie sądzę, żeby to było zbyt wyraźne. Ponownie, mogę się mylić.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_8_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

_ 10 lat wcześniej Regulus Caverns _

Nawet wśród społeczności magów obawiano się smoków. Mówiono, że smoki z dawnych czasów jedzą czarownice i piją ich krew, aby uzupełnić swoją magiczną energię. W niektórych kulturach czczono ich ze względu na ich duchowe znaczenie. Niektórzy powiedzieliby nawet, że smoki były stworzeniami, które łączyły niebo i ziemię.

Ale we wszystkich opowieściach była jedna rzecz o smokach, która była taka sama; jeden niezaprzeczalny fakt, który powtórzył się we wszystkich relacjach o wielkiej bestii.

Były to potężne, niebezpieczne i śmiercionośne potwory. Aby stawić czoła jednemu, był albo pewny siebie, albo głupi. Zwykle to drugie.

Mroczny smok stojący przed Arthurem trzepotał masywnymi skrzydłami, aby potwierdzić swoją dominację nad tym terytorium. Siła prądów wiatrowych była na tyle duża, że prawie zwalił Arthura z nóg. Używał nawet drzwi, żeby się przygotować, a mimo to czuł się tak, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zostać zdmuchnięty.

Badając swojego wroga, Artur zaczął szukać słabych punktów, które powinien wycelować, aby pokonać smoka przy jak najmniejszym zużyciu energii. Jego czarne łuski zaznaczone na ciemnoczerwono stanowiłyby problem, gdyby próbował zaatakować od tyłu. Jeden zacisk z jego masywnych szczęk prawdopodobnie złamałby mu kręgosłup, gdyby próbował się bezpośrednio przed nim bronić. Jego inna broń obejmowała pięć niebezpiecznych kończyn: dwa ramiona z pazurami równie ostrymi jak Brisingr, jeśli nie bardziej śmiercionośne, jego muskularną parę nóg i zwinny ogon kołyszący się w przód iw tył, gdy smok przyglądał się również Arthurowi.

Z tego, co widział Artur, jego słabymi miejscami były głównie podbrzusze i przód. Musiał też martwić się ogromnym rozmiarem smoka; był tak wysoki jak mury posiadłości Reinhardtów i dwa razy szerszy niż most zwodzony posiadłości. Ale to oznaczało większą powierzchnię, na której Arthur mógł wycelować.

Zawsze skupiaj się na pozytywach, z których możesz skorzystać. W ten sposób łatwiej było zwiększyć prawdopodobieństwo przeżycia.

W każdym razie był to _smok, z_ którym walczył. Każdy z logiką i działającym mózgiem unikałby spotkania z taką bestią, nie mówiąc już o stawieniu jej czoła i próbie zwycięstwa. Nawet przeżycie było małą szansą, gdy mamy do czynienia z człowiekiem.

Niemniej jednak Arthur nie miał wyboru, by się wycofać i odejść. Cóż, tak, ale nie uważał tego za opcję. Spróbowałby zabrać eliksir i zabrać go ze sobą, albo zginąłby próbując.

\- Cóż, powiedzieli, że kiedyś rycerze nadają się do zabijania smoków!

Trzymając Brisingra, Arthur aktywował _Magna Aestus_ szybkim krzykiem. Ze zwiększoną siłą w nogach, Arthur odskoczył z drogi, gdy smok poleciał do przodu i zaatakował go jednym zamachem wielkich pazurów.

Arthur wylądował kilka kroków dalej, bezpieczny, ale wystarczająco blisko, by kontratakować. Odpychając się od nóg, Arthur rzucił się w stronę otwartego boku smoka i zamachnął Brisingrem z całej siły.

Smok ryknął, widząc głębokie nacięcie na boku. Arturowi udało się ledwo uchylić pod grzbietem smoka. Lada pozostawiła otwarty przód smoka.

Wlewając energię w swoje ręce i nogi, Arthur odepchnął się od ziemi i skoczył prosto w kierunku otwartego celu smoka. Bez przeszkód Brisingr prześliznął się przez skórę smoka w miejscu jego serca.

Smok potrząsnął swoją wielką głową, miotając się przy śmiertelnym ciosie. Artur wylądował na ziemi i odskoczył daleko, aby patrzeć, jak smok rozpada się na ziemię.

(To nie było takie złe.)

Ale minęło więcej czasu, a smok nie upadł. Potrząsnął głową raz jeszcze, a potem skierował swój wzrok na Arthura.

"O nie."

(To nie jest martwe ?!)

Smok ruszył naprzód jednym gigantycznym pchnięciem potężnych nóg. Artur ledwo zdołał podnieść strażnika, zanim róg smoka zderzył się z Brisingrem. Miecz był w stanie ochronić ciało Artura, ale siła odepchnęła człowieka tak daleko, że _przeleciał_ przez jaskinię i zderzył się ze ścianą.

Coś w jego ciele pękło. Arthur kaszlnął krwią. Nawet gdy _Magna Aestus_ wzmacniał jego ciało, siła ta była równoważna uderzeniu pociągiem jadącym z pełną prędkością. Nie tylko to, ale nadal był wyczerpany użyciem _Magna Aestus_ i Brisingra z pełną siłą, aby zniszczyć barierę.

Artur nie miał czasu na myślenie. Mając jedno oko otwarte, zobaczył, że smok przygotowuje się do ponownego uderzenia. Bez namysłu odskoczył w bok iz powodzeniem uniknął szponów smoka.

Z chwiejnymi nogami i słabymi ramionami, Artur mógł tylko robić uniki, gdy smok zbliżał się do niego z wytrwałością stosowną do jego imienia.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że rany, które zadał smokowi wcześniej, jakoś zniknęły. Nie było śladu otwartych ran ani nawet krwi. Jego skóra całkowicie się zamknęła, prawie tak, jakby nie została zadana żadna rana.

(Czy ma czynnik regeneracyjny? Nie, to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie umarło od bezpośredniego uderzenia w serce. Wiem, że przebiłem się wystarczająco głęboko Brisingrem. Więc dlaczego… ?!)

W polu jego wzroku pojawił się duży ogon smoka. Gdyby podskoczył, aby tego uniknąć, najprawdopodobniej zostałby uderzony przez jedną z gigantycznych dłoni smoka i ponownie boleśnie wrzucony w ścianę. Jednak nie miał czasu ani miejsca, aby wykonać uniki w bok.

Więc zrobił następną najlepszą rzecz. Skorzystał z podniesienia ogona smoka nad ziemią, co dało mu niewielką ilość miejsca na jego korzyść. Wystartował z biegu, a następnie rzucił się płasko na ziemię, skutecznie wślizgując się pod ogon i pozwalając mu przejść nad głową bez odniesienia obrażeń. Siły powietrzne mówiły o różnych poziomach niebezpieczeństwa, gdyby próbował je bezpośrednio zablokować, ale to go nie zdmuchnęło.

Artur zerwał się na równe nogi i trzy razy z rzędu przeciął tors smoka. To było wszystko, co mógł dostać, zanim smok zemścił się i ponownie zamachnął w niego pazurami. Artur odskoczył i uskoczył w bok, zanim smok zdążył zacisnąć na nim swoje potężne szczęki.

I tak jak poprzednio, rany smoka zagoiły się w ciągu minuty.

(W tym tempie po prostu będzie się regenerować, gdy będę bardziej zmęczony. Nie mogę tego utrzymać).

Arthur rozejrzał się, szukając wyjścia. Jego wzrok przyciągnął podwójne drzwi na przeciwległym końcu jaskini, z której wcześniej wszedł.

(To wyjście tchórza, ale nie mogę liczyć na to, że stracę tutaj siły. Nie interesuje mnie też przede wszystkim tytuł „zabójcy smoków”. Czy coś, co regeneruje się do tego stopnia, można w ogóle uznać za smoka?)

Mocno odpychając się od swoich smyczy, Arthur pędził w kierunku wyjścia, jako swojego jedynego celu. Bieg do podwójnych drzwi był lepszą i bezpieczniejszą opcją w porównaniu do bezpośredniej walki z przeciwnikiem, który nie zginął.

Pomimo ogromnych rozmiarów w porównaniu do małej postaci Artura, smok zauważył jego trajektorię i machnął pazurem, aby go powstrzymać.

Arthur zauważył ruch kątem oka. Używając jednej nogi, zszedł i odepchnął się na bok, zanim mógł zostać dźgnięty lub uderzony w bok. Zanim mógł znowu biec w kierunku wyjścia, smok zamachnął się drugim pazurem i odepchnął Arthura, jakby był tylko irytującą muchą.

Arthur uderzył twarzą w powierzchnię jaskini. Siła smoka była na tyle silna, że utworzyła w skale wgłębienie w kształcie Artura.

Arthur oderwał twarz od powierzchni, kaszląc więcej krwi. Czerwony płyn spływał po wielu obszarach jego głowy i twarzy. Oddychanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze, kiedy miał złamany nos. Na szczęście _Magna Aestus_ uchroniła go przed śmiercią, ale chodziło o zakres jego ochrony.

(Co… uciążliwość… Jego rozmiar zdradza jego siłę…!)

Ogłuszający ryk dobiegający zza jego pleców wstrząsnął jaskinią. Sądząc po uderzeniach wiatru, smok miał zamiar ponownie szarżować. Byłoby okropnie, gdyby stał się naleśnikiem, zmiażdżonymi kościami i wszystkim innym, ale taka siła miała inny problem.

(Byłoby… byłoby źle… gdyby… uderzył w ściany… i zawalił całą… jaskinię…!)

Jednak być może tego właśnie potrzebował Artur. Gdyby smok szarżował z taką siłą, że uderzył w ścianę jaskini i zdezorientował się, dałoby mu to możliwość ucieczki w kierunku wyjścia. Nie wiedział, jak dobrze byłby w stanie znieść zmęczenie i kontuzje, ale nie miał nic innego do spróbowania.

Z siłą, której wciąż nie wiedział, Artur oderwał się od ściany jaskini. Upadnięcie na ziemię prawie spowodowało, że upadł. Jego nogi ledwo go słuchały.

(Rusz się…! Nie mogę… umrzeć tutaj!)

Smok trzepotał skrzydłami i ruszył do przodu. Z szeroko otwartymi ustami zamierzał połknąć Arthura w całości. Albo przynajmniej odepchnij go, aż stanie się płaski jak ściana.

Arthur wlał w nogi, ile mógł energii. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, kiedy smok był dostatecznie blisko, ale dostał otwór, by mógł się obok niego przekraść i wykorzystać jego dezorientację po zderzeniu ze ścianą.

(Tam!)

Arthur odepchnął się od nóg i uciekł, ratując życie. Nie spojrzał na smoka; jego oczy pozostawały na dużych podwójnych drzwiach, które miały uratować mu życie.

Ale gdzieś w jego uwadze Arthur zauważył, że jego uszy nie wychwyciły wyraźnego dźwięku uderzającego o skałę smoka. A przynajmniej w taki sposób, jakiego się spodziewał.

Gdy tylko smok zauważył, że ofiara ponownie wymknęła się z jego szponów, zmienił trajektorię o pełne sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie mógł zatrzymać swojego początkowego rozpędu; zamiast tego skorzystał z przeciwnej siły. Wylądował na kamiennej ścianie na tylnych łapach, miażdżąc go pod stopami. Machnął skrzydłami i wepchnął się głębiej w ścianę jaskini, by tym razem nabrać wystarczającej siły, lecącej we właściwym kierunku.

A potem odepchnął z prędkością dźwiękowego dżetu.

Gdy tylko Arthur zauważył tę rozbieżność, podążył za swoim instynktem i rzucił się na bok. W samą porę, zanim smok trafi przez niego w mgnieniu oka i uniknij bezpośredniego trafienia.

(Co na świecie- ?!)

Smok raz jeszcze obrócił swoje ciało tak, że jego głowa była zwrócona w stronę Artura. Ponownie wylądował na skalnej ścianie kilka metrów od drzwi wyjściowych. Tym razem siła była wystarczająca, aby zapadnąć się w ścianę tak bardzo, że głazy zaczęły spadać. Gdyby smok wylądował tuż nad wyjściem, Arthur musiałby znaleźć sposób, by przejść obok smoka do wyjścia _i_ zniszczyć impedancję.

Ale nie miał czasu, by martwić się taką możliwością. Na razie musiał skupić się na przetrwaniu przeciwko smokowi z szalonymi zdolnościami regeneracyjnymi, siłą pociągu towarowego i prędkością odrzutowca. Na razie wystarczyło, by zająć jego umysł.

„ **_Magna Aestus_** ! **_Brisingr_** ! ”

Nie było innego wyjścia. Musiał osiągnąć maksymalną wydajność, aby jak najszybciej wyjść z tej niemożliwej sytuacji. Okoliczności wyglądały coraz bardziej na jego korzyść.

Artur odskoczył w bok, w tym samym czasie smok wystrzelił w jego stronę. Smok miał ogromną prędkość, ale Artur był wystarczająco szybki, by przynajmniej uniknąć bezpośredniego zderzenia. Przywołał Brisingra, aby uchronił swoją stronę przed zniszczeniem przez pazury smoka.

Wcześniej były ostrą i śmiercionośną bronią, ale gdy smok poruszał się z taką prędkością, przypominałoby to przecinanie papieru. Uderzenie nie wchodziło w grę.

Pazury odbiły się rykoszetem od Brisingra, odpychając Arthura kilka metrów od smoka. Ale nawet całe boisko do piłki nożnej można było w mgnieniu oka przejść przez aktualną prędkość i siłę smoka.

Arthur przewrócił się i skoczył z powrotem na nogi. Spojrzenie powiedziało mu, że zbliża się do drzwi, ale nie wystarczająco blisko. Potrzebował czasu na wykonanie uników, aby jak najszybciej zbliżyć się do drzwi, a smok tego nie zauważył.

Skrzywił się, czując ból przeszywający jego ramiona i obolałe ciało. Jego ramiona ledwo miały siłę, by chwycić Brisingra w mocny uścisk. Nie mógł dalej przyjmować takich trafień, nawet jeśli były to parowania. Ale to nie tylko jego ciało było tym, o co Arthur musiał się martwić. Gdyby nie aktywował Brisingra, sam miecz również by się roztrzaskał.

(Jeśli mój czas… jest właściwy… mogę dotrzeć do drzwi… następnym atakiem.)

Artur przechylił się tak, że gdyby smok wystrzelił do przodu i został zmuszony do ponownego parowania, siła konfrontacji rzuciłaby go w stronę wejścia. Potem jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to otworzyć drzwi i przebiec przez nie, zanim smok zdążył go ścigać.

Smok ruszył w jego stronę. W tym samym czasie Arthur odskoczył w bok, aby uniknąć bezpośredniego trafienia. Przygotował się na nieuniknione parowanie, które będzie musiał wykonać, aby się chronić.

Z wyjątkiem ostatniej chwili, podążał za swoim instynktem i przerzucił Brisingra na drugą stronę ciała, co skutecznie uratowało mu życie.

Artur nie wiedział, czy smok był w pełni poznawczy i potrafił strategować, czy nie. Jeśli to było możliwe, to prawdopodobnie smok wydedukował plan Artura i nieznacznie zmienił swoją trajektorię, tak że Arthur zamiast tego odleciał dalej od wyjścia niż bliżej.

Jednak tak było, _jeśli_ smok był tak inteligentny.

Na razie Arthur był pewien jednego. Ten smok był _trudny_ do pokonania.

Teraz znów znalazł się po drugiej stronie jaskini, blisko ściany. Był praktycznie z powrotem w punkcie wyjścia. Jeśli już, smok był bliżej wyjścia niż on. Z ciężkimi ranami i zmęczeniem, Arthur był w niebezpiecznej sytuacji.

Smok podniósł głowę. Rozpoczynało się kolejne uderzenie. Wydawało się, że pragnął śmierci swojej ofiary tak samo, jak Artur chciał uciec z jej szponów i opuścić jaskinię.

Arthur zakaszlał krwią. Zaczynał mieć trudności ze złapaniem oddechu. Nawet oddychanie przez usta okazywało się bolesne po pobiciu jego ciała. Każdy kolejny oddech zaciskał ból w klatce piersiowej. Miał jednak inne czynniki, o które mógł się martwić, poza stanem fizycznym.

Nie wątpił, że kamień filozoficzny schowany w jego płaszczu był bliski wyczerpania. Na początku niewiele zostało, a on już od jakiegoś czasu zaangażował _Magna Aestus_ i wykorzystywał zdolność filtrującą Brisingra. Wcześniej czy później ucieknie i nie będzie w stanie w ogóle obronić się przed smokiem, nie mówiąc już o dotarciu do wyjścia.

W tym momencie Artur nie wiedział, co będzie pierwsze, jego magia się wyczerpie lub jego ciało zapadnie się w sobie. Istniała również możliwość, że smok uderzy go pierwszy, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć.

(Jednak gdybym użył _Saevy,_ aby przekroczyć granice mojego ciała…)

Zaklęcie sygnaturowe Rodu Reinhardta zostało dodatkowo wzmocnione. Tylko najbardziej zaawansowani użytkownicy _Magna Aestus_ byli w stanie opanować zaklęcie przedłużające. _Saeva_ zamieniła zdrowy rozsądek i logikę w surową moc. Wzmocnił już wzmocnione możliwości użytkownika. Zasadniczo zmieniło normalnego człowieka ze wzmocnieniem w berserkera.

Jednak każda wielka potęga miała swoją cenę. Ci, którzy używali zaklęcia przedłużającego, przez co najmniej tydzień pozostawali w bezruchu po tym, jak nadwerężyli swoje ludzkie ciała do granic możliwości. Nawet aktywowanie go na jedną minutę spowodowałoby, że użytkownik byłby całkowicie unieruchomiony na kilka dni.

W swojej obecnej sytuacji Arthur nie mógł znieść tej wady. Nawet jeśli pokonał smoka, wciąż czekały go wyzwania, które musiał pokonać. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na samotne przebywanie w jaskiniach dłużej niż tydzień.

(Nie… żadna z tych opcji… nie jest do przyjęcia. Ani śmierć, ani paraliż, ani porażka).

Jeśli zlekceważył wzmocnienie berserkera, jego nikłe szanse na przeżycie wynikały z małego szczegółu, który zapamiętał podczas pierwszych kilku ataków zadanych przeciwnikowi.

Prawdą było, że smok miał niezrozumiały czynnik regeneracyjny występujący z fenomenalną prędkością. Jednak Artur zauważył, że rany smoka nie zagoiły się od razu. Zapieczętowanie i powrót do poprzedniego stanu zajęło im co najmniej minutę. To krótkie opóźnienie może być wykorzystane na jego korzyść.

(Będę musiał tylko… zaatakować obszar, który będzie utrudniał… ważną funkcję!)

Czas był kluczowy. Gdy smok poleciał do przodu z oślepiającą prędkością, Arthur tym razem podskoczył zamiast na bok. Smok nie mógł się tego spodziewać, ponieważ nie miał czasu na przeciwstawienie się Arturowi w powietrzu. Udało mu się zatrzymać, zanim zderzył się twarzą z twardą powierzchnią skały.

Jednak Arthur nie liczył na to, że smok złamie mu twarz z własną szybkością. To była jego poprzednia strategia, która zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zdezorientowanie smoka poprzez zderzenie go ze ścianą i zranienie się nie zadziała. Niemniej jednak prawdą było, że zdezorientowanie smoka i odwrócenie jego uwagi może być dobrym sposobem, by dać mu czas na pędzenie w kierunku wyjścia. Dlatego Arthur po prostu musiał znaleźć inny sposób, aby to zrobić.

Artur wylądował na szyi smoka. Wspiął się na długą kończynę z taką szybkością, na jaką mógł się zdobyć jego kontuzjowany organizm. Używanie łusek smoka jako punktów wspinaczkowych pomogło w szybszym dotarciu do głowy. Gdy Arthur dotarł do czubka głowy smoka, wydał z siebie własny ryk i dźgnął Brisingra w świecące lewe oko smoka, a następnie w prawe dwoma szybkimi ruchami.

Smok krzyknął z bólu i machnął głową w lewo i prawo. Nie mając nic do uziemienia, siła ponownie zrzuciła Artura ze smoka i ponownie skierowała się w przeciwną stronę jaskini. Był teraz blisko drzwi.

Arthur nie tracił czasu. Smok już zaczynał dochodzić do siebie. Nawet ślepy mógł wyczuć jego obecność zmierzającą w stronę bezpieczeństwa. Odwrócił się w stronę miejsca, do którego, jak sądził, uciekała jego ofiara i odstrzelił mu nogi mocnym uderzeniem skrzydeł, aby pchnąć ją do przodu. Choć na chwilę stracił wzrok, kontuzja nie zatrzymała jego trajektorii. Smok po prostu musiał rzucić się naprzód i zmiażdżyć przeciwnika, zanim zdążył uciec z jego uścisku.

Z pełną szybkością, siłą i maksymalną mocą Arthur rzucił się w stronę dużych metalowych podwójnych drzwi. Skorzystał z jednej sekundy opóźnienia, podczas gdy smok wiił się z bólu po uderzeniach oślepiających jego oczy. Jedna sekunda może nie wydawać się znacząca, ale podróż z dużą prędkością była inna. Wszystko, co porusza się z oślepiającą prędkością, może z łatwością przemierzyć całe boisko piłkarskie. Chociaż jaskinia była większa niż pojedyncze boisko do piłki nożnej, Arthur miał jeszcze jedną zaletę, będąc bliżej wyjścia niż smok.

Wbrew wszystkiemu mógłby to zrobić, gdyby nie martwił się o nic innego. I tak właśnie zrobił. Skupił się na swoim obecnym celu. Nie myślał o możliwości złapania go przez smoka na czas, czy czegoś innego. Jego jedyną myślą było wydostanie się z jaskini i dotarcie do miejsca, za którym smok nie mógł nadążyć.

Jednym szybkim ruchem otworzył jedną z nich wolną ręką i wpadł do otworu. Nie zdążył zamknąć drzwi; modlił się tylko, aby smok nie przebił się przez drzwi do jego bezpiecznej przystani.

Jednak tak się nie stało. Artur nie musiał bronić się przed licznymi głazami lub gigantycznym smokiem, który przedzierał się przez słabe wejście. W rzeczywistości nie doszło do zderzenia smoka ze skałą. Z tego, co widział Artur, smok zatrzymał się kilka metrów od drzwi silnym uderzeniem skrzydeł.

Nie wiedział dlaczego. Gdyby miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że to dlatego, że otwór, w którym znalazł się po rzucie przez podwójne drzwi, znajdował się poza terytorium smoka. Być może pokonanie tego trzeciego wyzwania nie wymagało zabicia smoka; po prostu uniknięcie go i przejście do następnej części jaskini było wystarczające.

Odpowiedź nie miała znaczenia, ponieważ Arthur miał teraz inne zmartwienia. Nie zdążył nawet złapać oddechu.

Teraz musi zmierzyć się z czwartym wyzwaniem.

Kątem oka dostrzegł błyszczący pył unoszący się z ziemi i gromadzący się w powietrzu przed nim. Zgrupowały się razem w odrębne formy, kształty, które Arthur znał. Zabójcza broń, którą trenował przez całe życie, podobnie jak ta, której ledwo się teraz trzymał.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd zdecydował się wyruszyć w tę podróż, ponieważ oświadczył, że znajdzie lekarstwo na chorobę swojej żony, Arthur poczuł, że jego postanowienie słabnie.

To nie był atak, którego mógł całkowicie uniknąć. To nie było coś, przez co mógł po prostu przejść bez odniesienia obrażeń. Przy tak wielu niebezpieczeństwach, które go wymierzyły, niewiele mógł zrobić, poza próbą przeżycia kawałka swojego życia.

Jeśli zagadka rzuciła wyzwanie jego sprytowi, jeśli smok rzucił mu wyzwanie z niezwykłą szybkością i siłą, było to wyzwanie o nieskończonych proporcjach, którego nie mógł pokonać jako człowiek. Bez względu na to, jakie ulepszenia dla siebie aktywował, będzie cierpieć z powodu innych obrażeń, niż złamane kości i uszkodzenia wewnętrzne.

Koniec był już na horyzoncie. Stałby i pokonał to wyzwanie z każdą słabą siłą, na jaką mógł się zdobyć. Nie miał innego wyboru. Inną opcją było po prostu upadek i śmierć.

Artur zacisnął zęby. W porównaniu z gadającymi posągami i smokami, które potrafiły poruszać się z prędkością dźwięku, nie była to zmiana, którą preferował.

(… Deszcz… ostrzy… ?!)

### Uwagi:

> Dlatego trochę zmagałem się z liczbą słów w tym rozdziale. Ciągle zadawałem sobie pytanie: „Jak mogę przedłużyć ten rozdział? Wszystko, co się dzieje, to to, że Arthur jest owijany w kółko!” Postanowiłem więc po prostu rzucić Arthurowi więcej. Biedny Artur. Przynajmniej Diana i Daniel otrzymują połowę cierpienia.
> 
> Nie całkiem.
> 
> Ciekawostka: Najwyraźniej berserkerska wersja Magna Aestus jest w moim konspekcie i zapomniałem o niej, kiedy pisałem ten rozdział. Chciałem zachować koncepcję, mimo że nie pasuje do tej historii. Dlatego dodałem go tylko przez odniesienie. Tylko naprawdę zaawansowani użytkownicy Magna Aestus mogą aktywować formularz berserkera, więc niestety nigdy nie zobaczymy, jak Diana go używa. Może i jest cudownym dzieckiem, ale tylko tyle możesz się nauczyć samodzielnie.


	10. Rozdział 9: VIII. Nie wszystko jest lepsze ze smokami i mieczami

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana i Daniel są często rzucani i bardzo starają się nie umrzeć.

### Uwagi:

> Cześć wszystkim! Moja piątkowa konferencja poszła dobrze, więc w ten weekend jestem szczególnie oszołomiony. Tak czy inaczej, oto następny rozdział!
> 
> Oto wyzwanie smoka po stronie Diany i Daniela. Podobnie jak w poprzednim rozdziale, chyba ostrzeżenie przed przemocą. Ponownie, niezbyt wyraźne. Prawdopodobnie.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574/chapters/26751390#chapter_9_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

_ Dzisiejszy dzień, Regulus Caverns _

W głębi umysłu Diana zauważa, że ma problemy z oddychaniem, mimo że dopiero teraz aktywowała _Magna Aestus_ . Nie powinna brakować jej tchu po zaledwie dwóch krokach biegu.

Nie, to nie jest tylko uczucie braku tchu. To prawie tak, jakby miażdżyła ją atmosfera jaskini. Wydaje się, że grawitacja jest silniejsza w tej części jaskini niż w poprzedniej części, z której właśnie przybyli.

Diana otrząsa się z tej myśli. Zamiast tego skupia się na swoim celu, wpychając całą magiczną energię, którą może skierować do swoich nóg.

Wiatr omija twarze Diany i Daniela. Biegną prosto w kierunku dużych podwójnych drzwi po przeciwnej stronie jaskini, przekonani, że ich prędkość może pokonać tę odległość w ciągu kilku sekund.

Ale tych kilka sekund wystarczy, by smok zareagował i skontrował.

Ogon smoka leci w ich kierunku i blokuje im drogę. Dwaj kuzyni są zaskoczeni i ledwo mają czas, aby przywołać słabego strażnika przed atakiem. Odrzuca ich wiele metrów w kierunku, z którego przybyli. Przewracają się kilka razy, po czym odepchną się nogami i wyprostują środek ciężkości.

Smok nie daje im czasu na rozpacz, że nie dotarli do wyjścia. Szarża głową w przód i zaciska swoje masywne szczęki na obu. Diana i Daniel skaczą w przeciwnych kierunkach, aby nie stać się kolejnym posiłkiem smoka.

Gdy jego stopy dotykają ziemi, Daniel odpycha się i wyciąga miecz. Kuca pod ramieniem smoka i dostaje trzy szybkie ciosy, zanim smok zemści się i zamachnie na niego swym potężnym ramieniem. Daniel odskakuje, aby uniknąć trafienia.

Gdy smok zawija się po cięciach, Diana znajduje okazję, by wsiąść na swoją miotłę i wzbić się w powietrze. Chociaż Diana ma przypięty do talii własny miecz, nie jest ekspertem w szermierce w porównaniu z Danielem. W tej sytuacji wolałaby raczej polegać na tym, co ma większe doświadczenie.

Diana odwiązuje różdżkę od szarfy, rzucając szybkie i potężne „ **_Murowa_** !” w paszczę smoka.

Podmuch zielonej energii trafia prosto w cel. Jednak smok nawet na to nie reaguje. Nadal celuje w Daniela, który faktycznie wyrządził szkody jego ciału.

(Czy nie było wystarczającej mocy wyjściowej?)

„ **_Murowa_** !”

Diana lata wokół smoka, aby uzyskać lepszy strzał. Diana próbuje ponownie, wykonując trzy kolejne uderzenia: dwa wymierzone w podbrzusze i przód, w które wcześniej zaatakował Daniel, i ponownie w szczękę.

Smok wymachuje ręką w Dianie, aby pozbyć się uciążliwości. Czarownica robi uniki o włos, przechylając miotłę w odpowiednim momencie. Daje jej dobry kąt widzenia, czy jej zaklęcia mają jakikolwiek efekt.

(Nie ma uszkodzeń ?!)

Chociaż trzy kolejne ataki trafiły bezbłędnie, nie ma śladu zranienia smoka. W tym momencie rany zadane przez Daniela również się zagoiły. Nie ma dowodów na to, że smok kiedykolwiek został skrzywdzony.

Twarz smoka zbliża się do pozycji Diany. Jego ryk jest na tyle silny, że utrudnia jej równowagę na miotle.

Nie, cała jej pozycja w powietrzu przechyla się i waha do tego stopnia, że prawie spada z nieba.

Diana unosi swoją miotłę w górę, by uniknąć kłapiącej paszczy smoka. Ale bez względu na to, jakich ruchów próbuje, trudniej jej utrzymać kontrolę nad miotłą.

"Hej!" Z ziemi dobiega głos Daniela. „Zdajesz _nie_ chcą tego czarownicę!”

Daniel rusza do pomocy. Zanim zdąży uderzyć, ogon smoka podchodzi i uderza w niego. Daniel leci w powietrzu i uderza w ścianę jaskini tak mocno, że na powierzchni tworzy się wgłębienie w kształcie Daniela.

Krzyczy krwią i jego wzrok się rozmywa.

Diana nie ma czasu, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Desperacko próbuje zdobyć kontrolę nad swoją miotłą na tyle, aby uniknąć ataku smoka. Jak na tak duże stworzenie z łatwością nadąża za jej ruchami.

Jako ostatnia próba, Diana robi coś podobnego do tego, co zrobiła Jasminka, gdy siedem czarownic razem wzbiło się w niebo na Błyszczącej Salwie, aby zatrzymać pocisk. Wlewa ogromną ilość magicznej energii na koniec swojej miotły i strzela od smoka tak daleko, jak tylko może. Gdy jest już wystarczająco daleko, Diana szarpie swoją miotłę, aby uniknąć ścigających ją pazurów smoka.

Diana lata wokół smoka w kierunku Daniela. Ale zauważa, że smok podąża za nią i zmienia kurs, żeby nie ruszył w kierunku jej zranionej kuzynki.

W tym ułamku sekundy Diana łapie coś dziwnego.

(Mogę znów sterować lotem?)

Gdy smok zbliża się do niej z szaloną szybkością, Diana czuje, że jej kontrola znowu się zmniejsza, ponieważ odległość między nimi jest mniejsza. Początkowo próbuje rzucić kilka zaklęć z powrotem w smoka, aby utrudnić jego trajektorię, ale wszystkie stykają się ze smokiem jak powietrze. Nie ma żadnego efektu. Więc Diana rezygnuje z tego i zamiast tego skupia się na lataniu, aby uratować jej życie.

Pazury smoka zbliżają się niebezpiecznie blisko wyrzucenia Diany z powietrza. Zanim pazury się zetkną, nagle cofa się i podnosi głowę.

Diana odwraca się i widzi, że Daniel znów wstał. Jego miecz wbija się w bok smoka, aż do rękojeści.

"Nadal tu jestem!"

Daniel wyciąga miecz ze smoka i odskakuje, zanim zdąży go uderzyć w swojej wściekłości. Skacze do przodu i używa własnych kończyn smoka, aby odepchnąć się w kierunku jego głowy. Po drodze kilkakrotnie uderza w słabszy front smoka. Nie są śmiertelne i wydają się służyć tylko bardziej rozgniewaniu smoka. Jednak to daje Danielowi szansę, której potrzebuje. Kiedy jest na czubku głowy smoka, przecina jego oczy dwoma szybkimi ruchami, aby je oślepić.

Zanim zdążył nawet pomyśleć o zeskoczeniu, smok potrząsa głową z taką siłą, że odrzuca Daniela. Prąd powietrza utrudnia mu obrót tak, że jego nogi są skierowane w stronę ścian jaskini zamiast głowy. Nie, nawet jeśli jego nogi są ustawione we właściwym kierunku, jest pewien, że uderzenie złamie kości i rozerwie mięśnie nóg.

Przybycie Diany w porę uratowało Daniela przed bolesnym lądowaniem. Chwyta go za jedno z ramion z pełnym wzmocnieniem i powstrzymuje go przed dalszym lotem. Oboje słyszą i czują, jak coś uderza w ich ramiona, ale zaciskają zęby i odpychają się od bólu.

Daniel wkłada swój miecz do ust i zaciska zęby, żeby go przytrzymać. Wolną ręką Daniel chwyta miotłę i unosi się tak, że siada za Dianą.

Do tej pory smok doszedł do siebie na tyle, że mógł ich szukać, nawet bez jego wizji. Używając innych zmysłów, celuje w dwóch latających z siłą i szybkością napędzaną wściekłością.

Z unieruchomionym jednym ramieniem Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by latać jedną ręką. Samo zadanie jest już trudne. Ale w połączeniu ze smokiem z szaloną szybkością i siłą, a także dziwnym brakiem równowagi miotły, gdy zbliża się do smoka, obaj potrafią uniknąć tylko włosowym oddechem.

„Zestrzel to za pomocą magii!” Daniel wrzeszczy w chaosie. „Powinny istnieć skuteczne ataki dalekiego zasięgu, których możesz użyć, prawda ?!”

Diana zaciska zęby przez ból i niemożliwą sytuację, w której się znajdują. Robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by wykonywać wiele zadań jednocześnie i odpowiada: „Nie wiem dlaczego…” Szarpie miotłę w dół, aby uniknąć smoka, a następnie niszczy ją z powrotem, zanim zdążą się rozbić na ziemię. „… Ale moje zaklęcia nie działają…!”

"Co?! Jakaś wiedźma, którą jesteśeeeeeee! Biorę wszystko, co powiedziałem, backkkkkk! ”

„Mimo wszystko nie mogę latać i używać magii jedną ręką!”

Diana nadal unika ataków smoka najlepiej, jak potrafi. Daniel nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, nawet jeśli chce. On również ma tylko jedno ramię robocze i używa go, aby nie spaść z miotły. Nie wspominając o tym, że nadaje się tylko do walki w zwarciu. Jeśli smok zbliży się na tyle blisko, by mógł kontrować, oznacza to, że przede wszystkim są w złej sytuacji.

Kiedy przelatują wokół ataków smoka, Diana zaczyna układać odpowiednie wyjaśnienie wszystkiego, czego doświadczyła od czasu wejścia do tej jaskini. Powód dziwnych niekontrolowanych działań jej miotły, powód, dla którego jej zaklęcia nie działają, gdy ataki Daniela jego mieczem są w stanie zadać obrażenia, powód dziwnej ciężkości powietrza w jaskini w porównaniu z poprzednim oraz powód regeneracyjnych zdolności smoka.

Jest to możliwość, że nigdy nie doświadczyła siebie osobiście, ale natknęła się na jedno ze swoich odczytów w czasie wolnym.

„Smok żyje z magicznej energii!” Diana krzyczy.

To zaskakuje Daniela. Nie ma pojęcia, co ona ma na myśli. "Co?!"

„Poziom magii zgromadzonej w tej części jaskini jest szczególnie gęsty” - wyjaśnia Diana. „W ten sposób smok może zachować swoją formę. Dopóki pozostaje energia, ta bestia nie zniknie ”.

"Więc co? Musimy po prostu pozbyć się magii tej jaskini? Ale teraz na świecie jest nieskończona magia! Nie możesz odjąć od nieskończoności! ”

Diana potrząsa głową i odsuwa miotłę od pazurów smoka, które zbliżają się zbyt blisko, by je pocieszyć. „Ta jaskinia jest odizolowana od reszty świata zewnętrznego. Prawdopodobnie dlatego znajduje się w centrum Jaskini Regulus. Jeśli uda nam się po prostu zamienić całą magiczną energię, która się tu znajduje, tak, aby smok nie mógł jej użyć, smok nie będzie w stanie zachować swojej formy i zniknie. "

„Mówisz tutaj o _dużej_ ilości magicznej energii!”

Pierwszą myślą Diany, która unika kolejnego ataku smoka, jest przelanie całej magicznej energii w siebie i Daniela i użycie jej w jednym zaklęciu, takim jak _Magna Aestus_ . Jednak istnieje tylko pewna pojemność magicznej energii, którą może pomieścić ludzkie ciało. A tak dużo w jaskini przekracza całkowicie tę granicę.

(Nie mogę po prostu skierować go w zewnętrzne zaklęcie. Jeśli zniszczę część jaskini, otworzy to dziurę na świat zewnętrzny. Stamtąd ta magiczna energia wejdzie i nasze wysiłki pójdą na marne).

Daniel myśli o swoim własnym pomyśle, chwytając Dianę, by ratować życie. - Hej, zamiast odejmować od całej jaskini, może po prostu zrobimy to na smoku?

Diana zaciska zęby i odskakuje na bok. "Przepraszam. Nie nadążam."

„Smok składa się z pewnej ilości magii, prawda? Dlaczego po prostu nie usuniemy tej kwoty, która zachowuje swoją formę? ”

„Po prostu odzyska swój kształt”.

„Ale będziemy mieli przynajmniej trochę czasu do stracenia, gdy to nastąpi. Możemy wykorzystać ten czas na ucieczkę z tej jaskini! ”

Diana rozważa to. Daniel ma rację. Będzie to jednak oznaczać całkowite unieważnienie fizycznej formy smoka, zamiast kierowania niematerialnego źródła energii. Aby odnieść sukces, muszą zanegować całe nagromadzenie magii, która tworzy formę smoka. Jeśli nie wymażą tego wszystkiego od razu, nadal pozostanie część, która może po nich przyjść.

(Takie zaklęcie negujące magię… istnieje. Jednak…)

\- Znam zaklęcie, które może zniweczyć magię utrzymującą postać smoka. Jednak wymaga to dwóch osób praktykujących magię i nie może być wykonywane tylko z jednym ”.

Daniel może mieć zdolność do _rzucenia Magna Aestus_ , ale to jedyne zaklęcie, jakie może wykonać. To zaklęcie przekazywane przez wiele pokoleń rodu Reinhardtów. Koncentrując się na tej specjalizacji, praktycznie nie są w stanie wykonywać żadnego innego rodzaju magii. Nie ma też własnej różdżki.

\- A ty jesteś tutaj jedyną czarownicą… - mówi przygnębiony Daniel. „Więc jaką mamy inną opcję ?!”

Diana wie, że nie może wiecznie unikać smoka. Ciężkość powietrza stworzonego przez wysoką gęstość magii, jej pulsujące ramię i własne zmęczenie zaczynają ją spowalniać. Te utrudnienia nie dotyczą smoka.

(Gdyby tylko istniał sposób na skierowanie magii w tej jaskini w zaklęcie, które nie powoduje fizycznych zmian…!)

"Przed Tobą!"

Diana zauważa, że ogon smoka macha przed nimi za późno. Uderza ich głową, uderzając ich o ziemię. Siła łamie miotłę i wytrąca oddech z płuc. Jedyne, co wydobywa się z ich ust, to krew i ciche krzyki bólu.

Diana myśli, że słyszy, jak coś pęka w jej ciele. Jednak nie ma czasu na rozważenie takiej możliwości.

Poruszając się na autopilocie, Daniel i Diana spadają w przeciwnych kierunkach, zanim smok zdąży się na nich zatrzymać. Nawet to zabiera jej zbyt wiele. Diana czuje, że kołysze się na nogach, a jej wzrok rozmywa się na krawędziach.

Ciemne plamy, które zasłaniają jej oczy, zasłaniają większość jej pola widzenia, ale zamiast niej widzi smoka zbliżającego się do Daniela. Jej kuzyn faworyzuje jedną nogę i trzyma miecz w jednej ręce, podczas gdy druga bezużytecznie zwisa u jego boku.

Diana sięga do jej boku i wyciąga różdżkę. Nie mając innego wyboru, przygotowuje się do samodzielnego wykonania zaklęcia negacji. Nie wie, jakie są konsekwencje wydania zaklęcia tylko przez jednego czarownika. Nie wie nawet, czy to zadziała.

Ale musi spróbować. Albo Daniel straci życie.

Różdżka Diany świeci złotem, gdy przygotowuje arię na zaklęcie.

„ _Ein Ein Sof_ . _Ein Sof Ohr_ . ”

Wskazuje różdżką na zbliżającego się do Daniela smoka. Diana przygotowuje się na ilość magicznej energii, którą będzie musiała samodzielnie przekazać.

„ **_Luna Lana_** !”

Złota poświata zwiększa się i wystrzeliwuje w kierunku potężnej bestii. Złote macki owijają się wokół całej postaci smoka. Diana zaciska zęby, chcąc, aby sznury magii zacisnęły się wokół smoka.

Ale zamiast się zmniejszyć lub zniknąć, smok walczy z magią utrzymującą go w miejscu. Z każdym szarpnięciem i szarpnięciem Diana czuje, że jej koncentracja coraz bardziej spada. Wąsy utrzymujące smoka w miejscu zaczynają cienkie i przyćmione.

(Nie mogę tego wytrzymać…!)

Daniel obserwuje, jak Diana próbuje wszystkiego, co w jej mocy, by samodzielnie rządzić smokiem. Może nie być w stanie użyć magii, aby pomóc, ale nie chce siedzieć obok i patrzeć, jak zawodzi. Jest wyszkolony w sztuce walki rycerza. Jeśli nie radzi sobie z magią, spróbuje to nadrobić metodami, które są mu lepiej znane.

„Umieranie… nie brzmi zbyt zachęcająco!” on krzyczy.

Daniel skacze w górę i na ciało smoka. Wspina się na grzbiet smoka, używając łusek jako punktów przejścia. Gdy tylko dotrze do czubka głowy smoka, wbija swój szeroki miecz w słabe obszary smoka.

Smok ryczy z bólu. Ale teraz jest szalony z innego powodu. Koncentrację zajmuje irytacja na głowie, pozostawiając Dianie okazję do dalszego wiązania smoka z _Luną Laną_ .

Tym otwarciem odnawia swoje wysiłki. Magia przepływa przez jej ciało i wzmacnia sploty, dzięki czemu znów świecą jasno i gęsto. Pomaga to utrzymać smoka na miejscu i pozwala Danielowi robić to, co robi.

Oznacza to ciągłe dźganie słabych punktów smoka, jeden po drugim. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo protestował smok, bez względu na to, jak duża siła groziła zrzuceniem Daniela z ziemi, nie chce upaść.

Smok zaczyna się kurczyć. W tym samym czasie nogi Diany zapinają się, a ona upada na kolana. Zaciska zęby; w tej chwili nie chce upaść. Jeśli Daniel trzyma się swojego życia, ona też nie ma wymówki, by poddać się w połowie.

"Daj spokój! Daj spokój! _Chodź_ !! Po prostu umrzyj już !! ” Daniel krzyczy własne okrzyki z każdym pchnięciem. Zauważa też, że smok słabnie. Wraz z tym postępem odnawia swoją energię i nadal dźga smoka, aby skupić na sobie jego uwagę.

Wreszcie smok staje się zbyt mały, by Daniel mógł na nim pozostać. Zeskakuje i ląduje na plecach, pozwalając Dianie wykonać resztę pracy.

Z ostatnim przypływem energii Diana uwięzia smoka w miejscu i upada jego postać. Złote światło wysysa wszelką magię, która utrzymuje smoka razem i sprawia, że znika on z jaskini.

Złote światło rozprasza się wraz z resztą świadomości smoka i Diany.

Czarne plamy rozchodziły się po całym jej polu widzenia. Wbrew swojej woli Diana wpada w ciężką ciemność i nie wie nic więcej.

* * *

„-Ey. Hej! Chodź, Diana. Jeśli się nie obudzisz, jak inaczej mamy opuścić tę jaskinię? Nie chcę tu być, kiedy smok się zreformuje! ”

Świadomość Diany powoli wraca do niej. Natarczywe męstwo Daniela zdecydowanie przyspiesza proces jej przebudzenia.

Diana jęczy i próbuje usiąść z zamkniętymi oczami. Stwierdza, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Udaje jej się podnieść swoje ciało o kilka centymetrów, zanim zostaje zmuszona do opadnięcia z powrotem na to, na czym leży. Który nie wydaje się być ziemią. W rzeczywistości czuje wyraźne kontury ludzkiego ciała.

„Hej, wiem, że jesteś wyczerpany, ale ja też. I tutaj ofiaruję siebie jako twoją poduszkę. Czy rozumiesz, jak trudno było pozostać na szczycie tego smoka? Przynajmniej bądź wdzięczny! ”

Tym razem Diana pozwala swoim ustom mówić bez filtra.

\- Danielu, możesz _przestać mówić_ .

Diana ignoruje oburzone prychanie kuzynki i przewraca się na bok jej zdrowego ramienia, by użyć go do podparcia się. Trzepotanie jej otwartymi oczami wydaje się być tym samym wysiłkiem, co podniesienie Akko jedną ręką. Ale udaje jej się otworzyć oczy i ustawić właściwy kierunek.

Diana zauważa, że są tuż obok podwójnych drzwi prowadzących do wyjścia. Zakłada, że Daniel musiał ją kiedyś poruszyć, gdy była nieprzytomna. Obok niej są również połamane kawałki miotły.

(Później stanie się to problemem).

Daniel przestaje prychać i robi się poważny. „Hej, wszystko w porządku? Nie jestem zaznajomiony z zaklęciami czarownic, ale ten konkretny wyglądał, jakby wiele z ciebie kosztował. Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że zaklęcie negacji może być użyte tylko przez dwóch czarodziejów?

\- Tak, tak. To jest _tak trudne_ dla niej oddychać. „Mogę… z pewnością rozumiem, dlaczego”.

Jednak Diana z powodzeniem wykonała to, aby pokonać smoka, którego on, jego ojciec i starszy brat nie mogli mieć nadziei na zniszczenie. Zamiast tego mieli tylko możliwość ucieczki. Zaklęcie dla dwóch osób rzucone skutecznie przez jedną wiedźmę. Jak doskonała może być Diana Cavendish? Daniel zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy pokładają w niej takie wielkie nadzieje.

Jednak wyraźnie cierpi z powodu konsekwencji. Nie może pojąć zmęczenia i letargu, które musi teraz odczuwać. Bez względu na to, do jakich wyczynów jest zdolna, Diana nadal jest tylko człowiekiem. Tylko tyle może sama sobie poradzić. Jednak stara się trzymać razem najlepiej, jak potrafi i sprostać oczekiwaniom, które wszyscy - łącznie z nią - stawiają jej. To jest niedorzeczne.

Daniel uderza ręką w twarz. "Jesteś niewiarygodny."

„I oboje żyjemy. O co ci chodzi?"

Daniel patrzy na nią gniewnie. Nie może znaleźć słów, by odpowiednio podziękować jej za uratowanie mu życia. I wygląda na to, że Diana i tak nie ma w tej chwili energii, by odfiltrować jego słowa.

„Będziemy musieli działać, zanim smok się zreformuje”. Daniel spogląda w dół na dwa połamane kawałki drewna, które przyniósł, ciągnąc nieprzytomne ciało Diany bliżej wyjścia. - Ale przepraszam za twoją miotłę.

„To nie jest poważny problem. Można go wymienić. Przynajmniej na razie należy się tym martwić ”. Ze smutkiem patrzy na złamaną miotłę. „Chociaż łatwiej mi było jeździć na nim zamiast biegać”.

Daniel ma ochotę potknąć się po pobiciu od smoka i całkowitym wyczerpaniu po poświęceniu tak dużej ilości energii i wysiłku, by pozostać przy życiu. Nie może pojąć, jak Diana musi się teraz czuć.

„Czy będziesz w stanie samodzielnie stanąć? Nie sądzę, żebym mógł cię nosić w tym stanie ”.

Diana podnosi się do pozycji klęczącej. Świat obraca się na sekundę. Dając sobie chwilę na wyprostowanie się, zdaje sobie sprawę, że oddychanie staje się jej łatwiejsze, ponieważ wykorzystuje te krótkie chwile na odpoczynek. "Powinienem być w stanie. Chciałbym jednak coś zrobić z naszymi ramionami, zanim rzucimy się do kolejnego wyzwania. A może twoja noga. Czy to boli?"

\- Jeśli zamierzasz użyć magii, aby uleczyć nasze rany, zasugeruję, żebyś tego nie robił. Chociaż byłbym wdzięczny za to, jesteś zbyt wyczerpany, aby teraz marnować energię. Resztę _wlej_ do _Magna Aestus_ . Kiedy osiągnie bezpieczeństwo, _wtedy_ możemy rozważyć użycie magii, aby uzdrowić siebie.” Daniel spogląda na swoją nogę. "Nic mi nie będzie. Narzekanie i narzekanie tylko nas spowalnia. Nasze ramiona to kolejny problem. Najlepiej, jeśli najpierw coś z nimi zrobimy ”.

„W takim razie co sugerujesz?”

Daniel krzywi się. „Staroświecki sposób”.

Ten pomysł brzmi _okropnie_ . Ale Diana może zrozumieć logikę Daniela. Nadal nie w pełni wyzdrowiała po samodzielnym wykonywaniu _Luna Lana_ . Nawet teraz bieg przez jaskinię, aby uniknąć kolejnego wyzwania, będzie dla niej trudny. Poświęcanie większej ilości energii na magię, aby leczyć ich rany, nie jest najlepszym wyborem.

Niemniej jednak nie mogą zostawić swoich obrażeń. Ich zwisające ramiona spowodują więcej problemów, jeśli zostaną same. Przynajmniej umieszczenie ich z powrotem na miejscu pozwoli im na pewien ruch, który nie przeszkodzi w ich szalonym biegu.

Diana wzdycha i poddaje się. „Bardzo dobrze”.

Daniel się nabiera. „Pokaż mi swoje ramię”.

Diana zobowiązuje. Daniel bada zranioną kończynę.

„Uważam, że to tylko zwichnięcie. Mogę go przenieść z powrotem na miejsce i powinno to sprawić mniejszy problem ”.

Daniel obraca ręką, aby zobaczyć, jak najlepiej naprawić zwichnięte ramię. Ignoruje jej skrzywienie z bólu. Ma minimalną wiedzę na temat pierwszej pomocy. Kiedy się o tym dowiedział, powiedziano mu, że to dobra dodatkowa wiedza, aby żołnierz mógł się naprawić, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. W ten sposób żołnierz mógł walczyć na polu bitwy przez dłuższy czas.

„W porządku, proszę. Jeden. Dwa. Trzy!"

Nie oznacza to, że jest bardzo dobry w udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy. Praktycznie wsuwa kończynę z powrotem na miejsce. Diana nie może powstrzymać bolesnego płaczu, który wydostał się z jej gardła.

Daniel cofa się i daje jej miejsce, by otulić bolące ramię.

„Przepraszam, ale przynajmniej zostało to naprawione”.

„To… łagodne ujęcie tego…”

Ale teraz kolej na Daniela. Diana opanowuje się i robi to samo z kontuzjowanym ramieniem Daniela. Ma minimalną wiedzę na temat pierwszej pomocy opartej na historii rodziny Cavendish. Może przynajmniej być łagodniejsza niż Daniel, jeśli chodzi o naprawianie kogoś.

„Twój również jest zwichnięty. Zrobię to samo i przestawię go z powrotem na miejsce ”. Diana przyjmuje pozycję, a Daniel odwraca wzrok i zaciska zęby. "Trzy. Dwa. Jeden!"

I… praktycznie wsuwa go na miejsce, tak jak on.

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o delikatność.

Skowyt wydobywający się z ust Daniela można porównać do dźwięku, który wydaje kopnięty szczeniak. Wsuwa się w siebie i próbuje powstrzymać łzy przed wylaniem się z jego oczu.

„To było… bardziej zwichnięte, niż myślałem”.

„Jesteś… _niewiarygodny_ ”.

Obaj znajdują chwilę, aby złapać oddech. Jest to prymitywna metoda naprawiania obrażeń, ale teraz niewiele mogą z tym zrobić. Czas i energia są ograniczone.

Diana kątem oka zaczyna dostrzegać magię gromadzącą się wokół środka jaskini. Skończył im się czas na odpoczynek.

„Smok odzyskuje formę. Musimy teraz kontynuować ”.

Daniel kiwa głową, wstając z Dianą. Obaj kładą swoje dobre ręce na drzwiach i przygotowują się do aktywacji _Magna Aestus_ i otwarcia drzwi.

Po cichym porozumieniu obaj ponownie śpiewają arię.

_„Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Pokonaj ograniczenia._

**_Magna Aestus_** . _”_

Otwierają drzwi i pędzą przez nie, patrząc przed siebie i nie oglądając się za siebie. Pokonali wyzwanie smoka. Teraz muszą przejść deszcz ostrzy.

Tak jak powiedział wcześniej Daniel, nie ma natychmiastowego ataku broni. Gdy tylko wejdą do jaskini, kurz na podłodze zbiera się w powietrzu przed nimi i zaczyna się formować.

Wykonują mentalne odliczanie w swojej głowie, nawet gdy pędzą przez jaskinię w kierunku lśniącego eliksiru i gigantycznego drzewa wyłaniającego się za ołtarzem. Uzupełnienie kształtu ostrzy zajmie trzy sekundy. Trzy sekundy, żeby ruszyli w bezpieczne miejsce.

(Trzy.)

Ale nawet w tej chwili rozumieją, że nigdy nie dotrą w bezpieczne miejsce na czas. Jaskinia jest zbyt duża, aby mogli przejść nawet z _Magna Aestus_ z maksymalną wydajnością.

(Dwa.)

Diana zbliża się do Daniela i wyciąga różdżkę. Macha nim, żeby Daniel mógł zobaczyć, co ma zamiar zrobić teraz, kiedy wiedzą, że nie mogą tego zrobić na czas.

(Jeden.)

Ostrza nabierają pełnego kształtu. Tysiące broni, rozciągających się dalej niż oko może zobaczyć, przygotowuje się do deszczu na nie.

Diana i Daniel szybko się zatrzymują. Jeśli nie mogą osiągnąć bezpieczeństwa, będą musieli po prostu stworzyć własny bezpieczny obszar.

Diana trzyma przed sobą różdżkę i rzuca „ **_Praesidio Cingunt_** ”. Tworzy fioletową kopułę, która otacza ich obu.

Ostrza uderzają w barierę z siłą, która grozi wytrąceniem Diany z równowagi. Diana mocniej ściska różdżkę, a pot kapie z wysiłku.

Planują poczekać, aż ostrza się wyczerpią. Ale po kilku minutach wydaje się, że nie ma końca.

Ponieważ Daniel nie jest tym, który stara się zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, ma czas, aby przyjrzeć się nadchodzącym atakom. Po dłuższej obserwacji coś zauważa.

„Nie jest tak, że istnieje nieskończona liczba ostrzy. Miecze odbijają się od twojej bariery i poddają się kolejnej rundzie - mówi z przerażeniem. „Nie będzie końca, jeśli nie zniszczymy ich całkowicie!”

Bariera Diany zapewnia im bezpieczeństwo. Jednak to nie potrwa długo. Daniel wyraźnie widzi, jak przygniata ją wyczerpanie. W końcu to cud, że wciąż stoi.

Wszystko zaczyna jej się układać. Trzy sekundy opóźnienia. Odłamki żelaza powstające podczas tej krótkiej przerwy. Jak wykorzystać te ramy czasowe na swoją korzyść.

Sądząc po ich pozycji, są już ponad połowę drogi do jaskini. Ostatnim doskokiem powinni być w stanie dotrzeć w bezpieczne miejsce obok Eliksiru i Brisingra.

„Danielu, zmodyfikuję barierę, aby zdezintegrować ostrza. Gdy wszystkie zostaną zniszczone, zrobimy ostatni bieg w kierunku Eliksiru. Jeśli moja hipoteza jest słuszna, powinniśmy mieć trzy sekundy, aby przejść przez resztę ”.

„A jeśli tego nie zrobimy?”

„W takim razie będę musiał po prostu powtarzać ten proces, aż nam się uda”.

Daniel patrzy na nią, jakby powiedziała żart. Ale Diana jest całkowicie poważna. Zmęczona, kontuzjowana i gotowa do upadku w każdej chwili, jego kuzynka twierdzi, że w razie potrzeby powtórzy proces zapewniania im bezpieczeństwa. Ponieważ wszystko ją przygniata, trudno jej w tej sytuacji żartować. Daniel nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko polegać na jej osądzie.

"W porządku. W takim razie liczę na ciebie ”.

Diana kiwa głową.

„ **_Elido_** !”

Bariera świeci i zmienia kolor na ciemnoczerwony. Padające na niego ostrza rozpylają się na odłamki wielkości ziarenek piasku. Gdy tylko wszyscy są ogoleni, Diana uwalnia barierę i ponownie biegnie z Danielem z całej siły.

(Trzy.)

Nie oglądając się za siebie, już słyszą, jak odłamki ostrzy zaczynają się przekształcać.

(Dwa.)

(Prawie gotowe. Ostatnie pchnięcie!)

(Jeden.)

Z jednoczesnym okrzykiem, obaj odbijają się od ziemi w ostatniej próbie dosięgnięcia eliksiru.

Zatrzymują się tuż obok upragnionego eliksiru i spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć, jak ostrza zatrzymują się, zanim w nich uderzy. Ostrza osadzają się na ziemi poza promieniem około dziesięciu metrów. Nigdy nie podchodzą bliżej. Nawet się nie poddają recyklingowi i nadal do nich strzelają. To tak, jakby wyzwanie stanowiło potwierdzenie ich sukcesu.

Daniel i Diana wzdychają przez nadużyte płuca. Daniel upada na plecy i wyciąga się, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego. Chociaż korzenie gigantycznego drzewa wbijają się w jego plecy, nierówności zapewniają zaskakujący masaż, który ceni.

(My… udało się!)

Przez każdą rozchwianą kość w ich ciałach. Przez każdy uzyskany siniak i skaleczenie. Przez wyczerpanie, które ciąży na ich duszach.

Osiągnęli swój cel.

Daniel śmieje się przez sapiące oddechy. „Z pewnością jesteś… _niewiarygodny_ ”.

Dianie udało się rozwiązać zagadkę, pokonać regenerującego się smoka i ochronić go przed spadającymi ostrzami. Po tym, jak została przewrócona, odniosła liczne obrażenia i użyła magii poza jej granicami, przepchnęła się przez wszystko, aby dotrzeć do celu.

(Ona naprawdę jest niesamowitą czarownicą.)

Za nimi jest Eliksir Życia. Z boku, kilka metrów dalej, jest Brisingr osadzony w ziemi prosto w górę. Jest to wyzwanie dla wszystkich, którzy przybyli, aby go zdobyć.

Dwóch poprzednich, o których wiadomo, że próbowało, jest teraz częścią pyłu, który tworzy deszcz ostrzy. Jeśli wiara Ulfrica jest prawdziwa, Diana nie spotka tego samego losu.

To poleganie na słowach człowieka, który nie przyszedł do tego miejsca dla siebie. Jednak Diana stawia swoje życie na tym zakładzie.

Diana staje na trzęsących się nogach. Jej ciało przypomina ołów, a głowa waży jak kula do kręgli. Podchodzi do Brisingra. Nie kładzie dłoni na jego uchwycie. Po prostu patrzy na niego, wspominając ostatni raz, kiedy widziała miecz. Ostatni raz widziała swojego właściciela.

(To jest… miecz, który kiedyś trzymał Ojciec.)

Daniel wstaje i kuleje w jej stronę. On również wpatruje się w artefakt, dla którego ryzykowali życie.

„Wszystko to dla jednej broni. Naprawdę, to jest tak absurdalne, że śmiałbym się, gdybym miał jeszcze energię ”.

Ręka Diany drga u jej boku. Wyczuwa mroczną aurę otaczającą Brisingr, nawet bez kontaktu. Zdecydowanie na broń nałożona jest mroczna, ciężka klątwa.

Któregoś musi jakoś pokonać bez niczego poza ślepym szczęściem.

Daniel wzdycha z bólu. Wyraz stłumionego bólu przemyka przez jego twarz, gdy przywołuje bolesne wspomnienia. "Powodzenia. Proszę nie umieraj."

„Niestety nie mogę tego kontrolować”.

„Oczywiście, że wiem. Gdyby to było możliwe, nie martwilibyśmy się teraz tak bardzo. Chociaż wciąż muszę to powiedzieć. Dla siebie."

Daniel odwraca głowę. Nie chce patrzeć na wypadek, gdyby Ulfric się mylił. Nie żeby to dużo pomogło; nadal będzie mógł usłyszeć wszystko, co się dzieje.

Gdyby mogła, Diana zrobiłaby wszystko, co w jej mocy, by zmniejszyć niepokój Daniela. Ale ona ledwo może powstrzymać własną nerwowość, nie mówiąc już o martwieniu się o kogoś innego. W tej sytuacji niewiele może zrobić poza wmowie sobie, że postara się nie krzyczeć.

Diana wyciąga rękę i unosi dłoń nad Brisingrem. Jeśli o tym pomyśli, praktycznie odrzuca swoje życie. Wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że klątwa wpłynie na nią, tkwi w jej umyśle. To tak, jakby dopiero teraz zaczęła rozumieć konsekwencje niepowodzenia.

Kręci głową. Zaszła tak daleko i przeszła zbyt wiele, by teraz przestać. Nie wie, co się stanie, jeśli nie spróbuje.

(Akko z pewnością by się nie zawahał.)

Diana mruga. To zupełnie nieistotna myśl, która przyszła jej do głowy. Ale jest w tym prawda. Prawdą jest, że Atsuko Kagari często wskakuje w różne rzeczy z czystą lekkomyślnością. Lekkomyślne, ale być może zmiana, którą Diana musi przyjąć w takich sytuacjach.

Tak więc Diana zdobywa się na stanowisku i owija palce wokół zimnej rękojeści Brisingra.

Jej cały świat zmienia się w nicość.

### Uwagi:

> Kiedy jesteś naprawdę wyczerpany i odbierasz paskudne życie, twoje usta naprawdę nie mają filtra. Dla Diany najwyraźniej oznacza to, że sarkazm przychodzi jej naturalnie.
> 
> Ciekawostka: Diana tak naprawdę nie miała być aż tak sarkastyczna. Stało się. Lol.


	11. Rozdział 10: IX. To tylko rana na ciele

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Arthur robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, ale to wciąż za mało.

### Uwagi:

> To ostatni rozdział poświęcony Arthurowi! Dlaczego? Prawdopodobnie domyślasz się…
> 
> Konsekwencje obrażeń Arthura (i późniejszego cierpienia) mogą być dość gwałtowne. Przeczytaj uważnie.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_10_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

_10 lat wcześniej Regulus Caverns_

Rozpacz była paraliżującą emocją. Miał zdolność powalania najpotężniejszych ludzi na kolana i łez. To pozostawiło królów i cesarzy szlochających na ziemi, błagających o litość bez śladu dumy. Wszyscy, którzy znali to uczucie, nigdy nie zapomną tej chwili prawdziwej rozpaczy. To było coś, co utknęło z kimś do końca życia, pozostawiając ślad tak głęboki, że nigdy nie można go było usunąć, trudno go wyleczyć.

Jednak Arthur nie mógł pozwolić, aby to go odstraszyło. Był tak blisko celu. Widział eliksir świecący w miejscu spoczynku po drugiej stronie jaskini. Za nim było zbyt wiele, by zawrócić. Przedarł się przez barierę, która prawie wyczerpała jego cały zapas magicznej energii, rozwiązał zagadkę, która trzymałaby go tam przez wieki, gdyby mu się nie udało, i przetrwał w walce ze smokiem dzięki zdolnościom szybkiej regeneracji, które zapobiegły śmierci. Zbyt wiele pokonał, żeby teraz przestać.

Musiał tylko przedrzeć się przez deszcz ostrzy spadających na niego.

Arthur machał Brisingrem w każdym możliwym kierunku, biegnąc z całą energią, na jaką mógł się zdobyć. Zielone światło pokrywające jego ciało zaczynało zanikać, gdy zużywała się reszta energii zgromadzonej w kamieniu filozoficznym. W tym momencie nie mógł nawet utrzymać aktywowanych zdolności wzmacniających Brisingra.

Arthur skrzywił się, gdy kilka ostrzy minęło jego gardę i wbiło się w jego ciało.

(To nie jest dobre.)

Artur ledwo wszedł do tej ostatniej jaskini, a atak już go przytłoczył. Pomimo jego umiejętności szermierki, _rzucania_ zaklęć _Magna Aestus_ i zawziętej wytrwałości, niewiele mógł zrobić, aby powstrzymać deszcz ostrzy rozprzestrzeniających się jak okiem sięgnąć. Szanse nie były na jego korzyść. W sytuacji, która była już prawie niemożliwa do przezwyciężenia, poprzednie wyzwania wcześniej go za bardzo wycisnęły. Nie miał prawie nic do obrony przed tym wyzwaniem.

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, Arthur nie mógł odtrącić wszystkich ostrzy. Wydawało się, że deszcz ostrzy nadal spada bez końca. Szybkość i ilość ostrzy szybko go przytłoczyły. Wszystkie były cienkie i ostre, co zwiększało ich skuteczność w atakowaniu go z najwyższą precyzją i szybkością. Ostrza były w zasadzie mieczami bez sekcji osłony i rękojeści. Ironia, że czwartym wyzwaniem był deszcz ostrzy atakujących rycerza, nie umknęła mu.

Szybkość i ilość nie były jedynymi problemami. Strażnik Artura był wadliwy. Gdy podbiegł bliżej środka jaskini, dostarczyło to ostrzom okazji do wycelowania w jego plecy. To sprawiło, że jeszcze trudniej było mu się bronić, gdy biegł prosto w kierunku swojego celu. Jego zbroja pomogła w walce z absurdalną siłą smoka. Ale ostrza w tym wyzwaniu z łatwością przebiły się przez metal, wbijając jego ciało w miejsca, przed którymi nie mógł ustrzec się na czas.

Nawet pracując z pełną prędkością, ostrza wbiły się w jego ciało przez liczne otwory. Jego nogi, jego tors, jego ramię, jego ramiona, jego plecy, jego twarz. Nic nie zostało oszczędzone. W tym tempie całe jego ciało byłoby pokryte stalą. Martwienie się o swoje wewnętrzne obrażenia od ostatniego wyzwania to jedno. Wyjście z Jaskini Regulusa z wystającymi z niego ostrzami i oczekiwanie, że przetrwa tygodniową wędrówkę, było niczym niemożliwym.

(Jeśli te uderzają w moje życie- guh-!)

Jedno z ostrzy prześlizgnęło się obok jego osłony i wbiło mu się w prawe oko. Artur nie mógł powstrzymać instynktu krzyczenia z bólu. Intensywne uczucie ogarnęło jego zmysły bardziej niż cokolwiek, z czym miał do czynienia do tej pory. To bolało bardziej niż rzucanie się przez smoka. Ból był dziesięć razy silniejszy niż siła dłoni smoka, która uderzyła go o ścianę i zmiażdżyła jego płuca.

Mimo to nie zawahał się. Artur chwycił ostrze wbitym w oko, a wolną ręką je wyrwał. Krew płynąca swobodnie z jego oka zmieszała się z bulgoczącą w ustach. Dławienie się nagromadzoną cieczą sprawiło, że oddech mu się zatrzymał, a nogi się potknęły. Więcej ostrzy wbiło się w jego ciało, gdy jego garda słabła z czasem.

Głębokie, otwarte rozcięcie na jego lewej dłoni było niewielkim urazem w porównaniu z przemocą, jakiej doznał już jego organizm. Czym była jedna rana w porównaniu z dziesiątkami ostrzy wbijających się w jego ciało we wszystkich kierunkach? Co to było w porównaniu z uczuciem, że jego wnętrzności zostały zmiażdżone siłą ogromnego smoka?

Co to było w porównaniu z agonią chorego ciała, niszczącego ciało od wewnątrz na przestrzeni wielu lat, powoli zjadającego człowieka od środka? Choroba zabijająca organizm bez możliwości powstrzymania go, powodując powolną i bolesną śmierć.

Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby to go powstrzymało. Kontynuował bieg, nawet gdy jego dostępne zewnętrzne źródło magii zostało wyczerpane i nie można było już rzucić _Magna Aestus_ . Trzymał ten cel na swoim celu jednym pracującym okiem. Nie chciał upaść. Odmówił porażki. Nie chciał się po prostu poddać. Odmówił pójścia na łatwą drogę i przewrócił się. Nie pozwolił, by jego rany, krew zatykała mu gardło, ból przeszywający jego ciało, powstrzymywał go przed pójściem naprzód.

To wyzwanie okazało się kłopotliwe. Poprzednie wyzwania wymagały od niego stania na palcach, ale nie do tego stopnia. W przypadku pierwszego wyzwania musiał nieustannie wytwarzać magiczną energię, aby zniszczyć barierę jednym uderzeniem. W przypadku zadania-zagadki czas był ograniczony w oparciu o jego własne standardy. W starciu ze smokiem zostało mu dość energii, by uniknąć absurdalnej szybkości i siły smoka. Po zużyciu ostatnich rezerw, aby przejść przez wszystkie te wyzwania, Arthurowi nie zostało nic. To czwarte wyzwanie wymagało tyle samo ulepszeń, co poprzednie. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem Arthur nie miał nic do zaoferowania.

Pomimo przeciwności, musiał coś zrobić, bo śmierć przez szpikowanie byłaby nieunikniona. Ostatnim wysiłkiem Arthur przelał połowę swojej energii życiowej do Brisingra. Energia z kamienia filozoficznego na jego osobie może być pusta, ale istniało inne źródło energii, z którego mógł skorzystać Artur. To był niebezpieczny hazard. Tylko ci, którzy naprawdę rozumieli _Magna Aestus,_ mogli właściwie wykorzystać to źródło energii do zasilania zaklęcia. Proces konwersji miał większe prawdopodobieństwo niepowodzenia w porównaniu z metodą tradycyjną. Korzystanie ze źródeł energii innych niż magia zewnętrzna i energia ciała wewnętrznego uważano za gorszą jakość, prowadzącą do wadliwej konwersji. Ale Arthur nie miał wyboru; nie miał nic innego do użycia.

Energia podtrzymująca jego życie na razie musiałaby wystarczyć.

Miecz świecił jaskrawoczerwono, gdy wchłaniał i oczyszczał energię. Bez zewnętrznej magii jako uzupełnienia swojej własnej, zasadniczo używał swojej siły życiowej jako źródła energii. To było jak skrócenie jego życia. Nie wiedział, ile lat się goli, ale to było najmniejsze z jego zmartwień w tym momencie. Alternatywą było umrzeć w tej chwili w tej jaskini. To było coś, czego nie chciał zaakceptować.

(Co… to jest kilka lat… jeśli jest… tyle ostrzy… utknęło we mnie… już ?!)

Arthur postawił stopy na ziemi. Gdy Brisingr był w pełni naładowany, Arthur ryknął i zamachnął ostrzem poziomo na padający na niego deszcz ostrzy.

„ **_Brisingr_** !”

Z broni wystrzelił czerwony półksiężyc gęstej magicznej energii. Służyła nie tylko jako tarcza, która zapobiegała uderzeniu ostrzy w Arthura, ale także rozbijała je, tak że rozpadły się na granulki żelaza wielkości piasku. Resztki tej śmiercionośnej broni spadły nieszkodliwie na ziemię.

Arthur wykorzystał tę okazję, by przedrzeć się przez ostatnie kilka metrów do Elixiru. Nawet z ostrzami całkowicie wystającymi z jego ciała, nawet z jednym okiem, nawet ze skróconym życiem, nawet z wyczerpaniem ciągnącym jego ciało w przepaść, walczył w kierunku swojego celu. Nie zwrócił uwagi na dźwięk pyłu metalowego unoszącego się w powietrzu i przekształcającego się w ostrza.

Artur spiął się i przygotował na atak ataków, przed którymi tym razem nie byłby w stanie obronić. Nie wiedział, ile czasu miał, zanim znów będzie musiał cierpieć z powodu kolejnego ataku nieuchronnego bólu i kontuzji. Jeśli i tak miałby zostać dźgnięty, jego wyższym priorytetem byłoby martwienie się o dotarcie do eliksiru, a nie martwienie się o zablokowanie jednego lub dwóch ostrzy. Więc trzymał swoje ciało prosto i kontynuował marsz w kierunku Eliksiru mając na uwadze tylko swój cel, odsuwając na bok inne natrętne myśli.

Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom nie czuł, jak liczne ostrza przecinają jego ciało. Tylko jeden dźgnął jego prawą łydkę, a inny rozerwał lewy bok. Pozostali osadzili się na ziemi wokół niego i za nim.

Artur nie odwrócił głowy, aby sprawdzić, czy reszta ostrzy pójdzie za tym przykładem. Miał szczęście, że nie był już szarpany mieczami. Jego zamglony umysł zaćmiony bólem stanowił wiarygodne wytłumaczenie tego.

(Ach… czy istniał promień bezpieczeństwa wokół eliksiru, w którym ostrza nie wejdą?)

Resztę odepchnął do tyłu głowy. Na razie Elixir był przed nim. Wreszcie osiągnął swój cel. Pozwolił nogom poprowadzić go przez resztę drogi do małego ołtarza przed gigantycznym drzewem, na którym spoczywał Eliksir Życia.

Przez chwilę po prostu stał przed swoją zdobyczą. Jego jedyne oko utkwiło w małym niebieskim blasku pojemnika z legendarnym lekarstwem. Stanie tam, gdzie był teraz, wydawało się surrealistyczne. Przeszedłszy przez tak wiele i pobił swoje ciało do takiego stopnia, w końcu dotarł do celu.

Jego ramiona trzęsły się tak bardzo, kiedy je podnosił, że zajęło mu kilka prób, zanim mógł właściwie owinąć dłoń wokół eliksiru. Kiedy zdołał przytrzymać dłoń na miejscu wystarczająco długo, by ją chwycić, objął dłonią butelkę eliksiru, która była w połowie tak mała jak jego dłoń.

Z jednym okiem ledwie otwartym, podziwiał mały pojemnik zawierający lekarstwo na wszystkie choroby i śmiertelność. Była to mała szklana butelka świecąca na niebiesko od płynu w środku. Pojemnik zdobił skomplikowany wzór fal. Artur nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale taka drobnostka zdecydowanie nie była jednym z jego oczekiwań.

(Za tak małą rzecz… mieć takie znaczenie…)

Jego usta wygięły się w zmęczonym uśmiechu. Po tak długich poszukiwaniach, pokonywaniu wyzwań, które wystawiały na próbę jego spryt i siłę, cierpieniu niezliczonych ran, które na pewno by go zabiły, gdyby zmarnował więcej czasu w jaskini, Artur w końcu trzymał w dłoni mityczny eliksir.

Wkrótce Arthur będzie mógł wrócić do swojej rodziny. Wkrótce nie będzie już musiał martwić się krótkim życiem Bernadette. Wkrótce jego córka Diana nadal będzie miała matkę, która wychowywała ją na bystrą i miłą młodą kobietę. Będzie miała odpowiedniego nauczyciela, który będzie ją prowadził w nadchodzących latach.

Arthur zamknął oko i mocniej zacisnął palce wokół małej butelki.

(To koniec…)

Ale nie wszystkie historie kończą się szczęśliwie.

_Griiiiiink_ .

„Guh- ?!”

Metaliczny dźwięk. Pochodzi z miejsca, które nigdy nie powinno robić takiego hałasu.

Nagły, nieznośny ból przeszył prawe ramię Arthura. Jego mięśnie skurczyły się i upuścił Brisingra. To prawie spowodowało, że upuścił eliksir w lewej ręce. Zacisnął palce mocniej wokół butelki, żeby nie wyślizgnęła się z jego uścisku i nie upadła na podłogę.

„C-co- ?!”

Arthur spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania.

Nie było ciała. Nie widział opalonej skóry. Jedyne, co widział, to wystające ostrza z nadgarstka w kształcie tego, co, jak ustalił, było jego prawą ręką.

„S-Swords? Guh- ?! ”

Arthur pochylił się, gdy kolejny strzał bólu przeszył jego ramię. Wydawało się, że jego mięśnie rozpadają się. Czerwony, gorący ból zaatakował wszystkie jego zmysły, zagrażając zdrowiu psychicznemu. Ostre krawędzie tego, co kiedyś było jego ramieniem, przebiły metal jego zbroi i wystawały w wielu kierunkach. Ból zmusił go do uklęknięcia. Potrzeba było całej jego siły woli, żeby nie stracić przytomności.

„Co-co jest- _Guh_ \- ?!”

„Im dłużej będziesz trzymać tę butelkę, tym gorsza choroba będzie się rozprzestrzeniać” - poinformował go nieznany głos.

Starając się otworzyć oko, Arthur odwrócił się, by spojrzeć za siebie. Jego jedyne pracujące oko powitał nieoczekiwany widok. Humanoidalny kształt uformował się przed pojedynczym dużym drzewem w jaskini.

Eteryczna postać świeciła wielokrotnie od niego, wpatrując się w niego z zasłoniętymi oczami. Na czubku głowy miała wysoki, zakrzywiony cylinder z zdobioną kostką. Brzeg kapelusza zakrywał górną połowę twarzy tej osoby, ale Arthur mógł rozpoznać jej płeć na podstawie jej głosu i smukłej sylwetki. Długi płaszcz spięty pojedynczą okrągłą szpilką zakrywał smukłą sukienkę, którą miała pod spodem.

„ _Kto-Gurah_ ?!”

Arthur krzyknął z bólu, gdy jego prawe ramię i tułów zamieniły się w ostrza. Opuścił głowę na ziemię i wypuścił krew. Wnętrze jego ciała, które powinno być zrobione z mięsa i kości, również zamieniało się w stal.

Kobieta mówiła dalej, nawet gdy Arthur wił się na podłodze. „Klątwa, która chroni Eliksir Życia, ostateczne wyzwanie. Wszyscy, którzy przekroczą Barierę Egidy, nigdy nie zabiorą Eliksiru z miejsca spoczynku. Taki jest cel tego ostatecznego wyzwania. Jeśli pragniesz Eliksiru Życia, klątwa aktywuje się i pozostanie tak długo, jak długo będziesz mieć ochotę na swoją chciwość. Porzucenie eliksiru powstrzyma dalsze postępy klątwy ”.

Arthur wypluł krew z ust, żeby odpowiedzieć. „Więc nadal będę zamieniał się w miecze, dopóki będę trzymał tę butelkę…?”

Ponury, krwawy uśmiech, który jej posłał w odpowiedzi, naprawdę ją zaskoczył. Jej szok był widoczny na jej twarzy, kiedy Arthur odwrócił się i zaczął czołgać się z jaskini.

„Czy nad swoim życiem wybierzesz chciwość? Jeśli zlekceważysz eliksir, możesz przynajmniej przedłużyć swoje życie ”.

"Więc co?!" Artur ryknął. Płakał z bólu, gdy mięśnie i kości w połowie jego tułowia i prawej nogi zamieniły się w ostrza. „Nie przeszedłem całą tę drogę tylko po to, aby zawrócić! Nie obiecałem, że przyniosę lekarstwo tylko po to, by powrócić z niczym! ”

„Im silniejsze jest twoje pragnienie, tym silniejsza będzie choroba” - ostrzegła kobieta. „W istocie szybciej cię zabije”.

Za każdym razem, gdy się poruszał - jeden krok do przodu, następna noga, następna - miał wrażenie, że rozrywa więcej mięśni. Za każdym razem, gdy jego ciało się rozpadało, więcej jego ciała zmieniało się w ostrza. Cykl przyspieszyłby tylko szybciej, gdyby nadal poruszał swoim ciałem. Jednak nie chciał przestać. Nadal czołgał się do przodu, centymetr po centymetrze. Nawet jeśli wszystko wydawało się beznadziejne, Arthur nie chciał się po prostu poddać.

Artur zaśmiał się gorzko. „Jestem już na skraju śmierci. Jeśli mimo wszystko mam umrzeć, przynajmniej przyniosę ze sobą Elixir. Wtedy pozwolę sobie odpocząć. Nie zginę. Nie, dopóki nie osiągnę tego, co zamierzałem zrobić ”.

„Rzucić się głową naprzód w głębiny piekła, a jednocześnie zaprzeczyć wezwaniu śmierci… To jest sprzeczność, która ostatecznie zaprzeczy twojemu życzeniu. Jest to sprzeczność, która tylko przyspieszy śmierć, której tak chcesz uniknąć ”.

„Myślisz, że nie jestem świadomy? Całe moje życie było pełne sprzeczności! Jestem głową Domu Reinhardtów, rodziny rycerzy i żołnierzy, którzy odbierają życie, by je ratować. Bo jeśli nie będziemy walczyć, jak będziemy chronić naszych bliskich? ”

Artur zacisnął zęby, czując, jak inna część jego ciała zamienia się w stal. W tym momencie nie mógł odróżnić oryginalnych ostrzy, które przebiły go na zewnątrz, od ostrzy, w które przeszło jego ciało. Wszystkie jego zmysły rozumiały ból i nierozsądną chęć kontynuowania ruchu bez względu na to, co się dzieje.

„Miałem być wspaniałą głową Domu Reinhardtów, tak powiedział ojciec. Miałem potencjał, by doprowadzić Dom Reinhardta do poziomu chwały, jakiego nie widział od wieków. A jednak porzuciłem wszystko ze względu na jedną kobietę. Głowa ponosi odpowiedzialność wszystkich członków swojej rodziny. Ale zdecydowałem się być samolubny i odrzucić to wszystko dla kobiety, której uczucie nie zna granic. Bernadette Cavendish miała własne zmartwienia. Jednak walczyła z własną słabością i pokazała mi, co naprawdę znaczy kochać. Jak mogę pokazać jej swoją twarz, skoro tyle dla mnie zrobiła ?! ”

Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się, słysząc znajome nazwisko. Było to imię, którego nie słyszała od dawna.

(Ten mężczyzna…)

Tym razem Arthurowi udało się zignorować dźwięk stykającej się ze sobą stalowej kraty.

„Chciałem, żeby moja żona żyła i nie zostawiła wszystkich za sobą, a jednak jestem tutaj, poświęcając swoje życie, aby to zrobić. Krwawienie, pełzanie, umieranie. Jestem tylko hipokrytą, który przechodzi jedną toksyczną decyzję nad drugą. Jednak!"

Artur krzyknął z bólu, gdy poczuł, jak ostatnia część jego dolnej części ciała zmienia się z krwi i kości w ostrą stal.

„Jednak będę żył przez sprzeczność za sprzecznością, bo nie wiem, jak inaczej. Będę szedł naprzód, ponieważ nie mogę zaakceptować alternatywy. Będę żył w sprzeczności do samego końca. To dlatego, że… co jeszcze mam zrobić… ?! ”

Nie zajdzie daleko. Nawet teraz z normalnego ciała pozostał tylko obszar nad obojczykiem. Nie było go nigdzie w pobliżu wyjścia z tego ogrodzenia, nie mówiąc już o całych Jaskiniach Regulusa. Jednak nawet jeśli był świadomy porażki, kontynuował naprzód przez intensywną agonię i rozpacz.

"Widzę. Ostatecznie decydujesz się utonąć w bólu i cierpieniu. Chętnie pozwalasz na zniszczenie samego swojego istnienia. Będziesz pluć na własne ideały, jeśli jest to środek do celu. Widzę, że twoja głupota nie ma granic ”.

„Nie… nie słyszę… co mówisz…!” Pomiędzy własnymi żałosnymi jękami i dźwiękiem ocierającej się o siebie stali, Arthur nie mógł odróżnić od siebie różnych dźwięków.

„Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd widziałem kogoś tak beznadziejnego jak ty” - i tak mówiła kobieta. „Myślę, że to uczucie prawie sprawiło, że moje martwe serce jeszcze raz zabiło”.

„Wciąż… nie mogę… _grhh_ -!”

Arthur wbił prawą rękę w ziemię. Ręką już nie z ciała, lecz ze stali, jego palce z łatwością wbijały się w ziemię. Jego podświadomość była na tyle spójna, że jego lewa ręka nie chwyciła szklanej butelki w jego uścisku z tą samą siłą. Jeśli użyje zbyt dużej siły rękami ze stali, nie będzie miał klątwy, z którą jego żona wróci.

„W zamian spełnię twoje prawdziwe życzenie. Jednak nie chodzi tylko o powrót zdrowia twojej żony. To głębsze pragnienie, które popycha Cię naprzód ”.

Przerwał jej głośny krzyk Arthura. Kobieta odczekała kilka sekund, zanim kontynuowała.

\- Chodzi o to, żeby znów być z rodziną, prawda? Żebyście wszyscy byli razem. Żadnych zadań, żadnych chorób, żadnych obowiązków, które blokują was jeden od drugiego. Takie czyste życzenie. To dodaje otuchy ”.

Kobieta uniosła prawą rękę w stronę żałosnego mężczyzny. Zrobił żałosny widok, kiedy z jego ciała wystawało tyle stali w różnych kierunkach. Ostrza pełzały po jego szyi i zamieniały resztę jego życia w miecze. Najprawdopodobniej miał jeszcze tylko minutę życia.

„Spełnię twoje życzenie. Nawet jeśli twoje ciało zostanie zniszczone, zachowam twoją duszę w przedmiocie, który będzie można zwrócić twojej rodzinie. Jednak nie mogę usunąć Klątwy Ostrzy, która skaziła twoją duszę. Ostatecznie tylko ten, kto ma wolę pokonania tych samych wyzwań, które pokonały ciebie, ten, kto ma serce mocne jak żelazo, może pokonać przekleństwo, które niesiesz, i przynieść ci zbawienie ”.

Jeden ostatni krzyk wyrwał się z połamanego ciała Arthura, rozbrzmiewając w całej jaskini. Jego ciało całkowicie zmieniło się w ostrza; nie było już śladu ludzkiego mięsa i kości. Ostrza wystają na wszystkie strony, niszcząc nawet jego zbroję.

Na powierzchni tworzą się szczeliny. Kobieta w milczeniu patrzyła, jak ciało mężczyzny znanego jako Arthur Reinhardt rozpada się na lśniący pył. Nie pozostało po nim nic oprócz ziaren stali i wisiorka w kształcie krzyża, trzymanego na srebrnym łańcuszku.

Machnęła wyciągniętą prawą ręką i zebrała kurz z jego duszy. Spojrzała i zobaczyła leżącego na boku Brisingra. Podpierając go bezsłowną magią, zebrała strzaskany pył w dłoniach i zdmuchnęła go w kierunku miecza. Kawałki zebrały się na powierzchni Brisingra i rozproszyły w broni. Przez krótką chwilę lśnił srebrem, po czym powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy.

Kobieta za pomocą magii podniosła odrzuconą butelkę Eliksiru Życia i odłożyła ją na miejsce spoczynku. Kiedy wszystko było na swoim miejscu, pozwoliła swojej formie rozproszyć się z powrotem w drzewie, w którym mieszkała jej dusza.

Zanim zniknęła ostatnia postać, kobieta szepnęła do siebie ostatnie retoryczne pytanie.

„Zastanawiam się, Beatrix… Czy rozważyłabyś to uczucie miłosierdzia? A może nazwałbyś to potępieniem? ”

Kobieta nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Tak jak się spodziewała.

Uśmiech na jej twarzy, zanim zniknął, nie był wyrazem radości czy smutku, ale zawrotnego oczekiwania na nieuchronny los w najbliższej przyszłości.

„W końcu jego samolubstwo, by ocalić swoją rodzinę… będzie tym, co ją zniszczy”.

W jaskini znów panowała cisza.

### Uwagi:

> Czy ktoś jest zaskoczony, że Arthur nie żyje? Anna twierdzi, że „[Diana] straciła rodziców w młodym wieku”. co oznacza, że był martwy lub zaginął od jakiegoś czasu. Próbuję postępować zgodnie z kanonem najlepiej jak potrafię lol.
> 
> Jeśli ktoś ma lepszy sposób na opisanie kapelusza Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic, który jest czwarty od lewej w biurze Holbrooke, PROSZĘ POWIEDZ MI.
> 
> Ciekawostka: Pomysł przemiany w miecze został zaczerpnięty z Fate / stay-night. Porównaj imiona Arthur i Archer. To naprawdę był tylko zbieg okoliczności lol.


	12. Rozdział 11: X. Zapowiedź losu

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Daniel oficjalnie jest mniej dupkiem.

### Uwagi:

> Początek jest trochę ekstremalny, ale poza tym nie ma więcej przemocy w tej historii.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_11_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

_Dzisiejszy dzień, Regulus Caverns_

Diana mruga kilka razy, aby oczyścić wzrok. Po dziesięciu sekundach zdaje sobie sprawę, że to, co widzi, jest naprawdę tym, co jest przed nią.

Nie ma jej już w jaskini, w której znajduje się Eliksir Życia. Zamiast tego widzi tylko nieskończony krajobraz północy. Jak okiem sięgnąć, niebo zasłaniają ciemne, złowieszcze chmury. W powietrzu wieje śnieg, a nieustanny wiatr szarpie jej wilgotnymi i brudnymi ubraniami oraz włosami. Jej stopy zapadają się w kilka cali śniegu pokrywającego ziemię. Być może nadchodzi zamieć.

(Gdzie to jest?)

Diana nie wie, jak została przetransportowana w to miejsce. Ostatnio, jak pamięta, ona i Daniel byli w zamkniętej jaskini bez śladu opadów śniegu. Teraz nigdzie nie ma Daniela i jest sama w tym odludnym zimowym krajobrazie.

Chociaż znajduje się na szczycie wzgórza, większa wysokość nie daje jej większej przewagi. Nie widzi nic poza ogromną zimą pokrywającą stoki i niebo. Żadnych śladów życia poza jej własnym.

Spogląda w dół. Jedyną rzeczą, która towarzyszyła jej w tej zmianie, jest Brisingr, którego wciąż trzyma.

(Czy to… sen?)

Nie potrafi powiedzieć, co jest rzeczywistością, a co nie. Z roztargnieniem odwraca wzrok od trzymanego w dłoni miecza i spogląda poza niekończący się horyzont. Myśl o bezgranicznym świecie nie pasuje do niej.

_Griiiink_ .

„-?”

Metaliczny dźwięk.

Diana czuje obce uczucie w prawym ramieniu; ramię z palcami owiniętymi wokół rękojeści Brisingra. Spogląda w dół i widzi coś dziwnego wystającego z rękawa jej tuniki. Lewą ręką odsuwa rękaw, aby zbadać dziwny występ.

"... Co to jest?"

Jest jej nadgarstek i przedramię, pokryte ostrzami. Nie, to tak, jakby sami zamienili się w miecze. Słyszy towarzyszący jej dźwięk ocierającej się stali z każdym subtelnym drgnięciem i ruchem ramienia.

„… -Ghh- ?!”

Jej równowaga słabnie, gdy czuje, jak ręka trzymająca Brisingra zmienia postać. Patrząc na to, widzi, że jej dłoń na czubkach palców zmieniła się z ciała w stal.

Diana próbuje zdjąć rękę z miecza. Ale bez względu na to, jak mocno ciągnie, nie może oderwać palców od rękojeści. To tak, jakby jej ręka była przyklejona do miecza. Nie może usunąć z niego kontaktu, chyba że odetnie jej rękę.

„Ah- ?!”

Im mocniej ciągnie, tym dalej ostrza się rozchodzą. Miecze wystrzeliwują z jej ramienia, rozdzierając mięśnie i ubranie okrywające jej ciało. Nic nie może zrobić, ponieważ dolegliwość rozprzestrzenia się po całym jej ciele.

Straszna, paląca agonia zmusza ją do uklęknięcia. Chociaż Diana wmawiała sobie, że nie będzie krzyczeć, z jej gardła wyrwał się długi i zawiły krzyk. Jej objętość rośnie, gdy jej ciało przekształca się w ostrza, aż każdy jej cal jest pokryty stalą. Tylko w ten sposób może uwolnić się od bolesnego bólu pokrywającego całe jej ciało. Nie pozostaje nic innego, jak krzyczeć.

Krzyczy, aż dławi się samą stalą.

* * *

Ciepły ucisk na jej lewym ramieniu wyrywa Dianę z odrętwienia. Znajome pulsowanie jej pospiesznie zamocowanego ramienia przywraca ją do rzeczywistości i przywraca do teraźniejszości. Mrugając kilka razy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest już w świecie śniegu. Wróciła do jaskiń Regulus otoczonych skałami i odłamkami stali. Nad nią góruje pojedyncze, nie na miejscu drzewo.

\- Diano, czy słyszałaś jedno słowo o tym, co właśnie powiedziałem? - pyta znajomy głos z jej boku. Daniel marszczy brwi. "Wszystko w porządku?"

Diana odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć Danielowi w oczy. Cyniczny, ale znajomy turkusowy patrzy na nią, uziemiając ją w rzeczywistości. Mrugają do siebie zdezorientowani.

Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie powinna odpowiedzieć na pytania Daniela.

\- Ja… Nie, przepraszam. Nic mi nie jest. Może trochę zdezorientowany, ale nic mi nie będzie. Jakie było pytanie, które zadałeś wcześniej?

\- O nic nie prosiłem. Powiedziałem, że nie jesteś martwy.

To ją jeszcze bardziej dezorientuje. - Przepraszam? Oczywiście, że nie. Stoję i odpowiadam ci w tej chwili.

\- Nie, mam na myśli. Guh, mam na myśli, że nie jesteście mieczami.

Nadal nie nadąża. - Nie rozumiem. Ludzie nie mogą być mieczami. To byłoby nielogiczne.

Daniel jęczy. „Brakuje chodzi. Diana, jesteś _żywy_ . Nie stać miecze lub doznał bolesnej śmierci. Masz dotknął Brisingr i jesteś _w porządku_ .”

Konsekwencje słów Daniela powoli docierają do Diany.

(Jestem… nadal z ciała…?)

Jej ciało jest nadal całe. Żadna stal nie wystaje we wszystkich kierunkach. Mięśnie i kości są takie, jakie być powinny. Odruchowo podchodzi jej do gardła, ale nie krztusi się stalą. Wszystko w porządku. Nadal ma swoje życie.

Jej umysł migocze w scenerii śniegu i ciemności.

(Czym więc był ten odludny krajobraz?)

Słowa Daniela narastają w szale. - Diano, _żyjesz_ . Nie mogę tego wystarczająco podkreślić. Pokonałaś klątwę! Brisingr jest dla ciebie bezpieczny!

Diana spogląda w dół, na trzymany w dłoni miecz. Po tej wizji nadal trzyma miecz, jakby nic się nie stało.

(Czy to wszystko było tylko złudzeniem? Senem?)

Diana nie rozumie, co wydarzyło się kilka sekund wcześniej. Ale zaczyna rozumieć, jak ważna jest reakcja Daniela.

Zaciskając palce na rękojeści Brisingra, Diana wyciąga miecz z miejsca spoczynku. Unosi go w powietrze i bada ostrze.

Nawet po dziesięciu latach miecz jest nadal nieskazitelny jak zawsze. Ostrze pozostaje ostre i gotowe do użycia przez następnego właściciela w walce. Miecz jest trochę zakurzony, ale nic dobrego nie naprawi.

Wszystkie zadania dla kolejnego posiadacza Brisingra. Ktokolwiek uzna za stosownego, by być następnym spadkobiercą rodu Reinhardtów.

Diana odwraca się do Daniela i obiema rękami trzyma wyciągnięte ostrze.

Kimkolwiek jest dziedzic, to nie ona.

Daniel patrzy na nią zmieszany.

„Brisingr jest twój, Danielu,” odpowiada automatycznie Diana. „To nie ja zostanę następną głową Domu Reinhardta. A jedyną osobą, która pokonała te same wyzwania, co ja, jesteś ty”.

Daniel kręci głową. „Po tym wszystkim nadal jesteś nieugięta? Diano, że żyjesz, a wypowiadanie takich słów jest świadectwem wyboru Brisingra. Wybrał _cię_ na kolejnego spadkobiercę. _Jesteś_ tym, który pokonał klątwę , nie ja."

\- Jeśli obawiasz się, że klątwa ponownie się aktywuje, gdy zabierzesz miecz z mojego uścisku, mogę cię zapewnić, że tak się nie stanie. Diana spogląda na pamiątkę. „Nie wyczuwam już złośliwej magii, która otaczała miecz wcześniej. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale uważam, że można ją bezpiecznie zabrać”.

"Nadal…"

Diana wzdycha. W tej rodzinie naprawdę panuje upór.

„Nie wiemy, kto jest prawdziwym spadkobiercą. Chociaż mogłem złamać klątwę, nie musi to oznaczać, że Brisingr natychmiast cię odrzuci, jeśli podejmiesz wyzwanie. Ostatecznie nie możesz odrzucić siebie jako potencjalnego kandydata W końcu pokonałeś te same wyzwania co ja. Przez całą podróż wykazałeś się ogromną odwagą. Nie jest łatwo wrócić do źródeł swojej traumy. Nie jest łatwo walczyć z niekonwencjonalnym smokiem bez niczego ale twoja znajomość miecza i jednego zaklęcia. I jest świadectwem twojej własnej pokory, aby wybrać to, co jest słuszne, a nie to, czego pragniesz. Wierzę, że te cechy sprawiają, że jesteś potężnym kandydatem na następnego spadkobiercę rodu Reinhardtów. "

Diana pozwala Danielowi przemyśleć to, co powiedziała. Rozumie jego wahanie. Po wszystkich przeszkodach rzuconych na jego drogę wydaje się surrealistyczne, mieć okazję stać się kolejną głową tuż przed nim. Ale jeśli naprawdę wierzy, że nie nadaje się na następnego spadkobiercę, oznaczałoby to, że wszystko, co pokonał, jest niczym. I przez pełnomocnika, sugerując również, że sama Diana - która doświadczyła tych samych wyzwań, ale nie patrzyła, jak ojciec i brat umierają przed nią - nie nadaje się do zostania następną głową.

Kolejnym tematem dyskusji jest klątwa na miecz. Nie do końca rozumie sytuację, ale Diana ma przeczucie, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, kogo Brisingr wybrał na spadkobiercę. Wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobne, że zewnętrzna siła rzuciła klątwę na broń. Pochodzenie klątwy jest nieznane. Nie może odpowiedzieć, dlaczego i jak jest w stanie zdjąć klątwę.

Na razie ważniejsze jest przekonanie Daniela do zaakceptowania Brisingra. Jej ramiona zaczynają się męczyć. Tym razem Diana nie powstrzymałaby swojego ciała przed drzemką w tej chwili, gdyby zdecydowało się przewrócić w tym momencie.

W końcu Daniel wzdycha i przygotowuje się do odebrania Brisingra Dianie. Diana widzi, jak ręce Daniela drżą lekko w oczekiwaniu i strachu. Uspokaja go cicho, stabilizując swój uścisk i z determinacją umieszczając Brisingra w jego dłoniach.

Ale tak jak mu powiedziała, nic się nie dzieje, gdy miecz dotyka jego dłoni. Diana pozwala spocząć Brisingrowi na dłoniach Daniela i cofa się o krok.

Drżenie Daniela ustępuje, gdy miecz był w jego rękach przez ponad minutę. Przez kilka chwil trzyma przed sobą ostrze, podziwiając rodzinną pamiątkę. Po tym wszystkim, _on_ jest tym, który posiada element, który oznacza, szef Izby Reinhardt. To wszystko wydaje mu się surrealistyczne.

(To… nie odrzuca mnie?)

Diana się uśmiecha. „Jeśli Brisingr jest naprawdę świadomy, uważam, że ma to na tyle rozsądku, by przynajmniej dać przyzwoitemu rycerzowi szansę na wykazanie się”.

\- Heh. Hej, czy właśnie mnie pochwaliłeś? Czekaj, nie, nazwałeś mnie tylko porządnym! Jestem lepszy niż przyzwoity!

"Tak oczywiście."

"Nie podoba mi się twój sarkazm!"

\- Wybacz mi. Smok musiał wyrządzić więcej szkód, niż początkowo sądziłem. Moja głowa jest lekko sparaliżowana.

"Rzucasz tylko wymówki! W takim razie sugerujesz, że ja też nie mam racji!"

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Nie wkładaj mi słów do ust.

„ _Skończyłem_ z tym wszystkim!”

Najgorsze minęło. Teraz, gdy odzyskali Brisingr, powinni się pospieszyć i opuścić jaskinię, zanim bariera się zreformuje i uwięzi ich w środku. Diana nie wie, czy wejście od środka jest łatwiejsze niż wejście z drugiej strony. Nie chce zostać i ryzykować, że się dowie.

Coś przyciąga jej wzrok, gdy szuka innego wyjścia poza tym, skąd przyszły. Poza pyłem ze stali na ziemi, jest to jedyny inny obiekt w stanie nienaruszonym.

Diana podchodzi do niego powoli i klęka, aby obejrzeć obiekt. Jej oczy rozszerzają się, kiedy rozpoznaje biżuterię na ziemi.

"To jest…"

Jej ręka unosi znajomy naszyjnik z krzyżem pattee. Jest zakurzony i brudny po dekadzie zaniedbania, ale nadal jest w jednym kawałku. Ogarnia ją uczucie nostalgii.

Daniel utyka i spogląda na przedmiot w jej dłoni.

"Co to jest?" On pyta.

„To jest naszyjnik, który nosił mój ojciec. Pomyśleć, że nadal tu będzie…”

Daniel zaczyna rozumieć. „Każdy członek Domu Reinhardtów ma naszyjnik, który jest centralnym punktem _Magna Aestus_ . To musi należeć do wuja Artura”.

Diana trzyma naszyjnik blisko piersi. To wszystko, co pozostawiła po ojcu. Wygląda na to, że w tej jaskini nie pozostał żaden inny ślad Arthura Reinhardta. Po tym, jak Brisingr wróci do Ulfric i zostanie przekazany następnemu spadkobiercy, nie pozostanie jej nic poza tym naszyjnikiem.

Daniel daje jej przestrzeń i ciszę na rozpacz. Ta jaskinia kryje zbyt wiele bolesnych wspomnień dla nich obojga.

Jednak Diana rozumie, że nie powinni już marnować czasu w jaskini. Im szybciej odejdą, tym szybciej będą mogli odpocząć.

Diana chowa naszyjnik w bezpieczne miejsce na swojej osobie. Będzie miała czas, by odpowiednio opłakiwać, kiedy oficjalnie wykonają swoje zadanie.

„Mając Brisingra w naszym posiadaniu, nie musimy zostawać. Znajdźmy najbliższe wyjście i opuśćmy to miejsce”.

Daniel jęczy. - Będziemy musieli przejść ścieżką, z której przyszliśmy. Nie czekam ponownie na tego smoka. Z pewnością już wyzdrowiał.

„Nie, nie wierzę, że będziemy musieli ponownie stawić czoła wyzwaniom”. Diana wskazuje obszar za Eliksirem Życia. „Wygląda na to, że tam w ścianie jest wbity mały otwór”.

\- To… bardzo wygodne. Trochę za wygodne. Daniel spogląda na świecący przedmiot kilka kroków w bok. - W takim razie możesz zabrać ze sobą eliksir.

Diana kręci głową. Spogląda na dziwne drzewo. Drzewo wydaje się rosnąć zdrowe i silne, chociaż przebywają w pomieszczeniach bez światła słonecznego ani innych form składników odżywczych. Pozostawia niepokojące uczucie w jej klatce piersiowej.

Zbyt wiele niepokojących rzeczy do śledzenia od początku tej podróży.

Ponownie kręci głową, żeby oczyścić myśli. „Zabrania się usuwania Eliksiru z miejsca jego spoczynku. Jestem pewien, że istnieją środki zapobiegające wzięciu Eliksiru przez tych, którzy pokonali wszystkie wyzwania. Nie ryzykujmy”.

"Ale czy nie po to są wyzwania?"

„Są metodą testowania i odstraszania każdego, kto pragnie Eliksiru. Jeśli to nie zadziała, istnieje zabezpieczenie, które uniemożliwia komukolwiek opuszczenie Eliksiru”.

Daniel marszczy brwi. - Więc ostatecznie, po przejściu przez piekło, nie da się wziąć dla siebie Eliksiru. Co za oszustwo.

Daniel wsuwa Brisingra za pas w talii i podąża za Dianą w kierunku wyjścia. Diana wskazuje, że mogą usunąć skały, aby odsłonić mały otwór wystarczająco duży, aby mogli wejść do jednego pliku.

Daniel pozwala Dianie przejąć inicjatywę. Po raz kolejny wyciąga różdżkę i tworzy małe światło, które je prowadzi. Przechodząc przez tunel, kontynuują dyskusję dla zabicia czasu.

„To eliksir, który może wyleczyć wszystkie choroby i zakończyć śmiertelność. Jestem pewien, że twórcy nie chcieli, aby ktokolwiek go używał. Nawet najlepsze intencje mogą być niebezpieczne”.

\- Tak, tak, w porządku. I tak nie mam ochoty żyć wiecznie. Po prostu przeżycie kolejnego dnia i zdawanie relacji Dziadkowi brzmi jak okropny pomysł.

\- Dziedzic rodu Reinhardtów nie powinien bać się poprzedniej głowy. To tylko zrujnuje twoją reputację, a także reputację rodziny.

„Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Dziadek jest głową zastępczą. Również poprzedni, poprzedni szef”.

\- Tym bardziej. Szacunek to jedno, ale strach nie jest akceptowalny.

\- Ha. _Nie_ musiałeś z nim żyć jako mentor przez całe życie. Przysięgam, że ten człowiek to diabeł. Myśli tylko o poprawie siły rodziny bez względu na metody. Wciągnął _cię_ w to, bo na litość boską! "

Diana współczuje. Naprawdę. Ale ból i zmęczenie zaciemniają jej umysł i sprawiają, że naprawdę ciężko jej myśleć. W tym momencie nawet ona nie wie, jak wciąż jest na nogach.

\- Czy wolałbyś przyjść tu sam? pyta go.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Czy muszę wyrazić swoją wdzięczność za wszystko, co zrobiłeś ?! Z pewnością nie możesz być taki chciwy.

"Nie pytąłem-"

\- W takim razie powiem to, żebyś zrozumiał! Daniel mówi tak czy inaczej. Dziękuję za rozwiązanie zagadki, której nie znałem. Dziękuję za wyczerpanie się, aby pokonać smoka, kiedy mój ojciec, brat i ja nie mogliśmy nawet zadrapać. Dziękuję, że nie pozwoliłeś ostrzom przebić nas żywcem. Dziękuję za rozproszenie klątwy rzuconej na Brisingra. Dziękuję za przekazanie mi miecza i mimo wszystko odebranie prawa do zostania następnym spadkobiercą. Po prostu… ”

W ciemności i odwrotnie, Diana nie widzi rumieńca Daniela.

"... Dziękuję Ci za wszystko."

Zamiast dalej dręczyć biednego chłopca, Diana składa własne podziękowania.

-… Nie ma za co… Chociaż, czy rozumiesz, że nie byłbym w stanie tego wszystkiego osiągnąć bez twojej pomocy i wskazówek?

\- Pft, cóż, oczywiście. Beze mnie nie wiedziałbyś, czego się spodziewać!

\- Więc rozumiesz, że to był wspólny wysiłek?

"Ależ oczywiście!"

Karmienie jego ego jest męczące. Diana decyduje, że Daniel wyzdrowiał wystarczająco bez jej pomocy. Wydaje prawie resztę swojej energii, aby upewnić się, że Daniel nie jest już tak przygnębiony wszystkim.

(Jeśli już, musi popracować nad swoją pewnością siebie, gdy nadejdzie czas. To ego może opaść szybciej niż entuzjazm Akko wobec zajęć profesora Finnerana.)

Po jakimś czasie Diana się zatrzymuje.

"Co to jest?" Pyta Daniel.

„Doszliśmy do ślepego zaułka”.

Daniel gapi się. - Co… Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ta trasa była pułapką ?!

Diana położyła rękę na ścianie przed nią. Lekko popycha go i czuje, jak skały ustępują.

\- Nie, nie sądzę. Blokada jest tylko pozorna. Może prowadzi do jednej z jaskiń, w których byliśmy wcześniej. Gdyby była zakamuflowana, nikt nie skorzystałby z tego skrótu, aby dotrzeć do eliksiru.

\- Och, rozumiem. Nie, żeby skrót był dla nich dobry, jeśli Elixir nadal jest bezpieczny.

„Jeśli moje przeczucie jest słuszne, omija wiele wyzwań”.

Daniel marszczy brwi. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że wyjście nie wróci do jaskini ze smokiem. Nie wiem, czy będziemy w stanie przeżyć kolejną rundę z tym potworem.

Diana odpycha skały na bok i wychodzi z tunelu. - Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli. Jesteśmy z powrotem w jaskini, gdzie postawiono zagadkę.

Daniel podąża za przykładem Diany i widzi, że ma rację.

„No cóż, to dla nas szczęście”.

"W rzeczy samej."

Daniel kieruje się w stronę pochyłego tunelu, z którego początkowo spadli. Wydaje się, że to wszystko było dawno temu.

\- No, daj spokój. Nie wiem jak ty, ale chcę jak najszybciej opuścić tę jaskinię i nigdy nie wracać.

"Dokładnie moje uczucia."

Diana sięga do pasa i odpina miecz z boku. Upuszcza go na ziemię i tam zostawia. Uważa, że już jej nie będzie potrzebować. Miejmy nadzieję, że na resztę podróży wystarczy jej różdżka.

Daniel rzuca jej dziwne spojrzenie.

„Nie wierzę, że Dziadek będzie miał coś przeciwko” - mówi Diana. - Będzie o wiele bardziej zadowolony z powrotu Brisingra. Jestem pewien, że nie umknie mu bezimienny miecz.

"Ach, masz rację."

Daniel odpina swój własny miecz i również upuszcza go na ziemię.

\- I tak moje jest dość pobite. Jestem zaskoczony, że ostrze nie pękło ani nie odłamało się po tym, jak zadźgałem nim smoka tyle razy.

Upuszczenie broni jest najlepsze. Po raz kolejny stają przed problemem wąskiego, pochyłego tunelu. Obaj są już ranni i niosą jeden przedmiot. To już będzie trudna droga na górę.

Diana po raz kolejny prowadzi ich z zapaloną różdżką. Podjazd nie jest zbyt stromy, ale wspinaczka jest wciąż długa i męcząca. W połączeniu z istniejącym zmęczeniem i kontuzjami muszą zatrzymywać się częściej niż podczas podróży w dół. Obydwoje zasadniczo poruszają się w górę, mając tylko jedną rękę, która już coś trzyma. Dla Diany to jej różdżka jest zapalona przez cały czas. Dla Daniela to Brisingr zaczyna go ciążyć w miarę upływu czasu. Oparzenie w nodze Daniela również zaczyna się ujawniać, gdy czołgają się ścieżką.

W tej części Diana i Daniel nie rozmawiają o sobie. Cała ich siła i wytrzymałość idą na jak najszybsze wydostanie się z jaskini. Im szybciej nie będą musieli się martwić, że zostaną uwięzieni w jaskini, tym szybciej będą mogli zająć się obrażeniami i odpocząć.

W końcu Diana zaczyna widzieć małą plamkę światła. Gdy idą w górę, światło rośnie, aż widzi otwór, z którego początkowo wyszedł.

Czołganie się z jaskini i oddychanie świeżym powietrzem to odmiana powitania dwojga z otwartymi ramionami. Zapach porannej rosy to przyjemna zmiana w dusznym uduszeniu, które musieli znosić w jaskini. Obaj przybyli na szczyt Mount Leonis rano, prawie w południe. Teraz z horyzontu zaczynają wychodzić promienie słońca. Wygląda na to, że spędzili cały dzień w Jaskiniach Regulusa.

Diana opiera się o skalistą zewnętrzną powierzchnię Jaskini Regulus. Daniel traci wszelką przyzwoitość i decyduje się po prostu położyć się na ziemi.

\- My… zrobiliśmy to - sapie Daniel, próbując złapać oddech. „Odzyskaliśmy Brisingra i poradziliśmy sobie z naszym życiem”.

Diana opada na oparcie. Zachowanie przytomności staje się dla niej trudne.

Na razie zachrypnięty głos Daniela nie pozwala jej zasnąć. - Hej, staraj się jeszcze nie zasnąć. Nadal musimy zejść z góry. Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli oboje jesteśmy pobici i pobici jak teraz.

Kiedy Diana otwiera oczy, widzi, że Daniel siedzi teraz obok niej, również oparty plecami o kamienistą powierzchnię.

„Nie wiem jak ty, ale chciałbym jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Chociaż bardzo chciałbym spać, wolałbym to robić w zaciszu własnego łóżka”.

\- Czy jest może ktoś, na kogo czekasz?

\- Skąd bierze się ten sarkazm? Dla twojej wiadomości, nie. Nie mam kochanka, do którego mógłbym wrócić. Matthew był damą. Wszyscy inni narzekają, jak długie i niechlujne są moje włosy.

\- Czy rozważałeś to cięcie?

\- Jak powiedziałem, w tej chwili nikogo nie lubię. Nie mam powodu. Matka sugerowała to w przeszłości, ale tylko mimochodem. Daniel odwraca głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. - Czy _masz_ teraz kogoś na myśli?

W jej umyśle przemyka obraz pewnej katastrofy chodzenia wiedźmy o brązowych włosach. Diana odsuwa tę myśl na bok. Czuje jak jej policzki się nagrzewają i ma nadzieję, że Daniel zakłada, że to raczej nadchodząca gorączka niż rumieniec.

Sądząc po braku pytań dotyczących jej samopoczucia, Diana uważa, że poprzednie założenie nie jest prawdopodobne.

„Nie, ja też nie mam nikogo takiego” - odpowiada Diana.

Daniel nuci. - Nawet ta dziewczyna, z którą byłeś w kosmosie?

Staje się _bardzo_ trudno zachować powagę, nawet ze wszystkimi jej zmęczenia.

"Przepraszam?"

\- Podczas kryzysu rakietowego. Ty i inna wiedźma zatrzymaliście pocisk za pomocą gigantycznego łuku i strzały wykonanej z magii. Daniel wzdycha ze zmęczenia. - Nadal nie wiem, co jest bardziej niewiarygodne. Oboje balansujecie na cienkiej miotle, czy też nagła umiejętność oddychania w kosmosie. Między innymi absurdalnymi rzeczami.

Racja, to było w jakiś sposób transmitowane na cały świat.

„Mogę cię zapewnić, że między mną a Akko nie ma nic”.

Daniel pozostaje sceptyczny. Widzi również dobrą okazję, by odwrócić się od Diany za sarkazm, którym go rzuciła. W tym momencie oboje są zbyt zmęczeni, by dbać o przyzwoitość.

\- Naprawdę? Przypominam sobie twoje przemówienie do mnie, że nauczyłeś się pomagać, zamiast brać wszystko na swoje barki. Może nauczyłeś się tego od tego Akko?

„… Chcesz, żebym cię uzdrowił, czy nie?”

"... Tak proszę."

Ich krótkie przekomarzanie się pozwoliło Dianie odzyskać siły na tyle, by wykonać kilka zaklęć leczących. Najpierw bada obszary, w których Daniel doznał kontuzji. Następnie określa najlepsze zaklęcia, które naprawią obrażenia. Leczy najgorsze z urazów - niektóre wewnętrzne obrażenia, pulsujący bark i jego nogę - ale zostawia drobne skaleczenia i siniaki, aby zachować własną energię. Następnie odwraca różdżkę do siebie i leczy jej ramię i obrażenia wewnętrzne.

Uzdrowienie jego obrażeń pomaga usunąć mgłę spowijającą głowę Daniela. Dostrzega coś na dłoni Diany i wskazuje na to.

"Przegapiłeś miejsce."

"Przepraszam?"

\- Masz oparzenie na prawej ręce. Wygląda na poważne. Czy to nie boli?

Wskazuje dłoń, którą trzyma różdżkę, więc zmienia chwyt, aby zbadać obszar urazu, o którym mówi Daniel.

Chociaż nic nie czuje, wygląda to jak ślad po oparzeniu na jej prawej dłoni. Część jej bladej skóry jest opalona na brązowo w postrzępiony wzór. Rozciąga się od środka jej dłoni do kciuka i wokół pajęczyny dłoni do tyłu. Końce blizny kończą się na jej nadgarstku.

"To dziwne. Nie pamiętam tej kontuzji."

Daniel marszczy brwi. - Być może jest to rodzaj trucizny, która nie powoduje początkowego bólu. Powinnaś przynajmniej spróbować ją wyleczyć.

Diana unosi rękę i rzuca szybkie zaklęcie leczące na opaloną skórę. Kiedy zielone światło zgaśnie, nic się nie zmieniło. Próbuje trzech różnych zaklęć, z których żadne nie ma na nią wpływu.

„Wydaje się, że nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Owiń to na razie. Możemy poprosić pielęgniarki, aby lepiej się temu przyjrzały, kiedy wrócimy” - mówi Daniel.

Ze względu na zbroję Daniela decydują się oderwać niewielką część rękawa bluzy Diany i owinąć ją wokół jej dłoni. Gdy to zrobisz, Daniel kuca na ziemi i gestem nakazuje Dianie wspiąć się na jego plecy.

„Wyglądasz, jakbyś w każdej chwili się przewrócił. Nie chcę ciągnąć twojego nieprzytomnego ciała, kiedy nieuchronnie _upadasz_ ze zmęczenia. Wciąż mam trochę energii do stracenia na ostatnie rzucenie _Magna Aestus_ . Możesz na mnie polegać aby sprowadzić nas z góry. "

Chociaż Diana chce odmówić przyjęcia na barana, wie, że Daniel ma rację. Otwarcie oczu i zrozumienie jego wypowiedzi wymaga wysiłku. Nadal siedzi na podłodze; myśl o staniu przyprawia ją o zawrót głowy.

Diana wzdycha. Nie ma lepszej opcji.

\- W takim razie jestem twoim długiem.

Daniel dmucha w malinę. - Myślę, że właściwie jest na odwrót.

Diana chowa różdżkę i kładzie ją na swojej talii. Następnie wskakuje na plecy Daniela i zabezpiecza się tak, aby dobrze ją chwycił.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką słyszy, jest _wypowiedzenie przez_ Daniela zaklęcia dla _Magna Aestus_ . Pozwala sobie wpaść w zapraszającą ciemność, ufając swojej kuzynce, że zabierze ich do domu.

### Uwagi:

> Diana żyje XD Nigdy bym nie zabił Diany! (Nerwowe pocenie się).
> 
> Nie zgadzam się na pisanie do Diany i Daniela, którzy ponownie muszą zmierzyć się z tymi samymi wyzwaniami. Odmawiam. Odmawiają. Zamiast tego otrzymujesz tę bardzo wygodną wersję.
> 
> To powiedziawszy, pozostał tylko epilog. Ta przygoda jest prawie skończona!
> 
> Ciekawostka: Krajobraz, który Diana widzi na początku rozdziału, jest wzorowany na Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble of Fate / Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Opuszczony, niekończący się świat zdrady i smutku. Przypadkowo jest też zima, kiedy Arthur po raz pierwszy wyrusza w tę podróż. Tak, jeśli nie zauważyliście, czerpię inspirację z Losu.


	13. Rozdział 12: Epilog: Koniec początku

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana wiąże luźne końce przed powrotem do Luna Nova. Z wyjątkiem jednej trwałej nici.

### Uwagi:

> Le sap, to ostatni rozdział! Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zostali ze mną przez całą drogę i wielkie dzięki dla wszystkich, którzy dodali do ulubionych, obserwowali, polubili, powiedzieli, zostawili pochwały i zostawili recenzję. Każdy komentarz przywracał mnie do życia, zwłaszcza w najniższych punktach.
> 
> Wielkie dzięki dla @idunscrewedup. Dzielenie się z tobą procesem pisania naprawdę mnie napędzało.
> 
> Och, szczęśliwego 8 miesiąca z okazji wyemitowania pierwszego odcinka anime LWA TV 9 stycznia. Główny powód, dla którego zdecydowałem się pisać w sobotę zamiast zwykłej niedzielnej haha. (Mimo że nie zacząłem LWA, dopóki 21 odcinek nie wyszedł w maju lol.)
> 
> Bez zbędnych ceregieli zakończmy to.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444574#chapter_12_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

_Dzisiejszy dzień, posiadłość Reinhardta_

Następnym razem, gdy Diana otwiera oczy, patrzy na biały materiał owinięty wokół wygodnego łóżka, na którym leży. To dziwny widok po tak długim patrzeniu na ciemność i skały. Taką, na którą nie będzie narzekać.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi przyciąga jej uwagę w tamtym kierunku. Po poinformowaniu osoby po drugiej stronie, że może wejść, drzwi otwierają się z kliknięciem. Wchodzi Georgina z mundurem Luna Nova Diany i kolejnym zestawem ubrań wypranych i wyprasowanych, gdy kończy samodzielnie siadać.

\- Ach, lady Diano, widzę, że nie śpisz. Kobieta posyła jej miły uśmiech. „Twoje rany zostały już załatwione. Jedyna sugestia, jaką mogę dać, to zachować szczególną ostrożność z lewą ręką. Chociaż zaklęcie, które na niego nałożyłeś, spełniło swoje zadanie, moja dodatkowa pierwsza pomoc może zdziałać tylko tyle. Teraz możemy dać mu tylko tyle, ile potrzeba ”.

Georgina kładzie rzeczy w swoich ramionach na krześle przy biurku. - Zostawię tutaj twoje ubranie na zmianę na krześle. Masz ochotę na późny lunch? Jestem pewien, że musisz być głodny ”.

Dźwięk, który wydaje jej żołądek, z pewnością tak mówi. Diana spogląda w dół i stara się jak najlepiej ukryć zakłopotanie. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio miała jedzenie w swoim organizmie.

„Cóż, nic na to nie poradzę. To nie tak, że ty lub lord Daniel dużo spakowaliście podczas podróży.

„A jak się ma mój kuzyn?” Diana nie może pomóc, ale poprosić.

„Och, z chłopcem wszystko w porządku. Po podwiezieniu cię ze mną usłyszałem, jak Lord Ulfric zaczął swój zwyczajowy wykład o chwale Domu Reinhardtów. Biedny chłopiec zasnął w miejscu, w którym stał. Lady Alicia zdołała przekonać Lorda Ulfrica, by mu wybaczył i pozwolił jej synowi odpocząć po ciężkiej podróży. Obudził się kilka godzin temu, żeby jeść jak świnia. Zaraz potem wrócił do snu ”.

Pocieszające jest to, że oboje wrócili bez dalszych komplikacji. "Widzę. Dobrze to słyszeć."

\- Cóż, przyniosę ci trochę jedzenia do jedzenia. Niebo wie, że potrzebujesz więcej mięsa na swoim ciele. Czym w ogóle cię karmią w tej magicznej szkole? Georgina przypomina sobie inną wiadomość, którą musi przekazać Dianie. - Wolałbym, żebyś trochę dłużej odpoczął, ale Lord Ulfric prosi o twoją obecność, gdy tylko będziesz mógł. I na żądanie… ”

„Chce mnie widzieć. I nie mam wyboru w tej sprawie ”- kończy Diana. "Rozumiem. Dziękuję za przekazanie wiadomości, Georgina ”.

Kobieta kłania się i wychodzi.

Diana leży z powrotem na miękkich poduszkach, podpierając ją i pozwala swemu umysłowi błądzić. Chociaż ona i Daniel nie spędzili zbyt wiele czasu w Jaskiniach Regulusa, wydaje się, że ich przygoda trwała znacznie dłużej. Po przekroczeniu swoich ograniczeń w obliczu wyzwań, które wystawiły na próbę ich spryt, siłę i wytrzymałość, byli w stanie wykonać swoje zadanie i odzyskać Brisingr.

Dla Diany przyniosła także kolejny przedmiot związany z rodziną Reinhardt.

Naszyjnik z krzyżem pattee jej ojca leży na stoliku po lewej stronie łóżka. Ktokolwiek zmienił jej ubranie, musiał to tam umieścić, aby mogła łatwo znaleźć.

Diana sięga i podnosi naszyjnik. Odwraca ją w dłoni i pozwala, by otoczyły ją znane wspomnienia jej właściciela.

Radość, którą czuła, gdy jej ojciec wracał do domu po tak długiej nieobecności.

Smutek, gdy oznajmił, że raz jeszcze wyjdzie.

Radość z jej pierwszego doświadczenia w jeździe konnej z nim u jej boku i jej matką obserwującą ją niezbyt daleko.

Ciepło jego potężnych i ochronnych uścisków.

Podniecenie narastające opowieściami o swoich podróżach.

I przede wszystkim…

Uzupełnienie ich rodziny. Ojciec, matka i córka. Wszystko razem w jednym miejscu bez zmartwień. Po prostu ciesząc się czasem spędzonym razem jako rodzina.

Diana odkłada naszyjnik z powrotem na miejsce spoczynku. To już dawno minione. Po pokonaniu wyzwań w Jaskiniach Regulusa i odzyskaniu Brisingra, Diana wierzy, że może naprawdę iść naprzód i zaakceptować teraźniejszość. Teraz musi nadal podążać w kierunku przyszłości. Nie ma sensu martwić się o to, co się stało. Osiągnąwszy swój cel, ona i Daniel żyją bez żadnych trwałych ofiar. Należy o tym pamiętać.

Oboje są w porządku… z wyjątkiem dolegliwości na jej dłoni.

Diana unosi prawą rękę na poziomie jej spojrzenia i patrzy na bandaże owinięte wokół jej dłoni. Powoli je odwija, by zobaczyć tę samą brązową bliznę na jej bladej skórze. Zakłada, że Georgina lub inna pielęgniarka próbowała go wyleczyć, ale wygląda to tak samo, jak przed opuszczeniem Mount Leonis.

Szybkie pukanie wyrywa ją z zadumy. Po szybkim potwierdzeniu Georgina wchodzi do pchania wózka z jedzeniem i napojami.

Pokojówka zauważa, że Diana wpatruje się w swoją nieopakowaną dłoń.

„Czy przypadkiem się o to martwisz?” Georgina nadal mówi, przygotowując jedzenie dla Diany do łóżka. „Bez względu na to, jakie zaklęcia lub nowoczesne leki próbujemy, nic nie wydaje się działać. Nie mamy pojęcia, co to jest ”.

"To jest dziwne. W ogóle mnie to nie boli ani nie przeszkadza ”.

Georgina marszczy brwi. „To też nie wygląda na truciznę. Czy pamiętasz, kiedy i gdzie go otrzymałeś? ”

Diana kręci głową. „To Daniel zauważył to, kiedy wyszliśmy z Jaskini Regulusa, gdzie było lepsze oświetlenie. Nie czułem żadnego nacisku wskazującego na początek dolegliwości, gdy byliśmy w jaskiniach ”.

„Zalecam pozostawienie tego owinięcia i zmienianie go raz dziennie. Bandaż jest nasycony magiczną energią, która ma wcisnąć się w skórę, aby ciało mogło ją wchłonąć. Na razie jest to jedyne rozwiązanie, jakie wymyśliliśmy, aby leczyć tę kontuzję ”.

Diana kiwa głową. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Georgina.

„Teraz ciesz się posiłkiem, ale nie ociągaj się. Nie chcemy, aby Lord Ulfric czekał.

* * *

„Diana! Dobrze jest widzieć, że masz się dobrze! ”

Dudniący głos Ulfrica jest przepełniony szczęściem i ogólną satysfakcją. Diana zastanawia się, czy powtórzy to samo, co powiedział Danielowi, zanim nieuchronnie zasnął na nogach.

Diana kłania się starszemu mężczyźnie. „Tak, wydaje mi się, że wystarczająco wypocząłem przez ostatnie kilka godzin”.

Ulfric chichocze. „Ostatnie kilka godzin? Moja droga, ty i mój wnuk spaliście jak kłody przez cały dzień od twojego powrotu. Jestem pewien, że musiałeś być wyczerpany.

Diana liczy sobie w głowie w myślach. Opuściła Luna Nova w sobotę rano i przybyła do Reinhardt Estate przed południem tego samego dnia. Ona i Daniel wyszli do Jaskini Regulus w niedzielny poranek i podobno wyszli z jaskiń wczesnym poniedziałkiem, około świtu. Jeśli to, co mówi Ulfric, jest prawdą, to obecnie jest wtorek wieczorem.

Diana nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio spała dłużej niż pięć godzin w nocy. Spanie przez cały dzień jest absurdalne.

(Nie planowałem wyjeżdżać z Luna Nova tak długo.)

Nie można nic zaradzić. To jest poza jej kontrolą. Może tylko przygotować się na długie godziny, które spędzi do późna, aby nadrobić zaległości w pracy, której opuściła w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

Na razie Diana wybiera ostrożną odpowiedź dla swojego dziadka. „Tak, było wiele trudnych wyzwań do pokonania. Nie sądzę, żebym odniósł sukces bez pomocy Daniela ”.

Ulfric szydzi. „Jesteś zbyt skromny. Jestem pewien, że sam byś był w porządku. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami po godnym spadkobiercy rodu Reinhardtów ”.

„Jego wcześniejsze ostrzeżenia dotyczące każdego wyzwania pozwoliły nam przygotować się na nie. Gdybym zmierzył się z nimi na ślepo, nie sądzę, żebym przeżył. Daniel był również odpowiedzialny za osłabienie smoka podczas jednego z naszych wyzwań, abyśmy go całkowicie pokonali, a także za noszenie mnie z powrotem pomimo własnego zmęczenia. Jestem jego dłużnikiem. W końcu uważam, że jest on równie zdolny, jeśli nie bardziej niż ja, zostać następnym zwierzchnikiem Domu Reinhardta. Z pewnością sprawdził się w tej podróży ”.

Ulfric nadal wydaje się wątpliwy, ale bierze jej słowa za to, ile są warte. Chciał jakoś przekonać ją, by objęła stanowisko spadkobiercy, ale nawet on wie, że to przegrana sprawa.

„Przypuszczam, że nie ma wtedy możliwości zmiany zdania”. Ulfric wzdycha. - Jeśli naprawdę w to wierzysz, będę musiał dalej szkolić Daniela, aby został dobrym spadkobiercą. Ufam twojemu osądowi ”.

Diana pochyla głowę. „Dziękuję za zrozumienie, dziadku”.

\- To nie znaczy, że muszę to lubić - burczy Ulfric pod nosem. „W każdym razie zakładam, że wkrótce wyjdziesz?”

"Tak. Chciałbym jak najszybciej wrócić do Luna Nova, żeby nie zostać w tyle. ”

„Zawsze idealny uczeń. Och, to tylko sprawia, że pozwolenie ci odejść jest bardziej opłakane ”.

\- Zbyt dobrze o mnie mówisz, dziadku.

Ulfric się śmieje. „Cóż, jak mam tego nie robić? Osiągnąłeś to, czego nikt inny nie mógł. W końcu to Ty jesteś głównym powodem, dla którego nasza rodzina nie popadnie w ruinę. Powinnaś być dumna, Diano.

„Dziękuję, dziadku. Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc Domu Reinhardta ”.

„I cieszę się, że mój syn wybrał tak wspaniałą kobietę, gdybym mogła mieć taką wnuczkę jak ty. Naprawdę, to ja mam szczęście ”.

Po pochwałach wyraz twarzy Ulfrica staje się poważny. „Chociaż odzyskanie Brisingra jest powodem do świętowania, musisz mieć się na baczności. Nie będę krytykować twojej decyzji o wskrzeszeniu Wielkiego Triskellionu, ale musisz zrozumieć, jakie ryzyko może przynieść nieskończona magia. Kiedy coś staje się powszechne, trudno to kontrolować. W tym przypadku nie ma możliwości kontrolowania nieograniczonej ilości magii na całym świecie ”.

Nagła zmiana tematu zaskakuje Dianę. „Czy coś jest nie tak, dziadku? Czy coś się stało? ”

"Jeszcze nic. To tylko przeczucie starego człowieka. Od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat ufam swojemu instynktowi, Diano. I przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat nigdy się nie mylili. Miej się na baczności. Możesz myśleć, że twoja szkoła magii jest bezpiecznym miejscem, ale czasami nawet najbezpieczniejsze przestrzenie są najbardziej narażone na nieprzewidziane zdarzenia ”.

"Widzę. W takim razie będę o tym pamiętać ”.

„To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia. Możesz iść i przygotować się do podróży powrotnej do Luna Nova. Zapewnimy miotłę zastępczą na tę, która zepsuła się podczas podróży ”. Ulfric pochyla głowę. „Dobranoc, Diano”.

Diana pochyla się i wychodzi z gabinetu Ulfrica, a jego słowa są w jej głowie przez resztę nocy.

* * *

„Czy naprawdę musisz iść, Diano?” Pyta Katherine.

Diana smutno uśmiecha się do młodej dziewczyny. "Tak. Choć bardzo chciałbym zostać tutaj dłużej, muszę wrócić do studiów. Bycie wiedźmą nie jest takie łatwe ”.

\- Ale ty jesteś Diana! Możesz wszystko!"

Diana zastanawia się, skąd jej kuzyn bierze te myśli. Jest to zrozumiałe dla jej kolegów z klasy i profesorów, że tak wierzą, ponieważ zawsze są wokół niej. Ale Katherine poznała dopiero cztery dni temu. To nie ma sensu.

"Teraz teraz. Jestem pewien, że Diana wróci kiedyś w przyszłości ”- uspokaja córkę Alicia. - A potem może wrócić i pokazać ci wszystkie zabawne zaklęcia, których się nauczyła.

Och, więc to jest winowajca.

Katherine belki. „Yay! Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy znów z tobą polecę!

Diana się uśmiecha. Zabranie Katherine na pierwszą przejażdżkę na miotle było przyjemnością. Widok szczęścia lśniącego w oczach młodej dziewczyny rozgrzał jej serce. Zawsze fajnie jest używać magii do szerzenia radości.

(Zastanawiam się, czy pierwsza przejażdżka miotłą Akko była dla niej tak ekscytująca?)

Diana jest zaskoczona natrętną myślą.

(Gdzie… Dlaczego ja…?)

Daniel prycha z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, sprowadzając Dianę z powrotem do firmy przed nią. Wygląda na to, że dobry odpoczynek przywrócił mu dobry nastrój. „Następnym razem, gdy będziemy się pojedynkować, nie pozwolę ci wykorzystać mojego braku doświadczenia”.

Diana odpowiada własnym wyzwaniem poprzez kontrolowaną minę. "Jeśli tak uważasz."

Pożegnawszy się, Diana wsiada na miotłę zastępczą i bezpiecznie umieszcza bagaż za nią za pętle torby. Z szybkim śpiewem _Tia Freyre_ wznosi się w powietrze i przygotowuje do opuszczenia posiadłości Reinhardta.

Diana spogląda w dół i widzi Katherine machającą do niej entuzjastycznie. Alicia jest u jej boku ze stłumioną falą. Nawet Daniel ściskał jej rękę z odwróconą głową.

Diana szybko kiwa głową. A potem sama wraca do Luna Nova. Wchodzi i wychodzi z terminalu Leyline bez żadnych problemów.

Gdy Diana jest już na znajomej trasie powrotnej do Luna Nova, Diana pozwala sobie przygotować się na jej przybycie. Będzie musiała wyjaśnić profesorom swoją przedłużającą się nieobecność i poprosić ich o treść, za którą tęskniła przez ostatnie kilka dni. Na razie nadrobienie zaległości w nauce jest jej najwyższym priorytetem; wszystko inne jest drugorzędne.

Z wyjątkiem może jednej zagadkowej rzeczy.

Balansując na miotle, Diana usuwa biały bandaż wiążący jej prawą dłoń. Zwalnia prędkość swojej miotły do łagodnego rejsu i bada ranę na dłoni. Wpatruje się w osobliwą kontuzję, która ją kłuje i pozostawia z pytaniami, na które nie ma odpowiedzi.

Blizna, która nie goi się, bez względu na to, ile czasu minie, bez względu na to, jaką magię i lekarstwo na nią zastosuje.

### Uwagi:

> I… gotowe!
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, zwłaszcza komentatorom. Dosłownie przepchnęliście mnie przez to, kiedy moja pierwotna motywacja wygasła. Popchnął mnie także do przygotowania kontynuacji tej fikcji, z którą wciąż muszę się uporać.
> 
> Właściwie spróbuję swoich sił w odpowiedziach na sugestie Diakko, więc te następne tygodnie będą temu poświęcone. Heart of Steel podniesie się po tym.
> 
> Ciekawostka: blizny po opalonej skórze to coś, co przytrafia się Emiya Shirou w Fate / Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Przyczyna jego blizny jest podobna do przyczyny Diany, chociaż powiedzenie byłoby czymś zdrowym:]


	14. Część II_Serce ze Stali_Rozdział 1: OTWARCIE. Nowy początek - Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opublikowany: 2017-09-28 Zakończony:2018-04-22 Słowa:193576 Rozdziały:31/31 Uwagi:378 Sława:443 Zakładki:27 Odsłon:13158

## Część II

## Serce ze stali

### Podsumowanie:

> Kontynuacja _Serce z żelaza_ .
> 
> Wszystkie wybory mają konsekwencje. Wielkie, takie jak przywracanie magii światu, małe, takie jak poszukiwanie mitycznego eliksiru; każde ma swoje własne efekty tętnienia. Ponieważ wszyscy zajmują się następstwami uwolnienia Grand Triskelion, Diana dowiaduje się, że niektóre decyzje - bez przyczyny na to, jak prawo - będą miały niezamierzone, niebezpieczne konsekwencje.

###  [Rozdział 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/27734706) : OTWARCIE. Nowy początek - prolog

### Podsumowanie:

> Wpisy wracamy do tej fabuły, które wracają do pewnego luźnego końca Heart of Iron.

### Uwagi:

> Oto kontynuacja!
> 
> Na marginesie, mam databook LWA Chronicle (mimo że nie mogę przeczytać 90% z niego i gdybym go przetłumaczyć, zajęcie do całe życie licencjackie). Wszystkie pomysły z tego fic i jego prequela pojawiły się jeszcze przed ogłoszeniem tego databooka, przepraszam, jest na sprzeczne z jakąkolwiek platformą kanonu LWA.
> 
> Sama oś czasu jest trochę dziwna. Nie wiadomo, że epilog ostatni odcinka ma miejsce w kwietniu, ostatni odcinek ich roku szkolnego. Nie tego fragmentu na myśli, pisząc Heart of Iron i tę historię, ale mi się, że wydarzenia z tej AU miejsce mają podczas drugiego roku Akko w Luna Nova. W związku z tym istnieje duży napływ nowych, odkąd Akko ożywił Yggdrasil. Ale nie wspomnę o tym wyraźnie w opowiadaniu, ponieważ… nie wiedziećem, pisząc do LOL.
> 
> Och, nie mogę też przeczytać części, która wyjaśnia magię stojącą za Wielkim Triskelionem i tak dalej. Przepraszam za wszelkie sprzeczności.

( [Więcej miejsc lokalnych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/27734706#chapter_1_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału).

W ciszy nocy pewna jasnowłosa wiedźma przegląda podręcznik niezwiązany z obecnym program nauczania. Tylko słabe światło lampy biurkowej dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa o tak późnej porze. Jej dwaj współlokatorzy mocno śpią, nie niepokojeni późną nauką kolegi z finansowania dzięki półce z książkami rozdzielającymi pokój.

Życie w Luna Nova toczy się jak zawsze. Jednak tego samego samego nie można powiedzieć o reszcie świata.

Magia znowu jest obfita. Czarownice, czarodzieje i inni praktykujący magię nie są już związani związani magii, której mogą używać. Nie muszą już polegać na używaniu kamieni filozoficznych jako źródła mocy magii. W istocie każdy, kto ma zdolność rozwijania zaklęć i rozwijanie magii, może to zrobić wszędzie bez żadnych ograniczeń. Na przykład czarownice z Luna Nova Academy mogą latać po Blytonbury zamiast chodzić. To nowe prawonienie, za które wszyscy są wdzięczni.

A co z czarownicami odpowiedzialnymi za wielkie projekty?

Tylko dwie z dziewięciu zaangażowanych osób były transmitowane na całym świecie wystarczająco długo, aby wszyscy mogli je zapamiętać. Jednak dzięki interwencji Ministerstwa Magii każda paparazzi lub duża reakcja są bardzo stłumione. Do końca nikt nie ostro przeszkadzać wiedźmom, które powstrzymały pocisk przed zniszczeniem obcego kraju. To przecież potok, który przewodniczy światu magii. Koordynacja z rządami świata niemagicznego była również niezbędna do kontrolowania wszystkiego.

W ten sposób czarownice z Luna Nova może kontynuować naukę bez przeszkód ze strony świata. W szkole profesorowie starają się jak najlepiej małe duże zakłócenia. Nie może wiele zrobić, chodzi o plotki, ale jeśli jeśli nikomu to nie rani, uruchom na to.

Odblokowanie środków finansowych, które tylko nieliczni wzięli pod uwagę od czasu tajnego wyboru na Grand Triskelion. Decyzje honorowe dla tej decyzji, decyzje prawne, o których wiedźmy z Luna Nowa ocena za odblokowanie Grand Triskelion nie myślały wtedy.

Obfitość magii może oznaczać wiele rzeczy. W tym przypadku oznacza to, że w atmosferze jest nieograniczony zapas magicznej energii. Kwota, której nie można numerować. W niektórych przypadkach czary, które zostały kiedyś ograniczone przez ilość energii magicznej, są teraz wolne używane. Niektóre z tych zaklęć mogą być niebezpieczne.

W innym przypadku przeznaczenie na różne rodzaje magii, które można zrobić w trakcie nieobecności czarownika. Niektórzy, jak samoregenerujący się smoków, rozwijają się dzięki magii energii i będą szukać jej nagromadzenia, aby stać się silniejszymi. Już jeden będzie trudny do kontrolowania. Jeszcze więcej stworzyków, które będą trudne do opanowania.

Jak dotąd z powodu tych obaw nie doszło do żadnej katastrofy. Tylko nieliczni wyrazili te względy. W końcu minął tylko miesiąc od rozpieczętowania Grand Triskelion. Nie ma powodu do paniki.

Ale do w skali makro. Z drugiej strony są pewne kwestie, które są bardziej palące dla pewnej wiedźmy.

Minęły tygodnie, odkąd Diana wróciła z krótkiej wymówki z Luna Nova, dzięki Domowi pomóc Reinhardtów odzyskać utracony artefakt sukcesji. Od tego czasu życie toczy się bez oferty komplikacji. Diana dziena codziennie kilka dodatkowych godzin, aby nadrobić zaległości w dniach lekcji, które opuściła. Zapoznanie się z potrzebnym materiałem i opanowanie zajęcie zajęcie zajęcie trzy dni. Potrzeba tylko jednego tygodnia, aby powrócić do jej zwykłego poziomu, w pełni rozumiejąc obecny program nauczania i do przodu.

Nie oznacza to jednak, że może się wyrządzić. Przez następny tydzień, zamiast czekać, aby nadrobić zaległości i wyprzedzić program nauczania, późne godziny nocne i każdą wolną chwilę na zbieranie informacji o pewnej niewielkiej zmianie, która wywodzi się z jej pobytu w Jaskiniach Regulus.

Diana przewraca ostatnią stronę książki. Po raz kolejny nie znalazła żadnych przydatnych informacji, aby odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Decyduje się zrobić krótką, pięciominutową przerwę, zanim przejdzie do następnego tomu ułożonego na biurku.

Sięga po różdżkę i wyciąga ją. Niemal niesłyszalnym głosem zaklęcie maskujące, które zakrywa jej dłoń, zbadać ciemne schorzenie na jej skórze.

Blizna, która nie goi się, bez przyczyny na to, ile czasu minie, bez związku na to, jakąkolwiek magię i lekarstwo na nią zastosuje.

Przez ostatni tydzień Diana w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na tę dziwną dolegliwość wyczerpuje wszystkie możliwości dostępne w Luna Nova. Nawet teraz opalenizna jest taka sama, jak w chwilach, gdy Daniel po raz pierwszy zwróć uwagę na dziwną dolegliwość na szczycie góry Leonis. Nie udało się rozwiązać rozwiązania, które pozwoliłoby usunąć bliznę, Diana szukała informacji na temat jej nowych i przyczyn. Jednak nic nie wyszło. Tym razem Diana Cavendish nie zna odpowiedzi na problem.

Młoda wiedźma macha różdżką i ponownie nakłada _Abscondam,_ aby zakryć skazy. Brak początkowego sukcesu w jej poszukiwaniach niczego nie zmienia. Będzie miało swoje badania za pomocą środków badawczych. Była w stanie samodzielnie dowiedz się o Siedmiu Słowach Arcturusa i Wielkim Triskelionie. Z pewnością powinna być w stanie odkryć pochodzenie dziwnej blizny, która nie powoduje bólu w nie sposób jej nie zmienia.

Diana znęcająca się z powieścią z wierzchu stosu; tom piąty w grupie prac o przekleństwach. Ponownie skupia swoje uwagi wyłącznie na swoim zadaniu i ignoruje niepokojące uczucie w głębi jej umysłu. Poczucie niepokoju, które towarzyszyło jej, odkąd wróciła z Jaskini Regulusa, które nie znika, tak jak skazę na jej dłoni.

Obecna jest determinacja, by poszukiwania. Ale Diana nie wie, czy spodoba jej się odpowiedź, którą znajdzie.

Jeśli ją znajdzie.

* * *

Snu to interesująca rzeczywistość. Czas nie ma znaczenia, nie ma miejsca na logikę. Podczas snu wszystko jest możliwe. Wizje, które widzimy w tym okresie, nazywamy snami. Ale czy zawsze są naprawdę naprawdę wytworami naszego umysłu?

Diana marzy o jasnym, błękitnym niebie i zielonych wzgórzach. Na ulotną kraj, o której zapomina, gdy budzi się do nowego dnia. Jakkolwiek są konsekwentni, pamięć o nich znika, gdy ostatnią nocną ciemność przykrywają jasne promienie słońca.

Jednak za każdym razem, gdy wraca do snu i ponownie widzi scenerię, przypomina sobie budujące pragnienie pozostania i odkrycia, co to znaczy. Dlaczego ma takie wizje? Co mieli na myśli?

Im więcej szuka, tym więcej niewidocznych połączeń jest tworzonych. Ale ciekawość i chęć dowiedzenia się więcej są trudne do zwalczenia. Gdy zanurza się między nią a nieznanym.

Silniejsza, silniejsza, nowa więź nie wciągnie jej w los, przed którym nie może uciec.

### Uwagi:

> Witam wszystkich, którzy czytali Heart of Iron. W razie razie cześć! Polecam przeczytanie pierwszego artykułu, aby poznać doświadczenia Diany przed tym. Podsumowując w AN robi tylko tyle.
> 
> Ta historia będzie długa. To co najmniej dwa razy, jeśli nie trzy razy więcej niż serce z żelaza. Więc, ciesz się XD Recenzje i komentarze, że ten pomidor jest szczęśliwy…
> 
> Tak, ta historia będzie Diakko. W anten sensie (próbowałem) zasugerować, że Diana przynajmniej częściowo coś dla Akko w Heart of Iron. Akko ma swój własny bałagan uczuć, z startu musi sobie poradzić.
> 
> Nadal nie wiem, czy Ennor Fiendinorr to zaklęcie, które wybieramy WSZYSTKIE klątwy, czy tylko do abonament. Nawet jeśli może rozproszyć różne rodzaje klątw, wyciągnę falę ręczną i powiem, że nie może z powodu tej konkretnej dolegliwości z powodów, których jeszcze nie mogę ujawnić.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Po raz pierwszy piszę wielorozdziałową ficję, aby zbudować „romantyczny” związek, zaczynać zamiast ustalonej pary. Proszę, wybacz mi, jeśli robię im krzywdę. A opowiadanie, dla którego romans jest w cudzysłowie, jest to, że ... pisanie romansu jest poza moją zwykłą strefą komfortu.
> 
> Jest również aby powolne spalanie. Myślałem, że potrzeba co ostatecznieej około 30 słów, aby uzyskać scenę spowiedzi, ale BARDZO SIĘ NIE MYŁAŁEM.


	15. Rozdział 2: Akt I.i. Kurtyna podnosi się - słoneczne_dni

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym widzimy, jak niektóre z naszych ulubionych czarownic żyją w Luna Nova.

### Uwagi:

> Kiedy pracuję na czele w czwartym dniu tygodnia Dianakko, Ursula nie objawia się całej szkole jako Rydwan. Uczniowie po prostu myślą, że profesor Ursula zdecydowała się przefarbować włosy na czerwono z niebieskiego. Dlatego będę odnosił się do Ursuli / Rydwanu jako po prostu Ursuli w narracji. I tak będzie się do niej zwracać większość postaci (z wyjątkiem Croix). Decyzja o tym, czy wszyscy pracownicy znają jej prawdziwą tożsamość, zależy od Ciebie. Myślę, że napisałem to dość niejednoznacznie w tym sensie.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/27804825#chapter_2_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

„Sucy, co dziś wmieszałaś w moją wodę ?!” Domaga się Akko. "Nie mogłem przestać drapać się w ramiona na całej lekcji profesora Łukasza!"

\- Zauważyłem. Myślę, że mogę to uznać za sukces. Sucy nie podnosi wzroku znad notatek. Nawet gdy przechodzą przez korytarze do jadalni, może wykonać wiele zadań jednocześnie, aby uniknąć kolizji i odpowiedzieć Akko.

„To wcale mnie nie uspokaja!”

Jak zwykle Lotte nie jest pewna, jak powinna włączyć się do rozmowy. Sucy i Akko nie są w stanie kontrolować na swój sposób. Lotte nauczyła się pozwalać im robić to, na co mają ochotę, i po prostu podążać za nimi najlepiej, jak potrafi. Wokół nich nigdy nie ma nudnego dnia, więc Lotte nie ma nic przeciwko temu, by dała się wciągnąć w ich shenanigans.

Większość czasu.

Lotte zauważa, że przed nimi idzie trio.

\- Och, jest Diana z Hannah i Barbarą. Zastanawiam się, czy Barbara ma jakieś najnowsze wiadomości z następnego tomu _Night Fall_ ?

Akko ożywia się pod pewnym imieniem. - Diana? Och, to naprawdę Diana. Przepraszam, idźcie beze mnie. Porozmawiam przez chwilę z Dianą.

Zanim którykolwiek z pozostałych członków czerwonej drużyny będzie mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Akko jest już w drodze, aby porozmawiać z niebieską drużyną.

Lotte i Sucy stoją na korytarzu, pozostawione w tyle, ale niekoniecznie czują się z tym samotne.

\- Czy zauważyłeś ostatnio coś innego u Akko? Pyta Lotte.

„Niezupełnie,” odpowiada Sucy. "Ona jest swoim zwykłym impulsywnym sobą."

\- Czy nie wydaje się impulsywna wobec _kogoś_ bardziej niż zwykle?

"Myślę, że czytałeś za dużo _Night Fall_ ."

Obaj idą dalej do jadalni bez Akko. Dopóki Akko jest szczęśliwa, oboje nie mają nic przeciwko temu, co robi. W tym samym czasie Akko idzie szybko, aby dogonić niebieską drużynę i woła do nich.

"Cześć ludzie!"

Hannah i Barbara odwracają się całkowicie, a Diana tylko w połowie.

„Och, jeśli to nie tylko Akko” - mówi Hannah. "Czego chcesz tym razem?"

Akko mruga, słysząc pytanie.

(O tak. Co _nie_ chcę zapytać?)

Akko tak naprawdę nie ma konkretnego powodu, aby rozmawiać z niebieską drużyną. Właśnie w tym momencie poczuła nagłą potrzebę porozmawiania z pewną blond czarownicą. Działała bez zastanowienia, a teraz jest w obecnej sytuacji. Zanim będzie mogła wyglądać (bardziej) jak niezręczny głupek, Akko wyrzuca z siebie pierwszą rzecz, która przychodzi jej do głowy.

\- Czy nadrobiłeś zaległości, które przegapiłeś, kiedy Cię nie było?

( _To_ pierwsza rzecz z moich ust ?!)

Akko wzdraga się przed jej śmiałością tak samo jak Hannah i Barbara. Diana wygląda na autentycznie zaskoczoną. Ale to nie tak, że Akko może cofnąć jej słowa. Nie jest wystarczająco uzdolniona do zaklęcia usuwającego pamięć lub odwracającego czas.

Ze swojej strony Diana udziela jej szczerej odpowiedzi. „Tak, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie musisz się martwić. Program nauczania obejmował tematy, z którymi się już wcześniej zapoznałem. Nie było problemu z ukończeniem zadanych zajęć i zrozumieniem, czego nauczano na zajęciach, na których byłem nieobecny”.

Hannah i Barbara jednocześnie przytakują. - Oczywiście. Mówimy o Dianie. I tak już była na czele. Brakujące kilka dni to nic.

Oczywiście Akko to wie. Wciąż jest niewielka część niej, która wie, że Diana nie jest tak doskonała, jak wszyscy tego chcą. Ta mała część, którą zdecydowały się wyrazić jej zdradzieckie usta.

\- Mimo to cieszę się. Czy wszystko ułożyło się z twoją rodziną? Ach, przepraszam, jeśli za dużo proszę.

W piersi Diany pojawia się ciepło. Nie jest pewna, co z tym zrobić, więc odsuwa tę myśl na bok i skupia się na toczącej się rozmowie.

„Nie mam nic przeciwko,” odpowiada Diana, ku szokowi Hannah i Barbary. "Sytuacja została załatwiona. Mój dziadek poprosił mnie o wykonanie określonego zadania. Udało mi się wykonać to zadanie bez większych problemów."

Z rękami splecionymi za plecami nikt nie zauważa, że Diana zaciska prawą dłoń.

Akko wzdycha z ulgą. - To dobrze. Cieszę się, że nie przerodziło się to w katastrofę, taką jak twoje ostatnie spotkanie rodzinne. Akko sztywno prostuje plecy, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, co właśnie zasugerowała. - N-nie to, że Cavendish to katastrofa czy coś! Tylko z całą złą ciotką sprzedającą twoje rzeczy, węże i… rzeczy.

(Dlaczego jestem taki zdenerwowany ?!)

Diana postanawia dać Akko korzyść w postaci wątpliwości i nie komentować tego, co powoduje, że Akko tak dużo mówi. - To nie jest tak, że łatwiej było sobie z tym poradzić. Ale to, co się stało, jest zrobione. W każdym razie nie ma potrzeby martwić się o następcę rodu Reinhardta.

W tym momencie Hannah i Barbara pozostają bez słowa, obserwując rozmowę między japońskimi i brytyjskimi czarownicami.

\- Hej Hannah, czy oni zawsze byli tak blisko? Pyta Barbara.

„Nie mam pojęcia, Barbaro” - odpowiada Hannah. - Ale przynajmniej Diana wygląda teraz na szczęśliwszą.

Barbara kiwa głową. Tak, to zawsze jest dobra rzecz. Akko ma sposób, aby ludzie się uśmiechali. Tej dwójce nie mogą zaprzeczyć.

\- No tak, strona twojego taty też potrzebuje spadkobiercy. Pochodzenie z dwóch prestiżowych rodzin musi być trudne.

\- Wiesz o domu Reinhardta? Diana jest autentycznie zaskoczona. Ponieważ Akko nie pochodzi z rodziny czarownic i pochodzi z przeszłości, w której brakuje tego rodzaju nauk, nie spodziewała się, że japońska wiedźma zna jedną z najbardziej wpływowych rodzin w magicznym świecie. W końcu Akko nie miała wcześniejszej wiedzy o Domu Cavendishów jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Tak, Hannah i Barbara poinformowały mnie o tym, kiedy cię nie było. To rodzina rycerzy, prawda?

\- Tak, przypuszczam, że tak się nazywają. Jeśli Dom Cavendish specjalizuje się w leczeniu i medycynie, analogią do Domu Reinhardtów byłyby specjalizacje w walce i zwiększaniu wydajności. To żołnierze na polu bitwy, podczas gdy moja strona matki byłaby personelem medycznym, jeśli wolisz. "

Akko przychodzi do głowy pewna myśl. - Powiedz, czy zamierzasz zostać głową rodziny Cavendishów i rodziny twojego taty?

„Jest mało prawdopodobne, żebym został głową obu domów. Odpowiedzialność za kierowanie dwoma dominującymi domami jest zbyt wielka dla jednej osoby. W każdym razie jest inny odpowiedni kandydat dla Dziadka, na którym mogłaby się skupić. priorytetem są moje studia tutaj w Luna Nova i przygotowanie się do zostania godną głową Domu Cavendishów. "

„Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami po Dianie. Twoje cele są naprawdę na innym poziomie”.

„Nie oznacza to, że chęć użycia magii, aby uszczęśliwić innych, również nie jest istotnym pragnieniem”.

Akko uśmiecha się nieśmiało. Błysk słońca przyciąga jej uwagę w kierunku piersi Diany. „Hej, to ładny naszyjnik. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żebyś go nosił”.

Diana spogląda w dół i dotyka podwójnych pierścieni splecionych i trzymanych razem przez srebrny naszyjnik na jej szyi. Jeden z pierścieni jest złoty i wygrawerowany gryfem. Jego towarzyszem jest srebrny pierścień z wygrawerowanym jednorożcem stojącym na tylnych łapach. Diana dopiero niedawno zaczęła go nosić na sobie cały czas. Kiedyś trzymała go w pudełku przy łóżku, ale teraz to coś innego. Przyzwyczaiła się również do noszenia biżuterii na szyi od czasu wizyty w Reinhardt Estate i Regulus Caverns.

\- Ach, to jest chwila, w której mój ojciec zostawił mnie, zanim wyruszył w swoją ostatnią podróż. Wszyscy członkowie Domu Reinhardt mają totem, którego używają do uziemienia swojego wyspecjalizowanego zaklęcia, _Magna Aestus_ . Twarz Diany przemyka tęsknota. „To ostatni prezent, jaki otrzymałem od ojca. Pamiętam, że krytykowałem jego wykonanie, zanim wyjechał po raz ostatni. To nie jest najlepszy ręcznie robiony przedmiot, jaki możesz znaleźć, ale jest to prezent, który zrobił dla mnie jako córki obu House of Cavendish i House of Reinhardt. Nie zamieniłbym ich na nic innego ”.

Akko czuje się źle, że przywołuje stare wspomnienia, zwłaszcza widząc, że Diana wygląda na tak smutną, kiedy o tym myśli.

Diana zauważa zmianę nastroju Akko. „Nie martw się, pogodziłem się ze śmiercią mojego ojca. Moja podróż do Reinhardta Estate kilka tygodni temu pomogła mi w pełni zaakceptować jego śmierć. Teraz mogę nosić jego ostatni prezent dla mnie bez długotrwałego smutku”.

\- To… to dobrze. Akko postanawia zmienić temat. Diana może powiedzieć, że jej to nie przeszkadza, ale pozostanie przy temacie do niczego ich nie zaprowadzi. „O tak, właśnie o czymś pomyślałem”. Wyjmuje jeden z podręczników wymaganych na zajęciach. - To zaklęcie jest mylące. Możesz mi w tym pomóc? Jeśli masz czas. W ogóle go nie rozumiem!

I wtedy Hannah i Barbara postanawiają wkroczyć.

\- Akko! Przestań przeszkadzać Dianie! Mówi Barbara.

\- Tak. Jest dość zajęta, dobrze? Hannah dodaje.

Diana podnosi rękę. - W porządku. Właśnie szliśmy do jadalni na kolację. Kiedy jemy, pomogę ci z zaklęciem.

Hannah i Barbara wpatrują się w Dianę, a potem na siebie w szoku.

(Czy zawsze byli tak blisko ?!)

Twarz Akko rozjaśnia się. "Dzięki, Diana!"

* * *

Po obiedzie uczniowie idą zrobić to, co mają, przed godziną policyjną. Większość wraca do swoich pokoi, niektórzy idą do biblioteki, aby się uczyć, a niektórzy mogą przebywać w różnych częściach kampusu Luna Nova, aby odpocząć po długim dniu.

Profesorowie nie mają takiego luksusu. Przynajmniej nie na dziś.

\- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać, dyrektorko Holbrooke? - pyta profesor Finneran, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

Dyrektorka siedzi za biurkiem z rękami splecionymi przed twarzą. To nie jest dobry znak, jeśli starsza kobieta wygląda na tak zmartwioną.

\- Jestem pewien, że wszyscy zauważyliście skutki odrodzenia Wielkiego Triskelionu? Wreszcie zaczyna się Holbrooke.

„Tak. Magia zostaje przywrócona światu. Teraz każdy, kto ma takie możliwości, może używać magii, nie martwiąc się o ograniczone źródło energii. Dzięki Atsuko Kagari i jej przyjaciołom,” mówi Finneran.

„Tak, rzeczywiście nie ma potrzeby martwić się o ograniczenia. Jednak mamy teraz odwrotny problem”.

„Na świecie jest za dużo magicznej energii, której nie możemy kontrolować” - mówi Ursula. Zaśmiała się nerwowo, kiedy wszyscy profesorowie odwracają się, by na nią spojrzeć. „Ach, zauważyłem, że kamień filozoficzny na szczycie jego wieży jest przepełniony energią. Nie ma dokąd pójść, więc po prostu gromadzi się wokół kamienia”.

Holbrooke kiwa głową. "Profesor Ursula ma rację. Z nieograniczonym źródłem, którego nigdy nie może zabraknąć i którego nie można kontrolować, mamy teraz problem."

\- W czym problem, jeśli możemy rzucić tyle zaklęć, ile chcemy i latać w dowolne miejsce? Pyta Nelson.

„Mogą być tacy, którzy mają złośliwe zamiary i mogą rzucać niebezpieczne zaklęcia. Teraz, gdy nie ma ograniczeń co do energii magicznej, wiele zaklęć, których wykonanie było niemożliwe z powodu tego ograniczenia… jest teraz możliwych do użycia” - myśli na głos Ursula.

„To jeden z powodów do zmartwień” - mówi Holbrooke. „Jednak przy odpowiednich przepisach istnieje sposób na kontrolowanie rzeczy, zanim wymkną się one spod kontroli. Ministerstwo Magii już poinformowało mnie, że wezmą odpowiedzialność za wprowadzenie tych przepisów, podczas gdy my tutaj, w Luna Nova, zachowujemy zarówno studenci i personel pod kontrolą. "

„Wydaje się, że myślisz o czymś innym, pani dyrektor” - zauważa Finneran.

Holbrooke wzdycha. - Masz rację, profesorze Finneran. Czarownice i inni czarodzieje mogą podlegać regułom. Ale tego samego nie można powiedzieć o stworzeniach, które nie są ludźmi.

"Co masz na myśli?"

„Są pewne magiczne stworzenia, które rozwijają się dzięki magicznej energii. Im więcej mają, tym są silniejsi. W dobie ograniczonej magicznej energii, dlatego nie widzieliśmy tak wielu magicznych stworzeń. takie ograniczone zasoby ”.

Finneran zaczyna rozumieć, do czego zmierza Holbrooke. - A teraz mogą, bo nie ma takiego ograniczenia?

\- Dokładnie. Wiele z nich może być niebezpiecznych, ale ich wezwania są zlokalizowane w określonych miejscach. Umieszczane są na nich pieczęcie, aby zapobiec ich odrodzeniu w przypadku, gdy zetknie się z nimi nagły przypływ energii magicznej. Dlatego nie było żadnych doniesień o magicznych stworzeniach nagle pojawiających się i wpadających w szał. Ale wiele z tych pieczęci jest starych. Nie wiem, jak dawno zostały umieszczone i jak długo mogą przetrwać. "

"Jest wiele?" Pyta Ursula.

„Takie foki są rozrzucone po całym świecie. Mamy nawet takie tutaj, w Luna Nova”.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. "Jeśli tym stworzeniom uda się złamać swoje pieczęcie, uczniowie będą w niebezpieczeństwie!"

To jest właśnie powód zmartwień Holbrooke. - I dlatego wezwałem was tutaj wszystkich. Wszyscy zaczniemy dbać o pieczęcie, które są wokół kampusu. Powinniśmy to zrobić dyskretnie; nie ma potrzeby martwić studentów.

„Czy są takie, do których trudno jest dotrzeć, na przykład w obszarach podziemnych?” Pyta Ursula.

Holbrooke mruga. - Doskonała uwaga, profesor Ursula. Tak, są tacy w podziemnych tunelach. Dziękuję za poruszenie tego. Te mają własne pieczęcie na miejscu, ale na wszelki wypadek powinniśmy je sprawdzić.

„Uszczelnienie tych znajdujących się nad kampusem to jedno. Te pod powierzchnią potrwają dłużej niż kilka godzin” - komentuje Samantha Badcock. „Jeśli mamy to zrobić bez powiadamiania uczniów o tym, co robimy, nie możemy zwrócić na siebie uwagi”.

\- Masz rację, profesorze Badcock. Holbrooke rozważa to przez chwilę. - W takim razie oddelegujemy jednego z nas, aby był odpowiedzialny za podziemne pieczęcie. Reszta z nas zajmie się tymi powyżej. Czy są jakieś sugestie, kto powinien odpowiadać za tak ważne zadanie?

Wszyscy jednogłośnie zwracają się ku profesorowi o ognistych włosach, który w pierwszej kolejności poruszył tę możliwość.

Ursula mruga. „E-Eh ?! Me ?!”

\- Tak, oczywiście. To ty przypomniałeś nam o możliwym niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, masz pewne wcześniejsze doświadczenia w podziemnych tunelach z profesorem Croix podczas lat spędzonych w Luna Nova.

Ursula krzywi się. Studenci nie mogą wchodzić do podziemnych tuneli. A dyrektorka Holbrooke nie myli się, mówiąc, że Ursula (wtedy Chariot) i Croix odważyli się tam pojechać pomimo zasad.

Najmłodszy profesor wzdycha. Ona i tak tego nie widzi. Czasami zastanawia się, czy inni profesorowie celowo ją wyróżniają, ponieważ jest najmłodsza.

„Mam pewne doświadczenie w tunelach…”

\- W takim razie załatwione. Jutro możemy rozpocząć pieczęcie. Wszyscy powinniśmy dziś wieczorem trochę odpocząć.

Po zakończeniu spotkania Holbrooke usprawiedliwia profesorów. Jednak dzwoni do Urszuli, zanim będzie mogła wyjść.

\- Profesor Ursula, a jak się miewa panna Kagari?

„Akko? Och, cudownie się rozwija. Odkąd uniosła się nad ziemią, jest w stanie latać na swojej miotle przez dłuższy czas. Nie jest w stanie latać bardzo wysoko ani szybko, ale jestem pewien do dzieła wkrótce! ” Ursula zastanawia się nad niektórymi innymi ulepszeniami Akko. - Jej magia metamorfozy znakomicie się poprawia. Jej magia w innych przedmiotach również się poprawia, ale nie z taką samą szybkością. Ale ona się tam zbliża!

Holbrooke się uśmiecha. - Dobrze to słyszeć. Cieszę się, że dogadujesz się z panną Kagari.

Ursula wyczuwa, że w słowach starej kobiety jest coś więcej niż tylko powierzchowne znaczenie. Posyła swój smutny uśmiech.

\- Tak, też się cieszę.

* * *

Po pożegnaniu się z Hannah i Barbarą Diana ponownie otwiera swoje książki i powraca do swoich nocnych poszukiwań. Po ukończeniu zadań szkolnych ma teraz czas, aby skupić się na swoim pobocznym projekcie. Taka, która nie przyniosła jej wielu rezultatów.

(Blizna nie rozprzestrzenia się. Nie powoduje też bólu ani innych nieprawidłowości. To ogranicza wiele możliwości, ale także ogranicza je zbytnio).

Nie było żadnej zmiany w ciemnej opalenizny na jej prawej dłoni w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, odkąd po raz pierwszy ją zobaczyła. Zaklęcie _maskujące Abscondam_ również _spełniło_ swoje zadanie, aby zatuszować uszkodzenie. Musi ją ponownie zastosować tylko wtedy, gdy sama cofnie zaklęcie, aby przyjrzeć się dolegliwości.

Diana nazywa to blizną, ale to niekoniecznie jest właściwe określenie. Blizny dają im wyraźne szorstkie uczucie; w końcu jest to skóra, która została uszkodzona i goi się z biegiem czasu. Jednak opalony obszar na dłoni Diany przypomina każdą inną część jej ciała. Jedyną różnicą jest ciemniejszy kolor skóry, który maluje jej oryginalną bladą skórę w niepokojący wzór.

Jest to dziwne uszkodzenie jej skóry, do którego nie może znaleźć dokładnego dopasowania podczas swoich badań. Nie odstrasza jej to; jeśli już, to tylko bardziej ją martwi. Dziwne jest, że nie ma żadnych informacji o tym, co ją w ogóle dotknęło.

(Nie, to nieprawda. Musi być odpowiedź. Po prostu nie mam jeszcze wystarczających środków).

Diana wie tylko tyle, że blizna pojawia się na jej dłoni, kiedy przebywała w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Nie wie dokładnie, kiedy w tym czasie. Jeśli pochodzi z kontaktu fizycznego, Diana może pomyśleć tylko o kilku rzeczach, których dotknęła, gdy była w jaskiniach. Jej miotła, jej różdżka, skały ziemi tworzące jaskinię, Daniel i Brisingr. Wszystkich tych Daniel również się dotknął, ale nie widać na nim śladu tej samej blizny.

Początkowo Diana uważała Brisingra za wysoką możliwość. Jednak jedyną znaną klątwą nałożoną na nią była Klątwa Ostrzy i nie wpłynęła na nią, gdy chwyciła Brisingra.

(Była ta dziwna wizja…)

Ale według Daniela Welkin i Matthew Reinhardt również fizycznie dotknęli Brisingra, a ich ciała natychmiast przekształciły się w ostrza. To nie przydarzyło się Dianie. Jedyną zmianą - jeśli w ogóle jest - jest dziwne uszkodzenie dłoni. Wyniki nie są zgodne. I nikt nie ma odpowiedzi.

Nawet siostra Ofelia, główna uzdrowicielka w Luna Nova, nie jest pewna, co o tym myśleć. Diana odwiedziła ją drugiego dnia, kiedy wróciła do Luna Nova. Podczas tej wizyty kobieta mówi jej, że blizna nie jest urazem fizycznym, dlatego nie wszystkie zaklęcia i leki nie działają. Zanim pielęgniarka będzie mogła się bardziej martwić, Diana uspokaja ją i mówi, że przeprowadzi własne badania, aby znaleźć przyczynę dolegliwości. To wydaje się uspokajać kobietę; ona również darzy Dianę wielkim szacunkiem i wierzy, że as Luna Nova nie będzie miał problemu ze znalezieniem odpowiedzi, których potrzebuje.

Ale minęły dwa tygodnie, a Diana nie zrobiła żadnych znaczących postępów. W tym tempie wyczerpie wszystkie dostępne zasoby Luna Nova. Jeśli Luna Nova nie ma potrzebnych informacji, Diana może nie mieć innego wyjścia, jak tylko sięgnąć do starych zapisów zebranych przez House of Cavendish.

Wypróbowała już kilka zaklęć usuwających klątwy z czubka głowy. Jednym z nich był _Ennor Fiendinorr_ , zaklęcie, którego użyła, aby zapobiec przemianie jej ciotki i kuzynów w drzewa. Jednak żaden z nich nie zmienił blizny.

Diana niewiele może zrobić poza kontynuowaniem swoich badań. Istnieje możliwość pozostawienia tego i skupienia się na nauce, ale niepokojące uczucie, które rośnie w niej każdego dnia, uniemożliwia jej to. Istnieje małe, utrzymujące się uczucie niepokoju, które podpowiada jej, że pozostawienie go w spokoju i zignorowanie problemu spowoduje niebezpieczne konsekwencje w przyszłości. Nie ma podstaw do tego uczucia; to tylko jej intuicja. Ale lepiej być bezpiecznym niż żałować.

Mija dwie godziny w nocy, a Diana nadal nie widzi żadnego postępu. Odwraca wzrok od książki, która stoi przed nią i postanawia zrobić sobie krótką przerwę.

Na rogu biurka, bliżej łóżka, stoi małe pudełko. Podnosi ją i otwiera, żeby wyjąć znajdujący się w niej przedmiot. Odkładając pudełko, bada naszyjnik z krzyżem pattee, który kiedyś należał do jej ojca.

Odkąd znalazła ornament w Jaskiniach Regulusa, Diana trzyma go w małym pudełku na swoim biurku. Nie nosi go ze sobą, dokądkolwiek się udaje, ale trzyma go wystarczająco blisko, żeby wiedziała, gdzie to jest. Mogła umieścić go na miejscu spoczynku swojego ojca w posiadłości Reinhardta. Jest jednak pewne miejsce, do którego Diana uważa, że powinna zwrócić ten naszyjnik. Więc do tego czasu będzie chronić naszyjnik.

Diana pozwala swoim myślom wędrować do poprzedniego właściciela naszyjnika. Próbuje przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatni raz widziała Arthura Reinhardta i obietnicę, którą złożył zarówno jej, jak i jej matce.

\- _Tak będzie najlepiej. Jest szansa, że będę mógł przynieść coś, co pomoże twojej matce. Obiecuję, że tym razem długo mnie nie będzie._

\- _W takim razie zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby to poprawić. Kiedy wrócę, zrobię dla ciebie lepszy. Albo nawet pokażę ci, jak zrobić własny._

\- _Opiekuj się dla mnie swoją matką. I zrób wszystko, co w twojej mocy, jako następny spadkobierca. Czy to dla rodu Reinhardtów, czy rodu Cavendishów, to ty zdecydujesz w najbliższej przyszłości. Na razie po prostu uśmiechnij się do mnie . I wkrótce wrócę ”._

\- _Niedługo wrócę - szepnął do nich obu. "Przysięgam."_

\- _Oczywiście. Nigdy cię nie zawiodłem, prawda?_

Złamane obietnice. Diana przypuszcza, że szanse na niepowodzenie były wysokie. Wtedy nie wiedziałaby tego. Diana, zniechęcona miłością córki do ojca, nie w pełni rozumiała niebezpieczeństwa i niemożliwą sytuację, w jaką Arthur się wpadł. Być może jej matka też nie była tego w pełni świadoma.

Arthur Reinhardt porzucił swoje życie dla mitycznego lekarstwa, którego nigdy nie zamierzano użyć. Z jednej strony Diana rozumie jego głębokie pragnienie przedłużenia życia żony i jej matki. To coś, co wykraczało poza jej możliwości jako dziecko. Być może nawet teraz nie ma możliwości wyleczenia choroby Sarkoidozy, która nękała jej matkę. Jednak jest też niewielka część niej, która jest zdenerwowana, że jej ojciec wybrał samolubstwo i opuścił rodzinę.

Diana kładzie wolną rękę na grzbiecie nosa.

(Za dużo o tym myślę. Powiedziałem już Akko, że jestem spokojny. A jednak…)

Być może łatwiej jest okłamywać innych niż siebie.

Niemniej jednak lepiej nie rozwodzić się nad sprawami przeszłości. Diana wkłada krzyżowy naszyjnik z pattee z powrotem do pudełka i odkłada go tam, gdzie był wcześniej. Patrząc na czas, postanawia nazwać to nocą. Z jej umysłem w chaosie prawdopodobnie lepiej będzie, jeśli trochę odpocznie, zamiast próbować kontynuować swoje badania w innym miejscu.

Nawet Diana Cavendish zna swoje ograniczenia.

Diana wyłącza małą lampkę na biurku i zagrzebuje się pod kołdrą. Zamyka oczy i przygotowuje się do zapadnięcia w ciemność snu.

…

…

…

Tylko po to, by otworzyć oczy i znaleźć się w otoczeniu kolorów natury.

(Gdzie to jest?)

Diana spogląda w dół i widzi, że wciąż ma na sobie szlafrok i ubranie, które miała na sobie do spania. Nie ma nawet butów. Właśnie zamknęła oczy do snu. Nie rozumie, jak w tak krótkim czasie może znaleźć się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

(Czy to sen?)

To może być jedyne wyjaśnienie. W każdym razie Diana zaczyna chodzić po wymarzonym krajobrazie, aby sprawdzić, czy może znaleźć coś innego. Jeśli jest inna osoba, może zadać jej kilka pytań. Jeśli nie, może spędzić czas, zanim się obudzi.

Bujna, zielona trawa jest chłodna na jej bosych stopach. Miękkość sprawia, że chodzenie bez obuwia na razie jest znośne. To prawie tak, jakby chodziła po dywanie. Błękitne niebo jest ozdobione miękkimi białymi chmurami zaśmiecającymi niebo. Chłodny wiatr wieje przez jej włosy, uspokajając utrzymujący się niepokój. Nie widzi słońca, ale jest jasny i jasny dzień. Krajobraz przypomina jej wzgórza przy posiadłości Cavendish. Małe kopce są rozrzucone po całym świecie. Nie są trudne do przemierzenia i nadają krajobrazowi wyjątkowości.

Jednak poza nią nie ma żadnych innych oznak życia. Idąc dalej, Diana nie widzi końca scenerii. Jest jak nieskończony pas zieleni, który rozciąga się tak daleko, jak sięgają jej oczy.

(Być może obudzę się, zanim dotrę do końca.)

Taka możliwość jest wysoce prawdopodobna. Jeśli to naprawdę sen, krajobraz może rozciągać się w nieskończoność. W końcu w snach nie ma ograniczeń.

Jednak Diana zaczyna odczuwać zmianę, zanim to zobaczy. Powietrze nagle staje się zimniejsze niż wcześniej. Spoglądając w niebo, zauważa ciemny odcień, którego nie ma w przestrzeni, z której właśnie wyruszyła.

Zaciekawiona Diana przyspiesza i idzie w kierunku anomalii. Kiedy się zbliża, widzi, jak pewien punkt w zieleni przechodzi w ciemność. Jasne, błękitne niebo staje się ciemne o północy. Nie widzi już trawy pokrywającej zbocza. Gruba warstwa śnieżnobiałego śniegu spada z nieba i pokrywa ziemię. Nawet wiatr jest silniejszy w tej części świata; faluje na śniegu, tworząc lekką zamieć.

Diana zaciska prawą dłoń, jakby jej ciało przypominało sobie, kiedy ostatni raz widziała tę scenerię.

(To miejsce… z powrotem w jaskini…)

Ulotny obraz w przedostatnim czasie. Ta anomalia to krajobraz, który zobaczyła, kiedy chwyciła Brisingra z powrotem w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Jedyna różnica polega teraz na tym, że jest po drugiej stronie i brakuje jej wcześniej trzymanego przedmiotu. Może też poruszać się z własnej woli.

Pomimo tego, że jest rozebrana, Diana nie czuje się zbyt nieswojo z powodu zmiany klimatu. Podobnie jak ostatnim razem, gdy widziała tę scenerię, raz wzdrygnęła się, ale to wszystko. To nierealistyczna reakcja na zimno.

(W końcu to chyba sen).

Zastanawia ją to, jak krajobraz zmienia się z zielonego na nadchodzącą mroczną zimę. Zamiast stopniowej zmiany wyraźnie widzi granicę, na której dzieli się śnieg i trawa, dzień i noc. To tak, jakby ktoś połączył ze sobą dwie różne części świata, tak jakby próbował umieścić obok siebie dwa różnego rodzaju pudełka.

Diana podchodzi do granicy. Wyciąga rękę i próbuje złapać spadający kawałek śniegu. Zanim zdąży się przejść, jej ręka jest odpychana przez niewidzialną siłę.

(Nie mogę przejść?)

\- Och, więc nie możesz też przejść przez drugą stronę.

Niespodziewany głos ją zaskakuje. Diana instynktownie sięga po różdżkę, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma nic przy sobie.

Kiedy podnosi głowę, widzi postać idącą w jej stronę z uniesionymi rękami w geście wiary.

\- Przepraszam, że cię zaskoczyłem. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą spotkałem, odkąd tu przyjechałem. Właściwie widok czystego nieba po tak długiej ciemności też jest dla mnie raczej nowy. To miła odmiana.

Diana marszczy brwi. - Przepraszam, nie rozumiem. Gdzie jesteśmy? A ty kim jesteś?

Gdy postać się zbliża, Diana zaczyna dostrzegać charakterystyczne cechy. Wygląda na człowieka o szerokich ramionach i wysokim chodzie, chociaż dziwne, cieniste wypukłości na ich ciele sprawiają, że zastanawia się, czy naprawdę są ludźmi. Sądząc po tym i po ich głosie, Diana zakłada, że ta osoba jest dorosłym mężczyzną. Gdy podchodzi bliżej, widać wyraźne utykanie.

Dianę niepokoi jednak jedna rzecz.

(Dlaczego jego głos brzmi tak znajomo?)

„Prawdę mówiąc, nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć. Ja też nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. Nie mogę ci nawet powiedzieć, jak długo tu jestem. Ale jesteś pierwszą żywą istotą, na jaką się natknąłem. Ciekawe, czy jest jeszcze ktoś ”.

Mężczyzna dociera do granicy. W tej bliskości i świetle z jej boku widzi, że jej przypuszczenia są słuszne. Mężczyzna jest od niej wyższy o co najmniej pół głowy. Jego blond włosy są krótko ścięte i rozczochrane, z krótkimi bokobrodami na twarzy. Postarzała blizna biegnie poziomo przez grzbiet jego nosa. Tylko jedno niebieskie oko jest otwarte, drugie zamknięte z powodu rany niewiadomego pochodzenia.

Dianę martwi poważne obrażenia. Występy z jego ciała, które zauważyła wcześniej, to w rzeczywistości liczne ostrza wbite w wiele obszarów jego ciała. Krew swobodnie wypływa z wielu miejsc obrażeń, plamiąc jego już złamaną zbroję. Najpoważniejsza rana wygląda na tę na prawym oku. Połowa jego twarzy jest pokryta krwią płynącą tylko z tego miejsca.

(Z taką ilością krwi… jak on wciąż żyje? Nie wspominając o bólu, jaki muszą mu powodować rany…)

"Ty…"

Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że nieznajomy również się na nią gapi. Jego już wynędzniały salon blednie na jej widok. To tak, jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Bern… adette…?

To imię, którego Diana nie spodziewa się pochodzić od nieznajomego. Zanim zdąży go przesłuchać, mężczyzna kręci głową i mamrocze pod nosem.

\- Nie, wyglądasz na zbyt młodą, żeby być nią. Są drobne różnice, które nie pasują. Jego oczy się rozszerzają. "Chyba że…"

Powód znajomości jego głosu zbiega się z nagłymi wspomnieniami mężczyzny, którego nie widziała od ponad dziesięciu lat. Diana widziała go po raz ostatni, gdy była jeszcze młoda, ale pamięta, że widziała tego mężczyznę na starych fotografiach, którymi dzieliła się z nią jej matka.

Ale nawet jeśli nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak wygląda, Diana z pewnością pamięta dźwięk jego głosu. Ciepły, kojący głos, który otacza ją potężnym uściskiem, zapewniając jej bezpieczeństwo. Taką, o której wierzyła, że i tak może ścigać wszelkie nawiedzające ją myśli, które miała jako dziecko.

Taką, za którą tęskniła przez ostatnie dziesięć lat.

Razem wypowiadają słowa wiszące na ich ustach.

"Ojciec…?"

"Diana ?!"

### Uwagi:

> Nie możesz tak łatwo pozbyć się Arthura XD Ale czy on nie żyje? Czy on żyje? Kto wie? Na pewno nie Diana LOL.
> 
> Wracamy do cotygodniowych rozdziałów w niedziele. XD Mam nadzieję, że tak dalej; Nie wiedziałem, że będę miał tyle pracy w tym kwartale fml. Dlaczego laboratorium jest równoważne dwóm klasom ?! Nawet mi za to nie płacą!
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Wyobrażam sobie, że spotkanie Diany i Artura w tym rozdziale jest podobne do tego jednego otwarcia Fate / stay night, w którym Shirou i Archer zbliżają się do siebie, a ich wersje Unlimited Blade Works ścierają się. Chociaż nie tak antagonistyczny lol. Myślę, że początek dotyczy powieści wizualnej, a nie serialu anime.


	16. Rozdział 3: Akt I.ii. Na przepaści między światami - połączenie

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana rozmawia ze swoim zmarłym ojcem, który może, ale nie musi, być tylko wytworem jej wyobraźni.

### Uwagi:

> Diana nie miała okazji porozmawiać ze swoim zaginionym ojcem w Heart of Iron, więc ma szansę w tej historii = D A może faktycznie rozmawia z nim? Diana naprawdę musi to załatwić.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_3_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

„Ja… nie rozumiem”.

Diana nie zna odpowiedzi na zmieszanie swojego ojca. Nie może nawet uwierzyć w to, co jest tuż przed nią. Jej ojciec, z którym właśnie się pogodziła, najwyraźniej stoi tuż przed nią.

Jej rzekomo _zmarłego_ ojca.

\- Jak… Jak się tu dostałeś? ona pyta.

Arthur Reinhardt kręci głową. - Nie wiem. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, była próba opuszczenia Jaskini Regulusa z Eliksirem Życia w dłoni… - Jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy jego ciało się napina. Spogląda na masę obrażeń na swojej osobie. „Ach, to by wszystko wyjaśniało”.

\- Twoje obrażenia?

\- Myślę, że moje ciało zamieniało się w ostrza, kiedy próbowałem odejść z eliksirem. Była kobieta - nie znam jej imienia - która powiedziała, że klątwa będzie się szybko rozprzestrzeniać, jeśli będę trzymał eliksir. Arthur zaciska zakrwawioną dłoń. - Ale bez tego nie mógłbym odejść. Musiałem zanieść to lekarstwo do Bernadette…!

Przyglądając się bliżej, Diana widzi, że ostrza wystające z jego ciała w rzeczywistości nie pochodzą z zewnętrznej broni, ale pochodzą z jego _wnętrza_ . To tak, jakby części jego własnych mięśni i kości przekształciły się w stal.

Jeśli już, to jeszcze bardziej bolesne jest patrzenie na to z myślą o tym, niż myślenie, że przyczyną jest zewnętrzne dźgnięcie.

Przypomina jej to krótką halucynację, przez którą przeszła w Jaskiniach Regulusa po dotknięciu Brisingra. Ból spowodowany tym, że jej ciało zamieniało się w ostrza, płakało z bólu, aż dusiła się samą stalą. To uczucie, o którym chciałaby zapomnieć.

Jest jedna rzecz, którą Diana chce najpierw potwierdzić.

\- Ojcze, czy ostatni raz mnie widziałeś, kiedy mi to dałeś?

Diana podnosi ze szlafroka naszyjnik ze splecionych ze sobą pierścieni. Pokazuje go Arthurowi, którego oczy rozszerzają się na prezent.

\- Zatrzymałeś to… - wzdycha.

„Dałeś mi to dziesięć lat temu” - mówi Diana. „Dziesięć lat temu to był ostatni raz, kiedy ktoś o tobie widział lub słyszał”.

\- Dziesięć… - Arthur gapi się na nią. "Bernadette… twoja matka, jak się ma twoja matka ?!"

Diana odwraca wzrok. „Matka zmarła osiem lat temu. Dwa lata po twoim zniknięciu”.

Twarz Artura kruszy się. Wygląda na to, że jego nogi zaraz wypadną spod niego. Wszystko, na co pracował, siła utrzymująca go w pozycji stojącej i poruszającej się pomimo bólu i cierpienia, wszystko to zniknęło w tej chwili.

\- Bernadette… ona nie żyje…?

To dziwne, że Diana patrzy, jak ojciec, którego nie widziała przed nią od dziesięciu lat, pokryty ranami i na wpół przemieniony w stal, uświadamia sobie, że wszystko, do czego dążył, poszło na marne.

\- Ja… - Arthur zakrywa twarz jedną ręką. „Przepraszam…! Za złamanie obietnicy…!”

„Matka nie miała do ciebie żalu” - mówi Diana. - Jeśli już, to sądzę, że znała i zaakceptowała twój los znacznie wcześniej niż ktokolwiek z nas. Ona… umarła z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wspomniała, że tęskniła za tobą, ale nie wierzę, że była smutna podczas swojej śmierci.

\- Byłeś tam, kiedy ona…?

Diana bierze drżący oddech. Ale jej słowa nie słabną. „Chciałem z nią być. Wcześniej nie miałem już takiej okazji”.

Jest ciemno, ale Diana myśli, że widzi kilka łez wyciekających z oczu Arthura.

\- Powtarzała mi, żebym nie szukała lekarstwa. Powiedziała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostanę z nią, z tobą i po prostu cieszę się tą małą chwilą, którą spędziliśmy razem. Ja… Powinienem był jej posłuchać. Przypuszczam, że była zawsze ma rację. Jestem głupcem. "

Diana kręci głową. „Co się stało, stało się. Matka już nie żyje i ja też wierzę tobie”.

Nic nie mogą zrobić. Cofanie czasu nie wchodzi w rachubę. Podjęto decyzje, które mają swoje konsekwencje. Szkoda, że oboje jej rodzice nie żyją, ale teraz nic nie można na to poradzić. Diana pogodziła się z tym. Teraz jej ojciec, czy cokolwiek to jest, również musi to zrobić.

Arthur uśmiecha się smutno. - Masz rację. Cóż, jeśli już, cieszę się, że moja córka wyrosła na logiczną kobietę. To dobrze, że odziedziczyłaś zdrowy rozsądek po matce, a nie mój.

Diana postanawia nie komentować tego. Pamiętanie o dokuczaniu jej matki i ojca tylko utrudni jej wyraźne emocje.

\- Tak, pamiętam, jak pokonała mnie klątwa. Arthur zaciska pięść. „Moje ciało całkowicie zmieniło się w miecze. Powinienem być martwy”.

\- A jednak stoję tutaj i mówię do ciebie, jakby czas i okoliczności nie miały znaczenia.

Artur wskazuje granicę i otaczający go świat. - Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł w takim razie nadać temu sens?

Nie, ona nie może. Brak odpowiedzi na cokolwiek, tę rzeczywistość i rzeczywisty świat w trakcie jej badań, zaczyna pociągać ją za cierpliwość.

Arthur marszczy brwi. „Co _ty_ zapamiętać ostatni?”

"Szykowałem się do łóżka." Diana wskazuje swoje nocne ubrania. „Moje najlepsze założenie jest takie, że to wszystko jest snem. Jednak…” Patrzy na otaczający ją świat. "To wszystko wydaje się zbyt żywe, aby być snem."

„Możliwe, że to wszystko będzie snem. Nasze umysły potrafią wyczarować najdziwniejsze złudzenia. Jest to szczególnie prawdziwe podczas snu”.

\- Tak przypuszczam. W takim razie… jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni i tak naprawdę nie ma cię tutaj?

Arthur spogląda na swoją zaciśniętą pięść. „Nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wszystko to wydaje się prawdziwe, tak jak powiedziałeś. Czuję zawroty głowy i ból spowodowany przez moje obrażenia, ale wędrowałem po tym zimowym krajobrazie, kto wie, jak długo i jeszcze wytrzymam moje życie. Stojąc tutaj teraz, uczucie ocierającej się o siebie stali w moim ciele próbuje doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa. Jeśli to naprawdę wszystko jest wyczarowane przez twoją wyobraźnię, wybacz mi, ale jesteś okrutniejszy, niż bym się spodziewał. "

„Nie mogę kontrolować tego, co chce stworzyć moja podświadomość”.

Arthur nuci, ale nic więcej nie mówi.

Dwaj zapadają w ciszę. Diana bada dwa różne krajobrazy. O ile jej oczy sięgają, istnieje wyraźna granica między tymi dwoma krajobrazami. Zakłada, że niewidzialna bariera, która uniemożliwia jej lub Arthurowi przejście na drugą stronę, rozciąga się również przez granicę.

Chwiejny głos Artura w końcu przerywa ciszę.

\- Więc… jak… jak się masz? Od tamtej pory?

To pytanie zaskakuje Dianę. Być może to jej podświadome pragnienie, aby ponownie porozmawiać z ojcem, ale ten sen jest bardziej interaktywny niż to, co początkowo zakładała.

Postanawia oddać się marzeniu i szczerze mu odpowiedzieć.

„Wszystko jest w porządku. Trudno było się przystosować po śmierci matki, ale Anna bardzo mi pomogła”.

Oko Arthura się rozjaśnia. - Och, Anno, mówisz? Wciąż jest w pobliżu? Ta kobieta nigdy nie zostawiłaby mnie samego. Powiedział, że zawsze wciągam twoją matkę w kłopoty. Musi być już stara kobieta.

„Prawdę mówiąc, od jakiegoś czasu nie rozmawiałem z Anną. Kiedy jestem w Luna Nova, jest mało czasu na odwiedzanie domu”.

\- Szkoła dla czarownic? Chodzisz do tej szkoły? Arthur uśmiecha się z dumą. „Cieszę się, że moja córka wyrosła na taką pilną!”

Nawet jeśli to sen, Diana czuje, jak jej serce bije ze szczęścia na pochwałę. Nie ma nic przeciwko komplementom ze strony profesorów i kolegów z klasy, ale aprobata rodziny to rzadki skarb, który nie zawsze otrzymuje. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz miała przyzwoitą rozmowę z ciotką i kuzynami, nie zmieniając wszystkiego na najgorsze.

\- Tak. To było… ciekawe doświadczenie. Diana uśmiecha się tęsknie do wspomnień, które zrobiła przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

Wyraz ten rozgrzewa serce Artura. Dobrze, że Diana dobrze się trzyma.

(Cóż, prawdopodobnie musiała. Nie byłem przy niej przez dziesięć lat, a odejście Bernadette musiało jej nie pozostawić innego wyboru, jak dorosnąć znacznie szybciej niż normalne dziecko. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Daryl nie dawał jej zbyt dużego stresu. Ona nigdy nie spotkałem się z Bernadette.)

\- Pamiętam, że zawsze byłeś tak zafascynowany magią. Zawsze myślałem o tym, jak można ją wykorzystać, by pomóc innym. Jest to aspekt twojej matki, który również cieszyłem się widząc w tobie.

„Dowiedz się więcej o magii i jej tradycjach, które do pewnego stopnia zmieniły moje poglądy. Jednak nie jestem przeciwny idei używania magii, aby przynosić szczęście innym”.

Przychodzi mi na myśl uśmiechnięta twarz Akko. Dziewczyna, która przybyła do Luna Nova bez żadnego talentu do magii i nie wiedziała nic o historii ani tradycjach, które powinna znać normalna wiedźma. Jednak Akko starała się jak mogła i wytrwała, aby spełnić swoje marzenie. Udowodniła, że wszyscy - w tym Diana - mylili się co do swoich oczekiwań wobec niej. W końcu Akko był w stanie odblokować wszystkie Siedem Słów Arcturusa i ożywić Wielki Triskelion. Wyczyn, którego nie może dokonać żadna normalna wiedźma.

Wszystko dlatego, że zaczęła z chęcią podążania za Błyszczącym Rydwanem, aby wywołać uśmiech na każdym, kto używa magii. I w końcu rozwinęła swoje własne marzenie, aby zostać wspaniałą czarownicą, która mogłaby pomagać innym.

(Od kiedy zacząłem polegać na obecności Akko, która tak bardzo mnie uziemiła?)

Diana nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło? Kiedy Akko wierzyła, że może zostać jednocześnie głową Domu Cavendish i uczęszczać do Luna Nova? A może to było wcześniej? Podczas incydentu w Pappiliodya, kiedy Akko poprawiła swoje błędne założenia? Kiedy zobaczyła, jak bardzo Akko odmówiła poddania się podczas sztafety na miotle? A może podczas wspaniałego pokazu magii Akko podczas Festiwalu Samhain? Diana nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Wie jednak, że Akko stała się niezastąpioną osobą w jej życiu.

(Przeszliśmy długą drogę od czasu naszego pierwszego wprowadzenia).

„Magia została również przywrócona światu” - dodaje Diana. „Nie ma już potrzeby polegania na kamieniu filozoficznym, aby rzucać zaklęcia”.

\- To świetnie! Dzięki nieograniczonej magii nie musimy nosić ze sobą kamieni filozoficznych jako baterii, które zasilają ich magię. Arthur chichocze. - Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

\- Tak, wygodnie było nie martwić się o żadne ograniczenia magii. Zwłaszcza podczas podróży w dół Jaskini Regulusa.

Twarz Artura blednie. - Jaskinie Regulusa? Byłeś tam? Co tam robiłeś?

„Dziadek poprosił mnie i Daniela o odzyskanie Brisingra. Bez niego ród Reinhardtów nie mógłby wybrać nowego następcy”.

Arthur warczy. - Ojciec wysłał _dzieci_ w to miejsce ?! Dlaczego nie wysłał Welkina ani sam nie poszedł?

Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Diana widziała, jak jej ojciec jest zły. W połączeniu z poważnymi obrażeniami i blizną na oku Arthur przypomina demona gotowego do ataku.

„Wujek Welkin i jego synowie jako pierwsi znaleźli Brisingra w Jaskiniach Regulus. Jednak kiedy wujek Welkin i Matthew próbowali zabrać Brisingra, ich ciała zamieniły się w miecze i zostały roztrzaskane. Daniel nie podjął tej próby po zobaczeniu tego i wrócił do Dziadka, aby opowiedział o tym, co widział. "

Oczy Arthura się rozszerzają. - Welkin i Matthew zamienili się w miecze? Welkin i Matthew nie żyją? Przeciera dłonią twarz. - Zamienili się w miecze… więc klątwa dotknęła również ich? Po prostu dlatego, że dotknęli Brisingra? Mój Boże, ilu ludzi przeklęłam?

\- Dziadek uważał, że Brisingr testuje tych, którzy chcieli go przyjąć. Poprosił mnie, żebym tam pojechał, ponieważ wierzył, że jestem prawdziwym spadkobiercą rodu Reinhardtów jako twoja jedyna córka.

\- A ty żyjesz? Nie zwróciłeś się do mieczy?

Diana lekceważy krótką wizję, którą miała, kiedy dotknęła Brisingra.

„Tak, żyję. Moje ciało jest wciąż z mięsa i kości”.

Arthur wypuszcza głęboki wydech. - Oczywiście, że ojciec tak to wyraził. Brisingr ma możliwość odrzucenia wyboru na następnego spadkobiercę, ale nie w taki sposób. Nie ma zdolności zmieniania ludzi w ostrza, jeśli go dotkną. oddziel klątwę od Eliksiru Życia. "

"Ostatnie wyzwanie?"

Arthur kiwa głową. „Pokonałem cztery wyzwania na swojej drodze przez Jaskinie Regulusa. Bariera, zagadka, smok i deszcz mieczy. Jednak nie mogłem pokonać ostatniego wyzwania. To klątwa, która aktywuje się po dotknięciu Eliksiru Życia Wydaje mi się, że miało to w ogóle uniemożliwić komukolwiek wyjęcie go z jaskini ”. Arthur kliknie językiem. „Niemożliwy cel. Rozumiem, dlaczego zapiski tak to sformułowały”.

(Na szczęście Daniel nie wziął eliksiru.)

\- A jednak nadal zdecydowałeś się ścigać eliksir. Diana nie mówi tego z protekcjonalnością. To po prostu fakt.

„Gdybym wiedział, że ostateczne wyzwanie uniemożliwi komukolwiek wzięcie Eliksiru pomimo pokonania poprzednich wyzwań, zdecydowałbym inaczej”.

„Ojcze, definicja„ niemożliwego ”oznacza, że nie można tego osiągnąć w żaden sposób”.

Artur jęczy. - Widzę, że dorastałeś, by odziedziczyć potrzebę Bernadette, by zwrócić uwagę na mój absurdalny i pokręcony zdrowy rozsądek.

Nagle świat zaczyna się zmieniać. Gdy Diana mruga kilka razy, aby oczyścić wzrok, staje się tylko ciemniejszy i bardziej zamazany.

Dopóki nie otworzy oczu i nie zobaczy sufitu swojego pokoju zamiast Arthura Reinhardta i zimowego krajobrazu.

Diana powoli siada na łóżku. Sprawdza godzinę i widzi, że zbliża się pora, aby się obudziła i przygotowała na dzień. To trochę wcześniej niż moment, gdy Hannah i Barbara się budzą, ale woli mieć dodatkowy czas bez pośpiechu i zmartwień.

(Więc to był wtedy tylko sen?)

Ale w przeciwieństwie do ostatnich kilku tygodni, dobrze pamięta sen. Zielone wzgórza i spokój po jednej stronie. Z drugiej strony ciemne niebo i padający śnieg. Jej ojciec z ciałem częściowo zamienionym w miecze, stojący po drugiej stronie granicy. Rozmowa, którą z nim odbyła. Wszystko to pamięta tak wyraźnie, jak każdy tekst Luna Nova, który studiowała.

Gdy Diana unosi kołdrę, by wyjść z łóżka i przygotować się na dzień, zauważa coś dziwnego na swojej prawej ręce. Zaskoczenie sprawia, że natychmiast sięga po różdżkę i rozprasza zaklęcie maskujące, które ma na swoim miejscu.

"Co…?"

Ciemna opalenizna prawej dłoni nie ogranicza się już do niewielkiej części jej dłoni i grzbietu dłoni. Wyrastając z pierwotnej długości, jest teraz wystarczająco długi, aby zacząć owijać się wokół jej nadgarstka i całkowicie zakryć kciuk.

### Uwagi:

> Jak to wygląda na spotkanie ojca z córką? XD
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Mam "Zamierzam sprawić, że Diana będzie cierpieć, prawda?" słowo w słowo w moim konspekcie. Daje każdemu (łącznie ze mną) poczucie tego, przez ile BS mnie zmusi Dianę. Gwarantuję, że nie ma głównej śmierci postaci kanonu. Przysięgam. Jednak OC to uczciwa gra.


	17. Rozdział 4: Akt Iiii. W magicznym świecie jest zbyt wiele smoków - wiwerna

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym zarówno Diana, jak i Akko lubią uciekać w kierunku niebezpieczeństwa zamiast od niego uciekać, a ich przyjaciele mogą tylko podążać za nimi.

### Uwagi:

> Nowy rozdział dzień wcześniej. Dlaczego? Ponieważ FILM POCZUCIE NIEBA POCHODZI W JAPONII I ASLKDFJSKLFJSD, CHCĘ OBEJRZEĆ GO SADKFJASLKDJFDLSK AHHHH.
> 
> Również z okazji ukończenia mojego raportu końcowego. Ale przede wszystkim FILM POCZUCIE NIEBA ASASKLFJOIEWAFSIODA
> 
> W każdym razie, do jakichś małych oszustw czarownic.
> 
> EDYCJA: W moim oryginalnym szkicu Ursula / Chariot latała na miotle. Co za okropna pomyłka. Od tego czasu naprawiłem ten problem.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_4_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Po pewnym czasie Akko zaczyna niecierpliwie czekać na codzienne zajęcia w Luna Nova. Powoli zaczyna się uczyć, że chęć zrobienia czegoś w określony sposób, w oparciu o własne preferencje, niekoniecznie pozwala jej osiągnąć cele. Tradycja i innowacja są niezbędne, aby zostać dobrą wiedźmą, nawet jeśli każda wiedźma ma inny cel.

_„Kiedy łączą się tradycyjne i nowoczesne moce, otworzą się wrota do niewidzialnego świata”._

W końcu takie jest znaczenie piątego słowa, _Sybilladura Lelladybura_ , z Siedmiu Słów Arcturusa.

Po poznaniu znaczenia piątego słowa i aspiracji Diany, Akko stara się być bardziej otwarta na starsze sposoby magii i na to, jak mogą się przydać.

Nie oznacza to jednak, że zajęcia nie są _nudne_ .

Nawet karcenie profesorów i groźby zatrzymania nie pomagają jej w zachowaniu czujności i koncentracji. Wszystko zależy od jej własnej siły woli. Chociaż nieco się poprawia, zmiana niektórych starych nawyków zajmuje więcej czasu.

Jeśli jednak istnieje jedna klasa, do której Akko zawsze jest entuzjastycznie nastawiona, to jest to klasa profesor Ursula. Ursula zawsze była pomocna i miła dla Akko, więc pozytywna energia ułatwia Akko chęć zwrócenia uwagi na swojego mentora. Odkrywanie tożsamości Ursuli jako Rydwanu i przezwyciężanie emocjonalnej traumy, która się z tym wiązała, tylko poprawia jej wysiłki w klasie Ursuli.

Dlatego Akko natychmiast spada, gdy profesor Finneran ogłasza, że będzie ich tymczasowym zastępcą na zajęciach profesor Ursuli.

\- Człowieku, a oni muszą wybrać _Finnerana_ spośród wszystkich - jęczy Akko.

„Nic nie można na to poradzić. Jestem pewna, że profesor Ursula nie opuściłaby zajęć, gdyby nie było to coś ważnego” - mówi Lotte.

„Ale chciałem pokazać profesor Ursuli, jak bardzo poprawiłam się dzięki _Murowej_ ! Diana bardzo mi wczoraj pomogła i myślę, że teraz mogę w coś trafić samodzielnie!”

\- Zaklęcie ofensywne? Lotte wygląda na pod wrażeniem. - To trudne zaklęcie. Niewiele wiedźm potrafi go wykonać na tyle dobrze, by wyrządzić znaczne szkody. Diana jest jednym z nielicznych wyjątków, ale kiedy nie jest?

Sucy mruży oczy na Akko. - I powiedziałeś, że _Diana_ ci w tym pomogła? Czy o tym rozmawiałeś z nią wczoraj?

Akko śmieje się nerwowo. "Tak, między innymi."

Często zdarza się, że studenci proszą Diany Cavendish o pomoc. W końcu jest jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych czarownic w Luna Nova pomimo swojego wieku. Wiele osób nazywa ją nawet Asem Luna Nova.

Ale Akko rzadko pyta Diany. Zwykle najpierw idzie do profesor Ursula lub próbuje wszystkiego samodzielnie. Przynajmniej tak było wcześniej.

Sucy patrzy na Lotte. "Może miałeś rację."

Akko patrzy między nimi. To prawie tak, jakby jej koledzy z drużyny prowadzili bez niej tajną, cichą rozmowę.

\- Ech? Co przegapiłem tym razem?

* * *

Wspomniany zaginiony profesor znajduje się obecnie dwa tysiące metrów pod powierzchnią Luna Nova, pokryty potem i brudem. Po spędzeniu większej części dnia na najgłębszych poziomach Luna Nova, Ursula jest gotowa wrócić na światło słoneczne i wziąć przyjemną, gorącą kąpiel.

(Być odpowiedzialnym to cierpieć…)

Przeszła już przez większość fok; zostało tylko kilka. Chociaż większość z nich jest stara i osłabiona z czasem, żadne z zapieczętowanych stworzeń nie wyszło ze snu. Najprawdopodobniej atrakcyjność nowej obfitości magii nie jest wystarczająco silna, aby je wyciągnąć i złamać pieczęcie. A im głębiej idzie pod ziemię, Ursula wie, że szanse na silne przyciąganie nieograniczonych zasobów magii na powierzchni są jeszcze mniejsze.

(Jeszcze tylko kilka i będę mógł spać przez następne dziesięć godzin.)

Zadanie byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby Ursula nadal potrafiła latać. Ale dzięki pyłkowi Wagandei Ursula jest zmuszona przejść pieszo cały podziemny labirynt. To sprawia, że zastanawia się, jak sadystyczni są inni członkowie wydziału, którzy zgłosili ją na ochotnika do tego obowiązku, pomimo znajomości jej niepełnosprawności.

Klęka na ziemię i ściera kurz pokrywający biały magiczny krąg na ziemi. Zamyka oczy i kieruje magiczną energię do pieczęci, aby ją wzmocnić. Robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by uważać, żeby nie wyciekła energia, którą zapieczętowana istota mogłaby zaabsorbować.

„ _Es ist gros_ . _Es ist klein_ . **_Dauernd_** ”.

Magiczny krąg świeci na biało, potem na zielono, a na koniec znowu na biało. Kiedy światło gaśnie i Ursula jest pewna, że zaklęcie zadziałało, zdejmuje rękę i otwiera oczy.

„Jeszcze tylko jeden…”

Ostatnia to najgłębsza pieczęć w podziemiach. Ursula strzepuje kurz z ubrania i rusza w tamtym kierunku.

Im głębiej schodzi pod ziemię, tym bardziej zauważa, że powietrze staje się duszne. Postępując dalej od powierzchni, zbliża się tylko do jądra Ziemi, które emituje ciepło w temperaturach niemożliwych do zrozumienia. Rosnąca temperatura, którą można odczuć nawet z tak daleka, świadczy o niebezpiecznym upale.

Ursula ociera pot spływający z twarzy rękawem munduru.

(Nawet jeśli idę głębiej, ta temperatura jest trochę za wysoka…)

Niespodziewany ryk wstrząsa fundamentami tunelu. To ją zaskakuje i wytrąca z równowagi. Ale Ursula udaje się wyprostować, zanim upadnie płasko na tyłek.

"Co-?!"

(O nie, to nie jest dobre!)

Ursula przyspiesza w kierunku dźwięku tak szybko, jak może ją przyjąć jej ludzkie ciało. Im bardziej się zbliża, tym bardziej czuje ciepło i narastający niepokój w żołądku.

Całe podziemie trzęsie się pod wpływem trzęsienia ziemi. Gruz spada ze wszystkich stron, zmuszając ją do manewrowania wokół spadających kamieni i spowolnienia jej prędkości. Mimo to dokłada wszelkich starań, aby dotrzeć do celu na czas.

Ale zanim przyjeżdża, jest już za późno.

(O nie, czy zmierza ku powierzchni ?!)

Konsekwencje tego przychodzą do niej od razu.

"Wszystkim grozi niebezpieczeństwo!"

* * *

(Prawie na miejscu…)

Zajęcia są prawie zakończone na cały dzień. Słońce zaczyna zachodzić. Uczniowie odczuwają ulgę po długim dniu. Dla Akko jest to wraz ze świetnym pomysłem wypełnienia żołądka dobrym jedzeniem.

(Bardzo głodny…)

Jest tak głodna, że to cud, że nikt jeszcze nie słyszał jej burczącego żołądka. A jeśli tak, to zaskakujące, że nikt tego nie skomentował.

Gdy profesor kontynuuje wykłady na temat historii magii w ciągu pierwszych stu lat po czasach Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic, Akko czuje, jak jej powieki stają się cięższe, co towarzyszy warczeniu jej żołądka. Senność i głód nie są dobrymi połączeniami.

(Jeszcze tylko kilka minut- ?!)

Ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Właściwie to też nie jest do końca poprawne. _Wszystko_ zaczyna drżeć z powodu niewidzialnej siły. Ich biurka, ściany, przedmioty w pokoju, cały budynek dudni z ogromną siłą. Nie ustępuje; tylko rośnie z każdą mijającą sekundą.

"Co się dzieje?"

"Trzęsienie ziemi?"

"Studenci, uspokójcie się!" mówi profesor. "To powinno się skończyć tak - ?!"

Falujący efekt dużej siły rozprzestrzenia się po całym kampusie. Jest wystarczająco mocny, aby wyrzucić wszystkich z miejsc. Z okna uczniowie dostrzegają plamę wyłaniającą się z ziemi z prędkością rywalizującą z rakietą.

"Czy to…?"

"Smok?!"

Ogromny potwór szybujący po niebie wygląda jak smok. Jego gigantyczne czarne skrzydła wyglądają na wystarczająco mocne, by uderzyć w każdego jeźdźca na miotłach, bez względu na poziom umiejętności. Smok nie ma pary ramion, tylko parę skrzydeł na grzbiecie. Ciemna skóra na plecach, chroniąca jego ciało, kontrastuje z czerwonym podbrzuszem. Czubek głowy zdobi para skręconych, czerwonych rogów. Liczne kolce na jego elastycznym ogonie oznaczają natychmiastową śmierć, jeśli trafi kogokolwiek od razu.

Siła ryku smoka rozbija szklane szyby kampusu. Wszyscy szybko zakrywają uszy, zanim stracą słuch.

Większość uczniów wpada w panikę. Profesor robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby ich uspokoić, ale jedyne, co może zrobić, to trzymać ich w jednym miejscu, aby utrudniać im rozliczanie się z siebie.

Kiedy to wszystko się dzieje, pewna blond wiedźma wpatruje się w smoka. To dziwne, że magiczne stworzenie pojawia się znikąd, nie mówiąc już o podziemiu. Wszystkie istoty znajdujące się pod ziemią powinny zostać zapieczętowane i pozostawione w stanie uśpienia. Pojawienie się w tej chwili to niezwykłe zjawisko.

Przychodzą na myśl wspomnienia podobnej bestii, z którą spotkała się kilka tygodni temu. To jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie w tej chwili przychodzi jej do głowy.

(W takim przypadku konwencjonalna magia nie zadziała!)

Diana wyciąga różdżkę i wyskakuje przez wybite okno w stronę smoka. Ponieważ profesor jest zajęty innymi dziewczynami, nie zauważa ani jednej zaginionej uczennicy.

Jednak tego samego nie można powiedzieć o niektórych innych czarownicach.

Akko otwiera oczy, gdy smok przestaje ryczeć. Kątem oka widzi błysk długich blond włosów, zanim nagle znikną, zbyt daleko, by mogła je zobaczyć.

\- Czy to…? Akko rozgląda się i zauważa, że niebieskiej drużynie brakuje trzeciego członka.

\- Hannah, Barbara, gdzie jest Diana? Akko prosi dwoje, którzy wciąż zamykają oczy.

Otwierają oczy i zdają sobie sprawę, że Diany naprawdę nie ma z nimi.

\- Co… była tuż obok nas kilka sekund temu! Hannah mówi.

„Gdzie mogła się podziać, kiedy to wszystko się działo ?!” Barbara zastanawia się.

„Myślę, że właśnie teraz widziałem, jak wybiegała z klasy” - mówi Akko. Wskazuje w kierunku, w którym, jak sądzi, widziała biegnącą Dianę.

Barbara wstrzymuje oddech. - Ale to w stronę smoka!

Akko mruga do niej. „Ech? Czy to nie jest _przeciwieństwo_ tego, gdzie powinna iść ?!”

„Cóż, to Diana” - mówi stojąca obok niej Sucy. - Pewnie myśli, że może coś zrobić z tą sytuacją. Nawet jeśli nawet dla niej może to być niemożliwe.

Akko wyciąga własną różdżkę i zaczyna wybiegać z klasy. "Idę jej pomóc!"

Zanim ktokolwiek zdoła ją powstrzymać, Akko jest już poza klasą, nie przyciągając uwagi profesora.

"Sucy, nie możemy po prostu zostawić Akko w spokoju!" Lotte mówi i biegnie za swoim impulsywnym kolegą z drużyny.

Sucy wzdycha. „Akko z pewnością wie, jak przeciągać ludzi na śmierć”. Niemniej jednak wychodzi za Lotte z klasy, zostawiając Hannah i Barbarę w tyle.

* * *

Gdy postać smoka zaczyna się powiększać, Diana zauważa, że kilku profesorów zebrało się w bezpiecznej odległości od wielkiej bestii. Wydaje się, że dyskutują, co należy zrobić ze smokiem. Zgromadzeni profesorowie to dyrektorka, Finneran, Badcock, Nelson i Lukić.

"Co się dzieje?" Diana pyta ich, kiedy podchodzi dostatecznie blisko.

Profesorowie wyglądają na zszokowanych, widząc ją. Ale nie mają czasu, by się dziwić.

„Smok przybył z podziemia” - odpowiada jej Finneran. - Bez względu na to, jakie zaklęcia na niego rzuciliśmy, żadne z nich nie wyrządziło żadnych szkód.

(Tak jak wtedy.) Diana myśli sobie.

Kącikami oczu dostrzegają, że ktoś wyłania się z gigantycznego krateru, z którego wystrzelił smok. Jasnorude włosy są nie do pomylenia; to profesor Ursula całkowicie pokryta potem, brudem i sadzą.

Ursula wzdycha, widząc smoka latającego po niebie.

(Jest większy niż myślałem!)

Zauważa zebranych profesorów, kiedy spogląda w dół, aby sprawdzić, czy ktoś jest w pobliżu. Ursula podbiega do nich tak szybko, jak pozwala jej na to jej zmęczone ciało.

\- Profesorze Ursula, myślałem, że poinstruowaliśmy pana, abyście trzymali pieczęcie pod ziemią! Finneran beszta.

Trwa dobre kilka minut, zanim Ursula złapie oddech. Może mieć ponadprzeciętną wytrzymałość, ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest człowiekiem. Wzmocnienie uszczelnień w podziemnym obszarze, który rozciąga się na setki akrów w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, jest już wyczynem samym w sobie. Niesamowite jest to, że Ursula wciąż może stać.

Ale nikt nie ma czasu ani przestrzeni psychicznej, by to skomentować, gdy wokół szkoły krąży _olbrzymi smok_ .

Ursula pochyla głowę. „Udało mi się wzmocnić większość z nich, ale ten pękł, zanim zdołałem go dosięgnąć. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to smocze domy Luna Nova!”

Diana decyduje, że będzie musiała zapytać profesorów, co mają na myśli, mówiąc o utrzymywaniu pieczęci. Na razie skupia się na napotkanym problemie.

„Jeśli mam rację, magiczne i fizyczne ataki na nic się nie przydadzą” - mówi profesorom. „Jego rany od ataków fizycznych zagoją się w ciągu minuty, podczas gdy pochłonie każde możliwe źródło magii. Będzie tylko rosnąć w siłę”.

\- Diana, skąd to wiesz? Pyta Holbrooke.

„Z czymś podobnym spotkałem się kilka tygodni temu podczas mojego urlopu. Jednak okoliczności były inne niż nasza obecna sytuacja”.

\- Więc jak to powstrzymamy? Pyta Badcock.

„Udało mi się zanegować magię utrzymującą smoczą postać, używając _Luna Lany_ z pomocą mojej kuzynki”. Diana patrzy na smoka krążącego wokół Luna Nova, jakby czekał na dobrą okazję do uderzenia. - Jednak to było w zamkniętej jaskini. Nie jestem pewien, czy ta sama metoda zadziała na otwartej przestrzeni.

Finneran kładzie dłoń na brodzie, myśląc o tym. - _Luna Lana_ , mówisz? Tak, wydaje się, że to właściwy sposób postępowania. Jednak tak jak powiedziałeś, mamy problem nieograniczonej magii.

\- A co powiesz na ponowne nałożenie oryginalnej pieczęci umieszczonej na wiwernie? - sugeruje Ursula. - Wcześniej był w stanie utrzymać smoka. Jeśli zdołamy go wystarczająco osłabić, by go zapieczętować, nie musimy się martwić, że natychmiast się zreformuje.

„To mogłoby zadziałać. Dobre myślenie profesor Ursula” - mówi Holbrooke. - Oryginalna pieczęć wymagała wykonania pięciu czarownic. _Luna Lana również_ wymaga dwóch. Mamy wystarczająco dużo czarownic, by zapieczętować smoka.

„Właściwie to jesteśmy niscy” - mówi Nelson. Kiedy inni patrzą na nią zmieszani, ona wyjaśnia: „Jestem dobra w lataniu, ale zapieczętowanie magii nie jest czymś, co znam. Nawet jeśli powiesz mi zaklęcie, prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł go z tobą wykonać wszystko."

Holbrooke marszczy brwi. - To jest problem. Magia pieczętująca wymaga, aby wszystkie czarownice były ze sobą w harmonii, tak jak robi to _Luna Lana_ . Jeśli cała nasza piątka zapieczętuje smoka, to Diana będzie _musiała_ wykonać _Luna Lana_ . Niemożliwy wyczyn. "

Diana wraca myślami do wstrząsającej sytuacji w Jaskiniach Regulus, gdzie została zmuszona do samodzielnego wykonania _Luna Lany_ , aby uratować kuzynkę. Z tą wiwerną znacznie silniejszą niż smok w jaskini, nie sądzi, że tym razem będzie w stanie z powodzeniem wykonać zaklęcie.

Ale wydaje się, że nie wszystko stracone. Niespodziewane okazje pojawiają się zawsze w najbardziej dogodnych momentach.

\- Diana! Profesor Ursula! Woła Akko. Zatrzymuje się obok Diany i innych profesorów. "Whoa, to naprawdę duży smok!"

„To właściwie wiwerna,” poprawia Lotte zza pleców. - Widzisz? Ma tylko parę skrzydeł i nóg. Żadnej dodatkowej pary ramion.

„Dziewczyny! Co tu robicie ?!” Finneran beszta. „Powinieneś się schronić razem ze wszystkimi! Tu jest niebezpiecznie!”

Akko próbuje zaprotestować. - Ale Diana-!

"Żadnych ale!" Finneran kręci głową. "Przysięgam, Atsuko Kagari, zawsze szukasz kłopotów."

„Właściwie to może być dobry znak” - mówi Ursula. "Akko może wykonać _Luna Lana_ z Dianą."

Wszyscy patrzą na Urszulę z otwartymi ustami. Nawet Diana jest zaskoczona.

\- _Luna Lana_ ? Co to jest? Pyta Akko.

„Wysoce zaawansowane zaklęcie negacji używane między dwiema czarownicami” - wyjaśnia Lotte. - Ale po co nam to zaklęcie?

„Smoka nie można pokonać zwykłymi metodami” - mówi Ursula. - Według Diany, pochłonie całą rzuconą w swoją stronę magiczną energię i wyleczy wszystkie rany w ciągu kilku chwil. Dlatego zaklęcie negujące utrzymującą jej formę magii jest naszą jedyną opcją, aby ją zapieczętować.

\- Ech? Skąd to wiesz, Diano? - zastanawia się Akko.

„Nie ma czasu na bezczynne rozmowy” - mówi Finneran. - Profesor Ursula, jeśli uważasz, że panna Kagari może z powodzeniem wykonać _Luna Lana_ , to nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak tylko w nią uwierzyć . Jednak czy ona w ogóle wie, jak rzucić zaklęcie?

Wszystkie oczy zwracają się na Akko.

\- Nie patrz na mnie. Do dziś nawet nie słyszałem o tej Luna Laba.

„ _Luna Lana_ ”.

"Tak to."

Finneran wzdycha. - Jesteśmy skazani. W tym tempie szanse na sukces mogą być większe, jeśli Diana wykona zaklęcie z kimkolwiek innym. Panno Manbavaran, panno Yanson, jak dobrze znasz to zaklęcie?

Zarówno Lotte, jak i Sucy kręcą głowami.

„Wcale nie” - odpowiadają jednocześnie.

„Ale myślę, że Akko to potrafi” - mówi Lotte. - Akko i Diana używały wcześniej łuku Lśniącego Rodka, aby zatrzymać pocisk. Czy to też nie wymaga, aby były ze sobą zsynchronizowane?

Ursula kiwa głową. - Tak, masz absolutną rację. Akko może to zrobić. Akko jest najlepszą osobą do harmonii z Dianą.

Lotte ma rację. Nawet Diana nie może obalić tej logiki.

W tym samym czasie Akko ze zdumieniem wpatruje się w swoją przyjaciółkę i mentorkę. Dobrze jest otrzymywać komplementy od nich obojga. Wie, że jej przyjaciele ją wspierają, ale słysząc to bezpośrednio i widząc, jak wiele pokładają w niej wiary, odczuwa wiele radosnych uczuć. To naprawdę sprawia, że nie chce ich zawieść.

„W takim razie chodźmy z tym planem” - mówi Diana. „Nie poznamy wyników, dopóki nie spróbujemy”.

Ryk smoka wyrywa ich z rozmowy. Wygląda na to, że wybrał kolejny cel: kamień filozoficzny trzymany na wieży Luna Nova.

\- W jaki sposób nauczymy pannę Kagari zaklęcia i jednocześnie powstrzymamy smoka ?! - pyta w panice Badcock.

„Będziemy musieli odwracać uwagę smoka tak długo, jak to możliwe” - mówi Ursula. - Ale my w piątkę nie możemy tego zrobić, jeśli mamy to zapieczętować zaraz po _rzuceniu Luny Lany_ . Nie mamy na to dość czarownic.

\- Rozpraszanie? Możemy to zrobić. Amanda i reszta zielonego zespołu dają się poznać. Uśmiech Amandy jest pełen pewności siebie. "Wszystko, co musimy zrobić, to spowodować jakieś kłopoty, prawda?"

Finneran nie wie, ilu jeszcze nieposłusznych uczniów może przyjąć. „Amanda O'Neil, co wy tu robicie we trójkę ?! Najpierw panna Kagari i jej przyjaciele, a teraz wy trójka ?! Tu jest niebezpiecznie!”

Amanda wzrusza ramionami. - Zauważyliśmy, że Akko i reszta wyszli z pokoju i poszli za nimi. W końcu zawsze wydaje się, że za nią idzie katastrofa.

"Hej!" Akko krzyczy z oburzeniem.

Ursula kręci głową. - Nie mamy czasu, profesorze Finneran. Dobra, zróbcie wszystko, co w waszej mocy, żeby powstrzymać smoka, zanim pożre kamień filozoficzny. Kto wie, jak silny będzie, jeśli przyjmie tyle magii? Ale nie atakujcie bezpośrednio za pomocą magii. Uderz go dowolnymi fizycznymi atakami. "

Amanda, Constanze i Jasminka wspinają się na swoje miotły. Każdy z nich daje profesorom własne kciuki.

"Masz to!"

Gdy ekipa zielonych startuje, Holbrooke zwraca się do pozostałych uczniów. - Profesorowie i ja zajmiemy pozycję, aby wykonać zapieczętowanie. Diano, proszę, naucz pannę Kagari tak szybko, jak potrafisz. Panno Manbavaran, panno Yanson, proszę o pomoc, gdzie tylko możesz.

Profesorowie również zaczynają zbliżać się do smoka. Zanim odchodzi, Ursula odwraca się do Akko i podnosi jej kciuki.

\- Powodzenia, Akko. Dasz radę! Pamiętaj, wierzące serce to twoja magia!

„Profesor Ursula się nie myli” - mówi Diana po odejściu starszej kobiety. „Przypomnienie sobie wspomnienia i wrażenia, jak zniszczyłeś pocisk przy pomocy Błyszczącego Łuku, będzie podobne do tego, co chcemy osiągnąć z _Luna Laną_ . Wierzę, że to jedyna rada, jaką mogę ci dać, poza nauczeniem cię słów, które mają rzucić zaklęcie. "

\- Więc po prostu muszę… wierzyć w siebie i chcieć chronić wszystkich…?

„To proste określenie, ale tak”.

„Cóż, jeśli ktoś ma serce, by to zrobić, to zdecydowanie Akko” - komentuje Sucy z uśmiechem.

\- Wy… - Akko kiwa głową z determinacją. - Dobra Diana, co to za zaklęcie?

„Kiedy rzucamy zaklęcie, krzyżujemy nasze różdżki na sobie. A teraz powtórz za mną. _Ein Ein Sof_ .”

„ _Ein Ein Sof_ ”.

„ _Ein Sof Ohr_ ”.

„ _Ein Sof Ohr_ ”.

„ _Luna Lana_ ”.

„ _Luna Lana_ ”. Akko mruga. - Czekaj, to wszystko? To dość krótkie zaklęcie na coś, co powinno być naprawdę mocne.

\- Nie daj się zwieść prostocie rzucania zaklęć. Prawdziwym wyzwaniem jest zharmonizowanie serc dwóch czarodziejów. Poza tym Siedem słów Arcturusa było wystarczająco prostych i krótkich. Jednak Lśniący Rod był zdolny do niezwykłych wyczynów, które nie są normalne różdżka lub czarodziej mogą działać samodzielnie. "

Akko drapie się po głowie. "Dobrze…"

„Wy dwoje może zechcielibyście się pospieszyć” - mówi Sucy. "Wygląda na to, że Amanda i oni są na granicy swoich możliwości."

Kiedy rozmawiali, ekipa zielonych używała dowolnego fizycznego przedmiotu, aby przyciągnąć uwagę smoka. Constanze miała więcej szczęścia ze swoją technologią, ale nawet to stało się nudne dla smoka. Teraz podąża w stronę kamienia filozoficznego, nie spoglądając wstecz na uciążliwości.

Akko i Diana biegną w stronę smoka. Gdy znajdą się w zasięgu, Diana daje im znak, żeby zaczęli.

\- Czy jesteś gotowy, Akko?

Akko zdecydowanie kiwa głową. "Tak!"

Zatrzymują się, gdy są dostatecznie blisko i rozpoczynają rzucanie zaklęć, zaczynając od skrzyżowania różdżek na innych. Dopasowanie ich oddechu do drugiego pomaga w harmonizacji.

(Tak jak z powrotem z pociskiem…)

Akko pamięta emocje, które wtedy czuła. Determinacja, by powstrzymać destrukcję, siła jej przyjaciół i wreszcie ciepło dłoni Diany na jej dłoni, gdy trzymali razem Błyszczący Rod.

(Myślę… naprawdę lubię mieć Diianę przy sobie.)

„ _Ein Ein Sof_ ”.

„ _Ein Sof Ohr_ ”.

Z czubków ich różdżek zaczyna wydobywać się złociste światło. Rośnie rozmiar i intensywność, przyciągając uwagę smoka. Odwraca się i zaczyna do nich zmierzać.

" **_Luna Lana_** !"

Bliźniacze pasma złotej liny wystrzeliwują z ich różdżek. Owija się wokół całego ciała smoka, chwytając jego skrzydła i przytrzymując go na miejscu. Smok ryczy i próbuje potrząsnąć swoim schwytaniem. Ale Diana i Akko trzymają się mocno.

Wszyscy zauważają, że smok zaczyna się zmniejszać. Zaklęcie działa.

\- Kontynuuj, Akko, Diana! Smok zaczyna się kurczyć!

Pot spływa po ich twarzach. Diana chciałaby zdjąć trochę ciężaru z Akko, ponieważ jest to pierwszy raz niedoświadczonej wiedźmy, ale wie, że _Luna Lana_ jest równym i wspólnym wysiłkiem. Nawet niewielkie przesunięcie równowagi zakłóci zaklęcie. Na razie może polegać tylko na determinacji Akko i mieć nadzieję, że wytrzyma zmęczenie.

Ale tak jak mówi Ursula, smok jest coraz mniejszy. To tylko motywuje ich dwoje do trzymania się, wlewając więcej magii do zaklęcia. Powoli opuszczają smoka na ziemię, gdzie profesorowie przygotowali magiczny krąg do zapieczętowania. Gdy smok będzie już dostatecznie mały, profesorowie zaczną wykonywać zaklęcie pieczętujące.

„ _Wypełnij. Wypełnij. Wypełnij. Wypełnij. Wypełnij._

_Niech każdy zostanie obrócony pięć razy._

_Po prostu rozdzielając spełniony czas._

_Wróć tam, skąd przybyłeś._

_**Iniustitiam Occludo Detinent**_ ”.

Napisy na ziemi świecą się na biało. Smok ryczy w daremnym oporze, gdy pieczęć zaczyna działać. Profesorowie wlewają więcej energii magicznej do swojego zaklęcia, sprawiając, że pieczęć świeci z białego na zielony. Gdy forma smoka całkowicie zniknie w pieczęci, świeci ostateczną jasną bielą, zanim wszystko zginie.

Diana i Akko opuszczają różdżki, ciężko wdychając i wydychając powietrze. Akko odkrywa, że nie może już dłużej stać i pada na kolana.

„W-Wow…”

Diana kiwa głową w milczącym porozumieniu.

Ursula podchodzi do nich i mocno ściska Akko.

„Dobra robota, Akko! Niewiele osób potrafi wykonać _Luna Lana_ . I zrobiłeś to za pierwszym razem!”

Akko uśmiecha się nieśmiało. - Dzięki, profesor Ursula. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale połączenie z Dianą jest naprawdę łatwe. Trudno było utrzymać zaklęcie, ale nie mógłbym tego zrobić, gdyby nie Diana.

Diana kręci głową. Kiedy złapała oddech, wkłada różdżkę z powrotem do szarfy. - Nie, Akko, ten wysiłek był równy. To nie jest obciążenie, które tylko jeden z czarodziejów może udźwignąć. Po raz pierwszy dobrze się spisałeś, dorównując mojej wytrzymałości.

Ich uwagę przyciągają liczne okrzyki imienia Akko. Amanda i reszta zielonego zespołu lądują na trawie i podbiegają do Akko w chwili, gdy doganiają Lotte i Sucy.

"Świetnie się spisałeś, Akko!" Lotte komplementy.

"To było słodkie, Akko!" Mówi Amanda. - To było fajne zaklęcie, które udało ci się tam dostać. Dlaczego nie możesz zrobić tego samego ze wszystkim innym?

"Hej!" Akko się dąsa. „Potrafię równie dobrze robić wszystko inne”.

\- Naprawdę? Twoje oceny nie mówią tego samego.

"To nie tak, że twoje oceny są lepsze!"

„Ha! Gdybym naprawdę spróbował, mogę zrobić o wiele lepiej niż ty, że nie możemy nawet porównać!”

"Tak, jasne!"

Kiedy studenci kłócą się między sobą, profesorowie zbierają się razem bez śladu humoru w ich minach.

Holbrooke przemawia do nich jako pierwszy.

„Wszyscy, proszę, dołączcie do mnie w moim biurze. Myślę, że mamy problem do omówienia”.

### Uwagi:

> Akko ma niesamowite zmysły Diany.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Smok w tym rozdziale jest oparty na OVA. Ponieważ nie ma Błyszczącego Rodka, który mógłby go przeładować magią, zamiast tego wybrałem Luna Lana.


	18. Rozdział 5: Akt I.iv. Dyskusja ze starszymi ludźmi - nieoczekiwane wakacje?

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym starsi ludzie i Diana rozmawiają i robią plany.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_5_endnotes) ).

„Do bani, że tylko Diana otrzymała zaproszenie do przyłączenia się do profesorów”, narzeka Amanda.

„Nic nie można na to poradzić” - mówi Lotte. - Diana wiedziała, jak radzić sobie z wiwerną, zanim zrobił to którykolwiek z profesorów. Oczywiście, że poprosiliby o jej wkład.

„Zamknięcie w pokoju z grupą profesorów i tak nie brzmi zbyt zachęcająco” - komentuje Sucy.

\- Czy nie jesteście nawet trochę zaciekawieni? - pyta Akko, przykładając ucho do drzwi, próbując wsłuchać się w rozmowę toczącą się w pokoju. - A co, jeśli planują jakiś duży plan czy coś?

Lotte kręci głową. - Więc to nie nasza sprawa. Daj spokój, Akko. Nie byłeś głodny przed tym wszystkim?

Na zawołanie Akko burczy w żołądku, przypominając jej o jej poprzednim problemie głodowym przed fiaskiem smoka. Teraz, gdy adrenalina i podniecenie minęły, jej podstawowe potrzeby powracają, by odciągnąć ją od obecnych zainteresowań.

„Och, skoro o tym wspomniałaś… Ale nadal chcę wiedzieć, czym one są… Hej, Lotte ?!”

Lotte wzdycha i chwyta Akko za rękę. "Chodźmy trochę pożywić. Twój słaby żołądek jest wystarczająco nadużywany."

"Heh, do zobaczenia później!" Amanda dzwoni. „Akko, wyjaśnię ci szczegóły później… ?! Oi Jasna, co daje ?! Hej! Odpowiedz mi!”

Idąc za tropem Lotte, Jasminka odciąga Amandę od drzwi za kołnierz i idzie w stronę jadalni wraz z czerwoną drużyną.

\- Też jestem głodny. Chodźmy. Kolacja brzmi lepiej niż słuchanie nudnych ludzi.

\- Zaczekaj, Jasna! Ale ja nie ... Jasna!

Constanze podąża za nią, potrząsając głową Amandą. Kiedy Jasminka czegoś chce - zwykle związanego z jedzeniem - nic jej nie powstrzyma. Wykolejenie ją pociągiem towarowym. Constanze nauczyła się tego dość wcześnie w swoim związku; a jedna Amanda wciąż się uczy.

Odgłosy na zewnątrz pokoju ucichły, sygnalizując profesorom, że mogą teraz kontynuować spotkanie bez obawy o podsłuchiwanie.

„A zatem mamy wiele do omówienia na temat ostatniej sytuacji” - zaczyna Holbrooke. - Zaczynając od twojego wcześniejszego doświadczenia z takim stworzeniem, Diana.

Diana kiwa głową. „Kilka tygodni temu spotkałem smoka o takich samych zdolnościach w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Podobnie jak ten, fizyczne ataki zraniły go i drażniły, ale jego rany zagoiły się w ciągu kilku chwil. Wszelkie zaklęcia używające magii, których użyłem przeciwko niemu, zrobiły nie przeszkadzać mu w ogóle. Zauważyłem również chwiejność na mojej miotle. Przypuszczam, że było to spowodowane pasywną zdolnością smoka do wchłaniania energii magicznej w jego pobliżu. "

Profesorowie wzdychają. Wiedzieli, że Diana przez kilka dni wymówiła się od Luna Nova, ale nie byli świadomi konkretnego powodu innego niż rozwiązanie niektórych problemów rodzinnych. Słyszenie, że udała się do wszystkich jaskiń Regulus, jest niepokojące. Nie bez powodu jaskinie nie są dobrze udokumentowane lub często odwiedzane.

\- Moja droga, co robiłaś tam na dole w tak niebezpiecznym miejscu?

„Mój dziadek poprosił mnie o odzyskanie czegoś, co tam pozostało wiele lat temu. Z pomocą kuzyna udało mi się z powodzeniem zwrócić przedmiot mojemu dziadkowi”.

„W każdym razie wydaje się, że tych magicznych stworzeń jest pełno na obszarach poza Luna Nova” - zauważa Badcock.

Holbrooke wzdycha. - Tak. To wcale nie wróży dobrze. Gdyby inne foki osłabły w podobny sposób, kto wie, jaka katastrofa może się wydarzyć?

„Ale na całym świecie jest niezliczona ilość fok, które chwytają w pułapkę magiczne stworzenia, takie jak ta, z którą się spotkaliśmy” - mówi Finneran. „Jest ich zbyt wiele, byśmy mogli sobie z nimi poradzić w pojedynkę”.

\- Dlatego skontaktowałem się z dyrektorami i dyrektorami innych akademii magii na całym świecie. Powinni być w stanie powstrzymać te w pobliżu ich okolicy. Ale problem tkwi w pieczęciach, które są w odległych miejscach.

Ursula rozmyślała o tym, jak smok złamał pieczęć i przyciągnął kamień filozoficzny. Wyraża swoje myśli innym profesorom.

\- A jeśli te magiczne stworzenia przyciągają tylko wielkie zgromadzenia magii? Powiedz kamienie filozoficzne?

\- O co ci chodzi, profesor Ursula? Pyta Finneran.

„Jeśli rozwiną się dzięki większej ilości magicznej energii, będą nieustannie starać się szukać największej kumulacji w jednym obszarze dla wygody. Jeśli tak jest, to obszary z kamieniami filozoficznymi będą najbardziej zagrożone. Ich atrakcyjność może być po prostu silna wystarczy, by wyrwać magiczne stworzenia ze snu i przebić się przez ich pieczęcie. "

Holbrooke rozumie, do czego zmierza Ursula. - Rozumiem, co masz na myśli, profesor Ursula. W takim przypadku musimy martwić się tylko o miejsca z kamieniem filozoficznym. To ogromnie zawęża.

„To pozostawia akademie magii, Ministerstwo Magii i Sześć Wielkich Domów” - wylicza Finneran.

\- A co z małymi firmami, które używają kamieni filozoficznych? Pojawia się Badcock. „Czy niektórzy absolwenci nie używali ich również do celów rolniczych i produkcyjnych?”

„Ministerstwo Magii kupiło wszystkie kamienie filozoficzne od małych firm i indywidualnych właścicieli. Dali szkołom magii i Sześciu Wielkim Domom możliwość sprzedaży lub zatrzymania kamieni filozofów. Luna Nova postanowiła zachować swoje; to niezastąpiony artefakt, który został z nami od wieków ”.

„Wraz z odrodzeniem magii nie ma potrzeby zatrzymywania kamieni filozoficznych. A jeśli otrzymają dotację ze sprzedaży, tym bardziej nie powinni jej zatrzymywać”. Badcock kiwa głową. "Widzę widzę."

„Inne szkoły magii wiedzą teraz o niebezpieczeństwie” - mówi Holbrooke. - Skontaktowałem się również z Ministerstwem. Jestem pewien, że podejmą odpowiednie środki ostrożności, aby zachować swoje pieczęcie.

Finneran nadal nie wygląda na usatysfakcjonowanego. - Martwię się o Sześć Domów. Czy mają możliwości utrzymania pobliskich pieczęci?

Diana wybiera ten moment, żeby się wtrącić. „Nie znam pozostałych czterech domów, chociaż mogę wypowiadać się w imieniu Domu Cavendish i Domu Reinhardta. Obecnie moja ciotka i kuzyni nie mają wystarczającej wiedzy, aby konserwować pieczęcie wokół naszego dworu, a tym bardziej w w przypadku, gdy istoty uciekają ze swoich więzów. Z drugiej strony, Dom Reinhardtów może być godną uwagi linią, ale specjalizują się w jednym zaklęciu bojowym, a nie w pieczętującej magii. Oni również nie mają możliwości utrzymania swoich pieczęci. "

Holbrooke coraz bardziej się martwi. - Rozumiem. To w ogóle nie wystarczy.

„Nawet jeśli pozostałe cztery rodziny potrafią utrzymać swoje pieczęcie, myślę, że bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli sami się o tym przekonamy” - sugeruje Ursula. „W ten sposób możemy odłożyć na bok wszystkie nasze zmartwienia, jeśli sami przeprowadziliśmy inspekcje”.

„Profesor Ursula, to jest… właściwie dobry pomysł” - mówi Finneran.

\- Tak. Świetny pomysł, profesor Ursula. Holbrooke mruczy z aprobatą. „W ten sposób możemy również pomóc rodzinom, które same nie mogą wzmocnić pieczęci. Mimo to wizyta w sześciu gospodarstwach domowych i sprawdzenie wszystkich fok na jednym obszarze nie będzie łatwym zadaniem. Ta praca zajmie wiele dni. "

To prawda. W jednym gospodarstwie domowym może być wiele uszczelek, które wymagają wzmocnienia. Nie mogą też wysłać zbyt wielu profesorów na raz; Luna Nova nadal potrzebuje swoich instruktorów do nauczania uczniów. Najlepszą opcją jest ograniczenie wyznaczonej osoby do jednej. Pojedyncza nieobecność trwająca tydzień lub dłużej jest do opanowania w porównaniu z dużą liczbą.

„Nie zaszkodzi też sprawdzić w Ministerstwie” - sugeruje Finneran. - Chociaż jestem pewien, że mają zdolnych czarodziejów z wystarczającą wiedzą na temat pieczętowania, czuję, że lepiej być bezpiecznym niż żałować.

\- Więc kto weźmie na siebie ten ciężar? Pyta Holbrooke.

Raz jeszcze jednogłośnie wszyscy profesorowie zwracają się do Urszuli.

Rudowłosy mruga. „Ech? Znowu? Dlaczego to zawsze ja ?!”

„To wielka odpowiedzialność. Powinnaś być dumna z tej roli” - mówi Finneran, choć Ursula nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy w słowach zwykle surowej kobiety tkwi nutka sarkazmu.

„Wspomniałeś o tym” - podkreśla Nelson.

„A ty najlepiej władasz językami obcymi” - dodaje Badcock.

„Myślę, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do podróżowania do innych krajów” - mówi Holbrooke.

Lukić chichocze. - Kto inny może wykonywać tę brudną robotę, jeśli nie młodzi?

Ten komentarz nie był konieczny. Ale inni ignorują to i idą dalej.

\- Zapewnimy ci odpowiednie materiały. Będziesz musiał nauczyć się konkretnych zaklęć pieczętujących, których możesz używać samodzielnie. Przestudiuj je, póki możesz, zanim wyjdziesz.

Ursula gapi się na nich. Ale z wyższymi członkami sztabu nie można się spierać. Spuszcza więc głowę i akceptuje swój los.

\- Profesorowie, jeśli mogę przerwać - wtrąca się Diana. - Chciałbym pozwolić profesorowi Ursuli dotrzeć do Sześciu Wielkich Domów.

Diana przeważnie milczała podczas całej rozmowy. Chociaż została poproszona o dołączenie do nich, wie, że władza nadal leży w rękach dorosłych, a nie ona. Jest zadowolona po prostu słuchając rozmowy jako osoba z zewnątrz i komentuje tylko wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne. Więc jej śmiała prośba zaskakuje profesorów.

\- A dlaczego tak jest, Diano? Pyta Holbrooke.

„Znam dwa z sześciu Wielkich Domów. Interakcje z rodzinami będą wygodniejsze, jeśli sytuacja zostanie wyjaśniona przez kogoś, kogo znają. Osobiście chciałbym się upewnić, czy moja rodzina jest bezpieczna”.

Logika jest rozsądna. Żaden z profesorów nie może się temu sprzeciwić.

„Cóż, Diana wyprzedza studia” - mówi Finneran. - I będzie pomocne dla profesor Ursuli, jeśli uzyska wszelką pomoc, jaką może.

Ursula kiwa głową z entuzjazmem, zadowolona z dodatkowej pomocy.

\- A jeśli powinniśmy wysłać kogokolwiek, kto lepszy niż Diana?

Holbrooke nuci. - Cóż, tak sądzę. Jeśli jesteś pewna, Diano.

\- Tak. Dziękuję, profesorowie.

\- Hm, czy mogę też zaproponować inną sugestię? Pyta Ursula.

Finneran zgadza się wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia Ursula. - No cóż, skoro to pani została oddelegowana do tego zadania, przypuszczam, że tak. Czego by pani chciała, profesor Ursula?

„Chciałbym, żeby razem z Dianą przyjechała też Akko”.

To zaskakuje wszystkich, łącznie z Dianą.

\- Atsuko Kagari? Dlaczego ona? Pyta Finneran.

\- Wiem, że wszyscy macie do niej swoje zastrzeżenia. Ale myślę, że Akko bardzo nam pomoże.

\- To prawda, że stan Miss Kagari poprawił się od czasu, gdy tu się po raz pierwszy zapisała. Ale to nie wystarczy, by zagwarantować jej bezpieczeństwo. To zadanie może stać się niebezpieczne. Pozwoliłem na prośbę Diany tylko ze względu na jej rozsądne uzasadnienie.

Ale Ursula odpiera wszystkie obawy Finnerana. „Wierzę w zdolności Akko. Odegrała kluczową rolę w ożywieniu Wielkiego Triskelionu, odblokowując Siedem Słów Arcturusa i używając Claiomh Solais, czego żadna inna czarownica nie była w stanie zrobić. Ponadto, jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia magiczne, jej zdolności zmieniające kształt z _Metamorphie Faciesse_ może się przydać do zwiadu, jeśli kiedykolwiek do niego dojdzie. "

\- To są ważne punkty. Jednak nie wystarczą, aby…

\- Profesorze Finneran - przerywa Holbrooke. - Widzę, że naprawdę wierzysz w zdolności panny Kagari, profesor Ursula.

Ursula kiwa głową. „Najprawdopodobniej dokonam ponownego uszczelnienia w przypadku, gdy istota zdoła uciec ze swojej pieczęci. Gdy to zrobię, Diana zostanie sama. Diana nie może sama wykonać _Luna Lany_ . Czy jest lepszy partner niż Akko, która ma już udowodniła, że może rzucić zaklęcie z Dianą? "

"Rozumiem." Holbrooke wzdycha. - W takim razie pozwolę Dianie Cavendish i Atsuko Kagari na krótką nieobecność na zajęciach w Luna Nova.

"Dyrektorka szkoły!" Finneran nie może uwierzyć, że Holbrooke zgodził się tak łatwo.

„Ci trzej mają już wspólne doświadczenia, które pozwalają im efektywnie pracować jako zespół. Jestem pewien, że przyniesie im to korzyści podczas tego ciężkiego zadania”.

Finneran wzdycha głęboko i kręci głową. Ale wie, że uwagi Urszuli są słuszne i że nie może dyskutować z dyrektorką po podjęciu decyzji.

Ursula uśmiecha się radośnie. - W takim razie Diana i ja powinniśmy powiedzieć Akko i przygotować ją do naszego wyjazdu.

Holbrooke kiwa głową. - Nie spiesz się. Jeśli chcesz, jutro możecie wyjechać we trójkę. Wyśpij się dobrze.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorka Holbrooke.

Ursula i Diana kłaniają się i razem wychodzą z biura.

Idą w milczeniu w tym samym kierunku. Nie chodzi o to, że oba miejsca przeznaczenia są takie same; Kwatery Urszuli znajdują się w osobnym skrzydle niż akademiki. Jest jednak coś, o co Diana chce zapytać profesora, póki ma szansę.

\- Chociaż twoje rozumowanie było słuszne, nie są one prawdziwymi powodami, dla których poprosiłaś Akko, aby do nas dołączyła.

Ursula chichocze nerwowo. - Aha, naprawdę jesteś spostrzegawcza, Diano. Tak, masz rację. Chociaż argumenty, które przedstawiłem, są formalne, moim najgłębszym powodem jest moja wiara w Akko. Naprawdę stała się dla mnie ważną osobą. Jej wyraz twarzy staje się ponury. „Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Akko mi wybaczyła. Naprawdę ma dobre serce. Dlatego chcę jej się odwdzięczyć, zapewniając jej bezpieczeństwo; ponieważ tak wiele dla mnie znaczy. To samolubny powód, ale zrobię wszystko, aby utrzymać to rzadkie światło, które rozjaśniło życie tak wielu ludzi ”.

„Jeśli ona jest ważna, to dlaczego chcesz, aby towarzyszyła nam w zadaniu obarczonym dużym potencjałem niebezpieczeństwa? Czy nie byłoby bezpieczniej trzymać ją z dala od jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia życia? Aby chronić to, co ważne ? ”

\- Tak, to instynktowny wybór. Ale ostatecznie nic nie zyskasz, jeśli nie podejmiesz pewnego ryzyka. Ursula się uśmiecha. „Akko jest w stanie zmienić niemożliwą sytuację w coś, co jest możliwe. Nazwałbym to„ tworzeniem cudu ”, ale nie sądzę, by Akko bardzo by się to podobało. Ma po prostu determinację, by robić różne rzeczy, nawet jeśli wszyscy jej to mówią ona nie może. Nie sądzę, żeby chciała, żeby ludzie ją opiekowali. "

Diana posyła jej mały uśmiech. - Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Chociaż początkowo bym się z tobą nie zgodził. I może nadal to robię. To prawda, że Akko ma determinację, by przekroczyć swoje granice, ale nie może tego zrobić sama. Tylko dzięki wsparciu od jej przyjaciół, że jest w stanie wykonać te niemożliwe zadania. Tyle widziałem podczas Festiwalu Samhain ”.

\- Tak, masz rację. Więc tak jak Akko potrzebuje naszego wsparcia, potrzebujemy jej również. Jej wsparcie pomoże nam ukończyć nawet najtrudniejsze próby. Chociaż Akko może brakować magicznego talentu i zdolności, wymyśla to swoją wiarą, która wzmacnia siebie i innych ”. Chichocze. „I nie kłamałem na temat jej postępów. Naprawdę bardzo się poprawiła od początku. Patrząc na to, jak daleko zaszła… to naprawdę mnie uszczęśliwia”.

Diana zamyka oczy, wciąż się uśmiechając.

"Tak, masz rację."

* * *

\- Ech? Musisz opuścić Luna Nova, żeby naprawić jakieś pieczęcie? Ty i Diana? Akko wskazuje na siebie. - I idę z tobą?

Ursula kiwa głową. - Zgadza się. Więc spakuj wygodne ubrania. Jest co najmniej siedem miejsc docelowych, więc powiedziałbym, że zajmie to od tygodnia do miesiąca.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy Ursula proponuje Akko przekazanie wiadomości, podczas gdy Diana idzie się przygotować i trochę odpocząć. Chociaż myśl o zobaczeniu Akko, gdy tylko jest to możliwe, sprawia, że czuje dziwne ciepło, Diana wie, że lepiej wykorzystać resztę, którą może teraz mieć. Najprawdopodobniej będą bardzo zajęci przez całą podróż. Zgadza się więc z Ursulą i idzie do swojego pokoju, podczas gdy Ursula idzie do Akko.

\- A profesorowie pozwolili nam wyjechać na tak długo ?! Akko może wierzyć, że pozwolili Dianie na tak wiele nieobecności, ale nie ma powodu, aby traktować Akko tak samo, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie ma takich samych ocen jak Diana, by mówić w jej imieniu.

\- Tak. Dyrektorka Holbrooke była na tyle uprzejma, że się zgodziła.

(Nawet jeśli Finneran był uparty, jak zwykle).

\- Więc kiedy wyjeżdżamy?

„Pierwsza rzecz jutro rano. Im szybciej wyjdziemy, tym szybciej wszystko skończymy i wrócimy”.

„Ech ?! Tak szybko ?!” Akko wbiega z powrotem do swojego pokoju i zaczyna na chybił trafił wrzucać ubrania do swojej walizki. "To ledwo daje mi czas na przygotowanie się!"

Ursula chichocze. „Pamiętaj, żeby odpocząć. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie zbyt wielu okazji na przerwę”.

Ursula mówi dobranoc Akko i jej współlokatorom i zamyka drzwi. Akko ledwo ma szansę odpowiedzieć. Jest zbyt zajęta zastanawianiem się, co powinna w ogóle spakować.

„Uspokój się, Akko” - mówi Lotte. - Wygląda na to, że wyjeżdżacie na zlecenie, a nie na wakacje.

"Ale muszę wybrać właściwe rzeczy do zabrania!" Akko nalega. - Nie mogę przynieść zbyt wiele, bo to mnie po prostu spowolni. A jeśli Diana tam będzie, muszę się upewnić, że nie zawsze mnie podbija, nawet w pozorach!

Ten ostatni dodatek pojawia się nieoczekiwanie.

\- Ale co Diana ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Pyta Lotte.

„Wszystko! Zawsze jest idealna, definicja„ nic nie może pójść źle ”i po prostu…!” Akko jęczy. „Jak mam w ogóle z tym konkurować? Nie, nie mogę się poddać, zanim bitwa się zacznie! Muszę tylko to rozgryźć. Mam na to całą noc!”

Gdy Akko nadal biegnie po pokoju i wywołuje zamieszanie, Lotte patrzy prosto na Sucy, jakby obecne cierpienie Akko dowodziło wcześniej podniesionej racji.

Ale najwyraźniej to za mało dowodów dla Sucy.

„Nie ma sensu, Lotte” - mówi z biurka. Nie radzi sobie ze swoimi eliksirami. - Kiedy Akko będzie taka, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby przespała nawet pół godziny.

\- Sucy, jeśli Akko buszuje przez całą noc, jak _mamy_ spać?

„Zacząłem inwestować w fajną parę zatyczek do uszu po drugim dniu”. Sucy wyjmuje ze swojego biurka zatyczki do uszu w kształcie grzybków. „To ból, ale przynajmniej mogę się porządnie wyspać”.

\- Och, i myślałem, że masz ciężki sen.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Musiałbyś być słoniem, żeby przespać się z entuzjazmem Akko. Sucy mruży oczy na Lotte. „Jak się _pan_ spał w tym pokoju przez cały rok?”

\- Ja? Liczę duchy. To zawsze mnie uspokaja.

Sucy wpatruje się w Lotte. Gdy to się dzieje, Akko nadal biegnie po pokoju, próbując znaleźć potrzebne jej przedmioty do podróży. Wygląda prawie jak tornado przebiegające przez ich pokój. Chociaż nie jest to nic nowego dla drużyny czerwonej.

(I tutaj pomyślałem, że Lotte była rozsądna. Właściwie czyta bzdury, takie jak _Night Fall_ i myśli, że coś się dzieje z Akko i Dianą, więc nieważne.)

Wreszcie Sucy poddaje się. Wygląda na to, że świat ma różne wersje tego, co „nienormalne”.

"Myślę, że to też działa."

### Uwagi:

> Rozumiem, że jest o wiele więcej profesorów, ale opieram się na tym, co mamy, ponieważ NIE MOGĘ PRACOWAĆ Z TYMI WIELOMA POSTACIAMI.
> 
> Następny rozdział rozpoczyna akt II, w którym fabuła i staranne planowanie współdziałają, aby stworzyć bolesne powolne oparzenie. A może nie tak bolesne. ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Mój zarys tej historii ma prawie 40 stron. Myślę, że konspekt Heart of Iron to tylko 11 stron. Jestem szalona. Oczywiście inspirację do napisania bardzo długiego, wielorozdziałowego fiksu znalazłabym, gdybym szukała i przygotowywała się do matury. Oczywiście.


	19. Rozdział 6: Akt II.i. Wróć do naszego miejsca odpoczynku - Dom Cavendishów

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana i Akko mają pozwolenie na randkę. Rodzaj. Aha, i gdzieś tam jest ogr.

### Uwagi:

> Lubię nazywać Akt II „częścią historii, w której Ursula jest bardzo trzeciołem Diakko”. Oczywiście oznacza to, że na początku musi istnieć rozwijająca się relacja. Zrobię co w mojej mocy.
> 
> Dlatego zaczynamy od niesamowitego 10 000 pokazującego, jak jestem absolutnym śmieciem Diakko.
> 
> Na marginesie, chciałbym podziękować pewnemu użytkownikowi FFN za wskazanie, że Ursula / Chariot NIE powinna móc latać. To błąd z mojej strony i od tego czasu zmieniłem Akt I. iii. aby to odzwierciedlić. *stękanie*
> 
> Aby wyjaśnić, Ursula będzie jeździć z Dianą, a Akko ma własną oddzielną miotłę. Diana jest lepszym jeźdźcem, więc Ursula jedzie z Dianą, aby Akko łatwiej przyzwyczaić się do latania.
> 
> Jeden przypadek tego wyjaśnienia znajduje się w pierwszym akapicie tego rozdziału, w którym nie podam wyraźnie, ile jest mioteł. Ale nie, Ursula / Chariot NIE powinna umieć latać.
> 
> * Uderza głową o ścianę * Kontynuuj czytanie.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/28582516#chapter_6_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Po dobrze przespanej nocy - lub przynajmniej na tyle, na ile jest to w stanie jak Atsuko Kagari - Akko, Diana i Ursula zbierają się poza Luna Nova, aby wyruszyć w podróż. Ich przyjaciele machają im na pożegnanie, gdy trzy czarownice odlatują do terminalu Leyline w kierunku ich pierwszego celu.

Decydują się na pierwszy przystanek na podstawie znajomości. Ponieważ Diana pochodzi z dwóch z Sześciu Wielkich Domów i jest z nimi blisko spokrewniona, ich pierwsze dwie lokalizacje to House of Cavendish i House of Reinhardt. A ponieważ Diana niedawno wróciła z wizyty w Domu Reinhardtów, postanawiają najpierw zatrzymać się w rezydencji Cavendishów.

Dla Ursuli to pierwsza wizyta w Cavendish Manor. Jako profesor i osoba dorosła nie odczuwa typowego podniecenia, jakie będzie towarzyszyć jednej z uczennic Luna Nova podczas wizyty w domu słynnego rodu czarownic. Jest o wiele bardziej stonowana, chociaż nie może zaprzeczyć, jak ważna jest możliwość odwiedzenia nie tylko jednego z Sześciu Wielkich Domów, ale wszystkich.

To znaczy, jeśli mają pozwolenie na wejście z pozostałych czterech w pierwszej kolejności.

Dla Diany posiadłość Cavendish to jej znajomy dom. Zawiera zarówno dobre, jak i złe wspomnienia; jest to miejsce, z którego pochodzi większość jej doświadczeń. Dorastała na jego rozległym obszarze przez ponad dekadę. To jest jej terytorium.

Dla Akko jest to jej druga wizyta w domu Cavendishów. Powiedzieć, że obawia się powrotu, to mało powiedziane. Ma więcej nieprzyjemnych wspomnień niż dobrych. Chociaż odblokowała piąte słowo i jechała Shiny Volley z Dianą, trudno zapomnieć, że została otruta przez śmiercionośne węże. Nie wspominając o niezręcznej kolacji z Cavendish i Hanbridges.

(Ech. Ciotka Diany i dziwni kuzyni tam będą. I ta wybredna pokojówka.)

Chociaż wtedy zaczęła się zbliżać do Diany. Więc Akko nie kojarzy go całkowicie ze wszystkimi negatywami.

Tym razem Diana i pozostali wchodzą przez faktyczne wejście do posiadłości Cavendish. Tym razem nie ma potrzeby być dyskretnym; Diana nie musi ukrywać swojego powrotu przed krewnymi, a Akko nie jest odbierana z drogi przez przypadkowych gości. To inne doświadczenie, które preferują zarówno Diana, jak i Akko.

Ku irytacji Akko Anna stoi przed wejściem, gotowa powitać swoją podopieczną i gości. Chociaż było to krótkie powiadomienie, Diana zdołała wysłać krótką notatkę poprzedniej nocy, aby poinformować Annę o ich przybyciu.

„Witamy z powrotem, młoda damo” - wita się Anna. Marszczy brwi, patrząc na Akko, ale patrzy na Ursulę zmieszaną. - Widzę, że znowu przyprowadziłeś pannę Kagari. A ty…?

\- Ach, Ursula Callistis. Jestem jednym z instruktorów w Luna Nova.

\- Witam, panno Callistis. Jestem Anna, jedna ze służących w Domu Cavendish. Oprowadzę cię do twoich pokoi.

Akko zauważa kilka czarnych limuzyn zaparkowanych przed wejściem. - Diano, masz ludzi u siebie?

To również intryguje Dianę. - Nie, żebym był tego świadomy. Anna, czy moja ciotka spodziewa się gości?

\- Tak. Przepraszam; nie miałem czasu wysłać listu przed twoim przybyciem, aby powiadomić cię. Pani Daryl zaprosiła Ministra Stanu i Generała Armii do omówienia kilku prywatnych spraw. Obecnie są na kolacji. jak mówimy - mówi jej Anna.

Diana pamięta ostatni raz, kiedy hrabia Hanbridge i jego syn odwiedzili ich posiadłość. Powtórzenie ich tak szybko, jak również dodanie generała armii, to niepokojące wieści.

\- Anno, przynieś nasze rzeczy do naszych pokoi. Najpierw powiadomię ciocię Daryl o moim przybyciu.

Anna wygląda, jakby chciała się kłócić, ale decyduje się temu przeciwstawić. "Rozumiem." Patrzy na Akko i Ursulę. - W takim razie wy dwoje, chodźcie za mną do swoich pokoi.

\- Ech? Nie jedziemy z Dianą? Pyta Akko.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Pani Daryl poinstruowała mnie, żebym nic nie przeszkadzał w ich spotkaniu. Jednak mogę zrobić wyjątek tylko dla Młodej Damy, ponieważ pochodzi z rodziny Cavendish.

\- W porządku, Anno. - mówi Diana, zaskakując innych. - Wolałabym, żeby Akko i profesor Ursula towarzyszyli mi. Uważam, że lepiej będzie przedstawić moim gościom ciotkę Daryl, niż później ją zaskoczyć.

Annie nie podoba się ten pomysł, ale wie, że logika Diany jest rozsądna. - Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie najpierw przyniosę twoje rzeczy do twoich pokoi. Czy poradzisz sobie samodzielnie, udając się do jadalni?

\- Tak, dziękuję, Anno.

Anna kłania się i wychodzi. Akko i Ursula podążają za Dianą do i przez Cavendish Manor. Nie ma czasu na podziwianie scenerii; Dyskomfort i lęk Diany są oczywiste.

Carter stoi przed drzwiami jadalni. Na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz zaskoczenia. Znika w jednej chwili, gdy kłania się, by ją powitać.

„Witaj z powrotem, młoda damo” - mówi. - Jesteście tu, żeby zobaczyć się z panią Daryl?

\- Tak. Wiem, że jest obecnie na ważnym spotkaniu z Ministrem Stanu i generałem armii?

\- Zgadza się. Nie prosi o przerywanie spotkania.

\- Rozumiem. Jest jednak sprawa najwyższej wagi, o której chciałbym z nią porozmawiać.

Akko jest zaskoczona, jak silna jest Diana.

(Czy ona naprawdę jest taka zmartwiona?)

Ale wspomnienia jej ostatnich doświadczeń w posiadłości Cavendish służą jedynie temu, by to udowodnić. Daryl _nie_ próbować sprzedawać bezcennych artefaktów Cavendish rodziny w celu zachowania ich bogactwa.

(Również prawie udusiła Diany na śmierć dużymi, przerażającymi wężami. Tak, zła ciociu.)

Carter milczy, rozważając swoje opcje. W końcu kłania się i puka do drzwi. Otwiera go i zagląda do środka, pozwalając mieszkańcom na poznanie ich gości. Słyszą głos Daryla pełen irytacji, ale ona, co zaskakujące, wpuszcza ich do środka.

Carter wprowadza ich do środka i zamyka za nimi drzwi. Ursula jest jedyną osobą, która kłania się na znak grzeczności. Akko wstaje, niepewna, co robić. Diana spogląda na czterech pasażerów siedzących przy stole.

Daryl siedzi na jednym końcu stołu z wyrazem ledwie skrywanego niezadowolenia. Po jej bokach stoi Paul Hanbridge i jego syn Andrew. Oboje są zaskoczeni widokiem czarownic z Luna Nova, chociaż Paul lepiej to ukrywa. Ostatni mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciw Daryla to ktoś, kogo Akko nie rozpoznaje. Jest starszym mężczyzną z czarnymi włosami na całej głowie, starannie utrzymanymi i gęstymi, czarnymi wąsami. Czarna opaska zakrywa jego prawe oko, pozostawiając widoczne niebieskie lewe oko. Z tego, co widzi Akko, ma na sobie niebieski, pełnej długości wojskowy płaszcz z czterema gwiazdami na parze złotych pagonów na ramieniu. U jego boku znajduje się szabla w pochwie, oparta o ścianę stołu.

Andrew kiwa głową, aby ich powitać. Akko może odpowiedzieć tylko skinieniem głowy i pustym spojrzeniem. Diana całkowicie go ignoruje, zamiast tego skupia się na swojej cioci.

\- Och, już wróciłeś? Co za idealny moment - ciągnie Daryl.

W tym momencie Akko nie może stwierdzić, czy jest sarkastyczna, czy nie.

„Nie wiedziałam, że mamy dodatkowych gości” - odpowiada Diana.

Ze wszystkich to Paul Hanbridge odpowiada na oświadczenie Diany. - To było spotkanie, o które prosiłem. Zamierzałem przedyskutować tę sprawę z kluczowymi członkami świata magii, chociaż posiadanie czarownic z Luna Nova również mi sprzyja. Odwraca się do mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciw Daryla. - Szkoda, że twoja córka nie mogła do nas dołączyć.

„Cóż, ona jest zajętą kobietą” - mówi mężczyzna z lekkim uśmiechem. Przypomina Akko rodzaje uśmiechów, jakie daje miły dziadek.

"A jaki jest temat dyskusji?" Pyta Diana.

„Jestem pewien, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z ostatnich… zmian, jakie zaszły na świecie pod względem magii” - mówi Paul. „W końcu ty i panna Kagari zagraliście partie instrumentalne, aby wprowadzić tę drastyczną innowację”.

Odrodzenie Grand Triskelion. Chociaż nie są czarodziejami, nawet normalni ludzie są świadomi nowego nadwyżki magicznej energii. Minister stanu musiał zauważyć ważną konsekwencję tej zmiany.

„Zaniepokoiłem się, że czarownice i inni użytkownicy magii mogą nadużywać tej mocy. Nie, nawet ci z nas, którzy normalnie jej nie praktykują, mogą używać jej dla własnej korzyści; z wątpliwych, niebezpiecznych powodów. Powody, które mogą zagrozić wielu żyje i zagraża miastom, krajom, światu. Jeśli te praktyki nie zostaną powstrzymane, możliwość wojny nie jest nieprawdopodobna ”.

"Wojna?!" Akko płacze. Wszyscy patrzą na nią, sprawiając, że cofa się, by ukryć się przed ich spojrzeniami. Chociaż Akko zauważa, że starszy mężczyzna, którego nie zna, tylko odwraca się, by na nią spojrzeć z rozbawieniem.

Ale reakcja Akko jest właściwa, chociaż powinna była być bardziej stonowana.

\- Martwisz się, że wojna może wybuchnąć, ponieważ na świecie jest teraz nieograniczona magia? Diana prosi o ustalenie, co Paweł sugeruje.

„Nie ma już ograniczeń zasobów co do mocy twoich zaklęć. Jeśli ktoś zdecyduje się użyć tego do własnych niebezpiecznych celów bez nałożonych na niego ograniczeń, to już samo w sobie jest zagrożeniem. Co znaczy cały kraj decyduje się na wykorzystanie magia jako potęga militarna, kiedy rządy zaczną dostrzegać jej użyteczność? To dziedzina, w której jestem nowy i zupełnie niedoświadczony. Jako minister stanu mam obowiązek przedsięwziąć niezbędne środki ostrożności, jeśli chodzi o wkraczanie w to nowe środowisko. "

Paweł podnosi ważny punkt. Jest to coś, o czym nikt z tych trzech nie pomyślał w tamtym czasie. Ursula zawsze chciała odblokować Siedem Słów Arkturusa, aby odblokować Wielki Triskelion po tym, jak Woodward namówił ją do tego wiele lat temu. Akko jest podobny do Ursuli; wiedziała o Wielkim Triskelionie i Siedmiu Słowach Arcturusa dopiero po tym, jak Ursula opowiedziała jej o tym. Z drugiej strony Diana chciała złamać pieczęć na Grand Triskelion, zgodnie z życzeniem swojej matki z dzieciństwa.

To, co łączy tę trójkę, to ożywienie Wielkiego Triskelionu, aby przywrócić świat magii do dawnej świetności, pomagając z kolei wielu ludziom. Dla Akko i Ursuli jest to wywołanie uśmiechu u wszystkich za pomocą magii. Dla Diany jest to uratowanie wielu istnień, których wcześniej nie można było uratować. W każdym razie ich życzenia pokrywają się z tym samym, niewinnym pragnieniem pomocy innym. Nie wzięli pod uwagę negatywnych konsekwencji po sprowadzeniu na świat obfitości magii.

Bezimienny czarnowłosy mężczyzna wybiera ten moment, by wyrazić swoją opinię. „Na razie nie mogę mówić w imieniu innych krajów, ale mogę być pewien własnych intencji. Chociaż myśl o zmilitaryzowaniu magii jest nieodparta, nie mam na to ochoty. Aby wprowadzić nieznaną broń do świata wojna i polityka to obce pojęcie. Kiedy mamy do czynienia z niejasnymi mocami, takimi jak magia, lepiej najpierw je w pełni zrozumieć, zanim je wykorzystamy. Jeśli nie zrozumiemy właściwie ich użycia, przyniesie to więcej szkód niż korzyści ”.

Paul wzdycha. - Jakoś się tego spodziewałem. Naprawdę nie zmieniłeś się przez te lata, Renatusie.

Czarnowłosy chichocze. - I ty też nie, Paul. Widzę, że nadal jesteś tak poważny, jak zawsze.

\- I oboje jesteście tacy sami - wzdycha Daryl. "Wciąż tak tajemniczy jak wcześniej."

\- I ty też się nie zmieniłeś, Daryl - mówią jednocześnie dwaj mężczyźni.

Akko wpatruje się w nie tam iz powrotem. Oglądanie starych ludzi rozmawiających o starości jest zawsze dziwną rozmową do oglądania.

„W każdym razie uważam, że niektóre przedstawienia są w porządku” - mówi czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Nazywam się Renatus Bradley, generał naszej armii. A wy trzej jesteście?

Diana kłania się z szacunkiem. "Nazywam się Diana Cavendish. Miło mi cię poznać."

Ursula idzie w ślady Diany. „Nazywam się Ursula Callistis. Jestem jednym z profesorów w Akademii Luna Nova”.

Akko jest mniej formalna, ale ma rację. - Kagari Atsuko. Ah, czekaj, Atsuko Kagari. Jestem koleżanką Diany. Przynajmniej pamięta, żeby się pospiesznie ukłonić.

Renatus kiwa głową do każdego z nich z uśmiechem. - Również miło mi was wszystkich poznać. Chociaż nie wiedziałem, że masz trzecią córkę, Daryl.

„Nie, Diana jest moją siostrzenicą. Jest córką mojej siostry, a nie moją” - poprawia Daryl.

"O?" Renatus przygląda się Dianie. - Dziecko Bernadette? W takim razie Arthur Reinhardt jest twoim ojcem?

Jego znajomość z ojcem i matką zaskakuje Diany. - Znasz moich rodziców?

\- Ale oczywiście. Wszyscy spędzaliśmy razem naszą młodą dorosłość. Od jakiegoś czasu mam własne powiązania z Domem Reinhardtów. Często pojedynkowałem się z twoim dziadkiem i twoim ojcem. Chociaż twój ojciec nigdy nie mógł wygrać jeden mecz przeciwko mnie. Ogólnie zarówno on, jak i Bernadette nigdy nie wydawali się faworyzować mnie zbytnio. " Renatus chichocze. - Och, skoro o tym mowa, powinienem kiedyś odwiedzić Ulfrica. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy.

„Nie zapominaj, że nie tylko ciebie nie lubili” - mówi Paul. - Nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że mnie to niepokoiło. Nie skarżyłem się; sentyment był odwzajemniony. Widziałem ich tylko jako niedojrzałych psotników, nawet gdy mieli być dorośli.

Renatus głośno się śmieje. - Tak, oczywiście. Jeśli już, czułem, że nie lubili cię bardziej niż mnie. Przypuszczam, że różnica wieku jest czynnikiem w tej szczelinie.

Paul szydzi. „Pamiętaj, Renatus, Artur i Bernadette nie mogli znieść siebie najdłużej. Zaskoczyło mnie, kiedy otrzymałem ich zaproszenie na ślub wiele lat temu. Jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że ich wzajemna niechęć do nas była jedną z niewielu ich cech wspólnych. Przynajmniej Bernadette starała się zachowywać uprzejmie. "

\- Tak, Arthur częściej wciągał Bernadette w swoje plany niż na odwrót. Nie mogę jednak narzekać, że przyjmowałem jego liczne wyzwania. Zawsze były zabawne.

Kolejne pukanie do drzwi wyrywa ich z rozmowy. Carter otwiera drzwi i zaczyna coś mówić. Zanim zdąży wypowiedzieć dwa słowa, do pokoju wpada mały chłopiec z czarnymi włosami i czarnymi oczami. Biegnie prosto do Renatusa.

\- Dziadku, czy skończyłeś spotkanie? On pyta.

Renatus uśmiecha się do chłopca i klepie go po głowie. - Jeszcze nie, Stephen. Nadal omawiamy ważne sprawy. Niegrzecznie jest przerywać.

Chłopiec dąsa się. - Przepraszam, dziadku. Ale byłem znudzony.

"Czy nasza rozrywka nie przypadła ci do gustu?" Pyta Daryl.

„Starsze siostry nie wiedzą, jak się bawić” - mówi bez ogródek. "I są przerażające."

Akko bardzo się stara nie śmiać się z tego, że Daryl nie potrafiła ukryć swojego zdziwienia bezpośrednią postawą chłopca. Jedno spojrzenie Diany załatwia sprawę.

Renatus odwraca swojego syna, by stanął twarzą w twarz z innymi. - Przepraszam za nagłe zachowanie mojego wnuka. Stephen, przedstaw się.

Mały łuk kłania się. „Nazywam się Stephen Bradley. Miło mi was wszystkich poznać”.

Po tym, jak wszyscy przedstawiają się sami, Akko mówi: „Czy przyprowadziłeś tu tylko swojego wnuka?”

\- Um, Akko…? Ursula chce uderzyć ją w twarz, widząc, jak bezceremonialna jest Akko.

Z boku Diana może tylko wzdychać.

Ale Renatusowi to nie przeszkadza. - Tak. Pomyślałem, że byłoby korzystne, gdyby odwiedził tak ceniony dom, jak dom Cavendishów. Chociaż jest młody, ma potencjał, by w przyszłości zostać wielkim człowiekiem. Moja córka też miała do nas dołączyć , ale musiała odmówić w ostatniej chwili. Była zajęta ostatnimi… zmianami ”.

Stephen śmieje się nieśmiało. Rumieni się, gdy Renatus czule pociera jego głowę. - Dziękuję, dziadku. Chcę pewnego dnia być silnym, troskliwym mężczyzną, takim jak dziadek. Spogląda w dół. „Ale teraz jestem za słaby”.

„Nie martw się! Jeśli nadal będziesz wierzyć, na pewno spełnisz swoje marzenia!” Akko pokazuje mu kciuki do góry. "Wierzące serce to twoja magia!"

Oczy Stephena błyszczą. - Tak myślisz?

Akko kiwa głową z entuzjazmem. - Tak. Pamiętam te słowa za każdym razem, gdy mam ochotę się poddać. Jeśli masz odpowiednich przyjaciół, na pewno osiągniesz swoje cele!

Dziękuję, panno Akko!

Ursula chichocze cicho.

(Zostaw to Akko, aby spróbowała szerzyć swój entuzjazm, kiedy tylko będzie to możliwe.)

Drzwi są otwarte na oścież. Maril i Meril odpychają Cartera z drogi, próbując bezskutecznie złapać oddech.

\- P-przepraszam, mamo - mówi pierwszy Maril. "Próbowaliśmy go powstrzymać, ale on nas prześcignął."

Meril wygląda, jakby prawie chciała płakać. „Chciał… bawić się w chowanego… _godzinami_ ”.

Daryl wzdycha. - Przypuszczam, że to dobry moment na krótką przerwę. Odwraca się do Diany. - Zakładam, że jesteś tutaj w swoim własnym interesie?

\- Tak. Zostaniemy, dopóki nie potwierdzimy, że wszystkie pieczęcie w pobliżu posiadłości Cavendish są odpowiednio utrzymane.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Rób, co chcesz.

Diana kiwa głową i odwraca się do wyjścia. Ursula kłania się, pociągając za sobą Akko i podążają za Dianą. Zanim opuszczą pokój, słyszą, jak Renatus pyta Daryla, co mają na myśli mówiąc o fokach. Akko spogląda do pokoju, żeby spojrzeć na Andrew. Nic jej nie mówi, ale macha na pożegnanie. Wygląda na to, że jeszcze nie wolno mu odejść.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że generał to taki przyjazny facet? - mówi Akko, rozpoczynając rozmowę, gdy wychodzą. "Jest jak miły dziadek."

\- Akko, nadal powinieneś go uważać. To generał armii. Ursula marszczy brwi. „On nie jest kimś, kogo można lekceważyć”.

Wygląd może mylić. Ursula jest tego doskonałym przykładem. Już od tego krótkiego spotkania potrafi wychwycić starannie ukryte oznaki zabójczego i niebezpiecznego wojownika. Lata trudnych doświadczeń zaprowadziły go tak daleko, czyniąc z niego mężczyznę, jakim jest dzisiaj. Ursula wie, że nie należy go lekceważyć.

(A sądząc po jej postawie, Diana też wie. To jest jej dom; powinna skorzystać z okazji, aby się zrelaksować.)

„Diana” - mówi Ursula. „Rzadko masz szansę wrócić do domu. Zakładam, że ostatnim razem, gdy wróciłeś, nie miałeś zbyt wiele czasu na zabawę. Uważam, że sam poradzę sobie z uszczelnieniem. Powinieneś poświęcić ten czas na relaks. To jest w końcu twój dom ”.

Diana zatrzymuje się i odwraca, by spojrzeć na Ursulę z marszczeniem brwi. "Jednak…"

Ursula kręci głową. - Nie martw się o to. Będą inne szanse, ale tylko jedna wizyta w twoim domu. Nic mi nie będzie. Jeśli będę czegoś potrzebował, od razu cię o tym poinformuję.

Diana poddaje się. - Bardzo dobrze, jeśli nalegasz.

\- Akko, dlaczego też z nią nie pójdziesz?

"Ech?" Akko wskazuje na siebie. "Mnie?"

\- Chociaż bardzo chciałbym mieć cię w pobliżu, nie sądzę, że możesz mi za bardzo pomóc z uszczelnieniem…

To prawda. Chociaż Akko bardzo się poprawiła, odkąd po raz pierwszy zapisała się do Luna Nova, nadal jest uważana za nowicjuszkę. Nie ma doświadczenia z magią pieczętującą i nie może udzielić żadnej bezpośredniej pomocy, jeśli ma towarzyszyć Ursuli.

(Jestem pewien, że i tak będzie się lepiej bawić z Dianą. To nie tak, że mogę nauczyć jej magii pieczętującej w ciągu jednego dnia).

Akko wypuszcza powietrze, ale wie, że Ursula ma rację. Ledwo może zaliczyć zajęcia po prawie całym roku spędzonym w Luna Nova. W żaden sposób nie może pomóc przy magii, która jest uważana za zaawansowaną nawet dla profesora.

Diana czuje coś dziwnego w piersi, kiedy widzi, że Akko wygląda na tak pokonaną i chce to natychmiast naprawić. Nie wie, co to za uczucie; teraz nie czas na zadawanie nieistotnych pytań.

\- W takim razie zabiorę ze sobą Akko, profesor Ursula. Jeśli będzie pani czegoś potrzebować, prosimy o natychmiastową informację. Bierze Akko za rękę. "Chodź Akko, będziemy potrzebować ubrania na zmianę na zajęcie, które mam na myśli."

Wyraz twarzy Akko natychmiast się zmienia, gdy Diana bierze ją za rękę. - Ech? Diana? Czekaj, co robimy? Och, uh, pa profesor Ursula! Do zobaczenia później!

Ursula pomachała do nich. Kręci głową, widząc ich wycofujące się formy.

"W takim razie powinienem od razu się do tego zabrać."

* * *

Diana wpada na Annę, gdy idą do pokoju Diany, aby znaleźć ubrania na zmianę dla nich obojga. Po poinformowaniu Anny o swoim pomyśle pokojówka zabiera Akko do określonej przebieralni, a Diana idzie do jej pokoju. Diana pozwala Akko wybierać ciuchy, które chce. Druga dziewczyna powinna wiedzieć, co stanowi wygodne ubranie do jazdy konnej.

Gdy Diana skończy, udaje się do miejsca, w którym Akko się przebiera i prosi Annę o przygotowanie małego koszyka piknikowego dla nich. Gdy Anna idzie to zrobić, Diana czeka przed szatnią, aż Akko się pojawi.

Ale kiedy Akko kończy ubierać się i wychodzi, Diana krytykuje siebie za pokładanie w Akko tak dużej nadziei po tym, jak dziewczyna wychodzi w _spódnicy_ wszystkiego.

\- Diana! Czy to dobrze wygląda? - pyta Akko, jedną ręką odsuwając zasłony, a drugą trzymając beret.

Diana szybko komponuje swoje rysy po początkowym szoku. - Akko, powiedziałem ci, żebyś nosił wygodne ubranie. Siodło nie będzie dla ciebie miłe, jeśli masz na sobie coś tak niezabezpieczonego jak spódnica.

Akko odwraca się i pokazuje swoje zgromadzenie. Beret ma z przodu jednolity ciemnobrązowy kolor, a tył jest w kratę w wielu odcieniach brązu. Góra składa się z białej bluzki, ciemnobrązowej kamizelki i czerwonej kokardki. Na dole wspomniana spódnica w kratę podobną do kapelusza sięgającego do połowy ud Akko, ciemnoczerwone rajstopy i luźne czarne buty.

Podsumowując, wydaje się, że Akko planuje spędzić miły dzień popijając frappuccino zamiast jeździć konno. Jej strój całkowicie koliduje z praktycznym ubraniem do jazdy konnej Diany.

Ale nawet jeśli Diana chce temu zaprzeczyć, lekki odcień czerwieni na jej policzkach sugeruje, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, jak ubrania wyglądają na Akko. Szkoda, że druga dziewczyna jest zbyt gęsta, by zobaczyć rumieniec.

\- To nie może być bardziej niewygodne niż siedzenie okrakiem na miotle w naszych mundurach, prawda? Mówi Akko. - Poza tym nigdy wcześniej nie nosiłem brytyjskich ubrań. Dziwię się, że masz coś takiego.

„To był prezent bożonarodzeniowy, który dostałam kilka lat temu od ekscentrycznego wujka” - przyznaje Diana ze zmęczonym westchnieniem.

Akko mruga. "Z pewnością wykonujesz dobrą robotę, przekonując mnie do zmiany."

Diana kręci głową. - Nie ma na to czasu. Chciałbym zakończyć wycieczkę przed zachodem słońca. Jest już popołudnie; dotarcie do celu zajmie nam trochę czasu.

Akko podąża za Dianą.

"Och, dokąd idziemy?"

„Jest miejsce, które lubię odwiedzać, kiedy tylko mam okazję. Tak się składa, że jest coś, co chciałbym również wrócić w to samo miejsce”.

Idą przez dwór w stronę stajni. To będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy Akko jedzie na koniu; nigdy wcześniej nie miała takiej okazji.

(Jak trudne to może być? To jak jazda na miotle, prawda?)

Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby jej powiedzieć, że prawie cały rok zajęło Akko nauczenie się, jak unosić się nad ziemią, a co dopiero przyzwoicie latać.

Zapach końskiego nawozu uderza Akko jak pociąg towarowy. Jako dziecko odwiedzała stodoły, ale tak naprawdę możliwość dotykania zwierząt i jeżdżenia na nich to inna sytuacja.

Zatrzymują się przy jednym z boksów, gdzie rży na powitanie mocny brązowy koń z ciemnobrązową grzywą. Diana wyjmuje przygotowaną wcześniej marchewkę i podaje ją koniowi, głaszcząc go delikatnie, gdy je.

"Cześć Bruno. Będziemy dzisiaj jechać w zwykłe miejsce."

Gdy koń skończy jeść, Diana otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do boksu, aby osiodłać go do jazdy. Upewnia się, że popręg jest napięty, aby siodło nie mogło się zsunąć w żadnym momencie. Akko pozostaje na zewnątrz kabiny, uważnie obserwując pracę Diany. Nie może przestać wpatrywać się w konia i na to, jak delikatny dotyk Diany dotyka zwierzęcia.

Diana wyprowadza Bruno za panowanie na bardziej otwarty teren. Akko idzie za nią, coraz chętniej próbując po raz pierwszy jeździć konno.

\- Akko, czy jeździłeś już wcześniej na koniu?

\- Uh, nie. Ale mam zwierzaka jako dziecko!

Diana wzdycha. - Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli dzisiaj jeździsz ze mną. Nauczenie nawet podstaw zajmie zbyt dużo czasu. Lepiej będzie, jeśli obaj jeździmy na jednym koniu.

\- Och, okej. Cóż, jakie to może być trudne?

Akko rusza do przodu, by przytrzymać siodło Bruno. Ale kiedy próbuje zdobyć dobrą postawę, aby się wspiąć, traci równowagę i zamiast tego upada na trawę. Nagły ruch powoduje, że Bruno parsknie i szurie nogami. Wygląda prawie tak, jakby się na nią gapił.

Diana kładzie ręce na Brunie, aby go uspokoić. W tym samym czasie Akko wstaje i strzepuje trawę z ubrania. Śmieje się nerwowo.

\- Eh heh… Okej, trudniej niż myślałem.

Kiedy Akko znowu rusza do przodu, tym razem Bruno prycha, zanim ona może go dotknąć.

Akko cofa się. - Uch, Diana, chyba mnie nie lubi.

Diana wzdycha, co robi częściej, gdy jest w pobliżu Akko. Stara się uspokoić konia na tyle, by pozwolić drugiemu pasażerowi wsiąść. "Bruno, Akko jest przyjaciółką. Jest nowicjuszką i niedoświadczoną, ale musimy sprawić, by to zadziałało."

Bruno znowu prycha, jakby niezadowolony z życzenia swojego pana. Ale on się zgadza i pozostaje sobą.

Diana podaje Akko rękę. „Pomogę ci się ustabilizować. Jednak mocowanie będzie polegało głównie na twoim własnym wysiłku. Użyj głowicy i wspornika siodła - z przodu iz tyłu - aby pomóc utrzymać równowagę, gdy już staniesz na nogach. Mała sprężyna z nogą na strzemieniu popchnie cię do góry, abyś mógł z powodzeniem wsiąść na drugą nogę. "

Akko przygryza wargę, ale postępuje zgodnie z instrukcjami Diany. Z jedną stopą na siodle i jedną ręką na głowicy, podczas gdy druga chwyta ciepłą, miękką dłoń Diany, podnosi się i używa siodła, aby utrzymać się na tyle długo, by mogła zarzucić drugą nogę. Tym razem udaje jej się utrzymać i faktycznie usiąść na siodle.

"Yay! Zrobiłem to!"

\- Rzeczywiście, dobra robota, Akko. A teraz nie ruszaj się, kiedy się dosiadam.

Diana chwyta głowicę i wspornik i kładzie lewą stopę na strzemieniu. Podnosi się i siada znacznie szybciej i płynniej niż Akko, ustawiając się tuż za nią.

(Czekaj, za mną?)

\- Uh, Diana? Nie powinieneś siedzieć z przodu, jeśli masz zamiar prowadzić konia?

\- Zwykle jest to prawda. Uważam jednak, że będzie dla ciebie korzystne, jeśli pozwolę ci kontrolować rządy, podczas gdy ja nadzoruję.

Bruno kręci głową i prycha. Akko faktycznie się z nim zgadza.

„Czekaj, chcesz, _żebym_ go prowadził ?! Ale ja nigdy wcześniej nie jeździłem!”

"Jestem tuż za tobą; nie ma powodu do zmartwień." Diana przejmuje rządy i oddaje je w ręce Akko. Skórzane paski są wystarczająco długie, aby Diana również mogła utrzymać część z nich. „Potraktujcie to jako posiadanie drugiego zestawu kierowniczego do rozpoczynania jazdy, kiedy uczą się jeździć samochodem. Będę tutaj, aby upewnić się, że w przypadku pojawienia się problemu nic nie pójdzie nie tak”.

Akko z niepokojem wpatruje się w rządy. - Jeśli jesteś pewien… Samookaleczenie jest w porządku, ale nie chcę zrobić czegoś, co cię skrzywdzi.

Diana wzdycha. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Akko. Uwierz we mnie, który wierzy w ciebie.

\- To brzmi jak kęs do powiedzenia.

„Po prostu postępuj zgodnie z moimi wskazówkami”.

Z dokładnymi instrukcjami i pomocą Diany, udaje im się skierować Bruno, aby zbliżył się do Dworu. W tym momencie podchodzi do nich Anna i dwa brązowe beagle.

Anna wygląda na zaskoczoną, widząc Dianę na tylnym siedzeniu. - Młoda damo, pozwalasz pannie Kagari przejąć władzę?

\- Tak. Pomyślałem, że przy danej okazji warto poinstruować Akko o podstawach jazdy konnej.

To, co ją opętało, gdy wpadła na ten pomysł, jest tajemnicą dla wszystkich, w tym dla samej Diany.

(Czy zacząłem tak bardzo dbać o Akko? Ale dlaczego?)

Anna marszczy brwi. - Specjalnie wybrałem koszyk dla panny Kagari do noszenia na plecach. Nie chciałbym, _żebyś_ dźwigała ciężar podczas całej przejażdżki, młoda damo.

\- W porządku, Anno. Proszę, pomóż mi go umieścić za mną. Jestem pewien, że jestem w stanie go zanieść na miejsce spoczynku.

Po podjęciu decyzji Anna idzie pomóc Dianie nieść plecakowy kosz piknikowy. Gdy już jest na miejscu, Anna życzy im bezpiecznej podróży.

„W koszu jest też kilka kwiatów, młoda damo” - dodaje Anna, zanim wyruszają w drogę.

\- Dziękuję, Anno.

Diana pomaga Akko odprowadzić ich dalej od posiadłości Cavendish. Faliste nierówne wzgórza nie są zbyt strome, aby je pokonywać. Wygląda na to, że Bruno również zna ścieżkę, którą podążają. Diana od czasu do czasu pyta Akko, czy siedzenie robi się niewygodne. Z czasem tak się dzieje, ale nie jest to gorsze niż jazda na cienkim drewnianym patyku w mundurku szkolnym.

Bardziej ją niepokoi to ciągłe uczucie, że Diana jest przyciśnięta do jej pleców. Przyzwyczaiła się do odwrócenia ich pozycji z powodu jej niezdolności do latania. Posiadanie Diany tak blisko za sobą, jej oddech łaskoczący jej szyję i uszy, z łatwością wywołuje rumieniec na jej twarzy.

(Chociaż to przyjemne. Bezpieczne. Jest wygodne.)

Akko wewnętrznie kręci głową. To jest Diana, o której mówi. To prawda, że ich przyjaźń tylko się poprawiła z czasem, ale wciąż mają swoje chwile, w których się ścierają.

(Jest taka gorąca i zimna! W jednej chwili jest dla mnie miła, a w następnej znów mnie krytykuje! Co mam zrobić ?!)

Kącikiem oka Akko zauważa, że dwa psy, które były wcześniej, towarzyszyły im przez cały czas.

\- Hej Diana, czy to twoje psy? Śledzą nas już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Ach, tak. Romulus i Remus zawsze towarzyszą mi, kiedy mam szansę odbyć tę podróż. Byli ze mną przez ostatnie osiem lat. Przypuszczam, że teraz się starzeją. Muszą zostać w tyle, kiedy zabieram Bruno na dłuższe biegi. Chociaż Bruno również wkracza w starość ”.

Koń w odpowiedzi prycha, jakby ją rozumiał i chciał zaprzeczyć jej twierdzeniu.

„Zdaję sobie sprawę, że biegasz równie dobrze, jak za młodu” - odpowiada Diana. „Nie musisz nadawać mi nastawienia”.

\- Och - jąka się Akko.

(Diana też jest zwierzęciem… Gaaaaaahh! Dlaczego jest taka doskonała ?! To niesprawiedliwe!)

„Docieramy do celu,” mówi Diana, a jej głos wyrywa Akko z zamyślenia.

Zbliżają się do szczytu jednego ze wzgórz w kierunku wejścia na dziedziniec. Gdy zbliżają się do dystansu, Akko widzi, że w bramie znajdują się liczne groby.

(Cmentarz?)

„To tutaj odpoczywamy członków Domu Cavendish” - wyjaśnia Diana. „Przyjeżdżam z wizytą, kiedy tylko mogę”.

Docierają do wejścia. Diana zsiada pierwsza, po czym wyciąga pomocną dłoń do Akko. Akko stara się nie zarumienić na sposób, w jaki Diana tak pewnie trzyma ją za rękę, jakby upewniała ją, że nie pozwoli Akko upaść.

(Kilkakrotnie uratowała mnie przed spadnięciem z nieba. Chyba jest to w jej naturze.)

Diana łączy rządy Bruno z bramami na zewnątrz. Następnie otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka. Akko podąża za nią, rozglądając się po licznych grobach rodziny Cavendish nagromadzonych przez wiele stuleci. Romulus i Remus również podążają za nimi na cmentarz.

Diana zatrzymuje się przy prostym grobie z imieniem „Bernadette Cavendish” wyrytym w marmurowym kamieniu. Diana zdejmuje piknikowy plecak z ramion i kładzie go na ziemi. Otwiera ją, wyjmuje wspomniane wcześniej kwiaty i kładzie je na grobie. Klęka, by złożyć jej wyrazy szacunku.

Romulus i Remus siedzą na baczność u jej boków, jakby oferując swojemu właścicielowi moralne wsparcie, którego potrzebuje.

„Diana, to jest…”

„Grób mojej matki” - odpowiada Diana ze smutnym uśmiechem. „Przyjechałem z wizytą, kiedy ostatni raz wróciłem do domu na rytuał Cavendish. Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, aby odwiedzić ponownie. Tylko tym razem mam coś do powrotu”.

Diana sięga do płaszcza i wyciąga naszyjnik z wisiorkiem w kształcie krzyża, zawiniętym w biały papier. Kładzie przedmiot na grobie i zamyka oczy.

„Los mojego ojca był tajemnicą dla wszystkich. Nikt nie był w stanie znaleźć jego ciała, łącznie ze mną. To wszystko, co mogę zrobić, aby połączyć ich razem w zaświatach”.

(To jest tata Diany…?)

Akko spogląda w dół. - Przepraszam, Diano.

Diana odwraca się do Akko z zakłopotaniem. - A co zrobiłeś, żeby uzasadnić takie przeprosiny, Akko?

\- Powiedziałem kilka naprawdę nierozważnych rzeczy, kiedy opuszczałeś Luna Nova, aby wrócić na rytuał sukcesji. Jak powinieneś pozwolić swoim rodzicom zająć się procesem sukcesji. Nie wiedziałem, że oni…

Diana kręci głową. - Jest tak, jak mówisz. Nie byłeś świadomy śmierci moich rodziców. Nie obrażam się.

\- Ale nadal…!

Diana na zmianę drapie i pieści Romulusa i Remusa. Pogodziłem się z ich odejściem. Dla mojego ojca było to dziesięć lat temu. Dla mojej mamy osiem lat. Nie wierzę, żebym mógł powiedzieć, że moje dorastanie było łatwe, ale dało się to opanować. Teraz ważne jest, aby idź naprzód i przywróć nazwę Cavendish. Wraz z przebudzeniem Wielkiego Triskelionu, to jest teraz moim najwyższym priorytetem. "

„Diana, ty…” Ale Akko nie kończy. Zachowuje tę myśl dla siebie.

(Czy byłeś kiedykolwiek samotny?)

Tym razem uśmiech Diany jest bardziej autentyczny. - Czy chciałbyś wiedzieć o moim urlopie kilka tygodni temu?

Akko nie wie, dlaczego Diana chce teraz o tym wspomnieć, ale skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że nie jest zainteresowana.

„Jeśli chcesz się tym podzielić. Nie myśl, że każę ci cokolwiek robić!”

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czuję się… swobodnie, dzieląc się z tobą moimi doświadczeniami. Przypuszczam, że stało się to nawykiem po kilku naszych ostatnich wspólnych doświadczeniach.

(Zgadza się. Oprócz rytuału sukcesji, był też czas w tym magicznym sklepie.)

Pamiętanie, że czas jest zawsze niepewnym wspomnieniem dla Akko. Zgodziła się, że jej profesor Ursula i Shiny Rydwan to ta sama osoba, ale uczucie rozpaczy, gdy dowiedziała się, że jej idol _i_ mentor skrywa przed nią sekrety, jest trudne do zapomnienia.

Ale potem przypomina sobie wsparcie i troskę wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Nie sądzi, że chce już nigdy więcej widzieć, jak Lotte płacze i martwi się o nią.

(Cóż, trochę dziwnie było widzieć, że Sucy się przejmuje. Fajnie dziwne.)

\- Jeśli jesteś pewien - mówi Akko, zachęcając Dianę, by kontynuowała.

\- Na ile wiesz o rytuale sukcesji Domu Reinhardta? Diana pyta pierwsza.

Akko drapie się po głowie. - Niewiele. Hannah i Barbara właśnie powiedziały mi, że zwykle używają tego miecza do rycerza kogoś jako nowej głowy. Powiedzieli jednak, że krążą plotki, że miecz zaginął od kilku lat.

\- Plotki były słuszne. Brisingr, artefakt sukcesji rodu Reinhardta, zaginął wraz z moim ojcem dziesięć lat temu.

\- Twój tata… och, racja, twój tata był poprzednią głową, prawda?

Diana kiwa głową. „Mój dziadek zlecił sobie i mojemu kuzynowi odzyskanie go z Jaskini Regulus, gdzie ostatnio słyszano mojego ojca. Udało nam się pokonać wyzwania i dotrzeć do miejsca spoczynku Brisingra. Wraz z mieczem wróciłem również z mieczem mojego ojca wisiorek."

"To jedyna rzecz, którą znalazłeś?"

\- To było. Nie wiem, dlaczego to jedyna rzecz, która pozostała, skoro wszystko inne nie zostało porzucone. Być może dlatego, że każdy członek Domu Reinhardt ma totem, który nosimy jako biżuterię i używamy jako punktu odniesienia dla _Magna Aestus_ , zaklęcie wyspecjalizowane dla rodziny. W związku z tym prawdopodobnie jest to przedmiot, który ma dla nas największe znaczenie. Wielu twierdzi, że jest to nasza cecha charakterystyczna jako dom. W związku z tym ten wisiorek jest jedynym pozostałym śladem po Arthur Reinhardt na tym świecie ”.

(Więc to miała na myśli Diana, mówiąc, że nikt nie mógł znaleźć jego ciała…)

"To wspaniale, że masz coś po jego lewej stronie!" Mówi Akko.

"Tak tak to jest."

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli powiem cześć z twoją mamą? Patrzy na wisior spoczywający na kamieniu. - Och, i twój tata też?

Diana mruga do Akko, po czym się uśmiecha. "Śmiało."

Akko idzie obok Diany i klęka na ziemi obok niej. Zamyka oczy i koncentruje się. „Hm, cześć panno Cavendish, panie Reinhardt. Nazywam się Kagari-uh, Atsuko Kagari. Jestem koleżanką Diany. Musieliście być wspaniałymi rodzicami. Diana jest wszystkim, czego rodzic chciałby, aby ich dzieci były. Jest naprawdę mądra i Nie przesadzam. Wszyscy zawsze proszą ją o pomoc, nawet profesorowie! Czy ona kiedykolwiek tak mówi? No cóż, jest też bardzo miła… potrafi być naprawdę uparta, ale to w porządku! Um… więc nie martw się za dużo. Pomogła wielu ludziom. Mnie też. Nie wiem, gdzie bym był, gdyby Diana nie pomogła mi tyle razy. Oczywiście to Diana. Jest po prostu… miła.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się na to wyznanie. Odwraca się, czując, że nie powinno jej tu być, żeby tego słuchać. Ale ocena Akko rozgrzewa jej serce. Różni się od pochwał i zachęt ze strony profesorów i jej kolegów z klasy. Akko czuje się prawie tak, jakby trzymały na wadze więcej, niż powinny.

Akko kiwa głową i klaszcze w dłonie, kończąc swoją krótką przemową. - Gotowe! Ech, Diana? Wszystko w porządku?

Diana bierze głęboki oddech i próbuje uspokoić szybkie bicie swojego serca. - Tak, wszystko w porządku. To było… wiele miłych słów.

\- Cóż, tak. Naprawdę pomogłeś wielu ludziom! Wszyscy na tobie polegają! Chciałem tylko, żeby twoi rodzice to wiedzieli. To nie wygląda na coś, czym się im chwalisz.

To prawda. Diana wspomniała o pomaganiu profesorom i innym studentom, gdzie tylko może, ale nigdy w poczuciu wyższości. Po prostu robi, co może.

„I dzięki za podzielenie się ze mną informacjami o swojej rodzinie” - kontynuuje Akko. „Chętnie słucham, kiedy kogoś potrzebujesz”.

Diana wpatruje się w Akko. Dziewczyna patrzy na nią z czystymi, niewinnymi intencjami.

(Widzę, że w twoim sercu nigdy nie ma złości, jeśli chodzi o twoich przyjaciół, Akko.)

Diana się uśmiecha. Widok tak szczerego uśmiechu rozjaśnia serce Akko i zmywa wszelkie utrzymujące się zmartwienia.

\- Dziękuję, Akko. W takim razie to samo dotyczy mnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebować kogoś do wysłuchania twoich problemów, zawsze będę otwarty.

Akko uśmiecha się do niej szeroko. Unosi swój mały palec, ku zdezorientowaniu Diany.

"Nigdy nie miałeś małej obietnicy ?!" Akko chce wykrzyczeć bluźnierstwo. „To obietnica, w której będziemy potrząsać małym palcem. Masz, trzymaj się!”

Diana niepewnie podnosi rękę. Akko przyczepia się do swojego małego małego palca i mocno nim potrząsa.

Uśmiech Akko promieniuje radością. - Naprawdę się cieszę, że mam cię jako przyjaciółkę, Diano.

A Diana nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu w zamian. Jej serce puchnie z uczuciem czystej adoracji.

\- I ja też, Akko.

Po tym, jak Diana mówi jeszcze kilka słów, opuszczają cmentarz i ponownie wsiadają na Bruno. Kierują się w stronę pobliskiego wzgórza z dobrym zacienieniem. Tutaj Diana wyjmuje koc i kładzie go na ziemi, aby mogli usiąść i cieszyć się kilkoma chwilami odpoczynku. Romulus i Remus położyli się na trawie obok siebie.

„Wow, te są całkiem niezłe” - mówi Akko, chrupiąc kanapkę.

„Widzę, że Anna przypomniała sobie twoje zainteresowanie naszym chlebem” - komentuje Diana z nutą drażnienia.

To zaskakuje Akko. Niemal dławi się jedzeniem. „Co… nic na to nie poradzę! Ten chleb był dobry!”

\- To musiało być. Nigdy nie widziałem gościa, który tak zaciekle szarpał nasze jedzenie. Jestem pewien, że nigdy nie zapomnę absolutnego szoku mojej ciotki i kuzynów z powodu braku manier przy stole.

Akko narzeka pod nosem na dusznych, bogatych ludzi i nadal przeżuwa swoją kanapkę.

Wieje chłodna bryza, mierzwiąc ich ubrania i włosy. Słońce też zaczyna zachodzić. Zachodzące słońce oświetla niebo kojącym pomarańczowym odcieniem. W tym momencie Akko rzuca krótkie spojrzenie Dianie, która milczy. Jej oczy są zamknięte i po prostu pozwala ładnej pogodzie uspokoić jej nerwy.

(Diana ma… naprawdę ładne włosy. I naprawdę fajne wszystko, teraz, kiedy o tym myślę. Aha, jak jedna osoba może być taka idealna ?!)

Akko naprawdę chce rzucić coś na ziemię i nadepnąć na to. Na razie jedyne, co może rzucić, to kanapka i nie ma ochoty marnować dobrego jedzenia. Więc siedzi i sama się dusi.

Diana wyczuwa dziwne uczucie pochodzące od Akko i otwiera oczy, żeby sprawdzić, co z towarzyszką.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak, Akko?

Akko powstrzymuje się i szybko próbuje zaprzeczyć czemuś. „N-nie! Wcale nie! Nie, nic się nie stało! Wszystko w porządku!”

(Dlaczego się jąkam ?! To tylko Diana! Dlaczego ostatnio tak się nią denerwuję ?!)

Diana mruga, ale wierzy jej na słowo.

Akko postanawia zmienić temat, zanim Diana będzie mogła za dużo myśleć o swojej dziwnej reakcji. - Zastanawiam się, jak radzi sobie profesor Ursula. Robi się dość późno.

"To prawda." Diana wstaje i otrzepuje ubranie. - Powinniśmy zacząć wracać. Chciałbym się upewnić, że wszystko jest załatwione z profesor Ursulą.

Obaj pakują swoje rzeczy i wracają do posiadłości Cavendish. Tym razem Akko pozwala Dianie zająć przednie siedzenie, aby Akko mogła nieść kosz piknikowy. Diana twierdzi, że nie jest ciężki, ale Akko twierdzi, że dobrzy przyjaciele robią to na zmianę.

Diana wzdycha, ale się zgadza. - Przypuszczam, że nie można się z tobą spierać.

Akko faktycznie ma ukryte motywy siedzenia z tyłu. Ale w drodze powrotnej zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu.

(Myślałem, że siedzenie za Dianą jak poprzednio sprawi, że będę mniej zdenerwowany, ale to w ogóle nie działa! Dlaczego wciąż się rumienię ?! To nie jest nic nowego, więc dlaczego ?!)

Z jej twarzą i ciałem przyciśniętym tak blisko do brytyjskiej czarownicy, nie ma w zasadzie żadnej różnicy w stosunku do ich poprzedniego ułożenia. Tylko tym razem Akko może zauważyć, kiedy Diana na nią patrzy. Ma więc czas, by ukryć twarz, zanim druga wiedźma zauważy jej zakłopotanie.

Ale Akko nie może zaprzeczyć, że bardziej lubi ten układ. Uważa, że wygodnie jest trzymać Diany. Przywykła do polegania na Dianie; stało się to dla niej prawie drugą naturą.

W drodze powrotnej oboje milczą. Diana czuje lęk Akko przenikający jej plecy, więc postanawia nie mówić nic, co mogłoby podniecić drugą dziewczynę. Ma własne myśli, o które musi się martwić.

Na przykład zauważenie, jak blisko niej jest Akko. Ich tempo nie jest wystarczająco szybkie, aby uzasadnić tak mocne trzymanie. Jednak Akko owija swoje ramiona wokół Diany, pozostawiając ledwie przestrzeń między ich dwoma ciałami. Diana nie jest pewna, o czym myśli Akko. Ale z drugiej strony, ona też nie jest pewna siebie.

(Kiedy Akko stała się dla mnie taka ważna?)

To pytanie, które Diana powtarza sobie od dłuższego czasu. To kolejne pytanie, na które nie zna odpowiedzi. Ale tym razem brak znajomości odpowiedzi nie jest niczym więcej niż lekką irytacją.

Kątem oka Diana zauważa na niebie coś nienormalnego.

„Akko, ten rozbłysk na niebie…”

Akko zdejmuje twarz z pleców Diany i podnosi głowę. Jasne, białe światło wystrzeliwuje w powietrze i wybucha jak fajerwerki.

\- Diano, nie sądzisz, że to profesor Ursula, prawda?

Diana marszczy brwi. - Nie możemy być pewni. Pospieszmy się z powrotem.

Diana przerywa rządy i namawia Bruno, aby przyspieszył. Zaczynają widzieć Cavendish Manor w ciągu kilku minut. A rzeczy nie wyglądają dobrze.

„Co- co to jest ?!” Akko płacze.

Gigantyczny, humanoidalny potwór przedziera się przez fosę w kierunku posiadłości Cavendish. Jego głowa jest mała w porównaniu do dużego ciała. Całość jest nieprzyjemnie groteskowa z przebarwioną skórą i małymi rogami na głowie. Widzą tylko białka oczu potwora. Gdy zbliża się do posiadłości, widzą, że stwór jest prawie tak wysoki, jak kamienne ściany, do których próbuje dotrzeć. W jego prawej dłoni znajduje się gigantyczna drewniana maczuga, która wygląda na zdolną z łatwością przebić się przez kamienne ściany posiadłości Cavendish, nie mówiąc już o delikatnym ludzkim ciele.

\- Ja… uważam, że to ogr - odpowiada Diana.

"Cóż, ta rzecz zaatakuje twój dom!" - mówi w panice Akko. "Musimy się spieszyć i przestać!"

Dianie nie trzeba mówić dwa razy. Łamie rządy i spieszy Bruno w dół wzgórza. Gdy się zbliżają, widzą, jak Ursula, Daryl i Renatus próbują odeprzeć ogra z niewielkim sukcesem. Z bliższej strony dworu przyglądają się Andrew, jego ojciec i Stephen. Nie mając możliwości walki z przeciwnikiem na taką skalę - ani za pomocą magii, ani sztuk walki - niewiele mogą zdziałać.

Zza ogra Andrew łapie ruch, który szybko zbliża się do ogra.

(Czy to… Atsuko Kagari?)

"Magia na to nie działa!" Ursula mówi Darylowi. "To tylko ją wzmocni!"

„Więc jak mamy z tym walczyć ?!” Daryl żąda.

Renatus podchodzi i wyjmuje szablę. „Jeśli magia jej nie szkodzi, to pozostawia staroświecki sposób”.

Z szybkością i siłą nieprzystosowaną do starca, Renatus biegnie do przodu i wskakuje w stronę brzucha ogra. Przecina się na tyle głęboko, że prawie przecina potwora na pół. Ląduje z powrotem na ziemi, biczuje miecz, aby zetrzeć krew, i ponownie ją podgrzewa.

Ale to nie koniec.

"To nie wystarczy!" Ursula mówi mu. „Z całą wolną magią w atmosferze, każda jej rana zagoi się sama!”

I rzeczywiście, krytyczne cięcie na tułowiu ogra już zaczyna się uszczelniać. Ogr cofa się i patrzy na Renatusa z gniewem płonącym w pustych oczach. Ryczy w wyzwaniu, teraz celując w jedynego walczącego, który wydaje się być w stanie go zranić.

"Diana, co robimy?" Pyta Akko.

„Musimy podejść bliżej, aby wykonać _Luna Lana_ ” - mówi Diana. - Ufam, że masz przy sobie różdżkę.

„Nie martw się! Upewniłem się, że go przyniosę na wypadek, gdyby tak się stało!”

(To dobrze, że chociaż raz pomyślałem z wyprzedzeniem!)

Ursula zauważa, że schodzą ze wzgórza. Oddycha z ulgą. Teraz może skupić się na zapieczętowaniu zamiast ujarzmiania potwora.

Ursula zwraca się do Daryla. - Panno Daryl, będę potrzebować twojej pomocy, by zapieczętować potwora. Akko i Diana mogą go na tyle osłabić, że rzucimy zaklęcie i ponownie go zapieczętujemy.

„Oni idą do opanowania _, że_ na własną rękę?” Daryl słyszała pochwały o swojej siostrzenicy, ale nawet dla niej wydaje się to zbyt wiele.

Wiara Ursuli pozostaje silna. "Mieli już raz z podobnym stworzeniem. Jestem pewien, że mogą to zrobić ponownie."

Daryl wzdycha ciężko. - Bardzo dobrze. I tak nie ma czasu na kłótnie. Co mam zrobić?

Ogr kontynuuje walkę z Renatusem, dając Ursuli czas na poinformowanie Daryla o zaklęciu pieczętującym. W tym samym czasie Akko i Diana są już prawie w dół wzgórza. To szok zobaczyć starszego mężczyznę, który walczy z samoregenerującym się potworem dziesięć razy większym od niego. Ale widzą, że Renatus zaczyna się męczyć. Jeśli nic nie zostanie zrobione, jeden z ataków ogra faktycznie go trafi.

Diana wyciąga różdżkę. "Akko!"

Z jednym ramieniem obejmującym talię Diany, Akko drugą ręką sięga po różdżkę i podąża za jej przykładem.

"Jestem gotowy!"

Diana inicjuje inkantację zaklęcia unieważniającego.

„ _Ein Ein Sof_ ”.

Akko podąża za nią.

„ _Ein Sof Ohr_ ”.

Razem:

" _**Luna Lana**_ !"

Złote macki wyłaniają się z ich skrzyżowanych różdżek i oplatają ogra. Potwór ryczy, gdy magia zagraża jego istnieniu. Renatus traktuje to jako szansę na odwrót.

Ale nie wszystko idzie tak gładko, jak za pierwszym razem.

(To jest… trudniejsze niż smok!)

Ogr napina swoje duże mięśnie i na sekundę rozluźnia więzy. Ale ta sekunda wystarczy, aby poruszyć prawą ręką. Ogr wymierza maczugę w dwie wiedźmy i rzuca nim prosto w nie.

"Diana-!"

Diana szarpie Bruno z powrotem przed bezpośrednim trafieniem. Klub chybia, ale siła uderzenia w ziemię wyrzuca konia w powietrze. Akko i Diana padają w różnych kierunkach, oddalonych co najmniej o kilkaset metrów. Z powodu odwrócenia uwagi nie są w stanie dłużej utrzymać _Luny Lany_ . Zaklęcie rozprasza się i ponownie pozwala ogrze na wolność.

Andrew przeklina pod nosem. Jednak nie może nic zrobić, tylko zacisnąć pięści. Ucieczka z ich bezpiecznego miejsca przyniesie więcej szkody niż pożytku.

(Ale w tym tempie…!)

Paul Hanbridge zauważa niezwykłą reakcję syna. Jednak woli milczeć.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. "O nie, idzie za Akko!"

Nie ma znaczenia, czy dzieje się tak dlatego, że Akko jest bliższą, czy łatwiejszą zdobyczą. Ogr zwraca uwagę na zdezorientowaną japońską wiedźmę. Kiedy podnosi wzrok, ogr jest prawie tuż przed nią.

"Yeek!" Akko szybko przewraca się na bok, zanim potężne ramię ogra uderza w nią. Zamiast tego uderza w ziemię, ale siła ponownie wyrzuca ją w powietrze. Drugą ręką przygotowuje kolejny atak. Tym razem Akko macha różdżką i skanduje „ _**Metamorphie Faciesse**_ !”

Dla niewprawnego oka Akko znika, tak że ręka ogra chybia. W rzeczywistości mały brązowy szczur upada na ziemię i zaczyna uciekać przed ogrem. Potwór potrzebuje kilku sekund, aby zrozumieć, co się stało. Gdy to zrobi, znów zaczyna ją gonić.

Chociaż Akko ma tę przewagę, że jest mniejszy rozmiar, co utrudnia jej celowanie, zmniejsza to również jej prędkość ucieczki. Ogr dogania go na kilka kroków i ponownie podnosi rękę, by ją uderzyć.

Diana podnosi głowę z ręką na obolałej głowie. Natychmiast dostrzega maleńką mysz Akko, prawie osaczoną przez ogra. Serce podskakuje jej do gardła.

„AK-!”

Zanim ramię ogra mogło ją uderzyć, z odciętego ramienia nagle tryska krew. Ogr ryczy i trzyma się zranionej kończyny. Akko widzi szybki błysk stali, zanim jej świat szybko się porusza.

Renatus podnosi maleńką postać Akko i zaczyna biec tak szybko, jak tylko może, w kierunku Diany. Kiedy do niej dociera, kładzie Akko na ziemi i odwraca się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z wściekłym ogrem idącym w ich stronę. Jego ramię już zaczyna się reformować.

Chociaż niebezpieczeństwo nie minęło, Diana oddycha z ulgą.

(Akko jest bezpieczna…)

„Ojej, od lat nie byłem tak podekscytowany. Przypływ adrenaliny jest dość obcym uczuciem,” komentuje lekko Renatus.

Akko wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Teraz, gdy jest dalej od ogra, wzdycha z ulgą. "Um, dzięki za uratowanie mnie."

\- Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj. Ogr nie został pokonany. Rozumiem, że macie środki, by go pokonać?

„Tak” - odpowiada Diana. - Jednak _Luna Lana_ wymaga przedłużającej się koncentracji. Wcześniej byliśmy zaskoczeni, co doprowadziło do niepowodzenia zaklęcia.

\- Cóż, nie ma sensu lamentować nad poprzednią porażką w takim czasie jak ten. Zajmę się tym, kiedy wy dwoje będziecie przygotowywać zaklęcie. Czy to brzmi rozsądnie, Diano Cavendish?

Diana kiwa głową. "Proszę zrób."

Renatus biegnie do przodu i spotyka ogra w walce. W tym samym czasie. Diana zwraca się do Akko.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Akko?

Akko kiwa głową. - Nic mi nie będzie. Musimy jednak powstrzymać ogra, zanim komuś zaszkodzi.

"Tak, zgadzam się." Diana macha różdżką. Razem krzyżują swoje różdżki i ponownie rozpoczynają inkantację.

„ _Ein Ein Sof_ .

 _Ein Sof Ohr_ .

 _ **Luna Lana**_ ! ”

Złote macki magii ponownie owijają się wokół ciała ogra. Miotają się tak jak poprzednio, grożąc przerwaniem koncentracji czarownic. Jednak tym razem nie ma kija, który mógłby w nich rzucić.

Renatus jest gotowy. Kiedy zauważa, że ogr zaczyna obezwładniać Akko i Dianę, podchodzi i przecina jedną z nóg ogra. Nie mając kończyny, na której mógłby stanąć, rozbija się o ziemię i traci wolę walki z bólu spowodowanego kontuzją.

Z zaklęciem negacji owiniętym wokół jego ciała, ogr nie może uleczyć odciętej kończyny. Staje się coraz mniejszy, dopóki Ursula nie zdecyduje, że jest wystarczająco słaby, aby zostać zapieczętowanym.

"Panno Daryl."

Czarownica Cavendish kiwa głową. Razem intonują specjalne zaklęcie zapieczętowujące:

„ _Odejdźcie, cienie_

_Ty z niewidzialnego_

_Zniknij z powrotem w zapomnienie, jeśli z ciemności_

_Powróćcie do niematerialności_

_Nie pytaj mnie, moja odpowiedź jest jasna_

_W mojej dłoni jest lekki. Wiedz, że wszystko jest w tej dłoni_

_Jestem prawdą stworzenia,_

_W obliczu wszystkich rzeczy twoja porażka jest pewna._

_**Mare Exstinctum**_ ! ”

Pod ogrem pojawi się biały krąg przywołania. Świeci jasno, światło otaczające postać ogra. Ciało potwora zaczyna blaknąć, gdy to, co zostało z jego energii, zostaje zapieczętowane. W ciągu kilku chwil ostatnie ślady jego ciała blakną wraz z wiatrem.

Światło z foki i _Luna Lana_ rozprasza się. Wreszcie każdy może się zrelaksować.

„Człowieku, to było męczące”. Ciało Akko znajduje coś, na czym może się oprzeć. Tak się składa, że najbliższym obiektem jest sama Diana.

"Akko?"

Akko natychmiast odskakuje. - Ach! Przepraszam! Nie chciałem… Przepraszam.

Diana kręci głową. - Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko. Źle się czujesz? Przepraszam, że naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

Teraz kolej Akko, by potrząsnąć głową. - Nie, nie! Nie zrobiłaś nic złego, Diano! Ty też zostałaś wyrzucona, kiedy to coś rzuciło swoją bronią! Och, czekaj, gdzie jest twój koń ?!

Akko ucieka, by znaleźć Bruno. Diana nie wie, czy powinna być zirytowana, czy chichotać z powodu nagłych zmian Akko.

(Przypuszczam, że jest to jej aspekt, który doceniam).

Inni zaczynają zbliżać się do nich, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. W szczególności niejaki Andrew Hanbridge kieruje się bezpośrednio tylko do Akko i sprawdza jej dobre samopoczucie.

Akko zapewnia go, że nic jej nie jest. Na razie wydaje się to uspokajać Andrew.

Diana czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Obca reakcja na taką sytuację.

(Czy zostałem kontuzjowany podczas upadku?)

Ale kiedy kładzie rękę na piersi, nie czuje żadnej fizycznej rany. Patrząc wstecz na Akko, widzi, że dziewczyna zwróciła się do Andrew o pomoc w poszukiwaniu konia Diany.

Mija dziwne uczucie sprzed czasów. Teraz Diana czuje tylko lekką irytację z powodu wybryków Akko. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło, Diana zauważa, że jej myśli wędrują w stronę myśli zaprzątniętej pewną chodzącą katastrofą wiedźmy.

Taką, która pozostawiła znaczący ślad w jej życiu.

(Co to za uczucie narasta we mnie?)

Diana nie wie, kiedy Akko stała się dla niej taka ważna. Ale wie, że nie chce, by skrzywdzono jedną osobę, która ożywiła życie tak wielu ludzi, w tym jej samej.

* * *

Po męczącym dniu Diana, Akko i Ursula są gotowe do spania w wygodnym łóżku i odpoczynku w nocy. Renatus dowiaduje się o planach wizyty w posiadłości Reinhardta następnego dnia i decyduje się dołączyć. W związku z tym Anna przygotowuje również pokój dla niego i dla Stephena. Z drugiej strony Paul i Andrew Hanbridge odrzucają ofertę Renatusa dotyczącą przyłączenia się i odejścia, gdy wszystko się ułoży.

„Możesz mieć powiązania z obecnym zastępcą przewodniczącego Domu Reinhardta, ale to nie jest to samo dla mnie” - mówi Paul Renatusowi. „Mam inne ważne sprawy, którymi muszę się zająć, zamiast odwiedzać kogoś, kto jest ledwie znajomym”.

I to już koniec.

Wszyscy przepraszają i udają się do swoich sypialni. Dzień w końcu dobiega końca po pełnym wrażeń dniu.

Diana przebiera się w wygodną nocną koszulę i wsuwa pod kołdrę. Jest bardziej wyczerpana, niż zdaje sobie sprawę; martwienie się o Akko z pewnością bardzo ją zabiera. Zasypia w ciągu zaledwie kilku chwil.

Jeśli jednak spodziewa się snu bez snów, Diana go nie otrzymuje.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, wraca do obcego świata i wpatruje się w ojca i zimowy krajobraz.

„Och, wróciłeś. I w innym ubraniu. Zniknąłeś tam na kilka chwil,” komentuje.

Diana marszczy brwi. „Minęły dwie noce, odkąd ostatnio śniłem o tym miejscu. Minęło więcej niż„ kilka chwil ”.

Arthur mruga. - Rozumiem. Więc to naprawdę jest tylko sen?

\- Nie wiem. Jednak od teraz tak będę nazywał te spotkania.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami. - W porządku. Chociaż następnym razem możesz spróbować coś z tymi ostrzami? Posiadanie ich w moim ciele - a raczej _w_ moim ciele - sprawia, że nawet najmniejsze ruchy są niewygodne.

„Nie wiem, jak dużą kontrolę mam nad tym snem”.

"Cóż, warto było spróbować."

Diana zastanawia się, czy powinna dziś opowiedzieć mu o swojej podróży. Z jednej strony Arthur Reinhardt przed nią to tylko zjawa; prawdziwy nie żyje. Ale z drugiej strony, nie ma nic złego w mówieniu jej o tym, jeśli to sen.

Nie ma nic do stracenia, więc postanawia mu powiedzieć.

„Poszedłem dziś odwiedzić grób Matki”.

To dość szybko przyciąga jego uwagę.

"O-Oh?" Stara się zachowywać nonszalancko, ale Diana widzi w jego oku zapał. Nawet w jej snach reakcje ojca są szczere.

„Kiedy byłem w Jaskiniach Regulusa, zauważyłem twój wisiorek na podłodze. Chociaż nigdzie nie można było znaleźć twoich innych rzeczy, z wyjątkiem Brisingra. Chciałem zwrócić matce coś, co należało do ciebie. Na koniec, Uważam, że zasługuje na to bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny ”.

Arthur wzdycha ciężko. - Dziękuję, Diano. Wiele dla mnie znaczy, że to zrobiłaś. Chociaż mogłabyś to zatrzymać, gdybyś chciała. Chichocze. - Jestem pewien, że Bernadette nie miałaby nic przeciwko rezygnacji ze starego bibelotu, takiego jak ten.

Jestem wdzięczna za dar, który mi zostawiłaś. Wystarczy pamiętać o tobie. Jednak to nie to samo dla matki. Po twoim odejściu nie miała nic z twojego, co mogłaby cenić. Dzięki temu, być może będzie zadowolona nawet po śmierci ”.

Arthur otwiera usta, a potem je zamyka. Jeśli stary artefakt zadowoli ludzi po śmierci, nie będzie się sprzeciwiał. Przynajmniej tyle może zrobić dla swojej żony po złamaniu obietnicy i pozostawieniu jej i córki samych.

Diana chce zadać jedno pytanie. Jeśli jednak to naprawdę sen, nie sądzi, aby odpowiedzi, które otrzyma, były ważne. Mimo to jest to ciekawość, która intryguje ją od lat. Jeśli jest szansa, by oddać się temu zainteresowaniu, być może teraz jest najlepszy czas.

Nawet jeśli odpowiedzi nie są prawdziwe, usłyszenie tego z tej zjawy, która przypomina jej ojca, jest tak blisko prawdziwej osoby, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Jeśli mogę zapytać, co wydarzyło się dziesięć lat temu? Co spowodowało, że zniknąłeś? Aż do tego roku nikt nie wiedział o twoim miejscu pobytu.

Arthur marszczy brwi. - Naprawdę chciałbyś wiedzieć? To nie jest jedna z tych historii, które ci opowiadałem. Nie ma wielkich bitew, nie ma szczęśliwych zakończeń.

\- Jestem świadomy. W końcu jest jasne, że straciłeś życie.

Artur wzdycha, ale się poddaje. - Nie informowałem nikogo o mojej podróży do Jaskini Regulus. Tylko twoja matka znała szczegóły. Jest jedyną, której opowiedziałem. Jeśli chcesz poznać całą historię, opowiem ty."

Diana kiwa głową.

Ale gdy Arthur przygotowuje się do rozpoczęcia swojej opowieści, Diana nagle zaczyna mrugać do sufitu swojego pokoju w posiadłości Cavendish. Przeciera oczy dłońmi i siada.

(Och, znowu się obudziłem.)

Kiedy kładzie ręce na bokach, jej oszołomione oczy zauważają, że coś jest nie tak na jej prawym ramieniu.

(To jest…!)

Chwyta różdżkę ze stolika i rozprasza _Abscondam_ . Kiedy go usunie, potwierdziły się jej obawy.

Blizna znów się rozprzestrzeniła. Tym razem ciemna opalenizna zakrywa jej prawą rękę, zanim dotrze do czubków palców i zacznie owijać się wokół jej przedramienia.

(Stało się to dwukrotnie po tym, jak widzę Ojca w moich snach. Czy to możliwe…?)

Diana wygląda przez okno na wschodzące słońce nowego dnia. Czekają nowe wyzwania. W obliczu tego wszystkiego przypomina jej się, że jest pewien jej problem, który czai się w cieniu, o którym wie tylko ona.

### Uwagi:

> Czy stworzyłem odniesienie do Gurrena Laganna? Lel.
> 
> Boże, wiem, że Akko nie ma sensu nosić spódnicy do jazdy konnej, ale FAN ART.
> 
> Chciałem, żeby Andrew odegrał większą rolę niż tylko „wzbudzić zazdrość Diany”. Naprawdę, przysięgam. Lubię go jako postać. Myślę, że po prostu nie ma dla niego miejsca w mojej historii.
> 
> Nie mam też wiedzy na temat jazdy konnej, więc wszystkie moje informacje pochodzą z Google.
> 
> Wreszcie nie posiadam Fate / Zero. Mówię to konkretnie teraz, ponieważ inkantacja zaklęcia pieczętującego jest wzięta słowo w słowo z wikii.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Scena jazdy konnej jest oparta na fanartach adelie aka @adelie_log na Twitterze. Również oficjalna grafika LWA z odcinka 19.


	20. Rozdział 7: Akt II.ii. W obliczu niebezpieczeństwa - Dom_Reinhardta

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym ponownie przedstawiamy się niektórym starym OC, zdarza się gryf, a Daniel pyta Dianę, co jest nie tak z jej twarzą.

### Uwagi:

> Gość na FFN zauważył, że Renatus przypomniał im Kinga Bradleya z Fullmetal Alchemist… i mają rację! Postać Renatusa (twarz i osobowość) jest oparta na Kingu Bradleyu (spójrz, zachowałem nawet nazwisko LOL). Podobnie Stephen Bradley jest oparty na Selimie Bradleyu z FMA. Stephen nie jest jednak homunkulusem ani czymś takim szalonym.
> 
> Właściwie zamierzałem zamieścić tę informację jako zabawny fakt w późniejszym rozdziale, ale myślę, że nie XD

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/28805478#chapter_7_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Diana postanawia po przebudzeniu udać się prosto do archiwów Cavendish. Lepiej będzie, jeśli wykorzysta każdy dostępny czas, aby dokładniej zbadać jej dziwne schorzenie, zanim będą musieli wyruszyć do następnego miejsca docelowego.

Ale podobnie jak jej postępy w Luna Nova, Diana niczego nie znajduje.

(Rozprzestrzenił się dwa razy. I dopiero po tym, jak mam żywe sny, w których widzę dziwne połączenie dwóch krajobrazów i mojego ojca.)

Mając to na uwadze, postanawia skupić się na tekstach, które dotyczą przekleństw i snów. Jednak nie znajduje wyników. Chociaż Cavendish mają długą historię zaklęć uzdrawiających, które są w stanie usuwać klątwy - na przykład _Ennor Fiendinorr_ \- żadne z nich nie działa. Nie pomaga, że Diana nie zna źródła swojej dolegliwości.

Słońce jest teraz wysoko na niebie. Jeśli Ursula i Akko nie śpią, to najwyższy czas, aby wyszły.

(Przypuszczam, że trochę odpoczynku przed wyjazdem to dobry pomysł.)

Dlatego Diana porządkuje książki, które wyjęła, i odkłada je na oryginalne miejsca. Gdy jej miejsce pracy jest już czyste i wraca do poprzedniego stanu, Diana postanawia wyjść na zewnątrz, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a następnie udać się do jadalni na śniadanie.

Wybiera jeden z balkonów, z którego roztacza się doskonały widok na kamień filozoficzny Cavendish. Nawet w ciągu dnia blask kamienia jest dobrze widoczny. Diana widzi również magiczną energię wypływającą z kamienia, tak jak ta w Luna Nova.

Chłodna bryza uspokaja ją. Pomaga uspokoić jej nerwy, ale nie zmywa ich całkowicie.

Diana spogląda na swoją prawą rękę. Z zaklęciem ukrywającym nie widzi ciemnej opalenizny na jej skórze. Ale wie, że tam jest. I pomimo jej najlepszych starań, nie ma nigdzie bliżej odpowiedzi niż wtedy, gdy zaczynała pracę ponad dwa tygodnie temu.

Głos ciotki dobiega zza jej pleców, odwracając jej uwagę od dłoni.

\- Ara, więc byłaś tu przez cały czas.

Diana odwraca się, żeby odpowiednio przywitać ciotkę. - Dzień dobry, ciociu. Co cię tu dzisiaj sprowadza?

\- Z jakiego innego powodu? Daryl podchodzi do kamiennych szyn i patrzy w stronę kamienia filozoficznego, tak jak robiła to wcześniej Diana. - Twoi przyjaciele już się obudzili. Pytali o ciebie podczas śniadania.

\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję za poinformowanie mnie. Niedługo do nich dołączę.

Diana odwraca się i patrzy przez wodę w stronę posągu jednorożca trzymającego kamień filozoficzny. Dwóch członków Domu Cavendish po prostu na razie cieszy się ciszą, a żadne z nich nie inicjuje już rozmowy.

Jest jednak jedna rzecz, która myślała Dianie od czasu spotkania w gabinecie dyrektora Holbrooke.

„Myślałam, że sprzedasz kamień filozoficzny przy danej okazji” - mówi do Daryla. Robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by pozbyć się emocji ze swojego głosu. Chce po prostu złożyć oświadczenie.

Daryl szydzi. - Jakbym miał władzę. Tylko prawowita głowa Izby ma taką władzę. A skoro jej nie mamy, ten kamień będzie jeszcze przez kilka lat leżał na tym starym, zniszczonym pomniku. A poza tym wspominam was reprymendowanie mnie za „kalanie tradycji”, prawda? "

Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekuje Diana. O ile jej wiadomo, nie ma reguły mówiącej, że tylko prawowita głowa sprawuje kontrolę nad kamieniem filozoficznym. Reguła określa tylko „aktualną głowę”, co w pewnych okolicznościach może również odnosić się do głowy zastępczej. Nawet przy takiej zasadzie Diana wie, że jej ciotka nie jest kimś, kto obawia się zerwania tradycji, jeśli oznacza to większe dochody.

Chociaż nie zna motywów Daryla, Diana zastanawia się, czy jej ciotka z jakiegoś powodu niedawno zmieniła zdanie.

„Jest jeszcze jedno pytanie, które chciałbym ci zadać” - mówi Diana.

\- Jesteś dziś raczej rozmowna. W porządku, o co chodzi?

Diana otwiera dłoń i patrzy na swoją dłoń. „Czy masz jakąś wiedzę na temat blizn na skórze niefizycznego pochodzenia?”

Oczy Daryla podążają za wzrokiem Diany do dłoni dziewczyny. - Tylko jeśli chodzi o klątwy. Jednak to nie jest moja specjalizacja. Nie mogę ci o tym wiele powiedzieć. Rzadko okazując zaniepokojenie, pyta również: „Czy coś się stało?”

Ale Diana zaciska tylko pięść i spogląda wstecz na blask kamienia filozoficznego.

„Nie, nie ma nic złego”. Odwraca się i mija Daryla bez spojrzenia. - W takim razie pójdę na śniadanie. Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, ciociu Daryl.

Gdy Diana wchodzi z powrotem do posiadłości, Daryl zostaje tam, gdzie jest i nadal patrzy na świecący zielony kamień.

Nie wspomina, że Diana tak naprawdę nie odpowiedziała na jej pytanie.

* * *

Po wejściu do jadalni i zobaczeniu, jak Akko napycha swoją twarz „wspaniałym jedzeniem” (ponownie), Diana dołącza do Ursuli, Akko, Renatusa i Stephena na śniadanie. Gdy skończą, przygotowują się do opuszczenia posiadłości Cavendish i udania się do posiadłości Reinhardta.

Kiedy wszyscy zbiegają się na zewnątrz, Renatus zatrzymuje ich, zanim zdążą wystartować.

\- Czy chcielibyście, panie, przejażdżkę? - pyta, wskazując na swoją wypolerowaną czarną furgonetkę. „Jest jeszcze miejsce dla trzech dodatkowych osób”.

Akko drapie się po głowie.

(Jadąc tym samym samochodem co generał armii…)

Wyobraża sobie niezręczną przejażdżkę z mężczyzną, który jest co najmniej o czterdzieści lat starszym, i jego niewinnym wnukiem.

(I prawdopodobnie będzie rozmawiał z Dianą i profesor Ursulą o niejasnych rzeczach…)

Diana patrzy na Ursulę. Starsza kobieta ma największy autorytet z całej trójki. To jej decyzja.

„Dziękuję za ofertę, generale Bradley” - mówi Ursula. - W takim razie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, skorzystamy z twojej oferty.

Akko nie sądził, że Ursula rzeczywiście zgodzi się na jego ofertę. Ale jeśli się nad tym zastanowi, w pewnym sensie zrozumie rozumowanie Ursuli. Chociaż nie muszą martwić się magią napędzającą ich miotły, nie zmienia to faktu, że Ursula musi polegać na Dianie przez całą podróż, ponieważ Diana jest bardziej doświadczonym jeźdźcem i może przewozić więcej niż jeden osoba; Akko ledwo jest w stanie zmusić swoją miotłę do lotu samą sobą. Postęp Akko jest niezaprzeczalny, ale nie poprawiła się na tyle, by noszenie drugiej osoby nie stało się dla niej ciężarem.

Dlatego należy wykorzystać każdą okazję do zmniejszenia obciążenia.

Wchodzą do pojazdu i ustawiają się. Renatus i Stephen siedzą po jednej stronie, podczas gdy trzy czarownice z Luna Nova siedzą naprzeciwko nich. Po tym, jak Renatus daje kierowcy sygnał, samochód zaczyna się poruszać.

Wycieczka nie powinna zająć zbyt dużo czasu. Podróżowanie liniami Leyline to wygoda, która skraca czas podróży, który zwykle zajmuje cały dzień, do zaledwie godziny lub mniej. Ale dla Akko to wciąż o godzinę za długo.

(Ngghhh… to jest niezręczne.)

Tak jak przewidziała, pierwsze dziesięć minut wypełnia niezręczna cisza, w której nikt nie mówi. Ursula wygląda przez okno i wskazuje Stephenowi ślady leyline. Diana jest po przeciwnej stronie, z zamkniętymi oczami, siedząca sztywna i opanowana. W środku Akko niewiele może zrobić, poza staraniem się nie zasnąć.

Renatus jako pierwszy przerywa ciszę. „Cieszę się, że House of Cavendish jest w dobrej kondycji. Martwiłem się o jego stan po tylu latach bez głowy. Widzę jednak, że Daryl robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby utrzymać rodzinę”.

Oświadczenie skierowane jest do Diany, więc to ona odpowiada. - Tak. Ciotka Daryl robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby rodzina Cavendishów nie popadła w ruinę.

Akko robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by ukryć strach. Wciąż pamięta spotkanie przy obiedzie sprzed kilku miesięcy, na którym Diana skarciła ciotkę za sprzedaż bezcennych antyków dla pieniędzy.

(Zostaw to Dianie, aby wyraziła coś, z czym się nie zgadza, jako zwykłe stwierdzenie).

\- Rozumiem, że warunki rytuału sukcesji miały miejsce kilka miesięcy temu. Czy ani ty, ani Daryl nie próbowaliście ubiegać się o tytuł następnej głowy?

Diana ma zamknięte oczy, ale Akko widzi, jak dłonie Diany zaciskają się z jej pozycji siedzącej.

„Wróciłem z Luna Nova, aby wziąć udział w rytuale sukcesji. Jednak nie udało mi się to na czas. Uważam, że było za wcześnie, abym z tak niewielkim doświadczeniem zajął stanowisko”.

Akko wie, że to nieprawda. Jeśli Diana nie uratował zarówno ją _i_ jej ciotki i kuzynki, ona z pewnością uczyniłby to w czasie. Tylko dlatego, że Diana zdecydowała się im pomóc, zamiast traktować priorytetowo rytuał sukcesji, zawiodła. Ale Akko milczy; chociaż raz, myśli, zanim skoczy.

„Minie wiele lat do następnego rytuału sukcesji” - mówi Renatus. - A co z dziedziczeniem po rodzie Reinhardtów? Czy będziesz w tym uczestniczyć? Jeśli przypomnę sobie, jako córka poprzedniego szefa, jesteś realną kandydatką na dziedzica.

„Po odzyskaniu artefaktu do rytuału sukcesji, Dziadek nie musi już martwić się o pasowanie na rycerza prawowitego spadkobiercy. Przekazałem kandydaturę mojemu kuzynowi, który jest najbliższy w kolejce do zostania następnym szefem Domu Reinhardtów. Do być głową rodu Cavendishów to już zaszczyt. Uważam, że najlepiej będzie wyznaczyć innego spadkobiercę rodu Reinhardtów. "

Renatus brzęczy. „Cóż, jeśli taka jest twoja decyzja, nie mogę wiele powiedzieć. Jako osoba z zewnątrz nie mam dużego wpływu ani na House of Cavendish, ani na Reinhardt. Chociaż powiedziałeś, że Brisingr został odzyskany? Jestem pewien, że Ulfric jest z tego zadowolony ”.

\- Tak. Myślę, że jego nastrój ogromnie się poprawił.

Śmiech Renatusa jest na tyle ostry, że Akko _i_ Ursula podskakują.

„Widzę, że wciąż ma trudności z rozluźnieniem się. Nawet kiedy byliśmy młodsi, wiedział tylko, jak machać mieczem. Zgoda, jestem o kilka lat młodszy od niego. Tylko on mógł mnie podniecić w walce. Twój ojciec był bliski sekundy. "

„Nie wiedziałem, że zarówno ojciec, jak i matka mają powiązania z wojskiem”.

„Byłem wtedy tylko porucznikiem. Zajęło mi to wiele lat, zanim osiągnąłem obecną pozycję! W rzeczywistości jest też odwrotnie. To Dom Reinhardta jest powiązany z armią. Wielu członków rodziny twojego ojca wstąpiło do armii jako ich okupacja. Jako rodzina rycerzy, wydaje się, że dom z historią żołnierzy powinien dołączyć do współczesnych bojowników na polu bitwy. Czy ty też tego nie powiedziałeś? "

„Zgadzam się, że jest to dla nich dobra okazja do kontynuowania tradycji w równoległym sensie”.

Renatus unosi brew. „Nie wyglądasz na zbyt zainteresowanego tą konkretną tradycją”.

Stary człowiek jest spostrzegawczy. Diana stara się wyrazić swoją opinię tak obiektywnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

„Osobiście wolę zdystansować się od dynamiki pola bitwy. Jednak potrafię wczuć się w tych, którzy są dumni z tradycji i sztuki walki”.

Renatus brzęczy. - Rozumiem. Więc nie interesują cię żołnierze. Interesujące dla członka Domu Reinhardta. Chociaż może na to wpłynąć twoje bliższe wychowanie po stronie twojej matki. Każdy ma swoje własne rozumowanie. Nie wierz, że krytykuję przekonania. Nawet na polu bitwy każdy żołnierz ma swój własny powód do walki. Niezależnie od tego, czy chronić swoich bliskich, czy po prostu dla emocji bitwy, wszystko zależy od jednostki ”.

Renatus otwiera oko, ale nadal uśmiecha się do niej.

„Osobiście nie mogę oprzeć się przypływowi adrenaliny w czasie zwycięstwa. Jestem pewien, że miałeś do opowiedzenia swoje własne doświadczenia”.

Akko przełyka. Rozmowa nagle przybrała ciemniejszy obrót, niż się spodziewała.

(A więc tak się dzieje, gdy rozmawiasz z kimś, kto naprawdę interesuje się wojskiem).

Renatus chichocze. - Nieważne. W dzisiejszych czasach jest bardzo niewiele osób, które mogą się ze mną równać. Nawet na starość niewiele osób może mnie pokonać w walce. Ulfric jest jednym z nielicznych, którzy potrafią. Chociaż, o ile pamiętam, zwycięstwo było po mojej stronie w naszej ostatniej walce. Jestem pewien, że nie sprzeciwi się rewanżowi. "

\- Mecz między Dziadkiem a głową Domu Reinhardtów? Oczy Stephena błyszczą. „Bardzo chciałbym to zobaczyć! To musi być ekscytująca walka!”

„To na pewno dla mnie” - mówi Renatus, czule pocierając głowę wnuka.

„Musisz naprawdę kochać swojego wnuka” - mówi Ursula. - Wspomniałeś, że twoja córka miała uczestniczyć w spotkaniu w Cavendish Manor. Czy to jego matka?

\- Tak. Adoptowała go zaledwie kilka lat temu. Twierdzi, że jest tak zajęta, że nie ma czasu na cały proces porodu! A jednak po prostu nie może zrezygnować z radości bycia matką.

„Mama i dziadek to bardzo zajęci ludzie” - mówi Stephen. „Pewnego dnia chcę być kimś, kto będzie w stanie podejmować ważne decyzje, aby pomagać innym takim jak oni!”

Ursula się uśmiecha. - To bardzo godny podziwu sen. Tak jak wczoraj powiedziała Akko, jestem pewien, że dasz radę.

\- Tak. Aileen poradziła sobie dobrze, wybierając takiego życzliwego i zdeterminowanego chłopca. Renatus wygląda przez okno. - Cóż, wygląda na to, że nasza krótka rozmowa wystarczyła, by rozmyślać nad nami przez resztę podróży. Wygląda na to, że tu jesteśmy.

Samochód wyjeżdża z terminalu Leyline i jedzie polną drogą w kierunku dużego zamku. Podobnie jak w Cavendish Manor, Reinhardt Estate jest również otoczone dużą fosą. Jednak główną różnicą jest most zwodzony, który należy opuścić, aby każdy mógł dostać się do zamku.

„Generale Bradley, zamiast czekać na pozwolenie na wejście, mogę udzielić nam natychmiastowego dostępu do posiadłości” - informuje go Diana.

"Bardzo dobrze."

Renatus każe kierowcy zatrzymać się przy krawędzi fosy. Po zaparkowaniu samochodu Diana wysiada z samochodu i podchodzi do krawędzi. Ursula opuszcza szybę, żeby każdy mógł wyjrzeć przez okno i zobaczyć, co zrobi Diana.

Diana wyciąga naszyjnik i trzyma biżuterię tak, aby podwójne pierścienie były wystarczająco blisko, aby dotknąć niewidzialnej bariery otaczającej posiadłość. Gdy tarcza wykryje znajomy przedmiot, marszczy się i otwiera dla nich. W tym samym czasie zaczyna opadać most zwodzony zza fosy.

"Łał…"

Akko nigdy by nie pomyślała, że skarb, który zostawił jej tata Diany, może być użyty z takiego powodu. Naprawdę wydaje się, że jest do tego zdolna magia.

Diana wchodzi do samochodu. Gdy most zwodzony jest całkowicie opuszczony, kierowca ponownie uruchamia samochód i kieruje się w stronę wejścia do dworu.

Akko jest pod wrażeniem. - Wow Diano, nie wiedziałem, że mieszkanie twojego taty ma taki fajny system bezpieczeństwa! Dlaczego w Cavendish Manor nie ma czegoś takiego?

„To środek ostrożności stworzony przy użyciu energii kamienia filozoficznego” - odpowiada Diana. „Zgodnie z ich historią posiadłość Reinhardt była głównym celem ataków ich wrogów. W związku z tym ta bariera została opracowana, aby chronić dwór i uniemożliwić najeźdźcom atak na bazę, w której znajduje się tak wielu żołnierzy”.

\- Oooch. Wiesz, to ma sens.

Piątka wysiada z samochodu, gdy dotarli do wejścia. Renatus wydaje instrukcje kierowcy, gdy Diana idzie przywitać się z Georginą.

„Witaj z powrotem, Lady Diano” - mówi pokojówka z ukłonem. "Nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę cię tak szybko."

\- Cześć, Georgina. Tak, jest wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem, ale wróciłem. Wskazuje na ludzi za nią. - To profesor Ursula, jeden z instruktorów w Luna Nova. I Atsuko Kagari, mój kolega z klasy. Ten dżentelmen to generał Renatus Bradley i jego wnuk Stephen Bradley.

Georgina wstrzymuje oddech. - Ojej. Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedzie generał armii!

Renatus kłania się. - Przepraszam za nagłą wizytę. Opierała się na moim zwykłym kaprysie. Czy Ulfric jest dostępny?

\- Tak. Czeka na Dianę w swoim gabinecie. Mogę cię tam również zabrać, jeśli chcesz.

„Byłoby to bardzo mile widziane”.

Georgina prowadzi ich przez posiadłość Reinhardta. Po drodze Akko pozwala sobie z podziwem patrzeć na dekoracje w całym dworku.

(Myślę, że bogaci ludzie naprawdę żyją innym życiem niż my. A Diana pochodzi z _dwóch_ rodzin z wyższej półki. Naprawdę jest arystokratką. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Diany).

"Diana, wróciłeś!" z korytarza dobiega głos małej dziewczynki. Mała dziewczynka z blond warkoczykami biegnie prosto w stronę Diany i rzuca się na starszą dziewczynę.

Tym razem Diana przygotowuje się i udaje jej się złapać Katherine, zanim oboje upadną na ziemię. Tym razem nie ma za nią łóżka, które mogłoby powstrzymać jej upadek.

„Cześć, Katherine. Miło cię znowu widzieć”, wita się Diana.

"Wróciłeś tak szybko! Yay!"

\- Jest sprawa, którą chcielibyśmy omówić z Dziadkiem. Właśnie jechaliśmy do jego gabinetu.

\- „My?” Katherine spogląda za Dianę i widzi, jak Ursula macha niezgrabnie, Akko i Stephen się gapią, a Renatus uśmiecha się z zamkniętym okiem.

Uznanie pojawia się na twarzy Katherine. - Och. Tym razem przyprowadziłeś swoją dziewczynę! Chcesz poprosić o błogosławieństwo dziadka?

Diana otwiera usta.

Jest tylko jedna osoba, która może być tą tzw. Dziewczyną. Ponieważ Renatus i Stephen to mężczyźni, a Ursula jest od niej co najmniej o dziesięć lat starsza, tylko Akko spełnia kryteria.

Akko prawie dławi się własną śliną. „Gir- _Błogosławieństwo_ ?!”

"O mój." Ursula poprawia okulary.

Stephen zwraca się do Renatusa. - Nie wiedziałem, że się zaloty, dziadku.

Renatus odwraca się do swojego wnuka. „To ciekawy pomysł”.

Diana udaje się odzyskać zdrowie psychiczne. - Myślę, że się mylisz, Katherine. Akko i ja nie… chodzimy na randki. Jesteśmy kolegami z tej samej szkoły.

\- Naprawdę? Ale wszyscy wyglądaliście zakochani na tej fajnej miotle w kosmosie. A po trzymaniu się za ręce, zestrzeliliście razem ten pocisk demonów!

Racja, cała ta gehenna była w jakiś sposób transmitowana na cały świat, aby wszyscy mogli ją zobaczyć.

Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by uspokoić głos. - Zapewniam cię, że między nami nic nie ma. Jesteśmy po prostu… przyjaciółmi.

Akko gorączkowo kiwa głową od tyłu. Nie ma mowy, żeby ona i Diana kiedykolwiek były w związku.

(Racja? Dlaczego Diana miałaby _mnie_ lubić ze wszystkich ludzi?)

Akko może podać wiele powodów tej niemożliwości tylko z czubka głowy. Chociaż nienawidzi tego przyznać, Diana jest w zupełnie innym świecie niż ona. Akko nigdy nie uważała swojej niemagicznej za ciężar. Ale w porównaniu do Diany nie ma innego sposobu na opisanie statusu Akko, jak tylko _pospolity_ . A ktoś o statusie Diany ma oczekiwania i tradycje, których należy przestrzegać. Przyjaciele to jedno; każda znacząca osoba może zostać partnerem dziedziczki rodu Cavendishów. Jest to ważne stanowisko, którego nie może zajmować byle kto. Zwłaszcza jeśli Diana musi myśleć o przyszłości, zwłaszcza o tym, kto zostanie jej spadkobiercą.

(Ale z drugiej strony, Diana nie powiedziała tej małej dziewczynce, że nie interesuje się dziewczynami. Powiedziała tylko, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Czy to oznacza, że Diana nie jest hetero? Czekaj, dlaczego ja w ogóle o tym myślę ?! Diana by mnie nawet rozważyła, więc po co ?! I… czy ja w ogóle…?)

Akko nie jest pewna, czy teraz jest właściwy czas, aby kwestionować własną seksualność i związek z Dianą. Nie wtedy, gdy mają inne zmartwienia.

Kobiecy głos dochodzący z korytarza ratuje Dianę przed kolejnym zakłopotaniem i wyrywa Akko z zamyślenia.

\- Katherine! Och, tu jesteś! Dlaczego uciekłaś… Och, Diano, już wróciłaś?

Diana kaszle w pięść, aby odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. - Witam, panno Alicjo. Właśnie szliśmy do gabinetu dziadka, żeby spotkać się z nim w sprawie pieczęci w pobliżu dworu.

\- O tak, słyszałem o tym. Cóż, nie będę cię dłużej zwlekać z _niepotrzebnymi_ założeniami. Mruży oczy, patrząc na Katherine, mówiąc ostatnią część.

Mała dziewczynka dąsa się. „Ale wyglądało to na to z telewizji”.

„Nie wierz we wszystko, co głoszą media” - mówi Alicia.

„Proszę, Diana nie wydaje się osobą nieśmiałą w ukrywaniu kochanka, gdyby naprawdę byli oficjalni. Wątpię, żeby coś tak trywialnego jak status czy płeć ukryło istnienie jej uczuć. Jej duma nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła.

Wszyscy zwracają się do źródła sarkastycznego głosu stojącego za Alicią. Po lewej stronie jego talii przewiązany jest pałasz pokryty piękną pochwą w złoto-czerwony wzór. Ale Diana nie decyduje się komentować nowego akcesorium ani doboru słów Daniela.

Diana wpatruje się w niego. - Daniel. Widzę, że obciąłeś włosy.

Daniel Reinhardt bawi się końcówkami swoich krótszych blond włosów. - Tylko przycinanie. Robiło się odrobinę za długie. Przeszkodziło mi to podczas treningu. Matka zasugerowała, żebym skrócił go jeszcze bardziej. Powiedziałem jej, że przycię go do długości wujka Artura, kiedy Katherine łysieje.

Alicia wzdycha. „Jak mam takie nieszczęście urodzić nie jedno, ale _dwoje_ lekceważących dzieci? To wszystko musi być po stronie Welkina”.

Z końca sali rozlega się nowy głos.

\- Nie cierpię tego komentarza, Alicio. Sugerujesz, że to Reinhardts nie okazują szacunku? Podchodzi do nich starszy mężczyzna o siwych włosach i niebezpiecznych bliznach na oczach i na nosie. Lekko chichocze. „Chociaż nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć”.

Diana, Alicia, Katherine, Daniel, a nawet Ursula i Stephen kłaniają się. Akko patrzy na nich z zakłopotaniem, ale podąża za ich przykładem.

(A ja myślałem, że Cavendish są dziwne. Jednak ta Oji-san wygląda na ważną osobę.)

\- Skąd wiedziałeś o naszym przybyciu, dziadku? Pyta Diana.

\- Georgina przyszła, żeby mnie poinformować. Wskazuje za siebie pokojówkę stojącą kilka kroków za nim. - Chociaż, zanim się obejrzała, nikt z was nie był z nią! Więc przyjechałem, żeby powitać wszystkich osobiście. Jestem Ulfric, obecna głowa Domu Reinhardta.

\- Ursula Callistis. Jestem jednym z profesorów w Akademii Luna Nova.

\- Kagari Atsuko. Jestem też czarownicą w Luna Nova.

„Nazywam się Stephen Bradley. Wnuk Renatusa Bradleya”.

Renatus się uśmiecha. - Nie sądzę, żebyś wymagał ode mnie wprowadzenia, stary przyjacielu?

Ulfric się śmieje. - A co cię tu sprowadza, _stary przyjacielu_ ?

\- Właśnie wybrałem się na wizytę. Przez przypadek byłem w Cavendish Manor, gdzie panna Cavendish i inni odwiedzali wczoraj. Słyszałem, że twoja ceremonia sukcesji nie jest już zagrożona.

\- Tak, dzięki Dianie. Ponieważ odwołała swoją kandydaturę, szkolimy kolejnego najlepszego członka na dziedzica. Ulfric wzdycha. „Szkoda, że odziedziczyła uparte geny po obojgu rodzicach”.

Ulfric podchodzi bliżej do Daniela i ściska silną dłoń na jego ramieniu z wystarczającą siłą, aby chłopiec drgnął. „Ten przynajmniej wygląda na obiecujący wybór. Nie wydaje się być całkowitą porażką”.

"O?" Renatus spogląda na Daniela. - Więc ten chłopak ma być następnym szefem Domu Reinhardta? Interesujące. Czy miałbyś ochotę na mecz sparingowy?

"Ech?"

Ulfric się śmieje. - Tak, to brzmi jak doskonały pomysł! Dobra okazja do walki z prawdziwym szermierzem. Podejmij wyzwanie, Danielu.

„A jeśli jesteś gotów, czy _ty_ zaakceptować pojedynek potem Ulfric?” Pyta Renatus.

Ulfric kręci głową. - To stare ciało nie może znieść takiego samego poziomu bicia, jak kilka lat temu. Będę musiał odmówić. Chociaż możesz spędzać z Danielem tyle czasu, ile chcesz.

Alicia wzdycha. - Tylko proszę, nie przesadzaj. Mówię to najpierw z nadzieją, że _ktoś_ przynajmniej mnie wysłucha.

Ulfric zwraca się do trzech czarownic. - Otrzymałem twój list, Diano. Zostawię tobie i twoim przyjaciołom zajęcie się pieczęciami. W każdym razie to twoja wiedza.

Po załatwieniu swoich spraw Diana, Ursula i Akko znajdują wyjście na zewnątrz dworu.

* * *

Tym razem Diana i Akko decydują się pozostać u boku Ursuli, gdy ta opiekuje się pieczęciami. Są tuż obok niej, aby zapewnić wsparcie na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Diana jest jedyną osobą, która może udzielić Ursuli jakiejkolwiek pomocy podczas sprawdzania pieczęci. Akko nie ma wiedzy na temat magii pieczętującej, więc jedyne, co może zrobić, to patrzeć, jak wzmacniają pieczęcie.

Dzięki tej okazji Akko myśli o tym, co powiedziała wcześniej mała Katherine.

(Diana wydaje się być dobrą dziewczyną. Jest naprawdę ładna i mądra, jest miła, pomocna i ma wielki cel, do którego zawsze dąży. I pochodzi nie z jednej, ale z _dwóch_ bogatych rodzin.)

Akko mruga, zakłopotana własnym tokiem myślenia.

(Nie wiedziałem nawet, że tak się zakręciłem… Sasuga Diana. Myślę, że każdy chciałby mieć ją jako dziewczynę, bez względu na płeć, czy nie. W końcu, do czego jestem w porównaniu z tym? Byłoby miło, gdybym mógł powiedzieć „Diana jest moją dziewczyną”…)

Akko szybko kręci głową. Na tę myśl jej twarz zaczyna się rozpływać.

(Skąd to… skąd się to wzięło ?! Uhm, myślę, że Sucy za bardzo mnie otruła! Tak, to wszystko wyjaśnia! Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy i Diana byli… to tylko… ach…!)

"Wszystko w porządku?" Pyta Ursula.

Akko próbuje udzielić dobrej odpowiedzi i ukryć zarumienioną twarz, ale potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że to pytanie nie jest skierowane do niej.

„Nic mi nie jest” - mówi Diana. Jeśli Akko nie przeraża tak bardzo, mogłaby zauważyć lekki czerwony odcień na policzkach Diany, wskazujący, że myśli podobne do Akko. „Zauważyłem, że większość pieczęci jest raczej osłabiona”.

„Tak, to też zauważyłem”. To nie pasuje do Ursuli. Im więcej o tym myśli, tym bardziej zaczyna ją to niepokoić.

\- Być może dzieje się tak dlatego, że dom Reinhardta nie jest rodziną czarownic ani czarodziejów. To może wyjaśniać brak konserwacji ich pieczęci. Jednak…

"To trochę ekstremalne, prawda?" Ursula ociera pot z czoła po nałożeniu kolejnej pieczęci. - Wygląda na to, że ktoś przy _nich_ majstrował. Albo celowo, albo przypadkowo.

Być może za bardzo zastanawiają się nad sytuacją. Jednak ich obawy nie są błędne.

Wiele metrów dalej, ukryta wśród gęstych drzew otaczających okolicę, postać w pelerynie zatrzymuje się przed ostatnią, niesprawdzoną foką. Wyciągają coś z wnętrza swojej czarnej peleryny i umieszczają to na pieczęci. To mały kamień filozoficzny, nie większy niż przedramię postaci w płaszczu.

Jednak nawet niewielka ilość magii tak blisko może wyzwolić magiczne stworzenie pod słabą pieczęcią.

Postać w płaszczu mamrocze coś pod nosem. Pieczęć świeci się na czerwono, a następnie wraca do normy. Nieznajomy wstaje i odchodzi, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy, co zrobili.

Wracając z Ursulą, Akko i Dianą, właśnie skończyli sprawdzać kolejną pieczęć niedaleko miejsca, w którym znajdowała się postać w płaszczu.

Ursula wstaje i rozciąga się. - Prawie gotowe! Myślę, że po tym został tylko jeden. Zgadza się, Diano?

„Zgadza się, profesor Ursula” - odpowiada Diana.

Akko jęczy. - To dobrze. Nie wiedziałem, że uszczelnianie może być tak nudne.

„To z powodu twojego braku doświadczenia z magią, Akko” - stwierdza Diana.

\- Geh… - Ale Diana się nie myli. Jeśli już, nie można temu zaprzeczyć bardziej irytuje Akko.

(Cofam to! Diana też jest naprawdę kłująca!)

Ursula uśmiecha się do tej dwójki.

(Te dwie… Myślę, że niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.)

Odkąd cała trójka opuściła Luna Nova, Ursula zauważyła drobne zmiany w swoich dwóch towarzyszach. Nie, jeśli chce być ze sobą szczera, zmiany zaczęły się jeszcze wcześniej. Dokładny moment, którego nie jest zbyt pewna. Życie było zbyt gorączkowe, zajmując się Croix, ukrywając swoją tożsamość, próbując pomóc Akko i wiele innych skomplikowanych sytuacji kilka miesięcy temu, aby mogła poświęcić więcej uwagi innym mniejszym rzeczom.

(Miałem nadzieję, że coś by się stało, kiedy wczoraj dałem im pozwolenie na robienie wszystkiego, na co mają ochotę. Ale wydaje mi się, że spodziewałem się zbyt wiele.)

Dziwna, czerwona poświata z jej peryferii wyrywa Ursulę z zamyślenia. Diana i Akko również zauważają nie na miejscu światło.

"Co to za dziwny blask?" Pyta Akko. Kiedy podejdą wystarczająco blisko, widzą, że to ostatnia pieczęć emitująca czerwone światło. "Uch, czy to ma to zrobić?"

„Nie, nie, to _nie_ powinno tego robić”. Ursula wyciąga różdżkę, co skłoniło Dianę i Akko do zrobienia tego samego. - To jest to samo, co wydarzyło się w Cavendish Manor tuż przed uwolnieniem ogra. Musimy to powstrzymać, zanim w pełni się wyłoni!

Ale jest już za późno. Ziemia nagle się otwiera, połykając mały kamień filozoficzny, którego ledwo zauważyli leżący na ziemi.

Przynajmniej wygląda na to, że otwiera się grunt. W rzeczywistości jest to gigantyczny dziób potwora, który kiedyś strzegł posiadłości Reinhardta. Wielka bestia wystrzeliwuje w niebo, uderzając swoimi dużymi skrzydłami, rzucając ziemię i kamienie we wszystkie strony.

Ursula, Akko i Diana zakrywają oczy, aby gruz nie utrudniał im widzenia. Mrużą oczy i sapią na latającego potwora.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. "Gryf ?!"

\- Masz na myśli jedną z tych pół-ptaszków, pół lwów ?! Pyta Akko.

„Stworzenie z ciałem, ogonem i tylnymi nogami lwa; głową i skrzydłami orła oraz szponami orła jako przednimi łapami. Jest to połączenie władców odpowiednio ziemi i nieba”. Diana wpatruje się z podziwem w bestię. „Ponieważ jednorożec jest opiekunem Domu Cavendishów, gryf jest taki sam dla Domu Reinhardta”.

Gryf zauważa coś po swojej prawej stronie. Nie zwracając już uwagi na trzy wiedźmy, leci w tamtym kierunku. To ta sama droga, z której przybyli, prowadząca z powrotem do posiadłości Reinhardta.

Ursula zdaje sobie sprawę, dokąd zmierza. „O nie, czy celuje w kamień filozoficzny Reinhardta ?!”

\- To znaczy, że dom Diany jest w niebezpieczeństwie! Znowu! Akko zaczyna biec za gryfem.

"Akko!" Ursula jęczy, ale idzie za nią, a Diana tuż za nią.

(Nie możemy biec wystarczająco szybko! Nie ma sposobu, aby dotrzeć do dworu na czas bez naszych mioteł!)

„Gryf najprawdopodobniej dotrze tam, zanim my to zrobimy” - mówi Ursula, kontynuując bieg. „Miejmy nadzieję, że inni będą w stanie to powstrzymać, dopóki nie dotrzemy na miejsce, aby go osłabić i przeprowadzić ponowne uszczelnienie”.

Akko myśli o dostępnych bojownikach w posiadłości Reinhardta. - Och, jest ten generalny staruszek, prawda? Przynajmniej go mamy; wydaje się godny zaufania!

„Daniel i Dziadek również przyjdą z pomocą generałowi Bradleyowi” - dodaje Diana. „Jestem przekonany, że potrafią przynajmniej powstrzymać gryfa, zanim przełamie barierę otaczającą posiadłość Reinhardta”.

W tym czasie Diana i Ursula doganiają Akko, by ta mogła rzucić okiem na drogę Diany z niedowierzaniem. - Czy twój dziadek naprawdę może walczyć, kiedy jest taki stary ?! To szaleństwo! Nawet bardziej szalony niż pan Renatus!

\- Nigdy nie widziałem go w walce. Jednakże, jeśli nadal potrafi prowadzić Daniela w trudnym treningu, to nie mam wątpliwości co do jego zdolności bojowych.

„Czy cała twoja rodzina jest niesamowita ?!”

"Zbliżamy się do polany!" Ursula przerywa.

Wyłamują się z lasu i dalej zbiegają ze wzgórza. Spoglądając w górę, widzą gryfa uderzającego wielkim dziobem o barierę. Renatus, Ulfric i Daniel wybiegają z zamku z wyciągniętą i gotową bronią. Alicia zostaje, by chronić Katherine i Stephena.

Na razie bariera utrzymuje się. Ponieważ jednak jest zrobiony z magii, to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim zostanie wchłonięty przez gryfa. Lub gdy gryf przebije się swoją ogromną siłą.

Przy obecnej wysokości gryf jest zbyt wysoki, aby którykolwiek z trzech ludzi znajdujących się najbliżej bestii mógł dosięgnąć. To nie powstrzymuje ich przed próbami.

„Ulfric, daj mi trochę energii” - mówi Renatus do starca.

Ulfric klika językiem i kładzie dłoń na piersi. „Naprawdę się nie zmieniłeś, stary przyjacielu! _**Magna Aestus**_ !”

Ciało Ulfrica otula zielony blask. Kuca i składa ręce tak, że grzbiet jednej dłoni spoczywa na drugiej.

Daniel gapi się na nich. „Nie mów mi, że zamierzasz robić to, o czym myślę”.

Renatus biegnie w stronę Ulfrica i odbija się od ziemi. Jedna stopa ląduje na dłoniach Ulfrica. Kiedy jest na miejscu, Ulfric prostuje się i wyrzuca ręce w górę, jednocześnie wystrzeliwując Renatusa w powietrze.

"Naprawdę zrobiłeś to, o czym myślałem!"

Ze wzgórza Akko musi przecierać oczy, aby upewnić się, że dokładnie widziała, co się właśnie stało.

(Czy starzy ludzie mają być tak energiczni ?!)

Z pomocą Ulfrica Renatus wznosi się wystarczająco wysoko, aby dotrzeć do brzucha gryfa. Macha mieczem w otworze i przecina futro i skórę jego ciała, wystarczająco głęboko, by wywołać deszcz krwi. Gryf piszczy z bólu. Jego uwaga nie skupia się już na barierze, ale na napastniku.

„Ojej, zapomniałem o lądowaniu” - mówi Renatus. Udaje mu się unieść ręce w osłonie bocznej, gdy gryf wymachuje na niego szponami. Nie mając możliwości uciec, zostaje spychany na bok i leci w powietrzu do lasu, skąd pochodzą Akko, Ursula i Diana.

Akko krzywi się, ale biegnie razem z innymi. Wygląda na bolesne uderzenie i możliwe bolesne lądowanie.

(Jak człowiek ma to przeżyć ?!)

„Czy będzie dobrze ?!” To pytanie zadają zarówno Akko, jak i Daniel.

Ulfric macha ręką na obawy Daniela. „Ten człowiek jest zbudowany jak cegła. Nie wie, kiedy umrzeć. W tej chwili mamy inne sprawy do zmartwienia”.

Ze strony Akko, Ursula mówi Akko prawie to samo.

„Choć czuję się źle, nie mamy czasu!” Teraz już dostatecznie blisko, Ursula celuje różdżką w wodę otaczającą posiadłość Reinhardta. " _**Amnis Ortum**_ !"

Duży prąd wody podnosi się i uderza w gryfa. Z właściwym celem Ursula używa wody, aby siłą wyprowadzić gryfa z nieba na zielone równiny.

„Akko, Diana, przygotuj się do wykonania Luna Lana. Muszę sprawdzić, czy ktoś może wykonać ze mną zaklęcie pieczętujące” - mówi Ursula.

Ursula biegnie w stronę Ulfrica i Daniela. Wiele metrów dalej gryf podnosi się i otrząsa z ciała nadmiar wody. Stawia na Ursulę jako swoje nowe największe zagrożenie.

Diana macha różdżką do przodu. - Akko, zanim gryf zdąży zaatakować profesor Ursula.

"Dobrze!" Akko odzwierciedla ruch Diany po przeciwnej stronie.

„ _Ein Ein Sof_ .

 _Ein Sof Ohr_ .

 _ **Luna Lana**_ ! ”

Złote macki owijają się wokół ciała gryfa, zatrzymując jego skrzydła, aby nie mógł latać i uciec. Tym razem oboje są gotowi trzymać się tak mocno, jak to możliwe, na wypadek, gdyby bestia zrobiła cokolwiek, by utrudnić ich koncentrację.

Daniel wpatruje się z podziwem w zaklęcie.

(Więc tak to powinno wyglądać z dwiema czarownicami wykonującymi to poprawnie…)

\- Lord Ulfric! Ursula dzwoni. Z zaabsorbowanym gryfem bez problemu dociera do Ulfrica i Daniela. - Podczas gdy Akko i Diana pokonują gryfa, czy jest ktoś, kto może wykonać ze mną zaklęcie pieczętujące?

Ku rozczarowaniu Ursuli Ulfric kręci głową. - Dom Reinhardtów nie jest znany jako rodzina czarowników. Możemy wykonać tylko nasze zaklęcie specjalizacyjne; taki jest zakres naszej magii. Obawiam się, że nie będziemy w tym zbytnio pomocni.

Ursula chce chwycić kapelusz i wrzeszczeć w pustkę.

(Co teraz?!)

Daniel wskazuje na gryfa szeroko otwartymi oczami. - O nie. Ta rzecz szarżuje na tych dwoje!

Chociaż _Luna Lana_ ma unieważniać magię - czyli osłabiać magiczne stworzenia zależne od magii - gryf nic z tego nie ma. Teraz, uznając Akko i Dianę za swój następny cel, pędzi w ich kierunku z zamiarem przebicia się przez nie.

Dwie czarownice niewiele mogą zrobić. Zaklęcie wymaga od nich, aby pozostali nieruchomi i skierowali całą swoją koncentrację na unieważnienie.

Ale gdy gryf podchodzi coraz bliżej, aż znajdzie się tuż przed nimi, Akko wyrzuca to wszystko przez okno.

"Diana!"

Gryf ciska całym ciałem na ziemię, gdzie stoją. Akko w ostatniej sekundzie rozprasza swój kanał magii i rzuca się przed Dianę. Na swoją fortunę gryf tęskni za bezpośrednim trafieniem. Jednak siła jest nadal wystarczająco duża, aby zrzucić je z nóg w powietrze wraz z licznymi kamieniami i gruzami. Akko stara się utrzymać swoje ciało między gryfem a Dianą, kierując się samym instynktem. Kiedy jej ciało blokuje Dianę i siebie zwróconą w drugą stronę, oboje nie widzą kilku dużych kawałków żwiru lecących w kierunku Akko. Dwa szczególnie duże kawałki trafiają Akko w bok i tył głowy.

"Gah-!" Wizja Akko rozmywa się, a potem blednie.

Ciała Akko i Diany spadają na trawę, a Akko leży na Dianie. Diana krzywi się z bólu i próbuje otworzyć oczy. Chociaż nie widzi dobrze gryfa, słyszy jego piski, które wskazują, że zbliża się do nich.

"Akko, wszystko w porządku?" Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, Diana odpycha drugą dziewczynę na bok i stwierdza, że jest znokautowana. Kiedy porusza Akko, czuje coś ciepłego i lepkiego z tyłu głowy dziewczyny. "Akko!"

(Ta kontuzja-!)

Gryf rozciąga skrzydła i otwiera na nią swój wielki dziób. Diana celuje różdżką w otaczającą ją formę, podczas gdy drugą ręką kołysze nieprzytomne ciało Akko. Nie ma czasu, aby przesunęła Akko i siebie w bezpieczniejszą pozycję, jednocześnie pozostając w obronie. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to stanąć na swoim miejscu i samodzielnie walczyć z gryfem.

(W każdym razie nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to ją skrzywdziło!)

Gryf opuszcza dziób. Diana przygotowuje zaklęcie obronne, ale wydaje się, że nie jest to konieczne.

" _**Magna Aestus**_ !"

Daniel nagle przeskakuje między gryfem a Dianą i Akko, blokując gigantyczny dziób Brisingrem. Całe jego ciało jest pochłonięte tym samym zielonym światłem, które wcześniej pokrywało Ulfric. Jedyną różnicą jest świecące czerwone ostrze w jego dłoniach.

(Czy Daniel używa Brisingra? Opanował go w tak krótkim czasie?)

Ursula i Ulfric zatrzymują się z boku. Ursula przygotowuje się do ataku na gryfa i strącenia go z tropu, ale Ulfric ją powstrzymuje.

„Jeśli wiem, co robi mój wnuk, lepiej zostawmy to” - mówi.

Ursula wpatruje się w niego. "To niemożliwe! Jedna osoba nie może pokonać bestii tego poziomu!"

Daniel warczy i odpycha się przeciwko mocy gryfa. „Jeśli nie możemy tego zaprzeczyć… spróbujmy brutalnie to wymusić!”

"Jest tym, co on mówi." Ulfric odwraca się i patrzy na Ursulę z miną zbyt spokojną w takiej sytuacji. - Zobaczmy, jak moje wnuki radzą sobie w tej sytuacji, dobrze?

Ursula zaciska pięści, ale nie porusza się. Bez _Luny Lany_ lub sposobu na zapieczętowanie gryfa, przeciążenie stwora magią jest jedyną metodą, jaką może wymyślić w tej chwili, aby go pokonać. Ale to nie jest taka, którą lubi.

(Nakładanie tak dużego ciężaru na dzieci… jakiego rodzaju osoba… ?!)

Czerwona i zielona energia zaczynają się mieszać, gdy Daniel wpycha swoją magię do Brisingra i pozwala mieczowi przefiltrować energię. Daniel ryczy i nie tylko odpycha się od gryfa, ale także wysyła wzmocnioną magię do formy, próbując ją przepełnić magią.

Jednak Diana może powiedzieć, że to nie wystarczy. Sam Daniel nie ma dość magicznej energii, by pokonać gryfa, nawet gdy Brisingr mu pomaga.

Daniel również jest tego świadomy. Kiedy osiągnie swój limit, gryf przedrze się przez niego, by zaatakować pozostałych. Połykając dumę, Daniel kieruje za sobą krzyk.

„Wygląda na to, że… jeden posiadacz Brisingra… to za mało. Co powiesz na pomoc… od pierwotnej dziedziczki… ?!”

Jak mówi, jeśli jedna osoba nie ma dość energii, aby pokonać gryfa, to dodanie drugiej wyrówna szanse. Ponieważ Diana była pierwszą osobą, która przełamała klątwę nałożoną na Brisingra, istnieje duża szansa, że może również użyć tej broni pomimo braku treningu.

Diana spogląda na nieprzytomną postać Akko.

(Dziękuję, że mnie chroniłeś, Akko. Na pewno odwzajemnię przysługę.)

Diana delikatnie kładzie Akko na podłodze. Zanim pobiegnie do kuzynki, upewnia się, że dziewczyna jest bezpieczna. Szybko aktywuje _Magna Aestus_ i przygotowuje swoją energię, aby przenieść ją do Brisingra. Pomimo trzaskającej wokół niego energii, Diana udaje się położyć dłonie na mieczu.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Diana wydaje się, że słyszy gwałtowny wdech mężczyzny.

Diana czuje, jak Brisingr wysysa jej energię. Rządzi nim tak, że kontroluje ilość energii wpływającej do miecza. Energia wystrzeliwana z broni podwaja się. Widzą zmianę w tej dodatkowej energii, ponieważ gryf jest teraz w bezruchu.

Jednak to wciąż nie wystarczy, aby go całkowicie pokonać.

Daniel warczy. „Musimy… bardziej się postarać…!”

„Jestem… w pełni świadomy…!”

Gryf i dwaj kuzyni są w impasie. Żadna z dwóch stron nie ustępuje. Ale Diana i Daniel wiedzą, że nie mogą tego wiecznie utrzymywać.

Znajomy głos nagle przenika jej świadomość.

" _Nie wkładasz w to wystarczająco dużo!_ _To_ _jest właściwy sposób używania Brisingra!"_

Dwa ulotne zdania. Diana pomyślałaby, że to sobie wyobraziła, gdyby nie nastąpiła żadna zmiana w jej otoczeniu.

Ale różnica jest natychmiastowa. Ilość energii płynącej z Brisingra do gryfa nagle marszczy się i zwiększa czterokrotnie. Ani Diana, ani Daniel nie odczuwają żadnej zmiany w ilości magicznej energii, którą kierują do Brisingra. Ale zauważają, że Brisingr wydaje się filtrować i wzmacniać więcej z nich niż wcześniej. Zmiana, której żadne z dwóch nie rozumie ani nie wie, jak to się stało.

Forma gryfa zaczyna się powiększać. Rośnie nawet wtedy, gdy przybiera kształt gigantycznego balonu. Z jednym ostatnim krzykiem, wpływająca do niego magiczna energia powoduje, że eksploduje w masie jasnej energii. Siła odrzuca Daniela i Dianę, zmuszając Ursulę i Ulfrica do zasłonięcia oczu.

Kiedy gaśnie światło, oczy Ursuli na końcu się rozszerzają.

„Naprawdę to zrobili…”

Ulfric uśmiecha się. „Wiedziałem, że Diana jest w stanie władać Brisingrem nawet bez treningu. Muszę jednak przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem występu Daniela. Wygląda na to, że ma przynajmniej szybkie myślenie niezbędne do przetrwania na polu bitwy”.

Eksplozja wyrywa Akko ze stanu nieprzytomności.

„Ał…” Drapie się w tył głowy w szczególnie swędzącym miejscu i jest zaskoczona, czując, że jest mokra. Podnosząc rękę do twarzy, wzdraga się na widok swojej krwi. - Ech? Kiedy znowu się skrzywdziłem ?! Zaraz, gdzie jest gryf?

Kilka kroków dalej Daniel i Diana siadają i pocierają głowy. Nie są kontuzjowani, tylko trochę obolali.

Daniel narzeka pod nosem. „Cóż, już się tym zajął”. Wstaje i strzepuje brud i kurz, który się na niego dostał. Kiedy skończy, zwraca się do Diany i podaje jej rękę. „Po raz kolejny nie przeżyłbym bez ciebie. To staje się irytujące… Co jest nie tak z twoją twarzą ?!”

Daniel cofa rękę, gdy krzyczy tę ostatnią część. Diana marszczy brwi i podnosi się do pozycji stojącej.

"Przepraszam?"

Akko, Ursula i Ulfric udają się do Diany i Daniela. Ursula wzdycha, widząc ból na twarzy Diany.

Ale Diana najpierw patrzy na Akko. Podchodzi do Akko i klepie ją po ciele, szukając innych ran. - Wszystko w porządku, Akko? Rana z tyłu głowy musi być natychmiast leczona. Czy jesteś ranny gdzie indziej?

Akko kręci głową i odpycha od siebie Dianę, żeby mogła na własne oczy spojrzeć na Dianę. - Dobrze, dobrze, boli mnie głowa. Ale nic mi nie jest. Powinieneś bardziej martwić się o siebie! Wyglądasz, jakbyś oblał twarz!

Diana marszczy brwi. - Nie rozumiem. Gryf nigdy nie zionął ogniem, by zranić mnie w taki sposób.

Ursula podchodzi i zamienia swoją różdżkę w lustro, by Diana mogła jej użyć. Oczy Diany rozszerzają się, widząc to, co widzi.

Tak jak inni wspomnieli, na jej twarzy naprawdę widać ciemną plamę. W szczególności jest to ten sam rodzaj, który widziała na swojej prawej ręce przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Skaza nie jest duża. Ciemna opalenizna spływa po jej prawym oku, zaczynając od czoła postrzępioną, pionową ścieżką, która spłaszcza się w pobliżu prawego policzka.

Diana spogląda w dół na swoją prawą rękę i zauważa, że zaklęcie kryjące, które zakrywało pierwotną opaleniznę, zniknęło. Najprawdopodobniej ze względu na magiczne przewodnictwo, które wykonywała z Danielem. Jej przypuszczenia są prawdziwe, kiedy podciąga rękawy i widzi, że pierwotna opalenizna rozprzestrzeniła się, teraz całkowicie zakrywając jej prawą rękę i owijając się wokół przedramienia aż do łokcia.

(Znowu się rozprzestrzenił? Ale tym razem byłem w pełni świadomy bez śnienia…)

Daniel kieruje wzrok na jej dłoń. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, widząc zmianę od ostatniego razu.

"To nadal nie zagoiło się?" pyta ją.

\- Wiesz o tym, Danielu? Pyta Ulfric.

„To Daniel jako pierwszy zauważył bliznę na mojej dłoni, kiedy opuszczaliśmy Jaskinie Regulusa” - wyjaśnia mu Diana. „Opierając się na mojej wiedzy z ostatnich kilku tygodni, nie jest to normalna kontuzja ani klątwa. Nie powoduje to bólu ani dyskomfortu. Nie mogę jednak ustalić jej pochodzenia ani jak powstrzymać jej rozprzestrzenianie się”.

„Kiedyś zakrywał tylko część dłoni” - komentuje Daniel. - Od tego czasu rozprzestrzenił się tak daleko?

„Zauważyłem, że rozprzestrzeni się dopiero po pewnych snach. Ten incydent zaprzeczył mojemu początkowemu wnioskowi”.

"Mogę to zobaczyć?" Pyta Akko.

Diana podaje Akko rękę. Akko z delikatnym dotykiem, nietypowym dla zwykle impulsywnej dziewczyny, patrzy na ciemną opaleniznę pokrywającą dłoń Diany z uroczą zmarszczką na czole.

Diana w myślach kręci głową. (…Uroczy…?)

Głos Akko wyrywa ją z błądzących myśli. „Czy na pewno to nie boli? To nie jest jak oparzenie…”

Diana kręci głową. - Nie ma bólu. Nie sprawiło mi to żadnego dyskomfortu, odkąd to zauważyliśmy. Nie wiedziałbym o jego obecności, gdyby Daniel nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Twoje własne obrażenia są ważniejsze. Musimy ...

Akko wyciąga rękę i pociera kciukiem opaleniznę na kości policzkowej Diany. Bliskość sprawia, że twarz Diany się zarumieniła.

\- A… kko?

Wspomniana wiedźma natychmiast się cofa. - P-przepraszam! Chciałem sprawdzić, czy to samo dotyczy również twojej twarzy!

(Co ja robię ?! Ahhhh, złapałem mnie w tej chwili! To było zbyt intymne!)

Ursula kaszle w pięść. - Czy powiedziałeś, że zauważyłeś, że rozprzestrzenia się po śnie?

Diana kiwa głową, starając się, by różowy odcień jej twarzy zniknął. Na szczęście nikt nie komentuje dziwnego momentu między dwiema czarownicami.

„Do tej pory miałem ten sen tylko dwa razy. Za każdym razem zauważam, że skaza rozprzestrzenia się coraz bardziej za każdym razem, gdy się budzę. Nie chciałem zakładać, że to zbieg okoliczności. Jednak po tym czasie…”

Ursula mruczy. - Ale masz rację. Dwa razy to za dużo. Mogę spróbować zaklęcia tłumiącego sen, jeśli chcesz? To jest coś, od czego można zacząć.

\- To byłoby pomocne. Dziękuję, profesorze Ursula.

Szelest dobiegający z lasu odwraca uwagę wszystkich. Możliwe, że szał gryfa spowodował osłabienie pozostałych fok. Wszyscy stoją na straży.

Tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że Renatus po prostu kuśtyka do nich. Krew spływa mu po twarzy. W przeciwnym razie jest zwykłym, uśmiechniętym sobą.

\- Rozumiem, że wszystko w porządku, Renatus? - pyta Ulfric bez cienia niepokoju w głosie.

Renatus chichocze. - O tak. Trochę tam upadłem. Nic zbyt poważnego. Chociaż te stare kości by się ze mną nie zgodziły. Przygląda się Dianie długo, zatrzymując się na jej twarzy. - Moja droga, to ciekawa kontuzja. Czy ten gryf to zrobił?

„Nie. To… z powodu skutków nieznanego pochodzenia”.

\- Rozumiem. Cóż, o ile wszystko w porządku. Ulfric, nie masz nic przeciwko pokazaniu mnie lekarzowi? Myślę, że mam złamanych kilka żeber.

Ursula krople potu.

(Tylko kilka?)

\- Ale naprawdę wszystko w porządku, Diano? Akko pyta ponownie. Nie dodaje, że myśl o bólu Diany sprawia, że jej klatka piersiowa zaciska się w supeł.

(Chodź mózg. Raz przefiltruj moje myśli, zanim wyrzucę je wszystkie!)

Diana kiwa głową do Akko. „Tak, nie musisz się martwić. Jeśli poczujesz ból, na pewno kogoś o tym poinformuję”.

Ulfric wzdycha. „Cóż, zaproponowałbym, że jedna z naszych pielęgniarek zajrzy, ale jestem pewien, że już to zrobiłeś, kiedy ostatnio wróciłeś z Brisingrem. Po dzisiejszym dniu wszyscy powinniśmy po prostu trochę odpocząć. Poproszę szefów kuchni przygotujcie obiad. Potem wszyscy możecie udać się na noc do pokoi gościnnych ”.

„Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś nam zostać na noc, dziadku” - mówi Diana z ukłonem.

\- Oczywiście. Wszyscy odegraliście kluczową rolę w ochronie naszej posiadłości. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. Ulfric marszczy brwi, patrząc na opaleniznę pokrywającą części ciała Diany. „Chciałbym tylko móc coś z tym zrobić”.

Diana wpatruje się w swoją prawą rękę.

\- Ja też, dziadku.

* * *

Pomimo zaklęcia tłumiącego sny Ursuli, Diana raz jeszcze patrzy na mieszanie się znajomych krajobrazów.

\- Dziwne. Zaklęcie powinno zadziałać - mamrocze do siebie Diana.

Arthur przechyla głowę. Pyta ją: „Czy zajęłaś się tą sytuacją?”

To intryguje Dianę. - Sytuacja? Wiesz, co się stało?

\- Nie w szczegółach. Wydaje mi się, że istniało ogromne stworzenie, które ty i inny chłopak próbowaliście pokonać. Obaj używaliście na nim Brisingra, prawda?

\- Aby przytłoczyć to magią. Nie byliśmy w stanie przechylić szalę, dopóki… - Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. - Dopóki nie usłyszałem twojego głosu. Tak, wydaje mi się, że to twój głos słyszałem przez krótką chwilę.

\- Powiedziałem coś, tak. Nie sądziłem, że to faktycznie do ciebie dotrze.

„Po tym czasie wydajność Brisingra wzrosła. Czy to była twoja wina?”

Arthur kiwa głową. - Chociaż najwyraźniej minęło wiele lat, znam zdolności wzmacniające Brisingra. Wyglądało na to, że ty lub ten inny chłopak nie mieliście wystarczającego doświadczenia, aby wykorzystać je w pełni.

\- W takim razie uważam, że to dzięki tobie gryf został pokonany. Nie wiem, jak to wszystko jest możliwe, ale wydaje mi się, że muszę ci podziękować. Diana marszczy brwi. - Jednakże, jeśli naprawdę jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni, to w ogóle nie ma sensu. Zastanawia mnie również, jak jesteś w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co wydarzyło się tym razem podczas mojego stanu świadomości w porównaniu z naszymi dwoma ostatnimi spotkaniami.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami. „Moje przypuszczenie jest równie dobre jak twoje”. Wyraz jego twarzy staje się poważny. - Chciałem cię zapytać. Co to za ciemna plama na twojej twarzy? Oprócz ramienia?

Diana dotyka jej policzka. - Widzisz to? Przypuszczam, że zaklęcie ukrywające nie działa w moich snach.

\- Zauważyłem ślad na twojej dłoni od czasu naszego pierwszego spotkania. Przypisałem to kontuzji, ale widzę, że rozprzestrzenia się z każdym nowym spotkaniem. Miejsce na twoim prawym oku też jest nowe.

„Może istnieć korelacja między naszymi spotkaniami a szerzeniem się blizny. Nie jestem jednak w stanie określić, jaka jest prawdziwa przyczyna tej dolegliwości. Nie wiem też, jak powstrzymać jej rozprzestrzenianie się ani jej skutków”.

\- Czy to w ogóle boli?

Diana kręci głową. - Wcale nie. Nie sprawia mi to żadnego dyskomfortu. Często zapominam, że jest tam przede wszystkim.

\- I nie wierzysz, że to jakaś klątwa?

„W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni przeprowadziłem jak najwięcej badań na ten temat. Nie znalazłem niczego, co mogłoby mnie przekonać, że to przekleństwo”.

Arthur wzdycha. „To nie jest moja specjalizacja. Obawiam się, że niewiele pomogę”.

Diana się uśmiecha. Zaczyna znowu czuć, jak jej świat blaknie. - W porządku. W końcu masz być tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni.

Arthur mruga. "Tak przypuszczam."

Diana wielokrotnie otwiera i zamyka oczy. Obraz zaśnieżonego świata i blondyna zrobionego z mieczy znika z jej wizji. Zamiast tego zostaje zastąpiony baldachimem jej łóżka w sypialni dla gości w Reinhardt Estate.

Diana siada na łóżku i bierze głęboki oddech. Słyszy wesoły śpiew ptaków za oknem, gdy słońce wpada do pokoju.

Bierze różdżkę ze stolika nocnego i bez _namysłu_ rozprasza _Abscondama_ . I tak jak się boi, ciemnopaliste ślady znów się rozprzestrzeniły. Tym razem ten na jej ramieniu zaczyna kręcić się wokół prawego bicepsa. Zmienia różdżkę w lustro i widzi, że znak na jej twarzy również rozszerzył się, zakrywając prawą stronę twarzy bliżej, aby usłyszeć ucho i wydłużając się do szczęki.

(Co się ze mną dzieje…?)

### Uwagi:

> Więc czy ktoś pamięta, jak Akko walczyła z wężami Daryla w odcinku 20, a Diana została pobita przez diabelski pocisk tysiące metrów nad ziemią w odcinku 25? I jak właściwie oboje prawie umarli za siebie? Tak, w tym ficku osiągam poziom wzajemnego zmartwienia do skrajności.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Próbuję porównać "blizny" Diany z tymi samymi zmianami, które przydarzyły się Emiyi Shirou w Fate / Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya w jego walce z Gilgameszem! Angelica. Poza tym, że wszystkie ślady opalenizny są lustrzane; Shirou startuje po lewej stronie, a Diana po prawej. A włosy Diany nie będą białe. Jej włosy są już wystarczająco jasne, lol.


	21. Rozdział 8: Akt II.iii. Chowanice i znajomości - Dom Lefevre

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym jest wiele magicznych stworzeń, a Diana przyznaje, że jest to naprawdę oczywiste.

### Uwagi:

> Nie mówię tego wystarczająco często, ale dziękuję wszystkim za wsparcie! Sam widok rosnącej liczby wyświetleń i trafień sprawia, że się uśmiecham. Przede wszystkim recenzje i komentarze naprawdę sprawiają, że ten pomidor jest szczęśliwy XD Dziękuję wszystkim!

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_8_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Jeśli chodzi o jej rozprzestrzenianie się dolegliwości, pierwszą rzeczą, którą Diana robi po wpatrywaniu się w swoją nienormalną opaleniznę przez dobre pięć minut, jest przebranie się i pukanie do drzwi obok jej pokoju. Zmartwienie gryzące jej klatkę piersiową nie wynika po prostu z niewytłumaczalnej blizny.

Po odczekaniu dobrej minuty Diana zdaje sobie sprawę z potencjalnego błędu w obliczeniach.

(Biorąc pod uwagę czas, czy Akko jeszcze się obudził?)

Diana zaczyna wracać do swojego pokoju. Ale zanim zdąży zrobić jeden krok, drzwi przed nią otwierają się i ukazują oszołomionego, zdezorientowanego Atsuko Kagari.

\- Jest tak wcześnie… Och, rano, Diano. Potrzebowałaś czegoś?

Diana bierze głęboki oddech. Jej tętno nagle przyspiesza z powodu, którego nie może pojąć.

W jakiś sposób słowa „Akko”, „śpiący” i „słodki” przenikają przez jej umysł w jednym zdaniu.

Diana wewnętrznie gapi się na własną śmiałość. To pojawiło się znikąd.

(Co się ze mną dzieje naprawdę… ?!)

Diana krytykując siebie i przeciągając ciszę, nic nie mówiąc, daje Akko wystarczająco dużo czasu na całkowite przebudzenie. Przechyla głowę na bok, widząc sztywną sylwetkę Diany.

"Um, wszystko w porządku?"

„Nic mi nie jest” - odpowiada trochę za szybko Diana. Na szczęście Akko wydaje się tego nie zauważać. - Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, co u ciebie wczoraj po tym, jak doznałeś tych obrażeń. Jak się czujesz?

„Och, dużo lepiej! Miła pielęgniarka powiedziała mi, że mam lekki wstrząs mózgu i podała mi ten paskudny sok do wypicia. Po odśpieniu czuję się dobrze. Wciąż trochę swędzi, ale nic złego”. Wzrok Akko zatrzymuje się na dłoni Diany. - A co z tobą? Czy ta blizna nadal…?

Diana wzdycha i wyciąga różdżkę. Usuwa zaklęcie maskujące i zamiast używać słów, pokazuje Akko.

Oczy Akko się rozszerzają. „Wow, to _naprawdę_ źle. N-nie żebyś źle wyglądał czy coś! Jesteś piękna!” Akko bije się w myślach. - Miałem na myśli bliznę! Blizna wygląda strasznie! Nie chodzi mi o to, że przez to wyglądasz źle. Tylko sytuacja. To jest złe.

Luźny język Akko i _nazwa Diany ładną_ wystarczą, by serce Diany zabiło mocniej. W jakiś sposób udaje jej się maksymalnie kontrolować swoje rysy twarzy, aby zapobiec nadmiernej reakcji. Nie oznacza to jednak, że musi ukrywać mały uśmiech.

\- Tak, sytuacja jest tragiczna. Planowałam porozmawiać o tym z profesor Ursulą przy śniadaniu. Diana zatrzymuje się na chwilę. "Czy dołączysz?"

Akko śmieje się nieśmiało. - Och, śniadanie brzmi dobrze. Odkąd się obudziłem, burczy mi w żołądku. Po prostu muszę się najpierw przebrać.

Diana patrzy na piżamę Akko. Chociaż Diana zwykle nie nosi szlafroka ani koszuli nocnej, to T-shirt i szorty nie są strojem, które należy nosić podczas posiłków w tak prestiżowym domu.

\- Tak byłoby najlepiej. Będę tu na ciebie czekać.

Akko kręci głową. - Nie musisz na mnie czekać. Idź porozmawiać z profesor Ursulą! Twoja skóra jest ważniejsza niż moje ubranie! Akko mruga, słysząc to, co właśnie powiedziała. "Nieważne."

A potem szybko zatrzaskuje drzwi przed twarzą Diany.

Akko opiera się o drewnianą ramę i jęczy w dłonie.

(Ahhhhh… dlaczego Diana jest taka ładna ?!)

W tym samym czasie Diana ciągle mruga przy teraz zamkniętych drzwiach. Teraz, gdy jest sama, może właściwie przetworzyć wszystko, co powiedziała Akko.

(Co to za uporczywe uczucie… Jest mało prawdopodobne, aby tak było… Jednak jeśli tak jest…)

Policzki Diany czerwienieją.

Kiedy Akko kończy się przebierać i wychodzi, naprawdę nie powinna być tak zaskoczona, widząc Dianę wciąż czekającą na nią za drzwiami.

Spacer do jadalni wypełnia niezręczna cisza, gdy obaj są pochłonięci własnymi, zagmatwanymi myślami.

Akko spogląda z boku na Dianę. Jak zwykle brytyjska wiedźma jest opanowana i stoicka; jej wyraz twarzy nie zdradza żadnych myśli.

(Nawet jeśli to się dzieje, Diana wciąż jest obrazem doskonałości… Zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę nic jej nie jest? może. Naprawdę jest niesamowita.)

\- Czy coś jest nie tak, Akko? Pyta Diana. Musiała zauważyć, że Akko się gapi.

Akko potrząsa rękami i głową. „Ach, nie, naprawdę nic! Tylko… myślenie”.

"Widzę."

Znowu zapadają w ciszę. Diana postanawia nie kwestionować dziwnego zachowania Akko, podczas gdy Akko wraca do swoich myśli.

(Zastanawiam się, czy ta dziwna część jej skóry wygląda tak samo jak normalna skóra.)

Akko wspomina moment, gdy dłoń Diany położyła się na jej dłoni, tuż przed użyciem Błyszczącego Łuku na Pocisku Noir.

(Wtedy jej dłoń była naprawdę miękka. Trzymać dłoń Diany… Nie mam nic przeciwko.)

Reszta drogi zapada w ciszę, gdy myśli Akko idą w kierunku zastanowienia się, jakie szczęście ma ktoś, kto pozostaje u boku Diany.

* * *

Niepowodzenie jej zaklęcia tłumiącego sen przeszkadza Ursuli podczas całej drogi do kolejnego celu. Diana nie tylko miała sny, jakby zaklęcia nie było, ale blizna zakrywa teraz większą część jej skóry. Dzięki tej trzeciej korelacji są pewni, że sny w jakiś sposób wpływają na jego wzrost. Po prostu nie wiedzą, jak powstrzymać Dianę przed snami.

"Więc jakie jest to następne miejsce?" Pyta Akko. Nie mając żadnego magicznego tła, nie ma wstępnej wiedzy na temat Sześciu Wielkich Domów.

Na razie Ursula czepia się niesamowitej zdolności Akko do łagodzenia nerwów. Najprawdopodobniej jest to konsekwencja jej energicznej osobowości.

„Uważam, że obecną głową Domu Lefevre jest kobieta o imieniu Amelia” - odpowiada Diana. „Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatnio widziałem którąkolwiek z głów. Niewiele o nich pamiętam”.

„Dom Lefevre ma się specjalizować w szkoleniu chowańców” - mówi Ursula.

"Chowańce?" Pierwsza myśl Akko przywołuje obraz Alcora siedzącego w pokoju Ursuli.

„Chowańc jest niezbędnym towarzyszem wiedźmy. Luna Nova ogranicza użycie chowańców ze względu na bezpieczeństwo ze względu na względny brak doświadczenia uczniów”.

\- Wiem, że profesor Ursula ma Alcora w swoim pokoju. Masz chowańca, Diano?

\- Tak, jest jeden. Czy pamiętasz moją rolę z Hannah i Barbarą podczas Festiwalu Samhain?

Ursula pamięta. - Ach, jednorożec, którego wezwałeś? Naprawdę zadziwił sędziów.

Akko przechyla głowę. - Nie? Och, chyba jeszcze tam nie byłem. Trochę się spóźniłem, ćwicząc _Metamorphie Faciesse_ . Czekaj, _wezwałeś_ jednorożca? Akko jęczy. - Brzmi fajnie. Teraz czuję się źle, że tego przegapiłem.

„Nie, doskonalenie własnej roli, aby stworzyć tak spektakularny spektakl, było mądrym wyborem”. Diana kontynuuje, zanim Akko może skomentować subtelny komplement. „Alcaeus to znajomy Cavendishów, który był z nami od wielu stuleci od Lady Beatrix. Jednorożce mają długowieczność, której ludzie nie mogą pojąć. Zwykle pozostaje w formie astralnej, chyba że zostanie wezwany przez czarownicę Cavendish. Jeśli _Magna Aestus_ jest wyspecjalizowanym zaklęciem Ród Reinhardtów, można powiedzieć, że wezwanie Alcaeusa jest takie samo jak w Domu Cavendishów. "

„Nawet w naszym świecie jednorożec jest jednym z najrzadszych gatunków, jakie istnieją. To zaszczyt móc stanąć obok jednego, a co dopiero mieć go jako znajomego” - mówi Ursula.

"To naprawdę takie ważne?" Pyta Akko.

Ursula kiwa głową. - W całej udokumentowanej historii zaobserwowano tylko trzy jednorożce. Jednym z nich był jednorożec rodziny Cavendish.

„Sasuga Diana…”

„Istnieją inne rzadkie magiczne stworzenia, które rywalizują z jednorożcem” - mówi Diana. „Smoki są potężnymi i szanowanymi stworzeniami, ale nie są tak rzadkie, jak mówią o nich legendy. Przynajmniej w przeszłości; w czasach współczesnych jest mniej starożytnych. Inne pożądane magiczne stworzenia - pod względem rzadkości - wahają się od nieśmiertelny feniks dla wojowników walkirii z mitu. Zwykle są to ci, którzy nie szukają aktywnie ludzi. "

„Jeśli dom w Leblehbleh-”

\- Lefevre - poprawia Ursula.

\- Zgadza się. Jeśli ich najważniejszą rzeczą jest zbieranie chowańców, zastanawiam się, jakiego rodzaju mają.

Akko odpowiada na pytanie, gdy tylko wyjdą z terminalu Leyline. Z nieba widzą dwór Lefevre siedzący na dużym, zielonym polu. W przeciwieństwie do Cavendish Manor i Reinhardt Estate, nie ma otaczającej go fosy. Zamiast tego magiczne stwory o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach strzegą ich w domu i mogą swobodnie wędrować po okolicy, jak im się podoba.

"Jest tak wiele!" - mówi Akko z podziwem.

„Jak radzą sobie z tyloma stworzeniami naraz?” Diana zastanawia się.

Ursula wzdraga się na widok liczby chowańców pozornie bez żadnego nadzoru. „To musi być zagrożenie dla zdrowia!”

\- Profesorze Ursula, to jest miłe, ale… gdzie wylądujemy? Pyta Akko.

Akko ma rację. Przy tak wielu magicznych stworzeniach trudno jest ocenić, gdzie mogą się zatrzymać w obcym środowisku. Ursula może mieć Alcor, ale to nie czyni jej ekspertem od magicznych stworzeń.

Na szczęście nie muszą. W ich stronę kieruje się ogromny orzeł. Na początku to zaskakuje trzy czarownice, ale rozluźniają napięcie, gdy widzą kobietę, która wydaje się być blisko dwudziestki, z brązowymi włosami związanymi w kucyk i brązowymi oczami stojącą na grzbiecie bestii. Jakby stanie na miotle nie było wystarczające, ta kobieta idealnie balansuje na grzbiecie orła, paląc papierosa, który wytwarza nienormalny niebieski płomień.

"Ach, musicie być czarownicami z Luna Nova." Kobieta strzepuje popiół z papierosa. - Jestem Amelia, głowa Domu Lefevre. A ty jesteś?

Akko, Ursula i Diana przedstawiają się.

\- Lady Amelio, czy jest gdzieś, gdzie możemy wylądować bez zakłócania… im? - pyta Ursula, spoglądając na magiczne stworzenia, które zaczęły interesować się swoimi gośćmi.

\- Tak. Po prostu chodź za mną. Amelia kieruje orła, aby skierował się w stronę ziemi w pobliżu wejścia do posiadłości. Za nim podążają trzy czarownice. Gdy schodzą, Amelia nadal mówi. - Nie zaatakują cię ani nie zrobią niczego podobnego. Wyszkoliłem ich lepiej. A jeśli to zrobią, będę musiał ich po prostu surowo ukarać za nieposłuszeństwo moim rozkazom.

\- Rany, brzmi jak surowa mama - mamrocze Akko pod nosem.

\- Czy chcesz, żebym poinstruował twoich uczniów w ten sam sposób, w jaki trenuję moich chowańców? Pyta Amelia.

Akko prawie spada ze swojej miotły. Amelia musiała usłyszeć, co powiedziała Akko.

Ursula śmieje się nerwowo. - Ach… myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale dziękuję.

Dotykają ziemi i opuszczają swoje wierzchowce. Amelia pociera dziób orła i pozwala mu odejść, by robić, co chce.

\- Jesteś tutaj, żeby sprawdzić pieczęcie, mam rację? Pyta Amelia. Otrzymuje potwierdzenie. - Przepraszam, że cię rozczarowuję, ale nie ma tu żadnych magicznych stworzeń, które są zapieczętowane. Możesz sprawdzić w okolicy, czy nie ma innych fok, ale w promieniu dwudziestu kilometrów nie ma żadnych aktywnych.

\- Czy pozwalasz wszystkim swoim chowańcom swobodnie wędrować? Pyta Ursula.

\- Nie znajdziesz ani jednego zamkniętego. Chyba że zrobili coś, co wymaga kary. Wszystkie stworzenia, które tu widzisz, są pod opieką Domu Lefevre. Unosi brew na Akko, która otwarcie gapi się na liczne chowańce. „Jeśli chcesz, możesz do nich podejść”.

Akko patrzy na Amelię ze szczęściem w jej oczach. "Naprawdę?!"

Przynajmniej Akko jest podekscytowana tym układem.

Amelia zapala papierosa. - Tylko nie bądź głupi. Nie jestem odpowiedzialny, jeśli się skrzywdzisz.

Akko rusza w stronę najbliższego chowańca, którym jest wróżka wielkości jej dłoni. Mała rzecz wyczuwa wysoki poziom entuzjazmu Akko i leci w przeciwnym kierunku. To tylko sprawia, że Akko bardziej go ściga.

„Ach-Akko! Uważaj!” Ursula jęczy i biegnie za Akko, aby upewnić się, że jej energiczna uczennica jest bezpieczna.

Tymczasem Diana zostaje z Amelią. Jest zadowolona z obserwacji z daleka, pozwalając Ursuli dorównać entuzjazmowi Akko.

(Przynajmniej okazuje zainteresowanie. Być może pewnego dnia nauczy się dbać o swojego chowańca).

\- Dom Cavendishów, co? - mówi Amelia, kierując uwagę Diany na tę nową rozmowę. - Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd rozmawiałem z kimkolwiek z tej rodziny. Albo z którymkolwiek z Sześciu Domów. Jeśli jesteś dziedziczką, czuję się dość stara.

„Nie wierzę, że spotkaliśmy się osobiście. Ostatnie spotkanie między naszymi domami odbyło się dziesięć lat temu przez rodzinę Cavendish. Było to w czasie, gdy moja matka była głową. Byłem tam ze względów formalnych. Jednak byłem też młody, aby wziąć udział w dyskusjach politycznych ”.

\- Ach, racja, Bernadette. Słyszałem, że zmarła kilka lat później. Żal. Tylko ona wydawała się rozsądna.

Diana postanawia nie komentować tego. „Jeśli dobrze pamiętam z ostatniego spotkania, obecny był także inny członek Domu Lefevre”.

„Och, moja siostra? Ona żyje. Nie bardzo wiem, gdzie ona jest, tylko że podróżuje po świecie ze swoim mężem, szukając więcej chowańców do zebrania. Zwykle przywozi te, które tu znajdzie. Znajduje je, biorę opiekować się nimi. Tak właśnie pracujemy ”.

„Cieszę się, że jest zdrowa”. Diana rozgląda się po polu i widzi, jak Akko kieruje swoją uwagę na innego znajomego po tym, jak nie udało jej się złapać wróżki. Obecnie stara się ułatwić sobie drogę do centaura z długimi, brązowymi włosami związanymi w wysoki kucyk.

Amelia przewraca oczami. - Nie padnie martwa przez chwilę. Jeśli już, prawdopodobnie zginę pierwszy, mimo że to ona znajduje tu i ówdzie stworzenia. Jednak nigdy nie znalazła jednorożca.

Kiedy nie otrzymuje żadnego komentarza, Amelia odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Dianę i widzi drugą dziewczynę pochłoniętą shenanigansami Akko. Centaur prycha na Akko i krzyżuje ramiona na szerokiej piersi. Ursula jest u boku Akko, próbując kontrolować obrażenia. Ale niewiele może zrobić, by kontrolować centaura lub Akko.

\- Nie musisz się o nią martwić - mówi Amelia, wyczuwając zmartwienie Diany. „Wszystkie magiczne stwory tutaj są dobrze wyszkolone. Będą skrzywdzić ludzi tylko wtedy, gdy osoba, która się nimi zajmuje, jest głupia. Nawet jeśli twój przyjaciel może nie mieć umiejętności, jestem pewien, że twój profesor przynajmniej może porozumiewać się z chowańcami. wydaje się bardziej wiarygodne niż rozmowa z tą drugą dziewczyną. "

\- Tak. Akko może być czasami… trudne. Diana straciła rachubę, ile razy Akko narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo i po prostu otarła się z tego jak nic. - Przypuszczam, że mam w zwyczaju pilnowanie jej. Ma tendencję do ignorowania wszelkich logicznych środków ostrożności, jeśli chodzi o jej własne samopoczucie.

Amelia wypuszcza kłąb dymu. "Wygląda na to, że masz pełne ręce roboty."

„Nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć”. Diana uśmiecha się, gdy Akko skutecznie dosiada centaura z pomocą Ursuli. Przynajmniej Akko ma dość przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zdenerwowanego. „Jednak nie żałuję tego. Dla Akko warto. W tak krótkim czasie zmieniła życie tak wielu ludzi”.

\- Na przykład ożywienie Wielkiego Triskelionu i odnowienie magicznego źródła dla całego świata?

\- To też. Ale są też mniejsze zmiany, które Akko wprowadziła w zeszłym roku. Nie wierzę, że mogę mówić w imieniu jej towarzyszy, ale Akko pomogła mi odzyskać część siebie, którą wydaje mi się, że straciłem. To jej wierzące serce to się zmieniło i nadal stanowi wyzwanie dla podstaw samej magii ”.

(I pomogło mi odzyskać wiarę).

Ale Diana wie, że Akko nie zawsze jest na tyle pewna siebie, by sama dotrzymać kroku swojej drodze. Wspomina dręczące zmartwienie, gdy szukała Akko podczas ciemnej i zimnej nocy. Jednoczesna ulga i zaskoczenie zamieniły się w niepokój, kiedy znalazła Akko z tak pokonaną miną, obojętną na pokrywający ją śnieg. A przede wszystkim intensywne pragnienie potwierdzenia motywacji Akko.

Wtedy Diana wmawiała sobie, że nigdy więcej nie chciałaby widzieć Akko w takiej rozpaczy. Dla kogoś, kto marzy o niesieniu radości innym, nic nie jest odpowiednie. Dla kogoś, kto pozostawił tak wiele trwałych zmian w ostatnich miesiącach swojego życia.

„Wydaje się, że całkiem zależy ci na tym Atsuko Kagari,” komentuje Amelia.

„Tak, to prawda. Chciałabym…” Diana przerywa, starannie dobierając kolejne słowa. „Chciałabym chronić jej uśmiech. Tak jak zrobiła to dla wszystkich innych”.

Kiedy Atsuko Kagari stał się tak ważny dla Diany Cavendish? To jest pytanie, na które Diana nie może odpowiedzieć. Jednak doszła do wniosku, że być może nie jest to priorytet. Znaczenie jest takie, że Atsuko Kagari jest ważny dla Diany Cavendish. To wszystko.

W ten sposób coś staje się jasne w zrozumieniu tego wszystkiego przez Dianę. Czuje coś podobnego do obrzęku serca w klatce piersiowej. Dzięki tej świadomości po całym jej ciele rozprzestrzenia się przyjemna powłoka ciepła.

(Ach, rozumiem. A więc te niezliczone emocje, które czułem przez cały ten czas… Rozumiem. A więc one są.)

Amelia wpatruje się w Dianę, gdy ta obserwuje, jak Akko trzyma się centaura na całe życie.

\- Wcześniej wyglądałeś, jakby coś cię wprawiało w zakłopotanie. Ale teraz wyglądasz dobrze. Rozumiem, że doszedłeś do jakiegoś porozumienia?

Diana uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Przypuszczam, że to prawda. Dziękuję, że pomogłeś mi znaleźć tak prostą odpowiedź.

\- Cóż, domyślam się, co to może być, ale nie obchodzi mnie wystarczająco dużo, żeby zapytać. Nie jestem zainteresowany słuchaniem, jak nastolatka tryska o jej zauroczeniu. Amelia ignoruje dziwny ucisk w gardle Diany. - Chociaż, słowo porady. Cokolwiek zdecydujesz się zrobić, zignoruj wszystkie bzdury, które ludzie mówią ci inaczej. To twoje życie; nie pozwól innym dyktować tego, oczekiwań czy nie.

Twarz Diany staje się trzeźwa. „Jako spadkobierczyni rodu Cavendishów, nie mogę po prostu działać swobodnie i ryzykować zniszczenia mojego domu”.

\- Nie, przypuszczam, że nie zrobiłbyś tego. Ale nie pozwolisz, by stanęło ci to na drodze, jeśli naprawdę czegoś chcesz, prawda?

Diana i Amelia obserwują, jak centaur prowadzi Akko po polu, by spotkać inne magiczne stworzenia. Twarz Akko rozjaśnia się, gdy wielu z nich gromadzi się wokół centaura, aby powitać jego jeźdźca.

„Status społeczny, płeć, pochodzenie; są to trywialne w porównaniu z holistyczną perspektywą” - mówi Diana. - Wierzę, że House of Cavendish uzna Akko za godną wiedźmę. Nie tylko udowodniła swoją wartość światu, ale także podczas mojej pierwszej próby wzniesienia.

\- To może być bezcelowe, ale zakładam _,_ że nie masz problemu z barierami oddzielającymi cię od tej dziewczyny?

Diana rzuca Amelii pytające spojrzenie. - A dlaczego miałbym? Liczy się raczej charakter, a nie czynniki, na które nie mamy wpływu. Te granice nie mogą dyktować, kogo cenimy i jesteśmy bliscy naszym sercom. Dbam o Akko niezależnie od jej klasy, płci czy historii. Nie umniejsza tego wszystkiego, co osiągnęła, ani każdego, kogo zachwyciła ”. Diana wypuszcza długi wydech, obserwując szczęśliwą brunetkę w oddali. „Jeśli inni jej nie pochwalają, to jest to ich strata. Nie rozumieć blasku znanego jako Kagari Atsuko z powodu frywolnych osądów…”

Amelia wzrusza ramionami. „Niektórzy ludzie pozwalają, aby tego rodzaju rzeczy ograniczały to, co mogą, a czego nie mogą zrobić. Wydaje się, że to taki kłopot. Dla mnie magiczne stworzenia są łatwiejsze do zrozumienia niż ludzie. Podążają za podstawowymi wzorcami instynktu bez filozoficznych bzdur, które często pozwalamy do naszych głów. Moralność? Etyka? Dyskryminacja? To wszystko są ludzkie konstrukty odnoszące się do naszych własnych przekonań. Zbyt elastyczne, aby uznać je za prawdę ”.

„Choć może to być względne, są one tym, w jaki sposób my, ludzie, zdecydowaliśmy się rządzić sobą” - odpowiada Diana. „Można jednak zadać inne pytanie. Czym jest prawda? Można ją określić tylko na podstawie naszej ograniczonej wiedzy i punktu widzenia jako ludzi. Dlatego ostatecznie jest to również koncepcja stworzona przez ludzkie ograniczenia”.

Amelia mruga. - Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd rozmawiałem z kimś z taką odpowiedzią. Podoba mi się. O wiele bardziej przemyślane niż inne bzdury, które mówią stare pierdoły rządzące naszymi krajami. Jesteś pewien, że naprawdę jesteś nastolatkiem?

\- Zapewniam cię, że jestem w takim wieku, w jakim się wydaje.

Stamtąd trwa rozmowa między Amelią i Dianą. Od czasu do czasu Diana dotrzymuje słowa i sprawdza Akko i Ursulę, czy nie wymagają ingerencji. Na razie wydaje się, że dobrze się bawią i są bezpieczni.

W tym samym czasie zakapturzona postać prowadzi mały, czerwony płomień w kierunku pewnego obszaru posiadłości Lefevre. Podobnie jak w Cavendish Manor i Reinhardt Estate, House of Lefevre ma swój własny kamień filozoficzny. Ma na celu stworzenie granicy, która utrzymuje magiczne stworzenia zamieszkujące ziemie Lefevre w określonym promieniu w pobliżu posiadłości. Zniszczenie tej bariery może stworzyć magicznym stworzeniom okazję do oddalenia się zbyt daleko od miejsca, w którym powinny się udać.

Jednak nie jest to zamiarem zakapturzonej postaci. Nawet jeśli bariera zostanie usunięta, a stwory będą wolne, wyjdą poza granicę, nie gwarantuje to, że zabłądzą zbyt daleko. W końcu są pewni swoich umiejętności treningowych Amelii Lefevre. Najprawdopodobniej nauczyła ich trzymać się blisko dworu nawet bez bariery.

Nie, intencje zakapturzonej postaci wciąż odnoszą się do kamienia filozoficznego i wywołują chaos. Ale mając na uwadze inną trasę.

„Będę krzyczeć za to, ale tak naprawdę nie mogę wymyślić żadnego innego sposobu, żeby się do tego zabrać. Mam nadzieję, że ona to rozumie”.

Zakapturzona postać upuszcza mały płomień w pobliżu kamienia filozoficznego i cofa się o krok. Patrzą, jak ogień dotyka kamienia filozoficznego z niewielkim szturchnięciem. Gdy uzna, że jest bezpieczny, płomień rzuca całą swoją postać na kamień i otacza go. Kiedy syntetyzuje kamień w swoje ciało, płomień zaczyna rosnąć. Jego rysy stają się bardziej wyraźne, tworząc wyraźne linie ciała podobne do kształtu gigantycznej humanoidy.

Osiąga pewien rozmiar, który rywalizuje o połowę wysokości Lefevre Manor. Gdy dowiedzą się, że stworzenie nadal będzie rosło, zakapturzona postać cofa się o krok i przygotowuje do odwrotu.

\- To powinno być interesujące do obejrzenia. Chociaż prawdopodobnie nie powinienem stać zbyt blisko. Płomienie Innocentiusa nie są przyjazne do zabawy.

W pobliżu wejścia do posiadłości Diana marszczy brwi.

\- Wydaje się, że robi się cieplej. Czy to normalne w tej części kraju? pyta Amelię.

Amelia miażdży papierosa gołą ręką. „Nie, niezupełnie. Temperatura rośnie zbyt szybko, żeby było to normalne”.

Amelia zaczyna biec w stronę dworu, gdzie znajduje się kamień filozoficzny. Diana podąża za nią. Kiedy skręcają za róg, nie widzą zielonego blasku kamienia filozoficznego Lefevre. Tylko gigantyczny, dziesięciometrowy płomienny potwór z dwoma pustymi obszarami wskazującymi na oczy. Ma wyraźny humanoidalny kształt ze szczęką, kończynami i tułowiem.

Diana odwraca się do Amelii, wyciągając różdżkę. - Czy to normalne dla któregoś z twoich chowańców?

Amelia kliknie językiem. „Zjadł kamień filozoficzny”.

\- Ten, który znajduje się w tym dworku?

\- O ile wiem, wszystkie moje duchy ognia nie są większe niż moja głowa. Myślę, że pamiętałbym, gdybym opiekował się takim potworem.

Płomienny potwór ryczy. W tym samym czasie z jego ciała wydobywały się fale gorącego ognia. Diana wyczarowuje tarczę, aby chronić siebie i Amelię.

\- Diana! Miss Amelio! Za nimi rozlega się głos Akko.

Diana odwraca się i widzi, jak Akko i Ursula idą w ich stronę. Zatrzymują się kilka metrów od Diany i Amelii.

„Co- co to jest ?!” Akko krzyczy.

„Jego magiczna energia wymyka się spod kontroli” - mówi Ursula. „To tak, jakby ktoś przedawkował lekarstwa. Albo cukier. To wpływa na jego zdrowie psychiczne!”

„To nie brzmi zbyt dobrze!”

Kiedy potwór znowu ryczy, płomienie stają się intensywniejsze. Zmusza Ursulę do podniesienia własnej tarczy. Ale zarówno Ursula, jak i Diana wiedzą, że nie mogą wiecznie ukrywać się za magią. Nawet teraz napięcie związane z powstrzymywaniem płomieni grozi ich przytłoczeniem. Wszystkie magiczne stworzenia w okolicy już uciekły w strachu i samoobronie.

Amelia wyjmuje nowego papierosa i kładzie jego czubek na barierze Diany, używając go jako zapalniczki. Po zapaleniu papierosa bierze głęboki wdech i wypuszcza dym.

\- Jak przystoi… Królowi Łowców Czarownic przeciwstawić się swojemu opiekunowi.

"Jesteś zaskakująco spokojny!" - mówi Ursula. Zaciska zęby i czuje, jak pot spływa jej po policzkach, zarówno od wysiłku, jak i od gorąca.

Amelia nadal mówi, jakby to było codzienne zjawisko. - Jest pudełko, które trzymam w takich sytuacjach. Zwykle używam go do karania niesfornych dzieci.

"Mam nadzieję, że masz na myśli magiczne stworzenia, a nie rzeczywiste dzieci!"

\- Tomehto, tomahto. W każdym razie zajmij się Innocentiusem, podczas gdy ja go znajdę.

„A jak to robimy ?!” Pyta Akko. Już widzi, że dla Diany i Ursuli to prawie za dużo.

\- Jesteście czarownicami z Luna Nova, prawda? Wykorzystajcie to, czego nauczyliście się na zajęciach i dobrze to wykorzystajcie. Cavendish dziewczyno, rozwiąż barierę, kiedy dam ci sygnał.

Choć żądanie to jest nierozsądne, Diana tylko kiwa głową w odpowiedzi. Nie ma sensu tracić oddechu na kłótnie z czymś, na co Amelia już się zdecydowała.

Akko nie ma tej samej logiki. „Nigdy wcześniej nie mieliśmy do czynienia z szalejącym piekłem!”

Znowu Amelia udziela jedynie powierzchownej odpowiedzi. - Cóż, może Luna Nova musi wtedy zmienić program nauczania. Teraz, Cavendish.

Diana upuszcza barierę. Zanim płomienie ich dosięgną, Amelia rzuca kamieniem w Innocentius i wyciąga różdżkę.

„ _**Zapach**_ ”.

Kamień rozszerza się i wybucha tuż przed Innocentiusem. Strumień wody ucieka z rozbitego kamienia i gasi płomienistego potwora. Nie pokonuje go całkowicie, ale wystarczy ugasić płomienie, zanim zacznie się na nie rozprzestrzeniać.

„A teraz zajmij się tym, póki ja idę po pudełko. Upewnij się, że nie zniszczy ono mojego domu”. I z tym Amelia wjeżdża do posiadłości.

„Zajmij się tym ?!” Akko wpatruje się w wściekłego teraz płomiennego potwora. „Jak mamy to zrobić ?!”

"Idź do mioteł!" - mówi Ursula. „Możemy lepiej tego uniknąć, jeśli oderwijmy się od ziemi!”

Nie trzeba ich powtarzać dwa razy. Trzy czarownice kierują się w stronę wejścia do posiadłości. Ursula i Diana starają się połączyć swoje wysiłki, aby poprowadzić ze sobą Innocentiusa, aby nie skrzywdził on innych magicznych stworzeń ani rezydencji, jednocześnie chroniąc ich samych. To jest niepewna równowaga; nie można już zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się płomieni, ponieważ całe ich otoczenie jest otoczone trawą. Nie tylko to, ale Innocentius przyjmuje dowolne z ich ofensywnych zaklęć, które na niego rzucają. Podobnie jak różowe magiczne stworzenia, z którymi mieli do czynienia wcześniej, Innocentius wysysa każdą magiczną energię, którą może przyjąć.

Ale jakoś to działa.

Akko biegnie przed nimi, by pierwsza dostać się do mioteł. Chwyta miotłę i miotłę Diany, z której opierają się o ścianę.

"Diana!"

Bez namysłu Akko _rzuca_ miotłą Dianie w drogę. Diana nie ma wielkiego wyboru, poza tym, że instynktownie chwyci ją wolną ręką. Ursula dokłada wszelkich starań, aby trzymać Innocentiusa na dystans, podczas gdy Diana i Akko mocują swoje miotły.

" _**Tia Freyre**_ !"

Nie dotykając już ziemi, Ursula wskakuje za Dianę w chwili, gdy kilka płomieni leci w ich kierunku po trawie.

"Co robimy?!" Pyta Akko. "Ogień wciąż się rozprzestrzenia z powodu trawy!"

„Będziemy musieli go unieważnić, zanim będzie mógł wyrządzić więcej szkód” - mówi Ursula. - Na tej wysokości powinno być łatwiej wykonać _Luna Lana_ . To wszystko, co możemy zrobić, dopóki Lady Amelia nie wróci.

\- Okej, _Luna Lana_ na miotle w powietrzu, podczas gdy my staramy się nie stać się grillem. Mogę to zrobić!

Zwiększają swój wzrost, dzięki czemu znajdują się w bezpiecznej odległości od szalejącego ognistego potwora. Akko i Diana wyciągają różdżki i krzyżują je na sobie.

„ _Ein Ein Sof_ .

_Ein Sof Ohr_ .

_**Luna Lana**_ ! ”

Trudno im balansować na miotłach, jednocześnie zachowując koncentrację, aby ich magia mogła utrzymać Innocentiusa. Jest to szczególnie trudne dla Akko, która nie ma Ursuli siedzącej za sobą, aby pomóc utrzymać ulotkę stabilnie; dodanie mniejszego doświadczenia stawia ją w bardziej niekorzystnej sytuacji. Pomimo tych wyzwań Akko wkłada całe swoje serce w _Luna Lana,_ aby zachować swoją rolę.

Ursula patrzy z boku, obserwując Innocentiusa i jednocześnie zachwycając się możliwościami Akko.

(Zaczęła od tego, że nie była w stanie oderwać się od ziemi. Teraz Akko może latać _i_ wykonywać zaklęcie unieważniające wysokiego poziomu z jednym z najlepszych uczniów w Luna Nova. Naprawdę zaszła tak daleko.)

Ale Innocentius zaczyna wyrywać się z ich uścisku. Nie dzieje się tak z powodu ich poślizgnięcia się lub braku wysiłku. Raczej jest to jego niematerialne ciało, które wycieka z ograniczającej przestrzeni _Luna Nova_ . W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszego smoka, ogra czy gryfa, ciało Innocentiusa składa się z płomieni. Wygląda tylko na to, że ma ograniczony, humanoidalny kształt. Ale w rzeczywistości jest to duża masa ognia w jej rdzeniu.

Ursula zauważa, że ciało Innocentiusa zaczyna pulsować. - Akko, Diana, bądź ostrożny. To może być…!

Innocentius zmienia swój kształt, tak że jego ramiona są większe niż ciało. Unosi obie ręce w powietrze w stronę trzech czarownic. Zmusza Dianę i Akko do rozproszenia _Luny Lany,_ aby uniknąć jej ataku. Kiedy zaklęcie unieważniające już go nie wiąże, Innocentius nadal macha w ich kierunku ramionami.

Akko i Diana starają się unikać płomieni. Ursula stawia bariery wokół siebie i Diany, aby je chronić, ale Akko nie ma sposobu, aby się chronić. Jej początkowe umiejętności latania doprowadzają ją tylko tak daleko, zanim jeden z wąsów podejdzie zbyt blisko i zrzuci ją z nieba.

Diana czuje coś w swoim _trzasku_ .

Ursula wstrzymuje oddech. „AKKO! To niedobrze. Musimy…”

Diana nie potrzebuje Ursuli, żeby ją przeliterować. Ona już strzela, zanim starsza kobieta skończy mówić. Z imponującymi umiejętnościami unika kończyn Innocentiusa, nawet nie potrzebując Ursuli do zaprojektowania bariery, która je ochroni. W porównaniu z pociskiem Noir, w porównaniu z _ocaleniem Akko_ , nic innego się nie liczyło.

Gdy są wystarczająco blisko, Ursula wyciąga rękę i chwyta ramię Akko, gdy Diana mija ją. Nagła siła prawie wytrąca Ursulę z miotły, ale udaje jej się utrzymać. Poproszenie Diany, by latała łagodniej, jest w takiej sytuacji nieuzasadnioną prośbą.

\- Profesor Ursula, jak się miewa Akko? Pyta Diana. Nie spuszcza oczu z Innocentiusa, który przestał ich atakować, ale nadal zwraca uwagę na ich ruchy.

Ursula kręci głową. „Ma naprawdę poważne oparzenie po prawej stronie ciała. Jeśli nie zostanie szybko leczone…”

Diana zaciska zęby i rzuca _Murową_ o ziemię w pobliżu stóp Innocentiusa, aby jej uwaga była zajęta i z dala od dworu. Wie, że ważne jest, aby zachować trzeźwą głowę i właściwie ocenić sytuację, w przeciwnym razie wszyscy odniosą gorsze obrażenia.

Jednak obserwowanie, jak Akko zostaje trafiona, obserwowanie upadku Akko, _patrzenie_ , _jak Akko jest ranna_ , wyrzuca całą logikę przez okno. Czuje obcą, palącą wściekłość, która rywalizuje z temperaturą płomieni Innocentiusa. Jest też mieszanina desperackiej troski, podobna do tego, co czuła, kiedy Akko spadła z Lśniącej Salwy, kiedy walczyli z Pociskiem Noir. Jednak teraz, gdy Akko jest za nią iw objęciach Ursuli, pozostaje tylko gniew.

\- A Lady Amelia nadal nie wróciła. Co oznacza, że muszą nadal ryzykować życie przeciwko płomiennemu potworowi, którego nie mogą unieważnić ani pokonać.

\- Diano, możesz latać, podczas gdy ja trzymam Akko? Pyta Ursula. - Proponuję zostawić nas na ziemi, ale nie chcę, żebyś sam zajmował się Innocentiusem.

„Nie, to może być lepsza alternatywa”. Diana szarpie swoją miotłą na bok, by ponownie uniknąć atakujących ramion Innocentiusa. - Dzięki temu będziesz mógł zająć się Akko w bezpieczniejszej pozycji. Nie mogę zagwarantować skutecznego lotu z dodatkową osobą na miotle. Na krótką chwilę spogląda wstecz. "Zwłaszcza jeśli są nieprzytomni i ranni."

Ursula chce się sprzeciwić, ale Diana już schodzi na ziemię w bezpiecznej odległości od Innocentiusa, wciąż unikając ataków ognistego potwora. Gdy są wystarczająco blisko ziemi, Ursula niesie Akko i kładzie nieprzytomną dziewczynę na podłodze.

Diana jest w stanie rzucić okiem na spaloną stronę Akko, zanim odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Innocentiusa. Rana wcale nie jest lekka.

Diana kręci głową. Unosi się wyżej i przygotowuje się do samodzielnego starcia z Innocentiusem. Ponieważ Ursula nie może latać, lepiej, aby Diana poszła, podczas gdy Ursula zostanie na ziemi, aby pomóc Akko.

„Diana…”

„Proszę, zostawiam Akko pod twoją opieką”, to wszystko, co mówi, zanim odleci w stronę płomienistego potwora.

Chociaż Diana jej nie widzi, Ursula kiwa głową i przygotowuje wstępne zaklęcie, które złagodzi oparzenie okrywające bok Akko.

Bez Ursuli i Akko za nią, Diana lata wokół Innocentiusa wystarczająco szybko, aby uniknąć wszystkich jego ataków. Rzuca kilka zaklęć w ziemię, aby odciągnąć jego uwagę od tego, gdzie nie chce, żeby poszedł. Ale wie, że to może działać tylko tak długo.

(Jest wystarczająco rozumny, aby zrozumieć, kiedy pewne kontrataki na niego nie działają. Kiedy to nastąpi, nie będę miał mocy, aby trzymać go z dala od Akko i profesor Ursuli.)

Diana nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Na razie skupia się na teraźniejszości i na tym, co może w tej chwili zrobić.

Jest coś, co zauważa w płomiennym potworze. Zmiany są niewielkie, ale nastąpiła zdecydowana zmiana w rozmiarze Innocentiusa. I nie w kierunku, w którym chcą.

(Nieograniczona magia na świecie… czy biernie rośnie, im dłużej jest eksponowana bez ograniczeń ?!)

Innocentius zaczyna zauważać, że ataki Diany trafiają bezpośrednio w niego. Ale zamiast odrzucić ją na bok, kieruje na nią swój pełen gniew i lekceważy wszystko inne.

Gniew z przeszłości słabnie. Z czystą głową Diana może zacząć skuteczniej oceniać sytuację.

\- Rozumiem. W twoim instynkcie leży polowanie na czarownice. Nawet w stanie zagubienia pozostaje tyle pożądania.

Diana podnosi miotłę, by uniknąć natarcia Innocentiusa. Skupiając się wyłącznie na niej, Diana nadal zwiększa swoją wysokość, aby wznieść się na wysokość, do której Innocentius nie może łatwo dotrzeć.

Jednak Diana nie spodziewa się, że Innocentius zmodyfikuje jego formę, tak aby jej ciało stało się cienkim słupem ognia. Jego objętość może być taka sama, ale zmniejszając szerokość, może zwiększyć swoją wysokość na tyle, aby osiągnąć pozycję Diany. I robi to jak wybuchający wulkan.

Diana udaje się odciągnąć miotłę, zanim płomienie ją ugotują. Ale nagły ruch zaburza jej równowagę i rozluźnia uchwyt, wyrzucając ją z miotły.

Wyciąga różdżkę, aby powstrzymać upadek. Nagły wybuch płomieni wydobywa się z gigantycznej kolumny i kieruje się prosto w jej stronę. Zmusza ją do podniesienia tarczy, aby ją zablokować. Ale to oznacza, że nie ma możliwości wylądowania.

I tym razem nie ma Akko, by złapać ją w powietrzu.

Diana zaciska zęby przed płonącymi płomieniami.

(Co mogę zrobić…?!)

Na to wewnętrzne pytanie odpowiada wielki orzeł zaciskający swój wielki dziób z tyłu koszuli Diany i unoszący ją od Innocentiusa z zadziwiającą szybkością. Nawet mając coś w pysku, orzeł skutecznie wymyka się wszelkim próbom powalenia go przez Innocentiusa.

Innocentius krzyczy z bólu. Spogląda za siebie i widzi kilku innych chowańców zebranych w pobliżu z wymachującą własną bronią. Diana rozpoznaje jednego z nich z łukiem i strzałą jako centaura, który wcześniej podwiózł Akko. Zamiast tego Innocentius zwraca na nich swoją uwagę, dając Dianie i orłu trochę wytchnienia.

Diana ledwo powstrzymuje okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy orzeł szarpie głową i wyrzuca Dianę w powietrze, lekko potrząsając głową. Ląduje na plecach bez obrażeń. Ten nagły ruch wciąż ją zaskakuje.

„Ja… dziękuję”, to wszystko, co mówi.

Innocentius skupia się na innych chowańcach. Stoją na swoim miejscu, ale niewiele mogą zrobić przeciwko płomiennemu potworowi tego kalibru.

Na szczęście osoba, na którą czekali, w końcu wraca. Amelia podchodzi do Innocentiusa z czymś, co wygląda jak zwykła brązowa, skórzana teczka przewieszona przez ramię.

„Wygląda na to, że narobiłeś zamieszania” - mówi Amelia z nowym papierosem w ustach. - Powiedziałbym, że uziemianie cię przez tydzień w tej sprawie jest zbyt lekką karą. Może miesiąc?

To stawia Innocentiusa na krawędzi. Ryczy na nią, płomienie wypluwają w różnych kierunkach. Wystarczy odstraszyć innych chowańców. Ale Amelia w ogóle nie reaguje.

Rzuca teczkę na podłogę, siłą otwierając pokrywę.

"W drodze, niewdzięczne dziecko."

Niewidzialna siła wciąga płomienistego potwora do teczki. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbuje walczyć i uciec, Innocentius nie może przełamać niewidzialnego uścisku. Chociaż jej rozmiar rywalizuje z Lefevre Manor, teczka zasysa całego gigantycznego potwora i nie pozostawia po sobie płomienia.

Gdy żadna z postaci Innocentiusa nie pozostała, Amelia podchodzi do teczki i ją zatrzaskuje. Kliknięcie zamka sygnalizuje koniec tej męki.

"Cóż, gotowe." Amelia spogląda w niebo i sygnalizuje orłu, aby sprowadził Dianę z powrotem na ziemię.

Gdy jej stopy są już na ziemi, Diana dziękuje głowie Lefevre za ostateczne położenie kresu szaleństwu Innocentiusa.

\- W pierwszej kolejności odpowiadam za Innocentiusa. Poza tym myślę, że masz teraz własne zmartwienia.

Diana bez słowa rusza w kierunku Akko i Ursuli.

Amelia wypuszcza kłąb dymu z papierosa. Patrzy, jak Diana martwi się o Akko i przez chwilę pomaga Ursuli w leczeniu, po czym zwraca jej uwagę na na wpół spalone pole.

\- A tak w ogóle, co się, do diabła, stało?

* * *

Z pomocą Diany Ursula jest w stanie całkowicie wyleczyć oparzenia na ciele Akko. Dziewczyna budzi się na kilka sekund i mrucząc coś w rodzaju: „Lśniącego rydwanu z grilla nie ma w menu”, po czym traci przytomność.

Z powodu pewnego poczucia winy (nie do końca) Amelia oferuje im apteczkę i kilka pokoi gościnnych, w których mogą zostać na noc, gdy dochodzą do siebie po męce. Daje to także Akko trochę czasu na odpoczynek i wyleczenie się z obrażeń, zanim będą musieli udać się do następnego miejsca docelowego.

Chociaż zapewnia im trzy sypialnie, zarówno Ursula, jak i Diana ustawiają krzesła po obu stronach łóżka Akko. Po zmianie ubrania Akko i ułożeniu jej w środku, obaj jedzą obiad na swoich pozycjach i czuwają przez noc.

W pewnym momencie Diana zasypia w pozycji siedzącej. Kiedy mruga, znajduje się w tym samym sennym świecie, który widziała przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Arthur mówi, kiedy ją widzi, jest: „Wyglądasz na zmartwionego”.

Diana zaczyna. - To… tyle jest prawdą. Jak możesz to stwierdzić?

\- Mogłem cię nie widzieć od ponad dziesięciu lat. A nawet wcześniej moja obecność w twoim życiu była rzadka. Jednak nadal jestem twoim ojcem. Masz podobny wyraz twarzy, jak twoja matka, kiedy myśli coś poważnego. Lub ponieważ jest to rzekomo wytworem twojej wyobraźni, po prostu chciałeś, abym zauważyła twoje wzburzenie. "

Potrzeba wyrażenia swoich zmartwień dręczy ją z tyłu głowy. Diana zachęca ją do rozmowy z Arthurem o jej obawach.

\- Dziś miał miejsce incydent. Jeden z moich kolegów z klasy odniósł poważne obrażenia. To… wstrząsnęło mną bardziej, niż przypuszczałem.

„Czy ta osoba jest dla Ciebie ważna?”

Dzięki jej objawieniu, zanim Innocentius zaczął szaleć, Dianie łatwiej jest powiedzieć prawdę.

\- Tak. Akko jest dla mnie wyjątkową osobą.

"Widzę." Arthur mruczy. „Nigdy nie byłem osobą, która pocieszała innych. Twoja mama wykonuje znacznie lepszą robotę niż ja. Kiedy zaczynam się martwić o innych, podnoszę najbliższą broń i próbuję pokonać przyczyny zmartwień. Rozumiem, że to nie działa na wszystkie problemy, ale jest to wniosek, do którego zawsze dochodziłoby moje nielogiczne ja. W tym przypadku na pewno nie zadziała. Metoda, do której często zwracała się Bernadette, polegała na rozmowie na inny temat.

Brzmi jak dobry pomysł. Więc Diana nie protestuje.

\- W takim razie, aby oderwać się od tego, co cię trapi, będę kontynuował naszą rozmowę z przeszłości. Chciałeś wiedzieć o moich doświadczeniach w Jaskiniach Regulusa, prawda?

Diana kiwa głową.

\- Czy byłeś świadomy powodu, dla którego udałem się do Jaskini Regulusa? Pyta Arthur.

„Aby odzyskać Eliksir Życia dla Matki. Przynajmniej taki jest wniosek, do którego doszliśmy z dziadkiem”.

„To była ostatnia nadzieja, jaką miałem. Nie wiedziałem, do czego się zwrócić. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z plotek otaczających mityczne lekarstwo i chroniące je miejsce. Nie mogłem jednak tak po prostu zostawić i zrezygnować. chciałem przynajmniej spróbować. Dla własnego dobra, jeśli nie dla twojej matki. "

\- Kiedy tam byłeś, napotkałeś potężną barierę przed wejściem do jaskiń?

Artur jęczy. - _Tak_ . Wydałem prawie całą energię zgromadzoną w tym jednym kamieniu filozoficznym, który przyniosłem tylko po to, by go przebić. Zanim dotarłem do czwartego wyzwania, nie miałem już magii do użycia.

\- „Przedrzeć się przez to?” Chcesz powiedzieć, że zniszczyłeś barierę? "

Szczerze mówiąc, szczegóły nie są tak jasne, jak bym chciał. Po pierwszym wyzwaniu straciłem przytomność. Zanim się obudziłem i zacząłem wchodzić do jaskiń, nie myślałem zbyt wiele o tym, co właśnie osiągnąłem ”.

(Dlatego właśnie bariera była w tak złym stanie, kiedy Daniel i ja przybyliśmy po raz pierwszy. Jednak zniszczenie przez niego bariery, o której mówi się, że jest nieprzenikniona, jest znaczącym osiągnięciem).

„Drugim wyzwaniem była zagadka. Nie pamiętam konkretnych słów, tylko że odpowiedzią była„ czaszka ”czy coś w tym rodzaju”. Arthur uśmiecha się tęsknie. - Przypomniałem sobie coś, co powiedziała twoja matka wiele lat temu. Pomogło mi to znaleźć odpowiedź. A potem trzecim wyzwaniem był smok, którego rany leczyły się samoistnie. Nieważne, jak bardzo go zaatakowałem, nie mogłem go pokonać. na koniec musiałem nadać priorytet ucieczce ”.

„Smok żywi się magiczną energią” - mówi Diana. - Dopóki w jaskini gromadzi się magiczna energia, smoka pozostanie w kształcie. Nawet on odniesie poważne obrażenia.

Arthur wygląda na zaskoczonego, że Diana tak dużo wie. - Rozumiem, że udało ci się pokonać smoka?

\- Z pomocą Daniela. Powstrzymał go na tyle długo, żebym zanegował magię podtrzymującą jego formę.

Artur gwiżdże. - Kto by pomyślał, że moja córka wyrosnie na taką zdolną czarownicę?

Serce Diany wali szybciej w piersi. Wie, że to sen, ale nie może powstrzymać się od poczucia tego samego uznania, gdy słyszy komplement Akko na grobie swojej matki.

Wyraz twarzy Artura spada, gdy kontynuuje swoją historię. „Po trzecim wyzwaniu nie było odpoczynku. Natychmiast po ucieczce ze smokiem natknąłem się na czwarte wyzwanie: deszcz ostrzy. W tym momencie mój zapas magii się wyczerpał. Ledwo udało mi się dotrzeć do ołtarz, na którym spoczywał Eliksir Życia, zastępując moją własną energię życiową, by zasilać Brisingr. Ale widok eliksiru i uświadomienie sobie, że osiągnąłem swój cel, zepchnęło cały ból i dotkliwość moich ran. Wziąłem więc eliksir i przygotowałem się do wyjścia ”.

Diana słyszy dźwięk zgrzytającej stali, gdy Arthur zaciska pięści.

„Wtedy moje ciało zaczęło zamieniać się w stal. Moje zmysły były wtedy przytłoczone bólem, więc nie mogłem jasno myśleć. Ale teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, wierzę, że to, co się działo, to moje mięśnie i kości zaczęły się obracać w ostrza, w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. " Arthur marszczy brwi. - Ktoś tam był w tym czasie. Ktoś był za mną, mówiąc mi, że wypuszczenie Eliksiru przynajmniej przedłuży mi życie. Nie pamiętam jej twarzy, ani nie poznałem jej wtedy. W każdym razie, ja nie odrzuciłem eliksiru. I w końcu uległem klątwie. Tak przynajmniej pamiętam. "

Diana milczy, rozmyślając nad wszystkim, co powiedział Arthur. Jeśli to prawda, długość, jaką przeszedł Arthur dla swojej matki, jest niewiarygodna. Nawet w obliczu pewnej śmierci i okropnego bólu, nadal czołgał się do celu, nigdy nie odrzucając swoich pragnień.

Ten uparty upór przypomina jej trochę pewną japońską czarownicę. Podobieństwo jest… niepokojące.

Jakkolwiek godne podziwu są próby jej ojca odzyskania eliksiru, pomimo wszystkich przeszkód, nie zmienia to faktu, że zostawił wszystko za sobą i po prostu porzucił swoje życie. Arthur i Diana wiedzą o tym.

Jednak Diana nie może nienawidzić swojego ojca.

„Nie mogę mówić w imieniu mamy, ale chciałbym powiedzieć jedną rzecz”.

Arthur podnosi głowę. Spodziewa się skarcenia, ale widzi tylko czuły uśmiech, który wnosi absolutne ciepło do jego nie bijącego serca.

"Dziękuję, że spróbowałeś."

Artur wpatruje się w nią, niepewny, jak powinien odpowiedzieć na to proste stwierdzenie. W końcu się śmieje. „Zaczęliśmy od sposobu na odciążenie umysłu od kłopotów. A teraz nasze role się odwróciły”.

Diana kręci głową. „Czuję się teraz znacznie lepiej. Wierzę, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Dziękuję za udostępnienie”.

Arthur się uśmiecha. Przypomina Dianie uśmiech niewinnego dziecka, zanim jakakolwiek ciemność na świecie splamiła jego przekonania. Dziwny widok na dorosłym mężczyźnie.

\- Cóż, miło mi to słyszeć.

Diana szybko mruga. Uczucie bólu szyi dociera do niej szybciej niż powrót wzroku.

Kiedy znów widzi wyraźnie, zauważa, że Akko szybko cofa rękę, jakby została przyłapana na próbie kradzieży ciastka ze świętego słoika z ciastkami. Naprzeciw nich Ursula śpi na swoim krześle.

Policzki Akko zaróżowiły się. - P-przepraszam! Chciałem tylko poprawić twoje włosy. Były… zwisały ci na twarzy. Przepraszam, wyglądałeś, jakbyś naprawdę ładnie spał.

„Ja… nie mam nic przeciwko, Akko” - mówi Diana. Przygląda się bandażom pokrywającym prawą stronę twarzy Akko i owijającym się wokół jej prawego ramienia. "Jak się czujesz?"

Akko stuka w swoją skórę i krzywi się. - Wciąż trochę boli. Nie wiem, czy to tylko ja pamiętam, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Czekaj, to było wczoraj, prawda? Nie spałem przez trzy dni czy coś?

\- Tak. Minął tylko jeden dzień. Profesor Ursula była w stanie wyleczyć oparzenia. Będziemy musieli zapytać ją o wszelkie utrzymujące się bóle, kiedy się obudzi.

Akko kiwa głową. - Poza tym możesz znowu spojrzeć w lustro, Diano.

Diana pamięta możliwe konsekwencje posiadania tego konkretnego snu. Wyciąga różdżkę i rozprasza zaklęcie maskujące. Jeszcze zanim zmieni różdżkę w lustro, by spojrzeć na siebie, już wie, czego się spodziewać, opierając się na ustach w oddechu Akko.

Trudno to stwierdzić po jej ubraniu, ale wyraźnie widzi, że ten na jej twarzy rozpłynął się na jej szyi. Kiedy podnosi prawy rękaw koszuli, by spojrzeć na swoje ramię, widzi, że rosnący ślad na jej twarzy jest teraz połączony z tym, który zakrywa jej ramię.

\- Diana, wszystko w porządku?

Pytanie dotyczy dziwnej opalenizny. Chociaż nie powoduje to jej fizycznego dyskomfortu, brak odpowiedzi jest teraz z pewnością niebezpiecznym problemem.

\- Ja… nie wiem, Akko.

Obie dziewczyny nie są pewne, jak dalej stąd postępować.

### Uwagi:

> Czasami lubię myśleć, że tok myśli Akko jest naprawdę… nieprzewidywalny. Biorąc pod uwagę, że skóra Diany jest częścią jej ciała, która najwyraźniej jest w jakiś sposób dotknięta, myślę, że skupienie się na tym ma sens. Ale poważnie, Akko? Jej skóra jest ładna? Kim jesteś? Harry Potter?
> 
> Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że Diana wspominając o przywoływaniu jednorożca z odcinka 13, nie ma niewielkiego wpływu na wersję tego samego kanonu głowy Hany. Jej imię dla jednorożca Diany i jego rola są jednak inne. Nie pamiętam nazwiska w wersji Hany.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Innocentius jest oparty na zaklęciu o tej samej nazwie w To aru Majutsu no Index używanym przez Stiyl Magnus. To nie jest dokładnie to samo (moja wersja nie potrzebuje run, aby ją aktywować lub ograniczyć), ale niektóre aspekty są przetłumaczone. Na tej podstawie Innocentius jest potworem o temperaturze 3000 stopni Celsjusza. Więc uderzenie Akko… nie jest w porządku. Dobrze, że to był szybki policzek, prawda? Heh.


	22. Rozdział 9: Akt II.iv. Specjalista ds. Pieczęci - Dom_Chavla

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym robi się kilka bananowych dowcipów, a wszyscy wciąż nie wiedzą, co dotyka Diany.

### Uwagi:

> To jest dzień wcześniej, ponieważ MAM MIEĆ SIĘ ZOBACZYĆ FILM POCZĄTKU NIEBA, BYEEEEEEE.
> 
> Miej ten stosunkowo nieszkodliwy rozdział.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_9_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Diana nie używa _Abscondam,_ dopóki nie pokaże Ursuli zmian po przebudzeniu Ursuli. Ursula zdaje sobie również sprawę z tragicznej sytuacji, w jakiej się teraz znajdują.

\- Ciekawe, czy lady Amelia coś wie? - mówi Ursula. - Może specjalizuje się w szkoleniu magicznych stworzeń, ale nadal jest głową jednego z Sześciu Wielkich Domów. Może będzie miała jakieś pojęcie, jak możemy stąd wyruszyć.

Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Więc trzy dziewczyny przygotowują się i opuszczają pokój ze spakowanymi rzeczami. Diana nie zakrywa opalenizny, więc może z łatwością pokazać Amelii, kiedy nadarzy się okazja.

Znajdują ją tam, gdzie jej się spodziewają; na zewnątrz, opiekując się swoimi chowańcami, paląc kolejnego papierosa. Większość z nich uspokoiła się po wczorajszym incydencie. Wszyscy bez zmartwień wrócili do meandrującego pola.

Jej oczy rozszerzają się w kierunku Diany, kiedy widzi, jak się zbliżają.

\- Jak zraniłeś się do _tego_ stopnia w ciągu jednej nocy? pyta Dianę.

„To nie jest z rany fizycznej” - wyjaśnia Diana. „Chociaż nie znam jego przyczyny ani pochodzenia, cierpiałem na tę dolegliwość przed przybyciem do Lefevre Manor”.

"Wygląda na dość paskudną klątwę, jeśli o mnie chodzi."

„Zastanawialiśmy się, czy wiesz cokolwiek o tym, co może to powodować. Bez względu na to, czego próbujemy, rozprzestrzenia się tylko wtedy, gdy Diana ma te same sny” - mówi Ursula.

\- Hn. Co to za sny? Koszmary? Nielogiczne? Strumień świadomości?

„Widzę te same dwa niekompatybilne krajobrazy umieszczone obok siebie, tworząc wyraźną granicę. Stoję po stronie spokojnej zieleni. Po drugiej stronie jest zimowy krajobraz, z którego pochodzi mój ojciec”.

"Diano, widzisz swojego tatę w swoich snach?" Pyta Akko.

Diana kiwa głową. „Rozmawiamy na krawędzi dwóch światów. Nasze rozmowy toczą się tak normalnie, jakbym rozmawiał z moim ojcem za jego życia. Wydaje się to zbyt realne, by było wytworem mojej wyobraźni”.

Amelia mruczy. „Chociaż nierzadko zdarza się, że sny czują się w ten sposób, konsekwentne posiadanie tego samego rodzaju nie jest normalnym zjawiskiem. Przepraszam, ale nie jest to coś, o czym wiem zbyt wiele. Jeśli to naprawdę jest jakaś klątwa, możesz porozmawiać do Rakshthy w tej sprawie. W pewnym momencie wybieracie się do jej mieszkania, prawda?

„Dom Chavla, tak” - mówi Ursula. „Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, specjalizują się w pieczęciach”.

Akko zwraca się do Ursuli. - Naprawdę? Czy to nie powinno oznaczać, że nie będą mieli problemów?

\- To prawda. Ale nigdy nie możemy być zbyt pewni. Planowałem złożyć krótką wizytę w rezydencji Chavla, żeby się upewnić. Teraz myślę, że możemy się zatrzymać, aby sprawdzić, czy ich głowa wie cokolwiek o tym, co dzieje się z Dianą zbyt."

Amelia wypuszcza kłąb dymu. „Cóż, nie powstrzymam was od tego, co musicie zrobić. Nadal mam do czynienia z budową nowej bramy granicznej, aby powstrzymać intruzów z mojego miejsca i ukraść moje chowańce. Che, ktokolwiek kazał Innocentiusowi zjeść kamień mojego filozofa, musi cierpieć straszliwą śmierć. "

„„ Kto? ”„ Dobór słów wprawia Urszulę i innych w zakłopotanie. "Co masz na myśli?"

„Jest mało prawdopodobne, aby któryś z moich chowańców zjadł przypadkowo kamień filozoficzny. Po tylu latach żaden z nich nie przejawiał takiego zachowania pod moją opieką. Bo to się nagle wydarzyło, gdy jesteście tutaj, wydaje się zabawnym zbiegiem okoliczności, nie sądzisz? Oczywiście, nie mówię, że to był jeden z was; mogłem wyraźnie zobaczyć, co wszyscy w tym czasie robili, ale wciąż mnie wkurza, gdy wiem, że ktoś manipulował moimi chowańcami bez mojej zgody. "

Jeśli o tym pomyśleli, liczba „wypadków” wydaje się zbyt zbiegiem okoliczności. Trzy razy to za dużo, by magiczne stworzenia, które mają być pod kontrolą, wpadły w szał. Raz na obszar, który odwiedzają również tego dnia.

Ursula przykłada dłoń do brody. - Więc ktoś celowo sabotuje nasze wysiłki. Ale dlaczego?

"To nie jest moje zmartwienie." Amelia wraca do swoich chowańców. - Sugeruję, żebyście przez resztę drogi byli ostrożni. Wygląda na to, że masz już dużo na głowie.

Orzeł kracze na niebie. Centaur galopuje kilka metrów od nich i pochyla głowę w ich kierunku.

Amelia macha ręką, żeby ich odprawić. - A teraz ruszaj, zanim moje chowańce przywiążą się do ciebie. Mogę zająć się magicznymi stworzeniami. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to samo dotyczy więcej niż jednego człowieka.

* * *

Wyjście z terminalu Leyline przebiega bez żadnych problemów. Stamtąd wyraźnie widzą duży pałac, który może być tylko rezydencją Chavla.

Mają tylko pięć sekund, aby na to spojrzeć, zanim nagle zostaną zassani z powietrza i zrzuceni na ziemię na szczycie czegoś, co wygląda jak biały magiczny krąg o dużym promieniu.

"Co to jest?!" Akko kopie pole graniczne, które pojawia się w magicznym kręgu i krzyczy z bólu. Jest solidniejszy, niż myśli.

„Akko, nie rób nic pochopnego” - skarciła Diana. Ale ona klęka i upewnia się, że Akko naprawdę nie jest kontuzjowana.

„Zastanawiam się, czy to zasługa Domu Chavli” - mówi Ursula. „Jakoś nie pomijam ich, żeby wytyczyć pole graniczne, ponieważ foki są ich specjalizacją”.

"Cóż, to jest wspaniałe powitanie!" Akko narzeka.

Dziesięć minut później widzą kogoś zbliżającego się z nieba na miotle. Kobieta jest młoda, może tylko kilka lat starsza od Ursuli, ma długie platynowe blond włosy, zielone oczy oraz cienkie i skośne brwi i usta. Ma jasnobrązową skórę i fioletowe bindi na czole. Jedną ręką trzyma równowagę na miotle, a drugą trzyma cienką, brązową fajkę z kolb kukurydzy.

Zmniejsza wysokość i ląduje na ziemi. Teraz, gdy jest na tym samym wzroście, widzą, że oprócz białego fartucha laboratoryjnego i brązowych spodni ma na sobie również bordową koszulę z kołnierzykiem i tylko jednym zapięciem na guzik. Pozostawia trochę za dużo odsłoniętej skóry.

(Czy ona jest taka pewna siebie ?!)

\- Hm, nie wyglądasz na włamywaczy. Mruży oczy na ich strój. - Twoje ubrania przypominają mi tę jedyną szkołę czarownic. Jak to się nazywało…?

\- Luna Nova? Ursula dostarcza.

\- Och, racja, to miejsce. Rozumiem, że wy trzy jesteście czarownicami, które chodzą po okolicy, trzymając pieczęcie w pobliżu kamieni filozoficznych?

„Tak, to byśmy byli my” - odpowiada Ursula, poprawiając okulary.

\- Wydawało mi się, że wyjaśniłem, że twoje obawy są nieuzasadnione. Pieczęcie Domu Chavli nie są czymś, co można tak łatwo złamać.

\- Aha, tak. Ale czuliśmy, że najlepiej będzie podwójnie sprawdzić dla własnego komfortu… - Ursula robi się poważna. - Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, o którą chciałbym cię poprosić. Jeśli to możliwe.

Kobieta kręci fajką w palcach. „Zależy, czy to mieści się w moich możliwościach”.

Ursula zwraca się do Diany. - Możesz jej pokazać, Diano?

Diana usuwa zaklęcie ukrywające i ujawnia opaloną plamę na prawym ramieniu i twarzy. Wyraz twarzy kobiety zmienia się z nonszalanckiego na zaciekawiony.

„Ach, teraz to jest coś. W porządku, zobaczę, co mogę zrobić. Pozwolę ci nawet spojrzeć na moje pieczęcie, jeśli naprawdę poczujesz potrzebę. Ale najpierw jestem Rakshtha, obecny szef Dom Chavla. Jesteście we trójkę?

Kiedy prezentacje są zakończone, Rakshtha usuwa barierę. Wszyscy wsiadają na miotły i podążają za Rakshthą do pałacu Chavla.

Akko zachwyca się całością. - Wow… jest nawet większe niż twoje mieszkanie, Diano!

„Ród Chavla to także potomkowie jednej z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic. Uważam, że ich przodkiem jest Lady Udaya, wiedźma, która zaprojektowała pieczęć dla Wielkiego Triskelionu” - mówi Ursula. „Ich rodzina jest nawet starsza niż House of Cavendish. Mówi się, że ich prestiżowi rywale są równi rodzinie Cavendish”.

Rakshtha szydzi. - Gdyby ta twoja ciotka wiedziała, jak lepiej zarządzać finansami, może nie sprawiłaby, że Lady Beatrix toczy się teraz w grobie.

Trzy czarownice wzdrygają się na jej szczerość. Ta kobieta nie powstrzymuje się.

Rakshtha wzrusza ramionami. "Po prostu mówię prawdę."

Wysiadają przed pałacem. Oczekująca służąca zabiera rzeczy czarownic Luna Nova i informuje je, że mogą je znaleźć w pokojach gościnnych. Wychodząc, Rakshtha zabiera ich do swojego gabinetu.

Rakshtha wskazuje na krzesło przed największym, prawdopodobnie na nią. - W porządku. Bananowa Księżniczka, siedzisz tutaj. Pozostała dwójka może usiąść, gdzie chcesz, tylko nie tłocznij się.

Akko śmieje się tak głośno, że prawie upada na podłogę. "Bananowa Księżniczka ?!"

Nawet Ursula chichocze za ręką. Diana może tylko z niedowierzaniem patrzeć na Rakshthę.

Starsza kobieta posyła jej zmieszany wyraz twarzy. - Och, racja, nie jesteś Bernadette. Przepraszam, wyglądasz bardzo podobnie do niej. To pseudonim, którego użyłem dla twojej matki. Wiesz, że Cavendish to rodzaj banana, prawda?

„Jestem świadomy, tak”.

\- W takim razie nie powinno być problemu.

Diana wzdycha, ale bez dalszych skarg siada na wyznaczonym miejscu. Nie ma problemu, dopóki pozostają w zamknięciu domu Chavla, zwłaszcza jeśli nic z tego nie opuszcza gabinetu Rakshthy.

Rakshtha siada naprzeciw niej. - Zakładam, że chcesz, żebym coś zrobił z klątwą, która wpływa na twoje ciało?

\- Więc to naprawdę jest przekleństwo? Pyta Ursula.

\- Co jeszcze może być? Chyba że zdecydowała się zjeść coś śmiesznego, co powoduje reakcję alergiczną na jej skórę. W każdym razie, jak długo to masz?

\- Trzy tygodnie. Po raz pierwszy zwróciłem na to uwagę po tym, jak kuzyn wskazał mi to, kiedy załatwialiśmy sprawę dla mojego dziadka.

\- Gdzie byliście?

„Jaskinie Regulusa”.

Rakshtha unosi brew. - Cóż, nie zamierzam pytać, dlaczego Ulfric wysłał dzieci w takie miejsce. Zresztą, co do tej pory wiesz?

„Żadne z moich obecnych badań nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów. Przeszukałem tekst jakichkolwiek znanych przekleństw. Jednak nie byłem w stanie zlokalizować żadnej konkretnej klątwy, która ma takie same objawy jak ta. Nie powoduje u mnie dyskomfortu i nie pochodzi z żadnej fizycznej rany. Nie wygląda jak normalna blizna ”.

Rakshtha bierze Diany za ręce i czuje się sama. - To prawda. Czuje się tak gładko, jak inne części, na które nie ma wpływu. Czy nie powinieneś, Cavendish specjalizować się w leczeniu? Nawet jeśli to jest klątwa, czy twoja rodzina nie miałaby wiedzy, aby ją rozproszyć?

\- Jeśli nie wiem o jego pochodzeniu lub przyczynie, trudno jest mi użyć właściwego zaklęcia. W każdym razie żadne z zaklęć w zapisach Cavendish nie wydaje się działać.

\- Rozumiem. Dlatego miałeś wątpliwości, czy to klątwa, czy nie.

„Zauważyłem jednak pewien wzorzec. Skaza zwykle rozprzestrzenia się po tym, jak mam określone sny”.

Rakshtha marszczy brwi. "Trwać."

„We śnie stoję na granicy dwóch wyraźnie różnych światów. Jeden z czystym niebem i zielonymi wzgórzami. Drugi z ciemnym, zimowym krajobrazem. Jestem po stronie pierwszego. Z drugiej jest człowiek, który potrafi być nikim innym, jak tylko moim ojcem. "

To zaskakuje Indiankę. - Arthur? Słyszałem, że umarł. A przynajmniej zaginął na dziesięć lat.

\- Jestem również pewien jego śmierci. To jedna z rzeczy, które potwierdziłem w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Jednak sny, które miałem, wydają się zbyt realne, by po prostu były częścią mojej podświadomości.

Rakshtha brzęczy. „Jeśli masz takie sny, rozumiem, dlaczego nie udało Ci się jeszcze niczego znaleźć. Nie ma wielu przekleństw, które znam, które powodują objawy, takie jak to, co powiedziałeś. Zwykle jest to albo głęboki sen, albo gwałtowne sny. "

„Jest coś, nad czym zastanawiałem się, próbując ustalić źródło tej dolegliwości. Jeśli zostało przeniesione przez jakiś rodzaj fizycznego kontaktu, jedynym wyraźnym przedmiotem, o jakim mogę pomyśleć w tym czasie, jest Brisingr, który zaginął wraz z moim ojciec."

"No i co w związku z tym?"

„Mówiono, że została na nim nałożona klątwa, która uniemożliwiła nikomu jej zabranie. Kiedy mój wujek i jego syn próbowali ją zabrać, ich ciała natychmiast zamieniły się w ostrza i roztrzaskały. Jednak to się nie stało, kiedy chwyciłem miecz. "

\- Zgadza się. Wydajesz się zupełnie w porządku.

„Jednak w ciągu pierwszych kilku chwil zostałem przeniesiony do innej scenerii. Wydaje mi się, że zamiast jaskiń stałem z moich snów na jednym ze wzgórz zimowego krajobrazu. uścisk miecza. Moje ciało zaczęło zmieniać się w stal, tak jak to, co stało się z moim wujem i jego synem. Jednak kiedy poczułem, że mój kuzyn kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu, ponownie znalazłem się w jaskiniach Regulus z moim ciałem. wciąż zrobiony z mięsa. "

Diana spogląda na swoją opaloną prawą rękę. Nawet teraz, słysząc trzask skrzypiącej stalowej kraty w uszach, uczucie ocierających się o siebie ostrzy i chwytających jej gardło, by zniekształcić jej krzyki, przeciążenie jej pięciu zmysłów wystarczy, by zacisnąć oczy.

Akko obserwuje z boku reakcję Diany. Diana podzieliła się z Akko tym, co wydarzyło się podczas jej urlopu na cmentarzu Cavendish, ale nie było to dla niej zbyt szczegółowe, aby wiedziała o tym. Na samą myśl o tym, co mogło się stać Dianie, przeszedł ją dreszcz.

Rakshtha odchyla się na swoim miejscu i kręci fajką. - Ciekawe. Nagła, gwałtowna halucynacja po dotknięciu rzekomo przeklętego miecza. Jednak efekty są inne. Zakładam, że nadal się rozprzestrzenia po tych snach?

\- Tak. Jednak był jeden przypadek w Reinhardt Estate, gdzie rozprzestrzenił się po tym, jak użyłem Brisingra z moim kuzynem w stanie świadomości.

\- I nic podobnego nie wydarzyło się z twoim kuzynem.

„Nie, był całkowicie nienaruszony”.

\- Cóż, w każdym razie jest z tobą wyraźnie coś nie tak. Pozwól, że spojrzę, a zobaczę, co mogę zrobić. Prosiłbym cię o zdjęcie ubrania, aby uzyskać jak najlepsze rezultaty…

Ursula prawie dławi się powietrzem, podczas gdy Akko praktycznie spada z siedzenia.

"- ale twoja ręka na razie wystarczy."

Diana wypuszcza głęboki oddech. Jest tylko tyle zażenowania, które może znieść - szczególnie przed Akko i kimkolwiek innym - zanim jej powściągliwość pęknie i się rozpadnie. W pewnym momencie nie będzie to tylko Ursula dławiąca się powietrzem.

Diana podaje Rakshthie prawą rękę. Starsza kobieta bierze go ze sobą i bierze do filiżanki jak kanapkę. Zamyka oczy i koncentruje się na każdym złośliwym lub nieodpowiednim strumieniu magii w Dianie, który może wykryć.

Okazuje się, że nie ma. Jedyne magiczne ślady, które Rakshtha wykrywa, to normalny przepływ magii obecny we wszystkich czarownicach.

Rakshtha otwiera oczy. „Cóż, jeśli rzeczywiście istnieje klątwa, to nie jest coś, na co mogę teraz nic poradzić”.

Zanim ktokolwiek inny zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, Akko podnosi głowę i pochyla się tak daleko, jak tylko może, nie spadając z siedzenia.

„EH ?! Co to znaczy, że nie możesz nic zrobić ?!”

Rakshtha krzywi się, słysząc donośny głos dziewczyny. „To jest dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. O ile mi wiadomo, nie _ma_ żadnej klątwy do uszczelki.”

"Ale najwyraźniej coś jest nie tak!"

„Nie jestem ślepy. Przyczyna wszystkiego, co dzieje się z Bananową Księżniczką, jest albo spowodowana wstępnym efektem ubocznym klątwy, albo w ogóle nie jest związana z klątwą. Przekleństwa nie są nawet moją specjalnością w pierwszej kolejności, tylko część uszczelniająca. Jeśli chcesz się zgadnąć, to, co się dzieje, jest prawdopodobnie wskazówką, kiedy klątwa się aktywuje. Kiedy blizna pokryje całe jej ciało, zacznie działać klątwa. Przed tym wszystkim nie ma. t wiele mogę zrobić. "

Rakshtha unosi dłoń, by odepchnąć Akko, zanim dziewczyna będzie mogła dostać się prosto w jej twarz. „Jeśli jednak istnieje korelacja między twoimi snami a rozprzestrzenianiem się tej dolegliwości, odpowiedź jest prosta. Musimy po prostu zatrzymać sny”.

„My też tak myśleliśmy” - mówi Ursula. - Żadne zaklęcie tłumiące sen, które wypróbowałem, nie przyniosło żadnego efektu.

Rakshtha strzepuje fajkę. - Głupie. Jeśli zaklęcie tłumiące nic nie robi, musimy po prostu je całkowicie zapieczętować.

Akko podnosi głowę znad ziemi. "Co za różnica?"

„Zaklęcie tłumiące jedynie powstrzymuje sen. Pieczęć zapobiega pojawieniu się snu, zanim ma on szansę się rozwinąć. Całkowicie eliminuje możliwość jego powstania”.

„To lepsze niż nic” - mówi Diana. W tym momencie jest gotowa spróbować prawie wszystkiego, aby rozwiązać problem.

Ursula wzdycha. „Nie wygląda na to, że będzie bolało, więc jeśli się zgodzisz, nie będzie się kłócić”.

„Pozwolę wam troje zostać na dzisiejszy wieczór, abym mógł określić skuteczność tej metody jutro rano” - mówi Rakshtha. - Każę kucharzom przygotować obiad. Do tego czasu możesz robić, co chcesz. Tylko nie niszcz mojego domu.

\- Możemy się rozejrzeć? - pyta Akko z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Tak, masz moje pozwolenie. Bananowa Księżniczko, pomóż swojemu profesorowi mieć na to oko. Mam przeczucie, że jedna osoba nie wystarczy, by ją powstrzymać.

„Hej, potrafię się zachować” - argumentuje z oburzeniem Akko.

\- Prawie wbiłeś mi twarz w moją twarz. I _kopnąłeś_ moje pole graniczne gołą nogą. Mam powody, by wierzyć podobnie.

Akko sapie i mamrocze coś o kłujących głowach kobiet z bogatych rodzin, po czym odwraca się w stronę wyjścia. Ursula idzie za nią z kroplą potu.

Zanim Diana będzie mogła za nimi podążyć, Rakshtha zatrzymuje ją pytaniem.

\- Gdzie jest twój następny cel? Po tym, który z Sześciu Domów jest następny na twojej liście?

Diana lekko odwraca głowę, by odpowiedzieć: „Myślę, że to Dom Fei. Jeśli profesor Ursula nie zmieniła swojego planu podróży”.

Rakshtha kręci fajką. - Mieszkanie Fei Wonga, co? Kiedy nadarzy się okazja, zapytaj go o to wszystko. Używa fajki, aby wycelować w twarz i ramię Diany. „Fei Wong ma tendencję do posiadania wszystkich odpowiedzi na pytania, których nikt inny nie może wyjaśnić. Może coś wiedzieć”.

Diana kiwa głową. - Dziękuję za radę, Lady Rakshtha.

\- Jeśli znowu nazwiesz mnie „Pani”, rzucę w ciebie prawdziwym bananem ”.

Diana nie reaguje na to. "Wtedy będę jadł."

Gdy drzwi są zamknięte, Rakshtha bierze długi wdech z fajki. W końcu może się zrelaksować po wyjściu wszystkich.

„Powinienem kazać kucharzom przygotować ciasto bananowe na deser”.

* * *

Dotrzymując słowa, Rakshtha kładzie pieczęć snu na Dianie, zanim wszyscy pójdą spać. Naprawdę prosi również personel kuchenny o przygotowanie ciasta bananowego na deser.

Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Zwłaszcza Akko, która w ciągu minuty zamknęła deser i poprosiła o kilka sekund.

Pomimo pieczęci Rakshthy, Diana wciąż otwiera oczy na znajomy, niewyobrażalny podwójny krajobraz wiosny i zimy. Zdarzało się to tak często, że Diana nie jest już zaskoczona, że pieczęć nie działała.

Arthur się uśmiecha. - Witamy z powrotem. Chociaż może to nie jest dobra rzecz, jeśli nasze spotkania mają związek z tymi śladami na twojej skórze. Przynajmniej nie wyglądasz na tak zmartwionego, jak wtedy, gdy cię ostatnio widziałem. Czy wszystko się udało?

Na początku Diana nie rozumie, co Arthur ma na myśli. Potem przypomina sobie wczorajszy incydent i kontuzje Akko.

\- Tak, teraz wszystko jest w porządku. Rany Akko się zagoiły. Jest tak żywa, jak zwykle.

\- „Akko?” - Artur się rozszerza. - Wygląda na to, że imię jest obce. Kolega ze szkoły?

Nagłe zainteresowanie zaskakuje Dianę. - Tak. Pochodzi z japońskiej rodziny bez magicznego tła. Pomimo braku magicznego talentu, to ona ożywiła Siedem Słów Arcturusa i złamała pieczęć na Wielkim Triskelionie.

Artur gwiżdże. - Naprawdę teraz? To jakieś osiągnięcie. Wydaje się, że raczej lubisz tę czarownicę.

\- Przypuszczam, że zbliżyłem się do niej raczej…

\- Bliżej niż tylko przyjaciele. Właściwie nie wiedziałem, że masz preferencje co do tej samej płci.

W swoim wymarzonym świecie, w którym nie ma żadnych oczekiwań i nie ma przed kim się ukryć, Diana dławi się powietrzem.

\- Myślę, że się mylisz. A moja romantyczna orientacja nie ma znaczenia w naszej obecnej dyskusji.

Dianie nie podoba się sposób, w jaki uśmiech Artura nadal rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy.

„Och? Mówisz bez znaczenia? Nawet jeśli jestem wytworem twojej wyobraźni, nadal pełnię rolę twojego ojca. To oczywiste, że powinienem przejmować się takimi rzeczami. Ach, jak szybko dorasta moja córka. radość wiedzieć, że tak bardzo zależy ci na kimś. Jeśli teraz będę płakać, odetnę sobie twarz, próbując otrzeć łzy. "

„Niezależnie od tego, między mną a Akko nie ma nic” - zaprzecza Diana. Nie pozwala, by ten obraz jej ojca - prawdziwy czy nie - tak ją poruszył. Chociaż zdradziecka część niej czuje ulgę, że ta wersja jej ojca nie obala jej uczuć. Nawet jeśli Artur nie zna samego Akko, jego wsparcie - choć irytujące - pociesza jej uczucia do Akko.

(Dlaczego to ma znaczenie? Ojciec nigdy - i nigdy nie spotka - Akko. Przede wszystkim jest to niemożliwe).

Arthur nadal wątpi w twierdzenia Diany. - Jesteś pewny? Wyraz, który miałeś ostatnim razem, gdy cię widziałem, był lustrzanym odbiciem wyrazu twarzy Bernadette, kiedy miałem dziurę w brzuchu. I to było po tym, jak wyznaliśmy sobie nawzajem swoje uczucia, więc byłem świadomy jej troski ”. Arthur uśmiecha się tęsknie na to wspomnienie. - Muszę przyznać, że podobieństwa między tobą a twoją matką są niesamowite. Nic dziwnego, że pomyliłem cię z nią podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania na tym świecie.

Diana widzi w tym szansę na odwrócenie od niej rozmowy. - Matka dość często martwiła się o twoje samopoczucie. Mimo że starała się to przede mną ukryć. Może po to, by zmniejszyć moje zmartwienia.

Arthur chichocze. „Jestem pewien, że robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy. Powiedziano mi, że myślę, zanim skaczę zbyt często. Wydaje mi się, że spędziłem więcej czasu w łóżku z uzdrowicielem, niż faktycznie wykonując moje obowiązki jako głowa Domu Reinhardta. Twoja matka powiedziała nawet, że moja głupota zabijał ją szybciej niż jej chore ciało. Oczywiście w ramach żartu. "

\- Widzę, że oboje paraliście się pozbawionym smaku humorem. To nie jest coś, czego bym się spodziewał po matce.

\- Przepraszam. To ona śmiała się histerycznie przez całe pięć minut po tym, jak rzuciłem ciastem w Paula Hanbridge'a. _Ten_ mężczyzna to ktoś, kto musi nauczyć się żartować.

Obraz Paula Hanbridge'a pokrytego śmietaną i cukrem nie jest czymś, co Diana kiedykolwiek pomyślałaby o sobie. Dodanie jej rodziców i zmiana sceny, tak aby wszystkie postacie były młodszą wersją siebie, tylko potęgują osobliwość.

Ogólnie jest to… dziwna wizja.

„Z drugiej strony, czy zauważyłeś, że świat zaczął się zmieniać od czasu naszego pierwszego spotkania?” Pyta Arthur.

Diana rozgląda się. To jest coś, co zauważyła, nie będąc tego w pełni świadoma.

Na początku istniała wyraźna, wyraźna granica między dwoma światami, oparta na tym, jak bardzo są niekompatybilne. Jednak teraz Diana widzi kilka płatów śniegu tworzących się na jej boku i pokrywających zieloną trawę. Na niebie jest też więcej chmur. Po stronie Artura, zimowa burza nie wieje już wcześniej. Ciemne niebo zaczyna się rozjaśniać; widzi małe plamki błękitu w przypadkowych obszarach. Wygląda na to, że te dwa światy zaczynają się łączyć w jeden.

Diana nie wie, co to znaczy. Jest jednak coś jeszcze, na co zwraca uwagę.

„Nasze spotkania też stały się częstsze” - mówi. „Zamiast występować raz na kilka nocy, mam te sny od czterech kolejnych nocy”.

\- I za każdym razem ta twoja blizna rozszerza się jeszcze bardziej?

\- Tak. Razem z tym, kiedy trzymałem Brisingra z moim kuzynem.

\- Pytałeś kogoś o to? Nie wyciągnąłeś żadnych wniosków?

Diana kręci głową. „Na razie nikt nie rozumie tej dolegliwości. Rakshtha mówi, że nie może być pewna, że to dzieło klątwy”.

Arthur marszczy brwi. Będę szczery, walczę z czymś, odkąd przybyłem na ten świat. W każdej chwili czuję, jak ostrza mojego ciała skrzypią coraz głośniej. Zmiana jest subtelna, ale zgrzytają o jedno jeszcze więcej niż wcześniej ”.

Diana wraca myślami do tego, co stało się z jej wujem i jego najstarszym synem.

\- Czy to mogła być klątwa, która spadła na Brisingr? Ta sama, która uniemożliwiła wujowi Welkinowi i jego synowi Matthew zabranie miecza z Jaskini Regulus?

\- Możliwe. Szczerze myślałem, że to tylko klątwa Eliksiru, która podążyła za mną do świata snów.

Ale to nie ma sensu. Jeśli to naprawdę sen, nie ma powodu, dla którego Artur również miałby zostać dotknięty klątwą. Diana nie wiedziała o szczegółach śmierci Artura, dopóki jej nie powiedział. I nawet to jest niedokładne, jeśli ten Artur naprawdę jest wytworem jej wyobraźni.

(Nie, w jaki sposób klątwa dotarła do Brisingra w pierwszej kolejności? Jeśli ktoś inny zapuścił się do jaskiń, nie ma powodu, aby rzucał klątwę na nieistotny miecz).

Diana patrzy na mężczyznę przed nią pokrytego wystającymi ostrzami.

(Chyba że…)

„Ojcze, załóżmy, że klątwa, która dotknęła ciebie na śmierć, została przeniesiona na Brisingr” - proponuje Diana. - To mogłoby wyjaśniać, jak klątwa wpływała na każdego, kto dotknął Brisingra, nawet po tylu latach. Co pamiętasz z klątwy?

Arthur myśli o tym. „Głos, który usłyszałem, tylko stwierdził, że będzie się rozprzestrzeniał szybciej, jeśli będę nadal pragnął Eliksiru. Nie wierzę, że jego efekty miały rozciągać się na inne obiekty”.

\- Czy trzymałeś wtedy Brisingra?

Arthur kręci głową. - Upuściłem go, gdy moje ciało zaczęło zamieniać się w ostrza. W tym czasie ledwo mogłem utrzymać eliksir.

Po raz kolejny Diana nie dochodzi do żadnych wniosków. Niemniej jednak nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego klątwa nie dotknęła Diany przy bezpośrednim kontakcie z Brisingr.

Arthur patrzy na łączące się światy. „Cokolwiek się dzieje, wygląda na to, że coś się wydarzy w naszym terminie. Ale co?”

„Nie wiem”

Diana zaciska oczy. Kiedy je otwiera, jej niewyraźna wizja nie dostrzega już postrzępionej postaci Arthura ani ciemnego nieba z plamami błękitu. Wróciła do swojego pokoju gościnnego w pałacu Chavla. Z okna po jej stronie wpada słońce, sygnalizując nowy dzień.

(Następnie…)

Diana siada i wyciąga różdżkę. Usuwa zaklęcie maskujące i odciąga rękaw koszuli nocnej, by sprawdzić jej ramię. Potem pociąga za kołnierz, żeby sprawdzić swoją klatkę piersiową.

Nie tylko ślady na jej ramieniu i szyi są nadal połączone, ale teraz rozprzestrzeniają się w kierunku środka klatki piersiowej w postaci postrzępionych cierni. Chociaż nie powoduje to jej fizycznego bólu jak zwykle, złowieszczy wzór jest niepokojącym widokiem.

Diana zaciska pięść i ponownie _stosuje Abscondam_ . Oczekiwanie, że tak się stanie, pomaga zmniejszyć dręczące ją zmartwienie. Szybko zmienia ubranie i wychodzi z pokoju, by znaleźć Rakshthę.

Robi dziesięć kroków ze swojego pokoju, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że Pałac Chavla nie jest jej własnym domem; nie ma pojęcia, dokąd się udać. Diana nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko zaczekać, aż służąca lub sama Rakshtha przyjdzie, by ich znaleźć na śniadanie.

Zamiast wracać do swojego pokoju, ścieżka Diany prowadzi ją do innego pokoju gościnnego obok jej. Chociaż jej logika podpowiada jej, że Akko najprawdopodobniej jeszcze śpi, nie powstrzymuje to jej ręki przed uniesieniem się i pukaniem do drzwi.

W porównaniu do poprzedniego dnia, Akko szybko wyskoczy z łóżka i otworzy drzwi.

"Diana!" Akko przeciera oczy, żeby otrzeć resztę senności. - Jak się czujesz? Czy chodzi o…?

Diana wzdycha. To wszystko, co musi wiedzieć Akko.

Akko spogląda w dół. "O…"

\- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Myślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć.

Diana ignoruje część swojego mózgu, która pyta ją, dlaczego nie planuje również zapukać do drzwi Ursuli i obudzić ją, żeby jej to powiedzieć.

\- Och… cóż, dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś. Akko pociera tył głowy. "Um, czy to w porządku, jeśli to zobaczę?"

Diana wyciąga różdżkę i bez namysłu rozprasza zaklęcie maskujące. Akko mruga, słysząc szybką i nagłą akcję.

„Część rozprzestrzenia się po mojej klatce piersiowej” - mówi Diana, wskazując ręką na wspomniane miejsce. „Jeśli będzie się utrzymywał w tym tempie, może całkowicie pokryć moje ciało w mniej niż miesiąc”.

\- Więc co?

"Nie wiem."

Akko bierze głęboki oddech, dodając sobie odwagi. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia nagle chwyta dłoń Diany, czując, jak Diana drży pod wpływem tego ruchu. Ale na szczęście Diana nie odchodzi.

"Akko?"

Akko nie reaguje na zdziwienie Diany. Nie spuszcza wzroku z opalonej dłoni Diany.

(Och. To naprawdę wciąż jest tak miękkie, jak pamiętam.)

Akko zadaje dziwne pytanie. - Dlaczego używasz magii, żeby to zakryć? Czy to dlatego, że nie chcesz, aby ludzie to widzieli?

Diana odpręża się. Jest to pytanie, na które może odpowiedzieć logicznie, nie pozwalając swoim uczuciom zbytnio się wtrącać. - Są pewne… pozory, które muszę podtrzymywać, nawet poza Luna Nova. Nie chcę nikogo niepokoić, gdyby zobaczyli tak dużą skażenie na mojej osobie.

\- Ale czy _cię to_ obchodzi?

To kolejne dziwne pytanie, o którym Diana tak naprawdę nie pomyślała.

\- Chyba nie. Nie sprawia mi to dyskomfortu. Martwię się tylko jego nieznane pochodzenie i przyczyna.

Akko wzdycha. - To dobrze. Bo wiesz, nadal jesteś dla mnie naprawdę ładna. Żadna dziwna rzecz nie może tego zmienić.

Pauza.

Twarz Akko rozjaśnia się. A jednak stara się zachować stanowczość.

(Och, powiedziałem to teraz. Nie ma powrotu stąd!)

Jeśli Akko oczekuje odpowiedzi, nie otrzymuje jasnej odpowiedzi. Diana patrzy tylko z niedowierzaniem na Akko; żadne słowa nie przychodzą na myśl. W rzeczywistości wydaje się, że jej myśli nie mogą już docierać do jej zwartego mózgu.

Kaszel zza pleców Diany tak zaskoczył ich dwoje, że Akko wyrzuca dłoń Diany w powietrze, podczas gdy Diana wyraźnie się trzęsie.

„Jeśli oboje zamierzacie flirtować, nie chcę tego widzieć na korytarzu” - mówi Rakshtha zza pleców Diany. - Nie bez powodu są drzwi. Chociaż nie chcę, żeby coś wątpliwego zrobiono w jednym z moich pokoi gościnnych.

\- To… nic się nie dzieje - próbuje przekonać Diana. Akko energicznie kiwa głową razem z nią. Żaden z nich nie zaprzecza dziwnemu przeskokowi w biciu serca.

Akko jęczy w myślach.

(Gaaahhh, w tym tempie mam zamiar pobić rekord świata w liczbie krępujących rzeczy zrobionych przed twoją sympatią!)

Graficzny rekord zatrzymuje się.

(Moja sympatia…?)

Twarz Akko rozjaśnia się czerwienią. Jednak nie zaprzecza temu, co mówi jej głowa. Tym razem Akko nie walczy i nie akceptuje prawdy. Jeśli już, jest bardziej oszołomiona odkryciem czegoś innego o sobie.

(Nie wiedziałem nawet, że tak się zakręciłem… sasuga Diana.)

Jeśli Akko rozważa to dłużej, może zacząć rozumieć, dlaczego poszerzanie swoich horyzontów nie jest takie dziwne, jeśli chodzi o Dianę Cavendish. Jeśli Akko musi porównać, najbliższą osobą, o której może pomyśleć, aby kontrastować z Dianą, jest Andrew Hanbridge. Obaj są przystojnymi, wyrafinowanymi członkami wyższych sfer, którzy od najmłodszych lat przezwyciężyli wysokie oczekiwania i obciążenia. Ale w porównaniu z jednym przypadkiem, w którym Andrew wzbudził podziw Akko, skacząc nad gigantycznym białym niedźwiedziem, jest o wiele więcej, jeśli chodzi o Dianę.

Jest wiele osiągnięć Diany. Nawet jej umiejętność odpowiadania na każde pytanie w klasie, kiedy nikt inny nie może tego zrobić, stała się dla Akko godna podziwu i przestała być irytacją. Ale są też marzenia i aspiracje Diany, które Akko teraz zna. Rzadka siła uczucia dla jej linii, która zadziwia Akko.

I być może to właśnie przyciąga Akko do Diany. Dla niej Diana Cavendish jest _olśniewająca_ zarówno w swoich działaniach, jak i przekonaniach.

(Myślę, że każdy zakochałby się w Dianie… Ciekawe, czy Diana dostała jakieś listy miłosne w Luna Nova?)

Akko _naprawdę_ nie lubi o tym myśleć.

Tymczasem Rakshtha ignoruje zdenerwowaną Akko i kieruje swoje zapytanie do Diany. - Czy pieczęć zadziałała?

To przywraca Dianę do rzeczywistości. - Niestety tak się nie stało. Znowu miałem sen. I ślad rozprzestrzenił się teraz na moją klatkę piersiową.

Rakshtha kręci fajką, a następnie bierze długi wdech. Na szczęście wysadza go na bok, a nie przed młodsze dziewczyny.

\- Nawet zaklęcie zapieczętowujące sen nie zadziałało, co? Jest tylko jedno inne zjawisko, o którym mogę pomyśleć, związane z widzeniem wizji w twojej podświadomości. W takim razie zobaczenie Fei Wonga brzmi teraz jak lepszy pomysł.

"Co masz na myśli?" Pyta Diana.

\- Fei Wong? Kto to jest? Pyta Akko.

\- Obecna głowa rodziny, która specjalizuje się w badaniu taumaturgii duszy. Nazwij to kobiecą intuicją, ale mam przeczucie, że Fei Wong będzie w stanie powiedzieć ci to, co musisz wiedzieć. I prawdopodobnie ci się to nie spodoba.

\- Dlaczego? Czy nie jest dobrze, jeśli w końcu otrzymamy kilka odpowiedzi? Pyta Akko.

\- Czasami tak. Jednak większość ludzi z problemami wywodzącymi się z duszy - bardzo niedostatecznie zbadanej dziedziny magii - nie prowadzi szczęśliwego życia przez długi czas po zasięgnięciu rady Fei Wonga. Ponieważ spraw duszy nie da się naprawić.

### Uwagi:

> Lol Akko wciąż się rozprawia o tej skórze. Trzymałeś się wcześniej z Dianą, dlaczego teraz jesteś tak nadwrażliwy i ciekawy?
> 
> Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem zawrzeć tytuły kolejnych rozdziałów w końcowych notatkach autora jako swego rodzaju zwiastun? Może nawet podsumowania następnych rozdziałów można dołączyć. Jeśli masz jakieś opinie, daj mi znać = D
> 
> Aha, skoro mowa o kontakcie. Mam konto na tumblr o nazwie użytkownika bittertomato. Spędzam zbyt dużo czasu w tej witrynie, więc zawsze tam będę. To jest całkowicie autopromocja, bo jestem samotnym pomidorowym heh.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Rakshtha jest oparta na postaci o tym samym imieniu z Code Geass. Ta postać ma interesujący pseudonim dla innej postaci w anime. Nazywa go „Pudding Earl”, więc myślę, że nazwanie Diany „Banana Princess” jest dobrym odniesieniem do jej oryginalnej postaci XD


	23. Rozdział 10: INTERLUDE. Przeprosiny późno w nocy - Odsłoń swoje serce

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym przeprasza się, a niektórzy uczniowie postanawiają plotkować po godzinie policyjnej.

### Uwagi:

> Dla mnie jest to w zasadzie ćwiczenie z pisania. Jestem tak przyzwyczajony do pisania Diany (a teraz Akko i częściowo Ursula / Chariot), że zdaję sobie sprawę, że zaniedbałem inne postacie z kanonu LWA. Niewiele mogę zrobić ze względu na fabułę, ale możemy mieć tę małą ciekawostkę dotyczącą pewnego problemu, który mam z kanonem. Nie jest to zbyt duży problem; Pomyślałem, że najpierw powinienem wyjaśnić pewne relacje.
> 
> Oto krótki przerywnik w POV postaci, które nie są Dianą, Akko ani Ursulą.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_10_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Zadanie trzech czarownic Luna Nova, polegających na utrzymaniu i odnowieniu pieczęci w Sześciu Wielkich Domach, wydawało się dość proste. Ale teraz muszą wziąć pod uwagę dziwną dolegliwość dotykającą Diany, której nikt nie rozumie. Ten dodatkowy problem zwiększa liczbę problemów, z którymi muszą się uporać.

Oczywiście nie jest to wina Diany. Chociaż Diana zapewnia ich, że nie powoduje to jej dyskomfortu ani bólu, nadal jest to uporczywe zmartwienie, które gryzie ich tył głowy. Jak mogą się _nie_ martwić, gdy coś z nieznanego źródła wpływa na ich ukochanego przyjaciela?

Gdy to się dzieje, są tacy, których zostawili, żyjąc własnym życiem, nie wiedząc o kłopotach, z jakimi borykają się ich przyjaciele. Zamiast magicznych stworzeń, które absorbują magię, dziwnych członków rodziny i onieśmielających głów kobiet z wybitnych rodzin, mają zniechęcające zajęcia w jednej z najlepszych szkół dla czarownic.

Nie oznacza to jednak, że się nie martwią.

„Zastanawiam się, jak sobie radzi Akko” - wspomina Lotte pewnej nocy, kiedy ona i Sucy szykują się do łóżka. A raczej Lotte ma zamiar odłożyć jeden ze swoich tomów _Night Fall,_ podczas gdy Sucy pakuje swój najnowszy eliksir.

„Prawdopodobnie doprowadza profesor Ursulę do szaleństwa, a Diana kontroluje uszkodzenia” - odpowiada Sucy. Ostrożnie wlewa szklankę świecącego zielonego płynu do bulgoczącej mikstury w innej zlewce. - A przynajmniej robię, co w jej mocy. Jestem pewien, że Akko przeżywa najlepszy czas w swoim życiu. Och, gotowe. Czas odłożyć to razem z innymi eliksirami, które wypróbuję na Akko, kiedy wróci.

Lotte kładzie się na kołdrze. „Musi być miło odwiedzić Sześć Wielkich Domów. Nawet jeśli mają ważne rzeczy do zrobienia, to prawie jak studiowanie za granicą. A nawet wakacje!”

\- Pewnie tak to widzi Akko. Sucy odkłada gotową miksturę za pomocą żelaznych zacisków. - Jeśli już, to zastanawiam się, jak sobie radzi Diana. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiała spędzać tak dużo czasu z Akko. Chyba po jakimś czasie się do tego przyzwyczaisz.

\- Cóż, Diana to Diana. Będzie wiedziała, jak nadążyć za Akko.

\- Naprawdę? Akko może dać szansę nawet komuś takiemu jak Diana o swoje pieniądze.

\- Czy Akko kilka miesięcy temu nie pojechała do Cavendish Manor, żeby przywieźć z powrotem Diany? Akko nigdy nie powiedziała nam dokładnie, co się stało.

Sucy sprząta swoje miejsce pracy. - Sądząc po nagłej zmianie nastawienia Diany, musiało iść dobrze. Nawet Hannah i Barbara skończyły osiemdziesiątkę. Kto by pomyślał, że Hannah lubiła tak dużo jeść?

Lotte uśmiecha się czule. „Barbara mówi, że Hannah i Jasminka wymieniają się przepisami. Najwyraźniej rodzina Hannah jest właścicielem renomowanej restauracji, która szuka dobrego przepisu na wypieki. Naprawdę się dogadują”.

"Wydaje się, że ty też jesteś z Barbarą i twoją serią _Night Fall_ ."

„Fajnie jest mieć z kim o tym porozmawiać. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że jest tak zainteresowana!

Sucy mruga do Lotte. - Cóż, o ile dobrze się dogadujecie. To całkowita zmiana w stosunku do przeszłości. To tak, jakbyśmy wszyscy żyli w innym wymiarze.

Lotte chichocze. - To dziwne. Wszystko dlatego, że Akko w jakiś sposób nas wszystkich zebrała. Och, jak się masz z Consta…

Pukanie do drzwi przerywa jej w połowie zdania. Lotte i Sucy odwracają się w stronę drzwi, a potem do siebie z zakłopotaniem.

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś? Pyta Sucy.

Lotte kręci głową. - Nie o tej porze. Teraz też powinna być godzina policyjna. Zastanawiam się, kto to może być?

Sucy otwiera drzwi, gdy Lotte schodzi z pryczy. Oboje są zaskoczeni, widząc Hannah i Barbarę spośród wszystkich ludzi po drugiej stronie.

\- Hannah? Barbara? Czy coś jest nie tak? Pyta Lotte.

Hannah i Barbara podskakują, gdy Sucy otwiera drzwi. Spodziewali się, że dwaj członkowie czerwonej drużyny nie otworzą drzwi. Odzyskują spokój i krzyżują ręce na piersi, odwracając głowy w przeciwnych kierunkach.

Kiedy nic nie mówią, Sucy pyta: „Czy ktoś umiera?”

To wyrywa ich z szaleństwa, w jakim się znajdują.

„Co… Nie, nikt nie umiera” - mówi Hannah. „Myślę, że wszyscy są w porządku”.

„Z wyjątkiem was dwojga” - zauważa Sucy. - Jest późno. Gdybyś musiał nam coś powiedzieć, czy nie byłoby lepiej zrobić to w ciągu dnia? Kiedy celowo nie łamiesz godziny policyjnej?

„To… chcieliśmy to powiedzieć, nie mając w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby przeszkodzić” - odpowiada Barbara. „Mieliśmy przyjechać wcześniej, ale…”

Hannah kręci głową. W swoich słowach gromadzi trochę siły. - Nie ma znaczenia, jak późno się spóźnimy. Liczy się to, że chcemy wam coś powiedzieć. I nie, to nie może czekać.

Lotte i Sucy patrzą na siebie. Lotte kiwa głową, więc Sucy wzrusza ramionami i odsuwa się na bok, by wpuścić dwóch członków niebieskiej drużyny do środka.

„Równie dobrze mógłbym mieć to już za sobą. Zanim ktoś przyłapie was na łamaniu zasad,” zauważa Sucy.

Hannah i Barbara odwracają się do siebie i jednocześnie opuszczają spięte ramiona. Wygląda na to, że gotowość Lotte i Sucy do słuchania pomogła nieco zwiększyć ich pewność siebie.

Gdy znajdą się w środku, Sucy zamyka drzwi i każe im usiąść gdziekolwiek. Więc Hannah i Barbara zabierają krzesła biurowe Sucy i Lotte. Lotte siada na łóżku Akko, podczas gdy Sucy bierze swoje.

\- Więc co chciałeś nam powiedzieć? Lotte podpowiada.

Hannah i Barbara zaciskają się na spódnicach. Hannah nawet zaczyna stukać stopą o podłogę.

Sucy wzdycha. - Po prostu to wypluj. Niektórzy z nas chcą jutro wstać na zajęcia.

Hannah przerywa jej natarczywe stukanie. Ona i Barbara biorą głęboki oddech.

"Przykro nam."

Sucy i Lotte mruga. Nie tego się spodziewali.

"'Przepraszam?' Po co?" Pyta Lotte.

Dwie dziewczyny z niebieskiej drużyny robią głęboki wydech, jakby wyplucie z nich tego, co chcą powiedzieć, wymaga wysiłku.

„Za to, jak was potraktowaliśmy” - odpowiada Hannah. - To było… niegrzeczne.

„To mało powiedziane” - mówi nonszalancko Sucy.

Hannah odwraca głowę w jej kierunku, ale nie odpowiada. Wie, że Sucy się nie myli.

\- Ale po co o tym teraz mówić? Pyta Lotte. "Wydaje się, że to dziwny czas."

„Myśleliśmy o tym od jakiegoś czasu” - mówi Barbara. - Aż do teraz nie byliśmy pewni, jak to wyrazić. I naprawdę lubię z tobą rozmawiać, Lotte.

„Chcieliśmy więc mieć pewność, że… nie ma złej krwi” - dodaje Hannah. - Więc przepraszamy.

Sucy mruga. "W porządku."

Nie mówi nic więcej. Niezręczna cisza, która następuje, sprawia, że Hannah i Barbara gapią się na Sucy.

\- To wszystko? Nie… nie masz nic więcej do powiedzenia? Pyta Barbara.

\- To moja kwestia. Jeśli to wszystko, to wszystko. Nie przeszkadza mi to zbytnio. Wszyscy nauczyliśmy się ignorować to, co mieliście do powiedzenia o nas.

Lotte lekko chichocze. "Sucy ma na myśli to, że wszystko jest w porządku. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś aż do nas, żeby nam powiedzieć. Ale nie ma urazy."

Hannah i Barbara okazują swoje zdziwienie Lotte.

„Ale… powiedzieliśmy tak wiele rzeczy” - zaczyna Barbara.

„Myśląc o tym teraz, było to naprawdę nie do przyjęcia” - dodaje Hannah. - A wy macie zamiar to zmyć?

„Cóż, zdecydowanie zraniliście uczucia Lotte. Akko i ja nie mogliśmy mniej przejmować się tym, co macie do powiedzenia o nas” - komentuje Sucy. - A może Akko się tym przejmowała. Trudno powiedzieć, kiedy zawsze jest tak zajęta rzeczami.

„To, co powiedziałaś, nie było złe” - mówi Lotte, zanim Hannah lub Barbara mogą skomentować. „Zwykle się wtapiam, więc nikt mnie nie zauważa. A Akko czasami może być zbyt ekspresyjna”.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - I jestem dziwny. Nie wygląda na koniec świata.

\- Więc nie jesteś szalony? Pyta Barbara.

\- Wcale nie! Cieszę się, że w ogóle przyszedłeś, żeby nam to powiedzieć. Lotte posyła jej miły uśmiech. - Myślę, że pomoże nam to pogłębić naszą przyjaźń! Jeśli Edgar może wybaczyć Arturowi złamanie palców u nóg, to jest to jeszcze łatwiejsze!

Ignorując odniesienie do _Night Fall_ , Sucy dodaje: „Posiadanie Akko jako przyjaciela oznacza, że będziemy się wyróżniać bez względu na wszystko. Nawet gdyby Lotte chciała stać się niewidzialna, Akko natychmiast ją wyciągnie”.

„Heh… Akko ma taki wpływ na ludzi”. Lotte spogląda w dół. „Na początku było ciężko, starając się nie brać sobie do serca tego, co mówią o mnie inni. Nawet jeśli każę sobie to ignorować, nadal jest ciężko, kiedy to się ciągle powtarza”.

Hannah i Barbara odwracają się.

„Ale potem obserwowanie Akko… myślę, że to trochę pomogło. Nawet jeśli nie ma doświadczenia z magią… nawet jeśli zajęło jej cały rok, zanim nauczyła się latać, Akko wciąż się przeciskała. Ale to nie znaczy, że Akko nie. Nie mam jej dni wolnych. Choć jest entuzjastyczna, były chwile, kiedy czuła się tak przygnębiona, że nikt z nas nie wiedział, jak pomóc. Czasami było to gorsze niż smutek z samego siebie. "

„Wciąż jest zaskakujące, że nie zaatakowałeś nikogo, kto zastraszał Akko” - zauważa Sucy. - Jeśli już, to bardziej się na nich wściekasz, że naśmiewają się z Akko, niż gdyby coś o tobie powiedzieli.

Lotte śmieje się nerwowo. "Dobrze…"

„Ale Akko to Akko” - mówi Sucy. - Jakoś znajduje sposób, nawet jeśli go nie ma.

Lotte uśmiecha się lekko. - Akko naprawdę robi wszystko, co w jej mocy. W porównaniu z nami to Akko spotkała się z największym problemem zastraszania. Nawet jeśli była zdenerwowana, nie pozwoliła, żeby to ją zniechęciło na długo. Akko jest naprawdę niesamowita, prawda?

Hannah i Barbara spoglądają w dół.

\- Tak… naprawdę jest. Pogodziła się ze wszystkim, co powiedzieliśmy i zrobiliśmy, i wszystkim…

„Jeśli chcecie nadrobić wszystko, co się wydarzyło, możecie zgłosić się na ochotnika, aby zostać moimi następnymi królikami doświadczalnymi” - sugeruje Sucy. „Brakuje mi mojego obiektu testowego, odkąd wyjechała w dającą się przewidzieć przyszłość”.

Hannah i Barbara blanszują.

"Były dobre."

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - Pasujcie. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie zrobicie dobrych świnek morskich.

"Co to ma znaczyć?" Żąda Hannah.

„Jest coś w Akko, co czyni ją idealną osobą do testowania moich eliksirów,” odpowiada Sucy, nie tracąc ani chwili. - Nawet ja nie potrafię powiedzieć, co to jest. W każdym razie, czy już przeprosiliście _Akko_ ?

„Tak, kilka dni temu, kiedy poprosiła Dianę o pomoc,” odpowiada Hannah po tym, jak ona i Barbara oddalają się na kilka sekund.

„Diana była tą, która tak pokierowała rozmową, że mieliśmy szansę ją poruszyć” - dodaje Barbara. - Od tygodni mówi nam o tym z przerwami.

Hannah wzdryga się. „Akko wyglądała, jakby była gotowa pomalować nam twarze i zmusić nas do ponownego stania na zewnątrz przez całą noc. Albo coś jeszcze gorszego…”

Barbara kręci głową. - Dobrze, że była tam Diana. Zawsze wie, jak powstrzymać Akko przed przesadą. Zatrzymuje się na sekundę. „Uh, w porządku. Od przesadzenia _zbyt_ wiele.”

Sucy unosi brew. - Diana tak? To zaskakujące. Naprawdę stała się miękka.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Hannah faktycznie wyskakuje z siedzenia. „Też to zauważyłeś ?!”

„Ostatnio Akko zdaje się bardziej niż wcześniej szukać pomocy u Diany” - zauważa Lotte. - Zwykle najpierw szła do profesor Ursula. A potem sama się o tym dusiła.

„Wolałaby skoczyć z Wieży Księżyca w Nowiu, niż poprosić Dianę o pomoc” - komentuje Sucy. "Przynajmniej wcześniej."

Hannah kiwa głową. - Nie dziwię się, że poprosiła Diany o pomoc. Diana _jest_ najlepszą czarownicą w Luna Nova. Ale masz rację. Nie zauważyłem, żeby Akko robiła to tak często, jak teraz. To jak…

„To jest jak…” Barbara też mamrocze.

\- To jest jak… - mamrocze Lotte.

Barbara i Lotte wzdychają. "Zakazana miłość?!"

Dłonie do twarzy Hannah. „Barbara, po raz ostatni, to nie przypomina twoich opowieści o _jesiennej nocy_ ”.

„To właśnie powtarzam Lotte” - mówi Sucy.

\- Ale co jeszcze może to być? Barbara pyta. - Czy widziałeś, ile razy Diana robiła _taką_ minę tylko w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca?

"Jaka twarz?" Pyta Lotte.

Barbara marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, jak to najlepiej opisać. - Trudno to wyjaśnić. To tak, jak sympatia, którą Edgar okazuje Arthurowi po tomie 265, kiedy…

„AH! W ten sposób ?!”

"Racja, racja!"

Sucy patrzy na nich, jakby urosły im druga głowa. - Nie wiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale Akko zachowuje się dziwnie, nawet jak na swoje standardy. Staje się bardziej reaktywna w stosunku do wszystkiego, co dotyczy Diany, nawet jeśli w tej chwili jej nie ma.

„Też to zauważyłam” - mówi Hannah. „Myślałem, że to tylko ona, ale jeśli wy też to zauważacie…”

Cztery dziewczyny patrzą na siebie. Po raz pierwszy znaleźli wspólny problem łączący ich wszystkich razem. Aby go rozwiązać, muszą odłożyć na bok różnice i odpowiedzieć na jedno proste, ale monumentalne pytanie.

Jaki jest związek między Atsuko Kagari i Dianą Cavendish?

(To nie może być… ?!)

### Uwagi:

> Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciągnąłem w to Sucy też LOL
> 
> Na początku napisałem do Hannah i Barbary, które najwyraźniej denerwowały się nawet przed mówieniem. Ale potem ponownie obejrzałem odcinek 21. Nawet kiedy dziękują Akko, mówią to w raczej tsundere, lekceważący sposób, który wciąż jest świadectwem ich osobowości. Więc zamiast tego próbowałem pisać na podstawie tego wrażenia.
> 
> Jestem też w pełni świadomy, że Night Fall dotyczy kochanków Edgara i Belle. Ale czuję, że Edgar jest paralelą z Dianą, a Artur z Akko, więc moja opinia jest taka, że Night Fall może faktycznie przybrać losowy obrót, w którym Edgar zakochuje się w Arturze w pewnym momencie. Idk, po prostu moje podejście do podróbki Zmierzchu. Bo czemu nie?
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Charakter twarzy Amelii Lefevre jest oparty na Aozakim Touko z Kara no Kyoukai i Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Konkretnie, jest jedna jej sztuka, którą jest Craft Essence zatytułowana „Peerless Puppeteer” w grze Fate / Grand Order, która bardzo mi się podoba.


	24. Rozdział 11: Akt II.v. Odpowiedzi, których szukamy - Dom Fei 1

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym każdy dowiaduje się, co jest nie tak z Dianą (poza jej uczuciami do Akko; to już jest oczywiste).

### Uwagi:

> Przygotuj się na wiele zrzutów informacyjnych XD

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/29480007#chapter_11_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Nie mając innego powodu, by zostać w rezydencji Chavla, trzy czarownice z Luna Nova wsiadają na swoje miotły i wchodzą na leyline, gdy wszystkie są spakowane i otrzymują bezpłatne śniadanie. Rakshtha życzy im powodzenia. I to już koniec.

W drodze do kolejnego celu panuje niezręczna cisza. Po wprowadzeniu Ursuli do akcji, żadna z nich nie jest pewna, jak poradzić sobie z tym nowym złowieszczym problemem. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że odpowiedzi na ten problem są teraz w zasięgu ich ręki. Ale ostrzeżenie Rakszty mocno tkwi w ich myślach.

Pobłogosław duszę Akko; postanawia przełamać napięcie ciekawą obserwacją.

„Przynajmniej nic się nie wydarzyło ostatniej nocy, kiedy byliśmy u Raksthy” - podkreśla. „Jestem tak przyzwyczajony do katastrof, że to dziwna zmiana”.

Ursula kiwa głową. - Masz rację, Akko. Sprawdziłem rano, zanim ty i Diana obudziliście się. Pieczęcie Lady Rakshthy naprawdę trzymały się tak mocno, jak twierdziła.

(A jej pole graniczne musiało być wystarczająco silne, aby powstrzymać potencjalnych sabotażystów. Jeśli obawy Lady Amelii są prawdziwe, będziemy musieli na to uważać.)

"Więc jakie jest następne miejsce?" - pyta Akko, starając się, aby rozmowa była jak najlżejsza. I tak jest naprawdę ciekawa.

„Dom Fei znajduje się w świątyni na szczycie góry Zhu Que w Chinach. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z ich specjalizacji w badaniu duszy, ale nie wiem, jak obszerne są ich badania”. Ursula z zakłopotaniem pociera głowę. - Nie jestem zaznajomiony z magią duszy, więc nie wiedziałbym o niej zbyt wiele. A co z tobą, Diano?

„To temat, na który natknąłem się na studiach” - odpowiada Diana. „Jednak temat jest zbyt niedostatecznie zbadany i złożony, abym mógł w pełni zrozumieć jego wiedzę. Znam podstawową terminologię i proponowane działania, ale niewiele poza tym”.

„Coś, czego Diana nie wie? To musi być naprawdę trudne” - mówi Akko.

Diana dodaje: „Pamiętam, jak moja matka spotykała się w dzieciństwie z mężczyzną o imieniu Fei Wong. Nie miałam z nim żadnych osobistych interakcji; widziałam go tylko przelotnie”.

„Jest jednym ze starszych szefów Sześciu Wielkich Domów” - komentuje Ursula. - Prawie tak stary jak twój dziadek. Zgadza się, Diano?

\- Tak, zgadza się. Był głową Domu Fei w czasie, gdy Dziadek był prawowitym szefem Domu Reinhardta.

\- Och, więc to stary facet. Może nie będzie palił - mruczy Akko.

„Zbliżamy się do wyjścia” - mówi Ursula.

Trzy czarownice przekraczają granicę terminalu Leyline i wkraczają na jasnoszare niebo mgły i chłodnego powietrza. Poniżej widzą dużą chińską świątynię z łatwością obejmującą szczyt góry.

Ursula wskazuje duży paifang, w kierunku którego powinni iść, aby wejść do rezydencji Fei. Diana i Akko postępują zgodnie z instrukcjami Ursuli i obniżają wysokość.

Po wylądowaniu cała trójka ma okazję podziwiać architekturę świątyni.

Akko rozgląda się ze zdumieniem. - Wow… I pomyślałem, że miejsce Rakshthy było niesamowite.

„Krąży plotka, że feniks chroni tę górę” - mówi Ursula. - Cóż, w rzeczywistości może to być ptak cynobrowy. Jeśli zgadniemy na podstawie nazwy góry.

\- Profesorze Ursula, czy mówi pani po chińsku? Pyta Akko.

„Wystarczyło, żeby sobie poradzić. Musiałem się trochę nauczyć, kiedy częściej podróżowałem”.

Nie dodaje, że ma na myśli szczególnie podczas swojej kariery jako Shiny Rydwan.

„Wydaje się, że istnieje pole graniczne” - mówi Diana. Podnosi rękę do bramy, pozornie dotykając rozrzedzonego powietrza. „Uważam jednak, że jesteśmy w stanie wejść bez żadnych trudności. Wygląda na to, że jest to bariera, która powiadamia mieszkańców świątyni o osobach z zewnątrz, a nie bezpośrednio uniemożliwia komukolwiek wejście. Nie powinno być kłopotów, jeśli nie ma złych zamiarów”.

W ramach eksperymentu Diana robi kilka normalnych kroków przez bramę do świątyni. Kiedy nic się nie dzieje, Ursula i Akko podążają za nią.

Przechodzą przez duży dziedziniec, na którym stoją liczne posągi mitycznych istot, które są widoczne w mitologii chińskiej. Najwybitniejszym z nich jest wielki ptak cynobrowy pośrodku dziedzińca, którego skrzydła otaczają lśniący zielony kamień filozoficzny znajdujący się na szczycie kamiennego pomnika.

Kiedy przechodzimy przez dziedziniec i zaczynamy wchodzić po schodach prowadzących do głównego wnętrza świątyni, ze szczytu schodów wyskakuje mała dziewczynka, aby ich powitać. Wygląda na nie starszą niż dziesięć lat, ma krótkie, miodowo-brązowe włosy, jasną skórę i szmaragdowozielone oczy.

Z promiennym i życzliwym uśmiechem wita: „Och, naprawdę są goście. Witamy!”

Akko wzdycha z ulgą. „Och, dobrze, ona mówi po angielsku”.

\- Musicie być czarownicami z Luna Nova, prawda? Wow, zawsze chciałam wiedzieć, jak wygląda szkoła dla czarownic.

Akko wypina pierś. „Luna Nova jest najlepsza! Każda szkoła, do której uczęszczał Chariot, może być tylko świetna!” Akko ścisza głos i mamrocze: „Nawet jeśli są tacy zrzędliwi profesorowie, jak Finneran”.

Docierają do szczytu schodów i przedstawiają się dziewczynie. Z kolei przedstawia własne wprowadzenie.

„Jestem Fei Sakura, córka i uczennica Fei Wonga. Miło cię poznać!” Wskazuje na wnętrze świątyni. - Ojciec jest teraz trochę zajęty, ale mogę cię zaprowadzić tam, gdzie zwykle zabiera gości.

Sakura prowadzi ich do jednego z pomieszczeń świątyni. Ten ma posąg chińskiego smoka skręconego wokół jak tornado. Akko wydaje się, że jego oczy obserwują ich i podążają za nimi, gdy się poruszają.

(Miejmy nadzieję, że żaden z tych posągów nie ożyje. Myślę, że widziałem już wystarczająco dużo smoków.)

\- Czy będziesz sprawdzać pieczęcie blisko świątyni? Pyta Sakura.

„Tak, po to tu jesteśmy” - mówi z dumą Akko.

„Jest jeszcze coś, o czym chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z twoim ojcem, coś, co nie jest związane z fokami” - dodaje Ursula.

\- Och, czy mogę o co zapytać? Pyta Sakura.

Diana podchodzi, żeby odpowiedzieć. - Jest kwestia, którą chciałbym z nim omówić na temat pewnej dolegliwości, która dręczy mnie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Po wyczerpaniu wszystkich innych możliwości lady Rakshtha z Domu Chavla zasugerowała, żebym porozmawiał z lordem Wongiem o jego wkład.

"Czy to boli?"

„Nie, to nie powoduje żadnego fizycznego dyskomfortu”.

Sakura marszczy brwi. - Naprawdę? Jednak korupcja wydaje się naprawdę poważna.

Diana, Akko i Ursula nie są pewni, co mówi Sakura. To prawie tak, jakby mówiła na zupełnie inny temat.

"Co masz na myśli?" Pyta Ursula.

\- To twoja dusza cię niepokoi, prawda? Sakura potwierdza z Dianą. „Jest naprawdę uszkodzony. Dużo bólu i smutku”.

„Nie rozumiem” - mówi szczerze Diana.

„To jest oczekiwane. Nie jest to koncepcja, którą każdy normalny człowiek może łatwo zrozumieć” - stwierdza nowy głos.

"Ojciec!" Sakura biegnie w stronę wejścia i obejmuje mężczyznę ramionami.

Z reakcji Sakury wynika, że tym człowiekiem jest najprawdopodobniej Fei Wong, głowa Domu Fei. Kępki jego czarnych, sterczących włosów są całkowicie białe, co wskazuje na jego wiek. Wyraźne baki zarysowują jego szczękę i rozszczep brodę. Monokl spoczywa na jego prawym oku, pozostawiając widoczne jego drugie podbite oko. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest to jego obszerne ubranie, czy rzeczywisty rozmiar, góruje nad Sakurą i obejmuje ją dużym uściskiem.

"Musicie być czarownicami z Luna Nova. Jestem Fei Wong Reed, obecna głowa Domu Fei." Odwraca się do Ursuli. - Zakładam, że jesteś Ursula Callistis, wysłana przez profesor dyrektor Holbrooke?

Ursula kłania się. - Tak. A to jest Atsuko Kagari i Diana Cavendish. Pomagają mi w utrzymaniu pieczęci.

Fei Wong marszczy brwi. - Cavendish… kolejny z ciężkim stanem? Nie, twoja jest inna. Choroba Bernadette Cavendish miała podłoże fizyczne. To jest…

\- Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić, co masz na myśli, lordzie Wong? Pyta Ursula.

„Jest tak, jak mówi Sakura. Twoja dusza jest skażona. Będę musiała zbadać to bardziej szczegółowo, aby ustalić, co się dzieje.

"Skażenie mojej duszy?" Diana chce, aby Fei Wong wyjaśnił sprawę.

„Przypuszczam, że używanie terminu„ dusza ”jest abstrakcyjną koncepcją, której możesz nie rozumieć. Możesz myśleć o nim jak o swoim duchu”. Fei Wong zastanawia się nad właściwą paralelą. „Ach, wydaje mi się, że lepszym określeniem jest„ serce ”. Nie dosłowny organ, ale to, co zwykle ma się na myśli, gdy mówi się „potężne serce o wielkiej sile”. Nie odnosi się dosłownie do stanu zdrowia narządu - chociaż może się to wiązać - ale raczej do niezłomności czyjegoś przekonania i istnienia ”.

Twarz Akko rozjaśnia się. „Och! Więc jeśli mam silnie wierzące serce, to mam silną duszę?”

"To jest po tych liniach." Fei Wong zmierzy się z Dianą. - A z twoim jest coś nie tak. Usiądź. Przypuszczam, że to niezamierzony powód twojej wizyty? Wyciąga różdżkę i rzuca zaklęcie lewitacji, aby obrócić pierwszy rząd ławek i cofnąć go, aby mogli rozmawiać twarzą w twarz.

Diana wyjaśnia, co ją trapi. „Dziwny ślad rozprzestrzenia się na moim ciele przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. Zaczyna się po mojej prawej ręce i rozprzestrzenia się na klatkę piersiową. Zauważyłem pewien wzorzec jego postępu. Będzie się rozprzestrzeniał tylko wtedy, gdy śnię o tej samej scenerii . Był tylko jeden wyjątek, kiedy rozprzestrzenił się, kiedy byłam jeszcze przytomna ”.

\- Zakładam, że masz teraz na swoim miejscu zaklęcie maskujące. Czy mogę spojrzeć na ten znak?

Diana wyciąga różdżkę i usuwa zaklęcie pokrywające jej opaloną skórę. Oczy Fei Wonga zwężają się, gdy Sakura robi głęboki wdech u jego boku.

„Ojcze, to jest…”

"Korozja pojemnika. Jest to jeden z symptomów skażenia duszy. Kiedy dusza jest uszkodzona w określony sposób, jej skutki będą widoczne w namacalnym świecie poprzez zmiany jej pojemnika, ciała fizycznego. To wydaje się być przyczyną cierpisz, Diana Cavendish. Jaki rodzaj scenerii widzisz w swoich snach? "

„Połączenie dwóch niekompatybilnych krajobrazów. Po mojej stronie jest kraina falistych zielonych wzgórz i czystego błękitnego nieba. Po drugiej ciemna, zimowa kraina śniegu”.

\- Dwa krajobrazy? Aby potwierdzić moje podejrzenia, będę musiał podejść bliżej. Czy mogę pożyczyć twoją prawą rękę?

Diana wyciąga rękę, żeby Fei Wong mógł ją wziąć. Zamyka oczy i zakrywa jej dłoń swoimi.

Dla świata zewnętrznego wygląda na to, że nic się nie dzieje. Jednak Diana czuje dziwne uczucie, które powoduje, że jej ramiona drgają. Wydaje się, że coś sonduje całe jej istnienie. Chociaż to nie ma sensu; niemożliwe jest dotknięcie czegoś, co jest niematerialne i tak abstrakcyjne jak istnienie. Jest to jednak jedyny opis, jaki Diana może przypisać temu uczuciu.

Fei Wong kończy diagnozę i pozwala Dianie z powrotem położyć rękę na kolanach.

\- Rozumiem. To więcej niż myślałem.

\- Możesz dowiedzieć się, co jest nie tak z Dianą, po prostu zamykając oczy i trzymając ją za rękę? Pyta Akko. Wydaje się to zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe.

„Nie tylko po prostu„ trzymałem ją za rękę ”. Zbadałem istotę jej duszy. Jest to trudna technika, którą my w Domu Fei dopiero niedawno rozwinęliśmy do potencjału roboczego. Nie jest doskonała, ale może mi powiedzieć wystarczająco dużo w tej sytuacji. "

"Co znalazłeś?" Pyta Ursula.

„Sny”, których doświadczałeś, nie są po prostu wytworami wyobraźni, jeśli w to wierzysz. Jest to przejaw Twojej podświadomości i miejsca, w którym Twoja dusza nabiera pozornie namacalnej formy. Wielu badających to zjawisko podaje to termin nasz „wewnętrzny świat”. Jego wygląd jest ucieleśnieniem naszego istnienia. Może być przejawem najgłębszych pragnień, największego osiągnięcia, a nawet najcięższego smutku i żalu. Odzwierciedla stan umysłu i doświadczenia życiowe. spójny i ten sam, rozprzestrzeniający się pozornie w nieskończoność. Tylko jeden świat dla jednej duszy. "

„Ale Diana przeżywa dwa…” - komentuje Ursula.

„I tu pojawia się pierwszy problem. Druga dusza mieści się w pojemniku, którym jest twoje ciało. Chociaż jedna dusza może mieć więcej niż jeden krajobraz, zdarzenie to jest niezwykle rzadkie. W takiej sytuacji jest to odbicie rozbieżności samej duszy. Nawet w tych przypadkach światy są przynajmniej na tyle podobne, aby się ze sobą zmieszać. Wasza jest jednak niezgodnością, która sugeruje raczej drugą, oddzielną duszę niż problem z własną. Czy jest jeszcze ktoś, kogo widzisz w swoich snach? "

Diana wyobraża sobie wysokiego, zakrwawionego blondyna z jednym okiem i ciałem zamieniającym się w stal.

"Mój ojciec."

Fei Wong marszczy brwi. - Arthur Reinhardt? Słyszałem, że zniknął dziesięć lat temu.

„Jestem skłonny wierzyć, że stracił życie w Jaskiniach Regulusa, próbując przywrócić Eliksir Życia mojej matce” - mówi Diana. „Jednak zacząłem się tego domyślać, kiedy zobaczyłem go w moich snach. Wydawały się realistyczne w sposób, w jaki normalne sny nie są.

„Jak powiedziałem, wewnętrzne światy nie są tworzone po prostu bez znaczenia. Jest to odbicie Ciebie, przejawiające się jako nieskończona wizja”.

\- Więc tata Diany jest w jej głowie? Akko mówi, żeby wyjaśnić.

„Jeśli naprawdę widzisz go w swojej podświadomości, to jest to druga dusza, którą wykryłem. Jednak dusze nie przenoszą się przez powietrze; zwykle jest w to zaangażowane medium. Jeśli Arthur Reinhardt naprawdę zginął w Jaskiniach Regulusa, zakładam, że jesteś czy był jakiś powód, aby potwierdzić ten los? "

Diana kiwa głową. „Mój dziadek Ulfric Reinhardt zlecił sobie i mojemu kuzynowi Danielowi odzyskanie Brisingra, którego mój ojciec zabrał ze sobą na ostatnie chwile. Kiedy dotarliśmy do ostatniej jaskini, mogłem znaleźć tylko Brisingra i jego wisiorek; nic więcej nie zostało”.

„Dusze mają powinowactwo do przedmiotów, do których użytkownik jest blisko. Im większe znaczenie, tym łatwiej jest zawrzeć duszę. Dlatego nasze ciała mogą tak dobrze trzymać nasze dusze; ponieważ jest do tego stworzone. Jest to optymalne Pojemnik. Stawiam hipotezę, że kontakt z Brisingrem lub wisiorkiem Artura - z których każdy w jakiś sposób go zawiera - przeniósł jego duszę do ciebie. "

\- Ale jeśli oryginalne ciało jest najlepszym pojemnikiem dla duszy, dlaczego ojciec Diany nadal jest w Dianie? Pyta Ursula. „Niezgodność zwykle prowadzi do odrzucenia”.

„W większości tak właśnie się dzieje. Jedna dusza dominuje nad resztą, usuwając niepożądane z ciała. W większości przypadków oryginalna dusza wygrywa, ponieważ jest właściwym towarzyszem tego ciała”.

Sakura wtrąca się w swoich myślach. "Ale przypadek Diany jest inny. Zamiast natychmiastowego odrzucenia, podświadomie ustaliłeś, że obecność twojego ojca nie jest zagrożeniem i pozwoliłeś mu zostać. Jeśli jedno ciało może pomieścić tylko jedną duszę, następnym krokiem jest, aby twoje dwie dusze stać się jednym. "

Fei Wong kiwa głową. - Zgadza się. Rozsądna dedukcja.

Diana zaciska dłonie na jej kolanach. „Czy wskazuje na to połączenie dwóch wewnętrznych światów?”

„Masz dobrą intuicję. Tak, właśnie to się objawia”.

I to jest dokładnie to, co ona i Artur zauważyli.

Akko podnosi rękę, jakby była na wykładzie w Luna Nova. - Więc co się dzieje, gdy Diana i jej tata tak się łączą? Czy to źle dla Diany?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteście spokrewnieni, akceptacja siebie nawzajem będzie oznaczać tylko, że zyska pewne cechy Artura, zachowując jednocześnie te obecne. Może to zmienić ją drastycznie lub wcale; trudno powiedzieć. Wyraz twarzy Fei Wonga staje się ponury. - Najbardziej martwię się drugą anomalią, którą wykryłem. Jeśli już, jej skażenie jest większym zagrożeniem niż twoje ciało, w którym znajdują się dwie dusze.

Oczy Akko się rozszerzają. „Czy jest coś jeszcze nie tak z Dianą ?!”

\- Spadła na ciebie potężna klątwa, skierowana raczej na duszę niż na umysł lub ciało. Chociaż jej skutki ujawnią się w świecie zewnętrznym na twoim ciele. „Nowotwór” to sama dusza Artura. ”

Kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że Diana ma dwie dusze w swoim ciele, Fei Wong ujawnia to.

„Wspomniał, że miecze jego ciała stawały się coraz bardziej widoczne” - mówi Diana. Kiedy inni patrzą na nią, szukając wyjaśnień, dodaje: „Oprócz ciężkich obrażeń, jego ciało wyglądało jakby było zrobione z ostrzy. To prawie tak, jakby niektóre części jego ciała i kości zamieniły się w stal”.

Akko krzywi się. "To brzmi okropnie."

Fei Wong mruczy. „Klątwa, która zamienia twoje ciało w ostrza… Klątwa Ostrzy to nazwa, którą zetknąłem się, aby opisać taką dolegliwość. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek żył wystarczająco długo, by opisać to doświadczenie. Klątwa polega na tym, że zwykle aktywuje się przy fizycznym kontakcie z zanieczyszczonym przedmiotem i jest skierowany raczej na duszę niż na samo ciało. Poprzez zepsucie duszy manifestacja fizyczna pojawia się jako pojemnik zmieniający się w ostrza. "

„Dopóki wszystko, co wiesz, to ból i stal”. Diana krzywi się z zamkniętymi oczami. - Widziałem wizję tego dokładnego efektu po chwyceniu Brisingra w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Nic o tym nie myślałem, ponieważ nie było żadnych fizycznych zmian.

„To nie zadziałało, ponieważ klątwa wpływa obecnie tylko na duszę Artura, a nie na twoją” - zauważa Fei Wong. - Kiedy jego dusza w pełni połączy się z twoją, wtedy klątwa również zacznie niszczyć ciebie.

„Więc jak to naprawimy ?!” Domaga się Akko. Myśl o Dianie umierającej bolesną śmiercią jest nie do przyjęcia. Nie dla nikogo.

„Metoda bezpośrednia polegałaby na usunięciu guza tak, jak w przypadku leczenia normalnego pacjenta z rakiem” - mówi Fei Wong. „Jednak w tym przypadku jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ ich dusze są zbyt splecione, aby je usunąć”.

\- Ale myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nie są jeszcze zespolone?

„Nie muszą być całkowicie jedni, aby zostać tak mocno zranionym. Gdybym próbował usunąć połączoną parę dusz, które stały się tak blisko, mógłbym uszkodzić pierwotną duszę. A to stworzy jeszcze więcej problemów, które mogę lub mogę nie mają możliwości poprawiania. " Fei Wong dodaje: „Z drugiej strony nie jestem pewien, czy to dusza Arthura Reinhardta jest źródłem klątwy, czy też klątwa pożera jego duszę, próbując sięgnąć po twoją. to drugie, wtedy usunięcie duszy guza może cię nie wyleczyć. Może faktycznie przyspieszyć chorobę i natychmiast aktywować klątwę. Nie mam gotowej odpowiedzi na żadną sytuację. "

Akko garbi się na swoim miejscu. - Nie ma mowy… więc nie możemy nic zrobić?

„Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że absolutnie nic nie możemy zrobić. Innym sposobem jest zniszczenie samej klątwy. Jednak nie wiem, jak to zrobić. Według mojego zrozumienia obecnie nie jest znane lekarstwo na tę klątwę. Klątwa Ostrzy. Nawet jeśli tak jest, nie mogę powiedzieć, że będę w stanie całkowicie usunąć klątwę z panny Cavendish. Jako szef Domu Fei dobrze rozumiem teorie taumaturgii duszy. Jednak Od wielu lat nie badałem szczegółowo jego praktycznych zastosowań ”. Fei Wong zaciska pięść. - Nie od porażki, kiedy liczył się czas.

Akko nie chce się poddać. - Więc co z tego?

Chwilowy błysk bólu opuszcza się tak szybko, jak pochodzi z twarzy Fei Wonga. „Zalecam odszukanie Raksthy, aby przypieczętował klątwę. W oparciu o moją wiedzę, Klątwa Ostrzy nie zniszczy od razu całkowicie twojej duszy i ciała. To postęp, który dzieje się przez pewien czas, dając ci szansę aby go zapieczętować. "

Ursula kładzie dłoń na brodzie, żeby głośno pomyśleć. - Nie mogła nam pomóc, kiedy klątwa nie została aktywowana. Ale jest to możliwe, gdy się pojawi, prawda?

\- Właśnie. Ta kobieta może irytować moje nerwy, ale nie mogę odmówić jej zdolności fokami.

Wszystko, co powiedział Fei Wong, brzmi zbyt abstrakcyjnie, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Sprawy duszy nie są niedbadane bez powodu. Trudno jest zastosować standardowe procedury badawcze, aby zrozumieć taumaturgię duszy.

Niemniej jednak te odpowiedzi łączą prawie wszystko, co dotyczy problemów związanych ze śladami opalenizny na jej ciele i wydarzeniami w Jaskiniach Regulus. Ponieważ nie ma innego wyjaśnienia, Diana może polegać tylko na tym, aby kontynuować stamtąd.

Jeśli to, co mówi Fei Wong, jest prawdą, następnym problemem jest nałożenie pieczęci po aktywowaniu Klątwy Ostrzy. Jeśli jego aktywacja jest nieunikniona, jedyne, co mogą zrobić, to być przygotowanym na powiadomienie Rakshthy. Ale zanim specjalista od uszczelnień dotrze do Diany, potrzeba czasu, może go nie mieć. A opcja trzymania Raksthy i Diany w tym samym miejscu przez nieokreślony czas jest niepraktyczna.

„Wygląda na to, że dobrze to przyjmujesz” - komentuje Fei Wong. „Zwykle, gdy diagnozuję gości informacją o ich bliskim bólu i cierpieniu, mdleją na miejscu lub wpadają w szok”.

Diana spogląda na swoją dłoń. „To z pewnością niespodzianka. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się tak wyszukanego wyjaśnienia, czym jest ta dolegliwość. Jeśli jednak tak jest, to nic nie można zrobić, zanim nadejdzie czas. Nie ma sensu przesadzać z czymś, co nastąpi, kiedy to nastąpi. Po prostu muszę się na to przygotować ”.

Sakura patrzy na Dianę z przechyloną głową. - Naprawdę jesteś nastolatkiem? Brzmisz mądrzej niż wielu dorosłych, z którymi spotyka się ojciec.

Ursula chichocze lekko. „Cóż, Diana ma niesamowitą samodyscyplinę i poziom dojrzałości”.

Sakura kiwa głową do siebie. Pod nosem mruczy do siebie: „Rób notatki, Sakura. To jest rodzaj osoby, która zaskakuje ojca”.

\- Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza, Diano? Pyta Akko.

\- Nie. Jeśli mam opisać, jak czuję się wobec tego objawienia, myślę, że najlepszym sposobem jest użycie terminu „odrętwiały”. Być może informacje wymagają trochę czasu, zanim w pełni zrozumiem konsekwencje ”.

Fei Wong wzdycha. „Dopóki nie zemdlejesz i nie płaczesz u moich stóp, możesz poświęcić tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. Uważam, że zanurzenie się w górskim powietrzu i środowisku jest skutecznym sposobem na wyciszenie się i odpoczynek”.

„Mogę ich oprowadzić,” sugeruje Sakura. „Wszyscy inni wydawali się uważać Drzewo Wieków za najlepsze miejsce na złagodzenie niepokoju”.

Fei Wong kiwa głową. - W międzyczasie, czy chciałabyś, abym towarzyszył ci do pieczęci wokół świątyni, panno Callistis?

Ursula spogląda od Diany do Akko. Tak jak powiedziała brytyjska wiedźma, nie wydaje się, aby wieści o jej zbliżającym się bólu i możliwej śmierci zrobiły na niej zbyt duże piętno. Ale w minie Diany jest dziwna apatia, która ją niepokoi. Z drugiej strony Akko trzyma głowę spuszczoną i chwyta spódnicę z wystarczającą siłą, by ją rozerwać. Wydaje się, że dużo myśli młodsza dziewczyna; myśli, które najprawdopodobniej dotyczą konkretnej osoby, której imię zaczyna się na literę D.

„Tak, to by było pomocne” - odpowiada Ursula Fei Wong. „Akko, dlaczego nie pójdziesz z Dianą i Sakurą?

\- Ech? Nie będziesz potrzebować pomocy?

Ursula posyła jej miły i wyrozumiały uśmiech. - Nie, myślę, że nic mi nie będzie. Powinieneś też poświęcić trochę czasu na relaks i zabawę. To rzadka okazja, aby odwiedzić jeden z Sześciu Wielkich Domów. Drzewo Wieków jest uważane za popularne i pożądane miejsce turystyczne.

(I wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował szansy uporządkowania swoich myśli.)

Ursula pozostawia tę myśl niewypowiedzianą.

„Ohhh, czy Drzewo Wieków jest naprawdę tak popularne? Ojciec zawsze narzeka, że odwraca się od ludzi, którzy chcą wejść i zrobić zdjęcia,” mówi Sakura.

Fei Wong przewraca oczami. „Drzewo sięga czasów sprzed Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic. Rozumiem jego znaczenie. Jednak jest tylko tyle, co mogę znieść, zanim ich uporczywe dokuczanie stanie się uciążliwe”.

Ursula kiwa głową. „Potraktuj to jako… lekcję uzupełniającą! Tak, to dobry pomysł”.

Akko się dąsa. - Naprawdę, profesor Ursula? Chcesz wciągnąć w to szkołę?

"Poczucie normalności to dobra zmiana, nie sądzisz?"

„Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy się do tego zabierali” - mówi Fei Wong, wstając. „Najlepiej jest załatwić sprawy przed zachodem słońca. Może istnieć pole graniczne, ale nie powstrzyma to przed nadejściem żadnego zbłąkanego życia górskiego”.

Ursula podąża za wzrokiem Fei Wonga, który obserwuje zamyśloną minę Diany w ciszy. Wygląda na to, że nie tylko ona się martwi.

Być może każdy wpada w szok na swój sposób.

„Za to odpowiadasz, Sakura,” mówi swojej córce Fei Wong. „Pamiętaj, żeby wrócić przed obiadem”.

Sakura kiwa głową z entuzjazmem. "Tak ojcze!" Chwyta za ręce Akko i Diany. "Chodźcie we dwoje!"

### Uwagi:

> Rozdział House of Fei, podobnie jak wszystkie inne rozdziały Sześciu Wielkich Domów, miał być tylko jednym rozdziałem. Z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło się naprawdę długo. Myślę, że dobrze jest też to podzielić; w tym jest dużo zrzutów informacji.
> 
> Akko rozumie „świat wewnętrzny” człowieka jako coś, co dzieje się w jego głowie. To nieprawda. Wiemy już, że działanie czyjegoś umysłu jest bardziej skomplikowane niż pojedyncze miejsce (np. Umysł Sucy w odcinku 8). Świat wewnętrzny nie jest w pełni zintegrowany z psychiką, chociaż jeśli spróbuję go przeanalizować i zagłębić w szczegóły, prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej go skomplikuję. Zaczynamy zadawać pytania typu „Jaki jest umysł? Psychika? Czy znajduje się tylko w głowie? Jak wpływa na to osobowość? i inne pytania, na które nie mam ochoty odpowiadać.
> 
> Wracając do mojego przypisu końcowego w Akcie Ii, powodem, dla którego Ennor Fiendinorr nie działa, jest to, że klątwa jest utrapieniem duszy, co jest rzadkością. Magia duszy nie jest czymś, czego zwykli czarodzieje są wtajemniczeni.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Fei Wong i Sakura są oparte na postaciach z dwóch serii CLAMP: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles i Cardcaptor Sakura. Jest trochę ironii w ich związku w tej historii w porównaniu z ich kanonicznymi odpowiednikami z Tsubasy.


	25. Rozdział 12: Akt II.vi. Ważne sprawy -  Dom_Fei_2

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym wszystko jest w bałaganie. Ursula ma dość trzeciej jazdy. Diakko próbuje pozbierać ich gówno.

### Uwagi:

> Cześć wszystkim. Chciałbym skierować cię do WSPANIAŁEJ SZTUKI autorstwa superevilbadguy na Tumblr dla aktu II.i. a dla Diany z Magna Aestus.
> 
> https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/168171364263/fanart-part-13-of-phenomenal-writer
> 
> https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/168171427438/fanart-part-23-of-phenomenal-writer
> 
> https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/168171537933/fanart-part-33-of-phenomenal-writer
> 
> Minął tydzień, a ja wciąż umieram ze szczęścia, to takie piękne BYE.
> 
> Publikuję to trochę za wcześnie, ponieważ jeszcze nie spałem. Więc zanim się obudzę, w niektórych częściach świata prawdopodobnie nie będzie to niedziela.
> 
> Zbliżają się też finały (właściwie pierwszy jutro). Jestem bardzo pijany.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/29655018#chapter_12_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Drzewo Wieków jest porównywalne z Drzewem Pamięci Jennifer w Luna Nova. Pień ma co najmniej dziesięć metrów średnicy, a całe drzewo góruje nawet nad wysoką architekturą świątyni. Nic dziwnego, że drzewo znajduje się w najdalszej części rezydencji Fei.

Akko, Diana i Sakura stoją za krótkim płotem otaczającym drzewo. Plomby papierowe przymocowane do grubego kawałka liny wyścielają drewniany płot, tworząc niewidzialną barierę chroniącą drzewo. Wydaje się, że nic innego go nie chroni. Przynajmniej nie gołym okiem.

„Wow…” Akko patrzy z podziwem. W jakiś sposób wydaje się, że znowu przypomina to to samo doświadczenie z Pappiliodyą, nawet jeśli nic się nie dzieje, z wyjątkiem kilku liści spadających z lekkiego wiatru.

Diana w ciszy wpatruje się w wyłaniające się drzewo. To drzewo, o którym mówi się, że przekroczyło nawet czas. Oczywiście są to po prostu plotki o legendzie. Ale proste plotki, tak nierealistyczne, przyciągnęły wiele uwagi nawet w magicznym świecie. Zobaczyć to i stanąć tak blisko samego drzewa to rzadka okazja.

„Niektórzy ludzie mówią, że Drzewo Wieków było kiedyś jedną z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic” - zauważa Sakura. - Ojciec tak nie uważa. Uważa, że drzewo jest jeszcze starsze. Może jedna z pierwszych czarownic w historii? Cóż, nie ma wielu zapisów o magii sprzed Złotego Wieku, więc nigdy nie możemy być tego pewni.

„Tutaj naprawdę czuję się lepiej. Czuję, że mogę zasnąć całymi dniami” - komentuje Akko. Ziewa nawet, żeby udowodnić swój punkt widzenia.

\- Drzewo ma tak dziwny wpływ na ludzi. Czasami lubię przynosić matę i leżeć tutaj, dopóki ojciec mnie nie znajdzie i nie wprowadzi do środka, gdzie nie przeziębię się. Sakura chichocze. „Pewnego razu widziałem, jak ojciec popijał oolong na krześle obok Drzewa Wieków i czytał jeden ze swoich rękopisów. To chyba jedno z niewielu miejsc, gdzie nie wygląda na zrzędliwego”.

\- Bez obrazy, ale twój tata naprawdę wygląda jak typowy zrzędliwy staruszek.

\- Co jakiś czas wygłasza nawet typową mowę „technologia to przekleństwo”. Dlatego chowam laptopa, kiedy tylko mogę ”.

Akko się dąsa. „Luna Nova nie pozwala nam nawet korzystać z telefonów komórkowych. Czy oni nie rozumieją, że dzwonienie do moich rodziców jest bolesne z powodu ich głupich zasad ?!”

Sakura wstrzymuje oddech. „To brzmi okropnie! Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez technologii przez tak długi czas”.

\- Racja? Magia jest fajna iw ogóle, ale naprawdę muszą stworzyć lepszy system komunikacji.

Sakura kiwa głową. Spogląda za Akko w stronę Diany, która nie odezwała się ani słowem, odkąd rozeszli się z Fei Wongiem i Ursulą. Spoglądając wstecz na Akko, Sakura widzi, że japońska wiedźma stara się jak najlepiej zaangażować w rozmowę, aby odwrócić jej uwagę od myśli krążących w jej głowie.

Ale może to nie Sakura powinna rozmawiać z Akko.

Sakura wymyśla idealny sposób, by zostawić dwie wiedźmy w spokoju. - Idę po herbatę. Czy masz jakieś preferencje?

\- Czarna herbata wystarczy, dziękuję - mówi Diana, nie odwracając się.

Sakura właściwie nie spodziewała się, że odpowie. Jednak reakcja jest dobra. To znaczy, że Diana do pewnego stopnia zwraca na to uwagę.

\- Hm, nie zdarzyło ci się, żebyś napił się japońskiej herbaty ze śliwkami, prawda? - pyta Akko z wahaniem.

Sakura mruga. - Sprawdzę, co mamy. Jeśli nie, czy czarna herbata też jest dla ciebie dobra?

„Ze mną w porządku. Dzięki Sakura!”

Młodsza dziewczyna wraca do świątyni, aby wziąć to, czego potrzebuje, pozostawiając Akko i Dianę same w ciszy. Teraz, gdy są sami, Akko jest bardzo świadoma obecności swojego towarzysza. To tylko powoduje, że myśli, które próbowała odepchnąć, wracają z pełną mocą.

Po długich naradach Akko w końcu przerywa ciszę.

„Diana…” zaczyna Akko. Ale zamyka usta, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest pewna, jak spójnie wyrazić swoje myśli.

Diana odpowiada Akko swoim spojrzeniem na Drzewo Wieków. - Czy coś cię niepokoi, Akko?

(Tak, tak bardzo, że nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć.)

Diana mruga i spogląda w stronę Akko. - Być może pomoże ci zacząć od czegoś, o czym myślisz. Nie musi to być najważniejsze.

Akko wzdycha. - Czy powiedziałem to na głos? Kręci głową i zaciska pięści. „Zacznij od wszystkiego… Jest tyle rzeczy, z których nie wiem, z czego mam wybierać”.

Diana w końcu zauważa napięcie promieniujące z osoby Akko. To pierwsza rzecz, która wyciągnęła ją z apatii.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, co sprawia ci cierpienie, wydaje się mieć wielkie znaczenie. Czy jest coś, co mogę…

"To ty!" Akko wybucha.

To zaskakuje Dianę. "Przepraszam?"

\- Diano, czy _naprawdę_ wszystko w porządku? Akko unosi głowę i patrzy Dianie prosto w oczy. „Wiem, że normalnie nie mówisz ludziom o rzeczach, które Cię niepokoją, ale to jest wielka sprawa. Po wysłuchaniu tego wszystkiego każdy by się zdenerwował”

„Jeśli martwisz się o moje samopoczucie, Twoje obawy są nieuzasadnione. Chociaż doceniam tę myśl, mogę Cię zapewnić, że całkowicie zaakceptowałem to, co ma nadejść”.

Akko wskazuje palcem na Dianę. - I o to chodzi! Ta rzecz, w której tak mówisz. Próbujesz brzmieć, jakbyś był w porządku dla wszystkich innych. Ale czy _naprawdę_ wszystko w porządku?

Diana wzdycha ciężko. „Której części mojego stwierdzenia nie rozumiesz? Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, jak inaczej przebić się przez twoją grubą czaszkę”.

„Nie, bo to wszystko, co mówisz.„ Nic mi nie jest ”, ale to wszystko.

„Jeśli spodziewasz się śmiesznej reakcji podobnej do jednej z tych romansów, które Barbara lubi czytać…”

„Chcę tylko wiedzieć, o czym myślisz! Czy to takie niemożliwe?” Wzrok Akko wbijał się w nią. - Przyjaciele to robią, prawda? Upewniają się, że z przyjaciółmi wszystko w porządku. Na przykład, jak mi pomogłeś, kiedy dowiedziałem się, dlaczego nie mogę latać na miotle.

Diana krzyżuje ramiona, ale jej wyraz twarzy pozostaje stoicki. „Ta okoliczność jest inna. To objawienie wyraźnie cię niepokoiło. W tej sytuacji tak nie jest”.

\- Ale wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał opuścić Luna Nova. Jakbyś zdecydował się na coś, z czego nie jesteś zadowolony.

„Akceptacja nie zawsze oznacza szczęście, Akko. To trudna lekcja, której wszyscy musimy się kiedyś nauczyć”.

„Ale każdy zasługuje na to, by być szczęśliwym! Czy nie zamierzasz nawet _próbować_ pracować nad takim zakończeniem? Ponieważ nie wygląda na to, że akceptujesz rzeczy; po prostu wygląda na to, że się poddajesz!”

„Jakiej części 'nic nie da się zrobić, zanim nadejdzie czas', nie rozumiesz?”

Akko prycha. - Część z niczym. Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić. Magia musi mieć odpowiedź.

Diana wzdycha. "Przypuszczam, że to tylko ilustruje twój brak wiedzy. Zapomniałem, że nie masz doświadczenia, jakie mają zwykłe czarownice, pochodząc z niemagicznego środowiska. Chociaż poprawiłeś się od początku studiów w Luna Nova, wciąż jest dla ciebie wiele do nauczenia się. Są pewne problemy, których magia nie może rozwiązać, których nawet silna wiara nie może wyleczyć. " Jej wyraz twarzy staje się smutny. „Bez względu na to, jak bardzo będziemy tego chcieli, niektórych losów nie da się zmienić. Nawet jeśli błagamy na kolanach i odrzucamy dumę lub pokonujemy bolesne przeszkody i wyzwania, czasami nawet to nie wystarcza”.

„A skąd w ogóle wiesz, że nie próbujesz ?!”

Diana się pogłębia. - Czy myślisz, że byłem bezczynny przez ostatnie kilka tygodni? Zatrzymuje się, zanim będzie mogła kontynuować. Przypomina sobie, że kłótnia z Akko sprawi, że rozmowa będzie krążyć w kółko. - W każdym razie nie ma nic innego do powiedzenia. Nie wiem, dlaczego w takim stopniu cię to dotyczy. Jednak nie ma potrzeby dłużej się nad tym rozwodzić.

\- Cóż, jeśli mnie to nie obchodzi, kto inny to zrobi? Oczywiście nie obchodzi cię nawet, czy umrzesz!

Nagły wybuch zaskoczył Diany. Nie rozumie, skąd bierze się ten przypływ emocji, ale stara się zachować własne myśli dla siebie. „W jaki sposób zasugerowałem, że…”

Akko jęczy. Gdyby miała swój kapelusz wiedźmy, pewnie by go teraz założyła. „Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, w porządku! Możesz sam się wylęgać!”

Zanim Diana zdąży coś powiedzieć, Akko mija ją bez słowa. Nawet gdy Diana odwraca się i otwiera usta, choć raz okazuje się, że nie jest w stanie ułożyć słów, które chciałaby wypowiedzieć.

Akko zatrzymuje się i tylko nieznacznie odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Dianę z miną, która wykrzywia jej klatkę piersiową z bólu. - Nawet jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, jak czują się wszyscy inni?

Po raz kolejny Diana nie wie, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Więc pozwoliła Akko odejść, nie zatrzymując jej. Tylko delikatna bryza dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa po odejściu towarzysza.

Stojąc tam przez jakiś czas, Diana słyszy za sobą głos Sakury.

\- Ech? Gdzie poszła panna Akko? ona pyta.

„Ja… nie wiem” - to jedyne, co Diana udaje się odpowiedzieć. W końcu to prawda.

Sakura marszczy brwi i ustawia mały stolik, na którym stawia tacę z herbatą. - Czy powiedziałeś coś, co ją zdenerwowało?

Diana mruga, słysząc to oskarżenie. Ale jeśli o tym pomyśli, w pewnym sensie zdenerwowała Akko. - Może tak. Chociaż nie rozumiem, jak to zrobić.

Sakura kliknie językiem i potrząsa głową. - Jeśli naprawdę ją lubisz, prawdopodobnie powinieneś coś powiedzieć lub nieporozumienia takie jak to powtórzy się. Proszę, ciesz się herbatą, podczas gdy ja pójdę znaleźć pannę Akko. Nie chcę, żeby się zgubiła.

Diana mruga za młodszą dziewczyną, gdy wyrusza, by znaleźć Akko. Pozostawiona sama, Diana wypuszcza głęboki wydech i przeciera dłonią oczy.

„Co czują wszyscy inni…?”

* * *

Ursula odetchnęła z ulgą po potwierdzeniu, że pieczęć jest wystarczająco mocna. Dodaje trochę magicznej energii, aby wzmocnić pieczęć. Ale w większości będzie to trwało przez kilka następnych dziesięcioleci bez problemu.

„Przepraszam, że nie pomagam” - mówi Fei Wong, gdy Ursula wstaje i przeciąga się. „Jestem dobrze zorientowany w badaniu dusz i niektórych z ich proponowanych relacji. Jednak nie mogę powiedzieć zbyt wiele o innych dziedzinach magii. Jest to szczególnie prawdziwe w przypadku fok”.

Ursula drapie się po szyi. „Cóż, ta rola została mi w większości narzucona bez mojego udziału. Ponieważ nie miałem wielkiego wyboru, nauczenie się, jak skutecznie wykonywać powierzoną mi pracę, było konieczne”.

„To musi być trudne być instruktorem dla tak wielu niedoświadczonych czarownic. To jest wystarczająco trudne dla mnie z samą Sakurą. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić wysiłku, jaki musisz włożyć, aby nauczać co najmniej pięćdziesiąt razy więcej uczniów.”

„Och, nie wszystko jest złe! Wszyscy uczniowie są wspaniali. Jeśli chcą się uczyć i są wystarczająco entuzjastyczni, nauczysz się brać część tej energii i starać się jak najlepiej, aby im ją odwdzięczyć”.

„Z takim nastawieniem mam wysokie oczekiwania co do twoich umiejętności pedagogicznych”.

Ursula chichocze nerwowo. „Cóż, nic o tym nie wiem…”

Po ukończeniu obecnej pieczęci Fei Wong prowadzi ich do następnej do utrzymania.

Ursula wykorzystuje tę szansę, by poruszyć nowy temat. - Lordzie Wong, czy mogę cię zapytać o coś związanego z duszami?

„Możesz zwracać się do mnie jako Fei Wong. W przeciwieństwie do Domu Cavendish czy Domu Reinhardta, nie mam szczególnej pozycji poza moją rolą jako szefa jednego z Sześciu Wielkich Domów. Nie przeszkadza mi brak honoru. "

Ursula kiwa głową. - W zamian, proszę, po prostu mów do mnie Ursula. A jeśli chodzi o moje pytanie, czy wierzysz w istnienie bratnich dusz?

„Jeśli odnosisz się do popularnej koncepcji przeplatających się losów i„ idealnego partnera ”, to będę musiał cię rozczarować. To przekonanie to tylko niedoświadczeni nowicjusze, którzy mówią bzdury, z braku lepszego słowa. Cóż, ludzie mogą wierzyć w to, czego chcą . Jak na razie nie miało to żadnych poważnych konsekwencji ”.

Zanim Ursula zdąży cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Fei Wong kontynuuje swoje myśli.

„Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie istnieje cała idea, że pewne dusze są połączone. Podczas moich badań odkryłem, że niektóre dusze rezonują z innymi duszami i przedmiotami. Rezonując i łącząc się ze sobą, mogą osiągnąć wyczyny, których nie są w stanie osiągnąć samodzielnie. " Fei Wong podnosi głowę. „Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Claiomh Solais jest przykładem obiektu, który wymaga odpowiedniej duszy, aby rezonować z nim, aby w pełni wykorzystać jej magię. Zarówno Chariot du Nord, jak i Atsuko Kagari mają pasujące dusze, które pasują do Claiomh Solais. Dlatego też byli w stanie dzierżyć różdżkę. A w przypadku Atsuko Kagari, użyj jej do rozpieczętowania Wielkiego Triskelionu i ożywienia Yggdrasil. Chariot du Nord może być postrzegany negatywnie w społeczności magów, ale miała prawo myślę. Myślę, że jej słowa brzmiały:

\- A ty opisałeś czyjąś duszę jako abstrakcyjne koncepcje, które przypisujemy naszemu sercu, więc z pewnością rozumiem, dlaczego Akko była w stanie tak dobrze rezonować z Claiomh Solais. Zwłaszcza w czasach kryzysów.

Fei Wong kiwa głową. „Ten rezonans dotyczy również ludzi z ich własną duszą. Mają naturalną skłonność do siebie nawzajem. To nie musi być romantyczne. Widziałem to samo przyciąganie również w duszach platonicznych”.

"Czy możesz rozwinąć?"

„Przykładem platonicznego rezonansu jest połączenie między tobą a Atsuko Kagari. Potrafię wykryć ciche buczenie, które narasta, gdy oboje wchodzicie w interakcję. Wskazuje to na waszą bliskość z uczniem. W przeciwieństwie do tego jest coś podobnie między tobą a Dianą Cavendish, choć nie z taką samą intensywnością. "

"A jeśli chodzi o romantyczny związek?"

„Gdybyśmy mieli wziąć przykład w sensie romantycznym… ach. Zauważyłem to u Atsuko Kagari i Diany Cavendish. Ich dusze często rezonują; niekoniecznie zsynchronizowane, ale czuję wyraźne, silne przyciąganie przyciągające ich dusze . Jestem pewien, że Sakura też to zauważyła. "

\- Więc powiedziałbyś, że nie są ze sobą związani, ale przyciągają się do siebie?

\- Dokładnie. Być może przeznaczenie, los lub odpowiednik nie łączą ich przez cały czas. Uważam jednak, że zawsze znajdą jakiś sposób, aby się połączyć. Niezależnie od tego, czy są tego świadomi, czy nie.

"Czy poczułeś dla siebie tego rodzaju ciągnięcie?"

Uśmiech, którym obdarza ją Fei Wong, nie jest radosny. „Wiele lat temu. Po raz pierwszy poczułem to z żoną. Ostatni raz z córką. Oboje nie są już w moim życiu”.

Ursula odwraca wzrok. „Przepraszam, że przywołuję ciężkie wspomnienia”.

„Och, nie popełnij błędu. Moja żona zmarła, ale moja córka żyje. Po wypadku po prostu nie rozmawiamy. A raczej zdecydowała się odciąć wszystkie połączenia ze mną. Po prostu spełniłem jej życzenia”.

„Bez względu na to, jak traumatyczne było to wydarzenie, jest to ekstremalna decyzja!”

Fei Wong wzdycha. - To z jej własnej woli. Nie mam siły, by nią wpływać. Ma własne powody i będę to szanować.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek chciałbyś się z nią ponownie połączyć?

\- Cały czas. Ale nie mam już prawa. Nie po cierpieniu, przez które ją zmusiłem.

Ursula nie może zrozumieć logiki, która za tym stoi. „Co mogło być tak bolesnego, że doprowadziła ją do takiego dystansu? Bez względu na to, ile bólu, uważam, że stanie u ich boku i zaoferowanie swojego wsparcia jest lepsze niż pozwolenie im cierpieć samotnie.

Usta Fei Wonga rozciągają się w uśmiechu, który nie dociera do jego spuszczonych oczu. „Kiedy zmuszasz kogoś do życia wbrew jego woli, to jest dokładnie odwrotnie. W takim przypadku to, czego chcą, to wsparcie, które popycha ich w kierunku śmierci, a nie na odwrót”.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. - Czy twoja córka…?

„Coś w tym stylu”. Fei Wong marszczy brwi. "Coś jest nie tak."

Ursula natychmiast czuje, że jej instynkty stają się ostre. "Co masz na myśli?"

Głęboki dźwięk dudni w gardle Fei Wonga. „Kto odważy się wkroczyć na moją własność!”

Wzrok Fei Wonga skupia się na obszarze świątyni otoczonym drzewami i inną wysoką roślinnością. Oboje zauważają ruch z cienia. Ze swojej pozycji Ursula widzi zarysy zakapturzonej postaci.

Zakapturzona postać porusza się, ale pozostaje w granicach cienia. „Ach, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami szefa Domu Fei. Pomimo moich prób ukrycia mojej obecności, rozpoznałeś mnie natychmiast. Ta zdolność wykrywania samej obecności dusz nadal jest irytująca”.

\- Do jakiej przyjemności muszę być zaszczycony twoją ohydną obecnością?

\- Och, nie bądź taki. Po prostu przechodziłem obok. Zostawiłem ci małą pamiątkę. Nie chciałem być taki niegrzeczny i wpadać bez dawania czegoś w zamian.

Ziemia zaczyna się trząść od wstrząsów na tyle silnych, że wytrącają ich z równowagi. Głośny krzyk rozlega się echem po całej świątyni. Patrząc w stronę źródła, Fei Wong i Ursula zauważają jaskrawoczerwoną poświatę dochodzącą z dziedzińca świątyni.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. „To… Fei Wong, czy w tym kierunku jest pieczęć ?!”

Fei Wong mruży oczy. - Ostatni. Pieczęć na stworzeniu, które chroni te góry.

\- To musi oznaczać, że ta osoba jest…! Ursula odwraca się do intruza.

(Ten, który sabotował Innocentiusa z powrotem w rezydencji Lefevre!)

Zakapturzona postać pochyla się nisko. „Przekroczyłem limit czasu powitania. Ciesz się moim _prezentem_ ”.

"Czekać-!"

Ale postać znika w cieniu. W tej chwili żadne z nich nie ma czasu na pogoń. Na ich liście priorytetów jest teraz coś więcej.

Już sam widok unoszącej się w powietrze magicznej istoty sprawia, że Ursula oblewa się potem.

"Panno Ursula!" Fei Wong woła i wskazuje na dziedziniec.

"Dobrze!"

* * *

Kilka minut wcześniej Sakura znajduje Akko nad małym stawem z posągami dwunastu zwierząt zodiaku otaczających jego brzeg. Akko siedzi na ziemi obok posągu królika z kolanami podciągniętymi do piersi. Jej oczy wpatrują się we własne odbicie w wodzie stawu.

"Cześć, Akko-san." Sakura macha nieśmiało, żeby ją powitać i rozpoczyna rozmowę po japońsku. - Czy wdałeś się w bójkę z Dianą-san?

Akko opada czoło na kolana. - Coś w tym rodzaju. W jakiś sposób doszło do tego punktu. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego jestem taki zdenerwowany. Akko mruga. „Czekaj, czy przed chwilą mówiłeś po japońsku?”

Sakura kiwa głową i siada obok Akko. Nadal mówi w ojczystym języku Akko. „Zaskoczony? Właściwie pochodzę z Japonii. Ojciec adoptował mnie po tym, jak straciłam oboje rodziców w pożarze, który zniszczył mój pierwotny dom. Powiedział, że znajomość wielu języków to dobra umiejętność. Dlatego zawsze upewniał się, że mam korepetytor, aby kontynuować naukę i używać mojego pierwszego języka ”.

\- Dlatego właśnie nazywasz się „Sakura”. Myślałem, że to po prostu dziwny powód do nazwania, mimo że jesteście Chińczykami ”.

\- Powiedział, że dobrze jest mieć jedną rzecz do zapamiętania mojej przeszłości. Sakura patrzy na swoje odbicie w stawie. „Jedyną pozostałą rzeczą, jaką mam od moich starych rodziców”.

"Przepraszam…"

Sakura kręci głową i rękami. „Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się jeszcze bardziej smutny! W porządku, teraz już mi dobrze. Byłem naprawdę młody, więc i tak nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z mojego starego domu w Japonii. I jestem bardzo szczęśliwy tutaj."

„Ale utrata rodziców w tak młodym wieku jest smutna”. Akko pamięta, co Anna powiedziała jej w posiadłości Cavendish wiele miesięcy temu. - Nawet Diana też… Prawdopodobnie ma wiele smutnych rzeczy na głowie, ale po prostu bierze to wszystko tak, jakby nie miała innego wyboru.

„Prawdopodobnie nie ma wielkiego wyboru,” mówi Sakura. „Jeśli pozwoli, by wszystkie te rzeczy ją przygnębiły, nie wiadomo, jak to na nią wpłynie”.

Akko jęczy. - Ale to nie znaczy, że musi być taka uparta! Nawet nikomu nie powie, co ją dręczy!

\- Cóż, czy pokazujesz jej, że chcesz wiedzieć, o czym myśli?

\- Tak! Ale ona wciąż mówiła do mnie z takim poważnym wyrazem twarzy, jak „dziękuję za troskę, ale wszystko w porządku” i to jest właśnie taka postawa.

\- Ale czy ona wie, _dlaczego_ tak się martwisz?

\- Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Ponieważ jest moją przyjaciółką! Oczywiście, że mi na niej zależy!

\- Może Diana-san nie jest do tego przyzwyczajona. I dlatego tak się zachowuje.

\- Na przykład co? Ludzi się przejmujących?

Sakura nuci. „W pewnym sensie przypomina mi Ojca. Oboje mają ten sam wyraz twarzy. Jakby byli sami przez tak długi czas, że nie są przyzwyczajeni do tego, że ludzie się nimi opiekują. Więc kiedy ktoś próbuje pomóc oni nie są pewni, jak na to zareagować ”.

Akko myśli o tym w odniesieniu do Diany i tego, co wie o dziedziczce Cavendish. - To… to trochę smutne.

Sakura przytakuje. „Ale to po prostu oznacza, że musisz się trochę bardziej postarać, aby było jasne, że ci zależy. Muszę co wieczór przypominać ojcu, że nigdy go nie opuszczę. Czasami to działa, czasami nie dociera do niego. Ale to w porządku! Dopóki będziemy próbować. Ważne jest, aby dać im znać, dlaczego tak bardzo nam zależy ”. Przechyla głowę, patrząc na Akko. „Dlaczego _zrobić_ dbasz tak wiele o Diana-san?”

\- Ech? Ponieważ jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jest moją rywalką; nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił jej tak łatwo odejść!

Sakura nie wygląda na przekonaną. „Czy jesteś _pewien_ ? Czy jesteś _naprawdę_ pewien?”

\- Hej, co próbujesz zasugerować?

\- O nic. Tylko myśl. Odwraca głowę i mamrocze: „To naprawdę trudne, kiedy jesteście tak uparci i nieświadomi”.

\- Ech? Co masz na myśli?

Sakura wzdycha pokonana. Po prostu. Może powinieneś odbyć miłą rozmowę z Dianą-san. W której oboje zrozumiecie, jak się czujecie.

\- Próbowałem! Jest uparta jak muł!

"Akko-san, nie możesz się po prostu poddać!" Sakura wstaje i kładzie ręce na jej talii. Z tego punktu, ona góruje nad Akko, aby zwrócić na to uwagę. - Nawet jeśli Diana-san się zamknie, to do ciebie należy wyważenie jej drzwi! To właśnie musisz zrobić jako jej partner, rozumiesz?

Akko mruga. Nie wie, skąd się to bierze. Jedyne, co może zrobić jako odpowiedź, to małe „O-okej?”

Sakura marszczy brwi. „Hm. Pomyślałam, że będziesz typem, który już o tym pomyślał Dianie-san. Może tym razem moja intuicja jest wyłączona…?”

Akko jęczy w myślach.

(Chcę! Naprawdę! Ale jeśli kogoś lubisz, powinieneś wziąć pod uwagę jego uczucia, prawda? Tak postąpiłby dobry człowiek, prawda?)

Niewidzialny zapis symbolizujący katastrofę umysłu Akko zatrzymuje się z piskiem.

(Co- co ja właśnie POWIEDZIAŁEM ?! Kto powiedział cokolwiek o… Nie, tak. Ja lubię Dianę? Nie, to nie… Dobra, więc w porządku, może lubię dziewczyny. Okej, powiedzmy, że to prawda. ten sam zespół - strzał. Nawet jeśli pójdziemy z tym, kto chciałby kogoś tak zimnego i zamkniętego przed wszystkimi? Więc co, jeśli Diana jest naprawdę miła, traktuje wszystkich z szacunkiem, jest taka cierpliwa i mądra, ma wspaniałe marzenie, ma naprawdę ładny włosy i oczy… Zastanawiam się, jakiego rodzaju szamponu używa? I perfum. Chyba że naturalnie pachnie jak poranna rosa. Czy to w ogóle możliwe?… O rany, źle się czuję…)

Sakura nie jest pewna, co sądzić o nagłej fluktuacji emocji Akko. - No cóż, o ile je zdobędziesz. Teraz pierwszym krokiem jest powrót i…

Głośny huk przerywa dziewczynie i prawie przewraca ją z nóg. Akko pada na plecy i patrzy w stronę źródła dźwięku. Zaraz potem następuje głośny pisk, na tyle słyszalny, że mimo tak dużej odległości mogą go usłyszeć.

"Co się dzieje?!"

Ze środka świątyni wydobywa się jasna, czerwona poświata. Rośnie jaśniej, aż z dziedzińca świątyni wyłania się duża istota. Wyczuwają prądy wiatru wytwarzane przez duże, trzepoczące skrzydła stworzenia.

Sakura wstrzymuje oddech. „Czy Zhu Qie jest rozpieczętowany ?!”

"CO?!" Akko drapie się po głowie. „Co to jest Zhu Qie?”

„To Cynobrowy Ptak chroni górę! Japoński odpowiednik nazywa się„ Suzaku ”.

Akko mruga. Potem jej usta opadają. „ _To jest_ ta rzecz, która chroni twój dom ?! Myślałem, że to tylko legenda!”

„Akko-san, jesteś osobą bez magicznego przygotowania i uczysz się w szkole dla czarownic. Myślę, _że to_ bardziej niewiarygodne niż to!”

"W jaki sposób?!"

Sakura sięga i podnosi Akko na nogi. - Ojciec i Ursula-san mogą już być w drodze. Musimy im pomóc!

"Dobrze!"

Obie zaczynają biec w kierunku dziedzińca świątyni.

\- Wiem, że ty, Diana-san i Ursula-san utrzymywaliście pieczęcie w innych Domach, ale czy poradziliście sobie już z taką sytuacją? Pyta Sakura.

\- Masz na myśli zerwanie jednej z pieczęci?

Sakura kiwa głową.

\- Tak. Z powrotem w domu Diany. Och, właściwie w obu jej domach. A tym razem w Leblehbleh… Poczekaj, to pierwsze trzy razy. To o wiele za dużo!

\- Ale wiesz, jak to zatrzymać?

\- Zaklęcie unieważniające! _Luna Lana_ ! Akko się kuli. „Ale zazwyczaj wykonuję to z Dianą i cóż…”

\- Nie ma jej teraz tutaj. Sakura kręci głową. „Ona prawdopodobnie też usłyszała ten dźwięk i zmierza tam, tak jak my”.

\- Racja. Nawet jeśli zachowuje się dziwnie, Diana nigdy nie usiadłaby i nic nie zrobiła, gdy coś było wyraźnie nie tak.

"Wy dwoje _naprawdę_ musicie o tym porozmawiać."

Akko jęczy. "Wiem wiem!"

Przekraczają próg i wnętrze świątyni i wchodzą na duży dziedziniec. Na szczęście gigantyczny ptak nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Ale to również oznacza, że bliskość jest na tyle blisko, że sama jej obecność powoduje, że zaczynają się pocić.

Akko nie może powstrzymać się od wpatrywania się w stworzenie z podziwem. - Wow… To miły strażnik, którego masz dla tego miejsca.

To nie głos Sakury odpowiada jej, ale inny znajomy głos. "O ile się zgadzam, nie wierzę, że teraz jest czas na podziwianie jego niebezpiecznego piękna."

"Diana!" Akko wzdycha z ulgą.

(Jest tutaj i dobrze…)

"Akko! Diana!" Ursula woła z drugiego końca dziedzińca. U jej boku jest Fei Wong, który obserwuje Cynobrowego Ptaka na wypadek, gdyby zdecydował się wykonać nagłe i / lub niebezpieczne ruchy. „Wykonaj _Luna Lana_ ! Wygląda na to, że nie jest jeszcze świadomy swojego otoczenia. Skorzystamy z okazji, aby ją zapieczętować!”

"Dobrze!" - mówi Akko, podczas gdy Diana kiwa jej cicho głową.

Obaj wyciągają różdżki i krzyżują się jedna na drugiej. Z równie zdecydowanym spojrzeniem obaj kierują różdżki na Cynobrowego Ptaka i rozpoczynają pieśń.

„ _Ein Ein Sof_ .

 _Ein Sof Ohr_ .

 _ **Luna Lana**_ ! ”

Ale z ich różdżek nie wyłania się znajome złote światło. Maleńka iskierka magii błyszczy na czubkach ich różdżek, ale to wszystko.

"Ech?"

Diana w szoku wpatruje się w swoją różdżkę. Niepowodzenie w rzuceniu zaklęcia jest niedopuszczalne, szczególnie w tak kluczowym momencie.

\- Zaklęcie unieważniające nie zadziałało? Mówi Fei Wong. - Czy to możliwe, że ich długości fal nie są zsynchronizowane?

Ursula wpatruje się w swoich dwoje uczniów szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wtedy przychodzi do niej zrozumienie, wraz z wielką chęcią wyrywania włosów.

(Nie są w harmonii! Dałem im czas na samotną rozmowę i pogodzenie się z tym, co przeszkadza, a nie po to, żeby było gorzej!)

Ale magiczne stworzenie, świecące na czerwono, nie czeka na nikogo. Znowu płacze, wystarczająco głośno, by zmusić ludzi na ziemi do zakrycia uszu.

Przenikając się przez chaos, Sakura zauważa coś dziwnego.

\- Boli? Nie… irytacja?

„EH ?! CO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ ?!” Akko próbuje krzyknąć ponad głośnym hałasem.

Sakura bez strachu podchodzi do unoszącego się w powietrzu stworzenia. - Szlachetny władco południa, panie sezonu letniego, co cię tak boli?

Cynobrowy ptak pochyla głowę i piszczy. Pomimo swojej objętości i mocy Sakura nie cofa się przed swoją obecnością.

\- Rozumiem. Przepraszam za zakłócanie snu.

\- Sakura? Fei Wong patrzy zszokowany, jak jego córka komunikuje się ze strażnikiem gór.

\- Potrafi z nim rozmawiać? Ursula pyta Fei Wonga.

Fei Wong kręci głową. - Nie wiedziałem, że potrafi to zrobić. To bezprecedensowe. Nawet Amelia nie ma możliwości komunikowania się z magicznymi stworzeniami tego kalibru.

Sakura spogląda ponad Cynobrowym Ptakiem na swojego ojca i Ursulę.

„Mistrz Zhu Qie mówi, że budzenie go tak niegrzecznie nie jest przyjemne”. Ptak opada, by powiedzieć coś Sakurze. Nie słychać krzyku, tylko ledwo słyszalne krakanie, które Sakura jakoś jest w stanie zrozumieć. - Och, nazywasz się Tian Huang? Ok. Tian Huang mówi, że chce po prostu wrócić do snu. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz mu przeszkodzimy, zniszczy całą górę.

Sposób, w jaki Sakura mówi to tak nonszalancko, sprawia, że pot spływa po szyjach wszystkich.

Ursula chichocze nerwowo. "Um, w porządku. Jeśli możesz mi pomóc, Fei Wong."

Po poinformowaniu go o rytuale pieczętowania i przygotowaniu go, obaj rozpoczynają arię.

„ _Odejdźcie, cienie_

_Ty z niewidzialnego_

_Zniknij z powrotem w zapomnienie, jeśli z ciemności_

_Powróćcie do niematerialności_

_Nie pytaj mnie, moja odpowiedź jest jasna_

_W mojej dłoni jest lekki. Wiedz, że wszystko jest w tej dłoni_

_Jestem prawdą stworzenia,_

_W obliczu wszystkich rzeczy twoja porażka jest pewna._

_**Mare Exstinctum**_ ! ”

Biały sygnał przywołania świeci i obejmuje przykucniętą postać Cynobrowego Ptaka. Bez walki uszczelnienie przebiega bez żadnych komplikacji. Cynobrowy Ptak rzuca Sakurze ostatnie błyszczące spojrzenie, zanim jego forma całkowicie zniknie. Ostatnia z podtrzymującej jej formę magii wtapia się w górskie powietrze, mieniąc się ciemniejącym niebem.

Sakura uśmiecha się na ten widok. Potem szybko zamienia się w grymas. Obraca się i kładzie ręce na biodrach. Chociaż jest znacznie niższa od czarownic Luna Nova i o połowę od nich starsza, blask, który posyła Akko i Dianie w sposób wystarczający, aby Akko zadrżała, a nawet Diana się napięła.

\- Wy dwoje! Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale to zaszło za daleko! Wskazuje oskarżycielskim palcem na nich obu. „Rozmawiaj! Proszę! Po prostu usiądź i przeżyj miłą, długą rozmowę! Odsłoń swoje serce! Płacz! Nie obchodzi mnie _to_ !

Nie mając nic poza sapnięciem, Sakura wraca do świątyni. Wszyscy praktycznie widzą, jak z jej głowy wydobywa się para.

Fei Wong łyka i drapie się po bokobrodach. Widok jego zdenerwowanej córki po raz pierwszy to dziwny widok.

\- Będę… zająć się moją córką. Wchodzi do świątyni, aby zrobić, jak mówi.

Ursula pochyla głowę i wzdycha. Ale nie może zaprzeczyć irytacji Sakury, ponieważ ona też to czuje.

„Tak… ekstremalna była ta reakcja, ma rację. Gdyby Sakura nie była w stanie porozmawiać z Cynobrowym Ptakiem i z nim porozmawiać, kto wie, co mogło się stać? Porażka jest w porządku w środowisku szkolnym. Ale aplikacje w świecie rzeczywistym tak jeśli popełnimy błąd, będziemy mieć poważne konsekwencje ”.

Akko spogląda w dół. - Przepraszam, profesor Ursula.

Diana milczy, odwracając tylko wzrok w bok. Nie tylko nie udało jej się rzucić zaklęcia, ale także zagroziła innym życiu, tak jak mówi Ursula. Chociaż _Luna Lana_ jest zaklęciem wspólnej współpracy, nie zwalnia to od słabych wyników Diany, które mają wpływ na wynik.

Ursula wzdycha. „W każdym razie nikt nie jest ranny, więc powinniśmy być za to wdzięczni. Po prostu… rozmawiajcie ze sobą. Tak jak powiedziała Sakura, wydaje się, że macie dużo na głowie. Aby znowu zharmonizować się ze sobą, będziecie musieli aby dojść do porozumienia z wzajemną pomocą. "

„Rozumiem, profesor Ursula” - mówi uprzejmie Diana.

Ursula idzie do świątyni, aby znaleźć Fei Wonga i Sakurę, pozostawiając Akko i Dianę same z zachodzącym słońcem.

Na początku nikt nic nie mówi. Ursula i Sakura chcą, żeby wypowiadały swoje myśli, ale nie potrafią nawet poprawnie sformułować tego w spójny sposób. Dzieje się tak wiele, że nie są pewni, jak przekazać to innym.

Rezygnując z przyzwoitości, Akko mówi pierwszy.

\- Diano, przepraszam za przesadną reakcję. Akko trzyma głowę w dół. „Wiem, że dużo przechodzisz i czasami ludzie nie lubią dzielić się wszystkim ze światem”. Podnosi głowę i wpatruje się w Dianę zdecydowanym wzrokiem. „Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz… Mam wszystkie uszy. Byłeś przy mnie, kiedy nie sądziłem, że nikogo potrzebuję. Więc chcę być tam także dla ciebie. Naprawdę mi wtedy pomogłeś. To było naprawdę miłe mieć kogoś, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać i pomóc mi przezwyciężyć każdą mylącą myśl. Więc chcę to zrobić również dla ciebie. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co teraz czujesz. Ale chcę. Ponieważ… "

Diana mruga, słysząc nagły rumieniec policzków Akko. Japońska wiedźma drapie się jedną ręką po policzku, walcząc z następnymi słowami.

\- Lubię być przy tobie. Więc jeśli pozwolisz mi… czy mogę zostać?

Szczerość Akko sprawia, że serce Diany puchnie ciepłem. Ta chodząca katastrofa wiedźmy po raz kolejny ją ogłusza.

Kiedy Akko nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, podnosi głowę i przechyla głowę, widząc obojętną minę Diany.

\- Um… czy powiedziałem coś śmiesznego?

Diana wypuszcza wstrzymywany oddech i kręci głową.

"Szczerze mówiąc, nadal mnie zaskakujesz."

"Ech?"

Diana patrzy w kierunku ciemniejącego nieba. W słabnącym świetle może zacząć dostrzegać wiele gwiazd, które zdobią noc.

(Jakie to głupie z mojej strony. Pozwolić, aby taka drobna niedogodność dotknęła mnie tak…)

Diana w końcu odpowiada: „Przepraszam również za moje zachowanie. Rozumiem, że próbowałeś udzielić wsparcia, a ja odwróciłem się z nieuzasadnionym gniewem”.

Akko kręci głową. „Nie przepraszaj! To nie twoja wina. Wiem, że czasami potrafię być nachalny. I może jesteś jedną z tych osób, które nie potrafią się swobodnie otwierać. Mogę mówić wiecznie, ale zapominam, że nie wszyscy tacy są . Więc to nie twoja wina! ”

„Często konflikty w związku nie pochodzą od jednej osoby. Często jest to wzajemna wina obu stron. Nie obwiniaj siebie, Akko. Chociaż starałeś się otworzyć drzwi, świadomie zdecydowałem się zamknąć je na w tym samym czasie. Dlatego to nie jedna osoba jest tu winna. I za to też muszę przeprosić ”.

„Więc oboje zrobiliśmy coś złego… i dlatego nie jest to niczyja wina!”

Ponury wyraz Diany zmienia się w zdumienie. "Jak doszedłeś do tak absurdalnego wniosku?"

„Dwa zła prowadzą do dobrych, prawda? A skoro oboje o tym rozmawiamy, oznacza to, że oboje w porządku!”

Diana czuje dokuczliwą chęć uszczypnięcia grzbietu nosa ze złości. Zamiast tego kręci głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

(Oczywiście Akko decyduje się przeciwstawić normalnej logice.)

\- W takim razie, w duchu spełnienia prośby Sakury i profesor Ursuli, będę mówić swobodnie. Diana zamyka oczy. „Prawdę mówiąc, boję się przyszłości. Wierzyłem, że moim priorytetem jest doskonalenie moich studiów i zostanie godnym spadkobiercą nazwiska Cavendish. Diagnoza Lorda Wonga to nagła ingerencja w stabilność, do której przywykłem. Jestem na pewno będę w stanie się dostosować. Jednak potrzebuję czasu, czasu, który zamierzałem przeznaczyć na sprawy o większym znaczeniu ”.

Ramiona Akko opadają, gdy robi wydech. - Słyszenie, jak mówisz to na głos, z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę mnie uspokaja. Wiem, że możesz to zrobić. Nie jesteś typem osoby, która po prostu poddałaby się w połowie. Ale… - Akko pociera ramiona. „Boję się, że stanie się to czymś, co boli cię bardziej niż powinno. Zaczynam rozumieć, że ludzie nie lubią okazywać swoich emocji tak łatwo, jak ja. Więc nie przepraszaj za to jeśli to twój pierwszy instynkt! Ale nie zapominaj, że są ludzie, którym zależy na tobie i też chcą pomóc. Chociaż są irytujące, Hannah i Barbara zdecydowanie nie chciałyby, żebyś przechodził przez wszystko sam. I oczywiście, Ja też zawsze będę tam dla Ciebie! ”

Ciepło rosnące w jej piersi rozszerza się do tego stopnia, że Diana jest pewna, że jej serce pęknie. Liczba emocji i myśli krążących przez całą jej istotę jest zbyt ogromna, aby ją zliczyć.

I tylko jednej osobie udało się sprawić, że tak często się tak czuła w tak krótkim czasie.

(Akko, jesteś naprawdę niewiarygodny.)

„W takim razie postaram się jak najlepiej otworzyć moje drzwi”. Diana posyła Akko mały uśmiech. - Dziękuję, Akko.

Szeroki uśmiech Akko pasuje do niepewnego uśmiechu Diany. Wiedziałem. Widząc, jak się uśmiechasz, naprawdę czuję się dziesięć razy szczęśliwsza.

Diana jest zaskoczona tym wyznaniem. "Mój uśmiech?"

Akko żarliwie kiwa głową. „Wydaje mi się, że zniknęły wszystkie mroczne myśli, które mnie obciążają. Jak jasna i szczęśliwa magia na pokazie Shiny Chariot! Uh, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć tak ładnie, jak ty. Ale tak, jak jeden z Pokazy rydwanów! ”

Diana zamyka oczy i odwraca głowę w stronę ciemnego teraz nieba.

"Czy tak jest?"

(Mój uśmiech…? W takim razie, co z Akko niszczy cienie w moim sercu?)

Akko uśmiecha się promiennie do Diany, chichocząc i drapiąc się po głowie. Nawet w ciemności Diana zauważa słaby różowy odcień na twarzy Akko, zwłaszcza na jej policzkach.

Akko nagle chwyta dłoń Diany i zaczyna ciągnąć ją w kierunku skroni.

"Akko?"

Akko nadal się uśmiecha. Ona działa na czystym szczęściu. „Teraz, gdy jesteśmy na tej samej stronie, wejdźmy do środka! Zastanawiam się, jakie jedzenie ma to miejsce!”

Nawet jeśli chce zaprotestować, Diana wie, że nigdy nie pokona Atsuko Kagari. Nawet największe ściany nie są w stanie wytrzymać niepowstrzymanej siły, takiej jak Akko.

(A co z Akko uzasadnia moje istnienie? Jakże głupio z mojej strony jest nawet kwestionować to).

Diana uśmiecha się do siebie, gdy odpowiedź na jej własne pytanie przychodzi jej nieproszona.

(To wszystko jest Akko, nic mniej).

* * *

Po ciężkim dniu Fei Wong oferuje im kilka pokoi gościnnych na nocleg. Kiedy nadchodzi czas, aby udać się na emeryturę do ich indywidualnych pokoi, Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, z którą musi się zmierzyć.

Arthur natychmiast zauważa, że coś jest nie tak, gdy postać Diany materializuje się przed nim.

\- Znowu masz coś na głowie. Co to jest? Czy ktoś znowu został ranny?

Diana nie odpowiada od razu. Zamiast tego poświęca czas, aby właściwie przyjrzeć się osobie, która najwyraźniej jest jej zmarłym ojcem. Od ostrzy wystających z jego ciała, sposobu, w jaki jego ramiona garbią się zarówno od fizycznego, jak i nieuchwytnego miażdżącego ciężaru, sposobu, w jaki jego jedyne pracujące oko lśni z troską, zaciskanie i rozluźnianie jego dłoni oddaje pragnienie pocieszenia córki, której już nie ma. może łączyć się z.

Diana zamyka oczy i zaciąga się, by ugruntować się w spokoju.

„Moi towarzysze i ja rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj z lordem Wongiem z Domu Fei”.

Arthur mruga. - Fei Wong? Stary człowiek wciąż żyje? Przypuszczam, że nie jest to zbyt zaskakujące, jeśli ojciec wciąż żyje. Fei Wong jest młodszy od niego. W każdym razie, o czym mówiłeś?

„Był w stanie wyjaśnić cierpienie, które nadal rozprzestrzenia się po moim ciele. A także te sny”.

Kiedy Arthur nie przerywa, Diana informuje go o diagnozie Fei Wonga. Wyjaśnia sprawę dusz, konsekwencje posiadania ich obu w swoim ciele, Klątwę Ostrzy i nieuniknioną przyszłość.

Gdy Diana kontynuuje, wyraz twarzy Arthura staje się coraz bardziej zbolały. Kiedy skończy, nie może już patrzeć jej w oczy.

„Wszystko to dlatego, że zdecydowałem się gonić za niemożliwym do spełnienia marzeniem”. Arthur zaciska swoją zaostrzoną pięść. - A teraz spójrz na konsekwencje. Potępiłem nie tylko tych, którzy przeszli, ale także ciebie - moją własną córkę -. Arthur krztusi się swoimi następnymi słowami. - Ja… _przepraszam_ .

Arthur już wcześniej okazał skruchę za swoje czyny. Ale teraz, gdy wie o prawdziwych konsekwencjach swoich czynów, zaczyna całkowicie się załamywać.

Jednak Diana rozumie uzasadnienie decyzji, które podjął. Nawet jeśli się z nimi nie zgadza, wie, ile jej matka musiała dla niego chcieć, aby wyruszył w tak niebezpieczną wyprawę.

Więc mówi, że pierwsza rzecz, która przychodzi jej do głowy.

„Muszę przyznać, że pocieszająca jest świadomość, że nie jesteś po prostu wytworem mojej wyobraźni”.

Artur odwraca się i patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem. „Diano, kryjesz w sobie dodatkową duszę - _moją_ \- która w istocie powoduje abstrakcyjny, magiczny odpowiednik raka. Będziesz cierpieć taki sam los, jaki ja i Welkin i jego syn doświadczyliśmy. To bolesna klątwa, która cele wszystkich zmysłów. nie opuszczę cię, nawet po śmierci. A ty jesteś bardziej zaniepokojony _, że_ ?”

Co prawda od jakiegoś czasu ta dolegliwość ją dręczy. Ale po rozmowie z Akko i dotrzymaniu jej słowa, ten niewytłumaczalny ciężar nie przygniata jej już rozpaczą. Czuje się lżejsza i spokojniejsza. Dlatego może skupić się na pozornie nieistotnych szczegółach, takich jak drobne szczegóły techniczne tych snów.

„Pogodziłem się z tym, co się wydarzy. Chociaż nie jest znane lekarstwo na Klątwę Ostrzy, będę musiał po prostu polegać na wszelkich metodach, jakie tylko zdołam, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Może to nastąpić w ciągu dnia lub tygodnia, lub dłużej. Przy takiej niepewności nie mam luksusu, by pozostać przy tej trosce. Jeśli pozwolę, by mnie pochłonęła, nie będę w stanie zrealizować moich pierwotnych priorytetów ”.

Arthur jest oszołomiony tą odpowiedzią. - I powiedziałeś, że nauczyłeś się dzisiaj tego objawienia? Tak szybko to zaakceptowałeś?

„Przyznaję, że sam walczyłem w ciągu dnia, aby w pełni zrozumieć konsekwencje diagnozy”. Olśniewający uśmiech Akko usuwa wszelkie utrzymujące się wątpliwości i popycha ją do przodu. „Jednak udało mi się podzielić swoimi problemami z bliskim przyjacielem. Wsparcie drogiego towarzysza to zaleta, której nie znam. Jest to coś, co uczę się cenić”.

Arthur rozluźnia ramiona. - Ach, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego uczucia. Twoja matka miała na mnie taki sam wpływ. Przerywa. „Nie byłam świadoma twojego statusu w związku. Czy w końcu poprosiłaś tego 'Akko', żeby była twoją dziewczyną?"

Diana faktycznie wzdraga się przed insynuacją Arthura.

„To niedorzeczne. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło”.

Arthur uśmiecha się, widząc rosnący różowy odcień na twarzy Diany, ale postanawia nie komentować tego. Zamiast tego mówi: „Jestem zadowolony. Wygląda na to, że pogodziłeś się z czymś innym niż ta dolegliwość”.

Pomimo początkowego zażenowania, Diana nie może zaprzeczyć, jakie znaczenie kryje się za słowami Arthura.

\- Tak. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak mnie to niepokoiło. Diana spogląda w dół z czułym uśmiechem. „Nie, kiedy odpowiedź jest tak oczywista”.

Arthur chichocze. "Byłem taki sam. Kiedy nie dogadywaliśmy się z twoją matką, objawienie, że kocham ją całym swoim istnieniem, nie przyszło tak łatwo. Kiedy to sobie uświadomiłem, zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak byłem tak ślepy, żeby to zaniedbać. W pewnym sensie jesteś do mnie bardzo podobny. I nie sądzę, żeby to było dobre ”.

„To jest coś, co rozumiem”.

"Nie musisz się ze mną zgadzać!"

Obaj nadal prowadzą małą rozmowę na lżejsze tematy. Odchodzą od stanu House of Cavendish i House of Reinhardt na inne tematy, takie jak to, jak Diana radzi sobie jako studentka w Luna Nova. Artur rzuca kilka dokuczliwych uwag o pewnej katastrofie wiedźmy tu i ówdzie. Wysiłek zapewnia mu pełne imię i nazwisko Akko oraz sposób, w jaki pomogła chronić rodzinę Cavendish. Pod koniec sesji Arthur również polubił Atsuko Kagari.

Diana mruga kilka razy i zdaje sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w sufit swojego pokoju gościnnego w Świątyni Fei. Siada na łóżku i naciąga kołnierz koszuli nocnej. Nawet nie _zawraca_ sobie głowy sięganiem po różdżkę, żeby cofnąć _Abscondam_ .

Patrzy w milczącej akceptacji na ciemną opaleniznę, która teraz rozciąga się na jej lewej piersi. Istnieje możliwość, że ślad rozprzestrzenił się również na jej twarzy. Ale to jest coś, co zbada później.

Diana zamyka oczy.

(Kiedy nadejdzie czas…)

Będzie musiała stawić czoła Klątwie Ostrzy. Czuła już ułamek jego mocy podczas krótkiej halucynacji w Jaskiniach Regulusa, kiedy po raz pierwszy chwyciła Brisingra. Widzi konsekwencje każdej nocy, kiedy patrzy na swojego ojca w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. I wie o śmiertelnych skutkach klątwy, która w kilka sekund zniszczyła jej wuja i kuzyna.

Jednak w jakiś sposób jej złowrogie myśli nie są tak ciężkie, kiedy przypomina sobie obietnicę, że zawsze będzie miała Akko przy sobie.

### Uwagi:

> Nie, Mount Zhu Que nie istnieje.
> 
> Zapomniałem, że Lotte może komunikować się z duchami (czyli magicznymi stworzeniami). Nie wiadomo jeszcze, czy potrafi komunikować się z boskimi bestiami. XD
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Byłem w chińskiej świątyni tylko… dwa razy. Jeśli byłem tam więcej, nie pamiętam. Ledwo pamiętam dwa razy, kiedy poszedłem LOL. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego szczegóły dotyczące większości tych lokalizacji są tak skąpe. Zostawię to twojej wyobraźni.


	26. Rozdział 13: Akt II.vii. Zniekształcenie - Dom_Pavlova

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana ma wiele złych wibracji.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/29840514#chapter_13_endnotes) ).

„Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś nam zostać na noc, Fei Wong” - mówi Ursula z pełnym szacunku ukłonem.

„To nie był problem. Przepraszam, że nie zrobiłem więcej dla twojej dolegliwości” - mówi do Diany.

Diana również się kłania. - Nie, twoja diagnoza była bardzo pomocna. Nawet jeśli klątwy nie da się wyleczyć, możemy przynajmniej być przygotowani na konsekwencje.

\- Rozumiem, że znak znów się rozprzestrzenił?

„W poprzek mojej klatki piersiowej do lewej piersi. Po obejrzeniu siebie w lustrze zauważyłem, że rozlało się ono również na mojej twarzy. Teraz zakrywa połowę”.

Fei Wong kiwa głową. „Zwróć uwagę na jego postęp, gdy zauważysz znaki rozłożone na całym ciele. Im bliżej przykrywa całe twoje ciało, tym bardziej powinieneś być ostrożny. Wyślę list do Rakshthy, w którym wyszczególnię stopień zanieczyszczenia twojej duszy.”

\- Dziękuję, lordzie Wong.

\- Jak poinformowałem twojego profesora, możesz nazywać mnie Fei Wong. Honorowy tytuł mi nie odpowiada.

Gdy wszystko jest już gotowe, trzy czarownice Luna Nova wsiadają na swoje miotły i wzbijają się w przestworza w kierunku kolejnego celu.

Sakura macha do nich z ziemi.

„Pamiętaj, aby odwiedzić wkrótce!” krzyczy.

Akko podnosi jej kciuki. "Oczywiście!"

„Diana Cavendish” - woła Fei Wong. „W odniesieniu do sprawy, o której mówiliśmy wcześniej; jest to prawdopodobna hipoteza. Jednak nie ma żadnych udokumentowanych sukcesów w zweryfikowaniu Twojego pomysłu. Jeśli planujesz go przetestować, radzę postępować ostrożnie. Jest wiele rzeczy, które mogą pójdą źle, gdy spróbujesz zanurzyć się w taumaturgii duszy. "

Diana kiwa głową. - Rozumiem. Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, Fei Wong.

"W takim razie życzę powodzenia."

Akko i Diana unoszą swoje miotły w powietrze.

\- O czym rozmawialiście z Fei Wongiem, Diano? Pyta Akko.

„Jest pomysł, który chciałbym zweryfikować. Jednak nie jestem pewien jego skuteczności i prawidłowej procedury. Poprosiłem Fei Wonga o jego ekspertyzę dziś rano, przed śniadaniem”.

I tak to zostawia.

Akko i Diana kierują swoje miotły w stronę terminalu Leyline, zostawiając za sobą Świątynię Fei. Gdy są już w środku, Ursula przywołuje intruza z poprzedniej nocy.

„Więc naprawdę ktoś majstrował przy fokach” - mówi Akko.

"Jaki jest ich motyw?" Diana zastanawia się.

Ursula kręci głową. - Nie wiem. Ale przynajmniej wiemy, żeby mieć się na baczności. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż mamy jeszcze dwa cele.

"Dwa?" Akko liczy palcami. „Poszliśmy do obu rodzin Diany, do tego jednego miejsca ze wszystkimi magicznymi stworzeniami, do pałacu, a potem do domu Sakury. To już pięć. Myślałem, że jest tylko sześć Wielkich Domów?”

\- Dodałem kolejny cel do naszego planu podróży. Pomyślałem, że dobrym pomysłem jest również upewnienie się, że wszystkie pieczęcie w Ministerstwie Magii są również zachowane.

Diana spogląda na Ursulę. - Ministerstwo? Martwisz się o ich bezpieczeństwo?

„Teraz bardziej niż wcześniej” - odpowiada Ursula. „Świadomość, że ktoś celowo sabotuje pieczęcie, daje mi złe przeczucie. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie wiemy, _dlaczego_ to robią”.

To, co zaczęło się jako prosta wyprawa, teraz przybiera ciemniejszy obrót. Początkowe instrukcje dotyczyły sprawdzenia pieczęci w Sześciu Wielkich Domach i upewnienia się, że mogą kontrolować magiczne stworzenie, które zawiera. Ale teraz muszą wziąć pod uwagę osobę trzecią, która zakłóca ich wysiłki z nieznanego powodu.

"Więc jakie jest to następne miejsce?" Pyta Akko.

„Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Dom Pavlova specjalizuje się w doskonaleniu ciał homunkulusów” - odpowiada Ursula.

"Homunkulusy?"

„To łacińskie określenie„ mały człowiek ”- wyjaśnia Diana. „Oficjalna definicja mówi, że jest to przedstawienie małego człowieka. W alchemii doskonałość ludzkiego ciała przekracza nasze obecne ograniczenia”.

\- A więc jest to jakieś ulepszenie?

„Nie doskonalą własnych ciał”, wtrąca się Ursula. „Alchemicy budują osobne ciała homunkulusów, które są w istocie lalkami. Substancja, z której są zrobione, jest czymś podobnym do gliny, ale nie do końca. funkcjonuje jak ludzkie mięso bez pewnych ograniczeń ”.

"Lubić?"

Myśląc Ursula kładzie dłoń na brodzie. „Pamiętam, jak czytałem jedno z badań naukowych, które mówiło, że zbudowali korpus homunkulusa na tyle trwały, że nie pękł nawet po przejechaniu go samochodem”.

Akko krzywi się. - Geh. To brzmi jak brutalny eksperyment. Czy cały czas testują swoje rzeczy w ten sposób?

„Nie, ale czasami musisz być trochę bardziej kreatywny, jeśli testujesz coś, co ma wykraczać poza normalne granice”.

\- A więc czy te homunkulusy żyją? Czy muszą jeść i korzystać z łazienki tak jak my?

"Nie te, które są obecnie dostępne. Dom Pavlova - zwłaszcza głowa domu, Lady Sophia - są jedynymi alchemikami, którzy są w stanie stworzyć w pełni funkcjonujące homunkulusy. Z jej ostatniego raportu wynika, że jej lalki są pozbawione emocji. nie wymagają normalnego pożywienia, jak ludzie. Oczywiście to dlatego, że i tak nie utrzymuje ich ożywienia przez długi czas. Najwyraźniej potrzebują dużo magicznej energii do działania. "

\- Och, więc są w zasadzie takie same jak roboty, ale z magią! Zastanawiam się, czy Constanze byłby taki jak oni?

Niedługo potem opuszczają leyline i znajdują się na niebie nad kolejną dużą posiadłością. Dom Pavlova nie jest zabytkowym zamkiem, takim jak dwór Cavendish czy rezydencja Reinhardtów, ani pałacem ani świątynią, jak rezydencje Chavla i Fei. Niemniej jednak budynek jest dużą rezydencją otoczoną licznymi wysokimi i silnymi drzewami. Istnieją co najmniej trzy historie oparte na jednym spojrzeniu.

Dotykają ziemi i zsiadają z mioteł. Muszą tylko czekać przed dużym wejściem przez kilka minut, zanim drzwi się otworzą. Wewnątrz trzy lalki bez twarzy witają ich z ukłonem.

Akko cofa się o kilka kroków. - Ach! To przerażające.

Ursula naprawia okulary. "To muszą być homunkulusy. Są bardzo dobrze zrobione."

\- Oczywiście, że tak. _Zrobiłem_ je - odpowiada głos ze szczytu schodów.

Trzy czarownice Luna Nova odwracają się i widzą wysoką kobietę w średnim wieku schodzącą po schodach. Długie blond włosy związane w wysoki kucyk spływają jej po plecach. Sięga poza podstawę kręgosłupa, mimo że jest zawiązany. Jej przeszywające niebieskie oczy, duża blizna pokrywająca prawą połowę twarzy i grube brązowe cygaro malują niebezpieczny obraz tej kobiety.

(Czy wszystkie głowy kobiet z tych ważnych domów palą ?!)

Na szczęście Akko zachowuje tę myśl dla siebie.

Kobieta dociera do podstawy schodów. Kiedy znajdzie się tuż przed nimi, z łatwością góruje nad trzema czarownicami. Akko w porównaniu z nią czuje się jak maleńka plamka.

Kobieta bierze długi wdech z cygara, nie odrywając wzroku od jasnorudych włosów Ursuli. "Musicie być czarownicami Luna Nova. Jestem Sophia, głowa Domu Pavlova. Masz szczęście, że nie jestem dziś zbyt zajęta. Pokażę ci wszystkie foki, żebyśmy mogli to załatwić. tak prędko jak to możliwe."

\- Dziękuję, Lady Sophio - mówi Ursula z ukłonem.

„Poza tym imiona by pomogły” - mówi Sophia.

„Ach, nazywam się Ursula Callistis. Jestem profesorem nadzorującym to ogólne zadanie. A to jest…”

Akko kłania się. „Kagari Atsuko! Miło cię poznać!”

Diana również się kłania. - Diana Cavendish. Miło mi cię poznać.

Sophia mruga. - Cavendish, co? Odwraca się i zaczyna iść. Nie odwracając głowy, komentuje z nieoczekiwanym wyrazem: „Stałaś się całkiem duża.

Akko i Ursula spoglądają na Dianę. Trzy szybkie kroki, aby nadrobić zaległości w długich krokach Sophii.

\- Pamiętasz ją, Diano? Pyta Akko.

„Nie pamiętam głowy Pavlova” - odpowiada Diana.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ostatnim razem, gdy cię widziałem, jeszcze tego nie miałem. Sophia wskazuje na brutalną bliznę po prawej stronie twarzy. - Nie wspominając o tym, że byłeś ledwie tak wysoki jak pas Artura. Cóż, nie byłeś irytującym bachorem, więc dostałeś za to punkty.

Akko mruga z tyłu głowy kobiety.

(Ta pani… jest naprawdę przerażająca!)

\- Lady Sophio, czy zauważyłaś ostatnio coś dziwnego w swojej rezydencji? Pyta Ursula.

Sophia spogląda na rudą idącą obok wyższej kobiety. - Nie, nie to, że zauważyłem. Co to jest?

„Na naszym ostatnim przystanku, w Świątyni Fei, zauważono intruza. Nie mogliśmy mu dokładnie przyjrzeć się ani odkryć ich motywów. Wierzymy jednak, że celowo osłabiają one pieczęcie trzymające magiczne stworzenia przyciągane do magia kamieni filozoficznych. "

\- Rozumiem. Nie, nie było tu nikogo takiego.

Sophia prowadzi ich przez posiadłość na drugą stronę rezydencji. Po drodze mijają liczne martwe lalki, takie jak te, które widzieli przy wejściu. Zamiast się do tego przyzwyczaić, każde podanie bardziej stawia Akko na krawędzi.

"Czy to wszystkie homunkulusy?" Pyta Akko.

\- Zgadza się. Każdy z nich jest moim dziełem. Sophia spogląda na Akko. - Wyglądasz na zniechęconego. Coś cię niepokoi?

"Ech?" Akko kręci głową. „Uh, wydaje mi się, że trochę przeszkadza mi to, że nie mają żadnych twarzy…”

„Gdybym chciał być tak kreatywny i zaprojektować twarz dla każdego z homunkulusów, które tworzę, spędziłbym więcej czasu na sztuce i rzemiośle, niż na ich budowaniu. Poza tym nienawidzę nadmiernej interakcji międzyludzkiej. To odciąża mnie. O wiele łatwiej jest dowodzić lalkami niż ludźmi ”.

"Naprawdę?" Akko drapie się po policzku. "Cóż, nieważne."

Po kręgosłupie Diany przebiega dreszcz. Nagłe uczucie sprawia, że Diana się zatrzymuje. Wrażenie jest podobne do tego, że ktoś zetrze ze sobą dwa kawałki styropianu. Jest to nieprzyjemne uczucie, które powoduje mrowienie na całym jej ciele. Jej palce drgają po bokach, jakby jej pięści chciały się zacisnąć, ale walczyły z własnym instynktem.

Akko zauważa brak ruchu Diany i przestaje iść, żeby na nią spojrzeć. - Diana? Co się stało?

Diana mruga. - Ja… nie wiem.

„Ach, Egor” - mówi Sophia, kiedy zauważa, że ktoś zbliża się do nich. „Mamy gości. Przedstaw się”.

Akko i Diana dogonią Ursulę i Sophię. Widzą wysokiego mężczyznę - nawet wyższego niż imponujący wzrost Sophii - z kudłatymi blond włosami. Diana natychmiast zauważa dziwne pociągnięcie szarych oczu mężczyzny. Wydają się być szersze niż zwykle, jakby przez cały czas aktywnie je napinał.

Diana wbija paznokcie w dłonie. Drażniące uczucie rośnie w siłę.

Akko zauważa akcję z boku, ale nie jest pewna, co zrobić ani dlaczego Diana tak reaguje. Bez namysłu wyciąga rękę i chwyta jedną z dłoni Diany w swoje.

Diana kręci głową, słysząc nagły ruch Akko. Akko milczy, ściskając tylko dłoń Diany, by przekazać jej intencje.

Całe ciało Diany się rozluźnia. W jakiś sposób obecność Akko u jej boku uziemia ją do zdrowego rozsądku. Potrafi przebić się przez dziwne niezadowolenie, które łaskocze tył jej umysłu.

Mimo to zaciska szczękę, gdy wzrok Egora skupia się wyłącznie na niej.

Mężczyzna się kłania. - Jestem Jegor, młodszy brat Zofii. Przepraszam za przeszkadzanie. Nie wiedziałem, że masz gości, siostro.

„No cóż, nie sądziłam, że naprawdę przyjdą” - zauważa Sophia.

"Widzę." Egor pochyla głowę. - W takim razie będę w drodze. Po prostu chciałem… coś potwierdzić.

Egor przechodzi obok nich, zanim ktokolwiek może powiedzieć cokolwiek innego. Mijając Diany, brytyjska wiedźma czuje, jak jej zmysły wyostrzają się w pogotowiu. Nie wie dlaczego, ale jej ciało każe jej uważać na tego mężczyznę.

Akko krzywi się, gdy uścisk Diany wzmacnia się do granic dyskomfortu. Akko nawet nie wie, czy Diana jest świadoma swoich własnych reakcji.

Po tym, jak Egor znika w korytarzu, Ursula przerywa napiętą ciszę. - To był twój młodszy brat? Jest… interesujący.

„Można powiedzieć, że jest dziwny” - mówi Sophia. Pozostała trójka podąża za nią, kiedy znowu zaczyna chodzić. Jej oczy przemykają na chwilę do Ursuli u jej boku. "Kilka lat temu brał udział w wypadku. Ciało zniekształcone nie do naprawienia. Przeniosłem jego duszę do mojego najlepszego ciała homunkulusa, aby uratować mu życie. To była dobra próba, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mam doświadczenia z żadnym z tych bzdur. To jest Specjalność Fei Wonga. W każdym razie Egor jest moim pierwszym i jedynym sukcesem ”.

"Czekaj, możesz to zrobić?" Pyta Akko. - Umieszczanie czyjejś duszy w ciele homunkulusa? Czy to nie oznacza, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, możemy żyć wiecznie?

„Cheh, jakby to było takie proste. Dusze też się starzeją. Powodem, dla którego Egor nie wygląda jak reszta lalek, które widziałeś, jest to, że dusze dostosują ciało do jego formy. Postępując zgodnie z tą logiką , jeśli umieścisz duszę dziewięćdziesięcioletniego człowieka w zupełnie nowym ciele homunkulusa, dusza go skoroduje i zmieni formę, by stać się ciałem osoby starszej. Bez względu na to, jak doskonałe jest ciało homunkulusa, dusza nadpisze swoje forma oparta na jej własnych cechach. "

"Ale może rozwiązać wiele problemów, prawda? Jeśli ktoś miał słabe ciało, ale silną duszę, możesz przenieść jego duszę do ciała homunkulusa, aby mógł żyć dłużej!"

„Tak jak powiedziałem, Egor jest moim pierwszym i jedynym sukcesem. Nikt nie był w stanie przenieść innej duszy do ciała homunkulusa z sukcesem. Nawet Egor jest uważany za tylko częściowy sukces. W pewnym momencie spartaczyłem procedurę i złamałem jego duszę. Dlatego jest „dziwny”, jak mówisz. "

\- Och… więc to jest teraz niemożliwe?

Sophia łapie ponury wyraz twarzy Akko. - Masz dobry pomysł, dzieciaku. Potrzeba tylko trochę czasu i badań, zanim będziemy mogli osiągnąć doskonałość.

\- Czy transfer tak bardzo go zranił? Pyta Ursula.

\- Kiedyś był płaczliwym bachorem. Sophia wskazuje na Akko. "Coś jak ten."

"Co-hej!" Akko prycha z oburzeniem.

„Nawet miał ten naiwny błysk w oczach. Naprawdę kochał magię, zwłaszcza tę jedną artystkę. Jak miała na imię? Błyszczący Jeździec? Błyszczący Wagon? Nie, to nie było takie śmieszne. Błyszczące… Ach, Błyszczący Rydwan. Tak, to było Jej imie."

Akko i Ursula wpatrują się w Sophię z niedowierzaniem.

„Egor był fanem Chariot ?!” - krzyczy Akko.

Sophia przewraca oczami. - Myślał, że jej magia jest lepsza niż nudne tradycje, których uczą w akademii magii. Tak pasowała do jej stylu, że w końcu kupiłem mu bilet na jeden z jej pokazów.

Dla wysoko postawionej wiedźmy tolerowanie Błyszczącego Rydwanu jest zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla Ursuli.

\- A ty go wspierałeś? Pyta Ursula.

Sophia wzrusza ramionami. „Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą stare nietoperze o tym Rydwanie. Jeśli pokonanie jego podziwu dla tej wiedźmy nie zadziała, mogę pozwolić mu tylko robić, co chce. Egor nigdy nie był zainteresowany zostaniem szefem, więc on nie jest zobowiązany do przestrzegania tych samych zasad co ja. I ja nie interesowałem się tym Błyszczącym Rydwanem. "

Ursula zastanawia się, jak sformułować następne pytanie.

\- Lady Sophio, czy Egor jest w stanie używać magii?

Zofia zajmuje kilka sekund, aby odpowiedzieć na nieoczekiwane pytanie. - Tak, ale już nie. Nie od czasu wypadku. Dlaczego pytasz?

Ursula otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zamyka je, zanim będzie mogła powiedzieć, co jej serce pragnie wyznać. Opuszcza głowę, ukrywając ból w oczach przed widokiem Sophii.

\- Nie, nie z żadnego konkretnego powodu.

Sophia wpatruje się w Ursulę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Wypuszcza kolejny zaciąg z cygara. Oboje rozumieją, że pozostawanie przy aktualnym temacie nie ułatwi płynnej rozmowy, więc Sophia zmienia temat.

„Nie wydaje się jednak zbyt zdenerwowany utratą magii. Moje ciała homunkulusów mają większe możliwości niż ludzkie ciało. Potrafi wykonywać wyczyny na równi z czarownicą z maksymalnymi ulepszeniami. Prawdopodobnie mógłby dać Reinhardtom szansę na ich pieniądze. "

Ursula i Sophia nadal omawiają aspekty ciała homunkulusa. Z drugiej strony Akko zauważa, że Diana milczała podczas rozmowy. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniej, jasne jest, że Diana jest poznawcza oparta na ucisku ściskającym dłoń Akko.

Im dalej idą, tym bardziej Diana znów zaczyna czuć się swobodnie. W końcu zauważa jej mocny uścisk na dłoni Akko i natychmiast puszcza, zanim jeszcze bardziej zrani drugą dziewczynę.

\- Przepraszam, Akko. Czy cię skrzywdziłem?

Akko kręci głową. - Nie martw się! Ale wyglądałeś, jakbyś czuł się naprawdę nieswojo. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

„Nie jestem pewna” - odpowiada szczerze Diana. - Czułem się… nieprzyjemnie. Teraz wydaje się w porządku. Ale w tej chwili było to uczucie, którego nie potrafię w pełni wyrazić.

\- Cóż, pod warunkiem, że czujesz się lepiej.

\- Jestem. Dziękuję za uziemienie mnie.

Akko nieśmiało drapie się po głowie. - Heh, nie martw się o to. Powiedziałem, że chcę być twoim wsparciem, pamiętasz? To nie tylko ja wkładałem słowa do ust.

Diana się uśmiecha. - Oczywiście. Niczego mniej nie oczekuję.

Akko rumieni się i odwraca głowę w stronę sufitu.

(Wow. Myślę, że mogę się uzależnić od uśmiechów Diany. Moje serce przyspiesza jak wtedy, kiedy Sucy karmiła mnie tym dziwnym narkotycznym eliksirem.)

Z głową w chmurach Akko nie zauważa, że wszyscy przestali chodzić, dopóki Diana szybko chwyta ją za rękę i ciągnie ją za ramię, zanim uderzy Sophię w plecy.

\- Co-? Co? Akko patrzy na Dianę, potem Ursulę i Sophię. Wszyscy mają napięte miny, które ją dezorientują. - Dlaczego przestaliście? O co chodzi z powagą.

Otrzymuje odpowiedź, po prostu się rozglądając. Homunkulusy, które chodziły wokół nich z myślą o swoich własnych zadaniach, teraz stoją nieruchomo z głowami zwróconymi w ich kierunku. Złowroga pustka w ich minach wywołuje dreszcz wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

"Uch, czy oni powinni to zrobić?" Akko pyta Sophię.

„Kamień filozoficzny powinien nadal działać, aby je zasilić” - odpowiada Sophia. „To zachowanie jest nieoczekiwane. To tak, jakby…”

Bez ostrzeżenia rozpada się chaos. Homunkulusy pędzą w ich kierunku z bronią, jaką mają przy sobie. Niezależnie od tego, czy są to kosze, książki, sztućce, ubrania czy cokolwiek innego, homunkulusy dostosowują je jako swoją osobistą broń. Nawet ci z pustymi rękami podnoszą pięści prosto, gołymi rękami.

Sophia wolną ręką wyciąga różdżkę i błyskawicznie strzela do bliskich. Ursula, Diana i Akko podążają za jej przykładem i robią to samo. Ale muszą pędzić w ich kierunku co najmniej dwa tuziny homunkulusów.

Spoglądając za obecny zbiór, Ursula zauważa, że zbliżają się kolejne.

„Jest ich za dużo!” - mówi, unikając dzikiego haka przed jednym z homunkulusów. Kopie go na tyle mocno, że pęknie skorupę jego brzucha. "Nie możemy stać i walczyć z nimi wszystkimi w ten sposób!"

Sophia pstryknęła językiem. Nie odwracając się, kieruje różdżkę za siebie i strzela do homunkulusa, zanim zdoła złapać ją od tyłu.

„Mam sposób na unieszkodliwienie wszystkich homunkulusów w takich sytuacjach. Jeśli uda nam się dotrzeć do kamienia filozoficznego, mogę zmienić transfer magii, która je zasila, aby przestały działać. Będziemy jednak musieli obejść niedogodności pierwszy."

\- To brzmi jak… - Ursula kuca i zmiata z nóg dwa homunkulusy. Uderza jednego i tupie w twarz drugiego, łamiąc mu głowę. „-najlepsza opcja. Diana, Akko, pomożemy Lady Sophii dotrzeć do kamienia filozoficznego”.

Dwie czarownice przytakują.

"Dobrze!"

Chociaż mają przewagę liczebną, cztery czarownice robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by przebić się przez tłum homunkulusów. Sophia rzuca zaklęciami w lewo i prawo, nie zważając na szkody uboczne własnego domu. Ursula jest bardziej konserwatywna; przełącza się między zaklęciami magicznymi a walką fizyczną. Szczególnie, gdy kilka homunkulusów podchodzi zbyt blisko, nie waha się przebić ich ciała gołymi kończynami.

Akko opuściłaby szczękę w zachwycie, gdyby sama nie była taka zajęta.

Diana i Akko wychodzą z tyłu. Diana nie ma problemu z rzucaniem ofensywnych zaklęć, aby powstrzymać homunkulusy. Akko zna tylko jedno zaklęcie, które jest wystarczająco skuteczne - _Murowa_ \- ale nie zawsze jest wystarczająco szybkie, aby je rzucić. Więc przechodzi na zaklęcie, które jest jej bardziej zaznajomione: _Metamorphie Faciesse_ . Te może rzucać kolejno bez wahania. Podobnie jak pocisk Noir, zmienia formy homunkulusów w obiekty nieożywione, które nie będą w stanie ścigać ich i wyrządzić im krzywdy.

Ale nawet wraz z postępem zauważają, że liczba homunkulusów nie zmniejsza się tak szybko, jak je niszczą.

Sophia wbija cygaro w głowę homunkulusa, a potem je wysadza. - Tsk. Czy rezerwy również się obudziły? Liczby nie sumują się do tego, ile zniszczyliśmy. W tym tempie skończę z niszczeniem wszystkich moich dzieł.

„Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem z tego powodu zbyt zdenerwowana”, mamrocze do siebie Akko.

\- Co to było, bachorze ?!

"Nic!"

Krok Diany słabnie, gdy po kręgosłupie przebiega znajome uczucie kłucia. Nieprzyjemność ściera ją na wszystkie złe sposoby, odwracając jej uwagę od kilku homunkulusów, które pojawiają się za nią.

Akko zauważa zbliżające się białe postacie. Wskazuje różdżką i woła: „Diana, kaczko!”

Wzrok Diany się rozjaśnia. Opada na ziemię, gdy Akko wystrzeliwuje dwa promienie zaklęcia metamorfozy przez jej głowę. Homunkulusy za nią zamieniają się w nieszkodliwe pluszaki.

Diana zaciska szczękę i rzuca _Murową_ na kilka innych homunkulusów, zanim spojrzy na Akko.

\- Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, Akko. Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybyś nie zauważył.

Akko kręci głową i odpiera kilka homunkulusów, które podchodzą zbyt blisko. - W każdym razie, co to było? Dlaczego nagle zamarzłeś? Jesteś ranna?

\- Nie, nie jestem ranny. Jest coś…

Wśród odgłosów chaosu, uszy Diany wychwytują dźwięk grzechoczących łańcuchów.

"Akko!" Diana chwyta najbliższą dłoń Akko i odciąga ją od homunkulusów, gdy podwójne sztylety połączone łańcuchami przebijają głowy sześciu ciał homunkulusów. Pomimo elastyczności łańcuchów, atak ma wystarczającą siłę, aby przebić się przez głowy homunkulusa jak masło. Jeśli chodzi o same sztylety, prawdopodobnie lepiej jest je opisać jako „gwoździe” niż sztylety.

Oczy Diany podążają za strzałkami łańcuchowymi, gdy jej własne cofają broń. Jej wzrok wędruje na drugie piętro i widzi Egora stojącego na szczycie schodów z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Czy potrzebujesz pomocy, siostro? On pyta.

"Hah?" Sophia kopie homunkulusa, który zbytnio się do niej zbliżył. - Rób, co chcesz, Egor. Tylko nie bij mnie ani gości.

Egor pochyla się nisko. "Jak sobie życzysz."

Egor potrząsa łańcuszkowymi sztyletami, tworząc grzechoczący dźwięk, który Diana słyszała wcześniej. Następnie rzuca bronią w kilka rozbieganych homunkulusów. Siła jego rzutów rywalizuje z jednym ze wzmocnionych ciosów Ursuli, łatwo przebijając ciała homunkulusów.

\- Dlaczego on to robi? Potrząsa łańcuchami? Pyta Akko, gdy ona i Diana dogonią Ursulę i Sophię.

„Ten dzieciak. Od czasu zniekształcenia wykształcił dziwne nawyki,” odpowiada Sophia. „Te strzałki łańcuchowe to jego ulubiona broń. Je z nimi, sypia z nimi i, o ile wiem, bierze z nimi prysznic. Dostosował nawet swój styl walki do swoich dziwnych preferencji. Nawet otruł sztylety czymś, co przypuszczalnie zniszczyć wasze wnętrzności po rozprzestrzenieniu się w krwiobiegu. "

„Czy z twoim bratem wszystko w porządku ?!”

„Jeśli chodzi o grzechotanie, to kiedyś go o to zapytałem. Powiedział, że to po to, żeby wprawić przeciwników w chaos. Dźwięk wprawia ich w hipernapęd, wyostrzając wszystkie zmysły. Kiedy jesteś zbyt ostrożny, to także moment, w którym jesteś najbardziej wrażliwe ”. Sophia uchyla się, gdy Ursula kopie homunkulusa w twarz. - Przynajmniej tak powiedział. Nie próbuję zrozumieć dziwnej mentalności mojego młodszego brata.

„To trochę więcej niż„ dziwne ”, Lady Sophia - mówi Ursula. Kopie w plecy homunkulusa i wysyła go przez okno.

\- Naprawdę? Przyznaję, że to zły nawyk, o którym wielokrotnie wspominałem. Nawet jeśli próbuje przestraszyć swojego przeciwnika, nadal zdradza swoją obecność. Byłby strasznym zabójcą.

\- I tak nie sądzę, żebyś zachęcał swojego brata do takiego zawodu!

Diana kieruje różdżkę w kierunku Akko. "Akko, upuść!"

Akko rzuca swoje ciało na podłogę, gdy Diana rzuca zaklęcie niszczące homunkulusa, który zbliżał się zbyt blisko, by go pocieszyć. Ale ten wybór pozostawia jej otwarte plecy.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się, gdy strzałka z łańcuchem przelatuje w powietrzu za nią wystarczająco blisko, by odciąć kilka pasm jej włosów. To jej nie uderza; zamiast tego uderza homunkulusa w głowę.

Diana odwraca się, gdy Egor przyciąga do siebie strzałkę z łańcuchem. Przysięga, że wzrok Egora pozostaje na niej dłużej niż powinien, zanim odwróci się, by spojrzeć na resztę homunkulusów.

W końcu wyrywają się z rezydencji i wychodzą na zewnątrz. Ich stopy dotykają miękkiej trawy i biegną dalej w kierunku kamienia filozoficznego, walcząc z goniącymi homunkulusami.

"Prawie na miejscu!" Ursula krzyczy.

Diana i Akko odwracają się, by powstrzymać homunkulusy, gdy Ursula kryje Sophię. Sophia wykonuje ostatni odcinek po odpędzeniu kilku homunkulusów, które są zbyt blisko zarówno różdżką, jak i gołą ręką. Gdy zbliży się wystarczająco blisko kamienia, kładzie dłoń na jego chłodnej powierzchni i rozpoczyna arię, aby powstrzymać jej krnąbrne kreacje.

„ _Wytwory z gliny i błota._

_Wyczerp swój cel._

_Woła cię ciemność snu._

_Wróć tam, skąd przybyłeś._

_**Cinere Pulvis**_ ”.

Blask kamienia filozoficznego staje się coraz intensywniejszy. Promień jego światła rośnie, aż obejmie całą posiadłość. Jeden po drugim homunkulusy przerywają ruchy i opadają na ziemię. Kiedy zielone światło się rozprasza, nie ma już homunkulusów, którzy przeciwstawiliby się swojemu twórcy.

Akko upada na ziemię. Wypuszcza wydech zarówno ulgi, jak i zmęczenia.

\- Cieszę się, że to koniec! Stary, sprawia, że chcę znowu wrócić do tego ogra. Potem przypomina sobie, jak omal jej nie zmiażdżył do naleśnika. Myślenie o innych potworach, z którymi się spotkali, również nie jest pomocne. - Nieważne. Po prostu cieszę się, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

"Co mogło to spowodować?" - zastanawia się Ursula.

Sophia wyjmuje kolejne cygaro i zapala je. - Mam dobry pomysł, które stworzenie jest za to odpowiedzialne. Chodź za mną.

Sophia prowadzi ich przez podwórko do sekcji z jedną dużą pieczęcią otoczoną wieloma małymi. Kiedy Ursula go bada, potwierdza, że ktoś przy nim majstrował.

„Ta pieczęć ma tłumić złośliwe duchy, które nękały tę ziemię” - mówi Sophia. „To nie jest pojedyncza magiczna istota, ale nagromadzenie małych w czasie. Nie mają własnych namacalnych form, więc najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest zabranie pustych ciał, które leżały w pobliżu. Przy tak wielu, widzę, jak one posiadał _wszystkie_ moje kreacje. To nie jest łatwe zadanie. "

\- Lady Sophio, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Chciałabym sprawdzić inne pieczęcie, aby upewnić się, że nic takiego się nie wydarzy - mówi Ursula.

\- Tak, to brzmi nieźle. Chciałbym móc dzisiaj spać.

Akko chce tylko zemdleć na trawie. "Ja też."

* * *

Sprawdzenie wszystkich uszczelek nie zajmuje dużo czasu. Wydaje się, że złamana jest tylko jedna pieczęć; pozostałe są nadal stabilne i wymagają jedynie niewielkiego zaklęcia wzmacniającego. Po sprawdzeniu wszystkich fok wokół rezydencji Pavlova, Sophia zaprasza ich na noc po męce, przez którą przeszli w ciągu dnia.

Egor do nich nie dołącza. Diana jest w stanie rozluźnić napięcie, które podświadomie zgromadziła na samą myśl o byciu blisko niego.

„I tak zwykle go tu nie ma” - mówi Sophia, jedząc stek. - Kiedy jest, je sam. Zwykle nie mamy gości, więc oboje wolimy jeść sami.

\- Czy to właśnie nazywają introwertykiem? Akko mamrocze do siebie z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Jej słowa są tak zniekształcone, że nikt ich nie komentuje.

Diana zerka na siebie i zauważa bałagan, jaki robi z siebie Akko. Kręci głową i pochyla się z ręcznikiem w dłoni.

„Akko, jesteśmy gośćmi w domu jednego z Sześciu Wielkich Domów” - napomina. „Przynajmniej zachowuj się trochę bardziej przyzwoicie”.

Akko zamiera, gdy Diana wyciera sos z obszaru wokół ust. Kiedy kończy, Diana wraca do własnego jedzenia. Nie zauważa, że Akko wciąż patrzy na nią sowimi oczami.

(Co… CO TO BYŁO ?!)

Z boku ręce Ursuli są tak luźne, że ma zamiar upuścić swoje przybory. Nawet Sophia patrzy szeroko otwartymi oczami na dwie młodsze czarownice.

„Nie wiedziałam, że Luna Nova pozwalała swoim uczniom nawiązywać relacje” - zauważa Sophia do Ursuli.

"Ja też nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje!" Ursula odpowiada szeptem.

(Cóż, nie jest to takie zaskakujące. Ale nie spodziewałem się, że _Diana_ będzie taką otwartą w swoich zamiarach! Czy połączenie jej duszy z ojcem tak bardzo na nią wpływa ?!)

Jeśli Diana zauważy nagłą zmianę nastroju u innych osób siedzących przy stole, postanawia to zignorować i nadal kończy obiad. Ostatecznie Ursula i Sophia również udają się kontynuować. Tylko Akko pozostaje oszołomiona przez resztę posiłku, zostawiając jedzenie do połowy skończone.

Diana zauważa dziwne zachowanie Akko dopiero po tym, jak Sophia odprawia ich po zakończeniu kolacji.

"Akko, wszystko w porządku?" Diana marszczy brwi ze zmartwienia. - Twoja twarz jest zarumieniona. Masz gorączkę?

Ale Diana kładzie rękę na czole Akko i pochyla się, by sprawdzić jej temperaturę, tylko sprawia, że Akko bardziej się rumieni.

(Za blisko! Za blisko!)

Akko odskakuje i unosi ręce. „Nic mi nie jest! Nie martw się o mnie! Wszystko w porządku. Tak! Po prostu. Jestem zmęczony”. Akko gorączkowo kiwa głową. „Po tym wszystkim, co dzisiaj zrobiliśmy, nic dziwnego, że jestem tak zmęczony. Myślę, że idę spać wcześnie. Tak, to właśnie zamierzam zrobić. Dobranoc!”

Zanim Diana będzie mogła powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, Akko wyrusza do rezydencji, aby rzekomo znaleźć swój pokój.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że biegnie w przeciwnym kierunku, w którym powinna iść.

Sophia klepie ją po twarzy. - Czy temu bachorowi będzie dobrze w życiu?

Ursula kręci głową. "Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję…"

Udaje im się znaleźć Akko, zanim japońska wiedźma całkowicie zgubi się w dużej rezydencji. Z pomocą Sophii bez żadnych problemów docierają do celu i życzą sobie dobrej nocy.

Po przygotowaniu się do snu i ułożeniu się w kołdrze, Diana zamyka oczy iw ciągu kilku sekund pozwala sobie zapaść pod ciężki sen. Akko miał dobry pomysł; po wyczerpującym dniu nic nie jest lepsze niż spokojny sen.

Ale jak zwykle Diana odkrywa, że otwiera oczy na znajomy krajobraz i ojca. Poświęca czas na zbadanie dwóch światów i zauważa, że łączą się one bardziej niż ostatnim razem, gdy przypomina sobie jej wewnętrzny świat.

„Witam ponownie” - wita się Arthur. Podąża za jej spojrzeniem po dwóch światach. „Jak widać, łączą się szybciej niż wcześniej. Nie wiem, ile czasu pozostało, zanim staną się jednością. Częściowo wynika to z tego, że czas nic dla mnie nie znaczy na tym świecie”.

Diana również nie jest w stanie oszacować pozostałego czasu. Więc oboje pozostają z niepewnością.

Arthur marszczy brwi. - Znów jesteś zmartwiony. Czuję niepewność na tym świecie. Czy to wiedza o utrapieniu?

Diana kręci głową. „Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, zaakceptowałem to, co ma nadejść. Ale masz rację. Jest jeszcze coś, co mnie niepokoi”.

"Co to jest?"

„Przyjechaliśmy dzisiaj do domu Pavlova. Głowa Sophia Pavlova jest całkiem miła. Jednak jej młodszy brat Egor…”

Arthur szuka wspomnień w swoim mózgu. - Sophia… Sophia… Och! Sophia! Tak, pamiętam ją i Egora. Był słodkim dzieciakiem, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

„Lady Sophia wspomniała, że wypadek uszkodził jego ciało. Chociaż była w stanie go uratować, przenosząc jego duszę do ciała homunkulusa, transfer nie był doskonały i uszkodził jego duszę. Stworzyło to zniekształcenie w jego osobowości i istnieniu”.

\- Więc jest trochę dziwny. To nie wydaje się być czymś, co może cię do tego stopnia niepokoić.

„Ilekroć znajduję się blisko niego, czuję nieprzyjemne doznanie przebiegające przez moje ciało. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Zaczynam czuć zawroty głowy i odczuwam chęć usunięcia niewidocznego, nieistniejącego pogorszenia. wydają się wpływać na innych w ten sam sposób ”.

Arthur mruczy. „Jeśli jego dusza jest uszkodzona, być może to, co czujesz, jest podobne do odpychania się podobnych biegunów w magnesie. To uczucie może być efektem przebywania tak blisko innej osoby z nienormalną duszą. Czy ma to samo nieprzyjemne uczucie? "

\- Nie wiem. Nie miałem okazji zainicjować z nim rozmowy, ani nie mam ochoty. Mam jednak niewielkie podejrzenie, że Egor częściej niż pozostali kieruje swój wzrok w moją stronę.

\- Zakładam, że nie z wypaczonymi intencjami?

Diana w odpowiedzi rzuca mu niezadowolony wyraz twarzy.

Gdyby mógł, Arthur skrzyżowałby ramiona na piersi. Ale to niemożliwe, gdy jego ciało składa się głównie z ostrzy. Zgadza się na to, że zmarszczył brwi, by pasował do Diany.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nadal jestem twoim ojcem, nawet po śmierci i tylko w niematerialnej formie. Czy nie wolno mi się martwić o moją córkę?

W tym tempie Diana wzdycha aż do śmierci z powodu Akko _i_ jej ojca.

Ale w tym samym czasie…

„Rozumiem, dlaczego mama cię tak kochała” - komentuje Diana.

Arthur przechyla głowę, słysząc dziwne i nieoczekiwane stwierdzenie.

Diana czule kręci głową. „To nic. Zwykła obserwacja”.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami i idzie dalej. - Mówiąc o twojej matce, czy wiedziałeś, co miała czelność zrobić? Wyrzuciła mnie ze swojego okna!

\- Pamiętam tę historię. Matka wspomniała o niej jako na przykładzie twojego „upartego, upartego szaleństwa”, jak to wtedy nazywała.

Arthur blednie. - Naprawdę to powiedziała? Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko z nią w porządku!

„Najwyraźniej nie wierzyła, że to było konieczne”.

Trochę dłużej mówią o tematach, które nie dotyczą złamanych dusz i niebezpiecznych przyszłości. Zanim Arthur zaczyna pytać więcej o studia Diany w Luna Nova, Diana już się budzi i mruga pod sufitem swojego pokoju gościnnego.

Jak zwykle siada na łóżku, żeby sprawdzić, jak rozchodzą się oznaczenia. Tym razem sięga po różdżkę. Ale nie po to, żeby usunąć zaklęcie ukrywające. Zamiast tego zmienia go w lustro, aby mogła najpierw sprawdzić swoją twarz.

Zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami opalenizna na jej twarzy rozszerzyła się, tak że część końcówek przebiega przez grzbiet jej nosa i dotyka jej lewego oka. Kiedy patrzy w dół, podnosi kołnierz koszuli nocnej i widzi, że rozciągnął się na jej lewe ramię i do brzucha.

Diana unosi nogi i obejmuje je ramionami. Chłodny metal jej naszyjnika kontrastuje z ciepłem jej skóry. Sięga pod kołnierz koszuli nocnej i chwyta naszyjnik. Zamykając oczy, uspokaja oddech i koncentruje się tylko na samym naszyjniku.

Wszystko zaczyna ją zbierać. Ale to nie jest tak, że Diana może się poddać i pozwolić, by zmartwienia utopiły ją w rozpaczy. Tak jak Akko obiecała być u jej boku, Diana również chce zostać z Akko tak długo, jak to możliwe. Doszło do punktu, w którym nic poza nowo odkrytymi uczuciami do Akko nie ma sensu.

Więc Diana wciąż próbuje. Dla Akko.

Opuszcza głowę na kolana, biorąc głęboki oddech, wyobrażając sobie trzymającą ją uśmiechniętą Akko i szeptem zapewniającą, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Diana powtarza to sobie kilka razy w myślach, zanim będzie mogła im naprawdę uwierzyć.

### Uwagi:

> Powodem, dla którego czary działają tym razem, jest to, że duchy, które porwały ciała homunkulusów, znajdują się w pojemniku, który może zostać fizycznie zraniony przez magię. Same duchy nie mogą wyrządzić krzywdy niematerialnemu ciału.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Charakter twarzy Sophii jest wzorowany na Bałałajce z Czarnej Laguny. Egor jest oparty na postaci o tym samym imieniu z Duradrary.
> 
> Nie, nie oglądałem żadnego z tych anime.


	27. Rozdział 14: Akt II.viii. Spotkanie z pewną kochającą ramen wiedźmą techniczną - Ministerstwo_Magi_1

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym możemy spędzić miły czas między Diakko i platonicznym Charoixem.

### Uwagi:

> Wesołych Świąt (przynajmniej z mojej strony) wszystkim! Dla innych chyba Wesołych Świąt:]
> 
> Nie jestem pewien dlaczego, ale AO3 nie ustawia poprawnie tej historii we właściwej kolejności wśród aktualizacji (tj. Nadal jest na drugiej stronie, mimo że zaktualizowałem ją dzisiaj). Dlatego usunąłem oryginalny rozdział i wrzuciłem go teraz. Wszystko jest takie samo.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/30046416#chapter_14_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Przy śniadaniu Akko wskazuje na list w rękach Ursuli. - Co to jest, profesor Ursula?

Ursula poprawia okulary. - Ach to? To list z Ministerstwa Magii. Najwyraźniej chcą, żebyśmy złożyli im wizytę i poinformowali o naszych postępach.

\- Och, co za zbieg okoliczności. I tak tam jedziemy, prawda?

Ursula kiwa głową. - Wygląda na to, że sama minister chce z nami porozmawiać. Odpowiedziałem, gdy tylko zobaczyłem rano pocztę, aby dać im znać, że przyjedziemy później tego ranka.

Akko osuwa się na swoim miejscu. „Ahhh, ostatni przystanek. Potem wracamy do nudnych zajęć”.

\- Pamiętaj, Akko. Będzie wiele dni zajęć do nadrobienia. Dziś mija tydzień, odkąd opuściliśmy Luna Nova.

Uświadomienie sobie tego tylko sprawia, że Akko bardziej się garbi. „Ja wiem. Ja _nie_ doczekać góry czytania czeka na moim biurku”.

Diana upija łyk porannej herbaty i stawia filiżankę na spodku. Wtrąca się: „Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, nie byłabym przeciwna zaplanowaniu kilku wspólnych sesji studyjnych. Ponieważ oboje jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji, współpraca i nauczenie się materiału, którego brakowało nam w zeszłym tygodniu, może być korzystne”.

Akko mruga. A potem natychmiast otwiera usta.

„Naprawdę ?! Ty… naprawdę pomogłabyś ?!”

„Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, obaj brakuje nam materiału. Dlatego zasadniczo jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji”.

Akko obejmuje dłonie Diany i wielokrotnie pochyla głowę. Praktycznie wyrywa się z ulgi.

\- Dziękuję. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to pomoże!

Z boku Ursula wyciera usta serwetką i patrzy na dziedziczkę Cavendish zmrużonymi oczami.

(Nie wątpię, że Diana nie jest w „takiej samej sytuacji” jak Akko. Nadrobiła zaległości, które opuściła podczas wizyty u rodziny kilka tygodni temu w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni. Udało jej się nawet _wyprzedzić_ program nauczania w tak mało czasu. Nie powinna spędzać tyle samo czasu, co Akko. Chyba że…)

Metaforyczna żarówka klika nad jej głową.

(Och, rozumiem. Diano, nie sądziłam, że byłaś taka pospieszna. Gdyby to był ktoś inny niż Akko, od razu zauważyłby twoje zamiary. Cóż, życzę powodzenia.)

Ursula kiwa głową do siebie, jakby sama rozwiązała skomplikowaną zagadkę. Tymczasem Akko nadal dziękuje Dianie, nawet po tym, jak blondynka wiedźma mówi jej, żeby skończyła śniadanie.

Sophia Pavlova patrzy, jak to wszystko dzieje się z irytacją. Odgryza kawałek chleba i kręci głową.

(Czy wszystkie czarownice Luna Nova są tak szalone jak te trzy?)

Kończą śniadanie bez żadnych innych problemów. Sophia wyprowadza ich z rezydencji Pavlova. Ku podświadomej uldze Diany, Egor ich nie widzi.

Diana i Ursula wsiadają na miotłę Diany, podczas gdy Akk dosiada swojej. Gdy są w powietrzu, Sophia zatrzymuje je, zanim zdążą wzbić się w niebo.

\- Macie jakichś przyjaciół w Ministerstwie? ona pyta.

Trzy czarownice patrzą na siebie. Potrząsają głowami nie.

\- Żadnego, co przychodzi mi do głowy. Czy jest coś, co powinniśmy wiedzieć? Pyta Ursula.

Sophia wydmuchuje dym ze swojego cygara. - Dobra rada. Weź wszystko, co ministerstwo mówi z przymrużeniem oka. Zwłaszcza ich minister. Wszyscy zawsze mówią, że rząd jest podejrzany, ale to nie jest przesada w przypadku Ministerstwa Magii. Mogą wyglądać i zachowywać się jak uczciwi i dobrzy ludzie , ale każdy z nich ma swój własny program. Szczególnie ci o wyższym statusie ”.

„Czy jest to oparte na doświadczeniu?”

„Możesz powiedzieć coś takiego”.

Ursula kiwa głową. - W takim razie będziemy o tym pamiętać.

Pamiętając o ostrzeżeniu Sophii, trzy czarownice unoszą się w powietrze i lecą w kierunku terminalu Leyline z dala od rezydencji Pavlova. Gdy znajdą się w leyline, Akko przerywa ciszę.

„Ciekawe, co się stało, że panna Sophia miała taką czujność” - mówi.

„Jej ostrzeżenie nie jest niewłaściwe” - zauważa Diana. „Moja mama powiedziała to samo. Jako dziecko często przypominała mi, żebym bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny analizował słowa polityków. Ci, którzy sprawują władzę nad innymi, często ulegają korupcji dzięki tej władzy”.

\- Diano, czy spotkałaś kiedyś Ministra Magii? Pyta Akko.

\- Nie osobiście. Nigdy nie miałem okazji spotkać się ani z obecnym ministrem, ani z poprzednim. Na zdezorientowane spojrzenie Akko, Diana wyjaśnia: „Obecna minister magii zajęła swoje stanowisko zaledwie pięć lat temu po śmierci poprzedniego ministra”.

„O ile dobrze pamiętam, jak na swój wiek powinna być raczej młoda” - zauważa Ursula. „Wydaje mi się, że ma dopiero dwadzieścia kilka lat”.

„EH ?! Jest taka młoda ?! A ona już jest liderem całego magicznego świata ?!”

Ursula chichocze lekko. - Nie nazwałbym Ministra Magii przywódcą _całego_ magicznego świata. Ale przypuszczam, że jest tak blisko, jak tylko możemy.

\- W takim razie musi być niesamowitą damą.

Ursula się uśmiecha. - Spotykaliśmy się z nimi wiele w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, prawda?

Akko marszczy się. „Mam nadzieję, że ten nie pali”.

Zaczynają opuszczać leyline. Świat wokół nich wypacza się, zmieniając się z pustej przestrzeni białej i zielonej energii w zamkniętą przestrzeń z kamienia i cegły.

W samo serce Ministerstwa Magii.

To zaskakuje Akko. - Ech? Jesteśmy w domu?

„Jedynym sposobem na dostęp do Ministerstwa są terminale Leyline” - wyjaśnia Ursula. „Nie ma oficjalnego wejścia, takiego jak zwykły budynek rządowy. To jest najlepszy środek bezpieczeństwa Ministerstwa”.

Inne czarownice, czarodzieje i czarodzieje pojawiają się przez wiele różnych terminali Leyline, tak jak oni. Akko może policzyć obok swoich co najmniej kilkanaście terminali leyline.

Jakby czytając w myślach Akko, Ursula dodaje: „Mają wiele terminali leyline, więc ruch nie jest zbyt zatłoczony. Słyszałam, że to wciąż kłopoty w godzinach szczytu”.

Akko i Diana podążają za Ursulą w głąb budynku znanego jako Ministerstwo Magii. Akko szczególnie korzysta z okazji, aby rozejrzeć się po budynku po mijanych obiektach.

Z tego, co widzi Akko, ściany Ministerstwa są zbudowane z czarnej cegły z błyszczącą zieloną powierzchnią. Sufit pośrodku wielkiej sali jest wyższy niż obszar w pobliżu terminali leyline, ukazując różne poziomy i drzwi ozdobione dębem i złotem, które prowadzą do określonych działów. Pośrodku na parterze znajduje się gigantyczny pomnik ku czci Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic. Dziewięć marmurowych posągów otacza pojedynczy kamień filozoficzny siedzący na wyrzeźbionym pniu drzewa. Rozmiar kamienia jest jeszcze większy niż ten w Luna Nova. Białe pomniki i świecący kamień filozoficzny najbardziej zwracają uwagę Akko w porównaniu do ponurej ciemnej klauzury w pozostałej części Ministerstwa.

Ursula zatrzymuje ich przed posągiem Woodwarda. - Tutaj minister powiedziała, że się z nami spotka. Albo wyślij wysłannika na wypadek, gdyby była zajęta.

„I to będę ja”, mówi znajomy głos zza nich.

Ursula wiruje i rozjaśnia się na widok znajomego znajomego.

"Croix! To było tak długo!"

Usta Akko otwierają się. "Profesorze Croix ?!"

Croix Meridies chichocze. - Nie jestem już twoim profesorem, Akko.

Akko nieśmiało drapie się po głowie. - Ech, heh. Stare nawyki ciężko umierają.

Croix uśmiecha się i kręci głową. - Cieszę się, że wszyscy dobrze wyglądacie. I to nie trwało tak długo. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy.

„Kilka miesięcy to dużo czasu, Croix,” odpowiada Chariot z odwzajemniającym się uśmiechem.

\- W porównaniu do naszej poprzedniej separacji? Niezupełnie.

\- Ale co tu robisz, profesorze Croix? Pyta Akko. Wygląda na to, że nie będzie się bardzo starać, aby porzucić przestarzały zaszczyt.

Croix jej nie poprawia. Jeśli wystarczająco dobrze pamięta Akko, wie, że Akko prawdopodobnie ma własne powody, by zachować tytuł. Ma w sobie nostalgiczny dźwięk.

„Po ustaleniu powagi moich działań Ministerstwo Magii zwerbowało mnie do pracy w Departamencie Technologii jako karę za narażanie życia niewinnych ludzi i prowadzenie niebezpiecznych, niezależnych badań, bez odpowiedniego bezpieczeństwa i wytycznych”. Patrzy prosto na Urszulę. „W zamian zapewniają mi moje własne laboratorium i środki do badania możliwego lekarstwa na pyłki Wagandei. Wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to napisać odpowiednie wytyczne dotyczące odpowiednich sposobów włączenia technologii do magii. Za to zarabiam ”.

"Brzmi super!" Mówi Akko.

Croix wzrusza ramionami. - Niezupełnie. Departament jest wciąż stosunkowo nowy, więc jest dużo nudnej i zajętej pracy do wykonania.

„Brzmi lepiej niż praca domowa”.

Croix chichocze. - Jestem pewien, że dobrze sobie radzisz z Rydwanem jako mentorem. Croix nieruchomieje, widząc swój błąd. Jej oczy spoglądają w stronę Diany, aby ocenić jej reakcję. "Mam na myśli…"

Ursula uśmiecha się i kręci głową z czułą irytacją. - W porządku, Croix. Diana wie o mojej prawdziwej tożsamości.

Akko rzuca głową Dianie. "Czekaj, prawda ?!"

Oczy Croixa się rozszerzają. - Powiedziałeś innym, kim byłeś?

To nie jest takie dziwne, jak się wydaje. Ale Croix jest ciekawy, komu jeszcze Ursula powiedziała.

\- Nie, Diana sama się tego domyśliła. Patrzy na Dianę i Akko w akceptowanej porażce. - Miała kilka dobranych słów o tym, jak zaniedbałem Akko tamtej nocy.

Akko okazuje swoje zdziwienie Dianie. - Diana to zrobiła?

Croix mruga. - Rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy nazywali cię Asem Luna Nova. Prawdopodobnie nawet pokonałeś mnie podczas moich dni w Luna Nova.

Diana nic nie powiedziała, odkąd powitał ich Croix. Przedłużająca się cisza wywołuje niepokój na nerwach Ursuli. Patrzy na Dianę i stwierdza, że wspomniana wiedźma milczy. Wygląda na to, że w ogóle nie słyszała ich rozmowy.

"Diana?"

Akko niepokoi też niepokój w głosie Ursuli. Akko obejmuje dłoń Diany i lekko ją ściska.

Głos Ursuli i czuły dotyk Akko wyrywają Dianę z zamyślenia, w jakim się znajdowała. Potrząsa głową i mówi: - Przepraszam. Wygląda na to, że przegapiłem rozmowę. Możesz to powtórzyć?

Croix spogląda na Ursulę na sekundę, po czym uśmiecha się i odpowiada: „W porządku. Nie wiedziałem, że wiesz, że twój profesor to tak naprawdę wspaniały Błyszczący Rydwan”.

„Moje badania były wynikiem utrzymującej się niewielkiej ciekawości” - mówi Diana. - W tamtym czasie moim priorytetem nie było osaczenie profesor Ursula, ale zrozumienie, dlaczego ukrywała swoją tożsamość przed kimś, kto chciałby ją znaleźć bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Ściska dłoń Akko uspokajająco, gdy czuje, że dziewczyna drugiej strony zaczyna lekko drżeć. „Jednak to już przeszłość. Istnieją inne ważne kwestie, które należy ustalić pod względem ważności”.

Croix kiwa głową. - Minister jest w tej chwili na spotkaniu. Miałem za zadanie dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, dopóki nie będzie dostępna. Mogę cię oprowadzić, żeby zabić czas?

Ursula zgadza się. „To byłoby pomocne. Jeśli możesz, byłbyś w stanie pokazać nam do obszarów, gdzie magiczne stworzenia są zamknięte? To _jest_ to, co pierwotnie określone robić.”

„Z tego powodu prawdopodobnie nie jestem najlepszą osobą do oprowadzania po okolicy, ale mogę znaleźć kogoś, kto może pomóc” - mówi Croix. - Będziemy musieli udać się do Departamentu Pieczęci i Barier. Szef tego wydziału powinien być w swoim biurze.

Croix zabiera ich obok centralnych posągów do windy wypełnionej wieloma innymi urzędnikami i pracownikami. Dżentelmen wita Croix na dzień dobry i przypomina jej, że zgłoszenie ma nastąpić do końca tygodnia. Croix dziękuje mężczyźnie za przypomnienie i zapewnia, że do tego czasu będzie gotowa.

Winda zatrzymuje się na jedenastym piętrze, gdzie Croix wskazuje, że mają wyjść. Kiedy skrzypiące metalowe drzwi otwierają się, Croix prowadzi ich do końca długim korytarzem zamkniętych drzwi biznesowych. Na złotej tabliczce zamontowanej na drewnianych drzwiach widnieje napis „Arshad Chavla”. Kierownik Wydziału Uszczelnień i Barier ”.

\- Chavla? Brzmi znajomo ”- komentuje Akko.

Ursula pierwsza zdaje sobie sprawę z połączenia. - Czy mógł być spokrewniony z panną Rakshthą?

„Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, jest głową młodszego brata rodziny Chavla” - mówi Croix. - Nazwisko pomogło mu osiągnąć obecną pozycję w Ministerstwie. Ale jest też zdolnym specjalistą od pieczęci, porównywalnym z jego siostrą. Jest odpowiedzialny za utrzymywanie wszystkich pieczęci na magicznych stworzeniach i przestępcach.

To wzbudza zainteresowanie Akko. - Ministerstwo trzyma tutaj przestępców?

„Ministerstwo Magii nie tylko zarządza magicznym światem, ale jest również odpowiedzialne za powstrzymywanie czarownic, czarodziejów i magów przed łamaniem zasad” - wyjaśnia Croix. - Mają własną rozprawę sądową i wszystko. Właściwie to właśnie tam przebywa minister. Tydzień temu zatrzymano szczególnie niebezpieczną grupę. Dziś ona odpowiada za ich przesłuchanie.

Croix puka do drzwi. - Ponieważ ministra nie ma teraz z nami, nasz Specjalista ds. Pieczęci zaprowadzi nas do miejsca, w którym musisz się udać.

„Wejdźcie” - odpowiada im męski głos.

Croix otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka, a pozostali idą za nią.

Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna z szarymi oczami i srebrnymi kolczykami w obu uszach siedzi za jedynym biurkiem w pokoju. Koraliki zdobią dwa długie loki jego platynowych blond włosów, które spoczywają na jego prawym ramieniu. Prosty beżowy turban zakrywa mu głowę. Obie jego ręce są owinięte czystymi białymi bandażami. Zakrywają całą jego dłoń, w tym opuszki palców, więc żadna z jego opalonej skóry nie jest widoczna. Mężczyzna bez problemu radzi sobie z papierkową robotą i innymi czynnościami, więc jego ręce nie wydają się być uszkodzone w żaden widoczny sposób.

\- Panno Meridies. Czy jest coś, czego potrzebujesz? On pyta.

„To są czarownice z Luna Nova, które przybyły na spotkanie z ministrem Bradleyem” - informuje Croix. - Jednak minister wydaje się być wówczas niedostępny. Zastanawiali się, czy możesz im pokazać lokalizację pieczęci, które powinny być utrzymywane na magicznych stworzeniach w Ministerstwie.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową. „Mogę was zapewnić, że są odpowiednio konserwowane. Jednakże, jeśli częścią waszego zadania jest potwierdzenie ich wiarygodności, z przyjemnością im pokażę. Ach, jestem Arshad Chavla. ? ”

\- Ursula Callistis. Miło cię poznać - wprowadza Ursula z ukłonem.

„Jestem Kagari Atsuko. Miło cię poznać!” Mówi Akko.

Ale trzecie wprowadzenie nie przychodzi. Wszyscy zwracają się do Diany i czekają na odpowiedź. Kiedy mija pięć sekund nic nie mówiąc, Akko trąca ramię Diany, by zwrócić jej uwagę.

To załatwia sprawę. Diana mruga kilka razy i ustala kierunek. - Szczerze przepraszam. Nazywam się Diana Cavendish. Miło mi cię poznać.

\- Nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy jesteście zmęczeni swoją długą wyprawą - mówi Arshad z empatycznym uśmiechem. „To dla mnie dobra okazja, aby samemu sprawdzić, czy pieczęcie się sprawdzają. Dobrze jest też poprosić menadżera o sprawdzenie pracy swoich asystentów”.

Po raz kolejny idą korytarzem do windy. Arshad zabiera ich na jeden z niższych poziomów i kieruje Ursulę do pieczęci, które należy sprawdzić. Croix unosi się obok niej, zaciekawiony techniką pieczętowania. Podczas gdy Ursula sprawdza kilka, Arshad udaje się do innej części, aby sprawdzić je osobiście. Tylko na tym poziomie są co najmniej dwa tuziny pieczęci. Rozdzielenie pracy między więcej niż jedną osobę skróci ilość spędzanego czasu.

Akko szarpie Diany za rękę, gdy ta idzie pomóc Ursuli sprawdzić, czy pieczęcie.

\- Diana, wszystko w porządku? Pyta Akko. - Dużo się oddalałeś. Czy to… czy to klątwa?

Diana marszczy brwi. - Nie sądzę, żeby to był symptom Klątwy Ostrzy. Być może ostatnie wydarzenia dotykają mnie bardziej, niż zdaję sobie sprawę. W końcu mój sen nie był spokojny przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- Potrzebujesz odpoczynku? Mogę powiedzieć profesor Ursuli, że chcesz zrobić sobie przerwę. Jestem pewien, że zrozumie.

Diana kręci głową. - Nic mi nie będzie. Dziękuję za troskę.

Akko się dąsa. Chwyta dłonie Diany i splata jej palce. - Wiesz, dobrze jest odpocząć od czasu do czasu. Nikt się na ciebie nie wścieknie, że dbasz o siebie.

Diana stara się nie patrzeć na twarz Akko, a nie na splecione ręce. Potwierdzająco ściska dłonie Akko.

\- Czy posłuchasz, jeśli odmówię? pyta zamiast tego. Jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał, gdy upór Akko pociesza jej duszę.

\- Nie. Sam cię zasypiam, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

Diana kręci głową. - To jest coś, co Hannah i Barbara już wcześniej proponowały. Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby były tak zuchwałe, jak ty, żeby przez to przejść.

\- Cóż, tak. Zawsze się uczysz; każdy by się martwił. Czy w ogóle śpisz w nocy?

\- Zapewniam, że dużo odpoczywam.

\- Według _twoich_ standardów. To prawdopodobnie trzy godziny na dobę, czy coś w tym stylu.

Diana nie może temu zaprzeczyć. A to tylko potwierdza rację Akko.

Akko się pogłębia. - Widzisz? Jezu, chociaż raz pozwól sobie na relaks!

(Chyba sam muszę coś zrobić z uporem Diany. Wrrr, ona naprawdę nie pozostawia mi wyboru!)

Akko wygłaszając motywującą mowę, by się przygotować, Akko prowadzi ich na bok i siada, ciągnąc za sobą Dianę.

\- A-Akko? Tym razem Diana nie może powstrzymać rumieńca pokrywającego jej policzki. Odwraca głowę, próbując ukryć swoje uczucia.

Akko siedzi tak, aby Diana miała szansę oprzeć się o nią. Stara się zignorować zaczerwienienie skradające się po jej twarzy. - _Odpocznij_ . Profesor Ursula i pozostali poradzą sobie z zapieczętowaniem. Będziemy na każde zawołanie, kiedy będą nas potrzebować.

"Nie wierzę-"

Urocza zmarszczka Akko wyłącza wszystkie procesy umysłowe Diany.

\- Nie. Odpoczywasz. Jeśli chcesz pomóc, musisz najpierw przestać martwić wszystkich.

Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że to walka, której nie może wygrać. Więc wzdycha i niepewnie przenosi ciężar tak, że opiera się o Akko. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jest wyczerpana, dopóki jej całe ciało nie opada, by w końcu uwolnić się od napięcia.

Milczą w ten sposób. Diana zamyka oczy i słucha oddechu Akko, podczas gdy Akko patrzy, jak Ursula i Croix wspólnie pracują nad fokami i rozmawiają.

\- Dziękuję, Akko - mówi znikąd Diana.

Ale Akko rozumie znaczenie.

\- Cóż, kto jeszcze będzie się o ciebie martwił, jeśli sam tego nie zrobisz?

Diana się uśmiecha. - Oczywiście. Przypuszczam, że mogę się tylko odwzajemnić.

Akko mruga. "Ech?"

W międzyczasie, dalej od nich, Croix pochyla się bliżej Ursuli i szepcze: - Czy z Dianą wszystko w porządku? W ciągu ostatnich pół godziny odeszła dwa razy. To nie wydaje się jej normalne.

Ursula spogląda do tyłu i widzi, jak Akko ciągnie Dianę w dół do ściany i namawia ją, by poświęciła trochę czasu na relaks. Uśmiecha się, widząc zachowanie swojego młodego podopiecznego.

(Jeśli ktokolwiek może przejść przez Dianę i jej upartą wolę, to Akko.)

„Właściwie jest coś, o czym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, Croix,” odpowiada Ursula. "To ma związek z Dianą."

Ursula wypełnia Croix w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, w tym ciemną opaleniznę, którą Diana ukrywa za pomocą _Abscondam_ , sny i diagnozę Fei Wonga. Kiedy kończy, wyraz twarzy Croix jest ponury.

\- To paskudna klątwa. I nie ma na nią znanego lekarstwa?

Ursula kręci głową. - O ile Fei Wong wie. Diana powiedziała, że wcześniej też prowadziła pewne badania i niczego nie znalazła. Ale to było zanim dowiedziała się, co dokładnie na nią wpływa.

\- Więc wszystko, co może zrobić, to poczekać, aż jej dusza w pełni połączy się z duszą ojca i aktywuje klątwę? To nie brzmi zbyt uspokajająco.

\- Dlatego zastanawiałem się, czy możesz pomóc, Croix. Ursula kończy sprawdzanie aktualnej pieczęci i całą swoją uwagę zwraca na Croix. „Czy dzięki swojej wiedzy i zasobom możesz znaleźć sposób, aby powstrzymać Klątwę Ostrzy przed zniszczeniem Diany? Wiem, że jesteś już zajęty pracą z Ministerstwa i znalezieniem lekarstwa Wangandei. Ale jesteś jedyną osobą, którą mogę zabierać się do dzieła."

"Rydwan…"

Ursula spogląda na Akko i uśmiecha się, widząc, jak spokojni są jej dwaj uczniowie.

„Utrata Diany to tragedia, której chcę uniknąć. Dla wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla Akko. Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak bardzo będzie zdruzgotana, gdy nadejdzie ten czas”.

Croix się uśmiecha. - Widzę, że wciąż jesteś taki sam jak zawsze, Rydwanie. Naprawdę ci na niej zależy.

\- Już tak bardzo zraniłem Akko. Aby odpokutować za moje grzechy, zrobię wszystko, by zachować jej szczęście.

\- A to szczęście tkwi w Dianie? - pyta Croix z rozbawieniem.

\- Przynajmniej w jakiejś części - odpowiada Ursula z równie przyjemnym uśmiechem.

„W porządku, umieszczę„ znalezienie lekarstwa na Klątwę Ostrzy ”jako kolejny monumentalny cel na mojej niekończącej się liście„ Rzeczy do zrobienia dla Rydwanu ”.

\- Croix! Jeśli to za dużo, o co można prosić…!

Croix czule kręci głową. - W porządku, Rydwanie. Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która polubiła Akko. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by znaleźć lekarstwo na Klątwę Ostrzy.

Ramiona Ursuli rozluźniają się. "Dziękuję, Croix."

Croix uśmiecha się smutno. - Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić po wszystkich kłopotach, które spowodowałem.

Wie, że zwykłe przeprosiny lub praca dla Ministerstwa nie wystarczą, aby odpokutować za smutek, który spowodowała tak wielu, szczególnie Akko i Rydwan. Nie tylko jej działanie, ale także uzasadnienie jej wyborów musi zostać pociągnięte do odpowiedzialności. Zazdrość i frustracja mogą być przyczyną jej złośliwego zachowania, ale to nie usprawiedliwia wyrządzonych szkód. Dotyczy to zwłaszcza kobiety o imieniu Chariot du Nord.

Croix i Chariot byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi rozdartymi decyzją, na którą nie mieli wpływu. Jednak żadne z dwóch nie było wystarczająco silnych, aby przezwyciężyć różnice i pomóc sobie nawzajem. Zamiast tego, jeden zwrócił się przeciwko drugiemu i spowodował nieodwracalne konsekwencje. I nie mogą winić nikogo oprócz siebie.

To jest ciężar, który muszą nieść te dwie młode kobiety. Chociaż obojgu trudno nie pozwolić, by odpowiedzialność ich zmiażdżyła, nadszedł czas, aby nauczyli się rosnąć na tyle silni, aby unieść ten ciężar. Jeśli nie sam, to przynajmniej razem.

I do takiego wniosku doszedł przynajmniej jeden z nich.

Ursula kładzie dłoń na Croix. „Masz rację. Zrobiłeś wiele okropnych rzeczy. Ale to, co się stało, zostało zrobione. Najważniejsze jest to, że żałujesz swoich wyborów i chcesz to naprawić. Ponieważ nie możemy zmienić przeszłości, najlepiej, co można zrobić, to ruszyć do przodu ”.

Oczy Croixa się rozszerzają. - Tak łatwo chcesz wszystko odrzucić?

Ursula kręci głową. - Nie zapominaj o tym. Ale jeśli będziemy trzymać się swoich błędów, nigdy nie zrobimy postępów. Zostaniemy porażkami, którymi jesteśmy i nigdy nie staniemy się nauczycielami, których Akko i inni potrzebują.

\- Mów za siebie. Nie jestem już profesorem, pamiętasz?

\- Nie dla Akko. Nawet jeśli nie zajmujesz formalnego stanowiska w Luna Nova, nadal będzie cię postrzegać jako kogoś, kto próbował ulepszyć magię na swój własny sposób. Mogło to być trochę pokręcone, ale ty tylko starałeś się jak najlepiej, prawda?

Croix gapi się na Ursulę. Następnie wolną ręką uderza się w twarz. - Jak zwykle, nadal jesteś tak naiwny jak wcześniej, Rydwanie.

Ursula marszczy brwi. - A co to ma znaczyć?

„Cóż, myślę, że ten sposób myślenia ma swoje zalety”. Croix wzrusza ramionami. - Nawet jeśli powiesz, że wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to pójście naprzód, nie zapomnę wszystkiego, co zrobiłem. Każda krzywda, jaką wyrządziłem. Akko. Patrzy prosto w oczy Ursuli. - Do ciebie. Nawet jeśli ty i Akko jesteście gotowi wybaczyć mi tak łatwo, inni nie będą. I będę gotowy, kiedy nadejdzie ten wyrok. Ale na razie zrobię to, co mówicie, że powinniśmy. Idź naprzód stąd."

\- Nie mówię, że musimy zapomnieć. Tylko po to, żeby cię to nie wiązało. Ursula odwraca wzrok. - W końcu to właśnie spowodowało tyle szkód między mną a Akko.

\- A jednak udało wam się to pogodzić ze sobą. Więc przynajmniej coś się wydarzyło.

Ursula spogląda w dół. „Akko… to ktoś, kto zaskoczy cię w najbardziej nieoczekiwany sposób. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, nie sądzę, żebym tak łatwo mnie wypuścił.”

Croix kiwa głową. „Tacy ludzie są rzadkością. Dlatego najlepiej jest zachować ich szczęście, aby nadal mogli inspirować wielu innych. Aby to zrobić, zrobię, co w mojej mocy, aby powstrzymać Atsuko Kagari przed upadkiem, tak jak my. nieistniejącego lekarstwa na potężną klątwę, więc wydaje się to dość łatwe. Łatwy pierwszy krok do naprawienia szkód, które spowodowałem.

\- I będę podejmował te kroki razem z tobą. Bez względu na to, jak daleko jesteśmy od siebie, oboje musimy odpokutować za nasze grzechy.

Croix wzdycha z lekkim uśmiechem. "Chyba nie chciałbym nikogo innego po mojej stronie."

Kiedy skończą sprawdzać wszystkie pieczęcie na tym poziomie, Arshad zabiera Ursulę i Croix na inne poziomy, aby sprawdzić pozostałe pieczęcie. Ursula informuje Akko i Diana, że mogą zostać i odpocząć, kiedy to robią. Ona, Croix i Arshad przegrupują się z Akko i Dianą, gdy skończą.

Kiedy zajmują się innymi pieczęciami, Croix zauważa, że umysł Ursuli jest zajęty czymś innym.

„Jest jeszcze coś, co cię niepokoi” - stwierdza Croix bez wstępu.

Ursula wie, że nie może ukryć swoich uczuć przed Croixem, więc opowiada jej o innym problemie, który wraz z Akko i Dianą napotkali w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni w związku z tajemniczym sabotażem.

\- Ktoś celowo osłabiał pieczęcie wokół Sześciu Wielkich Domów? Croix marszczy brwi. „Czy to może być ktoś, kto chce skrzywdzić najbardziej wpływowe rodziny w magicznym świecie? Czas wydaje się zbyt dogodny”.

\- Ja też tak myślałem. Ale wszystkie epidemie zdarzają się tylko wtedy, gdy tam jesteśmy. Nie wspominając o tym, że tylko jedna magiczna istota wyrywa się ze swojej pieczęci i nic więcej. Ursula zaciska pięść. „Akko i Diana zbyt wiele razy były zagrożone. Akko odniosła nawet poważne obrażenia, kiedy odwiedzaliśmy Dom Lefevre”.

Croix kładzie dłoń na drżącej pięści Ursuli. - Robisz wszystko, co możesz. Akko jest teraz w porządku. Rana nie mogła być zbyt poważna, jeśli jest tak energiczna, jak wtedy, gdy ją ostatnio widziałem.

Ursula uśmiecha się lekko. - Diana i ja byliśmy w stanie wyleczyć jej oparzenia w krótkim czasie. Na szczęście nie pozostawiły żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby Akko została kaleką pod moją opieką.

„Prawdopodobnie kopnąłbyś bestię w zapomnienie, mając tylko własną brutalną siłę” - żartuje Croix. - Podczas gdy Akko próbuje cię powstrzymać, mówiąc, że jednocześnie wszystko jest w porządku.

Ursula wzdraga się przed żartem, którego nie uważa za zabawny. - Czy tak o mnie myślisz?

\- Rydwanie, widziałem, jak upuszczałeś smoka Noir tylko własnym ciężarem.

„Miałem aktywowane ulepszenia!”

Croix unosi brew. - Naprawdę? Nie słyszałem, jak rzucasz arie.

"To dlatego, że byłeś zbyt zajęty wygłaszaniem przemówienia złoczyńcy."

Croix patrzy na Ursulę z uśmiechem. "Moja 'mowa złoczyńcy?'"

Tym razem Ursula wpada w żartobliwy rytm Croix. "Zawsze miałaś błysk w dramaturgii."

Croix chichocze. „Inspirują mnie tylko to, co najlepsze”.

Ich lekkie przekomarzanie pomaga złagodzić napięcie i zdenerwowanie, które skupiały uwagę Ursuli. Jest w stanie bez problemu ukończyć badanie wszystkich pieczęci. Cały proces trwał najwyżej trzy godziny. Kiedy skończyli, ona i Croix przegrupowują się z Arshadem i wracają na poziom, na którym zostawili Akko i Dianę.

"Rozumiem, że wszystko jest bezpieczne?" - pyta Arshad w windzie. Winda piszczy, sygnalizując ich zatrzymanie.

„Tak. Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest dobrze utrzymane” - odpowiada Ursula. - Było kilku, którzy potrzebowali odrobiny pomocy, ale przeważnie wszyscy wyglądali na wystarczająco silnych, by utrzymać swoje magiczne stworzenie przynajmniej przez kilka następnych stuleci.

Arshad chichocze. - Bardzo wątpię, że zostaną tak długo sami. Opracowałem szczegółowe wytyczne, aby ktoś przynajmniej raz w roku konserwował pieczęcie. Tylko dla środków ostrożności.

"Lepiej dmuchać na zimne."

Czeka ich miła niespodzianka, gdy zbliżają się do Akko i Diany. Dwóch uczniów jest dokładnie tam, gdzie kilka godzin temu zostawili ich dorośli. Dopiero teraz obaj śpią mocno przy sobie. Głowa Diany, wcześniej oparta o Akko, teraz znajduje się nad głową Akko. Tymczasem bok głowy Akko leży na ramieniu Diany. Oboje są spokojnie odprężeni, na ich twarzach nie ma cienia ciężaru ani trudności.

Ursula nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu na ten delikatny widok. Ona _naprawdę_ nie chce przeszkadzać im teraz.

„Musieli być wyczerpani” - komentuje Croix. „Nie wyobrażam sobie zasypiania w takiej pozycji”.

\- Croix, czy mam ci przypominać, ile razy zasnąłeś siedząc prosto, ucząc się przez całą noc? Ursula dokucza.

\- Ale to było w znajomym otoczeniu. Nie sądzę, żebym uważał niższe poziomy Ministerstwa Magii za wygodne miejsce do spania.

Arshad wkracza. - Choć jest to wzruszające, panna Meridies ma rację. Nie sądzę, by to było odpowiednie miejsce dla dwóch młodych czarownic, aby się odmłodzić. Czy możemy zabrać je w bardziej dogodne miejsce?

„Tak, myślę, że tak jest najlepiej”. O ile Ursula nie chce zerwać z tym spokojem, wie, że Akko i Diana później jej podziękują, gdy nie mają paskudnych węzłów w mięśniach.

Ursula pochyla się i klepie każdą z dziewcząt w ramiona. "Akko, Diana, czas się obudzić."

Głowa Akko podskakuje tak szybko, że rzuca Dianę na bok i prawie uderza w twarz Ursuli. Odwraca głowę na boki z zaczerwienionymi oczami, które stara się oczyścić jak najszybciej. W międzyczasie Diana mruga z boku na ziemi i siada ze stłumioną reakcją. Pociera twarz, aby usunąć wszelkie pozostałe ślady zmęczenia.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, widok jest jeszcze bardziej uroczy niż ich śpiące formy. Ursula kusi, by przytulić ich oboje.

Akko uspokaja się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko Ursula. - Och, cześć profesor Ursula. Czy skończyłeś sprawdzać wszystko?

"Tak. Wszystko poszło dobrze. Udało nam się skończyć bez żadnych problemów."

Akko mruga. „Naprawdę? Po wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, spodziewałem się, że stanie się coś złego. Może w końcu moje szczęście się odmieni!”

„Wiesz, jest coś, co nazywa się karmą, która może uderzyć, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz i udowodnić, że się mylisz” - zauważa Arshad.

Akko wstaje i podaje Dianie rękę. Blond wiedźma bierze go bez namysłu i używa go, aby odzyskać przytomność.

„Cóż, to już wystarczająco długo. Zobaczmy, czy panna Minister jest teraz wolna” - mówi Croix.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że zasnęliśmy. Ile czasu minęło, odkąd nas opuściłaś, profesor Ursula? - pyta Diana, kiedy wchodzą do windy i wjeżdżają na główne piętro.

„Tylko około trzech godzin” - odpowiada Ursula. Gdy oczy Diany się rozszerzają, Ursula szybko dodaje: „Nie było żadnego problemu! Z Croix i panem Chavla mogliśmy bez problemu dokończyć inspekcję wszystkich pieczęci. Dobrze, że ty i Akko skorzystaliście z okazji, aby odpocząć. Przeszliście tak wiele w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Nie ma nic złego w zrobieniu sobie przerwy na kilka godzin jednego dnia ”.

\- Widzisz, mówiłem, że profesor Ursula nie będzie miała nic przeciwko - mówi Akko. - Czy przynajmniej czujesz się lepiej?

Diana wzdycha pokonana. „Muszę przyznać, że po krótkim odpoczynku czuję się znacznie lepiej”.

\- Czy znowu widziałeś swojego tatę?

Diana mruga, słysząc zainteresowanie Akko swoimi snami. - Tak. Rozmawialiśmy przez krótki czas, zanim obudziła nas profesor Ursula.

Nie wspomina, że cała rozmowa dotyczyła Akko i tego, jak zmusiła Dianę do zrobienia sobie przerwy w samym środku Ministerstwa Magii. Diana _zdecydowanie_ nie wspomina, jak mocno Arthur śmiał się z jej zdenerwowanego opowiadania o uporze Akko.

Nie, zostawia to niewypowiedziane.

Drzwi windy otwierają się na główny hol Ministerstwa Magii. Akko, Diana, Ursula i Croix wychodzą z windy. Ale Arshad pozostaje w środku.

„Jeśli to wszystko ode mnie, muszę wrócić do biura i wznowić pracę. Bycie szefem działu wiąże się z całą masą papierkowej roboty” - chichocze Arshad z przygnębieniem.

„Dziękuję za pomoc, panie Chavla” - mówi Ursula z ukłonem.

„Proszę, mów mi Arshad.„ Pan Chavla ”sprawia, że brzmię starzej, niż już jestem.

Po tym Arshad naciska odpowiedni przycisk i wraca do swojej pracy. Po zamknięciu drzwi windy cztery czarownice stoją przy posągach Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic, czekając na Ministra Magii.

„Powinienem poszukać minister, aby sprawdzić, czy skończyła przesłuchanie” - mówi Croix. - Czy będziecie w porządku, czekając tutaj na mnie?

„Poradzimy sobie” - odpowiada Ursula. - Nie spiesz się, Croix.

Zanim Croix zdąży oddalić się na więcej niż dziesięć kroków, głośne dzwonienie przebija ich błony bębenkowe. Wszyscy podskakują, słysząc nagły hałas, który wciąż wrzeszczy, nie dając żadnych oznak ustania. Migające czerwone światła towarzyszą nieprzyjemnemu dźwiękowi.

Akko odczuwa zawroty głowy od nadmiaru bodźców. - Co to jest? Jest tak głośno.

„To jest alarm awaryjny, który włącza się zawsze, gdy pojawia się kryzys” - mówi Croix. „Sądząc po czerwonych światłach, to sytuacja awaryjna klasy A”.

"Czy to złe?"

Ponury wyraz twarzy Croix mówi wszystko. „Ranga A jest o jeden poziom niżej od najwyższego i najniebezpieczniejszego poziomu. Nazywanie tego złym to za mało. Muszę zabrać was troje na półkę…”

Krzyki kierują ich uwagę w wielu kierunkach. Grupa dwunożnych, futrzastych stworzeń z kłapiącymi szczękami i ostrymi pazurami pojawia się znikąd i zaczyna atakować każdego w pobliżu.

Oczywiste cechy zdradzają gatunek tych stworzeń. Nawet mając ograniczoną wiedzę, Akko rozpoznaje te niesławne bestie.

„Wilkołaki ?!”

"To jest złe." Croix wyjmuje różdżkę i przygotowuje się do walki. „W tym tempie nie będziemy w stanie dostać się do schroniska pogotowia”.

Ursula podąża za Croixem i wyciąga własną różdżkę. „To po prostu oznacza, że musimy się bronić!”

Diana i Akko robią to samo. Czwórka staje plecami do siebie, gdy wilkołaki zaczynają się do nich zbliżać.

„Myślę, że właśnie to Arshad miał na myśli mówiąc o karmie” - mówi Croix, aby poprawić nastrój.

„Teraz nie czas, Croix!” Ursula krzyczy.

"Próbuję tylko rozładować napięcie."

"Nie mogę powiedzieć, że doceniam twoje nowe poczucie humoru."

\- Nowy? Przepraszam, zawsze miałem poczucie humoru.

"Miej się na baczności!" Diana przerywa kłótnię kochanków. "Wilki się zbliżają!"

Wilki warczą, gdy się zbliżają. Szybkie spojrzenie liczy co najmniej tuzin wilkołaków otaczających ich ze wszystkich stron. Wszyscy inni zostali ciężko ranni lub uciekli. Cztery czarownice mogą polegać tylko na sobie.

Diana mocniej trzyma różdżkę i nie spuszcza oka z Akko. To nie jest jak atak na rezydencję Pavlova. Wilkołaki są mądrzejsze, szybsze i silniejsze niż proste ciała homunkulusów.

Wilkołaki rzucają się. Rozpętuje się piekło.

### Uwagi:

> (Przepraszam za długie notatki autora)
> 
> Przeskanowałem głową, że Akko nie wie, że Diana wie, że Ursula i Chariot to ta sama osoba (wow, to było pełne usta). Nie sądzę, by Diana wyraźnie wspominała o tym Akko, tylko że rozmawiała z Ursulą o tym, co się stało. Normalnie można by pomyśleć, że ktoś w końcu poskłada kawałki razem, ale nie Akko. * wzrusza ramionami * to drobny szczegół.
> 
> Nic mi nie jest z Charoix, ale to nie jest moje hasło jednorazowe. Diakko to jedyny statek z tej serii, który tak bardzo zawładnął moim życiem.
> 
> Podobnie jak Hannah i Barbara stają się milszymi ludźmi, „łuk odkupienia” Croix powinien być naprawdę dłuższy niż około 500 słów. Ale ten wątek jest trudny do wplecenia w tę ogólną historię, więc zostawiam to tak, jak jest. Inna historia skupiająca się na Rydwanie i Croix może spróbować rozwiązać ten problem. Ta historia i tak ma już dość.
> 
> A skoro już o tym mowa, chciałbym wyjaśnić coś na temat fuzji dusz:
> 
> W wielu innych mediach scalanie dusz jest intymną rzeczą, w której dwie osoby stają się jednością w najbliższy możliwy sposób i to wszystko jest słodkie. Nie o to chodzi. Nie ma nic pięknego w połączeniu Diany i Artura. Artur jest pasożytem, którego Diana nie rozpoznała z powodu braku wiedzy na temat taumaturgii duszy. Jedyną intymnością związaną z duszami jest rezonans, o którym wspomniał Fei Wong dwa rozdziały temu. Cokolwiek bliżej niż to jest złe, złe, złe.
> 
> A jeśli kogoś zraża fakt, że „Diana rozwinie pewne cechy dorosłego mężczyzny”, wszystko, o czym myślałem, to niewielkie zniekształcenie osobowości, zryw wzrostu i pomieszanie wspomnień (które wkrótce wejdą w grę). Nic więcej. Ta historia ma ocenę T za akcję i być może wulgaryzmy, a nie za nic innego.
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Ministerstwo Magii jest inspirowane przez organ rządowy o tej samej nazwie z serii o Harrym Potterze. Nawet główny hol wejściowy ma tak wyglądać. Jestem po prostu… naprawdę kiepski w opisywaniu rzeczy.


	28. Rozdział 15: Akt II.ix. Skrzyżowanie dróg - Ministerstwo_magi_2

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym bezpieczeństwo Akko ma pierwszeństwo, więc Diana podejmuje decyzję, od której nie może się cofnąć.

### Uwagi:

> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku wszystkim! Chciałem to wydać przed końcem roku. Więc jest trochę za wcześnie (dla mnie) XD
> 
> Ostrzeżenie za czynem i przemocą. Powinien mieć jednak ocenę T.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/30227769#chapter_15_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Kobieta tuż po dwudziestce z krótkimi, prostymi czarnymi włosami przyciętymi do ramion idzie korytarzem spanikowanych urzędników państwowych. Jej twarz jest spokojna i pozbawiona emocji, ale jej przeszywające fioletowe oczy zdradzają powagę sytuacji.

"Gdzie są członkowie Czarnej Trumny?" - pyta nieudolnego niskiego mężczyzny obok niej.

„Kierują się w stronę głównego piętra,” odpowiada nerwowo. "Wygląda na to, że wszyscy zmienili się w swoje wilkołaki."

„Zmień alarm alarmowy, aby ogłosić sytuację jako ranga EX. Następnie udaj się w bezpieczne miejsce”.

Oczy mężczyzny się rozszerzają. - Jest już w randze A, proszę pani. Czy sytuacja jest tak tragiczna?

Kobieta nie zatrzymuje się ani nie patrzy na niego. „Członkowie Czarnej Trumny są bardzo zdolnymi czarodziejami, którzy nie stosują się do standardowych wytycznych dla wszystkich praktykujących magię. Fakt, że potrafią kontrolować swoją klątwę likantropii do woli, jest błędem, którego nie przewidziałem. konieczne są niezbędne środki ostrożności, aby zachować jak najwięcej istnień ludzkich. "

\- Czego chcą, panie ministrze?

Kolejny oficjalny szybki spacer do kobiety i wręcza jej obosieczną naginatę o dwóch ostrzach.

Kobieta bierze broń i odprawia drugiego urzędnika. Zacieśnia uścisk na naginacie, aż zbiela jej kostki.

„Kamienie filozoficzne”.

* * *

Cztery czarownice wystrzeliwują odpowiednie czary ofensywne w nadchodzące wilkołaki. Wilki nawet się nie wzdrygają i nie przebijają przez magiczne ataki w ich kierunku, zmuszając czarownice do unikania im przeszkód.

„Nasze zaklęcia nie działają ?!” Croix strzela do innego wilkołaka z tymi samymi skutkami. Ledwo unika pazurów wilkołaka, które zbliżają się zbyt blisko, by zapewnić sobie wygodę.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. Odwraca swoje ciało i zmienia taktykę. Aktywuje kilka wzmocnień i odkłada różdżkę, na razie polegając na walce wręcz. Uderza wilkołakiem w szczękę. Siła wystarczy, aby złamać kilka ostrych zębów.

\- To niemożliwe… czy są podobne do innych stworzeń, które należy zapieczętować?

"Myślałem, że sprawdziliśmy wszystkie uszczelki!" Croix myśli o niebezpiecznej możliwości. - Z wyjątkiem tych, na które spojrzał Arshad…

\- Arshad? Nawet gdyby to zrobił, dlaczego miałby narażać swoje miejsce pracy ?!

"Nie wiem!"

Croix kuca, gdy Ursula kopie wilkołaka od swojej przyjaciółki. Z boku Ursula widzi, że Akko bezskutecznie próbuje użyć _Metamorphie Faciesse_ , zmuszając ją do ucieczki przed napastnikami. Diana radzi sobie trochę lepiej, lewitując losowe pobliskie obiekty, aby powstrzymać wilkołaki przed zbliżeniem się zbyt blisko. Są zbyt daleko, by Ursula mogła dosięgnąć. W pewnym momencie Akko nie będzie w stanie uciec, a wilki będą zmęczone słabymi i ograniczonymi atakami Diany. Ale Ursula ledwo może chronić siebie i Croix; nie może dodać kolejnych dwóch osób do swojej listy.

Jednak Diana ma własne pomysły. Obserwowanie, jak Ursula walczy z wilkołakami ze wzmacniającą magią na sobie, przypomina jej, że ma własne wyspecjalizowane zaklęcie, które robi to samo.

Diana kładzie rękę na piersi, gdzie naszyjnik podarowany jej przez ojca wiele lat temu znajduje się pod jej koszulą. Szybko zaczyna śpiewać,

„ _Duch i technika, bez skazy i mocne._

_Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Pokonaj ograniczenia._

_**Magna Aestus**_ ”.

Znajome zielone linie energii pokrywają jej skórę. Bez przyzwoitości Diana strzela do przodu i odrzuca wilkołaka od Akko. Uchyla się przed dzikim zamachem od tyłu i odsuwa go łokciem od niej.

„Zaraz, Diana! Błyszczycie!” Akko zauważa.

"Akko, skup się na wilkach!"

Akko i Diana stoją obok siebie. Nawet jeśli zwykłe zaklęcia nie działają na wilki, Akko może przynajmniej wymyślić alternatywne metody przeciwdziałania ich atakom. Nie może polegać na Dianie i robić z siebie ciężaru.

Wilki cofają się o krok i ostrożnie oceniają nową technikę walki Diany. Stają się nieufni teraz, gdy jedna z czarownic wydaje się mieć sposób na skuteczną walkę z nimi.

„Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz walczyć” - komentuje Akko.

\- Może nie tak dobrze, jak profesor Ursula. Jednak otrzymałem podstawowe szkolenie jako członek Domu Reinhardta.

\- Och, rodzina rycerzy. Zgadza się.

Wilkołaki skaczą w ich stronę z wyciągniętymi pazurami i kłami. Diana ciągnie za sobą Akko i używa swojej zwiększonej prędkości, aby uniknąć wilkołaków. Z łatwością dogonią Dianę i Akko, więc dwie wiedźmy nie mają innego wyboru, jak tylko stanąć i się bronić.

Akko rzuca kilka zaklęć obronnych w podłogę, zamiast celować bezpośrednio w wilki. Zaklęcia podnoszą dużą ilość kurzu i gruzu. Z powodzeniem oślepia wilkołaki na tyle długo, że Diana może wykonać kilka własnych ciosów. Ale jej głównym celem jest przegrupowanie się z Croix i Ursulą. Razem mogą się lepiej bronić, niż gdyby wszyscy byli rozdzieleni.

Wydaje się, że wilki chwytają to i ustawiają się tak, aby zatrzymać ich postęp. Bez względu na to, jakich sztuczek próbują, Diana i Akko nie są nigdzie bliżej Croix i Ursuli.

Sami dorośli i tak są wystarczająco zajęci. Croix rzuca zaklęcia z podobnym zamiarem co Akko, ale z większą precyzją i siłą. Jednocześnie ataki Ursuli są na tyle silne, że zamiast odstraszać kilka wilków, stracą przytomność. Jeden z jej kopnięć tylnych jest wystarczająco silny, aby wysłać wilka dwa razy wyższego od niej, lecącego do terminali leyline.

Jednak żaden z nich nie może trwać wiecznie. Pot spływa po ich ciałach z wysiłku. Ich oddech staje się trudniejszy do obniżenia, szczególnie dla Ursuli i Diany, które najbardziej się wyczerpują. Ursula, która ma większą wytrzymałość i doświadczenie, radzi sobie lepiej niż Diana. Ale nawet ona zaczyna odczuwać charakterystyczne oznaki skradającego się do niej zmęczenia.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że liczba wilkołaków wydaje się _rosnąć,_ a nie maleć.

Ursula nie lubi niemożliwej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdują.

(Czy jest więcej pochodzących z innego obszaru ?!)

Croix zauważa, że wilkołak zbliża się zbyt blisko. "Rydwan, za tobą!"

Ursula nie ma czasu, by zareagować na drugiego napastnika. Na szczęście podmuch magicznej energii z nieznanego źródła uderza w ziemię, gdzie ląduje wilkołak, i wyrzuca ją w powietrze z dala od Ursuli.

Ursula kopie stojącego przed nią wilkołaka i odwraca się, by ustalić, kto jest jej wybawcą. W jej oczach widać krótkie, czarne włosy, zanim jakaś postać przebiega obok niej i ściąga wilkołaka u jej boku.

"Ty jesteś-!"

Renatus Bradley macha ostrzem, aby oczyścić je z krwi wilka. Posyła jej jednooki uśmiech.

\- Witam panno Callistis. Miło cię znowu spotkać tak szybko.

Croix przegrupowuje się z Ursulą. Ostrożnie patrzy na Renatusa.

"Kto to?" ona pyta.

Ale to nie Ursula odpowiada. Odpowiedzią jest czarnowłosa kobieta sprzed niej, która wymachuje dwustronną włócznią, by zabić trzy wilkołaki.

\- Renatus Bradley, generał armii. Co ty tu robisz?

Renatus nie traci uśmiechu, nawet gdy tnie wilkołaka w klatkę piersiową. „Czy to dziwne, że ojciec odwiedza córkę? Przyniosłem nawet czekoladę”.

 _To_ zaskakuje Ursulę. "Córka?!"

Kobieta ją ignoruje. „Twoje wyczucie czasu jest nienaganne. Normalnie sugerowałbym cywilom udanie się do schronu ratunkowego, ale w tym przypadku bardzo doceniamy twoją pomoc”. Patrzy na cztery dodatkowe miecze przyczepione do jego talii, po dwa z każdej strony ciała. - Przyniosłeś nawet dodatkowy zestaw mieczy. Przyjechałeś szukać walki?

\- _Panie_ ministrze, nie powinieneś być w schronisku? Pyta Croix.

I jeszcze _jedno_ ujawnienie, które pcha Ursulę.

Tym razem kobieta odpowiada na zmieszanie Urszuli. - Panno Ursula Callistis, mam rację? Tak, jestem ministrem magii, Aileen Bradley. Niestety wydaje się, że nasze pierwotne plany uległy zmianie.

\- Kim oni są, panie ministrze? Pyta Ursula.

„Członkowie zbuntowanej magicznej kliki znanej jako Czarna Trumna”. Aileen wbija swoją naginatę w pierś wilkołaka. - Ich przesłuchanie odbyło się dzisiaj ze mną jako przewodniczącym. Miały obowiązywać odpowiednie ograniczenia. Nie uwzględniliśmy jednak ich zdolności do przemiany w wilkołaki.

Migające światła zmieniają się z jaskrawoczerwonego na oślepiająco biały, a alarm również staje się głośniejszy. Zmiany zaskoczyły wilkołaki na tyle, że ludzie mogli zlikwidować kolejne pół tuzina.

„Ach, widzę, że Tingley zaimplementował zaktualizowany alert”.

"To jest teraz ranga EX! Jeśli już, sytuacja jest gorsza!" Mówi Croix.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że sytuacja jest lepsza, panno Meridies. Aileen ledwo unika szponów śmierci, uciekając tylko przez oddech włosa. „Właściwie powiedziałbym, że sytuacja jest tragiczna”.

\- Gdzie jest twoja ochrona, Aileen? - pyta Renatus po wyciągnięciu miecza z innego wilka.

\- Zajmujemy się maruderami na innych poziomach. Nie będziemy mogli liczyć na to, że nas uratują.

\- Może powinieneś rozważyć zatrudnienie większej liczby ludzi do swoich sił bezpieczeństwa. Te brakujące wysiłki są haniebne.

„Jeśli nie widzisz, ci przeciwnicy, którzy mogą wchłonąć magiczną energię, są najgorszymi dla czarownic i czarodziejów. Nie jest to kwestia braku personelu”.

„Co możemy zrobić, jeśli magia nie działa ?!” Ursula przerywa.

„Obawiam się, że niewiele” - odpowiada Aileen. „Mogę tylko wydać zgodę na zabicie ich wszystkich, gdy tylko zobaczę”.

\- To jest… - Ursula łamie jedną ze szczęk wilkołaka. "-łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić!"

Wilki zbliżają się do Renatusa, wyczuwając jego intensywne pragnienie krwi i uznając go za większe zagrożenie. Starzec ledwo uchyla się od ich pazurów o kilka milimetrów.

\- Hm. Bestie szaleństwa. Dość kłopotliwi wrogowie. Renatus podnosi rękę i odsuwa opaskę na oko. - Może od czasu do czasu warto używać tego starego oka.

Jego prawe oko otwiera się, odsłaniając czerwony symbol uroborosa na białej twardówce zamiast normalnej źrenicy i tęczówki. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie powinno pozwolić Renatusowi niczego zobaczyć.

Prawdę mówiąc, daje mu to możliwość widzenia znacznie więcej niż ludzkie oko.

Wilki wyją, wyczuwając zagrożenie prawym okiem starca. Zwracają swoją uwagę na Renatusa, który kosi grupę wilkołaków, nie otrzymując ani jednej zadrapania ani obrażeń.

Dreszcz przebiega po kręgosłupie Ursuli, gdy spojrzy w dziwne oko.

"Co to jest?" Pyta Croix, unikając kolejnego wilka.

„Mistyczne Oko Przepowiedni” - odpowiada Aileen po ścięciu wilkołaka. "Mówi się, że oko należało kiedyś do demona."

Oczy Croixa się rozszerzają. - W jaki sposób generał Bradley zdobył tak cenny przedmiot?

\- Kto wie? Miał już to, zanim go poznałem.

„Cóż… to trochę pocieszające, że mamy to po naszej stronie” - mówi Croix.

Ursula się nad tym zastanawia. Chociaż nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, by zastanawiać się nad tą myślą, ponieważ wokół nich gromadzi się coraz więcej wilkołaków.

Dalej Diana i Akko robią co w ich mocy, aby pozostać przy życiu. Są zbyt zajęci, by nawet zauważyć dwóch nowo przybyłych, którzy dołączyli do walki Ursuli i Croix. Liczebność ich przeciwników jest tak wielka, że Diana i Akko zajmują wystarczająco dużo miejsca, podczas gdy reszta celuje w Renatusa i pozostałych.

Wizja Diany rozmywa się. Nie wie, czy to ze zmęczenia, czy z czegoś innego. Ledwie unika pazurów wilkołaka, obracając swoje ciało. Jej szybkie myślenie ratuje ją przed ścięciem; małe zadrapanie na jej policzku jest lepsze niż poważniejsza kontuzja.

(Jest ich zbyt wiele. W tym tempie-)

Jej umysł gaśnie w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Diana całkowicie zamiera; ustają wszystkie ruchy. Ona sama nie jest nawet świadoma tego, co się właśnie stało.

Ale Akko widzi, jak Diana się zatrzymuje. A także zauważ wilkołaka wykorzystującego moment słabości Diany.

„Diana ?! Co ty robisz ?!” Kiedy druga wiedźma nie odpowiada, Akko biegnie w kierunku stojącej blondynki i odpycha ją z drogi tuż przed tym, jak pazury ją dotykają. Akko otrzymuje cięcie w ramię, ale uważa ocalenie życia Diany za zwycięstwo.

Obaj upadają i uderzają o twardą ziemię. Uderzenie budzi Dianę z trzymającego ją nagłego otępienia. Szybko mruga, żeby oczyścić wizję.

\- Akko? Co ty…

Z Akko na Dianie nie widzi wilkołaka, któremu uniknęli, odwracającego się w ich stronę i skaczącego na nich raz jeszcze. Ale pozycja Diany na podłodze pozwala jej zobaczyć i zrozumieć pełną desperację ich sytuacji.

Jej umysł pustoszy. Z wyjątkiem tego czasu jedno imię przenika jej myśli. Jedynie zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa ważnej osoby na jej szczycie pozostaje w jej zamglonym umyśle, odpychając wszystko inne. Logika, ostrożność, strategia, wszystko to wychodzi. Pozostało tylko imię i bezpieczeństwo Akko.

Diana wraca do swoich instynktów. Odpycha Akko z drogi i stawia się między Akko a wilkołakiem.

Wskakuje prosto w szczęki śmierci, zanim w pełni zrozumie lekkomyślną decyzję, którą podjęła.

Akko odwraca się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak kły wilkołaka zaciskają się na prawym ramieniu Diany. Bolesny krzyk wyrwał się z gardła Diany z powodu fali agonii wywołanej wtargnięciem. To przeciąża wszystkie jej zmysły i wprawia w chaos. Teraz wszystko na czym może się skupić to _ból, ból, ból, ból, ból, ból, ból_ .

Nie ma czasu, by żałować swojej decyzji, nawet jeśli chce. Pomimo niebezpiecznej pozycji, w jakiej się znajduje, Diana nie ustępuje. Nie ma siły fizycznej, by usunąć kły wilkołaka bez odrywania jej ramienia. Ale jeśli upadnie, będzie to następowało dopiero po Akko. A Diana nie pozwala na to. Postawiła się już w tak głupiej sytuacji; najlepiej obrócić to na jej korzyść. Nawet jeśli przy okazji musi stać się ludzką tarczą, choćby to brzmiało absurdalnie.

Strach przytłacza poczytalność Akko. Towarzyszy temu znajome poczucie złości, gdy widzi kogoś bliskiego w bólu i niebezpieczeństwie. Ale co może zrobić przeciwko magicznemu stworzeniu odpornemu na magię? Rozpacz miesza się ze strachem i złością po tym szybkim uświadomieniu sobie. Akko niewiele może zrobić na tej pozycji bez dalszego narażania siebie lub Diany.

Mimo to desperacja chwyta serce Akko, gdy wilkołak zaciska szczęki mocniej na ramieniu Diany. Szalony krzyk wydobywa się z gardła Akko w tym samym czasie, gdy Diana robi to samo z powodu zwiększonego ciśnienia.

"Dia-!"

Zanim wilkołak zdąży brutalnie oderwać szczęki od ramienia Diany, z nagle odciętej głowy tryska krew. Gdy wilkołak nie jest w stanie się utrzymać, Diana upada na ziemię. Akko podskakuje, by złapać ją najlepiej, jak potrafi. Próbuje uniknąć rany i głowy wilkołaka, która wciąż jest przyczepiona do ramienia Diany.

Spogląda w górę i widzi Renatusa Bradleya jako swojego wybawcę.

„Stary generał ?! Co ty tu robisz ?! Czekaj, co się dzieje z twoim okiem?”

„Nie sądzę, żeby to był teraz twój priorytet, panno Kagari,” odpowiada Renatus. Odwraca się i staje na straży przed Akko i Dianą. - Jak się ma panna Cavendish?

Zdecydowanym problemem jest głowa zaciśnięta na ramieniu Diany. Ale Akko nie jest pewna, czy może go po prostu podważyć gołymi rękami. Nie wspominając o tym, że Akko nie zna żadnych zaklęć uzdrawiających, które zatrzymałyby krwawienie po usunięciu kłów ze swojego ciała.

Patrząc na samą Dianę, Akko zauważa, że straciła przytomność, prawdopodobnie z powodu bólu. Nawet nieprzytomna, jej oczy marszczą się z bólu, a pot pokrywa bladą skórę, bielszą niż zwykle.

„Wygląda na to, że to naprawdę boli…” to wszystko, co Akko może sobie poradzić, pomijając własną rosnącą panikę, która zatkała jej gardło. - Nie mogę… nie wiem, jak jej pomóc.

Renatus zdaje sobie sprawę, że Akko nie może znać żadnych zaklęć leczących ani pierwszej pomocy, które mogą pomóc Dianie w tej sytuacji. Więc jedyne, co może odpowiedzieć, to: „Miej oko na pannę Cavendish. Upewnij się, że jej stan jest stabilny. Z kłami wilkołaka w ranie przynajmniej nie będzie krwawić. W międzyczasie będę się bronić wilkołaki jako twój opiekun. "

Akko ledwo go słyszy. Trzyma Dianę opartą o nią najlepiej, jak potrafi, z głową wilka wystającą z jej ramienia.

\- Trzymaj się, Diano. Po prostu trzymaj się tam.

Akko powtarza to osobie, która nie może odpowiedzieć jako mantra, aby zachować zdrowy rozsądek.

* * *

Diana otwiera oczy i bierze ostry wdech. Znajoma mieszanka północnych i dziennych krajobrazów zwykle jej nie przeraża. Ale znalezienie się w jej wewnętrznym świecie w takim czasie nie jest dobrym znakiem.

\- Czy miałaś miła drzemkę z panną Kagari? Arthur dokucza. Widząc jej wzburzony wyraz twarzy i jej lewą rękę mocno ściskającą prawe ramię, porzucił wszelkie poczucie humoru. - Co się stało? Czy jesteś kontuzjowany?

Ból spowodowany urazem wędrował przez świadomość i rzeczywistość, podążając za nią do jej własnego wewnętrznego świata. Chociaż w tej chwili nie ma widocznej rany żadnej jej osoby, wciąż czuje ból fantomowy czekający na nią w świecie jawy.

\- Ja… nie powinno mnie tu być - mówi Diana z szeroko otwartymi oczami. "Musiałem stracić przytomność."

Niepokój Diany podsyca panikę Artura. „A ja pytam, co się stało! Co się stało ?!”

\- Wilkołak zatopił kły w moim ramieniu. Próbowałam trzymać go z dala od Akko… - Jej oczy się rozszerzają. - Akko. Nadal jest…!

\- _Wilkołak_ ? Myślę, że zamiast swojego, musisz martwić się o swój stan!

Diana kręci głową. - Niezależnie od tego, nie pozwolę skrzywdzić Akko. Muszę wrócić do przytomności i…

Wspomnienie bólu szczęki wilkołaka zatapiającego się w jej ciele zamraża ją w miejscu. Nawet jeśli zechce, nie może pokonać lęku przed powrotem do przytłaczającej agonii w świadomym świecie.

„Nie możesz odejść” - stwierdza Arthur. - Nie wiem o twojej obecnej stabilności psychicznej, ale rany w tym stanie nie jest łatwe do otrząśnięcia. Wielu weteranów płakałoby z rozpaczy, gdyby byli na twoim miejscu.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Moim priorytetem jest…

"Wiem." Artur drapie się w głowę ze złości. „Szczerze mówiąc, jest to cecha, której chciałbym, żebyś po mnie nie odziedziczyła. Doświadczenie jej w tym celu daje mi wyobrażenie o tym, dlaczego wszyscy byli na mnie tacy źli”.

„Nie rozumiem, jak to się ma do naszej obecnej sytuacji”.

"To ma z tym wszystko wspólnego. W każdym razie mam pomysł, który może ci pomóc. Chcę jednak jasno powiedzieć, że to zależy wyłącznie od _ciebie_ . Proponuję tylko to jako metodę, która będzie pasować do twojego wymagania."

„Na tym etapie przyjmę wszelkie sugestie. Co masz na myśli?”

\- Dobrze, uspokajasz się. Teraz sugestia, którą mam na myśli, jest całkowicie absurdalna. Nie możesz żałować tej decyzji po dokonaniu wyboru. Arthur bierze głęboki oddech. „Możesz nie mieć siły, by znieść ciężką ranę na ramieniu. Jednak ja tak. Nie wspominając o tym, że wytrzymałem ból własnego ciała zamieniającego się w ostrza. Jeśli ktokolwiek może spełnić twoje pragnienie ochrony Atsuko Kagari, jesteś patrząc na niego. "

Diana rozumie, dokąd zmierza Arthur. - Proponujesz zamianę miejscami ze mną.

Arthur ponuro kiwa głową. „Jednak to wymaga, by moja dusza wyprzedziła twoją. Nawet jeśli trwa to przez krótki czas, rezultatem jest natychmiastowe połączenie naszych dusz. Każdy czas między teraz a aktywacją Klątwy Ostrzy zniknie w momencie, gdy nasze dusze całkowicie się połączą . To znaczy… ”

„Klątwa Ostrzy, która odebrała ci życie, podobnie jak wuj Welkin i Matthew, weźmie też moje”. Ale nawet mając tę wiedzę na uwadze, Diana stawia na oczywisty wybór. - Rozumiem. W takim razie zostawię Akko pod twoją opieką.

Artur spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Mimo to wciąż jest zaskoczony tym, jak łatwo zgodziła się na jego oburzający pomysł. „Jesteś pewien? Przemyśl dokładnie tę decyzję. Właściwie popełniasz samobójstwo. Przyspieszenie procesu naszej syntezy wymazuje za każdym razem, gdy musiałbyś znaleźć lekarstwo na to wszystko. Czy naprawdę odrzucisz to wszystko dla tej jednej dziewczyny ? ”

\- Istnieje możliwość, że panna Rakshtha zapieczętuje klątwę na czas, zanim mnie ona dopadnie. Będę musiał polegać na tej niewielkiej możliwości. Diana spogląda w dół i zaciska pięść. - Akko… Akko znaczy dla mnie zbyt wiele, by zostawić jej bezpieczeństwo przypadkowi.

Arthur szuka jakichkolwiek śladów wahania. Nie znajduje absolutnie żadnego.

"Jesteś niewiarygodny."

„Nie mamy dużo czasu. Czas w świecie zewnętrznym przebiega inaczej niż tutaj”.

Arthur kiwa głową. "W takim razie zacznijmy."

Diana i Arthur zbliżają się do granicy dwóch światów, wciąż odrębnych pomimo powolnego łączenia się dwóch krajobrazów. Podnoszą prawe ręce i odzwierciedlają wzajemne pozycje. Za ich milczącą zgodą niewidzialna bariera znika i zbliża ojca i córkę na tę krótką okazję.

Północ i dzień mieszają się razem. Pokryte śniegiem wzgórza po stronie Arthura topnieją, tak że tylko małe kępki białego śniegu pokrywają zielone wzgórza. Niebo lekko się rozjaśnia, pozostawiając odrobinę ciemności przypominającej świt. Strona Diany również dostosowuje się do zmian po stronie Arthura.

Gdy ich światy stają się jednym, Arthur i Diana zbliżają się do siebie.

Arthur posyła jej słodko-gorzki uśmiech. „Po dziesięciu latach to najbliżej mojej córki. Gdyby tylko okoliczności były inne”.

Diana kręci głową. "To lepsze niż brak okazji, prawda?"

Arthur chichocze lekko. "Tak przypuszczam."

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Diana obejmuje ramiona Artura w talii i obejmuje go w uścisku. Ostrza wystające z jego ciała i definiujące jego ciało nie powstrzymują jej przed zacieśnieniem jej uścisku. Nawet kiedy czuje, że kilka wrzyna jej się w skórę.

To nie znaczy, że Arthurowi to nie przeszkadza. - C-czekaj! Moje ciało jest-!

„Jeśli to jedyna okazja, by przytulić zmarłego ojca, to zniosę trochę bólu”.

(Przetrwałeś to przez dziesięć lat. Nawet przez krótką chwilę chciałbym…)

Zanurz się w dziecinnym pragnieniu. Diana na chwilę pragnie wrócić do prostszego okresu, zanim klątwa i choroba pochłonęły życie dwóch najważniejszych osób w jej życiu.

Teraz ktoś, kto stał się jej nową ważną osobą, może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Jedyne, na czym może polegać, to ojciec, którego nie będzie mogła zobaczyć ponownie, gdy wypełni swój obowiązek.

Tak więc przez tę krótką chwilę Diana cieszy się jedyną w życiu szansą ponownego spotkania się z ojcem.

Artur wzdycha pokonany. - Naprawdę, twój upór rywalizuje z moim. Co by powiedziała twoja matka?

„Wierzę, że przyłączyłaby się do naszego spotkania”.

Artur nie może temu zaprzeczyć. Tak naprawdę zrobiłaby Bernadette.

Świadomość, że nie może jej kołysać, przekonuje Arthura, by również owinął swoje ciężkie ramiona wokół Diany. Utrzymuje uchwyt na tyle lekko, że jego ramiona ledwie jej dotykają.

(Jeśli tylko na ten moment… ostatni raz mogę potrzymać własną córkę…)

„Dziękuję za spełnienie mojej samolubnej prośby, ojcze” - mówi Diana. - I dziękuję za wszystko. Nawet jeśli ci się nie udało, twoje wysiłki zostaną zapamiętane.

\- Ach. Słysząc, jak mówisz, naprawdę chcę płakać. Myślę, że mogę iść dalej bez żadnego długotrwałego żalu. Z wyjątkiem, że musisz mi obiecać jedną rzecz. Odsuwa się od uścisku, by móc spojrzeć Dianie prosto w oczy. - Ceń swoje życie. Bez względu na to, czy chodzi o tę Akko, czy nie, upewnij się, że będziesz żył dłużej niż zarówno twoja matka, jak i ja. Odrzuciłem własne życie na ryzykowną grę. Nie popełniaj tego samego błędu, co ja.

Diana unosi brew. - A jednak najpierw zasugerowałeś ten pomysł. Myślę, że nazwałeś to „zasadniczo popełnieniem samobójstwa”.

\- Cóż, znając cię jako moją własną córkę, wiem, że wyrzucisz wszelką ostrożność przez okno, bez względu na to, co ktoś ci powie. Ale mogę tylko spróbować. Artur jęczy. „Rozumiem, dlaczego Bernadette zawsze była mną taka sfrustrowana”.

Tym razem to forma Arthura zaczyna zanikać, gdy Diana pozostaje w tyle.

\- Proszę, zaopiekuj się Akko, ojcze. Kiedy obudzisz się w moim ciele, powiedz Akko, żeby _użyła_ zaklęcia _Emantur Ligna_ na moim ramieniu.

Arthur zdecydowanie kiwa głową. - Możesz na mnie liczyć. Tym razem na pewno spełnię swoją obietnicę.

Jego ciało całkowicie znika. Wszystko, co zostało, to Diana w jednym świecie śniegu i zieleni na niebie rozjaśniającym się w nowy świt. Diana przechyla głowę w kierunku nieba i rozkoszuje się tą krótką chwilą spokoju.

"Żegnaj, ojcze."

* * *

Jedną rzeczą jest powtarzanie w kółko tego samego zdania nieprzytomnej osobie. Inną rzeczą jest poczuć, jak nieprzytomna osoba bierze głęboki wdech i przewraca się na bok z otwartymi ustami w cichym krzyku. Akko nie jest pewna, co powinna zrobić, z wyjątkiem patrzenia, jak Diana zwija się w sobie.

Diana wydaje długi, przeciągły jęk. - Mój _Boże_ . Nie wspomniała, że zakrwawiona głowa wciąż jest _przyczepiona do jej ramienia_ !

Nietypowy gniew wyrywa Akko z odrętwienia. Unosi się nad zgarbioną sylwetką Diany z niepewnymi rękami poruszającymi się szeroko we wszystkich kierunkach. - Nie ruszaj się tak dużo! Wiem, że to prawdopodobnie bardzo boli, ale poruszanie się nie poprawi ci samopoczucia. Nie wiem, co innego zrobić. Jakiego zaklęcia leczącego powinienem użyć…?

Zanim Akko dokończy swoje pytanie, Diana sięga i gołymi rękami odsuwa głowę od jej ramienia. Nagła akcja sprawia, że Diana krzyczy, a Akko krzyczy z zaskoczenia. Ale Diana w jakiś sposób walczy z tym, pochylając głowę i próbując wyregulować oddech.

Akko wpatruje się w krew płynącą z poważnej rany. Jest tak dużo, że przesiąka przez ubranie Diany i kapie na podłogę, tworząc małą kałużę czerwonego płynu.

\- Uh, Diana? Nie zamierzasz coś zrobić z tą ziejącą raną na ramieniu?

„Niestety, nie mam możliwości wykonania niezbędnego zaklęcia” - odpowiada przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jednak wspomniała, że przydadzą ci się zaklęcia podobne do _Emantur Ligna_ .

Coś w jej przemówieniu wydaje się Akko inne. W tej chwili jest zbyt zaniepokojona ramieniem Diany _skąpanym we własnej krwi,_ żeby dużo o tym myśleć.

\- _Emantur Ligna_ ? Dobra. Mogę to zrobić. Akko przykłada różdżkę do rany. "Um, jak mam to zrobić?"

Diana jęczy z bólu. - Nie jesteś wiedźmą? Nie znam twoich praktyk, do cholery. Przypuszczam, że wyobrażasz sobie ranę zagojoną, gdy kanalizujesz swoją magię i recytujesz zaklęcie. Nie wiem, co jeszcze ci powiedzieć.

\- Och. Okej. Racja, wyobraźnia. Mogę to zrobić.

Zajmuje jej to kilka prób, ale Akko udaje się zrobić to dobrze. Obserwowanie blednięcia Diany z każdą sekundą pomaga rozbudzić desperację i podsycić jej magię.

Diana bierze głęboki oddech, gdy ból ustąpi. Pozostało trochę, ale to nie jest coś, przez co Arthur Reinhardt nie przeszedł.

\- W porządku, znowu mogę jasno myśleć. Odwraca się, by w pełni przyjrzeć się Akko. - Musisz być niesławną Akko. Rozumiem, dlaczego moja córka tak cię lubi.

Kiedy część paniki powoli ustępuje, głowa Akko oczyszcza się na tyle, że zauważyła wyraźną zmianę w odcieniu skóry Diany.

"Diano, nie jesteś już blada!"

Diana przygląda się sobie i widzi, że Akko ma rację. Jej normalna blada skóra ma teraz ciemnobrązowy kolor.

„Ach, przypuszczam, że to wynik połączenia naszych dusz”.

Sposób, w jaki Diana mówi z dziwnym wzorcem mowy, każe Akko myśleć, że osoba przed nią nie jest całkowicie Diana.

\- Um, Diano, wszystko w porządku? Straciłaś za dużo krwi?

„Diana” kręci głową z uśmiechem. „Trudno to wyjaśnić. W każdym razie…” Rozgląda się po wilkołakach. Zaskakuje ją widok Renatusa Bradleya, który powstrzymuje niektóre wilki. Ale kilku minęło go i teraz kieruje się w ich stronę.

(Nawet w podeszłym wieku jest równie żywiołowy jak zawsze. Chociaż musi być nieco poważny, jeśli ma odkryte oko.)

Akko zauważa zbliżające się wilki. „Geh, oni znowu przyjdą ?!”

\- Tak się wydaje.

„Diana” udaje się stanąć na trzęsących się nogach. Akko wystrzeliwuje, żeby pomóc jej uspokoić.

\- Spokojnie. Myślę, że tylko trochę uleczyłem twoje ramię. To wciąż niebezpieczne!

„Diana” kręci głową. "Nie mamy czasu. Proponuję, żebyś został przy mnie. To znacznie ułatwi mi spełnienie obietnicy."

"Jaka obietnica?"

„Diana” jej nie odpowiada. Dotyka piersi i czuje chłodny metal podwójnego pierścienia na skórze.

(Ach, ona ma na sobie naszyjnik. To mi ułatwi.)

„ _Duch i technika, bez skazy i mocne._

_Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Pokonaj ograniczenia._

_**Magna Aestus**_ ”.

Znajomy przypływ energii przez jej ciało sprawia, że na twarzy „Diany” pojawia się pewny uśmiech. To wyrażenie, które Akko nie jest przyzwyczajone do tego, że Diana nosi tak widoczną twarz bez założonych masek. To prawie tak, jakby „Diana” _cieszyła_ się dreszczem nadchodzącej walki.

„Teraz _to_ uczucie, za którym tęskniłem!” Z jej stosunkowo wyleczonym ramieniem, „Diana” przystosowuje się do stałego pulsowania i skupia się na otaczających ich wilkołakach. - Teraz pozostaje tylko znaleźć broń. Najlepiej miecz; to mnie uszczęśliwi.

Dźwięk rozdzieranego ciała zwraca jej uwagę na Aileen i Renatusa. Postanawia skupić się na Renatusie, który jest nie tylko bliżej, ale także ma kilka dodatkowych broni na plecach.

„Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę chciał użyć jednego z jego mieczy” - mruczy „Diana”. Sięga i rzuca Akko na dobre ramię. - Trzymaj się ze mną, młoda panienko. To będzie dość wyboiste!

Wszystko w tej sytuacji i Dianie wprawia Akko w zakłopotanie. A teraz „Diana” chce, żeby Akko po prostu jej zaufała? Zwykle to nie jest problem, ale Diana nie wydaje się teraz być sobą.

„Co masz na myśli, beaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr- ?!”

„Diana” startuje i biegnie przez stado wilków, które ich atakują. Dzięki umiejętnościom, których Akko nie znała Diana, „Diana” przeplata ich przez stado bestii, nie powodując nawet kilku drobnych zadrapań na swojej osobie. Uważa, aby upewnić się, że jeśli nie można uniknąć obrażeń, Akko jest przynajmniej chroniona przed jakąkolwiek krzywdą fizyczną. Oznacza to również, że musi skręcić swoje ciało w sposób, który zagraża stabilności żołądka Akko.

Ale dzięki jej wysiłkom są w stanie uniknąć wilków i dotrzeć do strony Renatusa. Starszy mężczyzna patrzy szeroko otwartymi oczami na ich pospieszne zatrzymanie.

„Widzę, że czujesz się _dużo_ lepiej, panno Cavendish” - zauważa.

"Coś w tym stylu." „Diana” uśmiecha się. - Widzę, że starość nie osłabiła twojego ducha, staruszku.

„Diana” upuszcza Akko na podłogę i używa ramienia Renatusa, aby odepchnąć i kopnąć pobliskiego wilka w twarz. Ląduje obok Renatusa i wyciąga rękę.

\- Podaj mi miecz, Renatusie. Poczuję się lepiej ze znajomą bronią w dłoni. Nawet jeśli to jedna z _twoich_ szabli.

Renatus unosi brew, słysząc jej nietypowe wzorce mowy. Ale on rezygnuje z jednego z mieczy przypiętych do pleców i podaje go „Dianie”.

Mimo że zna odpowiedź i nic jej to nie obchodzi, Renatus pyta: „Czy będę się tego spodziewał?”.

„Diana” wyciąga miecz z pochwy i tnie wilkołaka za nią w klatkę piersiową.

"Najprawdopodobniej nie!"

Renatus pilnuje „Diany”, która walczy z wilkołakami, jednocześnie będąc blisko Akko. Wybiera znajomy wzorzec stylu walki, którego nie widział od dziesięcioleci.

(Nie wiem, co to jest, ale przypuszczam, że lepiej tego nie kwestionować.)

Skupia się na Akko, która stara się jak najlepiej postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami „Diany”. Ma trudności z wielozadaniowością, ponieważ nie może przestać wpatrywać się w nietypową zaciekłość, którą pokazuje „Diana”. Rywalizuje z pragnieniem walki Renatusa i Ulfrica.

Ale Renatus zauważa coś jeszcze dotyczącego tej „Diany”.

(W tym tempie Atsuko Kagari jest w niebezpieczeństwie z powodu tej samej osoby, która próbuje utrzymać ją przy życiu).

Renatus wpada na pomysł. - Panno Kagari. Może powinnaś zmienić się w mniejszą postać, żeby cały czas pozostać przy pannie Cavendish. Zmniejsza to liczbę rzeczy, o których musi pamiętać.

Akko chce uderzyć ją w twarz. Pomysł Renatusa jest logiczny. Bez fizycznego doświadczenia w walce i przeciwko stworzeniom, które są w stanie wchłonąć całą rzuconą w nie magię, lepiej schować się, aby nie przeszkadzać.

W jej oczach pojawia się obraz pokrytej krwią Diany. Odeszło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Ale to wystarczy, aby odwrócić jej uwagę od nadlatujących kłów.

Tym razem Akko widzi przed sobą krew. Ale to nie jest jej własna.

„Diana” kręci głową do Akko. - Proszę, nie trać w tej chwili panowania nad sobą. Diana jakimś cudem wyrwie mnie ze śmierci i zgani, jeśli pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało.

Akko dochodzi do wniosku. - Więc naprawdę nie jesteś Dianą?

„Diana” chrząka, broniąc się przed kolejnym wilkołakiem. - Chyba nie. Chociaż pełne wyjaśnienie okoliczności nie wydaje się w tej sytuacji wiarygodne. Proponuję skorzystać z rady Renatusa wcześniej… - Odepchnęła wilkołaka do tyłu i wbija miecz w jego pierś. "- zanim wydarzy się coś, czemu nie mogę zapobiec."

Akko wyciąga różdżkę i rzuca na siebie _Metamorphie Faciesse_ i przemienia się w jej mysią postać. Ląduje na wyciągniętej dłoni „Diany” i wspina się po ramieniu, by schować się pod kurtką.

Ale jej zwierzęca forma nie tylko zapewnia Akko mniejsze ciało. Jej wyostrzony węch wychwytuje ostry zapach żelaza wydobywający się z ramienia „Diany”. Jest tak silny, że Akko ma ochotę falować jak mysz.

Jakby wyczuwając jej zmartwienie, „Diana” przemawia do niej w nadziei, że jej głos pomoże Akko zachować zdrowy rozsądek. - Pogłaskałbym cię, ale w tej chwili nie mam wolnych kończyn. Czy czujesz się komfortowo?

Akko zostaje lekko wstrząśnięty, gdy „Diana” obraca się i atakuje wilkołaki. Pomimo ciągłego ruchu Akko jest w większości stabilny.

Akko kręci głową i skupia się na podstawowym zapachu Diany - zapachu porannej rosy - aby zablokować ciężki zapach krwi. - W porządku. Dzięki za sprawdzenie mnie, nie Diana.

„W takim razie to znacznie ułatwia moje obowiązki!”

Ponieważ jej uwaga nie jest już podzielona na martwienie się o Akko, „Diana” walczy z wilkołakami z większą łatwością. Jest w stanie zwiększyć swój zasięg i poruszać się bez konieczności oglądania się za siebie co dwie sekundy. Nawet z obezwładnionym ramieniem, zaciekłość jej uderzeń niedominującą ręką jest na tyle wyraźna, że nawet Ursula i Croix, którzy są teraz bliżej, mogą to zauważyć.

„Diana, gdzie Akko- Wszystko w porządku ?! Masz dużo krwi na ramieniu!” Ursula krzyczy.

„Diana” przecina kolejnego wilkołaka. - Długa historia. Nie pora. Niech moja córka wszystko wyjaśni, kiedy już to ustalimy.

"Co to znaczy?!"

Akko wyskakuje z szyi „Diany”. - Jestem tutaj, profesor Ursula. Nie-Diana mówi, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Myślę, że.

"Akko ?!" Ursula upada na ziemię i zakrywa twarz w chwili, gdy wilkołak przeskakuje jej nad głową. „To już za dużo. Jak proste spotkanie zmieniło się w to wszystko ?!”

Aileen kręci swoją naginatą o podwójnym ostrzu z prędkością, której nawet Ursula ledwo jest w stanie podążać wzrokiem. Wir podwójnych ostrzy przecina pół tuzina wilków, które ją otaczają.

Stojąc pośrodku fontanny krwi, wydaje się, że Minister Magii nie jest osobą biegłą tylko w polityce.

\- Sugerujesz, że to w jakiś sposób moja wina? - pyta kobieta z kamienną twarzą. - Czy uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym powiedział, że celowo wypuściłem te psy, ponieważ myślałem, że skorzystasz na terapii dla zwierząt?

Ma też dziwne poczucie humoru.

„Diana” rozcina gardło jednego z wilkołaków. Kiedy krew płynie z rany, „Diana” przykłada prawą pięść do serca.

(Co to za dziwne uczucie szarpania?)

„Diana” podąża za kierunkiem, który wydaje się ją ciągnąć. Nie wie, jakie znaczenie ma w tym wszystkim naginata. Ale teraz nie czas się nad tym rozwodzić. „Diana” skręca swoje ciało, aby uniknąć kolejnego wilka i zabija go, dźgając go w plecy.

„Jeśli nie możesz nawet pozbyć się kilku bezpańskich psów, powiedziałbym, że coś tu _jest_ winne” - zauważa Renatus. Wyciąga z boku kolejny miecz i ścina dwa wilki na raz.

„A jednak nie radzisz sobie lepiej, Renatusie” - odpowiada Aileen.

Nie-Diana się uśmiecha. - Proponujecie jakiś konkurs? Chciałbym wziąć w nim udział!

Ursula jest tak bliska rzucić się wilkom. Dlaczego każdy z walecznymi umiejętnościami ma kilka śrubek w głowach?

\- Diano, _krwawisz przez ubranie_ \- jęczy Ursula. "Proszę, uważaj na własne ciało!"

Ale najwyraźniej nie-Diana uważa, że nie ma powodu do zmartwień. - Jestem pewien, że wy, czarownice, macie zaklęcie lub dwa, które mogą załatać to ciało w mgnieniu oka. O co chodzi?

„Nie tak działa magia!”

„Char-Ursulo, myślę, że powinnaś martwić się o stado _wściekłych wilków,_ zamiast teraz pouczać swojego ucznia,” mruczy Croix, odwracając uwagę kolejnej pary wilków, by nie podeszła zbyt blisko.

„Nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem pouczać _Diany_ ! Tego już za wiele!”

„Możesz się zdrzemnąć, gdy wszystko już załatwione!”

Drzemka to _świetny_ pomysł. Po wszystkim, przez co przeszli samotnie przez ostatni tydzień, Ursula jest gotowa spać przez co najmniej tydzień, niezależnie od pracy, do której musi wrócić.

Na szczęście ich szczęście zaczyna się odwracać. Napływ wilków spada, aż ich liczba przestaje rosnąć. Dzięki wysiłkom wszystkich są w stanie powalić pozostałe wilki, aż nie zostanie, z wyjątkiem martwych ciał krwawiących na podłodze. Inni urzędnicy wchodzący z różnych szczebli Ministerstwa Magii wskazują na koniec tej gehenny.

Akko wyskakuje z kołnierza Diany i wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Podczas gdy wszyscy dyskutują o ostatnich wydarzeniach, Akko zwraca uwagę na dziewczynę, która _naprawdę_ potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej.

Ursula ma ten sam pomysł i prosi Aileen o wysłanie uzdrowiciela, zanim podejdzie do samej Diany z Croix. Unoszą różdżki, aby osobiście obejrzeć bolesną ranę.

„Wydaje się, że jest zapieczętowany i zagojony w dużym stopniu” - zauważa Croix. „Twój lekkomyślny ruch rozerwał część wyleczonych mięśni, ale to nie jest nic, czego nie może naprawić właściwy uzdrowiciel”.

„To zasługa panny Kagari” - mówi nie-Diana. Posyła Akko wdzięczny uśmiech. - Leżałbym w kałuży krwi, gdyby nie ona.

\- To ty powiedziałeś mi, jakiego zaklęcia mam użyć - podkreśla Akko.

„Tylko dlatego, że Diana poinformowała mnie, żebym ci powiedział” - odpowiada nie-Diana.

„I to prowadzi do mojego następnego pytania,” wtrąca się Ursula. „Jeśli nie jesteś Dianą, kim jesteś?”

„Ach, ja jestem jej- guh ?!”

Not-Diana przewraca się i chwyta ją za ramię. Wszyscy patrzą na gwałtowne, brutalne zniekształcenie jej ramienia, wstrzymując oddech. Nawet ci, którzy nie są w pobliżu, słyszą wyraźny dźwięk zgrzytania stali.

Ursula zdaje sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. „To jest… Klątwa Ostrzy”.

Ból zmusza not-Dianę do upadku na kolana. Udaje jej się powstrzymać od krzyku, gdy inna część jej ramienia zaczyna zamieniać się w ostrza.

„Niech ktoś znajdzie Rakshtha Chavla!” Ursula krzyczy. - Potrzebujemy jej, aby zapieczętowała klątwę, zanim przejmie ona całe ciało Diany!

Oczy Croixa się rozszerzają. "To jest klątwa ostrzy?"

„Powiadomiłam kogoś, żeby natychmiast udał się do Pałacu Chavla” - informuje Ursulę Aileen. Spogląda na Dianę z ponurą miną. - Może jej się to nie udać. Poinformowałem też kogoś, żeby znalazł Arshada. Może nie jest jego siostrą, ale na razie będzie musiał to zrobić. Twoja uczennica nie wygląda na to, że ma wiele alternatyw.

Zaraz po tym, jak Aileen to mówi, „Diana” pochyla głowę, gdy ostrza rozpościerają się po jej bicepsie. Cierpienie przytłacza wszystkie jej zmysły. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to uderzyć czołem o podłogę, starając się odwrócić uwagę od ciała zamieniającego się w ostrza.

Przynajmniej nie-Diana pozwala sobie na długi, przeciągły jęk. „To… _nie_ jest to doświadczenie, które chciałbym złagodzić. Gueh-!” Uderza czołem o ziemię na tyle mocno, że powoduje krwawienie.

"Profesorze Ursula, co robimy ?!" - pyta Akko z taką paniką, która wypełnia jej głos. Klęka obok „Diany” i próbuje podać jej pocieszającą dłoń. Akko czuje, jak pot przesiąka przez rękaw koszuli.

„Arshad powinien wkrótce przybyć” - mówi im Aileen. "Dopóki…"

„Nie ma zbyt wiele nas _może_ zrobić”, mówi Ursula.

„Diana” chichocze ponuro. - Dobrze, dobrze. Muszę tylko wytrzymać, aż… AHHHH!

Jej ramię drży, gdy kości i mięśnie jej przedramienia zmieniają się z ciała w stal. Ostrza przecinają rękaw jej koszuli i wystają, aby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć czubki ostrzy.

„Diana” odwraca swoje ciało, gdy Akko próbuje trzymać ją za rękę.

„Chciałabym… odradzać to, panno Kagari,” mówi z przesiąkniętą potem grzywką na oczach. - Nie sądzę… nie sądzę… _ach_ … będzie miło… zranić się… z tego powodu.

"Ale…"

„Diana” próbuje obdarzyć Akko swój najlepszy uśmiech. - Przejdziemy… przez to… Wtedy będziesz mógł… moją córkę z powrotem… i może mieć… coś do powiedzenia… ”„ Diana ”jęczy. - Albo… odwrotnie jest prawdopodobne… przypuszczam.

Wszystko to za dużo. Ból w ramieniu, rozprzestrzeniająca się klątwa, zmęczenie; ogarnia ją przytłaczające uczucie _zmęczenia_ . Nie ma już energii, by zachować przytomność.

„Przepraszam… że zostawiłam cię z… tym, Diano…”

„Diana” zamyka oczy i przewraca się na bok. Ciemność zagłusza dźwięki płaczu Akko i szalonego zgiełku wszystkich wokół nich.

W jej wewnętrznym świecie oba krajobrazy w pełni stają się jednym.

Wreszcie Arthur Reinhardt na stałe zamyka oczy, a resztę pozostawia córce.

" _Żegnaj."_

### Uwagi:

> To dobre miejsce na przystanek na cały rok.
> 
> I… Arthur oficjalnie odszedł. Nie ma nic niejednoznacznego jak koniec Heart of Iron. Naprawdę już go nie ma. Myślę, że można powiedzieć, że „staje się” częścią Diany, chociaż szczerze mówiąc nie jestem do końca pewien, jak to wszystko działa.
> 
> Odejście Artura to pierwsza śmierć w Heart of Steel.
> 
> Diana nie będzie miała drugiej klątwy na nią. Likantropia może być przenoszona przez ugryzienie, ale te wilkołaki są trochę wyjątkowe. Nie działają jak normalne. Diana nie potrzebuje drugiej klątwy, która komplikuje jej życie.
> 
> Również scena bonusowa:
> 
> Artur: Mój BÓG. Nie wspomniałeś, że zakrwawiona głowa wciąż jest PRZYCZEPIONA DO TWOJEGO RAMIENIA!
> 
> Diana, marszcząca brwi: Wygląda na to, że zapomniałem wspomnieć o tym drobnym szczególe.
> 
> Artur, gotów uderzyć głową w ziemię: Jak to jest, że zapomnienie o olbrzymiej głowie w ramieniu jest MNIEJSZYM szczegółem ?!
> 
> Śmieszny fakt:
> 
> Rodzina to ważny aspekt serii For Want of a Nail. Ostatnie pożegnanie Diany i Artura to jedna ze scen, które cenię sobie najbardziej.


	29. Rozdział 16: Akt II.x. Przebudzenie - Ministerstwo_magi_3

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym w _końcu_ otrzymujemy spowiedź.

### Uwagi:

> Pierwszy rozdział nowego roku! To powinna być miła uczta. W końcu dochodzimy do części, na którą jestem pewien, że wielu z was czekało na XD
> 
> Chciałbym również podziękować aweridlatinie na Tumblr za niesamowitą grafikę fanów, którą narysowała w ostatnim rozdziale. Najpierw superevilbadguy, a teraz aweirdlatina. Jest też idunscrewedup pracujący nad Arthurem. Wszyscy zamierzacie mnie zabić ze szczęścia * obrzydliwy szloch *
> 
> Kliknij [tutaj,](https://aweirdlatina.tumblr.com/post/169176588260/goodbye-the-last-chapter-was-just-so-emocional) aby zobaczyć grafikę:].
> 
> Tak, właśnie nauczyłem się formatować w notatkach, proszę, bądź ze mnie dumny.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/30440958#chapter_16_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

W swoim wewnętrznym świecie Diana poświęca czas na spacer po nowo połączonym krajobrazie snów. Obserwuje płaty czystego białego śniegu, żywą zieloną trawę, jaśniejące niebo i delikatny, chłodny powiew poranka. To prawie tak, jakby te nowe obrazy przedstawiały świt nowego dnia w wyniku decyzji jej i Arthura o zamianie miejsc.

Diana przestaje chodzić, kiedy czuje dziwne mrowienie w prawym ramieniu. Na początku myśli, że to fantomowy ból rany w prawdziwym świecie. Jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest znacznie gorzej.

„- ?!”

Diana przewraca się i chwyta ją za ramię. Zamiast chwycić ciepłe ciało, jej dłoń dotyka zimnego metalu ze stali.

(Zaczęła się klątwa ?!)

Nie może nic zrobić, aby zwalczyć rozprzestrzenianie się Klątwy Ostrzy w jej wewnętrznym świecie. Diana może tylko rzucić się na kolana i próbować zwalczyć przeciążenie zmysłów samą czystą wolą. Jej myśli wracają do sceny ucieczki w Jaskiniach Regulusa, kiedy po raz pierwszy chwyciła Brisingra.

(Czy tym razem… umrę na pewno…?)

Wydaje się, że klątwa rozprzestrzenia się wolniej niż halucynacja, którą miała wtedy. To dobry i zły omen. Chociaż daje Dianie nadzieję, że ktoś ze świata zewnętrznego będzie w stanie zapobiec dalszemu rozprzestrzenianiu się klątwy, oznacza to również, że Diana musi znosić ból przez dłuższy czas.

Ból, który wydaje się być nawet bardziej intensywny niż pierwotna halucynacja.

Sama Diana nie robi nic, by powstrzymać bolesny krzyk, gdy jej prawe ramię zamienia się w ostrza.

(Czy to pełny efekt Klątwy ?!)

Diana pochyla się i opuszcza czoło na chłodną trawę. Nawet poranna rosa nie uspokaja straszliwej, palącej agonii, która ogarnia jej ciało.

(A ... kko…)

Skupia swoje myśli na pewnej brunetce, która na stałe zamieszkała w jej sercu. Jedyne, co Diana może zrobić, to powtarzać imię Akko, aż to jedyna rzecz pozostająca obok ostrzy, które staną się jej nowym ciałem.

* * *

Diana ma otwarte oczy i usta, jej głos nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku. Uspokojenie szybko bijącego serca zajmuje jej kilka minut. Po tym, jak nie czuje się już, jakby pobiegła w maratonie, Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest bardzo żywa i leży w szpitalnym łóżku w jakimś nieznanym szpitalu. Odważa się spojrzeć na swoje prawe ramię.

Bandaże zakrywają jej prawe ramię pod jasnoniebieską szpitalną koszulą, którą ma na sobie. Poza tym każda jej część jest nadal wykonana z normalnego mięsa i kości. Nie ma ostrzy widocznych jako części ciała. Poza dziwnie suchym gardłem wydaje się, że nic jej nie jest w porządku.

Oddycha z ulgą.

(Żyję…)

Zauważa filiżankę wody na stoliku nocnym na jej obrzeżach. Pochyla się nieco i pociąga łyk z filiżanki. Chłodny płyn natychmiast koi pustynię zwaną jej gardłem. Odkłada filiżankę z powrotem na stół i unosi prawą rękę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć.

Na jej skórze zaszło kilka zmian. Diana zauważa, że jej normalny blady kolor skóry to teraz ciemna opalenizna. Skaza, która pierwotnie pokrywała tylko prawą stronę jej ciała, całkowicie rozprzestrzeniła się na całą jej osobę w wyniku pełnego połączenia jej duszy z duszą Artura.

Innymi dziwnymi dodatkami są czerwone znaczenia, które biegną przez każdą możliwą część jej ciała. Skomplikowany czerwony tatuaż pokrywa jej skórę od stóp do głów. Projekt wydaje się wyraźnie indyjski.

(Czy to może być pieczęć panny Rakshtha? W takim razie…)

Klątwa Ostrzy nie może już pustoszyć jej ciała. Wygląda na to, że jej życie zostało oszczędzone.

Diana odetchnęła z ulgą i opada na materac i poduszkę. Teraz, gdy jest zrelaksowana, zdaje sobie sprawę, że chwyta coś lewą ręką.

A raczej _ktoś_ trzymający ją za rękę.

\- Ach, dzień dobry, Diano - mówi głos Ursuli dobiegający z drzwi. Wchodzi z Croixem, podążając kilka kroków za nią.

„Właściwie jest popołudnie. Ale myślę, że ktoś, kto spał tak długo, nie wiedziałby,” dokucza Croix.

Diana mruga. Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, przychodzi jej do głowy tylko odpowiednie przywitanie się z dorosłymi. - Dzień dobry, profesorze, panno Croix.

Ursula zauważa, że oczy Diany powracają do przygarbionej Akko trzymającej lewą rękę Diany we śnie.

\- Akko cały czas była przy tobie. Pielęgniarki zapewniły jej łóżko, ale myślę, że chciała być jak najbliżej ciebie.

Serce Diany puchnie z uwielbienia. Wzrusza ją, że Akko zaniedbała wygodne łóżko, żeby zostać przy niej.

Głos Ursuli wyrywa Dianę z jej szczęśliwych myśli. - Jest kilka rzeczy, o które chcę cię zapytać. Powinniśmy starać się nie mówić, żeby nie przeszkadzać pozostałemu członkowi zespołu.

„To dobrze, że w końcu udało jej się zasnąć. Najprawdopodobniej z wyczerpania, które w końcu ją dopadło” - zauważa Croix.

Ursula spogląda na swoją uczennicę. „Cały proces był dla nas wszystkich stresujący. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, co czuła Akko”.

Klatka piersiowa Diany zaciska się na myśl, że mogłaby tak martwić Akko po tym, jak obiecała, że będzie o siebie dbać. Cieszy się, że Akko zdołała w pewnym momencie trochę odpocząć.

Na razie może przeprosić tylko tych, którzy nie śpią.

„Przepraszam za zmartwienie wszystkich. Chociaż nie jestem świadomy wydarzeń, które wydarzyły się po tym, jak wilkołak zranił mnie w ramię. Moje ostatnie wspomnienie to pozwolenie ojcu zamienić się ze mną miejscami. Nie mogłem wrócić do przytomności z powodu ciężkiej rany. Jednak z powodu ciężkiej rany nie mogłem wrócić do przytomności. , mój ojciec ze swoją wyższą tolerancją na ból był w stanie pokonać to, czego ja nie mogłem ”.

\- Rozumiem. To wyjaśnia twoje dziwne zachowanie. Więc to twój ojciec kontrolował twoje ciało?

"Tak. Dlatego nie robię tego, co wydarzyło się w tym czasie."

\- Dzięki twojej… ach, mam na myśli pomoc twojego ojca, byliśmy w stanie pokonać wszystkie wilkołaki bez ponoszenia poważnych strat. Wilkołaki są w rzeczywistości członkami Czarnej Trumny, zbuntowanej grupy magów, którzy chcieli zebrać magię wskrzeszonych Yggdrasil dla ich własnych egoistycznych celów. "

„Ministerstwo przeprowadziło tego dnia przesłuchanie dla ich grupy i uznało, że Czarna Trumna jest zbyt niebezpieczna, aby zostawić ją w spokoju” - podnosi Croix. „Jako ostatnia próba przetrwania i odwetu na Ministerstwie w sercu jego ciała zarządzającego, aktywowali swoje klątwy likantropii, aby siać spustoszenie w Ministerstwie. Ministerstwo było prawie bezsilne, aby ich powstrzymać. I na to właśnie postawiła Czarna Trumna. Nie spodziewali się, że będą zdolni wojownicy, którzy będą mogli odeprzeć ich czystymi fizycznymi atakami.

„Udało nam się w pojedynkę pokonać tak dużą liczbę przeciwników?” Diana nie może w to uwierzyć. Wie, że Ursula, Croix i jej ojciec są niesamowici. Ale nawet to wydaje im się niemożliwe.

„Minister i generał Bradley dołączyli do nas tuż przed ugryzieniem” - mówi Ursula. - Generał Bradley to ten, który odciął głowę wilka, zanim zdążył rozerwać ci ramię.

To imię, którego Diana nie spodziewa się usłyszeć. - A dlaczego generał armii był tutaj w Ministerstwie Magii?

Croix wzdycha. - Powiedział, że „odwiedza swoją córkę”, która tak się składa, że jest samą ministrem. Porozmawiaj o zbiegach okoliczności ”.

Wygląda na to, że Diana wiele przegapiła po tym, jak pozwoliła Arthurowi przejąć kontrolę. To jest zwrot wydarzeń, których się nie spodziewa.

„Po pokonaniu członków Czarnej Trumny, Klątwa Ostrzy zaczęła zamieniać twoje ciało w stal”. Ursula zamyka oczy na to makabryczne wspomnienie. - Nie mogliśmy na czas skontaktować się z panną Rakshthą. Croix i ja nawet próbowaliśmy wykonać na tobie _Luna Lana_ .

„Działało przez około… pięć sekund, zanim potęga klątwy nas powaliła” - mówi Croix.

\- Na szczęście Arshad był w stanie opóźnić rozprzestrzenianie się klątwy na tyle długo, by mogła przybyć i odpowiednio ją zapieczętować - kontynuuje Ursula. - Panna Rakshtha wyjaśniła, że stłumienie wyrazu klątwy powoduje odwrócenie jej skutków dla twojego ciała. W takim przypadku nie będziesz musiał się martwić o żadne trwałe zmiany.

\- Rozumiem. Więc żyję dzięki wysiłkom wszystkich. Czy są jakieś trwałe skutki ugryzienia wilkołaka? Pyta Diana.

Croix jest tym, który jej odpowiada. - Nie, nie powinno być. Klątwa likantropii charakterystyczna dla członków Czarnej Trumny zmieniła ich w specjalnego rodzaju wilkołaka. Po zbadaniu ich biologii stwierdziliśmy, że nie ma możliwości przeniesienia klątwy przez ślinę lub obrażenia . To przynajmniej jedna rzecz mniej, o którą musisz się martwić. Nie masz _dwóch_ przekleństw, które na ciebie wpływają.

To ją uspokaja. Diana patrzy na czerwony tatuaż pokrywający jej ciało. - Czy te oznaczenia są pieczęcią na Klątwie Ostrzy?

Ursula kiwa głową. - Tak. Pieczęć powinna powstrzymać Klątwę Ostrzy przed zniszczeniem twojego ciała.

Drzwi, które Croix i Ursula wcześniej zamknęli, otwierają się z głośnym hukiem. Rakshtha wkracza z fajką w dłoni. Arshad idzie za nią, z zakłopotaniem pocierając głowę w milczącym przeprosinie za niegrzeczne wejście siostry.

Rakshtha szydzi. - Oczywiście, pieczęć wytrzyma. W _końcu_ udało mi się. Jedynym powodem, dla którego kiedykolwiek byłaby wadliwa, jest to, że robisz to celowo. W takim razie jesteś idiotą. Odradzam robienie czegokolwiek, co mogłoby uszkodzić pieczęć. To jest jednorazowa sprawa. Następnym razem, gdy ta klątwa zacznie działać, nie ma już dla ciebie nadziei. Nie mogę jej ponownie założyć, jeśli pieczęć zostanie uszkodzona nawet w niewielkiej części. Więc jeśli chcą żyć długo i przyzwoicie, nie bądźcie głupi i niszczcie jedyną rzecz, która pozwala wam przeżyć ”.

Diana kiwa głową. "Będę o tym pamiętać."

Głośne wejście robi to, czego wszyscy oczekiwali. Akko budzi się ze snu i siada. Wolną ręką ociera zaczerwienione oczy, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że wciąż ściska lewą dłoń Diany. Oczy Akko podążają za ramieniem Diany w górę do jej twarzy i rozjaśniają się, gdy widzi, że blondynka nie śpi. Naprawdę chce uściskać Dianę, ale na razie decyduje się na duży uśmiech.

"Diana, nie śpisz!"

Rakshtha marszczy brwi. - Widzę, że udało ci się zmęczyć. W końcu straciłeś przytomność po prześladowaniu mnie przez tyle godzin.

\- Gdyby tylko Akko mogła dalej spać… - mamrocze Ursula pod nosem.

\- Po tym, jak stanęła mi na drodze podczas procesu pieczętowania. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że masz tak troskliwych przyjaciół, Banana Princess. Rakshtha wskazuje Akko swoją fajką. - Ta biedna dziewczyna nie przestawała płakać przez całą procedurę. Nie wiem, co było gorsze, jej dokuczanie czy twoje ciągłe krzyki.

Diana mruga. To wyjaśnia dziwną suchość w gardle, kiedy się obudziła.

„Ja… nie pamiętam tego”.

Rakshtha szydzi. - Oczywiście, że nie pamiętasz. Byłeś nieprzytomny. To nie powstrzymuje bólu i naturalnej reakcji twojego organizmu na niego.

Ursula chichocze nerwowo. Zauważa, że wyraz twarzy Akko spływa z kącików jej oczu.

(Ci dwaj mają o czym rozmawiać. W takim razie…)

\- Ach, panno Rakshtha. Czy mogę przedyskutować coś z tobą i Arshadem na zewnątrz?

\- Czego potrzebujesz, żeby…? Rakshtha podąża za linią wzroku Ursuli i zauważa przygnębiony wzrok Akko i Dianę wpatrującą się tępo w jej dłoń w dłoni. - Ach, w porządku. Chodź, Arshad. Wygląda na to, że nie jesteśmy tu potrzebni. I tak muszę wracać do posiadłości, jeśli nie mam nic więcej do zrobienia.

„Zawsze mógłbyś mi pomóc w jakiejś pracy w służbie” - oferuje Arshad.

Rakshtha szydzi. „Wiesz, jak bardzo nienawidzę rządu”.

Arshad wzdycha pokonany. „Warto było spróbować”.

\- Co myślisz, rydwanie? Croix szepcze.

„Akko prawdopodobnie ma wiele rzeczy, które chciałaby powiedzieć Dianie teraz, kiedy się obudziła” - odpowiada Ursula. - Czy nie byłoby miło pozwolić im rozmawiać bez żadnych przeszkód?

Rakshtha śmieje się, gdy wszyscy wychodzą z pokoju. - To będzie interesująca rozmowa. Wolę się w niej nie mieszać.

Drzwi zamykają się, pozostawiając Akko i Dianę same w pokoju. Chwile mijają, a cisza nie ustaje. Trwa to tak długo, że Diana postanawia delikatnie ścisnąć dłoń Akko, aby zwrócić jej uwagę.

\- Akko? O czym myślisz?

Nawet niewielki nacisk na jej dłoń nie wystarczy, by odciągnąć Akko od zamyślenia. Widok tej zwykle bezczelnej dziewczyny, tak pokonanej, jest rzadkością.

(Jedyny inny raz, kiedy wyglądała na tak opuszczoną, to…)

Chociaż Akko nie daje się łatwo zniechęcić, naprawdę istnieje problem, gdy traci siłę. Dokładnie to wydarzyło się rok temu, kiedy powiedziano jej, że jej ulubionym mentorem jest postać, za którą ścigała się od lat i straciła zdolność używania magii w wyniku miłości do Rydwanu.

Diana znalazła ją pokonaną i na najniższym poziomie. W tym czasie Akko odmówiła mówienia i odpowiedzi na proste pytania, które zadała Diana, dopóki Diana nie wyciągnęła załamanej dziewczyny ze skorupy, inicjując najpierw temat rozmowy.

Ale tym razem Diana nie wie, jak ułatwić sobie drogę do uzyskania odpowiedzi od Akko, zamiast po prostu przywrócić światło do życia Akko. Diana więc cierpliwie czeka, aż Akko się odezwie. Uświadamia sobie, że w razie potrzeby zaczeka resztę życia na Akko.

Po kolejnej minucie robi.

"Nie musiałeś tego robić."

Diana marszczy brwi. - Nie nadążam. Czego nie musiałem robić?

Akko wyrywa dłoń z uścisku Diany i macha obiema rękami w powietrzu. "Wszystko! Wszystko to!"

„Nadal nie mogę nadążyć”.

„Diano, zostałaś zarażona przez własnego ojca, ugryziona przez wilkołaka i prawie umarłaś od klątwy, która zamienia twoje ciało w miecze. gorzej ode mnie! Nigdy nie byłem nieprzytomny przez _trzy dni z rzędu_ ! "

Diana wpatruje się w sapiącą postać Akko. Zaskakuje ją, że tak długo spała. Diana nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio spała dłużej niż sześć godzin. Spanie przez trzy dni bez przerwy musi być jej własnym sposobem na uzupełnienie snu, którego tęskniła po wielu godzinach nauki i badań.

Przynajmniej zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego Akko jest taka zdenerwowana.

(Czy o to jej chodzi?)

\- Byłem nieprzytomny przez tak długi czas? Przepraszam, że cię niepokoję. Zapewniam cię jednak, że nic mi nie jest…

"Jeśli naprawdę ci przykro, to dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" Akko odwraca wzrok. „Nie chcę tego więcej widzieć”.

Widok krwi przesiąkającej przez szaty Diany i tworzącej kałużę krwi na podłodze, a także trzymającej kruche ciało Diany i zapach ciężkiego żelaza, nie pozwalają Akko odpocząć. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na Dianę, Akko widzi ją tylko zakrwawioną, z ramieniem uwięzionym w paszczy bestii dwa razy większej od niej.

Nie wspominając o konsekwentnych krzykach Diany odbijających się echem w jej głowie. Nigdy nie słyszała Diany - ani nikogo innego - płaczącego tak długo w takiej agonii.

Pomimo niejasności Diana zaczyna rozumieć, co dokładnie niepokoi Akko. To ta sama troska, która dręczyła tył jej umysłu, odkąd wróciła do przytomności i zobaczyła Akko leżącą na ziemi osłabioną przez węże jej ciotki.

Diana wiele razy martwiła się o życie Akko. Czas spędzony w Cavendish Manor to pierwszy skrajny przypadek. Następna była po tym, jak Lotte i Sucy przyszły ją znaleźć i zapytać o miejsce pobytu Akko zimą. Zrzucenie Akko z Błyszczącej Salwy i upadek w kosmos to największa desperacja, jaką Diana odczuwała przez całe swoje życie, tuż przed sytuacją z ogrem i gryfem. Nie, może za incydentem z gryfem. Akko rzuciła się przed Dianę i doznała kontuzji, ponieważ była tam, ale nadal nie była w stanie uchronić Akko przed krzywdą.

Wspomnienie Innocentiusa zrzucającego Akko z miotły i pozostawiającego poważne oparzenia na całej jej prawej stronie boleśnie przypomina Dianie o innym incydencie, który doprowadził do chaosu w jej zdrowiu psychicznym.

Akko mogła stracić życie tyle razy. Ale Diana wie, że strach potęguje się stokrotnie, kiedy Akko zostaje zraniona w jakikolwiek sposób, by _ją_ chronić . Diana była w stanie zapewnić Akko odpowiednią opiekę medyczną po tym, jak Akko została ugryziona przez węże Daryla. Inne okoliczności innych incydentów nie pozwalały jej na ten sam luksus.

Więc Diana rozumie, dlaczego Akko jest taka zdenerwowana. Choć stara się zachować spokój, Diana wie, że ukrywanie swoich emocji nie jest czymś, co Akko może zrobić dobrze. Naprawdę przeprasza za spowodowanie takiego bólu Akko. Ale nie żałuje swojej impulsywnej decyzji. Chociaż było to sprzeczne z logiką, Diana jest zadowolona, że Akko jest bezpieczna. Dobrze jest chronić to życie po tym, jak wiele razy oglądała, jak Akko zagraża sobie. I często dla dobra Diany.

Po tym, jak Akko opuszcza ręce, Diana bierze jedną z dłoni Akko i bierze na nią obie swoje. Z powodzeniem przyciąga uwagę Akko.

„Jeśli pytasz o powód, dla którego stanąłem przed wilkołakiem, postaram się odpowiedzieć najlepiej jak potrafię”. Diana zaciąga się. „Mówiąc szczerze, nie chciałem widzieć cię rannych. Gdybym miał patrzeć, jak wilk wbija w ciebie kły - nie, nawet sama myśl - wrzuca mnie w spiralę szaleństwa. Trzymanie cię z daleka od bestii było jedyną rzeczą, o której myślę, szczerze mówiąc, nie rozważałem niczego poza twoim bezpieczeństwem. "

\- Ale _dlaczego_ ? Dlaczego miałbyś stawić się w takiej sytuacji dla mnie?

Diana uważa, że odpowiedź powinna być oczywista. Wyrażenie tego w sposób spójny to inna historia.

\- Przypuszczam, że zależy mi na tobie. Bardziej niż mi się wydaje.

Akko mruga, zmieszana. - Huh? Nie rozumiem.

Diana wzdycha. - Trudno mi to wyrazić. Odkąd przybyłeś do Luna Nova, nie zrobiłeś nic, tylko wrzuciłeś wszystko do chaosu. Zacieśnia uścisk na dłoni Akko. "Włącznie ze mną."

„Ale ... Diana, jesteś _cię_ . Nie sądzę, że moje szczęście jest _to_ złe.”

Diana uśmiecha się czule. "Być może to nie jest nieszczęście, ale błogosławieństwo. W końcu twoje przybycie było początkiem nowego początku dla Luna Nova. Zakwestionowałeś silną tradycję magicznego świata. Zainspirowałeś wielu innych swoim entuzjazmem i marzeniami." Nie jestem wyjątkiem. To dzięki Tobie mogłem przypomnieć sobie mój pierwotny cel kontynuowania formalnej edukacji w Luna Nova. Mogłeś mi przypomnieć, że magia może mieć swoje tradycje i zasady, ale ma też element, który przynosi szczęście innym. Podziwiałam waszego ducha i marzenie. Pragnąłem chronić te pragnienia, których sam nie mogłem mieć z naciskiem na mnie. Zanim się zorientowałem, to, co chciałem chronić, wykraczało poza takie abstrakcyjne pojęcia. Stało się czymś o wiele prostsze. Po prostu chciałem cię chronić. "

„Diana…”

„Tak jak przypomniałaś mi, że inni troszczą się o moje samopoczucie, tak samo jest z tobą, Akko. Jestem pewien, że twoi przyjaciele nie chcieliby, aby stała się krzywda. Z moich własnych egoistycznych powodów zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby aby temu zapobiec. Zrobiłeś to samo wiele razy dla mnie. Potraktuj to jako mój sposób na spłatę długu. "

Akko kręci głową. - Nie jesteś mi nic winna. Jeśli już, to ja powinienem odpłacić ci za uratowanie mnie. To, co ci się przydarzyło, jest gorsze niż cokolwiek, co mi się przydarzyło.

\- Nie uważam, aby rany od węży spadały tysiące metrów nad ziemię, ledwo unikając brutalnej siły ogra, wstrząsu mózgu i krwawiącej głowy od żwiru, a oparzenia trzeciego stopnia były lekkimi ofiarami.

„Ale prawie wyrwano ci ramię! A twoje ciało _dosłownie_ zamieniało się w miecze. Jak to jest lepsze ?!”

Diana wpatruje się w Akko. „Przypuszczam, że skoro tak to ujęłaś…”

Akko kładzie swoją wolną rękę na jednej z dłoni Diany. Wpatruje się w Dianę i bierze głęboki oddech, aby rozpocząć własną przemowę.

\- Chyba powinienem kontynuować jazdę pociągiem do spowiedzi. Akko chichocze lekko. „Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz, aby mnie zraniono, ale to samo dotyczy mnie. Jesteś Diana; zwykle masz wszystko pod kontrolą, ponieważ możesz zrobić prawie wszystko. Więc mówię sobie, że nie mam martwić się. Ale czasami zapominam, że nie możesz. A teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, jesteś _okropny_ w dbaniu o siebie. "

Diana wzdraga się przed tym stwierdzeniem. - Przepraszam? Sugerujesz, że nie jestem w stanie o siebie zadbać?

\- Nie. Nie sugeruję. Mówię to, bo to prawda. Nie powiedziałeś nikomu o swojej skórze, dopóki wszyscy nie zobaczyliśmy tego na własne oczy.

"Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jego konsekwencje są na tyle poważne, że wymagają uwagi.

"Ledwo zareagowałeś, kiedy Fei Wong powiedział ci o klątwie."

„Pełne zrozumienie sytuacji zajęło więcej czasu”.

Akko zaczyna być coraz bardziej ożywiona, gdy idzie w dół listy. "Skoczyłeś przed _śliniącym się wilkołakiem,_ nie używając żadnej magii!"

Diana nie może temu zaprzeczyć. „Muszę przyznać, że nie myślałem wtedy jasno”.

\- Nie wspominając o twoich nawykach w szkole. Wiem, że nie śpisz do późna w nauce. Na dowód mam Hannah i Barbarę. Czy w ogóle śpisz?

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że wciąż jestem człowiekiem, Akko. Oczywiście, że potrzebuję snu.

\- Trzy godziny w nocy się nie liczą. Równie dobrze możesz nazwać to drzemką.

\- Nieprawda. Śpię średnio pięć godzin w nocy.

"To nie jest lepsze!" Akko jęczy. „Jestem zaskoczony, że Hannah i Barbara nie kazały ci spać przez cały dzień bez żadnej pracy”.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, próbowali wiele razy. Doceniam ich troskę, ale czuję się dobrze, tak jak ja.

Akko patrzy na Dianę.

Diana wzdycha. „Obiecałem ci już, że postaram się mówić głośniej o moich obawach. Zamierzam dotrzymać słowa”.

"Dobrze. Nie chcę stracić mojej najważniejszej osoby."

Akko zatrzaskuje usta i wyciąga ręce z uścisku Diany, aby zakryć usta. Diana w równym milczeniu wpatruje się w Akko.

Akko jęczy w myślach.

(Ja… powiedziałem to terazwwwww!)

Ale Diana reaguje w sposób, którego Akko się nie spodziewa.

Jej ramiona opadają, a usta unoszą się w uśmiechu ulgi.

\- Ach, to całkiem uspokajające. A ja wierzyłem, że to tylko jednostronne.

\- Coś tu brakuje, prawda?

\- Akko, miałem na myśli każde słowo, które powiedziałem. Naprawdę stałeś się dla mnie zbyt ważny. Nie mogę po prostu pozwolić ci być. Twoje imię przenika każdą moją myśl.

"Przepraszam?"

Diana kręci głową. „Jesteś tym, co uziemia mnie w rzeczywistość, kiedy Klątwa Ostrzy przejmuje kontrolę nad moją duszą. Nawet jeśli nie jestem świadomy twojej obecności, zdaję sobie sprawę z twojego wiecznego wsparcia u mojego boku, pomimo bólu spowodowanego rozerwaniem mojego ciała. moje ciało przemienia się w stal jest znikome w porównaniu z obnażeniem mojego serca dla ciebie. "

„Wciąż brzmi to tak, jakbym zrobił coś złego”.

"Jeśli jestem twoją najważniejszą osobą, to uczucie jest odwzajemnione. Ty sam przywróciłeś mi miłość i wiarę w magię. Najdłużej ceniłem jej praktyczne znaczenie w tradycji nad ich zastosowaniem do innych; przynosząc radość i ulgę. jest w stanie przypomnieć mi, dlaczego przez te wszystkie lata byłem oczarowany pokazem Shiny Rydwan. I tak jak magia Rydwanu mnie wtedy urzekła, robiłeś to samo przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. "

Akko się rumieni. Porównywanie jej do Rydwanu to jedno, ale słyszenie, jak _Diana_ mówi, że prawie imploduje jej serce ze szczęścia.

„Diana…”

\- Ukradłeś mi serce, Akko. Chociaż uważam, że jest w dobrych rękach. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś je zwrócił.

Usta Akko otwierają się.

(Di-czy dobrze słyszałem ?!)

Diana daje Akko trochę czasu na przetrawienie tych informacji. Wie, że to dużo do przyjęcia. Sama Diana wciąż próbuje pogodzić się z tym, że _Akko też ją lubi_ .

"W takim razie w takim razie!" Akko siedzi na łóżku szpitalnym i pochyla się bliżej Diany. „Jeśli nie chcesz go z powrotem, przynajmniej mogę ci dać swój! Jeśli będziesz go mieć…”

Diana się uśmiecha. - Oczywiście, Akko. Jeśli chcesz.

„Po prostu… jesteś _sobą_ . Masz status i talent i jesteś doskonały pod każdym względem. Prawdopodobnie masz wiele oczekiwań i tradycji do naśladowania. A ja jestem po prostu… mną. Ktoś, kto tego nie robi naprawdę pasuję do magicznej społeczności, ponieważ nie pochodzę z niej iw ogóle ”.

Diana rozumie, dlaczego Akko się waha. Frazesowe problemy z pokonywaniem luki między statusami. Diana przypomina sobie jej krótką rozmowę z Amelią Lefevre kilka dni temu.

Ale tak jak mówi Akko. To Diana Cavendish. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi takie problemy nie mają dla niej znaczenia. Tak jak wcześniej odpowiedziała Amelii, Diana pozostaje wierna swoim przekonaniom nawet teraz.

„Tak, jesteś Kagari Atsuko. Czarownica, która sama rzuciła wyzwanie tradycyjnym wartościom magii Luna Nova. Ty, który pochodzisz z niemagicznego środowiska bez talentu magicznego i wytrwałeś pomimo przeszkód na twojej drodze. Chociaż posiadasz zdolności ponieważ magia była upośledzona, w końcu nauczyłeś się latać na miotle i kolejno wykonywać zaklęcie metamorfozy. Odkryłeś Siedem Słów Arkturusa i wypuściłeś pieczęć na Wielkim Triskelionie, ożywiając Yggdrasil i przywracając magię światu. Nie ma innego wyczynu. czarownica lub osoba, w tym sama Rydwan, była w stanie to zrobić. "

Rumieniec Akko pogłębia się na pochwałę Diany. Po raz pierwszy nie jest pewna, co powiedzieć.

„I być może co najważniejsze, jesteś świecącą gwiazdą pośród morza galaktyki. Tak jak jesteś dla mnie ważny, twoi przyjaciele również się zmienili od czasu twojego przybycia. Jesteś Kagari Atsuko. Niezastąpionym przyjacielem… a może bardziej dla mnie. Status, płeć, historia; nic z tego nie odnosi się do twojego prawdziwego znaczenia. Jesteś dla mnie ważny bez względu na te bariery. "

Usta Akko otwierają się fizycznie. Cały zdrowy rozsądek wychodzi jej z głowy. Pozostaw to Dianie, aby wygłosiła doskonałe przemówienie do spowiedzi. Chociaż Diana by się temu sprzeciwiła, to jest absolutnie oszałamiające dla Akko.

(Idzie do mnie mają do góry _, że_ ?!)

Akko obficie kręci głową. Jeśli Diana potrafi tak otwarcie mówić o swoich uczuciach, Akko musi się odwzajemnić.

„Cóż, to nic w porównaniu z tobą! Straciłeś też swoją magię i odzyskałeś ją jeszcze szybciej niż ja! I nadal zostałeś najlepszym uczniem Luny Nova! Wszyscy myślą, że jesteś doskonały i nie jestem wyjątkiem. Możesz pomóc każdemu ze wszystkim, czego potrzebują, nawet z nauczycielami. Masz cudowne marzenie o zostaniu kolejną głową Cavendisha, ponieważ twoje poczucie obowiązku i miłości jest zbyt intensywne. I jesteś miły dla ludzi i zwierząt… ”Akko spogląda w dół. - Po prostu… jak ktoś _może_ cię _nie_ lubić?

„Pamiętam, że ty i Amanda O'Neil mówiliście o mnie z raczej negatywną opinią na początku roku”.

"Cóż, to dlatego, że jesteś doskonały! Nie wiedziałem, jak się temu przeciwstawić!"

Ale kiedy Akko podnosi głowę, zauważa błysk rozbawienia w oczach Diany.

(Czy ona… dokucza ?!)

\- Rozumiem, Akko. Prawdę mówiąc, na początku też nie mogłem cię znieść. Twój brak szacunku dla tradycyjnych sposobów, jak również całkowita nieprzewidywalność, były dla mnie trudne do zrozumienia. nic, czego nie mógłbym kontrolować. Aż do twojego przybycia. Za każdym razem, gdy wierzę, że cię rozumiem, robisz coś, by udowodnić, że się mylę. Naprawdę, jesteś niewiarygodny. " Diana kręci głową. - Ale przypuszczam, że właśnie to czyni cię tak wyjątkowym. Posiadanie większości jako wróg, a jednocześnie przeciwstawianie się wszelkim oczekiwaniom… naprawdę przyciągnęło mnie do ciebie.

\- Wspomniałeś o tym w sekretnej komnacie leczniczej pod posiadłością Cavendish i tamtej nocy w Magic Item Cafe. Akko drapie się po policzku. - To… naprawdę mnie cieszy, że tak o mnie myślisz, Diano.

\- I przepraszam za traktowanie cię tak, jak na początku naszego związku. Nie wiedziałem, jak inaczej się zachowywać wokół ciebie. To nie usprawiedliwia mojego niewłaściwego postępowania. I za to muszę formalnie przeprosić.

Akko kręci głową. - Nie byłeś wredny ani nic. Hannah i Barbara też już przeprosiły, więc wszyscy jesteśmy tam dobrzy! I zmotywowałeś mnie na swój własny sposób. Akko się uśmiecha. „Gdybyś nie był taki surowy, nie byłbyś zbyt dobrym rywalem”.

\- Jak powiedziałem wiele nocy temu, nigdy nie uważałem cię za rywala, Akko. Diana przerywa i postanawia uważnie wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa. „Nie wierzę, że nasz związek musi być tak antagonistyczny. Może po prostu… przyjaciele”.

"Albo więcej?" - sugeruje Akko.

\- Albo więcej. Jeśli chcesz.

„Czy _ty_ chcesz tego? Bo to całkowicie w porządku ze mną! Ale nie chcę cię zmuszać ani nic. Nie mam nic do stracenia, ale nie macie ludzie oddech na plecach o ...” kropli Akko jej głos. „… małżeństwo i tak dalej?”

\- Nawet jeśli to zrobią, to nie obchodzi ich, o kogo się troszczę. Akko, życzę sobie, żebyś była obok mnie. Nic tego nie zmieni.

Akko mruga sowato do Diany, jej twarz czerwienieje bez jej zgody. Nie potrafi opisać szczęścia, które grozi wybuchem z jej serca z powodu przekonania Diany.

Diana czule kręci głową. „A wszystko, czego potrzebowałem, aby zebrać niezbędną odwagę do wyznania, to ugryzienie w ramię i częściowe obrócenie ciała w stal”.

Akko krzywi się, szczęście wyparło wspomnienia bólu i strachu. „Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek chciał zobaczyć którekolwiek z tych rzeczy”.

\- Postaram się temu zapobiec. Dla twojego dobra.

"I ty też!" Akko nalega. „Pamiętaj, Ty też musisz zadbać o siebie!”

Jak Diana może odmówić uroczemu dąsowi Akko? Zwłaszcza, gdy Akko pochyla się tak blisko, że ich nosy prawie się stykają?

Przychodzi mi do głowy nagła myśl. Akko mruga i odchyla się na tyle, by mogła mówić bez oddechu uderzającego w twarz Diany.

\- Och. Wiem, że zwykle to nie ja myślę z wyprzedzeniem… Ale jeśli ty jesteś moją dziewczyną, a ja twoją dziewczyną, co się stanie, kiedy wrócimy do Luna Nova?

* * *

Zanim Akko i Diana zaczęły się spowiadać, kilka kroków przed ich pokojem odbywa się inna rozmowa.

„Pieczęć powinna przetrwać co najmniej następną dekadę” - mówi Rakshtha Ursuli. „Jeśli pojawią się jakieś problemy, daj mi znać od razu. Chociaż do tego momentu nie jestem pewien, czy wiele mogę zrobić”.

Ursula kiwa głową. - Dziękuję za całą pomoc, panno Rakshtha.

„Tak zajęty jak ja, nie pozwolę nastolatce umrzeć bolesną śmiercią, gdy jej ciało zamienia się w miecze. Nikt w tym wieku nie zasługuje na taki los. fałszowano pieczęć. Miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem; jeśli pieczęć jest uszkodzona w jakikolwiek sposób, nie ma możliwości ponownego nałożenia pieczęci na Klątwę Ostrzy. To jest jednorazowa sprawa. " Rakshtha przygotowuje się do odejścia. - Teraz muszę już iść. Powiedziałbym, że miło znów was widzieć, ale okoliczności tak naprawdę nie uzasadniają takiej odpowiedzi.

Arshad mówi również: „Muszę wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Czy jest coś, czego ode mnie wymaga, panie ministrze?”

Ursula i Croix zdają sobie sprawę, że sama Minister Magii, wraz z Renatusem Bradleyem, są teraz za nimi. Łatka znów zakrywa prawe oko generała.

(Kiedy oni…?)

„Żadnego, o czym nie przychodzi mi do głowy” - mówi Aileen. „Sprawa z Czarną Trumną została załatwiona. W końcu możemy się ustatkować na jakiś czas”.

Arshad pochyla się i wychodzi. Po jego odejściu Ursula i Croix zwracają uwagę na Aileen i Renatusa.

„Minister Magii jest córką generała armii”. Croix kręci głową. - Kto by się domyślił?

„Jestem ciekawa, jak wyjdzie na to Stephen Bradley…” - zastanawia się Ursula.

Renatus chichocze. „Cóż, ten chłopak ma trochę czasu, zanim będzie musiał wybrać ścieżkę kariery”.

„Wydaje się, że jest bardzo podekscytowany pomysłem zostania żołnierzem” - mówi Aileen. - Nie sprzeciwiam się. Świat polityki może być czasami większym polem bitwy niż rzeczywiste fizyczne.

\- Więc wolisz, żeby zaryzykował życie w świecie strzelaniny i śmiercionośnej broni? - pyta Croix z uniesioną brwią.

„Fizyczne blizny i psychiczne blizny…” Aileen bierze głęboki oddech. "Oba są trudne do zniesienia. W końcu nie możemy uciec od żadnego. Debata i wojna przygotowują nas na takie udręki na różne sposoby, niemniej jednak dają nam doświadczenie w obu."

\- Przepraszam, panie ministrze. Nie chciałem urazić.

Aileen kręci głową. - Nie, masz rację, panno Meridies. Prawdę mówiąc, chciałbym, żeby mój syn dorastał w świecie wolnym od wojny. Czy to na polu bitwy z bronią, czy w sali spotkań ze słowami, życzę sobie, aby oboje znikają. Niestety, dopóki my, ludzie, istniejemy z naszymi grzechami, nie można osiągnąć prawdziwego pokoju. "

„Możemy robić tylko to, co w naszej mocy, z tym, co nam zostało dane” - mówi ze zrozumieniem Ursula.

\- Dokładnie. I jeśli dobrze pamiętam, próbowałaś na swój sposób szerzyć szczęście swoimi programami sprzed wielu lat, panno Shiny Chariot.

Ursula i Croix wzdrygają się na słowa Aileen i wszechwiedzący uśmiech.

"Wiesz…?"

\- Oczywiście. Ministerstwo podejmuje niezbędne środki ostrożności. Nie uznaliśmy cię za zagrożenie ani oficjalnie nie ogłosiliśmy cię herezją, wbrew temu, co by powiedziało wielu tradycjonalistów. Jednak twoje powiązania z Claiomh Solais były czymś, na co warto zwrócić uwagę. Tak jak powiedziałoby to wielu tradycjonalistów. przedmiot, o którym mówi się, że jest kluczem do rozpieczętowania Wielkiego Triskelionu i ożywienia Yggdrasil, konieczne było aktualizowanie naszych informacji. "

Ursula i Croix wypuszczają oddech, o którym nie wiedzieli, że wstrzymują. Nie są nawet pewni, dlaczego tak się pilnują przeszłych przedsięwzięć Ursuli.

(Z drugiej strony… cała sprawa z księżycem…) Croix pamięta gorzko.

\- Jestem raczej zaciekawiony. Czy to ty poinstruowałeś pannę Kagari o Claiomh Solais? Pyta Aileen.

Ursula kiwa głową. - Ach, tak, byłem. Zapewniłem jej niezbędne wskazówki, aby odblokować Siedem Słów Arkturusa, tak jak musiałem to zrobić wcześniej.

\- Z oczywistych powodów jest bardzo mało informacji o Claiomh Solais i Grand Triskelion. Czy mógłbyś opisać moment, w którym panna Kagari wypuściła pieczęć na Grand Triskelion? Nie dla oficjalnej korzyści Ministerstwa, ale po prostu dla zaspokojenia mojej ciekawość."

Wydaje się, że jest to wystarczająco nieszkodliwa prośba. Więc kiedy czekają, aż Diana i Akko skończą mówić, Ursula opowiada historię dnia, w którym otrzymała pełne zamknięcie ze swoją gwiazdą.

„Myślę, że najlepiej zacząć od własnego zaangażowania” - dodaje Croix. „Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że zrobiłem wiele, aby pomóc tej sytuacji w tamtym czasie”.

Ursula kręci głową. "Nie, nie, nie zrobiłeś".

Renatus chichocze. „To interesująca historia, którą chciałby usłyszeć również stary człowiek taki jak ja”.

„W zamian chciałabym dowiedzieć się więcej o Twoim prawym oku” - mówi Ursula. „Nieczęsto można zobaczyć jeden z rzadkich Mystic Codes”.

Renatus unosi brew. - Och? W porządku, mogę się na to zgodzić. Chociaż ostrzegam cię. To nie będzie tak zabawne, jak ożywienie magii świata. W końcu sam nie mam zbyt dużej wiedzy na temat tego mojego oka.

Ursula kręci głową. „Każda informacja jest pomocna. Wystarczy zobaczyć kogoś osobiście”.

Renatus się uśmiecha. - W takim razie pozwolę wam zacząć.

* * *

Ursula i Croix zwracają uwagę na rażąco oczywiste trzymanie się dłoni między dwoma studentami, kiedy wracają do szpitala.

„Widzę, że oboje uporządkowaliście wszystko, o czym musieliście porozmawiać” - zauważa Croix.

"Tak!" Akko patrzy na Dianę. - Czy to oznacza, że mogę powiedzieć profesor Ursuli i profesorowi Croix, Dianie?

„Przypuszczam, że nic nie szkodzi” - odpowiada Diana.

\- Okej! Więc Diana i ja zgodziliśmy się zostać dziewczynami.

Gdyby Ursula coś piła, wyplułaby to w epickim ujęcia.

"To było szybkie!" Kiedy Ursula zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej niewłaściwej reakcji, szybko dodaje. - Cieszę się z waszego obu. Naprawdę! To po prostu… zaskakujące, to wszystko.

„Nie, nie było” - mówi Croix. - To ty nawet powiedziałeś mi przed chwilą, jak ta dwójka przez tak długi czas owijała w bawełnę swoimi uczuciami.

„Miałem na myśli szybkość postępu, a nie samo jego istnienie!”

Diana zakrywa twarz jedną ręką z powodu braku subtelności Akko i sugestii, że Croix i Ursula plotkują o niej i Akko. „Akko, może najlepiej poćwiczyć trochę powściągliwości… Nie chcemy nikogo zaskoczyć tak skrajną reakcją”.

"Przepraszam."

Diana czule kręci głową. - W porządku. Prawda przyszłaby prędzej czy później.

„Nie widziałem was dwóch od miesięcy i nawet _ja_ to widziałem” - mówi Croix. - Właściwie, może dlatego to zauważyłem. Wasze interakcje są zupełnie inne od tego, kiedy ostatnio was widziałem. Nie wspominając o tym, że oboje strasznie ukrywacie swoje uczucia.

Akko przechyla głowę. "Nie próbowałem niczego ukrywać."

"Dokładnie chodzi o mnie."

Ursula odskakuje z powrotem i poprawia nieco zamglone okulary. - Ale to już oficjalne ?! To… oficjalne?

\- Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, profesorze? Pyta Akko.

\- Nie, nie. Po prostu oboje byliście tak nieśmiali, a teraz wróciłem i umocniłeś związek. Minęło dopiero pół godziny!

„W tym czasie może się wiele wydarzyć, rydwanie” - podkreśla Croix.

„A czasami nie w najlepszy sposób”, mówi nieznany kobiecy głos z drzwi.

Nieznana siła szarpie Dianę. Nie jest pewna, co dokładnie ciągnie, ani co ją dokładnie ciągnie. Diana wie, że to znajome uczucie, którego doświadczyła wcześniej, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć skąd. To sprawia, że chce ciążyć w kierunku czarnowłosej kobiety. I nie w dobry sposób.

Uczucie to nasila się, gdy kobieta wchodzi do ambulatorium i kieruje się do łóżka Diany. Jednak nie jest zbyt irytacją, że Diana nie może nauczyć się tego ignorować.

„Akko, Diana, to jest Minister Magii” - informuje Ursula. „To jest pierwsza osoba, której mieliśmy zgłosić nasze postępy”.

„Wygląda na to, że wiele się wydarzyło, aby pokrzyżować nasze pierwotne plany” - mówi czarnowłosa kobieta. - Nazywam się Aileen Bradley, minister magii. Nie wierzę, że zostałem jeszcze odpowiednio przedstawiony żadnemu z was.

„Jestem Diana Cavendish” - mówi Diana. „Przepraszam za mój obecny stan”.

Aileen kręci głową. - Sporo przeszedłeś. Nie winię cię. Odwraca się do Akko. "A ty?"

„Jestem Kagari Atsuko. Miło cię poznać! Musisz być naprawdę niesamowity, być Ministrem Magii.”

Aileen chichocze. - To nic w porównaniu z przywróceniem Yggdrasil. Pomyśleć, że byłeś w stanie to zrobić w tak młodym wieku. Kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, wciąż walczyłem z nauką magicznej numerologii.

„Naprawdę? Posłuchaj profesorze, te zajęcia są naprawdę trudne!”

Ursula uśmiecha się z kroplą potu. - Tak, tak. Na pewno.

Coś przychodzi do Akko po tym, jak kilkakrotnie powtarza w głowie imię Aileen. „Bradley?” Dlaczego to brzmi tak znajomo? ”

„Jest dokładnie tak, jak pani myśli, panno Kagari” - mówi Renatus Bradley zza pleców Aileen. "Ona jest rzeczywiście moją ukochaną córką."

Akko wpatruje się w starca szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potem jej usta otwierają się szeroko.

„EHHHH ?!” Akko wskazuje palcem na Aileen. - Więc _jesteś_ zajętą córką, która nie mogła przyjść na spotkanie w Cavendish Manor ?!

Aileen uśmiecha się cierpliwie. - Rzeczywiście, jestem. Bycie ministrem magii wymaga stu dwudziestu procent mojego czasu. Nie mogłem uczestniczyć w spotkaniu z tego niefortunnego powodu. I wygląda na to, że spóźniłem się. Dwór?"

\- Tak. Wygląda na to, że ktoś majstrował przy pieczęciach wokół większości Sześciu Wielkich Domów - mówi Ursula. - Napotkaliśmy kłopoty we wszystkich naszych miejscach docelowych, z wyjątkiem Pałacu Chavla. Lady Amelia z rodu Lefevre jako pierwsza podejrzewała wrogą osobę trzecią. Potwierdziliśmy to dopiero po przybyciu do świątyni Fei kilka dni temu.

Na pół sekundy przed odpowiedzią Aileen Diana przysięga, że słyszy ledwo słyszalne wibracje pochodzące z wisiorka z brązowego cylindra noszonego jako naszyjnik na szyi Aileen. Ale dźwięk zniknął, zanim Diana zdążyła ustalić prawdę.

Aileen mruczy. - To niepokojące. Nie sądzę, że masz na myśli jakichś podejrzanych? Albo zauważyłeś jakieś cechy charakterystyczne, które powinniśmy zbadać?

Ursula kręci głową. „Tylko raz mogłem zobaczyć intruza w świątyni Fei. Sądząc po dźwięku ich głosu, uważam, że ta osoba jest wysokim mężczyzną. kaptur i płaszcz.

\- Rozumiem. Mając to na uwadze, przygotuję się do niezbędnych środków ostrożności. Aileen zwraca się do dwóch uczniów Luna Nova. - W świetle tego wszystkiego chciałbym wam obu podziękować za wasze dzielne wysiłki podczas wybuchu wilkołaka. Zrobiliście więcej niż niektórzy moi urzędnicy. Z tego powodu ja i Ministerstwo Magii jesteśmy w waszych długach.

(To nie tak, że mieliśmy duży wybór. Otoczyli nas, zanim mogliśmy cokolwiek zrobić.)

Ale Akko zachowuje tę myśl dla siebie. Ona i Diana przyjmują pochwałę taką, jaka jest.

\- A co teraz z członkami Czarnej Trumny? Pyta Diana.

Wszyscy ich członkowie aktywowali swoje klątwy likantropii. O ile nam wiadomo, wszyscy zostali zabici tego dnia. Żaden z ich członków nie został. Nawet jeśli kilku przeżyło, nasza ława przysięgłych pominęłaby proces i natychmiast skazałaby ich na karę śmierci po śmierci. straty, które spowodowali trzy dni temu. " Aileen przygląda się bandażom pod szpitalną koszulą Diany. - Przepraszam za kłopoty, przez które wszyscy przeszliście z powodu naszej niekompetencji. Jak już powiedziałem, mamy pański dług.

\- To, co się stało, jest zrobione. Szkody nie mogą zostać odwrócone. Podjęłam pewne decyzje, które doprowadziły do tych konsekwencji, niezależnie od działań wilkołaków. Diana bierze Akko za rękę i patrzy na nią, kiedy kontynuuje. „Jeśli nie możemy zmienić przeszłości, możemy tylko zaakceptować wynik i ruszyć do przodu”.

Akko kiwa głową. "I wszyscy będziemy razem."

Siła ich przekonania zaskakuje Aileen. Diana i Akko są jedynymi dziećmi. Widok takiej determinacji u tak młodych dziewcząt jest przyjemny i niepokojący.

\- Co porusza inny interesujący temat. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewna Klątwa Ostrzy infekuje twoją… duszę, prawda? Wygląda na to, że Rakshtha Chavla zapieczętowała swoje skutki. Jednak nie usunęła jej na stałe. W przypadku, gdy jej pieczęć ulegnie uszkodzeniu, co zrobisz? Kiedy to się stanie, nie możesz po prostu „ruszyć do przodu” stamtąd ”.

„Problem w tym, że nie ma znanego lekarstwa” - mówi przygnębiona Ursula. „Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to spróbować sami stworzyć lekarstwo”.

"Jestem pewien, że jest coś, co będziemy w stanie znaleźć." Croix kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Ursuli. - Wcześniej nie pozwoliliście powstrzymać się niemożliwej sytuacji. Znajdziecie sposób.

Diana wzdycha. „To wszystko, co możemy zrobić”.

\- Czy mogę coś zasugerować? Wszystkie oczy zwracają się na Renatusa. „Być może nie mam wiedzy na temat świata magii, ale odkryłem, że odtworzenie moich kroków w poszukiwaniu każdego problemu, którego nie potrafię rozwiązać, jest bardzo pomocne. Wiele można się nauczyć z początków problemu”.

„Ach tak. Jeżeli _nie_ otrzymasz Curse of Blades?” Pyta Aileen.

„Wydaje mi się, że zostałem przeklęty, kiedy byłem w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Zgodnie z diagnozą Fei Wonga, klątwa pochodziła od mojego ojca po tym, jak próbował wziąć eliksir życia,” odpowiada Diana.

„Nie zamierzam kwestionować, dlaczego cywil znajdował się w miejscu niedostępnym, nie mówiąc już o śmieszności przyjmowania eliksiru”. Aileen kręci głową. - Nikt nie wrócił żywy ani nie odniósł sukcesu z jakiegoś powodu. W każdym razie, jak w ogóle wszedłeś do jaskiń? Podobno wokół wejścia powinna znajdować się nieprzenikniona bariera, aby powstrzymać wszystkich intruzów.

„Bariera została osłabiona ostatnim razem, kiedy tam byłem. Wygląda na to, że mój ojciec zniszczył ją, aby wejść do niej dziesięć lat temu. Przez ostatnią dekadę powoli się regenerowała”. Diana kładzie rękę na brodzie. - Może zdążymy, jeśli odlecimy natychmiast.

\- W takim razie brzmi to jak nasz następny cel - deklaruje Ursula.

Diana spogląda na swoje prześcieradła. Zaciska białą tkaninę, nie trzymając dłoni Akko.

„Dziękuję za towarzyszenie mi w tak niebezpiecznym miejscu, Akko, profesor Ursula” - przychodzi nieoczekiwana wdzięczność.

Chociaż Diana normalnie nalegałaby, że może samodzielnie odbyć wędrówkę - zwłaszcza, że była już wcześniej na Mount Leonis i Jaskiniach Regulus - nie oznacza to, że pokonanie wyzwań nie wymagało żadnego wysiłku. Diana pamięta wszystko wyraźnie: wilgotne i wąskie ścieżki, ogromny stres, prawie umierający od smoka i deszczu ostrzy, a także ból spowodowany każdym urazem i nadwyrężeniem jej ciała.

Nie wspominając o wszystkich nieznanych skutkach Klątwy Ostrzy. Diana ufa pieczęci Rakshthy, ale wszystko może pójść nie tak. Lepiej jest mieć kogoś u boku, jeśli taka sytuacja ma miejsce, niż nie mieć nikogo, do kogo można by się zwrócić, jeśli jest sama.

Akko się dąsa. - Co ci powiedziałem? Oczywiście, że będziemy tu dla ciebie. Profesor Ursula też się o ciebie martwi. A teraz jestem twoją dziewczyną. Więc lepiej uwierz, że utknąłeś ze mną.

\- Oczywiście, ja też przyjdę - zwraca się Croix do Aileen. „To znaczy, jeśli wolno mi wziąć kilka dni nieobecności”.

Aileen wzrusza ramionami. - Nie jestem pewien, jak dobrze Departament Technologii może działać bez ciebie, ale nie mogą na tobie polegać wiecznie. Pozwolę sobie na kilka dni wolnych.

Croix kiwa głową. - Może nie jestem już twoim nauczycielem, ale zgodziłem się pomóc Rydwanowi znaleźć lekarstwo dla ciebie, Diano. Więc zaoferuję swoje usługi najlepiej jak potrafię.

„Myślałam, że powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy„ okropnymi nauczycielami ”, Croix - drażni się Ursula.

\- Myślę, że stare nawyki ciężko umierają - wzrusza ramionami Croix.

Usta Diany rozciągają się w uśmiechu ulgi. Akko zauważa i ponownie ściska jej dłoń.

_Widzisz, wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla ciebie._ Jest tym, co przekazuje bez słów.

Podróż się nie skończyła. Próby i cierpienia, które mają nadejść, są liczne i trudne. Nawet jeśli jest Dianą Cavendish, może nie być w stanie samodzielnie odnieść sukcesu. Dlatego wszystko, co Diana może zrobić, to porzucić swoją dumę i przyjąć pełne miłości wsparcie od tych, którzy są tak chętni do jej zaoferowania.

Z pewnością pomaga to, że wszyscy są dla niej tak mili.

### Uwagi:

> Po około 80 tysiącach słów otrzymujemy w końcu coś przypominającego wyraźne wyznanie. Oczywiście dopiero po traumatycznym doświadczeniu. Po prostu uwielbiam ten frazes. Czy robię ten związek, prawda? XD
> 
> Zmieniłem również tytuł serii dla _Heart of Iron_ and _Heart of Steel_ z „For Want of a Nail” na „Mending Hearts”. Pierwotnie miał to być tytuł innej historii, ale postanowiłem go wyrzucić, aby móc go tutaj wykorzystać. Wszystkie historie z tej serii mają w tytule słowo „serce”, więc pomyślałem, że powinienem mieć tytuł serii, aby to odzwierciedlić.
> 
> Poważnie, dziękuję wam za pozostawienie tak miłych recenzji i Waszych chwał (na AO3). Kocham was wszystkich za wsparcie i życzliwość, które okazaliście w tej historii. Przejdźmy przez następną połowę _Heart of Steel_ z nowym rokiem!
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Wygląd Aileen Bradley jest oparty na Nase Izumi z Kyoukai no Kanata.


	30. Rozdział 17: Akt II.xi. Na początek - Mount_Leonis

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym jedna z dziewięciu starych czarownic jest (ponownie) wprowadzona. Jest tak samo pomocna, jak używanie widelca do picia zupy.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/30626172#chapter_17_endnotes) ).

„Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tego, że lecisz na prawdziwej miotle, profesorze Croix” - komentuje Akko.

Podczas gdy Akko i Diana latają na swoich własnych miotłach na Górę Leonis, Ursula siedzi za Croix na niewygodnej, bardzo drewnianej miotle.

Croix przewraca oczami. „Ministerstwo oświadczyło, że roombas jest„ pogwałceniem wszystkich znanych protokołów transportu czarownic ”. Pierwszą rzeczą, o której mówię, przedstawiając swoje wytyczne, jest zniesienie tej głupiej zasady. Wszyscy wiedzą, że siedzenie na płaskiej powierzchni jest nieskończenie wygodniejsze niż siedzenie okrakiem na cienkim kawałku drewna! ”

„Cóż, nie można winić tych, którzy chcą przestrzegać tradycji” - mówi Ursula. „Typowy obraz wiedźmy to widok jej lecącej na miotle”.

„Stereotyp czarownic to także próby i palenie na stosie. Nie chcę być kojarzony z tymi stereotypami”.

Ma w tym rację.

\- Jak się czujesz, Diano? Ursula pyta milczącą czarownicę.

Przed wyjazdem na Mount Leonis Diana _nałożyła Abscondam_ na całe ciało, aby zakryć zmianę odcienia skóry i czerwone oznaczenia, które zapieczętowały Klątwę Ostrzy. Uzdrowiciele również ponownie założyli jej bandaże i powiedzieli jej niezbędne środki ostrożności, które powinna podjąć, gdy jej rana się zagoi. Diana jest zadowolona, że przyniosła zapasowy mundur, aby zastąpić podarty i zakrwawiony, który musiała wyrzucić. Chociaż mogła naprawić szaty za pomocą magii, Ursula zasugerowała, aby poprosiła o nowy zestaw po powrocie do Luna Nova.

„Nie jestem pewien, czy chcesz mieć wspomnienia związane z tymi ubraniami,” wychował Croix.

Może tak będzie najlepiej.

Diana testuje swoje ramię, zginając prawą rękę. „Moje ramię jest lekko obolałe, ale nie jest to nic zbyt poważnego. Wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze, o ile uniknę forsownych ćwiczeń”.

\- A jednak lecimy tysiące metrów w górę i mamy zamiar zapuścić się do jednej z najniebezpieczniejszych jaskiń na świecie. Croix kręci głową. - Mówiłeś, że był tam _smok_ ?

„Razem z deszczem ciągłych ostrzy w ostatniej sekcji”.

\- Nie wspominając o prawdopodobnie przywróconej niezniszczalnej barierze i zagadce - wtrąca się Akko.

Croix jęczy.

„Przywraca stare wspomnienia, prawda? Musieliśmy przejść przez tak wiele wyzwań w Lesie Arcturus, aby dotrzeć do Claiomh Solais”, wspomina Ursula.

„Wolałbym już nigdy więcej nie musieć przechodzić przez coś takiego” - stwierdza Croix.

Ursula spogląda w dół. - Masz rację. Nasza przyjaźń pogłębiła się po tym incydencie.

\- Cóż, jest to. Miałem na myśli rzeczy, które napotkaliśmy w Lesie Arcturus. Dreszcz przebiega po kręgosłupie Croix. - Wciąż mam koszmary o tym kuroliszku, który gonił mnie w kółko.

Ursula chichocze. "Wymagało to do ciebie dziwnej sympatii."

„To uczucie nie było wzajemne”.

Przemierzają gęsty las, w którym żyje wszelkiego rodzaju życie. Czasami Ursula musi przypominać Akko, aby nie skupiała się zbytnio na tym, co jest pod nimi, aby nie straciła koncentracji i nie straciła zbyt dużej wysokości. Najlepiej unikać niebezpiecznej zwierzyny w lesie.

Diana wspomina ostatni raz, kiedy poleciała na szczyt Mount Leonis. Chociaż podróż odbyła się zaledwie miesiąc temu, od tamtej pory wiele się wydarzyło. Diana nie może się powstrzymać od poczucia, jak nowo odnaleziony ciężar ciągnie jej umysł i duszę.

Może dosłownie.

Ale tym razem dodatkowe doświadczenie nie jest jedyną różnicą. Diana jako pierwsza zauważyła, że coś jest nie w porządku, gdy cała czwórka przybywa na szczyt.

„Diano, myślałem, że powiedziałaś, że nie ma bariery,” mówi Akko.

Diana schodzi ze swojej miotły i kładzie dłoń na bardzo dużej tarczy przed wejściem do Jaskini Regulusa.

"Wygląda na to, że czas, jaki upłynął od mojego ostatniego pobytu, wystarczył, aby w pełni się zreformował." Diana zaciska pięść na niewidzialnej barierze. „Nasza podróż poszła na marne”.

Ursula kręci głową. - Lepiej spróbować niż wcale. A co by _było,_ gdybyśmy mogli dostać się do jaskiń i postanowili nie ryzykować?

„Przynajmniej wszyscy żyjemy” - dodaje Croix. "Nie musimy się martwić żadnymi wściekłymi smokami ani niezwykłym deszczem."

„Jakie to niegrzeczne. Mój smok _nie_ jest wściekły” - odpowiada nieznajomy głos.

Akko krzyczy i wskakuje za Dianę. W miejscu, w którym Akko stała na skraju jaskini, nagle pojawia się eteryczna postać. Świeci wiele razy większymi od nich, wpatrując się w zasłonięte oczy. Opierając się na jej głosie i smukłej sylwetce, zakładają, że ta nieznajoma jest kobietą. Na czubku głowy ma wysoki, zakrzywiony cylinder z zdobioną kostką. Brzeg kapelusza zakrywa górną połowę twarzy tej osoby. Długi płaszcz spięty pojedynczą okrągłą szpilką zakrywa smukłą sukienkę, którą nosi pod spodem.

Diana wpatruje się w kobietę w pelerynie z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

(Ta kobieta jest…)

Diana mruga. Nie pamięta żadnej interakcji z objawieniem przed nią. Jednak wspomnienie tej kobiety wpatrującej się w nią, gdy trzyma małą, świecącą butelkę w Jaskiniach Regulusa, przychodzi na myśl.

Ale to niemożliwe. Diana nigdy nie trzymała czegoś, co może być tylko eliksirem życia, kiedy ostatnio była w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Niemniej jednak to szczególne wspomnienie pozostaje w jej umyśle.

Akko wskazuje na błyszczącą kobietę w płaszczu. "Um, kto to jest?"

Croix zwraca się do Ursuli. - Rydwan, czy ta kobieta może być…?

\- Tak. Z pewnością pasuje do opisu. Ursula spogląda na jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic swoich czasów. "Jedna z dziewięciu starych czarownic, Lady Alaya."

Akko mruga. Potem otwiera usta i woła: „EH ?! _Jest_ jedną z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic ?!”

Kobieta jęczy i szczypie grzbiet nosa. - Twój głos nie pomaga mojej narastającej migrenie. Przypuszczam, że to błąd, że pokazałem się tak daleko od drzewa.

„Legenda głosi, że ciała Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic zamieniły się w ogromne drzewa, które wciąż istnieją do dziś, w których znajdują się dusze potężnych czarownic” - mówi Ursula.

\- To z pewnością prawda. Tak się składa, że moja jest zakorzeniona w tych wilgotnych jaskiniach. Niestety, nie daje mi to dużej mobilności. Kobieta zdejmuje dłoń z twarzy i wpatruje się w Dianę. - Jednak poczułem znajomą obecność i chciałem się z nią przywitać. Tak jak się spodziewałem, w jakiś sposób udało ci się powstrzymać moją klątwę. Nie spodziewałem się, że jakakolwiek wiedźma będzie w stanie przeciwdziałać szybkości infekcji. Chociaż może powinienem dać ten współczesny jakiś kredyt. To _jest_ już kilka tysięcy lat, mimo wszystko.”

Akko zaciska pięści. - _Zrobiłeś_ klątwę, która omal nie zabiła Diany ?!

„Jako ostatni mechanizm obronny przed _złodziejami,_ którzy wierzą, że mogą zabrać mój Eliksir, nie powinien _prawie_ ją zabić. Cóż, jedynym powodem, dla którego nie zniszczył on jej ciała w tamtych czasach, było to, że na to pozwoliłem”.

To przyciąga uwagę wszystkich.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że 'pozwoliłeś' na to? Pytania Croix.

Alaya szydzi. „Tak, jak się wydaje. Jako twórca klątwy mam możliwość modyfikowania jej skutków w ramach pewnych ograniczeń. Ujmując to w taki sposób, abyś mógł to zrozumieć, jeśli zamknę„ wirusa ”wewnątrz zakaźnika, nawet gdy jest on jest w żywicielu, nie może spowodować szkód, dopóki pasożyt nie wejdzie w interakcję z ofiarą. "

„Innymi słowy, Klątwa Ostrzy nie mogła wpłynąć na mnie, dopóki dusza Arthura Reinhardta nie połączyła się w pełni z moją” - wnioskuje Diana.

\- Dobrze, jesteś mądry. Przynajmniej Beatrix może być z tego powodu szczęśliwa.

\- Ale jak dusza ojca Diany pozostała na tym świecie po jego śmierci? - zastanawia się Ursula. „Dusze nie mają możliwości przeniesienia się do innego pojemnika”.

\- Czy to nie jest oczywiste? To dlatego, _że_ umieściłem duszę Arthura Reinhardta w Brisingrze, zanim jego dusza mogła zniknąć.

Cztery czarownice wpatrują się w martwą postać w szoku.

Alaya przewraca oczami, chociaż żadna z nich nie widzi tego, gdy brzeg kapelusza zakrywa górną połowę jej twarzy. „Jeśli masz zamiar zapytać dlaczego, jest tylko jedna odpowiedź. Żal mi go. W końcu mężczyzna porzucił swoje życie i zdrowie psychiczne za coś, czego nie powinien był dotykać. Mógłby trwać chwilę dłużej, nawet z Klątwą niszcząc jego ciało, gdyby po prostu upuścił eliksir. Ale głupiec pozostał wstrzemięźliwy w kwestii powrotu z lekarstwem na chorobę żony. "

W piersi Akko bulgocze złość. Może nie miała żadnego doświadczenia z ojcem Diany, ale słuchanie, jak ten kompletnie nieznajomy mówi o nim tak bezdusznie, wyzwala ją. Akko nigdy nie toleruje nikogo, kto pluje na determinację i determinację kogoś, kto staje twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią i niemożliwymi sytuacjami. Nie wtedy, gdy musiała przeciwstawiać się oczekiwaniom innych, co do własnej niezdolności do zostania wspaniałą czarownicą.

Ursula łapie z boku rosnącą wściekłość Akko. Potrafi zrozumieć gniew młodej dziewczyny jako kogoś, kto musiał wielokrotnie bronić potencjału Akko przed współpracownikami. Poziom reakcji Akko wciąż jednak zaskakuje Ursulę; nie oczekuje, że Akko okaże taką empatię komuś, kogo nawet nie spotkała.

Akko robi krok do przodu i otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć. Zanim to możliwe, Diana trzyma rękę przed Akko.

Diana ukrywa swoje myśli pustym wyrazem twarzy po każdej poniżającej uwadze o swoim ojcu. Po prostu pyta: „Po co tak długo, aby zachować duszę Arthura Reinhardta? Jestem pewna, że spotkałeś wielu takich jak on, którzy chcieli użyć Eliksiru Życia, aby uratować ukochaną osobę. Jednak zachowałeś jego duszę i przeszedłeś przez kłopoty aby oszczędzić moje życie ”.

Alaya wzrusza ramionami. „To była dla mnie dobra okazja, aby zobaczyć, co się stanie, jeśli będę eksperymentować z Klątwą Ostrzy. Ty i Arthur Reinhardt tak się złożyło, że byliście idealnymi królikami doświadczalnymi. Wasze szanse na przeżycie i tak wynosiły tylko około piętnastu procent. Zaryzykowałem i to się opłaciło. To wszystko. "

\- Czy istnieje lekarstwo na Klątwę Ostrzy?

\- Jeśli pytasz, czy mam coś na myśli, to nie. Zaprojektowałem klątwę, aby zniszczyć wszystkich, którzy odważą się wziąć mój eliksir w najbardziej bolesny sposób, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Dlaczego miałbym rozważyć panaceum na karę? Chociaż, ja załóżmy, że eliksir zadziała. Ale to zaczyna przeradzać się w paradoks ”.

Akko przepycha się obok Diany i wpatruje się w świecącą kobietę. - Więc zrób jeden! Tylko ty możesz stworzyć lekarstwo na własną klątwę!

Alaya marszczy brwi. „Jak powiedziałem, nie ma powodu, abym stworzył coś, co mogłoby zmienić karę. Mogę współczuć potomkowi Beatrix, ale nie mam obowiązku odpowiadania na pytanie badawcze, które mnie nie interesuje”.

\- Ale Diana nawet nie zrobiła nic złego! Nawet nie szukała twojego głupiego eliksiru!

Diana bierze Akko za rękę, zanim japońska wiedźma może wypluć cokolwiek innego i zmusić ducha do odwetu. Splata ich palce, aby uzyskać dodatkowe wsparcie.

\- Akko, wystarczy.

Głos Diany pozostaje spokojny. Zmywa rosnący gniew Akko i oswaja bestię, która nie chce niczego więcej, niż strzelać Błyszczącym Łukiem w twarz bezdusznej kobiety, gdyby Akko nadal miała Błyszczący Rod. Gdy ktoś ją powstrzymuje, Akko decyduje się na wysłanie najbardziej śmiercionośnego spojrzenia, jakie może nadać jej wyraz twarzy.

Alaya ponownie zaciska nos, gdy jej migrena podwaja się. - Czy masz ochotę, Cavendish, otaczać się takimi _hałaśliwymi_ imbecylami? Przynajmniej Woodward był przydatny. _Ty_ i ten obłudny człowiek służycie tylko jako utrapienie.

Chociaż Ursula i Croix wczuwają się w gniew Akko, muszą przyjąć głos rozsądku.

\- Więc nie ma lekarstwa na Klątwę Ostrzy? Pyta Ursula.

Alaya odzyskuje spokój. „Żadne. Jednakże, ponieważ już skutecznie zapieczętowałeś efekty, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś sam zdołał opracować lekarstwo. Klątwa została zaprojektowana, aby ukarać złodziei w najbardziej bolesny i twórczy sposób, jaki mogłem wymyślić. Zrób to. Zrób to. wiesz, jak trudno jest rozwinąć klątwę, której nawet Beatrix nie może zrozumieć? Zrobiłem tylko niemożliwym wyleczenie w krótkim czasie. Niemniej jednak, jeśli masz ją wystarczająco długo zapieczętowaną - powiedzmy może dekadę lub więcej - tam to możliwość, że możesz stworzyć własne lekarstwo ”.

\- W końcu wracamy do punktu wyjścia - mruczy Croix.

„Ale doszliśmy do ostatecznego wniosku” - zapewnia Ursula. "Przynajmniej wiemy, na czym musimy się teraz skupić."

Croix kiwa głową. „Poświęcę trochę czasu, aby zbadać klątwy wpływające na dusze. Nie sądzę, aby istniały szczegółowe badania tej podkategorii, ale postaram się jak najlepiej”. Odwraca się do Diany. - Pozostanę w kontakcie, żebyśmy mogli wymienić się informacjami. Bogactwo wiedzy rodziny Cavendishów na temat leczenia powinno się przydać.

Ursula wzdycha. „Współpraca dwóch cudownych Luny Nova daje mi pewną ulgę”.

\- Cóż, nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia. Powodzenia w tworzeniu lekarstwa na moją klątwę. Jeśli ci się uda, daj mi znać. Zbieranie danych jest kluczowe dla moich badań.

Zanim Alaya zdąży zniknąć, Diana robi krok do przodu i ma jeszcze jedną rzecz do powiedzenia.

„Lady Alaya”.

Chociaż Diana zachowuje obojętny wyraz twarzy, Alaya unosi brew, słysząc zdecydowane uczucia, które odczuwa ze strony dziedziczki Cavendish.

\- Mój ojciec mógł być głupcem. Nie, z całą pewnością był absurdem wyruszając w niemożliwą podróż w celu znalezienia mistycznego eliksiru, którego zabrania legenda zabroniła. W końcu stracił życie i pozostawił zniszczone wspomnienia dla tych z nas. pozostały do uratowania. "

Diana mocniej ściska Akko. Akko patrzy z twarzy Diany na ich splecione dłonie w odpowiedzi.

„Jednak nie mam urazy ani do niego, ani do ciebie. Wszystkie decyzje mają konsekwencje. Nawet jeśli jestem kaleką fizyczną kontuzją lub rozpaczą, jedyną dostępną drogą jest pójście naprzód. Mój ojciec podjął decyzję dziesięć lat temu z własnymi konsekwencjami. Muszę nauczyć się przystosowywać. Zdecydowałeś się przechowywać jego duszę w Brisingrze, abym pewnego dnia ją odzyskał. Z powodu twojego wyboru jestem w stanie zamknąć sprawę w odniesieniu do losu Arthura Reinhardta. Jestem za to wdzięczny. "

Akko, Ursula i Croix wpatrują się w Dianę w szoku. Jest tylko tyle przebaczenia, jakie powinna mieć jedna osoba. Po wszystkim, co zrobiła Alaya, _nie_ zasługuje na to. Jednak Diana mówi, że nie tylko akceptuje swój los, ale także jest wdzięczna za wynik.

Z drugiej strony Alaya się śmieje. Nie, _chichot_ to prawdopodobnie lepsze słowo. Z jakiegoś powodu uważa deklarację Diany za całkowicie _zabawną_ .

\- Ty… cofam to, co powiedziałem. Jesteś bardziej szalony niż jakikolwiek Cavendish, którego spotkałem, łącznie z Beatrix. Kobieta szydzi. „Czy jesteś dotknięty w głowę? Jesteś _wdzięczny_ ? Przeklęłam resztę twojego życia, a ty mi mówisz, że jesteś _wdzięczny_ ? Będziesz żył w ciągłym strachu przed śmiercią tysiącem ostrzy tworzących się _w twoim ciele_ . nie boisz się śmierci? A może potajemnie jesteś masochistą? "

Diana zamyka oczy. - Jestem całkowicie zdrowy na umyśle. Jeśli uważasz, że jestem kimkolwiek innym, to musisz o tym osądzić. Jednak to wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć.

Alaya zaczyna blaknąć. Ostatni uśmiech na jej twarzy wcale nie jest miły.

„Szkoda, że jestem przywiązany do tego drzewa w tych jaskiniach. Naprawdę byłoby przeżycie zobaczyć, jak przeżywasz swoje ostatnie chwile. Czy będziesz żałować swoich słów, kiedy jesteś tylko ostrzami? To jest coś, czego pragnę zobaczyć… Aby zobaczyć, jak toniesz w rozpaczy i stali… ”

Ostatni jej duch znika z wiatrem. Diana nie wzdryga się, gdy utrzymująca się energia ociera się o jej twarz, jakby przypominając Dianie o permanentnej klątwie drzemiącej w duszy Diany jej własnego stworzenia.

Nawet po tym, jak forma Alayi rozproszyła się, ani Akko, ani Diana nie zdejmują od siebie rąk.

„Diana…”

Akko szuka śladów strachu lub lęku na twarzy Diany. Nawet jeśli żadnego nie znajdzie, wie, że Diana nie jest tak beznamiętna, jak się wydaje.

„Choć twoja mowa była szlachetna, muszę się z nią zgodzić” - mówi Croix. „Nie mogę pojąć, jak życie z Klątwą Ostrzy może być niczym _innym, jak_ tylko piekłem. Przyjmujesz to o wiele lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny”.

Diana ma zamknięte oczy. „Jak powiedziałem, jestem całkowicie zdrowy na umyśle”.

Akko wie, że cała ta sytuacja dotyka Diany bardziej, niż się wydaje. Sama Diana nie zaprzecza istnieniu strachu. Jakby tego było mało, fakt, że Akko może poczuć lekkie drżenie w ich połączonym uścisku, mówi jej więcej, niż powinna wiedzieć.

Wśród wirującej masy troski o swoją dziewczynę Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że dłoń Diany wciąż trzyma ją, nawet przez całą minutę drżenia. Diana _pozwala_ Akko poczuć fizyczne skutki, jakie wywiera na nią te kilka stresujących dni. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych wydarzeń w Świątyni Fei, Diana otwiera się na Akko na swój własny sposób. Nie jest to bezpośrednio słowami, ale Akko wystarcza.

Croix kręci głową. - W każdym razie skończyliśmy. Zakładam, że musicie teraz wrócić do Luna Nova?

„Ach, masz rację. Od naszego wyjazdu minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. To dłużej niż początkowo planowaliśmy” - mówi Ursula.

Myśl o powrocie do nudnych zajęć natychmiast otrzeźwia Akko. Przez chwilę zapomina o przekleństwach i niepokojących emocjach i pamięta wszystkie zadania domowe, które musi nadrobić.

Ale przynajmniej nie będzie sama.

Akko spogląda na ich splecione dłonie i posyła Dianie promienny uśmiech, by ją rozweselić. Jak zwykle Diana nie może oprzeć się urokowi Akko. Japońska wiedźma z pewnością ma swój własny sposób na przyniesienie szczęścia.

„Wróćmy do Luna Nova!” Akko krzyczy i unosi ręce jej i Diany do góry.

Ursula gapi się. „Co… Akko? Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu widzę cię tak entuzjastycznie nastawioną do szkoły!”

Croix się śmieje. - Czy to nie dobrze, rydwanie? Im bardziej zmotywowana twoja uczennica, tym łatwiej będzie ci nauczyć ją tego, co powinna wiedzieć.

Ursula jęczy. "Nie mogę się doczekać całej papierkowej roboty leżącej na moim biurku."

W odwzajemniającym się uśmiechu Diany nie ma śladu stresu i zmartwień ciążących na jej ramionach. Diana pozwala sobie na entuzjazm Akko z równą własną niewinnością.

W tej chwili Diana nie wygląda na przyszłą dziedziczkę Cavendish czy szanowaną i najlepszą uczennicę Luny Nova. Jest po prostu dzieckiem obciążonym ciężarem zbyt dużym, by mógł znieść swoje małe życie.

Ciężary, które musi nosić, lub zostać przez nich zmiażdżone. Okrutne zastosowanie idiomu „tonąć lub pływać”.

Ale na razie nic nie pozostaje. Jej ręce nie trzymają niczego poza pewnym Atsuko Kagari.

I tylko to się liczy.

### Uwagi:

> Tym razem krótszy rozdział. Chyba zabrakło mi dialogu i informacji do zrzucenia. Nie _mogłem_ z powrotem postawić bariery i kazać Dianie powtórzyć wszystkie wyzwania. Ale ja ... nie chciałem. W ogóle.
> 
> W porządku. Chcesz, żeby ktoś obwinił nieszczęście Diany? Ta pani jest prawdopodobnie pierwsza na liście. Potem Ulfric, potem Arthur.
> 
> Jeśli Woodward ma być paralelą Chariota i Akko, podczas gdy Beatrix jest paralelą z Dianą, to chciałbym pomyśleć, że Alaya jest najbardziej podobna do Sucy. Ma w sobie trochę sadystycznej, eksperymentalnej osobowości. W pewnym sensie lubi robić rzeczy, które mogą wyrządzić innym wielką krzywdę, tylko po to, by zobaczyć efekty. W końcu to wszystko zaczęło się od zachowania duszy Artura.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Wygląd Alayi jest wzorowany na Caster z _Fate / stay-night_ . Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się również w _Heart of Iron_ bez nazwy. To ona rozmawia z Arturem, gdy zmienia się w miecze.


	31. Rozdział 18: Akt III.i. Powrót do Normalności (w pewnym sensie) - Słoneczne_dni 2.0

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Akko, Diana i Ursula wracają do Luna Nova, gdzie niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniły, a inne zmieniły.

### Uwagi:

> I zaczynamy Akt III! Aka akt, w którym naprawdę jestem niemiły dla Diany. Nawet więcej niż to, przez co już przeszła. Heh.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/30805587#chapter_18_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Jej własny sufit w akademiku jest obcym widokiem po spędzeniu prawie dwóch tygodni z dala od Luna Nova. W pewnym sensie jest to pocieszające; Diana może spróbować przekonać samą siebie, że wydarzenia ostatnich dwóch tygodni nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Cofnąć się do czasu, zanim uświadomiono sobie o klątwach i duszach.

Ale cofnięcie czasu pociąga za sobą również wymazanie jej wspólnych uczuć z pewnym Atsuko Kagari. To jest coś, czego Diana nie chce się poddać. Po tak długim omijaniu zdezorientowanych uczuć Diana jest szczęśliwa, że ich związek jest w stanie rozwinąć się do obecnego punktu. To największe światło spośród ciemności, które wkradło się do jej życia w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni.

To sprawia, że każda bolesna chwila jest tego warta.

Diana ściąga koc i siada na łóżku, by zacząć przygotowywać się na cały dzień. Zajęcia w Luna Nova nie czekają na nikogo, nawet na Dianę Cavendish. ~~Chociaż niektórzy profesorowie mogą udowodnić, że jest inaczej.~~

Jak zwykle Diana budzi się przed Hannah lub Barbarą. Daje jej to dużo czasu na przygotowanie się do dnia i kilka minut wczesnej oceny przed zajęciami. Dziś pozwala jej się ociągać i bez pośpiechu przystosować się do swojego życia w Luna Nova.

Diana wyciąga różdżkę i usuwa zaklęcie maskujące z jej ciała. Proces ten stał się nawykiem po miesiącu wykonywania tej samej czynności. Przypomina jej również, że pieczęć Rakshthy jest na miejscu, zapewniając ją, że nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia dla jej życia.

Po uspokojeniu zmartwień Diana ponownie _aplikuje Abscondam_ i wstaje z łóżka, wstając do pełnej wysokości. Coś od razu ją czuje, chociaż nie potrafi określić, co to jest. Staje się to oczywiste, gdy robi kilka kroków i musi położyć dłoń na półce z książkami, aby uspokoić swoje ciało. Nie wie dlaczego, ale jej środek ciężkości wydaje się nie wyrównany.

(Czy jest to spowodowane zmianą środowiska? A może to, że moje ciało wciąż oswaja się ze zmianami w mojej duszy? Więc dlaczego nie nastąpiło to wcześniej…?)

Brak odpowiedzi na każde nowe wydarzenie jest trendem spirali frustracji, w którą Diana nie chce się dłużej wikłać.

Diana poświęca kilka minut na zmianę orientacji, wykonując poranny układ w spokojnym tempie. Znajomy wzór pomaga jej wrócić do prostszego życia, pełnego studiów i czarów. Zanim jest gotowa do ubierania się, jest już na tyle dobrze przystosowana, że wszelkie obawy znikają.

To znaczy, dopóki nie sprawdzi swojego wyglądu w lustrze.

Diana marszczy brwi i szarpie brzeg spódnicy, który ledwo sięga jej do połowy ud.

(Może skurczył się w praniu?)

Diana zamienia krótką spódniczkę na inną parę. Ku jej irytacji wydaje się, że jest krótszy niż powinien. Zrozumiałe jest, że jedna para kurczy się w praniu. Ale _wszystkie_ pary to zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności.

Diana postanawia zignorować przyziemny problem i decyduje się na ten, który ma na sobie. Kiedy idzie założyć białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem, zdaje sobie sprawę, że ledwo jest w stanie wbić się w spódnicę.

Nie tylko skurczyły się jej spódnice, ale także koszule? Zbieg okoliczności jest zbyt widoczny. Jednak Diana nie może wymyślić żadnego powodu, aby to wyjaśnić.

(Czy moje ubrania zawsze były takie krótkie?)

* * *

Akko również wraca do swojej własnej rutyny. W przeciwieństwie do produktywnego poranka Diany, Akko budzi się z dziesięcioma minutami przed zajęciami.

„Ahhh, dlaczego to zawsze mi się przytrafia ?!” Akko płacze, pędząc po pokoju, szukając czystego munduru.

„Próbowaliśmy cię obudzić. Ale spałeś jak kłoda” - mówi Lotte.

„Można by pomyśleć, że po spędzeniu z nimi prawie dwóch tygodni wyssałaby niektóre z dobrych nawyków Diany, a nawet profesor Ursuli” - komentuje Sucy.

Lotte chichocze. - Nic nie można na to poradzić. Akko jest na to zbyt odporna. Prawdopodobnie jest po prostu wyczerpana ich długą podróżą.

\- Więc mówisz, że potrzebujemy cudu, aby Akko obudziła się na swój alarm?

\- Może nie aż tak ekstremalne. A co z pewną osobą?

Sucy przewraca oczami. - Ty i Barbara możecie je wysyłać, ile chcecie. Nawet ciągnij ze sobą Hannah, jeśli chcesz. Nie interesują mnie bzdurne uczucia Akko. Chyba że…

\- Nie, Sucy. Nie możesz zebrać emocji Akko na eliksir - ostrzega Lotte.

Sucy kliknie językiem. "W porządku."

Akko udaje się znaleźć czysty mundur i zakłada go w zaledwie minutę. Po zebraniu wszystkich swoich rzeczy, czerwona drużyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że Akko tak szybko się spieszyła, że mają więcej czasu do stracenia przed zajęciami, niż początkowo sądzili. Więc choć raz wykorzystują tę szansę, aby spokojnie przejść do pierwszej klasy. Po drodze Akko opowiada o ciekawych przygodach z ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

\- Wow! Ogry, gryfy, potwory, wątpliwe osobniki, a nawet mitologiczne stworzenia! To brzmi niesamowicie! Lotte tryska.

"Dobrze?!" Akko gorączkowo kiwa głową.

„Wygląda na to, że Akko przyciąga tak wiele uwagi” - mówi Sucy.

„Hej! Nie jestem…” Nagły przypływ ciepła wlewa się w jej prawy bok, przypominając jej o incydencie z Innocentiusem. - Okej, przyciągam trochę pecha. Ale wszystko w porządku! Diana i profesor Ursula upewniły się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Jak to było? Spędzać tyle czasu tylko z profesor Ursulą i Dianą? Pyta Lotte.

\- Cóż, już spędziłem dużo czasu z profesor Ursulą z powodu moich zajęć wyrównawczych. Więc nie było inaczej. Chociaż Diana…

Wracają wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Rzucanie się między gryfa i Dianę, Klątwa Ostrzy, diagnoza Fei Wonga, ich kłótnia, obserwowanie Diany rzucającej się w paszcze wilkołaka, trzymającej Dianę wykrwawiającą się na śmierć w ramionach, klęczącej obok Diany, gdy jej ciało się obracało w stal i bolesne godziny procedury pieczętowania Rakshthy, kiedy słuchała płaczącej z bólu Diany. Wszystko to nieprzyjemnie wykrzywia jej klatkę piersiową.

Ale są też chwile czułe. Jadąc na Bruno z Dianą za nią, Diana dzieliła z nią rodzinę, Diana znalazła ją następnego ranka w Reinhardt Estate, budząc się, aby zobaczyć Dianę śpiącą na niewygodnym krześle obok jej łóżka po tym, jak została zraniona przez Innocentiusa, krótka chwila odpoczynku w Ministerstwie Magii, gdzie oparli się o siebie w krótkiej chwili spokoju.

I oczywiście ich wyznania. Akko nie była pewna swoich uczuć do brytyjskiej czarownicy. Ale po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło i po usłyszeniu własnych uczuć Diany, w jakiś sposób wyrzuciła to z siebie bez możliwości cofnięcia swoich słów. Stamtąd wszystko się potoczyło. Efekt końcowy jest lepszy niż cokolwiek, czego mogłaby się spodziewać. Więc Akko niczego nie żałuje.

Głos Lotte wyrywa Akko z zamyślenia. "Akko?"

Zarówno Lotte, jak i Sucy zauważają zmianę w zachowaniu Akko. Wcześniej opowiadała o swoich przygodach z wyraźnym podnieceniem. Ale gdy tylko dotrze do Diany, jej żywiołowy wygląd nabiera tonacji i prawie wydaje się…

(Zakochany ?!)

„Akko, tylko jedno pytanie” - mówi Sucy. - Czym jest dla ciebie Diana?

Akko mruga, słysząc dziwne pytanie Sucy. „Czym jest dla mnie Diana? Myślę, że jest moją najważniejszą osobą. Powiedziała, że jestem jej najważniejszą osobą, więc myślę, że ona też byłaby moja. Och, nie wiem, jak by się to równało z moją mamą i tatą . I wy też! ”

Pozostali dwaj członkowie drużyny czerwonych ignorują ostatnią część.

"Co się stało z byciem rywalami?" Sucy zauważa.

\- Myślę, że nadal jesteśmy. Po prostu miło jest wiedzieć, że Diana też mnie lubi.

"CZEKAĆ!" Lotte przepycha się obok Sucy i zbliża się tak blisko Akko, że ich nosy prawie się stykają. „Czy to oznacza, że jesteście… ?!”

Akko wpatruje się w Lotte szeroko otwartymi, zdziwionymi oczami. Zdaje sobie sprawę, co sugeruje Lotte. Ale zamiast z oburzeniem temu zaprzeczyć lub nawet się zdenerwować, odpowiada najbardziej normalnym tonem dla Atsuko Kagari.

\- Tak, jesteśmy dziewczynami. Właściwie, czułem się całkiem nieźle, kiedy ten ładunek spadł z mojej piersi.

* * *

Zanim Hannah i Barbara się budzą, Diana kończy przygotowania na cały dzień. Omawia codzienne zajęcia, podczas gdy jej koledzy z drużyny odświeżają się i zmieniają. Cała trójka udaje się razem na pierwszą lekcję dnia, gdy wszyscy są gotowi do wyjścia. Po drodze Hannah i Barbara pytają Dianę o jej podróż z Akko i profesor Ursulą.

Diana odpowiada krótkimi i prostymi odpowiedziami, decydując się pominąć szczegóły dotyczące Klątwy Ostrzy i spotkać się z ojcem w jej wewnętrznym świecie. Przywołanie tego doprowadzi tylko do nieporozumień i zaowocuje dłuższym wyjaśnieniem, niż chciałaby tego Diana w tej chwili. Ponieważ w tej chwili nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia dla jej życia, wydaje się to banalnym szczegółem w porównaniu ze wszystkim innym.

„Diano, jest coś, o co chcemy cię zapytać” - mówi Hannah.

"Co myślisz o Akko?" Pyta Barbara.

Diana przez chwilę zastanawia się nad tym pytaniem. - Przypuszczam, że jest entuzjastyczną, jeśli nie niekonwencjonalną czarownicą.

Barbara kręci głową. - Nie! Nie w ten sposób! Na przykład, czy masz do niej jakieś _uczucia_ ?

Ta wersja pytania zaskakuje Dianę. "Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego chcesz wiedzieć?"

„Po prostu… spędzałeś z nią dużo czasu” - mówi Hannah. - Nie żeby to było złe. Jest naprawdę miłą osobą. Nawet po tym, jak byliśmy tak podli dla niej i jej przyjaciół, wszyscy wybaczali nam jak nic. Ale nigdy nie zwracałeś uwagi nawet na Akko.

„A teraz, gdy tylko _wspomniano o_ Akko, przybiera ci ten zabawny wygląd ” - kontynuuje Barbara. „Podoba mi się ta twarz! Teraz!”

Diana marszczy brwi. Naprawdę nie wie, o czym mówią.

„Nie wiem, co masz na myśli-”

Hannah i Barbara wychylają się do przodu w przestrzeń Diany. - Wiemy, że Akko wiele dla ciebie znaczy! To jasne. Ale _czym ona dla ciebie jest_ ?

Diana mruga. Zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, dokąd to zmierza.

(Ach, więc to właśnie chcą usłyszeć.)

„Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, powiem ci”. Diana bierze głęboki oddech. „Ona jest moją najważniejszą osobą. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni doszedłem do wielu realizacji; to po prostu jedna z nich. Po długiej dyskusji zgodziliśmy się, że będziemy rozwijać nasz związek”.

„Więcej niż tylko przyjaciele?” Pyta Barbara.

„Więcej niż przyjaźń” - zapewnia Diana.

\- Jak… dziewczyny? Hannah mówi.

\- Tak, właśnie to.

Hannah i Barbara odwracają się do siebie.

„G- _Girlfriends_ ?!”

Zanim Diana zdążyła zrobić krok do przodu, oczy dwóch dziewcząt przewracają się do tyłu głowy. Pęd ciągnie ich z powrotem na podłogę z podwójnym, ciężkim łomotem.

Diana i kilku przechodzących uczniów wpatruje się w dwie nieprzytomne dziewczyny.

Diana wzdycha ciężko. To sprawi, że będzie blisko klasy.

* * *

W międzyczasie z drużyną czerwoną po korytarzach rozlega się głośny okrzyk radości. Przyciąga jeszcze więcej uwagi niż upadek Hannah i Barbara na plecy. Zaskoczeniem jest zobaczyć, jak zwykle cicha Lotte Yanson reaguje na takie skrajności.

Sucy nigdy nie słyszała tak głośnego krzyku Lotte, z wyjątkiem rzeczy związanych z _Night Fall_ . Nie sądzi, że chce to znowu usłyszeć. Nie, jeśli chce zachować swoje błony bębenkowe.

* * *

Na szczęście Dianie udaje się obudzić Hannah i Barbarę z odrętwienia przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Diana nie ma ochoty wyjaśniać profesorom i koleżankom z klasy, dlaczego Hannah i Barbara są zemdlone z takimi zdumionymi minami.

Zajęcia przebiegają bezproblemowo. Diana nie traci koncentracji i nie wpatruje się w przestrzeń tak często, jak robiła to w Ministerstwie Magii. To jest dla niej dobre; to jest problem, jeśli jej stan utrudnia jej naukę.

Są dwie zmiany w jej zwyczajach w klasie. Ponieważ siedzi kilka rzędów nad Akko's, Diana wpatruje się w brunetkę częściej niż normalnie. Akko może rzucić kilka spojrzeń na Dianę, ale jej jest mniej, biorąc pod uwagę pozycję, w której się znajduje. Za każdym razem Diana unosi brew, jakby ją upominała, że nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Odwrotny figlarny uśmiech Akko zarzuca Dianie to samo odchylenie.

Druga zmiana w ogóle nie dotyczy Akko.

Czasami prawa ręka Diany skurczy się znikąd. Za pierwszym razem dzieje się to, gdy aktywnie robi notatki. Minutowe potrząśnięcie nadgarstkiem wytrąca ją z kaligrafii, posyłając nabazgraną linię na pergaminie. Nagły błąd przykuwa uwagę Hannah i Barbary. Ale Diana nie zwraca na nie uwagi, zamiast tego chwyta ją lewą ręką za nadgarstek, próbując kontrolować oddech.

_Świat topniejącego śniegu i zielonych wzgórz. Niebo częściowo pokryte białymi chmurami. Lekki, chłodny wiatr owiewał jej gorączkową skórę._

_Jej prawa ręka, miecze. Bez względu na to, jak mocno chwyta ją za ramię, jej ciało nadal zmienia się w stal._

_Ból. Ból. Ból._

Barbara kładzie rękę na drżącej Dianie. Jej delikatny dotyk i głos wyrywają Dianę z zamyślenia. - Diana, wszystko w porządku?

Oddech Diany uwiązł jej w gardle. Po jej twarzy spływa kropelka potu. W przeciwnym razie powstrzymuje się, by odpowiedzieć Barbarze spokojnym głosem.

„Nic mi nie jest” - odpowiada Diana. Jej ręka przestaje się trząść.

\- Jesteś pewien? Ponieważ…

\- Nie ma się czym martwić. A teraz cicho, mówi profesor Badcock.

Nagłe skurcze powracają więcej niż raz na resztę dnia. Po tym, jak raz tego doświadczyła, Diana zatrzymuje się, zanim ponownie zrobi taką scenę. Jednak trudniej jest kontrolować błyski stali wystające z jej ramienia i oddzielające się od bólu fantomowego. Jest przynajmniej w stanie skoncentrować się na zajęciach i nie pozwala, by przeszkadzało to jej w nauce.

Diana nie zauważa, że Hannah i Barbara obserwują ją z coraz większym niepokojem.

W przeciwnym razie dzień mija szybko. Zanim nadejdzie lunch, Diana nauczyła się, że zaciskanie pięści, aż paznokcie wbiją się w jej _nieruchomą, cielistą_ skórę, pomaga utrzymać ją w kontakcie z rzeczywistością.

Ponieważ zajęcia są już zakończone, Hannah i Barbara nie tracą czasu na zadawanie Dianie pytań na temat jej samopoczucia. Diana skutecznie unika ich wszystkich, udzielając prostych odpowiedzi, które pozostawiają Hannah i Barbarę niezadowolonych. Diana uważa, że oboje za bardzo się martwią. Nikt inny nie może temu zaradzić poza nią samą.

Akko woła Diany, gdy niebieska drużyna udaje się do jadalni na lunch. Sucy i Lotte podążają za nimi w wolniejszym tempie.

\- Jak się dzisiaj masz? Twoje ramię i wszystko, co nie sprawia ci kłopotów? - pyta Akko z promiennym uśmiechem.

Diana wyraźnie się rozluźnia. - Czuję się dobrze. Wszystko wydaje się stabilne. A ty?

Akko jęczy. - Zapomniałem, jak nudne mogą być zajęcia. Prawie tęsknię za tym ogrem. Ucieczka przed tym wydaje się łatwiejsza niż rozszyfrowanie tego, czego chce profesor Lukić w swoim eliksirze uli.

Gdy Akko i Diana rozmawiają, Hannah i Barbara przenoszą się do Sucy i Lotte.

\- Więc… czy ona ci powiedziała? Pyta Hannah.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli, że się spotykają, tak. To było zaskakujące. Sucy dłubie w uszach. - Moje błony bębenkowe wciąż dzwonią od reakcji Lotte.

\- Ale czy to nie jest miłe? Lotte uśmiecha się w kierunku dwóch szczęśliwych wiedźm. - Akko jest jej zwykle optymistycznym tonem. Ale zdecydowanie widać różnicę, kiedy rozmawia z Dianą. A teraz jest to jeszcze bardziej zauważalne.

Barbara kiwa głową. - Tak. Nie uwierzycie, ile razy przyłapaliśmy Dianę na gapieniu się na Akko. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła!

\- Czy to było coś więcej niż czasy, kiedy Akko obróciła się na swoim miejscu? Pyta Lotte.

„Tak! Dużo więcej!”

Dwie dziewczyny chichoczą.

„Cóż, to przebija jej drobne błyski paniki,” mruczy Hannah.

Sucy unosi brew, ale nie komentuje.

Zza nich Amanda zauważa razem czerwoną i niebieską drużynę i postanawia dołączyć do Constanze i Jasminki.

"Yo, Akko!" Amanda woła. - Jak poszła twoja podróż?

Akko macha do niej. W tym samym czasie Hannah, Barbara, Sucy i Lotte patrzą na siebie.

(Racja, oni nie wiedzą.)

Amanda zatrzymuje się przed Akko i Dianą, podczas gdy Constanze i Jasminka zostają z resztą niebieskich i czerwonych drużyn. Kiedy Amanda patrzy na Dianę, przesuwa jej oczy w górę iw dół, marszcząc brwi.

Amanda zadaje dziwne pytanie. - Dostałaś gwałtowny wzrost, Diano?

Diana unosi brew. - Nie sądzę. Czy coś jest nie tak?

Amanda kładzie dłoń na jej brodzie. - To nie może być moja wyobraźnia. Hej, Akko, czy Diana nie wygląda na wyższą?

„Ech? Diana zawsze była ode mnie wyższa, więc tak naprawdę nie zauważyłam,” mówi Akko.

Amanda podchodzi do Diany, aż dzieli ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Przesuwa dłonią po czubku głowy do przodu twarzy Diany. Krawędź jej dłoni nie dociera do czoła Diany, jak się spodziewała, ale prawie do grzbietu jej nosa.

„Naprawdę stałeś się wyższy! Co jadłeś, kiedy cię nie było ?!”

Diana krzyżuje ramiona ze stoickim wyrazem twarzy. „To nie jest nic z twojego…”

"Czekaj, nie ma mowy!" - krzyczy Akko. Podchodzi do Diany w miejsce Amandy. Bliskość sprawia, że policzki Diany czerwienieją, czego Akko nie komentuje, ponieważ koncentruje się na czymś o wiele ważniejszym. - Stałeś się wyższy! Ale jadłeś to samo co ja i profesor Ursula!

\- Akko, myślę, że teraz może być _wyższa_ niż profesor Ursula.

"Nie ma mowy!"

Diana wzdycha. „Nie widzę sensu tego objawienia”.

(Chociaż to wyjaśnia nieprawidłowości dzisiejszego ranka).

„Oczywiście, że to ważne!” Amanda krzyczy oskarżycielskim palcem. - Wcześniej byliśmy tylko o jeden centymetr! Aaa! Teraz to cała ćwierć głowy ?!

„Nie będę kwestionować, skąd znasz moje dokładne wymiary”.

„Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, Amando,” mówi Akko.

Amanda kliknie językiem. „Trudno jest znaleźć inne wady Miss Perfect”.

\- Ale to dziwna rzecz do wybrania.

"Jesteście rywalami z Dianą-"

Diana czuje nadchodzącą migrenę. _Tej_ części jej życia w Luna Nova wcale nie tęskniła. Amanda O'Neil nigdy nie przestaje przekraczać granic swojej cierpliwości. Dodanie Akko do miksu nigdy nie jest dobrym znakiem.

"- czy _nie powinieneś_ być konkurencyjny w tym?" Amanda porusza brwiami. - Chyba że jest jakiś powód, dla którego lubisz różnicę wzrostu. Chodź Akko, wyluzuj.

Amanda w jakiś sposób wciąga Dianę w ten nowy temat, gdy idą dalej do jadalni. Za nimi reszta członków drużyny kręci głowami z konsternacją.

„Nie mogę powiedzieć, czy Amanda jest idiotą, czy geniuszem, by to rozgryźć samodzielnie” - mówi Hannah.

„Ta dwójka jest jak lukier na pączku” - zauważa Jasminka. „Bardzo kompatybilne”.

Czerwone i niebieskie zespoły patrzą w szoku na zwykle cichą czarownicę.

„Czy wy też wiedzieliście ?!”

Constanze unosi tabliczkę z napisem: „Czy jesteście ślepcami?”

To _bardzo_ dobre pytanie. To sprawia, że zastanawiają się, kto jeszcze w tej szkole wie.

Cóż, to żenująca sytuacja, kiedy Akko i Diana będą musiały sobie poradzić samodzielnie, gdy nadejdzie czas.

* * *

Tej nocy Diana postanawia napisać od dawna spóźniony list do Fei Wonga w sprawie pewnych… ostatnich wydarzeń.

Po zniesieniu shenaniganów Amandy i Akko podczas lunchu i późniejszej kolacji, Diana wraca do swojego pokoju i mierzy się, by potwierdzić twierdzenia Amandy. Odkrywa, że amerykańska wiedźma ma rację. Jest nie tylko wyższa, ale jej nowy pomiar na 173 centymetry jest o dobre pięć centymetrów wyższy niż poprzednio zarejestrowany wzrost. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ma dopiero siedemnaście lat, możliwość gwałtownego wzrostu w ostatniej chwili nie jest nierealistyczna. Jednak pięć centymetrów w tak krótkim czasie wydaje się zbyt ekstremalne dla tak konwencjonalnego rozumowania.

Diana ma własną hipotezę dotyczącą tego nagłego zrywu wzrostu. Podejrzewa, że jest to efekt uboczny na jej ciele - „pojemniku” - po tym, jak jej dusza połączyła się z duszą Artura. To najlepsze wyjaśnienie, jakie może wymyślić, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie ma konkretnych dowodów, z wyjątkiem oczywistych zmian w jej ciele.

Jeśli dusza Artura jest przyczyną tych zmian, ma nadzieję, że nic nieprzyjemnego również nie zostanie przeniesione. Znacznie wyższy wzrost ojca to jedna rzecz do dziedziczenia. Niektóre inne cechy nie są tak korzystne.

Po pierwsze, Diana nie przepada za zarostem.

Dba o to, aby zawrzeć to rozumowanie w liście do Fei Wonga. Dodaje też do niego swoje krótkie oderwanie się od rzeczywistości. Nie doświadczyła tego ani nie weszła do swojego wewnętrznego świata od czasu połączenia się z duszą Artura. Ale zwierzenie się specjaliście taumaturgii duszy nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

Gdy Diana skończy pisać list i pieczętuje go, przechodzi do swoich podręczników Luna Nova i układa je w kolejności, w której będzie się uczyć. Jest kilka przedmiotów, które chciałaby przejrzeć, ponieważ opuściła dwa tygodnie zajęć.

Zanim zacznie, rzuca krótkie spojrzenie na swoją prawą dłoń. Akcja przypomina dni, w których obserwowała początkowy mały, opalony ślad pokrywający tylko część jej dłoni. Jednak jest inaczej. Ta obecna dolegliwość jest tą, której Diana zna jej początki: ona sama.

Uleczyła półksiężycowe wgłębienia na skórze od zaciśnięcia pięści przez cały dzień, chociaż czasami Diana myśli, że widzi je przez krótki moment, zanim znikną z mrugnięciem. Wie, że po ranie nie powinno być żadnego śladu; ma całkowitą pewność w rzucaniu zaklęć. Ale wydaje się, że jej oczy - a może dokładniej, mózg - nadal płatają jej figle, niezależnie od zdrowego rozsądku.

Diana uważa, że zaciskanie prawej pięści jest najskuteczniejszym sposobem na uniknięcie zapadania się we wspomnienia stali i bólu. Jeśli czuje, że coś przebija jej skórę i powoduje krwawienie, natychmiast przekonuje ją, że jej ciało jest nadal zrobione z mięsa, a nie ze stali. W końcu stal nie reaguje w taki sam sposób jak ciało, gdy jest na nią naciskany.

Ale działa tylko do pewnego stopnia. W trzecim okresie Diana musi wbić paznokcie w dłoń i złamać skórę, aby mała rana mogła wyrwać ją z zadumy. Jest to nawet bardziej skuteczne niż zwykłe wywieranie nacisku; przypomina jej, że stal nie może krwawić.

Udaje jej się przez cały dzień ukryć zakrwawioną rękę przed ciekawskimi oczami i znalazła dogodne chwile, by rzucić zaklęcie szybkiego gojenia, aby zaleczyć ranę. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Diana dodaje do swojej listy priorytetów naukę i doskonalenie czarów pierwszej pomocy. Z pewnością przydaje się, gdy tego potrzebuje.

Jest to małe zadanie dla niej samej. Jednak w końcu stanie się to większym problemem, niż warto go nieustannie ukrywać. Pozwolenie innym na odkrycie tego pogłębi spiralę katastrofy. Prędzej niż później będzie musiała znaleźć alternatywną metodę uziemienia.

Diana wzdycha głęboko i przesuwa prawą ręką po zmęczonych oczach.

Wygląda na to, że nie może uciec od swoich problemów nawet po powrocie do Luna Nova.

* * *

Podobnie jak Akko i Diana, Ursula szybko wraca do swojego normalnego harmonogramu. Widzenie stosu dokumentów i zajęć na zajęciach, które wymagają jej uwagi, jest nieco zniechęcające, ale nic, z czym nie może sobie poradzić.

Ale najpierw pozwala sobie na krótką chwilę porozmawiać ze starym przyjacielem, zanim rozpocznie pracę jako profesor w Luna Nova.

Kryształowa kula na jej biurku wydaje sygnał dźwiękowy, sygnalizując, że połączenie zostało nawiązane. Rozmyty obraz kobiety o włosach w kolorze liliowym powoli staje się wyraźny. Ursula posyła drugiej kobiecie odwzajemniony uśmiech do tej na powierzchni piłki.

\- Nie minął nawet tydzień. I nigdy wcześniej się ze mną nie skontaktowałeś. Czy tak bardzo za mną tęskniłaś? Croix żartuje.

\- Wiesz, że bym spróbował, gdybym wiedział, że możesz odpowiedzieć - odpowiada Ursula. - To nie jest tak, jakbyś próbował się ze _mną_ skontaktować .

\- Byłem zajęty. Nie widziałeś, ile pracy daje mi minister? Technicznie nadal jestem pod nadzorem.

Ursula cofa się, gdy wracają do niej wspomnienia decyzji Croix, by dotrzeć do samego Grand Triskelion i jej konsekwencje. Nawet jeśli Akko i pozostali rozwiązali cały bałagan, nie zmienia to faktu, że Croix zagroził większości świata - a także zranił swoich znajomych - z powodu własnych egoistycznych pragnień.

"Dobrze…"

Croix wzrusza ramionami. - Kara jest dość lekka. Szczerze mówiąc, powinienem być zamknięty za celą z pieczęciami egzekwowanymi przez Arshada _i_ jego siostrę przez co najmniej pięć lat. Przynajmniej tak zaproponował jeden z sędziów podczas mojego przesłuchania. Ktoś inny powiedział, że ja Powinien płonąć na stosie za opracowanie takiego „absurdalnego podejścia do magii”, ale pomysł ten został obalony zaskakująco szybko ”.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że _ktoś_ był dla ciebie miły.

\- Właściwie to minister. Przewodniczyła mojemu przesłuchaniu i podjęła ostateczną decyzję. Wiele czarownic i czarodziejów na moim przesłuchaniu było przeciwnych tak łagodnemu wyrokowi. Ale Minister zgodził się z tym i nie zostawił miejsca na argumenty. Croix krzywi się. „Ta kobieta jest przerażająca bez celowego próbowania”.

Ursula zaczyna się rozluźniać, kontynuując swobodną rozmowę. - Czy często współpracujesz z ministrem?

\- Tylko tyle, ile innych szefów działów. Co, jak sądzę, zdarza się dość często. Croix marszczy brwi. - Jednak nasze spotkania zostały ostatnio przekierowane do jej sekretarza. Coś o tym, że minister ma więcej miejsc, w których może być. Croix kręci głową. - Mogę się nad tym zastanawiać. W każdym razie, czy wrócił pan do pracy jako nauczyciel, _profesorze du Nord_ ?

Ursula wzdycha. - Czy to naprawdę dziwne, że jestem nauczycielem? A uczniowie wciąż zwracają się do mnie jako do Ursuli Callistis. Nikomu poza Akko i Dianą nie wspomniałam o swojej przeszłości.

Croix mruga. - A co z rzucającymi się w oczy włosami? Wskazuje na czubek głowy, aby to udowodnić.

„Wszyscy wierzyli, że zdecydowałem się ufarbować go na niebiesko. Niektórzy profesorowie mogli mieć wątpliwości. Ale przeważnie żaden z uczniów mnie o to nie pytał. Powiedzieli nawet, że wyglądam ładniej!”

„Niespodziewanie?” - śmieje się Croix. - To z pewnością prawda. Zarówno w przenośni, jak i dosłownie. I muszę zgodzić się z twoimi uczniami. Wolę też twoje oryginalne włosy.

Ursula patrzy. - Mówiłeś, że wygląda jak wóz strażacki.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz _rude_ włosy _wozu strażackiego_ , nie żeby wyglądało jak wozu strażackiego.

„To w zasadzie to samo”.

Croix ściska grzbiet nosa. - Nie, nie, nie jest. Tak opisujesz włosy w tym odcieniu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój kolor włosów nie jest typowy dla rudowłosej, prawda?

\- Ze wszystkich słów korzystasz _wozu strażackiego_ ?

\- W porządku _profesorze_ , jakie słowo proponujesz?

„Uczę magicznej astronomii, a nie angielskiego”.

„W takim razie zamierzam nadal używać tego samego opisu, aby opisać kolor twoich włosów”.

Ursula wzdycha i czule kręci głową. - Dobrze jest znowu z tobą rozmawiać, Croix. Od dawna nie czułam tego spokojnego. Chciałbym tylko, żebyśmy mogli dojść do lepszych stosunków wcześniej.

Wszelki ślad humoru znika z Croix, gdy rozpoznaje powagę słów Ursuli. - Czy rozmowa z Akko nie pomaga?

\- Tak, ale w inny sposób. To prawda, że Akko rozjaśnia życie swoim przyjaciołom. Ale to _ja_ zraniłem Akko. Nawet jeśli ona mi wybaczy, trudno mi to wybaczyć.

Chociaż Ursula nie mówi tego wprost, Croix może zgadnąć, co Ursula próbuje powiedzieć. - Więc lepiej czujesz się rozmawiając z kimś, kto jest na tej samej łodzi. Kto też popełnił te błędy.

Ręce Ursuli zaciskają się na jej kolanach. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak byłem dumny, kiedy Akko po raz pierwszy podniosła się z ziemi na swojej miotle. Naprawdę jest możliwe, że ludzie, którym magia została skradziona przez Dream Fuel Spirit, odzyskają swoje umiejętności.

"W takim razie w czym problem?"

„Widząc, jak Akko potrafi latać… widząc jej postępy w nauce i poprawiające się stopnie… wszystkie są świetne. Ale czasami zastanawiam się, czy zobaczenie tych wszystkich postępów sprawi, że zapomnę, jaka była wcześniej. jej niezdolność do magii jak inni. A to wszystko przeze mnie. "

Croix brzęczy. „Nie chcesz zapomnieć wszystkiego, co zrobiłeś tak łatwo. Wiesz, normalni ludzie po prostu pozwoliliby temu odejść. Nie wiem, dlaczego chcesz być tak zafiksowany na tym, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, ale nic z tego ma znaczenie, jeśli mnie zapytasz. Nawet gdybym nie był profesorem Akko przez długi czas, zauważyłem kilka rzeczy o niej. Na przykład, prawdopodobnie zajęłaby więcej czasu, aby wykonywać magię na biegłym poziomie w porównaniu do jej rówieśników. jeśli przypadkowo nie odebrałeś jej magii. Ponieważ pochodzi z niemagicznego środowiska, nie ma magii nagromadzonej w jej ciele, którą czarownice przekazują w swoich rodzinach. To już stawia ją w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Może poprawiły się przy większej szybkości, ale niewiele. "

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że ją okłamałem.

Croix mruga. „Ach, temu nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Zbyt dużo czasu zajęło ci powiedzenie jej prawdy, a to pozwoliło mi wykorzystać obie twoje słabości. Czułbym więcej wyrzutów sumienia, gdyby warunki nie układały się dla mnie tak idealnie ”.

"Nie pomagam."

\- Cóż, i tak nie mogę wiele dla ciebie zrobić. Croix wzrusza ramionami. „Popełniłem tyle samo błędów, co ty. Nie mogę naprawić twoich problemów; tylko ty możesz. I tak samo jest w moim przypadku. Możesz wybrać tarzanie się w poczuciu winy, ale wiedz, że nikt cię nie pociągnie z tego. Tylko _ty_ możesz to zrobić. Poruszanie się do przodu nie oznacza, że musisz zapomnieć o tym, co jest za tobą ”. Croix robi wydech. - Nie zapomnę wszystkiego, co zrobiłem. Ale na razie mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zmartwienia. Znalezienie lekarstwa na pyłki Wagandei i Klątwę Ostrzy to tylko część moich priorytetów. Jestem pewien, _że_ masz więcej też ważne rzeczy ”.

\- Nie jestem taki jak ty, Croix. Nie mogę tak odgarniać rzeczy na bok.

\- To prawdopodobnie dobra rzecz. Ale nie możesz jeszcze pozwolić sobie na utonięcie w poczuciu winy. Croix wytrzymuje jej spojrzenie. - Masz uczniów, którzy na ciebie liczą. Nie możesz im pomóc, jeśli jesteś zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, w którą mogę sobie pozwolić, to twoja umiejętność pomagania tym dziewczynom.

Ursula opiera grzbiet nosa na dłoni. - Przynajmniej zmieniłeś się na tyle, żeby w coś uwierzyć.

Croix odchyla się na swoim miejscu. „Zawsze myślałem, wierząc w Ciebie nigdy do niczego. Nie, to nie jest w porządku. Nie chciałem wierzyć w Ciebie, bo wiedział, że _mógłby_ osiągnąć to, czego nie mogę. I z tego powodu, patrzyłem zniszczyć siebie nie robiąc nic, aby temu zapobiec. W rezultacie zepsułem wiele rzeczy, których nie można naprawić. Więc teraz wiem. Jeśli wierzę w Ciebie i będę przy Tobie, znajdę odpowiedzi Ja też szukam. Może to zająć lata lub dziesięciolecia, ale myślę, że w końcu będę w stanie to znaleźć ”.

Ursula marszczy brwi. - Odpowiedzi na co? Jakie pytania _cię_ niepokoją ?

Uśmiech, którym obdarza ją Croix w odpowiedzi, jest mały, nie ze szczęścia ani smutku. Jeśli Ursula ma to najlepiej opisać, najbliższy opis będzie musiał zostać… zagubiony.

„Czy kiedykolwiek osiągnę cel, z którego będę mógł być dumny?”

\- Nie rozumiem. Ukończyłeś na szczycie naszej klasy. Stworzyłeś SSS, który zrewolucjonizował konsumpcję magii, zanim Yggdrasil został wskrzeszony. Osiągnąłeś tak wiele nagród.

\- Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia. Żadne. Wszystkie są przeciętne, nic specjalnego.

„Croix-”

„Osiągnięcie Wielki Triskelion miał być najwyższym osiągnięciem. Ale nie mogłem nawet zrobić _to_ . I co teraz? Co jeszcze mam zrobić?”

\- Ja… nie wiem.

\- Oczywiście _,_ że nie. Nawet nie wiem. Croix zakrywa twarz dłonią. - Myślę… myślę, że potrzebuję snu. Zbyt długo przeglądałem papierkową robotę. Masz moje dane kontaktowe. Możemy porozmawiać innym razem.

Ursula kiwa głową. "To wydaje się być dobrym pomysłem." Ręka Ursuli zatrzymuje się nad kryształową kulą, zanim zdąży przerwać ich rozmowę. „Croix. Pamiętaj tylko o jednej rzeczy. Nawet jeśli nie sądzisz, że wiele zrobiłeś, masz dla mnie. Dziękuję za pomoc w znalezieniu lekarstwa na Klątwę Ostrzy. I dziękuję za próbę znalezienia lekarstwa do pyłku Wagandei ”.

Croix mruga. Potrzebuje kilku sekund na wymyślenie właściwej odpowiedzi. W końcu wszystko, co może wymyślić, to: „To nie jest problem”.

Tam obaj kończą swoją rozmowę. Zamiast dojść do pokoju, mają większe poczucie zagubienia i niepewności niż wcześniej.

Ale przynajmniej mają swoje informacje kontaktowe.

* * *

Podczas kolejnej nocy dwie nowe pary spędzają ten czas na nauce, jak obiecali wiele dni wcześniej.

Akko opada głowę na podręcznik leżący na biurku w bibliotece. „W końcu, mający pomóc mi było lepszym wyborem po wszystkim. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem w połowie brakowało nam wszystkiego, w ciągu zaledwie trzech dni! Ja zwykle nie rozumiem nic z tego dnia _z_ zajęć. Ale udało ci się to wszystko wyjaśnić tak dobrze, że nawet ja to rozumiem! Powinienem był prosić cię o pomoc wcześniej! "

Diana kontynuuje notowanie, nie podnosząc wzroku. „Akko, nie jesteś już studentką pierwszego roku w Luna Nova. Musisz być przykładem dla pierwszych klas, którzy cię podziwiają. Opóźnianie się w nauce nie wchodzi w grę.”

\- Tak, to wciąż dziwne. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ludzie będą prosić _mnie_ o pomoc. Słabe ich rozczarowanie, kiedy wszystko, co naprawdę mogę zrobić, to magia metamorfozy. Muszę podziękować profesorowi Croix za tę publiczną transmisję z nas w kosmosie.

Ta przeklęta audycja jest powodem, dla którego tak wiele osób pyta Diany o jej życie miłosne. Ale Diana błądzi.

Akko przygląda się zawartości, którą studiuje Diana. - _Na podstawie Taumaturgii Duszy_ . Nie wiedziałem, że Luna Nova ma zajęcia o czymś takim.

\- To dlatego, że tak nie jest. To dla moich własnych, niezależnych badań z panną Croix na temat Klątwy Ostrzy. Aby znaleźć lekarstwo, konieczne jest zrozumienie podstaw magii odnoszącej się do duszy. Fei Wong był na tyle uprzejmy, że miał niektóre z jego książek zostały wysłane do mnie do użytku. Do całego tekstu dołączył angielskie tłumaczenia ”.

\- Oooch. Jak można było się spodziewać po Dianie. Jak leci?

Diana wzdycha. - Mniej więcej tak dobrze, jak robiłem to sam, zanim dowiedziałem się o klątwie. Przy niewielkiej ilości informacji na temat taumaturgii duszy, nie mówiąc już o samej Klątwie Ostrzy, nie ma zbyt wiele do wykorzystania. Jednak minęło zaledwie kilka dni. Przede wszystkim nie spodziewałem się tak szybkiego postępu ”.

\- Mogę pomóc, jeśli chcesz. Akko drapie się po głowie. - Może nie jestem dobrym uczniem, ale to jest coś, co jest ważne dla nas obojga. Postaram się jak najlepiej, jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy.

Diana uśmiecha się czule. - Doceniam tę ofertę. Jednak twoimi priorytetami powinny być twoje własne studia. Kiedy poprawisz swoje umiejętności jako wiedźmy, możesz skierować swoją uwagę gdzie indziej. Na razie skup się na zostaniu wspaniałą czarownicą, jak zawsze.

"Jesteś pewien? Ja też mogę być przydatny do takich rzeczy!"

\- Nie wątpię. Gdybyś tylko mógł zastosować to do swoich zajęć.

\- Hej, mogę się uczyć, jeśli się do tego przyłożę! Po prostu to _nudne_ .

\- Zapewniam cię, taumaturgia duszy wcale nie jest lepsza.

\- Ale jest dziesięć razy bardziej zabawne, jeśli to wyjaśniasz.

„Akko, nie o to chodzi we wspólnych badaniach”.

„Ech heh… Ale podoba mi się, kiedy spędzamy razem czas w ten sposób. Dzięki temu czuję się mniej samotny”.

Diana unosi brew. "Lotte i Sucy są twoimi współlokatorami. Amanda i jej zespół najczęściej werbują cię do swoich przedsięwzięć. Jeśli nie, to jest profesor Ursula. Nie widzę powodu, by czuć się samotny, nie mówiąc już o szukaniu mojego towarzystwa w szczególnie, aby temu zaradzić ”.

Akko drapie się po policzku. „Tak, ale to inny rodzaj samotności, wiesz? Lotte i Sucy są moimi przyjaciółmi, więc uszczęśliwiają mnie, kiedy jestem w ich pobliżu. Ale z tobą jest inaczej. Sprawiasz, że czuję się ciepło, ale też jak… jak w domu. Tak, jak w domu! ”

\- Masz na myśli wygodne?

\- Tak, myślę, że możesz tak powiedzieć. Samotna w bibliotece w cichą noc Akko pozwala jej opuścić straż tylko dla swojej najważniejszej osoby. - Ne, Diana. Naprawdę się z tym zgadzasz?

Diana unosi brew. „W jaki sposób udowodniłem, że jest inaczej?”

Przyćmione oświetlenie oświetla zgnębioną minę Akko. Z tego Diana rozumie, że cokolwiek dręczy Akko, nie jest trywialnym problemem. Czeka, aż Akko będzie kontynuować.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak działają magiczne rodziny, ale prawdopodobnie są podobne do zwykłych bogatych ludzi, prawda? A dla zwykłych bogatych ludzi mają wiele zasad, których muszą przestrzegać. Akko załamuje ręce na spódnicy. „Na przykład… kogo poślubić i to wszystko, aby kontynuować z następnym pokoleniem. I nie możesz mieć dzieci, skoro oboje jesteśmy dziewczynami… Więc ktoś taki jak Andrew byłby lepszy, prawda? Ma nawet status! twoja ciocia już wcześniej próbowała pocałować go i jego tatę. "

Zdjęcie jej ciotki Daryl, która organizuje małżeństwo między nią a Andrew Hanbridge, wystarczy, by Diana się skrzywiła.

„Jestem zdumiony twoją troską o coś tak trywialnego” - mówi zamiast tego Diana.

"To nie jest trywialne! To twoja przyszłość! Nie chcę cię powstrzymywać."

„Akko, nie jest to obowiązkowe, aby biologicznie stworzyć dziecku do kontynuowania naszej linii. Nie _jest_ możliwość podjęcia. Pomysł, że to czysta potomstwo biologiczne jest bardziej uzasadnione niż dziecko nie stanowi bezpośredniego potomka rodziny jest przestarzała praktyka i wiara. Przypuszczam, że poczęcie poprzez magię jest również możliwe. Chociaż wskaźnik sukcesu jest na tyle przygnębiający, że adopcja jest lepszym rozwiązaniem.

Akko musi przyznać, że nie pomyślała o żadnej z opcji. Odwraca głowę i narzeka z oburzeniem w niespójnych zdaniach, dusząc się ze wstydu.

„Jeśli chodzi o oczekiwania, to szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzą mnie takie archaiczne tradycje”.

Usta Akko otwierają się. „Uh, jesteś pewna, że jesteś Dianą? Moja dziewczyna, która kręci się wokół tradycji i tak dalej? Nie mów mi… to twój tata mówi ?!”

W oczach Diany pojawia się nieczytelny wyraz. Odeszło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. - Mój ojciec odszedł, Akko. Nie może mówić w moim imieniu.

\- Okej, w takim razie nadal jestem zdezorientowany.

„Jeśli martwisz się naszymi różnymi pozycjami społecznymi, mogę cię zapewnić, że nie ma się nad czym rozwodzić. Chociaż prawdą jest, że nie pochodzisz z magicznego pochodzenia, udowodniłeś już, że jesteś zdolną czarownicą w swoim własne prawa. Oprócz odrodzenia Yggdrasil, twoje działania w posiadłości Cavendish były również godne podziwu. "

\- Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś rzucił Luna Nova w połowie…

„Choć ryzykowne” - dodaje Diana.

Akko się dąsa. - A co mam zrobić, kiedy jesteś taki uparty?

Diana kręci głową. „Wbrew swoim pragnieniom wszedłeś do komnat poniżej posiadłości Cavendish bez cierpienia z powodu klątwy. To świadectwo naszego domu - a także Lady Beatrix - uznania ciebie i twoich wysiłków. Sama ciocia Daryl była tego świadkiem. Wierzę, że to jest dlaczego nie zaprotestowała przed twoją obecnością w Cavendish Manor kilka tygodni temu. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego razu.

Akko się kuli. - Wyglądała, jakby chciała. A może po prostu z jakiegoś powodu zawsze wygląda na zdenerwowaną.

„W każdym razie uważam, że mamy więcej niż wystarczające wsparcie. Jednak nawet gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili, i tak wybrałbym was, niezależnie od tradycji”. Diana sięga i bierze Akko w swoje ręce. „Jeśli inni wyrzucają nam stosunki w oparciu o istniejące zwyczaje, odpowiedź jest prosta. Sam zmienię zasady”.

Oczy Akko się rozszerzają. „Diana…”

„Jeśli chodzi o kwestię płci, to nie musisz się tym przejmować. Nawet wśród starszego pokolenia uważają, że umiejętność utrzymania reputacji jest ważniejsza niż przestarzała dyskryminacja. Sam to rozważyłem i doszedłem do wniosku ten wniosek. "

\- Też o tym myślałeś?

Diana ściska dłonie Akko. "Oczywiście. Jeśli jesteśmy do tej pory, nie chciałbym, abyś doświadczył komplikacji z powodu mojego własnego niedopatrzenia. Dlatego dołożę wszelkich starań, abyś pozostał przy mnie. Zapewniam, że nie musisz się martwić kiedy jesteś ze mną."

Akko otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Po raz kolejny Diana ogłusza ją oniemiałą.

(Diana jest… bardzo uważną dziewczyną. Myślę, że znowu się w niej zakochuję!)

Po zapewnieniach Diany budzi się w niej mnóstwo emocji. Najsilniejszy z nich: szczęście. Akko jest pewna, że sama wyrwie się z tego uczucia, jeśli w jakiś sposób go nie odfiltruje. Więc robi pierwszą rzecz, jaka przychodzi jej do głowy.

Akko obejmuje ramiona Diany. Nagła akcja prawie powoduje, że ta dwójka spada z odpowiednich miejsc. Na szczęście ich krzesła przechylają się tylko trochę, więc nie spadają na podłogę biblioteki.

"Akko! Pokaż trochę powściągliwości!"

\- Nie ma mowy, żebym się powstrzymał przed moją dziewczyną! Nie, kiedy jesteś dla mnie taki miły!

Diana wzdycha. „Nie chciałbym niczego mniej od mojej najważniejszej osoby”.

Akko się uśmiecha. - Ja też nie. Nie mogę z tobą walczyć z niektórymi z tych społecznych oczekiwań, ale obiecuję, że zostanę z tobą bez względu na wszystko. A to oznacza wszystkie uściski, na jakie zasługujesz!

Kiedy ich niepewność została na razie rozwiązana, oboje wznowili swoje nocne sesje studyjne na następny tydzień. Trwa to nawet po tym, jak Akko nadrabia zaległości w swojej pracy.

W końcu są dla siebie ważnymi ludźmi. Po prostu nie mogą zostać zbyt długo rozdzieleni.

### Uwagi:

> Przesadzam, jak oczywisty jest Diakko dla innych postaci. W kanonie naprawdę zachowują się jak dobrzy przyjaciele / rywale. To ładny statek, chociaż XD
> 
> Nawet niewielka zmiana wzrostu może wpłynąć na ciało, jeśli nastąpi gwałtownie. Przesuwa cały środek ciężkości i wytrąca z równowagi wszystkie funkcje organizmu. Szybki wzrost. Cóż, Diana prawdopodobnie przyzwyczaja się do zmian nierealistycznie szybko. Uh, magia? ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯
> 
> I nieeee. Diana staje się wyższa nie tylko po to, by rozpieszczać moje skrajne zamiłowanie do wykresu różnicy wysokości. Nie. Oczywiście nie. Chociaż Diana jest już wyższa haha…
> 
> Croix to interesująca postać, która, jak sądzę, mogłaby zostać lepiej rozwinięta w kanonie, ale tak się nie stało. W konsekwencji istnieje kilka sposobów na odczytanie jej postaci. Widziałem ją jako kogoś, kto jest przeciwieństwem Rydwanu. Podczas gdy Rydwan będzie trzymał się swoich błędów, Croix jest typem, który może odepchnąć je na bok, ale także wierzy, że wszystko, co robi, jest nieistotne. Opracowujesz SSS? Meh. Szukasz lekarstwa na pyłki Wagandei? Meh. Znajdujesz lekarstwo na Klątwę Ostrzy? Meh. Nic, co zrobiła, nie dało jej poczucia spełnienia. Próbowała spełnić to pragnienie, sama zdobywając Grand Triskelion, ale ostatecznie się nie udało. I co teraz?
> 
> W każdym razie, wracając do rzucania bandą bs w Dianę.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Tytuły _Heart of Iron_ i _Heart of Steel_ nie mają oznaczać zimnego serca czy braku emocji. Mają być bardziej dosłowne; posiadanie serca, które jest silne i odporne, ale podatne na zmiany. W szczególności tytuł prequela pochodzi z odcinka 19, w którym Ursula mówi Akko, że Diana ma „żelazną wolę”. Idąc stamtąd, stal to połączenie żelaza i węgla, reprezentujące połączenie dusz Diany i Artura.


	32. Rozdział 19: Akt III.ii. Nie jesteś sama - Więzi między sercami

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym drużyny czerwone i niebieskie martwią się o swoich reprezentantów.

### Uwagi:

> Uh, więc nie planowałem tego na początku, ale ten rozdział jest nieco mroczniejszy niż pozostałe. Ostrzeżenie przed… samookaleczeniem? Zgaduję? Pomidor nie powinien pisać fików tak późno.
> 
> Obecnie _nie_ jestem trzeźwy, więc publikuję to teraz. Pamiętaj, że nie napisałem tego w moim obecnym stanie, ale znacznie wcześniej. Ale chcę to tylko udostępnić Wam czytelnikom, ponieważ ... dlaczego nie: D

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/30964104#chapter_19_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

_Wzgórza. Wschodzące słońce. Znosząc ciemność. Topniejący śnieg._

_Stal. Stal w moim ramieniu. Stal_ to _moje ramię. Stal to moje ciało. Ogień to moja krew._

_I ręka mieczy, a nie ciało. Zbyt wiele. Gdzie jest moja dłoń?_

_Ból. W dłoni czuję ból. Karmazynowy. Stal nie wycieka. To jest ciało. Nie ma stali._

_Nie ma stali._

Oczy Diany otwierają się gwałtownie. Drżący oddech wydobywa się z jej wysuszonego gardła. Unosi trzęsącą się dłoń, by odgarnąć kilka kosmyków włosów, które przylegały do jej spoconego czoła.

Kiedy wyreguluje oddech, spogląda w dół na swoją prawą rękę i puszcza zaciśniętą pięść. Jej paznokcie znowu wbiły się w jej dłoń.

Diana wyciąga różdżkę i rzuca _Sarcio,_ by leczył małe rany. Po załataniu skóry wyjmuje chusteczkę i wyciera pozostałe czerwone plamy z dłoni. Dopiero gdy jej dłoń znów wygląda normalnie, pozwala sobie na odprężenie.

(Znowu…? Może powinienem najpierw znaleźć lekarstwo na te halucynacje, zanim zacznę szukać lekarstwa na Klątwę Ostrzy.)

Diana kątem oka dostrzega dwie znajome wiedźmy kierujące się do biurka w bibliotece, które obecnie zajmuje. Chociaż nie przeszkadza jej towarzystwo Lotte i Sucy, wydaje się dziwne, że ich trzeci członek jest nieobecny.

„Cześć Diana”, wita się Lotte. Ona i Sucy spoglądają na stos książek na biurku w bibliotece. "Um, jesteś teraz zajęty?"

Jest. Poza pogarszającym się stanem zdrowia psychicznego i możliwą śmiercią, która zamieni się w majaczące nad nią ostrza, nie brakuje wiedzy na temat magii w ogóle. Może wyprzedza program nauczania, ale to nie znaczy, że wie wszystko.

Ale kiedy Diana nie jest zajęta?

Diana zamyka książkę przed sobą. I tak nie znalazła w tym nic konkretnego. Uważa, że kilkuminutowa przerwa jest korzystna dla jej zdrowia psychicznego.

„Nie w szczególności” - odpowiada Diana. "Czy jest coś, czego potrzebujesz?"

\- Czy zauważyłeś, że coś jest nie tak z Akko? Pyta Lotte.

„Przynajmniej dziwniejsze niż jej zwykłe standardy” - dodaje Sucy.

Diana marszczy brwi. - Nie sądzę, że zauważyłem jakiekolwiek oznaki nieprawidłowości. Jeśli jest coś niezwykłego, zakładam, że wy dwoje wiecie lepiej niż ja.

„Jesteś jej dziewczyną” - komentuje Sucy.

„Nie mieszkam w tym samym pokoju co ona” - odpowiada Diana.

"Jeszcze nie."

"Sucy!" Lotte upomina.

Diana unosi rozbawioną brew.

Lotte prycha. - W każdym razie zapytaliśmy, bo coś zauważyliśmy. Nie sądzę, żeby Akko ostatnio dobrze spała.

Jest to zdecydowanie coś, czego Diana nie jest świadoma i chciałaby wiedzieć więcej.

"Co cię prowadzi do takiego wniosku?" Diana pyta.

\- Czasami ja lub Sucy budzimy się w środku nocy bez powodu. Po raz pierwszy napiłem się wody. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zauważyłem dziwny rytm snu Akko.

"Dziwne w jaki sposób?"

\- Myślę, że ma koszmary. Akko wcześniej tego nie robiła. Ale ostatnio jęczała i płakała przez sen. Tym razem nie powiedziała nic konkretnego.

„Następnym razem było coś, co zauważyłem” - dodaje Sucy. - Czasami nie śpię, żeby popracować nad eliksirem. Kilka dni temu miałem zamiar przetestować jeden z moich eliksirów na Akko. Ale wtedy wymamrotała twoje imię w środku snu i zaczęła płakać.

Diana nie zamierza w tej chwili komentować eksperymentów Sucy na swojej dziewczynie. Są inne ważniejsze sprawy, na których należy się skupić.

"Moje imię?"

„Płacz nie wydawał się zbyt głośny, odkąd go nie obudziłam” - zauważa Lotte. - Wiem tylko dlatego, że Sucy wspomniała o tym po tym, jak wychowałem Akko, która nie spała dobrze, kiedy po raz drugi usłyszałem, jak się obraca we śnie.

„Można by pomyśleć, że cokolwiek zrobi Akko, będzie głośne i okropne. Pokazuje tylko, jak to musi na nią wpływać” - mówi bezczelnie Sucy.

Grymas Diany tylko się pogłębia. - Nie, nic mi o tym nie wspomniała. To mój pierwszy raz.

„Może Akko nawet nie wie, że mówi i mamrocze przez sen” - mówi Lotte.

\- Czy nie rozmawialiście z nią o tym? Pyta Diana.

Lotte kręci głową. - Chcieliśmy cię najpierw zapytać, zanim z nią o tym porozmawiamy. Na wypadek, gdybyś cokolwiek wiedział.

„Nie wierzę, że będę bardzo pomocny w tej sytuacji”.

„Pozwolimy ci wrócić do… cokolwiek wtedy robisz” - mówi Sucy i wskazuje na wielki stos książek wokół niej. Jej oczy zatrzymują się na książce zatytułowanej _Zastosowania Taumaturgii Duszy,_ ale jej nie komentuje.

„Powinniśmy iść teraz poszukać Akko. Zastanawiam się, czy Hannah i Barbara skończyły z nią rozmawiać” - mówi Lotte.

To również przyciąga uwagę Diany. - Hannah i Barbara szukały Akko?

Lotte kiwa głową. - To jest powód, dla którego nie ma jej teraz z nami. Powiedzieli, że chcą porozmawiać z Akko o czymś, póki mieli okazję. Więc zdecydowaliśmy się cię znaleźć, kiedy ona z nimi rozmawia.

"Widzę." Diana ma pojęcie o tym, o czym mogliby rozmawiać. Zawsze może to potwierdzić z Akko później wieczorem, kiedy się spotkają.

„Dzięki za pomoc, Diano” - mówi Lotte. Nie mając nic więcej do powiedzenia, ona i Sucy opuszczają bibliotekę.

Kiedy są wystarczająco daleko, Sucy zauważa głośno: „Wygląda na to, że Akko nie jest jedyną osobą, której coś przeszkadza”.

\- Ech? Co masz na myśli?

\- Nic. Po prostu myślę sobie.

Sucy postanawia nie komentować połysku potu Diany i zaciskała prawą pięść przez cały czas trwania rozmowy. Cokolwiek dzieje się z Akko i Dianą, ta dwójka może samodzielnie rozwiązać ten problem.

Prawdopodobnie.

* * *

Tymczasem w pustym korytarzu…

\- Co się dzieje z Dianą? Akko przechyla głowę. - Czy nie powinniście wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie?

\- Jesteś jej… dziewczyną. Hannah w końcu udaje się to powiedzieć, nie jąkając się przy swoich słowach.

\- Tak, ale mieszkacie z nią. Praktycznie przyklejacie się do jej biodra. Jeśli nie wiecie, to zgadywanie jest równie dobre jak moje.

Barbara spogląda w dół. - Diana nie… mówi nam rzeczy. Nawet gdy ją o to poprosimy, będzie po prostu nalegać, żeby nic jej nie było i powie nam, żebyśmy się nie martwili. I to koniec.

\- I zwykle jest dobrze. Wiemy, że Diana nie ma z czym walczyć. Ale…

Barbara odbiera miejsce, w którym przerywa Hannah. „Ostatnio zauważyliśmy niewielkie zmiany w jej zachowaniu, których wcześniej nie było”.

"Na przykład, jak ona ciągle się rozstawia, nawet w klasie."

„Drobne wstrząsy, które niejednokrotnie zepsuły jej notatki”.

\- Jak napięte są jej ramiona.

„Pocenie się po wstrząsach”.

„Minuta drga w jej prawej dłoni”.

„Częściej niż wcześniej chwyta prawą rękę”.

„Nie wspominając o częstym używaniu _Abscondam_ i _Sarcio_ ”.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, jakie są te dwa zaklęcia i musieliśmy je sprawdzić. Pierwsze to zaklęcie ukrywające, którego używa od miesiąca.

\- Drugie to zaklęcie leczące, które zaczęło się po tym, jak wróciliście z podróży z profesor Ursulą.

\- I myśli, że nie zauważamy, jak używa tych zaklęć.

"To trochę trudne, kiedy ciągle to robi."

„Prawie każdego ranka i czasami w ciągu dnia”.

\- Diana coś ukrywa. Ale nam nie powie.

"Dlatego…"

Hannah i Barbara podchodzą do Akko i jednocześnie żądają: „Akko, co wiesz ?!”

Wszystko to w tę iz powrotem rzuca Akko koncentrację na szalony obrót. Trwa kilka sekund, zanim w pełni przetworzy to, co powiedzieli, zanim sformułuje odpowiedź.

( _Abscondam_ miała ukryć tę ciemną opaleniznę po prawej stronie ciała. A teraz używa jej, by zakryć swoją ciemniejszą skórę i pieczęć panny Rakshtha. Ale po co jest drugie zaklęcie?)

„Uch…”

\- Więc coś wiesz!

Akko macha rękami przed sobą, by odeprzeć dwóch wściekłych członków niebieskiej drużyny.

\- Czekaj, czekaj! Wiem tylko o pierwszym zaklęciu. Drugiego nie mam pojęcia! Gdy Hannah i Barbara się uspokoją, Akko kontynuuje ponuro: „Jeśli Diana nie chce wam powiedzieć, to nie sądzę, żebym mógł też nic powiedzieć bez niej. Chodzi o nią, więc to ona powinna wam powiedzieć jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć ”.

\- Ale o to chodzi. Nie _zrobi tego_ . Hannah marszczy brwi. - Diana nie lubi niepokoić innych. Więc nawet jeśli zbiegnie na ziemię, nikomu nie powie, że cierpi.

Akko może wczuć się w zmagania Hannah i Barbary.

(To brzmi jak Diana w porządku. Myślałem, że ją trochę otworzyłem. Chyba nie…)

\- Diana zawsze nas słucha, kiedy musimy komuś powiedzieć, co nas niepokoi. Udzieli nawet świetnej rady. Otworzy drzwi, ale nie odejdzie od nich.

Determinacja Barbary lśni w jej oczach. - Wiemy, że coś ją dręczy. I zawsze jest przy nas. Chcemy tylko zrobić to samo dla niej.

Akko wie, że Hannah i Barbara naprawdę troszczą się o Dianę. Widziała, jak byli zdenerwowani, kiedy Diana opuściła Luna Nova, aby zostać kolejnym spadkobiercą Cavendishów. Nawet (niechętnie) podziękowali jej za sprowadzenie Diany z powrotem. Ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała takie przekonanie ze strony dwóch dziewczyn. To dowód na to, jak bardzo cenią Dianę jako przyjaciółkę, a nie dziedziczkę prestiżowej rodziny. To z pewnością zmiana w stosunku do ich zwykłej paskudnej osobowości.

(Nie żeby ostatnio byli tacy wredni. Dziwne. Czekaj, nie o to chodzi.)

\- Przepraszam chłopaki. Nadal nie sądzę, żebym mógł ci powiedzieć, jeśli Diana nie chce - mówi smutno Akko.

\- Przynajmniej powiedz nam, czy wszystko z nią w porządku! Barbara błaga. - Nie musisz nam mówić, co się stało. Ale czy Diana wyzdrowieje?

Akko mruga.

(Czy Diana… w porządku…?)

_Kły wilka._

_Krew. Kapanie. Pooling. Wszędzie. Smród palący jej nos._

_Stal. Ręka nie z ciała, ale ze stali._

_Miecze wystające z ciała._

_Czy to nie powinna być ręka?_

_Krzyczeć. Krzyczeć. Krzyczeć._

_Niech ktoś_

"Akko?"

Akko sapie, czując nagły ucisk na jej ramieniu. Jest lekki i ledwo tam, ale wyciąga ją z bolesnego wspomnienia, którego nigdy więcej nie chce przypomnieć.

\- P-przepraszam. Uh, Diana jest…

Hannah i Barbara patrzą na siebie. Po cichej rozmowie spoglądają na Akko. Ich zmartwienie wzrosło dziesięciokrotnie.

\- Diana nie jest w porządku, prawda?

Akko spogląda w dół. "Ona dużo się dzieje."

\- Czy ona… czy ona umrze? Wahanie jest widoczne w łamiącym się głosie Hannah.

Akko kręci głową. - Nie. Może. Nie wiem. Na razie myślę, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

„Nie wydajesz się być zbyt pewien” - zauważa Barbara.

(I bardzo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.)

Żaden z dwóch członków niebieskiej drużyny nie zdecydował się wypowiedzieć tego głośno.

Akko kręci głową z większym zapałem. - Nie, z Dianą nic się nie stanie. Znajdziemy odpowiedź. Na pewno ją znajdziemy! Akko nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy z Hannah i Barbarą, ponownie zapalając płomień. - Porozmawiam z Dianą o tym, co mi właśnie powiedziałeś. Jeśli jej to nie przeszkadza, powie ci. I tak staram się, żeby się bardziej otworzyła.

Oczy Hannah i Barbary rozszerzają się.

\- Naprawdę to zrobisz? Pyta Barbara.

Akko kiwa głową. - Zostaw to mnie. Właściwie, jeśli naprawdę nie chce, to nie zamierzam jej naciskać. Ale spróbuję!

Obaj wzdychają z ulgą.

„Dzięki, Akko” - mówi Hannah za nich obu.

\- Tak, nie martw się o to! Och, to Lotte i Sucy. Gdzie poszliście?

* * *

\- Och, więc właśnie tam się udali.

Za zgodą Akko i Diana zakopują się w bibliotece, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o możliwych lekarstwach na Klątwę Ostrzy. Chociaż bardziej przypomina to, że Akko próbuje nadrobić zaległości, podczas gdy Diana robi większość postępów.

W tej chwili decydują się na krótką przerwę i przedyskutować, o czym ich koledzy z drużyny poszli do drugiej, aby porozmawiać.

"Czy masz problemy ze snem?" Pyta Diana.

Akko drapie się po głowie. - Lotte i Sucy są naprawdę spostrzegawcze, prawda?

„Akko…”

Akko śmieje się nerwowo. - Myślę, że możesz tak powiedzieć. Czasami koszmary znikają z tyłu mojej głowy, kiedy się budzę. Przebywanie w pobliżu wszystkich pomaga wymazać te wspomnienia.

Diana zamyka książkę, którą właśnie czyta, i wyciąga rękę, by ująć dłoń Akko. "O czym są koszmary?"

"To nic złego!" Akko próbuje - ale nie udaje mu się - uspokoić. Zmartwiona mina Diany tylko pogarsza jej samopoczucie. - Jest dużo krwi. Twojej. I dużo stali. I krzyków.

"Wszystko pochodzi ode mnie."

Akko kiwa głową, odwracając głowę. Uważa, że nie może utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego z Dianą, nie chcąc krzyczeć.

Uścisk dłoni Akko zacieśnia się. - Przepraszam, że przeprowadziłem cię przez to wszystko. Zaproponowałbym zaklęcie wymazywania pamięci, ale nie sądzę, by łamanie zasad było akceptowalną opcją.

Akko kręci głową. - W porządku. Uczę się radzić sobie. Przynajmniej wiem, że spodziewam się, że Lotte i Sucy w pewnym momencie o to zapytają. Zwłaszcza jeśli to takie oczywiste.

\- Twoi koledzy z drużyny martwią się o ciebie, Akko. Każdy by to zrobił.

\- O tak, to mi przypomina. Hannah i Barbara przyszły ze mną porozmawiać o czymś takim.

Diana unosi brew. - A skąd wiedzą o twoich koszmarach?

\- Nie ja. Zauważyli, że używasz _Abscondam,_ żeby zakryć opaleniznę.

"Oni mają?" To zaskakuje Dianę. Z pewnością pozostanie dyskretna, aby inni tego nie zauważyli.

\- Powiedzieli, że staje się to dość zauważalne, kiedy się to robi. Powiedzieli też coś o zaklęciu _Sarcio_ czy coś w tym rodzaju.

"To nie ma znaczenia."

Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że to zła reakcja, nawet jeśli Akko nie mówi jej niewerbalnie.

„Diana…”

Dziedziczka Cavendish wzdycha. - Są chwile, kiedy muszę zacisnąć pięść, żeby skupić swoją uwagę. W skrajnych przypadkach musiałem leczyć… drobne samookaleczenia.

Akko wyskakuje z siedzenia. "Robisz sobie krzywdę ?!"

Wszyscy w bibliotece odwracają się, żeby ją uciszyć. Akko wystawia im język. Niemniej jednak siada z powrotem i posyła Dianie nieme spojrzenie.

"Jak powiedziałem, są to drobne obrażenia." Diana otwiera prawą rękę, aby spojrzeć na swoją dłoń. „ _Sarcio_ wystarczy, aby wyleczyć skórę i nie pozostawiać śladów”.

„Ale dlaczego musisz to zrobić? To…”

\- Tylko jako przypomnienie dla mnie. Stal nie może krwawić. Jednak ciało może.

Oczy Akko się rozszerzają. "Jesteś…?"

Wyraz twarzy Diany przybiera poważny wyraz. - Przypuszczam, że moje kłopoty są takie same jak twoje. Tyle że widzę te wizje w stanie przebudzenia, a nie w snach. Często pojawiają się w chwilach umiarkowanej aktywności. To staje się przeszkodą w moich studiach.

\- Czy bardzo ci to przeszkadza? Mogę je zignorować, kiedy jestem w pobliżu, ale Hannah i Barbara wydają się dostatecznie to zauważać.

„Ta dwójka jest bardziej spostrzegawcza, niż mi się wydaje”. Diana zaciska pięść i kładzie ją na biurku. - Stało się to trochę uciążliwe. Rozważałem przyjrzenie się lekarstwom, badając Klątwę Ostrzy. Przypuszczam, że wciąż wymyka mi się to z głowy.

\- Nie wiem, jak możesz zapomnieć o tego rodzaju wspomnieniach. Wiem, że nie mogę.

\- Chcesz, żebym uwarzył również dla ciebie eliksir nasenny? Żeby stłumić koszmary?

Akko rozważa to. - Nie chcę zwiększać twojego obciążenia pracą, ale jeśli oferujesz, to na pewno. Zapytałbym Sucy, ale zamiast tego mogłaby mnie otruć. Akko krzywi się. - Nie tak, że mnie słucha, kiedy i tak mówię jej, żeby tego nie robiła. Przynajmniej ostatnio była szczególnie milsza. Nie sądzę, żebym od jakiegoś czasu włamała się do pokrzywki.

\- Być może będę musiał z nią o tym porozmawiać. Chciałbym, żeby moja dziewczyna żyła długo i zdrowo.

Twarz Akko czerwienieje.

„Jestem pewien, że Lotte może być pomocna, jeśli naprawdę chcesz, aby Sucy zaprzestała swoich eksperymentów,” kontynuuje Diana, jakby nie widziała reakcji Akko.

\- Lotte? Dlaczego tak jest?

Diana wpatruje się w Akko z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Usta Akko otwierają się w szerokie och.

\- Czekaj, zeszliśmy z tematu. Hannah i Barbara martwią się o ciebie. Akko kiwa głową do siebie. „Tak, właśnie tam byliśmy”.

„Pamiętam tę część naszej rozmowy”.

\- A oni powiedzieli, że kiedy próbują cię zapytać, nie mów im tego, co chcą wiedzieć.

Diana unosi brew, widząc spojrzenie Akko. "Czy można powiedzieć coś więcej?"

„Nie wydaje mi się, że„ to nie twoje zmartwienie ”jest dobrą odpowiedzią”. Akko nawet rzuca własne wrażenia dotyczące wzorców mowy Diany, aby wyrazić swój punkt widzenia.

Diana wzdycha. - Nie chcę ich niepokoić. Rozmawiam z tobą swobodnie, ponieważ nie pozwolisz mi postąpić inaczej. Jednak nie są one związane z obecnymi okolicznościami. Nie powinni martwić się o moje samopoczucie.

Grymas Akko nie ustępuje. „Co powiedziałem o ludziach troszczących się o ciebie, ponieważ tego chcą? Nie muszą się w nic angażować. To twoi przyjaciele, Diano. Wydaje się, że inni troszczą się o przyjaciół. Dlaczego nie możesz widzisz, że twój też to robi? "

\- Rozumiem ich obawy. Jednak-

„Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć, bo _ty_ nie chcesz. Ale wydaje się, że nie chcą, aby im powiedzieć, więc _oni_ nie muszą tego słuchać. Czy to nie jest w porządku, aby im powiedzieć jeśli to one pytają? ”

Diana odwraca wzrok. „To tylko sprawi, że będą bardziej się martwić”.

Akko zamienia ręce, więc to ona trzyma Diany. - Hannah i Barbara będą w porządku. Nie mówienie im tylko, że oszaleją. Już wyglądają, jakby miały eksplodować ze wszystkich sekretów. Czasami myślę, że trochę _za_ bardzo ich to obchodzi .

"Być może dotyczy to również ciebie, Akko," drażni się Diana. - Przecież to ty nalegasz, żebym chętniej wyrażał swoje obawy.

\- Ale jesteś moją dziewczyną. Oczywiście, że mi zależy!

„Wydaje mi się, że przypominam sobie podobną rozmowę, która rozpoczęła się w rezydencji Fei. To było kilka dni przed nawiązaniem naszego związku”.

Akko chrząka i odwraca głowę. - To jest inne. Już wtedy cię polubiłem. Myślę. Wtedy byłem zdezorientowany. Wyraz twarzy Akko złagodniał. - Ale naprawdę, czy możesz przynajmniej pomyśleć o rozmowie z nimi? Nie są najmilszymi ludźmi, ale naprawdę im na tobie zależy.

Diana wzdycha pokonana. "Rozważę to."

* * *

Diana kilka razy przebiega przez głowę radą Akko, czytając kolejną książkę Fei Wonga o taumaturgii duszy. Hannah i Barbara już śpią; nie będzie możliwości porozmawiania z nimi do rana. Diana spodziewa się długiej dyskusji, więc okazja nadejdzie dopiero późnym wieczorem po zajęciach.

Mimo to niepokój nie ustąpił. Diana nie wie, dlaczego tak trudno jest zastosować się do rad Akko i po prostu porozmawiać z Hannah i Barbarą.

(Co mnie powstrzymuje?)

Diana szczypie grzbiet nosa. Jest zmęczona tymi pytaniami, na które nie ma odpowiedzi. Na razie odwraca się do tomu na biurku i skupia się na znalezieniu odpowiedzi na jedno pytanie naraz.

Godzina mija. Monotonna czynność grozi jej uśpieniem. Jej powieki stają się ciężkie z każdą mijającą minutą. Po pewnym czasie nawet Diana Cavendish potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Diana sięga po filiżankę herbaty. Jej ręka zastyga w palcu z dala od uchwytu. Jej ręka drży; w uszach jej dzwoni dźwięk zgrzytającego metalu.

_Stal?_

_Gdzie jest moja dłoń?_

_Dlaczego to nie jest ciało?_

_To boli. To boli. To boli._

_Stal to moje ciało. Ogień to moja krew._

_Nie. Nie. Gdzie jest ciało? Gdzie jest-_

Ręka Diany wyskakuje i uderza filiżanką o ścianę przy jej łóżku. Dźwięk tłuczącej się porcelany na chwilę odrywa ją od dłoni, zanim uporczywe dzwonienie powróci i zatopi jej zmysły w stali. Jej oczy zatrzymują się przez chwilę na rozbitej porcelanie, aż drżenie palców przykuwa jej uwagę.

_Stal. Wciąż stal. Nie powinien być stalowy._

Diana potyka się w stronę łóżka i podnosi część zepsutego kubka. Kawałek jest postrzępiony i na tyle mały, że może ją zamknąć w dłoni. Trzyma ją w prawej dłoni i ściska.

Ściska, aż poczuje ból oddzielony od stali trawiącej jej nerwy.

Ściska, aż z jej dłoni wypłynie ciepłe, czerwone życie.

Ściska, aż porcelana złamie stal.

(To dziwne. Porcelana nie może pęknąć)

„-na! -ana! Diana! _Diana_ !”

Diana wyrywa się z zamyślenia, a głos nawet ostrzejszy niż stal przecina dzwonienie w jej uszach. Mruga szybko, by przyzwyczaić się do przyćmionego światła w swoim pokoju. U jej boku jest ciepła obecność. Nie, dwie obecności.

Po jej prawej stronie jest ciepło, przenikające przez stal, którą jest jej ramię. Uczucie komfortu przenika przez jej kończynę i na myśl o trzepoczącej stali. Stopniowo umysł Diany zaczyna się rozjaśniać na tyle, by jej słuch zaczął działać.

„Diana, puść kubek! Proszę!”

Jej zamglony mózg rozpoznaje głos Hannah, ale nie rozumie, co mówi. Chwilę zajmuje jej nawiązanie połączenia z zaciśniętą pięścią.

(Och, ona ma na myśli przedmiot w mojej dłoni.)

Jej pięść rozluźnia się i upuszcza złamany odłamek na ziemię. Krew swobodnie wypływa z otwartej rany jej rozdartej dłoni. Kapie po upadłym odłamku, zabarwiając dywan na czerwono.

(Och, więc to ciało. To ulga.)

Hannah i Barbara nadal szaleńczo mówią. Diana rozumie język, ale znaczenie nie przetwarza się w jej mózgu.

\- Diana? Diana! Barbara, ona nie odpowiada!

\- Mam apteczkę! Nie sądzę, żeby ona teraz mogła się wyleczyć.

\- Znamy zaklęcie leczące. Diana powtarzała to sobie tyle razy, że trudno jej _nie_ pamiętać.

\- Myślę, że nie powinniśmy próbować nowego zaklęcia w takiej chwili.

Po tym obaj milczą. Kilka minut mija z szaleństwem ruchu, ale też nic się nie dzieje. Dianie udaje się odzyskać pewne podobieństwo do stabilności w tych ramach czasowych.

Jej prawa ręka jest pokryta białymi bandażami. Na jej skórze nie ma czerwieni, tylko na pokrowcu i dywanie. Barbara jest po jej prawej stronie, trzymając się za ramię. Hannah klęka na podłodze i trzyma ją za lewą rękę.

"Diana, jak się czujesz?"

Wspomniana wiedźma mruga. "Wszystko w porządku." Próbuje zacisnąć prawą pięść, ale skrzywiła się z bólu. - Przepraszam, że martwię was oboje i przeszkadzam wam w śnie. Mogę was zapewnić, że jestem…

"Przestań kłamać!"

Wybuch Hannah zaskakuje Dianę. Barbara drży, słysząc okrzyk, ale pozostaje na miejscu. Barbara rozumie uczucie tłumionej frustracji. Cieszy się, że przynajmniej jeden z nich jest w stanie go uwolnić w tak krytycznym momencie.

Z drugiej strony Diana nie może pojąć tej nagłej reakcji. "Przepraszam?"

\- Najwyraźniej nie jesteś w porządku! Ty… Wbiłaś swój kubek w ścianę i próbowałaś… próbowała…

Diana wpatruje się w swoją owiniętą dłoń. Hannah i Barbara dobrze opatrzyły ranę w tak krótkim czasie. Zdolności dziewcząt do udzielania pierwszej pomocy zasługują na brawa.

(W jaki sposób naraziłem się na takie nieszczęście, że nadarzyła się okazja, by pchnąć się naprzód bez mojej zgody lub oczekiwania? A może jest to raczej błogosławieństwo?)

"Hanna."

Dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach podnosi głowę. W przyćmionym świetle lampki na biurku Diana zauważa łzy płynące z jej oczu.

„Nie kłamałem, mówiąc, że wszystko w porządku”. Kiedy Hannah otwiera usta, Diana kontynuuje, zanim zdąży odpowiedzieć: - Jednak przypuszczam, że nie jestem w tym samym czasie. Rozumiem, że rozmawialiście z Akko o moim samopoczuciu?

„Tylko dlatego, że sam nam nie powiesz!” Barbara broni. Spogląda w dół i trzyma dłonie na kolanach. - Coś najwyraźniej cię niepokoi. Ale nam nie powiesz. Wiemy, że prawdopodobnie sobie z tym poradzisz, ale… możesz też na nas polegać, wiesz?

Hannah ociera oczy rękawem koszuli nocnej. - Nie jesteśmy twoją dziewczyną, ale twoimi przyjaciółmi, prawda? Boli patrzeć, jak cierpisz samotnie.

\- Nie… - Diana przerywa, zanim dokończy to stwierdzenie.

Doświadcza halucynacji z powodu wspomnień jej ciała, które częściowo przekształciło się w ostrza. Jej dłoń jest owinięta bandażami. Desperacko próbuje znaleźć lekarstwo na klątwę, której twórca zadeklarował brak znanego możliwego lekarstwa.

Jest tak blisko cierpienia, jak to tylko możliwe.

Diana ze smutkiem kręci głową. „Ze wszystkich okoliczności, w których zdałem sobie sprawę z mojej słabości…” Bierze głęboki oddech i mówi: „Sugerowałbym, żebyśmy wszyscy poszli spać, ale jakoś wątpię, że ktokolwiek z nas będzie dziś wieczorem dużo odpoczywał. lubicie wiedzieć o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w ostatnim miesiącu? ”

Hannah i Barbara odwracają się, by spojrzeć na siebie. W słabym świetle ich twarze wydają się jarzyć radością.

Jednocześnie z entuzjazmem odpowiadają: „Proszę!”

Diana zaczyna od początku. Od odpowiedzi na wezwanie jej dziadka, przez wydarzenia w Jaskiniach Regulus, po początkową opaleniznę na jej dłoni i wszystko, co się stamtąd wydarzy.

Po przebudzeniu w Ministerstwie Magii postanawia zatuszować jej wzajemne wyznanie i Akko. Konkretne szczegóły nie są ważne. Ale upewnia się, że Hannah i Barbara wiedzą, jak ważna jest dla niej Akko jako wsparcie dla nieznanej przyszłości.

Zanim Diana skończy swoją opowieść, przenieśli się na jej łóżko, aby Hannah mogła usiąść po lewej stronie Diany. Twarze Hannah i Barbary są popielate.

„Dlatego właśnie Akko tak zareagowała…” mruczy Hannah. "Prawdopodobnie przechodzicie stres pourazowy."

Barbara wzdryga się. - Kto by tego nie zrobił? Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, żeby część mojego ciała zamieniła się w stal. Dokładnie tak, jak to opisałaś, Diano. Musiałem uszczypnąć skórę, aby upewnić się, że nadal jest normalna.

Diana patrzy na swoją zabandażowaną dłoń. „Halucynacje się pogorszyły. Początkowo udało mi się z tym walczyć, zaciskając pięść na tyle mocno, by zaczerpnąć krwi. Dlatego słyszeliście, jak _rzucałem Sarcio w_ ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Dzisiejszy wieczór jest pierwszym przykładem tak ekstremalnej reakcji ”. Kładzie lewą rękę na czole. „Przypuszczam, że jest to połączenie zmęczenia i nagromadzenia stresu”.

„Wciąż mówimy ci, żebyś wcześniej spał,” beszta Hannah.

„Może powinniśmy przekonać Akko, żeby ją przekonała. Diana wydaje się słuchać Akko,” mówi Barbara.

„… Nie musisz się jej martwić”. Diana nie jest pewna, czy może wygrać z Akko, jeśli chodzi o to.

\- Skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie, że Diana zrobi cokolwiek dla Akko… - zaczyna Hannah.

\- Nie… - Ale Diana nie kończy protestu.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteście teraz parą. Ale skacząc przed wilkołakiem bez żadnej ochrony ?! Gdyby Hannah stała, na pewno już trzymałaby ręce na biodrach. "To w ogóle nie brzmi jak ty!"

„Konwencjonalne zaklęcia nie były skuteczne przeciwko tym stworzeniom” - próbuje uzasadnić Diana.

"Czy nie mogłeś spróbować czegoś innego zamiast używać _własnego ciała_ ?" Dołącza Barbara.

\- Przyznaję, w tej chwili nie myślałem jasno…

Hannah jęczy. - Rozumiem, dlaczego Akko była teraz taka zdenerwowana. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak _byś się_ martwił _,_ gdyby Akko była tą, która rzuciła się przed wilkołaka?

„Właściwie jestem zaskoczony, że Akko tego nie zrobiła” - komentuje Barbara. - To brzmi bardziej jak coś, co by zrobiła, a nie ty, Diana.

Nie, Diana nie chce nawet zastanawiać się, czy na jej miejscu była Akko. To spowodowałoby, że jej poczytalność złamałaby się jeszcze bardziej niż incydent z gryfem i Innocentiusem.

Diana kręci głową, zdając sobie sprawę z hipokryzji swojej logiki.

„Ja… rozumiem,” przyznaje. „Postaram się zachować ostrożność”. Kiedy Hannah i Barbara nie wyglądają na przekonane, dodaje: „Obiecuję”.

Hannah wzdycha i kręci głową. - Dopóki to rozumiesz. Rany, śnimy, Barbaro? Wykłady Diany nie mogą być prawdziwe, prawda?

Barbara szturcha Hannah w bok. "Nie, myślę, że to jest prawdziwe."

„W każdym razie musicie coś zrobić z tymi halucynacjami, zanim stanie się coś złego”. Hannah patrzy na owiniętą dłoń Diany. - Albo, cóż, gorsze niż to, co już się wydarzyło. Moja mama robiła mi herbatę, kiedy nie mogłem dobrze spać.

\- Czy to nie powinno dać ci odwrotnego efektu? Z powodu kofeiny? Pyta Barbara.

„Istnieją pewne rodzaje liści herbaty, które mają działanie hamujące”, zastanawia się Diana. „W takich przypadkach uspokajający efekt ułatwiający zasypianie. Jednak nie sądzę, aby był wystarczająco silny w moich okolicznościach”.

„Nie, ale możesz poprosić pielęgniarkę Ofelię, aby przepisała ci coś, co jest mieszanką magii i ziół” - sugeruje Hannah. - Jestem pewien, że jest lepiej wyposażona niż my w taki eliksir. W ten sposób nie będziesz musiał tracić czasu na swoje obecne badania, aby sobie z tym poradzić.

To jest… właściwie dobry pomysł.

\- Dziękuję za sugestię, Hannah. Na pewno porozmawiam z pielęgniarką Ofelią o lekarstwo.

Diana wycofuje się z jednoczesnego spojrzenia Hanny i Barbary.

Barbara sapie. - Tak właśnie mówisz, ale możesz to odłożyć, dopóki coś takiego się nie powtórzy.

Hannah kiwa głową. - Jutro możemy iść do pielęgniarki. Razem.

Wygląda na to, że Akko nie jest jedyną upartą osobą, która troszczy się o jej dobre samopoczucie.

Diana wzdycha pokonana. Ostatnio robi to częściej.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jeśli oboje nalegacie.

(Naprawdę, co takiego zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem na tak dobrych przyjaciół?)

* * *

Hannah i Barbara następnego dnia wypełniają obietnicę i idą z Dianą do szpitala. Diana wyjaśnia sytuację Ofelii, a Hannah i Barbara od czasu do czasu dzwonią, gdy uważają, że Diana nie podkreśla wystarczająco powagi sytuacji. Mając wystarczająco dużo informacji, Ofelia przepisuje jej ziołowy lek, który pomaga zlikwidować skrajne halucynacje. Diana musi tylko pić go przy każdym posiłku lub podczas nauki. Bada również prawą rękę Diany, aby upewnić się, że nie ma trwałych uszkodzeń z powodu jej samookaleczenia.

Oczywiście incydent szybko dotarł do uszu Akko.

Diana zastanawia się, kiedy Akko zaczęła ją pouczać, zamiast na odwrót. Ma nadzieję, że to nie stanie się nawykiem; to jest żenujące.

Od tego incydentu minęło kilka dni. Znowu jest środek nocy. Hannah i Barbara śpią, podczas gdy Diana kontynuuje swoje badania, mając tylko filiżankę lekarstwa Ofelii i książki, aby dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Decyduje się zrobić krótką przerwę, otwierając kilka listów.

Jeden jest od Croix, dzieląc się niewielkimi informacjami, które zebrała i prosząc Diany o jej własny raport z postępów. Ta Diana szybko reaguje; nie ma też wiele do powiedzenia. Poza zrozumieniem teoretycznych podstaw taumaturgii duszy, w jej badaniach nie było wiele więcej.

Inna to odpowiedź Fei Wong na list, który wysłała ponad tydzień temu. Na szczęście list jest napisany w języku angielskim, a nie chińskim.

_Cześć Diana,_

_Dobrze jest słyszeć, że masz się dobrze. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalają na to okoliczności._

_Twoja hipoteza jest poprawna. Tak jak istnieje odpowiedni pojemnik dla każdej duszy, tak dusza może wpływać na kształt i strukturę swojego pojemnika. Rozwój ludzkiego ciała jest zarówno biologiczną, jak i duchową przemianą na przestrzeni lat. Gdy twoja dusza wzmacnia się w trakcie twojego życia, znajduje to odzwierciedlenie w zmianach w twoim ciele. Dlatego zdrowie człowieka może ulec pogorszeniu w oparciu o sam nastrój._

_W twoim przypadku nagły zryw wzrostu jest spowodowany wpływem duszy Arthura Reinhardta. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, był dość wysokim młodym mężczyzną. Nie wiem, jakie inne cechy mogą się również zmienić. Jednak twoja biologia nie powinna zmienić się drastycznie, jeśli w ogóle. Dlatego nie ma potrzeby martwić się o rozwój części ciała mężczyzny._

Diana szczypie grzbiet nosa. Nie wspomniała o żadnych obawach związanych ze zmianą części ciała w swoim oryginalnym liście do Fei Wonga. Zastanawia się, czy Fei Wong ma dziwne, mądre poczucie humoru.

Niemniej jednak kontynuuje list.

_Jeśli chodzi o twoje drugie pytanie, uważam, że zniekształcenie twojej duszy jest powodem twojego odłączenia się od rzeczywistości. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest to spowodowane niekompletnością, czy pęknięciem twojej duszy, nie mogę dać ci konkretnej odpowiedzi. Najbardziej ogólną odpowiedź, jakiej mogę udzielić, jest taka, że twoja dusza jest uszkodzona. W przeciwnym razie Twoje przypuszczenie będzie równie dobre jak moje. Niemniej jednak uspokajająca jest świadomość, że nie doświadczałeś takich rozłączeń tak często._

_Z drugiej strony brak marzeń o twoim wewnętrznym świecie nie jest zaskakujący. Powodem, dla którego często doświadczałeś tych wizji, jest to, że dusza Artura nieświadomie cię wciągała. To w twoim wewnętrznym świecie zachodzi faktyczny proces scalania. Teraz, gdy oboje jesteście w pełni zjednoczeni jako jedna dusza, to samo przyciąganie już nie występuje._

_Na koniec chciałbym przeprosić za opieszałość mojej odpowiedzi. Moją uwagę zwróciło kilka nieoczekiwanych wydarzeń. Nie codziennie kamień filozoficzny znika nagle w środku nocy._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Fei Wong Reed_

### Uwagi:

> Diana Cavendish zasługuje na całą miłość na świecie. Każdy, kto uważa inaczej, może przyjść ze mną walczyć. Tylko że to ja sprawiam, że cierpi… tee hee.
> 
> Pomyślałem, że to będzie miły dodatek. Wiem, że Hannah i Barbara nie są najlepszymi ludźmi dla Akko i innych, ale są częścią zespołu Diany. A ponieważ jest to ładna AU skupiona na Dianie, myślę, że muszę bardziej rozwinąć jej przyjaciół, aby byli… nie tak straszni. Interludium miało to trochę zrobić. Wtedy otrzymujemy rozdział taki jak ten XD
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Shirou z trasy _Fate / stay-night_ Heaven's Feel robi coś podobnego do Diana, aby zablokować działanie ramienia Archera. Wybiera pewien czerwony wisiorek, aby chwycić go w dłoń, aby ból utrzymywał go w kontakcie z zanieczyszczeniem z ramienia Archera. Udaje mu się przebić skórę, mimo że wisiorek nie jest tak ostry jak pęknięty porcelanowy kubek.


	33. Rozdział 20: Akt III.iii. Dźwięk grzechoczących łańcuchów - Taniec_Śmierci

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana przedkłada bezpieczeństwo Akko nad zdrowy rozsądek… znowu.

### Uwagi:

> Ostrzeżenie za czynem i przemocą. Jest na tym samym poziomie, co Akt II.ix. Myślę.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/31155186#chapter_20_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Zniknięcie kamienia filozoficznego świątyni Fei jest wystarczająco niepokojące. Obawa Diany zwiększa się tylko dziesięciokrotnie, gdy otrzymuje podobny list od Ulfrica, a nawet Daryla. Jej ciotka nigdy nie napisała do niej listu, odkąd zapisała się do Luna Nova; zwykle jest na odwrót, kiedy wysyła formalne listy przede wszystkim dzięki uprzejmości.

Przesłanie na końcu tych listów jest jasne.

_Być ostrożnym. Coś podobnego może się zdarzyć z kamieniem w Twojej szkole._

Diana odkłada swoje książki i listy, przekonana, że przez resztę nocy nie zrobi większych postępów. Kiedy szykuje się do łóżka, jej oczy mimowolnie powracają do liter leżących na stosie na jej biurku.

Noc jest wciąż młoda. Diana mogła spędzić większą część nocy na badaniach, ale wciąż jest trochę czasu, zanim zacznie się świt i zacznie się nowy dzień. Zawsze może zaczekać do rana, żeby sprawdzić przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Łamanie godziny policyjnej - i ogólnie zasad - nie jest nawykiem, którego chce zacząć.

Mimo to nie może pozbyć się niepokojącego uczucia gryzącego jej wnętrzności. Zawsze lepiej jest wcześniej sprawdzić wszystko samodzielnie, aby zminimalizować ryzyko błędu.

W ten sposób Diana przekonuje się, żeby się przebrać i chwycić płaszcz, aby na własne oczy sprawdzić kamień filozoficzny. Wyłącza lampkę na biurku, ale nie zostawia notatki dla Hannah i Barbary. Uważa, że wkrótce wróci, niezależnie od statusu kamienia filozoficznego.

Noc jest chłodna, lekka bryza i niezakłócony księżyc. Jednak Diana nie ma luksusu, aby cieszyć się nocą na swojej miotle. Kieruje się prosto do Wieży Księżyca w Nowiu. Im szybciej będzie w stanie potwierdzić miejsce pobytu kamienia, tym szybciej będzie mogła odłożyć swoje obawy na bok i mieć jedno zmartwienie mniej.

Diana zauważa zielony blask kamienia filozoficznego, zanim wyląduje. Kamień świeci jasno w swoim zwykłym miejscu na szczycie Wieży Księżyca w Nowiu. Wygląda na to, że nie został w żaden sposób zmodyfikowany ani zmieniony. Niemniej jednak Diana ląduje i podwójnie sprawdza dla siebie. Robi wiele okręgów wokół kamienia, a nawet wyciąga różdżkę, aby zlokalizować wszelkie potencjalne zaklęcia na niej umieszczone. Daje trzy ogólne egzaminy, zanim przekonuje ją, że nic nie jest w porządku.

Wydaje się, że wokół kamienia filozoficznego nie ma żadnych nieprawidłowości. Jednak Diana odbiera przypływ magicznej energii w innym miejscu.

(Czyli… w kierunku dziedzińca?)

Szansa na intruza jest wysoka. Jest to odpowiednia możliwość, biorąc pod uwagę jej obecne zmartwienia i ostatnie listy. Jednak w jakiś sposób nie to podpowiada jej instynkt.

Wszelki niepokój znika, gdy rozpoznaje znajome brązowe włosy i mały kucyk.

„Akko, co teraz robisz?” - pyta z irytacją Diana. „Jest już po godzinie policyjnej. Masz szczęście, że wartownik cię nie złapał. "

Akko się kręci. „Diana! Prawie dostałem ataku serca! ” Akko prycha. „Mam pozwolenie na praktykowanie mojej magii po godzinie policyjnej, ponieważ według innych profesorów„ naprawdę tego potrzebuję ”. Profesor Ursula miała mnie nadzorować, ale powiedziała, że ma kilka dodatkowych prac do oceny, więc przyjdzie później. Mruży oczy. „Czekaj, co _ty_ robisz? Jestem pewien, że nie musisz ćwiczyć ”.

Diana zeskakuje z miotły i szczypie grzbiet nosa. W tej chwili jej łóżko wygląda na bardziej pocieszające.

„Był problem, który chciałem zweryfikować. Zadbano o to. Właśnie wracałem do swojego pokoju, kiedy zauważyłem twój pokaz magii.

Akko przechyla głowę. „Co cię tak dręczyło, _że_ łamałeś godzinę policyjną?”

Diana przygotowuje się do odpowiedzi, że to nie dotyczy Akko, ale pamięta swoją obietnicę, że podzieli się z dziewczyną.

„Martwiłem się o bezpieczeństwo kamienia filozoficznego. Wygląda na to, że zaginął kamień z domów Cavendish, Reinhardt i Fei. Szefowie każdej rodziny napisali do mnie, aby ostrzec mnie na wypadek, gdyby to samo stało się z kamieniem Luny Nova ”.

Oczy Akko się rozszerzają. - Czekaj, więc kamienie ich filozofów po prostu zniknęły? Nikt nie widział, co się z nim stało? ”

"Nie wydaje mi się. To właśnie wskazywały ich listy ”.

„Ale nasz jest w porządku, prawda? Nikt tego nie wziął ani nic?

„Tak, na razie jest to bezpieczne”.

„Zastanawiam się jednak, dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć kamieni filozoficznych”. Akko krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, żeby pomyśleć. „To nie tak, że kamienie są nam już potrzebne do magii. Czy jest coś jeszcze, do czego można to wykorzystać? ”

„Nad tym też się zastanawiałem. Chociaż kamień nie jest już naszym jedynym źródłem magicznej energii, nadal jest gęstym skupieniem w jednym miejscu. Jak widzieliśmy, ma zdolność przyciągania stworzeń, które rozwijają się dzięki magicznej energii ”.

\- Jak ogr, gryf, ognisty potwór, gigantyczny ptak i duchy, które nas zaatakowały? Akko zatrzymuje się. - Czy profesor Ursula nie wspomniała, że ktoś specjalnie majstrował przy pieczęciach?

Diana marszczy brwi. „Zapomniałem o tym. W końcu tylko profesor napotkał intruza. Nigdy nie pojawili się w rezydencji Pavlova ”.

„Może to ta osoba, która zabiera kamienie filozoficzne!”

„To jest możliwość. Wyślę każdej z głów list do…

Dreszcz przebiega przez jej ciało, wywołany słabym dźwiękiem. W ciszy nocy Diana ledwo wyczuwa dziwny brzęk metalu.

(Dźwięk… grzechoczących łańcuchów…?)

„Akko!”

Akko krzyczy, gdy Diana pcha ją na ziemię. Rozmyty pocisk przebija niebo i wbija Dianie w ramię, w którym właśnie stała Akko. Ktokolwiek kontroluje broń, wciąga ją z powrotem w cienie.

Diana odwraca się i wyciąga różdżkę. Akko zrywa się na równe nogi i również wyciąga różdżkę. Kątem oka przygląda się rozcięciu na ramieniu Diany.

„Diana, co się dzieje ?!”

„Wygląda na to, że jest intruz” - odpowiada Diana przez zaciśnięte zęby. Cienka rana na jej ramieniu jest bardziej dokuczliwa niż cokolwiek innego. Uporczywe żądło utrudnia jej skupienie się na nieznanym napastniku.

_Brzęk. Brzęk._

Diana wskazuje przed sobą różdżkę. „ **_Praesidio_** !”

Przed nią pojawia się fioletowa tarcza. Zanim zdąży się ufortyfikować, pędząca broń strzela w powietrze i przebija cienką warstwę. Bariera przynajmniej odrzuca pocisk, więc przecina tylko jej policzek, zamiast uderzać ją bezpośrednio.

Diana dostrzega jego kształt, gdy broń jest cofnięta.

(Gwóźdź połączony z łańcuchem?)

Ponieważ ich napastnik ukrywa się w cieniu, dziewczyny niewiele mogą zrobić, poza trzymaniem się tyłem do siebie i chronieniem siebie nawzajem. Pozostają blisko posągu na dziedzińcu, by wykorzystać go jako dodatkową barierę przed gradem ataków.

„Akko, musisz pilnować moich tyłów.”

„Ech ?! Mnie?!"

„Mogę stworzyć silniejszą barierę, jeśli powierzchnia jest mniejsza. Manifestowanie ogólnej kopuły tylko odbierze jej trwałość. Będziemy potrzebować całej możliwej fortyfikacji ”. Diana ignoruje uczucie krwi spływającej po jej ramieniu. „Ktokolwiek rzuca tymi sztyletami, ma siłę przebić się przez moją tarczę”.

\- Uch, nie sądzę, żebym wcześniej używał żadnych zaklęć barierowych.

„ _Praesidio_ powinno wystarczyć”.

_Brzęk. Brzęk._

"Przygotuj się!"

„EH ?!” Akko nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko zrobić to, co mówi Diana. „ _P-_ ** _Praesidio_** !” ****

Akko udaje się podnieść cienką barierę, zanim atak zdoła przebić jej siły witalne. Jej tarcza jest jeszcze słabsza niż Diany, więc broń z łatwością ją przebija. Ale przy wyłączonym celu przecina tylko bok jej twarzy, zamiast przebić głowę.

Diana i Akko na dziedzińcu otacza podmuch łańcuchów i stali. Ataki przybierają na sile, spychając Akko i Diana, by się obronić. Szybkość i siła uderzeń nie pozostawiają miejsca na kontratak. Już wystarczająco trudno jest rzucać nowe bariery za każdym razem, gdy są niszczone. Ale dzięki ich staraniom, by się wzajemnie bronić, obie dziewczyny cierpią tylko na drobne zadrapania i nic poważnego.

(Ilu jest napastników? Trzech? Pięciu? Tylko tylu możemy obronić, zanim któryś z nas odniesie poważną kontuzję.)

Po pierwsze, Diana uważa za podejrzane, że ani ona, ani Akko nie doznali niczego poza zadrapaniami na skórze i ubraniu. Wygląda na to, że ich napastnicy bawią się nimi. Z pewnością mają siłę, by przebić się przez ich obronę. Jeśli już, uderzenia wydają się być ostrożnie wymierzone, aby _uniknąć_ czynności życiowych.

Następnie jest sama broń. Pomimo niesamowitej prędkości, z jaką są rzucane, Diana zauważa znajomy wzór trajektorii. Ataki wydają się powtarzać dwa uderzenia na cykl, z każdym cyklem oddzielonym zaledwie kilkoma krótkimi sekundami, prawie niemożliwymi do wykrycia dla niewprawnego oka. Diana zaczyna to zauważać tylko dlatego, że ataki mają tendencję do uderzania raz w jej kierunku, a drugi w Akko. Ponieważ są zwrócone w przeciwnych kierunkach, gwoździe będą musiały obrać bardziej widoczną ścieżkę, aby uderzyć je pod tym kątem. Ta tendencja prowadzi ją do przekonania, że w rzeczywistości jest mniej przeciwników, niż początkowo przypuszczała.

Nie wspominając już o niesamowitej znajomości konstrukcji tej zakutej broni. Wspomnienie dręczy z tyłu jej umysłu. Ale mimo wszelkich starań Diana nie może od razu przypomnieć sobie, gdzie wcześniej ich widziała.

(Rzucona broń… grzechoczące łańcuchy… to niepokojące uczucie…)

Przychodzi na myśl obraz przeszywających szarych oczu.

(Więc to jest…!)

Szczególnie silne uderzenie przebija barierę Diany i wytrąca ją z równowagi. Kątem oka dostrzega niebezpieczny błysk. Ale nie jest skierowany w stronę Diany ani Akko z przodu.

Jest wycelowany w plecy Akko przez lukę utworzoną przez wytrącenie Diany z równowagi.

Wspomnienia Akko w niebezpieczeństwie płoną jej w pamięci. Akko zraniła się po uratowaniu jej przed wężami ciotki, spadła z miotły z kosmosu, nieprzytomna w ramionach, upadła z poważnymi oparzeniami; Diana obiecała, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Coś w Dianie pęka. Działa instynktownie i stabilizuje się, rzucając ręką przed plecy Akko w desperackiej grze w ciągu chwili.

Czarny pocisk wystrzeliwuje z cienia i uderza w jej lewe ramię. Pęd wbija Dianę w Akko i powoduje, że oboje upadają na ziemię. Na szczęście gwóźdź nie przebija Diany na tyle, by trafić Akko. Ale dziura w jej przedramieniu z bronią wbitą w kończynę.

„- ?!”

„Diana ?!”

Ich napastnik w cieniu cofa łańcuch. Ale zamiast skierować się w stronę cienia, łańcuch owija się wokół jej ramienia i owija wokół gigantycznego posągu na środku dziedzińca, wykorzystując jedno z ramion jako punkt podparcia. Gwałtowna siła ciągnie Dianę z ziemi i wisi nad wzburzoną Akko.

„ _Ah-Agh_ !”

Diana chwyta ją za ramię prawą ręką, aby złagodzić ból w lewym ramieniu. Jej różdżka leży na trawie pod nią, zapomniana w zamieszaniu. W tej pozycji może zrobić tylko tyle, że grawitacja ciągnie jej ciało w dół, a gwóźdź powoli przebija jej ramię. Potrzeba każdej uncji jej siły, by powstrzymać się od krzyku. Przez ból i agonię to wszystko, co Diana pamięta jako jedyną niedopuszczalną reakcję. Nie chce przysporzyć Akko większej nieszczęścia.

Głos z cienia przyciąga ich uwagę.

„Ach, tak jak przewidziałem. Naprawdę stałeś się łatwiejszym celem, kiedy zamiast tego wycelowałem w drugą dziewczynę. "

Ciemna plama wyskakuje z cieni i przysiada na szczycie posągu. Światło księżyca oświetla postać ubraną w ciemny płaszcz i kaptur. Napastnik pochyla się nad posągiem, aby obserwować, jak Diana walczy z gwoździem w ramieniu.

„Jesteśmy pokrewnymi duszami, ale niczym nie są do siebie podobni. Jakie to uczucie cenić życie innych przed własnym? Nie potrafię nawet pojąć własnego. Chociaż być może tak samo jest z tobą ”.

"Hej! Zostaw ją!" Akko krzyczy i rzuca _Murową_ w napastnika, całkowicie _omijając_ postać i prawie uderzając w zwisającą postać Diany.

Zakapturzona postać tsks. „Powstrzymałbym się od takich niepotrzebnych działań. Jeśli jesteś zbyt pochopny, zamiast tego uderzysz w Dianę Cavendish. Nie mam nic przeciwko, chociaż wolałbym być tym, który sam sprawi, że będzie cierpieć ”.

Akko trzęsącą się ręką trzyma różdżkę wycelowaną w zamaskowaną postać. Choć bardzo chce ich powalić i ulżyć Dianie w jej cierpieniu, Akko nie wie, czy uda jej się oddać czysty strzał napastnika tak blisko Diany.

I jak ma się uspokoić na tyle, by uzyskać czysty strzał, skoro jest tak _zła_ i _przerażona_ na tę przypadkową osobę, która zrobiła dziurę w Dianie? Gdyby zamiast tego napastnik był na ziemi, Akko nie zawahałaby się przed uderzeniem ich w twarz _Murową_ z całą bulgoczącą w niej furią.

Zamaskowana postać ignoruje Akko i kontynuuje rozmowę z Dianą do góry nogami. - Co w tobie jest, Diano Cavendish? Ty, który rzucił się przed drugiego, nie myśląc o własnym samopoczuciu. Czy byłeś taki zdesperowany? Każde działanie ma swój początek. W końcu, czy cenisz jej życie bardziej niż swoje? Jak to się dzieje, zastanawiam się? ”

Diana odrobinę otwiera zaciśnięte oczy. Przez zaciśnięte zęby krztusi się: „Jesteś… Egor Pavlova…!”

Postać w płaszczu przechyla głowę. "O? Rozpoznajesz mnie? Przypuszczam, że to prawda; wygląda na to, że uszkodzone dusze naprawdę są do siebie przyciągane ”.

Akko wspomina kudłatego blondyna z domu Pavlova. „Egor? Ten dziwny facet z tamtych czasów ?! ”

Nawet z twarzą częściowo zakrytą kapturem, Diana widzi jego złowrogi uśmiech. „Zastanawiam się, jaka będzie twoja reakcja, jeśli zrobię to samo z tą drugą dziewczyną?”

„Nie- _ngh_ !”

Z jej ciałem wiszącym w powietrzu z jedną przekłutą ręką, a drugą pozbawioną różdżki, Diana nie może nic zrobić przeciwko zagrożeniu Egora. Akko może polegać tylko na swoich własnych umiejętnościach.

Uśmiech Egora jest szalony z radości. „Zobaczmy, jaki masz w _tym_ wyraz !”

Egor prostuje się i rzuca sztyletem w Akko. Przedziera się przez powietrze zbyt szybko, by Akko mogła to dostrzec.

„AK-!”

Zielona masa magii uderza w czubek paznokcia, zanim zdoła zranić Akko. Akko upada na trawę, zaskoczona zderzającą się siłą. Zaraz potem następuje kolejna ostrzał, którego celem jest właśnie zmusić Egora do odwrotu. Jeden zrywa łańcuch trzymający Dianę w powietrzu, łagodząc jej ból i pozwalając grawitacji przyciągnąć ją do ziemi. Rozbija się o trawę z głośnym łomotem, natychmiast chwytając zranione ramię i ignorując ból w reszcie ciała.

Akko wstaje i biegnie w kierunku miejsca upadku Diany. Klęka przed dziedziczką Cavendish, skuloną na kolanach i ściskając lewe ramię w rozpaczliwym bólu.

„Diana! Co ja robię? Wyciągam to czy co ?! ”

Tętno Diany bije w szale. Krew pulsuje w jej głowie w rytm pulsowania ramienia. Poprzez psychiczną udrękę i fizyczną agonię, Dianie udaje się udzielić Akko odpowiedzi.

„Zostaw… to… Nie można… wykrwawić…”

Akko pociąga nosem i ociera łzy z oczu wierzchem dłoni, trzymając jedną dłoń na plecach Diany, aby utrzymać ją pewnie. "Dobrze, dobrze. Brzmi dobrze. Dobrze. W porządku."

Egor ląduje kilka metrów dalej i przyciąga do siebie jedyną pozostałą broń. Klika językiem i patrzy na wybawcę wyłaniającego się z cienia.

"Ty jesteś…"

Ich wybawcą jest ktoś, kogo Akko i Diana bardzo dobrze znają.

„Profesor Ursula!” Widok znajomego nauczyciela łagodzi jej histeryczne nerwy.

Ursula zbliża się do pozycji Akko i Diany, trzymając różdżkę wycelowaną w Egora.

„Egor Pavlova. Dlaczego tu jesteś?" Ursula żąda.

Egor patrzy na zbliżającego się profesora. - Jesteś… kobietą od tamtej pory… Towarzyszyłaś im z moją siostrą.

„Dlaczego zaatakowałeś Akko i Dianę?”

Egor przechyla głowę. „Dziewczyna z Cavendish mnie intryguje. Chciałem przetestować myśl. Zadziałało lepiej, niż się spodziewałem ”.

Z postaci Ursuli emanuje złość. „A to uzasadnia krzywdzenie tych dziewczyn ?!”

„Dostałem wolne panowanie, abym dziś wieczorem robił, co chcę. Zakładałem, że obejmowało to przelanie krwi i odebranie kilku żyć ”.

„Biorąc pod uwagę wolne panowanie? Od twojej siostry?

Cała postawa Egora zmienia się z nonszalanckiej na wrogą. „Nie, moja siostra nie wie o moim miejscu pobytu. Ona nie ma z tym żadnego związku ”.

Potrząsa bronią, potrząsając łańcuchami.

Egor rzuca sztyletem z łańcucha w kierunku Ursuli. Ursula odsuwa się lekko w bok i kondensuje magię wydobywającą się z jej różdżki i używa jej jak miecza, by odbić cios. Biegnie w kierunku Egora, gdy chowa broń i blokuje nadchodzący atak Ursuli. W jakiś sposób stalowy gwóźdź Egora trzyma się prowizorycznego ostrza skoncentrowanej magii Ursuli.

„Akko! Zabierz Dianę do szpitala! ” Ursula krzyczy, nie odwracając się plecami do Egora.

Akko kiwa głową. Ale kiedy zaczyna pomagać Dianie, Diana nagle odpycha ją gwałtownym pchnięciem w ramię.

„Co… Diana, co się stało?”

Diana pozostaje zgarbiona nad ziemią. Podnosi prawą rękę do ust, żeby powstrzymać potrzebę krztuszenia się. Krew przepływa przez jej dłoń i wypływa z ust, zabarwiając zieloną trawę na czerwono.

„Hgh- ?!”

"Co-?!"

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. "To jest-!"

Ta skrajna reakcja przywołuje wspomnienie komentarza Sophii Pavlova o jej młodszym bracie.

_"Ten dzieciak. Od czasu zniekształcenia rozwinął dziwne nawyki. Te strzałki łańcuchowe to jego ulubiona broń. Je z nimi, sypia z nimi i, o ile wiem, bierze z nimi prysznic. Dostosował nawet swój styl walki do swoich dziwnych preferencji. Nawet zatrute sztylety czymś, co powinno zniszczyć twoje wnętrzności po rozprzestrzenieniu się w krwiobiegu. "_

„Akko! Usuń gwóźdź z ramienia Diany! ” Ursula krzyczy pilnie. „Trucizna rozprzestrzenia się po jej ciele! Jeśli pozostanie w środku, dostanie się więcej trucizny! ”

"Zatruć?!"

Akko nie do końca rozumie sytuację, ale robi, co jej każą. Na szczęście Diana pozostaje nieruchoma wystarczająco długo, aby mogła dobrze uchwycić swoje ramię i paznokieć. Ściska Dianę uspokajająco w ramię, po czym mocniej trzyma paznokieć.

"Czekaj. Zaraz to wyciągnę ”.

Wyjęcie go tak szybko, jak to możliwe, jest prawdopodobnie najmniej bolesną i najlepszą opcją. Akko szarpie więc gwóźdź z całej siły i wykonując najlepszy możliwy prosty, prosty ruch w górę. Ta nagła akcja sprawia, że Diana krzyczy z bólu i jeszcze bardziej zwija się w sobie.

"Przepraszam! Przepraszam!" Akko obejmuje ramiona Diany i wsuwa twarz w zgięcie jej szyi, by powstrzymać łzy Diany i jej własne. "W porządku. To się skończyło ”.

W tym momencie Akko nie może stwierdzić, czy drżenie pochodzi od niej, czy od Diany. Lub oba. Bezpośrednie przebicie strzały paznokcia przez przedramię Diany oznacza, że trucizna miała wiele okazji, aby wniknąć i rozprzestrzenić się po jej ciele. Powoli niszczy ją od wewnątrz.

Egor odpycha Ursulę do tyłu i patrzy na zbolałą postać Diany z radosnym uśmiechem. „Teraz zastanawiam się, ile czasu jej zostało? Czy ona wykrwawi się z dziury w jej ramieniu? A może trucizna najpierw zniszczy jej ciało?

„Akko! Szpital! Teraz!" Ursula krzyczy, atakując Egora z nową złością.

Egor krzyczy, blokując ciosy Ursuli i unikając ich. „To nie wystarczy. Jeśli ją zabierzesz, jak mam patrzeć, jak cierpi?

„Akko!”

„R-racja!” Akko przerzuca zdrową rękę Diany przez jej ramię. Skupia się na utrzymaniu Diany stabilnie, a nie na krwi zabarwiającej trawę na czerwono.

Pomimo swojego homunkulusa, Egor nie może pokonać Ursuli szybkością i siłą. W jakiś sposób jest w stanie odbić i przeciwstawić się nadludzkim zdolnościom, które wcześniej z łatwością pokonały Akko i Dianę.

(Ta kobieta… jest uciążliwa.)

Ale jednocześnie Ursula nie może pokonać Egora. Może dopasować go tylko od stóp do głów; żaden z nich nie ma przewagi nad drugim.

Z drugiej strony Akko walczy o wyprowadzenie Diany z bitwy. Gdy Diana zaczyna tracić przytomność, jej ciężar spoczywa na boku Akko. Akko musi nie tylko martwić się pogarszającym się stanem zdrowia Diany, ale także upewnić się, że żadne zabłąkane sztylety nie zostaną rzucone w ich stronę.

„Hrgh-!”

Kolejna fala krwi ucieka nieproszona z Diany. Jej naczynia krwionośne pulsują w ogłuszającym tempie, zagłuszając głos Akko i wszystko inne. W jej uszach rozbrzmiewają tylko odgłosy szczękającej stali. Jej obecnym zmartwieniem jest upewnienie się, że nie przewróci Akko. Jej rozmyte oczy ledwo widzą jej nogi, zabierając ją mechanicznie tam, gdzie Akko chce, żeby poszły.

Strażnik Ursuli otwiera się na tyle, że Egor może uderzyć ją bokiem w żebra. Ale zamiast skupiać się na bólu, kopie w żebra Egora. Słyszy satysfakcjonujące chrupnięcie, ale to nie wystarczy, aby powstrzymać Egora.

(Czy ciała homunkulusów mają być takie trudne?)

Egor bucza. „Teraz zastanawiam się, czy uda mi się przeprowadzić ostatni eksperyment”.

Ursula nagle traci równowagę. Końcowa część broni łańcuchowej Egora owija się wokół jej kostki. Z siłą olbrzyma Egor kołysze Urszulę i rzuca ją przez dziedziniec. Plecy Ursuli zderzają się z murami zamku, łamiąc kamienną podstawę.

Łańcuch rozplątuje się z jej nogi, pozwalając Ursuli upaść na kolana. Spogląda w górę, aw jej oczach tańczą czarne plamy i widzi Egora pędzącego w stronę Akko i Diany z podniesionym sztyletem.

Ursula wypluwa krew z ust i wrzeszczy „AKKO!”

Akko odwraca głowę, słysząc ostrzeżenie. Ale jest za późno. Egor umieszcza sztylet blisko przeciwległego ramienia z pełnym zamiarem przebicia się przez czyjeś ciało.

Poprzez ból i przypływ krwi Diana w jakiś sposób rozumie sytuację. Jej ciało porusza się samoistnie i jeszcze raz odpycha Akko z drogi. Sztylet Egora wbija się w jej lewe ramię z wystarczającą siłą, by ją zdmuchnąć. Zbierając resztki siły i zdolności poznawczych, Diana chce, by jej drżące nogi ugrzęzły w miejscu. Jej prawa ręka chwyta ramię Egora, aby powstrzymać go przed wyjęciem broni. Nawet jeśli jej chwyt jest słaby, Diana nie chce dać Egorowi możliwości swobodnego poruszania się, ponieważ jest już w tak niebezpiecznej pozycji.

Wyraz palącej determinacji. Krew wypływa z jej ust. Nieostre oczy. Egor uśmiecha się radośnie na ten ostatni desperacki akt.

"Miałem rację! Miałem rację!" On się śmieje. „Oboje jesteśmy złamani, ale tak różni. Intrygujesz mnie, Diano Cavendish! W końcu wybierasz tę dziewczynę nad własnym życiem! Jak ty to robisz? Fascynuje mnie! Więcej więcej!"

Przez bulgoczącą krew w gardle Diana woła kobietę, która już na nich szarżuje.

„ **Profesorze** !”

Sadyzm wymazuje się z miny Egora.

„Shi-!”

Egor wyrywa rękę z uścisku Diany w chwili, gdy Ursula tnie swoją różdżką. Przecina lewe ramię Egora i prawie odcina kończynę. Ale Egor ucieka z życiem. Wskakuje z powrotem w cienie i zrywa gwóźdź z ramienia Diany, odciągając łańcuch.

Jedną ręką chwyta jego zranione ramię. Odciąga go z powrotem, by spojrzeć na czerwoną krew zbierającą się na jego dłoni.

"O, rozumiem. Naprawdę jesteś utrapieniem. Tak, uważam, że na razie wycofanie się leży w moim najlepszym interesie ”. Patrzy na upadłego Cavendisha, gdy Akko biegnie do niej, gdy kolejna krąg krwi płynie z jej gardła. Jego wzrok przenosi się na Ursulę z podniesioną osłoną. „Znalazłem więcej niż chciałem. Jeśli się zatrzymam, ta osoba nie będzie zadowolona. Żegnajcie, czarownice z Luna Nova. "

Ursula robi krok do przodu. "Czekać-!"

Ale Egor wycofuje się w cienie. Nawet mając ślad krwi, Ursula decyduje, że pogoń za Egorem nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Nie, kiedy jej uczeń jest na skraju śmierci.

Więc Ursula odkłada różdżkę i klęka w miejscu, gdzie Akko unosi się nad ledwo przytomną Dianą, ledwo trzymając się razem. Wszędzie jest krew; na ubraniu Diany, na jej brodzie, na dłoniach, na jej ramionach, na jej ramieniu, na ubraniu Akko, na trawie. Wystarczy, że ktoś zachoruje.

Ursula kręci głową.

(Teraz nie czas na mdłości!)

Ursula zrywa część swojego munduru, aby owinąć się wokół dwóch poważnych obrażeń Diany. Ledwo pomaga zahamować krwawienie, biorąc pod uwagę, jak głębokie są rany. Ale nie chce rzucić pełnego zaklęcia leczącego, gdy trucizna wciąż jest w układzie Diany. To najlepsza opcja, dopóki nie doprowadzą Diany do odpowiedniego uzdrowiciela.

\- Akko, zabierzemy Dianę do szpitala. Jedna z pielęgniarek powinna nadal nie spać, nawet jeśli jest trochę późno ”. Kiedy Akko nie odpowiada i szepcze uspokajająco do Diany, Ursula podnosi głos i woła: „Akko!”

To wyrywa Akko z transu. Kręci głową i kiwa głową. Akko szybko ociera łzy, które uciekają z jej oczu, aby mogła robić to, co mówi jej profesor.

Nie wygląda na to, żeby Diana mogła teraz samodzielnie chodzić. Ursula bierze więc kruchą dziewczynę w ramiona, ignorując protest własnego ciała. Jej uczeń wykrwawia się na śmierć zarówno zewnętrznie, jak i wewnętrznie; jakie prawo ma jej własne ciało do narzekania?

Gdy biegną do szpitala, Akko pyta: „Czy Diana wyzdrowieje?”

"Nie wiem. Lady Sophia nie wdawała się w szczegóły dotyczące trucizny, której używa Egor. Tylko tyle, że jest potężny, który ją nawet zadziwia ”. W stanie paniki Akko dodaje: „Jestem pewna, że Ofelia lub jedna z pozostałych pielęgniarek może pomóc. Jeśli już, czy Sucy nie jest również dobra w truciznach?

Wyraz twarzy Akko rozjaśnia się. „Sucy! Masz rację, na pewno będzie wiedziała, jak to naprawić! ”

Ursula kiwa głową. - Kiedy zabierzemy Diany do izby chorych, możemy poprosić jedną z pielęgniarek o pobranie próbki krwi, którą możesz zanieść do Sucy w celu zbadania. Jeśli pielęgniarki nie mają lekarstwa na eliksir, to ona jest naszą kolejną nadzieją ”.

Szybko docierają do ambulatorium z powodu ich szaleństwa. Mając zajęte ręce, Ursula pozwala Akko uderzyć pięścią w drzwi, aby zwrócić czyjąś uwagę.

Ofelia krzywo otwiera drzwi. „Boże, nie ma takiej potrzeby… Panno Kagari? A profesor Ursula ?! ”

Ursula wskazuje na ciało w swoich ramionach. „Siostro Ofelio, Diana wymaga natychmiastowej uwagi”.

Oczy Ofelii Blada postać Diany z ponurym wyrazem. Nawet w ciemności może powiedzieć, ile bólu odczuwa młoda wiedźma.

\- Wprowadź ją do środka. Do tego łóżeczka pod koniec ”.

Ursula wykonuje rozkazy Ofelii i kładzie Dianę na łóżku. Krew wypływająca z otworów w jej ramieniu i ramieniu natychmiast zabarwiła białe prześcieradła na czerwono.

„Została otruta, siostro Ofelio” - informuje Ursula.

„Drogie niebiosa, czy jest jeszcze coś, co powinienem wiedzieć ?!” Ofelia szybko mierzy puls Diany. „Słaby, za słaby. Samo oko ma wiele poważnych obrażeń. Mówisz, że jest otruta? Ten wygląda na niezłego zabójcę. Zakładam, że nie znasz rodzaju trucizny.

Ursula kręci głową. „Tylko, że celuje w narządy wewnętrzne”.

„Nie jestem pewien, czy uda mi się zrobić lekarstwo na czas. Zwłaszcza jeśli muszę ustabilizować jej krwawienie.

Akko robi krok do przodu. „Sucy! Daj mi próbkę, abym mógł poprosić Sucy o przygotowanie antidotum! ”

„Ach, panno Manbavaran? Tak, tak, zrobi. Przygotuję próbkę krwi panny Cavendish. Przygotowuje niezbędne narzędzia i szybko pobiera niewielką ilość krwi Diany do fiolki. Kiedy to się skończy, wręcza ją Akko. „Czy mam rację, zakładając, że trucizna rozprzestrzeniła się poprzez rany jej ramienia i ramienia?”

Ursula kiwa głową. „Trucizna była pokryta sztyletami z łańcucha”.

\- Posiadanie oryginalnej trucizny może pomóc pannie Manbavaran szybciej stworzyć antidotum. Czy tak się składa, że masz broń? ”

„Nie, napastnik…” Ursula przypomina sobie gwóźdź, który pierwotnie był w ramieniu Diany. "Moglibyśmy. Akko, gdzie jest gwóźdź, który zabrałeś Dianie?

„Ech? Upuściłem go na trawę. Nie tknąłem go później ”.

Ursula zwraca się do Ofelii. „Proszę, zaopiekuj się Dianą. Akko i ja pójdziemy odzyskać sztylet i zabierzemy go wraz z próbką.

Ursula chwieje się na nogach. Jej ręka znajduje zakup, używając pobliskiej ramy łóżka.

Akko strzela naprzód, by uspokoić swojego nauczyciela. „Profesor Ursula ?!”

Ofelia przebiega wzrokiem w górę iw dół po postaci Ursuli i znajduje głęboką ranę na boku. „Drogie niebiosa, profesor Ursula, czy ty też zostałeś ranny?”

Ursula przyspiesza oddech. Zapomniała o własnej kontuzji w pośpiechu, by przywieźć Dianę do szpitala. Jej ręka chwyta ją za bok, starając się zatamować krwawienie i złagodzić ból.

„Diana… jej stan jest… poważniejszy…”

Ofelia kliknie językiem. "Nonsens. Jedna czy dziesięć dziur, to nie zmienia faktu, że oboje krwawicie i umieracie w moim szpitalu. Połóż się na tym łóżeczku. Panna Kagari może sama przynieść próbkę pannie Manbavaran.

„Ale jeśli Egor wróci…”

Oczy Ofelii zwężają się. „Napastnik? Nadal jest w pobliżu?

„Nie wiem, ale teraz sama nie jest bezpieczna. Akko- ”

Ale kiedy się odwracają, dziewczyny nigdzie nie widać.

„Nie ma już nic do zrobienia” - mówi Ofelia. - Połóż się, profesor Ursula. Miej wiarę w swojego ucznia. Gdybyś był w stanie uciec i wytrzymać tak długo w moim szpitalu, zakładam, że napastnik nie jest już zainteresowany.

„Ale Akko-”

"Odpoczynek. Jeśli nadal będziesz mi przeszkadzać, nie będę w stanie stworzyć antidotum i leczyć twoich obrażeń. Nie chcę polegać na uczniu, jeśli chodzi o pracę, którą powinienem wykonać ”. Ofelia przerywa, przygotowując się do transfuzji krwi. - Profesor Ursula, czy panna Kagari też została zraniona?

Ursula wraca myślami, żeby sprawdzić, czy coś takiego zauważyła. „Poza kilkoma drobnymi cięciami nie sądzę, żebym zobaczył coś, co wymagałoby natychmiastowej uwagi”.

Oczy Ofelii zwężają się. „Profesorze Ursula, jeśli trucizna zostanie przekazana przez samą broń do krwiobiegu, to każde zadawanie może spowodować, że trucizna dostanie się do organizmu”.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. "Następnie-!"

\- Zakładam, że panna Kagari może nadal biegać, ponieważ dolegliwości nie są tak poważne, jak twoje czy panny Cavendish. Jednak kiedy wróci, poproszę pannę Manbavaran, żeby dostarczyła również porcję antidotum dla panny Kagari. Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że pozostanie zdrowa, dopóki nie dotrze do swojej współlokatorki. Oprócz…"

Ofelia krzywi się, gdy Ursula i Diana podbijają łóżka, by wypuścić kolejny strumień krwi.

„… Nie sądzę, żeby któryś z was był bardzo pomocny pannie Kagari w waszych obecnych stanach”.

* * *

(Muszę przekazać to Sucy. Muszę biec. Chodź!)

Akko biegnie. Biegnie, mimo że jej płuca płoną. Biegnie, mimo że jej nogi błagają o wytchnienie. Biegnie, chociaż jej wzrok zaczyna się rozmywać. Biegnie, mimo że jej myśli są przepełnione krwią i bólem, płaczem i agonią.

Akko nawet nie rozważa możliwości powrotu Egora, kiedy wbiega na dziedziniec, by chwycić stalowy gwóźdź. Rzut oka na czerwono zabarwiający zieloną trawę wystarczy, by miała ochotę rzucić. Wszystko, co może zrobić, to pozwolić, aby to się wydarzyło, a potem otrząsnąć się, aby biec dalej.

Dociera do swojego pokoju w szalonym bałaganie i otwiera drzwi. Nagła akcja sprawia, że Lotte podrywa się do łóżka i prawie uderza czołem o sufit. W międzyczasie Sucy przewraca się w swoim łóżku z długim jękiem.

Lotte przeciera zaspane oczy. „Akko? Co jest nie tak? Myślę, że nie czas jeszcze wstawać ”.

Akko ignoruje ją i podchodzi do łóżka Sucy, potrząsając jej ramieniem, aby ją podnieść.

„Sucy! Musisz zrobić eliksir dla tej trucizny. _Teraz_ ! ”

\- Ze wszystkich… wiem, że jesteś niecierpliwy, ale czy nie możesz czekać, aż wzejdzie słońce?

Sucy zatrzymuje się i siada, gdy widzi Akko dwie sekundy przed utratą zmysłów.

"Proszę! Diana umrze, jeśli nie przygotujemy antidotum na czas! ”

„Diana?” Lotte zakłada okulary. Macha różdżką i włącza światła. „Akko, co się dzieje? Czy to krew na twoich ubraniach ?! ”

Sucy pochyla się, żeby pociągnąć nosem. „Tak, zdecydowanie krew”.

"To nie moje. Po prostu zrób antidotum. Proszę, Sucy! Jesteś jedyną osobą, o którą mogę zapytać! ”

Sucy przygląda się dwóm przedmiotom w dłoniach Akko. Wskazuje na fiolkę z krwią. - Zakładam, że to próbka krwi Diany? Jaka jest inna rzecz? ”

\- Broń, na której jest trucizna. Siostra Ofelia stwierdziła, że posiadanie oryginalnej trucizny może ułatwić przygotowanie antidotum.

„Prawdopodobnie nie będę tego potrzebował, ale ona ma rację, przyspieszając przyśpieszenie antidotum”. Sucy bierze oba przedmioty z rąk Akko.

„Czy będziesz potrzebować pomocy?” - pyta Lotte, schodząc z łóżka.

„To będzie szybsze, jeśli popracuję nad samym antidotum. Ale możesz się upewnić, że Akko się położy, zanim umrze.

Akko kręci głową. „Dlaczego miałbym się położyć? Muszę wziąć… ”

Nie kończy zdania, zanim zacznie się kołysać na nogach. Lotte łapie ją, zanim się potyka.

Sucy nadal pracuje przy biurku, wyjaśniając, co się dzieje. „Jesteś pokryty ranami. Jeśli pochodzą z tej broni, masz też trochę trucizny w swoim systemie. Twoje wnętrzności prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie wybuchły, ponieważ są to drobne obrażenia, które ledwo przecinają skórę. Jest też twój śmieszny upór, ale trudniej to zweryfikować ”.

Akko chwyta się za głowę. Myślała, że jej wizja była wcześniej niestabilna z powodu paniki. Ale teraz rozmywa się tak bardzo, że ledwo widzi zaniepokojoną minę Lotte. "Ale…"

"Chodź Akko, chodźmy do łóżka." Lotte prowadzi ją na dolną pryczę i każe jej się położyć. „Zaufaj Sucy. Zrobi antidotum i możemy je dostarczyć każdemu, kto tego potrzebuje. Ale musisz odpocząć ”.

Pomimo jej wysiłków Akko nie może powstrzymać zamykania powiek. Kręci głową, żeby uwolnić się od zmęczenia. „Ale Diana… muszę…”

Akko rozpoznaje znajomy kojący głos. Kołysanka Lotte pomaga uspokoić jej niepokój i usypia ją do utraty przytomności. Nie ma jasnych słów, ale wygląda na to, że Lotte próbuje jej powiedzieć, żeby się zrelaksowała i powierzyła Sucy resztę.

Więc Akko pogrąża się w utracie przytomności, pozwalając kołysance odeprzeć czerwony, aby pozostał tylko czarny.

### Uwagi:

> Bwahahaha, jestem podły.
> 
> Jeśli ktoś się zastanawiał, dlaczego Diana zrobiłaby coś tak absurdalnie absurdalnego, winię Arthura. Wraz ze swoim wzrostem Diana dostaje również głupio irytujący syndrom „skoku przed niebezpieczeństwem twojej miłości”, który ma większość bohaterów shonenów. To OOCness, do którego się odniosę.
> 
>  _Praesidio_ w tym rozdziale różni się od _Praesidio Cingunt_ od _Heart of Iron_ , które jest kopułą.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Broń Egora jest oparta na sztyletach _kolczastych_ Jeźdźca! Meduzy z _Przeznaczenia / pobyt na noc_ , z wyjątkiem trucizny; Dodałem tę część, ponieważ ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯. Właściwie większość walki inspirowana jest pierwszym spotkaniem Shirou z Jeźdźcem. Zwłaszcza ta część, w której Diana dynda w powietrzu ze sztyletem wbitym w jej przedramię. Dokładnie to, co stało się z Shirou LOL. Rodzaj.
> 
>  _Los_ daje mi tyle materiału do wykorzystania przeciwko Dianie… biedna Diana…


	34. Rozdział 21: Akt III.iv. Szpony rozpaczy - Tryst_o_północy

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana postanawia poświęcić się nauce w środku nocy… i nic się nie nauczy.

### Uwagi:

> OOCness to poważna sprawa.
> 
> Czy wspomniałem już, że superevilbadguy jest niesamowitą osobą / artystą i zasługuje na ukochaną za wszystko, co mi dała? * Groźny szloch, wskazując na hiperłącza * Oto kilka linków do niektórych grafik fanów, które narysowała na potrzeby Aktu III.ii. (rozdział 19).
> 
> [Tu](http://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/170601343653) i [tutaj](http://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/170601488058) .

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/31335753#chapter_21_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

W ciemności kropla czerwieni plami pusty świat.

 _Kapać. Kapać. Kapać._ Dopóki czerwień nie zmieni się w gigantyczną sadzawkę i cały jej świat okryje się szkarłatem.

(Di-)

„-ana!”

Akko wyskakuje z łóżka z wyciągniętą ręką. Chwyta tylko powietrze, jej pierś wzdycha.

Oparta plecami o krawędź łóżka Akko, Lotte budzi się gwałtownie. Odwraca się i kładzie ręce na ramionach Akko. - Akko! Nie śpisz! Jak się czujesz?

Pytanie Lotte zwraca uwagę Akko na plastry rozrzucone na jej skórze. Mogłaby je pomylić z normalnymi bandażami, gdyby nie dziwny ziołowy zapach wydobywający się z każdego z nich.

\- Dobrze, myślę? Przebłyski ostatniego spotkania bombardują jej obecny stan, przypominając jej, że innym ludziom może _nie_ być dobrze. „Lotte, gdzie jest Diana ?! Wszystko w porządku ?!”

Lotte trzyma ręce na ramionach Akko, żeby nie wyskoczyła z łóżka. - Uspokój się, Akko! Tak, z Dianą wszystko w porządku. Sucy dostała antidotum dla siebie i profesor Ursuli na czas, aby pielęgniarka Ofelia je zastosowała. Powinni teraz odpoczywać w ambulatorium.

"Muszę zobaczyć się z Dianą!" Tym razem Akko udaje się przepchnąć Lotte i dotrzeć do drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj, Akko! Przynajmniej załóż jakieś ubranie!

W pewnym momencie Sucy lub Lotte - najprawdopodobniej Lotte - musiały zdjąć swój brudny mundurek szkolny i przebrać ją w piżamę. Akko nawet nie spogląda w dół, żeby spojrzeć. Otwiera drzwi i prawie zderza się z Sucy po drugiej stronie.

"Sucy! Ruszaj się!"

Sucy wzdycha ze zmęczeniem. - Przynajmniej posłuchaj Lotte i załóż coś, co nie wygląda tak, jakbyś dopiero co wyczołgał się z łóżka.

"Czy to naprawdę ma znaczenie?!"

„Diana już nie umiera, więc myślę, że byłaby wdzięczna, gdybyś nie miał na sobie piżamy, żeby ją odwiedzić” - odpowiada Sucy.

Akko podchodzi do Sucy. - Więc z Dianą wszystko w porządku?

\- Właśnie wróciłem z ambulatorium, aby dostarczyć kolejną partię antidotum. Pomiędzy Dianą i profesor Ursulą prawie nic nie zostało z oryginalnych zapasów. Sucy przepycha się do środka. - A teraz się przebieraj. Możesz poprosić pielęgniarkę o zmianę bandaży. Po tak długim czasie antidotum powinno już przestać działać.

„Spałeś cały dzień, Akko” - zauważa Lotte.

„Ech ?! Spałam tak długo ?!” Akko płacze. Niemniej jednak słucha swoich współlokatorów i przekopuje się w poszukiwaniu nowego kompletu szkolnego mundurka.

„Musieliście mieć stresujące spotkanie z kimś, kto was otruł ostatniej nocy” - mówi Lotte.

„Trucizna obciąża organizm bez względu na poziom dawkowania” - komentuje Sucy, pakując jeszcze kilka próbek antidotum. „Zniszczenie narządów wewnętrznych to zrobi”.

\- Jak tam Diana i profesor Ursula? Pyta Lotte. Próbuje ignorować sposób, w jaki Akko usiłuje zapiąć białą koszulę. Jej oczy nieuchronnie wracają do Akko, gdy w pośpiechu majstruje przy małych częściach.

„Diana właśnie się obudziła, kiedy wychodziłem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogłem jej dobrze przyjrzeć się, ponieważ tłoczyły się wokół niej Hannah i Barbara. Pomiędzy tą dwójką a Akko, zastanawiam się, kto wygra w konkursie płaczu, jeśli Diana umarła. "

"Sucy!" Lotte upomina. Na szczęście Akko wydaje się zbyt zajęta ubraniem, by słuchać tego, co mówi Sucy.

\- Profesora Ursuli nie było, kiedy poszedłem. Pielęgniarka powiedziała coś o jej przebudzeniu i nalegała, że musi poinformować dyrektorkę o wszystkim, co się stało.

„Zastanawiam się, co _się_ stało? Nawet profesor się zaangażował…”

Akko płacze z frustracji. - Ach, cokolwiek! Diana nie będzie się przejmować, jeśli zostanie kilka przycisków!

Lotte kręci głową i sięga, by pomóc Akko się ubrać. "Akko, to _połowa twojej koszuli_ ! A gdzie twoja kamizelka ?!"

Ale Akko jest już w połowie drogi do drzwi, nie zważając na jej stan ubioru; w tym, jak jej podkoszulek i stanik są wyraźnie widoczne przez dziurę w zapiętej koszuli. "Nie potrzebuję tego!"

Sucy chichocze. - Lotte, jak bardzo chcesz się założyć, że pierwszy komentarz Diany będzie dotyczył ubrania Akko?

\- Sucy, teraz nie czas! A Diana by tego nie zrobiła!

* * *

Piąte zapewnienie Diany dla Hannah i Barbary o jej obecnym stanie zdrowia zostaje przerwane przez otwierające się z hukiem drzwi szpitala. Jest zarówno zaskoczona, jak i szczęśliwa, widząc tak żywą Akko.

\- Akko! To jest ambulatorium. Nie ma potrzeby być tak głośno. Diana kręci głową. - Chociaż cieszę się, że cię dobrze widzę, dlaczego jesteś tylko w połowie ubrany?

\- Mówiłem - szepcze Sucy do Lotte.

„Powiedziałeś pierwszy komentarz”, gani Lotte. - To była właściwie piąta uwaga Diany.

Akko wpatruje się w obecny stan Diany; jej oczy zatrzymują się na lewym ramieniu owiniętym bandażami i trzymanym w temblaku. Nie wspominając o bledszym niż zwykle salonie Diany i ciemnych workach pod oczami. Trucizna musiała utrudniać jej spokojny sen, nawet po podaniu antidotum. Przynajmniej Ofelia miała szansę przebrać Dianę z jej zakrwawionych ubrań w czystą szpitalną koszulę. Brak krwi z pewnością pomaga Akko zachować zdrowie psychiczne. Ale niewiele.

\- Martwiłem się! Kiedy cię ostatni raz widziałem, kaszlałeś krwią i umierałeś!

\- A teraz czuję się doskonale. Nie pytałeś Sucy o mój stan?

„Powiedziałem jej. Wciąż chciała pobiec w piżamie” - zapewnia Sucy.

Akko wskazuje oskarżycielsko palcem w Dianie, a kąciki jej oczu spływają jej łzami. - A zresztą, czy nie mówiłem ci, żebyś bardziej martwił się o siebie? Oglądanie cię w tak wielkim bólu było bardziej przerażające niż sama walka!

Diana marszczy brwi. - Zgodziłem się na tę obietnicę. Częściej dzielę się z tobą swoimi problemami, prawda?

„Rzucenie się przed tego faceta _dwa razy_ nie jest najlepszym sposobem, aby zadbać o siebie!”

\- Sugerujesz, że powinienem był zamiast tego pozwolić Egorowi uderzyć cię?

„Czy nie było _innej_ opcji ?! Tarcza? Zaklęcie w zwolnionym tempie? _Coś_ jeszcze poza tobą ?!”

\- Ja… - Diana odsuwa się. - Przyznaję, w tej chwili nie myślałem jasno.

„Cóż, przynajmniej jest szczera” - komentuje Sucy do przechodniów.

„ Ostatnio zdarza się to jednak trochę _za_ często” - ubolewa Hannah.

Diana i Akko nadal się kłócą, lekceważąc swoich kolegów z drużyny. Pozostali w milczeniu zgadzają się, że nowa para prawdopodobnie musi sama rozwiązać ten problem.

\- Więc z tego, co rozumiem, Diana odniosła kontuzję, więc Akko nie? Pyta Lotte.

Hannah kiwa głową. „To właśnie dostaliśmy od Diany. Ona też próbowała to ładnie sformułować, ale wszystko to brzmiało jak…” Hannah jęczy w jej dłonie. Nie może nawet dokończyć swojego oświadczenia. Wszystko, co może zrobić, to opłakiwać sytuację i starać się stłumić frustrację dłońmi.

Barbara kręci głową. „Nie możemy nawet być wściekli na Akko. To nie ona powiedziała Dianie:„ Hej, zepchnij mnie z drogi i użyj swojego ciała jako ludzkiej tarczy. Dwa razy ”.

„Myślę, że to było właściwie trzy razy” - mówi Hannah. "Diana nie odniosła poważnej kontuzji za pierwszym razem."

\- Och. Dlatego zapomniałem.

Lotte mruga. „Kiedy oboje tak to ujęliście…”

\- Spodziewałbym się czegoś takiego po Akko. Ale Diana? Myliłam się. Nie zmiękła. Postradała zmysły. Sucy nuci. - Może Akko to z niej wyssała. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego to ona uczy Diany, a nie na odwrót.

„To _jest_ dziwne zmiany, aby zobaczyć,” Lotte komentuje bieżące argument z kropla potu dwójkowego. - Ale to po prostu oznacza, że Dianie naprawdę dba o Akko.

\- Najwyraźniej wystarczy, żeby zachowywać się jak ona.

„A kiedy namówiliśmy Dianę, żeby obiecała, że będzie bardziej ostrożna,” narzeka Hannah.

„Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to mówię, ale tym razem jestem po stronie Akko” - mówi Barbara.

Sucy mruga. „Teraz wiem, że świat się kończy”.

Ofelia podchodzi do łóżka Diany i kładzie ręce na biodrach. Przypomina matkę, która ma upomnieć swoje dzieci swoją postawą i surowym wyrazem twarzy. Widok wystarczy, by przestraszyć przechodniów. Nawet Sucy cofa się o krok od sfrustrowanej pielęgniarki.

"Co tu się dzieje?!" Ophielia marszczy brwi. „Panno Kagari, dlaczego przeszkadza pani mojemu pacjentowi? A panno Cavendish, nadal dochodzi do siebie. Proszę nie dawać więcej pracy!”

\- Ale Diana-! Akko zaczyna.

Diana wzdycha z irytacją. „Akko, nie ma potrzeby…”

\- Wystarczy! Możesz mieć kłótnię swojego kochanka, kiedy oficjalnie wypuszczę pannę Cavendish z mojego szpitala! A to nastąpi wcześniej, jeśli nie będziesz podrażniać mojego pacjenta! Patrzy na obie dziewczyny. - A więc oznacza to koniec kłótni i momentów „skoku przed myśleniem”. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się od ciebie więcej, panno Cavendish. Myślałem, że nie będę musiał cię więcej widzieć po omdleniu fiasku na pierwszym roku!

Diana próbuje zaprotestować: „To była inna sytuacja-”

\- Żadnych ale! Szczerze, dwa lata i wciąż macie ten okropny zwyczaj przesadzania. A teraz wszyscy czekajcie z boku, podczas gdy ja zmieniam bandaże panny Cavendish. Panno Manbavaran, czy przyniosła pani dodatkowe antidotum, o które prosiłam?

Sucy podnosi próbki i podaje je pielęgniarce. Następnie dołącza kilka kroków do ostrożnych Lotte, Hannah i Barbara.

Ofelia odsuwa Akko i chwyta zasłony otaczające łóżko Diany. - Dobrze. A teraz zachowujcie się wszyscy. Najwyższy czas, żeby pani zmieniła swoje plastry, panno Kagari. Niech ktoś jej w tym pomoże, podczas gdy ja zajmę się panną Cavendish. Posyła Akko śmiertelne spojrzenie. - A panno Kagari, nie zawaham się wyrzucić pani z mojego szpitala, jeśli choćby spróbuje pani zajrzeć!

Ofelia z irytacją sapie, rzuca zasłony i blokuje wszystkim dostęp Diany.

Przed zmianą bandaży Akko jest jeszcze coś, co Sucy chce potwierdzić.

Odwraca się do Hannah i Barbary ze zwykłą śmiertelną miną. - Więc omdlenie Diany jest fiaskiem?

„Czy teraz _naprawdę_ na to czas ?!”

* * *

Zegar wybija szóstą trzydzieści, sygnalizując porę obiadu. Po długim dniu wstawania późno i niepokoju z powodu poprzedniej nocy i obecnego dobrego samopoczucia, żołądek Akko protestuje przeciwko decyzji właściciela o rezygnacji z jedzenia na rzecz odwiedzenia Diany w ambulatorium.

Z wyjątkiem jednego razu, Akko ignoruje swój żołądek i gwałtownie postanawia pozostać przy boku Diany. Nie musiałaby tego robić, gdyby Ofelia zwolniła Dianę, ale to nie nastąpi przynajmniej przez kolejną noc. Dopiero gdy pielęgniarka upewni się, że cała trucizna wydostała się z organizmu Diany. Dwie duże dziury w jej lewym ramieniu i ramieniu sugerują, że do usunięcia jest sporo trucizny.

Nie mając innego wyboru, reszta niebieskich i czerwonych drużyn proponuje udać się do jadalni i przynieść Akko coś do jedzenia. Wracają z codziennymi wersjami ziemniaków, a także z czymś, co nie jest jadalne. A raczej niektórzy _ludzie_ .

\- Yo, Akko! Słyszałem, że ty i Diana weszliście wczoraj w złe wieści. Amanda macha do tych dwojga, kiedy wchodzi przed grupą. Wzdrygnęła się widząc opłakany stan Diany. - Rany Diana, wyglądasz, jakbyś przeszedł przez piekło.

„Cóż, nie mylisz się” - zauważa Sucy. - Zaskakujące jest, że trucizna jej nie zabiła. Miałem okazję sam to przeanalizować. To niesamowite, nawet jak na moje standardy.

\- To była… rzeczywiście długa noc - odpowiada niepewnie Diana. Nie leży w jej najlepszym interesie wywołanie wspomnień o męce po tym, jak w końcu doszła do porozumienia z Akko co do jej „złych życiowych wyborów”, jak powiedzieli Akko i Ofelia.

Amanda patrzy na plastry Akko. - Ale wszystko w porządku, Akko? Ty też nie wyglądasz, jakbyś wydostał się z tego, co się stało, zupełnie dobrze.

Akko kiwa głową. - Nic mi nie jest, dzięki Dianie. To ona przyjęła większość obrażeń.

Cuchnące oko, które Akko rzuca Dianie, dezorientuje Amandę i resztę zielonego zespołu. Po odpowiedzi zwracają się do czerwonych i niebieskich zespołów. Pozostała czwórka tylko zaszczyca ich wzruszeniem ramion i trzęsącymi się głowami.

Westchnienie ulgi i inny głos przyciągają uwagę wszystkich za dużą grupą.

\- Ach, dobrze to słyszeć. Cieszę się, że wy dwoje dobrze dochodzicie do siebie.

Akko wyskakuje z siedzenia. - Profesor Ursula! Gdzie byłaś cały dzień?

Ursula wypuszcza powietrze ze zmęczenia. - Spędziłem cały dzień na raportowaniu dyrektorce o wczorajszym spotkaniu. Nie zajęłoby to dużo czasu, gdybyśmy nie dowiedzieli się, że kamień naszego filozofa zaginął tej samej nocy.

Wszyscy wzdychają w szoku. Akko i Diana odwracają się, by spojrzeć na siebie szeroko rozumianymi oczami.

Ursula to zauważa. - O co chodzi, Akko, Diana?

„Otrzymałam list od Fei Wonga, mojej ciotki i mojego dziadka, dotyczący tego samego zdarzenia w ich posiadłościach” - odpowiada Diana. - Zgodnie z ich ostrzeżeniami poszedłem sprawdzić kamień filozoficzny na kampusie. W ten sposób znalazłem Akko na dziedzińcu.

\- Tak, o tym wspomniała dyrektorka Holbrooke podczas naszego spotkania. Brakuje nie tylko kamieni z tych trzech domów. Wygląda na to, że wszystkie sześć Wielkich Domów nie ma już kamieni filozoficznych. Chociaż dom Lefevre'a nie ma. chyba liczę ”. Ursula w zamyśleniu przykłada dłoń do brody. „Wszystko to wydarzyło się w ciągu kilku tygodni. To zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności”.

\- Czy wierzysz, że to było zaplanowane?

Ursula marszczy brwi. - Możliwe, że Egor ukradł kamień filozoficzny po wycofaniu się, gdy szliśmy do szpitala. Ale dlaczego? Czego on od niego chce? I zakładając, że jest odpowiedzialny za inne kamienie, dlaczego te?

\- Ale czy naprawdę nie był kontuzjowany po tym, jak przeciąłeś mu ramię? Akko pyta Ursulę. - Nie może użyć magii, aby wyleczyć swoją ranę. Czy może nosić ten duży kamień tylko jedną ręką?

„Może miał wspólnika” - mówi Diana. - Wspomniał pan o intruzie na terenie świątyni Fei, profesor Ursula. Nadal nie wiemy, kim on jest i jakie są jego motywy.

\- Czy podejrzewasz, że Egor i ta osoba są spokrewnieni? Pyta Ursula.

„Jest taka możliwość”.

Amanda kręci głową. - Poczekaj. O co chodzi z brakującymi kamieniami i intruzami? Czy ktoś może nas uzupełnić?

„Ktoś prawdopodobnie majstrował przy pieczęciach w miejscach, które odwiedziliśmy” - odpowiada Akko. - Ciągle wpadaliśmy w różnego rodzaju kłopoty. A profesor Ursula widziała, jak ktoś to robił na jednym z naszych przystanków.

„A teraz brakuje kamieni filozoficznych z tych Sześciu Wielkich Domów” - mówi Lotte. "To nie brzmi dobrze."

Ursula mówi: „Jest jedna dobra wiadomość. Po poinformowaniu dyrektora Holbrooke wysłała raport do Ministerstwa Magii dotyczący ataku i naszego zaginionego kamienia filozoficznego. Wszyscy są w stanie wysokiej gotowości i szukają Jegora. Uważa się go za poszukiwanego zbiegów w oczach Ministerstwa. Więc nie musimy się już martwić o ataki z jego strony i prawdopodobnie kogokolwiek innego o wyższym poziomie ochrony. "

Diana kiwa głową. „Miło to słyszeć”.

\- Więc co zrobimy? Musimy odzyskać kamień filozoficzny, prawda? Pyta Akko.

„To nie tak jak wtedy z panem Fafnirem” - zauważa Lotte. „Nie wiemy, kto go zabrał”.

„A jeśli to był ten facet Egor, o którym wspominaliście, to też nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Nie, jeśli nie wiemy, gdzie on jest. Nie ma żadnego śladu” - dodaje Sucy.

\- I nie sądzę, żeby było tak łatwo odzyskać kamień z powrotem. Amanda patrzy na zakryte rany Akko i Diany. - Wygląda na to, że nie możesz rozmawiać z tym facetem, z którym walczyliście. A przynajmniej nie słowami.

Ofelia wchodzi do ambulatorium, zaskoczona tak wieloma dodatkami.

\- Och, profesorze Ursula. Widzę, że wróciłaś. Dobry czas; muszę zmienić twoje bandaże.

Ursula unosi ręce. - Ach, w porządku. Myślę, że powinieneś zachować antidotum na Dian…

Ofelia mruży oczy. - Bandaże nasączone lekiem powinny być zmieniane co najwyżej raz na cztery godziny. Nie było cię co najmniej siedem. Nowy zestaw jest już dawno spóźniony. Jest mnóstwo antidotum, które cię pomieści, panno Cavendish, a nawet Panno Kagari. A nawet jeśli go nie ma, ja lub panna Manbavaran musimy po prostu zarobić więcej. Teraz idź usiąść przy jednym z pustych łóżek i wkrótce będę z tobą. Nie kłóć się ze mną, profesor Ursula. w tym pokoju mam władzę, jeśli mam was utrzymać przy życiu. "

Pot spływa po twarzy Ursuli. Uczniowie unikają intensywnego spojrzenia Ofelii.

Wreszcie Ursula poddaje się. „Jeśli nalegasz…”

„A co do reszty” - mówi Ofelia do młodszych dzieci. - Możesz zostać do końca godzin odwiedzin. Po tym czasie nie mam prawa odmawiać ci wprowadzenia godziny policyjnej. W tym czasie masz wrócić do swoich pokoi. Odwraca się i patrzy na Akko, Hannah i Barbarę. - I to dotyczy wszystkich, panny Kagari, panny Anglii, panny Parker.

„EH ?!” trzy refreny razem.

Ofelia kładzie ręce na biodrach. - Rozumiem twoje obawy. Jednak możesz być pewien, że panna Cavendish wyzdrowieje pod moją opieką do jutra. Nie musisz zostawać na noc.

"Ale-"

"Bez wyjątków!"

"Nie!" Akko podchodzi do Ofelii. Mimo że kobieta jest od niej wyższa, Akko nie chce się wycofać. - Spędziłem już ostatnią noc we własnym łóżku, kiedy Diana umierała! Nie ma mowy, żebym to zrobiła ponownie!

„Akko…” szepcze cicho Diana, poruszona troską swojej dziewczyny.

Ofelia przewraca oczami. - Panna Cavendish dziś wieczorem nie umiera. Możesz spać spokojnie.

\- Przynajmniej pozwól mi zostać dzisiaj! Tylko raz!

„Której części„ bez wyjątków ”nie zrozumieliście? - pyta z irytacją Ofelia.

"Każda część tego!"

Ofelia jęczy. Dzieci w dzisiejszych czasach są zbyt uparte dla własnego dobra.

„Być może najlepiej byłoby pozwolić Akko zostać” - stwierdza Diana. „Chociaż jej rany są lekkie, plastry również wymagają zmiany. Dobrze jest, gdy oboje jesteśmy w tym samym pokoju”.

\- Panna Manbavaran może ją zastosować we własnym pokoju - argumentuje Ofelia.

„Prawdopodobnie lepiej, jeśli to zrobisz” - mówi Sucy. - Wiem, jak zrobić antidotum. To nie znaczy, że wiem, jak je zastosować.

Akko gwałtownie kiwa głową, zgadzając się, chociaż nie wie, czy to prawda, czy nie.

Nie chodzi o to, że Sucy nie ma możliwości zastosowania antidotum. Może, jeśli poświęci czas na naukę od Ofelii lub samodzielne eksperymentowanie. Ale Sucy nie jest w nastroju do poświęcania cennego czasu na to zadanie, skoro może przeznaczyć je na własne eksperymenty. Nie wspominając o spędzeniu kolejnej całej nocy z zmartwioną Akko, okropnie wpłynie na jej koncentrację.

Więc tym razem pomoże Akko. Tylko ten jeden raz.

Co stawia sytuację przeciwko Ofelii. Pielęgniarka zastanawia się, ile razy musi jęczeć podczas jednego posiedzenia. Nie zarabia za to wystarczająco dużo.

Ofelia w końcu się poddaje. - Dobrze, pozwolę _tylko_ zostać pannie Kagari. Patrzy na Hannah i Barbarę, które zaczynają protestować. - Bez wyjątków. Mam nadzieję, że wy dwoje rozumiecie to lepiej niż panna Kagari.

Hannah i Barbara wyglądają, jakby chcieli się pokłócić. Ale jedno spojrzenie na Akko i Dianę przekonuje ich, że najlepiej to zostawić.

„Kierując się tą logiką, muszę zatrzymać profesor Ursulę” - dodaje Ofelia. - Już wystarczająco długo zaniedbałeś swoją kontuzję. Będę nadal obserwował twoją trójkę przez noc. Do jutra po południu wszyscy powinniście być w stanie wypisu. Patrzy na Akko i Ursulę. - Trucizna powinna całkowicie zniknąć z twoich ciał do końca nocy. Niestety, twoje poważne rany wymagają dłuższego czasu, aby się zagoić, panno Cavendish. Albo ja, albo panna Manbavaran zapewnimy ci zapas antidotum, który możesz zastosować na posiadać po zwolnieniu ”.

Trzej pacjenci kiwają głowami i dziękują Ofelii za pomoc. Akko wypuszcza oddech, o którym nie wiedziała, że wstrzymuje. Była gotowa fizycznie walczyć z pielęgniarką, aby pozwolić jej zostać.

(Dobrze, że Diana wie, jak rozmawiać z ludźmi, aby się zgodzili.)

Ofelia klaszcze w dłonie. „Teraz będę się zajmować twoją stroną, profesor Ursula. Reszta nie rób bałaganu w moim szpital."

\- Hej! Ja nie…!

Jedno spojrzenie Ofelii powstrzymuje ją przed zakończeniem sprzeciwu. Nawet jeśli Diana przekonała pielęgniarkę, by pozwoliła Akko zostać, nie oznacza to, że nic, co powie Akko, nie powstrzyma Ofelii. Najlepiej jest wybierać bitwy, które można wygrać.

Akko po raz pierwszy postanawia ustąpić. Ma już jedno zwycięstwo. A Diana jest ważniejsza dla Akko niż jej własna duma.

Z boku Sucy kręci głową. "Obaj są idiotami."

Lotte chichocze. - Ale to słodkie, jak bardzo się o siebie troszczą. Naprawdę są tacy jak Edgar i Arthur!

Brwi Sucy drgają. - Bleh. Chyba.

* * *

_Brzęk. Brzęk._

Diana podrywa się do pozycji siedzącej, jej prawa ręka na ślepo sięga po różdżkę, zanim logika dopadnie panikę. Jej oczy skanują ciemny szpital tak szybko, jak potrafią. Zanim jej palce owijały się wokół chłodnego metalu różdżki, jej umysł był wystarczająco jasny, by Diana doszła do wniosku, że nie ma oznak niebezpieczeństwa.

Żadnych łańcuchów, żadnych sztyletów, żadnego Egora. Wszystko jest nadal w ciemnym szpitalu.

Diana opiera się o poduszki i uwalnia drżący oddech. Przesuwa prawą ręką po spoconym czole i zmęczonych oczach. Po przywróceniu normalnego tętna spogląda w bok i potwierdza, że Akko i Ursula nadal śpią pomimo jej skrajnego przebudzenia. Rytmiczny oddech Akko usypia jej nadwrażliwe instynkty z powrotem do stabilnego stanu.

Dotrzymując słowa, Ofelia natychmiast odprawiła wszystkich, gdy nadeszła godzina policyjna. Nie pozwoliła nawet trzem pacjentom wstać, nakazując im również spać. Chociaż Akko protestowała, niewiele mogła zrobić, kiedy Ofelia była już tak hojna, że pozwoliła jej zostać na pierwszym miejscu. Ofelia argumentowała, że potrzebowali całej reszty, jaką mogliby dostać, aby powrócić do swojego życia akademickiego następnego dnia po tak męczącej męce. I miała rację; wszyscy trzej zasnęli w jednej chwili, gdy tylko ich głowy uderzyły o poduszki.

Ale są pewne trwałe efekty, których naprawienie wymaga czegoś więcej niż tylko dobrego snu. Niebezpieczeństwo i strach to potężne emocje, które mogą przelać się przez świadomość do snów.

(Czy przed chwilą wyobraziłem sobie dźwięk grzechoczących łańcuchów?)

Według Sophii, Egor rozwinął dziwactwo polegające na potrząsaniu bronią po wypadku, który w konsekwencji doprowadził do jego zniszczonej duszy. Może się to wydawać słabością, która odbiera wszelkie korzyści z ataku z zaskoczenia. Jednak dotyczy to tylko doświadczonych walczących. Dla Egora jest to jego sposób na telegrafowanie do swoich wrogów, że są niczym więcej niż słabą zdobyczą tańczącą w jego dłoniach. W miarę jak walka się przeciąga, dźwięki ostrzeżenia wpływają psychologicznie na przeciwnika. Dźwięki mogą służyć jako wskazówki, ale są też tym, które wprawiają zmysły w szał.

Z ich krótkich konfrontacji, zarówno w rezydencji Pavlova, jak i na dziedzińcu, Diana musi zrozumieć tylko jedną rzecz o Egorze Pavlovie. Uszkodzony człowiek rozwija się ze strachu i rozpaczy, niezależnie od wszystkiego innego. Czerpie radość z psychicznego łamania ludzi i tylko to się dla niego liczy.

Prawa ręka Diany zaciska prześcieradło łóżka. Jej lewe ramię pulsuje zarówno w pragnieniu zrobienia tego samego, co jego towarzyszka, jak iw pamięci mięśniowej powodu, dla którego nie może tego zrobić.

Chociaż kłóciła się z Akko, Hannah, Barbarą i Ofelią, Diana wie, że ich skarcenia nie są złe. Jej lekkomyślne działania mogły kosztować ją więcej niż dwie noce w izbie chorych. Diana ma szczęście, że nie spotkała go gorszego losu.

(Co ja sobie myślałem?)

Zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. To właśnie dała innym, gdy zapytali ją, dlaczego zrobiłaby coś tak impulsywnego. Zamiast uspokoić ją, chęć uchronienia Atsuko Kagariego przed krzywdą tylko wzrosła po ich wyznaniu w Ministerstwie Magii. Potrafi panować nad sobą, jeśli chodzi o zwykle wpadki Akko; chociaż Diana jest wdzięczna Akko jeszcze nie spadła z miotły w szkole. Ale jeśli chodzi o sytuacje podobne do ich spotkania z Jegorem lub wilkołakami, desperacja jest tak wielka, że to wszystko, co wie; logika nie ma już swojego miejsca.

Od kiedy Akko stała się dla niej taka ważna? Nie, Diana przypuszcza, że lepszym pytaniem jest to, kiedy zaczęła tak mało dbać o _własne_ samopoczucie i traktować innych priorytetowo. Odkąd dusza Artura najechała jej? A może jest to zupełnie nieistotne dla jej ojca i zaczęło się jeszcze wcześniej? Od czasu Jaskini Regulus? Od dzieciństwa? Od śmierci matki? Z tego, co Diana wie, zawsze miała taką skłonność. Być może dopiero niedawno stało się to bardziej oczywiste.

Ale jest to niebezpieczny nawyk, który zauważyli również inni.

_Ofelia odkłada narzędzia i ścisza głos, żeby inni nie słyszeli. „Dbanie o innych jest w porządku. Znajdowanie miłości leży w naszej naturze. Jednak ważne jest, aby zrównoważyć swoje dobre samopoczucie z innymi. Jeśli z całego serca rzucisz się w jednym kierunku, a zaniedbasz drugi, pozostanie tylko ból dla Was."_

" _Ja nie-"_

\- _Sprzeczaj się, ile chcesz. Ale stało się to oczywiste nawet dla kogoś z zewnątrz, takiego jak ja, który rzadko cię widuje. Ofelia daje Dianie ponure ostrzeżenie. „Jeśli będziesz podążać tą ścieżką, zniszczysz tylko siebie. Nie, być może już jesteś zepsuty. W takim razie nic nie możemy zrobić”. Patrzy na Dianę z wyrazem smutku i litości. - Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że masz kogoś, kto później pomoże zebrać kawałki._

Czy to źle traktować innych jako priorytet? Niekoniecznie. House of Cavendish to doskonały przykład osób, które zdecydowały się pomagać innym pomimo zagrożeń dla własnego życia. Jej matka Bernadette aż do ostatniego tchu żyła mottem Cavendisha: „uczucia”.

W jej umyśle pojawia się nonszalancki wyraz twarzy Daryla Cavendisha.

\- _Ze względu na te tradycje moja siostra cały swój czas pomagała innym za darmo. A jak to się skończyło dla twojej matki?_

W połączeniu ze słowami Ofelii, ta świadomość wydaje się ciosem w brzuch. Z jakiegoś powodu Diana nie może pojąć, zadają więcej obrażeń niż kiedykolwiek zrobią to sztylety z łańcuchem Egora.

Diana szczypie grzbiet nosa, potrząsając głową, by odrzucić mroczne myśli.

(Nie czas teraz lamentować nad własnymi obawami. Co ważniejsze, jaki jest powód zniknięcia kamieni filozoficznych Sześciu - a raczej Pięciu - Wielkich Domów? Co złodziej może zyskać na tych kamieniach?)

Przed odrodzeniem Yggdrasil kamienie filozoficzne były źródłem energii dla magii czarodzieja. Ale to nie jedyne zastosowanie. W rzeczywistości każdy przedmiot może być użyty do magii w zależności od zaklęcia i kontekstu.

Przychodzi na myśl zaklęcie takie jak _Louperial Ral_ , które wymaga okrążenia celu kamieniami. Niektóre przedmioty i totemy mogą być używane w innych przypadkach. Niemniej jednak sam przedmiot jest wybierany z określonego powodu. Być może ma to na celu związanie zaklęcia z ziemią lub działanie jako katalizator przywołań.

Opierając się na tej logice, wybranie kamieni posiadających ogromną agregację magii na przestrzeni wielu stuleci oznacza, że zaklęcie, o którym myślimy, musi być dość potężne. A może nawet niebezpieczny.

Diana rzuca kołdry na bok. Jej stopy znajdują kapcie przy łóżku. Wciąż słaba i dochodząca do siebie po zmęczeniu, rozgląda się po ciemnym szpitalu w poszukiwaniu kul do użycia. Znajduje drewnianą skrzynkę obok jednego z pustych łóżek szpitalnych i udaje jej się dotrzeć do niej chwiejnymi krokami, nie przewracając się.

Rozumie, jak niedorzeczne jest chodzenie do biblioteki o tej porze nocy. Nie tylko minęła godzina policyjna, ale z pewnością nie jest zdrowa, by wyruszyć na samodzielną wycieczkę z niebezpieczeństwem czającym się w cieniu. Ale niepokój związany z całą sytuacją dręczy ją z tyłu głowy, uniemożliwiając jej powrót do snu i odpoczynek. Ponieważ i tak nie może skoncentrować się na odpoczynku, Diana uważa, że zaspokoi swoją ciekawość, próbując uspokoić swój umysł.

Dlatego też rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę śpiącej Akko i opuszcza szpital tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe.

Ale po kilku minutach staje się jasne, że zwykły spacer jest o wiele trudniejszy, gdy dochodzi do siebie po przeżyciu bliskim śmierci. To, co powinno być od pięciu do dziesięciu minut marszu, przypomina wspinaczkę na górę Leonis. Jej pierwotne powolne tempo słabnie, im więcej chodzi. Jej kończyny ważą tonę i potrzeba każdej uncji energii, aby polegać na kulach, które utrzymują ją stabilnie. Pot pokrywa jej długie włosy ze skórą. Ale z prawą ręką mocno zaciśniętą na kuli i lewą ręką na temblaku, niewiele może zrobić z tą niedogodnością.

Zmęczenie usuwa część jej lęku, przywracając wystarczającą logikę, by Diana mogła zakwestionować jej zdrowie psychiczne.

(To jest niedorzeczne.)

Diana nie jest pewna, co jest bardziej irytujące - nietypowa impulsywność jej decyzji, by wstać w _środku_ _nocy,_ aby pójść do biblioteki, czy jak ciężki jest _chód_ .

Zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy tak się o nią martwią. A jej obecna decyzja, by pójść do biblioteki o tej porze, z pewnością wznowi wykłady, gdy ktoś znajdzie ją na łóżku.

(Przypuszczam, że nie będą świadomi mojej nieobecności, jeśli wrócę, zanim ktokolwiek się obudzi).

Diana szybko odsuwa na bok wątpliwości i kontynuuje wyczerpującą wędrówkę do biblioteki; nie wtedy, gdy pojawiające się niepewności są bardziej naglące. Kradzież kamienia filozoficznego to kradzież. Kradzież dwóch to zbieg okoliczności. Kradzież pięciu to strategia.

Ale po co Egorowi i jego ewentualnym wspólnikom? Z jakiej przyczyny? Oto pytania, na które Diana chce znaleźć odpowiedzi do dzisiejszego wieczoru, zanim będzie za późno. A to wymaga jej wstania z łóżka, otoczonej książkami i zasobami, których nie może zdobyć ze szpitala. Może spać spokojnie i słuchać beszt, gdy wszystko się uspokoi.

Jej płuca rozpaczliwie wciągają powietrze, gdy zmęczone mięśnie potrzebują więcej tlenu do funkcjonowania. Diana ignoruje westchnienia z jej ust, które nagle stają się widoczne. Skupia się na poruszaniu się do przodu, jedną nogą na raz. Kula ratuje życie.

(Może powinienem był pomyśleć, żeby złapać płaszcz. Nie zastanawiałem się nad różnicą o tej porze nocy.)

Nie, to nie w porządku. Obecny sezon nie powinien być tak zimny. Chociaż obecnie jest środek nocy, nie powinno czuć się, jakby szła przez zimową tundrę. Mroźny klimat jest jeszcze bardziej osobliwy, biorąc pod uwagę brak śniegu.

Zwraca uwagę, że kondensacja jej ciężkiego oddechu i gęsia skórka nie są całkowicie spowodowane jej zmęczeniem i wysiłkiem. Zwłaszcza, że zaczyna się trząść po nagłym spadku temperatury.

(Co jest-?)

Oddech Diany uwiązł jej w gardle.

Ktoś jest na korytarzu.

Jej prawa ręka drży, ściskając rączkę kuli. Ale jej ciało pozostaje zamrożone na miejscu. Pomimo tego, że jest nieruchoma, jej oddech przyspiesza, gdy zbliża się do niej ciemność. Jej wizja nie widzi niczego poza cienistą, czarną mgłą.

Coś ciemnego i zimnego pełznie wokół jej kończyn ze wszystkich stron. Jej rozbiegane oczy wychwytują kształt czarnych dłoni obrysowanych ciemnofioletową obwódką wokół jej ciała. Jedna z licznych dłoni delikatnie gładzi jej policzek. Intymna akcja kontrastuje z narastającym poczuciem lęku i oziębłości przenikających atmosferę. Jej prawa ręka zaciska się na kuli w rosnącym niepokoju.

Diana otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Każda próba wydania jednej wypowiedzi dławi ją w gardle. Ona _jest_ w stanie gasp jako kolejne Slithers ręcznych do przodu wokół jej ciała. Jej prawa ręka odrzuca jedyną rzecz, która utrzymuje jej drżące nogi stabilnie, i chwyta fałdy szpitalnej koszuli na piersi. Oczy szeroko otwarte, gardło suche, ciało mokre od potu; nic nie może zrobić przeciwko tej nagłej sile, która ją złapała.

Z taką samą czułością jak dłoń na jej policzku, ciemna dłoń przyciska się do jej drżącej prawej strony. Zimno wysysa resztki ciepła z jej skóry. Dłoń kilka razy ociera się o jej grzbiet, jakby to ją upewniało, że nic nie jest w porządku. Dziwna ciemność przepycha się przez fizyczne bariery jej ciała i zagłębia się w jej ciało poprzez jej klatkę piersiową.

„C-co… ?!”

Niesamowity chichot rozlega się echem po korytarzach. A raczej wydaje się, że kondensuje się, aż rozbrzmiewa tylko w uszach Diany i nigdzie indziej. Śmiech drwi z niej tak samo, jak ręka wbijająca się głębiej w jej klatkę piersiową i bliżej jej serca. Krew w uszach nie może zagłuszyć dziecięcego chichotu, który doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

Im bliżej jej serca zbliża się dłoń, tym szybciej płuca próbują się rozszerzyć i oddychać. To tylko zwiększa jej tętno i utrwala ten ciągły cykl niepokoju.

Podobnie jak poprzednio, dłoń delikatnie pieści oszalały organ. Lekki dotyk jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem normalnego, pełnego miłości uścisku. Zamiast ją uspokoić, jej tętno przyspieszyło tak bardzo, że Diana zastanawia się, jak jej serce nie wyrwało się jeszcze z piersi.

Diana wstrzymuje oddech, gdy dłoń owija się wokół jej żywego serca. Powietrze wydaje się nieruchome. Nawet dłoń na jej policzku powstrzymuje jej starania. Bez wstępu _ściska_ jej serce .

Wszystko jest przeciążone. Jej zmysły, jej logika, jej spokój, w tej chwili nie liczyły się nic poza pozbyciem się tego zagrożenia.

Diana zaciska zęby, gdy jej prawa ręka rzuca się na jej biodro i wyciąga różdżkę. Małe, białe światło zbiera się na końcu jej różdżki, gdy Diana przygotowuje zaklęcie.

\- _A-_ _ **Araya**_ … _**Allora**_ !

Białe światło rozszerza się jak umierająca gwiazda. Odpycha dłoń na jej sercu, dłoń na policzku, ociągające się dłonie w cieniu i ciemną mgłę otaczającą obszar. Biało-czarne mieszamy aż nic nie pozostaje

Korytarz wraca do normy. Wszystko jest nieruchome, z wyjątkiem ciężkiego dyszącego oddechu samotnego ucznia walczącego o oddech.

Chociaż w środowisku wszystko wraca do tego, jak powinno, tego samego nie można powiedzieć o Dianie. Jej wzrok nadal płynie, mimo że mgła ustąpiła. Nogi, które w jakiś sposób utrzymywały ją w pozycji stojącej przez cały ten czas, w końcu tracą siłę. Zataczają ją do ściany, gdzie jej ciało praktycznie rzuca się na twardą powierzchnię, próbując oczyścić zmysły. Wszystko, co robi, to wysłanie bólu przez całą jej klatkę i powiększa jej rosnącą listę komplikacji.

Diana zsuwa się na podłogę i odrzuca głowę do tyłu. Jej płuca są chciwe na oddech, którego nie są w stanie wchłonąć i wydalić wystarczająco szybko. Oddychanie to najwięcej, co może zrobić w swoim obecnym stanie. Diana skupia się na prostym akcie wdechu i wydechu. Jeśli nie zrobi tego dobrze, nie będzie mogła zrobić nic innego.

Wdech i wydech. W. Na zewnątrz. W. Na zewnątrz. W. Na zewnątrz. W. Na zewnątrz. W. Na zewnątrz. W. Na zewnątrz-

Przez korytarz wieje lekki podmuch wiatru. Oddech, który próbuje wydusić z gardła chodaki, dławi ją z koncentracji. Jej płuca walczą o więcej powietrza. Przez całe życie Diana nie pamięta, jak _oddychać_ .

To boli. Wszystko jest takie zimne, takie bolesne. Bez względu na to, jak mała się robi, nie jest w stanie zebrać wystarczającej ilości ciepła w drżącej postaci. Dysząc, nie mogąc nawet płakać bez powietrza. To boli-

Ciepło owija się wokół jej ciała, zastępując zimno. Ciepło przenika przez materiał jej ubrania i skórę. Wydaje się, że rozgrzewa nie tylko jej ciało, ale także koi duszę.

(Mama…?)

To uczucie znacznie różni się od duszących cieni, które nękały ją wcześniej. Diana cieszy się tą zmianą, która przypomina jej o domu. Brak osłabiającej oziębłości pozwala jej ciału znów funkcjonować prawidłowo. Pozwala Dianie przetwarzać delikatny dźwięk przenikający przez jej uszy.

Po prostu oddychaj… -kay. Oddychaj i… Po prostu oddychaj… Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko w porządku.

W przeciwieństwie do niesamowitego chichotu z poprzednich lat, ton koi jej nerwy i uspokaja zmysły w delikatny sposób, jaki powinien.

Właściwe poznanie wraca powoli. Po przesłuchaniu pojawia się zmysł dotyku. Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że otaczające ją ciepło jest w rzeczywistości fizycznym ludzkim ciałem z ramionami owiniętymi wokół niej. Osoba jest ustawiona tak, aby jej głowa znajdowała się tuż obok ucha Diany, aby mogła szeptać uspokajająco, aby ją uspokoić.

Dalej jest zmysł węchu. Znajomość nie wraca natychmiast. Ale kiedy Diana przypomina sobie ważną osobę, która pachnie kwiatami śliwki, używa tego jako kotwicy do rzeczywistości.

Wygląda na to, że jej nawyk polegał na Atsuko Kagari, który utrzyma ją przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Uznając, że zagrożenie minęło, Diana opuszcza głowę na bok, na zachęcające ramię Akko. Akko nadal szepcze zapewnienia, nawet z twarzą Diany ukrytą w jej ramieniu. Nie przestaje, dopóki trzęsienie się Diany całkowicie nie ustąpi. Kiedy Akko jest pewna, że Diana wróciła do pokoju, niechętnie odsuwa się, by dać Dianie raz jeszcze.

Powiedzieć, że dziedziczka Cavendish wygląda na wstrząśniętą, to mało powiedziane. Pot pokrywa jej niechlujne blond loki po bokach jej popielatej twarzy. Chociaż jej oddech jest spokojniejszy, nadal jest bardziej szalony niż normalny stan spoczynku. Wilgotne dłonie Diany drżą z lekkim drżeniem, pomimo jej prób utrzymania równowagi.

Akko nigdy nie widziała, żeby Diana wyglądała na tak _bezbronną_ . Diana nigdy nie okazywała takiej słabości, nawet po tym, jak jej dusza połączyła się z duszą ojca, a jej ciało zaczęło zmieniać się w ostrza. Diana pokazała chwilę porażki przed pomnikiem Beatrix w Cavendish Manor, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym. Cokolwiek przydarzyło się Dianie, naprawdę wpłynęło na nią bardziej niż wszystko, co wcześniej spotkało.

Zamiast pytać, Akko stwierdza stanowczym głosem: „Wszystko w porządku”.

Diana mruga, próbując oczyścić wizję i zrozumieć, co mówi Akko.

Akko rozumie, że Diana wciąż dochodzi do siebie po tym, co się stało. Ignoruje każdy instynkt, który popycha ją do żądania odpowiedzi od Diany; musi wiedzieć, dlaczego Diana opuściła szpital w środku nocy, musi wiedzieć, co to było za światło, musi wiedzieć, dlaczego Diana miała atak paniki na środku korytarza.

Ale zamiast zadawać wymagające pytania, Akko zbiera całą cierpliwość i powtarza: „Wszystko w porządku”. Powtarza to w kółko, aż Diana to zrozumie i uwierzy.

Diana odchyla głowę do tyłu o chłodną powierzchnię ściany i zamyka oczy.

"Dziękuję, Akko." To wszystko, co Diana potrafi powiedzieć w swoim osłabionym stanie.

Słyszenie głosu Diany tak słabego i wrażliwego - tak _odmiennego_ od tego, jakim jest normalnie - jest ostatecznym punktem krytycznym dla Akko. Jej ograniczona cierpliwość nie może już dłużej powstrzymywać strachu. Nie ma nic, co mogłoby powstrzymać kałużę łez spływającą po jej policzkach ani przypływ gniewu, który próbuje stłumić obrzydliwe zmartwienie o dziewczynę.

„Hm, więc… co się stało ?! Obudziłem się, a ciebie nie było w łóżku. Ale potem nie mogłem cię znaleźć, a profesor Ursula powiedziała, że nie wie, gdzie poszedłeś. Poszedłem więc do twojego pokoju, żeby zapytać Hannah i Barbara, ale oni też nie wiedzieli…

\- Poszedłeś zobaczyć się z Hannah i Barbarą?

Akko ignoruje pytanie Diany i kontynuuje swoją tyradę. - I wszyscy cię szukaliśmy, ale nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć w tej głupiej dużej szkole, a potem był ten jasny błysk, więc pobiegłem w jego stronę, bo gdzie indziej miałem iść? I wtedy znalazłem cię na podłodze hiperwentylującej . Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś i nie wiedziałem, co robić. Tak się bałem, ale ty też, więc po prostu zrobiłem wszystko, o czym pomyślałem ”. Akko przerywa, żeby wziąć głęboki oddech. „Pamiętam, że moja mama przytulała mnie, gdy budziłem się z koszmaru. Jej uściski sprawiały, że czułem się bezpiecznie. Więc po prostu… uściski nie bolą”.

Diana uwalnia drżący oddech. - Twoja obecność pomogła mi uziemić się w rzeczywistości. Nie mogę ci wystarczająco podziękować.

\- Nie żeby miło było cię podziękować, ale co właściwie tu _robiłeś_ ? Czy pielęgniarka nie powiedziała, że musisz odpocząć? To jest cały powód, dla którego nie mogłeś dziś wyjść!

Diana marszczy brwi. - Wystąpienie zaginionych kamieni filozoficznych jest zbyt przypadkowe, aby pozostawić je nierozwiązane. Może istnieć rytuał, który będzie wymagał użycia kamieni filozoficznych do odegrania. Jeśli uda nam się ustalić intencje Jegora i jego wspólników…

„Chciałeś iść do biblioteki _w środku nocy_ . Aby _poszukać informacji_ ”.

(Dlaczego moja dziewczyna jest taka pracoholikiem ?!)

Diana nie docenia dezaprobaty Akko. „Jeśli istnieje możliwość niebezpieczeństwa, czy nie byłoby rozsądnie określić tak szybko, jak to możliwe, na czym dokładnie polega to niebezpieczeństwo, aby zapobiec jego wystąpieniu?”

„Nie mogłeś czekać do _rana_ ?!”

„Czas na rzucenie zaklęcia może wahać się od kilku sekund do kilku miesięcy. Nie mogłem się odprężyć i pozwolić sobie na marnowanie czasu na wypadek, gdyby użycie kamieni filozoficznych nie zajęło dużo czasu”.

„Różnica wynosi co najwyżej osiem godzin! Gdyby chcieli coś zrobić, czy nie sądzisz, że już by to zrobili, gdyby to naprawdę nie wymagało tak dużo czasu? Czy jedna noc naprawdę robi różnicę?” Akko mocno trzyma dłonie na ramionach Diany. - Naprawdę wszystko w porządku? Nie mówię o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

"Jestem fi-"

Akko kręci głową, ocierając łzy. „To jest dziwne dla Ciebie, Diana. Nie jesteś typem osoby, która by robić takie rzeczy. _Jestem_ zwykle ten, kto robi rzeczy bez zastanowienia go przez i coraz boli. Ale to jest dokładnie to, co _masz_ robić . Skakanie przed potworami i zatrutą bronią, odkładanie odpoczynku na bok, aby przeprowadzić badania, kiedy możesz to zrobić innym razem; to nie jest coś, co zrobiłbyś bez przemyślenia. To nie jest w twoim stylu. " Akko zaciska pięści. „Myślałem, że będziemy ze sobą szczerzy…”

Diana otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zamyka je, zanim cokolwiek powie. Wie, że Akko ma rację; wszystkie jej ostatnie decyzje były dla niej nietypowe. Ta impulsywność nie jest nieodłącznym elementem dziewczyny znanej jako Diana Cavendish.

Ale to nie tylko jej działania nie odzwierciedlają jej osoby. Diana poczuła, jak oddala się od swojego znajomego poczucia siebie. To tak, jakby wszystko, co z nią związane, pochodziło od Diany Cavendish, ale nie w tym samym czasie.

Myśląc wystarczająco długo, Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszystko to zaczęło się, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzała manifestację swojego ojca w jej wewnętrznym świecie. Kiedy jej dusza zaczęła łączyć się z Arthurem Reinhardtem.

_Tak jak istnieje odpowiedni pojemnik dla każdej duszy, tak dusza może wpływać na kształt i strukturę swojego pojemnika. Rozwój ludzkiego ciała jest zarówno biologiczną, jak i duchową przemianą na przestrzeni lat. Gdy twoja dusza wzmacnia się w trakcie twojego życia, znajduje to odzwierciedlenie w zmianach w twoim ciele._

Tak napisał do niej Fei Wong Reed. Ale co, jeśli połączenie dusz wpływa nie tylko na ciało? A jeśli zmieniając ciało, zmienia się również mózg gospodarza i wpływa na jego osobowość? A jeśli to zmusza ich do podejmowania decyzji i działania w sposób, w jaki normalnie by tego nie robili?

Czy po takich zmianach ta osoba nadal jest tym, kim jest?

(Co tak naprawdę zostało z Diany Cavendish?)

Diana bierze gwałtowny wdech, gdy Akko nagle przyciąga Dianę do desperackiego uścisku. Tym razem to Akko wtula twarz w ramię Diany.

\- Akko…?

Słowa Akko są lekko stłumione, a jej twarz zakrywa ramię Diany. Diana czuje wilgoć w ramieniu od pozostałości łez Akko. Ale Diana nadal słyszy dość wyraźnie lekki głos Akko.

„Heh. Myślę, że jesteśmy już tak blisko, że nie musisz mi mówić, co cię dręczy. Okej, może przyznam sobie więcej uznania niż powinienem. Ostatni fragment, który powiedziałeś na głos, dał mi sedno rzeczy ”.

Diana mruga. "Mówiłem głośno?"

Akko kiwa głową w ramię Diany. - Ty też to robisz częściej.

Akko czuje, jak drżący wydech wibruje całe ciało Diany. - Masz rację. Ostatnio byłem… nie w swoim rodzaju. Gdybym musiał przyjąć założenie, powiedziałbym, że moje dziwne zachowanie jest spowodowane połączeniem się duszy mojego ojca z moją. Według Fei Wonga, zmieniona dusza wpłynie na jego pojemnik. Być może dotyczy to również zmiany poznania i osobowości ”.

\- Więc… dostajesz cechy od swojego taty?

„Obawiam się, że jestem _coraz_ mój ojciec. Albo przynajmniej ...” Diana zaciska pięści. „… Kimś, kim nie jestem”.

Akko siada i gwałtownie kręci głową. „Nie znam twojego taty, ale to na _pewno_ nieprawda. Nadal jesteś sobą, nawet z tym wszystkim,” Akko macha rękami na chybił trafił „klątwa i scalanie trwają”.

Diana unosi brew. „To ty stwierdziłeś, że moje niedawne zachowanie różni się od mnie”.

Akko chwyta dłonie Diany i mocno je trzyma. Ciepło Akko łagodzi napięcie z zaciśniętych pięści Diany. - To nie znaczy, że nie jesteś sobą. Gdybym był kimś innym, nie mówiłbym tego. Ale widziałem cię, kiedy musisz podejmować szybkie decyzje. Kiedy uratowałeś mnie po tym, jak spadłem ze strzelaniny Gwiazda podczas sztafety na miotle, po prostu chciałeś mi pomóc, prawda? Nawet jeśli wtedy tak naprawdę nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. "

„Jesteś lekkomyślny i podatny na kontuzje. To jasne, niezależnie od naszego ówczesnego związku”.

„A potem w Cavendish Manor po raz pierwszy! Mogłeś mnie opuścił _i_ swoje ciotki i kuzynów, aby zakończyć ceremonię ale nie. Zrobiłeś tych wyborów dokładnie wtedy i tam. To nie jest tak, jak dużo czasu miałem do przemyślenia. Jeśli już, to opuszczenie Luna Nova było najdziwniejsze i najbardziej do ciebie nie pasowało! "

„To nie jest równoznaczne z impulsywnością”.

\- Naprawdę? Wydaje mi się, że to samo. Jeśli nie masz czasu do myślenia, po prostu zdecydowałeś się zrobić coś w oparciu o to, kim jesteś, prawda? Tak samo jest wtedy i po tym, jak zacząłeś widzieć swojego tatę w swoich snach. Zawsze chcesz pomagać innym. To tak, jak powiedziała Anna, naprawdę jesteś „czuły!” To wciąż to samo, odkąd ty i twój tata zeszliście się razem. Jeśli już, po prostu bardziej się tym zajmujesz ”.

\- Więc mówisz, że stałem się _bardziej_ impulsywny. To wciąż nietypowe.

"Ale to nie znaczy, że zniknęła każda część ciebie!" Akko ściska dłonie Diany uspokajająco. „Jeśli zostaniesz swoim tatą, tak jak myślisz, całkowicie byś zniknął. Ale nadal tu jesteś! Twój tata nie może wymazać wszystkiego, co sprawiło, że się w tobie zakochałem!

Akko przerywa, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedziała. Dwie dziewczyny potrzebują kilku sekund, aby zrozumieć znaczenie deklaracji Akko.

"Miłość…?"

Szept Diany jest prawie niesłyszalny. Akko słyszy cichy trzask w jej głosie, jakby sam pomysł był niezrozumiały.

Twarz Akko czerwienieje. Ale teraz, kiedy to powiedziała, nie ma powrotu. I tak jak jej pierwsze wyznanie, Akko kontynuuje swoją argumentację, podczas gdy Diana jest zaskoczona.

„Gaaaaaah. Dlaczego to nigdy nie wychodzi tak fajnie, jak w filmach ?!” Akko opłakuje swoje nieszczęście przez chwilę, po czym kontynuuje: „Tak, kocham cię! Tak bardzo cię kocham, to doprowadza mnie do szału! To znaczy, czego nie kochać? Ale dobrze; jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że tak bardzo się zmieniłeś , Przypomnę ci o wszystkich rzeczach, które sprawiły, że się w tobie zakochałem! "

Akko traktuje milczenie Diany jako wskazówkę, by kontynuować.

„Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki wiesz, jak odpowiadać na pytania zadane nam przez profesorów podczas wykładów. Uwielbiam to, jak jesteś dobry w tak dużym stopniu, ale nie pozwól, aby cię to dotknęło. Uwielbiam to, jak bardzo się starasz, nawet ciężko pracujesz chociaż mogłeś pozwolić ludziom podawać ci wszystko, czego chciałeś. Uwielbiam to, jak odważny i szlachetny jesteś. Uwielbiam to, jak jesteś uparty, nawet jeśli jest to _irytujące_ . Uwielbiam to, jak troszczysz się o innych, nawet ludzi, którzy cię skrzywdzili. Jest dużo więcej, ale spędzalibyśmy tu całą noc i robi mi się zimno.

Uwielbiam Dianę Cavendish. To się nigdy nie zmieni. A jeśli myślisz, że nie jesteś osobą, w której się zakochałem, to w porządku. Zawsze będę tam, aby ci przypomnieć. Tak jak zawsze jesteś przy mnie, żeby mnie podtrzymać, tak też możesz się na mnie oprzeć. Będę cię podtrzymywać, tak jak zrobiłeś to dla mnie. Ponieważ jesteś tym, którego kocham. W porządku? W porządku."

Akko bierze głęboki oddech, kończąc przemowę. Czeka na odpowiedź Diany. Ale nawet po dobrych dwóch minutach nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi.

\- Uh, Diana? Halo? Macha ręką przed zastygłą twarzą Diany. „O nie, czy złamałem dziewczynę ?!”

W końcu Diana pochyla głowę, żeby Akko nie widziała wyrazu jej twarzy. Niespodziewane szarpnięcie przyciąga Akko w kierunku Diany, tak że Akko widzi tylko blond loki, gdy Diana wsuwa głowę w zagięcie jej szyi. Po kilku sekundach Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że Diana naprawdę chociaż raz zainicjowała uścisk, a nie odwrotnie.

(Naprawdę musi być wstrząśnięta…)

Akko obejmuje ramiona Diany. Akcja powoduje tylko, że Diana pogrąża się głębiej w uścisku Akko.

\- Diana…?

"Szczerze mówiąc, jesteś naprawdę niesamowity, Akko."

"Ech?"

Diana nieustannie powtarzała sobie, że mimo przeszkód na swojej drodze musi iść do przodu. Porażka nie jest opcją, na którą może sobie pozwolić. Od urodzenia wiązało się z dużymi oczekiwaniami związanymi z pochodzeniem z dwóch prestiżowych rodzin. Po śmierci obojga rodziców obowiązki zostały nagle zrzucone na dziecko, które musiało zbyt szybko dorosnąć. Nawet po utracie magii Diana nie poddała się i udało jej się odzyskać magię. Przez lata determinacji i poświęcenia Diana była nawet w stanie zostać utalentowaną czarownicą, mimo utraty magii jako dziecko. Studenci i profesorowie polegają na niej, co tylko zwiększa presję, by podtrzymać ten kruchy obraz doskonałości.

Ostatnie wydarzenia nie są inne. Chociaż jej dusza połączyła się z duszą Artura, a Klątwa Ostrzy to gitara, która zawisła nad jej życiem, Diana bierze to wszystko ze spokojem i przekonuje siebie, by iść naprzód, nie zastanawiając się nad możliwymi rezultatami. Ważne jest tylko, aby skupić się na przyszłości.

Ale tylko jedna osoba może znieść. To wszystko jest ciężarem zbyt dużym dla jakiejkolwiek osoby, a tym bardziej dla nastolatki. Może tylko tyle na ramię, zanim się załamie.

A jednak oto ta cudowna osoba klęczy przed rozpadającą się dziewczyną, trzyma ją za ręce i mówi jej, że wszystko jest w porządku. Atsuko Kagari twierdzi, że jeśli Diana Cavendish kiedykolwiek się zachwieje, będzie tam, aby uchronić ją przed upadkiem. Zasadniczo mówi, że można się potknąć, choćby na chwilę. Dobrze jest popełniać błędy. Kiedy tego wszystkiego stanie się za dużo, Akko zapobiegnie upadkowi Diany za daleko.

Diana kręci głową. Jej ramiona opadają, gdy niewidzialny ciężar zostaje zdjęty z jej ramion. Jeśli nie całkowicie, to przynajmniej część jest zdejmowana.

\- Co takiego zrobiłem, że na ciebie zasłużyłem?

Akko przechyla głowę na bok. - To znaczy, jeśli chcesz, mogę ci podać naprawdę długą listę. Może jednak powinniśmy pojechać w cieplejsze miejsce. O rany, czy ma być tak zimno o tej porze roku?

Chociaż Akko chce nadal przytulać swoją dziewczynę, nie myli się co do zimna. To nie może być dobre na leczące się rany Diany i jej udręczony stan umysłu.

Akko pomaga Dianie wstać. Chociaż Diana się uspokoiła, ma trudności z samodzielnym staniem i chodzeniem. Nawet z kulą jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ jej nogi wyglądają jak galaretka. Więc całkowicie rezygnują z kuli i zastępują ją Akko. Z prawą ręką Diany opartą na ramionach Akko, oboje powoli wracają do ambulatorium.

Po drodze spotykają Hannah, Barbarę i Ursulę, które również szukały Diany. Dwaj pierwsi chcą zanurzyć swoje poplamione łzami twarze w ramionach Diany, jednocześnie przytulając ją na tyle mocno, by nigdy nie puścić. Ale widząc, że Diana z jakiegoś powodu jest wstrząśnięta i wciąż dochodzi do siebie po kontuzjach, powstrzymują się od wyrządzania dalszych krzywd. Wolą kierować swój strach i frustrację poprzez nieuniknione besztania, które trwają nawet po tym, jak Akko zapewni Dianie wygodną pozycję w szpitalnym łóżku.

Chociaż Akko chce się przyłączyć, powiedziała, co jej potrzebowała z Dianą. Więc pozwala Hannah i Barbarze mieć swoją kolej. Odsuwa się z Ursulą, patrząc na scenę z rozbawionymi minami.

Diana wylewnie przeprasza Hannah i Barbarę za ich zmartwienie (ponownie). Jej słowa nie uspokajają kolegów z drużyny. Dopiero wejście Ofelii powstrzymuje Hannah i Barbarę przed karceniem Diany przez resztę nocy aż do świtu.

Po rozpoczęciu nowego dnia jest wiele do omówienia. Diana jest pewna, że Akko nadal chce wiedzieć, co stało się na korytarzu, tak jak wszyscy inni. Na razie Diana siada w wygodnym łóżku szpitalnym i pozwala zmęczeniu, by straciła przytomność.

Wiele się wydarzyło. Będzie więcej, prawdopodobnie trudniejszych do przezwyciężenia niż jej przeszłe doświadczenia.

Ale chociaż raz Diana czuje się bezpiecznie, wiedząc, że może się zachwiać. Z Akko u boku Diana jest pewna, że może jeszcze raz iść do przodu, nawet jeśli się potknie.

### Uwagi:

> Słuchaj, mam scenę z Akko pocieszającą Diany! Widzisz, nie zawsze jednostronna Diana pocieszająca Akko! Próbuję, przysięgam.
> 
> Nie planowałem, żeby Akko wyznała część miłosną. To się po prostu wydarzyło. Czy to za wcześnie? Ech, nieważne.
> 
> Myślę, że normalnie Diana byłaby na tyle rozsądna, aby zostać w łóżku, kiedy wciąż dochodzi do siebie po poważnych obrażeniach. Nie są to jednak normalne okoliczności.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Atak na Dianę jest inspirowany Niewidzialną ręką w _Re: Zero - Rozpoczęcie życia w nowym świecie,_ która chwyta serce Natsukiego Subaru za każdym razem, gdy wspomina o jego zdolności do powrotu przez śmierć. Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę na towarzyszącą mu muzykę, spójrz na „Call of the Witch” to 15. OST do głównej ścieżki dźwiękowej do _Re: Zero_ . To sprawia, że nocna scena Diany jest trochę bardziej… niesamowita.


	35. Rozdział 22: Akt III.v. Królowa, wieża i pionek - Niespodziewani_odwiedzający

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana otrzymuje niespodziewaną wizytę, gdy spędza kolejny dzień w szpitalu.

### Uwagi:

> Trochę przestoju dla naszych dziewczyn, ponieważ pomyślałem, że fajnie byłoby mieć chwilę lub dwie, w których nikt nie musi się martwić śmiercią Diany lub czymś katastrofalnym.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/31536048#chapter_22_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

\- Ktoś zaatakował cię na korytarzu? Ursula pyta Diany następnego dnia.

Diana kiwa głową. „Nastąpiła stopniowa zmiana temperatury, której nie zauważyłem, dopóki ciemna mgła nie otoczyła mnie ze wszystkich stron. Z mgły wyszły długie, ciemne ramiona odłączone od ciała. Wydawały się bardziej przypominać macki energii niż ludzkie kończyny. miał zdolność przechodzenia przez ciała stałe ”.

"I co się stało?" Z tego, co może stwierdzić Ursula, Diana nie ma żadnych obrażeń fizycznych. Ale jest jasne, że _coś się_ wydarzyło, biorąc pod uwagę, że Akko znalazła ją w takim stanie nieładu.

Diana zaciska klapy swojej szpitalnej koszuli przed sercem. Dokładnie tam, gdzie jedna z dłoni pieściła jej ciało, zanim się zatopiła. „Jedna z rąk przeszła przez moją klatkę piersiową i… złapała moje serce”.

Cisza. Potem głośne „ _Ehhhhh_ ?!”

„Bu-ale jak ?!” Hannah jąka się.

„Czy to nie znaczy, że…” Akko macha rękami „… przeszedł przez kości i takie tam ?! Jak żyjesz ?!”

„Ostatnio zadawano mi to pytanie dość często” - zauważa Diana. „Po raz kolejny nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie”.

„To brzmi jak rodzaj czarnej magii” - mówi Ursula z ręką na brodzie. „Są pewne zaklęcia - pewne akty czarów - które są uważane za zakazane w naszym społeczeństwie z powodu ich niebezpieczeństwa i wrogości. Brzmi to poważniej niż zwykłe psychologiczne tortury”.

Diana patrzy na swoją pięść zaciśniętą przed klatką piersiową. - To… z pewnością czułem się tak, jakby fizyczna dłoń muskała moją twarz i chwytała moje serce.

Ofelia odzywa się po raz pierwszy. „To by się nie wydarzyło, gdybyś został w łóżku! Szczerze mówiąc, co cię opętało, żeby pójść do _biblioteki_ w takim czasie ?!” Kręci głową z rozczarowaniem. „Rozumiem, że kontynuowanie studiów jest ważne. Ale bardzo wątpię, że wiedza jest warta dosłownie śmierci! Czy myślenie o swoim zdrowiu byłoby bolesne? Dopiero wczoraj zostałeś prawie otruty na śmierć! Dziwię się, że masz nawet siłę, by się ruszyć tak samo jak ty. Przeklinaj młodzież i jej upór. Tylko dlatego, że jesteś żywiołowy, nie oznacza, że powinieneś robić, co chcesz! "

Diana wyjaśniła już Ofelii i innym swoje powody, dla których to zrobiła, a także powód, dla którego się obudziła. Ale wydaje się, że to nieodpowiedzialne działanie jest ostatnią kroplą. Nagany nie ustają. Więc Diana nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko przyjąć to wszystko bez kłótni, aby nie walczyli z większą siłą.

To bitwa, której nie może wygrać. Nie wtedy, gdy Diana wie, że byłaby tak samo zmartwiona, gdyby wydarzyło się odwrotnie.

„Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że ktoś poszedł za Dianą,” mówi Barbara, powstrzymując Ofelię przed dalszym wyładowywaniem frustracji.

\- Czy to ten facet Egor, o którym wspomnieliście? - zapytała Hannah.

Uczniowie spoglądają w stronę Ursuli. Profesor kręci głową. - Nie sądzę, żeby to było prawdopodobne. Egor nie może używać magii. A to, co zaatakowało Dianę, z pewnością brzmi jak zaklęcie.

\- A jeśli to ktoś współpracujący z Egorem? - sugeruje Akko.

„To możliwe. Ale to wcale nie przybliża nas do tego, kim oni są” - mówi Ursula. Odwraca się do Diany. „Wiemy _tylko_ , że są ludzie, którzy mają powód, by atakować Dianę. Nie znamy powodu, ale dwa razy w ciągu dwóch dni to zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności”.

Akko instynktownie sięga, żeby złapać Diany za rękę. Akcja połączona z lekkim drżeniem w uścisku Akko wystarczy, by pokazać, jak bardzo się martwi. Aby nieco złagodzić ten problem, Diana lekko ściska dłoń Akko, aby ją uspokoić, że wciąż tu jest.

"Więc co robimy?" Pyta Akko.

Ursula mruczy. - Porozmawiam z dyrektorką Holbrooke o zwiększeniu bezpieczeństwa. Na razie skup się na tym, żeby jak najczęściej mieć kogoś wokół Diany.

Hannah wskazuje na siebie i Barbarę. - Cóż, między nami a głupią dziewczyną Diany, nie sądzę, żeby był z tym jakiś problem.

"Hej!" Ale Akko zdecydowanie kiwa głową. - Nie martw się, profesor Ursula. Dopilnujemy, żeby nikt więcej nie skrzywdził Diany!

„Akko…”

Akko uśmiecha się szeroko do swojej dziewczyny. - Możesz na mnie liczyć! Pamiętaj o tym!

Ursula wzdycha. - Myślę, że to najlepsze, co możemy zrobić. Ale wy dziewczyny też bądźcie ostrożni. Nie pomaga to, że nie wiemy, z czym mamy do czynienia.

\- W takim razie dobrze, że zatrzymuję cię tu na kolejną noc, panno Cavendish. Muszę monitorować twój stan po tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy. Przynajmniej będziesz tu bezpieczna na kolejną noc. Ofelia krzyżuje ramiona . - O ile nie zdecydujesz się na kolejną spontaniczną wycieczkę o północy. Nie mogę zagwarantować, że kiedykolwiek opuścisz szpital, jeśli to zrobisz.

Dziewczyny unikają intensywnego, rozczarowanego spojrzenia Ofelii.

Ofelia mruży oczy. "A teraz _zachowujcie się_ wszyscy ."

Wszyscy łykają.

„T-tak…”

Ofelia sapie z irytacją, ale odwraca się, by dać dziewczynom prywatność.

Diana przechodzi od razu do rzeczy. „Hannah, Barbaro, chciałbym prosić was oboje o przysługę”.

Obaj przytaknęli zgodnie. "Cokolwiek! Czego potrzebujesz?"

\- Widząc, że nie wolno mi wychodzić z tego łóżka, żeby nie ponieść tragicznych konsekwencji - oczy Diany spoglądają w stronę pleców Ofelii. - Chciałbym, żebyście oboje przynieśli kilka książek z biblioteki zamiast mnie.

Akko jęczy. „Normalni ludzie chcielibyśmy zrobić nic, kiedy każą odpocząć, wiesz? Czy to naprawdę takie trudne do odpocząć przez _jeden_ dzień?”

Hannah kręci głową. - To dziwne, jak ostatnio tak często zgadzam się ze wszystkimi ludźmi _Akko_ , ale zgadzam się z nią. Cokolwiek się dzieje, może zaczekać dzień, prawda?

„Dziewczyny mają rację, Diano” - wtrąca się Ursula. „Jeśli to pomoże, przeprowadzę własne badania, aby sprawdzić, czy znajdę coś, co mogłoby nam pomóc. Skoncentruj się najpierw na wyzdrowieniu. Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, ty Będę w stanie włożyć w to cały twój wysiłek, nie martwiąc się o swoje zdrowie ”.

Diana chce zaprotestować i twierdzi, że jej obecny stan nie przeszkodzi jej w pomocy. Ale to prawie niemożliwe, kiedy otrzymuje trzy równie surowe spojrzenia i czwarte spojrzenie pielęgniarki.

Po raz kolejny Diana akceptuje swoją porażkę. „Przypuszczam, że nie mogę wygrać tej kłótni”.

„Nie” - odpowiadają jednocześnie Hannah, Barbara i Akko.

Ursula się uśmiecha. „To w twoim najlepszym interesie”. Wstaje z miejsca i poprawia mundur. - W takim razie powinienem od razu się do tego zabrać. Mam nadzieję, że wyzdrowiejesz, Diano. Zapewni mnie, że pomożesz mi w tym.

Akko salutuje Ursuli, gdy profesor opuszcza szpital. - Nie martw się, profesor Ursula. Dopilnuję, żeby Diana się nie nadwerężyła!

Ursula chichocze. - Dobrze to słyszeć. W takim razie do zobaczenia dziewczyny.

Ursula otwiera drzwi ambulatorium i prawie wpada na kogoś stojącego na zewnątrz. Na szczęście powstrzymuje się, zanim przewróci drugą osobę.

Uszy Ursuli wychwytują niewielką wibrację, która znika, gdy tylko ją zauważy.

"Minister?!" - mówi ze zdziwieniem Ursula. - I generał Bradley też ?!

Diana czuje znajome szarpnięcie w kierunku ministra, jeszcze zanim Ursula ogłasza przybycie gości.

(Co to za uczucie? To jest dwa razy z ministrem. Nie, nie tylko z ministrem. Gdzie ja też poczułem to uczucie…?)

Goście nie dają Dianie czasu na zastanawianie się nad tą myślą. Podobnie jak za pierwszym razem, przyciąganie jest trwałe, ale nie na tyle, aby ją rozproszyć.

Duet czarnowłosego ojca i córki odpowiada niemal identycznymi uśmiechami.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Callistis - wita się Aileen. Stojący obok niej Renatus pochyla głowę na powitanie.

Urszulę zaskakuje widok ministra magii i generała armii w Luna Nova. Ale jeszcze bardziej zaskakująca jest trzecia osoba za nimi, której Ursula na początku nie widzi.

\- Och, żadnego pozdrowienia dla mnie? beszta znajomy głos. „I po tym, jak w końcu mogłem wrócić po tak długim czasie”.

"Croix też ?!"

„Eh ?!” Akko wyskakuje z siedzenia i podbiega do Ursuli. „Dlaczego są tu tacy ważni ludzie ?! I profesor Croix ?!”

„To rozróżnienie z jakiegoś powodu mi nie pasuje” - komentuje Croix. Oczywiście nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Aileen uśmiecha się do Akko. "Oficjalne interesy z twoją dyrektorką. Doszło do mojej uwagi, że kamień filozoficzny Luny Nova został skradziony. Z powodu niezwykłego powtórzenia się tego konkretnego przestępstwa w pięciu z Sześciu Wielkich Domów, Ministerstwo zbiera jak najwięcej informacji, aby jak najszybciej zlokalizuj złodzieja ”. Aileen wskazuje Croix. - Uznałem, że posiadanie panny Meridies byłoby korzystne, biorąc pod uwagę jej znajomość szkoły. Powiedziała, że tęskni za szkołą.

„Mimo że ta podróż pochodzi z wakacji”, wzdycha Croix.

\- Ale już jesteś taki zajęty. Nie możesz po prostu poprosić innych ludzi o przyjście? Pyta Akko. - A dlaczego generał też tu jest?

„Kradzież pięciu kamieni filozoficznych z pięciu ważnych miejsc nie może nikomu pozostawić” - odpowiada Aileen, nie obrażając się na szczerość Akko. „Im szybciej ta sprawa zostanie rozwiązana, tym szybciej będziemy mogli zapobiec możliwemu poważnemu nieszczęściu. Dlatego też zwróciłem się o pomoc do armii”.

"Czy masz jakieś ślady?" Pyta Ursula.

„Jak na razie nie ma żadnych znaczących” - odpowiada Aileen. „Egor Pavlova również nie został znaleziony. Chociaż mogę cię zapewnić, że nie ma go w pobliżu tych terenów szkolnych. Osobiście patrolowałem okolicę, aby to potwierdzić”.

„Wygląda na to, że wywarł na was spore wrażenie” - zauważa Renatus, gdy wchodzą do szpitala. Ogląda cienie pod oczami Akko i Ursuli, a także leczące się rany Diany za nimi. Do pozostałych dwóch członków niebieskiej drużyny mówi: - Nie sądzę, żebyśmy się poznali. Czy jesteście przyjaciółmi panny Cavendish?

Hannah i Barbara podrywają się ze swoich miejsc i kłaniają generałowi.

\- B-Barbara Parker. Miło cię poznać.

„Hannah England”. Podnosi głowę. „Wow, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że osobiście będę naszym generałem”.

Renatus się uśmiecha. - Cieszę się, że młody Cavendish ma tak troskliwych przyjaciół. Jestem o ciebie dość zazdrosny.

„Tak, obecność kogoś przy sobie podczas procesu gojenia jest uspokajająca”. Aileen odwraca głowę w stronę jednego z okien. Mruga w tym samym czasie, gdy cichy brzęczący dźwięk przecina ciszę. Aileen następnie zwraca się do Diany. - Dzień dobry, panno Cavendish. Już dwa razy zaczynamy naszą rozmowę w izbie chorych. Mam nadzieję, że nie oszukuję pani.

„Nie wierzę, że jest to możliwe, jeśli większość czasu spędzam przykuta do łóżka z powodu kontuzji, nawet przed naszym pierwszym spotkaniem” - mówi Diana.

„Ale Diano, to dopiero drugi raz, kiedy jesteś w szpitalu w Luna Nova” - zauważa Barbara.

„Tak. Jedyny inny raz był podczas naszego pierwszego roku, kiedy zachorowałeś” - mówi Hannah. - Chyba że masz na myśli inne czasy w domu.

_Bernadette kręci głową z góry. - Szczerze mówiąc, twoja skłonność do ranienia zabije mnie szybciej niż sarkoidoza. Może powinienem wezwać księdza, aby zamiast tego ponownie poślubił cię do tego łóżka, biorąc pod uwagę, że spędzasz nad nim tyle czasu!_

_Jej usta poruszają się, ale reaguje głęboki męski głos. - Czy przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny za ponowne zmartwienie?_

_Bernadette wzdycha, jakby jej dusza opuszczała ciało. - Skoncentruj się na wyzdrowieniu, Arthurze. Być może dosłowna dziura w twoim ciele uniemożliwi ci podjęcie pochopnych decyzji._

Diana mruga.

(Co to za wspomnienie?)

Akko z niepokojem zwraca się do Diany. "Diana?"

Diana kładzie dłoń na jej twarzy. - Ja… Nie, oboje macie rację. Wydaje mi się, że mylę moje wspomnienia.

Aileen mruczy. „Czy to może być efekt uboczny łączenia się waszej duszy? Chociaż przypadki takie jak wasz są rzadkie, przypominam sobie, że uzyskanie wspomnień od drugiej duszy jest możliwą konsekwencją tego procesu”.

„Możesz pomylić swoje wspomnienia ze wspomnieniami Arthura,” zauważa Renatus. - Ten człowiek miał tendencję do wpadania w najdziwniejsze sytuacje. Zwykle prowadziło to do jego hospitalizacji i dość częstego pozostawania w łóżku.

\- Czy moja matka kiedykolwiek się tym martwiła? Pyta Diana. Jeśli to, co naprawdę zobaczyła, było wspomnieniem jej ojca, a nie jej własnym, to wyjaśniałoby zirytowaną minę Bernadette.

Renatus chichocze. - Och, absolutnie. Bezmyślne decyzje Artura doprowadziły Bernadette do góry nogami. W końcu to ona często pielęgnowała go z powrotem do zdrowia. Nikt inny nie był tak uzdolniony jak ona w magii leczniczej. Tak uzdolniony jak ona, Daryl nigdy nie mógł podejść wystarczająco blisko, aby porównać. " Renatus kręci głową. - Szkoda, że Bernadette zmarła tak szybko. Bardzo ją lubiłem.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że rodzice Diany cię nie lubią? Akko komentuje.

\- I o to chodzi. Chociaż mieliśmy różnice, nigdy nie była otwarta na temat swojej pogardy wobec mnie. Z drugiej strony Artur był całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Straciłem rachubę, ile pojedynków wyzwał mnie w odpowiedzi na coś, co powiedziałem. "

\- A więc tata Diany był tego rodzaju osobą… - mamrocze Akko pod nosem.

Diana krzywi się wewnętrznie.

(To z pewnością brzmi jak coś, co zrobiłby ojciec…)

„Chyba powinnam pozwolić ci odpocząć”, mówi Aileen, przygotowując się do wyjścia. - Masz długą drogę do wyzdrowienia, panno Cavendish. Weź resztę, jaką możesz. Modlę się, żeby żadne inne kłopoty nie nadeszły na twojej drodze.

\- Ach, jeśli mogę zadać jedno pytanie, panie ministrze - wtrąca się szybko Ursula. „Czy Sophia Pavlova wie o działaniach Egora?”

„Oczywiście szef Domu Pavlova był pierwszą osobą, której szukaliśmy Jegora. Niestety wygląda na to, że nie zna intencji ani motywacji swojego młodszego brata. Najwyraźniej młodsza Pavlova znika dość często, nie informując o tym głowy. gdzie jest. „On jest dorosły; nie zamierzam go rodzić” - tak powiedziała. Chociaż głowa Pavlova nie była w najlepszym nastroju, kiedy z nią rozmawiałam. "

\- Straciła kamień filozoficzny, siłę napędową jej homunkulusów. Croix uwagi. „Nawet po przywróceniu magii utrata generatora jest ciężkim ciosem dla każdego inżyniera.

„Przynajmniej byłoby nierozsądne, gdyby Egor powrócił w to samo miejsce” - stwierdza Renatus.

"Co masz na myśli?" Pyta Ursula.

Croix jest tym, który jej odpowiada. - Minister dodał kilka środków bezpieczeństwa, aby nikt podejrzany nie włamał się ponownie. To był kolejny temat, o którym rozmawialiśmy z dyrektorką przed przyjazdem tutaj.

Akko wzdycha z ulgą. "Dobre."

„Zasugerowałem umieszczenie tutaj kilku moich wartowników” - dodaje Renatus. - Chociaż zarówno dyrektorka, jak i Aileen nie zgadzali się z tą opcją.

„Będziesz tylko niepokoił dyrektorkę. Dzięki magicznym działaniom nie musi ona zapewniać schronienia ani pożywienia dla twoich ludzi” - argumentuje Aileen.

Renatus wzrusza ramionami. - Jako minister magii prześcignąłeś mnie. Ufam, że wiesz lepiej niż ja w sprawach dotyczących magicznej krainy.

„Jest jeszcze coś, o co chciałbym zapytać, panie ministrze” - mówi Diana.

\- Och? A co by to było?

\- Czy znasz jakieś zaklęcia, które wymagają użycia gęsto skoncentrowanej magii? Na przykład sześć dużych kamieni filozoficznych?

Aileen mruczy. - Nie o ile wiem. Nie spotkałem się z takim przypadkiem podczas moich lat w Ministerstwie. Jednak mam kilka hipotez teoretycznych.

W niektórych przypadkach trudne zaklęcia wymagają katalizatora lub wielu, aby je odegrać. Jeśli założymy, że użyte zostaną kamienie filozoficzne, wynikające z tego zaklęcie musi być na wielką skalę. "

„Może nawet po to, by przywołać demona z czeluści piekła lub coś podobnego” - chichocze Renatus.

Ale Aileen nie uśmiecha się razem z nim. - To jedna możliwość, tak. Twoje żarty stają się mniej zabawne, gdy dorastasz.

\- Ojej, czy to w jakikolwiek sposób powinieneś porozmawiać ze swoim starszym?

\- Przynajmniej zdajesz sobie sprawę ze swojego wieku. Chociaż wydaje się, że zapominasz o tym, kiedy podnosisz szablę. Aileen spogląda na dziewczyny. - Nasza sprawa jest skończona. Będę musiał wrócić do Ministerstwa, aby zebrać więcej informacji. Z przyjemnością znów się spotkaliśmy.

Renatus i Croix podążają za Aileen. Minister zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach z ręką uniesioną do klamki.

\- Zniekształcona dusza w przeciwieństwie do złamanej. Zastanawiam się, jaka jest różnica…?

"Minister?" Pyta Croix.

Aileen chwyta za klamkę i popycha drzwi. - Nieważne. Coś do kontemplacji. Nuci w zamyśleniu. - Właściwie, dlaczego nie zostaniesz trochę dłużej, panno Meridies? Jestem pewien, że masz sporo do nadrobienia w Luna Nova. Szczególnie przyjaciel z dzieciństwa?

Croix kaszle w pięść. - Dziękuję, panie ministrze. Przyjmę pana do tej oferty.

„Nie zwlekaj zbyt długo. Pamiętaj, że masz tylko tyle dni urlopu”.

Croix łyka. "Zapamiętam to."

Po tym Aileen i Renatus odchodzą, a Croix zostaje z tyłu. Kiedy drzwi zamykają się za Bradleyami, Croix odwraca się i uśmiecha się nerwowo do Ursuli.

Ursula odpowiada z własnym uśmiechem i wzdycha z ulgą.

\- Co się stało, profesor Ursula? Pyta Akko.

\- Ach, to nic, Akko - zapewnia Ursula. - To męczące, gdy zawsze mam się na baczności wokół generała.

Akko przechyla głowę. - Czy coś jest z nim nie tak? Poza tym jego dziwnym prawym okiem.

„Mistyczne oko przepowiedni”.

\- Tak, to. Mówiłeś, że dostał to od demona.

„Bardziej tak, jakby wszczepił mu go chirurgicznie” - wyjaśnia Croix. „Procedura prawie go zabiła. Wiązanie Mistycznego Kodeksu z człowiekiem ma zwykle niski wskaźnik sukcesu. Jeśli nie zmieni człowieka w bezmyślnego potwora, natychmiast go zabije. Minister był tym, który ustabilizował go, zanim on mogła pójść jedną z tych dwóch ścieżek. Zasadniczo uratowała mu życie ”.

„Tak przynajmniej powiedzieli nam w Ministerstwie, kiedy rozmawialiście z Dianą” - mówi Ursula.

\- Ale to była dobra rozmowa. W końcu rozwiązaliście wszystko, co było nie tak.

\- Więc zasadniczo ma oko demona. Ale to nie czyni _go_ demonem, prawda? Mówi Akko.

\- Nie, nie ma. Ursula marszczy brwi.

„Ale to nadal nie uspokaja twoich zmartwień” - zauważa Croix.

Ursula kręci głową. - Nie potrafię tego dokładnie wyjaśnić. Jest w nim coś, co nie wydaje się właściwe.

„Ach. Więc nie tylko ja się tak czuję” - mówi Croix. "Spotkałem go tylko dwa razy i za każdym razem wydzielał niebezpieczną aurę."

„Zawsze wiedziałam, że nasz generał to poważny facet. Ale on trochę różni się od tego, jak go sobie wyobrażałam” - mówi Barbara.

„Trochę przypomina mi mojego dziadka” - zauważa Hannah.

\- To też powiedziałem! Akko się zgadza.

„Ma wnuka, Akko” - podkreśla Diana. „On _jest_ dziadkiem”.

Akko uderza ją w dłoń, kiedy to sobie przypomina. „O tak, ten słodki mały facet. Zapomniałem o nim. Tak wiele się wydarzyło, że wszystko tracę z oczu”.

„Ech ?! Akko też spotkał wnuka generała ?!” Hannah i Barbara krzyczą jednocześnie.

"Niesprawiedliwe! Czy macie do opowiedzenia jakieś inne zabawne historie?" Hannah narzeka.

Barbara kiwa głową. - Tak! Diana pominęła tak wiele szczegółów.

Akko wypina pierś. „Heh. Jeśli będziecie nalegać, powiem wam! Usiądźcie; przygody Kagari Atsuko będą długie!”

Usta Ursuli drgają w nerwowym uśmiechu, podczas gdy Diana wzdycha i opiera się o poduszki. Croix śmieje się z irytacji tych dwojga.

Wiedzą, że Akko wyolbrzymia wiele punktów. Samo opowiadanie historii Akko nie stanowi problemu. Ale Diana wolałaby, żeby Hannah i Barbara otrzymały jak najdokładniejsze informacje. Dziewczyny już wystarczająco ją idealizują; nie potrzebują Akko do podawania paliwa do ognia.

Diana jest zbyt wyczerpana, by spróbować naprawić wszystko, co mówi Akko. Zostawiłaby to Urszuli, aby temu zaradzić, ale kobieta musi zostawić kilka minut na rozmowę, aby wznowić swoje obowiązki nauczycielskie. Croix usprawiedliwia się, że Ursula „pomogła profesorowi w niektórych ocenach”, jako słabe usprawiedliwienie zostawiania Diany z trzema kochającymi się przyjaciółmi.

Diana poddaje się więc entuzjazmowi Akko i choć raz pozwala sobie na odpoczynek.

Rozmowa uspokaja jej ciało. Akko nadal mówi z ożywieniem, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka faktycznie jej słucha. Hannah i Barbara czasami wtrącają się, aby potwierdzić coś, co zrobiła Diana. Ale, co zaskakujące, robią to samo dla Akko. Zwłaszcza w momentach, w których to Akko pociesza Dianę.

Wystarczy raz zobaczyć, jak ta trójka się dogaduje, by uspokoić serce Diany. Pozwala więc Akko na powtórzenie ich przygód, nawet jeśli niektóre części opowieści zawierają kilka nieścisłości.

* * *

Ofelia kiwa głową do siebie, sprawdzając swój schowek.

„Twoje funkcje życiowe są stabilne, a rany dobrze się zagoiły. Nie powinno być problemów z działaniem trucizny na organizm”. Ofelia wręcza Dianie brązową papierową torbę. „Pij to raz dziennie lub gdy poczujesz jakikolwiek dyskomfort. Jest to lek odrębny od leku, który ci wydałem wcześniej. Jeśli chcesz, możesz je zmieszać razem, aby ograniczyć ilość płynu, który musisz wypić. wydaje się być kimś, kto pije sporo herbaty, więc nie powinno być żadnej różnicy ”.

Diana bierze oferowaną torbę prawą ręką. Jej lewe ramię pozostaje w temblaku zgodnie z instrukcjami Ofelii. Diana musi wracać tylko raz dziennie przez następne trzy dni, aby Ofelia mogła sprawdzić postęp swojego leczenia. Jej ramię wyzdrowiało na tyle, aby umożliwić jej rozładowanie, ale nie na tyle, aby wykonać pełny ruch. To wymaga kolejnych kilku dni leczenia.

Diana kłania się najlepiej jak potrafi, trzymając rękę na temblaku. - Dziękuję, siostro Ofelio.

Ofelia macha jej ręką. - Oczekuję, że pozostaniesz zdrowa, panno Cavendish. Wolałabym nie musieć się tak często widywać.

Akko chwyta wolną rękę Diany i kiwa głową z przekonaniem. - Nie martw się! Od teraz upewnię się, że Diana będzie bezpieczna!

\- Jakoś w to wątpię. Jeśli już, możesz po prostu wciągnąć pannę Cavendish w więcej problemów niż ona sama.

"Co to ma znaczyć?!"

Ofelia patrzy na młodą czarownicę. - _Dokładnie_ tak, jak powiedziałem. A teraz oboje. Ufam, że panna Cavendish z łatwością nadrobi zaległości w nauce - nie daj Boże, ona dogania _za_ szybko - nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie, panno Kagari. Być może z panną Cavendish jako twoja dziewczyna, twoje oceny będą rosły tak samo, jak twoje serce. "

„Cóż, Diana naprawdę mi pomogła, kiedy wróciliśmy po tych dwóch tygodniach” - mówi Akko.

Diana wzdycha. „Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby udzielić ci korepetycji, gdy będziemy badać zaginione kamienie filozoficzne. Chociaż twoja poprawa jest niezwykła, siostra Ofelia ma rację. Jest sporo treści, które przegapiliśmy. I wolałbym spędzić dostępne chwile z Ci _spoza_ aresztu.”

Akko jęczy i pociera głowę dłonią, która nie trzyma Diany. - Aha, masz rację! Co jeśli wysadzę kolejne zaklęcie, a profesor Finneran znowu każe mi posprzątać łazienkę trolli ?!

Diana rozumie, że kary powinny być uzupełniane przez te, które są wymierzone. Dlatego nawet jeśli Diana naprawdę troszczy się o Akko, nie jest to coś, co będzie interweniować w jej imieniu.

Ale to naprawdę niefortunna kara. Jeśli Diana nie może interweniować, zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby zapobiec takiej możliwości.

Ofelia wyrzuca dwie młode czarownice ze swojego ambulatorium, każąc im wziąć dzień wolny i wznowić jutro zajęcia. Oczywiście wzięcie dnia wolnego od zajęć nie oznacza, że Diana Cavendish może pozostać bezczynna. Dlatego obaj idą prosto do biblioteki, aby rozpocząć swój poboczny projekt dotyczący zaginionych kamieni filozoficznych.

Chociaż Akko rozumie obawy Diany, nie oznacza to, że nie może się doczekać dodatkowej pracy oprócz zadań, które musi nadrobić.

\- Ale pielęgniarka powiedziała, że powinniśmy odpocząć! A spędzanie dnia w bibliotece to nie odpoczynek!

Diana nic z tego nie ma. "Nie ma czasu na bezczynność, Akko. Świat nie czeka na odpoczynek. Najlepiej jest rozwiązać tę zagadkę tak szybko, jak to możliwe, zanim wydarzy się coś strasznego. Jego konsekwencji nie da się kontrolować."

\- Prawie umarłeś trzy razy w ciągu miesiąca. To bije _mój_ rekord. Myślę, że odpoczynek brzmi całkiem nieźle.

„Życie jednej osoby nie porównuje się z niezliczonymi innymi osobami” - argumentuje Diana.

„Cóż, jesteś moją najważniejszą osobą. Więc twoje życie jest warte więcej niż jedno”. Akko nuci. „Jesteś wart dziesięć, nie sto, nie tysiąc istnień! Nie, zdecydowanie więcej!”

„Choć jest to ujmujące, nie zmienia to faktu, że fizycznie nadal jestem wart tylko jednego życia”.

Przychodzi mi na myśl pomysł. Ignorując logikę Diany, Akko zwraca się do swojej dziewczyny i oświadcza: „Mam pomysł! Będziemy mieć miły, relaksujący wieczór. Żadnych studiów, badań, umierania, tylko my dwoje”.

„Nie mamy luksusu-”

Akko unosi palec. Będziemy mieć miłą noc, nie martwiąc się o takie rzeczy. Możemy to wszystko robić w ciągu dnia. Ale tylko na tę jedną noc zapomnimy o tym wszystkim i odpoczniemy jak Siostra Ofelia ciągle nam mówi, żebyśmy to zrobili ”.

Wściekłe oczy Akko wpatrywały się w opór Diany. W końcu ramiona Diany opadają, gdy poddaje się żądaniom Akko.

„Tylko na jedną noc”.

Akko kiwa głową. "Jedna noc."

\- A co masz na myśli? Diana chce wiedzieć, na co Akko planuje wykorzystać swój czas, jeśli nie na naukę i badania.

Akko otwiera usta, pozostawiając je wiszące na kilka sekund, po czym je zatrzaskuje. - Uch, jeszcze nie myślałem, że tak daleko.

Diana z pewnością nie jest zadowolona.

Akko szybko kontynuuje w obliczu rozczarowania. - Coś wymyślę! Daj mi tylko kilka godzin, a dam ci znać. Mogę o tym myśleć, kiedy jesteśmy w bibliotece!

Diana nie wie, ile razy westchnie, dopóki jej dusza nie opuści jej ciała i nie dołączy do rodziców w zaświatach. Akko to niepowstrzymana siła, która może zburzyć nawet jej własną, nieugiętą ścianę. Nawet jeśli Diana chce, nie może przekonać Akko, gdy jej entuzjastyczna dziewczyna wpada na pomysł; nieważne, jakie to śmieszne.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie można się z tobą spierać.

### Uwagi:

> Konsekwencje połączenia duszy Artura z duszą Diany wykraczają poza wpływ na jej ciało. Zmienia również jej osobowość i wspomnienia, dlatego też miesza swoje własne wspomnienia z Artura.
> 
> Także Akko dogaduje się z Hannah i Barbarą ?! Bluźnierstwo! Prawdopodobnie jedynym sposobem, w jaki mogliby się związać, była Diana.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Charakter twarzy Artura wzorowany jest na Niemczech z _Hetalii_ . W rzeczywistości jest to jego szczególna sztuka fanowska z Anglią i Ameryką. Ale nie wiem, kim jest artysta, ponieważ znalazłem to na Zerochan, czyli stronie, która strasznie mi mówi, kim jest oryginalny artysta, a nie oryginalne źródło. Smh.


	36. Rozdział 23: Akt III.vi. Nowy sen - Gwiazda nadziei

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Akko i Diana miło rozmawiają pod gwiazdami.

### Uwagi:

> O cholera, minęło trochę czasu, odkąd to powiedziałem, ale dzięki za całe miłe wsparcie i recenzje, które mi przysłaliście. Nawet jeśli jest coś krótkiego w jednym małym szczególe, który ci się podobał, to nadal sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwym pomidorem XD Oznacza to, że lubisz coś w tej pobłażającej sobie historii! Yay!
> 
> Oto trochę puchu, aby pokazać moje uznanie (cóż, już to napisałem, ale ten puch jest głównie dla was, nie dla mnie XD)
> 
> Zanim przejdziemy do właściwej rozmowy z Diakko, musimy przeprowadzić kilka sztuczek z udziałem pozostałych drużyn czerwonych, niebieskich i zielonych, którzy dokuczają Dianie.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/31724829#chapter_23_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Akko wpada na pomysł na trzy godziny przed obiadem. Nagle wyrywa się ze swojego miejsca, deklarując swoje objawienie i mówi Dianie, żeby spotkała się z nią na dziedzińcu. Zanim Diana będzie mogła poprosić o więcej, Akko wybiegła z biblioteki tak szybko, że bibliotekarz nie ma nawet czasu, by powiedzieć jej, żeby była cicho.

Co pozostawia Dianę samą, aby odeprzeć ciekawe pytania jej kolegów z klasy dotyczące jej nieobecności i rzucającej się w oczy procy utrzymującej stabilną lewą rękę. Diana może pomijać lekcje i wykonywać nieuniknione zlecenia lub ważne zadania. Jest jednak jasne, że ostatnia nieobecność Diany _nie_ wynika z tych powodów. Proca z pewnością nie pomoże stłumić plotek o jej i Akko uczestnictwie w jakiejś bójce dotyczącej zaginionego kamienia filozoficznego.

Na szczęście Hannah i Barbara zajmują swoje zwykłe miejsca obok Diany, aby nie dopuścić do jej męki. Podczas gdy normalnie Diana uważałaby ich opiekuńczość za zbyt dużą, jest to dokładnie to, czego w tej chwili potrzebuje. Ofelia mogła ją zwolnić, a Diana może wierzyć, że ma energię, by wrócić do swojego codziennego życia, ale jej ciało wie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. I obecnie wrzeszczy na Dianę, żeby włożyła trochę jedzenia do swojego organizmu, zanim zemdleje przy wejściu do jadalni.

"Gdzie jest Akko?" Hannah pyta, kiedy siadają z jedzeniem. - Spodziewałbym się, że będzie podążać za tobą jak zagubiony szczeniak.

Diana postanawia nie komentować dokładnej analogii Hannah. - Poinformowała mnie, że jest jakiś interes, którym musi się zająć. Spotykam się z nią, gdy skończę kolację.

\- E ?! Czy Akko planuje… randkę ?! Woła Barbara.

To założenie _jest_ zgodne z tym, co Akko nalegała, aby razem odpoczywać.

„To prawdopodobne” - odpowiada Diana. - Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, co mogła planować.

„Och, więc to niespodzianka!”

Zarówno Hannah, jak i Diana nie rozumieją, dlaczego Barbara jest tak ożywiona.

„To po prostu głupie Akko. To nie może być nic wielkiego” - mówi drwiąco Hannah.

Barbara tuts. „Nigdy nie lekceważ potęgi miłości! Jest wystarczająco silna, by nawet komuś takiemu jak Akko dać dwustuprocentowy impuls!

Diana ledwo powstrzymuje się przed zakrztuszeniem się herbatą z lekarstwami. Wzmianka o miłości przypomina Dianie nieoczekiwane wyznanie Akko dwie noce wcześniej. Diana zastanawiała się nad uroczym wyznaniem Akko od momentu, gdy zostało ono wyrzucone.

Akko jest niewątpliwie najważniejszą osobą Diany. Ale stwierdzenie, że jej uczucia są ekstremalne, by głosić miłość wykraczającą poza niewinne uczucie, jest inne. To zobowiązanie, o którym musi pomyśleć Diana.

Sama Akko nie wypytywała jeszcze Diany o odwzajemnienie. Diana traktuje to jako znak, że Akko jest gotowa czekać na odpowiedź Diany.

Jeden, że Diana _będzie_ reagować na. Wymaga tylko trochę starannego przemyślenia. Niemniej jednak Diana odmawia pozostawienia czynu nieodwzajemnionego.

W międzyczasie Hannah odpowiada Barbarze: „Nie wiem. Akko potrzebuje _wielu_ wzmocnień, by zachwycać Diany”.

\- Niezupełnie. Akko jest na tyle głupia, by zaskoczyć Diany samą jej głupotą - komentuje zza nich głos Sucy.

„Akko nie jest głupi” - poprawia Lotte obok Sucy. - Może być impulsywna i podatna na nieszczęścia, ale nie sądzę, by można było nazywać ją głupią.

„To dlatego, że jesteś zbyt miła, Lotte” - mówi Sucy.

„Akko ma przynajmniej entuzjazm” - zauważa Amanda, dołączając do ich grupy. - A Diana prawdopodobnie ma dość cierpliwości, by wytrzymać wszystkie próby i niepowodzenia Akko, ponieważ jest zbyt kochająca, by robić cokolwiek innego.

Drżące ukłucie przeszywa serce Diany na jedno konkretne słowo w dialogu Amandy. Jest to natychmiast ignorowane dzięki wyćwiczonej nauce jej cech.

„Nieprawda! Diana z pewnością spróbuje naprawić wszystkie błędy Akko” - argumentuje Hannah. Nie odrzuca jednak tego zakochanego komentarza.

„Tak! Nawet jeśli Akko ma serce Diany, Diana będzie chciała chronić Akko. Oznacza to więc poprawianie wszystkich błędów Akko i zapobieganie wydarzeniom niebezpiecznym” - dodaje Barbara.

Amanda nie jest przekonana. - Naprawdę? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to _Diana_ robiła te wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które spowodowały, że wylądowała w szpitalu na ponad trzy dni. Jesteś pewien, że ma na tyle rozsądku, by przeciwstawić się szalonym pomysłom Akko?

Diana wybiera ten moment, żeby się wtrącić. Spokojnie patrzy na czerwono-zieloną drużynę. - Przepraszam, ale czy jest coś, czego potrzebujecie, dziewczyny?

Amanda podnosi ręce. - Jasne, wyluzuj, Diana. Szukaliśmy tylko Akko. Zwykle jest teraz z tobą, więc pomyśleliśmy, że spróbujemy ją znaleźć, znajdując ciebie.

„Nie wydaje się, żeby tak było” - mówi Sucy.

„Akko planuje wieczorną randkę z Dianą” - ujawnia Barbara. - Przynajmniej według Diany.

Amanda podwaja się, by zaśmiać się tak mocno, że musi trzymać się swojego brzucha. „ _Akko_ planuje randkę ?! Człowieku, bardzo bym chciał to zobaczyć!”

Barbara wstaje na swoim miejscu. - Hej! Daktyle mają być wyjątkowe między dwojgiem kochanków! Możesz przynajmniej dać im trochę prywatności!

Amanda mruga. - Wow, rozpaliliście wszystkich. Spodziewałbym się, _że_ zechcesz ich szpiegować, fanka Miss _Night Fall_ .

„ _Night Fall_ nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!” Barbara _i_ Lotte wykrzykują w tym samym czasie.

„A teraz spójrz, co zrobiłeś” - ciągnie Sucy. - Podpaliłeś nawet Lotte.

Diana sączy herbatę, starając się zignorować absurdalną rozmowę, która toczy się bez niej. Gdy kłótnia toczy się wokół głowy Diany, Jasminka wślizguje się na puste miejsce obok Diany i wskazuje na filiżankę herbaty, którą Dianie mocno trzyma.

"Czy to dobrze?" - pyta rosyjska wiedźma.

Diana przygląda się dziewczynie przez kilka chwil. „Jest raczej gorzki z ostrym posmakiem. Przypuszczam, że smak pochodzi z mieszanki wielu ziołowych preparatów”. Diana zatrzymuje się, aby przemyśleć swoje prawdziwe uczucia związane z lekami. - Nie, obawiam się, że wcale nie jest szczególnie smaczne. Szczerze mówiąc, jest raczej odrażające.

Jasminka opróżnia się. Mimo to przychodzi jej do głowy pomysł, jak rozwiązać ten problem. Jej ramiona podnoszą się chwilę później. Sięga do torby z przekąskami i podaje Dianie chipsy ziemniaczane.

"Chcieć jedno?"

Diana zostaje uwięziona między oferowanym chipem a niewinną uśmiechniętą twarzą Jasminki. W końcu odpowiada: „Nie, dziękuję. Doceniam ofertę”.

Jasminka wzrusza ramionami i sama zjada chips. Po zakończeniu rozmowy Diana odwraca się do sprzeczających się dziewczyn. Wszyscy znaleźli miejsca przy stole drużyny niebieskiej, aby kontynuować przekomarzanie się.

Miesiąc temu Diana Cavendish położyłaby kres tej irytacji mocnym karceniem. Ale teraz Diana w milczeniu czuwa nad dziewczyną. W jakiś sposób ich bezsensowne kłótnie dają jej poczucie spokoju. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, jest to scena, do której Diana nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Jest to znajomość, której Diana przyzwyczaiła się do swojej nowej grupy przyjaciół.

Hałaśliwa Amanda O'Neil. Cichy, ale oddany fan, Lotte Yanson. Barbara Parker, która nieoczekiwanie pasuje do entuzjazmu Lotte. Hannah England, która jest drugą połową Barbary i prawdopodobnie bardziej otwartą na tę dwójkę. Jest też tajemnicza Sucy Manbavaran, której Diana nie może zaprzeczyć, ma talent do mikstur, których nawet Diana nie może dorównać. I oczywiście spokojniejsza Jasminka Antonenko ze swoją miłością i znajomością jedzenia, a także cicha wynalazczyni Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger i jej steampunkowe kreacje.

To wiele różnych osób, których Diana nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że spotkają się i będą wchodzić w interakcję w taki sposób, w jaki są obecnie, kłócąc się żartobliwie, tak jak powinni to przyjaciele. W szczególności grupa Diany była wrogo nastawiona do innych. Jednak w jakiś sposób z pewnym Atsuko Kagari jako ich filarem, ich relacje stopniowo przekształciły się w to, czym są obecnie.

To inna zmiana tempa, którą polubiła Diana. Więc obserwuje dziewczyny, które zostały jej przyjaciółkami. Nawet jeśli nadal będą rzucać słowo „miłość” jak nic, zupełnie lekceważąc samą Dianę.

Amanda przerywa w połowie zdania i zwraca się do Diany. - Hej Diana, masz ten dziwny wyraz twarzy. Usta wykrzywiają figlarny uśmiech. - Znowu myślisz o Akko? Masz sprośne myśli?

„Nie wiem, jakie masz fantazje i nie chcę wiedzieć. Jednak mogę cię zapewnić, że są one dalekie od tego, o czym myślę, Amando,” odpowiada krótko Diana.

"Muszę się zgodzić z Amandą." Hannah wzdryga się na przyjęcie. - Masz ten dziwny wyraz twarzy. I tylko Akko może sprawić, że zrobisz taką minę.

\- Czy to niewyobrażalne, że moje szczęście może leżeć poza Akko?

„Całkiem niewiarygodne” - odpowiadają jednocześnie wszyscy, łącznie ze Stanbotem.

Diana mruga, widząc gwałtowne spojrzenia wszystkich, niepewna, jak poważne jest ich stwierdzenie. Wypija kolejny łyk herbaty z zamkniętymi oczami w zamyśleniu.

(Przypuszczam, że następne pytanie, które powinienem zadać, brzmi: kiedy poczuję się komfortowo z _tymi_ dziewczynami…)

* * *

Gdy Diana kończy kolację, wymawia się od swoich (wścibskich) przyjaciół, aby znaleźć Akko. Zatrzymuje się przy ladach z jedzeniem, by podnieść pieczonego ziemniaka i kawałek chleba dla Akko na wypadek, gdyby jej dziewczyna zaniedbała jedzenie podczas przygotowań.

Chociaż Diana nie wyraża tego werbalnie, jasne jest, że Diana nie chce, aby jej wycieczka z Akko była przez nikogo zakłócana. Obejmuje to siedem dziewcząt, które nie chcą niczego więcej niż dokuczanie nowej parze.

„Ale cieszę się z powodu Akko” - mówi Lotte, kiedy patrzą, jak Diana znika w ciemnym korytarzu. - I Diana. Dobrze, że mają siebie nawzajem, aby przejść przez wszystko, co muszą.

Hannah krzyżuje ręce na piersi. - Choć nie mogę się do tego przyznać, to naprawdę Akko sprawiła, że Diana się otworzyła. Przez ostatnie dwa lata Barbara i ja nie mieliśmy szczęścia. A Akko po prostu jak nic otworzyła zamknięte drzwi Diany.

„Heh. Księżniczka i głupek. To interesująca para,” chichocze Amanda.

„Jeśli to oznacza, że trafiają do większej liczby sytuacji, w których mogę zebrać więcej próbek, to nie narzekam” - mówi Sucy. Wyciąga fiolkę z ciemnofioletowym płynem. - Fajnie się z tym bawiłem. Ten facet Egor ma dobry gust w truciznach.

Pozostałe dziewczyny wykrzywiają się na widok śmiercionośnej broni w palcach Sucy.

\- Czy możesz to stąd wyrwać ?! To o mało nie zabiło Diany i profesor Ursulę! Barbara wrzeszczy.

„To tylko problem, jeśli dostanie się do krwiobiegu” - stwierdza Sucy. Jej usta rozciągają się w złowrogim uśmiechu. - Wtedy zaczyna się zabawa. Najpierw atakuje najbardziej wrażliwe narządy wewnętrzne poprzez niszczenie ich wyściółki komórkowej. Zasadniczo dosłownie zjada twoje wnętrze…

Hannah i Barbara chwytają się za głowy. „AHHH! Nigdy więcej!”

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. „To nie jest tak, że myślę o użyciu go na kimkolwiek - jeszcze - czy czymkolwiek. Nie wymyśliłem dobrego sposobu, aby nim zarządzać”.

Amanda odsuwa się od Sucy, unosząc brwi. - Nienawidzę zgadzać się z tymi dwiema sukami, ale poważnie to przerażające.

Hannah i Barbara krążą wokół. „Jak do nas właśnie zadzwoniłeś ?!”

Diana nie jest w stanie odebrać reszty rozmowy po tym, jak skręca za róg i oddala się od grupy. Nawet jeśli polubiła dziewczyny, nie oznacza to, że ich zachowanie jest w jakikolwiek sposób dopuszczalne. Diana po prostu nie ma pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Wydaje się, że jej domyślne zbesztanie nie przynosi żadnego efektu.

Na razie Diana skupia się na swoim obecnym miejscu docelowym. Dotarcie na dziedziniec nie zajmuje jej dużo czasu. W tym czasie słońce całkowicie zaszło, pozostawiając nocne niebo ciemne i pozbawione światła słonecznego. Gwiazdy rozświetlają czarne płótno powyżej, malując świat w morzu małego białego światła.

Kroki Diany zatrzymują się na obrzeżach dziedzińca. Jej prawa ręka sięga do lewego ramienia i mocno ściska biceps, gdy jej oczy wpatrują się w czystą trawę. Ktoś najprawdopodobniej wyczyścił krew i popękane powierzchnie po walce. Jednak jeśli Diana będzie wyglądać dostatecznie mocno, jej wizja zamgli się, aż małe plamki czerwieni ponownie plamią trawę w kałużach.

(Miałem rację, że wypiłem wcześniej lekarstwo Ofelii.)

Diana zdejmuje rękę z bicepsa i zaciska ją przy boku. Powolnymi i ostrożnymi krokami opuszcza wygodną granicę i wychodzi na trawę. Jej stopy prowadzą ją na środek dziedzińca, gdzie trójgłowy posąg stoi wysoki i mocny.

Lewe przedramię Diany pulsuje.

„ _Jesteśmy pokrewnymi duszami, ale niczym nie są do siebie podobni. Jakie to uczucie cenić życie innych przed swoim? Nie potrafię nawet pojąć własnego. Chociaż, być może, tak samo jest z tobą”._

Jej paznokcie wbijają się w dłoń. To nic innego jak ukłucie szpilką w porównaniu z paznokciem wbitym w jej ramię.

„ _Ty, który rzucił się przed inną, nie myśląc o swoim własnym samopoczuciu. Byłeś taki zdesperowany? Każde działanie ma swój początek. Czy w końcu cenisz jej życie ponad swoje? Jak to jest, zastanawiam się ? ”_

Diana zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. Niewielki ból w prawej dłoni kieruje jej uwagę na dłoń. Uświadamia sobie, że na moment powróciła do nawyku zaciskania pięści w chwilach stresu.

"Dianaaaaaa!"

Diana odwraca się w stronę źródła głosu. Jej oczy nie widzą znanej brunetki nigdzie na dziedzińcu. Gdy Diana szuka źródła głosu, poprzednie mroczne myśli powoli przenikają do tyłu jej umysłu, gdy ważniejsze sprawy zajmują pierwszy plan.

"Tu na górze!"

Wzrok Diany przenosi się na dach. Odnajduje Akko siedzącą na kafelkach, machającą do niej z podekscytowanym uśmiechem.

Diana kręci głową, lekko marszcząc brwi. - Akko! Co robisz na dachu?

Uśmiech pozostaje przylepiony do twarzy Akko. - Chodź tutaj! To miła noc, żeby się wyluzować, nie sądzisz?

Diana wzdycha. - Czy to właśnie miałeś na myśli, proponując nam relaks?

„Pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł! Zawsze wychodzę i patrzę na gwiazdy, kiedy tylko czuję, że muszę oczyścić głowę”.

Diana ignoruje sugestię, że Akko łamie godzinę policyjną, szukając pocieszenia w nocy. Decyduje się na to zgodzić, ponieważ Akko spędził większość późniejszego popołudnia na planowaniu tego.

\- Dobrze. Czy mógłbyś pożyczyć mi swoją miotłę? Nie wiedziałem, że będę go potrzebować.

Twarz Akko opada. - Ja - uh - nie mam swojego przy sobie.

Diana unosi brew. - W takim razie jak doszedłeś do szczytu dachu?

Akko drapie się po głowie. - Wspiąłem się tutaj. Wtedy wydawało się, że to jedyny sposób. Hę, miotła by to znacznie ułatwiła.

Jeśli Diana nadal będzie wzdychać, jej dusza naprawdę opuści jej ciało. - Rozumiem. Jakoś nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego innego.

Akko klaska w dłonie w przeprosinach. „Przepraszam! Mogę poczekać, aż weźmiesz miotłę, jeśli chcesz! Nie ma pośpiechu!”

"To nie będzie konieczne." Diana sięga do lewego biodra i wyciąga różdżkę z szarfy. „ _**Pleis Volito**_ ”.

Akko patrzy z podziwem, jak ciało Diany opuszcza ziemię i wznosi się w kierunku dachu. Wygląda na to, że Diana zastosowała magię do _Tii Freyre,_ z wyjątkiem samej siebie zamiast miotły.

Gdy jej stopy są na poziomie dachu, Diana ląduje z lekkim dotknięciem płytek i odkłada różdżkę z powrotem na szarfę. Rzuca okiem na konfigurację Akko. I tak nie ma zbyt wiele do wzięcia; Wygląda na to, że Akko wyciągnęła tylko fioletowy koc, na którym mógł usiąść, i drugi, grubszy koc zwinięty na bok; najprawdopodobniej jest to spowodowane spadkiem temperatury w nocy.

Ale to wszystko, co ma Akko. Wydaje się, że nawet nie spakowała żadnego jedzenia.

Akko uśmiecha się nieśmiało, jakby wiedziała, że Diana ocenia jej przygotowania. „Coś prostego na miły, relaksujący wieczór, prawda? Nie przynoszę zbyt wiele, kiedy siedzę tutaj, żeby oglądać gwiazdy”.

\- Nie, twoja konfiguracja jest do przyjęcia. Jednak - oczy Diany wędrują do żołądka Akko. - Nie jestem pewien, czy zgodzi się twój apetyt. Czy jadłeś coś?

Na zawołanie żołądek Akko dudni jak wyjąca burza. Twarz właścicielki czerwienieje z powodu zdrady żołądka.

„Chyba zapomniałem coś przekąsić przygotowując to wszystko…” przyznaje Akko. - Człowieku, nawet po tym, jak dostałem specjalne pozwolenie od profesor Ursuli, żeby nie wychodzić po godzinie policyjnej.

Diana podnosi brązową papierową torbę z kolacji. - W porządku. Udało mi się przynieść resztki z jadalni. To niewiele…

Akko podnosi się i ściska dłoń Diany z torbą między jej własnymi. Diana cofa się o mały krok, gdy Akko - z twarzą bliską łez - pochyla się trochę za blisko.

"Dz-dziękuję Diana ~!"

Diana kręci głową. "Twoje zdrowie i odżywianie są ważne, Akko. Rozumiem konieczność przygotowań, ale musisz nauczyć się zarządzać swoimi zadaniami i codziennymi potrzebami. Chociaż muszę cię pochwalić za planowanie z wyprzedzeniem, aby pozostać na zewnątrz do późnych godzin nocnych ”.

Akko bierze torbę od Diany i siada na kocu. Uśmiecha się, wyjmując pieczonego ziemniaka i wpychając go do ust. Odpowiada Dianie dopiero po wypiciu trzech kęsów jej jedzenia.

„Ale to ty się uczysz tak dużo, że zapominasz o jedzeniu i spaniu” - mówi Akko po przełknięciu. - Myślę, że musisz posłuchać własnej rady, Diano.

Diana kładzie prawą rękę na biodrze. „Równoważę moje priorytety”.

\- Mhm. Trzy godziny snu w nocy…

„Moje godziny snu wynoszą średnio około pięciu, a nie trzech”.

„-jest całkowicie normalne. Akko klepie puste miejsce obok siebie po kocu. „Mogę pójść po Hannah i Barbarę, żeby udowodniły, że mają rację, ale chciałbym cieszyć się nocą tylko z wami. Więc pozwolę sobie na to dzisiaj. Chodź! Gwiazdy są dziś takie ładne!”

Diana nie może temu zaprzeczyć. Dołączyła do Akko na kocu i podciągnęła jej nogi do góry, podczas gdy jej prawa ręka spoczywała na jej kolanach. Akko uśmiecha się do niej z ustami pełnymi ziemniaków i wskazuje na ciemną noc.

Ciemne niebo jest zaśmiecone dziesiątkami jasnych białych plamek. Luna Nova jest daleko od urbanizacji i dużych miast, dzięki czemu studenci i pracownicy mogą cieszyć się luksusem prywatności i ciszy. W konsekwencji ich środowisko nie jest skażone smogiem ani innymi zanieczyszczeniami i daje im co noc wyraźny widok gwiazd.

Diana zaczyna od wysłuchania, jak Akko mówi o każdej z konstelacji, które może znaleźć. Od Ursa Minor do Little Dipper, jest tak wiele kształtów i form, że brunetka wiedźma może wskazać. Po pewnym czasie Diana zauważa, że jej koncentracja słabnie, aż jej wzrok spada z gwiazd na podekscytowany i namiętny wyraz twarzy Akko. W pewnym momencie Akko zaczyna świecić jaśniej niż same gwiazdy.

\- A ten… - Akko zwraca się do Diany i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej dziewczyna nie powiedziała nic poza kilkoma „tak” w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut. - Uh, Diana? Nadal tu jesteś? Do diabła?

Akko pstryka palcami przed oczami Diany. Z powodzeniem wyprowadza blond dziedziczkę z tęsknoty.

\- Przepraszam, Akko. Wygląda na to, że straciłem z oczu swoje myśli.

Akko marszczy brwi. - Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? Ostatnim razem, gdy się oddaliłeś, prawie zostałeś pożarty przez wilkołaka.

Z tyłu jej umysłu świadomość Diany spoczywa spokojnie, wiedząc, że Akko dobrze się trzyma. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Akko właśnie żartowała z przeżycia bliskiego śmierci w Ministerstwie Magii, ta gehenna nie wydaje się jej tak bardzo przeszkadzać.

„Mogę cię zapewnić, że to nie to samo, co tamta sytuacja”. Diana odwraca głowę, by ukryć rumieniec na policzkach. - Po prostu… podziwiałem cię. Gwiazdy są z pewnością piękne. Jednak nie wierzę, że mogą się z tobą równać, Akko.

Usta Akko drżą w oczekiwaniu na właściwą odpowiedź. Jej zwarty mózg pozwala jej tylko wypowiedzieć krótkie „O-och…”

Nie odwracając głowy, Diana kontynuuje: „Przypuszczam, że teraz jest dobry czas, aby poruszyć temat naszego obecnego związku”.

Akko potrząsa głową z ukochanego otępienia. "Zrywasz ze mną?!"

Diana z powrotem spojrzała na Akko w odpowiedzi na to nagłe pytanie. „W jaki sposób zasugerowałem _ten_ pomysł?”

„Tak zawsze zaczynają się rozstania!”

Diana szczypie grzbiet nosa. - Czy czytałeś tomy Lotte's _Night Fall_ ? Mogę cię zapewnić, że zakończenie naszego związku nie jest moim zamiarem. W rzeczywistości jest dokładnie odwrotnie.

\- Och. Dobra, nie mogę zgadnąć, co masz na myśli.

\- A propos twojej… ostatniej spowiedzi.

Diana czeka, aż Akko zrozumie i przypomni sobie, co ma na myśli. Niedługo potem twarz Akko znów się rozjaśni. Wydaje się, że nawet z jej uszu wydobywa się dym.

\- O to? Uh, to tylko ja mówię więcej niż powinienem! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nawet to zapamiętałeś! Akko macha rękami. „To nic! Naprawdę nie mam filtra, więc po prostu mówię, co chcę…”

\- Niemniej jednak to jest to, co naprawdę czujesz, prawda? Diana pyta spokojnie.

Akko przestaje wymachiwać. - Tak… Tak, jest! Tak się czuję! I nie zamierzam tego cofnąć!

\- I nie proszę cię o to. Diana patrzy na gwiazdy. "Proszę tylko, żebyś zaczekał."

"Ech?" Akko przechyla głowę. "Czekać na co?"

\- Rozumiem twoje uczucia. Jednak nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o sobie. Proszę, abyś dał mi trochę czasu, zanim będę mógł udzielić ci właściwej odpowiedzi.

Akko dociera do realizacji. - Och. Nie wiesz, czy…?

\- Czuję coś do ciebie. Tyle rozumiem z pewnością. Pomimo tego zrozumienia nie mogę stwierdzić, czy mój pociąg można opisać jako „miłość”. Podziwiam twoją zdolność do tak swobodnego mówienia. Jednak nie mogę z łatwością przyznać się do czegoś tak wylewnego. Nie, dopóki sam tego nie potwierdzę. Dlatego… "

Diana opuszcza głowę na przedramię. Niemal przez minutę nic nie mówi, co skłoniło Akko do powiedzenia jej czegoś, co by ją zachęciło.

\- Diana? To znaczy, jeśli potrzebujesz trochę czasu, w porządku. Jestem gotów poczekać.

Kiedy Diana podnosi głowę, nie jest to wyraz smutku. Zamiast tego znajduje Akko z promiennym uśmiechem, zachęcającym ją do czerpania własnej siły.

„Nie jestem zbyt dobry w byciu cierpliwym, ale myślę, że dam radę, jeśli będzie z tobą”. Akko drapie się po głowie. - Chodzi mi o to, że skoczyłeś przed mną przed kłami i sztyletami. Trochę trudno prosić o więcej.

Diana mruga. - Sugerujesz, że będziesz czekać na moją odpowiedź? Tak długo, jak to zajmie?

„Tylko nie każ mi czekać, aż jestem babcią! Nie mam _tego_ dużo cierpliwości.”

Diana uśmiecha się czule. - Nie, przypuszczam, że nie.

„Hej! Jaką dziewczyną jesteś ?! Masz mnie wspierać!”

„Nie, porządna dziewczyna nie boi się mówić jej o swoich wadach”.

„Cóż, to znaczy, że ja też mogę to zrobić!” Akko otwiera usta i wskazuje palcem na Dianę. Długa cisza mija, gdy Akko pozostaje w tej pozycji.

Odrzuca głowę do tyłu i jęczy. "Daj mi chwilę! Jestem pewien, że mogę coś wymyślić!"

Diana kręci głową, uśmiech pozostaje. "Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się na mój egoizm, Akko."

\- Hę? Co to znaczy? Akko krzyżuje nogi i przechyla głowę. „To nie jest samolubne, aby chcieć uzyskać właściwą odpowiedź. I to działa dla mnie. Jeśli musisz o tym myśleć, to znaczy, że będziesz czekać, aż ją znajdziesz, prawda?”

\- Przypuszczam, że to jeden ze sposobów interpretacji.

\- W takim razie nie ma problemu! Nie narzekam, że mam cię przy sobie tak długo, jak tylko mogę. Akko unosi swój prawy mały palec. „Wiem, że już złożyliśmy tę obietnicę, ale w porządku jest to zrobić ponownie. A gwiazdy też nas obserwują!”

Diana nie do końca rozumie, co ma na myśli Akko. Ale podąża za gestem Akko i łączy ich małe palce.

„Dopóki mi pozwolisz, obiecuję pozostać przy tobie” - deklaruje Akko. „Nawet jeśli powiesz mi, żebym odszedł, będę wracał, dopóki nie będziesz mieć mnie dość. Kagari Atsuko nie cofa słowa!”

\- Akko, to, co właśnie powiedziałeś, jest sprzeczne z twoim początkowym stwierdzeniem.

Akko chrząka. - Czasami nie wiesz, co mówisz. Więc zostanę przy tobie, nawet jeśli uważasz, że nie powinienem. Tylko wtedy, gdy _naprawdę_ nie chcesz mnie w pobliżu; wtedy odejdę.

„Jak zawsze, twoje rozumowanie nie jest zgodne z konwencjonalną logiką”. Ale Diana uśmiecha się, mówiąc to. - Być może masz rację. W końcu to twoja interwencja uratowała mnie przed uściskiem ciotki Daryl i pozwoliła mi kontynuować rytuał wniebowstąpienia. Twoja pomoc do tej pory nie była przeszkodą.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że chciałem cię słuchać, ale wtedy twoi kuzyni rozmawiali o uwięzieniu cię i tak dalej. Nie zamierzałem zostawić cię samej po tym, jak _to_ mówią !

\- A potem odpowiedzieć na twoją odważną deklarację.

Diana pochyla się i całuje Akko w policzek. To nic innego jak krótka sekunda kontaktu, ale Diana z powodzeniem przekazuje swoją odpowiedź Akko, biorąc pod uwagę płonące policzki brunetki.

Diana odsuwa się. - Nie mogę w tej chwili udzielić ci właściwej odpowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że w zamian to zaakceptujesz. I tak jak zapewniłeś tak mocno, ja również obiecuję stać przy tobie tak długo, jak to możliwe. Czego nikt z nas nie może osiągnąć, być może jest to możliwe przy dwóch. "

Akko klepie ją w policzek wolną ręką, żeby pozbyć się rumieńca. „Wiesz, zawsze myślałem, że muszę sam spełnić swoje marzenia. Że to było coś, co musiałem zrobić sam. Ale to nie w porządku. Ponieważ miałem wszystkich ze sobą, udało mi się znaleźć wszystkie siedem Słów . Profesor Ursula, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, "łączą się czerwone i niebieskie oczy" i ty. Z pomocą wszystkich przywróciliśmy magię! Nadal nie jestem najlepszą czarownicą, ale docieram do niej dzięki wszyscy."

Ramiona Diany rozluźniają się. - Tak. Odrodzenie magii było snem, które przekazała mi moja matka. Jestem pewien, że jest zadowolona z wyniku.

Akko kiwa głową. "Myślałem o tym. Jak cudowne jest twoje marzenie, by chronić swoją rodzinę. I to też sprawiło, że pomyślałem o tym, co chcę zrobić. Poznałem już Rydwan i wciąż pracuję nad tym, by stać się lepszym. czarownica. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę mieć kolejnego snu, kiedy trenuję swoją magię. "

Diana całkowicie się zgadza. - Oczywiście. Nie musisz ograniczać się do jednego celu.

Wzrost nacisku na jej mały palec i ściszony głos Akko kieruje uwagę Diany w dół do ich połączonych dłoni. Chociaż Diana widziała wiele różnych stron Akko, zwykle hałaśliwa dziewczyna, która się nieśmiała, zawsze jest dla Diany niespodzianką. Może to wskazywać, że coś jest nie tak; choć w tym przypadku nie jest to nic złowrogiego.

Akko ściska głos, gdy potyka się o swoje słowa. „Więc… zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym stać przy tobie, gdy osiągasz swoje marzenie? Myślę, że byłoby miło zobaczyć, jak ktoś, kto naprawdę wie, co robi, osiąga ten wspaniały cel”.

"Akko?"

Akko jęczy. „Możesz się śmiać! Ale to jest moje nowe marzenie, ok? Chcę zobaczyć, jak spełniasz _swoje_ marzenie. Ten moment, w którym możesz stać dumnie jako głowa Domu Cavendish. Aby chronić swój dom tak, jak zawsze chciałeś ”. Akko odwraca wzrok. - No, powiedziałem. Możesz się teraz śmiać.

Przez chwilę żadne z dwóch nie mówi ani słowa. Długotrwała cisza irytuje Akko. Tak wiele cierpliwości, jaką ma dla Diany, brak odpowiedzi odbiera jej zdrowie psychiczne.

W końcu Diana odpowiada prostym „Rozumiem”.

Dwa słowa. Ta krótka reakcja wytrąca Akko z tropu. Odwraca głowę do Diany, aby zobaczyć wyraz twarzy, który bardziej przekazuje jej uczucia niż słowa.

… I jest całkowicie zaskoczony serdecznym uśmiechem skierowanym do niej.

"... Czy to to?" Pyta Akko.

\- Nie mam powodu do śmiechu. To wspaniały sen. Byłbym zaszczycony mogąc mieć cię u swego boku w przyszłości. Już się na to zgodziliśmy, prawda?

„Myślałem, że to coś, co robią wspierające dziewczyny. Nie sądziłem, że uwzględnienie myślenia tak daleko naprzód będzie tak specyficzne”.

Diana unosi brew. - Czy myślałeś, że nasz związek zakończy się przedwcześnie?

\- Nie! Cóż, okej, nie wiem. To brzmiało o wiele lepiej w mojej głowie - burczy Akko.

Diana lekko pociąga za mały palec Akko. „Zamierzam dotrzymać naszej obietnicy. Jednocześnie nie mam zamiaru odmawiać Ci tego serdecznego snu. Jeśli sobie tego życzysz, to jestem zaszczycony, że mam Cię u swego boku. W zamian proszę o to samo ty."

Uśmiech, którym Diana obdarza Akko, nie przekazuje nic poza czystym pragnieniem odwzajemnienia uczuć Akko w każdy możliwy sposób. Niewinne i prawie dziecinne szczęście, którego Akko nie pragnie niczego więcej, jak tylko chronić i zachować dla siebie. Im dłużej pielęgnuje tę miękką stronę Diany, tym trudniej jest powstrzymać jej serce przed biciem.

"Jeśli chcesz stanąć po mojej stronie, gdy przygotowuję się do zostania godnym następcą Domu Cavendish, będę przy tobie, gdy spełnisz swoje marzenie o zostaniu wspaniałą czarownicą. Wierzę, że jest to równe uzupełnienie naszych marzeń ”.

W tym momencie Akko rozumie, jakie ma szczęście, że nazywa Dianę Cavendish swoją dziewczyną. Ta dziewczyna, która przeżyła tyle trudności, a mimo to pozostaje taka miła i zdeterminowana. Akko rozumie, że jest to ktoś, kogo powinna trzymać się całej swojej siły. Trudno będzie - jeśli nie niemożliwe - znaleźć kogoś takiego jak Diana Cavendish za jej życia.

Więc Akko się tego trzyma. Na razie tylko z małym nadal połączonym z Dianą.

Akko się uśmiecha. „Oczekujesz, że powiem nie? Oszalałeś ?! To brzmi o wiele łatwiej niż nasze egzaminy z numerologii!”

„Cieszę się, że mam cię przy sobie, Akko” - mówi uprzejmie Diana.

Akko ściska ich splecione dłonie. - Ja też! Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy, że to ty!

"Ja też." Diana lekko ściska ich palce, aby towarzyszyć jej odpowiedzi. "Dziękuję, Akko."

Akko przechyla głowę. "Nie wiem, do czego to służy, ale nie ma za co?"

Cienkie, białe smugi na ciemnym niebie. Akko przyciąga uwagę ulotna akcja.

„Diana, spójrz! To spadająca gwiazda! Jeśli życzysz spadającej gwieździe, to się spełni!”

Akko odwraca się i zamyka oczy, żeby pomyśleć. Mimo że akcja powoduje rozłączenie palców, wzrok Diany pozostaje na Akko. Czuły uśmiech zdobi jej wyraz twarzy.

(Czego życzę…)

Prawa ręka Diany sięga do lewej ręki Akko. Akko otwiera oczy i spogląda na ciepło pokrywające jej dłoń. Ale Diana wpatruje się w gwiazdy z takim samym czułym uśmiechem jak poprzednio.

Akko nie jest pewna, czy powinna przeczesać dłońmi bladoblond włosy Diany rozświetlone przyćmionym blaskiem księżyca, czy też wymyślić lepszy sposób na opisanie niebieskich oczu Diany, inaczej niż nazywanie ich dosłownymi szafirowymi klejnotami. Akko poprzestaje na wpatrywaniu się ogólnie w Dianę i rozkoszowaniu się ich wspólną chwilą spokoju.

Widząc, jak Diana się rozluźnia i pozwala sobie odpocząć, Akko z równym uśmiechem zadowolenia.

(To dobrze… Diana wreszcie się odpręża.)

Po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszli, ta dwójka z pewnością zasługuje na całą resztę, jaką mogą dostać. Przekleństwa, niebezpieczne i nieznane plany oraz śmierć mogą poczekać jedną noc. Tylko na dzisiejszy wieczór Akko i Diana mogą spędzać razem czas tak, jak powinny, dzięki nowo nawiązanemu związkowi.

Tylko na dzisiejszy wieczór są dwiema dziewczynami z uczuciami, które mogą być miłością, ale nie muszą. Na razie nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, poza tym, że są razem.

### Uwagi:

> * Kiwa głową * co za szczera obietnica. Tak, tak, jakie słodkie.
> 
> Pisanie kłócących się drużyn czerwonych, niebieskich i zielonych było właściwie najłatwiejszą częścią. Nie wiem dlaczego; bezsensowna rozmowa przychodzi mi łatwo. Ciężkie rzeczy są najtrudniejsze.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Końcowa mała scena jest inspirowana sztuką Ticcy'ego, w której Diakko obserwuje spadające gwiazdy podczas Saint Lorence. Oś czasu jest nieco inna w mojej historii, więc mamy tylko jedną niespodziewaną spadającą gwiazdę XD


	37. Rozdział 24: INTERLUDE. Dyskusja między starszymi ludźmi - Cavendish_i_Reinhardt

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym stary lew odwiedza skąpego węża.

### Uwagi:

> Lel. Rozdział przerywnikowy zaraz po bardzo puszystym. To nie tak, że przygotowuję się do finału czy coś.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/31909158#chapter_24_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Początkowo Daryl nie wie, jak odpowiedzieć na nagłe pragnienie Ulfrica Reinhardta, by omówić z nią „ważne sprawy”. To czyni ją bardziej nieufną, kiedy sugeruje, żeby sam się do siebie zbliżył. Ostatnią słomą jest to, że sam wysiada ze swojego eleganckiego, czarnego pojazdu od strony kierowcy, bez nikogo, kto mu towarzyszy.

Ulfric Reinhardt nie jest typem, który robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, kiedy może w jakiś sposób manipulować innymi, aby zrobili to za niego w sposób, który przynosi mu korzyści ponad wszystko. Żeby poświęcił tyle wysiłku ze swojej strony, nie prosząc jej o nic, z wyjątkiem korzystania z posiadłości Cavendish, ponieważ ich miejsce spotkań jest dla niego nietypowe.

Stary człowiek ma krzepę _i_ mózg. To nie jest pocieszające połączenie.

Daryl radzi sobie najlepiej, jak potrafi. Najlepszym z nich był jej zwykły sposób witania gości: promienny uśmiech, fałszywy głos, by zdobyć przychylność, i słowa ociekające przesadą.

\- Witaj, witaj! Jakże zaszczyceni, że jesteś z nami, lordzie Ulfric! Daryl wita się.

„Cieszymy się, że mamy pana, lordzie Reinhardt” - chór Maryl i Meryl.

\- Skończ z formalnościami, Daryl. Głos ci nie pasuje. Ulfric grymasy. - Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy więcej nie mów w ten sposób w mojej obecności. Prawie zwymiotuję lunch.

Daryl mruga, a szczęki Maryl i Meryl opadają. Odpowiedź jest zbyt różna od ich wcześniejszych doświadczeń z Hanbridges. Daryl potrzebuje kolejnych trzech sekund, aby zresetować jej mózg, aby dać Ulfricowi właściwą odpowiedź i odzyskać godność.

\- W porządku. To i tak działa dla mnie. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli oboje wyruszyć w drogę. Daryl przygotowuje się do wejścia do jej posiadłości. - Tędy, _lordzie Ulfric_ .

„Teraz _, że_ jest lepszy. Zaczęłam myśleć, że zapomniał rzucić skórę, ty podły węża.”

Daryl szydzi. - Przynajmniej nie jestem bestią, która ostrzy swoje szpony nawet w tak podeszłym wieku.

Ulfric szczeka się śmiechem, przerażając Maryl i Meryl za nim. "Kiedy twój syn nagle kopie wiadro i zmusza cię do odzyskania tytułu głowy, niewiele możesz zrobić. Jestem pewien, że to rozumiesz, Daryl. Czy miałeś dużo czasu, zanim zająłeś miejsce Bernadette jako głowa Domu Cavendishów? "

\- Moja siostra zmarła z powodu choroby. Artur poszedł… Bóg wie gdzie. Jego zniknięcie tylko pogorszyło pogarszający się stan zdrowia mojej siostry. Potem oboje zmarli i zostawili mnie ze swoją córką, która jest jeszcze trudniejsza do zniesienia niż oni oboje. Daryl szydzi. "Nie do wiary."

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, że Diana ma dobre cechy Artura i Bernadette. Mogła być porażką bez potencjału, który byłby niczym.

\- Dobrze? W jakim sensie nierozsądny altruizm i upór są dobre? Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo jest utalentowana. Czy wiesz, ile kłopotów mi przysporzyła?

\- Niemniej jednak jest ostatnią nadzieją Domu Cavendishów na odzyskanie dawnego prestiżu.

Daryl prowadzi ich do drzwi jadalni. Będzie to trzecie ważne spotkanie, które odbędzie się w tej sali w minionym roku.

Ulfric staje obok Daryla, gdy Carter otwiera im drzwi. „Jaki jest pierwszy temat, który chciałbym z tobą omówić”. Kątem oczu przygląda się bliźniakom. „ _Samotnie_ ”.

To działa dla niej. - Bardzo dobrze. Maryl, Meryl, zabawcie się przez następną godzinę.

Bliźniacy patrzą na siebie i dochodzą do porozumienia, że nie są zainteresowani rozmową między głowami rodzin ani nie są dla nich miejsca. „Tak, mamo”, odpowiadają jednocześnie. Ofiarowują Ulfricowi pełne szacunku ukłony i idą dalej.

Daryl i Ulfric wchodzą do jadalni i zajmują miejsca naprzeciw siebie przy stole. Nic więcej nie jest potrzebne, Carter kłania się Darylowi i zamyka drzwi do jadalni, pozostawiając dwie głowy pełnomocników samych.

„O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?” Daryl zaczyna. - Przypuszczałem, że zechcesz omówić nasze zaginione kamienie filozoficzne.

„Kradzież to problem, nad którym pracuję samodzielnie. W tej chwili nie potrzebuję dalszej pomocy ani informacji”. Stany Ulfric. „Jednak sprawa spadkobierców naszych domów to inna sprawa. Zarówno ród Reinhardt, jak i ród Cavendish zbyt długo pozostawali bez swoich prawowitych głów. Możemy prowadzić nasz dom, ale nie jesteśmy ich prawdziwymi przywódcami. Przynajmniej już nie. Nasz czas minął. Rozsądnie jest ustalić, kto będzie następny kierował naszymi domami. Znalazłem swojego następcę, ale twój pozostaje wolny. "

Daryl tłumi syk. „Jestem w pełni zdolny do prowadzenia tego domu. Po śmierci mojej siostry nie było nikogo innego oprócz mnie, który był w stanie stać się głową po jej odejściu”.

\- Może gdyby to była inna nazwa. Utrzymywałeś ten dom na powierzchni przez dziesięć lat, ale to nie pozostanie długo prawdą. Dom Cavendish nie przetrwa długo pod twoim przywództwem. Jestem pewien, że jesteś tego świadomy. nadal temu zaprzeczasz. "

\- Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi? Dom Cavendishów nie jest niczym, o co dom Reinhardt powinien się martwić.

\- I tu się mylisz, Daryl. To wszystko, co mnie obchodzi. Tak było, odkąd mój idiota syn zakochał się w twojej siostrze i postanowił ją poślubić, dołączając w ten sposób do naszych rodzin. Dom Reinhardtów jest powiązany z Domem Cavendishów. Ruiny rodziny Cavendishów nie wróży dobrze Reinhardtom. "

\- W tej chwili nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby wypełnić rytuał sukcesji. Nawet jeśli nie zgadzasz się z tym, jak prowadzę ten dom, nie można zaprzeczyć, że utrzymywałem go na powierzchni przez cały ten czas.

\- Ale nie na długo. I jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zaćmienie Wenus wydarzyło się kilka miesięcy temu i zapoczątkowałoby nową głowę dla Domu Cavendish, _gdybyś_ się nie wtrącał. Zanim Daryl może zapytać, skąd Ulfric to wie, starzec odpowiada: „Mały ptaszek powiedział mi. I to nie była twoja siostrzenica”.

Daryl sapie. - W porządku. Przyznaję, że moja siostrzenica ma największy potencjał, by kierować Domem Cavendishów. Nawet jeśli ona jest, następne zaćmienie Wenus dopiero wiele lat później. Na tym etapie nic nie możemy zrobić. To ty rozpaczliwie chciałem, żeby moja siostrzenica przewodziła _twojej_ rodzinie. Cieszę się, że mogę ją mieć. "

„Bez względu na to, co powiem, moja wnuczka pozostaje nieugięta co do swojej decyzji. Nie mogę powstrzymać jej pragnienia przewodzenia Domu Cavendishów. W takim razie nie pozostawia mi innego wyboru, jak tylko pozwolić jej być. Jeśli ona chce podążać za linią Cavendish, Nie mogę zrobić nic innego, jak tylko wspierać ją tak, jak powinien to robić dziadek. Obejmuje to dotarcie do ciebie, Daryl. "

"Więc czego chcesz?"

„Być może nic nie możemy zmienić w kosmosie. Jednak mamy możliwość zmiany tego, co jest przed nami”.

"Nie nadążam."

\- Coś jest nie tak z Dianą Cavendish. Nie wiem, co to jest, ale cierpienie jest tym, co zagraża jej życiu. To stwarza problem, jeśli zagrożona jest twoja najbardziej realna kandydatka na następną szefową Domu Cavendish.

Daryl przypomina sobie swoją ostatnią rozmowę z Dianą. To była ich pierwsza interakcja, która nie była antagonistyczna ani lodowata od wielu lat. Ale to, co się wyróżnia, to niepokojące uczucie lęku, które Daryl odczuwała ze strony Diany, gdy jej siostrzenica nadal wpatrywała się w jej dłoń bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

„Ona nic mi nie wspomniała” - mówi Daryl.

\- Ani ode mnie. Ani też tego od niej nie oczekuję. Tak czy inaczej, twoim priorytetem jest bezpieczeństwo Diany. Jeśli nie chcesz zostać ostatnią głową Domu Cavendish i ostatecznie wziąć na siebie winy za jego upadek, ja zasugeruj, abyś zaczął poprawiać swoje relacje ze swoją siostrzenicą ”.

\- Czy to jedyny cel, dla którego przyszedłeś dzisiaj aż tutaj? Powiedzieć mi, jak nie nadaję się do przewodniczenia Domu Cavendishów? Daryl krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. - Wystarczyłby list. To nietypowe dla ciebie, aby poświęcić tyle wysiłku na tak trywialny cel.

\- Nie, ponieważ wiem, że przekażesz tę kartkę znajomemu, gdy tylko spojrzysz na pierwsze słowo. Jednak nie jest to jedyny powód mojej wizyty. Jakie było Twoje wrażenie na temat Renatusa, kiedy odwiedził rezydencję Cavendish? kilka tygodni temu?"

To nagła zmiana tematu. - Renatus? A co z nim? Wydawał się swoją tajemniczą osobowością.

Ulfric odchyla się na swoim miejscu. „Jego„ zwykłe tajemnicze ja ”, jak mówisz? Zastanawiam się…”

\- Dlaczego w ogóle mnie o to pytasz? Byłeś bliżej niego znacznie dłużej niż ja.

\- Mam wątpliwości. Pomyślałem, że warto zasięgnąć opinii innej osoby na ten temat.

Daryl marszczy brwi. - Dlaczego podejrzewasz Renatusa? I po co? Jesteś jednym z jego najstarszych przyjaciół, a on dla ciebie.

\- Właśnie dlatego jego ostatnie działania wydają się dziwne. Rozumiem jego wizytę w tej posiadłości wiele tygodni temu; to _ty_ go zaprosiłeś. Jednak jego pojawienie się w Ministerstwie Magii i Luna Nova w zeszłym miesiącu nie wydaje się naturalne dla niego. Taką przynajmniej słyszałem. "

\- Od twojego „małego ptaszka?”

„Niezależnie od tego, gdzie otrzymam informacje, Renatus zaangażował się w świat magii znacznie bardziej niż wcześniej”.

Daryl zaczyna rozumieć, dokąd zmierza Ulfric. - Więc myślisz, że coś knuje.

\- Może być, może nie. A przynajmniej interesuje go _coś_ z magicznej społeczności. Nigdy nie dbał o magię i jej działanie w naszych młodszych latach. Dopiero…

"Aż do?"

\- Kilka lat temu mój kontakt z Renatusem całkowicie się rozpadł. Moje przypadkowe spotkanie z nim kilka tygodni temu, kiedy przybyła Diana i inne czarownice z Luna Nova, było pierwszym od pięciu lat, kiedy rozmawiałem z moim starym przyjacielem. Ulfric patrzy w sufit, przypominając sobie czasy nie tak dawno temu. „Nie było powodu. Oboje przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać i nigdy się nie szukaliśmy. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to było mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy kobieta została nowym ministrem magii. Nie, nawet wcześniej. czas, kiedy Renatus adoptował tę kobietę jako swoją córkę. "

Ręce Daryla uderzyły o stół. „Renatus jest ojcem naszego Ministra Magii ?!”

\- Tak. Przypuszczałem, że wiesz o tym.

„Nie zagłębiam się w życie prywatne naszego Ministra. Ojciec ministra zwykle mnie nie obchodzi. Ale w tym przypadku…”

„Robisz z tego wielką sprawę, kiedy wcześniej nie reagowałeś”.

„Takie powiązanie wojska z rządem jest zawsze powodem do nieufności, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o połączenie naszej społeczności z plebsu”. Daryl marszczy brwi. - Ale może to jest powód, dla którego Renatus ostatnio zainteresował się magią. Z powodu swojej córki.

„Znajomość przyczyny jego zainteresowania nic nie zmienia. W końcu to fakt, że interesuje go przede wszystkim magia, stawia mnie na krawędzi.”

Normalnie nic nie może wstrząsnąć starcem przed Darylem. Chociaż to Bernadette wyciągnęła rękę z House of Cavendish, aby połączyć swoją rodzinę z House of Reinhardt, jej decyzja o poślubieniu Arthura Reinhardta w konsekwencji połączyła obie rodziny. Dlatego każdy członek rodziny Cavendish musiał kiedyś spotkać się z zastępcą przewodniczącego rodu Reinhardtów. Z pewnością dotyczy to Daryla Cavendisha, obecnego pełnomocnika House of Cavendish.

Daryl może nie znać dobrze Ulfrica, ale widziała go na tyle, by zrozumieć, że tego mężczyzny nie można zbytnio odstraszyć. Ulfric Reinhardt odzyskał panowanie nad głową, gdy poprzedni przywódca zniknął niespodziewanie wraz z artefaktem sukcesji Domu Reinhardta. House of Cavendish miał czas na przygotowanie kolejnej głowy, ponieważ choroba Bernadette nie zabiła jej od razu. Z drugiej strony zniknięcie Arthura było nagłe i nie pozostawiło żadnego ostrzeżenia. Ulfric był gotowy do przejścia na emeryturę, ale bez problemu powrócił na swoje stare stanowisko.

To tylko jeden przykład absolutnej pracowitości i siły Ulfrica. Daryl rozumie, że to ktoś, kto nie zawaha się w normalnej sytuacji.

Żeby stary człowiek teraz okazał takie wątpliwości, musi oznaczać, że jest to poważniejsze, niż ktokolwiek z nich sobie wyobraża.

„Niewiele rzeczy przyciąga uwagę Renatusa Bradleya. Ale kiedy coś się stanie, zaryzykuje całe swoje życie, aby to przeprowadzić. A to oznacza rozprawienie się z niepowstrzymanym potworem w ludzkim ciele”. Ulfric patrzy na Daryla. - Jego zainteresowanie magią w tym czasie zwykle nie wróży dobrze. I mam przeczucie, że wszyscy zostaniemy złapani w krzyżowy ogień.

### Uwagi:

> Co to jest? Więcej podejrzanych? Whaaaaat? Zrobiłbym okropnego tajemniczego pisarza lol.
> 
> Jestem naprawdę ciekawy, które postacie mają na sobie flagi śmierci. Jako pisarz nie jestem w stanie tego stwierdzić, ale zastanawiam się, czy wy, czytelnicy, możecie dać mi pomysł XD
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Ta historia nie jest najdłuższym wielorozdziałowym fikiem, jaki kiedykolwiek napisałem, chociaż jest pierwszą, która jest dostępna online, aby inni mogli ją przeczytać. Najdłuższym i jedynym innym wielorozdziałowym fickiem tego kalibru jest fanfic _Sailor Moon,_ który osiągnął około 200 tys. Napisałem to jeszcze w gimnazjum i ponowne przeczytanie go zawsze przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Dlatego mam tendencję do… lekceważenia tej historii.


	38. Rozdział 25: Akt III.vii. Spokój przed burzą - Zbieranie_informacji

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana i Akko spędzają dużo czasu w bibliotece. Czy można to liczyć jako daty?

### Uwagi:

> Wracając do fabuły.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/32084778#chapter_25_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Akko zapomina o jednym małym ważnym szczególe, kiedy oferuje Dianie pomoc w poszukiwaniu możliwych zastosowań kamieni filozoficznych, które mogą wyjaśnić powód ich kradzieży.

Badania są męczące i _nudne_ .

Często trzeba przygotować się na bezowocną pracę włożoną w szukanie odpowiedzi i nie znajdowanie żadnych. Akko jest przyzwyczajony do wkładania wysiłku i otrzymywania czegoś w zamian w określonym czasie. Przykładem tego jest jej ulepszenie magii. Mimo że prawidłowe rzucanie zaklęć i latanie zajęło jej cały rok, przynajmniej widziała poprawę w małych krokach na przestrzeni lat. Nawet niewielka różnica, taka jak wydobycie magii z jej różdżki, jest lepsza niż nic się nie dzieje.

Więc kiedy mija tydzień i nie znajdują _nic_ istotnego, Akko kładzie głowę na biurku w bibliotece i płacze z porażki.

„Jak to możliwe, że _nic nie_ znalazłem w ciągu całego tygodnia ?! Prawie przeszliśmy przez całą bibliotekę i nadal nie mamy pojęcia, czego szukamy!”

Po jednej nocy pod gwiazdami Akko i Diana spędzają większość czasu w bibliotece Luna Nova na badaniach. Diana musi wrócić do szpitala na pierwsze dni, aby pozwolić Ofelii monitorować jej postępy w leczeniu. Trzeciego dnia pielęgniarka deklaruje, że nie będzie już potrzebować nosidła. To ma niewielką różnicę; tylko że teraz Diana może szybciej przeglądać książki podczas robienia notatek.

Nic z tego nie robi różnicy, jeśli prawie nic nie wychodzi z tygodniowego wysiłku.

Akko unosi czoło i uderza w drewnianą powierzchnię biurka. Gdy jej głowa jest uniesiona, Diana wsuwa dużą, otwartą książkę pod głowę Akko, tak że jej czoło uderza w miękką powierzchnię niż twardy dąb.

„Odpowiedzi nie przychodzą od razu, Akko”, upomina Diana, nie podnosząc wzroku znad dużej książki, którą właśnie przeszukuje. „Wskazane jest, aby przyjąć założenie, że znalezienie czegoś wartościowego może zająć nieprzewidywalną ilość czasu. Nie pozwól, aby rozpacz cię pochłonęła”.

Akko unosi głowę, tak że jej podbródek opiera się na książce pod nią. - Czy to nie ty powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy się pospieszyć i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego brakuje kamieni lub świat może się skończyć?

„Nie określiłem końca świata. Tylko, że może się wydarzyć coś strasznego”.

„Koniec świata jest straszny. Nie da się tego przebić”.

„Są inne katastrofalne możliwości. Być może nie w tej samej skali, ale mimo to z własnymi szkodliwymi konsekwencjami. Naszym celem jest zapobieżenie tym szansom. Nie możemy się poddać. Znalezienie niczego oznacza, że musimy spojrzeć dokładniej”.

Akko składa ręce pod brodą. „Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami pracoholika Luny Nova. Przepraszam, Diano. Nie mam tyle lat tolerancji, które udało Ci się zbudować. Wiesz, że ludzie nadal dziwnie na mnie patrzą, kiedy widzą mnie w bibliotece? Widziałaś te dziewczyny rzuć mi zabawne spojrzenia, chociaż byłem tu z tobą przez ostatni tydzień ?! "

\- Nie byłoby tak, gdybyś spędzał tu więcej czasu.

\- Ale jest nudno i duszno. Jeśli mam ćwiczyć, robię to na świeżym powietrzu, z dala od wszystkich przygnębiających uczniów wkurzających się do egzaminów.

„Biblioteka nie jest przygnębiająca. Atmosfera jest poważna i pracowita, co jest wymagane, gdy ktoś próbuje się skupić i zdać egzaminy”.

„Nie musisz być przygnębiony, żeby być zdeterminowanym” - argumentuje Akko. „I to właśnie nazwałbym tym ciężkim uczuciem za każdym razem, gdy wchodzę w to miejsce”.

Trzęsący się stół przyciąga wzrok Akko i Diany do nagłego ruchu. Nowe wieże książek prawie zasłaniają twarze kolegów z drużyny i przyjaciół.

„Jeśli jesteś Akko, potrzebujesz tylko głupoty i impulsywności” - stwierdza Sucy.

Amanda pochyla się nad swoim stosem książek. - Hej. Nikt nie może pokonać Akko w tych kategoriach.

Akko się dąsa. - Będziecie nadal mnie obrażać, czy nam pomagać?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że wolałbym dołączyć do tej dwójki i dalej obelgiwać. Hannah jęczy. „Prawie przeszliśmy przez całą bibliotekę i nadal nie możemy nic znaleźć”.

\- Widzisz, Diano? Nie tylko mnie to dotyczy.

Chociaż Diana i Akko są dwiema głównymi osobami prowadzącymi badania, ich przyjaciele zaoferowali pomoc i wsparcie po tym, jak dowiedzieli się, że _nie_ spędzają kolejnych zabawnych randek. Zaczęło się od tego, że Hannah i Barbara posłusznie pomagały Dianie w każdy możliwy sposób, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o noszenie i pobieranie książek. Wtedy Lotte również zdecydowała się pomóc, w konsekwencji pociągając za sobą Sucy. A ponieważ Amanda i jej zespół byli znudzeni, dołączyli też. W szczególności Stanbot był pomocny, przetwarzając informacje w książkach szybciej niż przeciętny czytelnik.

Mimo to żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak długie i nudne będzie to zadanie.

Diana wzdycha. „Dziewczyny, nie możemy zniechęcić się tylko kilkoma niepowodzeniami. Rozpacz nie jest odpowiedzią. Jeśli teraz przestaniemy, znalezienie odpowiedzi zajmie nam więcej czasu”.

„Tak, Diana”, chór Hannah i Barbara.

Amanda wyciąga krzesło i kopie nogami w stół. - Cheh, robienie badań nie jest moją rzeczą. Jestem tu tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Akko próbuje czytać.

Akko wyrywa się z krzesła. „ _Spróbuj_ przeczytać ?! Założę się, że nie możesz przeczytać nawet jednej strony, zanim się poddasz!”

Lotte unosi ręce i próbuje udobruchać wściekłą współlokatorkę. „Akko…”

„To nie zadziała, Lotte,” wtrąca się Sucy. „Amanda już wygląda na rozgniewaną. W tej chwili nic nie możesz zrobić”.

„Tak, a to _wciąż_ więcej stron niż ty!” Amanda strzela. „Ile razy już na to wszystko narzekałeś?”

„Wystarczająco dużo, by Diany krwawić z uszu” - mruczy Barbara.

Akko i Amanda to nie jedyne powody, dla których Diany nieustannie wybuchają w uszach. Chociaż z pewnością są _głównym_ powodem.

Mając dość, bibliotekarka podchodzi i kładzie rękę na stole. Odgłosy twardego dębu przenikają przez dziewczyny i wywołują ciarki na plecach. Wzrok starej kobiety jest na tyle przerażający, że nogi Amandy odrywają się od stołu.

\- Byłem cierpliwy, bo panna Cavendish jest tutaj - syczy bibliotekarka. - Jednak to trwało zbyt długo. To jest _biblioteka_ . Na Dziewiątkę, kontrolujcie się! Może podwórko byłoby bardziej odpowiednie dla was chuliganów! A panno Antonenko, nie ma jedzenia w bibliotece!

Jasminka wypuszcza powietrze, ale odkłada paczkę chipsów. „Aw…”

Diana najpierw się komponuje. „Przepraszam za zakłócenia. Od tego momentu z pewnością będziemy się zachowywać”.

\- Dopilnuj, żeby tak było, panno Cavendish. Jeśli nie możesz ich kontrolować, to nie ma nadziei dla żadnego z nas. Stara kobieta patrzy na pozostałych. „ _Cicho_ ”.

Kiedy bibliotekarka odwraca się i wraca na swoje miejsce, Hannah i Barbara posyłają ciche spojrzenia na inne dziewczyny - głównie Akko i Amandę - z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

\- A teraz zobacz, co zrobiliście dwaj idioci. Diana też ma kłopoty! Hannah mówi.

Amanda odwraca głowę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. „Psh. Zadzwonić _, że_ się w kłopoty? Czy widzisz, jak ta pani skierowana Diana? To nie jest coraz krzyczał. To myślenie reszta z nas są«chuligani», podczas gdy«pani Cavendish»tutaj jest nasz opiekun”.

Diana zamyka książkę z hukiem.

\- Rozumiem, jeśli jest to _przyziemne_ dla was obojga. Możecie odejść, jeśli chcecie. Nie jesteście zobowiązani do udziału w tych badaniach poza własną wolą.

Lodowate spojrzenie przypomina wcześniejsze interakcje Diany z Akko w ich pierwszym roku, zanim podeszli tak blisko. Przesyła dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Akko.

(Nigdy nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo mnie to teraz denerwuje. Zbyt wiele jej uśmiechów biorę za pewnik!)

Z drugiej strony Amanda jest bardziej odporna dzięki brakowi romantycznych uczuć do dziedziczki Cavendish.

„Spokojnie, Diano. To nie jest sytuacja życia lub śmierci” - mówi nonszalancko Amanda.

Diana i Akko patrzą na Amandę bez cienia rozbawienia. Trwa to na tyle długo, że Amanda zaczyna wątpić w powagę tego.

"Uh, tak?"

„Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, nigdy nie wyjaśniliście, po co to wszystko jest. Po prostu musieliśmy znaleźć” - mówi Sucy. „A określenie„ zastosowania kamieni filozoficznych ”nie jest szczegółowym wyjaśnieniem”.

„Rzecz w tym, że też nie jesteśmy pewni, do czego można by to wykorzystać” - mówi zza nich Ursula. Przestawia chwyt na wieżyczkę z książkami w dłoniach, żeby podnieść okulary. - Przepraszam za czekanie. Te w końcu przyszły z Ministerstwa dzięki Croix.

Akko jęczy. - Właśnie wtedy, gdy myślałem, że nie będzie już książek do sprawdzenia.

„Dobrze, że mamy więcej materiału, Akko” - mówi Ursula, kładąc książki na stole, dołączając do innych stosów. „To znaczy, że nie musimy tkwić w ślepym zaułku”.

„Za dużo czytania…”

Diana bierze pierwszą książkę ze stosu. - Dziękuję, profesor Ursula. To powinno nam bardzo pomóc.

\- Rozumiem, że ty też nie miałeś szczęścia? Pyta Ursula.

„Jest za mało dostępnych informacji” - odpowiada Diana. „Musielibyśmy znać umiejscowienie kamieni, miejsce odlewu, porę dnia lub kombinację tych czynników i innych czynników. Jedyne dostępne informacje to liczba kamieni”.

\- Co nam niewiele mówi… - wzdycha Ursula. "Cóż, niewiele możemy zrobić, ale kontynuujmy tam, gdzie skończyliśmy." Patrzy nieufnie na rozzłoszczonego bibliotekarza. - I bądźmy pilni w tej sprawie. Nie sądzę, by panna Hittelman doceniała dodatkowe oko, które musi na nas mieć.

W ten sposób grupa dziewięciu małych czarownic i ich nadzorujący profesor kontynuują żmudne zadanie badawcze. Postęp jest trudny do osiągnięcia nawet przy tak wielu pomocnych rękach, profesorze, niesamowitej szybkości czytania Diany, mocy obliczeniowej Stanbota i nowym zestawie książek dzięki uprzejmości Croix. Na ich etapie jest po prostu zbyt mało informacji, którymi można by się posługiwać. Bez dalszych wskazówek, które zawężałyby poszukiwania, możliwości są nieograniczone.

W porze obiadowej ledwie poczynili postępy od początku dnia. Ursula przepraszająco przeprasza za noc, aby dokończyć ocenianie niektórych prac i zaplanować zajęcia na następny tydzień. Przekonuje inne dziewczyny, by zrobiły sobie przerwę i zjadły coś na obiad, aby zachować świeżość umysłów. Żadnemu z nich nie pomoże, jeśli stracą przytomność z niedożywienia.

Diana jest pilna, ale rozumie znaczenie zdrowia w procesie badawczym. Dlatego niechętnie zgadza się pójść ze wszystkimi do jadalni na szybką kolację. Ale kiedy to się skończy, wraca do książek.

Zielona drużyna i reszta niebieskich i czerwonych drużyn odchodzą na noc, pozostawiając Akko i Dianę w bibliotece, aby kontynuować poszukiwania. Inni ufają, że Akko (w jakiś sposób) zmusi Dianę do odpoczynku w pewnym momencie. Hannah i Barbara zostałyby sobą, gdyby Diana nie przekonała ich do wykąpania się i odprężenia na noc po ich pomocy. Pochwały zdecydowanie pomagają wyprowadzić dwie dziewczyny z biblioteki.

Ale godzinę po tym, jak wszyscy wychodzą, Hannah i Barbara wracają do biblioteki z listem w ręku za nich obojga.

\- Twoja sowa przyniosła tę, kiedy wróciliśmy do pokoju - mówi Barbara, wręczając Dianie pierwszy list.

Hannah jest następna. „Po tym, jak wzięliśmy prysznic, przyszła kolejna sowa z tą. Nie wiedzieliśmy, skąd się wzięła, ale twoja sowa nie narobiła zamieszania, więc założyliśmy, że nie jest obca”.

Diana bierze oba listy. - Dziękuję, że je przyprowadziliście. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni bardzo pomogłyście mi i Akko. Dzisiejszy wieczór odpoczniemy, żebyśmy mogli kontynuować jutro.

„Ty też, Diano” - mówi Barbara. Odwraca się do brunetki wiedźmy u boku Diany. - Akko, upewnij się, że Diana dzisiaj zasypia.

Hannah prycha. - Zepsuty bibliotekarz na tyle lubi Diany, że pozwoli wam zostać na noc. Upewnijcie się, że tak się nie stanie!

Akko odpędza je. - Hej, to nie będzie problem. Za bardzo podoba mi się moje łóżko, żeby zostawić je na rzecz tego głupiego krzesła.

\- Tak, ale czy lubisz swoje łóżko bardziej niż Diana? Pyta Barbara.

Akko otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć z ufnością. Trzasnął się chwilę później, kiedy rozważała pytanie, na które, jak sądziła, łatwo będzie odpowiedzieć.

„Rozumiem. A więc na tym właśnie polega nasz związek” - stwierdza Diana.

\- Czekaj, nie, nie o to mi chodziło! Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem!

Hannah i Barbara chichoczą, kiedy wychodzą z biblioteki, zostawiając nową parę samą. Akko sama weszła w tę sytuację. Nie zrobią nic, żeby ją uratować.

Akko szybko próbuje odrzucić rozmowę. - A-w każdym razie, od kogo są te listy? Ostatnio dostawałeś ich dużo.

„Pozostałem w kontakcie z szefami Sześciu Wielkich Domów. Szczególnie z tymi, którym skradziono kamienie filozoficzne”. Diana odwraca listy i obserwuje otaczające je woskowe pieczęcie. Litera po lewej ma insygnia gryfa. Z drugiej strony, pieczęć prawej osoby wydaje się być zawiłym magicznym kręgiem, który Diana niejasno rozpoznaje. - Wygląda na to, że pochodzą od Dziadka i panny Rakshtha.

\- Twój dziadek i fajkowa dama?

Diana kładzie na stole list House of Reinhardt, aby najpierw otworzyć list House of Chavla. Kończy go czytać tak szybko, że Akko nie ma nawet czasu, by zapytać Diany, o czym jest ten list.

„Wygląda na to, że panna Rakshtha nie znalazła sprawcy zaginionego kamienia filozoficznego” - zaczyna Diana, gdy Akko spogląda przez ramię. - Chociaż wspomniała o czymś szczególnym o złodzieju.

Akko przechyla głowę. "Coś dziwnego?"

„Jako specjalista od pieczęci Rakshtha Chavla jest ekspertem w wykrywaniu najdrobniejszych szczegółów w każdej pojedynczej pieczęci. Magia, splot, projekt, każda pieczęć jest na swój sposób wyjątkowa. Jej doświadczenie pozwala jej dostrzec różnice w dwóch pieczęciach czego nawet wprawna wiedźma nie może tego zauważyć. Jej własne pieczęcie nie są wyjątkiem. "

\- Ale złodziej i tak przedostał się przez jej pieczęcie - podkreśla Akko.

\- Nie każda obrona jest idealna. Jestem pewien, że panna Rakshtha to rozumie. Dlatego uważnie badała zerwane pieczęcie, aby uzyskać wskazówki dotyczące sprawcy. W swoim liście poinformowała mnie, że znalazła wzór demontażu pieczęci podobne do jej własnego stylu. "

„Nie sądziłem, że istnieją konkretne sposoby na złamanie pieczęci”. Akko drapie się po policzku, przypominając sobie, jak próbowała przełamać barierę wokół pałacu Rakshthy, kopiąc ją nogą.

„Negowanie plomby jest podobne do rozplątywania skomplikowanego węzła sznurka. Istnieją różne sposoby na rozwikłanie węzła. Są tacy, którzy siłą go brutalnie rozrywają, niszcząc w ten sposób całą strukturę w celu usunięcia węzeł. Są tacy, którzy używaliby narzędzi - takich jak nożyczki - do odcięcia splątanych części. Są też tacy, którzy misternie rozplątują sznurek gołymi palcami. Równolegle istnieją specjalne techniki rozbrajania pieczęci inne niż zwykłe brutalne siła."

Akko docenia, że Diana poświęciła czas na wyjaśnienie wszystkiego. Ale ona nadal tego nie rozumie. - Więc co ma wspólnego z tym wszystkim dostrzeżenie znajomego wzorca?

„Techniki uczenia się zależą od okoliczności, w jakich są nauczane. W większości przypadków podobne techniki u poszczególnych osób wynikają z tego, że uczniowie uczą się od podobnego lub tego samego instruktora. Im większa różnica technik, tym dalsze podstawy nauczania. Zauważenie przez pannę Rakshthę podobnego schematu techniki prowadzi do przypuszczenia, że sprawca miał podobnego instruktora w sztuce pieczętowania jak ona ”.

„Ktoś, kto uczył się z panną Rakshthą…” Akko marszczy brwi. - Jej brat jest pierwszą osobą, o której przychodzi mi do głowy. Wysokoklasowe rodziny magiczne zwykle uczą się swojej magii, mając swoich rodziców jako swoich nauczycieli, prawda? Zwłaszcza w przypadku bogatych rodzin, takich jak Sześć Wielkich Domów.

\- Tak, do takiego wniosku doszedłem. Panna Rakshtha nie wykluczyła takiej możliwości. Informuje mnie jednak, że jej brat pisał do niej w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni pod ogromną presją Ministerstwa Magia. Wygląda na to, że od czasu incydentu z Czarną Trumną w Ministerstwie jest wiele do zrobienia. Minister nawet poręczył za swoje alibi.

Akko narzeka na utratę głównego podejrzanego. "Więc kto jest następny na naszej liście?"

„Panna Rakshtha nie ma innego rodzeństwa ani bezpośrednich krewnych. Jej rodzice i dziadkowie nie żyją. Wygląda na to, że przygląda się swojej dalszej rodzinie, chociaż szanse, że są w to zamieszani, są niewielkie”.

\- Więc nie mamy… nikogo.

Diana odkłada list, aby otworzyć drugi od swojego dziadka. Ona również czyta to uważnym i bystrym okiem.

Akko zauważa znaczną bruzdę oczu Diany, różniącą się od jej przeczytania pierwszego listu.

"Czy to bardziej zła wiadomość?"

Diana opuszcza list. - Dziadek też nie znalazł swojego kamienia. Ale była jeszcze jedna sprawa, przed którą chciał mnie ostrzec.

Akko jęczy. - O rany. Co teraz?

„Uważaj na Renatusa” - tak powiedział.

Ze wszystkich ludzi generał nie jest osobą, której oczekuje Akko. - Stary generał? Co z nim nie tak?

„Dziadek i generał Bradley łączą bliskie koleżeństwo trwające od wielu dziesięcioleci. Znają się dłużej niż wtedy, gdy żyjemy. Dlatego dziadek zauważa, że ostatnie działania generała Bradleya są raczej osobliwe”.

\- Jest trochę dziwny jak na swój wiek. Jestem prawie pewien, że normalni starzy ludzie nie mogą przeżyć uderzenia gryfa i poruszać się, jakby mieli dwadzieścia lat. Ale z drugiej strony, twój dziadek też był taki.

\- Nie, dziadek nie miał na myśli fizycznych możliwości generała. Ma na myśli niedawne występy generała Bradleya. Diana szybko ponownie czyta list, aby wyjaśnić Akko. „Dla dziadka człowiek znany jako Renatus Bradley nigdy nie interesował się magią ani naszą społecznością w młodości. Jednak ostatnio generał brał udział w wielu sytuacjach związanych z magią”.

"To miała być zła rzecz?" Jeśli już, dobrze byłoby szerzyć magię w zwykłej społeczności. Tak to widzi Akko.

„Zaproszenie do Cavendish Manor, nasze przypadkowe spotkanie w Ministerstwie i zeszły tydzień, kiedy minister przyjechał z wizytą do Luna Nova. Nie uważałbym tych wydarzeń za niezwykłe. Jednak Dziadek wydaje się mieć inne zdanie o częstych występach generała Bradleya ”.

\- Czy to oznacza, że powinniśmy uważać generała za podejrzanego? Powiedział już, że nie chce używać magii do toczenia wojen.

Diana kręci głową. - Być może powiedział to, żeby uśmierzyć nasze obawy. Nie znamy generała na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy kłamie. Diana zatrzymuje się, gdy przychodzi do głowy myśl. - Co oznacza, że powinniśmy uważać również na innych. W szczególności na Ministra Magii.

"Dlaczego ona?"

Diana zwraca się do Akko. - Czy wydaje ci się dziwne, że jej ojciec - generał armii brytyjskiej, który wcześniej nie interesował się magią - towarzyszył ministrowi w wielu ostatnich sprawach, w które byliśmy zaangażowani?

„Kiedy to ujmujesz, wydaje się trochę dziwne, że generał jest wszędzie. Ale czy to nie powinno być zadaniem ministra zajmowanie się tymi problemami? Więc nie powinno być dziwne, że _ona_ jest tam, gdzie jesteśmy." Akko drapie się po policzku. „Ostatnio mieliśmy dużo pecha”.

Diana w zamyśleniu szczypie podbródek. - Możesz mieć rację. Może za bardzo się nad tym zastanawiam.

Akko opuszcza głowę na książkę. "Więc ostatecznie nigdzie nie dotarliśmy."

Diana odkłada list. "Czy jesteś zniechęcony?"

„Nie jestem dobry w tego typu rzeczach. A ja uważałem, że samo studiowanie jest złe…”

Irytacja Akko rozluźnia napięcie u Diany po długim dniu stresu w połączeniu z informacjami zawartymi w listach. Jej usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu, kiedy sięga po herbatę.

\- Doceniam twoją pomoc. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie jest w twojej strefie komfortu. A jednak pozostajesz pracowity przy moim boku. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny.

Akko unosi głowę, opierając brodę na książce. „Ktoś musi w pewnym momencie odciągnąć cię z tego miejsca. I lubię spędzać z tobą czas. Jeśli się zmęczy, muszę po prostu patrzeć na ciebie zamiast na książkę. do książki pod nią „te rzeczy”.

„Och? Obawiam się, że nie wiem, jak cisza może być bardziej interesująca”.

Akko drapie się po policzku. „Jesteś naprawdę ładna, kiedy czytasz. Koncentracja jest… przyjemna”.

(Czy nie ma lepszego sposobu, aby to powiedzieć ?! _To,_ co wychodzi z moich ust ?!)

\- Rozumiem. To… zrozumiałe - stwierdza Diana.

Akko chce jęczeć, dopóki nie zapadnie się w książkę, działając jako jej poduszka. Przypomina jej się, że to Diana lepiej radzi sobie ze słowami.

(Lub, cóż, prawdopodobnie lepszy w wielu rzeczach. Nie o to chodzi!)

Ale Diana kontynuuje: „Jest coś hipnotyzującego w twojej własnej determinacji. Wierzę, że właśnie dlatego tak bardzo się o ciebie troszczyłem”. Diana wybiera stronę książki, która stoi przed nią. - Tak dużo… o wiele więcej, niż jestem w stanie pojąć. W takim razie… Czy to…?

Druga część jest wymamrotana tak cicho, że Akko jej nie łapie. Jest zbyt zajęta jęczeniem i próbami zagłębienia się w książkę.

(Myślę, że to dobrze, że Diana jest dobra w słowach.)

\- Akko? Co się teraz dzieje?

\- Nic. Zupełnie nic nie jest - mówi Akko w zapomnienie.

Dziedziczka Cavendish nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego jej dziewczyna dąsa się do tego stopnia. „Szczerze, czasami cię nie rozumiem,” wzdycha Diana z irytacją.

Akko podskakuje i krzyczy oskarżycielskim palcem: „To _moja_ kwestia!”

* * *

Akko nie wie, czy powinna być szczęśliwa, czy zdenerwowana, gdy coś _się_ wydarzy kilka dni później.

Nagła, niewidzialna siła przecina salę, w której przebywają studenci, przerywając wykład profesor Badcock. Akko upada twarzą na ziemię i wyskakuje z siedzenia dzięki niewidzialnej sile. Nie tylko ona została dotknięta (chociaż jest jedyną, która tak żałośnie spadła ze swojego siedzenia).

"Co to było?"

"Co się stało?"

\- Skąd to się wzięło?

Pytania podobne do tych wypełniają pokój pandemonium. Sytuacja jest prawie taka sama jak miesiąc temu, kiedy smok wyskoczył spod terenów Luna Nova. Tyle że nie ma wyraźnego potwora atakującego ich szkołę. Nikt nie może powiedzieć, skąd wzięła się ta nagła siła i czy nadejdzie ponownie.

Profesor Badcock stara się zapanować nad studentami.

"Teraz wy wszyscy-"

Drzwi do klasy otwierają się z trzaskiem. Profesor Nelson stoi jedną ręką na drzwiach, podtrzymując swoją zgarbioną postać.

\- Ta… dyrektorka… chce nas… w swoim biurze… _Teraz_ \- sapie Nelson.

„Czy _teraz_ jest najlepszy czas ?! Nie mogę po prostu zostawić uczniów!” Protesty Badcock.

"To nie są dzieci!" Nelson bierze głęboki wdech, dzięki czemu może mówić co dwa, trzy słowa, nie łapiąc powietrza. - Coś mi mówi, że dyrektorka wie o tym, co się dzieje. Nie sądzisz, że jej wezwanie do nas przyszło trochę _za_ szybko?

\- Nie wiem, co sugerujesz, Nelson. Ale jeśli dyrektorka tak mówi, to kim mam odmówić ?!

„Więc dlaczego wciąż tam stoisz ?!”

Badcock wychodzi za Nelsona z klasy. Spogląda za siebie z stanowczym rozkazem skierowanym do uczniów.

„Nikt nie może opuścić tego pokoju, dopóki nie wrócę! Wszyscy możecie mieć salę do nauki, dopóki nie otrzymamy odpowiedzi. Pracujcie nad czymkolwiek będziecie musieli. Jednak nie wychodźcie z tego pokoju!”

Natychmiast zatrzaskuje drzwi.

Nie czekając nawet dwóch sekund, Akko wyskakuje ze swojego miejsca i odwraca się, by znaleźć Dianę. Wspomniana dziewczyna już wstała i szybko schodzi po schodach w kierunku wyjścia.

"Diana!" Akko przeskakuje przez ławki, by podążać za zdeterminowaną blondynką. "Diana, zaczekaj!"

Diana nie tylko ignoruje Akko, ale wydaje się, że nawet nie słyszy wołających o nią Hannah i Barbary. W przeciwieństwie do Akko, obaj pozostają na swoich miejscach, nie ścigając kolegi z drużyny.

Nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi, Akko może jedynie podążać za Dianą z klasy i zostawiać wszystkich innych w tyle. Drzwi do klasy otwierają się i ponownie zatrzaskują. Gdy tylko dwie wiedźmy znikną, znów wybucha szepty i chaos.

\- Czy powinniśmy za nimi podążać? Pyta Lotte.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - To musi być całkiem poważne, jeśli tak bardzo denerwuje Dianę. Więc prawdopodobnie to nie nasza sprawa. Poza tym powinniśmy teraz mieć salę do nauki.

\- Czy to nie jest tylko sposób, w jaki profesorowie mówią studentom, żeby nie byli wścibscy?

\- Tak, ale oznacza to również, że mam więcej czasu na pracę nad swoimi eliksirami. Kim mam narzekać?

W korytarzu Akko przyspiesza kroku, by móc podejść do Diany i dotrzeć do jej upartej dziewczyny.

„Gdzie my w ogóle idziemy ?!”

\- Biuro dyrektora - odpowiada krótko Diana.

Akko drga i zwalnia tempo. Właściwie nie oczekuje, że Diana jej odpowie. Otrzymanie odpowiedzi bez gniewu skierowanego na brunetkę oznacza, że Diana spodziewała się, że Akko podąży za nią.

(Dobrze, że nie jest na mnie zła. Ale jest też bardzo niejasna!)

\- Czy myślisz, że dyrektorka będzie wiedzieć, co się dzieje? Pyta Akko.

\- Jest tak, jak powiedział profesor Nelson. Czas ich wezwania jest nienaganny. Jeśli dyrektor Holbrooke zbiera profesorów w takiej chwili, musi to oznaczać, że ma dla nich obowiązki do wypełnienia.

Dzięki szybkiemu tempu, ta dwójka dociera do biura dyrektora w tak krótkim czasie.

Akko patrzy między Dianę a drzwi. - Więc co teraz? Czy będziemy podsłuchiwać ich rozmowę?

"To nie będzie konieczne." To wszystko, co mówi Diana. Puka trzy razy i krótko mówi „Przepraszam”, po czym otwiera drzwi z taką przyzwoitością, na jaką pozwala jej stan.

"Diana ?!" kilku profesorów wzdycha.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na to, że nie wszyscy profesorowie zostali zebrani. Akko wybiera z tłumu profesora Nelsona, Badcocka, Finnerana, Ryb, Lukicia i Ursulę.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałem wam, żebyście zostali w klasie! Badcock krzyczy.

Holbrooke kręci głową. - To nie jest odpowiedni moment. Diano, czego potrzebowałaś?

\- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Dyrektorko, czy znasz teraz przyczynę nagłej siły?

Holbrooke spogląda w dół na mały magiczny krąg świecący kilka centymetrów nad jej biurkiem. - Nie na pewno. Ale mamy kilka domysłów.

\- Czy może to być konsekwencją aktywacji rytuału z wykorzystaniem zaginionych kamieni filozoficznych?

Każdy obecny profesor poświęca Dianie całą swoją uwagę.

\- A dlaczego tak mówisz, Diano Cavendish? Finneran pyta.

„W ramach naszych własnych niezależnych badań szukaliśmy z Akko możliwych zastosowań kamieni filozoficznych. Chociaż nie mieliśmy wystarczających informacji, aby określić dokładną magię, konsekwencje zastosowania zaklęcia przy użyciu tak wysokich stężeń magii są takie same. potężny puls magii rozprzestrzeni się z miejsca rytuału jako jego epicentrum, tak potężny, że można go poczuć z dużych odległości, a nawet na całe ziemie. "

\- I myślisz, że ten niedawny rozwój może mieć jakiś związek z tym, czego szukaliście?

„Może dostarczyć więcej informacji prowadzących do ostatecznego wniosku” - argumentuje Diana.

„Mimo wszystko jest to zbyt niebezpieczne, aby uczeń mógł się w to zaangażować”. Po raz pierwszy Finneran rzuca Dianie surowe spojrzenie. - Nawet dla ciebie, Diano.

Akko staje obok Diany. - Więc co się właściwie dzieje? Czy coś jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

Holbrooke kręci głową. „Nie wiemy na pewno. Na razie skontaktowałem się z ministrem w sprawie miejsca, które naszym zdaniem jest epicentrum fali uderzeniowej. Pozwolę jej poradzić sobie z tym dzięki większym zasobom. uczniowie sami siebie narażają ”. Patrzy na dwóch uczniów z przeprosinami. „Profesor Finneran ma rację. Nie mogę pozwolić studentom na wzięcie na siebie tak dużej odpowiedzialności”.

Diana zaciska pięści, niepewna, czy powinna mówić przeciwko swoim profesorom, czy ich słuchać.

Akko jest w stanie wyrazić wewnętrzną walkę Diany dla siebie.

„A jeśli są rzeczy, na które Ministerstwo nie jest przygotowane? Co się dzieje, kiedy nie mogą powstrzymać tego, co się dzieje ?!”

\- I spodziewasz się, że uczniowie coś zmienią, kiedy doświadczeni członkowie magicznej społeczności nie mogą? Finneran nie zgadza się. - Nie powiem tego więcej. Panno Kagari, panno Cavendish, wracajcie do swojej klasy. Unikajcie tej sytuacji dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

"Ale-!"

Ursula wskakuje między Akko i Finneran. - Ahhhh ah! Najlepiej, żebyście wysłuchali profesora Finnerana! Zabiorę tych dwoje z powrotem do ich klasy i powrócę do dyskusji. Ursula zaczyna wypychać uczniów za drzwi. „Nie martw się o mnie! Proszę, kontynuuj, aż wrócę! To nie potrwa długo!”

Akko protestuje przeciwko Ursuli, gdy są wypychani z pokoju. - Zaczekaj! Profesor Ursula!

Ursula szybko zamyka drzwi i dalej wyprowadza ich z gabinetu dyrektorki. Gdy Akko nadal narzeka, Diana zauważa, że nie wracają do swojej klasy, ale do akademików.

Kiedy są już wystarczająco daleko, Ursula uwalnia dwóch uczniów. Pozwala Akko odwrócić się i przemówić bezpośrednio do Ursuli.

\- Profesor Ursula! Musimy się upewnić, że Ministerstwo też się w to nie angażuje!

Ursula kiwa głową. "Tak, wiem."

"I-!" Usta Akko się zamykają. "Czekaj, wiesz?"

„Tak. Więc teraz musimy dać wam dwoje ubrań na zmianę. Najlepiej coś, co zakrywa większość waszej skóry, jak koszula z długim rękawem i spodnie. Nie wiem, jaki jest obecny stan Lasu Arkturusa, ale lepiej być bezpiecznym niż żałować. Kiedy się przebiorą, możemy spotkać się na dziedzińcu ze swoimi miotłami i udać się na miejsce rytuału. "

Diana łapie szybciej niż Akko. „Gdzie jest jego lokalizacja?”

„Według obliczeń dyrektor Holbrooke, znajduje się on w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej zapieczętowano Wielki Triskelion”.

\- W zakazanym lesie? Jak wejdziemy, jeśli czarownice nie będą miały wstępu?

„Mogę zapewnić nam specjalny dostęp jako profesor. Problem pojawia się, kiedy dostaniemy się do szkoły i czego się spodziewać”.

"CZEKAJ!" Akko przerywa. - Nie zabierasz nas z powrotem do klasy?

Ursula kręci głową. - Nie, Akko. Mam własne podejrzenia co do Ministerstwa na podstawie ostrzeżeń Croix. Ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć wprost w obecności innych profesorów. Na razie wydaje mi się, że mam wystarczająco dużo informacji, aby dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym znajduje się filozof kamienie mogą, ale nie muszą. "

„Nadal jestem zdezorientowany, ale nie wygląda na to, żebym miał czas na to, żeby się zagubić”.

„Jeśli inni profesorowie złapią nas przed wyjazdem, nie będziemy mogli zbyt długo opuścić Luna Nova. Po przemianie was dwoje spotkajmy się na dziedzińcu ze swoimi miotłami. Udamy się do Arcturus Las tak szybko, jak to możliwe. ”

"I co wtedy?"

Ursula patrzy w niebo. Nad nimi biegną małe, cienkie smugi, które są ledwo widoczne dla ludzkiego oka. Zmiany są najprawdopodobniej spowodowane dziwną falą uderzeniową sprzed lat. Najlepiej nie czekać, aż sytuacja się pogorszy, aby się dowiedzieć.

\- W tej chwili nie mamy czasu, żeby o tym myśleć. A teraz, pospiesz się!

Akko i Diana udają się do swoich pokoi, aby wrzucić ubrania na zmianę i chwycić miotły zgodnie z instrukcjami Ursuli.

Akko poddaje się i wyciąga różdżkę po przeczesaniu ubrania i uświadomieniu sobie, że większość spodni, które może znaleźć w tak krótkim czasie, to szorty, spódnice lub spodnie, które nie są wygodne na długie wędrówki. Rzuca _Metamorphie Vestesse,_ by zmienić jej mundurek szkolny w pierwszy strój, jaki _przyjdzie_ jej do _głowy_ . Okazuje się, że to śpiące ubranie Ursuli, które Akko kilka razy widziała u profesora. Czerwona dresowa bluza dobrze układa się na białym krótkim rękawie pod spodem. Dopasowane czerwone spodnie są również wystarczająco luźne, aby zapewnić jej wystarczająco dużo ruchu, a tenisówki są wystarczająco mocne, aby wytrzymać spore zużycie.

W swoim pokoju Diana podąża za _tokiem_ myślenia Akko i decyduje się użyć _Metamorphie Vestesse_ do zmiany jej obecnego ubrania, zamiast tracić czas na wybieranie nowego zestawu z jej garderoby. Przekształca swój mundurek szkolny w kombinację składającą się z niebiesko-białej koszulki baseballowej z długim rękawem z dekoltem w szpic z czarno-białą bluzą z dżerseju, niebieskich dżinsów i wygodnych trampek.

Przychodzi mi na myśl pomysł. Diana wyciąga jedną z szuflad swojego biurka i wyjmuje zamknięty list z napisem „Akko” napisanym wyraźną kursywą na górze. Diana kładzie list na blacie biurka, co pozwoli każdemu z łatwością go zauważyć.

Diana kładzie dłoń na piersi. Zamyka oczy i chwyta podwójne pierścienie naszyjnika, które znajdują się poza materiałem jej koszuli.

(Kiedy nadejdzie czas…)

Diana kręci głową, by pozbyć się wszelkich wątpliwości. Po zakończeniu wszystkiego, co musiała zrobić, Diana odwraca się plecami do swojego pokoju i udaje się do miejsca, w którym ma spotkać Ursulę z Akko.

Obaj docierają na dziedziniec w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Ursula skinieniem głowy pochwala zmianę garderoby.

"A teraz chodźmy!"

### Uwagi:

> Czy ktoś był w szkolnej bibliotece publicznej, zwłaszcza w tygodniu lub w poprzednim tygodniu podczas egzaminów? Próbowałem siedzieć w swoim przez 2 godziny i musiałem wstać i wyjść, ponieważ całe to miejsce mnie przygnębiało. Cała podłoga pachniała, jakby ludzie nie brali prysznica od wielu _dni_ .
> 
> Czarownice nie powinny mieć możliwości wejścia do Lasu Arcturus ani jego opuszczenia. Jednak widzimy, że Akko robi to 3 razy. I pewnego razu od razu walczyła z Croix, jakby nic się nie stało. Więc powiem tylko, że wolno wchodzić i wychodzić, o ile jest profesor. * wzrusza ramionami *
> 
> I to kończy Akt III. Akt IV. to ostatni łuk, w którym wszystko się kończy, a wszystkie luźne końce mogą się spotkać lub nie.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Ubrania Diany w ostatniej części są wzorowane na stroju Ufotable Emiyi Shirou z trasy _Fate / stay-night_ Unlimited Blade Works. Jeśli nendoroid Diany kiedykolwiek wyjdzie, rozważam zakup nendoroidu Shirou razem z nendoroidem Diany tylko po to, abym mógł zamienić ich stroje.
> 
> Jestem w rozsypce. GDZIE JEST MOJA DIANA NENDO ?! GSC, TOWARZY.
> 
> OK, mini rant. Good Smile produkuje swoje nendoroids w oparciu o popularność serialu. Rozumiem. Więc podczas gdy niektóre programy otrzymują tylko trzy lub mniej (kaszel LWAcough), czy wiesz, ile nendoroids ma _Fate_ ? TRZYDZIEŚCI. Friggin Saber ma co najmniej CZTERY WERSJE siebie i nie, nie mówię o Saberfaces, mam na myśli Saber! Arturia, jestem taka słona.
> 
> Nie obejmuje to drobnych ani innych wersji nendoroidów. Albo figi lub cokolwiek innego wyprodukowanego przez Good Smile. To prawda, _Fate_ to znacznie większa seria i wciąż trwa (ktoś gra w FGO?), Więc jego żywotność jest znacznie dłuższa niż serial tylko anime, taki jak LWA.
> 
> Na marginesie, mam nendoroid Sabre i jest urocza. Stoi między moimi nendoroids Mikoto i Elsa.


	39. Rozdział 26: Akt IV.i. Las bez powrotu - Las_Arcturus

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym wracamy do Lasu Arcturus na ostateczną konfrontację i dowiadujemy się kilku rzeczy.

### Uwagi:

> Witamy w Akcie IV! Tak, zbliżamy się do punktu kulminacyjnego. Czy ktoś jest smutny?
> 
> To jest (a może nie) wczesna aktualizacja po prostu dlatego, że jestem teraz po drugiej stronie Oceanu Spokojnego. Z drugiej strony, jem dużo dobrego jedzenia: D
> 
> Wadą jest to, że miejsce moich dziadków nie ma Wi-Fi…

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725/chapters/32250711#chapter_26_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Towarzysząca im Ursula pozwala bez problemu trzem czarownicom wejść przez leyline do lasu Arcturus. Przedarli się przez terminal Leyline i wkroczyli do znajomego zakazanego lasu.

Tyle że sceneria różni się od tego, jak ją pamiętają.

Jasne niebo, które Akko oczyściło aktywując Grand Triskelion, ponownie jest pokryte grubymi, ciemnymi chmurami. Energię odrodzonej ziemi zmniejsza przytłaczające poczucie rozkładu. Drzewa poniżej straciły zieleń, wyglądając gorzej niż za pierwszym razem, gdy Akko znalazła się w lesie. Ale najbardziej zastanawiające jest ciężka atmosfera, która grozi uduszeniem trzech ludzi znajdujących się w powietrzu.

Akko zaciska dłoń na piersi. „Co… to boli…”

Po szybkim zbadaniu lasu Ursula znajduje gigantyczne drzewo, które jest źródłem samego Yggdrasil. On również stracił swoją żywotność, ale przynajmniej wygląda zdrowiej niż otaczający go las. Wygląda na to, że większość wysysanej magii i życia gromadzi się w tym miejscu. Odpływ magii z tych drzew jest dziwnym kontrastem do miażdżącej siły magicznej mocy w atmosferze.

„Akko, Diana, kierujcie się w stronę Yggdrasil. Wydaje się, że to właśnie tam następuje przemieszczanie magii i najprawdopodobniej będzie to miejsce, w którym będzie miało miejsce rzucanie zaklęć ”- mówi Ursula. „Jest duża szansa, że znajdziemy odpowiedzialnego za to, jeśli pójdziemy w stronę miejsca rytuału”.

Akko i Diana przytakują, kierując swoje miotły w kierunku, w którym chce ich Ursula. Latanie bliżej drzew zmniejsza uczucie miażdżącej magii, gdy są w powietrzu. Dlatego obniżają wysokość, aby ułatwić lot.

Diana czuje narastający strach, gdy przemierza las. Widok drzew w Lesie Arcturus tak pełnych życia wcześniej w takim stanie, w jakim są teraz, to dopiero początek. Poczucie pilnej potrzeby naprawienia tego, co jest złe, nasila się, im głębiej wlatują w las.

Miotła Diany podskakuje, gdy coś nieznanego szarpie jej duszę. Jej dłonie zaciskają się na drewnianej rączce miotły, a pot spływa po jej twarzy, a zimny wiatr szepcze na jej karku.

Ursula zauważa nagłą akcję. „Diana?”

_Brzęk. Brzęk._

Uwagę Ursuli przykuwa szelest liści. „Diana, po prawej!”

Diana ciągnie swoją miotłę w lewo w chwili, gdy srebrna plama przebija się przez las i przecina jej ramię. Nie otrzymują ulgi, gdy rzuca się w nich druga broń.

Ursula wyciąga różdżkę i wskazuje ją przed nimi. „ **_Praesidio_** !”

Tarcza skutecznie zapobiega bezpośredniemu trafieniu bronią. Jednak siła jest wystarczająco duża, aby rozbić zaimprowizowaną tarczę i zrzucić tę dwójkę z miotły.

Akko gwałtownie się zatrzymuje. „Co do… Diana! Profesor Ursula! ”

„Akko! Za tobą!" Ursula krzyczy.

Kiedy spada w powietrze, Diana wyciąga różdżkę i kieruje ją w kierunku Akko. Skupia magię na zaklęciu, aby stworzyć tarczę tak silną, jak to tylko możliwe. „ **_Praesidio_** !”

Tak jak ostrzegła Ursula, atak trafia w plecy Akko. Pomimo najlepszych prób Diany, broń przebija się przez tarczę, ale tnie tylko ramię Akko. Nagły atak zrzuca Akko z miotły i spada wraz z Ursulą i Dianą.

Diana koncentruje się na zapewnieniu Akko bezpieczeństwa, a Ursula przygotowuje zaklęcie, które powstrzyma ich upadek. „ **_Pleis Capama_** !”

Zielona kula otacza Dianę i Ursulę, podczas gdy druga robi to samo z bardziej oddaloną Akko. Ale ta kula tylko uniemożliwia im uderzenie w ziemię z dużą prędkością. Nie robi nic, aby chronić przed atakami zewnętrznymi.

_Brzęk. Brzęk._

Diana podnosi kolejną tarczę, tym razem gotową do obrony. Po raz pierwszy wytrzymuje uderzenie, nie przerywając. Ale tylko przeciwko jednemu. Druga broń rozrywa powietrze przy kolejnym otworze.

Ursula kącikiem oka wychwytuje ruch i odpycha Dianę, zanim broń trafi w jej ciało. Chociaż chroni ją to przed przebiciem, Ursula nieumyślnie wypycha Dianę z kuli, utrzymując ją nad ziemią. Nic nie utrzymuje jej na powierzchni.

Na szczęście upadek z ich obecnej pozycji nie jest wystarczająco duży, aby spowodować duże szkody. Pomaga, że pobliskie drzewo w pewnym stopniu powstrzymuje jej upadek.

Niemniej jednak było to raczej niezręczne i bolesne lądowanie.

„Diana!”

Ursula i Akko lądują na ziemi i biegną w kierunku blond wiedźmy, która próbuje zmienić orientację.

"Przepraszam! Nie miał wcisnąć się _na_ kuli!” Ursula przeprasza.

Diana kręci głową. „Uratowałeś mi życie, profesor Ursula. Gdybyś nie zepchnął mnie z drogi, broń utknęłaby w moim boku w tej chwili.

\- Ale wszystko w porządku, prawda? Pyta Akko.

Diana kiwa głową. Patrzy na drobne zadrapania na swojej osobie. „Profesor Ursula miała rację, każąc nam się zmienić. Długie rękawy zapobiegały poważnym obrażeniom ”.

Ursula przygląda się ranom na ramionach swoich uczniów. "Czekaj."

Sięga pod szlafrok i wyciąga małą fiolkę z zielonym płynem i strzykawkę. Przywołuje obie dziewczyny. Najpierw podciąga rękaw Diany i wkłada strzykawkę z fiolką z płynem do krwiobiegu Diany. Kiedy to zrobisz, Ursula robi to samo z Akko.

Obie dziewczyny mrugają razem.

\- Profesorze, czy to…?

Ursula odkłada te dwa przedmioty. - Trochę dodatkowego antidotum od Ofelii i Sucy. Wiedziałem, że nieuchronnie ponownie spotkamy Egora i pomyślałem, że powinienem być przygotowany ”.

Akko rozgląda się po nich. "Wiec to znaczy…"

Ursula pomaga Dianie wstać. Obaj marszczą brwi, próbując znaleźć napastnika.

Diana zaciska pięść na piersi. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która wywołuje tak silne poczucie dyskomfortu, gdy jest w pobliżu.

Ich uwagę przyciąga westchnienie dobiegające z sąsiedztwa. Ale to nie jest od osoby, której się spodziewają.

„Jesteś zbyt pochopny” - beszta kobieta. Nie tylko to, ale nie udało ci się ich zabić.

Następny głos to mężczyzna, którego _się_ spodziewają. "Przepraszam. Trudno jest usiedzieć w miejscu, gdy w pobliżu jest dziewczyna Cavendish ”.

„To nie jest wymówka. Nie stanowiłoby to problemu, gdybyś nauczył się tłumić przyciąganie między dwiema uszkodzonymi duszami. "

\- Nie każdy ma takie umiejętności, jak ty, posługując się tą techniką, panie ministrze. Poza tym trochę lubię to uczucie ”.

„Teraz stwarzasz mi więcej problemów. Chociaż przypuszczam, że nie jest to poważna komplikacja. Po prostu mamy jeszcze kilka szkodników, których musimy się pozbyć ”.

Ursula kieruje różdżkę w kierunku rozmowy. „Egor Pavlova… i Minister Magii…!”

Kobieta umieszcza w ziemi swoją naginatę o podwójnym ostrzu i obosiecznych krawędziach.

„Ursula Callistis. Diana Cavendish. Atsuko Kagari - wita się Aileen Bradley. „Chciałbym, żeby nasze spotkania odbywały się w lepszych okolicznościach. Przynajmniej tym razem nie jesteśmy w izbie chorych ”.

„Czy to ty jesteś za to odpowiedzialny?” Ursula żąda. "Dlaczego? Po co to wszystko ?! ”

„Nie mam obowiązku odpowiadać na to pytanie” - odpowiada Aileen beznamiętnie. „Twoja obecność jest niespodzianką, ale nie wystarczy, aby cokolwiek zmienić. Odprawiłbym cię, ale nie będziesz mnie słuchać i zamiast tego nadal będziesz cierniem w moim boku ”. Unosi prawą rękę z dłonią skierowaną w stronę trzech czarownic. „Więc nie mam wyboru. _Shadow Hand of Code:_ ** _Witch's Grasp_** . ”

Akko, Diana i Ursula zamarzają. Nawet gdyby chcieli cokolwiek zrobić, teraz jest to niemożliwe. Temperatura spada na tyle, że ich oddechy stają się widoczne. Pot zaczyna się gromadzić, gdy uczucie mrozu nie tylko przenika do ich skóry, ale pełznie po kręgosłupach.

Diana Diany zaciska się mocniej przed jej klatką piersiową, gdy ogarnia ją znajome uczucie rozpaczy.

"To jest-!"

Ręce cienia pełzają wokół nich, zamykając je w pułapce szaleństwa. Ich oddechy urywają się, gdy cienie owijają się wokół ich kończyn i pieszczą ich ciała. Niesamowity chichot, który tylko oni słyszą, zagłusza wszystko inne. Złowieszcze głosy odbijają się echem w rytm krwi pulsującej na ich skórze.

\- Pamiętasz to, Diano Cavendish? Aileen pyta, jakby to była normalna rozmowa. „Ta noc była prostym sprawdzianem tego zaklęcia. Dzięki tobie lepiej rozumiem ten rodzaj magii. Trudno to kontrolować; przejawianie duszy w takim kształcie jest zwykle niepraktyczne. Używanie go ofensywnie jest niespotykane. To nie jest tak, że mam dużo materiału do nauki. Nawet Fei Wong Reed nie ma wiedzy, by opanować to zaklęcie ”. Usta Aileen wykrzywiają się w mrocznym uśmiechu. „Przypuszczam, że to przyzwoita druga próba”.

Chociaż trzy czarownice próbują uciec przed rękami, nie mogą zebrać siły, by poruszyć jedną kończyną. Jedyne, co mogą zrobić, to drgać rękami w odpowiedzi na cienie pełzające po ich ciałach. Z każdą sekundą ręce zbliżają się do ich serc.

Oczy Aileen rozjaśniają się, gdy patrzy, jak kolor odpływa z ich twarzy. "Strach. Wątpić. Grzech. Żal. Cienie żywią się tymi negatywnymi emocjami. Oni _łakną_ dla niego. W istocie rozwijają się na duszach tych, którzy najbardziej wycierpieli. Diana Cavendish może mieć zniekształconą duszę, ale wszyscy są w jakiś sposób złamani. Im jesteś słabszy, tym częściej po ciebie przyjdą. Nie możesz uciec- ”

„ _Mu-_ ** _MUROWA_** !” ****

Zaklęcie przelatuje obok głowy Aileen. Jest to tak nagłe i szybkie, że starsza kobieta nie ma możliwości wykonania uniku. Na szczęście celowanie jest na tyle niecelne, by Aileen uniknęła kontuzji. Ale skutecznie odwraca jej uwagę na krótką chwilę, wystarczającą, by rozproszyć magię chwytającą czarownice z Luna Nova.

Cienie się rozpraszają, wracając do swojego właściciela, który nie jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Uśmiech Aileen zmienia się w wąski grymas.

Egor ze zdziwieniem patrzy od Aileen na tę, która wskazuje na nich różdżką. "Co…?"

Tylko jedna wiedźma stoi, a dwie pozostałe padają na kolana i walczą o oddech. Tylko taką, która ma serce wiary wystarczająco silne, by przeciwstawić się własnym demonom.

„Widzę, że czarownica bez magicznego tła ma największy potencjał” - komentuje Aileen. "Widzę. Nie chodzi o to, by nigdy nie popaść w rozpacz. To jest fakt, że _są_ zrozpaczeni, ale przezwyciężył własne niepewność zamiast utonięcia. Widzę. Jesteś _utrapieniem_ , Atsuko Kagari ”.

Akko unosi klatkę piersiową i celuje różdżką w Aileen i Egora z nową siłą. „Tak, jestem w tym całkiem dobry. Możesz rzucać we mnie przekleństwami i złymi myślami. Będę płakać, wrzeszczeć i narzekać. Ale nawet jeśli nadal chcesz mnie łamać, _nigdy ci nie wybaczę_ ! ”

Wizerunek młodej dziewczyny walił się samotnie o ścianę. Akko nigdy nie pozwoli, by to wspomnienie wymknęło się. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała kogoś tak silnego, tak załamanego i zagubionego. Wszystko to zostało wywołane przez stojącą przed nimi kobietę.

_Nie wybaczę ci krzywdy ludzi, na których mi zależy._

Niewypowiedziana deklaracja. Nawet jeśli Aileen i Egor zostaną osądzeni za swoje zbrodnie, Akko przysięga, że nigdy nie zapomni tego, co zrobili. Nie musi być wyrażane ustnie; każdy może zrozumieć przekonanie kryjące się za intencjami Akko na podstawie kilku słów, które już powiedziała.

Diana i Ursula czerpią z siły Akko, wstając za nią i podnosząc różdżki, aby do niej dołączyć.

Swędzenie do uderzenia jest coraz trudniejsze do zignorowania. Również dla Egora, Diany i Aileen.

Aileen owija dłoń wokół swojej naginaty i wyciąga ją z ziemi. „Uciążliwość, z którą nie mam czasu ani cierpliwości, żeby sobie z nią poradzić. Egor, upewnij się, że nie podążają.

Egor się uśmiecha. Łańcuchy jego podwójnej broni grzechotają u jego boku. „Mam pozwolenie na rozrywkę?”

\- O ile nie przerywają zaklęcia. Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz inaczej ”.

Egor chichocze z radością. "To można zorganizować. Jedno uderzenie i nie będą w stanie wiele zrobić, tylko zwymiotują! ”

Egor rzuca jednym ze swoich sztyletów, nie potrzebując, by Aileen powiedziała cokolwiek innego. Diana i Akko usuwają się z drogi, gdy Ursula podnosi swoją różdżkę z magią skondensowaną jak ostrze, aby odbić broń.

Akko i Diana kierują różdżki obok Egora w stronę Aileen i rzucają „ **_Murowa_** !”

Te dwa zaklęcia mają wyraźną trajektorię. Egor nie porusza się, aby go przechwycić.

On nie musi.

Aileen obraca się i obraca naginatę tak szybko, że staje się przed nią prowizoryczną tarczą. Oba zaklęcia uderzają w szybko poruszającą się plamę i zostają odbite przez naginatę.

Twarz Akko opada. "Co za cholera?!"

Aileen obraca naginata tak, że część broni jest trzymana za nią. „Nieważne, jak godne podziwu, nieważne jak utalentowany w twoim wieku, ostatecznie nadal jesteście dziećmi. Nie trać czasu na tak przewidywalną magię ”.

„Akko, Diana, po prawej!” Ursula krzyczy.

Kiedy są rozproszeni, Egor rzuca swoim drugim sztyletem w dwie wiedźmy. Ponieważ Ursula jest zajęta drugą bronią, Akko i Diana nie mają innego wyjścia, jak tylko natychmiast zareagować, aby się chronić.

Zanim instynktownie wyciągną tarczę, strumień fioletowego ognia przecina ścieżkę przykutego do łańcucha sztyletu. Egor klika językiem i cofa obie bronie, zanim zostaną zniszczone przez nieoczekiwaną przerwę.

Głośne krakanie przyciąga uwagę wszystkich w prawo. Coś biegnie przez las z potworną szybkością i siłą. Cokolwiek to jest, ilość zamieszania, jakie wywołuje, z pewnością nie wskazuje na cokolwiek ludzkiego.

Stworzenie, które wyskakuje z drzew, jest _boleśnie_ zaznajomione z Akko .

"Nie ty, znowu!!!" Akko płacze, gdy gigantyczny potwór koguta szarżuje w jej stronę. „Nigdy więcej nie chciałem cię widzieć, nnnn !!!!”

Akko odwraca się i ucieka tak szybko, jak to możliwe, od nadchodzącego kuroliszka. Pamięć mięśni zmusza ją do biegania, a nie stania i walki z tak niebezpieczną bestią. Nie chodzi tylko o jej brak doświadczenia jako wiedźmy. Ten potwór jest zbyt niebezpieczny, aby każdy zwykły człowiek mógł się z nim samodzielnie zmierzyć.

„Akko!” Diana biegnie za swoją dziewczyną. Chociaż jest to jej pierwszy kontakt, Diana jest świadoma niebezpiecznej natury kuroliszka. Naprawdę bezpieczniej jest biec, niż walczyć z nim z głową.

Ursula wstrzymuje oddech. „Akko! Diana! ” Kiedy jednak odwraca się, by pobiec za nimi, sztylet w łańcuchach przed nią rozdziera powietrze i odcina ją od dziewcząt. Zanim Ursula odzyskuje orientację, Akko, Diana i kuroliszon już dawno zniknęli.

„Ursula Callistis. Zatrzymanie cię tutaj ma swoje zalety ”. Egor odciąga łańcuch i grzechota stalą. „Czy to dopuszczalne, panie ministrze?”

Aileen wzdycha. "Rób co chcesz. Pozostali dwaj powinni być zaabsorbowani interwencją _tej osoby_ . Naprawdę, chciwość _tej osoby_ zaczyna być cierniem w moim boku. Znalezienie odpowiedniego zamiennika dla kamienia filozoficznego, który zgubił w rezydencji Lefevre, było już wystarczającą porażką ”.

"Czy to możliwe, że osłabił inne foki?" Pyta Egor.

"Mogłoby być. Ale to nie jest teraz moim zmartwieniem. Jeśli powoduje to więcej zakłóceń, które odstraszają kogokolwiek innego, nic z tym nie zrobię ”. Aileen odwraca się do wyjścia.

"Czekać-!" Ursula podnosi różdżkę. Jednak zostaje ponownie przechwycona przez Egora.

„Otrzymałem rozkazy. Cóż, to działa dla mnie ”. Egor się uśmiecha. „Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, odkąd twoja grupa przybyła do naszego domu, Ursula Callistis. Nie, przypuszczam, że zwracanie się do ciebie w ten sposób jest błędne. Może Chariot du Nord jest dokładniejszy? ”

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. „Skąd o tym wiesz?”

Egor wzrusza ramionami. „Minister ma wiedzę i koneksje. Ufa mi na tyle, że musiałem ją tylko zapytać. Niewiele osób ma twój kolor włosów ”.

Ursula mocniej ściska swoją różdżkę. "No i co w związku z tym? Wiedza o tym, kim byłem, niczego nie zmienia ”.

„Nie, nie, nie jest. Przynajmniej nie w naszej bezpośredniej sytuacji ”. Egor się uśmiecha. „Czy chciałbyś usłyszeć historię, skoro tu jesteśmy?”

„Nie mam wyboru w tej sprawie. Nie pozwolisz mi pójść ani do Ministra, ani do Akko i Diany.

Egor chwyta łańcuchy jednej broni i obraca ją w powietrzu, gdy zaczyna swoją opowieść. „Był sobie kiedyś mały chłopiec, który potrafił używać magii. Był _czarodziejem_ . I to nie byle jakiego czarodzieja, ale z prestiżowej rodziny użytkowników magii. Ale ten mały chłopiec nie dbał o tradycje. Był szczęśliwy, mogąc zostawić to swojej starszej siostrze. Zamiast tego pokochał magiczny styl pewnego wykonawcy. Ten wykonawca nosił imię „Shiny Chariot”.

Ale ten Lśniący Rydwan był wyśmiewany przez tradycyjną społeczność magów. Nazwali ją herezją; hańba dla czarownic i samej magii. Nie podobało im się, jak pokazywała swoją magię jako rozrywkę. Ale chłopca to nie obchodziło. On _kochał_ swoje pokazy. On _kochał_ jak one inspirowane wszystkim wierzyć i zebrać siły, by być silnym w świecie rozpaczy i cierpienia. Więc błagał swoją starszą siostrę, żeby pozwoliła mu pójść na przedstawienie. Tylko _jeden_ pokaz był wystarczająco powiedział. Tylko _jeden_ ”.

Egor wyrzuca drugi sztylet w powietrze i nim też zaczyna kręcić.

„Siostra powiedziała„ pieprzyć to ”i pozwoliła chłopcu obejrzeć jeden z jej programów. Ponieważ był na tyle dorosły, że mógł być sam, powiedziała mu, żeby poszedł sam. Nie żeby chłopiec miał coś przeciwko. W ten sposób mógł cieszyć się programem tyle, ile chciał. I nie był rozczarowany ”.

Egor patrzy w niebo z tęsknym wyrazem twarzy. Na chwilę szaleńczy uśmiech zostaje zastąpiony małym uśmiechem, ukazującym złamanego, zagubionego chłopca.

„Program był tak spektakularny, jak sobie wyobrażał. Magia transformacji, latanie, fajerwerki; był to program, którego chłopcy nigdy nie zapomną, nawet gdyby wpadł w otchłań piekła. Nawet jeśli był źle widziany, nawet z konsekwencjami, jakie z tym związane, chłopiec nie żałował, że był na tym pokazie ”.

Zwiększają się prędkości sztyletów.

„Następnego dnia siostra chłopca poprosiła go o pomoc w eksperymencie. Wymagało to od głównego eksperymentatora wykonania głównych procedur, podczas gdy w pobliżu znajdował się drugi czarodziej, który wypatrywał nieprawidłowości. Chłopiec, choć nie był zainteresowany jej pracą, zgodził się co do swojego stanu szczęścia. Szansa na katastrofę była jedna na sto. I właśnie tego dnia mieli nieszczęście trafić na ten jeden procent ”.

Druga ręka Ursuli drga u jej boku, gdy powoli dociera do niej świadomość.

„Magia wymykała się spod kontroli. Siostra nie mogła tego samodzielnie powstrzymać. Zadaniem chłopca było upewnienie się, że katastrofa została stłumiona. Jednak bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł przywołać mocy, by stłumić szalejącą magię. W końcu magia zawiodła, kiedy najbardziej jej potrzebował.

Siostra doznała oparzeń trzeciego stopnia w następstwie niepowodzenia chłopca. Jednak to chłopiec najciężej doznał obrażeń. Jego ciało zostało złamane nie do naprawienia. Szczerze mówiąc, powinien był umrzeć. Ale co za zbieg okoliczności! Chłopiec i siostra pochodzą z rodziny specjalizującej się w tworzeniu homunkulusów. Wokół leżały zapasowe ciała! Siostra wyjęła więc duszę chłopca z jego połamanego ciała i wepchnęła ją do swojego najlepszego homunkulusa. Mimo że był to jej pierwszy raz z tą procedurą, był to sukces! W stopniu.

Chłopiec przeżył, ale czy naprawdę? Każdego dnia jego egzystencja wypełniona jest poczuciem pustki. Każdego dnia żyje, wiedząc, że nie jest taki sam jak wcześniej. Każdego dnia przyciągają go ci, którzy są zniekształceni tak, jak on. Każdego dnia pragnie po _prostu umrzeć_ ”.

Egor zatrzymuje podwójne łańcuchy i trzyma broń przy boku. Przechyla głowę na bok, a jego oczy znów są rozszerzone i oszalałe.

\- A więc Chariot du Nord. Czy naprawdę żyję, skoro niczego więcej nie pragnę, jak się _rozerwać_ ? ” Egor zaciska usta. „Hm, koniec”.

„Ty… byłeś na jednym z moich koncertów?”

„Dwanaście lat temu byłem na pokazie Shiny Chariot. Dwanaście lat temu straciłem umiejętność używania magii. Dwanaście lat temu moja siostra i ja mieliśmy straszny wypadek, który powinien był mnie zabić. Mimo najlepszych starań mojej siostry, aby utrzymać mnie przy życiu, nie zmienia to faktu, że duszy trudno jest znaleźć odpowiednie ciało. Tylko dzięki ministrowi moja dusza mogła się nawet związać z tym. Jest zaskakująco dobrze zorientowana w taumaturgii duszy ”.

Okropne blizny na twarzy i klatce piersiowej Sophii. Zniekształcona osobowość Egora. Ten mężczyzna, nie, ten chłopiec mówi, że to wszystko jej wina. To Chariot du Nord spowodowało tę tragedię.

Kolejny dodatek do jej grzechów.

Ursula wie, że spowodowała ogromny smutek Akko, odbierając jej magię w młodym wieku. Ale nie brała pod uwagę innych konsekwencji dla tych, którzy utracili zdolność używania magii. Myślała, że utrata magii jest szczytem jej grzechów. Nie wiedziała, że taka tragedia może się wydarzyć.

„Wiesz, nie nienawidzę cię. Nie powiązałem nawet mojej utraty magii z tobą w czasie wypadku. Dopiero po tym, jak minister powiedział mi o podobnych zdarzeniach, zacząłem składać kropki. Myślę, że ona też to zrobiła, ale zdecydowała się nigdy nie złożyć nakazu aresztowania. Spadłeś z powierzchni ziemi, zanim mogła podjąć decyzję ”.

„Więc dlaczego mi to mówisz?”

„Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Uważasz się za odpowiedzialnego za nieszczęście, jakie twoje czyny sprowadziły na innych ”. Egor chichocze radośnie. „Dlaczego więc nie dodać więcej oliwy do ognia? Wyraz czystej dewastacji i żalu… czy możesz pokazać mi więcej? ”

* * *

„Diana, co robimy ?? !!” Akko płacze. „Tym razem nie mam ze sobą Błyszczącego Rodka, który mógłby nas stąd wydostać!”

„Staramy się to zgubić w lesie!” Diana odwraca się i odciąga Akko z drogi przerażającego oddechu kuroliszka.

„Czy nie ma nic innego ?!”

"Nie! Tam nie ma!"

Obaj biegają ratując życie przez las, za nimi kręcą się kuroliszka i jego skrzeczące krowy. Las dudni, gdy gigantyczny potwór ściga swoją ofiarę. Obaj nie mogą walczyć z nim bezpośrednio. Wszystko, co mogą zrobić, to biec i unikać paraliżującego oddechu olbrzymiego kurczaka i oddechu ognia, który od czasu do czasu ich zaatakuje.

W pewnym momencie Akko zauważa, że płacz staje się cichszy, aż ledwo go słyszy.

„Hej Diana, myślę, że to straciliśmy!”

Diana powoli się zatrzymuje. Ale ona nie patrzy na Akko z wyrazem ulgi.

„To nie wydaje się w najmniejszym stopniu pomagać w naszej sytuacji”.

„Hę? Co… och. ”

Nie goni za nimi gigantyczny temperamentny kurczak. Ale są otoczeni świecącymi czerwonymi oczami ukrytymi w gęstym lesie. Potwory i stworzenia różnych rozmiarów, zbyt liczne, by je zliczyć. Każdy z nich mógł być równie niebezpieczny, a nawet bardziej niebezpieczny niż wcześniejszy kuroliszek.

"I co teraz?" Akko zadaje głupie pytanie.

Diana mocniej ściska swoją różdżkę. „W tej sytuacji najlepszym sposobem działania jest zachowanie spokoju i…”

Nagła plama uderza w Dianę tak szybko, że prawie zwala Akko z nóg. Przemieszcza się tak szybko, że żadna z dwóch dziewczyn nie ma czasu, aby dowiedzieć się, co uderzyło Dianę i co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Kiedy Akko ustala położenie, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Diany nigdzie nie ma.

„Diana ?!” Akko połyka liczne oczy wpatrujące się w nią z głodem. "O stary…"

Nie mając innego wyboru, Akko rezerwuje to w przeciwnym kierunku i biegnie ratując swoje życie. Nie ma czasu na martwienie się o kogoś innego. Tak bardzo, jak chce Akko, w tej chwili grożą jej dziesiątki niebezpieczeństw. Nie pomoże jej umrzeć z zamartwiania się o kogoś innego.

„Co mam zrobić ??? !!!”

Las i ryki licznych potworów pochłaniają jej krzyki frustracji.

* * *

Gdy jedna wiedźma rozpacza, inna ucieka, by ratować życie, a status innej jest nieznany, czwarta, starsza wiedźma udaje się do miejsca rytuału, gdzie dokończy procedurę, aby spełnić swoje życzenie.

„Wydajesz się wzburzony” - mówi z boku głos jej ojca. "Czy coś się stało?"

Aileen odwraca się i patrzy na Renatusa Bradleya. Generał jest ubrany w swój standardowy mundur wojskowy z czterema szabelami przymocowanymi do jego pleców, po dwie z każdej strony ciała.

„Egor zestrzelił kilka niedogodności z nieba. On i Arshad mają teraz do czynienia z nimi.

„Więc o co tu się denerwować?”

Aileen wzdycha. „Wiesz, że mam trudności z radzeniem sobie z naiwnymi, błyskotliwymi dziećmi”.

Renatus chichocze. - Ponieważ kiedyś taki byłeś? A może zazdrościsz ich niewinności? ”

"Nie sprawdzaj mnie." Aileen zmienia temat. „Czy przygotowania są gotowe?”

„Rozmieściłem żołnierzy w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów od miejsca rytuału pod rozkazem„ monitorowania sytuacji ”. To powinno zminimalizować liczbę nieprzewidzianych przerw ”.

Inny głos odpowiada Renatusowi. Tego nie spodziewają się ani Renatus, ani Aileen.

„Och, to byli twoi ludzie? Myślę, że musisz poprawić swój reżim treningowy, stary przyjacielu. Ledwo walczyli! ”

Renatus jednym zaciekawionym okiem dostrzega właściciela głosu. Z drzew wyłaniają się dwie postacie. Jednym z nich jest „stary przyjaciel” Renatusa. Drugi jest spadkobiercą rodu Reinhardtów.

Daniel Reinhardt wzdycha.

(Wyglądało na to, że nie podjęli walki, ponieważ tak szybko przedarłeś się przez nich, Dziadku. Ten człowiek jest naprawdę nieludzki).

Renatus chichocze. - Ho, co za niespodzianka, że cię tu widzę. Ta lokalizacja jest dla Ciebie na uboczu, prawda? ”

\- Ach, ale widzisz, szedłem pewnym tropem, szukając mojego zaginionego kamienia filozoficznego. Posiadłość Reinhardta nie może bez niej skutecznie utrzymać swojego pola granicznego. Chociaż moja wnuczka nie miała pojęcia o jego lokalizacji, wspomniała, że szuka jakichkolwiek oznak zwiększonej mocy magicznej. Cokolwiek aktywowaliście, pozostawiło spore wrażenie. Nawet my, Reinhardts, moglibyśmy prześledzić jego położenie w tym zakazanym lesie.

„Nie pytaj, jak się tam dostaliśmy”. Daniel spuszcza głowę. „Myślenie o tym przyprawia mnie o zawrót głowy”.

\- Ale to nie lada niespodzianka, że cię tu znalazłem, Renatusie. Zadowolony wyraz twarzy Ulfrica staje się ponury. „Pomyśleć, że naprawdę interesujesz się magią”.

„Czy jesteś przekonany, że Twoje podejrzenia są słuszne?”

Ulfric wzdycha. „Prawdę mówiąc, nie. Żałowałem, że się myliłem. Że nie byłeś tego częścią ”.

Renatus sięga za siebie i wyciąga dwie szable. „Więc stałeś się miękki, stary przyjacielu. Niestety nie mogę być taki miły ”.

„Ufam, że poradzisz sobie z nimi oboma?” Pyta Aileen. Chociaż to jest pytanie, ona już się odwraca, aby kontynuować rytuał.

Renatus chichocze. „Zrobię co w mojej mocy z tym starym, obolałym ciałem”.

„Jeśli to ciało nadąża za Twoim okiem, to naprawdę nie ma problemu. Ale na wypadek… - Aileen sięga do kieszeni i rzuca fiolkę z zielonym płynem, żeby Renatus mógł złapać. „Nie oczekuj, że to uchroni cię przed śmiercią. Szok lub utrata krwi najprawdopodobniej zabiją cię w pierwszej kolejności. "

\- Bardzo mnie cieszy, gdy widzę, jak bardzo martwisz się o swojego drogiego ojca.

"Próbuję."

Aileen znika w lesie. Ulfric i Daniel nie ruszają się za nią. Zamiast tego wyciągają własne miecze i stają na straży.

\- Nie pójdziesz za nią? Renatus patrzy na Daniela. "Nawet ten młody chłopak?"

„Moja sprawa nie dotyczy twojej córki. Tylko ty, Renatusie - odpowiada Ulfric.

„A potem ostateczny pojedynek na miłość dawnych czasów”.

„Wszystkie taktyki są dozwolone”.

"Do śmierci."

„Ja i Daniel przeciwko tobie”.

Renatus wzrusza ramionami. "Nie mam nic przeciwko. Może to wszystko wyrówna ”.

"Bardzo dobrze." Ulfric rozmawia z Danielem, nie odrywając wzroku od Renatusa. „Daniel, aktywuj _Magna Aestus_ z pełną mocą”.

"Tak wcześnie?"

Fakt, że Ulfric nie krytykuje Daniela za rozmowę, pokazuje, jak poważny jest stary człowiek.

„Renatus nie jest zwykłym przeciwnikiem. Jest ponad człowiekiem. Możliwości tego człowieka przewyższają nawet moje. Nie lekceważ go ”.

Daniel kiwa głową. Pełnomocnik i następna głowa Domu Reinhardtów razem aktywują zaklęcie specjalizacyjne swojej rodziny.

„ _Duch i technika, bez skazy i mocne._

_Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Pokonaj ograniczenia._

**_Magna Aestus_** . ”

Gdy zielone wąsy krążą po ich ciałach, Ulfric daje ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

„A Danielu, uważaj na jego prawe oko”.

Renatus porusza ręką, aby zdjąć opaskę zakrywającą jego prawe oko. Kiedy mruga, aby oczyścić swój wzrok, to nie kolejne niebieskie oko wita swoich przeciwników. Zamiast źrenicy i tęczówki na białej twardówce pojawia się czerwony symbol uroborosa.

Ulfric mruczy. „Ach. Więc to jest oko, które czyni cię prawdziwym demonem. Widzę to po raz pierwszy. To nie jest tak przerażające, jak mówią raporty ”.

"Co to jest?" Daniel nie może powstrzymać się od pytania.

„Mystic Eye of Prediction” - odpowiada Renatus. „Pierwszego i jedynego na ciebie spojrzysz. Teraz możemy zacząć? ” Renatus unosi jeden miecz z przodu, a drugi za sobą. „Renatus Bradley, generał armii brytyjskiej”.

Ulfric i Daniel idą w jego ślady.

„Ulfric Reinhardt, przewodniczący Domu Reinhardta”.

„Daniel Reinhardt, spadkobierca rodu Reinhardtów”.

Trzej mężczyźni przygotowują swoje miecze i rozpoczynają ostateczny pojedynek.

* * *

_Pamięć._

_Czy to jej? Powinno być. Dlaczego miałaby mieć wspomnienia kogoś innego?_

_Wysoki mężczyzna o siwiejących blond włosach stoi plecami do niej, z rękami splecionymi za szerokimi plecami._

_„Hm. W końcu nadal jesteś niedoświadczony ”- mówi mężczyzna._

_Kiedy się odwraca, rozpoznaje tego mężczyznę jako swojego dziadka. Chociaż jest młodszy, niż ona go pamięta, nie ma co się pomylić z brutalnymi bliznami zdobiącymi jego twarz._

_Szorstka dłoń, znacznie większa niż jej własna, ściera krew z wargi. Głos, który wydobywa się z jej ust, jest głębszy i nie jest jej, choć zdecydowanie znajomy._

_„I w końcu nadal jesteś tak surowy jak zawsze. Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że traktujesz swoich wrogów z większym miłosierdziem niż swoich własnych pobratymców? ”_

_„Czy wolałbyś, żebym był miękki i zostawił cię nieprzygotowanego? Pozwolić - Arthurowi Reinhardtowi, następnemu zwierzchnikowi rodu Reinhardtów - umrzeć upokarzającą śmiercią? Nie pozwolę, aby mój następca pozostał słabym, żałosnym chłopcem ”._

_Arthur? Och, więc to nie jest jedno z jej własnych wspomnień._

_„Choć raz możesz zacząć zachowywać się jak troskliwy ojciec”, szydzi - nie, jej ojciec._

_Ulfric robi krok do przodu, górując nad swoim synem. „Przede wszystkim jestem głową Domu Reinhardta. Wszystko, co robię, robię dla dobra tego klanu ”._

_„Być może tak to widzisz. Ale czy zastanawiałeś się, jak czują się ludzie wokół ciebie? Mnie? Mateusz?" Zaciska szczękę. "Mama?"_

_Coś błyska w oczach Ulfrica na krótką sekundę; coś niezrozumiałego dla niej w tak krótkim czasie. Jest to obcy wyraz, którego nie potrafi umieścić. Jest pewna, że nigdy nie widziała tego związanego z jej dziadkiem, ale może gdzie indziej. Zanim zdąży się zastanowić, wyraz twarzy Ulfrica wraca do wyrachowanego generała pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek miłości, jaką powinien posiadać ojciec._

_„Nadejdzie czas, kiedy będziesz zmuszony podjąć decyzję, która może wszystko zmienić. Możesz się wahać, możesz opłakiwać swój wybór, gdy już go dokonasz. Jednak nic z tego nie będzie miało znaczenia w najważniejszym momencie. Kiedy nadejdzie czas… Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał siłę, aby dokonać właściwego wyboru i zaakceptować późniejsze konsekwencje ”._

_„To by ze mną bardziej współbrzmiało, gdybym wiedział, że zależy ci na moim życiu, a nie na tytule, który odziedziczę”._

_„Jeśli masz energię na pogaduszki, przynajmniej możesz dostać trafienie”._

_Stoi na chwiejnych nogach i unosi ręce, by trzymać przed sobą ćwiczeniowy miecz. „Zaufaj mi, już od jakiegoś czasu chciałem wtrącić do ciebie zdrowy rozsądek!”_

_„Hmph. Śnij dalej, chłopcze._

_Pamięć zaczyna blaknąć. Kiedy wraca do ciemności, ostatnie słowa dziadka przenikają przez jej zamglony umysł._

_„Czasami sprawy nie układają się po twojej myśli, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starasz. Świat nie jest łaskawy dla tych, którzy okazują uczucia. Nadejdzie czas, kiedy będziesz musiał zdecydować: czy warto ratować inne życie kosztem własnego? ”_

* * *

Ogień. W jej prawej dłoni narasta obce ciepło. Rośnie i rośnie i rośnie, aż nie może wytrzymać bólu. Wyrywa ją z nieprzytomności, pozostawiając ją przytomną tak mocno, jak tonący mężczyzna wynurzający się nad wodę.

„Co- guh ?!”

Diana przewraca się na kolana i chwyta za prawy nadgarstek. Ośmiela się spojrzeć w dół, aby upewnić się, że ból to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Ale to nie jest.

Zamiast bladego ciała jej prawą rękę zastępują miecze w kształcie ludzkiej dłoni. Kiedy próbuje go poruszyć, uczucie tarcia stali jeszcze bardziej niszczy jej mięśnie i ścięgna.

Diana wstrzymuje oddech. Kątem oka zauważa, że jej lewa ręka nie jest już blada, ale przynajmniej nadal jest cielesna. W rzeczywistości całe jej ciało jest pokryte obcym kolorem opalenizny.

(Zaklęcie maskujące… pieczęć… dlaczego nie…?)

„Ach, wreszcie się obudziłeś”.

Diana unosi głowę. Przed nią ze skrzyżowanymi nogami siedzi Arshad Chavla, młodsze rodzeństwo Chavli, którego poznali wiele tygodni temu w Ministerstwie Magii. Arshad nie robi nic, by pomóc Dianie, mimo że wyraźnie ją boli.

Za każdym razem, gdy Diana próbuje się poruszyć, ostrza przecinają jej nerwy i paraliżują ją w palącej agonii. "Dlaczego jesteś…?"

Arshad brzęczy. „Ponowne ujrzenie Klątwy Ostrzy jest tak samo uderzające jak pierwsze. Chociaż nie wydaje się, aby rozwijał się z taką samą prędkością jak za pierwszym razem. Czy to dlatego, że tylko uszkodziłem uszczelkę, a nie usunąłem ją całkowicie?

\- Uszkodziłeś… pieczęć…?

„Czy wygląda na to, że ktokolwiek inny może to zrobić?” Arshad kliknął językiem. - A po tym, jak przeszedłem przez wszystkie kłopoty, by uwolnić zapieczętowane tutaj magiczne stworzenia, by cię do mnie zwabić. W końcu nie udało mi się całkowicie zniszczyć pieczęci mojej siostry. Rakshtha nadal jest specjalistą od uszczelniania, do cholery.

„C-dlaczego… ?!”

Arshad rzuca jej kwaśne spojrzenie. „Spróbuj żyć w cieniu swojej siostry. Pracuję w Ministerstwie Magii, ale wszyscy chcą _jej_ za każde zapieczętowanie. Od tak dawna czułem niezadowolenie z powodu własnej niekompetencji. Choć raz chciałem, żeby coś _jej_ się nie udało.

„Ty… majstrowałeś… przy pieczęci… z takiego… absurdalnego… powodu… ?!”

"Śmieszny? Tak, to naprawdę głupie. Nic do tego nie prowadzi, nic poza zaspokojeniem własnych egoistycznych pragnień. W końcu nikt nie będzie wiedział, że złamałem pieczęć ”. Arshad wstaje. „Umrzesz tutaj, twoje ciało zmieniło się w miecze i rozpadło się na mikroskopijny pył stali. Wiedz, że nie mam nic przeciwko tobie. Jeśli istnieje sposób na odwrócenie klątwy, spróbowałbym tego. Ale skoro nie ma, mogę cię tu tylko zostawić, abyś umarł w pokoju ”.

\- Jaka część… tego… Diana tłumi krzyk, czując, jak jej nadgarstek coraz bardziej obraca się w stal. „-Czy pokój… ?!”

„Przynajmniej najprawdopodobniej zginiesz, zanim Aileen wypuści Goetię. Mówię, że umieranie przez przemienienie się w miecze to lepszy sposób niż to, co wyzwoli na tej ziemi ”.

„Idź… etia…?”

\- Nie widzę powodu, by mówić umierającej dziewczynie, co planuje ta wariatka. Arshad otrzepuje się i odwraca. „Teraz powinienem udać się do miejsca rytuału. Muszę zobaczyć, jak minister planuje wezwać samą Demoniczną Wiedźmę.

Diana chce, aby jej ciało minęło ból. "Ty-!"

 _Griiiiiiiiiiink_ .

Diana płacze, gdy kości jej nadgarstka zmieniają się w stal. Opuszcza czoło na ziemię, próbując zamaskować ból dłoni bólem głowy.

Arshad wzdycha. „Po prostu zostań tam i umrzyj, nie walcząc tak bardzo. Tylko pogarszasz sytuację, kiedy jesteś tak zdenerwowany ”.

Ale Diana nie może teraz umrzeć. Nadal ma rzeczy niewykonane. Chciała zobaczyć swoje studia w Luna Nova do końca. Nadal musi przejąć House of Cavendish i przywrócić swoje nazwisko. Musi żyć nie tylko dla siebie, ale także dla swojej najważniejszej osoby.

Obietnice. Jest ich tak wielu, że nie może jeszcze się złamać. Obietnica pozostania przy tej dziewczynie. I kolejna obietnica, że pozwoli tej dziewczynie pozostać przy niej w zamian, dopóki oboje nie spełnią swoich marzeń-

„ _Agh_ !”

\- A może chcesz, żebym najpierw cię zabił? Arshad proponuje. - Ale to będzie musiało być szybkie ścięcie głowy. Ta klątwa spróbuje zaleczyć każdą ranę, którą otrzymasz ostrzami. Więc jeśli nie zostaniesz zabity szybko i prawidłowo, w efekcie będziesz tylko bardziej cierpieć ”.

Diana próbuje skupić się poza mgłą bólu. Ale jej zmysły są tak przeciążone, że nie może myśleć poza palącą agonią skoncentrowaną na jej dłoni i płonącą przez resztę jej ciała. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to zwinąć się w kłębek i powstrzymać potrzebę krzyczenia.

Arshad wyciąga różdżkę, podchodząc bliżej. - Przypuszczam, że dam ci to szybkie zakończenie jako przeprosiny. Naprawdę nie chciałem zabić małej dziewczynki. I taki, który miał też obiecującą przyszłość ”. Arshad unosi różdżkę. - Gdybyś tylko miała więcej szczęścia, panno Cavendish.

Magia zbiera się na końcu różdżki Arshada. Gdy Arshad przygotowuje się do szybkiego zakończenia, niespodziewana koncentracja zielonej energii wystrzeliwuje w powietrze i uderza w nadgarstek Arshada, wytrącając różdżkę z jego uścisku.

"Co-?!" Arshad rozgląda się za osobą odpowiedzialną. "Kto tam?!"

(Nie powinno być nikogo, kto mógłby się poruszać w tym lesie! Kto to jest ?!)

„Tu jesteś, Diano! Szukaliśmy Cię wszędzie! ”

Diana udaje się unieść głowę tylko na tyle, by potwierdzić hałaśliwy głos dla siebie. Tym razem Diana nie czuje irytacji z powodu tej konkretnej wiedźmy i jej działań.

„Amanda… O'Neil… ?!”

### Uwagi:

> Możemy teraz dodać Arshada do listy osób, które zrujnowały życie Diany.
> 
> Egor jest pomieszany. Naprawdę schrzanił. Kiedy bawisz się duszą, masz złe konsekwencje. Diana to normalna osoba z pokręconą duszą.
> 
> Na marginesie, wszystkich moich czytelników, którzy są również autorami, których historie zwykle czytam, szczerze przepraszam za brak odpowiedzi w zeszłym tygodniu. Między egzaminami, podróżami, problemami rodzinnymi, laboratorium i alergiami (które już powinny odejść) i ciągłym stanem wyczerpania, nie byłam w najlepszym humorze. Jestem po prostu… taka zła na wszystko i nie wiem dlaczego.
> 
> Uważam, że nie jest sprawiedliwe, aby czytać wasze aktualizacje i zostawić słabą recenzję w moim obecnym stanie psychicznym (zrobiło się tak źle, że nawet widok ludzi noszących sandały wkurza mnie). Na szczęście pisanie tej historii nie ucierpi z powodu mojego kiepskiego nastroju, ponieważ napisałem ją już wcześniej. Pójdę sprawdzić wasze aktualizacje, gdy marzec się skończy i będę mógł wreszcie odetchnąć.  
>  Jeszcze raz przepraszam za brak wsparcia z mojej strony. Jestem… zbyt zła na wszystko, żeby właściwie myśleć.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Postać twarzy Ulfrica jest wzorowana na Ojcu Wilku z _Blood Lad_ .
> 
> Postać Daniela w tej historii jest oparta na Sabre (Arthur Pendragon) z _Fate / Prototype_ .
> 
> Występ Daniela w Heart of Iron jest oparty na Aido Hanabusa z _Vampire Knight_ . Cóż, głównie jego fryzura. Lol.
> 
> ZNALAZŁEM RÓWNIEŻ ORYGINALNEGO ARTYSTĘ DLA TEGO, KTÓREM PONIŁ TEN FAN SZTUKI O CHARAKTERZE TWARZY ARTHURA. Jest autorstwa 墨 丸 ま り na Pixiv. Arthur (a raczej Niemcy na zdjęciu) to człowiek po lewej stronie. Dzięki niebiosom za saucenao, ponieważ Google nie był pomocny. 
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32017199


	40. Rozdział 27: Akt IV.ii. Siła więzi - przekonanie

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym siła przyjaźni i wiary w siebie nawzajem to dobra cywilizacja.

### Uwagi:

> Powrót do normalnego harmonogramu. Chociaż teraz jestem w Kanadzie, więc recenzje i odpowiedzi będą jeszcze wolniejsze, ponieważ jestem teraz w trybie wakacyjnym XD

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_27_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

„Dlaczego w takiej chwili muszę mieć pecha ?!”

Akko z trudem łapie oddech, kontynuując wyścig przez las z hordą potworów na ogonie. Jeden kuroliszek był wystarczająco zły; teraz jest ich zbyt wiele, by policzyć, wszystkie same w sobie są niebezpieczne. To jest do bani, ale Akko nie może nic zrobić w tej sytuacji poza bieganiem. Nie może nawet oszczędzić umysłowej zdolności, by martwić się o Dianę lub Ursulę. Nie wtedy, gdy nawet niewielkie zwolnienie będzie oznaczało, że zostaniesz złapany.

(I nawet nie mam miotły. Co to za głupia sytuacja ?!)

"Czy nie macie lepszych rzeczy do roboty niż gonienie mnie ?!" Akko płacze.

Stwory za jej rykiem, jakby odpowiadały na jej prośbę. Akko jęczy i biegnie dalej.

(Muszę znaleźć miejsce do ukrycia. To nie tak, że mogę biec wiecznie!)

Przez jakiś zwrot losu szczęście Akko zaczyna się zmieniać. Znajomy głos przenika powietrze w formie piosenki. Chociaż Akko ledwo rozróżnia głośność kołysanki, potwory za nią mają podwyższony zmysł słuchu, który pozwala im bez problemu słyszeć cichy dźwięk.

Stwory za Akko zaczynają zwalniać, aż się zatrzymują. Podnoszą głowy i szukają źródła kojącej piosenki.

Akko spogląda wstecz i zauważa, że stworzenia się zatrzymały. - Ech? Przestali biec? Zakrywa dłonie uszu. „Skąd słyszałem ten głos?”

Magiczne stwory jeden po drugim zaczynają się odwracać i zmierzać w innym kierunku, oddalając się od Akko. W tym samym czasie głos staje się głośniejszy, gdy piosenkarka zbliża się do Akko. Zanim Akko rozpoznała swojego wybawcę, wszystkie magiczne stworzenia rozproszyły się z powrotem w lesie.

„Lotte! I Sucy też ?!” Akko jest tak szczęśliwa, że może płakać. Ustala się, rzucając ramionami wokół swoich kolegów z drużyny i obrzydliwym szlochaniem w ich ramiona. „Co wy tutaj robicie ?!”

Lotte przytula Akko tak mocno, na ile pozwalają jej ramiona. „Zaczęliśmy się martwić, kiedy ty i Diana nie wróciliście. A potem zobaczyliśmy was, Dianę i profesor Ursulę na dziedzińcu. Poszliśmy więc za wami do linii prostej i wyszliśmy tutaj, próbując pozostać w ukryciu. Hannah i Barbara zostają w tyle, na wypadek gdyby ktoś zaczął zadawać pytania ”.

„Oglądanie ścigania ciebie i Diany było zabawne, ale Lotte nalegała, żebyśmy ci pomogli po zniknięciu Diany” - kontynuuje Sucy.

„Nie sądziłem, że będę w stanie uspokoić te stworzenia. Nigdy nie próbowałem porozumiewać się z tego rodzaju bestiami, tylko zwykłymi duchami zamieszkującymi przedmioty lub naturę”. Lotte chichocze. „Chyba po prostu musiałem zmienić sposób, w jaki zwykle rozmawiam z duchami, aby rozmawiać z tymi wielkimi facetami”.

Akko cofa się i przechyla głowę. - Jesteś niesamowita, Lotte! Czekaj, byliście tuż za nami? Dlaczego nie zauważyliśmy?

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - Kto wie? Musieliście być naprawdę rozproszeni, skoro nie zauważyliście, że za wami kroczyło pięć osób.

„Cóż, byliśmy na tyle daleko, że nie mogliśmy usłyszeć, co mówisz do ministra i tego drugiego człowieka” - mówi Lotte.

"Pięć?" Akko widzi Sucy i Lotte, ale pozostałych trzech nie.

„Amanda, Constanze i Jasminka też przyjechały” - odpowiada Lotte. - Myślę, że poszli szukać Diany. Cokolwiek ją zabrało, było dla mnie i Sucy zbyt szybkie, byśmy mogli podążać za naszymi miotłami.

\- Och, tak! Musimy znaleźć Dianę, a potem profesor Ursulę!

Sucy rozgląda się. Chociaż stworzenia odeszły, las wciąż rozbrzmiewa ich cichymi krzykami. „Powodzenia w szukaniu drogi w tym miejscu. Cokolwiek się dzieje, to zamieszanie w lesie. Wygląda jeszcze ciekawiej niż zwykle”.

Akko jęczy. - Aggghhh! Musimy nie tylko znaleźć Dianę i profesor Ursulę, ale także powstrzymać złą panią minister przed zrobieniem tego, co planuje zrobić, co mogłoby zniszczyć świat!

„Minister planuje zniszczyć świat ?!” Lotte płacze.

Akko drapie się po policzku. - Cóż, tego nie _powiedziała_ , ale myślę, że to zasugerowane.

„Ale ważne jest, aby znać plany swoich wrogów” - argumentuje Lotte.

\- Czy to coś, co otrzymałeś po przeczytaniu _Night Fall_ ?

„Chodzi o zrozumienie przeciwników i znalezienie najlepszego sposobu na ich powstrzymanie!” Lotte dąsa się. „Ale pojawiło się to raz lub dwa razy w kilku tomach…”

\- Ach, nieważne! To nie jest teraz ważne! Lotte, podwieź mnie, żebyśmy mogli znaleźć Dianę i profesor Ursulę!

Ruch na drzewach przyciąga wzrok Sucy. - Cóż, jeśli naprawdę chciałeś wiedzieć, co się dzieje, dlaczego po prostu nie zapytasz samej minister?

"Ech?"

Akko i Lotte patrzą w kierunku wskazanym przez Sucy. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, na polanę, na której się znajdują, wychodzi kobieta o krótkich czarnych włosach i długiej, obosiecznej naginacie o dwóch ostrzach. Jej oczy rozszerzają się na chwilę w szoku, po czym znów stają się niewzruszone.

\- Dzisiejszy dzień jest po prostu pełen nieszczęść, prawda? Aileen narzeka do siebie.

Akko wskazuje oskarżycielsko palcem starszą kobietę. "To _moja_ kwestia!"

* * *

Diana nigdy nie myślała, że będzie wdzięczna za obecność Amandy. Ale nie może zaprzeczyć uczuciu niewidzialnego brzemienia, które podnosi się z jej ramion, pozwalając jej w pewnym stopniu oddychać łatwiej. Warto wiedzieć, że obok niej jest ktoś znajomy. Nawet jeśli tym kimś jest Amanda O'Neil.

Amanda krzywi się ze swojego miejsca na miotle w powietrzu. - Uch, czy twoja ręka ma tak wyglądać?

Diana pochyla głowę, gdy dolegliwość zaczyna pełzać po jej przedramieniu. „Nie ... nie to _nie_ .”

\- Co robią ludzie Bradleya? Arshad warczy. - Niekompetentni głupcy, którzy nie mogą wykonywać swojej pracy! Jak przepuścili _jedną_ dziewczynę w swoje szeregi?

Amanda się uśmiecha. „Jakby ci faceci mogą złapać mnie na miotle. Nie jestem _amatorem._ ”

„Kimkolwiek jesteś, nie powinno cię tu być”. Arshad podchodzi do miejsca, w którym wylądowała jego różdżka i podnosi ją. - Niezależnie od naszych różnic, nadal mam pracę do wykonania. Jeśli jesteś tutaj jako sojusznik Diany Cavendish, nie mam innego wyboru, jak tylko zająć się wami obojgiem.

Uśmiech Amandy nie słabnie nawet po groźbie Arshada. - Zakładając, że możesz mnie złapać.

\- Teraz po prostu mnie nie doceniasz. Palcami dłoni trzymającej różdżkę Arshad rozwiązuje bandaże zakrywające palce drugiej dłoni. - Jestem drugim urodzonym z Domu Chavla i szefem Departamentu Pieczęci i Barier w Ministerstwie Magii. Nie lekceważ mnie, bachorze.

Amanda walczy z chęcią parsknięcia. Ona się nie udaje i mimo to to robi. „Wielka sprawa. Urzędnicy rządowi mają tylko wielkie usta i nic, co mogłoby to potwierdzić”.

Po zdjęciu materiału, który zwisał mu wokół nadgarstka, Arshad unosi dłoń i celuje w Amandę. Czubek jego różdżki świeci się na zielono, wycelowany nie w Amandę, ale na jego rozwiane bandaże. - I wygląda na to, że dzieci uczą się lekcji na _**własnej skórze**_ tylko wtedy, gdy brakuje im zdrowego rozsądku. Bardzo dobrze. Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru, jak tylko użyć siły. _**Iubeo Antisilentium: Cobra Whip**_ .

Bandaże świecą się na zielono. Po chwili szmatka wyskakuje z ramienia Arshada i celuje w rączkę miotły Amandy.

"Och, cra-!" Amanda szarpie miotłą tak szybko, jak tylko może. Udaje jej się uniknąć pękającego materiału w ostatniej sekundzie.

Arshad kliknął językiem. Owija dłoń wokół tkaniny, aby kierować jej ruchami raczej fizycznym uściskiem niż umysłem. Jego ramię podciąga materiał, by ścigać Amandę w powietrzu.

Ze względu na swoją zręczność Amanda nienawidzi tego, że uniknięcie pościgu za Arshadem nie jest takie łatwe, jak myślała. Zwłaszcza, gdy drugą ręką zaczyna rzucać kilka zaklęć _Murowa_ .

(Cholera, o co chodzi z tym facetem ?! Czy bandaże rzeczywiście mogą to zrobić ?!) Amanda wykręca swoje ciało, gdy czubek bandaża zbliża się zbyt blisko, by mogła uciec na miotle. (Musisz zbliżyć się do osłony. Drzewa!)

Amanda leci niżej do lasu i używa drzew i gałęzi jako tarczy przed postępami Arshada. Nie czeka i nie sprawdza, czy Arshad ją śledzi; jeśli planuje się jej pozbyć, to oczywiste, że będzie tuż za nią z tymi swoimi bandażami.

Dodatkowa osłona z lasu dodaje jej pewności siebie. Amanda sięga po różdżkę, aby rozpocząć własny kontratak.

(Powinien być dla mnie otwór do wykorzystania teraz- ?!)

„ _**Viper Drill**_ ”.

Świecąca wstążka uderza w grubą gałąź obok głowy Amandy. Ale zamiast owijać się wokół niego, uderza w gałąź tak mocno, że praktycznie wybucha od uderzenia i zadrapuje twarz Amandy latającymi drzazgami.

„Co to do cholery jest ?!” Amanda wrzeszczy. „Czy bandaże naprawdę mogą to zrobić ?!”

Arshad ciągnie go za ramię i uderza bandażem z powrotem w latającą wiedźmę. - Może pochodzę z Domu Chavla, ale pieczęcie i bariery to nie jedyne zaklęcia, do których jestem zdolny. Jesteś dziesięć lat za wcześnie, by przeciwstawić się zaawansowanej magii, dzieciaku!

Amanda unika kolejnej fali ataków. Jej uśmiech powrócił. "Hah, zaczynam się do tego przyzwyczajać! Te rzeczy dają cios, ale nie ma sposobu, żebyś złapał moją prędkość!"

Choć nienawidzi tego przyznać, Arshad ma problemy z utrzymaniem wiedźmy na swoich peryferiach. Nie pomaga to, że gałęzie i drzewa zasłaniają mu widok. Może uda mu się przez nie przebić, ale to dodaje czasu Amandzie tylko wtedy, gdy jest w stanie uciec wystarczająco daleko.

\- Więc mówisz, że to _ja_ cię nie doceniam? Arshad zmienia dłonie, by trzymać różdżkę. "Nie mam zamiaru przegrać z dzieckiem! _**Iubeo Antisilentium: Twin Cobra**_ !"

Z drugiej strony bandaże również się rozpadają, łącząc się z bliźniakiem. Arshad rezygnuje z różdżki i zamiast tego uderza w Amandę dwoma biczami.

(O cholera, jest dwóch!)

Amanda kieruje swoją miotłę z dala od szmatki. Za każdym razem, gdy wydaje jej się, że jest wystarczająco daleko między sobą a Arshadem, jeden z bandaży zerwie ją, aby przypomnieć, że nie jest jeszcze bezpieczna. Nawet szarpnięcie miotłą nie wystarczy. Kiedy uderzenie jest zbyt blisko, Amanda trzyma jedną rękę na miotle i używa tego ramienia jako uwięzi, aby obrócić się i uniknąć szybkich uderzeń.

_Iubeo Antisilentium_ nie jest prostym zaklęciem animacji. Pozwala nieożywionemu obiektowi przeciwstawić się w pewnym stopniu fizyce w oparciu o wyobraźnię rzucającego. W przypadku bandaży Arshada pozwala mu to używać ich jak ulepszonych biczów. Dzięki zwiększonej szybkości, sile, elastyczności i długości, Arshad może z łatwością kruszyć kości.

Amanda zaczyna rozumieć, że to nie będzie takie łatwe, jak myślała.

(Teraz to wyzwanie!)

Amanda unosi środkowy palec po tym, jak uniknęła kolejnego uderzenia blisko głowy. - No dalej! Czy to najlepsze, co może zrobić pies pasterski ministra? Nawet Akko ma większy cios, a ona jest do dupy magią!

W tej jednej chwili rozproszonej drwiny Arshad owija jeden z bandaży wokół rączki miotły Amandy. Wyciąga rękę zakrzywionym ruchem, by zrzucić Amandę z miotły.

"Whoa!"

Kiedy spada, Arshad używa drugiego bandaża, aby owinąć się wokół ciała Amandy, blokując jej ramiona po bokach i utrzymując ją w miejscu. Rzuca materiał na ziemię z przyczepioną Amandą.

„Ah-geh-kueh. Jezu, nie mogłeś mnie upuścić trochę łatwiej ?!” Amanda narzeka.

\- Mogłem. Ale zdecydowałem się tego nie robić - mówi Arshad.

Z Amandą unieruchomioną przez bandaże, może tylko się poruszać, gdy Arshad podchodzi bliżej.

\- A teraz, co takiego było w tym, że nie mogłem cię złapać? Arshad odmawia.

Amanda wzrusza ramionami tak mocno, jak tylko może, na ziemi, z rękami przyciśniętymi do boków. - W porządku, przyznaj, że jesteś całkiem niezły. Ale wykonałem swoją pracę. Resztę mogę zostawić tym facetom.

Arshad marszczy brwi. "O czym ty mówisz?"

\- Wow, naprawdę jesteś powolny. Rzucałeś tymi rzeczami tak bardzo, że nie zauważyłeś wszystkich dodatkowych szkód? Dobrze, że pomyślałem o tym i odsunąłem cię od Diany.

Arshad wiruje wokół. Tak jak mówi Amanda, nie ma ich już na polanie, na której byli wcześniej. Nigdzie nie widać Diany Cavendish.

Arshad nie lubi gównianego uśmieszku, który rzuca mu Amanda.

\- Aha, i co do tego, co powiedziałeś wcześniej. Jak ci faceci przepuścili „jedną dziewczynę” w swoje szeregi? Ci wojskowi w rzeczywistości pozwolili, aby ominęło ich nie tylko mnie, ”mówi Amanda.

Oczy Arshada się rozszerzają.

(Czy to oznacza, że ma innych sprzymierzeńców?)

Gdy ta myśl przebiega mu przez głowę, szelest liści przyciąga uwagę Arshada za sobą. Ledwo podciąga nieużywany bandaż, by zablokować zieloną kulę energetyczną wycelowaną w jego twarz.

Arshad wskazuje ręką w kierunku, z którego nastąpiło uderzenie. "Tam-!"

Wielka plama uderza z pełną siłą w bok Arshada, przewracając go, zanim zdąży rozciągnąć materiał na więcej niż metr. Kiedy uderza w ziemię, przekierowuje materiał, aby owinąć się wokół ramienia napastnika i próbuje przyciągnąć go do ziemi. Tyle że cokolwiek ma owinięty bandażem, nie rusza się.

"Miło, Jasna!" Amanda dałaby Jasmince pompkę pięściową, gdyby miała wolne ręce. Na razie jedyne, co może dać, jest słowna zachęta.

Arshad zaciska zęby, próbując pociągnąć drugą wiedźmę w dół. Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara, wydaje się, że próbuje zdjąć z nóg ogromną szafę.

W krzakach Constanze ładuje swój magiczny pistolet, by wycelować w Arshada, który jest zajęty Jasminką. Arshad słyszy, jak kula skondensowanej energii magicznej przebija się przez ucho wystarczająco szybko, by obrócić jego ciało na bok. W tym samym czasie puszcza uchwyt na ramieniu Jasminki, aby zatrzasnąć czubek materiału o jej rdzeń.

Spodziewa się, że straci przytomność i będzie mógł skupić się na napastniku. Ale Jasminka cofa się zaledwie kilka metrów i pozostaje całkowicie przytomna.

Jasminka biegnie do przodu. "Za mało, żeby mnie przygnębić!"

"To nie powinno być takie trudne!" Arshad jęczy. Puszcza bandaż trzymający Amandę, ale owinął go wokół niej. Zamiast tego sięga po różdżkę i używa jej jako drugiej broni. Najpierw strzela _Murową_ w kierunku, z którego nadeszły dwie magiczne kule. Następnie zwraca uwagę z powrotem na nadchodzącą wiedźmę.

Jasminka nie ma czasu, by wyciągnąć różdżkę, zanim szmatka znów ją zaatakuje. Nie żeby Arshad dał jej szansę na rzucenie zaklęcia. I nie jest tak utalentowana jak Diana ani wystarczająco ćwiczona jak Akko, by spróbować _Murowej_ w nowej sytuacji.

Ma inne umiejętności, na których może polegać.

Bandaż Arshada owija się wokół nogi Jasminki i wytrąca ją z równowagi. Zamiast upaść na podłogę, Jasminka pozwala pędowi ciągnąć ją do przodu, jednocześnie odrzucając głowę i górną część ciała do tyłu, tak że stoi na rękach. Stojąc na rękach Jasminka rzuca całym ciężarem swojego ciała w kole, zginając ręce i trzymając ramiona blisko ziemi. Ruch wiatraka wytrąca Arshada z równowagi i przyciąga go bliżej Jasminki. Dziewczyna podnosi się z podłogi i wytrąca mu różdżkę z ręki.

Arshad ponownie naciąga bandaż, który wciąż jest owinięty wokół nogi Jasminki. Chrząka, słysząc, ile siły musi użyć, by przyciągnąć dziewczynę do ziemi.

"Ile ważysz?!" Arshad jęczy.

„Hej, to nie jest miłe” - upomina Amanda. - W każdym razie to wszystko to mięśnie. Czy wiedziałeś, że Jasminka walczy z niedźwiedziami w swoim domu? Bo tego nie zrobiłem. To dość hardkorowe, jeśli o mnie chodzi.

Arshad puszcza nogę Jasminki i zrzuca bandaż. Jasminka odskakuje, a tkanina tylko wgniata się w ziemię, a nie ciało.

\- Niedźwiedzie zapaśnicze ?! Jesteś Rosjaninem, prawda? Tylko Rosjanie zrobiliby coś tak głupiego! Arshad uderza batem o brzuch Jasminki. Dostaje tylko mały kaszel, zanim znowu do niego biegnie. „Wy Rosjanie i wasza cholerna, szalona wytrzymałość…!”

Bandaż odciąga się i owija wokół ramienia Arshada w formie ściśniętego wiertła. Arshad robi krok do przodu i rzuca wzmocnioną szmatką prosto na twarz Jasminki.

" _**Viper Drill**_ !"

Oczy Jasminki otwierają się szeroko po raz pierwszy. Instynkt odciągnął jej stopę na bok na tyle, by uniknąć wiertła bandażowego i przeciąć jej policzek. Ale ta pojedyncza chwila nieuwagi daje Arshadowi szansę na jego drugą rękę.

" _**Murowa**_ !"

Zielona energia uderza Jasminka w martwy środek w jej klatce piersiowej, odrzucając ją w plecy i drgając na podłodze. Rzuca się na kolana i jedną ręką chwyta się za klatkę piersiową, a drugą unieruchamia ciało nad ziemią.

W tym samym czasie Arshad raz jeszcze owija bandaż wokół ramienia i jedzie do przodu z kolejnym _Viper Drill_ . Przecina bok tułowia Jasminki, gdy w ostatniej sekundzie próbuje zejść z drogi. Arshad ponownie podnosi różdżkę i przygotowuje się do rzucenia kolejnego oszałamiającego zaklęcia, gdy bandaż cofa się wokół jego ramienia.

„ _**Mu**_ \- _Agh_ ?!”

Pędząca kula zielonej energii wylatuje z krzaków i uderza w ramię Arshada z różdżką. Kula trafia w martwy środek nadgarstka Arshada, wyrzucając różdżkę z jego uścisku.

Arshad wiruje w stronę krzaków.

(Ten drugi wyzdrowiał ?!)

Ale nie ma czasu na myślenie o Constanze i jej magicznym pistolecie. Arshad kącikiem oka zauważa, że Jasminka znów stoi. Lekceważy swoją odrzuconą różdżkę i łamie zwinięty bandaż w Jasminkę, zanim w pełni wyzdrowieje.

Zaciskając zęby, Jasminka omija atak i chwyta materiał obiema rękami, zamiast pozwolić mu wrócić do Arshada. Jej wyraz bólu zastępuje zwykły uśmiech. Ale ten uśmiech nie jest wyrazem czystego, niewinnego szczęścia. "Niedźwiedzie w domu uderzają mocniej niż ty. Uderzasz jak nic!"

Zanim Arshad będzie mógł pomyśleć o puszczeniu, Jasminka szarpie go z wystarczającą siłą, by wysłać go w jej stronę. Jasminka podnosi zaciśniętą pięść i wbija ją w splot słoneczny Arshada.

„Guah- ?!”

Kaszląc śliną i śliną, Arshad traci przyczepność i koncentrację na bandażach. Zielona poświata znika wokół bandaży.

Jasminka wykorzystuje inaktywację _Iubeo Antisilentium_ , używając bandaży, aby zawiązać ramiona _Arshada_ za jego plecami. Bez swojej różdżki nie może uciec z więzów i użyć ich do kontrataku. Nie żeby i tak mógł wiele zrobić nieprzytomny.

Coś szturcha ją w bok. Jasminka odwraca się i widzi, że to Constanze i niedawno uwolniona Amanda z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem trzymająca bandaż, który wcześniej trzymał ją w niewoli. Jasminka bierze oferowany bandaż, by związać nogi Arshada.

"Nice, Jasna, Cons!" Amanda przybija piątkę swoim dwóm kolegom z drużyny. - A teraz wróćmy do miejsca, w którym zostawiliśmy Dianę i upewnijmy się, że nie umiera ani nic. Odwraca się do Jasminki, marszcząc brwi. - Jak twoje boki, Jasna? Wiem, że jesteś zbudowany jak czołg, ale to nie brzmiało jak miękkie uderzenia. A to cięcie wygląda dość głęboko.

Jasminka patrzy na zaczerwienienie przesiąkające przez jej ubranie. Eksperymentuje z drugą stroną, szturchając ją, co powoduje bolesne skrzywienie. - Och, trochę boli. Jednak powinno być dobrze.

Stanbot podchodzi i szturcha ją w nogę. Unosi ramiona do góry, jakby prosząc Jasminkę, by położyła na nim Arshada. Jasminka i Amanda zatrzymują się, by spojrzeć na Constanze w celu wyjaśnienia. Constanze kiwa głową, mówiąc im cicho, żeby zrobili to, co gestykuluje Stanbot.

Jasminka wzrusza ramionami i umieszcza związaną postać Arshada na Stanbocie. Stanbot utrzymuje Arshada w miejscu żelaznym uściskiem obejmującym jego ramiona. Mimo że jest krótszy, mały robot nie ma problemu z dużym ciężarem; po prostu pozwala nogom Arshada ciągnąć się po podłodze.

Usta Amandy rozszerzają się w zrozumieniu. - Dzięki, Constanze. Mniej stresu na Jasnej, tym lepiej. Podrapała się po policzku. "Nie jestem zbyt dobry w zaklęciach leczących."

Jasminka kręci głową. - W porządku. Może Diana może pomóc. Przechyla głowę. „A może przekąski. Przekąski brzmią lepiej.

\- Uch, nie sądzę, że tak to działa. I tak nie mam żadnego przy sobie. Masz, Constanze?

Constanze kręci głową.

Amanda wzrusza ramionami. - Tak, przepraszam Jasna.

Jasminka dąsa się. „Aw…”

Na szczęście Amanda nie wyprowadziła Arshad zbyt daleko od ich pierwotnej lokalizacji, więc powrót do miejsca, w którym przebywa Diana, nie zajmie im dużo czasu. Dziedziczka Cavendish wciąż jest zgarbiona w miejscu, w którym Amanda ostatnio ją widziała, ściskając jej prawe ramię żelaznym uściskiem. Rękawy ubrania Diany zakrywają większość dolegliwości, z wyjątkiem końców ostrzy wystających z materiału. Końce stali pokazują, jak daleko rozprzestrzeniła się klątwa, odkąd Amanda ostatni raz widziała Dianę. Sięga teraz od łokcia Diany do jej bicepsa. Nawet drżenie palców wysyła ogromną agonię z ramienia do reszty ciała.

"O cholera, to nie wygląda dobrze." Mówi Amanda. Ona i pozostali podbiegają do miejsca, gdzie Diana klęczy na podłodze. „Jezu Diana, czy to ostrza ?! Dosłownie zmieniasz się w masę mieczy!”

Diana unosi głowę i zerka na nich jednym otwartym okiem. Drugi jest zaciśnięty i odcięty od bólu i potu pokrywającego jej twarz i resztę ciała.

\- Amanda… gdzie jest… Arshad Chavla…? Diana udusiła się.

Amanda wskazuje kciukiem za siebie. - Nie martw się o niego. Zajęliśmy się sprawami. Jasminka dobrze go znokautowała solidnym ciosem w klatkę piersiową. Myślę, że musisz bardziej się o siebie martwić. Czy nie możemy nic zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać? Amanda z grymasem wskazuje na stal.

„Nie ma… nie ma lekarstwa… na klątwę…” Diana bierze głęboki oddech. - Jednak… zaklęcie uśmierzające ból… powinno wystarczyć.

"Jedynym problemem jest to, że nie znam takiego, który może pomóc w tym przypadku. Te, których użyłem, były na złamane kości i zadrapania, gdy zraniłem się podczas lotu. Nie wiem, jak silny jest przeciwko ... hm, twoje ciało się obraca na miecze. "

Diana tłumi krzyk, gdy stal zjada jej ramię. „To jest dość… trudne do przypomnienia… cokolwiek… w tej chwili…”

Jasminka pcha do przodu i klęka obok Diany. - W porządku. Znam jednego. Wyciąga różdżkę i kładzie czubek ręki Diany. „ _**Dolore Magna Reprimunt**_ ”.

Gdy zaklęcie działa magicznie, oddech Diany zaczyna się regulować i wracać do normy. Uścisk na jej ramieniu rozluźnia się, gdy ból spowodowany klątwą nie przejmuje już całej jej zdolności umysłowej.

Amanda i Constanze wpatrują się w Jasminkę, która odkłada różdżkę z satysfakcjonującym skinieniem głowy i uśmiechem.

Jasminka zauważa ich zdziwienie. „Niedźwiedzie zapaśnicze są niebezpieczne. Czasami ból zbyt boli od tych wściekłych. Nauczyliśmy się być przygotowani”.

\- Ale nie znasz zaklęcia, które naprawiłoby własne obrażenia?

Jasminka wzrusza ramionami, krzywiąc się. "Zapomniałem."

Amanda otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale decyduje, że nie może wymyślić wystarczająco dobrej odpowiedzi. Więc decyduje się na małe „Och”.

Diana bierze głęboki oddech i prostuje się. Sięga w dół lewą ręką i wyciąga różdżkę. Czubkiem różdżki z boku głowy i drżącym oddechem mówi: „ _**Neuros: Ból**_ ”.

Z różdżki emituje zielony blask, który najpierw zakrywa jej głowę, a następnie rozprzestrzenia się na resztę jej ciała. Inni na pierwszy rzut oka nie zauważają żadnych fizycznych zmian. Po tym, jak zaklęcie zniknęło, a Diana odłożyła różdżkę, zauważają, że wydaje się spokojniejsza. Jej oczy są nadal lekko zeszklone, a skóra nadal poci się w reakcji na Klątwę Ostrzy. Ale jej oddech jest bliższy regularnemu, a jej głos nie jest tak chwiejny.

\- Co to za zaklęcie? Pyta Amanda.

Diana odpowiada: „Receptory i supresja nerwów. Myślę, że dokładniejsze jest stwierdzenie, że„ wyłączam ”receptory bólu i nerwy, które wysyłają sygnały bólu do ośrodkowego układu nerwowego. Moje ciało wciąż jest w stanie odczuwać zmianę ciśnienia ; tylko informacja o bólu nie jest przekazywana. " Uśmiecha się do Jasminki z wdzięcznością. - Zaklęcie uśmierzające ból Jasminki zapewniło mi wystarczająco dużo zdolności poznawczych, bym mógł użyć zaklęcia. Wymaga starannej koncentracji, aby odnieść sukces.

\- Po prostu musisz wszystko wiedzieć, prawda? Mówi Amanda.

\- Pomyślałem, że będzie to niezbędny środek ostrożności po pierwszym aktywowaniu Klątwy Ostrzy. Nie mam zapamiętanych wszystkich możliwych zaklęć. Tylko te, które są przydatne w danej sytuacji.

\- I mówię, że nie każdy jest dziesięć kroków przed wszystkim, tak jak ty, panno Honor Studentko.

„Bardzo wątpię, że twoja passa w rywalizacji jest teraz naszym priorytetem”. Diana spogląda przez zieloną drużynę na nieprzytomną postać Arshada. „Przynajmniej nie będziemy musieli martwić się o jednego ze wspólników ministra”.

\- Taa. Jasna znokautowała go. To było imponujące. O tak, czy znasz jakieś zaklęcia, które naprawiają boki Jasny? Kilka razy dostała dość mocne uderzenie.

Jasminka odrywa dłoń od boków, by pokazać Dianie zaczerwienienie pokrywające jej dłoń. „Nie za głęboko, ale wciąż niebezpiecznie”.

Diana wskazuje na tors Jasminki. "Czy mogę?"

Jasminka kiwa głową. "To by pomogło."

Zanim Diana przejdzie dalej, dodaje: „Będę potrzebować, abyś zdjął ubranie”.

Uśmiech Jasminki opada. "Czy muszę?"

Amanda odrzuca głowę do tyłu i chichocze. - Myślałem, że masz dziewczynę! Co powie Akko ?!

Potrzeba całej siły woli Diany, aby nie stracić przytomności ze wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich pół godziny. Wstrętny śmiech Amandy nie pomaga. - Teraz nie czas na twoje szalone przypuszczenia, Amando. Muszę sprawdzić jej ciało pod kątem lokalizacji obrażeń, jeśli chcę właściwie uleczyć to, co jest zepsute. To zadziała lepiej, jeśli jej ubranie nie będzie utrudniać mojej diagnozy.

Amanda porusza brwiami. „Jesteś pewien, że to wszystko? ~”

\- Nie mam siły, by cię skarcić za twoją niedojrzałość, Amando O'Neil.

\- W porządku, w porządku. Zabij radość.

Constanze pokazuje znak, który mówi: „To nie ty zamieniasz się w miecze”.

Amanda krzywi się. "Okej, muszę ci to dać."

Diana wzdycha. - W każdym razie pomoże zdjęcie płaszcza i kamizelki. Nie musisz rozpinać koszuli.

Jasminka się na to zgadza. Gdy dwa elementy ubrania są zdjęte, Diana kładzie lewą rękę na torsie Jasminki, aby ocenić obrażenia. Cięcie z boku jej tułowia ominęło ważne obszary i nie jest wystarczająco głębokie, aby wywołać obawy o utratę krwi. Jeśli chodzi o rany niedostrzegalne okiem, Diana znajduje przynajmniej kilka złamanych kości, wiele siniaków i jedną kość, która może być złamana.

„Twoja odporność jest zdumiewająca” - komentuje Diana. "Czy twoje obrażenia nie powodują dyskomfortu?"

„Masz ramię z mieczy” - karci Jasminka.

\- Tak, i zaraz stracę przytomność z powodu presji, w każdej chwili, nawet bez deszczu. Wygląda na to, że trzymasz się znacznie lepiej.

Jasminka wzrusza ramionami. „Niedźwiedzie uderzają mocniej niż człowiek”.

Na zdezorientowaną minę Diany Amanda mówi: „Tak, Jasna walczy z niedźwiedziami w domu. Jej rodzina robi to dla sportu”.

(Ach, więc stąd bierze się jej masa ciała i stałe zapotrzebowanie na pożywienie. Musi wydać sporo energii, aby zachować formę.)

Diana kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem, zamiast wyrażać swoje myśli. - W takim razie pozwól mi wyleczyć twoje rany. _**Sano Ossium**_ .

Jasminka syczy, biorąc głęboki oddech, gdy jej wnętrzności prostują się za pomocą magii. Proces trwa mniej niż minutę, lecząc jej rany w dobrym tempie, które nie wydaje się, że jej wnętrzności rozpadają się, gdy magia leczy kości i tkanki.

Diana odchyla się, gdy wierzy, że wszystkie rany Jasminki zostały wyleczone. Unosi prawą rękę, aby otrzeć pot z czoła, ale zatrzymuje się, zanim przypadkowo się skaleczy. Po zmianie rąk, aby otrzeć pot z twarzy, Diana wkłada różdżkę z powrotem do szarfy i jedną ręką zdejmuje kurtkę. Następnie owija ubranie wokół prawego ramienia, tak że dolegliwość jest ukryta za kolejną warstwą ubrania.

Diana próbuje samodzielnie wstać, ale jej nogi prawie się poddają. Zanim zdąży przechylić się zbyt daleko na bok, Amanda podchodzi, by pomóc jej utrzymać ją na lewym boku.

Diana przekazuje Amandzie ciche podziękowania. - Chociaż doceniam twoją pomoc i chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego tu jesteś, teraz nie jest najlepszy czas na zadawanie tych pytań. Musimy znaleźć Akko i profesor Ursulę.

"Lotte i Sucy poszły szukać Akko." Mówi Amanda. - Możemy najpierw ich poszukać. Będziesz w porządku z taką ręką?

\- Tak, powinienem chodzić. Jestem trochę… wstrząśnięty.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie ma lekarstwa na tę klątwę. W takim razie…

Diana kręci głową. „Teraz nie czas się tym martwić… ?!”

Bez ostrzeżenia Jasminka wyłania się zza niej i bierze Dianę w ramiona. Jasminka upewnia się, że najbliższa jej część ciała Diany jest tą dobrą stroną, na którą klątwa jeszcze się nie rozprzestrzeniła.

"Jasminka?"

„Diana powinna odpocząć. Nawet bez bólu pewnie dużo czujesz w ramieniu” - mówi Jasminka.

Diana nie ma siły się spierać. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to trzymać prawą rękę na brzuchu i upewnić się, że nie styka się z Jasminką.

Constanze ładuje swoją broń różdżką, gotowa przechwycić wszelkie niespodziewane niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Chyba… wezmę nasze miotły - mówi Amanda, podnosząc upadłe miotły i chowając je pod pachami. "Człowieku, on złamał mi miotłę."

„Przynajmniej nie złamał ci kości” - pisze Constanze na swoim tabliczce.

Amanda jęczy. - Ale to oznacza, że muszę użyć pożyczonych mioteł, zanim to naprawię. Są tak powolne…

Z nieprzytomnym Arshadem za sobą cztery czarownice przemierzają Las Arcturus w poszukiwaniu innych przyjaciół.

* * *

Ursula Callistis - nie, Chariot du Nord popełnił sporo błędów w swoim życiu. Nie jest z natury złą osobą ani też nie ma słabego serca. Wiele lat temu Claiomh Solais wybrał ją jako tę, która osiągnie Wielki Triskelion i ożywi magię. Woodward dostrzegł w niej potencjał i siłę i dlatego wyznaczył ją jako wybraną czarownicę.

Ale zawiodła.

Dlaczego jednak to zrobiła? Chociaż prawdą jest, że czynniki, na które nie miała wpływu, przyczyniły się do popełnianych przez nią błędów, ostatecznie Ursula nie może winić nikogo poza sobą. To dlatego, _że_ była zbyt ufna, zbyt pełna nadziei, nie rozumiejąc w pełni konsekwencji swoich wyborów i decyzji. Po popełnieniu jednego błędu nie mogła znaleźć siły, by powiedzieć prawdę młodej wiedźmie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ursula mogła tylko patrzeć, jak jej uczeń zmaga się z powodów, co do których tylko Ursula miała podejrzenia. W ten sposób dodając do jej listy błędów i dalej niszcząc siebie.

Ursula spędziła wiele długich nocy, rozmyślając o swojej przeszłości i błędach po drodze. Nigdy nie wybaczy sobie powstrzymywania Akko. Nigdy nie wybaczy sobie ukrywania tak ważnej tajemnicy. I nigdy nie wybaczy sobie, że nie była wystarczająco silna dla Akko, dla Croix i dla wszystkich; w tym siebie.

Ursula ze spuszczoną głową szepcze: „Przepraszam”.

Egor przechyla głowę. - Huh? Przepraszam, nie rozumiem.

Ursula kontynuuje: „W końcu to ja jestem powodem, dla którego ty, Lady Sophia, Akko i tak wielu innych cierpieliście przez tak długi czas. Może nie spowodowałam wypadku, ale jestem pośrednim źródłem całego tego nieszczęścia. Za to przepraszam. "

Egor obraca swoją broń łańcuchową. - Och? I co planujesz z tym zrobić? Czy zamierzasz pozostać na kolanach i pozwolić mi cię odciąć? Twoja głowa powinna być wystarczająco dobra, aby pokutować za twoje grzechy. Nie, żebym naprawdę się tym przejmował.

(Co mam zamiar z tym zrobić?)

Przychodzi mi na myśl odległa rozmowa. Ostre słowa starego przyjaciela o liliowych włosach. Brak współczucia, ale jednocześnie wybaczający.

(Ach, już znam odpowiedź.)

„Nie mogę naprawić swojej przeszłości. Wszystko, co zrobiłem, już się wydarzyło. Nie mogę tego zmienić”. Ursula unosi głowę i upuszcza okulary na ziemię. „W takim razie jedynym sposobem jest patrzenie w przyszłość. Przepraszam za wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Ale nie mogę wiecznie pogrążać się w użalaniu się nad sobą. Są rzeczy, które mogę zrobić. To może nie wystarczyć, by odpokutować za swoje błędy. Ale tak długo, jak mogę pomóc wszystkim jako ich wsparcie, jest to ważniejsze niż pokuta. Akko, Diana, Croix, świat; musi być coś, co mogę dla nich zrobić. Cokolwiek to jest, jestem pewien, że nie jest to błąd ”.

Płonące, czerwone oczy Ursuli wbijały się w duszę Egora. Bez słów jej oczy mówią mu, że zawsze będzie pamiętać swoje błędy i konsekwencje swoich decyzji. Ale ona odsunie ich wszystkich na bok, aby zrobili to, co jest w tej chwili słuszne. Nie ma tu miejsca na jej słabość.

Egor chwyta broń i zaciska dłonie na zimnym metalu. - Jakie nudne. W porządku, przypuszczam, że to wszystko, co mogę dostać. Domyślnie powrócę do okaleczania cię siłą.

Egor potrząsa łańcuchami i przygotowuje się do ataku. Ursula odbija jeden z rzuconych sztyletów swoim pseudo-mieczem i odsuwa się z drogi, gdy Egor pędzi naprzód z drugim sztyletem w dłoni. Egor cofa łańcuch rzuconego sztyletu i odsuwa się od Ursuli, po czym ponownie wyceluje w Ursulę.

Ursula usuwa zewnętrzną warstwę swojego munduru i używa jej jako pseudo tarczy, aby uwięzić strzałkę, zanim zdąży ją trafić. Rozdziera ubranie i celuje w Egora, który odskakuje i rzuca drugą strzałką. Ursula odchyla się i analizuje ruchy Egora.

(Jego broń działa najlepiej w cieniu z dużej odległości. Ale może też używać jej w walce na średnim i bliskim dystansie. Dzięki swojej szybkości nie da mi wystarczająco dużo czasu na aktywację zaklęcia. _Murowa_ może zadziałać, ale ja potrzebuję odpowiedniego momentu…!)

Ursula zmniejsza dystans między nimi, zmuszając Egora do ściągnięcia łańcuchów z powrotem, aby bronić się z mniejszej odległości. Ursula odchyla się od czubków sztyletów, tnąc ramię Egora. Egor rzuca swoim drugim sztyletem w głowę Ursuli, aby odwrócić jej trajektorię, zmuszając ją do podniesienia szabli w ostatniej sekundzie do zablokowania.

Decyzja, by strzec się przed sztyletem, otwiera jej brzuch. Egor wykorzystuje tę okazję, aby wykonać cięcie na brzuchu, a następnie odsunąć świeżą ranę z siłą wystarczającą, aby powalić ją z powrotem na drzewo.

Ursula ledwie zdąża kaszleć, zanim Egor z radości potrząsa łańcuchami i rzuca sztyletem w Ursulę z prędkością, której nie może zablokować. Ursula desperacko unosi rękę, by przyjąć cios ramieniem, a nie głową. Ale nie wydaje się to konieczne.

Czerwony laser wystrzeliwuje z nieba i przechwytuje sztylet. Egor szybko pociąga za łańcuch i odskakuje, szukając źródła ataku.

"Więcej niedogodności?" Egor mamrocze.

\- Te rzeczy poruszają się dość szybko. Nie byłam pewna, czy moje Czarnoksięskie Jednostki są w stanie wykonać obliczenia wystarczające do trafienia tymi strzałkami w dół. Chyba mam dziś szczęście.

Ursula wzdycha z ulgą. "Croix!"

Wspomniana wiedźma unosi się w dół ze swojego miejsca na jej Czarodziejskiej Jednostce. Ląduje obok Ursuli i staje między nią a Egorem. Croix spogląda do tyłu na sekundę, aby sprawdzić stan Ursuli. W przeciwnym razie skupia swoją uwagę na Egorze.

Egor marszczy brwi. - Croix Meridies… Nie interesuję się tobą.

\- Nie musisz. Pozwoliłbym Rydwanowi zająć się sprawami, ale myślę, że nawet ty nie możesz wiele zrobić przeciwko komuś, kto nie ma ludzkiego ciała.

\- Wiesz o Egorze? Pyta Ursula.

Croix macha ręką. Tylko o wypadku io tym, jak jego siostra włożyła duszę do jednego ze swoich homunkulusów. Ciała homunkulusów nie działają w takich samych granicach jak normalne ludzkie ciała. To zaskakujące, że możesz za nim nadążyć. Zgadnij wszystkie te ćwiczenia naprawdę się opłaciły ”.

„Aileen powinna była zostawić cię w Ministerstwie” - mówi Egor.

\- _Minister_ powinien być w Ministerstwie. Ale jesteśmy tutaj. Nie ma znaczenia, że śledziłem ją tutaj. Od dawna jest wobec mnie podejrzliwa. Teraz jej liczne zniknięcia mają sens. Spotykała się z tobą, prawda? ? ”

"Czy to ma znaczenie?"

\- Nie, nie ma. Prawdę mówiąc, wiele rzeczy nie ma znaczenia. Cokolwiek wydarzyło się w przeszłości, też nie. Croix unosi ramiona i wzrusza ramionami. „Możesz żywić jakąś niechęć do Rydwanu za odebranie swojej magii, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie tylko ona jest winna. Dając jej pomysł użycia Ducha Paliwa Marzeń, stawiam mnie w takiej samej pozycji jak ona. koniec, nic z tego nie ma znaczenia. Możesz nas nienawidzić, ile tylko chcesz. Nie zmienia to faktu, że nadal jesteś taki teraz. Nie jestem typem, który pozwala, by przeszłość mnie prześladowała. I widzę, że Rydwan jest ucząc się tego też nie robić. Nie dostaniesz od nas tego, czego chcesz ”.

Ursula chwyta ją za bok. „Croix…”

Croix uśmiecha się złośliwie. - W końcu sam znalazłeś odpowiedź. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zdziwiony. Masz na to siłę. Po prostu musiałeś to znaleźć sam.

\- Zawsze jesteś przy mnie, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewam - wzdycha Ursula.

„Tym razem faktycznie zaoferuję pomocne wsparcie. Koniec z zabawnymi sprawami. Upewnij się, że nie umrzesz przy mnie” - mówi Croix.

\- Uważaj na jego sztylety, Croix. Ursula siada z bolesnym grymasem. "Są podszyte silną trucizną, która niszczy cię od wewnątrz."

Croix wskazuje na brzuch Ursuli. "Czy zamierzasz posłuchać własnej rady?"

Ursula wyciąga strzykawkę z dołączonym antidotum i wstrzykuje ją do żyły. Antidotum działa w niecałą minutę i pozwala Ursuli zebrać siły, by ponownie wstać.

Croix otwiera usta. - Myśleliście z wyprzedzeniem. Jestem pod wrażeniem, rydwanie.

Ursula podchodzi do Croix i podaje jej strzykawkę oraz dwie dodatkowe fiolki antidotum. „Nie zostało mi zbyt wielu, więc nie możemy na nich długo polegać”.

„To naprawdę niewygodne, jak musimy ponownie zastosować ten środek zaradczy, gdy doznamy poważnych obrażeń”. Croix wzdycha. - Pozwolę ci zająć się walką w zwarciu. Możesz nadążyć za jego ciałem homunkulusa. To nie znaczy, że mogę. Moje jednostki magii mogą cię okryć przez jakiś czas. Nie polegaj jednak na nich. ; ciężko jest uzyskać czysty strzał, kiedy oboje poruszacie się tak szybko ”.

Egor bawi się sztyletami ze znudzoną miną. „Skończyliście już?” Wiem, że nie dostanę żadnej rozrywki, szturchając przeszłość Chariot du Nord. A jeśli masz antidotum na moją truciznę… oznacza to po prostu, że muszę włożyć więcej wysiłku, aby uzyskać to, co ja Chcę. Jakie to kłopotliwe. Cóż, moim zadaniem jest powstrzymanie nikogo przed dotarciem do miejsca rytuału. Działa to na moją korzyść, jeśli zamierzasz zostać, aby pomóc Chariot du Nord. "

Rydwan przygotowuje różdżkę. "Croix!"

Croix wyciąga własną różdżkę. - Cóż, wciąż musimy znaleźć twoich uczniów. Więc nie możemy długo czekać.

"Pójdziemy poszukać Akko i Diany, jak tylko pokonamy Egora."

Croix wzdycha. - W takim razie ci ufam, Rydwanie.

Rydwan się uśmiecha. - To ja powinienem to powiedzieć.

Egor potrząsa łańcuchami, ponownie rozpoczynając walkę.

* * *

Aileen wzdycha. „Dlaczego wszyscy są niekompetentni? Daję im jedną pracę, a mimo to udaje im się przepuścić trójkę dzieci. Nie mam na to czasu”.

\- Myślisz, _że masz_ zły dzień? Przynajmniej nie ścigał cię gigantyczny kurczak, a potem horda potworów! Akko krzyczy.

„Akko, nie sądzę, żeby to było teraz ważne” - mówi Lotte.

„Cóż, chciałeś wiedzieć, co zamierza minister. Masz teraz swoją szansę” - mówi Sucy. „Zbieg okoliczności to dla Akko niezłe szczęście. Chyba w życiu Akko musi być trochę szczęścia”.

„Nie sądzę, żeby wbiegnięcie na głównego szefa działało na moją korzyść”, narzeka Akko.

"Wystarczy tego." Aileen wskazuje jedną stronę swojej naginaty na ziemię. „ _**Foraen Mugrowna**_ ”.

Winorośl i liście wokół Akko, Lotte i Sucy. Zanim zdążą wyciągnąć różdżki, rośliny owijają się wokół nich i chwytają ich ramiona za boki.

Akko chrząka, usiłując wydostać się z uścisku na jej ciele. Ale mimo wszelkich starań, nie może pokonać mocy zaklęcia Aileen.

"Co do cholery ?! Hej!"

Aileen zmienia uchwyt, więc naginata zostaje umieszczona za jej plecami. - To powinno na razie wystarczyć dla was trojga. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jest tak trudno trzymać kilkoro dzieci z daleka, tak jak prosiłam. Co robią ci głupcy? W każdym razie straciłem za dużo czasu.

"Czekać!" Akko krzyczy, gdy Aileen zaczyna ich mijać. - Po co to wszystko w ogóle? Do czego używasz tych kamieni filozoficznych, które ukradliście? I dlaczego wszystko wydaje się, że zaraz się rozpadnie?

„Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie mam obowiązku odpowiadać na żadne z tych pytań” - mówi Aileen.

\- Ale jesteś ministrem! Możesz mieć wszystko, co chcesz, mając pracę tak wysokiej rangi! Chyba że jesteś tylko obłąkanym złoczyńcą, który chce zniszczyć świat lub coś w tym stylu. Ale nie wyglądasz na takiego.

„Wszystkie istoty dookoła szaleją z powodu przeciążenia magią” - zauważa Lotte. - Cóż, to bardziej tak, jakby byli zdezorientowani, dlaczego cała nadmierna magiczna energia jest ponownie przydzielana w niezwykłym tempie.

„Dziwnie jest czuć to wyczerpanie po odzyskaniu magii. To bardzo źle, jeśli nawet duchy są zdenerwowane” - mówi Sucy.

Akko kiwa głową. - Tak! Po co to wszystko? Dlaczego musisz tak bardzo wszystko zepsuć? Czy jesteś taki znudzony jako minister?

Aileen wbija swoją naginatę w ziemię. - Po co? Uważasz, że mam wszystko, czego pragnę?

\- Cóż, czy nie otrzymujesz specjalnego dostępu do informacji i nie zarabiasz dużo jako minister? Pyta Akko.

„Są pewne kwestie, których nawet ja jako minister nie potrafię rozwiązać, panno Kagari”. Aileen spogląda na ciemniejące niebo. „Nawet gdybym był najpotężniejszą osobą na tej planecie, nigdy nie byłbym w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi, których pragnę, konwencjonalnymi metodami. Tylko jedna osoba ma odpowiedzi, których szukam. Niestety, ona jest zamknięta za potężną pieczęcią przez ostatnie tysiące lat ”.

„Tylko jedna osoba wie? Co jest takiego specjalnego w tej osobie?”

„Czarownice ze starości były potężne i mądre poza naszym zrozumieniem. Potrafiły wykonywać magię, która została utracona na zawsze do czasów współczesnych. Potrzeba było wielu wieków, zanim będziemy mogli ją odtworzyć. To jest główny powód, dla którego House of Fei jest znany ze swojej specjalizacji. Jest to jedyna grupa magów ze znajomością Taumaturgii Duszy od czasu zagubienia tej sztuki. "

\- Więc… chcesz zapytać zapieczętowaną wiedźmę o jakieś informacje na temat utraconej magii?

"Jesteś zaskakująco spostrzegawczy." Aileen zaciska pięść. „Gdybym mógł zrozumieć działanie duszy, mógłbym zapobiec przyszłym tragediom. Ludzie tacy jak Egor Pavlova, Diana Cavendish i ja nie musielibyśmy cierpieć. Nawet jeśli będę musiał zaryzykować wywołanie całkowitego chaosu w naszym świecie, będę znaleźć odpowiedzi, których szukam. "

Akko wzdycha się do starszej wiedźmy. - Czekaj, więc zerwanie pieczęci na tej wiedźmie naprawdę zniszczy świat ?! Nie sądziłem, że to się faktycznie wydarzy!

„To tylko możliwość, którą chciałbym przeoczyć ze względu na mój cel. Jeśli uda mi się obudzić Goetię jako mojego instruktora w Taumaturgii Duszy, nie obchodzi mnie, co stanie się z resztą świata”.

Głowa Akko płonie z niedowierzania. „Zagrozisz światu z własnych egoistycznych powodów ?! Co się stanie, gdy wszyscy zginą ?!”

„To, co stanie się z innymi, nie jest moim zmartwieniem. Dopóki będę w stanie zapobiec dalszym tragediom spowodowanym zniszczeniem duszy, Demoniczna Wiedźma może zniewolić ludzkość, jak uzna to za stosowne” - odpowiada beznamiętnie Aileen.

\- Po prostu jesteś hipokrytą! Chcesz ratować ludzi, ale nie obchodzi cię, czy wszyscy zginą?

"To jest moment, w którym twój brak zrozumienia tradycji cię zaślepia, Atsuko Kagari. Gdybyś naprawdę znał historię Zepsucia i jej osobowość, wiedziałbyś, że jej celem nie jest zniszczenie samej ludzkości; jej intencje spadają gdzie indziej." " Aileen mruży oczy. „W każdym razie, co byś wtedy zrobił, Atsuko Kagari? Przypuśćmy, że Goetia ma sposób na uleczenie Klątwy Ostrzy. Jednak aby nauczyć się lekarstwa, musisz złamać pieczęć, która ogranicza Demoniczną Wiedźmę. Co byś wybrał?”

\- To oczywiste! Ja…! Słowa Akko ściskają jej w gardle.

Lotte z niepokojem patrzy na przyjaciółkę. "Akko?"

\- To nie jest łatwa decyzja, prawda? Zwłaszcza, że nie ma znanego lekarstwa na Klątwę Ostrzy w ramach naszych obecnych możliwości. Odpowiedź, której szukasz, znajduje się tuż przed tobą, panno Kagari. Czy zagrozisz reszcie świata dla jednej osoby? A może zrezygnujesz z życia swojej ukochanej osoby, aby zapewnić większości bezpieczeństwo? ”

Akko zaciska pięści po bokach. Nie może zaprzeczyć logice Aileen. Po tak długich poszukiwaniach i trafieniu w ślepy zaułek, trudno zaprzeczyć posiadaniu opcji tuż przed nią. Ale rezygnacja ze wszystkich dla jednej osoby też nie pasuje do niej. Jednocześnie nie może pozwolić Dianie umrzeć. Co by wybrała?

To nie Akko odpowiada, ale Sucy. - To trochę głupie pytanie, nie sądzisz?

Lotte odbiera, gdzie kończy Sucy. - Możesz być ministrem, ale nie możesz włożyć słów w usta kogoś, kogo nie znasz. Nie rozumiesz Akko. Akko znalazłby sposób na uratowanie Diany bez narażania świata.

\- Akko jest samolubna. To oczywiste, że wybierze Diany. Usta Sucy rozciągają się w lekkim uśmiechu. „Ale jednocześnie jest tak samolubna, że chce też zachować świat, w którym mogą przebywać oboje. Tak więc samolubstwo Akko wystarczy na dziesięć osób, więc przeciwstawi się przeciwnościom losu i uratuje zarówno Dianę, jak i świat”.

„Taką osobą jest Akko” - mówi Lotte. - W końcu wybierze oba, nawet jeśli jest to niemożliwe. Nie jest kimś, kto pozwoli, by niemożliwe ją powstrzymało.

Akko wpatruje się w swoich dwóch kolegów z drużyny ze zdumieniem. „Wy…”

Aileen kręci głową. „Głupie i nierealne. W końcu będziesz musiał wybrać jedno z nich. Nie możesz uratować obu. Nawet jeśli masz dziesięciolecia doświadczenia i talentu, nie możesz przeciwstawić się losowi. W końcu możesz tylko płakać i lamentować niepowodzenia. Dostaniesz to, czego chcesz, ale nie w tym samym czasie. Nigdy nie będziesz zadowolony z tego, co wybierzesz. Tak po prostu działa świat ”.

"Patrz na mnie!" - krzyczy Akko. „Lotte i Sucy mają rację. I nawet gdybym chciał, Diana i tak nie pozwoliłaby mi wybrać jej z całego świata! Tak by zrobiła słaba osoba. nieważne, to tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz ciągle szukać innej drogi. Mogłeś się poddać, ale ja tego nie zrobię! Nie poddam się dla Diany, siebie i wszystkich, którzy w nas wierzą! ”

Aileen wyciąga swoją naginatę z ziemi. - Rozumiem. Więc ostatecznie nie możemy dojść do porozumienia. Nie wiem, czy źródło twojego postanowienia bierze się z siły, czy z naiwności. W każdym razie nasza dyskusja jest zakończona.

Sucy mówi: „Tak, jest. Akko utknęła na tyle długo, że w końcu mogłam sięgnąć do kieszeni”. Wyciąga fiolkę z fioletowym płynem i rzuca nią na trawę z siłą wystarczającą do rozbicia szkła. Trucizna zjada listowie wiążące trzy wiedźmy. Staje się na tyle kruchy, że mogą wyrwać się z więzów i wyciągnąć różdżki w stronę Aileen.

Minister szczypie grzbiet jej nosa. - Pozwoliłem ci wędrować na wolności zbyt długo. Przypuszczam, że tylko pozbycie się przytomności sprawi, że nie będziesz w stanie dalej utrudniać mi postępów.

„Mam dość twardą głowę” - mówi Akko.

„Jestem przekonany, że mogę to złamać”.

" _**Murowa**_ !"

Aileen odchodzi w bok i odbija zaklęcie bokiem swojego ostrza. Zaraz potem ze wszystkich stron otacza ją skupisko fioletowego pyłu. Z drugiej strony Sucy trzyma czubek swojej różdżki blisko ust i wdmuchuje magiczną energię w chmurę wybuchowego proszku. Ogień wybucha przez chmurę i zapala las w blasku ognia.

„ _**Hydra Turbinis**_ ”.

Tornado rozdziera pył, rozpraszając purpurowy proszek i płomień z dala od wiedźmy w centrum burzy za pomocą wichru ruchu naginata Aileen, kontrolując jednocześnie wiatr.

Lotte celuje różdżką w liście. " _**Foraen Mugrowna**_ !"

Winorośle i gałęzie ziemi tym razem słuchają rozkazów Lotte i celują w Aileen. Minister uchyla się w bok i tnie bronią winorośle, które zbliżają się do niej zbyt blisko. Jeden owija się wokół jej kostki i unosi w powietrze. Kiedy się obraca, Aileen przecina winorośl i przełamuje pęd. Macha swoją naginatą i przecina gałęzie, które przychodzą do niej, gdy spada w kierunku ziemi. Ziemia wkrótce się zbliża, zmuszając Aileen do skupienia się na lądowaniu.

„ _**Hydra Turbinis**_ ”.

Kieruje swoje ruchy w kierunku ziemi i wiatrakami swoje naginata, aby wytworzyć siłę przeciwstawiającą się grawitacji w dół. Spowalnia prędkość lądowania na tyle, by bez problemu wylądować na obu stopach. Kiedy jest już na nogach, Aileen trzyma swoją naginatę przed sobą obiema rękami z ostrzami skierowanymi pionowo.

„ _**Shadow Hand of Code: Witch's Grasp**_ ”.

Ramiona cienia pełzają po poszyciu lasu - nie zważając na światło słoneczne i prawa fizyki, wykonując tylko rozkazy czarodzieja. Ręce nie znikają bez względu na rzucone w nie zaklęcia.

„Nie pozwólcie, żeby te cienie was dotykały! To sprawi, że poczujecie, że wszystko na świecie jest do bani!” Akko ostrzega.

Sucy ciska więcej eliksirów w ziemię, aby rozerwać cienie. "Więc nie ma różnicy."

"To sprawi, że nienawidzisz grzybów!"

„… To niedopuszczalne”.

Aileen obraca swoją naginatę i wbija jeden koniec broni w ziemię. - Kto powiedział, że musi nawiązać kontakt z twoim ciałem? _**Shadow Hand of Code: Arachnid's Enclosure**_ .

Ręce cienia nagle wyskakują z ziemi z oszałamiającą prędkością, otaczając trzy czarownice kopułą cienia. Gwintowanie, gwintowanie, gwintowanie; wplatając się w półkulę, która otacza czerwoną drużynę w uścisku.

Aileen opuszcza swoją naginatę i wskakuje na jedną stronę kopuły. Gdy tylko jej dłoń chwyta pajęczynę cienia, w piersiach Akko, Sucy i Lotte przebiega bolesne uczucie. Cała trójka upada na ziemię i ściska się za piersi, aby złagodzić ból.

Oczy Akko się rozszerzają. „To… boli bardziej… ?!”

„Nie popełnię więcej tego samego błędu” - mówi Aileen ze swojej pozycji. "Bądź dobrym uczniem i naucz się poddawać. W ten sposób nie będę musiał cię dalej ranić."

Akko ściska różdżkę w białym uścisku. Trzęsącą się ręką wskazuje różdżkę na Aileen i woła: „ _**Murowa**_ !”.

Aileen z łatwością obraca uchwyt, aby uniknąć ataku. Zielona energia uderza w sieć cieni i zostaje wchłonięta przez ciemność.

"Dlaczego posuwasz się tak daleko?" Aileen zastanawia się. - Nawet jeśli są przeciwko tobie, zaryzykujesz życie, żeby mnie powstrzymać?

Akko zaciska zęby. - Nie… Nie pozwolę komuś… tak okropnemu… komuś, kto nadużywa magii w ten sposób… Nie pozwolę ci robić, co chcesz!

Aileen zwiększa intensywność szaleństwa. Oryginalna kwota już wystarczy, aby uciszyć Lotte i Sucy. Ale ten dodatek prawie rozrywa ich zdrowie psychiczne.

„Nadużywać magii, mówisz? A jak myślisz, jaki jest właściwy sposób używania magii? Marnowanie czasu na takie występy, jak kiedyś robił to Shiny Rydwan? Bez praktycznego zastosowania, poza zabawianiem społeczności, która nie marnowałaby ani sekundy, gdyby musieli nas odrzucić? "

W Akko płonie gniew. Kiedy Akko podnosi głowę, ich łączące się spojrzenia pozwalają Aileen zobaczyć wściekłość Akko bez żadnych masek.

„Magii należy używać, aby przynosić szczęście! To jest… to nie jest to! Po prostu krzywdzisz wszystkich za coś, co nie jest tego warte!” Akko wolną ręką chwyta ją za pierś. „Nawet siebie! Czy naprawdę tego chcesz ?! Czego się tak boisz ?!”

Akko ponownie podnosi różdżkę na Aileen. Starsza kobieta znów przygotowuje się do ucieczki przed _Murową_ .

" _**Slonhon Deance**_ !"

Zamiast skondensowanej wiązki magii, kwiat wyskakuje tam, gdzie powinien być nos Aileen. Na chwilę rozprasza Aileen. W tej sekundzie intensywność przytłaczających cieni łagodzi na tyle, że Sucy odzyskuje przytomność i podpala naginatę w środku kopuły za pomocą wybuchowej mocy i machnięcia różdżką.

Celowanie w centralny element osłabia cienie i usuwa zaklęcie Aileen. Gdy dźwignia znika, Aileen traci przyczepność i upada na ziemię.

Akko nie daje Aileen czasu na naprawienie siebie. Gdy tylko jej stopy dotkną poszycia leśnego, Akko już wycelowała różdżkę w ministra.

„ _**Belga Vida**_ !”

Oczy Aileen rozszerzają się. Możliwe, że udało jej się uciec przed _Murową_ w tak krótkim czasie. Ale jej zdziwienie wymazuje wszelkie luki, jakie mogłaby musieć zrobić, by uniknąć wybuchu tego kalibru z bliska. Wszystko, co może zrobić, to przygotować się, gdy ogień ogarnia całe jej istnienie.

Zasięg wybuchu nie jest tak duży, jak możliwości Ursuli. Ale wystarczy podpalić kilka roślin wokół nich i przykryć dymem cały otwór.

„A-Akko, to niesamowite!” Lotte kaszle w pięść, kiedy jej gardło zostaje zatkane przez dym. - Ale um, gdzie nauczyłeś się takiego niszczycielskiego zaklęcia ?!

Akko bije się w klatkę piersiową, aby oczyścić płuca. - Nauczyła mnie profesor Ursula! Jest o wiele mniejsza niż to, co zrobiła, kiedy mi pokazała. Zniszczyła cały posąg i budynek, kiedy to zrobiła!

\- Czy naprawdę w porządku jest nauczyć _Akko_ zaklęcia tak destrukcyjnego jak to? Sucy narzeka.

Stęknięcie z rozpraszającego się dymu ucina każdą ripostę, jaką Akko mogłaby dać.

\- Ach, że Ursula Callistis nauczyła cię tego zaklęcia? Całkiem przyzwoita pierwsza próba. Ale za mało.

To nie znaczy, że zaklęcie Akko nie przyniosło efektu. Aileen wychodzi z następstw z poważnymi oparzeniami drugiego stopnia i ubraniami pokrytymi i poszarpanymi czarnym popiołem. Mimo odniesionych obrażeń Minister idzie ze zwykłą siłą w stronę wciąż płonącej naginaty. Ignoruje płomienie otaczające jej broń, ignorując to, jak pali jej ciało, gdy ją chwyci. Aileen po prostu podnosi go i odkłada z powrotem. Ten jeden ruch natychmiast rozprasza płomienie.

Zanim którakolwiek z trzech czarownic zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, Aileen wystrzeliwuje prosto w kierunku Akko i obraca swoją naginata. Laska uderza w głowę Akko i rzuca ją poślizgiem na polanę.

Lotte wstrzymuje oddech. "Ak-!"

Aileen robi kilka kroków do przodu i kopie z półobrotu Lotte w bok, aby również wyrzucić ją z ziemi. Używa pędu, aby obrócić się i zablokować zaklęcie Sucy, wskazując jedną stronę swojej naginaty na ostatnią czarownicę. Cicha _Murowa_ wystrzeliwuje z broni i uderza Sucy wprost, rzucając ją na kolana.

Aileen kręci głową. - Za mało. Nigdy wystarczająco. Widzi szczególnie poważne oparzenia na ramieniu. „To wciąż nic… nic w porównaniu z nieubłaganą chęcią wyrwania mi serca z piersi. Żaden z was nigdy nie pozna uczucia swojej duszy, która próbuje się rozerwać na kawałki przez _pięć długich lat_ ”.

Ciało Aileen podskakuje do przodu. Duże, owłosione ramiona otaczają ją i chwytają jej ramiona przy boku. Siła trzymającego ją w niewoli zwierzęcia uniemożliwia jej podniesienie naginaty nawet o cal. Jeśli spróbuje wyrwać się z uścisku, jej porywacz po prostu ściska jej ramiona, aż jej płuca ledwo łapią oddech.

Brązowy goryl górujący nad Aileen uśmiecha się. "Mówiłem ci, że mam twardą głowę!"

Aileen spogląda na małą plamkę czerwieni pokrywającą skroń goryla. "Hm, tak się wydaje."

Lotte i Sucy wykorzystują tę okazję, by wycelować różdżkami w Aileen. Koncentrują magię w swoich różdżkach dla _Murowej_ , tak jak Akko przyzwyczaiła się do tego.

" _**Murowa**_ !"

Aileen kliknie językiem. „ _**Metamorphie Fociesse**_ ”.

Akko łapie puste powietrze, gdy postać Aileen znika. Akko zauważa, że mała czarna mysz prześlizguje się przez jej szeroki uchwyt i ucieka pod nią. Nagłe zniknięcie Aileen powoduje, że zaklęcia Lotte i Sucy przypadkowo trafiają Akko. Akko krzyczy i upada na podłogę, a zaklęcie metamorfozy dezaktywuje ją i przywraca jej ludzką postać z poślizgu koncentracji.

"O." Sucy cofa różdżkę, a jej oczy bardziej wyrażają szok niż słowa.

"Akko!" Lotte płacze i biegnie w stronę ledwie przytomnego kolegi z drużyny.

Aileen wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci kilka kroków dalej. Milczy i patrzy, jak Lotte martwi się o Akko. W tym samym czasie Sucy nieufnie obserwuje zrelaksowaną postawę Aileen.

Akko próbuje usiąść. Nawet z pomocą Lotte może sobie poradzić z małym chrząknięciem, zanim upadnie z powrotem na ziemię. - Myślę, że wszystko w porządku. Wow, wy dwoje jesteście naprawdę dobrzy w tym zaklęciu.

\- Tak mi przykro, Akko! Nie chcieliśmy _cię_ uderzyć !

Akko masuje klatkę piersiową. - S'ok. Nie spodziewałem się, że wymknie się spod mnie w ten sposób. Przesuwa palcem po krwi z boku głowy. - Ow. Dobra, to nadal boli.

\- Zaskakujące, że tak szybko doszedłeś do siebie. Musisz mieć wstrząs mózgu od tego ciosu.

\- A co? Chyba mam zawroty głowy…

Sucy skupia swoją uwagę na Aileen. - Jesteś zaskakująco nieaktywny jak na kogoś, kto chciał się pozbyć Akko kilka sekund temu.

Sucy przysięga, że słyszy cichy, cichy dźwięk wibracji materiału. Ale wokół nich jest zbyt wiele hałasu, żeby mogła wiedzieć na pewno.

Aileen mruga szybko, usuwając mgłę z pola widzenia. - Wasz brak doświadczenia pod pewnymi względami działa na moją korzyść, ale nie w innych. Spodziewałem się, że twoje zaklęcia obezwładnią pannę Kagari, ale tak się nie stało. To drobny błąd w obliczeniach z mojej strony. Niezależnie od tego, czy jesteście nowicjuszami, czy też panna Kagari jest odporna, Nie mogę powiedzieć, co jest przyczyną mojego błędu. "

„Prawdopodobnie oba” - mówi Sucy.

\- Nieważne. Dam wam bezpłatną lekcję magii, ponieważ i tak tu jesteśmy. Aileen kręci swoją naginatą ruchem wiatraka wokół swojego ciała, przechodząc z prawej strony na lewą iz powrotem. „Wykwalifikowana wiedźma nie musi znać każdego istniejącego zaklęcia. Tym, co sprawia, że potężna wiedźma - jak każda inna osoba - jest jej zdolność przystosowania się do każdej sytuacji. Nawet jeśli znasz tysiące zaklęć, to Czarownica wciąż może przegrać z inną, mając tylko sto zaklęć w swoim arsenale. Kluczem jest wszechstronność, umiejętność manipulowania zaklęciami zgodnie z jej intencjami. "

Stopy Sucy cofają się o kilka centymetrów, gdy prędkość obrotów Aileen rośnie.

„Weźmy na przykład zaklęcie _Belga Vida_ . Podstawowe zaklęcie ofensywne, które dezintegruje wszystko na swojej drodze potężnym podmuchem płomieni nasyconych magią. Większość używa go, rzucając zaklęcie na prostej ścieżce. Jednak nie jest to ograniczone do tego trajektoria."

Aileen unosi prawą rękę do góry i utrzymuje naginatę wirującą na prawej dłoni. Porusza się tak szybko, że cała broń wygląda jak rozmycie. Ale czubki obu ostrzy świeci na zielono magią, przez co wygląda, jakby duża zielona aureola spoczywała nad postacią Aileen.

„Możesz go dostosować, by atakować wrogów z wielu lokalizacji, a nie w jednym kierunku”.

Sucy sięga do swojego munduru, aby wyciągnąć pierwszy eliksir, którego może użyć do obrony. Jest zbyt daleko od Lotte i Akko, żeby się do nich zbliżyć, nie jeśli chce się chronić. Wszystko, co może zrobić, to krzyczeć: „Lotte!”

„ _**Turuto Estida**_ -!”

Błyszczący płomień oświetla beznamiętną twarz Aileen. Wypowiada jedno zaklęcie bez wyrzutów sumienia.

„ _**Belga Vida**_ ”.

### Uwagi:

> Nie wiem, czy Rosjanie rzeczywiście walczą z niedźwiedziami. To knebel, z którym jestem gotów biegać, chociaż XD Zwłaszcza z tą grafiką postaci Jasminki. Zasługuje na własny, zły moment, ponieważ nie dostała dla siebie odcinka.
> 
> Specjalną mocą Akko jest posiadanie przyjaciół, którzy wydają się na nią srać, ale tak naprawdę w nią wierzą.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Charakter twarzy Arshada jest oparty na Agni z _Kuroshitsuji_ .


	41. Rozdział 28: Akt IV.iii. Ripple of Fate - Pandemonium

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym wszystko jest w bałaganie, ponieważ każdy stara się robić, co chce.

### Uwagi:

> Wracam teraz do domu. Cóż, to były miłe wakacje, dopóki trwało. Teraz muszę przygotować się na ostatni kwartał… proszę, pozwól mi tym razem być produktywnym i odpowiednio ustalić priorytety…
> 
> Ja też jestem chory. Lmfao.
> 
> Niektóre sceny walki mają ocenę T dla akcji Pomidora. Obejmuje to niektóre opisy krwi i obrażeń. Jednak nic zbyt makabrycznego.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_28_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Aileen zatrzymuje ruch swojej naginaty. Zamiast wbijać ją w ziemię, chwyta ją tak, aby broń spoczywała ukośnie na jej plecach.

„W dzisiejszych czasach dzieci są tak odporne. Przypuszczam, że powinienem bardziej docenić tobie i twoim przyjaciołom, panno Kagari,” mówi Aileen, oceniając szkody wyrządzone przez jej zaklęcie.

Sucy chwyta ją za ramię, klęcząc na ziemi za prawie zniszczoną ścianą gigantycznej korony grzybowej. Po drugiej stronie Lotte pochyla się nad nieruchomym ciałem Akko z drżącymi ramionami, które ledwo potrafią utrzymać się nad Akko. Gdy kurz opadnie, ramiona Lotte opadają na nią, a ona upada na przód Akko.

Po uderzeniu tak potężnym zaklęciem bez możliwości uniku, trzy dziewczyny wymagają całej siły, by zachować przytomność. Sucy jest bliska pójścia za tropem Lotte i upadku na siebie.

\- L-Lotte… Sucy… - jęczy Akko. Próbuje usiąść, ale teraz jest jej trudniej, kiedy spoczywa na niej ciężar.

\- Zaskakujące jest, że wy troje wciąż jesteście przytomni, choć ledwo. W tej sytuacji niewiele można zrobić. Aileen zaczyna iść do miejsca, gdzie leżały Akko i Lotte. - Przypuszczam, że mógłbym cię tu zostawić, nie robiąc nic innego. Jednak to może nie wystarczyć, jeśli wyzdrowiejesz szybciej niż moje oczekiwania. Boli mnie odbieranie życia dzieciom, ale w tym przypadku nic nie można na to poradzić.

Akko usiłuje sięgnąć do różdżki. Ale ciężar Lotte, który uwięził jej ramię, uniemożliwia jej sięgnięcie dostatecznie blisko.

(Chodź ciała, ruch! Nie można po prostu położyć tutaj tak! Przyjdź _na_ !)

Szelest lasu przyciąga uwagę Aileen i powstrzymuje ją przed pójściem naprzód. Odwraca głowę w kierunku czegoś, co brzmi jak gwałtowne niszczenie liści i gałęzi. Hałas staje się głośniejszy, gdy coś, co powoduje zakłócenia, zbliża się do nich.

Aileen mruży oczy. "To jest…"

Z lasu wylewa się plama na polanę, na której stoją cztery czarownice. Odbija się od ziemi i ląduje na nogach wykonując salto w tył. Postać okazuje się być człowiekiem w zbroi rycerskiej, wymachującym mieczem ze złotą osłoną i świecącym czerwonym ostrzem. Jego krótkie blond włosy i opalona skóra są pokryte zaschniętą i świeżą krwią.

\- Jesteś kuzynem Diany! - mówi Akko, rozpoznając chłopca z posiadłości Reinhardtów.

Daniel spogląda do tyłu i widzi Akko na ziemi. Przeciera krew z oczu, aby upewnić się, że to naprawdę ona. - Co… Jesteś dziewczyną Diany. Albo dobrym przyjacielem. Rywalem? Nieważne. Kim jesteś…? Nie, to nie jest teraz ważne. Jego oczy padają na Aileen. - Minister też tu jest? Wydaje się, że wiedźmy są czymś zajęte.

\- Daniel Reinhardt. Jeśli tu jesteś, gdzie jest Ulfric Reinhardt i Renatus? Pyta Aileen.

\- Powinni podążać zaraz… teraz.

Dwie postacie rozbijają się przez las. Jeden podskakuje z powrotem na nogi i blokuje uderzenie znad głowy drugiego, który go ściga. Pierwsza postać odskakuje, unikając cięcia w jego tors i ląduje obok Daniela.

Podobnie jak Daniel, Ulfric jest pokryty różnymi skaleczeniami i urazami. Krew płynie z wielu ran na każdej części jego ciała. Natomiast Renatus wydaje się być wolny od urazów. Tylko kilka drobinek kurzu pokrywa jego ubranie i skórę.

\- Tutaj jesteś, Danielu. Myślałem, że cię straciłem. Ulfric podąża za wzrokiem Daniela do Aileen. - Och, witaj panie ministrze. Twój ojciec sprawia nam kłopoty. Oczy Ulfrica spoglądają na spaloną i postrzępioną postać ministra. - Ty też nie wydajesz się mieć łatwego czasu.

Renatus macha ostrzem, aby usunąć krew pokrywającą stal. - Starzejesz się, Ulfric. Nadążałeś za mną. Nawet z magią swojej rodziny nie możesz dorównać staruszkowi?

„Jeśli pamiętasz, _jestem_ starszy od ciebie. A normalni ludzie ulegają słabościom starości. Jesteś anomalią” - odpowiada Ulfric.

\- Cuda intensywnego, właściwego treningu, Ulfric. Stałeś się zbyt rozluźniony w ciągu tych kilku lat spokoju.

„Powiedziałbym, że twoje oko daje niesprawiedliwą przewagę, ale brzmiałoby to jak marudzenie” - odpowiada Ulfric.

Renatus kącikiem oka wychwytuje ruch pochodzący od czarownic. - Nie wtrącałbym się w naszą walkę. Nie mam powodu, by cię skrzywdzić, jeśli zatrzymasz się dla siebie. Jednak nie ma to zastosowania, jeśli najpierw mnie zaatakujesz.

„Sugeruję, abyś zważał na jego ostrzeżenie” - mówi Ulfric. - Ani Daniel, ani ja nie jesteśmy w stanie zagwarantować ci ochrony. Jeśli rzucisz na niego zaklęcie, Renatus może bardzo dobrze odciąć ci głowę w następnej sekundzie.

Akko zaciska zęby, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.

Daniel ocenia wynędzniałe formy czarownic. - Prawdopodobnie wypoczniesz we trójce. Wygląda na to, że minister zrobił ci numer.

„Ta pani nie lubi dzieciaków…” jęczy Akko. „Powinienem rzucić _Murowa_ na nią dobre-Hej, skąd poszła?”

Nigdzie nie ma Aileen Bradley. Musiała skorzystać z chwilowej rozrywki, żeby się wycofać.

Daniel wzdycha. - Przynajmniej to o jednego przeciwnika mniej, z którym trzeba sobie poradzić.

\- Nie trać czujności, chłopcze - mówi Ulfric. "Nasza walka zostaje wznowiona."

"Bzdury-!"

Renatus biegnie do przodu i celuje w tego, którego uważa za słabszego z dwóch rycerzy. Wbija lewą rękę do przodu w ramię Daniela i wykonuje cięcie w górę przez ciało Daniela prawą, gdy jego pierwszy cios zostaje odbity.

Daniel cofa się, by uniknąć drugiego uderzenia, i odpycha pierwsze ostrze, by kontrować. Kiedy Renatus z łatwością tego unika, Daniel cofa się, gdy Ulfric wychodzi z tyłu.

Renatus odbija miecz Ulfrica i przecina zbroję Ulfrica na jego ramionach, rękach i nogach. Nawet gdy miecze Renatusa przecinają zbroję, Ulfric kontynuuje natarcie bez wahania.

Daniel wchodzi z przeciwnej strony. Podczas gdy Ulfric jest po prawej stronie Renatusa, Daniel wykorzystuje normalną stronę Renatusa, zakładając, że Renatus nie może zareagować tak szybko. Daniel celuje w szyję, a Ulfric w nogi.

Renatus odchyla się do tyłu i odbija się od ziemi, tak że dwa miecze przelatują nad jego ciałem i pod nim. Używa obu swoich szabli, aby odbijać ostrza wiatraka i kopie dwóch Reinhardtów z rozpoczętym pędem swojego obrotu.

Jest to ciągła gra w kotka i myszkę. Tyle że trudno powiedzieć, kto kogo goni. Na początku wydaje się, że Daniel i Ulfric naciskają na sprawę. Dwóch na jednego i zaklęcie wzmacniające powinny dać im przewagę nad jednym mężczyzną powyżej pięćdziesiątki, dzierżącym normalną broń.

Ale w pewnym momencie waga się przechyli, więc Renatus jest w ofensywie, a dwaj Reinhardtowie są zmuszeni pozostać w defensywie, dopóki nie znajdą kolejnego otwarcia. Nawet jeśli Renatusowi brakuje ulepszeń, które robią Reinhardts, jego ciało ma dziesiątki lat intensywnego treningu, które pozwala mu nadążyć za ich niesamowitą szybkością i siłą. W połączeniu z okiem, które pozwala mu odczytać ruchy przeciwników, zanim one wystąpią, Renatus jest w stanie wykonać te same nadludzkie wyczyny, co Ulfric i Daniel, nawet jeśli nie może nadążyć za ich szybkością i siłą samym ludzkim ciałem.

Daniel chrząka, gdy Renatus kopie go w brzuch. Gdy Daniel cofa się, Ulfric skacze do przodu i przechwytuje Renatusa, zanim ten zdąży zbliżyć się do swojego wnuka.

Pomimo ochrony zarówno jego zbroi, jak i _Magna Aestus_ , ataki Renatusa są wystarczająco silne, aby przebić się przez metal. Daniel pociera wgniecioną powierzchnię zbroi przed swoim brzuchem.

(To jego oko jest naprawdę uciążliwe! Nawet z _Magna Aestus_ , ani dziadek, ani ja nie możemy go zranić? Jakim potworem jest ten człowiek?)

Dla Akko ruchy tych walczących wydają się jedynie zamazaniem. Ledwo nadąża za jaskrawoczerwonym Brisingrem, nie mówiąc już o wszystkim innym.

(Nieważne, dziadek i kuzyn Diany. Jak generał też jest potworem ?!)

Jęk z góry Akko odwraca jej uwagę od walki. Lotte zaczyna przychodzić.

\- Lotte! Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Akko, pomagając Lotte usiąść.

\- Co-co się dzieje? Walka w bok zwraca jej uwagę na szybko poruszające się ciała. "Czy to walka?"

„Najwyraźniej generał armii wdaje się w bójkę z rodziną Diany” - mówi Sucy, kuśtykając w ich stronę. „Poruszają się tak szybko, że boli mnie głowa, gdy próbuję za nimi podążać”.

\- Jeśli go nie zaatakujemy, nie zaatakuje nas. Tak powiedział generał - mówi Akko.

Lotte krzywi się. „Nie wiem jak wy, ale nie sądzę, żebym mógł teraz wiele zrobić, nawet gdybym chciał”.

Sucy unosi rękę i ocenia spalone ubranie i skórę. „Nie znam konkretnego zaklęcia leczącego na tego typu obrażenia”.

Lotte kręci głową. - Ja też nie.

Akko nuci. - Mogę. Co to za zaklęcie, które tata Diany kazał mi użyć ponownie? Eman… Emanta… Evanescence… nie, to nie w porządku. Uh. Aw, daj spokój, ja! Oczy Akko się rozjaśniają. " _Emantur Ligna_ ! To jest to!"

Akko najpierw próbuje zaklęcia na sobie, aby upewnić się, że działa. Kilka niepowodzeń później z powodzeniem leczy kilka oparzeń, aby nie były tak poważne. Ten na głowie jest nieco trudniejszy, więc na razie zostawia go w spokoju.

„Raczej zaskakujące, że wiesz, jak używać takiego zaklęcia” - mówi Sucy po tym, jak Akko leczy ją i Lotte. To jeden z twoich rzadkich sukcesów ”.

\- Hej! Mogę poprawnie rzucać zaklęcia, kiedy chcę! Akko prycha. „Poza tym to nie jest tak, że mam dużo miejsca na błędy. Zrobię to dobrze, albo obrażenia będą się pogarszać”.

\- Cieszymy _się,_ że możesz, Akko. Sucy po prostu nie wie, jak okazać wdzięczność. Lotte rozgląda się po polanie, uważając, aby nie poruszyć szyją zbyt szybko. "Gdzie poszedł minister?"

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. Jej kolana poddają się i ciągnie ją na ziemię wraz z Lotte i Akko. Nawet poruszanie ramionami bolało. - Kto wie. Zniknęła trochę po tym, jak ta trójka się rozbiła.

Cała trójka zwraca uwagę z powrotem na wir walki. Większość tego, na czym mogą się przyczepić, to rozmycie ruchu i ciągłe zderzenie stali.

"Czy ci faceci są ludźmi?" Lotte zastanawia się.

"Kto wie?" Sucy odpowiada.

Daniel wraca do walki, celując w otwarte plecy Renatusa. Renatus odłącza się od Ulfrica, by uniknąć ciosu Daniela znad głowy. Daniel zmienia uchwyt, aby zablokować atak wymierzony w jego szyję. Odsuwa podłączone ostrze na bok i dźga w otwarty brzuch Renatusa. Kiedy ten atak zostaje odbity, Daniel używa tego pędu, aby się obracać. Jednak Renatus wykorzystuje przewagę i kopie go prosto w klatkę piersiową, aby go odepchnąć.

Ulfric podchodzi i tnie Renatusa od tyłu. Renatus używa jednego miecza do blokowania, a drugiego do ataku na Ulfrica po tym, jak odwrócił się i odbił swój pierwszy miecz. Gdy Daniel jest dalej, Renatus skupia swoją uwagę na Ulfricu.

Renatus atakuje oboma mieczami ze wszystkich stron. Cięcie, cięcie, dźganie, parowanie, cięcie. Podczas gdy Renatus naciska do przodu, Ulfric przez większość czasu przyjmuje defensywę, desperacko trzymając miecze z dala od jego witalności. Nie może wiele zrobić przeciwko każdemu atakowi; Najlepsze, co może zrobić, to zignorować nowe otwarte cięcia, których doznaje, gdy Renatus wymyka mu się z gardy.

W tym momencie ani Ulfric, ani Daniel nie zranili Renatusa. Obie są pokryte siniakami, kapiącą krwią i wgniecioną zbroją. Jednak generał armii pozostaje nietknięty.

Daniel ponownie wkracza do walki, uwalniając Ulfrica od pewnej kontuzji. Chociaż nadal doznają obrażeń, jest to przynajmniej rozłożone między nimi. Obaj razem zwiększają szansę na przeżycie.

Renatus również to rozumie.

(W końcu lepiej jest zająć się pojedynczym problemem, prawda? Bardzo dobrze).

Renatus odbija Brisingra i kopie z półobrotu Danielowi w żebra. Daniel czuje, że jego zbroja _i_ ciało zapadają się pod wpływem uderzenia. Odlatuje z powrotem i przewraca się przez poszycie lasu. Daniel podnosi Brisingra i wbija go w ziemię, aby zatrzymać jego rozpęd.

„Guah… cholera…!” Daniel chwyta go za bok, czując złamaną zbroję.

(Chyba żadnych złamanych żeber. Dzięki Bogu za zbroję!)

Kiedy wysyła Daniela w powietrze, Renatus zwraca uwagę na Ulfrica. Starszy mężczyzna zaciska zęby, gdy ponownie zostaje odpychany przez lawinę ostrzy Renatusa. Ulfric tak przyzwyczaja się do blokowania jego górnej części ciała, że zaniedbuje dolną.

Zauważa Renatus. Wycelowuje jeden miecz nisko i tnie przez wewnętrzne lewe udo Ulfrica. Nagły cios okalecza nogę starca i powoduje, że się zachwieje. Daje Renatusowi możliwość zmieść Ulfrica z nóg i wskoczyć na Ulfrica, gdy ląduje na plecach.

Renatus podnosi jeden miecz i celuje w Ulfrica. Ulfric dźga w górę i zmusza Renatusa do obrócenia się na bok, aby uciec. Renatus paruje pchnięcie w górę i używa drugiej ręki, aby wbić miecz w zbroję i tors Ulfrica i wbić w ziemię.

"Guh-!"

Renatus wyrywa miecz Ulfrica z jego obwisłej dłoni i odskakuje. Ale zamiast skończyć Ulfric, odwraca się i biegnie w stronę Daniela.

Ulfric wyciąga rękę, by wyciągnąć szablę z ciała. Jego wizja się rozmywa.

(Celuje w Daniela ?!)

Daniel przez chwilę ociera usta wierzchem rękawicy, po czym podniósł głowę, słysząc pośpieszne kroki. Wyciąga Brisingra z ziemi w chwili, gdy Renatus opuszcza swój miecz. Daniel wykręca swoje ciało, aby uniknąć drugiego miecza.

Renatus naciska do przodu, wykonując po sobie szybkie uderzenia. Daniel ignoruje strużkę krwi, która zaczyna się gromadzić, gdy Renatus mija jego straż. Kiedy Daniel próbuje dostać się do własnego ciosu, Renatus używa obu mieczy naraz, aby zerwać dwuręczny uścisk Daniela. Z otwartymi ramionami Daniela, Renatus podąża za nim, naciskając bliżej i wyłączając prawą rękę Daniela i wbijając jeden miecz w ramię Daniela.

Daniel chrząka, odpychając się. Próbuje przeciąć klatkę piersiową Renatusa, ale nie trafia. Zanim zdążył kontrować, Renatus przecina twarz Daniela przez grzbiet nosa.

„Gh-!” Daniel odskakuje i chwyta go za twarz. Jego ramię również pulsuje, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kiedy jest rozproszony, Renatus używa miecza Ulfrica, aby odciąć prawą rękę Daniela od przedramienia w górę.

Akko wstrzymuje oddech. Lotte sapie obok niej.

(O rany, o rany. To niedobrze!)

Oczy Daniela wybrzuszają się na brakującą kończynę i nagły przypływ krwi. Renatus wykorzystuje szok Daniela i wolną ręką chwyta Brisingra.

„- ?!” Brisingr upada na ziemię, gdy Renatus czuje skwierczenie dłoni. Zapach spalonego ciała mówi Renatusowi, zanim zobaczy swoją ranę, że dotknięcie artefaktu Domu Reinhardtów nie jest mądrym pomysłem.

\- Szkoda. Chciałem użyć lepszego miecza dla siebie.

Daniel potyka się o nogi i upada na ziemię. Nawet z szablą wbitą w ramię, chwyta za kark i stara się zachować przytomność i chęć krzyczenia.

Ulfric wyrywa szablę osadzoną w jego torsie i ryczy „ _**Magna Aestus: Saeva**_ !”

Renatus czuje - raczej niż słyszy lub widzi - coś zbliża się. Odwraca się i unika dźgnięcia Ulfrica zaledwie o centymetr, po czym blokuje następny kontratak wymierzony w jego ramię.

Renatus długo przygląda się obwodom zdobiącym skórę Ulfrica. Zamiast zwykłej zieleni zmienił kolor na czarny. Nie wzdrygnął się, nawet gdy podbite oczy Ulfrica wbijały się w jego własne.

\- Szalona wersja wyspecjalizowanego zaklęcia twojej rodziny? Renatus brzęczy. - Musisz być naprawdę zdesperowany, Ulfric. Nie widziałem, żebyś używał tego ulepszenia od lat!

Ulfric ryczy i odpycha Renatusa. Ulfric zyskuje chwilową przewagę dzięki swojej potwornej wytrwałości i sile przeciwko pojedynczemu mieczowi Renatusa. Ulfric nie rani Renatusa, ale obrażenia, które odnosi podczas kontrataku Renatusa, wydają się być niczym innym jak tylko wiatrem. Ulfric nie zwraca uwagi na otwartą ranę na jego tułowiu, która pulsuje i krwawi, ani na duże rozcięcie na jego udzie. Ciągle sieka tylko pożyczoną szablą. Nie zwraca uwagi na odpryski stali. Wszystko, na czym mu zależy, to atakować, dopóki przeciwnik nie zginie.

Zamiana zdrowego rozsądku na brutalną siłę i wytrzymałość. Jeśli ktoś nie rozwodzi się nad przeszkodami, nie pozwala, by wpłynęły na nie. Nic nie może powstrzymać żołnierza. To właśnie robi _Saeva_ . W istocie użytkownik staje się niepowstrzymanym potworem, który wie tylko niszczyć i zrobi to bez względu na wszystko. Ten potwór nie zatrzyma się, dopóki jego ciało nie zostanie zniszczone.

Zaklęcie jest rejestrowane przez mgłę bólu w głowie Daniela.

„Czy on… oszalał… ?!”

(To zaklęcie… dlaczego Dziadek aktywuje to zakazane ulepszenie ?! Czy sytuacja jest naprawdę aż tak poważna ?!)

Biorąc pod uwagę krew płynącą z jego brakującego ramienia, Daniel powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jest.

Renatus chrząka, gdy Ulfric nadal go odpycha. Jego prawo wciąż daje mu prognozy, ale nie jest tak dokładne, gdy Ulfric działa wyłącznie na podstawie czystego instynktu. Umysł dzikiej bestii jest trudniejszy do odczytania niż racjonalny człowiek.

Jest to jednak miecz obosieczny. Tak jak trudny do odczytania, ułatwia przewidywanie i zrozumienie celu berserkera. To po prostu hakowanie i zabijanie.

Bez odpowiedniej techniki lub formy żołnierz staje się po prostu nowicjuszem z wieloma otworami. Właściwa strategia i ustawienie pozwala przeciwnikowi pokonać berserkera, nawet jeśli ma przewagę czystej brutalnej siły i innych zdolności.

Prędkość Ulfrica jest większa niż ogólnie Renatusa. Ale oko Renatusa przetwarza informacje jeszcze szybciej. I podpowiada mu właściwy moment do uderzenia.

Ciało Ulfrica zostaje na chwilę otwarte, gdy podnosi rękę, aby opuścić miecz. Renatus strzela w tym momencie jak błyskawica i wbija miecz w środek ciała Ulfrica. Pałasz przecina skórę, tkanki, narządy, kręgosłup i ostatecznie wycofuje ciało.

Oczy Ulfrica się rozszerzają. Na chwilę zasłona szaleństwa cofa się, gdy błysk bólu przeszywa jasność jego ciała.

„Mógłbyś zbliżyć się do mnie tylko wtedy, gdybyś użył tego ulepszenia. Ale dzika bestia nie może pokonać odpowiedniego generała” - mówi Renatus. - Niestety, nie mam zamiaru dołączać do ciebie w czeluściach piekła, Ulfric.

Ulfric wypluwa krew. Czarne obwody przebiegające przez jego skórę migoczą, gdy stara się utrzymać Ulfrica przy życiu.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy Renatus nie spodziewa się, że usta Ulfrica wykrzywiają się w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu z zębami poplamionymi na czerwono.

Ulfric chichocze, a krew krztusi mu się za gardłem. - Dałeś się zwieść. Nie lekceważ domu Reinhardta, _stary przyjacielu_ .

Ciało Renatusa szarpie się, gdy nagła wypukłość przebija ciała Ulfrica i Renatusa. Renatus czuje ciepło opuszczające jego ciało i zauważa świecące czerwone ostrze wbijające się w jego tors z małej szczeliny między jego ciałami a Ulfrikiem.

(Od tyłu?!)

Cichy chichot zza Ulfrica. - Ech. Nawet jeśli posiadasz oczy samego boga… nie możesz zablokować ataku, którego nie widzisz!

Fala wojny się zmienia. W tym momencie Renatus rozumie, że jest to dla niego niekorzystny obrót wydarzeń.

Daniel ryczy. - To gówniany ślepy punkt, staruszku!

Daniel wyrywa Brisingra z ciał Ulfrica i Renatusa, odpychając ciało pierwszego z drogi, gdy Renatus próbuje się wycofać. Daniel podąża za generałem i ślepo tnie w górę. Jego wzrok płynie i blednie, gdy krew płynie z jego brakującej prawej ręki i innych obrażeń. Wiotkie ciało Ulfrica pali się z tyłu jego oczu przez narastającą czarną mgiełkę utraty przytomności, popychając Daniela naprzód, by skierować pozostałą siłę jednym uderzeniem, aby okaleczyć przeciwnika w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób.

Na szczęście strona Renatusa protestuje przeciwko nowej kontuzji. Jego noga słabnie, dając Danielowi otwór, którego potrzebuje. Brisingr rozdziera miecz, który Renatus podnosi jako ostatnią próbę zablokowania i łzy w prawym oku Renatusa, przypieczętowując użyteczność tego specjalnego oka.

Renatus stawia na dystans między sobą a Danielem. Kontynuuje wycofywanie się, nawet po zniknięciu w ciemności lasu.

"Poczekaj! Gugh!"

Daniel pada na kolana i upuszcza Brisingra, by chwycić jego prawą rękę. Gorąca, paląca agonia pochodząca z jego ramienia przeszywa resztę jego ciała, gdy jego wzrok płynie czarnymi kropkami.

Ktoś pojawia się obok niego i mówi coś, czego nie słyszy przez głośne bębnienie krwi w uszach. Daniel nie ma nawet energii, by zareagować, jeśli to wróg.

W jakiś sposób irytujący, ale znajomy głos przedziera się przez jego zepsuty mózg i ostatecznie przetwarza na tyle, by mógł zrozumieć, co mówi.

„Hej, poczekaj, w porządku? Rany, jak wy jeszcze żyjecie? Odcięcie ręki i ucieczka nie jest czymś, co normalni ludzie mogą przetrwać tak długo!” - krzyczy Akko.

Daniel jęczy, ale pozwala sobie oprzeć się o boku Akko. „Proszę… czy możesz _przestać mówić_ ”.

Akko prycha z oburzeniem. - Naprawdę jesteś kuzynem Diany? Jesteś taki niegrzeczny. Akko odwraca się, żeby sprawdzić Lotte i Sucy. - Jak tam dziadek Diany?

Lotte kręci głową z różdżką uniesioną nad ciałem Ulfrica. - On się wymyka. A Sucy i ja nie wiemy, jak uratować kogoś z tak poważną kontuzją.

\- _Emantur Ligna_ ! To powinno przynajmniej pomóc zatrzymać krwawienie! Mówi Akko.

Ulfric kaszle, pozwalając krwi spływać mu po brodzie. - Nie… nie… kłopocz się. Ja… nie mam… dużo dłużej… - Próbuje odwrócić głowę, ale nie może nawet ruszyć nią ani o milimetr. Siada z przemówieniem do powietrza. - Od jak dawna… chciałeś…… dźgnąć mnie… w plecy… Danielu?

Daniel chichocze, ledwo trzymając się przytomności. Cokolwiek Akko robi z jego prawym ramieniem, pomaga przynajmniej cudom. Jest tak przytomny, że nie słyszy, jak Akko rzuca _Emantura Lignę,_ by powstrzymać krwawienie w jego ręce i nodze. Pomaga to, że _Magna Aestus_ robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby utrzymać go przy życiu, dopóki pozostaje przytomny.

\- To się nie liczy. Wolałbym cię zranić, gdy nie masz przebicia kręgosłupa - mówi Daniel. - Odpłacę… za wszystkie siniaki… przez te wszystkie lata.

Śmiech Ulfrica bulgocze w gardle. - Tylko po to, by być… godnym… naszego imienia. Krew tryska z jego ust, ledwo tęskniąc za Lotte i niezadowoloną Sucy. „Szczerze… jaka żałosna. Ja… nie mogę nawet… właściwie wyznaczyć… nowej głowy… w… moim stanie…”

„Jeśli w ten sposób okazujesz… miłość, nie sądzę… chcę tego…”

Ulfric się uśmiecha. - Ach… czy to dlatego Arthur…? Odwraca głowę do nieba, a jego oczy stają się coraz bardziej puste, gdy szuka chłopca, którego już dawno nie ma. „Mój synu… Gdzie poszedłeś…?”

Serce Ulfrica nieruchomieje w tym samym czasie, gdy obwody na jego ciele migają z czarnego na zielony, a następnie całkowicie zanikają. Uśmiech pozostaje, nawet gdy jego oczy zamykają się po raz ostatni.

Lotte i Sucy spoglądają na siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Akko… - mówi powoli Lotte.

Akko spogląda na ledwie przytomną postać Daniela. Zielone obwody pokrywające jego skórę również zaczynają zanikać, gdy jego oczy również migoczą, zanim się zamkną.

„… Idź i znajdź wujka Artura, dziadku… Może on… może on… wbić w ciebie jakiś sens… ja… jestem zmęczony…” to ostatnie narzekanie Daniela, zanim jego oddech się wyrównuje, a ciemność odciąga jego przytomność.

Akko muska rękawem rozluźnioną twarz Daniela, aby otrzeć pojedynczą parę łez, które uciekają z jego zamkniętych oczu.

* * *

Ursula odskakuje i nurkuje za drzewem w chwili, gdy jeden z łańcuchów przepływa obok jej głowy. Szybko wyciera kurz z oczu i przeszukuje las w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki. Niedaleko od niej znajduje Croix, który również chowa się za drzewem i łapie oddech.

Croix sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga ostatnią strzykawkę. Zaciska zęby, wciskając igłę w żyłę ramienia i pozwalając antidotum zwalczyć truciznę przepływającą przez jej ciało. Jej wzrok się poprawia, a kończyny stają się lżejsze, gdy lekarstwo zacznie działać. Leczyłaby również ranę na swoim ramieniu, ale to wymaga zbytniego odwrócenia jej uwagi od Egora.

Jeden z gwoździ wbija się w pień drzewa, za którym kryje się Croix. Egor używa tej fiksacji, aby przyciągnąć się prosto do Croix z drugim gwoździem w drugiej dłoni. Egor rzuca drugą broń w stronę Croix, lecąc w powietrzu.

Ursula skacze do przodu, by złapać gwóźdź. Kiedy Egor zauważa błysk rudych włosów, przekierowuje w stronę Ursuli i zmusza ją do zatrzymania się i zablokowania. Podczas gdy Ursula broni się, Egor podnosi nogi i pozwala, by reszta jego rozpędu przygniotła Croix o drzewo.

Croix odsuwa się z drogi i celuje różdżką w Egora. Unika rzuconego mu zaklęcia ofensywnego i usuwa gwóźdź osadzony w drzewie, aby zaatakować Croix. Macha obydwoma łańcuchami, by wypędzić dwie wiedźmy z powrotem w granice lasu.

Croix zaciska zęby i próbuje ukryć Ursulę, gdy rudzielec wymienia cios za cios z Egorem.

(Moje jednostki magii są zniszczone i nie mam antidotum. To najgorsza możliwa sytuacja!)

Ale mimo kontuzji, jak Ursula i Croix, nie oznacza to, że Egor jest nietknięty. Może mieć ciało homunkulusa, ale nie jest tak szalonym wojownikiem jak Renatus. Ataki dalekiego zasięgu Croixa i fizyczna sprawność Ursuli pozwoliły im zadać kilka obrażeń również Egorowi.

To tylko trochę niepokojące, ponieważ Egor wciąż walczy tak dobrze, jak jest ze złamanym kolanem.

Croix zaciska zęby. „Czy ten facet nie czuje bólu ?!”

Egor obraca się i owija jeden z łańcuchów wokół kostki Croix, ciągnąc ją na ziemię. Rzuca się do przodu i ląduje nad Croix z uniesioną wolną ręką. Bez gniewu i radości Egor wbija drugi gwóźdź w ramię Croix. „Ból? Agonia? Cierpienie? Jak mogę poczuć lekkie uderzenie w kolano, skoro moja dusza chciała się rozerwać na kawałki od ponad dekady ?!

Krzyk Croix popycha Ursulę do przodu tak szybko, jak pozwalają jej nogi. Egor rzuca w Ursulę drugi gwóźdź nie osadzony w ramieniu Croixa. Nawet gdy ten gwóźdź wystrzeliwuje w jej kierunku z prędkością i siłą tak wielką, że wytrąca jej różdżkę z dłoni i rozdziera jej ramię, Ursula zaciska pięść i uderza Egora w szczękę. Goni za nim, gdy cofa się przed ciosem i kopniaka kopie go w brzuch.

„Hgh ?!”

Krew kaszle z jego ust. Ursula widzi tylko to i oczy Egora rozszerzone z bólu, zanim jej kopniak odrzuca go do tyłu i rozbija przez las w chmurze kurzu i gruzu.

Ursula chwyta ją za ramię i opiera się na jednej nodze. Jeśli jej noga tak bardzo boli od uderzenia Egora, to uczucie pękających kości musiało nie być jej wyobraźnią.

Ale to nie jest teraz jej priorytetem.

"Croix!"

Ursula ucieka, ile tylko może, gdy Croix przewraca się na plecy. Ból przeszył jej ciało od ramienia, kiedy Croix próbuje usiąść z niewielką siłą w jej ramionach.

Ursula klęka i pomaga utrzymać Croix przy własnym ciele. - Nie ruszaj się. Ta rana jest głęboka. Jeśli jest coś podobnego do tej, którą dostała wcześniej Diana, musimy teraz dać ci antidotum!

Croix spogląda na krew kapiącą z własnej rany Ursuli zaczerwienionymi oczami. „Prawdopodobnie powinieneś skorzystać z własnej rady”.

Ursula zaciska zęby i kręci głową. Sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga ostatnią pozostałą część antidotum. - Nie ma czasu. Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Egor niedługo wróci. Nie mogę…!

Krew bąbelki w tylnej części gardła Ursuli. Nie może nic zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać, z wyjątkiem zakrycia ust ręką. Nadal kaszle płyn i plami na czerwono swoją dłoń i część twarzy Croix.

Croix kładzie słabą rękę na drugiej ręce Ursuli z antidotum. - Masz rację. Jeśli upadnę, nikt nie może nas wyciągnąć z tego lasu. Ponieważ nie odzyskałeś zdolności latania.

Wizja Ursuli rozmywa się, gdy trucizna przemieszcza się w jej krwiobiegu. „Zawsze byłeś kimś, kto myśli z wyprzedzeniem… Więc powinieneś wiedzieć…”

\- Tak. Myślenie z wyprzedzeniem naprawdę nam tutaj pomoże.

Uścisk Ursuli na strzykawce słabnie. „Więc weź antidotum… i uciekaj…”

Croix bierze strzykawkę z lekkim skinieniem głowy. "Tak, wychodzimy stąd."

Wykonując ruchy tak szybkie, jak może to zrobić osoba kontuzjowana z krwawiącą dziurą w ramieniu, Croix znajduje najłatwiejszą żyłę i wstrzykuje antidotum w ciało Ursuli.

Oczy Ursuli rozszerzają się, gdy jej wizja zaczyna się jaśniać i wracają jej siły. „Croix ?!”

Croix upada na Ursulę i chichocze w jej ramię. - Więc wyciągnij nas stąd, rydwanie.

\- Co… ?! Croix, nie mogę nas odlecieć! Ursula chwyta różdżkę Croix i pospiesznie rzuca zaklęcie zatrzymujące krwawienie na jej ramieniu. "Co sobie myślałeś ?! Croix!"

„Egor… wróci… lepiej… tym razem wygraj… Rydwan”.

Ursula chwyta Croixa za ramiona, a jej umysł usiłuje zrozumieć, _dlaczego_ . „Dlaczego ?! Umrzesz! Teraz nie czas na myślenie o kimkolwiek innym niż o sobie!”

Croix chichocze ją cholernie. „Mów za siebie… hipokryta”. Wzdycha po tym, jak kaszlnęła krwią na trawę. „Ach… więc to… jakie to uczucie… zrobić coś… bezinteresownego… To bardzo boli… bardziej niż myślałem…”

Ursula patrzy, jak Croix blednie w jej ramionach. "Nie umieraj na mnie! Nie wolno ci umrzeć!"

Croix się uśmiecha. „W takim razie lepiej… ruszaj… Rydwan… Czas ucieka…”

Uszy Ursuli reagują na dźwięk łamanych gałązek i szelest drzew. Kładzie Croix i szybko rzuca zaklęcie, aby wykonać podstawową pierwszą pomoc na własnych obrażeniach, zanim się odwróci.

Egor kuleje bliżej, jedną ręką trzymając sztylet, podczas gdy drugą chwyta go za bok. Połowa jego twarzy jest prawie zapadnięta, a noga zgięta pod dziwnym kątem.

Ursula mocniej ściska swoją różdżkę, ignorując tępe pulsowanie w jej ramieniu. Ociera trochę krwi z twarzy, aby oczyścić wzrok.

Egor i Ursula są pokryte krwią i siniakami oraz innymi obrażeniami wewnętrznymi, których nie sposób wymienić. W międzyczasie Croix kaszle swoje życie i plami leśne poszycie na czerwono. Żaden z tych trzech nie przetrwa długo, jeśli zostanie sam. Ale to nie znaczy, że pozwolą sobie tak łatwo opuścić ten las.

„Więc tylko jeden z was żyje” - mówi Egor. "I to jest ten, z którym wolę grać."

\- Kończę to teraz, Egor. Ursula zapala różdżkę Croixa jako prowizoryczną szablę, kondensując magiczną energię w zielonym ostrzu z czubka różdżki. „Nie pozwolę, żeby to się dłużej przeciągało”.

Egor patrzy na Croix za Ursulą, gdy umierająca kobieta kaszle krwią. - Przypuszczam, że to prawda. Nikt z nas nie wytrzyma znacznie dłużej. W takim przypadku odwzajemnię się moim ostatnim oddechem.

Egor unosi sztylet. Tym razem nie słychać grzechoczących łańcuchów, które sygnalizowałyby wznowienie ich walki.

* * *

„-Ngh ?!”

Arshad jęczy, budząc się. Kiedy próbuje usiąść, zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego ramiona są w uścisku zimnego metalu. Z jakiegoś powodu jego stopy też są ciągnięte po ziemi.

„Co… co to jest ?!” Jego oczy zatrzymują się na wycelowanej w niego niekonwencjonalnej broni. „Czy to _broń_ ?! Jaka wiedźma używa broni ?!”

„Och, hej, nie śpisz” - mówi Amanda O'Neil. - Po prostu usiądź spokojnie. Spróbuj czegoś zabawnego, a Constanze dopilnuje, żebyś wyglądał tak śmiesznie, że nigdy więcej nie wyjdziesz publicznie.

"Czy mam wybór w sprawie?"

"Nie całkiem."

Arshad znajduje Dianę Cavendish w ramionach dziewczyny, która straciła przytomność. Niewzruszone spojrzenie Jasminki wywołuje dreszcz po jego kręgosłupie. Skupia się na prawym ramieniu Diany owiniętym w coś, co wydaje się być jej kurtką.

„Widzę, że Klątwa Ostrzy nadal się rozprzestrzenia” - mówi Arshad, zauważając kilka ostrzy wystających z kurtki bliżej jej prawego ramienia.

Diana ignoruje obserwację Arshada. - Co minister chce osiągnąć z kamieniami filozoficznymi?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że na to odpowiem?

Diana kontynuuje pomimo niechęci Arshada do współpracy. - Wspomniałeś o Goetii i Demonicznej Wiedźmie. Jaki jest ich związek z tym wszystkim?

„W zasadzie masz wszystkie elementy układanki. Teraz jest kwestia ułożenia ich razem”. Arshad nieufnie spogląda na wycelowaną w niego broń Constanze. - Dam ci dwie wskazówki. Miejsce rytuału zostało zaprojektowane tak, aby służyło jako przywołanie na dużą skalę. A Goetia i Demon Witch to ci sami ludzie.

\- Chodź, nie bądź skąpy. Nie możesz dać nam więcej informacji? Amanda narzeka.

\- Dlaczego miałbym podporządkować się ludziom, którzy mnie związali i ciągnęli przez ten las?

Amanda wskazuje na pistolet wycelowany w Arshada.

Arshad przewraca oczami. - W porządku. Minister planuje złamać pieczęć ograniczającą Goetię, Demoniczną Czarownicę, aby poznać sekrety duszy. Goetia była wiedźmą, która specjalizowała się w taumaturgii duszy w czasach Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic. Aileen nie wydaje się to przejmować złamanie pieczęci na Goetii w istocie doprowadzi do końca świata ”.

Amanda szydzi. - Ta osoba z Goetii nie mogła być kimś tak wielkim. Nazywanie siebie „Demon Witch” to jak proszenie o uwagę.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. - Goetia… Demon Witch… zdrajczyni Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic?

"Znasz ją?" Amanda unosi brew. "Rany, naprawdę wiesz wszystko."

Diana kręci głową. - Tylko w skrócie. Natknąłem się na jej opis, gdy badałem Wielki Triskelion i Siedem Słów Arcturusa. To ona jest powodem, dla którego Dziewięć Starych Czarownic zapieczętowało Yggdrasil.

„Myślałem, że to dlatego, że ludzie nie wierzą w magię tak bardzo z powodu technologii”.

\- Nie, to zaczęło się zaledwie kilka wieków temu. Istniał inny powód, dla którego magia była zagrożona podczas Złotego Wieku Magii. Jeśli _ta osoba_ jest _osobą,_ którą Minister zamierza wezwać…

\- Więc co jest w niej takiego złego?

Diana zaciska powieki, gdy więcej jej ciała zamienia się w stal. „Jedna z dziewięciu starych czarownic była kiedyś inną wiedźmą. Wraz z Woodwardem, Beatrix, Alayą, Medeą, Undine, Shakti, Nuwa i Orishą, Goetia była pierwotną dziewiątą czarownicą. Ostatecznie nie była zadowolona z tego, co Jej nienawiść do ludzi i innych żywych stworzeń, w które wierzyła pod sobą, skłoniła ją do poszukiwania większej mocy, aby stać się najlepszą czarownicą, nawet ponad pozostałymi ośmioma. Aby to zrobić, zwróciła się do źródła naszych cudów, Yggdrasil Jednak człowiek nie może okiełznać mocy kosmosu, bez względu na to, jak utalentowany czy potężny. Dlatego Goetia uciekła się do pośredniej metody kontrolowania Yggdrasil dla siebie ”.

\- Czy ma to coś wspólnego z tym, dlaczego nazywa się ją „Demon Witch”?

Diana ociera pot z oczu. - Goetia wezwała demona z czeluści piekieł, jednego z najgorszych okrucieństw, jakie może popełnić wiedźma. Do dziś nikt inny nie próbował przywołać demona z powodu poważnych konsekwencji; czy to ze strony rządu, czy samego demona.

\- Ale ta osoba z Goetii to zrobiła.

„Nikt nie zna techniki zaklęć lub przywołania, której użyła Goetia. Nigdy nie zostało to udokumentowane”.

\- Więc co z tego? Czy połączyła się z demonem, czy coś?

Ku przerażeniu Amandy, Diana kiwa głową. „Będąc pod wrażeniem talentu Goetii, demon zaproponował jej kontrakt, aby dać jej więcej mocy. I właśnie tego życzyła sobie Goetia. Od momentu, gdy sformalizowała kontrakt z demonem, historia nie uważała go już za człowieka”. Diana chwyta ją za ramię. - Być może tego właśnie chciała. Jako coś nieludzkiego, była w stanie wywrzeć swój wpływ na Yggdrasil, zanieczyszczając jego gałęzie własną splugawioną magią. Ten niezwykły wyczyn dał jej tytuł „Wiedźmy Zepsucia”. Dzięki zepsutym mocom i równie nadszarpniętej moralności zebrała innych, którzy podzielali jej przekonania i pragnęli władzy. Jej wyznawcy zawarli kontrakty z mniejszymi demonami i stworzyli pierwszą czarną magię, znaną jako Purgatorio. Razem,

\- Gdyby tak bardzo zepsuła nasze źródło magii, jak by przegrała?

Diana opiera się o Jasminkę i potrzebuje kilku sekund, aby zebrać siły, by kontynuować mówienie. „Była wojna, długa wojna. Ci przeciw Goetii i Purgatorio byli w stanie użyć kamieni filozoficznych do walki, ale nie na długo. Pod koniec tego wszystkiego pierwotne osiem czarownic, wraz z Jennifer jako nową Dziewiątą, połączyło się ich moce razem, by powstrzymać Goetię. Jednak w tym momencie skażała zbyt wiele Yggdrasil i stała się zbyt potężna, by mogli je zabić. Jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to przypieczętować jej istnienie, dopóki nie znaleźli innego rozwiązania. Dziewięć starych czarownic zapieczętowało Yggdrasil i wymyśliło Wielki Triskelion, który pozwoli Yggdrasil odzyskać siły po skalaniu Goetii. "

Amanda prycha. - Cóż, oczywiście Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic nic nie wymyśliło, odkąd Demoniczna Wiedźma jest nadal zapieczętowana w miejscu, w którym ją zostawili.

„Goetia, Czarownica Zepsucia, specjalizowała się w taumaturgii duszy” - mówi Arshad. - Przynajmniej tak mówi minister. Szaleniec wierzy, że może poznać sekrety duszy od oryginalnej wiedźmy, która doskonali magię na tyle, by prawie zniszczyć całą magię.

Diana marszczy brwi. „Nawet w pogoni za wiedzą głupotą jest narażanie świata na własne pragnienia. To jest szczyt samolubstwa”.

\- Co? Czy Demoniczna Wiedźma zniszczy świat, jeśli zostanie uwolniona, czy coś? Pyta Amanda.

„Nie, ale najprawdopodobniej zniewolą ludzkość i będą torturować wszystkie czarownice na wieczność, co jest konsekwencją tego, że Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic zapieczętowało ją i pozbawiło jej mocy” - mówi nonszalancko Arshad.

Cały kolor odpływa z twarzy Amandy. - Myślę, że wolałbym, żeby zamiast tego wszystko zniszczyła. Amanda zwraca się do Arshada. - A dlaczego _jesteście_ w tym wszystkim na pokładzie? Czy to też nie jest niebezpieczne dla was?

„Egor i Renatus mają własne motywy pomagania Aileen. Mój własny nie jest niczym szlachetnym i nie ma niczego, czym nie powinno zajmować się kilka dzieci”.

Constanze wycelowuje broń w Arshada, a Amanda mruży oczy.

Arshad przewraca oczami. - Możesz mnie zastrzelić, a ja nadal nic nie powiem. W tym momencie wyczerpałem całą energię na rozmowę. I nie jest tak, że pozwolisz mi odejść w najbliższym czasie.

\- Nie. I tak wyglądasz lepiej - mówi Amanda.

_Grink. Griiiiink._

Oddech Diany urywa się, gdy czerwona, gorąca agonia przeszywa jej ciało. W tym samym czasie stal wrzyna się w dłoń Jasminki, gdy się rozprzestrzenia. To wywołuje cichy krzyk i zmusza Jasminkę do bezceremonialnego upuszczenia Diany na podłogę, gdy ta próbuje odsunąć się od nagłego źródła obrażeń.

Ale krzyk Diany nie jest spowodowany uderzeniem w ziemię. Kobieta zwija się w kłębek i przyciska lewą dłoń do marynarki owiniętej wokół jej prawego ramienia. Diana na chwilę zapomina o wszystkim poza tym, że _ma ramię ze stali_ .

Amanda podbiega do Jasminki. - Jasna! Wszystko w porządku ?!

Jasminka obejmuje krwawiącą rękę, ale kiwa głową. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię upuścić.

Wyrzutny głos Jasminki przebija się przez mgłę bólu, która spowija umysł Diany. Kręci głową i sięga po różdżkę. - To… nie twoja wina… Powinienem… przeprosić… zamiast tego. Diana zaciska zęby i skutecznie filtruje ból, aby przypomnieć sobie właściwe zaklęcie. „ _**Neuros: Dolor**_ ”.

Zielone światło wpada do Diany i wykonuje swoją pracę, aby wyłączyć nerwy, które przekazują sygnały bólu po jej ciele. Gdy Diana nie czuje bólu i tylko tępe pulsowanie w prawym boku, podnosi się na kolana i bierze pięć uspokajających oddechów.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Diano? - pyta Amanda, niepewnie robiąc krok do przodu. Jasminka pozostaje z tyłu z pochyloną głową w zdezorientowaniu.

Diana ociera pot z twarzy. - Będę. Potrzebuję tylko kilku sekund, aby zmienić swoją orientację.

Gdy Diana przygotowuje się do podniesienia się, czuje, że coś pod ziemią się zmienia. Nic nie widać na powierzchni. Ale Diana jest pewna, że czuje się nienormalnie.

(Jakby… magia krążyła pod ziemią z jednakową trajektorią i dużą prędkością. Ale dlaczego?)

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się, gdy zauważa nagłą zmianę w przepływie magii. To jak szum wodospadu, zanim woda spadnie z krawędzi.

"Cofać się!" Diana krzyczy.

Gdy Diana się wycofuje, a pozostali odskakują, z ziemi wystrzeliwuje zielone prześcieradło w kierunku nieba. Im wyżej się wznosi, tym bardziej zaczyna zakręcać w kierunku środka Lasu Arcturus. Zauważają, że ta zielona warstwa wydaje się rozprzestrzeniać po dużej średnicy wokół lasu Arcturus, a także zakrzywia się w kierunku tego samego obszaru, aż spotkają się, tworząc jedną gigantyczną zieloną kopułę.

Amanda idzie do przodu i kładzie dłoń na barierce. Kiedy nic jej nie szokuje ani nie atakuje, zaciska pięść i uderza w barierę. Ale nie waha się bez względu na to, czego próbuje. Nawet wystrzelenie kilku zaklęć nie powoduje obrażeń.

„Co to do cholery jest ?!” Amanda krzyczy.

Arshad marszczy brwi. „Ta bariera…”

Diana wstaje i chwieje się do bariery. Kładzie lewą dłoń na powierzchni i marszczy brwi, gdy czuje niewielki lub żaden opór.

Zna cel tej bariery. Rozumie znaczenie swojego pozycjonowania. I tak Diana decyduje się na dalsze działania.

„Wygląda na to, że jest to zaklęcie wysokiego poziomu, mające na celu powstrzymanie niechcianych wtargnięć z wnętrza tej kopuły” - mówi Diana. - Gdzie indziej może być słaby punkt. Będę musiał go poszukać. Diana patrzy, jak krew kapie z dłoni Jasminki. - Użyj _Sano Pellis_ lub _Sarcio,_ aby wyleczyć ranę na dłoni. Kiedy skończysz, poszukaj Akko i profesor Ursula, gdy szukam otworu w tej barierze.

Amanda przygląda się ostrzom wystającym z kołnierza długiego rękawa Diany. - Jesteś pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku? Wygląda na to, że będzie powodować problemy, gdy będzie się pogarszać.

Palce prawej dłoni Diany drgają. Lewą ręką owija kurtkę zakrywającą jej prawe ramię. - Zaklęcie tłumiące nerwy powinno trwać przez jakiś czas. Jeśli będzie to konieczne, zastosuję je ponownie. Diana kręci głową. - Nie martw się o mnie. Twoim priorytetem powinno być znalezienie pozostałych.

\- W porządku. Ale jeśli najpierw znajdę Akko, nie spodoba jej się, co się z tobą dzieje.

Diana wzdycha niepewnie. - Przypuszczam, że tego nie zrobi. Proszę, panuj nią na razie.

\- Wow, musisz bardzo boleć, skoro _mnie_ o to prosisz . Amanda marszczy brwi. - Ale poważnie. To ty powiesz Akko, że wszystko w porządku. Zrozumiałaś, Diano?

Oczy Diany opadają, gdy jej usta rozciągają się w lekkim uśmiechu. "Oczywiście."

Z lewą ręką na kurtce na prawym ramieniu, Diana odwraca się i oddala od bariery.

Zanim znajdzie się poza zasięgiem słuchu, Amanda krzyczy: „Mówię poważnie, Diano! Jeśli doprowadzisz Akko do płaczu, osobiście wyciągnę cię z zaświatów i skopię ci tyłek!”.

Diana nie odwraca się, gdy powoli idzie w głąb lasu. Jednak nie może powstrzymać ust przed uśmiechem, gdy potrząsa głową.

\- Nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego innego, Amando - szepcze Diana, gdy jej uroczyste oczy śledzą każdy krok, jaki stawia.

Każdy mały ruch wysyła gorący ogień przez jej ciało. Czuje nawet najmniejsze drgnięcie palców. Dłoń, przedramię, ramię, ramię; wszystkie te płoną z intensywnym uciskiem, który powinien wystarczyć, by strącić ją nieprzytomną z samego bólu. Ale z _Neuros: Dolor_ Diana nie czuje bólu; tylko wrażenie tysiąca uderzeń w jej ciele i kościach. Może odepchnąć to uczucie na bok, jeśli skupi się na tym. Jest przyzwyczajona do zamiatania niepotrzebnych myśli na bok, aby skupić się na innych priorytetach.

Więc Diana właśnie to robi. Zapomina o ucisku na prawym boku, aż staje się tylko tępym pulsowaniem. Zamiast tego skupia się na pamiętaniu, jak oddychać i poruszać nogami. Wdech wydech. Prawa noga do przodu, lewa noga do przodu. Powtarzać.

Oddychanie i chodzenie to obecnie jej najważniejsze priorytety. Zapomnienie o tym, jak oddychać, spowoduje tylko więcej problemów, niż lubi. A Diana musi iść dalej, jeśli chce dostać się gdziekolwiek w tak krótkim czasie, jaki ma.

Mijają minuty. Diana nie jest pewna, jak długo idzie przez las. Przede wszystkim nie jest do końca pewna, dokąd się wybiera. Jej mglista świadomość każe jej pokładać zaufanie w swojej intuicji; doprowadzi ją do właściwego miejsca, nawet przy jej obecnym stanie umysłu.

Diana wchodzi na gałązkę. Dźwięk ledwo przenika przez jej zaabsorbowane zmysły. Ale przyciąga uwagę kogoś innego. A kiedy ta osoba się porusza, wtedy Diana zauważa, że nie jest sama.

Na ziemi z plecami opartymi o drzewo siedzi stary człowiek z potarganymi, czarnymi włosami i zamkniętym prawym okiem, przez które przebiega głębokie rozcięcie. Jego wojskowy top jest poplamiony na czerwono i otwarty, odsłaniając głęboką ranę, która wymaga natychmiastowej pomocy lekarskiej. Z powodu jakiejkolwiek magii wydaje się leczyć w ślimaczym tempie. Obok niego leży pusta butelka wraz z dwoma szablami w pochwie.

Generał kręci głową w jej stronę. Nie wydaje się być zaskoczony obecnością Diany. Wszystko, co robi, to wypuszcza długi, zmęczony wydech.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Cavendish. Muszę powiedzieć, że ma pani _doskonały_ wyczucie czasu.

Palce Diany owijają się wokół jej ramienia.

\- Renatus… Bradley.

### Uwagi:

> O o.
> 
>  _Saeva_ jest wspomniana w rozdziale 7 (wydaje mi się, że jest to rozdział 8 przez konwencje nazewnictwa FFN i AO3) _Heart of Iron_ . Powiedziałem, że Diana nigdy go nie użyje, ale nigdy nie powiedziałem, że w ogóle nie zostanie użyty.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Zacząłem LWA dopiero po wyemitowaniu odcinka 21. Widziałem gify i obrazy z serii unoszące się wokół kilku osób, które obserwuję, ale obiecałem, że nie zacznę nowej serii i przywiążę się tuż przed moim ostatnim rokiem studiów. Potem zobaczyłem gify z lotu Akko i Diany z powrotem do Luna Nova pod koniec odcinka 20 i zgubiłem go. To był koniec.
> 
> To był moment, w którym się dowiedziałem. Diana Cavendish. Ta postać byłaby moją nową obsesją.


	42. Rozdział 29: Akt IV.iv. Trudno dotrzymać obietnic - Serce_ze_stali

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym jest to wyścig z czasem, aby wszyscy przeżyli, gdy są na krawędzi śmierci. Aha, i wielkie zło może się obudzić, aby zniewolić świat. To też jest.

### Uwagi:

> Więc co mamy?
> 
> Mamy… Ciało Diany zamieniające się w ostrza, Renatusa cierpiącego na śmiertelną ranę kłutą i upośledzone oko, rannego Rydwanu i Croix umierającego z powodu trucizny i jej ran, ciężko rannego Egora i Demoniczną Wiedźmę, która ma się obudzić.
> 
> Yikes.
> 
> W każdym razie, w tym pojedynku walki naprawdę nabierają tempa. Więc pamiętaj: oceniono T za sceny walki Pomidora. Także za śmierć postaci.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_29_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Renatus patrzy na wymizerowany stan Diany. Pot pokrywający jej skórę, rozczochrane włosy, pomarszczone i brudne ubranie, brud i brud sprawiły, że jej nienormalnie opalona skóra wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej brudną oraz kurtka zakrywająca jej prawe ramię. Wszystko to tworzy niezwykły obraz zwykle nieskazitelnej dziewczyny.

\- Miło jest od czasu do czasu stanąć twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią. Nie zgadzasz się? Mówi Renatus. - Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że widziała pani lepsze dni, panno Cavendish.

\- Podobnie jak ty, generale Bradley - odpowiada Diana.

Renatus chichocze. - Przepraszam za mój obecny stan. Twój dziadek i kuzyn nie byli dla mnie mili.

To zaskakuje Dianę. - Dziadek… i Daniel? Są tutaj?

\- Stoczyliśmy nasz ostatni pojedynek. Dwóch na jednego. W końcu to twój kuzyn zadał decydujący cios. Renatus wskazuje na ranę w boku. - Nawet lekarstwo, które dała mi Aileen, nie może go całkowicie wyleczyć. To był duży błąd z mojej strony. Teraz nie mam dość eliksiru, by naprawić oko.

Diana zaciska się wokół jej ramienia. - Gdzie są teraz dziadek i Daniel?

\- Gdzieś z panną Kagari i jej przyjaciółmi. Nie jestem jednak pewien ich statusu. Mogą nadal żyć lub nie.

Ramiona Diany napinają się. Choć bardzo chce znaleźć Akko, wie, jakie powinny być jej priorytety. - Zakładam, że nie pozwolisz mi przejść.

\- Jeśli planujesz stanąć na drodze życzenia Aileen, to zgadza się.

\- Odmawiam pozostawania bezczynnym, jeśli Minister planuje złamać jedyny środek zaradczy przeciwko Demonicznej Czarownicy.

Oczy Renatusa migoczą. - W takim razie muszę spełnić swój obowiązek, aby nikt nie wtrącał się w jej sprawy.

Diana włoży siłę w swoje nogi, by wstać i stawić czoła Renatusowi z taką równowagą, jak tylko może w swoim obecnym stanie. - Nawet jeśli oznacza to uwolnienie Wiedźmy Zepsucia i zagrozenie całej ludzkości?

„Konsekwencje wyborów Aileen nie są moim zmartwieniem. Ona nie jest dzieckiem; rozważyła konsekwencje swojego życzenia. Jeśli zdecyduje się odrzucić wszelkie wątpliwości i nadal dążyć do celu, mając to na uwadze, nie mam prawa powstrzymać ją. "

Diana zaciska zęby. - Stracisz dla niej wszystko? W końcu jej decyzja o zerwaniu pieczęci na Goetii zniszczy wszystko. W tym ciebie. W tym twojego wnuka. Czy obchodzi cię tak mało, że chcesz wyeliminować szansę swojego wnuka na lepszą przyszłość? ! ”

„Przede wszystkim jestem ojcem. Włączając moją rolę generała lub dziadka. Jeśli Aileen ceni swoje życzenie bardziej niż wszyscy inni, w tym ja i Stephen, wtedy spełnię swój obowiązek jako ojciec, aby udzielić jej wsparcia, którego potrzebuje i nigdy tego nie robił ”.

Diana kręci głową. - To nie jest wsparcie. To niemądre pozwolenie własnej córce na kroczenie ścieżką zniszczenia. Nie doprowadzi to do szczęścia nikogo.

\- Czy to nie to, co zrobiła twoja matka dla twojego ojca? Liczniki Renatusa. „Chociaż Bernadette wiedziała, że plan Artura dotyczący uzyskania eliksiru życia był nierozsądny, nadal pozwalała mu odejść. Ty i ona oboje wysłaliście Artura na śmierć. Nawet jeśli byłeś zbyt młody, aby pojąć taki los, Bernadette zrozumiała, że podróż Artura Mała szansa na sukces. A jednak stała obok ciebie i pożegnała się z nim. Czy to nie dlatego, że Bernadette kochała i wspierała Arthura bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny? Wiedząc, że nie może zrobić nic, by go powstrzymać, jaką inną opcję miała? "

Diana waha się, ale tylko na sekundę. - To może być prawda. Nie, rozumiem twoją logikę. Jednak nie mogę zgodzić się z decyzją ministra. Poświęcić wszystko dla siebie lub choćby jednej osoby. Bez względu na to, jak szlachetna czy uzasadniona, nie mogę wytrzymać takiej decyzji. "

„I właśnie tym różnisz się od mojej córki, jak również ode mnie. Nawet gdyby ten demon posiadał wszystkie odpowiedzi, których szukasz, nigdy nie wywołałabyś takiego nieszczęścia i nie zagroziłabyś światu. Diana Cavendish, jesteś córką Arthura Reinhardta i Bernadette Cavendish. Jesteś córką dwóch osób, które zniszczyły się, by pomóc innym, nawet gdy umierali, nawet gdy trzymali jedną nogę w trumnach. " Ramiona Renatusa opadają z porażki. - Jesteś znacznie silniejsza niż ja lub Aileen kiedykolwiek możemy być.

Nagłe wyznanie Renatusa zaskakuje Dianę. Wygląda na to, że Renatus wie, że wybór jego i Aileen jest zły. I jeszcze…

„Wiedząc o tym, będziesz przestrzegać swojej decyzji i wspierać córkę. Nawet jeśli ona wszystko zniszczy?” Diana mówi.

\- Podjąłem decyzję. Moja córka też. Ty też. Z kończynami ledwo trzymającymi się razem, Renatus odpycha się z podłogi i podnosi swoje szable. Pochwy przykrywające ostrza opadają na ziemię podążając za krwią, która spływa z jego szybko uleczonego boku. „W końcu jestem tylko jednym samolubnym człowiekiem, który nie może zajmować się resztą ludzkości. Gdyby nie kobieta, która została moją córką, moje życie skończyłoby się pięć lat temu. Jednak ona mogłaby tylko uratować moje życie, a nie żadnych przywiązań do innych. Wystarczy; dlaczego miałbym chcieć więcej, skoro ona już zrobiła tak wiele, ratując mi życie? To dług, który muszę spłacić. Jeśli to oznacza pójście za moim zbawicielem do piekła po tym, jak wyciągnęła mnie z tego niech tak będzie. "

Diana zdejmuje lewą rękę z prawego ramienia i najpierw umieszcza ją na piersi, gdzie jej naszyjnik spoczywa na jej koszuli. Po aktywacji _Magna Aestus_ sięga do szarfy, by chwycić różdżkę. Poświęca ten czas, aby otrzeć pot z oczu. Nie będzie miała na to kolejnej szansy, dopóki walka się nie skończy. Stanie się tak, gdy jeden z nich padnie martwy.

Renatus macha mieczami. - Renatus Bradley, generał armii brytyjskiej. Podaj swoje nazwisko i status, a możemy rozpocząć nasz pojedynek.

Diana wyciąga różdżkę, aby trzymać broń w górze i gotową. „Diana Cavendish z Domów Cavendish i Reinhardt. Czarownica z Akademii Luna Nova. Dziedzic Rodu Cavendishów”.

Renatus unosi miecze. - Zarówno twój dziadek, jak i kuzyn prawie oddali życie, by wyrządzić mi jedną kontuzję. Jak sobie poradzisz, Diano Cavendish?

* * *

Po wielu nieprzewidzianych wpadkach Aileen w końcu wraca na miejsce rytuału. Nie znajduje się w centrum Lasu Arcturus; nikt nie wie, gdzie znajduje się dokładne centrum tego rozległego lasu. Miejsce, w którym Goetia the Demon Witch jest zapieczętowana, znajduje się zaledwie kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym Croix po raz pierwszy odblokował Grand Triskelion.

Aileen podchodzi do krawędzi dużego kręgu przyzwania krwi. Sześć dużych kamieni filozoficznych znajduje się w równej odległości od środka kręgu połączonych liniami krwi, tworzącymi sześciokąt ograniczony okręgiem przywołania. W środku znajduje się gigant, który uschł w wieku co najmniej tysiąca lat. Magia świata koncentruje się na drzewie, ponownie wypełniając je życiem. Jego ciemne, zbutwiałe gałęzie ożywiają się, wchłaniając więcej magii.

„ _Po prostu krzywdzisz wszystkich za coś, co nie jest tego warte! Nawet siebie!”_

Burzliwe wiatry ocierają się o jej odsłoniętą skórę, potęgując oparzenia pokrywające jej ciało. W tym momencie nie może poczuć dotkliwości ran, jak odrętwiały minęła każda część jej życia. Odłączanie się jest jej mocną stroną.

„ _Czy naprawdę tego chcesz ?! Czego się tak boisz ?!”_

Ale tylko do pewnego stopnia. Jest tylko tyle, że może okłamywać samą siebie, zanim wątpliwości zatopią jej toksyczne kły w jej umyśle.

Aileen zaciska zęby i unosi naginatę, żeby wbić się w ziemię. Jej ręka zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, gdy czuje, że ktoś za nią zbliża się.

\- Teraz to niespodzianka. Minęły lata, odkąd cię ostatnio widziałem.

Aileen opuszcza gardę i odwraca się z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

„Fei Wong Reed”.

Starzec wychodzi z cienia lasu. Trzyma ręce na boku; nigdzie nie widać jego różdżki.

\- Minister Magii, Aileen Bradley. A może lepiej, jeśli zwrócę się do ciebie, jak zawsze cię znałem jako. Moje pierworodne; najstarsza córka.

„Opuściłam House of Fei, kiedy uratowałam Renatusa Bradleya i zostałam jego adoptowaną córką”.

\- Nigdy nie przyjąłeś imienia Fei, nawet gdy legalnie nadal byłaś moją córką. Wziąłeś nazwisko swojej matki i nazwałeś się Aileen Reed, próbując zdystansować się od tradycji Domu Fei. A jednak zostałeś czarownicą, która parała się swój udział w taumaturgii duszy. A teraz planujesz złamać pieczęć pierwszej wiedźmy, która badała magię duszy. W jakim celu? Powinieneś znać niebezpieczeństwa uwolnienia Demon Witch. Co ona może ci dać, że ty zagroziłoby całej ludzkości? ”

\- Czego ty i cały dom Fei nie mogliście mi dać: odpowiedzi; sposób na zapobieganie lub uzdrawianie uszkodzonych dusz. Jest to coś, na co wasza ród nie może odpowiedzieć nawet po stuleciach badań.

\- Więc jesteś gotów wymazać wszystko, do czego doprowadziła historia, dla własnych egoistycznych pragnień? Fei Wong warczy. „Ożywić Demoniczną Czarownicę to skazać cały świat na los gorszy niż śmierć! Czy jesteś tak głupi, że lekceważysz tak prosty fakt ?!”

Twarz Aileen ciemnieje. - „Los gorszy niż śmierć?” To prawda, że Goetia nie będzie łaskawa, gdy się obudzi, zwłaszcza dla czarownic. Trudno się tym przejmować, kiedy od ponad pięciu lat cierpię „los gorszy niż śmierć”!

Fei Wong cofa się. "Szkoda nadal…?"

„Moja dusza nigdy nie zagoiła się w pełni po wypadku. Mogłem tylko maskować ból tłumiąc skutki swojej własnej duszy. Musiałem zdystansować się od wszystkich. Gdyby moja dusza zaczęła rezonować z inną, agonia doprowadzałaby mnie do szaleństwa. nie jestem Egor Pavlova. Nie jestem kimś, kto żywi się bólem, aby żyć. Ale tylko tyle mogę zrobić przy ograniczonych zasobach ”.

\- Rozumiem. Dlatego opuściłeś Dom Fei. Nie dlatego, że obwiniałeś mnie o swój stan. To dlatego, że nie zaostrzyłem szkód. Fei Wong kręci głową. „Ale to nie usprawiedliwia zerwania pieczęci na Goetii. Nieważne, jak bardzo chcesz zapobiec dalszym tragediom, takim jak twoja, nie jest to równa wymiana, jeśli potępiasz resztę świata za własny egoizm”.

Aileen chichocze gorzko. „Jestem tchórzem. W końcu nie mam determinacji, by dokonać wyboru, o którym wiem, że jest słuszny. Może gdybym był Atsuko Kagari lub Diana Cavendish, byłoby to łatwiejsze do zmiany. Ale nie mam nawet odwagi, by spełnij moje największe pragnienie. "

\- A Czarownica Demon potrafi?

Aileen kręci głową. „To nie ma nic wspólnego z poznaniem sekretów taumaturgii duszy. To coś bardziej osobistego, nawet bardziej samolubnego”.

"Więc co to jest?"

W uśmiechu Aileen nie ma śladu szczęścia. - Znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie. Marzyłem o tym od czasu wypadku pięć lat temu.

„W takim razie dlaczego nie spełnić tego samemu? Każdy ma możliwość samodzielnego spełnienia tego konkretnego życzenia”.

\- Nie sam. Nie sam. Jak powiedziałem, jestem tchórzem, który nie może podjąć decyzji, które powinienem.

\- W takim razie co mam z tym zrobić?

Aileen podejmuje ostateczną decyzję, upuszczając swoją naginatę na ziemię. „Na początek możesz zachowywać się jak ojciec, którym powinieneś być i pomóc mi spełnić moje życzenie”. Aileen kręci głową. „Moje prawdziwe życzenie, a nie pieczęć na Goetii”.

\- Zrezygnujesz ze wszystkiego, na co pracowałeś, tylko dla tego egoistycznego życzenia?

Obraz młodej dziewczyny z oczami płonącymi ze złości pojawia się w jej umyśle, dając jej ostateczny impuls, którego potrzebuje.

\- Nie zwariowałem. Wiem, co się stanie, jeśli sprowadzę Goetię z powrotem do naszego świata. Oczy Aileen opadają na naginatę, którą upuściła. „Jeśli będę musiał wybierać między dwoma moimi pragnieniami, to wybiorę to, które przyniesie najmniej bólu i cierpienia”.

Fei Wong spuszcza głowę. - Powierzenie mi tej odpowiedzialności naprawdę zakończy twoje cierpienie. Ha, jaki straszny ciężar rzucić na twojego ojca w ostatniej chwili.

Aileen wzrusza ramionami. „Zawsze byłem samolubnym człowiekiem. Jeśli oznacza to powrót mojego imienia do Aileen Reed - nie, nawet przyjęcie imienia Fei na ten moment - oddam wszystko, żebyś to skończył”.

Fei Wong sięga do swojej szaty po różdżkę. - Jako twój ojciec?

Aileen pochyla głowę. "Ostatni raz."

Fei Wong wyciąga różdżkę i celuje nią w swoją córkę. - Bardzo dobrze. Jeśli naprawdę tego pragniesz, kim ja jestem, aby zaprzeczyć twojemu życzeniu?

Fei Wong recytuje zaklęcie. Jasny błysk zieleni wypełnia polanę, zagłuszając odgłosy lasu. Kiedy zaklęcie gaśnie, Fei Wong opuszcza rękę i przechyla głowę w kierunku ciemnego nieba.

\- W końcu twoje życzenie było takie małe i proste. A jednak musiałaś czekać, aż tylko ja będę mógł je spełnić. Naprawdę jesteś okropną córką.

Wznawia się życie w lesie. Ale nic z tego nie przenika przez uczucie ostateczności, które przebija się przez kości tego starego człowieka.

* * *

Ich bitwa nie trwa pięć minut.

Nie, użycie terminu „bitwa” może być błędnym określeniem tej walki. Większość konfliktu jest tak jednostronna, że byłoby śmiesznie, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak tragiczna.

Z jednej strony jest utalentowana wiedźma, którą wielu uważa za najbardziej obiecującą czarownicę swojego roku. Jednak jej możliwości są osłabiane przez zmęczenie i pół ciała zamienione w stal. Nawet jeśli ma zdolność używania magii i jej cudów, nadal jest niedoświadczoną czarownicą prawie czterdzieści lat młodszą od swojego przeciwnika. Może i jest członkiem Domu Reinhardtów, ale jej doświadczenie bojowe jest niczym w porównaniu z kimś, kto od urodzenia szkolił się na żołnierza. _Magna Aestus_ robi tylko tyle, aby zwiększyć swoje możliwości fizyczne i wytrzymałość.

Z drugiej strony Diana Cavendish mierzy się z doświadczonym generałem, którego zdolności fizyczne są tak nadludzkie, że może dorównać dwóm członkom Rodu Reinhardtów, używając _Magna Aestus_ z pełną mocą. Renatus Bradley to mistrz miecza i walki. Jego wytrzymałość pozwala mu uniknąć wszystkich zaklęć Diany, nawet bez Mistycznego Oka Przepowiedni i ciężkiej, na wpół wyleczonej rany w boku. Połączenie tych umiejętności niesłusznie przechyla skalę na jedną stronę.

Generał kontra wiedźma. A dokładniej, potwór kontra normalny człowiek. Różnice w ich możliwościach fizycznych są zbyt duże.

Ale w tej chwili Diana również nie ma ludzkiego ciała.

Diana chrząka, gdy Renatus uderza w jej prawe ramię, popychając ją do tyłu. Zamiast natychmiast gonić za nią, Renatus zatrzymuje się, by spojrzeć na swoje wyszczerbione ostrze.

\- Te miecze nie zachwiały się nawet przeciwko Brisingrowi i sile szalonego wzmocnienia Ulfrica. A jednak są tak kruche w tym stalowym korpusie. Czy trwałość tych ostrzy świadczy o sile twojej duszy? Renatus macha mieczem. "Nieważne. Muszę tylko wycelować w części, które nie przerobiły się na stal!"

Diana zatrzymuje się, wbijając prawą rękę w ziemię. Wskazuje różdżką w ziemię. " _**Foraen Mugrowna**_ !"

Renatus tka i przecina rośliny i winorośle, które rosną, by go usidlić. Diana ledwo może śledzić jego ruchy oczami. Diana nie wie, czy jest to spowodowane jej własnym zmęczeniem, czy Renatusem, który zaprzecza logice posiadania pięćdziesięcioletniego ciała na skraju śmierci. Nie żeby miała czas, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać.

Diana skacze, by uniknąć Renatusa, gdy ten się zbliża i rzuca więcej zaklęć, aby utrzymać go na dystans. Magia może być bardziej wszechstronna, ale nie będzie miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zareagować, jeśli zostanie zmuszona do walki w zwarciu. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to trzymać go na tyle daleko, aby dać jej czas na rzucenie zaklęć.

" _**Murowa**_ !"

Renatus z łatwością unika zaklęcia i zmniejsza dystans. Diana cofa się tylko o krok, zanim zostaje zmuszona do obrony. Pośpiesznie blokuje plasterek nad głową prawą ręką. Szabla przecina kurtkę okrywającą jej kończynę, ale zatrzymuje się na stali, która jest teraz jej ramieniem.

Diana celuje różdżką w Renatusa. „ _**Mur**_ -!”

Renatus przerywa Dianie, ogłuszając jej uchwyt szybkim uderzeniem w jej lewy nadgarstek. Podąża za nim mocnym kopnięciem w brzuch, które popycha ją do tyłu w upadku.

„Co się stało ?! To nie jest wystarczająco blisko! Czy to wszystko, co masz ?! Jak możesz oczekiwać, że uratujesz kogokolwiek, jeśli nie możesz nawet zniszczyć jednego złamanego człowieka?

Renatus ugina kolana i przygotowuje się do skoku. Rana na boku pulsuje w proteście przeciwko nadużyciu jego ciała, powodując krótką chwilę słabości, która przepłynęła przez jego ciało i prawie rzuciła go na kolana.

Diana przyznaje sobie rację i wykorzystuje tę szansę. " _**Tellus Muto**_ !"

Kłosy ziemi unoszą się z ziemi, przebijając przeciwnika. Ale nawet po kontuzji Renatus ma siłę, by natychmiast odzyskać siły i przeciąć kolce, zanim będą mogły go zranić. Przeskakuje przez opuszczony kopiec ziemi w kierunku Diany.

Diana ponownie wycelowała różdżkę w liście. " _**Foraen Mugrowna**_ !"

Tym razem winorośle i rośliny wznoszą się, by otoczyć Renatusa, zamiast celować pojedynczą trajektorią. Cyklon zieleni blokuje Renatusowi widok na przeciwnika. Chociaż to samo dotyczy Diany, czeka na właściwe otwarcie z _Murową_ na czubku języka i różdżce.

Ale nawet jeśli Renatus nie widzi Diany, gdy broni się przed _Foraenem Mugrowna_ , może polegać na swoich innych zmysłach, aby określić pozycję Diany. Jego uszy wyczuwają wyraźne dźwięki zgrzytającej stali wśród chaosu wokół niego. Wychwytywanie odgłosów ocierającej się o siebie stali to druga natura dla kogoś, kto przez całe życie zaznał walki.

"Tam!"

Zanim Diana będzie mogła wykorzystać powstały otwór, Renatus reaguje pierwszy i rzuca jedną ze swoich szabli w jej kierunku. Jego natychmiastowy ruch zmienia jego trajektorię, tak że miecz przecina tylko lewą nogę Diany. Ale zadawanie obrażeń powierzchni nie jest celem Renatusa.

„-! _Agh_ !”

Płacz Diany nie jest spowodowany odczuwaniem bólu rany, ale konsekwencjami odniesionej kontuzji. Diana potyka się, gdy Klątwa Ostrzy próbuje naprawić otwartą ranę na jej nodze. Presja jest wystarczająca, aby wytrącić ją z koncentracji, nawet jeśli nie czuje bólu.

Zaklęcie kontrolujące cyklon zieleni rozpada się. Renatus biegnie przez spadające rośliny jednym mieczem gotowym do uderzenia.

Diana reaguje instynktownie i rzuca _Murową,_ podczas gdy Renatus unika listowia. Gdy Renatus próbuje tego uniknąć, jego zranione ciało protestuje przeciwko nagłemu ruchowi, który normalnie byłby łatwy do wykonania. W tym momencie _Murowa_ uderza go w ramię i ogłusza na jedną sekundę.

Chwila, która pozwala Dianie odzyskać koncentrację i przygotować następne zaklęcie.

" _**Tellus Muto**_ !"

Jeśli atak frontalny nie zadziała, musi uciekać się do ataku ze wszystkich stron. Tak więc Diana kształtuje kopce ziemi w duże bloki i kieruje je w łuk, który celuje w Renatusa z różnych stron.

Renatus walczy przez ranę okaleczającą jego ciało i biegnie prosto w kierunku nadlatujących kopców. Przecina pierwszy blok i używa następnego parowania, aby wyciągnąć go ponad inne masy. Kiedy wznoszą się, by za nim podążać, Renatus wykorzystuje pęd, ześlizgując się w dół i przecinając ataki, aby zbliżyć go do ziemi.

\- Za mało, za mało, za mało! Gdzie jest magia, z której wy wiedźmy się tak dumnie chwalą ?! Czy to naprawdę kandydat na kierownictwo Domu Cavendish i Domu Reinhardta, o którym tak wysoko mówił Ulfric?

Diana zaciska zęby i cofa się o krok, gdy Renatus ląduje na ziemi po przecięciu jej ataków. Rzuca szybką _Murową,_ która drażni Renatusa w ramię. Kiedy jego ciało drży od wtargnięcia magii, niebezpiecznie przecina nieuszkodzone udo Diany.

Diana krzyczy, gdy więcej stali próbuje zamknąć jej rany. Te kilka sekund rozproszenia daje Renatusowi wystarczająco dużo czasu na odzyskanie sił i rozbrojenie Diany poprzez przecięcie jej ramienia, w którym trzyma różdżkę.

„?!”

Diana patrzy zszokowana, gdy jej oczy podążają za ostrzem Renatusa, który rozszczepia jej ramię od środka jej przedramienia. Jej wyraz twarzy szybko się wykrzywia, gdy Klątwa Ostrzy próbuje zaleczyć jej ranę. Ale zamiast po prostu je zamknąć, gigantyczna masa stali wystrzeliwuje z jej ramienia i uderza Renatusa, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewa.

Natychmiast odskakuje z powrotem, aby uniknąć przebicia. Renatus nie jest wystarczająco szybki, aby tego wszystkiego uniknąć; część masy przecina ramię, które przypadkowo rzuca, aby bronić swojego ciała, i dźga górną część ciała. Renatus pada na kolana, wbijając miecz w ziemię, aby go podtrzymać, gdy kaszle krwią.

W tym momencie Diana traci rozum. W tej chwili nic nie ma znaczenia. W tym krótkim czasie, gdy Renatus próbuje odzyskać orientację i walczyć z nowymi ranami, Diana przypomina sobie, o co chodzi w tym wszystkim.

Dlaczego ona walczy z tym mężczyzną?

Dlaczego musi znosić ból i cierpienie?

Dlaczego ona kontynuuje?

Dlaczego nie może upaść na ziemię i pozwolić, by ciemność odebrała jej przytomność?

Ona pamięta. Ona pamięta. Ona pamięta.

Jest cel. Nie chodzi tylko o natychmiastowy cel, jakim jest zatrzymanie konfliktu i powstrzymanie Aileen Bradley przed przebudzeniem Wiedźmy Zepsucia. To jest bardziej długoterminowe; aby zachować świat na przyszłość, aby umożliwić jej realizację jej prawdziwych celów.

Jest cel. Jej marzenie o ochronie Domu Cavendishów. Zostać jego następną głową i przywrócić jej rodzinę do dawnej świetności.

Jest cel. Kilka nowych snów. Aby ukończyć Luna Nova, szkołę, do której uczęszczała czarownica, którą kiedyś podziwiała. Aby dołączyć do House of Cavendish i House of Reinhardt, współpracując z Danielem, gdy zostanie nowym szefem tego ostatniego.

Jest cel. Ostatnie. Patrzeć, jak Atsuko Kagari spełnia swoje marzenie o zostaniu wspaniałą czarownicą. Być tam, gdzie Akko udowadnia wszystkim, że może odnieść sukces pomimo swoich wczesnych wpadek. Bycie świadkiem Akko przewyższa nawet Błyszczącego Rydwanu i wywołuje uśmiech na wszystkich dzięki sile magii.

Powiedzieć Akko, że kocha-

„ _Czasami sprawy nie układają się po twojej myśli, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starasz. Świat nie jest łaskawy dla tych, którzy okazują uczucia. Nadejdzie czas, kiedy będziesz musiał zdecydować: czy warto ratować inne życie kosztem własnego?"_

Diana zaciska zęby i pcha do przodu. Ignoruje uczucie stykania się stalowej kraty. Ignoruje dźwięk rozdrabnianego mięsa i szczękających ostrzy. Ignoruje sposób, w jaki jej lewe ramię ciągnie się po podłodze. Ignoruje wszystko i skupia się na zsuwaniu palców prawej dłoni, aż jej ręka jest płaska.

Renatus unosi głowę. Wyciąga swój miecz i unosi go, by zablokować Dianie i kontrować, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas.

Ale jego wizja chwieje się w ostatniej chwili. Wraz z nowymi ranami kłutymi górnej części ciała i ramienia, rana u jego boku po uderzeniu Daniela przed ponownym otwarciem z powodu całej niedawnej aktywności. Renatus nie może powstrzymać potykania się nóg.

Diana stawia stopę na ziemi i wbija prawą ręką pierś Renatusa. Jej dłoń z ostrzami przebija miecz trzymany w słabej osłonie. Jej ręka zaskakująco wbija się w ciało i kości bez większego oporu.

" _Gu-agh_ !"

Zbierając resztki swoich sił, Renatus zaciska zęby i zmienia chwyt na mieczu, by wbić złamane ostrze w to, co pozostało z ciała i kości lewego ramienia Diany.

Diana krzyczy, gdy wtargnięcie utknęło jej w ramieniu. Wyciąga prawą rękę z ciała Renatusa i cofa się, chwytając miecz w ramieniu, pozwalając ciału Renatusa spaść na ziemię na jego plecach. Ale Klątwa Ostrzy reaguje szybciej, już naprawiając jej ciało ostrzami. Klątwa ignoruje wtargnięcie i nadpisuje jej ciało złamanym mieczem tkwiącym w jej ramieniu.

Siła opuszcza jej nogi, by walczyć z presją Klątwy Ostrzy, która próbuje leczyć jej rany stalą. Grawitacja ciągnie ją na ziemię w nieoczyszczonej stercie sapiącego oddechu i chwiejnej psychiki.

Oko Renatusa migocze, gdy próbuje skupić się na ostrzach lewej ręki Diany, tworząc prowizoryczną protezę. To prawie tak, jakby Klątwa Ostrzy próbowała zrekompensować brakującą kończynę, tworząc imitację ostrzy.

\- Ho… pomyśleć, że ta klątwa… miała taki… mechanizm obronny… Jak… nieprzewidywalna… _Hrgh_ ! Renatus nie ma energii, aby podnieść ręce, aby otrzeć krew z ust. „Odcięcie… ramion… waszych… wnuków… przynosi takie… nieszczęście…”

Wizja Diany blednie na chwilę. _Neuros: Ból_ zaczyna tracić swój efekt. Jest mniej magii do walki z efektami Klątwy Ostrzy, gorączkowo próbującej naprawić jej złamane ciało.

Renatus spogląda na ciemniejące niebo. Ostatnim razem będzie mógł to zrobić.

„ _Nie lekceważ rodu Reinhardta”._

(Ach… nawet po śmierci próbujesz mnie pokonać, Ulfric.)

\- W końcu… to oboje… twoi wnuki… pokonali mnie… Powinniście być dumni… Ulfric… Jestem… całkiem zazdrosny o ciebie… mieć tak… wybitnych następców… ”

\- Ty też mogłeś. Stephen Bradley mógł być twoim odnoszącym sukcesy spadkobiercą. Gdybyś wybrał dobrze - mówi Diana, gdy powraca jej wizja.

Usta Renatusa wyginają się w ostatnim uśmiechu. - Teraz… zastanawiam się…?

Diana patrzy, jak klatka piersiowa Renatusa unosi się i opada po raz ostatni. Kiedy jego oko się zamyka, a ona nie widzi żadnego ruchu w jego ciele, jest pewna, że generał armii odszedł.

"Ha… Guh-!"

Diana kładzie prawą rękę na bezwładnej lewej. Nawet jeśli wygląda jak ręka, Klątwa Ostrzy może tylko naśladować wygląd kończyny, a nie nerwów, które pozwalają jej się nią poruszać. Służy bardziej jako obciążenie niż cokolwiek innego.

Przechyla głowę w kierunku nieba. Magia wciąż opuszcza otoczenie i płynie w kierunku miejsca rytuału. Nie może tu odpocząć.

Oto, co postanawia. I tak Diana podnosi się z podłogi, aby kontynuować. Ignoruje sposób, w jaki jej ciało sprzeciwia się dalszemu ruchowi. Ignoruje stykające się ze sobą stalowe kraty. Ignoruje olbrzymią otwartą ranę w klatce piersiowej Renatusa i krew plamiącą jego ubranie i ciało. Ignoruje, jak jej nogi nie zginają się tak, jak powinny. Gdy kuśtyka w kierunku swojej różdżki i podnosi ją z ziemi prawą ręką, ignoruje pył metalu, który jest wszystkim, co pozostaje z jej odłączonego lewego ramienia. Ignoruje sposób, w jaki jej ręka przecina drewno różdżki.

Diana ignoruje to wszystko i idzie dalej przez las tak, jak powinna.

* * *

Akko delikatnie kładzie Daniela na plecach. Po zatrzymaniu krwawienia i zrobieniu wszystkiego, co w jej mocy, aby wyleczyć rany z _Emanturem Ligną, zrywa_ oba rękawy swojej kurtki, aby owinąć nogę Daniela i _kikut_ jego prawej ręki, aby zapobiec dalszemu krwawieniu. To wszystko, co może zrobić, mając ograniczoną wiedzę z zakresu pierwszej pomocy.

\- Więc o co chodzi z tą zieloną tarczą? Akko pyta swoich kolegów z drużyny, unosząc głowę do nieba.

„Nie mam pojęcia. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy wciąż żyjemy, a to nic nie zrobiło, to prawdopodobnie nic złego” - mówi Sucy.

"Jak się czujecie?" Pyta Lotte.

Sucy łamie sobie szyję i plecy pięcioma głośnymi trzaskami. - Gorzej niż za pierwszym razem, gdy Akko we mnie uderzyła. Przynajmniej nasze obrażenia fizyczne nie są takie poważne.

Akko klepie ją po policzkach. - Myślę, że nic mi nie będzie. Nadal musimy szukać Diany i profesor Ursuli.

Lotte spogląda na ciała Ulfrica i Daniela. - Ale co z nimi zrobimy? Sucy i ja straciliśmy miotły podczas konfrontacji wcześniej. Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy sami nieśli tyle.

„Nie chcę też zostawiać tutaj członków rodziny Diany”. Akko jęczy. „Ahhhh, i nie wiadomo, co się z nami stanie, jeśli spróbujemy przejść przez ten las! Dlaczego wszystko jest takie trudne ?!”

Ich uwagę zwraca dźwięk dochodzący z lasu. Gdy się zbliża, rozpoznają, że to wiele kroków.

Akko chwyta różdżkę i celuje w las. „ _Więcej_ ?! Czy moje szczęście naprawdę jest takie złe ?!”

„Jest bardzo źle” - mówi Sucy.

„Czy nie mogę choć raz zrobić sobie przerwy ?!”

\- Myślisz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która miała pecha? mówi znajomy głos. „Mam złamaną miotłę w tym bałaganie! A teraz ciągniemy dookoła dodatkowe ciało przez ten zagmatwany las!”

„Zawsze możesz mnie po prostu rozwiązać, a ja mogę chodzić samodzielnie” - odpowiada inny znajomy głos.

Zielona drużyna wkracza na polanę. Amanda trzyma dwie miotły jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga trzyma różdżkę w pogotowiu. Jasminka karmi piersią brzuch, podczas gdy Constanze celuje z pistoletu w związanego Arshada, który jest obecnie noszony przez Stanbota.

Amanda prycha. - Jak myślisz, kim jestem? Głupi?

\- Amanda! Constanze! Jasminka! Akko patrzy na Arshada. - Co ten facet tutaj robi? Czy to nie ty jesteś pieczętującym facetem z Ministerstwa?

Amanda wskazuje za sobą Arshadowi. - Znaleźliśmy tego faceta, który zadzierał z Dianą. Jasna z pewnością dobrze go pobiła.

Arshad wzdryga się. "Moje żebra wciąż bolą."

Amanda patrzy na sadzę pokrywającą ubrania drużyny czerwonych, ich różową skórę i wysuszoną brązową powłokę z boku głowy Akko. - Co do cholery się z wami stało?

„Akko odezwał się od Ministra i został uderzony w głowę” - odpowiada Sucy. - Uważała, że to nie jest wystarczająca kara, więc zdecydowała się zademonstrować na nas zaklęcie bez żadnego protokołu bezpieczeństwa.

Amanda krzywi się. - Jasne. Co powiedziała Akko, żeby ją tak wkurzyć?

"Nic nie powiedziałem!" Akko krzyczy, wycierając zaschniętą krew z boku twarzy i krzywiąc się, gdy jej palce dotykają rany. Macha ręką, aby usunąć zaschnięte płatki z palców. Nie ma sensu się tym teraz martwić.

„Raczej istnienie Akko wystarczająco ją irytowało” - mówi Sucy.

Lotte przerywa i pyta: „Gdzie jest Diana? Znaleźliście ją?”.

Amanda wskazuje w niebo. - Ta zielona bariera pojawiła się nagle znikąd i nas rozdzieliła. Diana sama poszła szukać wyjścia. Kazała nam najpierw znaleźć was i profesor Ursula.

Akko wzdycha. „Diana jest w porządku…”

Amanda przełyka. "O Tak…"

„Na tyle, na ile może być z połową ciała zamienioną w stal” - zauważa Arshad.

"Z czym jako _czym_ ?!" - krzyczy Akko.

„Dotarliśmy tam za późno. Ten facet już zrobił Dianie coś, co sprawiło, że jej klątwa zadziałała” - mówi Amanda. - Przepraszam, Akko.

\- Ale pieczęć! Co się stało z pieczęcią panny Rakshthy ?! Akko patrzy na Arshada. - Zepsułeś to ?! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś ?! To jedyna rzecz, która teraz utrzymuje Diany przy życiu!

„Uzasadnianie mojego powodu niczego nie zmieni” - mówi Arshad. „Bez względu na to, co powiem, będziesz mnie nienawidził każdą cząstką swojej istoty. Nie interesuje mnie twoja opinia o mnie. Złamałem pieczęć mojej siostry z własnych egoistycznych powodów; przyznaję. strata czasu i energii. Już wystarczająco ciężko jest oddychać ”.

„Akko, powinniśmy zacząć szukać Diany i profesor Ursuli,” namawia Lotte, zanim Akko zdoła jeszcze bardziej stracić panowanie nad sobą. „Jeśli klątwa Diany naprawdę się rozprzestrzenia, nie mamy dużo czasu, żeby siedzieć w pobliżu”.

Akko zaciska pięści i zaciska zęby. Wie, że Lotte ma rację. Ale teraz w jej umyśle krąży tak dużo gorącego gniewu, który zagłusza zdrowy rozsądek. Znalezienie Diany powinno mieć pierwszeństwo. Jednocześnie Akko nie chce niczego więcej, jak tylko ukarać osobę, która jest przyczyną cierpienia jej dziewczyny.

"Nie wspominając o tym, że musimy się martwić o tych facetów." Sucy wskazuje na Ulfrica i Daniela. - Dziadek Diany może nie żyje, ale jeśli zostawimy jej kuzyna w spokoju, on też będzie. Naprawdę nie chcę ciągnąć wokół dwóch martwych ciał.

Amanda krzywi się. Jest dużo krwi. - Co się stało z tą dwójką? Właściwie, czy powiedziałeś, że to dziadek i kuzyn Diany?

„Walczyli z generałem armii”. Sucy wzrusza ramionami. „Niewiele mogliśmy zrobić, gdy chodziło o walkę między potworami”.

„To brzmi jak długa historia”.

Lotte kręci głową. - Czy możesz pomóc nam je nieść? Nawet jeśli dziadek Diany jest… martwy, nie sądzę, żeby dobrze było go tu zostawiać.

Akko bierze głęboki oddech. Wydaje się, że wieko jej stanu psychicznego odpadnie, jeśli będzie nadal patrzeć na Arshada. „Chcę, żeby Diana miała pochowane ciało swojego dziadka. Nie sądzę, żeby chciała mieć kolejny pusty grób w swojej rodzinie”.

Jasminka pochyla się obok Stanbota i unosi związane ciało Arshada przez jedno ramię jak worek ziemniaków. Ten nagły ruch zaskakuje go tak bardzo, że wydaje nieprzyzwoity pisk.

„Co… Teraz niosą mnie jak ryż ?!”

Constanze wskazuje Stanbota, a następnie poleca mu odebrać Ulfrica. Z pewną pomocą czarownice umieszczają duże ciało dla Stanbota, tak jak wcześniej Arshad.

Amanda klęka obok Daniela i zarzuca sobie rękę na ramię. Nośność prawie ciągnie ją z powrotem na ziemię. „Hej! Ten facet jest dość ciężki. Kto teraz nosi pełną zbroję ?! Hej Akko, pomóż mi tutaj. Nie mogę sam nosić tego gościa”.

Akko kuca po drugiej stronie Daniela i przerzuca drugą rękę na jej ramię. Radzi sobie z tym, co ma, czyli tylko połową ramienia Daniela, biorąc pod uwagę, że druga część leży gdzieś na ziemi. Razem, ona i Amanda wstają i stabilizują się, zanim kiwają głową pozostałym.

„W porządku, jesteśmy gotowi” - mówi Akko. "Chodźmy poszukać Diany i profesor Ursula."

„Odciągajcie od nas niechcianą uwagę” - mówi Amanda do Lotte i Sucy.

„Znając szczęście Akko, trudno to obiecać” - mówi Sucy.

„Jestem fanem przygód, ale wyznaczam granicę noszenia na wpół martwych ludzi wykrwawiających się na śmierć z brakującego ramienia. Potem za mną są _prawdziwe_ zwłoki”.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że to Las Arcturus, mogą być gorsze rzeczy.

Amanda krzywi się. I nie chodzi o to, że się wysilała, kiedy ona i Akko robią powolne kroki z Danielem na ramionach. - Wiedziałbyś takie rzeczy. Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że masz jakieś dziwne gusta?

"Czy wygląda na to, że mnie to obchodzi?"

"Chyba nie."

* * *

Chociaż Ursula chce skończyć to w mniej niż pięć minut, Egor nie pozwala jej na łatwe zwycięstwo.

Ursula może być wiedźmą, ale tylko tak szybko potrafi recytować silne zaklęcia. Nie ma czasu na zatrzymywanie się na słowach; Strzałka Egora będzie wystawać z jej głowy, zanim skończy mówić. Jego szybkość i precyzja pasują do jej magii.

Zwykle poleganie na sile fizycznej stawia ją ponad przeciwnikami. Większość czarownic nie poświęca czasu i poświęcenia na rozwijanie swoich fizycznych możliwości, jak Ursula. Jest to jej główna przewaga nad innymi czarownicami, jeśli chodzi o walkę fizyczną.

Jednak jej przeciwnik nie jest czarownicą. Fizyczne możliwości Egora dorównują jej. Jego homunkulus pozwala mu przekroczyć normalne ludzkie granice. Dlatego może reagować szybciej niż Ursula może rzucać zaklęcia. Dlatego może walczyć z wieloma złamanymi kośćmi, jakby nic się nie stało.

Dlatego Ursula nie wygrała. To bitwa między dwoma nadludziami, której życie jest na szali. Obaj nie mogą sobie pozwolić na przegraną. Obaj mają powód do walki; czy ma to na celu wypełnienie obowiązku, czy też uratowanie innego życia.

I tak ci dwaj wkładają całą swoją siłę w tę ostatnią konfrontację.

Egor warczy, ciągnąc za łańcuch, by ponownie rzucić bronią w Ursulę. "To stało się kłopotliwe. Zniknij mi z oczu!"

Ursula zaciska zęby, parując uderzenie Egora. Czarne plamy tańczą w jej wizji, gdy zmęczenie zaczyna ją ciążyć. To już cud, że adrenalina i jej własny upór pozwoliły jej przetrwać tak długo. Ale jej stan pogarsza się w miarę upływu minut.

I nie jest jedyna.

Ursula stara się nie zwlekać z faktem, że Croix wymiotuje za sobą. Stara się także ignorować tępe pulsowanie w boku po ostatniej kontuzji. Bez kolejnego antidotum też nie wytrzyma długo. Ale jeśli wkrótce nie zakończy tej walki, zarówno ona, jak i Croix zginą w Lesie Arcturus.

(Nie pozwolę na to!)

Egor chowa strzałkę z łańcucha i skacze do przodu, aby zmniejszyć dystans. Tnie Ursulę, jakby strzałka była nożem, używając szybkich i zwięzłych ruchów, które zmuszają Ursulę do obrony bez wielu otworów do kontrowania.

„Co się stało ?! Nie zamierzałeś mnie zabić ?!” Egor ryczy. - W takim tempie nikogo nie uratujesz! Zabij mnie! Zabij mnie albo obezwładnię cię i sprawię, że będziesz patrzeć, jak ty i twój przyjaciel cierpicie i umieracie powolną, bolesną śmiercią! _Zabij mnie_ , Chariot du Nord!

Ursula w myślach skraca ostrze swojej szabli, aby dopasować się do ruchów Egora. Dłuższe ostrze daje jej przewagę na odległość, ale zbyt trudno jest manewrować przeciwko strzałce i łańcuchowi Egora.

(Uciekał się do walki wręcz. Nie wspominając już o tym, że już nie potrząsa łańcuchami. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo polegałem na dźwiękach!)

Ursula odpiera lawinę ataków, a Croix próbuje pozostać przy życiu w swojej własnej bitwie. Chociaż nie ma sposobu, aby wygrała o własnych siłach. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to przedłużyć swoje życie, dopóki Ursula lub inna sprawna osoba nie otrzyma jej pomocy. Krwawienie w jej ramieniu może zostać powstrzymane, ale to nie przeciwdziała truciźnie przemieszczającej się w jej żyłach.

"Hrgh!" Croix zakrywa usta, gdy większa część jej ciała próbuje wydalić truciznę korodującą jej wnętrze. Ciemna, czerwona krew wypływa z jej ust i plami jej dłonie oraz trawę.

Nawet jeśli nauczy się tego ignorować, dźwięk ten odciąga podświadomość Ursuli od walki. Egor potrzebuje tylko tej jednej sekundy nieuwagi.

Egor owija swój łańcuch wokół ramienia Ursuli, uniemożliwiając jej użycie różdżki. Następnie wymachuje strzałką w kierunku twarzy Ursuli.

Ursula reaguje w porę, przechylając głowę i ciało do tyłu, tak że tylko czubek czubka przecina jej policzek. Używa tego pędu, aby wykonać salto w tył i kopnąć Egora w szczękę.

Zanim zdąży wylądować, Egor ignoruje jego pulsującą twarz i ciągnie swój łańcuch, by ciągnąć Ursulę na ziemię. Podnosi nogę, żeby się tupnąć.

Ursula odsuwa się i przekłada różdżkę na drugą rękę, aby mogła zerwać łańcuch owinięty wokół jej ramienia i uwolnić się spod kontroli Egora. Zrywa się na równe nogi w chwili, gdy Egor ponownie zbliża się do dystansu.

Uciekając i próbując przeciwdziałać, Ursula zauważa pogarszający się stan Croix, gdy druga kobieta klęka nad ziemią i próbuje powstrzymać bulgotanie krwi w gardle.

Noga Ursuli potyka się z powodu wcześniejszej kontuzji, pozwalając Egorowi przeciąć jej ramię.

(Kończy nam się czas!)

Ursuli udaje się uniknąć poważnych kontuzji nawet przy słabej nodze i zmęczeniu. Ale nawet małe rany, które zadaje Egor, sumują się, gdy jego broń wprowadzi więcej trucizny do jej ciała. Koncentracja będzie powoli narastać, aż pozostawi ją w tym samym stanie co Croix. I do tego momentu nie będzie żadnego uratowania żadnego z nich bez dodatkowego antidotum.

Chociaż do tego czasu Croix i tak umrze już w kałuży własnej krwi.

Niemniej Ursula nie może przestać. Musi walczyć ze wszystkim, co ma. Nie tylko do obrony, ale także do kontrataku i pokonania. Jeśli zachwieje się i osłabnie o kilka chwil za długo, każdy poprzedni moment oporu i cierpienia będzie na nic. Nie wspominając już o otwarciu, jeśli będzie wytrwać.

Ponieważ Ursula i Croix nie są jedynymi, którzy mają ograniczony czas.

Egor zaciska zęby, gdy jego ciało nie chce się poruszać w sposób, w jaki chce. Poprzednie ataki Ursuli zaczynają męczyć jego ciało. Chociaż ma niewiarygodną tolerancję na ból, która pozwala mu zignorować ból, nie oznacza to, że jego ciało może zignorować obrażenia, które odniosło. Nawet ciało homunkulusa ma ograniczenia. Może być w stanie wytrzymać siłę poruszającego się samochodu, ale to nie znaczy, że może wytrzymać _powtarzające się_ uderzenia o tej samej sile.

A Ursula Callistis jest w tej chwili niczym innym jak siłą niepowstrzymanego czołgu.

Oczy Ursuli migoczą na opuchliznę w kolanie Egora. Celuje kopnięciem prosto w nierówny staw, pękając i niszcząc kość jeszcze bardziej. Egor po raz pierwszy od wypadku płacze z bólu i upada na drugie kolano.

Gdy Ursula celuje różdżką w Egora, on odpycha się od agonii i wbija głowę w jej brzuch z siłą wystarczającą do złamania żeber. To ją odpycha, wytrącając z niej wiatr i rozluźniając chwyt na różdżce.

Kiedy spada do tyłu, mały błysk w trawie w lesie przyciąga jej wzrok na krótką chwilę, zanim już go nie widzi.

Niezdolny do samodzielnego poruszania się, Egor celuje strzałką w Ursulę i rzuca bronią w jej twarz w ostatniej próbie zabicia jej. Kiedy Ursula się wyrównuje, sztylet jest już zbyt blisko, by mogła uciec. Więc podąża za swoim instynktem i unosi rękę, aby przechwycić strzałkę, zanim uderzy ją w twarz. Wbija się w jej przedramię z wystarczającą siłą, by jeszcze bardziej przesunąć ją po plecach. Ale Ursula zaciska zęby przez ból i rosnącą truciznę. Całą siłą chce w nogach, by po raz ostatni popchnąć ją do przodu.

Egor stara się unikać lub blokować swoim złamanym ciałem. Ale gdy Ursula biegnie do przodu, rozpoznaje przedmiot, który Ursula pochyla się i podnosi. To ten sam przedmiot, który zauważyła, cofając się wcześniej.

Różdżka, którą pożyczyła od Croix, może być za daleko, by Ursula mogła sięgnąć. Ale Egor zapomniał o własnej różdżce Ursuli, którą rozbroił innym razem.

Egor może przyciągnąć wystarczająco dużo siły, aby uniknąć fizycznego ataku frontalnego. Jednak zaklęcia magiczne to inny przypadek. Nie ma zręczności ani zdolności do unikania swojego ciała w takiej formie. W ostatniej próbie wygranej Egor ryczy i kopie do przodu tym, co zostało.

Na końcu jej różdżki zbiera się zielona energia. Z zimnymi oczami Ursula kieruje różdżkę prosto na Egora. Oblicza, jak długo zajmie Egorowi zbliżenie się z oczami lodowatymi i obojętnymi. W jej oczach pojawia się błysk wahania. Ale odsuwa to na bok, kiedy przypomina sobie, co musi zrobić.

Jest ktoś, kto liczy na to, że Ursula wygra. Kogoś, kto zdecydował się porzucić swój egoizm w najgorszym momencie, aby utrzymać Urszulę przy życiu. Jak Ursula może się wahać, kiedy jej najlepsza przyjaciółka dosłownie umiera za nią?

Zanim Egor zbliży się na metr od jej różdżki, Ursula rzuca zaklęcie bez wyrzutów sumienia.

„ _**Belga Vida**_ !”

Magia wiruje i eksploduje na zewnątrz, uderzając Egora z bliskiej odległości. To jest to samo zaklęcie, które spaliło kamienny posąg, którym Croix zaatakował Ursulę prawie rok temu. Nawet jeśli ciało Egora jest wykonane z innego materiału, można je łatwo zniszczyć z bliskiej odległości jej zaklęcia.

Egor nie krzyczy, gdy magia cofa każde włókno jego istoty. Nie chodzi o to, że nie czuje bólu, ponieważ jego skóra i kości są spalane przez dużą koncentrację magii. Wbiegnięcie w tak potężne zaklęcie musi być podobne do trafienia przez płomienie napędu odrzutowca. Ale Egor nie reaguje krzykiem.

Oczy Ursuli rozszerzają się, gdy widzi, jak usta Egora wyginają się w ostatni uśmiech. To jedyna reakcja, jaką daje, zanim zostanie całkowicie pochłonięty przez zielone światło.

Powoli magiczna _moc Belgi Veedy_ zaczyna zanikać. Gdy ostatnia energia zostaje wyczerpana, Ursula pada na kolana iz niedowierzaniem patrzy na następstwa.

"To koniec?"

Nic nie zostało. Nie ma już śladów Egora Pavlova. Gdyby nie liczne rany pulsujące na jej ciele, trucizna płynąca w jej żyłach i ta strzała wciąż wbijająca się w jej ramię, Ursula nie domyśliłaby się, że Egor tam był.

A propos trucizny…

"Mgh!" Ręka Ursuli leci do jej ust, gdy próbuje powstrzymać chęć wymiotów. Nic nie pomaga i jest zmuszona uwolnić krew gromadzącą się w ustach. Po wyrzuceniu szybko sięga do ramienia i wyciąga sztylet osadzony w jej przedramieniu. Ursula rzuca szybkie zaklęcie, aby zatrzymać krwawienie. Ale to nie rozwiązuje najważniejszego problemu.

„Croix… Croix!”

Ursula znajduje Croix leżącego nieruchomo w trawie, gdzie ją zostawiła. Ciągnie swoje połamane ciało w stronę Croix, ignorując własne ciało wołające o pomoc. Ursula delikatnie kładzie dłonie na Croix, aby ją obrócić i sprawdzić puls.

(Słabe… Jest tam, ale słabe. Muszę…!)

Ursula odwraca głowę i faluje, plamiąc trawę i ziemię na czerwono. Nawet jeśli chce, Ursula wie, że przeniesienie któregokolwiek z nich jest czymś, czego sama nie może zrobić w obecnym stanie. Otrzymała zbyt duże obrażenia, by wyciągnąć ich z Lasu Arcturus i wezwać pomoc. I nie wiadomo, kiedy znajdzie Akko lub Dianę. Wpadnięcie na Aileen również mogło być akceptowalną opcją. Ale jest mało prawdopodobne, że jej ciało wytrzyma tak długo.

Na szczęście szczęście Ursuli nie jest tak złe jak Akko. W rzeczywistości, wraz z nowym, nieoczekiwanym przybyciem, wszystko zaczyna się układać całkiem dobrze.

„Cholera, wyglądasz jak gówno. Stary Fei Wong powiedział mi, żebym przyszedł na wypadek, gdybym potrzebował kontroli uszkodzeń. Nie sądziłem, że będę musiał coś zrobić z _tego_ rodzaju uszkodzeniami”.

Ursula podnosi głowę. Przez zamazane oczy rozpoznaje niejasno kobietę o brązowych włosach związaną w niski kucyk, stojącą na dużym, skrzydlatym magicznym stworzeniu. Kobieta wypuszcza dym ze swojego wymyślnego papierosa z zirytowaną miną.

\- Amelia… Lefevre…?

Amelia kliknie językiem. - Tak. Czy znasz kogoś, kto potrafi jeździć na magicznych stworzeniach równie dobrze jak ja? Racja, myślę, że nie.

* * *

Ciało Diany jest sztywne i sztywne. Wydaje się, że jej stawy zmieniły się w stal. Wiele zmieniło się w stal. Prawdopodobnie może teraz odpierać kule.

Nie może dobrze chodzić.

Ona idzie.

I potyka się.

"Hrgh-!"

Krew wypływa przez otwartą ranę. Coś wychodzi z jej zgiętych nóg. Wydaje się, że metalowa rura wystaje z jej nogi.

Diana udaje, że tego nie zauważa. Potrafi chodzić, jeśli zaciska zęby i nie patrzy na ciało.

(Nic się nie dzieje. Czekaj. Nie ma nic do zobaczenia).

Ignoruje dźwięk zgrzytającej stali, zaciskając prawą dłoń na różdżce. Teraz, gdy jej ramiona nie są już cielesne, rozkład ciężaru jest wystarczający, aby nie czuła, że jedna strona jej ciała się przewraca.

Diana jest zadowolona, że ponownie zastosowała zaklęcie hamujące nerwy i _Magna Aestus,_ zanim _podjęła_ próbę kontynuowania swojej wędrówki w kierunku miejsca rytuału. Podczas gdy _Neuros: Dolor_ działa swoją magią i zapobiega przetwarzaniu bólu w jej ciele, _Magna Aestus_ pozwala jej na _ciągłe_ popychanie jej ciała do dalszego ruchu. Wszystko, co czuje, to ciśnienie w całym ciele, nawet jeśli jej nerwy chcą krzyczeć w palącej agonii. Każde miejsce woła o uwagę, której nie może poświęcić. Łatwo to zignorować, ponieważ każda część jej ciała tak wiele od niej wymaga.

„-!”

Coś wychodzi z jej ust. Diana ignoruje płyn plamiący jej podbródek i spływający na koszulę. Ona się porusza. Zetnie twarz tylko wtedy, gdy spróbuje wytrzeć bałagan.

(Nic się nie dzieje. Nie ma nic do zobaczenia. Nic się nie dzieje.)

Drętwienie. Po jakimś nieznanym czasie ciśnienie stopniowo spada, aż wszystko, co czuje, to puste uczucie odrętwienia. Z jednej strony brak czucia ułatwia ignorowanie tego, co dzieje się z jej ciałem. Z drugiej strony powoduje, że potyka się bardziej, gdy traci kontrolę nad swoim układem motorycznym.

Jej nogi się potykają. Diana łapie się, opierając prawą rękę na nodze. Ignoruje sposób, w jaki stalowe kraty uderzają o stal po rozerwaniu dżinsów. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że nie może poczuć ciepła między opuszkami palców. Wie tylko, że to ból i stal.

Diana kręci głową. Udawanie, że nic się nie dzieje, ułatwia jej dalsze posuwanie się naprzód. Po prostu musi iść do przodu. Musi iść dalej, aż ...

„Diana Cavendish”.

Diana mruga, by oczyścić oczy. Kilka kroków dalej jest Fei Wong Reed, wpatrzona w nią, jakby urosła jej druga głowa. Na ziemi obok niego leży bezwładne ciało kobiety o krótkich czarnych włosach. Za nim jest usychająca masa ciemnego drewna wysysająca całą otaczającą ich magiczną energię.

„Diana Cavendish” - powtarza Fei Wong. „Ty… Przepraszam za moje sformułowanie, ale wyglądasz absolutnie okropnie. Jak, u licha, wciąż jesteś przytomny ?!”

Diana ignoruje to i skupia się na ciele leżącym twarzą do ziemi. - Czy to… minister?

„Dlaczego ciało kogoś innego jest ważniejsze niż twoje własne ?!” Fei Wong poddaje się z westchnieniem. - Tak, to rzeczywiście Minister Magii.

Diana patrzy między ciało Aileen a różdżkę trzymaną w dłoni Fei Wonga. "Czy coś się stało?"

Fei Wong przechyla głowę do nieba, odmawiając spojrzenia Dianie w oczy, kiedy odpowiada. - Nic, zupełnie nic. Po prostu spełniłem obietnicę, którą powinienem był złożyć wiele lat temu. Obietnica między bezwartościowym ojcem a cierpiącą córką. Nic więcej.

Diana milczy. Nie komentuje wyraźnych plam, które spływają po jego twarzy z oczu. Ona nic nie mówi.

Fei Wong zmienia kierunek swojego spojrzenia, aby spojrzeć na drzewo, w którym znajduje się dusza Goetii. "Drzewo zgromadziło zbyt dużo energii. W tym tempie musimy zniszczyć całą strukturę, aby przerwać rytuał. Powstały przypływ energii nie uszkodzi samej pieczęci, ale może zniszczyć nasze otoczenie."

„Jak daleko rozprzestrzeniłoby się zniszczenie?” Pyta Diana.

\- Trudno powiedzieć. Szacuję, że to promień… pięćdziesięciu kilometrów? Na zszokowaną minę Diany Fei Wong dodaje: „Dlatego właśnie kazałem Rakshthie postawić barierę, aby utrzymać obrażenia na określonym obszarze”.

\- Więc ta bariera naprawdę jest sprawką panny Rakshthy? Rozpoznałem jej sygnaturę energetyczną.

Fei Wong patrzy na nią z uniesioną brwią. "Jej 'podpis energetyczny?'"

„Nie było żadnego oporu z mojej strony, kiedy czułem barierę ręką. Jednak druga strona okazała się odporna na ataki. Zakładam, że ma to na celu powstrzymanie innych przed wejściem, ale także pozwolenie tym, którzy są w obrębie bariery, na ucieczkę, zanim ty stłumisz magia, która ma zerwać pieczęć Demonicznej Wiedźmy. "

"Jeśli to wiesz, to dlaczego nie uciekłeś?" Fei Wong przygląda się ostrzom wystającym z jej ciała. Wygląda na to, że wszystko pod jej szyją zmieniło się w stal. "Szczególnie w twoim stanie."

\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy zdecydowałem się udać do miejsca rytuału, to tylko po to, żeby Minister nie złamał pieczęci Demon Witch. Teraz wygląda na to, że mam inną rolę. Diana się uśmiecha. Nie ma w niej śladu szczęścia, tylko akceptacja jej losu. „Jeśli zniesienie rytuału będzie podobne do popełnienia samobójstwa, czy nie najlepiej jest wyznaczać ten obowiązek komuś, kto jest już na skraju śmierci?”

„Zwykle ktoś bliski śmierci szukałby sposobów na uzdrowienie siebie i przedłużenie życia, a nie wskakiwanie głębiej w ogień”.

Diana kręci głową. - Nie ma znanego lekarstwa na Klątwę Ostrzy. Nie ma już czasu. Panna Rakshtha nie może położyć kolejnej pieczęci na klątwie. Jeśli nic nie można zrobić, powinienem przeznaczyć to przelotne życie na ostatni obowiązek.

Ramiona Fei Wonga opadły w wyniku porażki. - Jesteś… naprawdę córką Arthura Reinhardta i Bernadette Cavendish. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie spotkałem tak kłopotliwych osób. Twój upór jest naprawdę czymś. Fei Wong pociera dłonią jego zmęczoną twarz. „Niezależnie od twoich szlachetnych intencji, sam nie wystarczy, aby zdusić pieczęć. Zaklęcie, które całkowicie zatrzyma rytuał i zapewni, że pieczęć nie zostanie złamana, jest podobne do _Luna Lana_ . W związku z tym wymaga dwóch zsynchronizowanych czarodziejów, aby go wykonać ”.

\- I to ty to zrobisz?

Fei Wong chichocze. „Ja też minęła moja najlepsza data. Zakończenie życia mojej córki własnymi rękami uświadomiło mi to.” Patrzy w niebo z tęsknym wyrazem twarzy. - Teraz pamiętam. I tak powinienem był zginąć razem z żoną w wypadku wiele lat temu. Wielu nazwałoby moje przeżycie cudem. Dla mnie jest to tak samo przekleństwo, jak twoja klątwa ostrzy. Kiedy moja żona odeszła zostawiła za sobą dziurę większą, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Potem musiałem patrzeć, jak moja córka wychodzi z mojego życia dla dobra nas obojga. " Fei Wong kręci głową. „Jestem zagubiony od ponad pięciu lat. Gdyby nie Sakura, już dawno bym balansował na krawędzi.”

„A co z Sakurą? Naprawdę będziesz taka samolubna i zostawisz swoją córkę?” Diana opiera się chęci zaciśnięcia pięści. „Czy porzucisz ukochane dziecko i zostawisz je, aby dorastało samo, tak jak wiele innych?”

Zbyt często rozwój dziecka był utrudniony z powodu rodziców. Renatus i Aileen Bradley to dwie osoby, które były skłonne zlekceważyć Stephena Bradleya za własne samolubne decyzje. Nie, jej rodzice również nie są z tego zwolnieni. Nawet jeśli Diana wybaczy ojcu, nie zmienia to faktu, że Arthur Reinhardt zostawił żonę i córkę i nigdy nie wrócił. Niedługo potem Śmierć zabrała matkę.

Jest zmęczona dorastaniem dzieci bez wskazówek, na które zasługują.

Fei Wong musi zrozumieć, skąd pochodzi Diana. „Ach, rozumiem. Rozumiem do pewnego stopnia twoje obawy. Nie wiem, co powiem, nie sprawi, że zrozumiesz mój własny wybór; w końcu jest to tak samo samolubne, jak pragnienia Aileen. Jednak wiedz, że to Sakura mnie przekonała przede wszystkim tu przyjechać ”.

To zaskakuje Dianę. „Sakura to ta, która…?”

\- Jest zaskakująco spostrzegawcza. To mądra młoda dziewczyna. Fei Wong zamyka oczy. „Pomimo swojego wieku zawsze troszczyła się o moje samopoczucie i stabilność psychiczną. Przez długi czas po wypadku nie byłem przy zdrowych zmysłach. Na pozór wszystko wyglądało dobrze, dlatego mogłem adoptować Sakurę w Pierwsze miejsce. Ale zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak w ciągu pierwszego dnia. Przez tydzień nic nie mówiła, zanim stanęła twarzą w twarz ze mną, otwierając stare rany w celu wyleczenia. " Fei Wong się uśmiecha. „Jestem za nią wdzięczny, naprawdę wdzięczny”.

\- A jednak zostawisz ją za sobą. Samą.

„Własnymi słowami powiedziała: 'Jeśli nie zamierzasz teraz być szczęśliwy, tak jak wszystko jest, czy nie lepiej jest znaleźć szczęście gdzie indziej?' Te słowa zostały wypowiedziane z tak załamanym uśmiechem, że nie mogłem znieść jej opuszczenia. Ale ona nalegała, żebym odnalazł swój własny spokój. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało pozostawienie jej w tyle. " Fei Wong chichocze. - Aby wesprzeć ojca, ta córka oddałaby wszystko dla jego dobra. Dlaczego to brzmi znajomo?

„Okoliczności są inne”.

\- Naprawdę? Cóż, nieważne. Ponieważ pieczęć na Goetii nie została jeszcze zerwana, możemy po prostu odciąć dopływ magii do jej duszy, zanim stanie się wystarczająco silna, by się wyrwać. Będziesz potrzebował kolejnej magii użytkownika, aby zapobiec zerwaniu pieczęci na Goetii. ” Ziemia jęczy w agonii. Fei Wong mocniej ściska swoją różdżkę. - Tak jak ja, zdecydowałeś o swoim losie. I nie zostało nam dużo czasu.

„Gdyby nie było tu nikogo innego, co byś zrobił sam?”

Fei Wong wzrusza ramionami. - Przypuszczam, że spróbuję wykonać zaklęcie samodzielnie. To trudne zaklęcie, ale nie jest niemożliwe do rzucenia w pojedynkę. Mam większe szanse na sukces, ponieważ nie jestem na skraju śmierci. Fei Wongowi coraz trudniej jest ignorować ostrza wystające z ciała Diany. - Czy możesz podejść bliżej do pieczęci?

Ona może. Wystarczy pięć minut, by przesunąć swoje skrzypiące i niereagujące ciało pięć metrów do przodu. Diana nie prosi Fei Wonga o pomoc. Żaden z nich i tak nie jest pewien, jak pomóc w tej sytuacji.

Kiedy jest dostatecznie blisko, Diana unosi głowę w stronę drzewa, które pieczętuje duszę Goetii. Uschłe drzewo wygląda na zbyt odmłodzone, by ktokolwiek mógł się podobać. W tym tempie pieczęć nałożona na Demon Witch przez Dziewięć Starych Czarownic zostanie cofnięta. Cała ich ciężka praca zostanie wymazana.

Diana nie pozwala na to.

Fei Wong obchodzi Diany i ustawia się po jej prawej stronie. - To zaklęcie jest zasadniczo silniejszą wersją _Luna Lany_ . Będziemy musieli skrzyżować nasze różdżki. I nie wygląda na to, że możesz użyć lewej ręki.

Diana próbuje poruszyć palcami lewej dłoni. Jak się spodziewa, nie odpowiada. „Klątwa Ostrzy może tylko stworzyć protezę, która naśladuje wygląd utraconej ręki. Wygląda na to, że nie może odtworzyć kontrolujących ją nerwów”.

\- Jakie to dziwne. Klątwa próbuje nadpisać wszelkie obrażenia zadane przeklętej osobie, ale nie z całkowitym sukcesem.

\- To klątwa, która ma pożreć złodziei, którzy ośmielą się zabrać skarb Alayi z Jaskini Regulus. Dziwię się, że ma tę funkcję w pierwszej kolejności.

"Ta stara czarownica wydaje się mieć dziwną wyobraźnię." Fei Wong przygotowuje różdżkę. - I nie musisz się martwić o to, o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej. Przekazałem niezbędne informacje, aby Sakura mogła zająć moje miejsce.

Diana odwraca głowę tak mocno, jak tylko może, z szyją w połowie cielistą i pół ze stali. Zrozumienie jego podwójnego znaczenia zajmuje jej kilka chwil.

"Widzę, dziękuję." Diana się uśmiecha. - Być może najlepiej, że Akko tu nie ma. Z pewnością nigdy nie zgodziłaby się z moim wyborem.

Fei Wong chichocze razem z nią. - Tak, to z pewnością wydaje się prawdą z tego, co wiem o tej młodej dziewczynie. Jest zdecydowanie typem osoby, która powstrzymałaby mnie i Aileen, nawet gdyby wczuła się w nasze uczucia.

\- Tak. Akko nigdy nie zgodziłaby się odejść tchórzowi.

Uśmiech Fei Wonga znika. "Czy na pewno tego chcesz? Jest duża szansa, że nigdy nie będziesz w stanie wrócić."

Usta Diany znów rozciągają się w uśmiechu ponurej akceptacji. - Co jeszcze można zrobić w tym momencie? Jak powiedziałeś, kończy nam się czas. Zarówno w odniesieniu do pieczęci Demon Witch, jak i tego, jak długo to ciało może przetrwać, zanim zostanie pochłonięte przez klątwę. "

Fei Wong kiwa głową. - W takim razie przygotuj się. Najpierw powiem ci zaklęcie, które wykonamy. Nie powinno to być zbyt trudne. To naprawdę połączenie _Luna Lany_ z kilkoma słowami z innych arii, które możesz znać. Od tego momentu , Będę polegał na twoich umiejętnościach, panno Cavendish. "

Fei Wong szybko przebiega nad niezbędną inkantacją, aby aktywować zaklęcie. Kiedy Diana już to zapamięta i przygotuje, obie krzyżują razem różdżki. Fei Wong dorównuje szybkością Diany, ponieważ jej ciało nie reaguje tak szybko, jak powinno.

Zanim zaczną zaklęcie, Fei Wong mówi: „Wszystkie przygotowania są zakończone. Teraz to zależy od twojej własnej siły woli”.

Coś w spojrzeniu Fei Wonga mówi Dianie, że nie odnosi się on tylko do obecnego rytuału. Kiedy to rozumie, Diana zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się.

"Dziękuję Ci."

Obaj podnoszą różdżki i skierują je w stronę ciemnego drzewa. Las burzy się i jęczy, jakby rozumiał zagrożenie, które stoi przed nim. Wiedźma Demon chce zostać uwolniona. Jeśli nic nie zostanie zrobione, ta dwójka odbierze jej wszelkie szanse na odrodzenie.

Chce wrócić do tego świata. Goetia the Demon Witch pragnie wrócić do żywych, aby dokonać zemsty na czarownicach. Aby to zrobić, ponownie skazi Yggdrasil swoją własną duszą, by kontrolować i zbezcześcić magię do własnych celów. Wszystko, co zaplanowała, nie przyniesie szczęścia reszcie świata.

(To się nie zdarzy.)

Diana wzdycha niepewnie. Oddychanie jest coraz trudniejsze. Klątwa Ostrzy nie tylko zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się na jej narządy, ale również rozprzestrzeniała się na jej szyję. Jeśli zamieni jej gardło w ostrza, nie będzie mogła wypowiedzieć zaklęcia, aby zaklęcie to zakończyło.

"Gotowy?" Pyta Fei Wong.

Aby zachować energię, Diana tylko kiwa głową w odpowiedzi.

"Następnie."

Wspólnie recytują arię, aby przełamać magię wchodzącą w Goetię i jednocześnie ponownie zapieczętować Demoniczną Wiedźmę.

„ _Wypełnij. Wypełnij. Wypełnij. Wypełnij. Wypełnij._

_Ein Ein Sof._

_Niech każdy zostanie obrócony pięć razy._

_Po prostu rozdzielając spełniony czas._

_Niech bramy nieba i piekła zostaną zamknięte._

_Ein Sof Ohr._

_Zniknij z powrotem w zapomnienie, jeśli z ciemności._

_Powróćcie do niematerialności._

_Nie pytaj mnie, moja odpowiedź jest jasna._

_W obliczu wszystkich rzeczy twoja porażka jest pewna._

_**Comprimo Luna Lana Peractio**_ _._ "

Podobnie jak w przypadku _Luna Lana_ , z dwóch różdżek wystrzeliwują złote pasma światła i oplatają się, tworząc jedną. Ale te sznury światła mają delikatny srebrno-biały odcień, który odróżnia to zaklęcie od zwykłego zaklęcia tłumiącego. Połączona magia Diany i Fei Wonga otacza ciemne drzewo, w którym znajduje się dusza Goetii. Razem, dwaj magowie wlewają tyle energii, ile pozwalają im ich ciała na zaklęcie, aby pochłonąć całe drzewo swoją magią.

Obaj jęczą, gdy Demon Wiedźma zaczyna walczyć. Musi zrozumieć, że pozwolenie tym dwóm na kontynuację z pewnością będzie oznaczało dla niej porażkę. Więc jak najszybciej przyciąga do siebie więcej energii magicznej, aby mogła się wzmocnić i złamać pieczęć, zanim Diana i Fei Wong będą mogli otoczyć wszystkie pieczęcie swoim zaklęciem.

Fei Wong musi dopasować swoją prędkość wyjściową do prędkości Diany. Jeśli są w jakikolwiek sposób niezsynchronizowane, zaklęcie rozpadnie się, a nawet może zniszczyć samą pieczęć.

Diana to rozumie i nie chce ich powstrzymywać. Ignoruje uczucie stali skradającej się jej do gardła i wlewa resztę swojego życia w zaklęcie.

Oczy Fei Wonga rozszerzają się, gdy czuje, jak Diana zwiększa swoją wydajność. Szybko odsuwa na bok swoje zdziwienie, aby dopasować się do jej szybkości. Marnowanie jej wysiłków nie przyniesie im nic dobrego.

Przeszywający krzyk przecina las. Diana i Fei Wong starają się wykorzystać dudnienie i moc zaklęcia, aby zagłuszyć pisk, który grozi zniszczeniem ich błony bębenkowej.

Ostatnie pchnięcie. Ostatni przypływ energii, spędzający resztę jej życia na podporządkowaniu Czarownicy Demona na dobre.

Jedna ostatnia myśl przychodzi jej do głowy. Ostatnie zdjęcie beznadziejnej japońskiej wiedźmy z małym, uroczym kucykiem i olśniewającymi czerwonymi oczami. Jeszcze jedno przypomnienie promiennego uśmiechu, który może rozjaśnić nawet najbardziej beznadziejne sytuacje.

Dianie przychodzi na myśl jedno nazwisko.

A potem wszystko, co wie, jest białe.

* * *

Amelia sprowadza stworzenie na ziemię i zeskakuje. Klęka obok Ursuli, aby pomóc kobiecie zachować przytomność.

\- Nie wiem, co się tutaj stało, ale ty i ta kobieta z wami nie wyglądacie, jakbyście przetrwali kolejną godzinę.

\- Musimy… wrócić do Luna Nova… po antidotum.

Amelia krzywi się, gdy Ursula kaszle więcej krwi i plami ubranie. - Jasna cholera. W porządku, wsiadaj na hipogryfa. Och, prawdopodobnie nie możesz chodzić. Trzymaj się.

Amelia przerzuca jedno z ramion Ursuli przez ramię i prowadzi ją do czekającego uważnie stworzenia. Po umieszczeniu Ursuli na bestii wraca, by zrobić to samo dla Croix.

Jej uszy wychwytują odgłos kroków łamiących gałązki i inne liście w lesie. Amelia wyciąga różdżkę i celuje w intruzów. Na szczęście nie atakuje ich od razu.

„Amelia Leblehbleh ?! Co ty tu robisz ?!” - krzyczy Akko.

\- Jesteś tym dzieciakiem… Atsuko Kagari, to było? Amelia odkłada różdżkę i przygląda się ciałom, które noszą. "Wygląda na to, że wy też przeszliście przez bandę."

Oczy Akko rozszerzają się, gdy widzi Ursulę i Croix na grzbiecie hipogryfa. - Profesor Ursula! Co się do cholery stało ?! Wybiega spod Daniela i zostawia Amandę, by sama podtrzymała ciężar.

Amanda szybko się uspokaja. „Co… Akko! Rany! Ten facet jest cięższy, niż na to wygląda, do cholery!”

W tym momencie Ursula ledwo zachowuje przytomność. Jednak rozpoznaje Akko, kiedy podbiega do hipogryfa.

\- Akko… jesteś bezpieczny… - Ursula wzdycha z ulgą. „To… jedna dobra rzecz…”

„Ta dwójka nie przetrwa długo, jeśli ich tu zostawimy” - mówi Amelia. - Zabiorę ich do twojej szkoły, żeby je wyleczyć. Jeśli ktoś inny będzie chciał przyjść, odezwij się teraz.

Sucy podnosi rękę. - Ofelia prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebowała mnie, bym pomógł jej przygotować antidotum. Mam też dość tego lasu.

Amanda poprawia uścisk na Danielu. - Constanze, Jasna, czy możecie zabrać ze sobą tego gościa, staruszka i worek ziemniaków? Zostanę z Akko, żeby znaleźć Dianę.

\- Naprawdę właśnie nazwałeś mnie workiem ziemniaków, prawda? Arshad narzeka.

Wzmianka o Dianie przyciąga uwagę Ursuli. "Diana nie jest z tobą ?!" Podwaja się, wzdychając krwią w całym miejscu.

Pozostali wykrzywiają się, widząc ściekającą krew. Nawet hipogryf wydaje się zniesmaczony.

„Hej, nie kaszleć po całym miejscu. Twoja jazda wyrzuci Cię w takim tempie” - mówi Amelia.

„Nie martw się, profesor Ursula! Na pewno znajdziemy Dianę” - mówi Akko.

Amelia gwiżdże i przywołuje kilka innych stworzeń, aby pomogły je przenieść. Duży jastrząb z ciemnoczerwonymi piórami klęka, by puścić Constanze i Sucy. Amanda mija Daniela i umieszcza nieprzytomnego rycerza tak, aby nie spadł. Obok jastrzębia ląduje zielona wiwerna z dwoma czarnymi rogami po obu stronach głowy. Opada, by pozwolić Jasmince dalej. Amanda pomaga jej znaleźć Ulfric.

Oczy Lotte błyszczą w zachwycie. „Wow… Możesz wzywać duchy tylko przez gwizdanie ?!”

Amelia unosi brew. „Mam co najmniej dziesięcioletnie doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się magicznymi stworzeniami. Można powiedzieć, że to moja praca”.

„To jest praca ?!”

„Bardziej jak hobby. Dostaję dotacje od rządu”. Amelia marszczy brwi, gdy dziewczyny próbują ustawić Arshada na miejscu. - Jesteś… Arshad Chavla. Młodszy brat Rakshthy, a także specjalista od pieczęci i barier.

Jej usta rozciągają się w wykrzywionym uśmiechu. Ciemna aura emanuje z jej postaci, gdy zbliża się do związanego mężczyzny. Pomimo tego, że był spokojny i opanowany przez cały ten czas, mężczyzna nie może powstrzymać dreszczu strachu, który zamraża całe jego ciało w odpowiedzi na niebezpieczne spojrzenie kobiety.

Amelia odsuwa twarz kilka centymetrów od twarzy Arshada. - Czy możesz być tym, który nakarmił Innocentiusa kamieniem filozoficznym?

Arshad przełknął ślinę. "A jeśli tak?"

Dziki uśmiech Amelii poszerza się. „Hej, dzieciaki, zrezygnujcie z wciągania tego faceta na wiwernę. To już za dużo. Dajcie mi go”.

Amanda wzrusza ramionami i podaje Arshada Amelii. Ciągnie go za tył koszuli do hipogryfa i rzuca na ziemię. - W porządku. Możesz go podnieść stopami.

"Z tym _co_ ?!" Arshad krzyczy.

„Nie ma już miejsca na pokładzie. Chyba po prostu będziesz musiał latać drugą klasą,” szydzi Amelia.

Wszyscy przytomni przełknęli okrzyki strachu.

(Ta kobieta jest przerażająca!)

„Rany, nadal nie okazujesz szacunku” - mówi inna nieoczekiwana osoba. „Bez względu na to, co zrobił i jaką odegrał w tym wszystkim rolę, nadal jest moim młodszym bratem”.

Amelia unosi brew, patrząc na Hinduskę strzepującą popiół z fajki. - Masz problem, Rakshtha?

Kobieta, o której mowa, szydzi. - Właściwie całkiem sporo. Zostałem tu wezwany w tak krótkim czasie i praktycznie zmuszony do postawienia tej bariery dla starca Fei Wonga. Bariera tego rodzaju wymaga trochę wysiłku nawet dla mnie.

\- Więc stary pierd naprawdę cię tu wezwał. Ursula i Croix, kaszląc krwią i zaskakując hipogryfa, przykuwają uwagę Amelii. - Nie mam teraz na to czasu. Cokolwiek Fei Wong każe ci robić, nie jest moim zmartwieniem. Ale przyjmuję twojego brata. Nie mam teraz czasu, żeby się z tobą kłócić.

Rakshtha spogląda kątem oka na Ursulę i Croix. - Zdobędę go później. Kiedy skończę z tym, co muszę tutaj zrobić, na pewno dostanę od niego _wszystko,_ czego potrzebuję. Więc nie zabijaj go.

Arshad przewraca oczami. „Cóż za wspaniały pokaz miłości, siostro”.

Amelia dosiada grzbietu hipogryfa i robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby utrzymać Ursulę i Croix na miejscu. Następnie nakazuje hipogryfowi złapać Arshada, gdy wzbijają się w przestworza. Pozostałe dwa stworzenia niosące pozostałe podążają tuż za nim.

Rakshtha nie czeka, aż znikną z pola widzenia, aby zwrócić się do innych. „Wy troje też powinniście iść” - mówi, wskazując na miotły w ramionach Amandy. „Bariera powinna wytrzymać wszystko, co planuje Fei Wong. Ale jest szansa, że zderzająca się z polem siła eksplozji może spowodować wstrząs wtórny wystarczająco silny, by cię zniszczyć, jeśli będziesz zbyt blisko.”

Akko kręci głową. - Nie możemy jeszcze wyjechać! Musimy znaleźć Dianę!

Oczy Rakshthy rozszerzają się. - Bananowa Księżniczka? Jest tutaj?

„Czy właśnie… Nieważne. Poszła znaleźć otwór w twojej barierze, aby się wydostać” - mówi Amanda. - Powiedział nam, żebyśmy najpierw poszukali Akko i profesor Ursuli, kiedy ona to robiła.

„Ona jest _wewnątrz_ bariery ?!”

Akko zbliża się do Rakshthy. - Zgadza się! Więc otwórz barierę i wpuść nas, żebyśmy mogli ją zabrać!

\- Niemożliwe. Jeśli w tym momencie choć trochę zmodyfikuję barierę, wszystko się zawali. Rakshtha odsuwa się od Akko z grymasem. „W każdym razie ta Bananowa Księżniczka powinna być na tyle sprytna, by jednym prostym dotknięciem zrozumieć, jak działa moja bariera. Kopuła tylko powstrzymuje żywe stworzenia przed wejściem do wyznaczonego obszaru. Nie przeszkadza to nikomu go _opuścić_ . Powinna była to wiedzieć i sama uciekła. "

\- Czekaj, co? Mówisz mi, że Diana mogła _sama_ zostawić ?!

\- Tak. Zasadniczo bariera ma za zadanie trzymać ludzi i inne żywe stworzenia na zewnątrz, a magiczną energię do środka. Została zaprojektowana w taki sposób, aby każdy, kto nadal jest w środku do czasu, gdy wzniosłem barierę, mógł nadal ewakuować się w czasie. Nie jestem tak ograniczony, aby nie rozważać takiej możliwości. Skonstruowałem ten warunek na wszelki wypadek. "

„Poczekaj, skoro o tym wspomniałeś. Diana _oddalała się_ od bariery, kiedy się rozstaliśmy,” mówi Amanda. - Myślałem, że chodzi po prostu dookoła, żeby poszukać innego wyjścia. Ale mogła po prostu pozostać bliżej tarczy, gdyby naprawdę chciała znaleźć inne wyjście.

\- Więc dokąd się wybierała Diana? Pyta Lotte.

„Jak daleko może się posunąć? Bolesne było stanie po prostu z częścią jej ciała zamienioną w stal” - mówi Amanda.

\- Jej ciało jest ze stali? Pyta Rakshtha.

W Akko ponownie zapala się gniew. - Zgadza się! To twój brat złamał twoją pieczęć na klątwie! Teraz Diana chodzi gdzieś po tym lesie z wiązką mieczy wystających z niej!

Po raz pierwszy Rakshtha wydaje się być tym autentycznie zaskoczony. - Moja pieczęć została złamana? Przez Arshada ze wszystkich ludzi?

\- Upewnię się, że coś z tym zrobi, kiedy znajdziemy Dianę! Akko klnie. - To on wszystko schrzanił. To on powinien to naprawić!

Amanda pamięta, co powiedziała Diana o klątwie. - A jak on ma to zrobić? Myślałem, że powiedzieliście, że nie ma lekarstwa na tę klątwę.

\- Rany. Coś wymyślimy! Musi być sposób na uratowanie Diany!

Lotte kiwa głową. - Akko ma rację. Ale najpierw musimy znaleźć Dianę. Jak to zrobimy, jeśli nie możemy wejść do środka?

Akko odwraca się do Rakshthy. „Po prostu pozbądź się bariery, a potem włóż ją z powrotem po wejściu!”

\- Zwariowałeś? Czy wiesz, jak długo to trwało, by się przygotować? Nie ma na to czasu. Fei Wong powinien był do tego czasu zakończyć to, co musi zrobić.

„Co to znaczy ?! Nie, nie obchodzi mnie to!” Akko rusza w stronę bariery. - Jeśli nas nie wpuścisz, po prostu sam to złamię!

Amanda podbiega do Akko. - Nie po to, żeby być zabójczą zabawą, ale ta rzecz bolała jak diabli, kiedy ją uderzyłem.

"Nie potrzebuję szczęścia!"

Rakshtha wzdycha. "Jak powiedziałem, nie ma sposobu. Wracaj!" Podbiega do Amandy i Akko i ciągnie ich z powrotem za koszulki. Zaraz potem wyciąga różdżkę i wznosi barierę, która zakrywa cztery czarownice, tak jak białe światło pokrywa wszystko wewnątrz zielonej kopuły. Gdy tylko światło uderzy w powierzchnię tarczy, silna siła przebije się przez tarczę i rozprzestrzeni się po całym Lesie Arcturus.

Akko, Amanda i Lotte trzymają się ziemi za Rakshthą, gdy starsza kobieta wlewa więcej magii do swojej tarczy, by walczyć z eksplozją energii. Siła jest wystarczająco silna, aby wykorzenić kilka drzew w lesie.

Tarcza Rakshthy chroni przed nieprzewidzianą siłą. Kiedy białe światło gaśnie, Rakshtha uważa, że jest to wystarczająco bezpieczne, aby rozproszyć swoją tarczę. Duża kopuła również zaczyna znikać, a magia rozpływa się w małe zielone cząsteczki.

Amanda jęczy, pocierając tył głowy. - Ała… co to było?

\- Czy to… nie wydaje się ciche? Pyta Lotte.

Rzeczywiście, w lesie panuje dziwna, ogłuszająca cisza. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszego chaosu, teraz nie ma absolutnie żadnego dźwięku. Magiczne stwory pogrążone w amoku ucichły. Wydaje się, że ustał również nienormalny transfer magii z otoczenia do miejsca rytuału. Żadne z drzew nie szeleści; wiatr jest cichy. Wydaje się, że jedyny natychmiastowy ruch pochodzi od czterech czarownic.

Rakshtha mruży oczy. "Wygląda na to, że wszystko, co zaplanował Fei Wong, zostało zrobione."

Akko siada z szeroko otwartymi oczami. „Diana”. Dreszcz przebiega po jej kręgosłupie, zmuszając ją do podskoczenia i wbiegnięcia do lasu w stronę miejsca rytuału. "Diana!"

"Akko, czekaj!" - krzyczy Lotte, biegnąc za przyjaciółką.

"O rany!" Amanda jęczy, ale też za nimi podąża.

Akko biegnie przez las, mijając gałęzie i liście na swojej drodze. Po drodze potyka się wielokrotnie, a nawet kilka razy przewraca się. Ale nic z tego nie zapisuje się w jej umyśle. Jedyne, o czym może pomyśleć, to ogromny wybuch i fakt, że _Diana wciąż jest w środku_ .

„Hah… hah… hah… hah…”

Ona nie może. Nie wyobraża sobie najgorszego możliwego wyniku. To nie do przyjęcia. Nie ma mowy. Nie ma mowy.

(Nie ma mowy, żeby Diana przegrała na czymś takim!)

Ona biega. Ciągle biegnie przez pieczenie w nogach. Biegnie dalej, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wie, dokąd zmierza. Ignoruje zmęczenie i słabość swojego ciała. Nawet jeśli wcześniej nie doszła do siebie po atakach Aileen, nie może teraz przestać. Nie, kiedy musi się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Musi zobaczyć się z Dianą. Musi zobaczyć ten uśmiech, który raz jeszcze rozświetla gwiazdy.

Akko krzyczy, potykając się o szczególnie duży korzeń. Ignoruje ukłucie bólu i podnosi się na czworakach, żeby biec dalej. Biegnie tak szybko, że inni prawie ją tracą.

Las jest tak cichy, że Amanda i Lotte mogą użyć szalonych spodni Akko, aby ją wyśledzić.

Akko nie obchodzi, czy ktoś za nią stoi. Nie obchodzi jej, jak jest cicho. Nie obchodzi jej, jak jej ciało woła o ulgę.

Ona musi zobaczyć- Ona musi-

(Nie poddawaj się! To nie jest opcja! Nie przyjmuję tego!)

Akko włamuje się na polanę. W jakiś sposób jej instynkty prowadzą ją we właściwe miejsce, gdzie znajduje się miejsce rytuału. Duży biały krąg przywołania otacza starożytne drzewo pośrodku. Góruje nad nią ciemne, uschnięte drzewo, a na ziemi leżą dwa ciała. Ta zwrócona twarzą w dół to kobieta o krótkich czarnych włosach. Drugi przedstawia starca z czarno-białymi włosami i wydatnymi bokobrodami zdobiącymi obie strony twarzy. Obie ich normalnie surowe twarze są nietypowo spokojne.

Ale Akko nie zwraca na to uwagi. Jej oczy szukają młodej dziewczyny o platynowych blond włosach i oczach tak niebieskich jak niebo, pod którym umocniły swoją obietnicę wszystkie te noce temu.

Niedługo potem Amanda i Lotte również docierają do miejsca rytuału.

\- Diany… nie ma tutaj? Lotte dyszy, próbując złapać oddech.

„Może… może wydostała się na czas…” mówi Amanda.

Oboje stawiają powolne, ostrożne kroki za Akko. Dziwny trzask sprawia, że Amanda podnosi stopę, by zajrzeć pod buty. Po bliższej inspekcji wygląda na to, że na podeszwie jej butów utknęły maleńkie, srebrne cząsteczki kurzu.

\- Co to do cholery jest? Zastanawia się Amanda. Kiedy przesuwa palcem po kurzu, krzywi się z nagłego ukłucia bólu. - Ała! Co do cholery? To mnie raniło!

Lotte klęka. - To wygląda jak… pył metalu? Ale skąd się to wzięło?

\- Kogo to obchodzi? Hej, Akko! Uważaj na rzeczy na flocie?

Błysk na podłodze zwraca uwagę Akko na obszar kilka kroków od ciała Fei Wonga. Podbiega do niego i pada na kolana, natychmiast rozpoznając przedmiot. Podnosi brudny naszyjnik i trzyma go w dłoniach.

\- Oi, Akko! Tam jest dużo tego kurzu! Zamierzasz… Akko?

Akko ignoruje kłujący ból w nogach. Nie rejestruje, jak odłamki mikroskopijnej stali wrzynają się w jej skórę. Wszystko, co widzi, to naszyjnik z zawieszką z podwójnych pierścieni w dłoniach.

To wszystko, co widzi. Tylko naszyjnik, ale nie właściciel. Wtedy nawet naszyjnik staje się zamazany, gdy jej oczy błyszczą łzami.

"Nie ma mowy…"

Powolnymi krokami podchodzi Lotte do Akko. "Akko?"

\- Nie ma mowy… - Akko opuściła głowę, przyciskając naszyjnik do piersi. Jeśli skupi się wystarczająco mocno, by cofnąć czas, prawie słyszy znajomy głos, który mówi do niej z cichą, ale zdecydowaną obietnicą.

\- _I tak jak zapewniłeś tak mocno, ja również obiecuję stać przy tobie tak długo, jak to możliwe. Czego jeden z nas nie może osiągnąć, być może jest to możliwe przy dwóch._

\- _To wspaniały sen. Byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś był u swego boku w przyszłości. Już się na to zgodziliśmy, prawda?_

„ _Zamierzam dotrzymać naszej obietnicy. Jednocześnie nie mam zamiaru odmawiać Ci tego serdecznego snu. Jeśli sobie tego życzysz, to jestem zaszczycony, że mam Cię u swego boku. W zamian proszę o to samo ty."_

\- Czy to… wszystko było kłamstwem?

Odległe wspomnienia nocy na dachu, gdy cieszą się chwilą ciszy i spokoju do odpoczynku. Dlaczego są tak daleko? Powinno to nastąpić zaledwie kilka dni temu. Dlaczego tak trudno zapamiętać głos Diany?

„ _Jeśli chcesz stanąć po mojej stronie, gdy przygotowuję się do zostania godnym następcą rodu Cavendishów, będę przy tobie, gdy spełnisz swoje marzenie o zostaniu wspaniałą wiedźmą. Wierzę, że jest to równe uzupełnienie naszych marzeń ”._

"Kłamca kłamca!"

"Akko!" Lotte rusza do przodu, by pocieszyć przyjaciółkę.

Amanda podchodzi za nią i trzyma Lotte za ramię, żeby ją powstrzymać. Amanda kręci głową.

Akko nie robi nic, aby powstrzymać łzy przed spadającymi falami. "Kłamca! _Kłamca_ ! _LIAR_ !" **[1]**

Lotte zaciska pięść na piersi. To prawie tak, jakby jej własne serce wołało, by pocieszyć Akko w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Ale ona zna jedyną osobę, która może… odeszła.

Zastanawia się, czy tak właśnie czuła się Diana, kiedy kilka miesięcy temu znalazła Akko w śniegu.

„Akko…”

Rakshtha zamyka oczy z miejsca, w którym stoi za nimi. Dokładnie wie, co się tutaj wydarzyło. W tym znaczenie pyłu stali.

W lesie panuje cisza; absolutnie żadnego ruchu.

Nie ma nic, co mogłoby przeszkodzić płaczom załamanej dziewczyny, która straciła coś naprawdę niezastąpionego. Las tylko pochłania smutek dziewczyny, wsiąkając to miażdżące poczucie rozpaczy głęboko w ich korzenie.

### Uwagi:

> Ach… ha ha… tak… tak się stało.
> 
> Zagwarantowałem życie postaci z kanonu, więc proszę, miej to na uwadze.
> 
> Och, **[1]** odnosi się do małej notatki dotyczącej tłumaczenia tej konkretnej sceny. Akko mówi „nie ma mowy”, a potem „kłamca”, ale technicznie rzecz biorąc, po japońsku mogą to być to samo słowo: „uso da” (lub myślę, że bardziej przypominałoby to „kłamiesz”). Jest to podobne do końca odcinka 22, kiedy Akko dowiaduje się, że Ursula i Chariot to ta sama osoba.
> 
> Tak czy inaczej, Akko nazywa Dianę kłamcą, ponieważ Diana technicznie złamała obietnicę i poszła i kopnęła wiadro.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Wiesz, Fei Wong nie miał umrzeć. Właściwie też Diana nie była. Aileen, Egor, Renatus i Ulfric byli jedynymi potwierdzonymi postaciami, które mogłem zabić. Historia w jakiś sposób dotarła do tej części, zanim mogłem ją zatrzymać. A teraz muszę jakoś wykopać się z tego bałaganu. Przysięgam, że to naprawię…


	43. Rozdział 30: Akt IV.v. Ci, którzy cierpią najbardziej, to ci, którzy pozostali w tyle - Ból i Smutek

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym wszyscy zajmują się następstwami tego, co wydarzyło się w Lesie Arcturus.

### Uwagi:

> NAPRAWIĘ TĄ STRATEGIĘ

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_30_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Ofelia wzdycha, gdy kończy opatrywać rany Daniela. - To powinno wystarczyć. Nic nie mogę zrobić z twoim ramieniem, ale inne rany powinny zagoić się w ciągu kilku dni, jeśli nie zrobisz nic, aby je zaognić. Ofelia patrzy na chłopca. - Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zdecydujesz się na spacery o północy, jak robi to twój kuzyn.

\- Ach, nie, posłucham cię. Daniel z akceptacją kładzie dłoń na kikutem prawej ręki. „Jestem już na tyle wdzięczny, że żyję. Muszę pamiętać, aby podziękować Atsuko Kagari za przedłużenie mojego życia.”

\- Dziwię się, że zna nawet odpowiednie zaklęcie do udzielania pierwszej pomocy. _Emantur Ligna,_ prawda? To dość zaawansowane zaklęcie. Ofelia kręci głową. - W każdym razie, czy możesz oddychać przez nos?

Daniel bierze kilka eksperymentalnych wdechów. - Trochę to boli. Nie wystarczy, żeby wywołać coś więcej niż irytację. Powinno być w porządku.

\- Dobrze. Ta rana przecięła kość. Udało mi się ją wyleczyć wraz ze złamaną tkanką, chociaż nadal najlepiej jest pozwolić, aby czas dobrze ją zagoił.

Daniel kiwa głową. - Dziękuję. A także za opiekę nad ciałem Dziadka.

\- Cóż, tylko tyle mogę zrobić ze zwłokami. Zrobiłem, co w mojej mocy, żeby uporządkować lorda Reinhardta, ministra, generała Bradleya i lorda Fei. Ofelia odwraca wzrok. „Przynajmniej jest dla nich ciało”.

W ambulatorium zapada cisza.

Ofelia z westchnieniem kręci głową. - Powiedziałem za dużo. A jak się czujecie?

„Jestem zdumiony, jak dobrze działa to antidotum” - chwali Croix. Testuje swoje ramię, jak tylko może, z nim w temblaku. - Spodziewałem się, że lecznicza magia Ofelii zadziała dobrze, ale antidotum na truciznę jest naprawdę imponujące. Zaskakujące, że oboje wydmuchiwaliśmy narządy zaledwie dzień temu.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - Miałem dużo czasu na zabawę z trucizną, odkąd Diana i profesor Ursula zostali nią po raz pierwszy trafieni. I dostaję za to dodatkowe uznanie.

Croix zwraca się do Ursuli o potwierdzenie. Ursula zaśmiała się lekko. - Planuję porozmawiać z profesor Lukić o dodatkowym zaliczeniu na jej lekcji eliksirów. Przynajmniej tyle możemy zrobić. Sucy _jest_ głównym powodem, dla którego żyjemy.

\- Nawet jeśli to trochę rani moją dumę - szydzi Ofelia. - Cóż, zadzwoń do dzwonka, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz. Muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorką o zmarłej.

Ofelia odchodzi. Po jej odejściu Ursula dostosowuje swoją pozycję na łóżku tak bardzo, jak tylko może, prawie całe ciało okryte bandażami i owijkami. Po prawidłowym ułożeniu się pyta: „Czy ktoś widział Akko?”

„Amanda i pozostali powinni mieć ją na oku” - mówi Sucy.

Lotte zaciska pięści na kolanach. „Akko… ona często znika, odkąd wróciliśmy”.

\- Może być w Wieży Obserwatorium, Fontannie Polaris, Drzewie Pamięci Jennifer albo gdzie indziej. Odkąd pozwolono nam opuszczać zajęcia, Akko spędza większość czasu sama.

„Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli dla niej więcej zrobić…”

\- Zawsze jest eliksir wymazujący pamięć. Ale te mają kilka luk, których magia nie była w stanie rozwiązać. Może więc sprawić, że Akko stanie się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiona niż ona. To nic z nas nie przyniesie. "

„Już płacze przez sen…”

Drzwi szpitala gwałtownie się otworzyły. To nie Ofelia wchodzi, ale Amanda ciągnąca za sobą Hannah i Barbarę.

\- Czy znalazłeś Akko? Pyta Lotte.

\- Tak. Jest dzisiaj w Wieży Obserwatorium. Constanze i Jasna mają ją na oku. Amanda wskazuje na dwóch członków niebieskiej drużyny za nią. - Znalazłem tych dwoje i zdecydowałem, że też je ze sobą zabiorę. Prawie myślałem, że wędrują duchami z tym, jak wloką nogi.

\- Czy w ogóle spaliście? - pyta Ursula, spoglądając na ciemne worki pod ich oczami.

Obaj kręcą głowami.

„Trudno było zasnąć, odkąd… odkąd…” Hannah zaciska oczy i powstrzymuje szloch z ręką przy ustach.

Barbara obejmuje ramieniem Hannah i pociąga nosem własne łzy. - Powrót do naszego pokoju to nie to samo. Staramy się tego unikać, jeśli możemy. Po prostu kładziemy się spać. Nawet nie zbliżamy się do okolicy Diany. Ale to jest po prostu… takie _trudne_ .

Hannah ociera oczy. „Pierwszego dnia spaliśmy do południa, bo nikt nas nie obudził”. Spogląda w dół. „Diana jest zwykle tą, która budzi nas, jeśli nie obudzimy się do pewnego czasu”.

„Nie spiesz się, dziewczyny, których potrzebujesz” - mówi Ursula. „Wszyscy zostaliśmy oczyszczeni z zajęć i prac domowych, dopóki nie stanęliśmy na nogi. Dotyczy to zarówno fizycznego, jak i emocjonalnego”.

„Myślałem, że to raczej zawieszenie, ponieważ ty i uczniowie wymknęliście się ze szkoły” - mówi Croix.

„Szczegóły między wierszami. Powinniśmy wykorzystać to, co się da”.

"Myślę, że łóżko jest lepsze od wydalenia."

„W pewnym sensie uratowaliśmy ludzkość i tak dalej” - podkreśla Amanda. „Daje nam kilka dodatkowych punktów”.

„Nie żeby miało to znaczenie, jeśli chodzi o łamanie zasad. Zwłaszcza w przypadku _tych_ profesorów” - mówi Croix.

Ursula wzdycha. „Dyrektorka Holbrooke to miła kobieta…”

"Co się stanie z wszystkimi innymi?" Pyta Lotte.

„Na początek Ministerstwo musi znaleźć nowego Ministra Magii” - odpowiada Croix. - Wojsko również musi wyznaczyć nowego generała z tego samego powodu. Przesłuchanie Arshada powinno odbyć się za kilka dni, ale to nie jest dla nikogo priorytetem. On też nie robi zbyt wiele, by przyznać się do niewinności. Jednak jego siostra najwyraźniej jest na niego wściekła. ”.

\- A co z Sophią Pavlova? Pyta Ursula.

\- Niewiele o niej słyszałem. W tej chwili rząd bardziej interesuje się obsadzeniem wolnych miejsc niż czymkolwiek innym. Nie przekazali więc nic o statusie Domu Pavlova czy Domu Fei.

„Śmierć ministra magii i generała armii…” Urszula rozszerza oczy. - A co ze Stephenem Bradleyem? Adoptowanym synem Aileen?

\- Nie pytałem o niego, a Ministerstwo nie udzieliło mi żadnych informacji na ten temat. Zakładam, że zostanie on umieszczony pod opieką zmarłego ministra lub najbliższego krewnego generała. Chociaż historia ich rodziny jest taka niejasne, że nie zapomniałbym ich o tym, żeby na razie po prostu umieścić go w rodzinie zastępczej ”.

Twarz Barbary spada. „Jeśli to już jest dla nas tak ciężkie, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak to musi być dla niego. On też jest taki młody…”

Croix patrzy na drugie dziecko, które straciło członków rodziny. - Utrata Diany to jedno. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić konsekwencji dla Domu Reinhardtów, gdyby twoja głowa pełnomocnika tak nagle odeszła.

Daniel przesuwa dłonią po twarzy. „Pomijając moje własne uczucia do tego wszystkiego, w Domu Reinhardta również panuje bałagan. Matka stara się utrzymać porządek, kiedy ja dochodzę do siebie. To nie jest tak poważne, jak problemy, z którymi boryka się ministerstwo lub wojsko, jak Zostałem już wybrany na kolejnego przywódcę ”. Spogląda w dół i zaciska dłoń na prześcieradłach. „Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że Dziadek zrzeknie się swojego tytułu tak szybko. Nawet jeśli jest ktoś, kto zajmie miejsce, przygotowanie odpowiedniego protokołu do przekazania mi tytułu wymaga czasu. Szczerze, ten człowiek i wszystko, co reprezentuje, nadal nęka mnie nawet po śmierci. "

Croix wzdycha. "Wszystko jest w bałaganie. Wszystkie Sześć Wielkich Domów były już wcześniej w nieładzie z powodu zaginionych kamieni filozoficznych. Teraz musimy zająć się natychmiastowymi rytuałami następczymi dla dwóch rodzin, kolejnych dwóch, których członkowie byli zaangażowani w niedawny incydent, i odgradzają Las Arcturus, dopóki nie będzie pewności, że pieczęć na Goetii jest utrzymana. Już wzywają mnie z powrotem tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Najwyraźniej mając dziurę w moim ramieniu i prawie wykrztuszanie narządów nie jest wystarczającym pretekstem, by wziąć mój czas."

Ursula uśmiechnęła się do niej ze współczuciem. „Nie musisz się zbytnio martwić o odpoczynek. Jestem pewien, że Ofelia będzie cię tu trzymać, dopóki nie zdecyduje, że jesteś na tyle zdrowy, by odejść. Praca czy nie, może wysłać silny list polecający, jeśli Ministerstwo przeszkadza tak bardzo. "

\- Tak, wiem. Croix wzdryga się. „Ta kobieta jest przerażająca”.

Pukanie do drzwi ambulatorium przerywa ich rozmowę. Anne Finneran i dwoje gości za nią otwiera drzwi. Finneran wpuszcza dwóch członków Domu Reinhardta i zamyka drzwi po wyjściu. Tylko Daniel i Ursula rozpoznają dwóch gości.

„Mamo ?! Katherine ?!” Daniel gapi się. - Dlaczego tu jesteście? Czy nie powinniście zarządzać posiadłością Reinhardta?

Alicia kładzie ręce na biodrach, kiedy podchodzi do łóżka Daniela. „Jestem twoją matką przed tymczasowym zastępcą przewodniczącego Domu Reinhardta. Czy spodziewałeś się, że będę cię _ignorować_ , kiedy będziesz wracać do zdrowia w szpitalu ?!”

\- N-nie, ale to wciąż niespodzianka… - mamrocze Daniel.

Katherine pojawia się obok łóżka Daniela i szturcha kikut jego prawej ręki. - Hej, co się stało z twoją prawą stroną? Straciłeś rękę?

Daniel próbuje ukryć ramię, ale jest już za późno. Alicia podlatuje do ust, gdy sapie w szoku.

"Nie jest tak źle!" Daniel próbuje uspokoić.

\- W jaki idiotyzm wciągnął cię Lord Ulfric w _tym_ czasie ?! Alicia ryczy. - Najpierw mój szwagier, potem mój mąż i mój najstarszy syn, a teraz ty! Powinienem wyciągnąć go z grobu, tylko po to, żeby go znowu zabić! Ten człowiek posunął się za daleko!

\- Choć Dziadek jest surowy, zawsze byłeś tym, który mówił, że ma na myśli najlepsze intencje. Ale wymówka Daniela wydaje się słaba nawet dla niego samego.

Wystarczająco słaby, aby dodać oliwy do ognia. „Poprzednia głowa czy pełnomocnik nie ma znaczenia. Gdybym nie dbał o to, jak jego gniew przeraziłby Katherine, sam bym wysłał go do grobu dawno temu! Jaki człowiek wysyła swoje własne dzieci - a nawet wnuki - na _śmierć_ ? ! ”

Inne czarownice w infirmerii łykają. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd widzieli wściekłą matkę.

Katherine chichocze. Pochyla się do najbliższej wiedźmy i szepcze: „Zawsze fajnie jest widzieć, jak matka beszta Daniela”.

Ursula chichocze nerwowo. "O mój…"

\- M-mamo, proszę, jesteśmy w izbie chorych - mówi Daniel.

„Mojemu synowi brakuje ręki! A co się stało z twoją twarzą ?!” Alicia jęczy. - Wyglądasz teraz jak miniaturowy Artur. Och, proszę, nie szukaj po tym niebezpiecznych eliksirów.

\- Obiecuję ci, mamo, nie mam zamiaru znowu ryzykować życia w tej okropnej jaskini.

Alicia wzdycha. - Przypuszczam, że powinienem być szczęśliwy, że przynajmniej żyjesz. Nie wiem, czy zdołam się utrzymać razem, jeśli będę musiał dodać kolejny grób do naszej rodziny. Śmierć Lorda Ulfrica już wystarczy.

Daniel nieruchomieje. - Mamo… czy ty… słyszałeś tylko o śmierci dziadka?

\- Hm? To wszystko, o czym zostałem poinformowany, tak. Czy było coś jeszcze? Alicia nie rozumie, dlaczego wszyscy w izbie chorych oprócz niej i Katherine robią się poważni. - Czy wydarzyło się coś jeszcze? Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, jest tu kilka nieznanych twarzy, ale nie dwie, które również powinny uczęszczać do Luna Nova. Czy Diana i jej przyjaciółka są zajęci?

Ursula przygląda się uchwytowi, jaki Daniel ma na prześcieradle. W takim przypadku może skończyć się rozerwaniem tkaniny gołą ręką.

\- Chyba możesz powiedzieć, że Akko jest zajęta. Ale… - Ursula urywa, pozwalając Danielowi zająć się resztą.

Daniel bierze głęboki oddech i staje się twarda. - Mamo. Diana… Diana odeszła. Umarła też w Lesie Arcturus.

Twarz Alicii odpływa z koloru. - C-co?

\- Nie znam szczegółów. Byłem nieprzytomny po walce z Renatusem. Ja… - Daniel zaciska oczy. - Nawet jej nie widziałem.

„Nikogo tam nie było” - mówi Sucy. „Nikt poza ministrem i głową Domu Fei”.

Twarz Lotte opadła. - Ale Akko powiedziała, że tam jest. Albo… _była_ . Nie widzieliśmy jej leżącej na ziemi, jak dwóch pozostałych.

„Na ziemi był tylko dziwny pył metalu, w miejscu, w którym Akko znalazła naszyjnik Diany” - dodaje Amanda.

Alicia potyka się, wyciągając nogi. Dziewczyny, które nie są przykute do łóżka, podskakują, żeby ją złapać. Barbara jest najbliżej do niej i pomaga utrzymać Alicię w spokoju. Kobieta dziękuje jej słabym machnięciem ręki.

"Pył metalu?" Alicia szeroko otwiera oczy, gdy dociera do niej prawda. Jedna ręka podnosi się do jej ust, żeby zagłuszyć szloch. „Nie… Nie Diana też…”

Daniel odwraca głowę. Jeśli stanie twarzą w twarz z matką, najprawdopodobniej nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać własnych łez. - Myślę… myślę, że Diana mogła umrzeć z powodu klątwy. Ta sama, która zabrała wuja Artura, potem ojca i Mateusza.

Barbara krzywi się, słysząc zduszony krzyk, który utknął w gardle Alicii. Czuje, że nogi starszej kobiety całkowicie tracą siłę. Zanim zdążą upaść, Barbara delikatnie kładzie Alicię na kolana i pozwala jej oprzeć się na boku. Nawet jeśli Barbara chce się rozpłakać, wie, że ta kobieta musi raczej uwolnić się od świeżego smutku, niż go zatrzymać.

Katherine stoi obok swojej matki przy łóżku Daniela. - Diana nie żyje? Tak jak ojciec i Matthew nie żyją?

Głos Daniela łamie mu się w gardle, gdy próbuje odpowiedzieć, nie pozwalając łzom wybuchnąć. - T-tak. Jak ojciec i Mateusz.

"O." Ciche łzy płyną z jej oczu. Mała dziewczynka idzie wytrzeć twarz. Ale za każdym razem, gdy ociera łzy z oczu, więcej spływa jej po twarzy. "O…"

Alicia otwiera ramiona. Katherine pada w objęcia matki i zakrywa twarz ramieniem Alicii.

Nikt nie mówi ani słowa, gdy rodzina opłakuje. Ale nie tylko Alicia i Katherine płaczą. Hannah i Barbara tracą słabą kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami i również się załamują. Hannah klęka obok swojej przyjaciółki i obejmuje ją, by czerpać z siebie odrobinę siły.

Daniel pochyla głowę. Jego uścisk na pościeli nieco się rozluźnia.

Ale nawet jeśli spróbuje to ukryć, pozostali widzą kilka smug cichych łez, które spływają na łóżko.

* * *

Pracownicy Luna Nova przygotowują pokój dla Alicii i Katherine, aby pozostały w nim, dopóki Daniel nie wyzdrowieje na tyle, by wyjść. Chcieliby zostać z Danielem w ambulatorium, ale nawet Alicia nie może przeciwstawić się autorytetowi Ofelii.

Chociaż starała się wystarczająco mocno, aby zbliżyć się do zwycięstwa. Katherine również była pomocna.

Pod koniec godzin odwiedzin wszyscy poza przykutymi do łóżka pacjentami wychodzą ze szpitala i zajmują się własnymi sprawami. Amanda i Lotte oferują Hannah i Barbarze swoje pokoje, w których mogą zostać tak długo, jak chcą. Obaj grzecznie odmawiają, ale przyjmują ofertę Lotte na towarzystwo w pokoju drużyny czerwonych. Obiecują zostać tylko do powrotu Akko.

Akko nie wraca przed godziną policyjną. Ale przynajmniej wraca.

To pozostawia Ursulę, Croix i Daniela w ambulatorium po wyjściu Ofelii. Spędziwszy tyle energii na spotkaniu z matką i siostrą, Daniel omdlewa w łóżku i chrapie całą noc.

Ursula i Croix nie śpią jeszcze trochę. Jest coś, co Ursula chce porozmawiać ze swoją dawną przyjaciółką.

„Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że czeka mnie długi wykład?”

\- Ofelii nie ma na noc, Daniel śpi, a ja odzyskałem większość sił. Ursula patrzy sztyletami na Croix. - Myślałem, że masz zdrowy rozsądek, Croix.

"Teraz to niegrzeczne. Jak mam nie mieć zdrowego rozsądku?" Chociaż Croix już zna odpowiedź Ursuli.

\- Nie rozumiem cię, Croix. W jednej chwili chcesz zrujnować mi życie, a w następnej ratujesz je i prawie sam umrzesz. To wszystko jest zbyt zagmatwane.

\- Ja… - Croix ostrożnie dobiera słowa. - Mimo wszystko jest to warte, przepraszam za to wszystko. Wystrzeliwanie wszystkich przeciwko tobie, używając i raniąc Akko, by się do ciebie dostać; Pozwoliłem, by mój egoizm zrujnował wszystko. Ja tylko… - Croix zaciska dłonie na kolanach. "Chciałem tylko raz coś _zrobić_ ."

„Zrobiłeś tak dużo już. Teraz _stara_ się zrobić tak wiele teraz. Czy to nie wystarczy?”

\- To nie jest. Nic z tego nie wystarczy. Mówiłem ci, trofea i nagrody nic dla mnie nie znaczą. To tylko przyciski do papieru, które mają reprezentować pomniejsze osiągnięcia. A kiedy starałem się dążyć do najwyższego możliwy cel, stworzyłem tylko większy bałagan ze względu na mój własny egoizm. "

Oczy Croix błyszczą z bólu i złości. Może to ona złamała pieczęć na Wielkim Triskelionie, ale ostatecznie nie była prawdziwym władcą magii przywracania. Zrobiła z siebie głupka, próbując przyjąć rolę, do której nie była przeznaczona. A w swoim egoizmie zraniła tak wielu innych, że ceniła i kochała. Każdy inny zerwałby z nią wszelkie więzi.

„Prawie wszystko straciłem”.

Ale Ursula Callistis - nie, Chariot du Nord postanowiła pozostać jej bliską przyjaciółką. Dlaczego? Croix nie może pojąć. Nie wspominając o tym, że Akko nadal uważa ją za nauczycielkę po tym wszystkim. Croix nie wyczuwa żadnego śladu złośliwości ze strony tych dwóch poprzednich posiadaczy Claiomha Solais. Całkowicie wybaczyli jej wszystkie kłopoty i niebezpieczeństwo, jakie przyniosła.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie może pojąć procesów myślowych idiotów, którzy mają złote serce.

„Ale ratując cię? Nie czułem tego poczucia spełnienia przez całe moje życie. Przez długi czas nie byłem pewien, co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić. Nie, żebym miał dużo czasu, aby się na tym skupić, skoro musiałem nadać priorytet naprawie wszystkiego Najpierw schrzaniłem sprawę ”. Chichocze gorzko. „Ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zdałem sobie sprawę, że uczucie we mnie zawsze iskrzyło się za każdym razem, gdy byłeś w to zaangażowany. Znalezienie Claiomha Solais z tobą, gdy byliśmy młodzi, obserwowanie, jak praktykujesz magię, mimo że na początku byłeś okropny, a nawet czasy Pozwoliłem, by zazdrość przesłaniała mi osąd i skrzywdziła cię. To były jedyne chwile, kiedy poczułem coś innego. "

„Croix…”

„Szukanie lekarstwa na pyłki Wagandei było czymś, co napędzało mnie przez cały ten czas od czasu incydentu z rakietą Noir. Wiedziałem więc, że zrobienie czegoś dla ciebie będzie kluczem do osiągnięcia czegoś wartościowego choćby raz w życiu”. Croix patrzy na Ursulę twardym spojrzeniem. „Aby uratować życie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego zrujnowałem więcej niż raz… Nigdy nie byłem tak dumny z osiągnięcia. Dziękuję, że dałeś mi drugą szansę, o której nie sądziłem, że dostanę”.

Ursula kręci głową. - Zrobiłeś więcej niż wystarczająco, Croix. Mówiłem ci, prawda? Wybaczam ci. Byłeś przy mnie, kiedy wszyscy inni nie wierzyli we mnie.

\- Żeby z ciebie drwić. I patrzeć, jak w końcu zawodzisz, przyjmując rolę, której nie możesz wypełnić.

\- Ale byłeś _tam_ . Wtedy naprawdę w ciebie wierzyłem. Nauczyłeś mnie, że wierzące serce jest moją magią. Nawet jeśli nie był to twój zamiar, to ty zaszczepiłeś we mnie tę wiarę. I to minęło. do Akko i przyprowadziłeś ją tutaj. Nie uratowałeś świata bezpośrednio. Ale to ty przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj do dziś. Więc… dziękuję. To jest dług, którego nie mogę spłacić. "

Szczery uśmiech Ursuli wprawia Croix w ciszę. Ta dziewczyna, nie ta kobieta, która tak bardzo się rozwinęła pomimo tylu niepowodzeń. Ursula została pokonana przez wiele sił, często przez własne demony. Ale wygrała je wszystkie. Triumfowała, by stać się lepszą osobą jako Ursula Callistis i odeszła od swoich błędów z przeszłości jako Chariot du Nord.

Wszystko, co Croix może zrobić w odpowiedzi, to kpić. „Proszę, jeśli w ogóle powinienem być tym spędzając resztę życia spłacania _mój_ dług. Zapisywanie swoje życie raz ma nic na temat wszystkich problemów, jakie spowodowane przez ostatnie dziesięć lat nie. Nie wspominając ... miałeś odebrać życie, żeby mnie uratować. "

Teraz kolej Ursuli potrząsnęła głową i zacisnęła pięści. „Tam… nie było innego wyjścia. Ze względu na fizyczne możliwości Egora i jego własną zniekształconą osobowość nigdy by nie przestał, chyba że zrobiłem to tak, że fizycznie nie mógł. Nie mogłem… Nie mogłem więcej tracić czasu, gdy ty położona w kałuży twojej własnej krwi! "

Croix wzdycha. Wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na to, że na samym końcu dokonasz właściwego wyboru. Dlatego mówię, że jestem na zawsze w twoim długu. Jest wiele trudnych sytuacji, przez które przeszedłeś, głównie przeze mnie. Uratowanie twego życia to tylko jedna wpadka w tym długu. "

„Ale jest tak, jak powiedziałeś. Przeszłość się skończyła. Nie możemy nic zrobić, aby to zmienić. Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to iść naprzód. Ważniejszy jest sposób, w jaki reagujemy na nasze błędy, niż te, które popełniliśmy. " Ursula wpatruje się w Croix. „To także oznacza koniec z wyrzeczeniami. Doceniam twoją chęć doskonalenia się, ale przynajmniej pozostań przy życiu, więc mogę ci podziękować”.

\- Przychodzi od ciebie? Więc to znaczy, że zamierzasz powstrzymać całą tę nienawiść do samego siebie?

„I _am_ próbuje stać się lepszym człowiekiem zbyt”.

Croix kręci głową. „No cóż, skoro starasz _więc_ sprzęt komputerowy”

"Nie doceniam tego sarkazmu."

„-w takim razie przynajmniej mogę zgodzić się na twoje warunki,” kończy Croix z uśmiechem. - Będziemy przynajmniej mogli się na sobie oprzeć. Przed nami długa droga.

Ramiona Ursuli rozluźniają się. „Pocieszająca jest świadomość, że będę musiał stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co nadejdzie”.

Croix nie chce rozwodzić się nad tym tematem. Dotarli tak daleko. Może to nie jest odpowiedni moment na dyskusję o konsekwencjach innych decyzji, które podjęli w Lesie Arcturus. „Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie tylko my mamy siłę, by dalej iść naprzód”.

Wyraz twarzy Ursuli spada. Wygląda przez okno ambulatorium w słabym świetle księżyca. Chmury są dziś ciemne, co wskazuje na możliwość opadów śniegu. W ciemną noc gwiazdy są słabsze niż zwykle.

(Akko…)

* * *

Ofelia wypisuje swoich trzech pacjentów kilka dni później. Instruuje Ursulę, aby przynajmniej raz dziennie wracała do ambulatorium, aby sprawdzić, czy nie ma trucizny i innych obrażeń. Ponieważ Croix i Daniel robią to samo niewygodne, pisze dla nich kilka odniesień, które mogą przekazać innemu lekarzowi, gdy wracają odpowiednio do Ministerstwa i Reinhardt Estate.

"Czy przejrzałeś listę referencji, które ci dałem na protezy ramion?" Ofelia pyta Daniela, który przygotowuje się do wyjazdu z Alicią i Katherine.

Daniel nuci. - Broszura, którą mi dałeś, oferuje szeroką gamę możliwości. Ale żadna z nich mnie nie interesuje.

„Daniel prawdopodobnie złamie swój w ciągu dwóch dni, jak wymachuje mieczem” - mówi Katherine.

\- TO… nie jest źle - wzdycha Daniel.

„Powinno być kilka wystarczająco trwałych możliwości” - mówi Ofelia.

Katherine chichocze. - Nie z powodu tego, jak strasznie Daniel używa Brisingra.

Daniel patrzy na swoją młodszą siostrę. - Czy to tylko ja, czy ostatnio próbujesz przysporzyć sobie dodatkowego bólu?

Alicia wzdycha z irytacją. - Będziecie się zachowywać? Muszę oszczędzać energię na wszystko, co muszę zrobić, gdy wrócimy do posiadłości.

„W takim razie lepiej już iść” - mówi Ursula. „Jest wiele do zrobienia. Dla każdego”.

„Naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać przesłuchania, kiedy wrócę” - narzeka Croix.

Ofelia przewraca oczami. - Przetrwałeś już dwa kroki od śmierci. Możesz przetrwać te przeraźliwe niedogodności w Ministerstwie.

Gdy Croix i Reinhardtowie przygotowują się do wyjścia, Amanda z głośnym trzaskiem otwiera drzwi szpitala, próbując złapać oddech. Za nią są pozostali członkowie drużyny zielonych i czerwonych bez Akko, również zdyszani.

„Dziewczyny… co się stało ?!” Pyta Ursula.

\- Akko… czy ktoś widział Akko? Lotte wstrzymuje oddech.

\- Akko? Nie, nie było jej tutaj. Czy coś jest nie tak?

„Nie możemy jej znaleźć nigdzie w pobliżu szkoły” - mówi Amanda. - Szukaliśmy przez cały ranek, ale nadal jej nie znaleźliśmy.

Ursula bije coraz szybciej.

(A co jeśli… to taki czas?)

„Musimy ją znaleźć” - mówi Ursula. - Spójrzmy wszyscy razem. Jeszcze raz zakryj teren szkoły.

Croix kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Ursuli. Mocny uchwyt pomaga w pewnym stopniu uziemić panikującą kobietę. - Ja też pomogę. Im więcej ludzi, tym szybciej ją znajdziemy.

Ursula kiwa głową. "Następnie-"

„Ach, jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego szukamy Akko” - mówi Sucy. Odwraca swoje ciało, aby umożliwić dwóm gościom za jej plecami ujawnienie się. „Ci dwaj powiedzieli, że mają ważne sprawy do omówienia z Akko”.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. "Wy dwoje jesteście…!"

Wyższa kobieta, która góruje nad wszystkimi innymi, nawet Danielem, wyjmuje cygaro z ust i klika językiem. - Rany, ten bachor sprawia mi więcej kłopotów. Jak ona myśli, dokąd może uciec w takiej chwili ?!

„Ach, proszę, nie złość się na nią” - mówi młodsza i dużo mniejsza dziewczyna obok niej. - Panna Akko musi teraz boleć. Jestem pewien, że sama stara się utrzymać jak najwięcej.

\- I ledwo mam cierpliwość po wszystkich pytaniach, przez które przeszedłem przez ostatnie kilka dni. Najpierw Egor ciągnie te bzdury, a teraz muszę ścigać przygnębionego małego bachora ?! Oczy kobiety utkwione są w brakującym ramieniu Daniela. - Hej, co się stało z twoim ramieniem?

Oczy Daniela błyszczą. „Ach, wydaje mi się, że znalazłem, od kogo mogę kupić moją protezę”.

Alicia jęczy. „Ze _wszystkich_ ludzi ?!”

"Co to miało znaczyć?" kobieta warczy.

„Czy to naprawdę odpowiednia pora ?!” Lotte krzyczy. „Naprawdę? _Naprawdę_ ?! Akko zaginęła i może być wszędzie! Potrzebuje całego wsparcia, jakie może otrzymać, a wszyscy będą marnować czas na krzyki ?!”

W ambulatorium zapada cisza.

Wreszcie wysokie gwizdki kobieta i mówi: „Więc ktoś tu _ma_ jakieś jaja.”

"Teraz nie jest na to czas!"

* * *

Akko nie jest pewna, dokąd się wybiera. Prawdę mówiąc, obecnie nie jest całkiem pewna. Wie tylko, że chce oddalić się na kilka godzin od Luna Nova. Z dala od jej najmilszych wspomnień.

Przejście przez ukochaną szkołę miało jej pomóc, a nie pogorszyć wszystko. Ale jak to możliwe, skoro każdy aspekt Luna Nova przywołuje wspomnienia, które chciałaby zignorować? Akko chce po prostu zapomnieć o niepotrzebnych uczuciach i tej konkretnej osobie oraz o tym, jak ona-

Dlaczego ludzie, których kocha, muszą tak często łamać obietnice?

Ale przebywanie w tłumie nie-magicznych użytkowników nie pomaga tak bardzo, jak sądziła. Dzień jest lekko pochmurny z lekką bryzą, niezbyt zimną, aby ludzie mogli chodzić, ale wystarczającą, aby wszyscy mogli się owinąć co najmniej dwoma warstwami odzieży. Ulice tętnią życiem od niedawnych incydentów dotyczących ministra magii i generała armii biorących udział w ohydnym spisku dotyczącym czegoś w Lesie Arcturus. Choć plotki są niejasne, tematy są na tyle szczegółowe, że trafiają w bolesną strunę w jej klatce piersiowej.

(Może powinienem wrócić tam, gdzie był ten yeti i zostać tam sam na kilka dni-)

Akko krzyczy, gdy jej twarz uderza w pieszego z taką siłą, że uderza ją w tyłek. Tępy ból i oburzenie wystarczają, by chwilowo oderwać jej myśli od wszystkiego, aby mogła wrzeszczeć na kogokolwiek, kogo spotka.

\- Hej! Uważaj, gdzie jesteś-!

\- Agh…! Co było…?

Akko wpatruje się w przystojnego nieznajomego (który naprawdę nie jest nieznajomy). W tym samym czasie śliczny chłopiec patrzy na Akko ze zdziwieniem.

\- A-Andrew?

"Atsuko Kagari?" Po ułożeniu się podaje jej rękę. - Przepraszam. Wygląda na to, że nie zwracałem uwagi na otoczenie.

Akko kręci głową i bierze go za rękę, pozwalając mu wstać. - Ja też tak naprawdę nie patrzyłem. To nie twoja wina.

Andrew ocenia ponurą minę dziewczyny. Chociaż próbuje to ukryć, Andrew zauważa, jak inna jest ta zwykle entuzjastyczna dziewczyna. Wynika z niej wyraźny brak energii, który zwykle jest w stanie wykryć w jej obecności. Ale teraz jest prawie nic. To tak, jakby Akko ledwo trzymała się swoich kruchych, połamanych kawałków.

\- Czy kierujesz się gdzieś konkretnie? Pyta Andrew.

Wymyślenie odpowiedzi zajmuje Akko kilka sekund. "Nie, nie bardzo."

Andrew podejmuje decyzję. - Czy zechciałabyś dołączyć do mnie na herbatę? Mam trochę czasu przed wizytą.

„Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać…”

Teraz jest to naprawdę nietypowe. - To nie jest kłopotliwe. Mogę spędzać wolny czas tak, jak lubię. I uważam, że spędzanie go z tobą to produktywny wybór.

Akko nie znajduje innego powodu, by odmówić. - Więc dokąd jedziemy?

Andrew zabiera ich do małej kawiarni niedaleko miejsca, w którym przed chwilą byli. Wybiera miejsce do siedzenia na zewnątrz, gdzie mogą usiąść pod zacienionym parasolem i obserwować gwar tłumu bez klaustrofobii. W małym sklepie nie ma japońskiej herbaty śliwkowej, ale podaje kojącą filiżankę rumianku, którą Andrew zamawia dla nich obu.

Andrew bierze filiżankę herbaty i bierze pierwszy łyk. Patrzy na ruch przypadkowych nieznajomych z pustym wyrazem twarzy, czekając, aż jego towarzysz poczuje się wystarczająco komfortowo, aby rozpocząć rozmowę. Kątem oczu Andrew widzi, jak Akko obejmuje swój ciepły kubek, ale nie robi żadnego ruchu, by go unieść i napić się. Kilka sekund później cofa ręce z powrotem na kolana. Nie robi nic innego, jak tylko patrzy na lekką parę unoszącą się z kubka.

Wreszcie Andrew postanawia przerwać ciszę. - Co cię sprowadza do miasta? Gdzie są twoi przyjaciele?

Akko nie spuszcza wzroku, ale nie odpowiada.

Andrew kontynuuje: „Wieści o tym, co wydarzyło się w Lesie Arcturus, dotarły do reszty świata. Jak Minister Magii omal nie złamał pieczęci starożytnej i potężnej czarownicy. Jak kilka czarownic z Luna Nova pokrzyżowało jej plany Akademia. Szczególnie jedna wiedźma z jednego z Sześciu Wielkich Domów. "

\- Wiesz też…?

Andrew jest zaskoczony, że Akko faktycznie odpowiada. Wygląda na to, że to dobry temat, aby wyciągnąć Akko z jej skorupy. Nie marnuje tej szansy. „Nagły wakat na najwyższych stanowiskach w dwóch ważnych instytucjach jest niepokojący nawet dla naszego rządu. Nie wspominając o tym, że jednym z nich jest generał armii. Nasz Minister Obrony ledwo to trzyma. W każdym razie ojciec pomaga mi on jako Ministerstwo Magii i Armia zdecydują, kto zastąpi ich zmarłych przywódców. Może nie mam pełnej historii, ale wiem wystarczająco dużo. " Patrzy na Akko sztywnym spojrzeniem. - Według doniesień, Diana Cavendish i Fei Wong Reed zatrzymali rytuał. Oboje stracili życie, chociaż ciała Diany nie znaleziono.

Dłonie Akko zaciskają się na jej kolanach, a jej oczy migoczą ze smutku. To wystarczająca odpowiedź dla Andrzeja.

„Nie znam szczegółów tego, co wydarzyło się w tym lesie. Nie byłem też wystarczająco blisko Diany, aby zrozumieć ją i innych. Jednak jeśli jest jedna rzecz, która nie zmieniła się przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy ją poznałem , to jej nieubłagana żelazna wola. Musiała podjąć ostateczną decyzję po rozważeniu wszystkich swoich opcji. Jestem pewien, że musiała się tym męczyć. Może nawet tego żałować. Ale w końcu Diana doszła do wniosku, że to była najlepszy sposób na zakończenie konfliktu ”.

„Nie powinna była tego robić. Diana… Diana nie musiała rezygnować z własnego życia. Nawet jeśli klątwa zjadała ją żywcem, nie oznacza to, że musi iść i pogorszyć sytuację, oddając swoje życie zakończyć rytuał. " Akko pochyla głowę, tak że grzywka zakrywa jej oczy. „To tak, jakby nawet nie myślała o tym, kogo zostawia”.

Andrew potrzebuje kilku sekund, aby udzielić najlepszej odpowiedzi. „Nie wiem, co konkretnie odebrało życie Dianie. Ale z tego, co o niej wiem, Diana jest typem osoby, która widzi wszystko do końca. Patrzyłem, jak rezygnuje z luksusów dziecka, aby odzyskać magię, na której wszystko straciła. tak jak ona była młoda. Jednak odzyskała to wszystko dzięki odpowiednim zasobom i ciężkiej pracy. To się nie zmieniło, odkąd byliśmy młodzi. W końcu musiała walczyć ze wszystkim, aby osiągnąć swój cel - zachować ten świat w którym wszyscy żyjemy. Aby wszyscy mogli spełnić swoje marzenia, nawet jeśli ona nie może.

\- Powinna więcej myśleć o sobie.

"Z tym się zgadzam." Andrew wzdycha. „Szczerze mówiąc, Diana naprawdę niewiele się zmieniła przez te wszystkie lata. Z tym uporem wciąż jest tak trudno sobie poradzić, jak pamiętam”.

Głos Akko się załamuje. - Ale teraz jej nie ma. Po prostu… odeszła.

Andrew odchyla się na swoim miejscu. „Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem zaskoczony jej decyzją. Nie zrozum mnie źle. To nietypowe dla Diany, aby porzucić swoje życie. Jednak nie sądzę, żeby zrobiła to bez zastanowienia się nad swoimi opcjami. Diana może być uparta, ale tak nie jest głupie. Muszę przyznać jej zasługę. "

\- Ale Diana po prostu…! Gniew płonie w Akko jak szalejące piekło. Ta nagła wściekłość ogarnia ją, przezwyciężając wątpliwości i smutek tylko na tę chwilę. „Jak ona ma coś zrobić teraz, kiedy nie żyje ?! Jak może przywrócić rodzinę Cavendishów, skoro nie żyje ?! Jak może upewnić się, że jej ciotka nie wyda wszystkich oszczędności swojego życia, jeśli jej tu nie ma ?! zajmie się Hannah i Barbarą i upewni się, że nie wyśmiewają się zbytnio ze studentów pierwszego roku?! Do kogo mają dzwonić profesorowie, gdy nikt inny nie zna odpowiedzi na ich pytania ?! jeśli ona nie żyje ?! "

Gniew znika, pozostawiając Akko zmęczoną i małą.

„Co mam teraz zrobić…?”

Andrew upija łyk herbaty i odstawia filiżankę z głośnym _kliknięciem_ . „Nie wiem. Tylko ty możesz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jednak mogę to powiedzieć. Diana nie oddała swojego życia tylko po to, żebyś mógł się dąsać. Wierzyła, że nie tak zareaguje Atsuko Kagari. Wierzyła, że jesteś silniejszy niż to; że nigdy nie zatrzymałbyś się przy czymś takim. " Andrew patrzy na zegarek. - Tsk. Wygląda na to, że mój wolny czas dobiegł końca. Przepraszam za skrócenie naszego spotkania.

Akko kręci głową i wstaje z Andrew. "Dzięki za herbatę."

Obaj chodzą wokół małej bramy na zewnątrz sklepu. Zatrzymują się na zewnątrz tuż przed rozstaniem.

\- Nie myśl o tym. Życzę powodzenia w tym wszystkim. Andrew okazuje się być w drodze. Zanim zdąży zrobić więcej niż trzy kroki, zatrzymuje się i mówi do Akko, nie odwracając się. "Diana jest uparta jak muł, ale to jest to samo dla ciebie, prawda? Atsuko Kagari, którego znam, miał upór, który rywalizował Diany. Gdziekolwiek jest, wierzę, że będziesz jej potrzebować, aby przezwyciężyć swój żal. Ale może wystarczy mieć ją w duchu, a nie osobiście. "

Andrew wkłada rękę do kieszeni i wchodzi w tłum, wtapiając się w resztę przechodniów. Choć ich rozmowa była krótka, Andrew zostawia Akko kilka spraw do przemyślenia.

Jej uszy wypełniają odgłosy tętniącego życiem tłumu. Chociaż Akko chciała, żeby wcześniej zagłuszyło to jej myśli, teraz wszystko to utrudnia jej myślenie o rozmowie, którą właśnie odbyła. Wokół niej jest zbyt wielu ludzi; po prostu chce być sama, żeby myśleć.

Jej stopy przenoszą ją w ustronne miejsce obok znanych ruin starożytnego kościoła. Nie wie, dlaczego przyjeżdża tu ze wszystkich miejsc. Powód, dla którego nie wydaje się ważny, kiedy cisza i spokój pozwalają jej myśleć bez przeszkód. Znajduje więc to samo miejsce, na którym kiedyś siedziała i składa ręce, żeby po prostu… pomyśleć.

Ruiny są daleko od miasta iw dużej odległości od terminala Leyline. Wydaje się, że nikt tu nie przychodzi, dając Akko samotność, której szukała przez cały dzień. Ale starcie z Andrew w Blytonbury daje jej więcej niż kilka rzeczy do przemyślenia.

Niewielkie uczucie zimna wdziera się do czubka jej nosa. Akko unosi głowę do nieba. Szare chmury teraz całkowicie zakrywają niebo w morzu mroku. Więcej cząstek śniegu podąża z nieba po pierwszym, powoli pokrywając otoczenie Akko białymi plamami.

Temperatura spada, ale nie jest tak zimno jak tamtej nocy.

Akko przesuwa nieco wzrok w lewo, w stronę ruin. Kiedy mruga, dzień robi się ciemny i jest więcej bieli niż zieleni. Widzi Dianę za rogiem z miotłą w dłoni i westchnienie wydobywające się z jej ust.

" _Akko!"_

Wraca do niej wspomnienie. Pamięta ledwie skrywaną troskę w głosie Diany. Pamięta, jak Diana podbiegła do niej i uklękła na śniegu, upuszczając miotłę, by jedną ręką odgarnąć zbierający się śnieg z włosów, podczas gdy druga chwyta jej odmrożone dłonie. Pamięta, jak niewielka ilość ciepła z dłoni Diany wsiąkła w jej własną skórę i na krótką chwilę wybudziła ją z odrętwienia.

Teraz, kiedy o tym myśli, czy Diana nie wyglądała, jakby chciała zrobić więcej niż wtedy, gdy trzymała się za ręce…?

Akko pamięta, jak westchnienie ulgi Diany było widoczne jako niewielki podmuch ciepła w zimne dni.

\- _Marzniesz. Dlaczego nie pójdziemy gdzie indziej, zanim śnieg przykryje nas oboje?_

Kiedy Akko ponownie mruga, sceneria wraca do normy. Nie ma klęczącej przed nią Diany. Akko pochyla się, próbując przypomnieć sobie ulotne współczucie kogoś, kogo nie ma już na tym świecie.

Nic nie zostało. Nic oprócz…

Akko sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje wisiorek z podwójnych pierścieni połączonych srebrnym naszyjnikiem. Na powierzchni złotego pierścienia znajduje się grawerunek bestii z ciałem lwa i głową, skrzydłami i przednimi szponami orła: strażnika rodu Reinhardtów, gryfa. Jego towarzyszem jest srebrny pierścień z wygrawerowanym koniem stojącym na tylnych łapach i rogiem ze skręconym wzorem na czole: strażnik rodu Cavendish, jednorożec.

To wszystko, co pozostało po Dianie Cavendish, która była w Lesie Arcturus. Nie było ciała, tylko tę ozdobę znaleziono na ziemi pośród pyłu stali.

Akko zaciska dłonie na zimnym metalu i zamyka oczy.

Ten naszyjnik nie należy do niej. Jako jedyna rzecz, która pozostała po Dianie Cavendish, powinna zastąpić ciało, tak jak zrobiła to Diana dla swojego ojca, kiedy shen znalazła wisiorek jej ojca w Jaskiniach Regulusa. Ale kiedy Akko próbowała dać to Danielowi…

* * *

_Akko stoi niezgrabnie przy łóżku Daniela. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdaje sobie sprawę, że obok niego jest zwykle awanturnicza dziewczyna._

„ _Hm… czy jest coś, czego potrzebujesz?” - pyta, gdy wreszcie ją zauważył._

_Akko wyjmuje naszyjnik i rzuca mu w twarz. „To wszystko, co mogłem dostać. Nie ma…” Głos Akko ściska jej się w gardle, „… nie było ciała. Przepraszam…”_

_Daniel przygląda się naszyjnikowi przez dobrą minutę, rozważając swoją następną akcję. Sięga lewą ręką, by chwycić naszyjnik. Ale gdy jego palce dotykają podwójnych pierścieni, zatrzymuje się i cofa rękę._

_Daniel kręci głową. "To jest twoje zachowanie."_

\- C _-co? Ręka Akko nadal podtrzymuje naszyjnik, nawet gdy ręka Daniela jest z powrotem u jego boku. „Ale to jest to. To wszystko, co zostało! Nie chcesz, żeby coś… co… ?!”_

_Daniel rozumie, czego Akko nie może dokończyć. - Tak, przypuszczam, że byłoby to idealne. Lepiej mieć coś niż zakopać pusty grób. Jednak jest tak, jak powiedziałeś. Jako członek Domu Reinhardta, ten naszyjnik jest najbliższą rzeczą, która reprezentuje dziewczynę znana jako Diana Cavendish ”. Daniel posyła jej smutny uśmiech, najlepszy pokaz empatii, na jaki może się zdobyć. - Wierzę, że ty, jej najważniejsza osoba, potrzebujesz tego bardziej niż kamiennej płyty. Zgadzasz się?_

* * *

(Ale to boli.)

Boli bez prawdziwej osoby. Posiadanie tylko totemu jest zarówno pocieszeniem, jak i bolesnym przypomnieniem tego, co zostało utracone. Miało być więcej czasu. Mieli patrzeć, jak dorastają i osiągać piękne marzenia, które sobie wymarzyli.

Ale teraz nic z tego nie jest możliwe.

(To niesprawiedliwe…)

"Akko!"

Serce Akko trzepocze z krótkiej chwili radości, która zostaje natychmiast przerwana, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest tym, o kim marzy. Mimo to głos jest znajomy.

Jej koledzy z drużyny zatrzymują się przed nią, Lotte sapie, by złapać oddech, podczas gdy Sucy lepiej sobie radzi, powstrzymując się przed okazywaniem zmęczenia. Ma jednak raczej zirytowany wyraz twarzy.

„Och, dzięki Bogu, że cię znaleźliśmy”, wzdycha Lotte. "Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie!"

„Miałaś jednak rację. Naprawdę wróciła tam, gdzie wtedy znalazła ją Diana,” mówi Sucy.

„Lotte… Sucy…” Akko spogląda w dół i mocniej ściska naszyjnik. - Przepraszam, że was niepokoję. Po prostu… chcę być przez chwilę sam.

Sucy przygląda się naszyjnikowi, ale nie chce go komentować. - Nie to, że przykro mi, że skracam twoje rozmyślania, ale masz ludzi, którzy chcą cię zobaczyć.

\- Ech? Kto…?

\- Ty głupi bachorze! Czy wiesz, ile kłopotów już mi sprawiłeś ?!

Szorstki głos brzmi strasznie znajomo. Akko podnosi głowę i widzi, kogo pamięta jako mówcę.

„Pani… Sophia? I Sakura też ?!”

Sakura macha, uśmiechając się. "Cześć panno Akko. Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie razem z twoimi przyjaciółmi."

Sophia szydzi. - Spędziłem też cały dzień. Zmarnowałem zbyt dużo czasu. A na końcu widzimy, jak mopujesz jak kopnięty szczeniak ?!

Sakura marszczy brwi. - Ona opłakuje. Oczywiście, że jest smutna.

\- Bah. Po co się dąsać, skoro nic nie zostało jeszcze zrobione ?!

\- Czekaj, ja nie… co? W rzeczywistości Akko jest raczej zaciekawiona dużą czarną torbą, którą Sophia ma na ramieniu. "A co to jest?"

\- Hah? Czy dziewczyna z Cavendish nic ci nie powiedziała? Sophia klepie ją po twarzy. - Nic ci nie powiedziała, prawda?

\- Jestem naprawdę zdezorientowany i kompletnie zagubiony. Co miała mi powiedzieć Diana?

\- Co za jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwy bachor. Sophia wskazuje na Akko cygarem. „Diana Cavendish powinien zostawił ci coś, co jest konieczne dla mnie i dziecko ze mną zrobić, co musimy zrobić, aby uratować jej życie. Powinna już coś ważnego do niej. Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, choć. _To_ nigdy mi nie powiedziała ”.

"Coś ważnego?" Jej dłonie zaciskają się na metalu dwóch pierścieni.

Zanim Akko zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, widzi, jak Hannah i Barbara podbiegają do nich w szale.

„O Boże… dlaczego _tak_ trudno cię znaleźć ?!” Hannah wrzeszczy.

„Czy nie możesz… jak… zostać w jednym miejscu i ułatwić nam życie ?!” Barbara też sapie.

"I _pada śnieg_ !"

"Jest tak zimno!"

„Dlaczego wszyscy na mnie wrzeszczą ?!” - wykrzykuje Akko, autentycznie zdezorientowany. "Nawet nie wiem, co się dzieje!"

Hannah podchodzi do Akko i wrzuca kopertę w twarz Akko. - Tutaj! Znaleźliśmy to na biurku Diany.

Wyraz twarzy Akko natychmiast opadł. - Diany…? To dla mnie?

Rzeczywiście, na małej kopercie jest nic innego jak słowo „Akko” napisane schludną i znajomą kursywą. Akko rozdziera kopertę i wyciąga list do środka, nie czekając, aż Hannah i Barbara się rozwiną.

„W końcu odważyliśmy się wejść do pokoju Diany i spakować jej rzeczy” - mówi Barbara. - To była pierwsza rzecz, którą zobaczyliśmy na jej biurku. Znając Dianę, musi być ważne, żeby zostawiła ją tam na widoku.

\- Nie powiedziała mi nic o… - Oczy Akko rozszerzają się, kiedy to czyta. "… list…"

_Mój najdroższy Akko,_

_Jeśli ten list do Ciebie dotarł, to spełnił się najgorszy scenariusz. Chciałbym najpierw skorzystać z okazji i przeprosić za konsekwencje mojego losu. Nigdy nie chciałem cię tak szybko zostawić. Tak wiele chciałem z tobą przeżyć. Mieliśmy już razem tak wiele nowości; Chciałbym, żebyśmy mieli szansę zrobić więcej. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia mi wybaczysz._

_Jest jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym wam zostawić. Jeśli Klątwa Ostrzy naprawdę odebrała mi życie, nie powinno zostać nic oprócz naszyjnika, który mój ojciec dał mi dziesięć lat temu. Chciałbym, żebyś to miał. To moja najcenniejsza rzecz; przypomnienie, że połączenie House of Cavendish i House of Reinhardt było wynikiem małżeństwa Bernadette Cavendish i Arthura Reinhardta. Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nikt, komu bym to podarował. Możesz robić, co zechcesz, i zapamiętać mnie._

„Diana…”

_W pewnym momencie Lady Sophia i Fei Wong powinny znaleźć cię w związku z pewną sprawą, o której rozmawiałem z nimi po powrocie do Luna Nova. Będą mieli wszystkie potrzebne materiały oprócz jednego. To tutaj pojawia się naszyjnik…_

Oczy Akko rozszerzają się, gdy kontynuuje czytanie listu. W tym jednym zwięzłym liście jest tak wiele informacji. Szczegóły planu, który opracowała jedna dziewczyna na wypadek, gdyby doszło do najgorszej z możliwych sytuacji i zginęła od Klątwy Ostrzy. Kiedy Akko skończy, pozostali czekają, aż coś powie.

\- A więc wy… zamierzacie uratować Dianę? Akko pyta Sophię i Sakurę.

Sophia szydzi. „Oszczędzanie to słaby sposób ujęcia tego. Zasadniczo dokonujemy niemożliwego i przywracamy martwą dziewczynę do życia”.

„Niekoniecznie. Technicznie Diana nie jest„ martwa ”, ponieważ wciąż istnieją resztki jej duszy - mówi Sakura. "Panna Akko powinna mieć teraz przedmiot, który przechowuje te fragmenty."

Akko unosi naszyjnik. - To jest to. Naszyjnik, który Diana zawsze nosiła.

„Naszyjnik, który jest centralnym punktem wyspecjalizowanego zaklęcia Domu Reinhardta” - mówi Sophia. - Każdy członek Domu Reinhardta ma taki. Czy jest użyteczny, dzieciaku?

Sakura podchodzi i bierze naszyjnik od Akko. Zamyka oczy i skupia się na zawartości przedmiotu.

Kiwa głową. - Powinno być dobrze. Nie będziemy mieć jednak dużo czasu. Wygląda na to, że jej dusza nie chce długo pozostać w naszyjniku.

„Więc… naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić ?!” Pyta Akko. - Naprawdę zamierzasz sprowadzić z powrotem Dianę?

Sophia pstryknęła językiem. - Myślałem, że przeczytałeś ten jej list. Nie przeszedłem całą tę drogę, taszcząc wokół tego ciężkiego ciała, tylko po to, żeby zrobić wyszukany kawał.

„B-Body ?!” Hannah i Barbara jąkają się.

Sophia przewraca oczami. - To homunkulus. Nie chodzę ze zwłokami dla zabawy.

„Z talizmanem, który zakotwiczył duszę Diany i ciałem homunkulusa, możemy związać duszę Diany nowym pojemnikiem, aby sprowadzić ją z powrotem.” Sakura marszczy brwi. - Jedynym problemem jest to, że dusza wewnątrz naszyjnika nie jest pełna. Nie sądzę, by Diana miała czas, aby przenieść całą swoją duszę do naszyjnika. To nie zadziała, jeśli jej dusza jest niekompletna.

\- Ach, ten Croix Meridies znalazł dla tego odpowiedni substytut. Najwyraźniej możemy zmodyfikować homunkulusa, aby wchłonął kamień filozoficzny o przyzwoitej wielkości i użył przechowywanej tam magii jako substytutu brakujących części jej duszy. Chociaż ta kobieta to zrobiła powiedz: „Nie jestem specjalistą w taumaturgii duszy, więc nie wierz mi na słowo”. W każdym przypadku…"

Sakura mruga. - Och. To lepsze niż nic. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek próbował tego wcześniej. To… właściwie to dobry pomysł. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, dusza jest nagromadzeniem magicznej energii, więc energia z kamienia filozoficznego może zadziałać. Sakura kręci głową. „W tej chwili niewiele możemy zrobić. Musimy tylko spróbować!”

"Czekaj, więc o co chodzi?" Pyta Barbara. Nawet jeśli Akko wie, o czym rozmawiają Sophia i Sakura, nie oznacza to, że inni są w pętli.

\- Tak. O co chodzi z sprowadzeniem Diany z powrotem? Hannah mówi.

\- Czy masz pojęcie, co mówią? Lotte pyta Sucy.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia. Wygląda na to, że zamierzają wskrzesić Dianę z jakimś dziwnym planem. Nie, żebym słyszał o jakichkolwiek próbach przywrócenia zmarłych do życia kończących się w dobrych stosunkach.

\- Więc… zamierzasz sprowadzić Dianę z powrotem, używając tego naszyjnika i jednej z tych dziwnych, pozbawionych twarzy rzeczy z twojego domu? Choć brzmi to niemożliwie, Akko pamięta, że Sophia ma z tym pewne doświadczenie. - Na przykład to, co zrobiłeś z tym facetem Egor, prawda? Ale czy to nie skończyło się jako wielka porażka?

\- Egor to mój pierwszy i jedyny _sukces_ , bachorze. Skończył tak samo jak on, ponieważ spartaczyłem procedurę i złamałem mu duszę. Sophia wskazuje na Sakurę. - Dlatego tym razem mam ją przy sobie. To miał być Fei Wong, ale on poszedł i kopnął wiadro z dziewczyną Cavendish.

Sakura nie reaguje na nonszalancki opis śmierci jej przybranego ojca. - Nie martw się, panno Akko. Ojciec zostawił mi wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Obejmuje to każdą korespondencję, którą on i Diana mieli w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Więc zostaw to mnie! Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby upewnić się, że transfer dzieje się bez żadnych błędów! ”

„Czekaj, korespondencja? Od kilku _tygodni_ ?!” Akko nie ma pojęcia, jak długo Diana to wszystko planowała. Zaskakujące jest tylko to, że żaden z nich o tym nie wiedział.

Sophia ignoruje zdziwienie Akko. „Mimo to istnieje mniej niż jeden procent szans, że wszystko zadziała. Mój sukces z Egorem był już cudem, nawet przy złamaniu duszy. A cuda nie zdarzają się często. Nie wspominając o wszystkich dodatkowych czynnikach, które musimy uwzględnić w tej procedurze tym razem. "

Niemniej jednak jest to nieoczekiwana nadzieja, ponieważ smutek utrzymywał się przez ponad tydzień. Akko myślała, że wszystko się skończyło i nic więcej nie może zrobić. A teraz Sophia i Sakura proponują ten absurdalny pomysł, który nigdy wcześniej nie był wykonywany. Bez względu na to, jak niemożliwe jest, jest gotowa spróbować wszystkiego, aby odzyskać życie w szczęściu, które tak nagle straciła.

W oczach Akko po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy znalazła naszyjnik Diany w Lesie Arkturusa, w jej oczach pojawia się iskra. Akko zrywa się na równe nogi i z determinacją kiwa głową Sophii i Sakurze.

„A co, jeśli wskaźnik sukcesu jest niski? Jeden procent to nadal lepszy niż zero! Nie zamierzam już się poddawać. Mam dość płaczu! Dlaczego, do cholery, miałbym siedzieć na tyłku i płakać, jeśli jest sposób na odzyskanie mojej dziewczyny ?! ” Akko wystrzeliwuje pięść w powietrze. „Skąd wiemy, że nawet nie próbujemy ?!”

Deklaracja Akko zaskakuje Sophię. Ta nagła zmiana z dąsania się do zdeterminowania wciąż ją zaskakuje.

„Zgadza się! Lepiej próbować niż nic nie robić!” Sakura zgadza się.

Sophia się uśmiecha. - To _ten_ irytujący bachor, który pierwszy raz wszedł do mojego dworu kilka tygodni temu. Podoba mi się ten głupi wygląd, który masz teraz, o wiele lepszy niż ten inny żałosny. Sophia upuszcza cygaro na ziemię i miażdży je butem. - Keh, skoro tak to ujęłaś, ja sam nie mogę być pół-dupy!

### Uwagi:

> Woo hoo! W jakiś sposób dopasowałem Andrew do mojej narracji i dałem mu prawdziwy dialog! Yay.
> 
> Tak więc jakiś czas temu Diana miała chwile, w których dużo odpoczywała. Wynika to z tego, że od tamtej nocy w świątyni Fei stopniowo przenosi swoją duszę do naszyjnika. Zaczyna odbierać trochę jej własnej egzystencji, a jej ciało nie mogło się do tego przystosować. Choć to niewiarygodne, po prostu chodź ze mną w tej sprawie. Zasadniczo wpisałem się w dziurę w wypadku, w którym Diana nie mogła uniknąć śmierci z powodu Klątwy i musiałem znaleźć jakąś możliwość utrzymania jej w narracji. To zagmatwane, ale hej, to jest szansa, że Diana nie umarła, tak?
> 
> Został tylko epilog.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Ławka, w której Lotte i Sucy znajdują Akko, to to samo miejsce, do którego Akko poszła w odcinku 23, po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że Ursula i Rydwan to ta sama osoba. To jej dziecinne wyobrażenie, mając nadzieję, że Diana znów ją odnajdzie, tak jak wtedy.


	44. Rozdział 31: ENTR'ACTE. W stronę nowego jutra - epilog

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym w końcu otrzymujemy spokój po całym tym cierpieniu.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211725#chapter_31_endnotes) ).

Pory roku się zmieniają, czas płynie; świat nie czeka na nikogo.

Zanim dziewczyny się zorientują, rozpoczynają nowy rok w Luna Nova Magical Academy. Do szkoły zapisują się nowi uczniowie z bardzo daleka. Już ubiegły rok zapoczątkował nową falę studentów w tempie obcym dla Luna Nova przez wiele dziesięcioleci. Ale ten nowy rok przynosi tak wiele nowych czarownic że Luna Nova faktycznie musi skręcić _w dół_ uczniów, ponieważ nie mogą sobie pozwolić, aby przyjąć tak wiele ze swoich ograniczonych zasobów. Nawet zatrudnienie większej liczby pracowników ma niewielki wpływ na ten nowy napływ studentów.

Pomimo tych wielu zmian wszystko to w niewielkim stopniu odwraca uwagę Akko od tego, co wydarzyło się kilka miesięcy temu.

"Myślę, że mogę to teraz dostać! Dzięki za wszelką pomoc, Akko-senpai!" mówi student pierwszego roku, machając na pożegnanie Akko.

Akko się uśmiecha. "Nie ma problemu, Yuzu!"

„Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że _Akko_ pomoże innym czarownicom przy pomocy magii” - mówi Sucy. - Albo te nowe czarownice muszą być jeszcze większym głupkiem niż Akko, albo świat znów się kończy.

\- Cóż, Akko _jest_ uważana za eksperta w dziedzinie magii metamorfozy. Nawet profesor Ursula tak powiedziała, pamiętasz? Lotte karci.

"To nie znaczy, że to nie jest dziwne."

\- Słyszę was, wiecie? Akko się dąsa.

„Ale naprawdę zaszedłeś tak daleko, odkąd zacząłeś!” - mówi Lotte. - Oboje jesteśmy z was tacy dumni. Nawet jeśli Sucy na to nie wygląda.

„Myślę, że to niesamowite dla kogoś takiego jak Akko” - przyznaje Sucy.

Żołądek Akko burczy. „Mannn, jestem głodny. Mam nadzieję, że dostaną dziś dobre jedzenie”.

Lotte nuci. „Nowy wybór w jadalni jest niezły. Luna Nova zmieniła wiele rzeczy, odkąd wszyscy nowi uczniowie się zapisali. Na korytarzach też robi się tłoczno!”

„Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że nie mamy już trzech rodzajów ziemniaków na każdy posiłek”. Akko wzdryga się. „Nie wiem, czy mogę wrócić do tego rodzaju diety. Pomyśl o tym, czy to nie było technicznie znęcanie się nad dziećmi, aby szkoła karmiła swoich uczniów tak mało różnorodnymi potrawami?”

Lotte i Sucy nie komentują priorytetów Akko.

Dzisiejszy wybór ma rodzaj ziemniaka, ale przynajmniej jego puree i dodatek do pieczonego kurczaka i szeroką gamę warzyw. Czerwona drużyna zbiera jedzenie w jadalni i wybiera wolny stolik, na którego szukają przez dobre pięć minut w zatłoczonej sali.

Żołądek Akko burczy. Ale Akko patrzy tylko na swoje jedzenie i wzdycha z naczyniami u boku. Zamiast jeść, Akko bawi się podwójnymi złotymi i srebrnymi pierścieniami trzymanymi przez srebrny naszyjnik zawiązany na jej szyi.

Lotte i Sucy odwracają się do siebie.

Ręka uderza w ramię Akko. - Yo! Słyszałem, że znowu pomagasz komuś na pierwszym roku, Akko.

„Cześć Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze” - mówi Lotte, witając zieloną drużynę. - Wydaje się, że Yuzu bardzo lubi Akko. Myślę, że najpierw chodzi do Akko, niż ktokolwiek inny, nawet profesorowie!

„Może dlatego, że Akko jest najlepszym wyborem, skoro Diany tu nie ma” - mówi Sucy.

"Sucy!" Lotte rzuca spanikowane spojrzenia między dwoma kolegami z drużyny. Tak jak się spodziewała, wyraz twarzy Akko osłabia się jeszcze bardziej. Wygląda na to, że Akko chce wtopić się w swoje miejsce, walcząc z potrzebą płaczu.

Ustala, opuszczając czoło prosto w dół. Na szczęście Amanda zauważa w porę i odsuwa talerz z jedzeniem Akko, zanim Akko będzie mogła mieć twarz pełną ziemniaków.

„Rany, Akko. Wiem, że jedzenie tutaj czasami nie jest takie wspaniałe, ale nie marnuj go, zanim nawet go skosztujesz,” mówi Amanda, siadając przy ich stole i odkładając swój talerz z jedzeniem.

Jasminka i Constanze robią to samo i zajmują miejsca między Amandą, Lotte i Sucy. Jasminka od razu zaczyna jeść, a Constanze każe Stanbotowi obierać jej mięso z kurczaka.

„O tej porze miesiąca Akko zawsze traci na duchu” - mówi Lotte. Spogląda w dół i wbija jedzenie. Lotte nie może znaleźć w sobie siły do jedzenia, kiedy Akko jest tak ewidentnie zdenerwowana.

Nie żeby to powstrzymało Sucy. - Ale co miesiąc jest tak samo, prawda?

\- Ale czy nie byłbyś samotny bez osoby, którą lubisz?

Sucy zatrzymuje widelec w kurczaku. "Chyba masz rację."

Żołądek Akko burczy.

Amanda klepie Akko po plecach. - Chodź, Akko. Przynajmniej zjedz swoje jedzenie. Głodzenie się sprawi, że dąsanie się będzie bolało.

\- Nie dąsam się - burczy Akko.

Amanda unosi brew. - Prawie rozbiłeś twarz w tłuczone ziemniaki. Ponieważ nie są wystarczająco dobre, aby włożyć w nie twarz, zdecydowanie się dąsasz.

Akko unosi głowę i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi z grymasem. - Nie dąsam się.

„Dobrze jest być smutnym, Akko” - próbuje uspokoić Lotte.

„Nie jestem… smutna. Jestem…” Akko zastanawia się nad właściwym terminem. - Jestem… Jestem wściekły! Tak! Jestem wściekły! Jestem wściekły na nią!

„Uch…”

Absolutnie nikt nie wygląda na przekonanego. Ale Akko i tak kontynuuje.

\- Głupia Diana, zostawiająca wszystkich za sobą i robiąc swoje. Mogłem pomóc, ale nie. Musi być cała miła i zostawić mnie dla mojej własnej korzyści. Albo cokolwiek powiedziała. Akko szydzi. „Wiesz, jak na cudowne dziecko czy coś w tym rodzaju, ona nie myśli zbyt wiele o rzeczach. Psz, założę się, że istniało kilka lepszych sposobów, które mogłaby wybrać, ale zdecydowała się iść beze mnie. Głupia, głupia dziewczyna . Tak głupia. Głupia Diana! "

\- A czy mogę zapytać, kogo nazywasz „głupcem?”

Lotte, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, a nawet Sucy prawie wyskakują ze swoich miejsc. Akko odwraca się z szerokim uśmiechem, zamiast pesymistycznego grymasu z poprzedniej miny.

"Diana!" Akko wyskakuje z krzesła i zarzuca ręce na swoją dziewczynę. "Wróciłeś wcześniej!"

Diana wzdycha, ale odwzajemnia uścisk. - Lady Sophia i Sakura skończyły egzamin tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Nie chciałem czekać z dala od Luna Nova dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Wypuszcza uścisk i kładzie ręce na biodrach. - A teraz, co takiego zrobiłem, żeby tym razem uzasadnić twój gniew?

„Uch…”

Diana kręci głową. - Nie było mnie tylko dwa dni, Akko.

Akko się dąsa. - Tak! Ale zwykle wykonujesz tutaj fizjoterapię. Nie możesz mnie winić za zmartwienie.

„Lady Sophia miała nieoczekiwane obowiązki i nie mogła przyjechać do Luna Nova. Zgodziłem się pojechać do jej posiadłości, aby złagodzić jej ciężar i dopasować nasze spotkanie do jej napiętego harmonogramu. Z powodu twoich lekcji wyrównawczych, Hannah i Barbara mi towarzyszyły na Twoim miejscu." Diana krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. „Nie wierzę, że moje staranne planowanie uzasadnia taką reakcję z Twojej strony. W jakim sensie moje decyzje są„ głupie ”?

"Okej, _może_ to było trochę za dużo ..."

\- Akko! Znowu rzucanie bezzasadnych kłamstw! Hannah krzyczy. Podchodzi za Dianą z Barbarą u boku.

„Diana _nie_ myśleć o najlepszym wyborem.” Barbara wskazuje palcem na Akko. - _To ty_ zacząłeś pozostawać w tyle i tym razem nie mogłeś jechać, ponieważ miałeś zajęcia wyrównawcze. Nie obwiniaj Diany za własne niedogodności!

Akko odwraca wzrok i drapie się po policzku. "Dobrze…"

Hannah prycha. - Rany. I nawet powiedzieliśmy ci, żebyś zostawił nam Dianę. Wiesz, jesteśmy jej współlokatorami? To, że nie jesteśmy jej dziewczyną, nie oznacza, że nie wiemy, jak się nią zaopiekować.

Diana szczypie grzbiet nosa. „Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wy troje musicie się tak martwić”.

„Czy musimy ci przypominać o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w minionym roku?” - pyta Barbara z rękami na biodrach.

Diana wzdryga się. - Ja… nie, ty nie.

Profesor Finneran zauważa Diany przy stole Akko. - Ach, Diana. Witaj z powrotem. Masz chwilę? - pyta starsza kobieta, podchodząc do swojego ucznia.

„Dzień dobry, profesorze Finneran” - wita się Diana. "Co potrzebowaleś?"

Dwóch kroków dalej rozmawia bez dźwięków dobiegających z jadalni, zagłuszających ich rozmowę. Kiedy Diany nie ma i są poza zasięgiem słuchu, Hannah i Barbara wykorzystują swoją szansę.

„Chodźmy na jedzenie, Hannah. Umieram z głodu” - mówi Barbara.

Hannah kiwa głową. - Brzmi dobrze. Nadal musimy później przygotować się na nocowanie.

Barbara zwiększa głośność. - Będziemy spędzać noc w pokoju Avery'ego, prawda?

Hannah robi to samo, by dopasować się do Barbary. - Tak. Więc Diana będzie dziś wieczorem _sama_ w swoim pokoju.

\- Tak. Całkiem sam.

Akko nie wie, dlaczego Hannah i Barbara tak głośno do siebie mówią. Zdecydowanie nie wie, dlaczego muszą nagle wspomnieć o Dianie, skoro tylko śpią.

\- Ona tego nie mówi, ale Diana też czuje się samotna, prawda? Hannah kontynuuje swoim donośnym głosem.

„Gdyby tylko był _ktoś,_ kto mógłby dotrzymać jej towarzystwa”.

„Spędź noc z Dianą”.

\- Nawet jeśli musi przerwać godzinę policyjną.

\- Kogoś, kto i tak jest już w związku z Dianą.

\- W takim razie nie musi już się dąsać.

„I może dostać jakieś korepetycje”.

"Prawdopodobnie nie."

\- Masz rację. Prawdopodobnie nie.

W głowie Akko zapala się żarówka.

Hannah kiwa głową. „W porządku, chodźmy po jedzenie”.

\- W takim razie możemy wrócić na nocowanie, prawda?

\- I zostaw Dianę _samą_ .

„Na noc”.

"Sam."

Po tym, dwie dziewczyny z niebieskiego zespołu udają się w stronę pracowników, aby dostać swój własny talerz z jedzeniem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

„Chyba gdzieś dziś idę” - mówi Akko Lotte i Sucy.

Amanda przewraca oczami. „Ci dwaj naprawdę powinni po prostu wyjść i powiedzieć, co chcą, zamiast owijać w bawełnę”.

„To niemożliwe dla tych dwóch. To klasyczne tsundery” - mówi Sucy.

Constanze unosi tabliczkę z napisem: „Bardziej jak klasyczni idioci”.

„Po prostu starają się być mili” - mówi Jasminka z życzliwym uśmiechem.

Lotte chichocze nerwowo. - Ale przynajmniej próbują.

* * *

Po długim dniu zajęć Ursula ceni sobie czas, który ma na krótkiej rozmowie z Croix. Rozmowa ze starą przyjaciółką zawsze pomaga rozładować stres po długim dniu. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest to tylko rozmowa o ich dniu, czy drażnienie się nawzajem z przeszłych wspomnień, wszystko działa tak długo, jak długo mogą na sobie polegać. Dotyczy to zarówno Ursuli, jak i Croix.

„Worki pod oczami nie wyglądają dziś tak poważnie” - drażni się Ursula.

Croix się śmieje. - To dlatego, że właściwie teraz zasypiam.

\- Jak wszystko dzisiaj w Ministerstwie?

Croix wzrusza ramionami. „Tak samo jak zwykle. Teraz, gdy wszystko się uspokoiło, na personel jest mniejszy nacisk, więc przynajmniej wszyscy możemy wykonywać swoją pracę bez podejrzeń, które spuszczają nam szyję. Nie jest to do końca gładkie żeglowanie z nowym ministrem. Ona robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby przyzwyczaić się do rzeczy. Jest jeszcze wiele do zrobienia nawet po sześciu miesiącach. To sprawia, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile poprzednia minister musiała mieć na głowie, żeby wszystko tak dobrze zarządzała i miała swój sekretny plan za kulisami. "

"Czy to naprawdę było tak dawno?"

Croix chichocze. - Naprawdę. Sześć miesięcy od chwili, gdy poprzedni minister próbował zakończyć świat.

Sześć miesięcy od incydentu w Lesie Arcturus.

Arshad był prawie niemożliwy do obalenia, więc został skazany na trzydzieści lat więzienia za rolę wspólnika. Kara została zmieniona na dożywocie po zeznaniach twierdzących, że zagrażał także życiu Diany Cavendish.

Nie żeby Arshad zrobił wiele, aby zakwestionować te twierdzenia. Praktycznie przyznał się do winy. Wiedział, że szanse są przeciwko niemu przy tylu świadkach. Nie wspominając o tym, że Rakshtha jasno dał do zrozumienia, że nie chce z nim żadnego związku.

Wiadomość o udziale Ministra i Generała w niebezpiecznym rytuale rozprzestrzeniła się błyskawicznie. Przez miesiące zasiał ziarno nieufności w rządzie. Każdego urzędnika w ministerstwie i armii przesłuchiwano bez końca, aby dowiedzieć się, czy są inni wspólnicy. Dopiero niedawno przesłuchania zaczęły zanikać, ponieważ wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że nikt inny nie był zaangażowany w plan Aileen.

Posunęli się nawet do zakwestionowania Domu Chavli i Domu Pavlova, ponieważ zaangażowali się w to Egor i Arshad. Chociaż nikt nie odważył się przesłuchać Rakshthy i Sophii po nieprzyjemnym przyjęciu, jakie śledczy otrzymali, gdy poszli przesłuchać dwie kobiety.

Naprawdę minęło sześć miesięcy, zanim te dwie instytucje zostały ponownie ustabilizowane.

\- A jak się masz, profesorze? Croix dokucza.

Ursula wzdycha. - Najlepiej, jak potrafię. Nowy napływ studentów nie sprzyjał mojemu zarządzaniu czasem.

Croix mruga. „Ale stało się to ponad rok temu”.

\- Dokładnie! Niektóre dziewczyny potrzebowały kolejnego roku na naukę i przygotowanie się do egzaminu wstępnego do Luna Nova, dlatego tak długo zajęło im przyjęcie. Ursula osuwa się na swoim miejscu. „Nie spodziewałem się, że Akko tak szybko zwróci na siebie uwagę. Studenci nawet proszą ją o pomoc! Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem! Myślałem, że widzę rzeczy!”

„W tym tempie będzie jeszcze bardziej popularna niż wcześniej Shiny Rydwan”.

"To prawdopodobnie dobra rzecz."

Croix się uśmiecha. - Cieszę się, że Akko dobrze się dostosowuje. Musi lubić dodatkową uwagę.

\- Jest pewien student pierwszego roku, który ją polubił. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy spędza z Akko więcej czasu niż Diana, Lotte i Sucy!

\- A jak się ma nasza dziedziczka Cavendish?

„Właśnie wróciła z comiesięcznych ćwiczeń fizycznych z Lady Sophią i Sakurą. Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest normalne i nie ma się czym martwić.”

Croix wzdycha z ulgą. - To dobrze. To musiało być długie sześć miesięcy zarówno dla Diany, jak i Akko. Cieszę się, że wszystko im się układa.

Ursula spogląda w dół i opiekuje się filiżanką ciepłej herbaty. - Tak, z pewnością był to długi czas dla nich obojga. Akko cały czas była u boku Diany. Wszystkie trzy miesiące, aby dusza Diany zmieniła kształt i połączyła się z pojemnikiem z homunkulusem, a potem kolejne trzy miesiące, aby przystosować się do życia i nowego ciało." Ursula chichocze. „Akko odmówiła wyjazdu do domu na letnie wakacje i pozostania u boku Diany. Była tam nawet, gdy Ministerstwo próbowało wypytać Diany o metody jej przebudzenia”.

\- Czy Ministerstwo wciąż o tym mówi? Mieli odłożyć to na bok na inne sprawy. Zdecydowali się nawet zostawić głowy Pavlova i Fei w spokoju. Choć niewiele.

\- Nie, już nie przeszkadzają Dianie. Ursula wzdycha. „Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, ile pytający Pani Zofia i Sakura musiała przejść, zwłaszcza Sakura. Biedna dziewczyna ma do czynienia z odejściu ojca, przejmując jego roli głowy, _a_ bezprecedensową zmartwychwstania magii. Ona nie jest nawet starszy niż dziesięć! ”

Croix kręci głową. „Wiem, że jestem uważany za geniusza, ale zmuszanie dziewczyny w jej wieku do napisania pracy magisterskiej o taumaturgii duszy i jej możliwych zastosowaniach do oszukiwania śmierci jest przesadą. Przynajmniej dali jej dziesięć lat na napisanie tego. Innymi słowy:„ my „Zostawię cię na razie w spokoju, ale nie rób niczego takiego, dopóki nie naprawimy naszych własnych problemów”. Mogło być gorzej ”.

\- Tylko dlatego, że Lady Sophia opowiadała się za większą pobłażliwością.

\- Jakie dokładnie _są_ jej powiązania z Ministerstwem?

„Nie mam pojęcia. Ale dzięki temu kompromisowi wszyscy uważają, że Diana tak naprawdę nie zginęła w Lesie Arcturus.„ Tymczasowe zaginięcie w akcji i rekonwalescencja przez sześć miesięcy ”jest zdecydowanie lepsze niż„ umarła i wróciła do życia z 1 % szans na sukces ”. Szczególnie dla opinii publicznej. To zdumiewające, jak chętnie ludzie uwierzą w tę nową historię, pomimo widocznego zaangażowania Ministerstwa w to wszystko ”.

\- Nawet jeśli poprzedni minister i Arshad byli głównymi winowajcami, to nie angażowali w swoje plany nikogo z Ministerstwa. Tylko ta czwórka zrealizowała każdą część swojego planu. Nawet poprzedni generał nie angażował zbyt wiele armii. . A żołnierze, których przyprowadził, nie mieli pojęcia, co dokładnie robią, tylko, że mieli strzec obszaru Lasu Arcturus, gdy minister go bada. Nieświadomy organ rządowy nie jest dużo lepszy, ale przynajmniej jest pewna nadzieja lewo." Croix uśmiecha się złośliwie. „Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że wszyscy inni mają o mnie lepszą opinię po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem. Teraz już nie obserwują mnie tak często”.

Ursula się uśmiecha. "Dobrze dla ciebie."

„Mają dużo na głowie. Przywracają swoją siłę, utrzymując całą sprawę zmartwychwstania w ryzach. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zadziałało”.

„Nie _są_ niewielkie skutki uboczne ...”

„To jest stale monitorowane. Następnie raport zostaje napisany i wysłany do ministerstwa w celu przeglądu”.

Ursula marszczy brwi. - Nadal nie podoba mi się, jak Diana jest traktowana jako obiekt testowy, który Ministerstwo ma monitorować. A Diana nawet o tym nie wie, nie mówiąc już o Akko i innych.

„Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Ministerstwo monopolizuje procedurę i obserwuje Diany, Sakurę i Lady Sophię. Ograniczają swoje zaangażowanie do minimum i chcą przede wszystkim wiedzieć, jak bezpieczna była procedura, monitorując zakres efekty uboczne. Jednocześnie podtrzymują kłamstwo o śmierci Diany i upewniają się, że nikt inny nie próbuje nauczyć się przywracać ludzi do życia. To przyzwoity kompromis. "

Ursula chichocze. - Powinni zachować dystans. Nie jestem pewien, czy uda mi się powstrzymać Akko, gdy następnym razem zobaczy, jak inny urzędnik państwowy nas przesłuchuje. Czy wiesz, że faktycznie wypchnęła dwóch z ambulatorium, gdy Diana wracała do zdrowia? kilka razy wstała ze swojego miejsca poza własnymi potrzebami. "

\- Tak, powiedziałeś mi. Croix odchyla się na swoim miejscu. „Ta dziewczyna naprawdę ją kocha. Mam nadzieję, że po tylu przejściu dostaną odpoczynek, na jaki zasługują”.

\- Tak. Powinni spędzić razem noc. Hannah i Barbara specjalnie poprosiły mnie o pozwolenie im i Akko na opuszczenie ich pokoi po godzinie policyjnej. Ursula czule kręci głową. „Ci dwaj zachowują się, jakby nie lubili Akko, ale są dla niej zaskakująco mili”.

„Trochę trudno nienawidzić dziewczyny swojego współlokatora” - zauważa Croix.

\- Myślę, że już wcześniej było poczucie szacunku dla Akko. Tak samo niechętne, jak to było.

\- Ale wygląda na to, że po twojej stronie też wszystko idzie w porządku.

Ursula się uśmiecha. Croix widzi w niej zmęczenie nawet przez niewyraźny odbiór kryształu. Pomimo wielu obowiązków Ursula jest wdzięczna za nagrody, które wynikały z tych długich i męczących miesięcy.

\- Tak. W końcu wszystko jest w porządku.

* * *

Po pożyczeniu Hannah i Barbarze dobrej nocy i zabawie podczas ich nocowania, Diana bierze prysznic i przebiera się na noc w koszulę nocną i szlafrok. Resztę nocy poświęca na omówienie materiału, który zostanie omówiony w dalszej części programu nauczania, na wypadek gdyby z jakiegokolwiek powodu musiała opuścić wykłady. Mimo, że już jest z wyprzedzeniem, lepiej być przygotowanym na nieprzewidziane okoliczności.

Miniony rok nauczył Diany, że wszystko może zakłócić jej normalne życie.

Jedynym towarzystwem, jakie ma tamtej nocy, jest słabe światło lampy biurkowej. Chociaż próbuje zanurzyć się w swoich studiach, Diana zauważa, że jej umysł odchodzi od jej akademickiego tekstu.

(Może powinienem był zaprosić Akko na noc.)

Ale Diana natychmiast odpiera tę myśl. Chociaż Akko jest jej dziewczyną, Diana wie, że jest także przyjaciółką i współlokatorką. Nie wspominając o tym, że Akko musi skupić się na nauce na tyle, by pozwolić sobie na spędzanie czasu na innych priorytetach. Diana nie może zaprzeczyć, że razem osiągają mniej niż optymalne wyniki.

Przytulanie ma swoje… zalety.

Diana postanawia zrobić sobie przerwę w nauce, aby przeczytać list, który dziś przyniosła jej sowa. Otwiera pieczęć Domu Reinhardtów. Czyta treść listu, upija łyk leczniczej herbaty.

_Diana,_

_W Domu Reinhardta wszystko jest zaskakująco dobrze. Z mamą u boku udało mi się przekonać pozostałych członków naszej rodziny, aby przekazali mi tytuł głowy, mimo braku tradycyjnej formalnej ceremonii sukcesji. Nie żeby którykolwiek z nich mógł się dużo spierać; tradycyjny rytuał sukcesji jest niemożliwy, jeśli poprzednia głowa - wszyscy oni - nie żyje._

_Pomogło nam to, że znaleźliśmy wolę Dziadka, która zawiera szczegółowe instrukcje dotyczące przekazania mi stanowiska po jego śmierci. Po tym starsi nie spierali się. Zastanawiam się, czy dziadek darzył mnie większym szacunkiem, niż początkowo sądziłem._

_Cieszę się, że Twoja fizjoterapia przebiega dobrze. Nie chciałbym stracić najlepszego połączenia między Domem Reinhardta a Domem Cavendishów. Cóż, wydaje się, że Sophia Pavlova wie, co robi, więc przypuszczam, że nie ma powodu do zmartwień. Nawet jeśli ona mnie przeraża. Nie to, żebym mógł jej bardzo unikać, ponieważ jest dostawcą mojej protezy ramienia._

_A skoro o tym mowa, moje ramię jest w porządku (dziękuję, że pytasz). Nie wymaga takiego samego poziomu fizjoterapii, jak całe ciało. Chociaż robię to na tyle często, że odwiedzam głowę Pavlova częściej niż powinienem. Matka zawsze opłakuje moją lekkomyślność. Przypuszczam, że jest to coś, co działa w naszej rodzinie._

_Jeśli naprawdę jesteś zdenerwowany, że przegapiłeś moją ceremonię sukcesji, najlepszą rzeczą, jaką możesz zrobić, jest przyjść do nas raz na jakiś czas. Katherine nie zamyka się o tobie. Przysięgam, ta dziewczyna prawdopodobnie bardziej chce cię jako siostry niż mnie jako jej brata._

Diana chichocze. Tak, w pewnym momencie postara się umówić na wizytę w posiadłości Reinhardta.

Słabe pukanie do drzwi wyrywa Dianę z listu. Odsuwa krzesło i wstaje marszcząc brwi.

(Kto to mógł być o takiej godzinie? Czy Hannah i Barbara o czymś zapomniały? Chociaż nie zwlekały i nie czekały na pozwolenie na wejście.)

Diana otwiera drzwi i jest mile zaskoczona, widząc Akko po drugiej stronie z uniesioną ręką, by ponownie zapukać.

\- Akko? Dlaczego wychodzisz tak późno?

Akko sapie, poprawiając worek marynarski na ramieniu, żeby złagodzić jego wagę. - Nie mogę odwiedzić swojej dziewczyny na noc? Poza tym, słyszałem, że Hannah i Barbary nie ma tu dziś w nocy. Nie marnuję tej idealnej okazji, jeśli oznacza to, że mam więcej przytuleń!

Diana unosi brew. - Przypuszczam, że Hannah i Barbara opowiedziały ci o swoich planach. A jednak nie poinformowały mnie, że przyjdziesz.

„Cóż, to była jakaś ostatnia minuta. I nie powiedzieli tego _bezpośrednio_ . Wiesz, są bardziej żałosni niż wy. Powinniście po prostu powiedzieć, co chcecie, zamiast owijać w bawełnę cały czas."

"Nie mam pojęcia, co sugerujesz." Diana odchodzi w bok. - W każdym razie wejdź do środka, zanim wartownik złapie cię po godzinie policyjnej.

"Dzięki za zaproszenie!" Akko wchodzi do pokoju i spogląda na odzież do spania Diany. - Pozwól mi zmienić się w moje piżamy, skoro już się przebrałeś. Nie chcę, żeby cały twój drogi szlafrok był brudny.

Diana marszczy brwi. „Mój szlafrok nie jest drogi. Ale dziękuję za uwagę”.

Akko wchodzi do małego ogrodzenia po stronie Diany. - Już wziąłem prysznic, ale nie chciałem chodzić po moich piżamach, wiesz? I to nie tak, że nie przebierałem się w tym samym pokoju co ty. Nawet jeśli za pierwszym razem prawie zemdlałeś.

Diana praktycznie słyszy poruszanie brwiami Akko. Akko naprawdę uwielbia wspominać o tym przeklętym incydencie kosztem dumy Diany.

\- Ja… Zaskoczyłaś mnie. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nieoczekiwanie zdejmiesz swoje ubrania? Diana broni się, krzyżując ramiona, gdy stoi przy dużym oknie z widokiem na ciemne nocne niebo.

Księżyc w pełni jest dziś piękny.

Akko zdejmuje szkolny mundurek i zakłada luźną białą koszulkę i czerwone bokserki. Wsuwa mundur Luna Nova z powrotem do worka, wychodzi z zagrody Diany na kanapę i odkłada swoje rzeczy.

Akko z uśmiechem upuszcza torbę. - Zapomniałem, dobrze? Jestem tak przyzwyczajony do przebierania się przed Lotte i Sucy, że praktycznie znają wszystkie blizny, które miałem jako dziecko. Czekaj, też ci je pokazałem. Dlaczego w ogóle byłeś tak zaskoczony?

Brak odpowiedzi ściąga Akko z kanapy i do Diany wyglądającej przez okno.

"Diana?"

W cichym pokoju rozlega się niski pomruk. Cichy dźwięk zwraca uwagę Akko na naszyjnik na szyi Diany.

Diana mruga z otępienia i kręci głową. - Przepraszam. Wygląda na to, że pogrążyłem się w myślach.

\- Nadal masz te dziwne chwile z przerwami?

„Tak, chociaż dzięki temu łatwo je wyleczyć”.

Diana za łańcuszek unosi naszyjnik na szyi. Do złotego naszyjnika dołączona jest mała karteczka zamknięta w przezroczystym ochronnym kolorze. Chociaż większość słów jest tak mała, że są nieczytelne, fraza główna jest nadal widoczna na karcie. Pod grafiką przedstawiającą dziewczynę z falującymi rudymi włosami i tłem różnych magicznych stworzeń wyraźnie widać słowa „Wierzące serce jest Twoją magią”.

Akko podchodzi i ogląda naszyjnik. „To działa tak, jak powinno?”

Diana kiwa głową. - Panna Croix wykonała świetną robotę, projektując i tworząc ten mechanizm. I muszę podziękować Constanze, że zawsze go dla mnie utrzymywał. Niebo wie, że nie mam pojęcia, jak to naprawić samodzielnie.

Ponieważ dusza Diany nie jest technicznie kompletna, przeżywa krótkie chwile nieuwagi charakteryzujące się oddalaniem się i utratą świadomości otoczenia. Po raz pierwszy wydarzyło się to, gdy zaczęła przenosić części swojej duszy do swojego pierwszego naszyjnika. To ustało po tym, jak jej dusza i Artur w pełni się połączyły, a dusza Artura „wypełniła luki” w pewnym sensie. Ale dusza Diany jest teraz częścią, którą usunęła przed syntezą. Energia z kamienia filozoficznego spełnia swoje zadanie, aby utrzymać ją przy życiu i zmniejszyć skutki uboczne posiadania niepełnej duszy. Jednak nie rozwiązuje wszystkich swoich problemów.

Croix i Ursula jako pierwsi zdali sobie sprawę, że Aileen Bradley miała ten sam problem co Diana. Dlatego zawsze słyszeli cichą wibrację, której towarzyszyła krótka chwila nieuwagi. Kiedy to odkryli, Croix zażądał naszyjnika Aileen, aby mogła stworzyć plany podobnego przedmiotu dla Diany. Potrzebowała tylko talizmanu, na którym mogłaby zrealizować projekt.

Ale Diana odmówiła odebrania własnego naszyjnika.

* * *

„ _Jak napisałem w moim liście, naszyjnik jest twój” - mówi Diana do Akko._

_Akko kręci głową i próbuje odepchnąć naszyjnik. - Czy to nie tylko po to, żebyśmy mogli cię sprowadzić z powrotem? Zatrzymałbym go, gdybyś naprawdę mnie zostawił. Ale teraz, kiedy tu jesteś, nie ma powodu, bym go zatrzymał!_

_Diana się uśmiecha. Obejmuje dłonie Akko i delikatnie przesuwa je z powrotem do piersi Akko. "Potraktuj to jako prezent dla ciebie. Chciałbym, żebyś go miał. Jako twoja dziewczyna."_

„ _G-!” Twarz Akko czerwienieje głęboko i szkarłatnie. - Ale to ostatnia rzecz, którą dał ci twój tata! Jak inaczej masz go pamiętać ?!_

_Diana unosi brew. „Moja dusza dosłownie połączyła się z jego. Nie sądzę, żebym potrzebowała niczego innego, żeby go zapamiętać”._

\- _Ale co z zaklęciem twojej rodziny? Myślałem, że potrzebujesz tego, żebyś świecił i skopał tyłki!_

„Magna Aestus _? Prawdą jest, że do wykonania zaklęcia potrzebny jest punkt centralny. Można go jednak zastąpić, o ile mamy inny element centralny do użycia. Jest również bardziej efektywny, jeśli użytkownik tworzy własne, a nie ma inną markę W końcu musi mieć historię i więź z użytkownikiem, aby zaklęcie było silniejsze ”._

_Opór Akko słabnie. - Więc… Naprawdę mogę to mieć? Naprawdę tak myślisz?_

" _Jestem pewien."_

* * *

Niemniej jednak Akko nie mogła zabrać naszyjnika, nie oddając czegoś. Dlatego rozmawiała z Danielem i Alicią o tym, jak wybrać i wykonać talizman, którego może użyć członek Domu Reinhardta dla _Magna Aestus_ . Nie mogli jej powiedzieć, czego użyć jako naszyjnika, ponieważ nie wiedzą, co może być znaczące dla Diany. Ale naszyjnik nie musi być wykonany ręcznie. Dopóki jest to coś znaczącego dla użytkownika, tylko to się liczy.

Akko pamięta mroźną, zimową noc. Dzień, w którym Akko była na najniższym poziomie. Dzień, w którym Diana znalazła Akko w śniegu i pomogła przywrócić jej wiarę w magię i jej idola.

Tego dnia Akko dowiedziała się również, że dzieli nieoczekiwane podobieństwo z kimś, kogo kiedyś myślała, że jest przeciwieństwem. Była jeszcze jedna osoba, która również była tak poruszona magią Błyszczącego Rydwanu, że pomogła ją zmotywować w najgorszych chwilach.

Diana podziwia mały wisiorek. - Profesor Ursula i panna Croix z pewnością wykonali wspaniały naszyjnik. Ich kunszt jest piękny.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że to tylko Karta Premium Rydwanu, którą mi dałeś. Tylko że profesor Ursula skurczyła ją, włożyła do etui i przyczepiła do naszyjnika. To profesor Croix ulepszył ją tak, aby wibrowała, gdy twoje tętno robi dziwne.

„Niemniej jednak jest to piękny prezent. Dziękuję”.

Akko drapie się po policzku. - To musiało być coś ważnego, skoro dajesz mi coś tak ładnego jak stary naszyjnik. Co jest lepszego niż karta, która była oryginalnie twoja? Poza tym nie zawsze mogę mieć cię w tym, żebyś mi coś dawał.

\- Ach, teraz, kiedy sobie przypominam. Jest coś, co wciąż muszę odwzajemnić.

Akko przechyla głowę. - Hę? Że musisz? Ale już tyle zrobiłeś.

Diana kręci głową z czułym uśmiechem i robi krok do przodu, biorąc Akko w swoje. - Chodzi o pewną deklarację, którą złożyłeś wiele miesięcy temu.

Akko nadal tego nie rozumie. - Deklaracja? Co ja powiedziałem?

Diana bierze głęboki oddech. - Przepraszam, że prawie cię zostawiłem, nie udzielając ci odpowiedzi. Te ostatnie kilka miesięcy nie dały mi okazji, by ci o tym powiedzieć. Pozostawienie tej sprawy bez zmian przez dłuższy czas będzie dla ciebie niesprawiedliwe.

Gdy Diana nadal mówi, na jej policzkach zaczyna rosnąć lekki różowy pył. W tym samym czasie Akko zaczyna układać w całość to, co Diana ma na myśli.

\- Kocham cię gorąco. Mógłbym mówić dalej o powodach, dla których doszedłem do takiego wniosku, ale prawdopodobnie nie jest to konieczne. Diana zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się. "Kocham cię, Atsuko Kagari. Bardziej niż myślałem, że to możliwe."

To nie oświadczenie Diany powoduje, że Akko oniemiała. Cóż, nie do końca. To czysty, niefiltrowany uśmiech, który Diana pozwala zobaczyć tylko Akko. Uśmiech szczęścia pozbawiony bólu i cierpienia, które charakteryzowały jej życie przez ostatni rok. Nie, nie ma śladu po szczepach, które naznaczyły całe jej życie, począwszy od dzieciństwa. To uśmiech prawdziwej, nieskalanej radości młodej dziewczyny, która dokonała najważniejszego odkrycia w swoim życiu.

Akko nie może przestać wpatrywać się w to, jak _szczęśliwa_ wygląda Diana.

Gdy cisza się przeciąga, Diana otwiera oczy, a jej uśmiech zaczyna się lekko marszczyć. - Akko? Czy to za dużo?

\- Uch… myślę, że potrzebuję kilku minut. Mój mózg… eee, naprawdę nie działa.

Diana chichocze, lekko potrząsając głową. Pochyla się do przodu i pochyla głowę, zaciskając usta na ustach Akko na szybki pocałunek. Jest to proste uzupełnienie jej deklaracji, która ma nadzieję, że uda jej się przebić przez mgłę w głowie Akko.

Och, na pewno przecina odrętwienie Akko.

„NA- ?!” Twarz Akko płonie tak czerwono, że cień rywalizuje z włosami Ursuli. „Di-Eep ?!”

Diana chichocze. - Myślę, że moja dziewczyna już zna moje imię.

Akko piszczy i zarzuca ręce na szyję Diany, prawie rzucając ich oboje na ziemię. Na szczęście Diana mocno stawia stopy na podłodze i łapie swoją ekstatyczną dziewczynę, trzymając ręce wokół talii Akko.

\- Rozumiem, że akceptujesz?

"Zwariowałeś, jeśli myślisz, że nie przyjmuję! Na to zdecydowanie warto poczekać siedem miesięcy!"

"Czy to naprawdę było tak dawno?"

"Za długo."

Mały błysk w kącikach oczu Akko przyciąga uwagę Diany na twarz jej dziewczyny.

\- Akko? Dlaczego płaczesz?

Akko śmieje się i ociera łzy z oczu. Wyciąga rękę i obejmuje boki twarzy Diany, _tak pełne czystego, dziecięcego szczęścia_ .

„Jestem po prostu bardzo szczęśliwy. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, nie masz pojęcia”. Akko pociąga nosem. „Twoje ciało nie jest stalowe, nie umierasz, nie jesteś tatą czy kimkolwiek. Jesteś tutaj. Jesteś _szczęśliwy_ . Jesteś tu ze mną i jestem tak szczęśliwa, że mogę płakać. "

„Ty _się_ płakać.”

Akko chichocze przez łzy i opuszcza ręce na szyję Diany. - Hej, przynajmniej jeszcze nie płaczę.

„Mam nadzieję, że to chwila radości, a nie smutku”.

„To łzy szczęścia”.

Diana spogląda w dół. Niebieski i czerwony łączą się razem. Są całe i zadowoleni w swoich ramionach.

Akko uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że jej twarz zaczyna boleć. -… Więc… czy mogę cię znowu pocałować?

Śmiech Diany cudownie rozbrzmiewa w uszach Akko.

\- A dlaczego miałbym odmówić?

Akko piszczy i zarzuca ręce na szyję Diany.

Zdecydowanie nie uczą się tego wieczoru.

\- Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ cię kocham, Diano.

Diana odwzajemnia uśmiech Akko swoim własnym. - Ja też cię kocham, Akko.

Droga do szczęścia jest długa i żmudna. Ale wspierając się nawzajem, mogą pokonać wszystko, aby spełnić swoje marzenia. Bez względu na to, jak bolesne, bez względu na to, kto cierpi. Mogą zrobić wszystko.

Razem.

### Uwagi:

> Po tym, jak Akko po raz pierwszy powiedział to jak… jakie 55 tysięcy słów temu? W każdym razie, po tak długim czasie Diana w końcu odpowiada. Jfc Diana. Po prostu musiała najpierw umrzeć. Co za królowa dramatu.
> 
> Może powinienem był wyjaśnić, że nie ma _trwałej_ śmierci postaci z kanonu. Ale wtedy to by coś zdradziło… Przepraszam = /
> 
> I zakończyła się kolejna fikcja. Nie skończyłem wielorozdziałowego fika zawierającego ponad 100 tysięcy słów od siedmiu lat. Właściwie przed tym był tylko jeden, ale nigdy go nie opublikowałem. Więc to jest jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Czy ktoś może w to uwierzyć? Jestem z siebie naprawdę dumny, LOL.
> 
> Ja _naprawdę_ chcę napisać sequel, naprawdę. Ale nie mam wolnego czasu na napisanie całej historii; przynajmniej nie tak szybko, jak robiłem. Zacząłem od tego, ale nie będę w stanie poświęcić na to swojego czasu = / Może kiedy się zorientuję, czy zamierzam skończyć szkołę, czy pracować i ustabilizować swoje życie, wrócę do kontynuacji.
> 
> Nie oznacza to, że aktualizacje ode mnie zakończą się po tym rozdziale. Mam jeszcze około trzech rzeczy do opublikowania dla LWA, zanim aktualizacja będzie znacznie wolniejsza. Więc proszę, czekajcie na to.
> 
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie!
> 
> Specjalne podziękowania dla wszystkich, którzy przesłali mi recenzję lub komentarz. Krótko lub długo, często lub nie, podtrzymywaliście mnie, gdy tylko chciałem płakać i przestać. Chwała wam wszystkim na Fanfiction, AO3 i Tumblr. Wszystkim wysyłam wirtualne ciasteczko = D Chyba że masz alergie pokarmowe. Uhhh, ale nie przytulam…
> 
> Po prostu… dziękuję wam. Poważnie.
> 
> W każdym razie dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie! Więcej informacji już wkrótce! (Cokolwiek będę miał, kiedykolwiek będę to miał LOL)
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Ostatnia scena z Dianą i Akko jest inspirowana grafiką Milk Puppy „Good Night”, w której oboje są ubrani w piżamy, a Diana trzyma filiżankę herbaty, podczas gdy oboje uśmiechają się jak idioci. Naprawdę kocham sztukę Milk Puppy.


	45. Część III uśmiech dla ciebie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opublikowany:2018-05-13 Słowa:7037 Rozdziały:1/1 Uwagi:17 Sława:80 Zakładki:5 Odsłon: 2252

## CzęśćIII

## uśmiech dla ciebie

### Podsumowanie:

> Miniony rok nie był łatwy dla Diany i Akko. Samodzielne radzenie sobie z demonami może być trudne, ale przy odpowiednim wsparciu ciężar zmniejsza się. Ze sobą, a także z przyjaciółmi.

### Uwagi:

> Szczęśliwego dnia Matki! Chociaż nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że publikuję dzisiaj.
> 
> Konkretna piosenka z filmu _Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale_ wydawała mi się odpowiednią ilością słodko-gorzkiego smaku, ponieważ wciąż kończyłem _Heart of Steel_ . Więc pomyślałem o tym pomyśle jako o krótkiej kontynuacji wszystkich bs, przez które przeszły Diana i Akko (do tej pory).
> 
> Oto trochę ~~gorzko-słodko-gorzkiego~~ puchu, aby nadrobić cały niepokój, przez który was przepuściłem (i będzie go więcej w _Heart of Titanium_ ).
> 
> Jest muzyka towarzysząca temu fikowi. Proszę spojrzeć na „smile for you” autorstwa Yuna (piosenka z filmu _Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale_ ), kiedy w narracji lol pojawiają się teksty.
> 
> Tutaj ułatwię to nawet tym z was, którzy korzystają z AO3 (ponieważ mogę faktycznie LINK STUFF na tej stronie, w przeciwieństwie do FFN). Kliknij otwórz poniższe hiperłącze w innej karcie. Rozpocznij, gdy pojawią się teksty w narracji lol.
> 
> [Płacz ze mną, ta piosenka jest tak emocjonalna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRiLZKCChbI) .
> 
> Umieściłem również tekst w tłumaczeniu na język angielski i jego japońskie romaji w tekście. Angielski jest zapisany kursywą i podkreślony, podczas gdy romaji jest ujęty w nawiasy i zapisany kursywą.

(Zobacz koniec pracy, aby [uzyskać więcej uwag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636016#work_endnotes) .)

### Tekst pracy:

Jej umysł jest zamglony. Ten świat zielonych wzgórz i białych plam powinien być jej znajomy. Jednak Diana nie może sobie przypomnieć, gdzie wcześniej widziała tę scenerię.

Wie, że widziała to już wiele razy. Może częściej niż powinna. Ale za każdym razem, gdy opuszcza ten senny krajobraz, nie może sobie przypomnieć, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Nieważne, jak bardzo się stara, nie może sobie przypomnieć.

Jej nogi się poruszają. Diana pozwala swojemu ciału oprowadzać ją po równinach bez żadnego celu. Ogarnia ją dziwne uczucie spokoju. To różni się od tego, jak zwykle czuje się w pobliżu Akko. Diana czuje się pełna i kompletna ze swoją dziewczyną, jakby wszystko było w porządku, dopóki ma Akko u boku. To jest inne.

Czuje się pusta i pusta, jakby na świecie nie liczyło się nic poza ciągłym spacerowaniem po wzgórzach. Lekki wiatr chłodzi jej skórę. Ona nigdy się nie zmęczy. Nie widać końca. Potrafi iść dalej i to jest w porządku.

Wszystko w porządku.

Świat robi się czerwony. Zielone wzgórza, biały śnieg, błękitne niebo, białe chmury; wszystko to zmienia kolor na krwistoczerwony.

„…?”

Nagle czuje coś dziwnego w swoim prawym ramieniu.

Metaliczny dźwięk.

Zaciekawiona Diana podwija rękaw.

To nie jest ramię z krwi i kości. To jest obca wtargnięcie stali i ostrzy.

Jej umysł jest zamglony.

Diana podnosi prawą rękę i obraca dłonią, patrząc, jak coraz więcej jej ciała zamienia się w stal. Klątwa czołga się w górę jej prawego ramienia w tak przyjemnym tempie, że wydaje się tylko ukłuciem szpilki w jej zdrowiu psychicznym. A może dlatego, że już wcześniej doświadczyła tego cierpienia?

Ona nie może sobie przypomnieć. Jej umysł jest zamglony.

Szarpnięcie w lewym ramieniu sprawia, że z suchego gardła wydobywa się zaskoczenie. Tym razem Diana spogląda w dół na swój lewy bok z większym niepokojem niż to, co dzieje się po jej prawej stronie.

Jest luka. Od łokcia w dół nie ma nic oprócz kaskady ciemnej, czerwonej krwi.

„Agh-!”

Jej ciało drży, gdy stal próbuje nadpisać brakującą kończynę. Nie tylko tworzy kopię brakującego ramienia, ale zjada części jej ciała, które wciąż są z krwi i kości.

Nie, nie, to nie powinno tego robić. Nie musi stać się stalą. Ona nie chce umierać. Nie chce znowu czuć tego bólu. Nie chce znowu umierać. Ona potrzebuje-

Im bardziej panikuje, tym szybciej klątwa rozprzestrzenia się po jej ciele. Klątwa Ostrzy pożera i pożera. Nie zatrzyma się, dopóki nie nadpisze jej każdej części, dopóki nawet jej zmysły nie staną się stalowe.

Krzyczy i krzyczy i krzyczy. Krzyczy nawet po tym, jak jej gardło dławi się ostrzami, które zastępują jej struny głosowe.

Jej umysł to ~~mglista~~ stal.

* * *

Rzeczywistość przywraca Dianie przytomność. Nie dosłownie, ale z pewnością tak się czuje, gdy oczy i usta Diany otwierają się w chwili cichego przerażenia.

Diana siada i zakrywa twarz jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga chwyta prześcieradło, próbując ugruntować się w rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistość, w której jest cała, rzeczywistość, w której jej ciało jest z krwi i kości, rzeczywistość, w której ona żyje i nie zmienia się w stal.

Stara się uciszyć oddech na tyle, by nie obudzić Hannah ani Barbary. Diana wie, jak bardzo się o nią martwią. Nie muszą wyrzucać swojego zdrowia psychicznego przez okno na taki mały koszmar.

Mały, powracający koszmar.

Diana nigdy nie pamięta szczegółów swoich snów. To prawie tak, jakby jej świadomość próbowała uchronić ją przed cierpieniem, ukrywając przed nią te informacje. Ale jej ciało nie jest tak dobre. Pamięta ból, jakby pojawił się wczoraj. Nie tylko ze snu, ale dlatego, że przydarzył się jej w prawdziwym życiu. To sprawia, że jej organizmowi trudno jest zapomnieć o tak bolesnym wspomnieniu.

Nawet po tylu miesiącach nie sposób zapomnieć, jak stal odebrała jej życie.

Diana unosi lewe ramię. Tak, wciąż tam jest. To nie jest pień ani stal. Wypuszcza drżący oddech z ulgą.

Następnie podnosi prawą rękę i eksperymentuje z każdą z jej cyfr. Twitch, twitch. Najpierw kciuk, potem palec wskazujący, potem środek, potem pierścionek, a na końcu jej mały palec. Żaden z nich nie skrzypi ani nie zgrzyta jak stal. Poruszają się tak, jak powinni.

Diana zatrzymuje się na swoim małym małym palcu. Pozostałe palce zanurzają się tak, że tylko najmniejszy palec jest uniesiony. Taka mała rzecz, a mimo to ma tak dużą wagę.

Wiele nocy temu obie bardzo różne dziewczyny złożyły obietnicę. To, co ich łączy, to czyste, piękne sny i obopólna zgoda na wzajemne wspieranie się bez względu na próby, przed którymi stoją. Diana prawie złamała tę obietnicę. Ale w jakiś sposób obaj zdołali przezwyciężyć swoje niemożliwe szanse na osiągnięcie obecnego punktu.

Diana nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że może liczyć na cierpliwość Atsuko Kagari wszystkich ludzi. Cierpliwość nigdy nie była mocną stroną Akko. Ale dziewczyna naprawdę ją kocha, tak bardzo, że była gotowa zaczekać tak długo, jak zajmie to wyzdrowienie Diany.

Ten ostatni rok nie był łatwy dla Diany. To coś więcej niż zwykłe wzięcie na siebie ciężaru, którego żadne normalne dziecko nie powinno. Dosłownie umarła przed dwudziestką. A utrapienie, które odebrało jej życie, nie było spokojne. Nawet teraz, tak wiele miesięcy później, jej los wciąż prześladuje ją zarówno w rzeczywistości, jak iw jej snach.

Ale Akko była obecna na każdym kroku. Wyłapuje niepokój Diany szybciej niż sama Diana. Dziewczyna jest zaskakująco spostrzegawcza, jeśli chodzi o zamieszanie emocjonalne. Może dlatego, że sama jest do tego przyzwyczajona. A może dzieje się tak dlatego, że Akko może stwierdzić, kiedy Diana nie jest sobą, po prostu dlatego, że Akko poświęca zbyt dużo uwagi swojej dziewczynie.

Bez względu na powód Akko decyduje się pozostać u boku Diany, tak jak obiecała. Niezależnie od tego, czy ma to na celu zmuszenie jej do odpoczynku po długim dniu nauki, czy zabranie jej na relaksujący spacer tylko po to, aby usłyszeć, jak jej własne stawy poruszają się tak, jak powinny, zamiast trzeć stal.

Diana nigdy nie zapomni, jak bardzo jest wdzięczna Akko w swoim życiu. Nawet jeśli straci wszystko inne, nawet jeśli wpadnie w głębiny piekła, zawsze będzie pielęgnować radość i spokój, które ma dzięki wsparciu Akko.

(Naprawdę, co ja takiego zrobiłem, że jesteś moją miłością, Akko?)

Ale Akko nie może być cały czas przy Dianie. Luna Nova wciąż ma swoje zasady. Akko próbowała już przenieść swoje rzeczy do pokoju Diany i zostać stałym rezydentem w dormitorium drużyny niebieskiej.

Profesorowie za każdym razem jej zaprzeczają. Mówią, że zasady. Jesteśmy prestiżową instytucją - argumentują. Nie możemy pozwolić na takie skandaliczne zachowanie, buczą.

Więc Akko nie ma innego wyjścia, jak zostawić nocne koszmary Hannah i Barbarze. Dziewczyny nigdy nie protestują; oczywiście, że nie. Pomimo ich obaw, Diana nienawidzi przeszkadzać im tak samo, jak nienawidzi przeszkadzać Akko. Jedną rzeczą jest mieć ich zafascynowany w ciągu dnia. Ale noc to czas odpoczynku i spokoju.

Diana nienawidzi zakłócać komukolwiek życia. Tylko ona powinna być zmuszona nieść na swoje barki własne, burzliwe brzemię.

Dlatego Diana decyduje się na kolejny kierunek działań. Jej umysł jest zbyt wyczerpany, by tak szybko zasnąć. Więc zrzuca kołdrę i przebiera się z koszuli nocnej w mundur. Zapina różdżkę za szarfę - na wszelki wypadek - i zakłada płaszcz, przygotowując się na chłodną noc. Po raz ostatni spogląda na Hannah i Barbarę, aby upewnić się, że dobrze śpią, po czym wychodzi z pokoju i cichym kliknięciem zamyka drzwi.

Bez jej wiedzy, te orzechowe i turkusowe oczy podążają za jej ulotną postacią, która znika w cieniu.

* * *

Diana dokonuje słusznego wyboru, aby przynieść swój płaszcz. Nocna bryza wdziera się do jej kości. Jest znacznie mniej komfortowy niż wiatr z jej snów. Ale nie jest tak nieznośnie zimno, żeby zawrócić ją z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Jeśli już, to dobry kanał dla jej myśli.

Ilekroć Diana nie chce zawracać głowy ani swoim współlokatorom, ani swojej dziewczynie - co często zdenerwuje trzy dziewczyny, że Diana nie ufa im bardziej - lubi przechadzać się po kampusie Luna Nova i zanurzać się w środowisku. Diana spekuluje, że magiczna energia, którą Luna Nova ujarzmia z tak wieloma czarownicami w okolicy, jest powodem spokoju, który odczuwa, gdy przechodzi przez błonia. Ale na pewno nie ma wystarczających dowodów.

Jej stopy najpierw prowadzą ją do znajomego korytarza w drodze do biblioteki. Nie ma nic złego w korytarzu. Światło księżyca oświetla czystą ścieżkę, po której może przejść. Ale kiedy przechodzi lekki wietrzyk, Diana nie może zwalczyć chęci złapania się za klatkę piersiową i wyciągnięcia różdżki.

(Oddychaj. Pamiętaj o oddychaniu.)

Ciemność minęła. Nie ma się czego bać.

Diana idzie dalej.

Idzie bez celu. Nie jest ważne, dokąd się udaje. Po prostu ona idzie. Robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby uniknąć nocnego wartownika, który powinien patrolować teren akademii.

Jej obchody prowadzą ją na dziedziniec. Diana zatrzymuje się przy krawędzi tuż przed tym, jak trawa zaczyna wychodzić na całą równinę.

Czasami trawa będzie miała czerwone ślady, kiedy mruga. Często jej oczy nie mogą oderwać się od posągu na środku dziedzińca. Jeśli zanurkuje zbyt głęboko w swoje wspomnienia, przypomina sobie twarz szaleńca jasną jak dzień.

Jej lewe ramię drga.

Diana kręci głową i idzie dalej.

Polana zdecydowanie pomaga. Być może jej ciało miało dobry pomysł, ale nie właściwą lokalizację. Stara się _zapomnieć_ o traumie, a nie przeżyć ją ponownie.

Następnym miejscem jest wernisaż, w którym profesor Nelson prowadzi lekcje latania. Jej wspomnienia nie są skażone krwią i bólem. Dlatego Diana wyznacza to jako swój następny cel.

Jej stopy zatrzymują się na środku korytarza. Jej umysł pustoszy.

Niewielka wibracja dociera do jej klatki piersiowej od wisiorka przymocowanego do naszyjnika na jej szyi. To uczucie wyrywa Dianę z jej krótkiego otępienia. Kręci głową i wraca do spaceru.

(Być może nie jest mądrze zachowywać się zbyt pobłażliwie).

Chwile nieuwagi nie zdarzają się często. I nawet jeśli Diana każe sobie mieć się na baczności, nigdy nie jest w stanie określić, kiedy nadejdą te chwile. Niekoniecznie uderza ją to tylko wtedy, gdy jest zbyt zrelaksowana. Może się to zdarzyć, gdy mówi, będąc w powietrzu na miotle, a nawet w trakcie bitwy, jak wcześniej w Ministerstwie Magii. Jego przypadkowość sprawia, że trudno jest przeciwdziałać tym krótkim błędom.

Naszyjnik zaprojektowany przez Croix do pewnego stopnia pomaga. Jednak ma jednosekundowe opóźnienie, które może być szkodliwe, jeśli odsunie się w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Diana nie lubi wspominać incydentu podczas sztafety na miotłach.

Teraz jej myśli wracają na niebezpieczne terytorium. Diana odsuwa na bok przeszłość i po prostu cieszy się nocą taką, jaka jest. Po prostu idzie na spacer, nic więcej.

Po pewnym czasie Diana w końcu dociera na polanę, na której profesor Nelson prowadzi lekcje latania. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Diana nie jest sama. Ktoś inny jest na polu pomimo godziny. To znajoma japońska wiedźma o zdrowych czerwonych oczach i niektórych brązowych włosach związanych w mały, wysoki kucyk. Jej różdżka nie wyszła. Zamiast tego, jej ręce są złożone na piersi, gdy koncentruje się na określonym zaklęciu.

Zaklęcie recytowane przez Akko jest znane Dianie. Nie sposób jej nie wiedzieć, nie po tym, jak dorastała z zaklęciem i używała go tak często w ciągu ostatniego roku.

„ _Duch i technika, bez skazy i mocne._

_Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Pokonaj ograniczenia._

**_Magna Aestus_** _. ”_

Znajomy zielony wzór pokrywa każdy centymetr ciała Akko. A przynajmniej próbuje. Gdy obwody zaczynają wijać się wokół szyi Akko aż do jej twarzy, wzór słabnie, a kolor migocze od zielonego do niepokojąco żółtego.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się, natychmiast rozpoznając objawy.

„Agh!”

Akko pada na kolana i pochyla głowę. Jedną ręką desperacko chwyta jej klatkę piersiową, podczas gdy druga przytrzymuje jej ciało na ziemi.

Diana biegnie i wyciąga różdżkę, zanim Akko wypowie jedno słowo.

„Akko!”

Diana klęka obok swojej dziewczyny i kładzie ręce na ramionach Akko, aby ją odwrócić. Kładzie Akko na ziemi i ustawia się tak, aby głowa Akko mogła spocząć na jej kolanach. Diana następnie podnosi różdżkę i przesuwa ją w górę iw dół ciała Akko świecącym czubkiem, podczas gdy jej druga ręka odsuwa grzywkę Akko od potu zbierającego się na jej twarzy.

Diana zachowuje spokój, skupiając się na uwolnieniu nadmiaru magicznej energii zgromadzonej w ciele Akko z nieudanego zaklęcia. Jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie **_rozlegają się_** w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut, są słabe odgłosy tańczących nocą duchów i powtarzający się cichy głos Diany „ **_Exonero_** ”.

Żółte obwody przygasają, pozostawiając skórę Akko czystą, z wyjątkiem potu spowodowanego wysiłkiem. Oddech Akko również się wyrównuje. Złagodzenie niepokojących objawów z przeszłości wystarczy, aby zapewnić Diany, że teraz z Akko będzie dobrze.

Diana czeka, aż Akko się obudzi. Nie powinno to zająć zbyt dużo czasu. Użytkownik potrzebuje tylko co najwyżej kolejnych dziesięciu minut, aby dojść do siebie po przedawkowaniu magicznej energii skoncentrowanej w ciele. Dlatego nie ma potrzeby zabierania Akko do szpitala na odpoczynek. Powinna być w porządku na ich obecnej pozycji.

Diana poświęca ten czas na zbadanie śpiącej formy Akko. Podczas snu widziała wiele wyrazów twarzy swojej dziewczyny. Akko może spać bezgłośnie lub chrapać burzę bez wyrzutów sumienia i ślinić się w pościeli. Niezależnie od tego, czy chodzi o klasę, czy przytulanie, Akko zawsze wygląda na zrelaksowaną po zapadnięciu w głęboki sen. Nawet teraz, po nadużyciu jej ciała przez przepełnienie go magią, w wyrazie twarzy Akko nie widać żadnego napięcia.

Oglądanie snu Akko zawsze wprowadza Dianę w spokojny stan. Obserwowanie pokoju innej osoby ma dziwny równoległy wpływ na jej własny stan. To łatwy komfort, kiedy tylko tego potrzebuje.

Akko zaczyna się poruszać. Jej oczy otwierają się powoli, jej wzrok wciąż jest niewyraźny. W swoim oszołomieniu Akko zastanawia się, dlaczego ten anioł z blond warkoczami tak bardzo przypomina jej dziewczynę.

Diana wzdycha z ulgą. Wypowiada jedno słowo, prawie bez tchu.

„Akko”.

Kojący głos wyrywa Akko z odrętwienia. Jej oczy rozszerzają się, gdy wraca do niej pełne poznanie. Akko wyskakuje z kolan Diany i cofa się o kilka kroków w przerażeniu.

„D-Diana ?!” płacze, otwierając i zamykając usta, próbując powiedzieć coś innego poza tym jednym imieniem.

Diana prycha. „Przypuszczam, że powinno być dobrze, skoro już jesteś taki energiczny”.

„Dlaczego wychodzisz tak późno?”

Na twarzy Diany pojawia się poważny wyraz ulgi. „Powinienem cię zapytać o to samo. Dlaczego praktykowałeś magię bez nadzoru? A _Magna Aestus_ wszystkich zaklęć?

Chociaż głos Diany jest spokojny, Akko wyczuwa złość i niepokój, które grożą pęknięciem w szwach. Widziała, jak Diana jest wstrząśnięta tyle razy, że zauważyła nawet przez idealną maskę Diany.

Akko przełyka. - No cóż, pomyślałem, że fajnie byłoby poznać zaklęcie. Na wypadek, gdybyśmy kiedykolwiek znaleźli się w sytuacji, w której tego potrzebujemy… ”

Diana wzdycha tak mocno, że obawia się, że jej dusza opuści jej nowe ciało. - _Dlaczego_ musi to być _Magna Aestus_ ze wszystkich zaklęć? Jeśli chcesz nauczyć się wzmacniać swoje ciało, możesz poprosić profesor Ursulę o ulepszenia, których używa. _Magna Aestus_ to wyspecjalizowane zaklęcie dla członków Domu Reinhardtów. Czy wiesz, ile czasu zajęło mi prawidłowe wykorzystanie go z _odpowiednią_ instrukcją? ”

„Czy to dlatego wiedziałeś, co zrobić, jeśli coś zepsujesz, tak jak ja?”

Spojrzenie Diany nieco słabnie. "Tak. Chociaż mama i ojciec mieli większą wiedzę na temat leczenia niż ja. Zwykle byłem odbiorcą, a nie uzdrowicielem. W każdym razie, o _czym myślisz_ ?

Akko z zakłopotaniem drapie się po policzku. - Ale ja chciałem użyć twojego, ponieważ… cóż, ty go używasz. Mam nawet pozwolenie twojego kuzyna.

To zaskakuje Dianę. - Zapytałeś o to Daniela?

„Nie nienawidzę następujące tradycje _, że_ dużo” huffs Akko. „I tak, zrobiłem. Dał mi nawet zgodę. Powiedział, żebyś mnie nadzorował… Akko kręci kciukami. „Chciałem najpierw trochę poćwiczyć, aby pokazać, że potrafię _to_ zrobić…”

„Jest powód, dla którego _Magna Aestus_ jest wyspecjalizowana wyłącznie dla członków Domu Reinhardta. Opanowanie zaklęcia zajmie wiele lat, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jesteś utalentowany. Brak odpowiedniego nadzoru może prowadzić do tragicznych konsekwencji. Nieprawidłowe odprowadzenie magicznej energii z zewnątrz do ciała może spowodować ekstremalny napływ magii, który pochłonie użytkownika. Zdarzają się przypadki, gdy użytkownicy umierają z powodu tego rodzaju magicznego zatrucia ”. Aby udowodnić swój punkt widzenia, Diana dodaje: „Wyobraź sobie, że za jednym razem otrzymujesz pięćdziesiąt zaklęć _Murowa_ ”.

Akko krzywi się. „Och… to… nie brzmi dobrze”.

„Na szczęście udało mi się uwolnić nadmiar magii z twojego ciała wystarczająco szybko, zanim zniszczyła cię ona od środka.”

„Okej, okej, bardzo schrzaniłem sprawę. Mógł znowu umrzeć. Ale ja nie! ”

Panuje niespokojna cisza.

„Ja… mówiłem za dużo”. Diana próbuje zetrzeć zmęczenie z twarzy. "Przepraszam. To była długa noc ”.

Akko kręci głową. „Zrobiłem coś głupiego. Powinienem był najpierw poprosić cię o pomoc. Ale nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać ”.

„Akko, nigdy nie przeszkadzasz.”

Akko bawi się rąbkiem spódnicy. „Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Nie mogłem zasnąć i nie chciałem nikogo budzić, więc wyszedłem sam na trening. Właśnie wybrałem _Magna Aestus,_ ponieważ przypomniała mi o tobie. Chciałem tylko czegoś trudnego, by zapomnieć o głupim śnie, jaki miałem. ”

„Co cię nie obudziło?”

\- To głupie - burczy Akko. „Po prostu głupi sen”.

Diana kręci głową. „Marzenia nigdy nie są„ głupie ”. Dzięki nim Twoja podświadomość może mówić ”.

Akko podciąga kolana do piersi i obejmuje ramiona wokół nóg. „Znowu miałem ten sen. Ten, w którym się budzę i już cię tu nie ma ”.

„Gdzie procedura Lady Sophii i Sakury zawodzi?”

Akko kiwa głową. „Chciałem cię znaleźć, jak tylko się obudzę. Ale nie chciałem znowu ci przeszkadzać. Nie po obudzeniu wszystkich pierwszych dziewięciu razy, kiedy miałem ten koszmar ”.

„Akko, zawsze jesteś mile widziany w naszym pokoju bez względu na porę. Nawet Hannah i Barbara się z tym zgodziły ”.

„Tak, wiem, ale nadal nie chciałem wpychać się po tym, jak zrobiłem to _dziewięć_ razy. Więc po prostu wciągnąłem to w siebie i wyszedłem, aby oderwać się od rzeczy. Wydaje mi się, że nie byłem wystarczająco skoncentrowany i prawie przedawkowałem się magią ”.

„Zaklęcie jest trudne do prawidłowego rzucenia, nawet przy odpowiedniej koncentracji. Jeśli chodzi o twoje marzenie, to też nie jest bez znaczenia ”- zapewnia Diana. „Marzenia… niełatwo jest po prostu odrzucić”.

Akko dociera do realizacji. „Czy miałeś kolejny koszmar? Czy to dlatego wyszedłeś? ”

Diana drga. Jej gardło zaciska się, jakby spodziewała się, że ostrza uderzają o siebie zamiast strun głosowych.

„Trudno jest… ciału zapomnieć o śmierci od stali” - dławi się w końcu Diana.

Akko podchodzi do boku Diany i obejmuje jej dziewczynę ramionami. Diana pochyla się do dotyku z westchnieniem wyczerpania.

Jest tak wiele, co wpływa na nich oboje. Diana, która tak bardzo wycierpiała i zmarła. A jej śmierć nie była spokojna, ale powolna, męcząca przemiana ludzkiego ciała w stal. Jest też Akko, która obawia się, że taki los naprawdę spotkał Dianę. Akko, który obserwował cierpienie Diany na wiele sposobów i nie był wtedy w stanie pomóc.

Oczywiście mówią o swoich demonach. Mówienie o tym, co ich dotyczy, jest lepsze niż zatrzymywanie tego. Oboje bardzo szczegółowo rozumieją, co przeraża drugiego. Żadne z nich nie może zrobić zbyt wiele, poza znalezieniem siebie nawzajem, gdy są na najniższym poziomie.

Tym razem Akko postanawia nie zagłębiać się zbytnio w tę rozmowę. Zamiast tego mówi po prostu: „Jak myślisz, kiedy znowu będziemy mogli normalnie spać?”

\- Obawiam się, że nie od jakiegoś czasu. Chciałbym, żeby to było wcześniej ”.

„To jest do bani. Właściwie budzę się teraz wystarczająco często, że Sucy nie może karmić mnie swoimi eliksirami przez sen.

„Przypuszczam, że to błogosławieństwo, prawda?”

Akko chichocze. „Tak, to jedna dobra rzecz. Nawet jeśli nie mogę się już wyspać, tak często się budzę ”.

Diana postanawia zmienić temat na coś wesołego. „Akko”.

"Tak?"

„Czy umiesz tańczyć?”

Akko gra dalej pomimo jej zmieszania. „Chyba trochę wiem. Kiedyś przyłapałeś mnie na tańczeniu do Cascady i Camili Cabello i dostałeś dziwnego krwawienia z nosa, pamiętasz?

„Myślałem, że nigdy więcej nie będziemy rozmawiać o tym incydencie”.

„Aw, nie denerwuj się! Nie wiedziałem, że podnoszenie się mojej koszuli tak bardzo na ciebie wpłynie! ”

„… To nie była jedyna rzecz, która na mnie wpłynęła”. Diana kaszle w pięść, aby przekierować rozmowę. „Myślałem bardziej w stylu tradycyjnych tańców towarzyskich”.

„Och, te staroświeckie? Nie, nie bardzo. Widziałem to już wcześniej w telewizji i filmach, ale to prawie wszystko ”.

Diana mruczy.

"Co z tym?" Pyta Akko.

"Nic ważnego. Z racji wychowania nauczyłem się podstaw tańca towarzyskiego. I jestem pewien, że jestem na tyle utalentowany, że nigdy nie nadepnąłem na palec u nogi. Jeszcze…"

Akko marszczy brwi. „Twoje wspomnienia nie pasują do siebie?”

„Moi partnerzy są zazwyczaj niższymi kobietami, więc mam przeczucie, że to w rzeczywistości wspomnienia mojego ojca”.

„Nadal masz to niedopasowanie?”

„Nie jest to znacząco szkodliwe dla mojego zdrowia. To jest bardziej… uciążliwe ”. Diana marszczy brwi i pociera policzek. „Wygląda na to, że jego partnerzy dość często policzkowali ojca. W tym matka ”.

"Łał. Bez obrazy, ale twój tata musiał być okropnym tancerzem, jeśli nawet twoja mama tak myślała. Twoja mama wydaje się najmilszą osobą, jaką możesz spotkać! ”

\- Cóż, ojciec swoją impulsywnością pchnął Matkę po ścianie. Nic dziwnego, że z nim straciła cierpliwość. Matka wyrzuciła go wcześniej z okna swojej sypialni.

Akko gapi się. "Nie ma mowy. _Twoja_ mama wyrzuciła kogoś ze swojego okna? I to był twój _tata_ ?

\- Najwyraźniej nie doceniała jego nadopiekuńczości. Diana wzdycha. „W każdym razie przypomniało mi to, że powinienem przeznaczyć część wolnego czasu na ćwiczenie tańca towarzyskiego. Nigdy nie znalazłem czasu, aby moje studia były ważniejsze i bardziej interesujące ”. Diana wstaje i wyciąga dłoń do Akko po rozpoczęciu ukłonu. „Czy mogę prosić o ten taniec?”

"Uh, nie mam pojęcia, jak tańczyć towarzyskie, pamiętasz?"

„Czy jest lepszy czas, aby nauczyć się kilku podstaw? Obydwoje wychodzimy po godzinie policyjnej z koszmarami gryzącymi nas po piętach. Uważam, że taniec to dobry sposób na oderwanie się od rzeczy ”.

„Nie ma muzyki”.

„To nie jest formalny taniec, Akko. Potraktuj to jako bezpłatną lekcję ”. Usta Diany wyginają się w kuszącym uśmiechu. „Nauka tańca to dobra umiejętność. Bardzo bym chciał zobaczyć szok cioci Daryl, kiedy zobaczy, że czarownica z _rozlewisk_ , jak to nazywa, umie tańczyć w sali balowej.

„Ohhh. Teraz _to jest_ coś, co chcę zrobić. Weź mnie pod uwagę!"

Akko zrywa się na równe nogi i kładzie rękę na wyciągniętej ręce Diany. Ale to bardziej policzek niż delikatny dotyk, więc spycha dłoń Diany tak daleko, że dziewczyna prawie się przewraca.

Akko chichocze nerwowo. „Ach, ups. Więc co jest pierwsze?

Diana wzdycha. „Przypuszczam, że możemy zacząć od walca. Jego podstawy są dość proste ”.

"O to! To ten, w którym poruszasz się w kółko, prawda?

Diana postanawia nie komentować, że jest wiele tańców, które poruszają się w kółko. „Podstawowy ruch jest bardziej kwadratem niż kołem. Ale to słuszny pomysł ”.

Akko kiwa głową i splata razem dłonie jej i Diany. Pomysł tańca z Dianą zaczyna w niej narastać. Nie może przestać kołysać się na nogach z podniecenia.

„Więc co jest pierwsze? Och, powinien istnieć trop i podążanie, prawda? ”

„W tym przypadku ja poprowadzę, a ty pójdziesz za nim. Moje wskazówki powinny umożliwić ci łatwiejsze uchwycenie przepływu ruchu. "

„Wiesz, jak prowadzić _i_ podążać?”

„Matka poinstruowała nauczycieli, aby uczyli mnie obu sposobów i upewniła się, że ćwiczę obie. Wyjaśniła, że lepiej mieć większą wszechstronność ”.

Diana zmniejsza dystans między nią a Akko, tak że stają tylko na odległość ramion.

„Istnieją zasady, według których tancerze powinni orientować się w sali w oparciu o swoje role, chociaż jesteśmy na zewnątrz, więc w tym przypadku nie jest to ważne”. Diana kładzie prawą rękę na lewym łopatce Akko. Owinęła lewą dłoń wokół prawej Akko i unosi łokieć na wysokość ramion. „Połóż lewą rękę tuż pod moim ramieniem. Po prawej stronie trzymaj łokieć na wysokości ramion ”.

"Lubię to?" Akko robi, co jej każą.

Diana kiwa głową, ignorując ciepło dłoni Akko, więc nie denerwuje się na tyle, by martwić Akko. „Teraz zaczynamy podstawowe ruchy dla„ kroku skrzynkowego ”. Jak nazwa wskazuje, jedziemy w kierunku kwadratu. Dla Ciebie poruszamy się zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Najpierw cofnij się prawą stopą ”.

Akko cofa się i trzyma prawą stopę wyprostowaną za sobą, a jej palce dotykają ziemi. "Lubię to?"

„Teraz idź dalej, odsuwając się w bok lewą stopą. Następnie zamknij prawą stopę na lewą ”.

Akko rusza, żeby to zrobić. W tym samym czasie Diana stawia własne kroki do przodu, stawiając najpierw lewą stopę.

„Tym razem zrób krok do przodu lewą stopą. Następnie z prawej strony. I na koniec zamknij lewą i prawą z powrotem w naszej pozycji początkowej. ”

Akko postępuje zgodnie z tymi instrukcjami bez żadnych problemów. Kiedy ich stopy są z powrotem razem i znajdują się w pozycji wyjściowej, podnosi wzrok i czeka na dalsze instrukcje.

„To są podstawowe ruchy kroku skrzynkowego”.

Akko mruga. „Czekaj, to wszystko? Dlaczego wszystkie te super ważne rzeczy są takie krótkie i proste? _Luna Lana_ to super ważne zaklęcie, które jest też naprawdę krótkie! ”

„To tylko podstawowe ruchy. Jest wiele do zrobienia, aby wykonać taniec poprawnie. Formalny taniec uwzględnia salę, muzykę i innych tancerzy. Na razie skupimy się na poprawie naszych ruchów, aby stworzyć płynny taniec ”. Diana znów trzyma ich na miejscu. „Mierzymy czas naszych ruchów w trójstopniowym rytmie”.

"Że co?"

Diana chichocze. „Policz do trzech. Nie martw się; podążanie za moim przykładem powinno pomóc w ustaleniu czasu ”.

„Okej, mogę policzyć do trzech. Nie wydaje się takie złe ”.

„Pamiętaj, prawa noga z powrotem”.

Akko kiwa głową. Mierzy tak, że każdy ruch liczy się, a jednocześnie utrzymuje tempo na podstawie prowadzenia Diany.

Raz Dwa Trzy. Od prawej do tyłu, po lewej stronie, od prawej do lewej.

Raz Dwa Trzy. Lewa do przodu, prawa strona, od lewej do prawej.

Początkowo Diana utrzymuje tempo na tyle wolno, że Akko może pomyśleć o tym, którą nogą się poruszyć. Gdy wydaje jej się, że Akko jest wystarczająco zaznajomiona z krokami, zwiększa swoją przewagę, aby ich taniec bardziej przypominał prawdziwy walc. Diana dodaje do tańca wzrost i upadek zgodnie z liczeniem trzech kroków. W dół na jeden, w górę na dwa i trzy. Diana nie mówi wyraźnie Akko o tym dodatku do ich tańca. Zamiast tego ufa, że Akko pójdzie za jej przykładem i dostosuje się do dodatkowego ruchu.

Poza tym Akko musi się martwić o inne części tańca. I nie chodzi tylko o nadepnięcie Diany.

„Ach, przepraszam!” Akko jęczy, gdy znowu stawia niewłaściwą stopą, wytrącając ich z rytmu. „Po prostu chcę kroczyć prawą stroną, bo to moja lepsza strona!”

Diana kręci głową. „To staje się trudniejsze, gdy zwiększamy tempo. Większość tancerzy ma wieloletnie doświadczenie w tańcu równie dobrze jak oni ”.

Diana postanawia zejść o krok i odciąć się od tańca. Oboje pozostają w swoich ramionach i po prostu kołyszą się razem w miejscu.

„Jak długo ćwiczyłeś?” Pyta Akko.

Diana mruczy. „Dobra dekada, jeśli mam to określić ilościowo. Ciotka Daryl zawsze podkreślała wagę tych umiejętności podczas przyjęć i spotkań towarzyskich. Matka była znacznie łagodniejsza w stosunku do moich zainteresowań. To ona nauczyła mnie jeździć konno ”. Oczy Diany złagodniały, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w melancholijnym uśmiechu. „W miarę jak jej zdrowie się pogarszało, kazała ojcu przejąć lekcje pod nadzorem. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego konie są tak niesforne wokół niego. Nawet Bruno jako kucyk był zaniepokojony, gdy zbliżył się ojciec. Ale konie zachowywałyby się nieśmiało i uroczo w towarzystwie matki! ” Diana czule kręci głową. - Ojciec powiedział, że próbują zdobyć przychylność lepszego jeźdźca. Naprawdę był okropnym jeźdźcem konnym ”.

„Twoi rodzice brzmią jak naprawdę fajni ludzie. Przynajmniej fajniej niż twoja ciotka - prycha Akko.

Diana się uśmiecha. Żałuję, że nie mogłeś ich poznać. Kochaliby cię ”.

\- Cóż, w pewnym sensie poznałem twojego tatę, pamiętasz? To był on jak ty, ale myślę, że to tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Diana pamięta. „Och, zgadza się. Jak mogłem zapomnieć?"

(Jak mogłem zapomnieć, jak bardzo ojciec dokuczał mi _w moim własnym świecie snów_ ?)

Diana spogląda w niebo z uśmiechem na wspomnienie tego miłego wspomnienia. Jej interakcje z ojcem wydają się tak dawno temu. Może byli. Tak wiele się wydarzyło, odkąd po raz pierwszy spotkała swojego ojca w swoim wymarzonym świecie.

Skinienie Akko wyrywa Dianę z zamyślenia. "Czy jest coś nie tak?"

"O nie. Po prostu wykorzystuję to, jakie mam szczęście ”.

Diana unosi brew. "W jaki sposób?"

„Wiesz, jak bardzo lubię twoje uśmiechy! To najlepsza rzecz na tym świecie. Okej, może drugie miejsce po występach Chariota. Właściwie… Akko marszczy brwi, myśląc o tym. „Może równe. Zarówno twój uśmiech, jak i magia rydwanu mogą przynieść szczęście całemu światu ”.

„Wątpię, czy mój uśmiech ma taką moc”.

Akko żarliwie kręci głową. „Naprawdę! Kiedy się uśmiechasz, daje mi to ciepłe uczucie, tak jak robiła to magia Rydwanu! A jeśli ona może inspirować ludzi na całym świecie ich wierzącymi sercami, to ty też możesz! ”

Diana słyszała to oświadczenie już kilka razy. Ale za każdym razem, gdy słyszy to ponownie od Akko, na nowo zapiera dech w piersiach. To zawsze zadziwiające, jak wiele miłości darzy ją Akko.

„Może to ja mam szczęście, że mam cię przy sobie” - odpowiada Diana.

Akko nuci. „Jeśli chcesz okazać wdzięczność, po prostu zrób dla mnie jedną rzecz”.

"O? A co by to było? ”

"Uśmiech! Po prostu uśmiechaj się więcej, dobrze? To wszystko, o co proszę ”.

Nawet pośród swego zmieszania Diana pamięta, jak utrzymywała ją i Akko w powolnym tańcu. "Czy to wszystko?"

Akko kiwa głową. „Tak, to wszystko. Ponieważ koszmary są złe, zawsze mogę liczyć na jedną rzecz, aby je przegonić ”.

Diana łączy razem elementy. „A to byłby… mój uśmiech?”

„Brzmi trochę głupio, ale tak, to wszystko. Zawsze jesteś zestresowany i przepracowany. I zawsze podchodzisz do wszystkiego poważnie. Nie jest źle, przynajmniej nie zawsze. To znaczy, dużo przeszedłeś, rozumiem. Więc ilekroć pozwalasz sobie na relaks i zabawę… to zawsze do mnie trafia. Jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy, ja też czuję się dobrze ”.

Serce Diany puchnie od wszechogarniającej miłości i ulgi płynącej z oczu Akko, kiedy Akko przechyla głowę, by zatrzymać wzrok na Dianie. Uczucia Akko są wyraźne, nawet gdy zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się.

Jak Diana może nie widzieć, jak czuje się Akko z uśmiechem tak olśniewającym, jak ten, który potrafi wymazać nawet najciemniejsze cienie w jej sercu?

„Więc mogę po prostu prosić, żebyś częściej się uśmiechał? Są… ”Akko odwraca głowę, kiedy jej policzki zaczynają czerwienić się,„ są naprawdę ładne… ”

Diana czuje, jak jej własny uśmiech pojawia się w kącikach jej ust. „Raczej wymagający dzisiaj, prawda?”

Szczera chwila wydaje się zanikać, gdy Akko wzdycha w odpowiedzi. „C-ja tylko proszę o _uśmiech_ ! To nie jest nawet dużo! ”

Diana chichocze i pochyla głowę, żeby dotknąć czoła Akko.

Diana chce tyle powiedzieć. Nie ma idealnego sposobu, aby przekazać, jak Akko zmieniła swoje życie. Mimo dobrych i złych chwil Diana nie wie, jak pielęgnować wszystkie chwile, które dzieli z Akko. Ale wie, że nigdy nie zamieniłaby Akko na nic innego. Nawet jej własne życie.

Ale jest czas. Po tym, jak raz oszukała śmierć, Diana postara się, aby spędzała jak najwięcej czasu ze swoją najważniejszą osobą.

Więc na razie odpowiada na małą prośbę Akko.

„Oczywiście, Akko. Nie ma powodu, bym odmawiał ci tak prostego życzenia. Proszę tylko o to samo w zamian. Ty też się uśmiechasz ”.

Akko się uśmiecha. "Mogę to zrobić! W takim razie mamy kolejną obietnicę! ”

„Aby nadal się uśmiechać do siebie nawzajem”.

Akko rusza do przodu, by pocałunkiem przypieczętować swoją nową obietnicę. Diana odwzajemnia się, zmniejszając dystans, przechylając głowę w dół i spotykając Akko w połowie drogi.

Od czasu przebudzenia Diany dzielili się licznymi pocałunkami. Ale ten jest inny. Obie dziewczyny pozwalają, aby ta trwała tak długo, jak to możliwe, aby przekazać drugiej wzajemne uczucia.

Obietnice mogą być trudne do dotrzymania. Ale do cholery mogą się postarać.

Niewielki błysk w pobliżu terenu szkoły przyciąga wzrok Akko, gdy się odsuwają. Spogląda przez ramię Diany tak dyskretnie, jak to tylko możliwe, aby nie przeszkadzać Dianie w jej błogości. Akko mruży oczy, by spojrzeć poza cienie na tego, kto jej sygnalizuje.

(Lotte… Sucy…? A Hannah i Barbara?)

Dwóch członków niebieskiej drużyny podnosi palce do ust. Cokolwiek ta czwórka planuje, najwyraźniej nie chcą, aby Akko zrobiła scenę, która zaskoczy Diany.

Lotte wyciąga różdżkę i szepcze coś, co mogłoby być _Turuto Estida,_ gdyby Akko _odczytała_ to poprawnie z ust. Lotte celuje różdżką w różne części polany, aby przywołać w powietrze wiele małych duchów. Tańczą dookoła niczym plamki zielonego światła wokół kołyszącej się pary.

W tym samym czasie Sucy wyjmuje kilka butelek i fiolek swoich mikstur. Zamiast niszczycielskich trucizn, których często używa, tworzą one mały ogród, który utrzymuje duchy w pewnym promieniu od Diany i Akko. To niewiele, ale służy jako mała zagroda zapewniająca prywatność dwóm dziewczynom.

Diana nie może tego przegapić. Patrzy na tańczące małe plamki światła, zmieszana.

„Co u licha…?”

Zanim Diana zdąży się wyrwać, Akko zmniejsza dystans między nimi i pochyla głowę na ramieniu Diany. Trzyma prawą rękę na lewej stronie Diany, podczas gdy jej lewa przesuwa się na przód ramienia Diany.

„Akko?”

„Ja też nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale najwyraźniej mamy po prostu udawać, że ich tam nie ma”.

"Widzę?"

Zza ramienia Diany Akko widzi, jak Hannah i Barbara pokazują jej dwa wielkie kciuki. Następnie kłaniają się w talii i odsuwają w bok, aby wystawić Lotte na główną scenę.

Lotte robi krok do przodu, a czubek jej różdżki świeci i trzyma tuż pod jej twarzą. Bierze głęboki oddech.

Odgłosy nocy się zmieniają. Wygląda na to, że tańczące wokół nich duchy wibrują w rytm melodii konkretnych instrumentów, gdy znajomy, miękki głos przenika przez noc.

Diana podnosi głowę. „Ten głos jest…”

Akko zbliża się do Diany.

Kiedy Diana odwraca głowę, widzi tylko brązowe loki.

„Akko?”

_Dałeś mi dobre słowa_

_Trzymałeś mnie, kiedy byłem samotny_

_(Yasashii kotoba o anata ga kureta_

_Sabishii toki ni wa dakishimete kureta)_

_Zdarzyły się smutne rzeczy_

_Ale razem dzieliliśmy się_

_radość wczesnej wiosny_

_(Kanashii koto mo atta kedo_

_Asai haru no yorokobi mo_

_Futari de wakeatta)_

_Szukałem słów, które chciałem zostawić_

_dla kogoś z daleka_

_zanim mój czas się skończył_

_Po prostu powtórzyłem: „Dziękuję”_

_Mam nadzieję, że to jedyna rzecz_

_która dociera do twojego serca_

_(Toki ga owaru mae ni_

_Tooi hito ni_

_Nokoshitai kotoba o sagashita_

_Arigatou to tada kurikaeshita_

_Ból dake ga anata no mune ni_

_Todokeba ii)_

\- Dzięki, że tu jesteś, Diana - mamrocze Akko w ramię Diany.

Ulga w głosie Akko łagodzi wszelkie zmartwienia, które w tej chwili pozostają w głowie Diany. Odwraca głowę, by złożyć mały pocałunek z boku skroni Akko.

„To moja kwestia” - odpowiada Diana z cichym chichotem. "Dziękuję Ci; za wszystko, Akko ”.

Duchy tańczą, kontynuując swoją delikatną melodię, podczas gdy dwie wiedźmy kołyszą się w miejscu.

_Niech moje serce_

_wznieść się daleko po niebie_

_i przekazuję ci mój uśmiech_

_Ciepło_

_czuje się jak ostatnie ślady_

_zanikającej wiosny—_

_Jeśli mogę po cichu_

_zostaw to w sobie_

_(Kokoro yo douka tooku_

_Sora o kakete_

_Hohoemi o anata ni tsutaete_

_Kiete yuku haru no_

_Nagori no you na_

_Nukumori dake o sono mune ni_

_Sotto_

_Nokoshite yuketara)_

Obaj odsuwają się, by spojrzeć na siebie. Poświęcają ten czas, aby po prostu cieszyć się swoją obecnością, gdy piosenka wydaje się cichnąć.

_Uśmiechnę się do ciebie_

_(uśmiech dla Ciebie)_

Światło gaśnie, gdy głos Lotte ucicha. Duchy wycofują się po wykonaniu swoich obowiązków. Ogród wokół nich również znika w kłębie dymu, pozostawiając Dianę i Akko same na polu.

Gdy wszystko jest już jasne, Diana w końcu się odwraca, wciąż trzymając ją w lekkim uścisku, trzymając dłoń wokół talii Akko, aby zwrócić się do przechodniów.

Ale najpierw Akko musi dać kredyt tam, gdzie na to zasługuje. „To było niesamowite, Lotte!”

Lotte chichocze nieśmiało. "Dzięki! Nigdy nie próbowałem rozmawiać z duchami za pomocą piosenek z tekstem. Za pierwszym razem wyszło całkiem nieźle ”.

„Dziewczyny… co robicie poza łóżkiem?” Pyta Diana.

" _Wy_ dwoje nie śpicie, więc co jest z nami nie tak?" Liczniki Sucy.

Hannah nie przestaje patrzeć na komentarz Sucy. „Widzieliśmy, jak jakiś czas temu wychodziłeś z pokoju i chcieliśmy iść za nim. Ale…"

„Ale pomyśleliśmy, że prawdopodobnie będziesz potrzebować trochę czasu w samotności” - kontynuuje Barbara. - Tyle że mogliśmy dać ci zbyt dużo czasu, ponieważ nie było cię na tak długo i nie wiedzieliśmy, dokąd się udałeś.

„Akko było ich pierwszym wyborem” - mówi Sucy.

„Ale Akko też nie było w jej łóżku” - mówi Lotte. - Akko często wychodzi poza miasto, ale pomyśleliśmy, że lepiej będzie ją znaleźć, jeśli i tak mamy znaleźć Dianę. Więc wszyscy zdecydowaliśmy się wyjść, żeby cię szukać ”.

\- Wciąż im powtarzałem, że prawdopodobnie spędzacie razem czas, będąc obrzydliwymi. Ale oni mnie nie słuchali ”.

Hannah i Barbara jednocześnie spoglądają na Sucy. Nie żeby Sucy zwracała na nich uwagę.

Akko pociąga nosem i ociera pozostałe łzy z oczu. „Wy…”

Hannah krzyżuje ręce na piersi. „Dla przypomnienia, też jesteśmy szczęśliwi”.

Diana marszczy brwi, gdy Akko przechyla głowę w zdezorientowaniu.

Barbara kładzie ręce na biodrach. „Chociaż nie jest dobrze, aby nasze serca odkryły, że któregoś z was brakuje, myślę, że jest w porządku, ponieważ jesteście ze sobą”.

Lotte się zorientowała. „Dopóki wy dwoje jesteście szczęśliwi, my też jesteśmy szczęśliwi”.

\- Przynajmniej tak długo, jak jesteś szczęśliwy. Sucy unosi brew. „Chłopaki _są_ w porządku? Ten słodki, puszysty taniec nie był grą ani niczym?

Diana i Akko odwracają się do siebie. Ich prawdziwe uczucia mówią same za siebie, ściągając usta w jednoczesny duży i olśniewający uśmiech.

Wyglądają na tak zadowolonych, że Sucy prawie chce się zakrztusić. Prawie.

Nawet Sucy nie może zaprzeczyć, że to naprawdę budujące serce, gdy ta dwójka w końcu osiągnęła spokój.

Droga do szczęścia jest długa i żmudna. Nieuniknione jest, że kłopoty znajdą się w życiu Diany i Akko. Przeszłość pokazała się jako taka, ich teraźniejszość jest nękana koszmarami z przeszłości i oczekuje się, że tak samo będzie w przyszłości.

Ale nie są sami. Razem i przy wsparciu najbliższych im osób Diana i Akko znajdą sposób na własne szczęśliwe zakończenie.

### Uwagi:

> Powinieneś być szczęśliwy. Wyszukałem w Google „jak tańczyć walca” i wyszukałem filmy z walcem do tego jednego ujęcia. A ja _nienawidzę_ tańczyć.
> 
> Tak, wiem, że VA Lotte nie jest tym samym VA co Yuna. A ta Lotte jest Finką. To fajna piosenka, a VA Lotte i tak ma niezły głos. Pozwól mi żyć.
> 
> Ten rozdział jest inspirowany sztuką „Dancing?” przez kodraws na Tumblr. [Oto](http://kodraws.tumblr.com/post/163625415436/dancing) link.
> 
> Jak zauważono w notatkach autora przed rozdziałem, jest to również inspirowane piosenką „smile for you” autorstwa Yuny (VA to Sayaka Kanda). Nie jestem fanem _SAO_ z różnych powodów, ale _Ordinal Scale_ to film, o którym mogę powiedzieć, że mi się podobał. Fakt, że Yuki Kajiura komponuje muzykę _SAO_ , jest zdecydowanie plusem XD
> 
> Komponuje także muzykę do serii _Fate_ … i _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_ … hm, widzę trend XD
> 
> Zostaw recenzję! Komentarze sprawiają, że ten pomidor jest szczęśliwy = D
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Incydent z krwotokiem z nosa, z powodu którego Diana jest zawstydzona, odnosi się do pewnego komiksu superevilbadguy na Tumblr, w którym Diana przyłapuje Akko tańczącą do „Everytime We Touch” Cascady i „Havana” Camili Cabello. 
> 
> To absolutnie nie jest okrzyki dla osoby, która narysowała pierwszą grafikę fanów dla _Heart of Iron_ i _Heart of Steel_ . Oczywiście nie XD


	46. Część IV_Serce z tytanu_Rozdział 1: PRZERWA. Odrodzenie demona - Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opublikowany:2018-05-27 Zakończony:2019-07-28 Słowa:142898 Rozdziały:23/23 Uwagi:254 Sława:214 Zakładki:20 Odsłon: 6634

## Część IV

## Serce z Tytanu

### Podsumowanie:

> Kontynuacja _Heart of Steel_ .
> 
> Fale konsekwencji rozchodzą się daleko. Jak sobie z tym radzić? Przez zakłócanie fal? Albo jechać razem z nim? Nasze małe czarownice muszą wybrać, w jaki sposób chcą pokonać przeszkody przed nimi, aby osiągnąć szczęście, których tak desperacko pragną.
> 
> W przeciwnym razie wszystko, co ich czeka, to los tonący w bólu i smutku pod fasadą pokoju.

###  [Rozdział 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/34156169) : PRZERWA. Rebirth of a Demon - Prologue

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym pewna Demoniczna Wiedźma nie jest taka martwa.

### Uwagi:

> Jestem _taki_ słaby. Po prostu nie mogę trzymać się z dala od Diany Cavendish. Westchnienie.
> 
> Miej krótką lekcję historii dzięki uprzejmości tego Pomidora, który właśnie wymyśla XD

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/34156169#chapter_1_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

W innym czasie magia była celebrowana na całym świecie. Zarówno użytkownicy magii, jak i zwykli ludzie szanowali i rozumieli znaczenie magii. Zintegrowali go ze swoim codziennym życiem, używając go tak, jakby było to normalne zjawisko. A jeśli ktoś nie mógł użyć magii dla siebie, nierzadko prosił czarownicę lub innego czarownika, aby dokonał czegoś za pomocą magii. Wtedy nie brakowało użytkowników magii.

Ponad tysiąc lat temu na świecie istniało mnóstwo magii. Nie było ograniczeń w zdrowych gałęziach Yggdrasil rozsianych po całej planecie. To był główny czynnik przyczyniający się do dużej liczby użytkowników magii na świecie. Ponieważ nie brakowało magicznej energii, nie było potrzeby konkurowania o zasoby, a zatem nie było ograniczeń dla rosnącej populacji magów.

Jednak w tamtych czasach byli czarodzieje, którzy byli przede wszystkim wśród wielu użytkowników magii na świecie. Te wybitne czarownice stały się znane jako Dziewięć Starych Czarownic. Było to dziewięć najpotężniejszych i najzdolniejszych czarownic tamtych czasów. Każdy miał własne specjalizacje, każda z własnymi osiągnięciami i marzeniami.

Wielu słyszało o Woodward the Pioneer. Prawdopodobnie przywódczyni Dziewięciu Starych Czarownic, była oryginalnym posiadaczem jedynej różdżki stworzonej z gałęzi Yggdrasil: Claiomh Solias. Nigdy nie pozwalała, by tradycje lub sztywny sposób myślenia powstrzymywały jej magię. Opowiadała się raczej za elastycznością, aby magia mogła się rozwijać i ulepszać na nowe sposoby.

Jest też Beatrix the Affectionate. Starając się stworzyć społeczność, która pomogłaby innym w potrzebie, założyła rodzinę, która specjalizowała się w uzdrawiającej magii, aby zachować i kontynuować badania nad medycyną bez uprzedzeń. Dom Cavendishów przez stulecia upierał się, by uzdrawiać, kierując się mottem czułości.

Jest oczywiście pozostałych siedmiu z Dziewięciu: Jennifer, Alaya, Medea, Undine, Shakti, Nuwa i Orisha. Dzięki swoim licznym osiągnięciom te dziewięć czarownic na zawsze zostanie zapamiętanych przez historię, nawet po osiągnięciu kresu życia. Nikt, kto ceni magię, nie zna ich imion.

Jednak historia pamięta tylko te dziewięć. Nie obejmuje pewnej wiedźmy, która faktycznie była częścią oryginalnego dziewięciu starych czarownic. Czarownica, która jest teraz zapamiętana tylko jako Demon Witch i The Witch of Corruption.

Podobnie jak pozostała Dziewiątka, Goetia była wybitną czarownicą, która wyróżniała się spośród wszystkich innych. Rywalizowała z Woodward pod względem różnorodności, Beatrix pod względem talentu i Alaya pod względem kreatywności. Specjalizacja Goetii polegała na badaniu dusz i magii odpowiadającej tej dziedzinie. To była niedostatecznie zbadana kategoria, o której nikt nie wiedział. Była prawdopodobnie pierwszą badaczką, która na początku ujawniła istnienie duszy.

Ale w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów Goetia wolała zachować swoją wiedzę w tajemnicy. Nigdy nie podzieliłaby się całością swojej pracy; tylko absolutne minimum. Nie ufała reszcie ludzkości i nie wierzyła, że mogą zrozumieć złożoność jej badań i ambicji.

Nigdy nie wyrosła z tego nawyku. Nie tylko pragnęła więcej, stawiając sobie wyższe i bardziej ambitne cele, ale także oddalała się od swoich kolegów i reszty populacji ludzkiej. Im wyżej się wznosiła, tym większą pogardę odczuwała wobec mniejszych, niezdolnych członków swojej rasy. Istnienie użytkowników niemagicznych to jedno. Ale dla Goetii jeszcze większym grzechem było istnienie jako wiedźma, która ledwo miała talent i potencjał, by dorównać sobie. Dla Goetii wszystkie były bezwartościowymi porażkami, z którymi nie należy się jej kojarzyć.

Jej chciwość i duma doprowadziły ją do poszukiwania większej mocy i wiedzy. To był powód, dla którego postanowiła wyrwać się z konformizmu i przywołać jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych demonów z czyśćca, jednocześnie zawierając kontrakt z demonem, aby wzmocnić jej moce. Dzięki temu demonowi była w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad Yggdrasil i użyć jej nieskończonej magicznej energii dla siebie. Była niezrównana i prawie niezwyciężona.

Ale nie do końca nie do pobicia. I to wystarczyło, by Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic pokonały ją po długiej, żmudnej wojnie. Dziewięć starych czarownic i reszta świata nie zgadzali się z wizją Goetii, by oczyścić świat lub niegodne czarownice i użytkowników magii. Opowiadali się za daniem każdemu szansy, ponieważ nie wszyscy są równi. Byłoby niesprawiedliwe odmawianie ich, gdyby w _końcu_ mogli dokonać wielkich rzeczy.

Goetia uważała, że to nie ma znaczenia. W końcu wszyscy byli dla niej śmieciem. Jeśli Dziewięć Starych Czarownic nie zgodziło się, to po prostu oznaczało, że są również niegodne swoich tytułów. I jej wielkim wstydem było przegrać z nimi w końcu. Byli w stanie ją pokonać razem z pomocą wielu kamieni filozoficznych, aby uzupełnić brak magii z Yggdrasil.

Goetia przegrała. Dziewięć starych czarownic zamknęło ją za potężną pieczęcią i zniszczyło jej ciało, zmuszając ją do patrzenia, jak świat kontynuuje, a użytkownicy magii grzebią na swój sposób. Pozostała w stanie sprzeczności; żyje jeszcze nie.

Jednak jej działania miały swoje własne konsekwencje. Jej skażenie Yggdrasilem prawie obróciło go w popiół. Dziewięć Stare Czarownice nie miały innego wyjścia, jak tylko je zapieczętować, aby z czasem mogło się odmłodzić. Magia zaczęła słabnąć po Złotym Wieku. Czarownice również stawały się przestarzałe.

* * *

To było wtedy; to jest teraz.

Tysiące lat później Yggdrasil zostaje odrodzony i odnowiony dzięki wysiłkom dziewięciu młodych czarownic. Z jego gałęziami ponownie rozprzestrzeniającymi się po całym świecie, obecni czarodzieje nie muszą martwić się ograniczonymi dostawami magicznej energii do wykorzystania. Oznacza to, że mogą swobodnie ćwiczyć swoją magię, w ten sposób urzekając coraz więcej osób. Wreszcie magia jest ponownie wykonalnym rozwiązaniem, które może działać w połączeniu z nowoczesną nauką i technologią. To odrodzenie magii zapoczątkowuje nową erę, podobną do Złotego Wieku sprzed wielu wieków.

Nie jest to jednak raj pozbawiony problemów. Największą konsekwencją nieskończonych zapasów magii jest przebudzenie pewnych duchów i magicznych stworzeń, które polegają na dużych ilościach energii, aby utrzymać swoją formę i istnienie. Zwykle znajdują się za pieczęciami, ale mogą przebić się przez ich wiązania z wystarczającą energią.

Społeczność magów dołożyła wszelkich starań, aby dostosować się do nowego odrodzenia magii. Każda pieczęć, którą można złamać, została uwzględniona, a także zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby śledzić każdą istotę podatną na wysoką magiczną energię. A ci wystarczająco ambitni, by wykorzystać nadwyżkę magicznej energii, zostali ujarzmieni, aby zapobiec anarchii.

Przynajmniej dali z siebie _wszystko_ .

Wszyscy popełniają błędy. Lepiej jest tylko zminimalizować błędy i zapobiec popełnianiu błędów w najważniejszych sprawach. Ale czasami nieuniknione jest przeoczenie ważnego szczegółu.

Prawie dziewięć miesięcy temu pewna wiedźma próbowała złamać pieczęć wiążącą Goetię z Lasem Arcturus. Dzięki wysiłkom dwóch użytkowników magii rytuał został zatrzymany, a ludzkość została ocalona. W konsekwencji eksplozja pochłonęła życie obu użytkowników magii, z których jeden odrodził się dzięki zwykłemu zbiegowi okoliczności i szczęściu.

Ale to nie była jedyna konsekwencja.

Głęboko w Lesie Arcturus, w epicentrum starego rytuału, pewne uschłe drzewo pulsuje czerwoną krwią energią. Niewidoczne pęknięcia wiązania. Żaden człowiek nie jest tego świadkiem. Chociaż pobliskie magiczne stworzenia i duchy uciekają daleko z tego miejsca. Nawet jeśli nic nie widzą, instynkt każe im uciekać przed tym nieznanym niebezpieczeństwem.

Trzęsienie ziemi przecina zakazany las. Nie wystarczy zniekształcić płyt ziemi, ale wystarczy potrząsnąć ziemią i wprawić w szał każdą żywą istotę w pobliżu.

Gdyby ktoś był wystarczająco blisko, mógłby usłyszeć wyraźny dźwięk kobiecego głosu, kipiący z gniewu i niecierpliwości. Bezcielesny głos płaczący za tymi, którzy odmawiali jej wolności. Nawet jeśli Demoniczna Wiedźma nie zna ich imion, jej niezrozumiała furia wystarczy, by szpony strachu wbiły się głęboko w czyjeś serce.

Ale nawet jeśli pieczęć na jej duszy jest osłabiona, nic nie może zrobić bez ciała. Najbardziej zgodnym wyborem jest inny człowiek. Jednak w pobliżu nie ma nic poza kilkoma bezpańskimi zwierzętami i magicznymi stworzeniami. Nie pomieszkają jej duszy wystarczająco długo, by mogła znaleźć odpowiedniego zastępcę.

I tak Goetia decyduje się czekać. Będzie czekać na odpowiedni moment, aż odpowiednia wiedźma przyjdzie do niej, gotowa do wzięcia. Ale najpierw musi poczynić odpowiednie przygotowania.

Mały, purpurowy pączek rozpada się na powierzchni ze środka pęknięcia w ziemi. Duże, uschnięte drzewo w pobliżu wydaje się wyginać nad nim, rzucając cień, który zapewnia mu pożywienie zamiast światła słonecznego. Pomimo tego, że nie jest większy niż pięść młodej dziewczyny, żadne magiczne stworzenie nie odważy się zdenerwować nowo narodzonego kwiatu.

Wkrótce. Ona _się_ zemści. Oczyści ten świat z nieczystości. Ukarze tych, którzy zrobili jej krzywdę.

Zaczynając od dwóch czarodziejów, którzy powstrzymali ją przed powrotem do świata, tak jak słusznie powinna.

### Uwagi:

> Witam wszystkich, którzy przeczytali inne historie z serii „Naprawianie serc”. Witam tych, którzy właśnie przybyli! Proponuję najpierw przeczytać inne historie, zanim przejdę dalej (zwłaszcza _Heart of Iron_ i _Heart of Steel_ ). Ta historia jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją tych dwóch, więc będziesz potrzebować trochę kontekstu, aby ją zrozumieć.
> 
> Mówiąc o innych historiach, zaktualizowałem ich okładki na FFN, aby wszystkie trzy główne historie z serii „Mending Heart” miały okładki ( _uśmiech się_ nie liczy). Trzy przypuszczenia, co każdy z nich reprezentuje.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia dotyczące tej historii zostaną odpowiednio zaktualizowane. Zwróć uwagę, że oficjalnie zostało to ulepszone do oceny M. W tym będzie dużo bólu.
> 
> Podobnie jak w przypadku _Heart of Steel_ , zakończę tę historię szczęśliwym akcentem. Zakończę to szczęśliwym Diakko. Złamałem się, ale też złożyłem z powrotem. Droga do szczęścia jest długa i żmudna, ale tam dotrą.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Imię Goetii zostało zainspirowane Sługą klasy Bestii o tym samym imieniu z Losu / Wielkiego Zakonu.
> 
> Jednak koncepcja Czarownicy korupcji jest w rzeczywistości inspirowana przez Alejandrinę114 z FFN, który jest również tym, który zainspirował większość tej historii. Początkowo nie zamierzałem pisać sequela _Heart of Steel_ . Ale dała mi kilka pomysłów, z którymi mogłem pracować i które mogłem włączyć do serii „Mending Heart”. Więc pokręciłem się z tym.


	47. Rozdział 2: Akt VI Wierzące serce to magia każdego - Festiwal Samhain

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym zaczynamy tę historię od szczęśliwego festiwalu do świętowania!

### Uwagi:

> Jest piosenka! Tym razem włączam tylko angielskie tłumaczenie, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że przerwy są łatwiejsze do rozróżnienia. Poza tym ta piosenka jest dłuższa, więc wydaje się, że jest bardziej zagracona. W każdym razie angielskie tłumaczenie jest kursywą.
> 
> Jeśli zgadniesz, że Lotte jest piosenkarką, to nie dostaniesz ciastek, ponieważ jestem przewidywalny jak ten XD
> 
> Link do piosenki, I'll Find You Sooner Than the Stars, jest [tutaj](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eC-60BeGrLM) .

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/34342569#chapter_2_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Każdego roku pod koniec miesiąca odbywa się święto upamiętniające zakończenie żniw. Jest to święto odbywające się corocznie w Luna Nova Magical Academy. I w tym roku nie jest inaczej.

Wangari odchrząkuje, potrząsając mikrofonem z różdżką. „Saa, dotarliśmy do ostatniego aktu festiwalu Samhain! Jak tylko zabrzmi dzwon o północy, ten ostatni spektakl oznaczy koniec!” Wangari zeskakuje ze swojej miotły na scenę. Gdy stoi, światła sceny skupiają się na niej. Unosi wolną rękę i kontynuuje: - Podobnie jak w zeszłym roku, nie będzie rytuału poświęcenia, odkąd księżniczka Vajarois ruszyła dalej. Zamiast tego ciesz się tym specjalnym występem tych dziewięciu czarownic!

Jedna z pań siedzących przy stole sędziowskim wypuszcza kłąb dymu z papierosa. - _Wreszcie_ . _Kończyły_ mi się papierosy do palenia.

Czerwony ptak wielkości głowy Amelii kraknie obok niej, zgadzając się.

„Dlatego fajka jest bardziej praktyczna, Amelio” - mówi platynowa blondynka siedząca po drugiej stronie stołu.

Starsza wiedźma w środku obu próbuje - i nie udaje się - powstrzymać jej brwi przed drżeniem z irytacji. - Ucieka mi, dlaczego w ogóle konieczne jest, abyście oboje palili. To jest nieokrzesane i wyniszczające.

Amelia się śmieje. - Wciąż masz to w dupie, co, Dorlin?

Starsza wiedźma spogląda gniewnie na głowę Domu Lefevre. - A ty nadal jesteś dzieckiem, Amelio Lefevre.

\- Och, uspokój się. Nadal nie jesteś zły, że dostałem pozwolenie na zatrzymanie mojego, och, jak to nazwałeś? Mój „konglomerat niebezpiecznych bestii” w mojej posiadłości, prawda?

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że był to jeden z pierwszych twoich aktów jako nowego ministra magii. Rakshtha Chavla odchyla się do tyłu i kręci fajką. - Ze wszystkich swoich priorytetów zdecydowałeś się obrać za cel regulacje Domu Lefevre dotyczące magicznych stworzeń. Co zrobiłaś tej biednej kobiecie, Amelii?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Może coś się stało z moją siostrą.

\- Wystarczy - warczy Dorlin. - Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle się nie zmieniliście. Gdybym wiedział, że oboje będziecie nie do zniesienia, odrzuciłbym prośbę Holbrooke.

Amelia przewraca oczami. - Jedynym powodem, dla którego tu jestem, jest to, że ta cholerna Pavlova odrzuciła zaproszenie, gdy tylko usłyszała _,_ że będziesz obecny. Widzę, że ta kobieta nadal nienawidzi rządu z jej wnętrznościami. to napięcie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Nie przy wszystkich twoich zmartwieniach. "

„Jej brat był wspólnikiem planów Aileen Bradley w Lesie Arcturus na początku tego roku” - stwierdza Dorlin. „Oczekuje się, że będziemy musieli przesłuchać Sophię Pavlova w celu uzyskania informacji. Zwłaszcza, że sam Egor Pavlova nie żyje”.

Rakshtha wzdycha. - To prawdopodobnie jedyny powód, dla którego wszyscy opuściliście mój pałac tak szybko, jak to zrobiliście. Przynajmniej Arshad żyje, żebyś mógł dręczyć. Rakshtha zaciąga się fajką. - Cóż, przyjechałem tylko dlatego, że słyszałem, jak pewna Bananowa Księżniczka i jej nieszczęście z dziewczyną będzie prowadzić ten ostatni akt. To powinno być coś.

W oddali zegar w Luna Nova wybija północ, sygnalizując koniec nocy i początek nowego początku. Gdy dźwięk rozbrzmiewa w całym regionie, publiczność cichnie i czeka w ciszy. Ale w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich lat, milczenie to nie jest uroczystą żałobą ducha w wielkim bólu. To cisza pełnego szacunku oczekiwania na ten ostatni występ.

Amelia się uśmiecha. "Nawet w tej dusznej starej szkole, zobaczmy, co ci dwaj mają do zaoferowania!"

Wangari opuszcza scenę, gdy gasną światła. Zza sceny pokazuje Constanze kciuki w górę. Constanze pokazuje jej kciuki do góry i zaczyna. Zatrzaskuje gogle na miejscu i za pomocą różdżki odpala znajdujące się obok niej gigantyczne działo. Dłońmi uszy usłyszeć jak okładka pędów armatnich się z głośnym _boomu_ .

Oczy wszystkich podążają za strzałem w niebo. Z czarnym płótnem nocy jako tłem, bomba eksploduje w lawinę tęczowych fajerwerków.

Wangari wskazuje na niebo. „Spójrz! Wielki Wóz z pewnością wygląda dziś pięknie!”

Ze wszystkich gwiazd na niebie siedem gwiazd tworzących Wielki Wóz wydaje się świecić jaśniej niż wszystkie. Wydaje się, że jedna z gwiazd odrywa się od reszty konstelacji i szybuje w kierunku Ziemi. Gdy zbliża się do publiczności, mogą zacząć dostrzegać kształt…

„Czy to latający słoń ?!” Wangari krzyczy.

Zwierzę białego światła przelatuje przez publiczność, używając nienaturalnie dużych uszu, aby wprawić je w powietrze. Oczy publiczności podążają za eterycznym słoniem i krótką smugą białego światła z jego ogona.

Znając jej wskazówkę, Constanze wyjmuje pilota i przełącza kilka przełączników, aby włączyć światła na scenie. W przeciwieństwie do standardowego żółtego światła używanego w innych przedstawieniach, te światła są bardziej mieszanką zielonego i żółtego.

Po obejrzeniu stadionu słoń zatrzymuje się na środku sceny i powoli ląduje. Wraz ze spadkiem wysokości, jego forma zaczyna zmieniać się w biały kapelusz z żółtym krzyżem otoczonym czerwonym diamentem. Większa koncentracja białego światła otacza stworzenie w kuli, gdy powoli zmienia formę.

Światło rozprasza się w niewielkim wybuchu magii, odsłaniając pewną Atsuko Kagari, która macha rękami po ukłonie na powitanie. Zamiast swojego standardowego munduru Luna Nova ma na sobie strój podobny - jeśli nie dokładnie taki sam jak - stary kostium Shiny Chariot. Wszystko jest takie samo, nawet do kapelusza.

"To Akko!" - oznajmia Wangari.

Akko krzyczy donośnym, pewnym siebie głosem: „Zaczynajmy!”

Akko macha różdżką i kieruje ją w stronę ziemi. " _**Shyral Mryuerre**_ !"

Strumień wody tryska z jej różdżki. Gigantyczne fale wypływają z Akko w epicentrum w kierunku tłumu. Ale kiedy wszyscy szykują się na uderzenie, zdają sobie sprawę, że woda przepływa bez ich czucia. W rzeczywistości mogą nawet oddychać, mimo że pozornie są pod wodą.

\- Ech? Co to za woda? Och, czy to może być to samo zaklęcie, które Diana Cavendish użyła dwa lata temu ?! Mówi Wangari.

Fale uspokajają się, pozostawiając jedynie warstwę stojącej wody pokrywającej ziemię. Jego głębiny nieznane; wydaje się na tyle głęboki, że nikt nie może zobaczyć ziemi, ale także niewystarczająco, aby woda była ciemna.

Akko odwraca różdżkę w siebie. „ _**Metamorphie Fociesse**_ !”

Formę Akko otacza zielona energia. Pojawia się jako okrągła, humanoidalna ryba.

"Yuhp!"

Akko nurkuje w wodzie poza zasięgiem wzroku, pozostawiając scenę pustą, aż woda znów się uspokoi.

\- A teraz dokąd poszedł Akko? Wangari zastanawia się. - Czekaj, czy ktoś jeszcze to słyszy?

Znajomy głos mówi wyraźnie, aby wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć. Chociaż nikt jej nie może zobaczyć, publiczność skupia się na tafli wody, skąd wydaje się dochodzić głos.

„ _Stworzenie świętej grzywy,_

_Pochłoń światło gwiazd_

_I powstań z tej tryskającej wiosny._

_**Tiphillie Lirullianae**_ ! ”

Białe stworzenie wyskakuje z wody w niebo. Jego zielona grzywa faluje na wietrze, gdy światło księżyca odbija się od rogu na jego głowie. A na jego plecach jest nikt inny jak sama Diana Cavendish.

\- To Diana Cavendish! I nie mniej na jednorożcu! Wangari krzyczy. „To naprawdę wspaniały widok!”

Chór ochów rozbrzmiewa wśród publiczności. W szczególności Amelia nie może powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

„Teraz _to_ wspaniały jednorożec! Te Cavendishes jesteś pewien szczęście.”

„Obrońca Domu Cavendishów. Wciąż zadziwia mnie, że młoda dziedziczka potrafi przywołać ducha boskiego w tak młodym wieku” - zauważa z podziwem Dorlin.

\- Czy to nie twój drugi raz, kiedy to widzisz? Pyta Rakshtha.

„I nadal mnie to zaskakuje”.

Gdy Diana i jej znajomy krążą wokół stadionu w powietrzu, kolejna kolumna wody wystrzeliwuje w górę w niebo. Dwie wiedźmy na miotle jeżdżą po wodzie i wybiegają z wody, aby spotkać się z Dianą w powietrzu. Jednym z nich jest Akko, z powrotem do jej ludzkiej postaci. Ten, który leci na miotle, jest reprezentantem drużyny zielonych.

Amanda odwraca się i uśmiecha się. "Akko!"

Akko kiwa głową. "Gotowy!"

Amanda leci wysoko w powietrze. Kiedy jest już wystarczająco wysoko, ustawia się wzdłuż, tak aby miotła nie była skierowana dziobem w niebo. Gdy już się uspokoją, Akko spina kostki i obraca się na miotle, aż jej głowa wskazuje na ziemię.

Dorlin marszczy brwi. - Czy ta dziewczyna…?

Akko puszcza kostki i zaczyna opadać na ziemię.

Wangari pochyla się z mikrofonem do twarzy. "Akko upada na ziemię ?! Bez miotły ?!"

Fajka Rakshthy wypada z jej dłoni, gdy papieros Amelii wypada z jej ust.

Tłum wstrzymuje oddech. Akko nie wydaje się mieć żadnych planów, aby powstrzymać grawitację przed przyciągnięciem jej bliżej ziemi. Wszystko, co robi, to wyciąga różdżkę, ale nie rzuca nią żadnych zaklęć.

"Jasna!" Amanda wrzeszczy z powietrza.

Wracając na scenę, która jest jedynym miejscem, w którym nie ma wody, Jasminka wypuszcza gigantyczną armatę spersonalizowaną osobiście przez Constanze. Przygotowuje strzał z różdżką i ustawia go tak, aby wystrzelił tam, gdzie chce, w kierunku nieba.

"Bomby precz!"

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery i tak dalej. Ciągłe strzały przypadkowych wypchanych zwierząt wystrzeliwują z armaty z dużą prędkością w ramach spadającej trajektorii Akko.

Zanim przejdzie obok nich podczas upadku, Akko rzuca " _**Metamorphie Fociesse**_ !"

Zamiast tylko jednego, Akko porusza różdżką po łuku, aby objąć wszystkie wypchane zwierzęta zaklęciem. Wypchane lalki jedna po drugiej zamieniają się w różne zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia świetlne. Lecą po niebie jak spadające gwiazdy, niektóre przelatują przez publiczność, by lekko je szturchnąć.

Przy stole sędziowskim obok sędziów krąży słoń i żółw, jakby się przywitali. Przynajmniej tak myślą wiedźmy, dopóki oboje nie ruszą w stronę Amelii i Rakshthy, podniosą upuszczonego papierosa i fajkę i wrzucą je do basenu z wodą.

Zwierzęta światła są znacznie bardziej posłuszne wobec reszty publiczności. W szczególności mała mysz ociera się o policzek dziewczyny o długich czarnych włosach. Młoda wiedźma chichocze i przytula małe zwierzę, zanim odskoczy z powrotem w niebo.

Uśmiech Akko zmienia się w nerwowy grymas. "Uh, ok, spadanie nadal nie jest zabawne!"

Biała plama zbliża się do niej i podnosi ją. Następną rzeczą, o której wie Akko, jest to, że siedzi na grzbiecie białego jednorożca sprzed wcześniej, z ramionami owiniętymi wokół pewnej brytyjskiej wiedźmy.

\- Tak jak ćwiczyliśmy, prawda? Diana odwraca się z lekkim uśmiechem.

Akko się uśmiecha. "Tak!"

Za zasłonami na scenie Hannah i Barbara kiwają sobie głowami.

"A następny w kolejności to my!" Hannah mówi.

"Tak!"

Constanze podnosi tablicę z napisem: „Przestań flirtować i podążaj za wskazówką”.

Jasminka się uśmiecha. "Uroczy."

"Naprawdę?" Sucy chyba tak nie myśli.

"Nie flirtujemy!" Hannah wrzeszczy w odpowiedzi.

Barbara wstrzymuje oddech. „Ach! Musimy iść!”

Hannah i Barbara wsiadają na miotły i skandują: „ _**Tia Freyre**_ !”

Obaj wylatują na scenę, ciągnąc Constanze, Sucy i Jasminkę przez linę, stabilizatory i platformę, na której trzymane są trzy wiedźmy i maszyna, która wygląda jak gigantyczny odkurzacz. Hannah i Barbara kontynuują podróż po wodzie i działają jak łódź ciągnąca narty, która pozwala ich pasażerom na jazdę po wodzie.

Gdy Hannah i Barbara przejeżdżają przez basen, Constanze aktywuje gigantyczną maszynę u jej boku, podczas gdy Jasminka trzyma przyssawkę, aby skierować ją na ziemię. Gigantyczny odkurzacz z zaczarowanym zbiornikiem pozwala jej wyssać całą wodę ze stadionu, mimo że wydaje się nieskończona. Gdy większość wody zniknie, Hannah i Barbara wykonują jeszcze jedną rundę, aby Sucy mogła wylać miksturę na trawę.

Akko zaciska pięść. „Świetnie! Teraz pora na grzyby!”

Amanda blednie, lecąc obok Diany i Akko. „Uh, proszę, nigdy więcej tego nie mów”.

\- Hę? Co ja powiedziałem? Akko szuka pomocy u Diany.

Diana kręci głową. - Też nie mam pojęcia. Ach, Sucy naprawdę przeszła samą siebie.

"Co-?"

„Co teraz ?! Czekaj, dlaczego to wydaje się znajome ?!” Wangari krzyczy.

Ziemia się trzęsie. Oczy wszystkich zwracają się na ziemię, gdy coś wydaje się wypychać w górę i na zewnątrz. Grzyby różnych gatunków i kolorów wyrastają z ziemi i rosną na tyle wysoko, że osiągają wysokość najwyższego siedzenia na stadionie.

Wangari potrząsa głową z odrętwienia i kontynuuje: „Grzyby ?! Znowu grzyby ?!”

Sucy chichocze i chwyta miotłę. "Nie mam tego dość."

Hannah i Barbara wykrzywiają się, a Constanze przewraca oczami. Ale każdy z nich wsiada na własne miotły i wylatuje ze sceny, nie mówiąc nic o dziwnych zainteresowaniach Sucy.

Gdy grzyby skończą rosnąć, Diana kieruje swojego wierzchowca w dół na szczyt jednej z grzybowych czapek. Ona i Akko zsiadają i machają różdżkami.

Diana pieści bok twarzy jednorożca. - Dziękuję, Alcaeusie. Świetnie się spisałeś.

Jednorożec pochyla głowę i cofa się, by pozwolić Akko i Dianie na swoją przestrzeń.

„Świat może być dużym, ciemnym miejscem” - mówi Akko. - Więc zapal to, Lotte!

Otwiera się jeden z grzybów. Lotte wylatuje z otworu na miotle, trzymając ją jedną ręką nieruchomo, podczas gdy drugą trzyma różdżkę uniesioną jako pseudomikrofon.

Lotte bierze głęboki oddech. I zaczyna śpiewać.

_Hej, czy nie wrócisz wkrótce do domu?_

Małe światełka tańczą i pękają wokół Lotte, podążając za jej głosem, zapewniając w tle muzykę niezbędną do uzupełnienia jej piosenki. Tłum milknie, czekając, aż będzie kontynuowała.

_W noce, kiedy moje westchnienia kołyszą półksiężycem_

_Zamykam oczy i myślę tylko o tobie._

_Czuję potrzebę zobaczenia się, chce się płakać, czuć się romantycznie_

_Niech te uczucia cię dosięgną_

_W końcu zawsze wiem,_

_Na wiele sposobów… tak bardzo się starasz!_

_Ten, którego kocham, jest tak silny, że się martwię_

_Pokaż swoją słabą stronę tylko mnie_

_Znajdę cię wcześniej niż gwiazdy_

_Czy nie wrócisz wkrótce do domu?_

Według sędziów, Amelia wzdycha, gdy czerwony ptak obok niej nagle krakuje i leci w powietrze bez jej głosu. Płomienie pochłaniają całe jego ciało, tworząc aurę płonącej czerwieni. Zatrzymuje się przez Lotte, trzepocząc skrzydłami na tyle daleko, że Lotte może poczuć żar płomieni, ale nie może jej polizać.

(… Feniks ?!)

Lotte spogląda w dół na grzybkową czapkę, w której jest Akko. Jej kolega z drużyny pokazuje jej kciuki do góry i macha różdżką z Dianą u jej boku. Razem wysyłają deszcz świateł, aby zachęcić Lotte do kontynuowania.

Lotte odpowiada pewnym skinieniem głowy.

_Nawet jeśli jesteśmy daleko od siebie, nasze uczucia łączą się ze sobą_

_Więc mogę powiedzieć, że możesz być teraz samotny_

" _Zadzwoń do mnie. Przylecę!" Tak, to właśnie chcę powiedzieć_

_Ale nie chcę ci przeszkadzać_

_Ale widzisz..._

_Naprawdę chcę cię zobaczyć, naprawdę chcę płakać_

_Wiem, że robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, rozumiem_

_Widzisz, jesteś mi tak drogi_

_Więc będę czekał na ciebie, zawsze, będę czekał_

"Lotte! Masz więcej gości!" Woła Sucy.

Z horyzontu pojawiają się liczne magiczne stworzenia i duchy, które dołączają do zabawy. Stworzenia o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach, różnych kolorach i formach. Ich obecność dodaje koloru i ożywienia serdecznemu występowi.

„Amelio, wyglądasz, jakbyś była zakochana,” dokucza Rakshtha.

„Nie masz _żadnego_ pojęcia.”

Feniks Amelii rozpina skrzydła, zapalając czerwone płomienie, aby oświetlić wykonawców. W tym samym czasie tłum zachęca Lotte do dokończenia piosenki.

_Ten, którego kocham, jest tak silny, że się martwię_

_Pokaż swoją słabą stronę tylko mnie_

_Znajdę cię wcześniej niż gwiazdy_

_Czy nie wrócisz wkrótce do domu?_

_Ten, którego kocham - gdzie oni się podziali?_

_Patrzenie na nocne niebo napełnia mnie romantycznym uczuciem_

_Znajdę cię zanim ktokolwiek inny_

_Czy nie wrócisz wkrótce do domu?_

_Hej, czy nie wrócisz wkrótce do domu?_

Lotte opuszcza różdżkę, pozwalając, by jej głos przeszedł w ciszę. Oprócz niej feniks nagle kracze i prawie wytrąca ją z miotły. Ale to nie jest tym, co ją najbardziej zaskakuje.

Ogłuszający ryk rozlega się po całym stadionie. Studenci i profesorowie klaszczą i wiwatują, gdy piosenka się kończy. Tłum wiwatuje, gdy w tle wybuchają światła i gwiazdy. Nawet profesorowie, którzy normalnie patrzą z góry na tego rodzaju obnoszenie się z magią, nie mogą powstrzymać uśmiechu i klaskać. Słychać nawet niezbyt słabe okrzyki typu „Kyaaahhhh! Lotte ma taki wspaniały głos!”. i "Lotte jest super!"

Gdy adrenalina spada, Lotte zdaje sobie sprawę z całej uwagi skupionej na niej. W tym tempie jej twarz zmieni kolor na tak czerwony, że feniks Amelii będzie uciekał po jej pieniądze.

Omawiany feniks zanurza głowę i panuje w płomieniach. Lotte ma wrażenie, że boski ptak kłania się przed jej występem.

Ostatnim potężnym krakaniem feniks wzbija się w niebo i wraca do swojego właściciela. Lotte traktuje to jako wskazówkę, by zejść na ziemię i dołączyć do innych, gdy wszyscy się zbierają.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi Akko, jest objęcie Lotte ramionami w dużym uścisku. "Lotte, to było niesamowite!"

Lotte chichocze nerwowo. „Martwiłem się, jak dobrze wyjdzie piosenka, ponieważ jest dłuższa niż ta, którą śpiewałem za pierwszym razem. Nigdy wcześniej nie występowałem dla tak dużej publiczności…”

„I świetnie się spisałeś! Super!” Akko nalega.

\- Hej, przestań ją dusić! Mówi Barbara. „Dyrektorka Holbrooke zamyka festiwal!”

Teraz, gdy ostatni akt się skończył, Holbrooke, Wangari i inni profesorowie mogą udać się na środek sceny, aby zakończyć wieczór.

Holbrooke odchrząkuje, po czym mówi: „Wspaniały występ dziewięciu utalentowanych młodych czarownic”.

Wangari kradnie mikrofon i krzyczy: „Dajcie z siebie jeszcze raz dla tych facetów! Akko, Diana, Constanze, Jasminka, Hannah - o rany, to wiele imion - Barbara, Sucy, Amanda i oczywiście wspaniała Lotte Yanson! "

Publiczność klaszcze i wiwatuje ponownie, zgodnie z sugestią Wangari. Twarz Lotte znów się rozjaśnia od tak dużej uwagi. Amanda podchodzi nawet, by poklepać ją po plecach.

Holbrooke odchrząkuje i cofa mikrofon. Jej oczy miękną, gdy spoglądają na dziewięć szczęśliwych czarownic. „Tak, to był naprawdę wspaniały występ”.

(Naprawdę zaszli tak daleko.)

„Tym samym kończymy tegoroczny Festiwal Samhain w naszej Akademii Luna Nova. W związku z finalizacją głosowań, chciałbym jeszcze coś ogłosić”.

Finneran podaje Holbrooke złożoną kartkę papieru. Holbrooke otwiera ją i raz czyta sobie to nazwisko, a jej oczy rozjaśniają się, słysząc to imię.

„Mam zaszczyt ogłosić, że tegoroczna Moonlit Witch będzie… panną Lotte Yanson!”

Tłum jeszcze raz ryczy. Wszyscy się tego spodziewali. Wszyscy to przewidzieli.

Przynajmniej wszyscy oprócz zwycięzcy.

„Eh? _Ehhhhh_ ?!” Lotte płacze.

"Idź Lotte, idź!" Akko krzyczy, popychając Lotte na scenę. "Chodź! Nie każ wszystkim czekać!"

„A-ale-!”

Sucy chichocze. „Pospiesz się i weź już ten brzydki kapelusz i pelerynę. Jak inaczej zamierzają zamknąć ten program?”

Większość nacisków Akko zabiera Lotte na scenę z profesorami. Nawet wtedy stopy Lotte są tak zamarznięte, że może stawiać tylko małe, skromne kroki z pochyloną głową i szkarłatną twarzą.

Przynajmniej jej pochylona głowa pozwala Holbrooke z łatwością założyć jej kapelusz. Zapina też płaszcz wokół ramion Lotte, aby zakończyć koronację.

„Gratulacje, panno Yanson”, mówi Holbrooke z uśmiechem.

Niewiele rzeczy może zrobić Lotte z tak oszołomioną głową, poza skinięciem głową. Holbrooke musi sama położyć ręce na ramionach Lotte i skierować biedną dziewczynę w stronę publiczności.

Wiwaty mogły ucichnąć, ale nie wygląda na to, żeby klaskanie ustało, dopóki Lotte sama coś nie powie.

"JA-"

Publiczność ucisza się, czekając, aż Lotte będzie kontynuować.

"Dz-dziękuję bardzo!" - mówi Lotte. Podąża za nim z kokardą tak nisko, że jej kapelusz spada ze sceny. To tylko powoduje, że już czerwone policzki Lotte palą się jeszcze jaśniej.

Tłum, profesorowie i pozostałe osiem czarownic nie mogą powstrzymać się od śmiechu. W tym momencie Lotte nie jest pewna, jak jej głowa nie eksplodowała od przeciążenia emocjami.

Holbrooke chichocze, kręcąc głową. „To kończy tegoroczny Festiwal Samhain! Dziękuję za przybycie!”

"Lotte!" Akko dzwoni, machając do przyjaciółki, żeby do nich dołączyła.

„Muszę przyznać, że te dziewczyny naprawdę przeszły same siebie” - chwali Finneran.

„Wygląda na to, że choreografię zaplanowali głównie Atsuko Kagari i profesor Ursula” - mówi Badcock.

Nelson dumnie kiwa głową. „Widziałeś ich technikę latania? Muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo dumny”.

„Oczekiwano, że Diana zdobędzie tytuł Moonlit Witch na pierwszym roku, ale nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że Atsuko Kagari pojawi się w następnym roku. A teraz Lotte Yanson”. Po raz pierwszy Finneran uśmiecha się do tej psotnej grupy małych czarownic. - Widzę, że jest to dzieło dość utalentowanej grupy czarownic.

„Tak, ten występ był niewiarygodny” - zauważa głos, który nie należy do jednego z profesorów. - Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, przez co przeszli niecały rok temu.

\- Podobał ci się program, ministrze Dorlin? Pyta Holbrooke.

„Muszę przyznać, że tegoroczny występ był jeszcze bardziej spektakularny niż w pierwszym”. Patrzy w stronę zgromadzenia dziewcząt. "To niezdarne rzucanie zaklęć Atsuko Kagari wciąż istnieje, ale jest połączone z odpowiednią organizacją, aby wyglądało na rzeczywisty występ, a nie tylko przypadkową improwizację. Nie spodziewałem się, że dziewczyna bez magicznego tła rzuci zaklęcie takie jak _Shyral Mryuerre,_ więc dobrze po zaledwie dwóch latach nauki. Opanowanie również zaklęcia metamorfozy… ”

„Byłoby to zasługą odpowiednio Diany Cavendish i profesor Ursuli” - mówi Finneran.

\- Ach tak, młoda Cavendish użyła tego zaklęcia na pierwszym roku. To właśnie przyniosło jej wtedy tytuł. Dorlin wpatruje się w wspomnianą wiedźmę. „Nawet po tylu latach wciąż jest równie obiecująca jak poprzednio”.

\- Czy jesteś zadowolony z nocnej inspekcji? Pyta Holbrooke.

Finneran łapie słabo zawoalowaną irytację ukrytą za pełnym szacunku uśmiechem. Chociaż nie jest jej miejscem, by go komentować, zwłaszcza z publicznością. Postanawia więc zachować tę myśl dla siebie.

Dorlin albo tego nie zauważa, albo nie dba o to. - Tak, dziękuję za zaproszenie, dyrektorko Holbrooke. Mam wiele do udokumentowania w moim raporcie za miesiąc.

"Pomimo twojej satysfakcji zakładam, że będę czekał na kolejne zawiadomienie o twojej następnej wizycie?"

"To jest poprawne." Dorlin zatrzymuje się, zanim zdąży odejść za daleko. - Chociaż mogę skłonić innych do przesunięcia kolejnej wizyty o dwa miesiące. I spróbuję wysłać kogoś, komu ufam, jeśli nie będę mógł przyjść sam.

Holbrooke kiwa głową. „Dziękuję, panie ministrze”.

„To tylko dzieci; to rozumiem. Jednak cud jest cudem. Nie dyskryminuje i może dotyczyć każdego. A nasza fascynacja cudami nie pozwala nam być pod tym względem łaskawym. mogę zachować normalne życie Diany Cavendish. Ale wiedz, że są granice tego, co mogę zrobić, nawet jako Minister Magii. "

„Rozumiemy” - brzmią wszystkie odpowiedzi Holbrooke.

Dorlin odchodzi. Holbrooke jest jedynym profesorem, który pozostaje na scenie i obserwuje, jak Minister opuszcza teren szkoły, zanim pomoże innym zakończyć tę pełną wrażeń noc.

* * *

Nawet po rozproszeniu się tłumu i upadku atmosfery Amanda nie może przestać śmiać się z wciąż czerwonej twarzy Lotte.

„Rany, myślę, że pokonałeś przyjęcie do nagrody Diany i Akko z takim rumieńcem w pojedynkę,” śmieje się Amanda. - Próbujesz dać temu feniksowi szansę za pieniądze?

Dziewięć czarownic postanawia pozostać przy scenie, aby porozmawiać i odpocząć po męczącym występie. Jest jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim profesorowie będą musieli posłać studentów do łóżek. Do tego czasu uczniowie spędzą tyle czasu, ile tylko mogą, zanim Festiwal Samhain naprawdę się zakończy.

„Ale… Akko! Zawsze chciałeś być Czarownicą w świetle księżyca! Tak jak Rydwan, prawda ?!” Lotte spogląda od Akko do Diany. - A Diana jest znacznie lepszą czarownicą ode mnie! Jeśli już, przynajmniej wy dwoje zasługujecie na zwycięstwo!

„To znaczy, to nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie zdobyłem tytułu. Pamiętasz zeszły rok?” Akko wzrusza ramionami. „Jednorazowe zrobienie tego jest dla mnie w porządku”.

„Przestań już być taki skromny” - drwi Hannah. - Tytuł powinien być nadawany utalentowanym czarownicom. Profesorowie nie daliby go nikomu, gdyby się nie okazywali.

„I naprawdę zachwyciłeś tłum” - mówi Amanda.

Barbara kiwa głową. - Naprawdę na to zasługujesz, Lotte.

„Tytuł Moonlit Witch będzie się wyróżniał w twoim CV” - mówi Diana.

„Wszyscy…” Lotte poprawia kapelusz, który jest tylko trochę za duży na głowie. "Dzięki…"

„Pomyśleć, że cały akt kończący miał Lotte na środku sceny. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami byłej artystki i jej fana” - mówi Sucy.

Wszyscy oprócz Akko i Diany rzucają Sucy zmieszane spojrzenie.

\- Myślałem, że profesor Ursula i Akko to zaplanowali? Hannah mówi. - O kim mówisz?

"Ah nie ważne."

"Gratulacje, Lotte!" - mówi Ursula, kierując się w stronę grupy. Obok niej jest Croix, Amelia i Rakshtha.

\- Czekaj, od kiedy tu byłeś, profesorze Croix ?! Pyta Akko.

\- Miło cię znowu widzieć, Akko - wita się Croix. - Byłam z Cha- prof. Urszulą na widowni. Otrzymałam specjalne pozwolenie na przyjazd dzięki temu, że nasz nowy minister był jednym z sędziów w tym roku. Wy, dziewczyny, daliście dobry występ.

Amelia uśmiecha się złośliwie. - To był całkiem niezły występ jak na kilkoro dzieciaków. Kiedy spotkałem cię tyle miesięcy temu w Lesie Arcturus, nie sądziłem, że ukrywasz tak wielki potencjał! Nawet zawołałeś mojego ptaka!

Feniks obok jej krakania.

„Lotte zawsze potrafiła rozmawiać z duchami za pomocą swoich piosenek” - mówi Akko. "Ona jest taka niesamowita!"

"Czy piosenka mogłaby być inspirowana przez pewną młodą parę?" Croix drażni się, gdy zbliża się do ich grupy z Ursulą u boku.

W oczach Akko gromadzą się łzy. „Lotte…”

Lotte się uśmiecha. „Cóż, wiele z nich _jest_ , jak doszedłem do zrozumienia Akko. Więc można powiedzieć, że”.

„Ale tak naprawdę to był wspaniały występ. Od lat nie widziałem czegoś tak spektakularnego” - mówi Croix.

„Ach, ale nie mógłbym tego zrobić bez wszystkich innych!” - mówi Lotte. - Zwłaszcza profesor Ursula i Akko! To oni wszystko koordynowali!

Amanda szydzi. - Heh. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się dobrze wykonać to pierwsze zaklęcie, Akko. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Akko odwraca głowę. "Co to ma znaczyć?!"

„Of _Oczywiście_ , że miał rację! Miała pomocy Diany, mimo wszystko!” Barbara wtrąca się.

„Tak! Bez Diany Akko byłaby beznadziejna” - dodaje Hannah. - Jakby Akko mogła zajść tak daleko bez Diany.

„To nieprawda” - argumentuje Lotte. „Akko bardzo się poprawiła od samego początku, ponieważ stara się bez względu na to, jak bardzo się to udaje.

\- Zresztą nie tak, że na początku miała wiele do zrobienia - ciągnie Sucy. „Bardzo pomaga, gdy zaczynasz z niczym”.

„Hej, dlaczego to brzmi tak, jakby wszyscy znowu się ze mnie naśmiewali ?!” Akko jęczy. „Minęły już dwa lata i nikt nadal we mnie nie wierzy ?!”

„Jednak będąc w stanie przywołać tak wiele magicznych stworzeń na raz…” Rakshtha kręci fajką. „To nie jest coś, co powinno być skromne”.

Amelia kiwa głową. - Rzeczy na wysokim poziomie. Powiedz Yanson, masz chwilę?

Lotte prostuje ramiona. „T-tak ?!”

Rakshtha chichocze, gdy Amelia prowadzi Lotte na bok, by mogły spokojnie porozmawiać. Ale Lotte nie jest osobą, dla której Rakshtha jest tutaj.

„Dobrze widzieć, że dobrze sobie radzisz, Bananowa Księżniczko” - mówi Rakshtha. "Wygląda na to, że dzieło Sophii działa dobrze dla ciebie."

Amanda próbuje powstrzymać chichot ręką. „B-Banana Princess ?!”

Diana wzdycha, ale ignoruje niedojrzałość Amandy. „Tak, wszystko poszło dobrze. Nasze comiesięczne sesje fizjoterapii również przebiegały bez trudności”.

Amanda chwyta się za ramię Akko. - Akko! Ta pani właśnie nazwała Diany „Bananową Księżniczką!”

Akko przechyla głowę. "Czy to naprawdę takie zabawne? Myślę, że to słodkie!"

„To tylko dlatego, że prawdopodobnie wymyśliłeś dla niej własne imiona dla zwierząt” - mówi Sucy.

Akko się rumieni. - To…! Dobra, skąd wiedziałeś?

"Ty mówisz przez sen."

„Cóż, Diana niczego nie zaprzecza. Więc twój związek też musi się układać” - zauważa męski głos.

Diana mruga. Mówca jest niewątpliwie jej kuzynem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak Diana nie może powstrzymać się od pozostawania na cienkiej bliznie biegnącej przez grzbiet jego nosa.

Wyrywa się z odrętwienia i mówi: „Danielu. Raczej zaskakujące cię widzieć”.

Zanim zdąży odpowiedzieć, Katherine przebiega obok niego i wpada w Dianę. Wyższa dziewczyna ledwo ma czas, by przygotować się na uderzenie. Na szczęście jest już przyzwyczajona do tego rodzaju powitań.

\- Przyszliśmy się z tobą zobaczyć, Diano! Słyszeliśmy, że zagrasz wielki występ!

Daniel chichocze. „Katherine chciała tylko przyjść, aby zobaczyć, jak jej„ najlepsza kuzynka będzie cool ”.

\- Ty też byłeś podekscytowany. Nigdy nie wiedziałbym o festiwalu, dopóki nie wspomniałaś o tym mamie.

Daniel odwraca głowę, żeby ukryć rumieniec na policzkach. - Niemniej jednak z pewnością było to coś do zobaczenia od was wszystkich. Odwraca się do Akko. - Dobrze widzieć, że się trzymasz, panno Kagari.

Akko krzywi się. - Rany, możesz po prostu mówić do mnie Akko. Kiedy tak do mnie mówisz, brzmisz jak Andrew.

Inny samiec odpowiada Akko, chociaż tym razem nie jest to Daniel.

\- Czy jest coś nie tak w tym, jak o tobie mówię, _panno Kagari_ ?

„Andrew ?! Ty też tu jesteś ?!” - krzyczy Akko.

Andrew unosi brew. „Czy to takie dziwne dla mnie, aby odwiedzić Luna Nova? I _nie_ zainteresował się magią, mimo wszystko. Nie dlatego, że mam zamiar stać się rzucający lub kreatora w najmniejszym stopniu.” Andrew próbuje zignorować sposób, w jaki Akko natychmiast się opróżnia. „Pomyślałem jednak, że będzie to okazja, której nie powinienem przegapić. Poza tym Frank chciał po raz pierwszy zobaczyć Lotte Yanson na tak wielką skalę”.

Wszyscy podążają za wzrokiem Andrew w kierunku miejsca, w którym Lotte i Amelia wyszły, by porozmawiać. Rzeczywiście jest z nimi trzecia osoba, gratulująca młodszej wiedźmie. Frank przestaje tylko potrząsać dłonią Lotte, by dać jej duży, gratulacyjny uścisk.

Nawet jeśli to nic innego jak przyjacielskie komplementy, Lotte nie może powstrzymać się od rumieńca pod naporem pochwał. Wyraz twarzy Amelii waha się od rozbawionego do zirytowanego niezręcznością tych dwojga.

„Z pewnością widział pannę Yanson rozmawiającą z duchami podczas jednego z ich raczej częstych spotkań”, mówi Andrew, „choć nic na taką skalę. Nawet ja jestem raczej zdziwiony”.

Wszyscy zwracają uwagę z powrotem na Andrew. Szczególnie Daniel nadal się na niego gapi.

„Hanbridge. Nie sądziłem, że interesujesz się magią czarownic” - mówi Daniel.

Andrew mruży oczy, patrząc na blondynkę. - Jesteś… Danielem Reinhardtem. Moje zainteresowania nie są twoim zmartwieniem. Po prostu mam kilku znajomych, którzy są czarownicami.

„Nie musisz być taki sztywny. Po prostu nazywaj nas przyjaciółmi” - mówi Akko.

\- W każdym razie, dlaczego tu _jesteś_ ? Pyta Andrew.

Daniel wskazuje Katherine na Dianę. - Moja siostra chciała odwiedzić naszą kuzynkę. Czy jest w tym coś nie tak?

Oczy Andrew rozszerzają się. „Ty i Diana jesteście kuzynami ?!”

\- Myślałem, że wiesz o stosunkach między Domem Cavendish a Domem Reinhardtów? Diana mówi.

\- Ja… tak, byłem. Po prostu nigdy nie układałem połączeń.

\- Więc skąd wy dwoje się znacie? - pyta Akko, wskazując Andrew na Daniela.

„Chodzimy do tej samej szkoły. Chociaż Hanbridge wyróżnia się bardziej niż ja”. Daniel wzrusza ramionami. „Nigdy nie dumałem z moich naukowców”.

„Przestań zachowywać się tak fajnie. To tylko dlatego, że nie masz takich samych ocen jak najlepsza uczennica Appleton” - mówi Katherine.

Twarz Daniela płonie tak czerwono, że może rywalizować z Lotte z przeszłości. „Ty- nie musisz tego mówić! To było zupełnie niepotrzebne! Dlaczego zawsze musisz utrudniać mi życie ?!”

„Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, musi być jakiś powód, dla którego nie zauważyłem cię z Appleton” - mówi Andrew.

\- Lepiej uważaj na swój język, Hanbridge. Ten miecz przy moim boku nie jest ozdobą.

Diana wzdycha. - Czy takie zachowanie jest konieczne? Robisz z siebie głupka.

Rakshtha nadal kręci fajką. - Przypuszczam, że było mnie zbyt wiele, by oczekiwać od wszystkich w tym wieku dojrzałości Bananowej Księżniczki.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. „Diana jest zdecydowanie odstająca w naszym wieku”.

„Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie przejdą fizycznie” - mówi ze zmęczeniem Ursula.

\- Boisz się, że będziesz musiał wyciągnąć własną broń, żeby przerwać walkę? Croix dokucza.

\- Proszę nie dolewać oliwy do ognia, Croix.

„Cholerna Diana, nie sądziłam, że masz tak interesujących krewnych” - mówi Amanda. - Jak okazałeś się taki nudny?

„Tak się składa, że mam powściągliwość i zdrowy rozsądek” - odpowiada Diana.

„Proszę, nie wbijaj mnie w niego” - odpowiadają jednocześnie Andrew i Daniel. Nawet przez jednoczesne spojrzenia na siebie.

Jasminka wyjmuje paczkę chipsów i zaczyna ją jeść, gdy zbliża się do Sucy. Constanze klepie ją w twarz i jęczy, ale dołącza do Jasminki również z innymi.

Akko pochyla się obok Diany i szepcze: - Czy wszyscy po stronie twojego taty są szczęśliwi?

\- Na szczęście nie Katherine.

Sprzeczki i wielkość ich grupy zaczynają przyciągać uwagę innych uczniów. Nie wspominając już o tym, _kto_ dokładnie jest zebrany w ich dużej grupie.

\- Ne, ne, o co kłócą się ci przystojni mężczyźni? pyta jedna dziewczyna.

„Kogo obchodzi, o _czym_ mówią ?! Wiesz, kim oni są ?!” kolejny syk. „To Andrew Hanbridge, wicehrabia Appleton Academy i syn ministra stanu”.

\- A to Daniel Reinhardt, obecny szef Domu Reinhardta! Trzecia dziewczyna wskazuje na miecz przypięty do jego lewej strony. - Widzisz? To Brisingr, talizman Domu Reinhardta!

„EH ?! Nigdy nie widziałem z bliska żadnego z artefaktów Sześciu Wielkich Domów!”

Czwarta dziewczyna kiwa głową. „Widzieliśmy Andrew dwa lata temu, kiedy on i jego ojciec odwiedzili Luna Nova. I żeby młody szef Domu Reinhardta też tu był”.

„Nie wspominając o pozostałych dwóch damach, Lady Amelia i Lady Raksththa, szefach dwóch innych Wielkich Rodów” - mówi Dziewczyna 2.

"I oni wszyscy są z tymi dziewczynami ?!"

\- Cóż, czego się spodziewasz? Czy w ogóle wiesz, czego dokonały te trzecie lata? dziewczyna wskazuje najpierw na Dianę. „To Diana Cavendish. Tak, Diana z _tej_ Izbie Cavendish.”

„Prawdziwy as Luna Nova ?!”

Dziewczyna kiwa głową. - Mówią, że jest najbardziej utalentowaną czarownicą swojego pokolenia. Wszyscy zwracają się do niej po pomoc, nawet nauczyciele. Mówi się, że przeżyła nawet straszną klątwę, na którą nie było znanego lekarstwa.

„Oprócz tego, że pochodzi z jednego z Sześciu Wielkich Domów, spotyka się nawet z szefami dwóch innych Wielkich Domów co miesiąc” - dodaje Dziewczyna 4.

„Krążyła plotka, że Diana rzeczywiście umarła, by uratować świat. Ministerstwo twierdzi, że była tylko MIA przez jakiś czas iw stanie krytycznym. Wciąż dochodzi do siebie i dlatego tak często odwiedza dwie głowy Wielkich Domów, „Dziewczyna 3 mówi.

„Ale Diana nie jest jedyną, która uratowała świat pół roku temu”. Palec dziewczynki 2 przesuwa się z Diany na Akko. „Jest dziewczyna Diany: sama Atsuko Kagari. Mimo że pochodzi z niemagicznego środowiska, ta dziewczyna osiągnęła więcej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam. Nie tylko jest mistrzynią magii metamorfozy, ale jest także poprzednią władczynią Claiomh Solais ”.

"Co?"

Dziewczyna 2 przewraca oczami. - To, co zostało użyte do zestrzelenia pocisku. Ten wielki łuk. A Akko i Diana były tymi, które go dzierżyły. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że to Akko była głównym strzelcem, a Diana dawała wsparcie.

„Whoa…”

\- Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że otrzymujesz wsparcie od kogoś takiego jak Diana Cavendish!

"Akko zdobyła nawet tytuł Moonlit Witch w zeszłym roku. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami dziewczyny Diany Cavendish. Nie tylko ma umiejętności, ale ma również kontakty z ludźmi takimi jak Andrew Hanbridge i Daniel Reinhardt."

„Inni też nie są po prostu nikim” - mówi Dziewczyna 3. - Jest Amanda O'Neil. Podobno najlepsza ulotka, lepsza nawet niż Diana.

\- Ehhh? Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Czy drużyna Diany nie wygrała sztafety miotły dwa lata z rzędu?

\- Tak, ale Amanda ma akrobatów do wygrania. _Widziałeś_ jej ruchy?

Dziewczyna 2 kaszle i kontynuuje: „Zrobiła wiele innych rzeczy, które są zdecydowanie prawdziwe. Najwyraźniej jest po złej stronie profesora Finnerana. Na stałe”.

Dziewczyna 4 wskazuje, gdzie są Lotte i Amelia. - A ta Lotte, która w tym roku wygrała Moonlit Witch? Jak możesz nie zobaczyć, jaka jest fajna? Właśnie wezwała tyle magicznych stworzeń! Nawet feniks!

\- Założę się, że ona też może wezwać smoka. Dziewczyna 3 się uśmiecha.

\- Jest też Sucy Manbavaran, mistrzyni eliksirów i trucizn. Jest na stażu u profesora Lukiicia. Dla _zabawy_ .

„Ta duża obok niej to Jasminka Antonenko. Jest jedną z koleżanek z drużyny Amandy”.

\- Słyszałem, że pokonała wysokiego rangą czarodzieja z Ministerstwa Magii.

\- To znaczy, to może być prawda, biorąc pod uwagę plotki, że walczy z niedźwiedziami, by trenować.

\- I nie patrz z góry na tę niską dziewczynę obok niej. Constanze ma imię tak długie, że nikt poza Finneranem nie może go zapamiętać.

„Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami członka zielonego zespołu, ona też ma swój udział w buntowniczych czynach. Słyszałem, że cały czas łączy magię z technologią, żeby wkurzyć profesorów. To znaczy, spójrz tylko na tego małego robota u jej boku!”

\- To znaczy, wygląda całkiem uroczo.

\- A co ze współlokatorami Diany? Pyta dziewczyna 1.

„Co o nich? Co jeszcze trzeba powiedzieć inny niż oni lojalni słudzy jesteś Diana Cavendisha? Trzeba być _że_ dobry, aby nadążyć za Diana Cavendish jako kolega chodź!”

Podczas gdy inni uczniowie nadal plotkują (dość głośno), główna grupa zaczyna zauważać całe zamieszanie, jakie wywołują.

Andrew unosi brew. - Czy te dziewczyny mają tak mało do roboty, że sięgają po bezsensowne plotki? Skąd to wszystko się bierze?

"Te fani to za dużo. Czy taka jest sława?" Daniel się zastanawia.

Amanda się śmieje. - Cóż, nie mylą się. _Jestem_ lepszym lotnikiem niż Diana! Nie potrzeba żadnego konkursu!

"To nieprawda!" Akko ripostuje. "Diana jest zdecydowanie lepszą ulotką niż ty!"

\- Hę ?! Twoje słowa nie mają żadnej podstawy. To, że jesteś jej dziewczyną, nie oznacza, że musisz cały czas być po jej stronie!

„To dlatego, że Diana _ma_ latać lepiej niż ty! Nr konkursu. Potrzebne.”

"O tak?!"

„To _był_ cały kryzys rakietowy” - zauważa Daniel. - Nie wspominając o tym, że jej taktyczne latanie uratowało mi życie przeciwko temu smokowi w Jaskiniach Regulusa więcej razy, niż mogłem zliczyć.

Akko krzyżuje ręce na piersi w zwycięstwie. "Ha! Widzisz?"

"Założę się, że mogłem zrobić lepiej!"

\- Przynajmniej raz muszę się zgodzić z Akko - wtrąca się Hannah. Barbara kiwa głową obok niej. „Diana jest zdecydowanie najlepszą ulotką”.

„Oboje jesteście„ lojalnymi sługami Diany ”, więc wasze opinie też się nie liczą - mówi Amanda.

Diana wzdycha, mając dość. "Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia. To tylko bezsensowne plotki."

„Cóż, to nie są plotki, jeśli większość z nich jest prawdą” - mówi Daniel.

„Proszę nie dodawać niepotrzebnych komentarzy”.

„Geh”.

Podczas gdy każda grupa zajmuje się jakąkolwiek przyziemną rozmową związaną z sytuacją, trzecia, mniejsza grupa staje po swojej stronie. Dziewczyna między koleżankami zaciska pięści i robi krok do przodu…

A potem cofa stopę.

Jedna z koleżanek z drużyny jęczy, wyciągając rękę i szarpiąc jej kręcone czarne włosy. - Yuzu, po prostu podejdź do niej, jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć. W tym tempie będziesz tu stać do końca życia.

Yuzu prostuje kręgosłup i przyciąga zaciśnięte pięści do boku. - Będę! Na pewno do niej podejdę!

Trzecia dziewczyna szydzi. - Yuzu, już się rozluźnij. Twoja twarz zaczyna czerwienić się bardziej niż twarz Lotte.

„Czy to naprawdę ?!” Pyta Yuzu.

Druga dziewczyna kręci głową i pochyla się, żeby poprawić kilka kosmyków kruczoczarnych włosów Yuzu. - Stresujesz się tylko przez tak duże wahanie. Akko to miła osoba! Dlaczego miałaby nie chcieć z tobą rozmawiać?

\- Ale ona jest Akko-senpai! Słyszałeś te dziewczyny. Jak mam dostać się do takiej gwiazdy?

„Wątpię, czy Akko jest _prawdziwą_ celebrytką, przynajmniej nie tak jak Diana Cavendish” - mówi trzecia dziewczyna, wciąż bez zainteresowania skubiąc paznokcie. - Poza tym rozmawiałeś już wcześniej z Akko. Potraktuj to tylko jako proszenie jej o pomoc, jak zwykle to robisz.

„Z wyjątkiem tego, że tak naprawdę nie masz pytań. Tylko komplementy,” mówi dziewczyna z kręconymi włosami.

„Shuri! Hyunji! To nie jest coś tak prostego!” Yuzu sapie. - Co byście zrobili, gdyby wasz ideał stał właśnie tam?

Dziewczyna z kręconymi włosami - Shuri - odpowiada: „Zdecydowanie podejdź do nich i od razu poproś o autograf”.

Hyunji wzrusza ramionami. - Prawdopodobnie uścisnąć ich dłoń. Ale już zrobiłeś obie te rzeczy.

"Tak prosty?!" Yuzu płacze.

Mając dość, Shuri i Hyunji kiwają sobie głowami i kładą dłonie na karku Yuzu.

„Po prostu idź już!”

„C-czekaj!” Yuzu wbija pięty w błoto, podczas gdy pozostałe dwie dziewczyny z fioletowej drużyny popychają ją bliżej grupy Akko. - Pozwól mi przynajmniej pomyśleć o czymś do powiedzenia!

„Jeśli będziesz dalej myśleć, zmienisz się w starą babcię, zanim zdobędziesz się na odwagę, by mówić co myślisz!” Mówi Shuri.

\- Poza tym jest już za późno. Hyunji ostatni raz popycha Yuzu. "Baw się dobrze."

Yuzu krzyczy, praktycznie wpadając w niesławną grupę czarownic. Odrzuca głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć na swoich kolegów z drużyny. Ale dwaj pozostali są już za daleko, by mogła cokolwiek zrobić w tej chwili.

Nagła obecność Yuzu zatrzymuje rozmowy toczące się w grupie. Nawet plotkarze ucichli, aby obserwować, jak rozwija się ta zmiana wydarzeń.

Usta Yuzu otwierają się. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo się stara, nie może znaleźć siły, by wydobyć z siebie spójne słowa, z wyjątkiem „A-Akko… senpai…”

Twarz Akko rozjaśnia się. „Och! Yuzu! Cześć!” Akko mruży oczy. "Czy to tylko ja, czy naprawdę wyglądasz na czerwono?"

Yuzu skacze. „N-nic! Chciałem tylko powiedzieć… etto… to był wspaniały występ! Yuzu kiwa głową, bardziej do siebie niż do czegokolwiek. "To był wspaniały sposób na zakończenie festiwalu! Cała magia i światła były fajne! A kiedy Diana złapała cię na jednorożcu!" Jej oczy znajdują Lotte obok tłumu. „A potem śpiew Lotte! To wszystko, co wyobrażałem sobie na Festiwal Samhain!”

Akko kiwa głową z równie szerokim uśmiechem. „To _było_ fajne, prawda ?! I pomyśleć, że utknęlibyśmy z nudnymi rzeczami, gdybyśmy poszli tak, jak kiedyś”.

„Te _tradycje_ istniały z jakiegoś powodu, Akko”, upomina Diana. „Chociaż, jak sądzę, nie zaszkodzi wprowadzanie poprawek w miarę zmieniających się czasów”.

"O tak!" Akko podchodzi i zbliża Yuzu do grupy, pomimo rosnącego rumieńca Yuzu. "To jest Yuzu! Właśnie przyjechała do Luna Nova w tym roku. A to jest" Akko idzie, aby przedstawić wszystkich, wskazując na każdą odpowiednią osobę "Amanda, Constanze i Jasminka są w zielonym zespole, tam Sucy i Lotte są moimi współlokatorkami, profesorze Croix - no cóż, ona już tu nie uczy, ale kogo to obchodzi - i znasz profesor Ursulę, Hannah i Barbarę, bogate dziewczyny, które stać na wszystko…

„Dlaczego jest _to_ , w jaki sposób wprowadzić nas ?!”

-… i oczywiście moja dziewczyna, Diana! Och, i ta dwójka to Daniel i Andrew. Kuzynka Diana Diana.

Yuzu powoli kiwa głową, starając się jak najlepiej zapamiętać mnóstwo nazwisk, które ją teraz rzucono. "Akko-senpai, jesteś naprawdę popularny."

\- Naprawdę? To tylko moi przyjaciele.

"Czekaj, to Yuzu? Yuzu?" Pyta Amanda.

„Nie ma mowy! Największy fan Akko naprawdę istnieje ?!” Hannah płacze.

Diana krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. - Wspominałem wam o niej wiele razy, dziewczyny. Myśleliście, że kłamałem?

„Trudno w to uwierzyć” - mówi Barbara - „Ale teraz, gdy widzimy ją na własne oczy…”

Yuzu marszczy brwi. „Jak to jest zaskakujące? Akko-senpai jest niesamowita! Jestem pewien, że ma wielu fanów!”

\- Nie taki jak ty - parsknęła Amanda. - Naprawdę jesteś kimś. Hej, Sucy, czy ona nie przypomina ci Akko?

Oczy Yuzu błyszczą. "Naprawdę?!"

\- Tak. Nawet ma to głupie spojrzenie, które zawsze ma Akko - wycedza Sucy.

"Hej!" Akko i Yuzu krzyczą jednocześnie.

Hannah kręci głową. - Akko ma _fankę_ . I sądząc po tym, ona też jest całkiem poważna! Co dalej? Diana będzie jadła cheeseburgera?

„… Proszę, nie wciągaj mnie w to,” mamrocze Diana.

Ostatecznie Akko nawet wciąga kolegów z drużyny Yuzu do tej debaty. Fakt, że ta dwójka dodała swoje opinie na temat sprawy, umacnia status Yuzu jako fana numer jeden Akko, fakt, że Akko _ma_ nawet fana numer jeden, a także zakłopotanie Yuzu.

„Jestem pod wrażeniem, Rydwanie” - mówi Croix. - Pomyśleć, że zorganizowałeś tak wyszukane przedstawienie jako _wzmacniacz CV_ dla Lotte.

„Profesor musi uważać na swoich uczniów” - odpowiada zresztą Ursula. - Poza tym Lotte jest utalentowaną młodą czarownicą. Potrzebuje tylko trochę bodźca, by zdobyć uznanie, na jakie zasługuje.

\- Cóż, z pewnością trudno _nie_ zostać zauważonym w grupie takiej jak ich. Croix się uśmiecha. „Właściwie wyglądają jak normalne dzieciaki, kiedy się w ten sposób kłócą. Trudno powiedzieć, że to oni dwukrotnie uratowali świat”.

„Te dziewczyny z pewnością zasługują na tyle normalności, ile tylko mogą. Przeszły już tak wiele” - mówi Ursula.

\- Wygląda na to, że Akko i Diana dobrze się trzymają po tym, co się stało. A kuzyn Diany wydaje się być w porządku, mimo że niecały rok temu odcięto mu rękę. Magia, co?

„My _są_ czarownice”.

„Są rzeczy, których magia nie może naprawić”. Twarz Croix spada. „Nadal nie znalazłem lekarstwa na pyłki Wagandei. Po całym roku też…”

Ursula kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Croix. - Nie ma pośpiechu. Właściwie dobrze przystosowałem się do nielotu. Akko jest szczęśliwy, że może latać ze mną w różne miejsca, kiedy idziemy razem.

„Jestem pewien, że lubi możliwość popisywania się przed swoim ulubionym profesorem”.

Ursula nie może powstrzymać ust przed wykrzywieniem się w uśmiechu. Pomimo ciężkości tkwiącej z tyłu ich umysłów, ani ona, ani Croix nie mają serca, by długo kontemplować te mroczne myśli w tym czasie szczęścia.

\- Te dziewczyny naprawdę urosły, prawda? Mówi Croix.

„Tak, naprawdę przeszli długą drogę”. Ursula spogląda na księżyc w pełni, wpatrując się w krater w kształcie gwiazdy, trwale osadzony na powierzchni księżyca. „Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że ten pokój będzie trwał”.

Dopiero gdy chmury unoszą się nad księżycem, Ursula zwraca swój wzrok na młode czarownice, które stały się dla niej tak ważne. Przez ułamek sekundy Ursula zauważa nieobecny wyraz oczu Diany, nietypowy dla kogoś z wyraźnymi funkcjami poznawczymi. Gdyby była dostatecznie blisko, Ursula również usłyszałaby małą wibrację tuż przed tym, jak Diana potrząsa głową i wraca do rozmowy.

### Uwagi:

> Spójrz, mogę pisać szczęśliwy! Ciesz się tym, póki trwa ~
> 
> Próbuję dostać się na studia magisterskie na badania neurologiczne, a nie na sztukę. Nie mogę zaplanować własnego występu na scenie, aby uratować sobie życie, więc proszę o cierpliwość.
> 
> Tak, w narracji celowo dodano cześć „senpai”. Podobnie jak Akko, Yuzu pochodzi z Japonii. Po prostu nie zrezygnowała ze swojego oryginalnego dialektu i lubi rezerwować ten szczególny zaszczyt dla Akko.
> 
> Jedno ostatnie, ważne ogłoszenie. Wiem, że opublikowałem tylko dwa rozdziały tego filmu, ale teraz zamierzamy zmienić bieg na tryb tygodnia Dianakko. Zaplanowałem wielorozdziałową historię (całkowicie niezależną od wszystkiego, co napisałem wcześniej), która łączy wszystkie podpowiedzi w jedną spójną fabułę. Istnieje kilka rozdziałów, które prowadzą do podpowiedzi Tygodnia Dianakko, więc zostaną one dodane zamiast aktualizacji tej historii. Dlatego _Heart of Titanium_ przejdzie w stan „przerwy” i nie zostanie wznowiony przynajmniej po zakończeniu Tygodnia Dianakko.
> 
> Dzięki za cierpliwość. Próbuję rozłożyć moje aktualizacje, żeby nie zabrakło mi rzeczy do opublikowania, jak miesiąc XD
> 
> Czekajcie na prolog mojej historii z Tygodnia Dianakko, _Timeless Oath_ .
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Tytuł _Heart of Titanium_ nawiązuje do konwencji nazewnictwa swoich poprzedników. W tym przypadku tytan jest mocniejszym metalem niż stal, co ma symbolizować rozwój postaci Diany po tylu próbach, że przeszła przez ~~wszystkie bs, które przeprowadziłem przez LOL~~ .
> 
> Czuję, że w pewnym momencie ktoś zapytał mnie, czy nie mógłbym nazwać tej historii czymś bardziej tandetnym (chociaż nie pamiętam, kto i z jakiej platformy mediów społecznościowych). Moja odpowiedź brzmi: PRZYNAJMNIEJ NIE NAZWAŁEM GO JAKIEŚ „SERCE ZŁOTA”.


	48. Rozdział 3: Akt V.ii. Od Dunce'a do Role Model ??? - Słoneczny_dzień_3.0

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym niektóre aspekty życia w Luna Nova są takie same, a inne nie.

### Uwagi:

> W… _WOW_ ta historia nie była aktualizowana od _wieków_ . Bardzo mi przykro. Myślę, że kiedy rozłożyłem aktualizacje i zostawiłem to dziecko na koniec, skończyło się to przedłużeniem przerwy z tygodnia Dianakko do… cóż, teraz. Od dołączenia do nowego laboratorium, aplikacji w szkole średniej i znalezienia się w nowym fandomie, wiele rzeczy między mną a skupieniem się na tej historii.
> 
> O ile wszyscy mnie wspieracie, wszyscy znamy prawdziwy powód, dla którego wszyscy tu są. Więc nie będę dłużej zwlekać z wami czytelnikami!

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_3_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Gęsta mgła przesłania jej umysł. Nie rozumie, co dokładnie robi, poza tym, że stoi w środku ciemności w stanie nieważkości. Tak lekki, a jednocześnie ciężki. To nie ma sensu; nic nie ma sensu.

Coś jest pod jej stopami, ale nie może ruszyć głową, żeby spojrzeć w dół, żeby sprawdzić, co to jest. Wszystko, co może poruszyć, to jej ręce. Czubki jej palców drgają, jakby tęskniła za czymś, co już dawno zniknęło z jej zasięgu.

Dźwięk przenika przez ciężar, który ciąży na jej istnieniu. Zaczyna się miękko na początku, powoli zwiększając objętość i intensywność. Brzmi znajomo… Gdzie usłyszała ten głos…?

* * *

"-ko. Akko! _Akko_ !"

„CO- ?!” Akko zostaje uwięziona w swoich kocach, gdy wyskakuje z łóżka, lądując w splątanej kupie na ziemi. „Ał…”

Lotte wzdycha. - W końcu się obudziłeś. Miałeś kolejny koszmar?

\- Co? Nie? Nie… Nie sądzę? Akko drapie się po głowie. „To nie jest koszmar…”

\- Dlaczego tym razem tak trudno cię obudzić? Lotte spogląda na swojego trzeciego współlokatora. - Znowu dałeś jej coś dziwnego do picia?

„Powiedziałeś mi, żebym przestał to robić” - odpowiada Sucy.

\- Ale nigdy mnie nie słuchasz.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - Może absurdalna energia Akko w końcu się wyczerpała i była naprawdę zmęczona. I tak zwykle śpi jak martwa.

"Uh, więc co się dzieje?" Pyta Akko z podłogi, wciąż zaplątana w koce.

„Zajęcia wkrótce się zaczną” - mówi Lotte. - Pospiesz się i przebieraj, żebyśmy mogli zdążyć, zanim profesor zacznie.

„Za około…” Sucy sprawdza godzinę, „a właściwie dziesięć minut”.

"CO?!" Akko wystrzeliwuje w górę. Tyle że koce wokół jej ciała uniemożliwiają jej zrobienie czegoś więcej i upadek płasko na twarz. „Dlaczego nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej ?! Nie mam czasu na jedzenie!”

„Próbowaliśmy” - mówi Lotte, próbując omówić wir ruchu Akko. - Spałeś tak głęboko, że nie mieliśmy szczęścia.

„Zaproponowałem reakcję bólową lub odruch dławienia się, ale Lotte mi nie pozwoliła” - mówi Sucy.

„Uh, no nie chcę żadnej z tych rzeczy, dzięki ja. _Został_ posiadające ten dziwny sen, ale nie pamiętam go już Oh dobrze;. Nie musi być ważne.” Akko rzuca najbliższe ubrania, jakie może znaleźć, i nazywa to dniem. "Chodźmy!"

Sucy unosi brew. - Czy to nie kamizelka Diany?

\- Co? Nie? Dlaczego miałaby to być kamizelka Diany?

„Och, tak” - mówi Lotte. - To ten, o którym powiedziałeś, że zamierzasz do niej wrócić po tym, jak zostawiła go tutaj kilka dni temu. Poza tym wygląda na ciebie trochę za dużego.

Policzki Akko zaróżowiły się. „Nikt nie zauważy to nie jest moje! Diana nie jest _to_ dużo wyższy ode mnie!”

„Cóż, _jest_ większa w innych dziedzinach” - podkreśla Lotte. - Nie wspominając o zrywie wzrostu, który dostała w zeszłym roku. Mimo że jej nowe ciało wydaje się zmniejszyć o połowę ten zryw wzrostu.

\- Po prostu pozwól jej to założyć, Lotte. Usta Sucy wyginają się w figlarnym uśmieszku. - Ile chcesz się założyć, że pierwsza osoba, która rozmawia z Akko, zauważy, że ma na sobie czyjeś ubranie?

\- Czy naprawdę znowu stawiamy na ubrania Akko? Lotte wzdycha. Wychodzi za Akko z pokoju z Sucy za nią. - Gdyby ktoś zauważył różnicę, prawdopodobnie byłaby to Hannah lub Barbara, prawda? A może nawet Diana, skoro należy do niej.

\- Diana jest zbyt zajęta gapieniem się na Akko, żeby coś takiego zauważyć. Więc założyłeś się o Hannah i Barbarę?

Lotte wzdycha. - Chyba tak. Przepraszam, Akko.

"Co?" Akko odwraca się, by odpowiedzieć Lotte. - W tym momencie po prostu wyłączę wszystko, co mówicie. Constanze mówi, że to właśnie robi, kiedy chce „zachować swój zdrowy rozsądek” wokół nas.

"Akko, to nie jest _przyjemna_ rzecz."

„To działa” - mówi Sucy.

„Proszę, nie zachęcaj do tego”.

* * *

Cała trójka zdąża na zajęcia na czas i ma nawet kilka minut do stracenia. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi Akko, kiedy wchodzi do klasy, jest powitanie Diany (i reszty niebieskiej drużyny).

"Dzień dobry, Diana!" Akko wita się z uśmiechem.

„Dzień dobry, Akko” - odpowiada Diana. - Czy akurat spóźniłeś się dziś rano?

„Mieliśmy trochę problemów z obudzeniem Akko dziś rano,” chichocze Lotte.

\- Och? A czy miałeś czas jeść?

Na zawołanie żołądek Akko narzeka na jej odpowiedź.

„Uch…”

Diana kręci głową. Sięga do siebie i wyciąga trzy zawinięte ciastka. - Miałem przeczucie, że to się stanie, kiedy nie zobaczę was trzech w jadalni dziś rano.

Oczy Lotte się rozjaśniają. - Wow! Dzięki, Diana!

"JEDZENIE!" Akko wyrywa ciasto z dłoni Diany i mocno gryzie chleb. - O rany, myślałem, że będę musiał głodować przez następne cztery godziny. Jesteś najlepsza, Diano!

\- Jesteś pewien, że na początku dostałeś trzy? A może pomyślałeś tylko o tym, żeby dać swojej dziewczynie coś do jedzenia, zanim przypomniałeś sobie, że jej nieszczęście również nas dręczy? Sucy zastanawia się.

Diana unosi brew, niezrażona konsekwencjami Sucy. - Oczywiście, że nie. Tak się składa, że miałem tę wiedzę od samego początku. Te ostatnie dwa lata dały mi wystarczające doświadczenie, by zrozumieć, jaka jest Akko, dziewczyna czy nie.

\- I nawet jeśli na początku o tym nie pomyślała, przynajmniej była na tyle miła, żeby o was myśleć! Hannah mówi.

"Tak-!" Coś w Akko przyciąga wzrok Barbary. - Hej Diana, czy to nie twoja brakująca kamizelka?

Akko dławi się chlebem. Hannah korzysta z okazji, by pochylić się bliżej i sprawdzić, czy Akko łapie oddech.

\- Hę, naprawdę jest. Hej, Akko, dlaczego masz ubrania Diany? Właściwie, dlaczego _nosisz_ ubrania Diany?

„C…" Akko połyka resztki jedzenia w ustach, żeby się więcej nie zakrztusić. „Dlaczego wy dwoje zawsze zauważacie najdziwniejsze rzeczy ?!"

\- Jak to dziwne? Jeśli już, to dziwne jest noszenie ubrania naszego _współlokatora_ ! Mówi Barbara.

"Kto jest moją _dziewczyną_ !"

"Wiesz, że to sugeruje coś nie tak ocenionego PG, prawda?"

W tym momencie Akko jest gotowa wyrywać włosy lub spoliczkować dwie dziewczyny w świetle dziennym. Diana pomogłaby rządzić kolegami z drużyny i dziewczyną, gdyby nie była tak oszołomiona własnym zakłopotaniem. Może tylko uszczypnąć grzbiet nosa i potrząsnąć głową.

Sucy uznałaby to za zabawne, gdyby Lotte nie wyciągała ręki.

„W tym tempie zostanę ci wyłamany, zanim ta szkoła wyrzuci ode mnie wszystkie pieniądze”, mruczy Sucy, wbijając kilka funtów w otwartą dłoń Lotte.

„Sucy, możesz być mistrzem trucizn i grzybów, ale musisz zwracać większą uwagę na interakcje życia”.

\- Czy to dzięki czytaniu frazesów z _Night Fall_ i fanfików w środku nocy?

„Tak się składa, że rozmawiam z wieloma klientami, kiedy pomagam rodzinie w ich sklepie. Nie wszystkie moje doświadczenia pochodzą z _Night Fall_ ”.

Ich rozmowy są przerywane, gdy profesor ogłasza jej przybycie, zatrzaskując drzwi klasy. Po wejściu do pokoju kobieta zdejmuje czapkę wiedźmy. Mimo że wydaje się być mniej więcej w wieku profesor Ursula, po lewej stronie kapelusza znajdują się dwa czerwone pióra, w przeciwieństwie do pojedynczego pióra Ursuli. Kobieta poprawia koński ogon, związując swoje brązowe włosy po zdjęciu kapelusza.

„Wszyscy zajmą miejsca i możemy rozpocząć dzisiejszy wykład”. Oczy profesora zatrzymują się na Akko, Sucy i Lotte, które są jedyną trójką, która stoi. „Szybko teraz!”

Akko i Lotte drgają i jednocześnie odpowiadają: „Tak, profesorze Norling!”

Akko jeszcze raz macha do Diany, po czym znajduje swoje miejsce z Lotte i Sucy. Kiedy uczniowie wyjmują niezbędne przedmioty do robienia notatek, Norling zajmuje swoje miejsce za podium i rozpoczyna zajęcia.

„Zanim zaczniemy dzisiejszy wykład, pozwólcie, że przypomnę Wam wszystkie wymagania dotyczące waszego projektu klasowego. Jako główne zadanie sprawdzające waszą wiedzę zgromadzoną na tych zajęciach, sugeruję, abyście zaczęli szukać materiałów do swoich indywidualnych przywołań, jak tylko to możliwe. Pozostawienie tego na ostatnią chwilę może tylko zranić siebie i twoją ocenę. Pamiętaj, że zwlekanie nie jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. "

„Trudno jest tego uniknąć, skoro mamy też dziesięć tysięcy innych zadań do wykonania”, narzeka Akko.

\- Przynajmniej nie jest to egzamin, jak wiele innych zajęć - szepcze Lotte. „To nie tyle nauka, ile badania”.

„To nie robi dużej różnicy dla Akko” - mówi Sucy.

„Chociaż nie będziesz wykonywać właściwego rytuału przywoływania do końca ostatnich lat w ramach projektu na czwartym roku, najlepiej jest zebrać niezbędne materiały odpowiednio wcześnie na wypadek nieprzewidzianych wpadek. Dlatego będziesz musiał zdecydować, co stworzenie, które planujesz wezwać tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Przekażesz swoje propozycje do końca tego semestru. Czy są jakieś pytania? ”

Uczennica znajdująca się w pobliżu prawego środka klasy podnosi rękę.

\- Tak, panno McKinley?

"Jakie stworzenia możemy przyzywać?"

"Dozwolone są wszystkie duchy, które zostały omówione na twoich zajęciach. Dozwolone są wszystkie chowańce, od domowego kota po smoka. To prawda, stworzenia wyższego rzędu będą trudniejsze do przywołania, ponieważ trudniej będzie zebrać odpowiednie katalizatory i wykonać samo przywołanie. Proponuję trzymać się prostszych duchów i nie przeceniać siebie. Chociaż jest kilka wyjątków „Norling spogląda na Dianę kątem oka”, który w tak młodym wieku jest w stanie przywołać nawet jednorożca ”.

\- A co z zakazanymi? Których nie wolno nam nawet przyzywać? pyta ten sam uczeń.

\- Jest sporo przywołań, które są niedostępne. Chociaż większość z nich będzie przede wszystkim niemożliwa; znalezienie odpowiedniego katalizatora wezwania i tak będzie zabronione. Norling zatrzymuje się, żeby uporządkować myśli. Kiedy zbiera swoje słowa, kładzie dłonie płasko na powierzchni podium i kontynuuje: „Ze wszystkich zakazanych stworzeń jest jedno przywołanie, które jest tabu dla wszystkich magów. Bez względu na sytuację, nie wolno ci nawet o tym _myśleć_ wzywając największe ze wszystkich okrucieństw. "

McKinley przełknął ślinę. - A co to jest, profesorze?

„Istnieje nazwa dla określonej kategorii duchów, które zamieszkują krainę zmarłych zarezerwowaną dla najstraszniejszych istot. Mieszkańcy ziemi, którą powszechnie znamy jako piekło, nazywani są Demonami. Relacje o nich różnią się w zależności od źródła, ponieważ tylko kilku wybranych spotkało się z nimi bezpośrednio. Demony nie pojawiają się w świecie żywym w sposób naturalny. " Norling kieruje wzrok na całą klasę. - Wszystkim wam nie wolno próbować przywołać demona z piekła. Jest to najgorsze tabu, jakie może popełnić wiedźma. Możesz pocałować swoją wolność i zdrowie psychiczne na pożegnanie, jeśli zostaniesz złapany.

\- Czy to jest jeszcze gorsze niż przywracanie zmarłych? Pyta McKinley.

\- Och, oczywiście. W końcu zmarłych można kontrolować i ujarzmiać. Demon nie może.

* * *

Reszta dnia jest pozbawiona jakichkolwiek złowieszczych tematów, takich jak ten, który otworzył ich poranek. Zanim nadejdzie lunch, Akko bardziej martwi się nadchodzącym egzaminem z Historii Zachodniej Magii niż pomysłem przywołania demonów z piekła rodem.

\- Myślałem, że uczysz się u Diany? - mówi Amanda, siadając naprzeciwko Akko z tacą z jedzeniem. - Czy doszliśmy do punktu, w którym nawet Bananowa Księżniczka z całą swoją perfekcją nie może nauczyć szkolnego głupka?

Akko uderza rękami w stół. "Po raz ostatni _jesteś_ głupkiem, Amando!"

\- O tak? Twoje oceny nie mówią tego samego.

"Jakby twoje oceny były lepsze!"

\- Czy mamy zamiar zignorować to, że Amanda nazwała ją „Bananową Księżniczką”, tak jak robi to głowa Domu Chavla? Constanze pisze i pokazuje.

Jasminka wzrusza ramionami. „To uroczy pseudonim”.

„Pseudonimy są zarezerwowane dla dziewczyn” - odpisuje Constanze.

„Po prostu zostaw idiotów w spokoju” - mówi Sucy. "Nie możesz zmienić umysłów lochów Luny Nova."

" _Ona jest_ głupkiem!" Amanda i Akko krzyczą jednocześnie. Oboje odwracają się, by spojrzeć na siebie.

Diana definitywnie stawia tacę z jedzeniem i siada. - Wystarczy. To, kto jest najgorszym uczniem, nie ma znaczenia. Oboje powinniście się skupić na podnoszeniu ocen, aby nie _mieć_ już tej reputacji.

Akko sapie, podczas gdy Amanda przewraca oczami i prycha.

Hannah wzdycha. - Rany, myślisz, że wy dwoje byłoby lepiej teraz, kiedy jesteście na trzecim roku. Jeśli już, możecie mieć nawet gorsze oceny niż niektórzy z pierwszych klas.

„Nie, to zdecydowanie rzecz” - mówi Barbara.

\- Przynajmniej Akko ma fana, który na nią patrzy. To znaczy, oto ona nadchodzi.

Pozostali odwracają się w kierunku wskazanym przez Hannah i widzą zbliżającą się Yuzu. Ona też ma w rękach tacę z jedzeniem. Chociaż w tym tempie jedzenie skończy na podłodze przed jej ustami, a jej ręce będą się trzęsły.

„Cześć, Yuzu!” Akko wita się. - Chcesz usiąść z nami? Zawsze możemy wziąć dla ciebie inne krzesło.

Plecy Yuzu prostują się tak szybko, że część płynu w jej misce wyskakuje w powietrze. Nie ma wolnych rąk, by ukryć rumieniec rosnący na jej policzkach.

"Czy to jest ok?" - pyta głosem tak łagodnym, że nawet Hannah i Barbara tak bardzo jej współczują, że wstają razem, by działać.

Hannah podchodzi do najbliższego stolika, wyjaśnia siedzącym tam dziewczynom krótkie wyjaśnienie i chwyta krzesło, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Hannah stawia krzesło po lewej stronie Akko i bierze tacę z rąk Yuzu. Odsuwa się na bok i pozwala Barbarze praktycznie wepchnąć Yuzu na wolne miejsce. Hannah stawia tacę przed Yuzu, gdy pierwszy rok siedzi.

„… Ech?”

Reszta grupy patrzy z zaskoczeniem na Hannah i Barbarę. Obaj wracają na swoje miejsca, zadowoleni z końcowego wyniku.

\- Rany, to tylko _Akko_ . Nie ma co się jej tak bać. Hannah szydzi. „To tak, jakby próbować rozmawiać ze szczeniakiem. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to być dla niej miły, a świat będzie cały kolorowy i tęczowy”.

„Po prostu powiedz, co chcesz powiedzieć i rób, co chcesz” - mówi Barbara.

„Naprawdę nie wiem, po co to było, ale tak, co powiedzieli”. Akko posyła Yuzu uśmiech. "Witamy w naszej grupie!"

Yuzu wzdycha. - Czy naprawdę w porządku jest, żebym tu siedział? Z uczniem z wyższej klasy?

„Nie ma przeciwko temu żadnej reguły”. Amanda uśmiecha się złośliwie. - Co? Czy po prostu siedzicie ze sobą z powodu jakiejś zasady narzuconej przez siebie? Czy tak was przerażamy?

\- Nie… Cóż, w pewnym sensie?

„Luna Nova nie ma żadnych zasad ograniczających miejsce, w którym uczniowie decydują się usiąść. Zapraszamy tak długo, jak zechcesz” - mówi Diana.

„Pamiętajcie, jak wszyscy bali się usiąść obok was troje, ponieważ„ Och, to Diana Cavendish! Tylko najlepsi mogą z nią siedzieć! ”- śmieje się Amanda. „Wyraz twarzy wszystkich, kiedy Akko od razu upuściła tacę przed Dianę po tym, jak potknęła się o moją stopę! Człowieku, to był wspaniały dzień”.

Akko warczy. - Zmusiłeś mnie do rozlania jedzenia wszędzie! Prawie nie zjadłem obiadu!

\- Wszędzie? Łącznie z Dianą? Pyta Yuzu.

Barbara zakrywa twarz dłońmi. „To był pierwszy raz ktoś kiedykolwiek widział Diana pokryte fuj. Była _tak_ zdenerwowany.”

„Dlatego nie mówimy o tym incydencie. Dla zdrowia psychicznego wszystkich” - mówi Diana.

„Elfy nie mogły uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby całkowicie rozlać jedzenie w ciągu dwóch minut od jego zdobycia” - mówi Sucy. - Przynajmniej Lotte była w stanie zasłużyć na ich współczucie.

„Od tamtej pory siedzieliśmy razem” - mówi Lotte. - Cała dziewiątka razem. Myślenie o tym w inny sposób nie wydaje się właściwe.

\- Czy macie jakieś szalone przygody, które razem spotkaliście? Poza tym powstrzymaliście zły pocisk przed zniszczeniem całego kraju? Pyta Yuzu.

Amanda chichocze. - Czeka cię niespodzianka, dzieciaku. Życie Akko może wydawać się całkiem interesujące, ale pozwól, że opowiem ci o niektórych rzeczach, w których ja i Jasna, Constanze byliśmy. I nawet nie pytaj o Dianę - jej życie jest albo śmiertelnie nudny, albo głupi szalony. Nie ma pomiędzy. "

Lunch Luny Nova to za mało, by Amanda mogła opowiedzieć Yuzu każdą historię z taką głębią, jak w to wkłada. Podczas gdy Hannah i Barbara drwią, a Constanze życzy sobie, by Amanda przestała upiększać historie, Yuzu przyjmuje to wszystko z gorącym entuzjazmem, który nie umiera nawet po zakończeniu lunchu. Sprawia, że Amanda mówi jej więcej, gdy następnym razem się spotkają, zwłaszcza historie z udziałem Akko.

„Ale już ci to powiedziałem” - mówi Akko.

"Uwielbiam je znowu słyszeć!" Yuzu nalega. „Jestem pewien, że za drugim razem będzie jeszcze lepiej!”

Po skończeniu jedzenia dziewczyny wyrzucają śmieci i zwracają naczynia i tace personelowi kuchennemu. Ich następna runda zajęć rozpocznie się za kilka minut, pozostawiając im niewiele czasu na zrobienie czegokolwiek innego niż mówienie później.

Yuzu podchodzi do Akko, zanim rozdzielą się. - Och, był powód, dla którego chciałem dzisiaj z tobą porozmawiać, Akko-senpai. Czy jesteś dziś wolny?

Akko kiwa głową. - Chyba nie mam nic do roboty. Dlaczego?

\- Czy to w porządku, jeśli znowu pomożesz mi z magią metamorfozy? Nadal mam z tym problem. A egzamin niedługo…

\- Tak, nie ma problemu! Zawsze jestem chętny do pomocy, Yuzu. Możemy więcej porozmawiać podczas kolacji i umówić się na dzisiejszą sesję naukową.

Yuzu chwyta dłoń Akko i potrząsa nią w górę iw dół. - Dziękuję, Akko-senpai! Do zobaczenia później!

Akko macha Yuzu na pożegnanie, gdy uczeń pierwszego roku zmierza w innym kierunku niż trzecioklasista.

\- Czy dobrze to widziałem, Barbaro? Hannah pyta z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Barbara kiwa głową, otwierając usta. - Tak… chyba tak. Akko… _uczy kogoś_ ?!

Amanda się śmieje. - Szkolny głupek uczy kogoś! Człowieku, jak złe są jej oceny?

"Dlaczego ciągle zapominasz, _że jesteś_ głupkiem ?!" - krzyczy Akko.

„To tylko magia metamorfozy, w której potrzebuje pomocy” - mówi Sucy. „Sądząc po jej ocenach, wydaje się, że wszystko inne jej pasuje”.

Constanze pisze i odwraca tabliczkę z napisem: „Czy ona nie jest jedną z najlepszych studentek historii magii?”.

„Tak, wydaje mi się, że właśnie to usłyszałem od innych profesorów” - mówi Diana. - Chociaż ona przyszła bezpośrednio do ciebie po pomoc… to samo w sobie jest z pewnością postępem w stosunku do twoich pierwszych dni w Luna Nova. Diana skupia wzrok na swojej kłócącej się dziewczynie. „Nie mogę być bardziej dumny”.

\- Cóż, to tylko pokazuje, jak daleko zaszła Akko, prawda? Lotte uśmiecha się do Akko. - Chociaż początkowo bardzo się starała, teraz jest wystarczająco dobra, by pomagać innym, gdy mają kłopoty. Naprawdę zaszła tak daleko.

Akko i Amanda zauważają, że inni wpatrują się w Akko. Amanda cofa się o krok i dołącza do pozostałych, gdy uznają postęp Akko.

Akko przechyla głowę zmieszana. „Uch, dlaczego tak się na mnie gapicie? To trochę dziwne”.

Hannah klepie się po policzkach. „Ach, nie każ mi mówić tego głośno. To żenujące. Chodźmy już na zajęcia!”

Hannah szturmem wyprzedza ich, żeby nikt nie zauważył rumieńca rosnącego na jej policzkach. Zmieszanie Akko tylko nasila się z powodu jej dziwnego zachowania.

„Wiesz, ona jest słodka, kiedy jest zdenerwowana” - zauważa Amanda.

Inni nie chcą tego komentować. Chociaż Barbara przez resztę spaceru rzuca rzucające się w oczy spojrzenie w plecy Amandy.

* * *

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Yuzu ponownie dołącza do grupy podczas kolacji i tego samego wieczoru organizuje sesję naukową z Akko. Kończą obiady, zanim Akko wyprowadzi Yuzu na dziedziniec, by ćwiczyć zaklęcie metamorfozy.

Akko rozciąga się, biorąc głęboki wdech, by delektować się chłodnym nocnym powietrzem. Jak na listopadową noc nie jest zbyt chłodno. Płaszcze wystarczą, by ogrzać się na noc przez dobre kilka godzin.

Akko patrzy w niebo, kiwając głową na gwiazdy i światło księżyca z półksiężyca. „Tej nocy jest wystarczająco dużo światła, żebyśmy nie potrzebowali latarni ani niczego innego, żebyśmy mogli zobaczyć”.

\- Czy to tutaj przychodzisz ćwiczyć, Akko-senpai?

\- Tak. Mam tu wiele wspomnień z profesor Ursulą i Dianą, kiedy pomagały mi przy moich zaklęciach. Oczy Akko opadają. „Istnieją niezbyt szczęśliwe wspomnienia, ale…”

"Akko-senpai?"

Akko kręci głową, żeby pozbyć się tych melancholijnych myśli. - Jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żebyś mógł rzucać zaklęciami, nie raniąc zbytnio. I zawsze lepiej było mieć świeże powietrze do myślenia. Nigdy nie mogę się skupić w tej dusznej starej bibliotece. Nie wiem, jak Diana to robi. Akko rozkłada ręce. „Jest tak otwarta, że możesz zrobić wszystko! I nie ma dachu, więc jeśli lecisz w niebo przez przypadek, w coś nie trafisz. Ale myślę, że nie ma też co cię złapać…”

\- Um… czy to będzie dla mnie w porządku?

Akko odwraca się, by wskazać palcem na Yuzu. - Dlatego zawsze masz kogoś, kto by się tobą opiekował. Profesor Ursula opiekowała się mną, potem Diana, a teraz zrobię to samo dla ciebie!

Yuzu zdecydowanie kiwa głową. - Ufam ci, Akko-senpai. Więc ciebie też nie zawiodę!

„W porządku! Zobaczmy, co potrafisz!” Akko wskazuje na siebie. „Zacznij od zmienienia mnie w cokolwiek zechcesz. Po prostu nie wybieraj czegoś naprawdę wielkiego. Naprawdę nie chcę, aby ktoś mnie wrzeszczał za zniszczenie dziedzińca”.

Yuzu wpatruje się w nią z niedowierzaniem. „Chcesz, żebym _cię_ w coś zmienił ? Ale co, jeśli popełnię ogromny błąd ?!”

\- Chodzi mi o to, że jedyne, co zrobisz, to przekształcić mnie w połowie. Ale myślę, że zawsze mogę się cofnąć. Akko nuci. - Albo możesz poprosić Dianę lub kogoś innego, żeby nam pomógł, jeśli zrobi się tak źle. Może powinienem był przynieść króliczka czy coś.

„Jeśli jesteś pewien…”

Akko macha jej ręką. - Co najgorszego może się wydarzyć? Myślę, że nie chcesz słuchać wszystkich krępujących historii, które mam z profesor Ursulą. Nie wiem, jak poradziła sobie ze wszystkimi błędami, które popełniłem. Pamiętaj tylko o jednej rzeczy. Akko uderza pięścią w pierś. "Wierzące serce to twoja magia. Jeśli masz właściwy obraz i przekonanie, będziesz w stanie zrobić to dobrze!"

Yuzu kiwa głową. - Dobrze. Wierzące serce to moja magia!

Yuzu macha różdżką i wyciąga ją przed siebie, trzymając obie ręce na uchwycie. Bierze głęboki oddech, tworząc obraz tego, w co chce przekształcić Akko.

(Małpa. To powinno być łatwe, prawda? To nasi najbliżsi krewni w królestwie zwierząt… Najsłodsza małpa! Akko stanie się najsłodszym małym przyjacielem na świecie! Nawet ładniejszy niż Kirara w domu!)

„ _**Metamorphie Fociesse**_ !”

Akko przygotowuje się na działanie zaklęcia. Tyle że trajektoria zielonej energii nie idzie prosto w jej stronę. Zakrzywia się w górę i obejmuje głowę Yuzu, przekształcając nie całe jej ciało, ale tylko uszy w parę puszystych, czarnych kocich uszu.

Yuzu otwiera po kolei oczy. Jej twarz opada, kiedy widzi, że Akko jest niezmieniona. Akko nawet nie ma serca powiedzieć Yuzu, że przekształciła swoje własne uszy, gdy uszy kota opadają, aby dopasować się do zdumionej miny Yuzu.

„T-w porządku! To tylko pierwsza próba! Musisz po prostu więcej ćwiczyć!”

„ _Zawsze_ tak jest”, skarciła się Yuzu. „Za każdym razem, gdy chcę, żeby coś poszło w jakiś sposób, zawsze okazuje się, że jest zupełnie inne niż to, czego chcę! Dlaczego nic nigdy nie pójdzie dobrze?”

Akko otwiera usta, by zaoferować kilka pocieszających słów, ale zamyka je, gdy rozpoznaje, jak bardzo jest do niej podobna ta pokonana dziewczyna. Więc zamiast cokolwiek powiedzieć, Akko podchodzi do przodu i sięga, by pocierać uszy czarnego kota siedzące na czubku głowy Yuzu.

„Och, wow, są naprawdę miękkie!”

„E-Eh ?!” Yuzu wrzeszczy. Jej ręce lecą do głowy, by poczuć uszy tam, gdzie są ręce Akko. Potem spadają, aby zlokalizować miejsce, w którym powinny być jej ludzkie uszy. Znowu płacze, gdy czuje, że ich brakuje. „Zamieniłem się w kota ?!”

\- Niezupełnie. Wygląda na to, że to tylko twoje uszy. Akko chodzi dookoła, szukając innych nieprawidłowości. - Tak, tylko uszy. Są naprawdę urocze, Yuzu! Powiedziałbym, że to dobra robota!

„Dobry… ?! Akko-senpai, próbowałem zmienić _cię_ w _małpę_ ! Jak ja tak bardzo schrzaniłem ?!”

„Popełniłem też wiele błędów takich jak ten. Pewnego razu przekształciłem się częściowo w małpę. O rany, i kiedy przypadkowo zamieniłem Andrew w częściowo osła. To było zabawne! I nadal nie mogę się zmienić w rybę ”.

\- W takim razie jak stałeś się tak dobry w magii metamorfozy? Jak przestałeś to wszystko robić?

Akko szczypie ją w podbródek. „Uh, myślę, że po prostu przestałem o tym myśleć. Spojrzałem na rzecz, którą chciałem przekształcić i pomyślałem„ małpa ”czy cokolwiek chciałem. Nie zrozumiałem tego poprawnie od razu, ale to właśnie pamiętam. "

„Ale właśnie to zrobiłem! Wyobraziłem sobie, kim chciałem, żebyś był! Małpą!” Yuzu kuca na ziemi, chowając twarz na kolanach. - I nadal dałem sobie kocie uszy.

Wyciągnięta ręka Akko drga do połowy. Z frustracją cofa dłoń, by złapać się za włosy.

(Ahhh, jak mam to zrobić dobrze ?! Profesor Ursula i Diana są nauczycielami, nie ja! Jak sprawili, że poczułam się lepiej, kiedy byłam zdenerwowana ?!)

Akko stuka stopą o trawę, aby zastanowić się, jaki będzie jej następny sposób działania.

(Profesor Ursula mówiła mi, żebym dalej ćwiczyła. Diana skarciła mnie i mówiła, co należy naprawić. Ale oboje…)

W głowie Akko błyska żarówka.

Akko podchodzi do miejsca, w którym Yuzu klęka i siada na trawie obok niej.

"Ne Yuzu, dlaczego lubisz magię?"

Yuzu unosi głowę na tyle, by oczy wyjrzały z jej ramion. "Co?"

\- Co jest dla ciebie takiego dobrego w magii?

Yuzu pociąga nosem. "Widziałem, jak użyłeś go przeciwko temu pocisku…"

\- Racja, racja, powiedziałeś mi o tym. I pracowałeś z całych sił, aby przybyć do Luna Nova, abyś mógł nauczyć się magii i zrobić to kiedyś. Ale dlaczego ci się to podobało? Akko odchyla się na rękach. „Przybyłem do Luna Nova, aby podążać śladami mojego idola, Shiny Chariot”. Akko piszczy. „Magia Rydwanu była niesamowita! Kiedy widziałem jej występ jako dziecko, chciałem zrobić, co mogła. Chciałem przynieść szczęście wszystkim poprzez magię. Tak jak zrobił to dla mnie Rydwan. Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś ty widzę to. Jeśli myślisz, że nasz występ podczas festiwalu Samhain był fajny, wyobraź sobie, że jeden z koncertów Chariot jest taki, ale jeszcze fajniejszy! ”

\- Lśniący rydwan… Słyszałem o niej wcześniej. Niewiele, ale nie sądzę, żeby wiele czarownic było takich jak ona.

\- Psz, po prostu nie znają prawdziwej magii. Są zbyt skazani na stare, dziwaczne sposoby. Ale rydwan jest najlepszy! A ja chciałem być taki jak ona. Akko bierze głęboki oddech. „Przyjechałem do Luna Nova, ponieważ chciałem podążać tą samą ścieżką, co Rydwan. A potem znalazłem coś lepszego. Tak, rydwan był powodem, dla którego chciałem nauczyć się magii. Ale nie tylko ona mnie wspierała, wiesz? wszyscy moi przyjaciele, moi nauczyciele, "Akko uśmiecha się," moja dziewczyna. Wszyscy zaczęli stać obok mnie i popychać mnie, kiedy tylko tego potrzebowałem. Nie dałbym rady bez nich. "

„Więc odpowiednie wsparcie pomogło Ci się ulepszyć?”

Akko kiwa głową. „W końcu, ja nadal chce się uczyć magii uszczęśliwiać ludzi. Ale chciałem pokazać wszystkim, kto stanął przy mnie, że mogę to zrobić! Bo kiedy zrobiłem coś dobrze, to sprawiło _im_ uśmiech też! I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, to już nie było tylko dla mnie. Chciałem pokazać wszystkim, że mogę to zrobić! Że ich wsparcie naprawdę pomogło! ” Akko zwraca się do Yuzu. - Więc masz coś takiego? Powód, żeby uczyć się magii?

Yuzu marszczy brwi. - To… nie jest coś tak fajnego, jak to.

"W porządku!" Akko drapie się po policzku. - Zresztą mój powód jest trochę zawstydzający. Ale jeśli prowadzi mnie przez trudne części, prawda?

Yuzu siada, więc jej twarz nie jest już zakryta ramionami. Wciąż trzyma ręce owinięte wokół nóg. „Jesteś naprawdę kimś, Akko-senpai. Jesteś nawet… osobiście jesteś jeszcze bardziej niesamowity”.

\- Naprawdę? To mnie naprawdę uszczęśliwia!

„Kiedy ty i Diana zniszczyliście ten pocisk, kiedy zamienialiście wszystkie te ataki w nieszkodliwą energię za pomocą _Metamorphie Faciesse_ , nie mogłam oderwać oczu od ekranu. Byłaś po prostu… taka pewna siebie. Zahipnotyzowałeś wszystkich _i_ uratowałeś świat . Zawsze się zastanawiałem, jaką jesteś osobą ”.

Yuzu wbija wzrok w trawę. „Chciałem cię poznać. Chciałem poznać dziewczyny w moim wieku, ale potrafiły zrobić o wiele więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Uczyłem się więc tyle, ile mogłem w ciągu jednego roku, aby móc przystąpić do egzaminu wstępnego do Luna Nova i uczęszczać do tej samej szkoły, co wy wszyscy przed ukończeniem studiów ”. Yuzu chichocze. „Nie wiem, jak się dostałem, ale omal nie zemdlałem, kiedy zobaczyłem list akceptacyjny w mojej skrzynce pocztowej. Myślę, że mama i tata powiedzieli, że prawie stracili słuch z powodu tego, jak głośno krzyczałem”.

Akko się uśmiecha. - Ja też to zrobiłem, kiedy dostałem list akceptacyjny. Jest coś w dostaniu się do tej wspaniałej szkoły, do której chodził twój idol.

Yuzu kiwa głową. "Dowiedziałem się o tobie więcej po tym, jak założyłem Luna Nova. Nie masz pojęcia, jak byłem szczęśliwy, kiedy usłyszałem, że nie jesteś też z magicznej rodziny. To znaczy, Diana jest świetna i wszystko w porządku i widzę to na własne oczy, ale ty miał _żadnego_ treningu przed pierwszym roku tutaj. I metamorfozy opanował magię przez trzeci rok! Jak wielki jest to!”

"O Tak!"

(Nie powiedziałbym, że to _opanowałem_ . Wszyscy nadal naśmiewają się z mojej rybiej postaci. I jak ja wciąż robię sobie królicze uszy. I… zresztą nieważne.)

\- Jesteś po prostu… taki dobry! Masz taki wspaniały cel, do którego możesz dążyć. A ja nie mam nic. Yuzu wzdycha. „Czasami wydaje mi się, że wpuścili mnie tylko przez jakiś błąd. Prawdopodobnie nie powinno mnie tu być, skoro nie potrafię nawet poprawnie wykonać jednego zaklęcia…”

Akko przechyla głowę. „A więc przeszedłeś ten super trudny egzamin wstępny tylko po to, żeby pójść do tej samej szkoły co _ja_ ? I spędziłeś tylko rok na nauce ?!”

Policzki Yuzu nadymają się. „T-tak. Czy jest w tym coś dziwnego ?!”

„Yuzu, spędziłem _lata_ próbując dostać się! Odkąd oglądając pokaz rydwanu za trzynaście lat temu! Spędziłem więcej czasu studiowania magii niż ja dla faktycznej szkoły! I nawet po tym, jak dostał się, zajęło mi cały _rok_ , aby dostać mój stopy nad ziemią na mojej miotle! ”

\- Ja… to samo tutaj. Czekaj, tyle czasu zajęło ci nauczenie się latać?

Akko pochyla się do przodu i trzyma Yuzu za ramiona. „Yuzu, jesteś niesamowita! Jeśli już, to _pan_ powinien nauczyć mnie, jak to zrobiłeś! Nie każdy może uczyć się jak ty! _Ja_ na pewno nie. I mam pracoholikiem jako dziewczyną!”

\- Ale… Nie potrafię nawet uzyskać prostego zaklęcia transformacji, dobrze! Bycie księgowym nikomu nie pomaga!

"Tak! Naprawdę!" Akko prycha. - Jesteś naprawdę dobry w Magic History, prawda?

Yuzu kiwa głową w odpowiedzi. - Chyba? Ciekawie jest poznać długą historię, która istnieje. Podobało mi się to jeszcze zanim uratowałeś świat. Jednak z perspektywy _prawdziwych_ czarownic jest zupełnie inaczej .

„To niesamowite! Potrzeba naprawdę silnego umysłu, żeby się tego nauczyć! Czy wiesz, jak pomocne byłoby, gdybym miał takie zainteresowanie i wytrwałość? Mogłem tak bardzo pomóc Dianie w badaniach w zeszłym roku, zamiast narzekać na wszystkie czas." Akko krzyżuje ręce na piersi. - Chodzi o to, że jesteś w tym dobry. Więc powinieneś poświęcić sobie trochę więcej uwagi. To znaczy, że nie jesteś absolutnym głupcem. To stawia cię o _wiele_ wyżej niż ja, gdy byłem na pierwszym roku!

„Ale to nie znaczy, że jestem dobry we wszystkim”.

„Nie, nie, nie jest. Ale to w porządku. Nikt nie zaczyna wszystkiego idealnie. Może oprócz Diany, ale ona się nie liczy. Są też rzeczy, w których jest okropna. Wiedziałeś, że nie ma pojęcia? jak używać nagrywarki Blu-ray? I jest naprawdę kiepska w mówieniu ludziom rzeczy. Ale jest coraz lepsza! Nie ta sprawa Blu-ray; otwieranie się na ludzi ”.

"Widzę?"

„Więc w porządku, jeśli jesteś zły w jednej rzeczy, a nawet we wszystkim! Nie możesz się jednak poddać. Poddanie się oznacza rozczarowanie wszystkich, rozumiesz ?!” Akko zmniejsza dystans między nimi, wtykając nos w nos Yuzu. „Możesz zacząć od zachwycenia mnie! Na razie robienie tego jest w porządku. Jeśli możesz dalej nad tym pracować, oznacza to, że możesz dążyć do wszystkiego! Musisz tylko pamiętać…”

"Wierzące serce to moja magia?" Yuzu kończy potulnie.

„Tak! Po prostu zapamiętaj te słowa, rozumiesz? Przeszedłem przez wiele trudnych chwil. I dodając odpowiednie wsparcie, jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu mnie złapałeś!”

Yuzu przygotowuje się do odpowiedzi, ale milczy, rozważając to, co właśnie powiedziała Akko. Milczy tak długo, że Akko zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy bała się pierwszego roku.

Wreszcie Yuzu szepcze prostą odpowiedź. - Dzięki, Akko-senpai. Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity.

\- Heh. Naprawdę w to uwierzę, jeśli powiesz wszystkim innym, że następnym razem ich zobaczysz. Akko wypina pierś. „Pocieraj Amandę w twarz, że _mogę_ pomóc ludziom w nauce!”

Yuzu chichocze. „Myślę, że powinniśmy kontynuować naukę, prawda? Spędziliśmy już dużo czasu na rozmowach, zamiast na ćwiczeniach”.

Akko zrywa się na nogi i wyciąga rękę. „To dobry pomysł! Jesteś gotowy, aby kontynuować?”

Yuzu kiwa głową, a jej fioletowe oczy błyszczą determinacją. Chwyta dłoń Akko w mocny uścisk i podnosi się na nogi. Kiedy jest gotowa, Yuzu raz jeszcze macha różdżką.

\- Upewnię się, że cię zachwycę, Akko-senpai! Po prostu patrz na mnie!

* * *

(… Ach, czy wróciłem w to miejsce?)

Diana rozkoszuje się, gdy trawa chłodzi jej bose stopy. Gdy obszar pod nią się ogrzeje, Diana pozwala swoim nogom zabrać ją, gdzie chcą. Spogląda ponad małymi plamami bieli na ziemi, uważając, aby nie zniszczyć śniegu.

Czy to sen? A może to naprawdę jej wewnętrzny świat? To jest pytanie, na które Diana nie może odpowiedzieć na pewno. Fei Wong Reed zapewnił ją, że nie powinna być w stanie wejść do swojego wewnętrznego świata teraz, gdy siła, która ją przyciąga, zniknęła. Ale ten krajobraz jest prawie identyczny z jej światem wewnętrznym, do tego stopnia, że Diana nie może ich odróżnić.

To nie ma znaczenia. Bez względu na to, w jakim stanie umysłu się znajduje, zawsze znajdzie czekającego na nią intruza.

Jak za każdym razem, bez ostrzeżenia pojawia się przed Dianą. W jednej chwili Diana jest sama, a w następnej pojawi się przed nią dziewczyna z ciałem ze stali, ubrana w identyczne ubrania, jak to, co nosi teraz Diana.

"Dlaczego nigdy nie odchodzisz?" Diana żąda.

Usta drugiej dziewczyny wyginają się w smutnym uśmiechu. Jej ciało skrzypi, gdy idzie do przodu.

\- Nie mogę odejść, wiesz o tym - odpowiada głosem druga dziewczyna.

„Klątwa powinna zostać usunięta z mojego ciała, ponieważ nigdy nie powinna wpłynąć na tę część mojej duszy” - argumentuje Diana.

\- Ach, kto powiedział, że jestem manifestacją Klątwy Ostrzy? Dziewczyna ze stali zatrzymuje się przed Dianą. „Powinieneś wiedzieć, kim naprawdę jestem”.

Diana kręci głową. "Nie jesteś tu potrzebny."

„Och? Więc co to oznacza dla ciebie? Jeśli nie chcesz siebie tutaj, to co zrobisz?”

"Nie jesteś mną."

Ręka owija się wokół kołnierza jej koszuli nocnej, stal rozdziera materiał jak papier. Druga Diana pochyla się blisko, przeciągając twarz w twarz i przyciskając stalową pięść do skóry.

Ciepły płyn spływa po jej klatce piersiowej. Ale wszystko, co Diana widzi, to przekrwione, martwe oczy jej drugiej jaźni, odbijające te same oczy, na które nie może patrzeć, gdy używa lustra.

„To _fałszywe_ może być nowe ciało, ale nigdy nie unikniesz tej klątwy. Nie tak długo, jak żyjesz. Nie tak długo, jak _pamiętasz_ . Nie tak długo, jak się _boisz_ . Nie tak długo, jak _żałujesz_ ."

Druga Diana cofa prawą rękę. I jak za każdym razem wbija swoje stalowe ramię w pierś Diany.

* * *

Diana budzi się, natychmiast zrzucając kołdrę i przykładając dłoń do piersi. Wbija paznokcie w klatkę piersiową, szpecąc bladą skórę jaskrawoczerwonymi półksiężycami. Zwiększa ciśnienie, aż dostateczny ból spowoduje, że jej świadomość stanie się rzeczywistością. Dopiero gdy jest pewna, że w klatce piersiowej nie ma dziury, zaczyna uspokajać oddech.

Hannah i Barbara nadal śpią.

Kolejna noc, kolejny sen. Kolejne przypomnienie, że Diana może być wolna od Klątwy Ostrzy, ale nie od własnych demonów.

### Uwagi:

> Wow, nawet rozdział zatytułowany „Sunny Days” nie kończy się szczęśliwie. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy wszystko w porządku, LOL
> 
> Wyśmiewanie różnicy między rozmiarami odzieży Akko i Diany nigdy nie daje starych genów białych ludzi XD Sasuga.
> 
> Czy więc faktycznie wysyłam SuLotte & HanBara lub HaManda & BarLotte (czy to są nawet nazwy statków)? Świat może się nigdy nie dowiedzieć. Może wszyscy po prostu zakochują się w sobie LOL
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Niezdolność Diany do korzystania z rejestratora Blu-ray została zainspirowana czwartym odcinkiem _Carnival Phantasm_ , w którym Rin próbuje nagrać program dla Shirou za pomocą swojego magnetofonu Blu-ray, ale popada w stereotyp, że „tradycyjni magowie są do dupy nowoczesną technologią”. Nie sądzę, żeby Diana była _tak_ beznadziejna, ale nie jest dla niej zaskoczeniem, że nie wie, jak go używać, skoro nigdy nie musiała.
> 
> Szczerze mówiąc, _ja_ też nie wiem, jak go używać. Właściwie to nie wiem nawet, jak obecnie obsługiwać nowoczesny telewizor. Za dużo siedzę na komputerze, by przejmować się telewizją


	49. Rozdział 4: Act V.iii. Sense of Normality - Pusta_Ataraksja

### Podsumowanie:

> W której klasie jest sesja z rzeczywistym wykładem (którego nie ma w programie nauczania).

### Uwagi:

> Te rozdziały w Akcie V. są dość ciężkie w dialogach. Miał też być wolny od lęków. Ups.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_4_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

(To… znowu to miejsce.)

Akko mruga. Pewnego razu. Dwa razy. Trzy razy. Mimo to sceneria przed nią się nie zmienia. Bez względu na to, ile razy pociera oczy lub klepie się po twarzy, wciąż widzi tę samą ciemną przestrzeń zaśmieconą małymi plamkami odległych, białych gwiazd.

(OK. Więc naprawdę stoję w kosmosie).

Akko unosi nogi pojedynczo, aby sprawdzić, czy dobrze się trzyma. Już kiedyś stała na Spadającej Gwieździe w kosmosie, ale to było wtedy, gdy była ubrana w błogosławieństwo Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic (a przynajmniej tak powiedziała Ursula). Teraz ma na sobie tylko to, co miała na sobie do snu. Jednak Akko w jakiś sposób wciąż jest w stanie oddychać i pozostać przy życiu, mimo że stoi tysiące metrów nad Ziemią.

Akko unosi ręce przed siebie, sprawdzając, czy wszystkie palce są na miejscu.

(Przynajmniej tym razem mogę poruszać więcej niż tylko palcami. Są jednak… bardzo obolałe).

Białe światło nagle ogarnęło cały jej świat. Akko krzywi się i unosi ramiona, by osłonić się przed intensywnością. Jej ramiona nie robią nic, by powstrzymać światło przed pochłonięciem wszystkiego wokół niej - łącznie z nią.

Akko tak bardzo skupia się na swoich ramionach, że robi zły krok w stronę Spadającej Gwiazdy. Zsuwa się z miotły, krzycząc, spadając przez otchłań. Tym razem Spadająca Gwiazda nie leci jej na ratunek. Tylko ciemność kosmosu otacza ją, pochłaniając jej krzyki, gdy wpada w nieskończoność.

Ona krzyczy. Spadam, spada spada. Upadanie bez końca. Spada do

* * *

\- jej plecy uderzają o drewnianą podłogę, kończyny znów zaplątane w stos koców.

"Ał!" Akko płacze, budząc się.

Lotte i Sucy zwracają się do niej ze zdziwieniem.

\- Och! Dzień dobry, Akko! Pozdrawia Lotte.

„Wstałeś wcześnie” - mówi Sucy.

Akko jęczy, pocierając bolące plecy. - To nie tak, że obudziłem się z wyboru! Człowieku, znowu miałem ten dziwny sen.

"Dziwny sen?" Lotte marszczy brwi. Kontynuuje ubieranie się, gdy Akko siada na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. - Nie koszmary, które miałeś wcześniej?

„Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że nie miałem ich od jakiegoś czasu. Tak samo jest w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Myślę, że byłem w kosmosie i… stałem na… miotle? Nie pamiętam. To było naprawdę chudy; spadłem z niego i spadałem przez długi czas. "

„Wygląda na to, że ty i Diana zestrzeliliście pocisk Błyszczącym Rózgą” - zauważa Sucy, sama przygotowując się do dnia.

\- Czy miotła mogła być Spadającą Gwiazdą? Lotte zastanawia się.

\- Może? Nie wiem. Już zapominam o śnie. Nie może być ważne, jeśli już go nie pamiętam.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że znowu go masz. Powtarzające się sny nie są powszechne.

\- To będzie problem, jeśli zdarzy się to tak często, że prawie codziennie. Tak jak to, co stało się z Dianą w zeszłym roku. Sucy nadal wkłada swoje książki do torby. „Jeśli to zacznie się dziać, prawdopodobnie zrujnujesz ci życie”.

Akko się dąsa. „Nie potrzebuję już problemów”.

„Będziesz miał mniej, jeśli zaczniesz się teraz przygotowywać”. Lotte sprawdza godzinę. - Spotkamy się nawet na śniadaniu z Dianą i innymi, jeśli się pośpieszymy.

Akko wstaje i układa koce na łóżku. Nie zawraca sobie głowy składaniem ich. - Tak. Myślę, że ten sen powróci, jeśli będzie taki ważny. Może za trzecim razem jest urok i pamiętam go więcej.

Cała trójka przyjeżdża do jadalni na śniadanie co najmniej trzydzieści minut przed zajęciami. Może to być normalne zjawisko dla innych uczniów, ale w drużynie czerwonych - zwłaszcza Akko - zdarza się to tak rzadko, że Hannah i Barbara muszą dziesięć razy przecierać oczy, zanim zdają sobie sprawę, że Akko naprawdę siedzi przy ich stole. Amanda nawet dołącza kilka minut później, zszokowana, że Akko jest 1. w jadalni na śniadanie i 2. wcześniej od niej.

Akko w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma coś, co ludzie nazywają „związkiem miłości i nienawiści” ze swoimi tak zwanymi przyjaciółmi.

Ale Akko zapomina o tym wszystkim, kiedy splata ręce razem z Dianą, kiedy wychodzą z jadalni do pierwszej klasy razem. Zawsze znajdzie się jedna osoba, na którą Akko może liczyć, że nie będzie jej drażnić tak, jak robią to inni.

A przynajmniej nie w ten sam sposób.

Dzisiaj wszyscy znów mają razem zajęcia z Rytuałów Przywołania. To jedna z nielicznych klas, które nie zanudziły Akko na śmierć. Profesor Norling okazał się interesującym nauczycielem, który nawet trzyma Amandę na straży. Nie wspominając już o tym, że większość ich ocen nie opiera się na testach, do których Akko nieuchronnie wkuwa, ale raczej na ostatecznym projekcie, do którego mają się przygotować przez cały rok.

Hannah kaszle w pięść, wystarczająco głośno, by wyrwać Akko z zamyślenia. - Hej, potrzebujesz, żeby Diana była twoją mamą, czy coś? Kiedy zamierzasz puścić jej rękę?

„Co jest złego w trzymaniu się za ręce ?!” Akko warczy. „To są podstawowe potrzeby dziewczyny. Jeśli jesteś taki zazdrosny, idź samemu!”

Hannah prycha zbyt mocno, by sama udzielić odpowiedzi. Diana wkracza, by pomóc swojej współlokatorce.

\- Nie to, żebym tego nie pochwalał, ale profesor Norling wkrótce wejdzie do klasy. Diana wskazuje swoje miejsce. „I chciałbym usiąść, zanim ona nas zgani. Niestety, przerwy między miejscami są zbyt duże, abyśmy mogli dalej trzymać się za ręce bez zwracania na siebie uwagi przez cały okres”.

Jak mówi Diana, przestrzeń między dwoma siedzeniami ma co najmniej pół metra szerokości. Nawet jeśli ich ramiona są wystarczająco długie, robienie notatek jedną ręką zajętą przez cały wykład będzie nadal uciążliwe.

Akko wpatruje się w ich siedzenia, chcąc, by puste powietrze się zmniejszyło, żeby nie musiała puścić Diany. Niestety Akko nie do końca opanowała magię manipulowania kosmosem.

Decyzja Akko zostaje podjęta, gdy profesor Norling ogłasza swoje wejście, zatrzaskując drzwi. - Lekcja zacznie się teraz! Panno Kagari, panno Cavendish, proszę, przestańcie się głupio bawić i usiądźcie na swoich miejscach. Po zajęciach możecie pocałować lub zrobić to, co teraz robicie, dzieci.

Amanda śmieje się z jednoczesnego zarumienienia na twarzach Akko i Diany. Jedynymi innymi osobami, które uważają to za tak zabawne jak Amanda, są Constanze i Sucy. Reszta klasy uśmiecha się sympatycznie do zakochanych.

„A _ty_ nie wolno śmiać się z nimi, aż do uzyskania znaczącego innego siebie, panno O'Neil” Norling mówi nie odrywając wzroku od jej notatki na podium.

„Geh-Bueh ?!”

Akko opada na swoje miejsce i zakrywa usta, by powstrzymać chichot. - H-poczekaj, Amanda! Myślę, że będziesz potrzebować trochę lodu do tego poparzenia!

"Och, zamknij się."

Norling odchrząkuje. - A teraz, jeśli niesforne dzieci skończą ze swoimi sprzeczkami, zaczniemy dzisiaj naszą lekcję. Zanim zaczniemy dzisiejszy temat o wyborze odpowiedniego katalizatora do przywołania, czy ktoś ma jakieś wcześniejsze pytania dotyczące któregokolwiek z materiałów?

Dziewczyna w pobliżu środka klasy podnosi rękę.

\- Ach, McKinley. Tak, jakie jest twoje pytanie?

„Um ... Profesor Lovecraft wspomniało, że _jest_ możliwe, aby przywołać demony w naszej klasie Demonology. Z wyjątkiem był tylko jeden człowiek nigdy nie był udany. Czy możesz nam powiedzieć coś więcej na ten temat?”

Norling rozważa najlepszą odpowiedź. Klasa milczy przez pół minuty, zanim w końcu odpowiada: „Przypuszczam, że mogę sobie pozwolić na przesunięcie programu nauczania o jeden dzień wstecz. Nie chcę udzielić ci złej odpowiedzi, więc zajmie to trochę czasu Wyjaśnijcie. Możecie odłożyć swoje książki na cały dzień; to nie będzie na egzaminie. Lepiej, żebym wtedy nikogo z was nie przyłapał.

Papiery i książki wrzucane są z powrotem do worków z książkami lub na bok stołu. Następnie studenci poświęcają profesorowi całą swoją uwagę.

Norling wzdycha. „Możliwe jest przywołanie Demonów; nigdy nie powiedziałem, że to niemożliwe. Prawdą jest również, że w całej historii magii tylko jedna osoba była w stanie skutecznie przywołać Demona. To świadczy o tym, jak trudne - jak niemożliwe - jest to. to przywołać Demona. "

\- Dlaczego przywołanie Demona jest tak trudne w porównaniu z innymi magicznymi stworzeniami? Pyta McKinley.

\- Wynika to z dwóch czynników, które omawialiśmy na zajęciach ogólnie w odniesieniu do wezwań. Czy może mi pani powiedzieć, jakie one są, panno McKinley?

\- Um… powinowactwo przywoływacza do stworzenia, które próbują przywołać, a także do typu stworzenia?

\- Dokładnie. To się nie zmienia bez względu na to, jakiego rodzaju ducha próbujesz przywołać. Teraz podręcznikowa definicja Demona spełnia drugie kryteria. smoki. Dlatego przywołanie wymaga bardziej wyrafinowanych katalizatorów, które są trudne do zdobycia. To jest zgodne z drugim wymienionym przez ciebie kryterium. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co sprawia, że przywołanie Demona jest trudne w oparciu o pierwsze kryteria? Hm, to może być zbyt trudne. W jaki sposób. o wyjaśnienie, co mam na myśli przez „powinowactwo” w pierwszej kolejności? ”

Klasa jest spokojna. Następnie pewna ręka unosi się w powietrze, aby podjąć wyzwanie.

\- Ach, panno Cavendish.

Diana wstaje, by udzielić odpowiedzi. „Podobieństwo”, o którym mówisz, to prawdopodobieństwo, że duch odpowie na wezwanie przywoływacza. Duch nie pojawi się, jeśli nie uzna go za godnego jego obecności. Dlatego istoty wyższych poziomów nie odpowiadają na przywołując tak często. Ich duma nie pozwoli im pokłonić się przywoływaczowi, z którym się nie zgadzają. "

Norling kiwa głową. - Zaraz po wykładzie. Tak, to jest kryterium „powinowactwa”, które idzie ręka w rękę z drugim kryterium. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że Demon odpowie na wezwanie przywoływacza? Tak, panno Tran?

\- Jeśli są na podobnym poziomie co boskie bestie, to czy nie byliby tak wybredni i nie odpowiadaliby na wezwanie, gdyby ich przywoływacz nie był godny? dziewczyna odpowiada.

\- Tak i nie. Demony nie są na tym samym poziomie, co duchy boskie. Przeciwnie, są na _równoległym_ poziomie. Stoją na tym samym poziomie, choć na innej hierarchii. Trudność w przywołaniu ich polega na tym, że demon odpowiedz na twoje wezwanie _tak, jak chcesz_ . W rzeczywistości mają dokładnie odwrotny problem w porównaniu z boskimi duchami. Demony zbyt _chętnie_ odpowiedzą na twoje wezwanie . "

"Dlaczego?" pyta inny uczeń.

Norling nie zawraca sobie głowy karceniem uczennicy za to, że nie podniosła ręki. „Podczas gdy boskie bestie będą ignorować przywoływacza z powodu ich dumy, Demon odpowie, o ile będzie w stanie wykorzystać każdą słabość przywoływacza. Jako duchy z podziemnego świata znanego jako piekło, rozwijają się z negatywnych emocji. Rzeczy takie jak strach, poczucie winy , grzechu, kłamstwa; pragną i stają się silniejsi od tych uczuć. To jest nieuniknione; wszyscy to mamy i przeszliśmy przez przynajmniej jeden w pewnym momencie naszego życia. Odpowiedziałem na twoje wezwanie.

Problem nie polega na tym, że w ogóle nie było więcej niż jednego Demona wezwanego na świat. Problem w tym, że nie było więcej niż jednego _właściwego_ przywołania. Wielu próbowało, mimo zakazujących tego prawa. Czy wiesz, co się z nimi stało? ”

Cisza. Nawet Amanda nie może warknąć, kiedy atmosfera wydaje się, że zmiażdży te młode dziewczyny.

"Pożarty. Wyprzedzony. Zniszczony. Oszalał. Demon przejmie przywoływacza i użyje ich ciała do zniszczenia wszystkiego, co tylko może, zanim ich własna zepsuta magiczna energia rozpadnie ich pojemnik. A ponieważ Demon jest tylko masą złej energii, oni wymagają pojemnika, aby utrzymać się dłużej niż sekundę w świecie materialnym. Dlatego ich pierwszym wyborem będzie zwykle sam przywoływacz. "

"Jeśli Demony są tak głodne słabości, że pożrą człowieka, który je przywołuje od razu, dlaczego historia odnotowuje, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która była w stanie to zrobić z powodzeniem?"

Norling wzdycha. - Kto wie? Może ta kobieta była przede wszystkim potworem. Ale historia się nie myli. Przecież ta relacja została udokumentowana przez same Dziewięcioletnie Czarownice.

"Dziewięć starych czarownic?" Dziewczyny wzdychają. "To się dzieje tak daleko, dawno temu?"

„Podczas swojego życia jako człowiek ta kobieta była znana jako Goetia z oryginalnych Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic. Po przywołaniu swojego Demona stała się znana jako Demon Witch i The Witch of Corruption. Ta niesławna wiedźma jest jedyną czarownicą - nie, jedyny czarodziej w ogóle - do skutecznego przywołania demona i wykorzystania mocy demona dla własnej korzyści. "

Diana nieruchomieje. Jej oczy patrzą prosto przed siebie. Ale ona już nie patrzy na profesora Norlinga i resztę klasy. Właściwie to tak, jakby nie było jej już w klasie.

Drgają jej palce prawej dłoni.

Akko zauważa ruch obok niej. "Diana?"

\- Była jedną z oryginalnych Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic? Pyta McKinley.

Norling kiwa głową. „Zanim Jennifer dołączyła do pozostałych ósemek, by utworzyć grupę, którą znamy teraz jako Dziewięć Starych Czarownic, Goetia była pierwotnym dziewiątym członkiem. Najwyraźniej była czarownicą specjalizującą się w Taumaturgii Duszy, badając i odkrywając więcej o duszy, niż wiemy teraz Nigdy nie uważała innych czarowników za godnych jej wiedzy. Zachowywała to dla siebie i nigdy nie przekazywała swojej wiedzy po niej.

Nienawidziła tego, jak pozostałe osiem Starych Czarownic było tak otwartych swoją magią. Uważała, że ich najwyższa magia powinna być zarezerwowana tylko dla najlepszych. Chociaż jej kryteria mogły być nieco zbyt surowe. Goetia nawet nie uważała, że pozostałe osiem było dla niej wystarczająco dobre.

Ale to jej nie wystarczało. Szukała więcej mocy. Nie sądziła, że to, co ma, wystarczy. A ponieważ to, co było dostępne, nie wystarczało jej, Goetia zwróciła się ku zakazanemu; opanowała wszystkie rodzaje czarnej magii podczas jej poszukiwania mocy. Kiedy już się tego wszystkiego nauczył, Goetia starała się zapanować nad _całą_ magią. Mogła nie tylko mieć dostęp do całej mocy, jakiej potrzebuje, ale mogła także ograniczyć liczbę osób, które mogą używać magii; tylko ci, których uznała za godnych, mogli nazywać się czarodziejami. Jak myślisz, co chciała kontrolować, jeśli chciała, aby to się spełniło? ”

McKinley marszczy brwi. - Wspaniałe źródło magii… to musiałby być Yggdrasil, prawda? Ale jak jedna wiedźma może kontrolować tak ogromną i wielką moc?

„Masz rację;... Nie mogą one nie jako ludzka i tak Goetia tym wiedział Dlatego ona starała się zawrzeć umowę z ducha, który będzie _zrobić_ . Ją do czegoś, co może wziąć w tym wszystkim, dużo energii Wiedziała że normalny boski duch nigdy nie odpowiedziałby na jej wezwanie z tak egoistycznego powodu. I tak zwróciła się ku niemożliwemu. Przywołała dla siebie Demona. "

\- A ona żyła?

\- Niewiarygodne, prawda? Niewiele wiadomo o szczegółach jej przywołania. Ale inne Stare Czarownice opowiadały, że Goetia minęła z punktu widzenia ratowania, zanim stała się Demoniczną Czarownicą.

McKinley kręci głową. - To nie ma sensu. Co sprawia, że Goetia jest tak wyjątkowa? Jak żyła?

„Dobre pytanie. Co takiego różniło się od tej kobiety, że ona - podczas gdy każda inna osoba umarła - dokonała niemożliwego i przeżyła przejęcie jej ciała przez Demona? Nie tylko przeżyła, ale miała nawet moc zawarcia kontraktu z Demon Goetia miała dostęp do możliwości zrobienia wszystkiego, czego człowiek nie mógł, a wszystko to w zamian za swoje ciało i lojalność wobec demona na wieczność.

Więc co było w niej takiego odmiennego? Jej chciwość? Jej duma? Jej gniew? Jej grzechy? Jej cała postać? Kto wie? Ale ona jest jedyną, której się to udało. I być może jedyny żywy, który może opowiedzieć tę historię. "

W tym momencie wszystkie zielone, czerwone i niebieskie zespoły odwróciły wzrok, by spojrzeć na Dianę i Akko z peryferii. Biały uścisk Diany jest tak mocny, że prawdopodobnie mogłaby złamać swoje pióro na pół, gdyby je trzymała.

Studentka stojąca za rogiem uderza rękami w stół. "Czekaj, Demon Witch żyje ?!"

„O tak, żywa i właściwie całkiem nieźle. Dziewięć starych czarownic, nawet po tym, jak Jennifer zajęła brakujące dziewiąte miejsce, nie mogła jej pokonać po tym, jak Goetia zanieczyściła całą magię i ukradła ich źródło mocy. Wszystko, co mogli zrobić, to zapieczętować ją w sobie Las Arcturus do czasu znalezienia innego rozwiązania. Niestety, nie ma nic, co mogłoby zniszczyć tak wielką masę zła. Czas tylko zaciemnił jego moc, a nie ją osłabił. "

Amanda szczególnie skupia się na Dianie. Relacja Norlinga jest prawie dokładnie taka sama, jak to, co powiedziała im Diana ponad pół roku temu.

Tuż przed tym, jak sama Diana najwyraźniej zmierzyła się z zapieczętowaną Wiedźmą Zepsucia.

\- Czy to… bezpieczne? Pyta McKinley.

„W teorii i do tej pory? Tak. Na dłuższą metę? Prawdopodobnie nie. Wciąż jest kilka czarownic, które próbują znaleźć sposób na trwałe zniszczenie Goetii. Jednak większość tych badań została wstrzymana, odkąd magia zaczęła podupadać. byli bardziej zainteresowani ożywieniem magii niż uspokojeniem starej wiedźmy. Chociaż słyszałem, że badania nad tym zagadnieniem wznowiono, odkąd poprzedni Minister Magii próbował wypuścić pieczęć Demon Witch.

\- Czy w ogóle będziemy musieli się martwić o Czarownicę Demona? McKinley spogląda w dół. - Ona nie brzmi jak ktoś, kto polubi zwykłe czarownice, takie jak my.

Diana wbija paznokcie w dłoń. Jej cała lewa strona już zdrętwiała. Odgłosy dyskusji nie dochodzą już do jej uszu. Słyszy tylko głęboki dudnienie i przenikliwy głos wzywający o ulgę i zemstę. Jej płuca się zaciągają, jakby jej ciało obawiało się pełnić swoje naturalne funkcje w oczekiwaniu na zgrzytającą stal, której nie powinno już być.

Nie może - nie może się ruszyć. Myśleć. Oddychać. Zrobić.

Akko nie może stwierdzić, czy to sposób paniki Diany. Ale im bardziej widzi, jak Diana odcina się od świata i wędruje w miejsce, za którym nie może podążać, tym bardziej Akko chce wstać i wstrząsnąć Dianą, aby się obudziła. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak biała Diana odeszła, Akko jest około pięciu sekund od zrobienia tego.

„Och, nienawidziłaby prawie każdego. To prawda. Ale nie martw się. Dopóki nikt nie usunie jej całkowicie pieczęci, będzie tkwić w tym swoim związaniu do końca życia . To jeden z powodów, dla których Las Arcturus jest zabroniony. "

"O-"

"Sucy, co do cholery ?!"

Krzyk Akko przyciąga uwagę wszystkich do środka, gdzie siedzą zespoły czerwonych, zielonych i niebieskich, wpatrując się w nowe okrucieństwo.

Uniesiona dłoń Sucy trzyma pustą fiolkę w pozycji, która wyjaśnia, dlaczego ręce Diany są nieoczekiwanie pokryte jakąś śmierdzącą, fioletową miksturą. Akko wstaje z wściekłością, pozostali wzdragają się na śmiałość Sucy, a Diana może tylko wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie.

Pomimo złości Akko i dziwności sytuacji, Sucy po prostu pyta: „Profesorze, czy Diana może być usprawiedliwiona, że musi się oczyścić?”.

Norling jęczy. - Panno Manbavaran, co ja powiedziałem o niebezpiecznych eliksirach w mojej klasie ?! W każdym razie tak, tak, proszę, wyprowadź pannę Cavendish z mojej klasy, zanim straci ręce czy coś.

Sucy podnosi się do pozycji stojącej i klepie Dianę w ramię. Normalnie Diana sama usunęłaby katastrofę, ale sytuacja uniemożliwia jej to sama z rękami obecnie pokrytymi bałaganem. Nie mając wielu innych wyborów, Diana wstaje i podąża za Sucy z klasy, zostawiając za sobą zaskoczonych kolegów z drużyny i wściekłą Akko.

"O co chodzilo?!" - krzyczy Akko.

"Panno Kagari, proszę pamiętaj, że nadal jesteśmy w klasie!" Norling beszta. - W każdym razie przypuszczam, że już wystarczająco długo opowiadałem o tej szalonej wiedźmie. Przejdźmy do innych tematów, _które nie są_ tak złowieszcze ani przygnębiające.

* * *

Diana i Sucy milczą, gdy Sucy zmywa fioletowy płyn z rąk Diany. Czyszczenie i detoksykacja zajmuje mniej niż dziesięć minut. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami osoby, która stworzyła miksturę w pierwszej kolejności. Wszystko, czego potrzebowała Sucy, to jej zapasy z jej pokoju.

"Czy był jakiś powód, dla którego jest to konieczne w pierwszej kolejności?" Pyta Diana.

\- Cóż, możesz zostawić eliksir na dłoniach i pozwolić mu przesiąknąć przez skórę. Nie wiem jednak, jak długo będziesz w stanie go używać.

„Nie o to mi chodziło”.

Sucy unosi brew. „Musisz być bardziej szczegółowy, bo inaczej nie będę wiedział, co próbujesz powiedzieć”.

\- Twoje miejsce było dwa razy dalej od mojego. Akko i Lotte były między nami obojgiem. A jednak wycelowałeś eliksir prosto w moje ręce. Wątpię, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę, jeśli twój atak paniki i żałosne wymachiwanie Akko odwracały moją uwagę od wykładu.

Diana marszczy brwi. - Mój atak paniki? Akko… wymachuje?

\- Musiałeś iść dość daleko, skoro nawet nie zauważyłeś, że Akko unosi się nad tobą i próbuje cię uspokoić.

"Nie poszedłem nigdzie."

Sucy zamyka swoją apteczkę. - Może nie fizycznie, ale zdecydowanie nie byłeś już mentalnie w klasie. Wciąż masz retrospekcje?

Drętwienie. Stal. Zniszczenie. Krzyczeć. Los.

Sucy wpatruje się w Dianę z jej zwykłą obojętną miną. Gdyby Diana była sobą, zauważyłaby błysk współczucia w spojrzeniu Sucy.

"Zgadnij, że to odpowiada."

\- Ja… - Diana zakrywa twarz rękami. „Może nie doszedłem do siebie tak bardzo, jak myślałem”.

\- Jesteś Diana, ale nawet nie jesteś idealna. Teraz to rozumiem. Teraz wszyscy to rozumiemy. To tak, jakbyś była jedyną, która tego nie rozumie.

„Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że jestem doskonały”.

„Może nie świadomie, ale zdecydowanie trzymasz się tego standardu. A wszystko, co może zrobić, to zranić siebie i ludzi, którym naprawdę na tobie zależy”. Sucy chowa swoją apteczkę i patrzy Dianie w oczy. „To niesamowite, jak bardzo Akko potrafi płakać. Tak jak oczekiwałem od Akko, jak sądzę”.

"Nigdy nie myślałem, że będziesz tak otwarty, troszcząc się o Akko."

„Nie mogę spać, jeśli ona ciągle pociąga nosem i jęczy jak kopnięty szczeniak”.

Kiedy Diana nie odpowiada od razu, Sucy odwraca się do niej i zauważa, że oczy drugiej dziewczyny na chwilę tracą koncentrację. Cisza panująca w pokoju pozwala jej złapać znajomą wibrację, którą nauczyła się ignorować. Jakiekolwiek problemy ciążą na Dianie Cavendish, nie jest jej interesem do podważania.

\- Czy nadal je ma? Koszmary? - pyta Diana po zmianie orientacji.

Sucy odwraca swoją uwagę od Diany z powrotem do aktualnego tematu o Akko. Odpowiada: „Czasami, nie zawsze. Nie woła twoje imię tak często, jeśli o to pytasz”.

Diana wzdycha. „Nie jest to moim głównym zmartwieniem, chociaż w pewnym stopniu jest to uspokajające”.

\- Nadal masz swoje?

To pytanie ją zaskakuje. - Moje koszmary? Skąd wiedziałeś…?

„Nie można nie rozmawiać o współlokatorach, kiedy im zależy. A waszym naprawdę zależy na tobie”. Sucy wskazuje na swoją głowę. „Nawet jeśli nie, mam oczy i mózg”.

"Nie ma w tym niczego złego." Kiedy Sucy nadal patrzy na nią z taką samą powagą, Diana dodaje: „To prawda. Rozumiem, że trauma wymaga czasu, aby dojść do siebie. Leki Ofelii mogą tylko pomóc w radzeniu sobie ze stresem. incydent." Diana kręci głową. „Bardziej interesuje mnie Akko. Jeśli mówisz, że wciąż ma koszmary…”

„Jeśli mówisz, że wszystko w porządku, to prawdopodobnie Akko też jest w porządku. Chociaż to naprawdę zależy od tego, jaka jest twoja definicja„ w porządku ”.

\- Myślisz, że kłamię?

\- Nie. Ale ja też nie sądzę, że mówisz prawdę.

Diana marszczy brwi. „To jest sprzeczność”.

\- Ty i Akko jesteście głupio uparci, ale ta fasada może zajść tylko tak daleko. Zapytaj kogokolwiek z pozostałych. Jako osoby stojące w trzeciej stronie wszyscy powiemy to samo. Sucy podchodzi do drzwi sypialni, by wrócić na zajęcia. - Złamiesz. I nawet ja nie będę się śmiał, kiedy to się stanie.

To złowieszcze stwierdzenie potęguje krzyki w jej podświadomości. Ale jeśli Diana uzna ukrytą ciemność, to naprawdę wyrwie się ze swoich kruchych łańcuchów.

„Doceniam pomoc”. - mówi Diana, idąc za Sucy z pokoju. „Nie chodzi mi tylko o czyszczenie eliksiru”.

"Wiem." Sucy zamyka drzwi. "Jesteś mi winien grzyba."

* * *

„CO TO BYŁO DO CHWILA ?!” Akko wrzeszczy, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja.

\- I parę selektywnych zatyczek do uszu - narzeka Sucy do Diany.

\- Czy wystarczy zaklęcie wyciszające?

\- Cokolwiek, co powstrzyma ją przed zniszczeniem moich bębenków.

Diana kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Akko, aby powstrzymać ją przed otwarciem piersi Sucy w celu sprawdzenia, czy nie ma serca. - To był wypadek, Akko. Sucy już przeprosiła, kiedy czyściła eliksir.

To rażące kłamstwo i wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Nie znaczy to, że Sucy czy Diana przyznają się, jaki był faktyczny temat ich decyzji.

\- Żadne przeprosiny nie wyjaśnią, jak tak się _złożyło,_ że twój eliksir uderzył dwa miejsca w Dianę!

Hannah i Barbara robią krok do przodu ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Wiesz, głupek ma rację. To mogło się źle skończyć dla Diany i nawet nie jest ci przykro ?! Hannah mówi.

\- Czy był jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego musiałeś to zrobić? Pyta Barbara. Jej słowa mogą być wybierane z mniejszą złośliwością, ale to nie znaczy, że jest mniej zła.

Sucy zgadza się na półprawdę. „Cokolwiek, żeby wydostać się z tego uciążliwego wykładu”.

\- Mogłeś wybrać Akko!

\- Tak! Dlaczego musiałeś narażać Diany ?! Akko zatrzymuje się. „Czekaj, nie chcę być substytutem! Dlaczego muszę ryzykować życie ?!

\- Dlaczego wszyscy zakładacie, że wszystkie moje eliksiry są śmiertelne? Pyta Sucy.

„Ponieważ 95% z nich _tak_ ”, odpowiadają jednocześnie Akko, Hannah i Barbara.

Lotte unosi uspokajająco ręce. - Cóż, koniec końców wszystko jest w porządku, prawda? Jestem pewien, że Diana i Sucy wypracowały… cokolwiek trzeba było powiedzieć. Ponieważ Diana nie jest zła, myślę, że wy troje też nie powinno.

\- Naprawdę nie jesteś szalony? Pyta Barbara.

„Sucy ma swoje własne powody dla swoich czynów. Choć są nieortodoksyjne, nie widzę powodu, by się tym dłużej zastanawiać, niż już mamy. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że nikomu nic się nie stało,” odpowiada Diana. - Co ważniejsze, o czym dyskutował profesor Norling po tym, jak Sucy i ja wyszliśmy z klasy?

„Niewiele. Po tym, jak odeszliście, sprawy stały się nudne” - mówi Amanda. „Zaczęła mówić o katalizatorach dla Demonów i o tym, że wszystkie one są ukryte w odległych częściach świata, że normalni ludzie umarliby, gdyby spróbowali. To był w zasadzie duży wykład„ NIE ROBIĆ TEGO ”.

„Zrobiliśmy dla ciebie notatki, jeśli ich chcesz” - mówi Barbara. Wyciąga zeszyt z torby z książkami i podaje go Dianie.

Hannah robi to samo. - Nie są tak szczegółowe, jak te, które robisz. Ale to są najważniejsze informacje z tego, co przeszła.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle potrzebujesz notatek na temat, na który profesor wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie zamierza nas przetestować? Amanda zastanawia się, kiedy Diana bierze zeszyty. „Teraz to po prostu ponadprzeciętne wyniki”.

Hannah szydzi. - Hej, lepiej mieć więcej notatek niż wcale. _Nie_ radzi sobie słabo na żadnych zajęciach.

„A ja wiem, jak się bawić i żyć własnym życiem. Wayyy, lepsze niż trzymanie mnie w dupie. Może powinniście spróbować”.

"Może chciałbyś mieć różdżkę w _swoim_ -"

Diana wzdycha. - Dziewczyny, proszę. Nikt nikomu niczego nie wbija… Odmawiam dokończenia tego zdania.

„Zmieniam zdanie. Chcę zaklęcia wyciszającego, które zadziała na wszystkich” - mówi Sucy.

Akko odwraca wzrok od Sucy. - A propos notatek, czy ktoś ma jakieś informacje na temat Historii Zachodniej Magii? Nie udało mi się zrobić żadnych dobrych na kilka ostatnich wykładów.

\- Czy nie masz na myśli, że przespałeś wszystkie wykłady? Pyta Barbara.

Akko jęczy. - To nie moja wina! Lekcje są po prostu takie nudne! Jeszcze gorsze niż normalna historia magii. Co mam zrobić, jeśli nudne zajęcia to dobre kołysanki?

Diana z niepokojem patrzy na Akko. „Akko…”

„Po co w ogóle nas o to pytać? To w 1000%, że Diana ma notatki z każdego wykładu na każdym wykładzie” - mówi Amanda.

„I najlepsze notatki” - dodaje Hannah.

Amanda przewraca oczami. - I nawet nie musisz pytać. Po prostu mrugnij jej tymi oczami szczeniaka, a będzie rzucać w ciebie swoimi zeszytami.

„Z całą pewnością nie” - protestuje Diana.

Akko mruga oczami wspomnianego wcześniej szczeniaka. "Naprawdę?"

„…”

Niemniej jednak Diana sięga do swojej torby z książkami i wyciąga dla Akko zeszyt History of Western Magic.

Amanda z radością odrzuca głowę do tyłu. - Człowieku, obaj jesteście obrzydliwi. To szczęśliwy obrzydliwość, co jest lepsze niż nic, ale nadal obrzydliwe.

Akko przygotowuje się do włożenia notatnika do własnej torby, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie należy do niej i powinna obchodzić się z nim ostrożnie. Ostrożnie wkłada go do torby, po czym odpowiada Amandzie: „Czy zamierzasz dalej znajdować nowe rzeczy i śmiać się ze mnie do końca mojego życia?”

Amanda nadyma pierś z zadowolonym uśmiechem. - Nawet jeśli jesteś starą babcią. I nie martw się; w dniu twojego ślubu postaram się trochę bardziej. Tylko dla was dwojga.

Akko wypluwa jedzenie, podczas gdy luźne palce Diany upuszczają jej filiżankę. Na szczęście osoba siedząca naprzeciw Akko to sama Amanda, która przewidziała reakcję i wiedziała, że musi przesunąć się na bok w odpowiednim momencie.

Diana pierwsza odzyskuje spokój. - O… ślubie jest za wcześnie, żeby o nim mówić. Są wyższe priorytety!

Akko żarliwie kiwa głową obok niej.

(Wesele z Dianą… Człowieku, gdyby wyglądała tak wspaniale w swojej niebieskiej sukience na przyjęciu Andrzeja, zastanawiam się, jak wyglądałaby w białym ślubnym dre-)

Umysł Akko zatrzymuje się z piskiem.

(NIE, NIE, NIE, NIEONONONO MYŚL O CZYM INNYM, KTÓRYM NIE POMÓŻ SOBIE !!!)

\- W każdym razie! Czy jesteś dziś wolny, Diano? Czy nie byłoby miło mieć kolejną sesję nauki? Wiesz, więc możesz mi pomóc z różnymi rzeczami, a ja mogę… próbować ci pomóc… rzeczami.

„To, że są tu ludzie, nie oznacza, że musisz wyciągać język, próbując kłamać” - mówi Sucy. „Po prostu powiedz, że chcesz spędzić czas sam na sam z Dianą i skończyć z tym”.

„Staram się, żeby było mniej niezręcznie”, narzeka Akko.

Amanda klepie Akko po plecach. - Chodź! Nie ma nic złego w chęci spędzenia czasu sam na sam z ukochaną.

\- To ty wciąż naśmiewasz się ze mnie z tego powodu.

"I nie zamierzam przestać w najbliższym czasie."

Diana odchrząkuje. - W każdym razie uważam, że sesja naukowa byłaby korzystna dla nas obojga. Jak sobie radzisz z magią leczniczą?

Akko blanszuje. - Ech… nie za dobrze. Tylko trochę lepiej niż w Historii Zachodniej Magii.

„Powinieneś był wiedzieć, na co się zapisujesz” - mówi Barbara. „Wszyscy wiedzą, że fakultatywny to klasa na wysokim poziomie”.

„Nie tak, że powstrzymało to Akko wcześniej” - mówi Sucy.

\- Hej! Wiedziałem, w co się tym razem pakuję. Akko prycha. - Pomyślałem, że będzie to jedne z bardziej przydatnych zajęć, wiesz? Na wypadek, gdybym znalazł się w innej sytuacji, w której będę potrzebował więcej zaklęć leczących. Nie mogę zawsze polegać na Dianie!

\- Bardziej jak nauczenie się, jak uratować swoją dziewczynę, jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdzie się na krawędzi śmierci.

„I wziąć udział w zajęciach z samą Bananową Księżniczką,” parska Amanda.

Zamiast przyznać się do prawdziwości ostatniego stwierdzenia Amandy i tego, jak to sprawia, że jej serce bije nieco szybciej, Diana pyta: „Jak długo będziesz używać tego absurdalnego przezwiska?”.

Amanda wzrusza ramionami. - Dopóki nie usłyszę lepszego. Ale ten jest całkiem niezły. Nie jestem pewien, czy cokolwiek może to przebić.

Diana odkłada temat na bok. "Wygląda na to, że mamy dzisiaj sesję studyjną. O zwykłym czasie i miejscu?"

Akko kiwa głową. "Biblioteka po obiedzie. Brzmi nieźle!"

\- Akko, czy nie zgodziłaś się także pomóc Yuzu w jej dzisiejszej nauce? Pyta Lotte.

Jakiekolwiek szczęście było obecne wcześniej, zostaje zniszczone przez to jedno zdanie.

Akko jęczy. „Ahhhh! Zapomniałem o tym! Cholera !!!”

Diana przynajmniej nie wydaje się być zbyt niezadowolona. „Zawsze możemy przełożyć termin na inny dzień”.

"Nie! Chcę mieć oba!"

„Akko znowu zaczyna być samolubna” - wycedza Sucy.

\- W porządku, prawda? Diana może mi pomóc z moimi rzeczami, a ja mogę pomóc Yuzu. W każdym razie to nauka książek. Więc jeśli już, Diana może pomóc w kilku wskazówkach dotyczących zapamiętywania czy coś w tym stylu. Czy to w porządku?

Diana się uśmiecha. - Przypuszczam, że to działa. Jestem raczej ciekawy, jak uczyłeś swojego protegowanego.

\- Prawdopodobnie katastrofa - mruczy Amanda.

"Nawet nie!" Akko ripostuje. - Nie słyszałeś Yuzu kilka dni temu? Dobrze ją postawiłem na nogi!

\- Tak, to był jeden raz. Naprawdę wierzę, że głupek Luny Nova może być świetnym nauczycielem, jeśli dasz mi więcej wyników.

\- Mogę, bo nie jestem głupkiem! _Jesteś_ głupkiem, Amando!

"Hah ?!"

„Dlaczego wy dwoje zawsze musicie domyślnie wracać do tego argumentu ?!” Barbara krzyczy.

Hannah wzrusza ramionami. - Daj sobie spokój, Barbaro. Nie możesz zmienić zdania idiotów.

Amanda prycha. „I nie możesz zmienić tego, jak…”

Mając dość, Constanze kładzie swój znak na twarzy Amandy, aby powstrzymać ją przed mówieniem. Wszyscy patrzą na Constanze, potem na nieprzytomną Amandę na stole, a potem z powrotem na Constanze.

Constanze pisze: „Po prostu skończ obiad, żebyśmy mogli już iść na zajęcia. Za dużo gadacie”.

* * *

Reszta ich zajęć przebiega tak, jak zwykle robią to z typowymi nudnymi wykładami (przynajmniej dla Akko). Najważniejszą rzeczą, która prowadzi ją przez cały dzień do kolacji, jest zaimprowizowana sesja naukowa później w nocy z Dianą i Yuzu. Jej uniesienie stopniowo rośnie w ciągu dnia, aż praktycznie wpycha swój posiłek do ust pod koniec zajęć podczas kolacji.

A potem Akko natychmiast się opróżnia, gdy Diana podchodzi do niej i mówi, że musi wyjść na szybkie spotkanie.

\- Ups. Zostałem zablokowany przez profesora. Amanda klepie Akko po plecach ze współczuciem po tym, jak dziedziczka Cavendish kończy obiad i wychodzi.

Hannah klepie Akko w drugie ramię. - Przestań jęczeć jak kopnięty szczeniak. Czuję się przez to źle. To nie tak, że Diana powiedziała, że musi to _całkowicie_ przegapić . Po prostu przyjeżdża trochę później.

„Czy to nie jest dla was lepsze, zbyt? W ten sposób można uzyskać pewne _rzeczywiste_ korepetycje dla Yuzu przed i Diana prostu konkurs gapi całą noc”, mówi Barbara.

Akko patrzy na Hannah i Barbarę. - Wy dwoje nie wiecie, jakie to uczucie chcieć spędzić czas z Dianą, mając tak małe szanse! Mieszkacie z nią! Jakie to szczęście!

Hannah przewraca oczami. - Od kiedy tak się przywiązałeś? Praktycznie zmieniłeś wszystkie nasze układy siedzeń, żebyście mogli siedzieć obok siebie w każdej możliwej klasie.

„Nie wspominając o braniu _Healing Magic_ na wszystkich zajęciach tylko po to, abyś mógł być z Dianą więcej” - mówi Barbara.

Akko sapie i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. „Czy to nie jest normalne dla ludzi w związku? Co jest złego w tym, że chcę spędzać cały czas z najważniejszą osobą”.

Hannah klepie ją po twarzy. - To obrzydliwe. Niech ktoś wytłumaczy głupkowi, dlaczego musi się przewartościować.

„Czy możesz przestać nazywać mnie th… ?!”

Lotte - błogosław jej czystą duszę - wkracza jako głos rozsądku. „To, co Hannah i Barbara mają na myśli, to to, że za bardzo się naciskasz”.

Gniew Akko wyczerpuje się po spokojnym głosie Lotte. - Hę? Co to znaczy?

\- Akko, czy w ogóle wiesz, jak być dziewczyną? Do diabła, czy ty _lub_ Diana wiecie, jak działa związek? Zastanawia się Amanda.

"Uh, po prostu spędzasz cały swój czas z najważniejszą osobą i upewniasz się, że jest kochana i tak dalej, prawda?"

„To obsesja na punkcie czegoś. Prawdopodobnie jest w porządku w innej sytuacji. Ale to jest żywy, oddychający człowiek. Ludzie muszą być traktowani inaczej niż przedmioty” - ciągnie Sucy.

„Jeśli spędzisz zbyt dużo czasu tylko na jednej rzeczy, w końcu nie będziesz mógł się nią cieszyć” - dodaje Jasminka.

Wzrok Akko przesuwa się po jej przyjaciołach przy stole. Spodziewane są wyrazy irytacji, zwłaszcza ze strony Hannah i Barbary. Ale jest też ukryte poczucie troski i litości, że Akko może nawet zobaczyć chowanie się za oczami Sucy.

Akko kręci głową. „Ale jeśli kogoś kochasz, czy nie powinieneś się upewnić, że ta druga osoba o tym wie?”

„Nie musisz _ciągle_ okazywać uczuć” - mówi Barbara. - Wiem, że Diana nie ma najbardziej kochającego domu, ale to nie znaczy, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto ją udusi, żeby nadrobić brakujące dziesięć lat.

\- A jeśli rzeczywiście jest samotna? Akko zaciska pięści. „Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak by to było, gdy dorastałem, nie mając rodziców. Zawsze mnie wspierali… Ale oboje rodzice Diany… A kiedy Diana miała okazję zobaczyć się z tatą, musiało to być tak on powoduje jej problemy! "

Hannah wzdycha. - To było do niczego. Nie znaliśmy Diany przez cały czas, ale wiemy, jak radzi sobie z zapomnieniem o tej samotności. Byliśmy z nią najdłużej, wiesz?

„Więc możemy śmiało powiedzieć, że teraz jest w porządku” - mówi Barbara. - Dzięki tobie. Dzięki tobie czuje się teraz dobrze.

Akko mruga. "Naprawdę?"

Szczęka Amandy opada. - Czy właśnie podziękowaliście _Akko_ ?

"Zamknij się i pozwól mi skończyć." Hannah prycha. „Diana nie rzuca się już w naukę aż do późnej nocy. To znaczy, wciąż nie śpi, ale przynajmniej próbuje spać o przyzwoitej porze”.

Barbara dodaje: „Poświęca trochę czasu, aby wyjść i spędzić czas z nami, z nami wszystkimi. A czasami… czasami Diana ma ten naprawdę słodki uśmiech. Nie zdarza się to często i na pewno nie jest to coś tak dużego i okropnego jak u Akko, ale czasami robi to, kiedy wydaje jej się, że nikt nie patrzy ”.

Hannah szydzi. „Ale mieszkamy z nią w tym samym pokoju. Tylko dlatego, że jest tam półka na książki, nie oznacza, że jest to zupełnie inny pokój”.

\- To rodzaj uśmiechu, którego nie pokazuje zbyt często. Ale pojawia się on częściej, odkąd sprowadziłeś ją z powrotem do Luna Nova. Barbara kiwa głową do Akko. - Więc myślę, że zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo, aby wypełnić pustkę po jej rodzicach. Dziękuję.

Palce Akko wychylają się z jej zaciśniętych pięści. - Więc Diana jest… szczęśliwa? Naprawdę wszystko w porządku?

Barbara wzdycha. „Czy naprawdę musimy to powtarzać, żebyś zrozumiał ?!”

Amanda uśmiecha się ironicznie i zarzuca rękę na ramiona Akko. - Chodź, Akko. Poproś ponownie o to wyjaśnienie. Nie można zobaczyć, jak ta dwójka pochyla nam głowy tak często.

„To nawet nie jest skierowane do ciebie” - mówi Hannah.

\- Akko, czy nie masz gdzie być? Pyta Jasminka.

Stanbot podchodzi do stołu przed miejscem, w którym siedzi Akko i pokazuje jej na oczach aktualny czas.

Akko wyskakuje ze swojego siedzenia. „AH! Zapomniałem !!!”

„Nie każ uczniom czekać ~”, drażni się Amanda, gdy Akko zbiera swoje rzeczy.

\- Ona nie jest moją uczennicą! Po prostu jej pomagam! Akko ripostuje.

„Baw się dobrze na randce!”

"To nie jest randka!" Akko zatrzymuje się. - Właściwie, tak? Kiedy ostatni raz byliśmy na…?

„PO PROSTU _JEDŹ_ !” wszyscy krzyczą.

* * *

Diana stoi przed drzwiami do gabinetu profesora Norlinga. Jej ręka unosi się, by zapukać. Zanim jej kostki dotkną drewna, uniesiona dłoń drży.

Marszczy brwi na kończynę, opuszczając ją do poziomu oczu i testując mięśnie. Pomimo płynności ruchów Diana nie może pozbyć się napięcia z dłoni.

Korytarz jest cichy. Jest jedyną obecną. Z każdym mrugnięciem oczu Diana zaciska pięść w tandemie. Robi to kilka razy, aby złagodzić napięcie w kończynach. Z jej ciałem nie powinno być nic złego - o to zadbała Sophia Pavlova. Jednak czasami nadal trudno jej swobodnie poruszać ciałem.

 _Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiink_ .

Oddech Diany uwiązł jej w gardle. Na sekundę jej płuca się kurczą. Jeśli weźmie oddech, stal przebije jej organy i strzępi jej wnętrzności-

Źle. To jest źle. To już się nie wydarzy. To _nie powinno_ się już więcej zdarzać.

Diana prostuje oddech, opuszczając pięści na bok ciała. Bardzo ostrożnie bierze mały wdech.

Nie ma bólu. Jej mięśnie są nadal napięte, ale na razie nic nie może na to poradzić. I tak zmarnowała wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Diana uspokaja się i ponownie podnosi pięść. Dwukrotnie puka do drzwi. Bierze znak, by wejść, gdy usłyszy odpowiedź Norlinga z drugiej strony. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą robi, jest przypadkowe nadepnięcie na kilka kawałków papieru na podłodze.

Norling przerywa wszystko, co robi. Odwracając się plecami do Diany, mówi: „Ach, możesz to wszystko zignorować. Nie miałam czasu na sprzątanie przed naszym spotkaniem”.

Diana kiwa głową. Ostrożnie omija papiery, zamykając drzwi do pokoju. - Chciałeś mnie widzieć, profesorze?

Norling obraca się na swoim miejscu. Ustala swój kucyk, ciągnąc gumkę jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą przytrzymuje włosy na miejscu. - Ach, panno Cavendish. Możesz usiąść gdziekolwiek. Chciałem tylko trochę pogadać. To nie potrwa długo; wiem, że wspomniałaś o istniejących planach na noc.

"To żaden problem."

Norling macha ręką. „Daktyle są dla was ważne, prawda? Nie chciałbym wchodzić na drogę młodej miłości”.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. Robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by jej policzki nie paliły się zbyt mocno. „Ja- moje studia w Luna Nova pozostają moim najwyższym priorytetem”.

\- Ach, nie pozwól pannie Kagari tego słyszeć. Możesz ją zdenerwować. Myślę, że to właśnie z tego powodu partnerzy się denerwują. Nie wiedziałbym; nadal jestem dumny.

Diana wzdycha. - Tak, herbata byłaby cudowna.

Norling przeszukuje półki. - Nie mam aż tak dużego wyboru. Jeśli chcesz, mogę uwarzyć lekarstwo Ofelii do wypicia?

\- To nie będzie konieczne. Wypiłem filiżankę podczas kolacji. Diana milczy. - Profesorze Norling, skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Hm? Zapytałem ją o to.

Oczy Diany podążają za różdżką Norlinga, który rozpala ogień, aby podgrzać garnek wody.

\- Dlaczego ją o to zapytałeś?

„Doszło do tego w naszej rozmowie, kiedy zapytałem ją o ciebie,” odpowiada Norling, nie odwracając się od herbaty. „Powiedziała, że ma to pomóc z niektórymi niepokojami i zespołem stresu pourazowego z zeszłego roku. Nagle twoja reakcja na dzisiejszych zajęciach nabrała sensu”.

Diana zaciska dłonie na jej kolanach. - Ty też zauważyłeś?

\- Ludzie nie doceniają panny Manbavaran dostatecznie dużo. Z pewnością jest złośliwa i raczej tajemnicza, ale to po prostu oznacza, że ma więcej okazji do obserwowania innych bez przeszkód. Muszę powiedzieć, że trochę mi wstyd, że nie powstrzymałem się wcześniej. Czasami. Po prostu tak wciągam się w interesujący temat, że pomijam wszystko inne ”.

Gdy woda się zagotuje, Norling odkłada różdżkę i kończy przygotowywanie herbaty. Kładzie wszystkie garnki, filiżanki, spodki i przyprawy na tacy i stawia je na stole obok ich krzeseł. Norling zamiata bałagan papierów na biurku i odstawił tacę.

Diana marszczy brwi, gdy papiery po prostu spadają na ziemię. Liczba schematów różnych rytuałów przywołania w tym jednym pomieszczeniu jest niewiarygodna. Pokrywają tak dużą część pokoju, że Diana zastanawia się, czy Norling jest tylko niechlujną osobą, czy też jest to celowy wybór dekoracji jako rzeczywista tapeta Norlinga.

Norling siada na swoim krześle i wręcza Dianie filiżankę i spodek. - To tylko Earl Grey. Nic innego mi się nie podoba. Chcesz czegoś z tym?

Diana przyjmuje herbatę. - Nie, dziękuję. Earl Grey czuje się dobrze.

Norling upija łyk herbaty, patrząc, jak Diana robi to samo z czubka filiżanki.

„Czy jest coś jeszcze? Coś jeszcze, co może…” Norling rozważa właściwe sformułowanie, „wywołać ataki?”

Diana spokojnie odstawia filiżankę na spodek i przez chwilę rozważa pytanie. Pozwala palcom przesuwać się po gładkiej porcelanie, delektując się fakturą przedmiotu pod skórą. „Nie jestem do końca pewien. Czasami żaden ze zwykłych czynników mnie nie denerwuje. Innym razem…”

\- Przesadnie reagujesz. Wracasz do ciemnego miejsca i nie możesz uciec, dopóki ktoś - lub coś - cię nie wyciągnie?

Diana patrzy na płyn wciąż w jej filiżance. Jej ręce nadal pocierają kubek. "Czasami tak."

Norling pochyla się do przodu na swoim miejscu. „Nie mam z tym żadnego doświadczenia z pierwszej ręki, tylko rachunki z drugiej ręki. Więc jeśli jest coś, czego potrzebujesz, czy to kilka minut poza zajęciami, czy też powstrzymujemy się od mówienia lub robienia pewnych rzeczy, pozwól mi i inni profesorowie wiedzą. I nie mów, że nie jest to konieczne ”- dodaje Norling, gdy Diana przygotowuje się do protestu. „Nikt z nas nie wie, co widziałeś w tym lesie. Nikt z nas nie wie, co _zrobiłeś_ w tym lesie. Jestem skłonny wierzyć, że nawet panna Kagari nie zna całej historii. dużo, jeśli oznacza to niepokój innych ”.

Oczy Diany przesuwają się na bok. Jej ruchy nadal. - Rozumiem potrzebę większej otwartości wobec nich, zwłaszcza wobec Akko. Jednak nie mogę ich obciążać tym konkretnym tematem. Nie wtedy, gdy Akko ma własne lęki, które ją prześladują.

„Choć może to być prawdą, wydaje się, że wybierasz niewłaściwe rzeczy, które chcesz zachować dla siebie”.

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze, ale nie wierzę, że to do ciebie należy decyzja, profesorze.

Norling stawia filiżankę i spodek na stole. - Może. Ale może to też nie jest twój ciężar na ramię. Cokolwiek to jest, że jesteś zamknięty w sobie.

"To jest-"

Diana wstrzymuje oddech, gdy Norling pochyla się do przodu i jedną ręką zakrywa oczy Diany. Ciało Diany napina się i nieruchomieje. Norling też się nie rusza.

Mimo nagłego ruchu Diana nie czuje zagrożenia ze strony kobiety stojącej przed nią. W rzeczywistości czuje, jak ogarnia ją dziwne uczucie ciepła, które rozluźnia jej napięte mięśnie.

"Profesor…?"

Norling kręci głową. - Rany, tak bardzo mi przypominasz tę dwójkę. Prawie rozdwajający się obraz dla twojej matki, aż do korzeni tych absurdalnie idealnych blond włosów. Norling zdejmuje dłoń z twarzy Diany. „Ale twoje oczy. Ach, naprawdę masz oczy swojego ojca. Oczy kogoś, kto wziął na siebie ciężary o wiele za ciężkie do udźwignięcia przez jedną osobę. Kogoś, kto okłamuje siebie dla zapewnienia; aby powiedzieć sobie, że nie jest tak słaby w rzeczywistości. Przynajmniej twoja matka była rozsądniejsza, choć niewiele. "

Diana marszczy brwi. - Znasz moich rodziców?

Norling odchyla się i podnosi herbatę, aby pociągnąć kolejny łyk. „Kto nie wie o Bernadette Cavendish? Ale tak, wiem o nich. Często towarzyszy moim mentorem ilekroć odwiedził swoją matkę w jej młodszych lat. Po Bernadette i Arthur zaczął zaloty, trudno było je znaleźć _nie_ razem.” Porcelanowa filiżanka stuka o spodek. - Myślałem, że nigdy nie będę musiał widzieć tych irytujących oczu w nikim innym. Przypuszczam, że naprawdę jesteś ich córką.

Diana nie ma na to odpowiedzi.

Norling wzdycha. „Dość tego. Nie dzwoniłam do ciebie, żeby porozmawiać o twoich rodzicach. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby zabrać głos, żebyśmy mogli zapobiec temu, co wydarzyło się na zajęciach dzisiejszego ranka w przyszłości. Teraz myślę, że masz miejsce, w którym musisz być? "

Diana kiwa głową i wstaje. Podaje Norlingowi niedokończoną filiżankę herbaty.

\- Dziękuję za uwagę, profesorze Norling. Na pewno poinformuję cię o tym w przyszłości.

Diana idzie do drzwi. Zanim otworzy drzwi, zatrzymuje się przy wyjściu i pyta: „Profesorze Norling, czy mogę zadać ostatnie pytanie?”

"Co to jest?"

Cisza.

\- Czy moja matka kiedykolwiek zauważyła zmęczenie w oczach mojego ojca? Zmęczenie, o którym mówiłeś wcześniej?

Usta Norlinga rozciągają się w smutnym uśmiechu, którego Diana nie widzi, gdy jest zwrócona do niej plecami. - Oczywiście. Jak mogła tego nie rozpoznać? Twoja matka ze wszystkich sił starała się oczyścić to z twojego ojca, aż do jej ostatniego tchnienia. W końcu może to ona ma tak wielkie brzemiona, że nikt z nas nigdy nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. mam nadzieję pojąć. "

Diana Diany obejmuje uchwyt. - Dziękuję, profesorze Norling.

Norling patrzy, jak Diana wychodzi z pokoju. Dopóki nie słyszy już oddalających się kroków dziewczyny, odstawia herbatę i wstaje, żeby posprzątać.

\- Czego potrzebujesz o tej porze, Lovecraft?

Ukryta wiedźma rzuca zaklęcie maskujące, aby ujawnić swoje położenie w jednym z odległych zakątków pomieszczenia. Jest wystarczająco blisko, aby kobieta mogła wysłuchać ich rozmowy, ale nie na tyle, aby Diana zauważyła dziwną obecność.

„Nic, nic. Po prostu ciekawi o _tej_ Diana Cavendish że Finneran zawsze chwali tyle. Ona potrzebuje więcej doświadczenia, jeśli nie mogła nawet nie zauważy mnie w pokoju.”

\- Czy naprawdę porównujesz się do dziewczyny o połowę młodszej?

Lovecraft mruczy. "Myślę, że to niesprawiedliwe."

\- Czy to wszystko, co ukryłeś w moim pokoju? Żeby szpiegować osiemnastoletnią dziewczynę? Norling patrzy z pogardą na czarne włosy drugiej kobiety. - Przypuszczam, że twoje włosy o długości Roszpunki działają cuda jak miotła.

Lovecraft rozdziela czarne, zasłonięte włosy, ale ma zamknięte oczy. - To dlatego nienawidzę z tobą rozmawiać. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek robisz, to nabijanie się z moich włosów. Ale nie, szpiegowanie było tylko bonusem.

\- Więc przyznajesz się do podsłuchiwania.

Lovecraft ignoruje ten komentarz. - Szczerze mówiąc, podążałem za zapachem śmierci i przypadkiem znalazłem go w twoim pokoju.

Norling marszczy brwi. - Zapach śmierci? Masz na myśli od Diany Cavendish?

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie mam na myśli tego, że Ponury Żniwiarz w każdej chwili odetnie jej głowę. Chodzi raczej o to, że Żniwiarz w ogóle jej nie wypuścił.

„Aby cię zrozumieć, musisz mówić jak normalna osoba. Nie rozmawiaj z przeciętną osobą tak, jakbyś próbował rozszyfrować demoniczny tekst”.

„Diana Cavendish prawie zmarł w Arcturus Lasu ponad pół roku temu, prawda? Nie, to nie tak. Ona _nie_ umiera i jakimś cudem została reaktywowana.”

\- Tak, słyszałem tę historię mimochodem. Nawet jeśli ministerstwo kiepsko kłamie, żeby to ukryć.

„Jakiekolwiek metody ją ożywiły, były naprawdę cudem. Ale to nie wystarczy, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Jej życie nie jest przywiązane do tego świata tak silne, jak powinno, _ponieważ_ kiedyś umarła”.

Oczy Norlinga się rozszerzają. "Masz na myśli…"

\- Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że sama panna Cavendish o tym wie. Może to jeden z powodów, dla których jej koszmary wciąż ją dręczą. Nawet jeśli próbuje iść dalej, nie może całkowicie, jeśli coś jej o nich zawsze przypomina.

\- Więc co?

Lovecraft wzrusza ramionami. - To nie jest moja specjalizacja. Sama się tego domyśli. Jestem pewien, że głowy Pavlova i Fei wiedzą o tym i próbują już znaleźć odpowiedź. Bardziej martwiłbym się wtedy o pannę Kagari Panna Cavendish. "

"Co z nią?"

„Wspomniałeś przed chwilą o oczach Diany Cavendish. Ale czy nie zauważyłeś tego samego u Atsuko Kagari? Nie tylko prześladuje ją podobny uraz, ale ona sama i wszyscy inni nie wiedzą, ponieważ tak dobrze próbuje odepchnąć je na bok ”. Lovecraft kręci pasmo włosów. „Jeśli Diana Cavendish jest powoli miażdżona przez niewidzialny kamień, to Atsuko Kagari uderza w niszczącą kulę, która uderza z podwójną siłą w stosunku do tego, w co uderza”.

\- A możesz powiedzieć?

\- Demony mają różne formy i pochodzenie, Norling. Nie muszą to być duchy z piekła. Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak dobrze żywią się negatywnymi emocjami?

\- A ty i ja też nic z tym nie zrobimy?

\- Nie mamy żadnego interesu. Sądząc po twojej rozmowie, sądzę, że ci dwaj będą się słuchać tylko wtedy, gdy zdecydują się otworzyć. To kwestia czasu, a nie kto. Oczy Lovecrafta wędrują do drzwi. - Jest tak, jak powiedziałeś. Nikt z nas nie wie, co wydarzyło się w tym lesie ani co zrobiły te dziewczyny. Mogą sobie tylko pomóc. W tym momencie powiedzieliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy.

Norling odkłada tacę i patrzy w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. „Gdyby tylko zrobili to wcześniej, a nie później”.

„Zanim jeden - lub obaj - zepsują się nie do naprawienia”.

### Uwagi:

> Przysięgam, akt V miał być szczęśliwy…
> 
> Dla przypomnienia: Norling jest profesorem rytuałów przywołania, podczas gdy Lovecraft jest profesorem demonologii. Databook LWA wymienia rytuały przywołania jako wymagany kurs dla trzeciego i czwartego roku, podczas gdy demonologia jest jednym z możliwych zajęć do wyboru, które mogą odbywać się w trzecim i czwartym roku.
> 
> Początkowo rozmowa z Norlingiem i Dianą w ogóle się nie odbyła. Ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jej zaimprowizowany wykład podczas jej klasa _zrobiła_ wyzwalania Dianę do tego stopnia, że Sucy miał ratować ją. Profesorowie Luna Nova nie są kompletnymi niekompetentami, więc chciałem tylko przyznać, że coś tak poważnego jak ten atak paniki musi zostać rozwiązane przez dorosłego.
> 
> Projekty Norlinga i Lovecrafta oparte są na istniejących, bezimiennych profesorach z bazy danych LWA. Nie, to nie są ważni OC. Myślę.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Słowo „ataraxia” w tytule rozdziału jest greckim terminem oznaczającym „spokój”, nadając tytułowi połączone znaczenie „pustego (lub fałszywego) spokoju”. Fraza ma tę samą konwencję nazewnictwa, co tytuł powieści wizualnej, która służy jako kontynuacja _Fate / stay night_ .


	50. Rozdział 5: Akt V.iv. Trzecie Koło Twój Senpai - Tryst_o_Płnocy_2.0

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Yuzu zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzecia jazda nie jest tego warta. Następnie Diana i Akko prowadzą poważną rozmowę.

### Uwagi:

> Ostrzeżenia dotyczące przedstawień przemocy i mrocznych myśli (podczas koszmaru Diany pod koniec)

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_5_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

„Dziękuję za pomoc w nauce, Akko-senpai” - mówi Yuzu, siadając naprzeciwko Akko.

Akko upuszcza stos podręczników na stół w bibliotece. Kładzie ręce na biodrach i uśmiecha się. „Ha, nie ma problemu! Nie wiem, jak bardzo mogę pomóc w książkach, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy! To nie może być takie trudne, skoro już brałem udział w zajęciach, prawda? prawie wszyscy z nich…"

"Wierzę w ciebie, Akko-senpai!"

Akko odsuwa krzesło i zajmuje swoje miejsce. - Poza tym zawsze możemy poprosić Dianę o lepsze wyjaśnienie, jeśli nie mogę ci go udzielić.

\- Przyjedzie później, prawda?

Ramiona Akko opadły. - Tak. Powiedziała coś o szybkim spotkaniu z profesorem Norlingiem. Wiedząc, jak bardzo profesorowie ją kochają, może to przejść od pięciominutowej rozmowy do całej nocy! Ach, dlaczego wszyscy spędzają więcej czasu z Dianą niż ja? ! ”

Yuzu chichocze. - Akko-senpai, czy jesteś zazdrosny?

„Nieee”. Akko się dąsa. - W porządku, może. Gaaaaaah, jestem jej dziewczyną! Czy nie mam do tego prawa?

\- Jestem pewien, że Diana myśli tylko o tobie. Kto by cię oddał dla kogoś innego?

Łzy w oczach Akko. „Dzięki, Yuzuuuuu !!!”

\- Wah! Akko-senpai! Nie rzucaj się tak nagle nad stół! Ahhh! Nasze książki!

"Jesteś dobrą osobą, Yuzu!"

\- Dobrze, ale jeśli bibliotekarz wpadnie…!

"Panno Kagari! Panno Mutouzeki! To jest _biblioteka_ !"

Akko wskakuje z powrotem na swoje miejsce, gdy plecy Yuzu wyprostowują się.

„H-Hai!”

Stara bibliotekarka mruga, częściowo tracąc swój gniew. „Potraktuję to jako znak, że oboje będziecie się zachowywać przez resztę nocy. Jeśli zamierzacie przebywać poza swoimi pokojami, aby się uczyć, to spodziewam się, że zobaczę dokładnie to!”.

"Tak proszę pani…"

Bibliotekarz prycha, ale wychodzi bez słowa. Akko i Yuzu siadają na swoich miejscach i przeglądają książki, które przynieśli.

\- Więc w czym potrzebowałeś pomocy? Lingwistyka magiczna? Astronomia? Akko blanszuje. „Proszę nie mówić o numerologii ani historii…”

Yuzu chichocze. - Nie, nie potrzebuję pomocy w historii magii. Może numerologia, ale wiem, jak bardzo nienawidzisz zajęć profesora Badcocka.

„Czy wiesz, że Diana rzeczywiście poprawiła Badcocka na moim pierwszym roku? _I_ najwyraźniej jest jedyną uczennicą, która kiedykolwiek była w stanie przeczytać ten bardzo skomplikowany tekst, który Finneran pokazał na moich pierwszych zajęciach z językoznawstwa”.

Yuzu mruga. Jej usta otwierają się i zamykają, gdy próbuje przetworzyć te informacje. - Wow. Masz niesamowitą dziewczynę.

"Dobrze?!" Akko kiwa głową. „To sprawia, że jest tak godnym rywalem. Jeśli ustawisz poprzeczkę tak wysoko, to na pewno osiągniesz swój własny cel, gdy go przekroczysz! I jest jeszcze wspanialszy teraz, kiedy dostałem jej pomoc. Rywalizacja z nią w pojedynkę była dobrze, ale to irytujące, kiedy nie mogę nic zrobić dobrze ”. Akko się uśmiecha. - Ona jest taką wielką rywalką. Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o kimś, kto kiedykolwiek pomógłby swojemu rywalowi? Po uświadomieniu sobie, jej twarz odpływa. „Nawet jeśli ona nie uważa mnie za takiego… Gaaaah, kogo to obchodzi, co ona lub ktokolwiek inny myśli ?!”

\- Akko-senpai, myślę, że ważne jest, aby dziewczyny troszczyły się o to, co myślą o sobie. Jestem więc pewien, że Dianie dba o ciebie. Yuzu mruczy. „Może lubi przyjacielskie współzawodnictwo, ale nie chce używać tak negatywnego terminu, jak„ rywal ”, aby opisać twój związek?”

\- Hę? Jakie to ma znaczenie? Czy nie opisujemy naszego obecnego związku słowami „dziewczyny”?

„To tylko jeden sposób, aby to opisać. I może numer jeden. Ale są też inne elementy waszego związku, prawda? Jak powiedziałeś, nadal pracujecie nad tym, aby być lepszym, ucząc się od siebie nawzajem. nie tyle rywali, ile wspólna praca nad własnymi celami, traktując _drugą osobę_ jako cel? ”

"Wow Yuzu, nie wiedziałem, że masz taki sposób na słowa." Akko odchyla się na swoim miejscu. „Diana jako cel, aby osiągnąć swój główny cel, aby zostać dobrą wiedźmą. Podoba mi się!”

Yuzu kiwa głową. „Dlatego jesteś moim celem, Akko-senpai! Jeśli mogę cię wyprzedzić, to zdecydowanie mogę zrobić wszystko!”

"Tak!" Akko zatrzymuje się. „Czekaj, _jestem_ twoim celem? Kiedy powiedziałem, że powinieneś sam decydować o celu…”

„Ja _nie_ przyszedł do Luna Nova prostu poznać. A teraz, gdy poznałem cię, następnym krokiem będzie cię prześcignąć, prawda?”

Akko drapie się po policzku. - Chyba? Już jesteś lepszy ode mnie na wszystkich zajęciach, które brałem na pierwszym roku. Zwłaszcza w historii magii.

\- Ale nie wszystko! Nie magiczna filozofia, język zwierząt i zdecydowanie nie magia metamorfozy! Przede mną jeszcze długa droga.

Akko chichocze. "Myślę, że fajnie jest mieć przynajmniej cel na myśli."

Yuzu zaciska przed sobą pięści i kiwa głową. „Nie chcę skupiać się na tym, jak tu walczę. Muszę tylko iść do przodu. Jeśli będę próbował dalej polepszać się, muszę gdzieś dojść!”

\- Wiesz, jeśli nadal będziesz celować w mnie, a ja nadal będę dążyć do Diany, czy to nie oznacza, że oboje będziemy w pewnym momencie lepsi niż as Luny Nova?

Yuzu wzdycha. "Masz rację! Wiedziałem, że wybranie ciebie, bo mój cel to był dobry pomysł!"

Wyraz twarzy Akko zmienia się w diabelski uśmieszek. - W takim razie Amanda nie będzie już mogła nazywać mnie głupkiem! Yuzu, oboje pracujmy ciężko, więc Amanda kończy szkołę jako głupek Luny Nova, a nie ja! To znaczy, żebyśmy oboje pokonali Dianę!

"Tak!"

„Stanie się tak tylko wtedy, gdy potraktujesz naukę poważnie”, mówi zwykły rozsądny głos Akko zza jej pleców.

Akko obraca się na swoim miejscu. "Diana!"

Bibliotekarka uciska ją palcem na ustach.

"Przepraszam!" Ciszszym głosem mówi: „Skończyłeś spotkanie?”

Diana zajmuje miejsce obok Akko i kładzie swoje książki na stole. - Tak. Profesor Norling chciał omówić to, co wydarzyło się na zajęciach.

\- Masz na myśli to, jak Sucy wylała na ciebie eliksir?

Yuzu mruga. - Wow. Wiedziałem, że lubi próbować eliksirów na ludziach, ale nie sądziłem, że zrobi to w trakcie zajęć.

\- Miała… swoje powody - mówi powoli Diana. Postanawia nie ujawniać więcej informacji. "Jaki przedmiot obecnie studiujecie?"

"Jeszcze nie zdecydowaliśmy." Yuzu przegląda stos książek na stole. Jej uwagę przykuwa niebiesko-zielona książka z konkretnym tytułem. - Co to jest? _Uzdrawianie i magia lecznicza_ … Chyba nie widziałem tego kursu.

„Och, to właściwie dla mnie” - mówi Akko. - To zajęcia, na które uczęszczam z Dianą. Prawdopodobnie potrzebuję w tym pomocy.

Diana wzdycha. - Przynajmniej przyznajesz, że tego potrzebujesz.

\- Czy jest to ogólny wymóg dla klas wyższych? Pyta Yuzu.

„To fakultatywny kurs dla trzeciego i czwartego roku” - odpowiada Diana.

„Diana przyjmuje to, ponieważ jej rodzina specjalizuje się w tego rodzaju magii” - mówi Akko. - Pomyślałem, że fajnie byłoby się nauczyć. W takim razie może nie będę musiał tak często widywać siostry Ofelii, a ona przestanie na mnie krzyczeć.

\- Czy wziąłeś udział w zajęciach, myśląc, że do nauczenia się będzie tylko jedno lub dwa zaklęcia? Zastanawia się Yuzu.

"… Może…"

Diana bierze podręcznik i kładzie go bliżej Akko. - Zacznijmy od tematu, w którym _Yuzu_ potrzebuje pomocy. W końcu to dla niej pierwotna sesja naukowa.

Yuzu macha rękami i kręci głową. „Och, w porządku! Cieszę się, że mam też okazję zapoznać się z innymi zajęciami w Luna Nova! To da mi pomysł, kiedy będę musiał je później zabrać.”

Diana nic z tego nie ma. Przegląda stos książek i wyciąga oliwkowozieloną książkę i kolejną niebieską.

Akko blanszuje na tytułach. "O stary…"

\- Omówienie podstaw z naszego pierwszego i drugiego roku będzie również korzystne. Słyszałem, że szczególnie interesujesz się magiczną historią?

Oczy Yuzu błyszczą w jaskrawym kontraście z wyrazem przerażenia Akko. „Tak! Nie mogłem robić żadnej magii przed przybyciem do Luna Nova, ponieważ nie pochodzę z rodziny czarodziejów, więc zamiast tego poświęciłem czas na naukę. To tak fascynujące, jak rozwijała się historia, szczególnie w przypadku czarownic. przeszedł ze Złotego Wieku do Polowania na Czarownice, a potem do miejsca, w którym teraz jesteśmy! "

Diana się uśmiecha. „Cieszę się, że przynajmniej ktoś docenia delikatną historię magii. Niewiele osób uważa historię za interesujący temat. Przyznaję, studiowanie jej może być nijakie i żmudne”.

„Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, Yuzu” - zauważa Akko.

Yuzu bierze jedną z książek i wraca do jednego z późniejszych rozdziałów. „Fajnie jest widzieć, jak zmienia się świat w miarę upływu czasu. Możemy albo postępować, albo cofać się. Tak czy inaczej, ostatecznie osiągamy punkt, który może wydawać się inny, ale także taki sam jak poprzedni punkt w czasie. Tak jak teraz! Magia została przywrócona dzięki naprawieniu Yggdrasil. Ale nie jest to całkowicie to samo, co podczas Złotego Wieku Magii, prawda? "

Akko i Diana mrugają, słysząc entuzjazm Yuzu.

„To… ciekawy sposób ujęcia tego” - mówi Diana.

„Tak. Nawet ja muszę przyznać, że historia to zasługa” - dodaje Akko.

„Wszystko opiera się na interpretacji i podejściu!” - mówi z dumą Yuzu.

(Może to Yuzu powinna być tym, który inspiruje Akko, a nie na odwrót.) - zastanawia się Diana.

Yuzu przewraca stronę do rozdziału zatytułowanego „The Age of Witch Hunts”. - Nie mogę się doczekać przyszłego roku, kiedy przejdziemy do tego rozdziału. Najwięcej czasu spędziłem, ucząc się o Polowaniu na czarownice, zanim przybyłem do Luna Nova.

Akko krzywi się. - O tak, pamiętam tę część zajęć. Historia magii jest nudna, ale ten rozdział zdecydowanie nie był zabawną rzeczą do nauczenia.

Yuzu z roztargnieniem przerzuca rozdział. - Ale o to właśnie chodzi, żeby się tego nauczyć, prawda? Bo to nie jest przyjemne? Użytkownicy nie magii bali się czarodziejów - zwłaszcza czarownic - i działali pod wpływem tego strachu. Dopiero po tym, jak czarownice pokazały wszystkim dobroć naszej magii, wszyscy odzyskali zaufanie czarownice. Nawet jeśli zginęło wiele istnień ludzkich, zanim to się stało… Yuzu kręci głową. „Wiedza o tym, co się wydarzyło, pomaga nam jednak zapobiec powtórzeniu się tego zdarzenia. Dlatego historia jest dla mnie tak ważna”.

Diana kiwa głową. - To dobra perspektywa. Kolejne polowanie na czarownice byłoby katastrofą.

Yuzu osiada na jednej ze stron z ilustracją przedstawiającą palenie wiedźmy na stosie. - Najwyraźniej krąży plotka, że tak wiele czarownic zostało spalonych podczas Polowania na Czarownice, że pożary zebrały się, tworząc jeden okropny potwór płomieni. Yuzu wzdryga się. - Myślę, że niektórzy ludzie naprawdę nienawidzą czarownic.

Obraz gigantycznego ognistego potwora, który oszalał po przypadkowym połknięciu kamienia filozoficznego, przebija się przez wspomnienia Akko. Jej prawa strona nawet zaczyna się palić.

\- Czy w zeszłym roku nie spotkaliśmy się z czymś takim? Akko pyta Diany. - W Leblehbleh House? Myślę, że ta paląca dama nazwała go Innocentius.

Yuzu uderza rękami w stół. „Ty _spotkał_ króla łowców czarownic ?!”

Bibliotekarka odsuwa je od biurka. Yuzu nawet nie zawraca sobie głowy poczuciem winy.

Akko mruga. „Uch, tak. To miał być naprawdę mały płomień, dopóki ktoś nie nakarmił go kamieniem filozoficznym, który urósł większy niż dwór. A tym, który go karmił, był„ Twarz Akko wykrzywia się w złości i obrzydzeniu ”, ten facet, który zadzierał z Dianą! "

Diana kładzie dłoń na dłoni Akko i ściska ją. Chłód jej dłoni pomaga uspokoić Akko, zanim bibliotekarka będzie mogła przyjść i znowu na nich krzyknąć. Trzyma dłoń na dłoni Akko, pozwalając jej palcom pieścić ciepłe ciało.

„Tak, konglomerat płomieni znany jako Król Łowców Czarownic znajdował się w Domu Lefevre, kiedy odwiedziliśmy go w zeszłym roku. Obecnie znajduje się pod opieką szefa tego domu” - mówi Diana, pocierając powolnymi kręgami po plecach ręki Akko.

Yuzu odrywa wzrok od delikatnego ruchu. „Ja _nie_ słyszę to obecnie pod dobrą opiekę, tak że nikt nie może go użyć do czarownic zaszkodzić, ale nie sądziłem, że wy by spotkał go już. Człowiek, wy dwaj zrobili dużo razem!”

„To był… długi rok”.

Yuzu spuszcza głowę w stronę swojej książki, ale pozwala jej spojrzeć na dwóch starszych uczniów siedzących naprzeciw niej. Diana Diany nadal zakrywa dłoń Akko, ale przynajmniej Akko nie zaciska już swojej pięści. Wyraz twarzy Akko jest również bardziej zrelaksowany, gdy opiera głowę na ramieniu Diany. W zamian Diana opiera policzek na czubku głowy Akko, zamykając oczy, pozwalając zapachowi Akko rozluźnić jej napięte i zestresowane ciało.

(Czekaj, kiedy zaczęli siedzieć tak blisko?)

Jednak Yuzu zdaje sobie sprawę, że wcale nie powinna być tym zaskoczona. Chociaż Yuzu próbuje zmniejszyć dystans między sobą a swoim idolem, Yuzu wie, że istnieje historia, której nie była wtajemniczona. Bez względu na to, co czyta i czego słucha od innych, nie zmienia to faktu, że sama tym nie przeżyła. Są pewne doświadczenia, którymi nie może się podzielić swoją inspiracją, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chce.

Ale to wystarczy. Możliwość uczęszczania do tej samej szkoły, siedzenie naprzeciwko niej, a nawet rozmowa z nią tak często to coś, z czego Yuzu jest zadowolona. Więc to jest w porządku, szczególnie na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Nawet jeśli to trochę boli.

(Nawet jeśli trochę mi przykro…)

Yuzu podejmuje decyzję i zamyka książkę o historii magii. Zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy. Zanim Akko i Diana zauważą, co się dzieje, Yuzu już wstał i zaczął opuszczać swoją przestrzeń.

Akko potrząsa głową z odrętwienia. - Hę? Yuzu?

„Czuję się trochę zmęczony, więc wracam trochę wcześniej, żeby wziąć prysznic i trochę się przespać”. Yuzu posyła im mały, miły uśmiech. - Poza tym tęsknię za ciepłem mojego łóżka. Owinięcie się w koc burrito brzmi teraz świetnie. Myślę, że inna osoba, która mnie otula, też byłaby miła, gdybym nie był singlem. Twarz Yuzu czerwienieje. „Um… ok, pa!”

Yuzu zarzuca torbę na ramię i wybiega z biblioteki, zostawiając oboje gapiących się na jej puste miejsce.

Akko przerywa ciszę. - Uch… czy my właśnie…?

Diana wzdycha. "Tak, tak, zrobiliśmy."

\- Och… to trochę niezręczne. Chyba Amanda miała rację.

"O?"

\- „Twój związek jest tak gnijący ząb słodyczą, że patrzenie na niego staje się prawie bolesne”. Och, czekaj, tak powiedziała Sucy. Amanda brzmiała: „Nauczcie się zaklęcia zniekształcania przestrzennego, abyście oboje mogli się ukryć, kiedy chcecie być tak zakochani”.

\- Ciekawe. Hannah i Barbara powiedziały coś podobnego. Chociaż w innym sformułowaniu.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy mówią o nas za naszymi plecami.

A propos rozmowy za jej plecami…

Akko. Diana unosi głowę i delikatnie podnosi Akko do góry. „Jest coś, o co muszę cię zapytać”.

\- Przysięgam, że nie miałem nic wspólnego z ogniem, który wystraszył dziś wszystkie duchy!

„… Czy śmiem zapytać, co się stało w kuchni?”

\- Uch… nie. O co chcesz mnie zapytać?

Diana bierze głęboki oddech i pyta: „Jak się czujesz?”

Akko mruga. Pewnego razu. Dwa razy. Innym razem. W końcu przetwarza proste pytanie i mówi: „Hm, dobrze? Nie miałam żadnych eksplozji z eliksirami. Ani nie przekierowywała na siebie żadnych zaklęć podczas ćwiczeń. Albo podczas ćwiczeń latania w coś leciała. A Sucy tak naprawdę nie używała ja jako świnka morska- "

\- To… nie to miałem na myśli. Na początek, jak spałeś?

Akko drapie się po głowie. - Chyba w porządku. Często budzę się w środku nocy. Ale myślę, że po prostu muszę często korzystać z łazienki.

„I nie jest to z żadnego innego powodu? Na przykład,„ Diana nie ustaje w sobie ”,„ jakieś powracające sny? ”

Akko klepie ją w dłoń młoteczkową częścią drugiej dłoni. „Oh yeah! I _już_ zostały posiadające te dziwne sny ostatnio. Ale zazwyczaj obudzić z nich spadając moje łóżko, więc nie spadają przez przestrzeń w moim śnie.”

Diana marszczy brwi. To nie brzmi jak koszmary, o których wspomniała Sucy. "Co widzisz w tych snach?"

„Są dużo spokojniejsze niż inne, które mam, więc bardziej mi się podobają”. Zanim Diana będzie mogła zapytać o _te_ sny, Akko kontynuuje: „Stoję na miotle w kosmosie. Trochę jak my po zestrzeleniu tej olbrzymiej rakiety Błyszczącym Rodem. A potem pojawiło się to jasne światło, a ja przypadkowo spadnie z miotły. Nieważne, jak bardzo się staram, nigdy nie mogę na niej stać. Potem się budzę ”.

\- Wspomniałeś o innych snach, tych bardziej wrogich. A co z nimi?

\- Och, te? Te nie zdarzały się tak często, odkąd dostałem kosmiczny sen.

Diana decyduje się złożyć marzenie o kosmosie, aby omówić je na później. W tej chwili podejmuje temat, który obiecała omówić z Akko od czasu nieszczęścia z Sucy.

\- Więc zdarzały się często wcześniej?

Akko napina się, wyczuwając coś dziwnego w przesłuchaniu Diany. „To normalne, że ma się sny. Cały czas mam dziwne sny. Każdy je ma”.

Diana ma dość i mówi wprost. „Nie, jeśli budzisz się w trudnej sytuacji emocjonalnej”.

Szept nie jest ani głośny, ani szorstki. To tylko deklaracja prawdy wynikająca ze zdrowego rozsądku i osobistego doświadczenia.

Ale Akko wydaje się, że Diana oskarża ją o coś, czego nie potrafi nazwać. Obecna rozmowa nie pasuje do niej. Powoduje to gęsią skórkę na skórze, jej ciało napina się, jakby przygotowywała się do walki.

Mimo że Diana jest ostatnią osobą, o której Akko pomyślałaby, że może zranić.

„To zdarzało się wam wcześniej. Wciąż jest, jeśli to, co mówią Hannah i Barbara, jest prawdą” - argumentuje zamiast tego Akko.

To zaskakuje Dianę. - Nie wiedziałem, że rozmawialiście z Hannah i Barbarą o moich nawykach związanych ze snem.

\- To, że są dla mnie wredne, nie oznacza, że nie możemy się o ciebie martwić. Zwłaszcza, że tak naprawdę nie wiesz, jak to zrobić sam.

„W każdym razie moje koszmary nie są celem tej rozmowy”.

\- To nie znaczy, że ich też nie łapiesz.

\- W takim razie przyznajesz, że miałeś również powtarzające się koszmary?

Akko jęczy. - Tak, wiem! Szczęśliwy? Czy to chciałeś, żebym powiedział? Że w ogóle nie mogłem spać, odkąd nie znalazłem po tobie nic oprócz naszyjnika i trochę kurzu ?!

W bibliotece zapada cisza. Oboje podnieśli głos tak bardzo, że wszyscy w bibliotece wiedzą o ich rozmowie. To nie ich sprawa, że jedyne, co mogą zrobić, to pozostać w niezręcznej ciszy i starać się nie patrzeć na kłócącą się parę. Nawet bibliotekarz nie może pomóc, ale zostawił tę dwójkę, mimo łamania zasad obowiązujących w bibliotece.

Diana jest rozdarta między oferowaniem pocieszenia a naprawą sytuacji. Niestety, w tym przypadku nie wykluczają się one wzajemnie.

„Akko…”

Akko kręci głową, pocierając palcami boki głowy. „Guhhh, nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nie miałem wysadzić w powietrze, a ty nie powinieneś tak wyglądać. Chciałem, żebyś się częściej uśmiechał, a to _naprawdę_ jest dokładnie odwrotne ”.

\- Nie, nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Jeśli już, to ja powinienem przeprosić. Diana zaciska pięści na kolanach. - Chociaż wiem, że moje przeprosiny nie mogą zmienić podjętej przeze mnie decyzji, która spowodowała twój ból.

\- Stało się. Powstrzymałeś złą czarownicę przed ożywieniem i zniewoleniem wszystkich. Zrobiłeś właściwą rzecz.

\- I przy okazji zraniłeś. Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś, że to - jest - nadal ci przeszkadza?

\- Ponieważ to zostało powiedziane i zrobione. Jesteś tutaj i żyjesz, a my jesteśmy razem, a świat jest szczęśliwy. Więc powinniśmy być szczęśliwi.

"Ale _nie_ jesteś."

Akko pochyla się do przodu i chwyta Diany za ręce. Przesuwa krzesło do przodu, żeby nie musiała się pochylać. " _Jestem_ szczęśliwy. Nie masz pojęcia. Odkąd zdałem sobie sprawę, że czuję do ciebie uczucia, poczułem, że w końcu odpowiedziałem na pytanie, które śmiało mi się w twarz od miesięcy. Zawsze myślałem, że to dlatego, że chciałem cię pokonać i udowodnić, że może być dobrą wiedźmą. " Akko bierze głęboki oddech. „Ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie tylko to. Nie chciałem tylko stać się lepszym od ciebie; chciałem, żebyś widział mnie na każdym kroku. Chciałem udowodnić, że się mylisz i sprawić, że zobaczysz, że _mogę_ pracować trudne, nawet jeśli nie jestem taki jak ty lub inne czarownice. I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że chcę spędzać z tobą więcej czasu, nie tylko po to, by rywalizować, i wtedy było to _głównie_ ty i to zmieniło się w to i… o rany, byłem naprawdę gęsty, prawda? Teraz myślę, że wiem, dlaczego Amanda tak bardzo się ze mnie śmieje…

Diana zamienia ręce, więc to ona trzyma Akko. "Akko, oddychaj."

Akko właśnie to robi, a potem kontynuuje: „Nie kłamałem, kiedy powiedziałem, że twoje uśmiechy wszystko poprawiają. Są wystarczająco dobre, kiedy robi się trochę ciemno”.

„Mogą nie wystarczyć”.

„Oni _są_ na tyle” Akko nalega. - Koszmary nie pojawiają się już tak często. W porządku. Jeśli już, powinniśmy się martwić o _twoje_ . To ty trzeba było przywrócić życie i tak dalej.

„Byłbym bardziej zainteresowany twoim samopoczuciem, gdybyś nie odpoczywał wystarczająco z powodu niespokojnego snu”.

Akko cofa ręce i krzyżuje je na piersi. - Brzmisz, jakbyś nie chciał, żebym się o _ciebie_ martwił _,_ chociaż właśnie siebie opisałeś.

Diana wzdycha. „Otrzymuję pomoc, której potrzebuję, aby uspokoić uporczywe zjawy traumy. Nie widzę, żebyś robił to samo”.

\- Też piłem tę dziwną herbatę.

\- To _ciągła_ recepta. Czy poszłaś do pielęgniarki Ofelii po więcej, odkąd ją przepisała?

"Nie potrzebuję tego!"

„Nie wydaje się, żeby tak było”.

„Nie chcę ich i nie potrzebuję ich. Dlaczego nikt mnie nie słucha ?!”

\- Być może byłoby to bardziej wiarygodne, gdybyś nie budził współlokatorów w środku nocy.

Usta Akko otwierają się szeroko. „Tak _to jest_ , dlaczego to wychowani? Czy dlatego Sucy rozlane jej eliksir na ciebie w klasie? Wystarczy złożyć skargę do ciebie? Dlaczego nie ona, a nawet Lotte mi powiedzieć?”

„O tym rozmawialiśmy, ale ona tylko potwierdziła podejrzenia, które miałem od jakiegoś czasu”. Diana mruży oczy. „Nie potrzebuję nikogo, kto powie mi, żebym martwił się o _własną dziewczynę_ ”.

Akko prycha. „No cóż, ty i wszyscy inni możecie się martwić, ile tylko zechcecie. Nic mi nie jest. Teraz, kiedy już wszystko minęło, nikt inny nie może zrobić. Czy nie tak powiedziała profesor Ursula? "

„Poruszanie się naprzód i lekceważenie to dwa odrębne działania” - argumentuje Diana. Chce powiedzieć więcej, ale postanawia zachować to dla siebie i przemyśleć kierunek, w jakim zmierza ta rozmowa. Bierze głęboki oddech, po czym kontynuuje: - To nie jest koniec. Wiem, że nie ma nic innego, jak pielęgnować szczęście, które mamy teraz. Podjąłem decyzję w Lesie Arcturus. Nie żałuję tego. miałem wiarę, że ty i każdy inny może poskładać to, co trzeba zrobić, aby uratować swoje życie. i naprawdę mi przykro z powodu bólu mam spowodowane ciebie. Jeśli przeprosiny nie mogą łagodzić ból, chcę tylko wiedzieć, czego _można_ zrobić, aby Wsparcie."

Akko wypuszcza powietrze, jej irytacja ustępuje, gdy Diana uspokaja atmosferę. - Żadnej herbaty. Żadnych lekarstw. Nie chcę tego. Chcę tylko ciebie. Czy to nie w porządku?

Diana wzdycha. "Jeśli nalegasz, to tak."

Akko traktuje to jako rozejm i koniec sporu. Przysuwa swoje krzesło do Diany, żeby mogła się przy niej skulić.

W bibliotece zapada cisza. Obaj byli tak pochłonięci własną rozmową, że nie zauważyli, że wszyscy - łącznie z bibliotekarzem - opróżnili pokój. W bibliotece zostały tylko Akko i Diana; poza spirytusem po drugiej stronie biblioteki.

Akko opiera głowę na ramieniu Diany. - Czy właśnie stoczyliśmy naszą pierwszą prawdziwą walkę, odkąd się spotkaliśmy?

(Mogę spędzić czas sam na sam z Dianą, ale najpierw musieliśmy walczyć? To niesprawiedliwe…)

Diana kiwa głową najlepiej jak potrafiła, mając Akko tak blisko niej. „Najprawdopodobniej tego potrzebowaliśmy”.

\- Więc… teraz wszystko w porządku, prawda?

Diana zaciska pięść. Dyskusja zdecydowanie się nie skończyła, zwłaszcza po jej stronie. W końcu wie, że zarówno ona, jak i Akko mają demony, które oboje muszą wypędzić raczej wcześniej niż później. Aby to zrobić, muszą oni uznać istnienie problemu i opracować właściwy sposób radzenia sobie z nim.

Problem, który Akko nie wydaje się uważać za wystarczająco ważny, aby go rozwiązać. Chociaż Diana była ze sobą szczera, nie jest też osobą, która krytykuje mechanizm radzenia sobie Akko.

Dlatego trzyma język na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jeśli w tej chwili do niczego nie dojdą, prawdopodobnie najlepiej będzie odejść i rozwiązać problem - cokolwiek to jest - przy innej okazji.

Więc cała odpowiedź Diany na razie brzmi: „Tak, wszystko w porządku”.

Następne pół godziny spędzają właśnie w ten sposób: siedząc blisko siebie w ciszy, po prostu spędzając razem czas bez żadnych innych rozpraszaczy. Nie trzeba się uczyć. Pozostają tak długo, jak mogą, od czasu do czasu zmieniając pozycje. Dopiero gdy sprzątający duszek każe im wrócić do swoich pokoi, spakować swoje rzeczy i wyjść.

Nawet kiedy opuszczają bibliotekę, Akko i Diana nie spieszą się, wracając do swoich pokoi.

* * *

Niestety, pocieszająca obecność Akko nie powstrzymuje długo koszmarów Diany.

"Znikać!" Diana obraca się w innym kierunku, aby uniknąć swojego drugiego siebie.

„Nie mogę” - odpowiada jej głos przed nią. - Ty i ja to wiemy.

Dwie ręce chwyta Diany za ramiona, uniemożliwiając jej dalszy ruch. Druga Diana wbija palce w ramię Diany. Stal, która powinna być jej skórą, przebija się przez nocną koszulę i wbija się w ciało Diany, utrzymując ją w miejscu.

Diana tylko się wzdryga. Ból nie jest niczym nowym.

"Nie możesz tu być."

„W takim razie znajdź rozwiązanie”.

\- _Próbowałem_ . Nic nie pomaga. Nawet… - Diana pochyla głowę, opierając czoło na ostrym ramieniu sobowtóra. "Nawet Akko."

Stalowe palce wbijają się głębiej w ramię Diany, w końcu wywołując krzyk zrozpaczonej wiedźmy.

„Więc co zrobisz? Poddasz się? Czy to twoja ostateczna decyzja? Po tych wszystkich latach, będąc dumnym, że nigdy nie poddałeś się pomimo utraty swojej magii, utraty Matki, utraty dzieciństwa, utraty wszystkiego, nawet własnego życia; ty podda się teraz? ” Druga dziewczyna szydzi. - Więc zrób to. Poddaj się. Upadnij. Bo kiedy to się stanie, będę tam na każdym kroku.

Druga Diana wyciąga jedną rękę z jej ramienia, niszcząc mięśnie bardziej niż Renatus Bradley. Ta sama dłoń pokryta krwawymi włóczniami przecięła pierś Diany. Ostrza wbijają się w ciało Diany, chwytając się tak, że druga Diana może pociągnąć ją do przodu i szepnąć jej do ucha.

\- A ja będę tym, który radością zmiażdży ostatnie twoje szczęście.

* * *

Diana nie pamięta, żeby się obudziła. Nie pamięta Hannah i Barbary, które stały u jej boku, masując jej plecy. I na pewno nie pamięta łez spływających po jej policzkach.

Jedyne, co pamięta, to jej własny głos odbijający się echem w jej głowie i zimna, bezlitosna stal na zawsze utkwiona w jej ciele.

### Uwagi:

> Derp. Yuzu zdała sobie sprawę, że jest dopiero na trzecim kółku Diakko i zdecydowała się stamtąd wydostać.
> 
> Komunikacja to irytujący problem. Może to być zbyt banalne i frustrujące, więc dodam do tego odpowiednie motywacje. Diana otworzyła się przed Akko, ale to nie znaczy, że nauczyła się pocieszać innych. Wcześniej radziła sobie dobrze, ale to dlatego, że potrafiła wczuć się w Akko. Tym razem wydaje się, że nie rozumie, co czuje Akko.
> 
> Diana inaczej dzieli własne problemy. Żadna metoda nie jest zdrowa. Yikes.
> 
> Ngl, czuję się całkiem ... oderwany od tego rozdziału, mimo że jestem z niego dość dumny (mnóstwo niepokoju). Właśnie skończyłem pierwszą rundę wywiadów z absolwentami (wciąż czekam, czy dostanę więcej ofert), więc nie jestem w nastroju na rozmowę lol.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Zgodnie z opisem Alejandriny114, postać twarzy Yuzu to Kousaka Reina z _Hibike! Eufonium_ . Yuzu jest trochę szczuplejsza i wyższa niż Reina. I nigdy nie oglądałem _Hibike,_ więc postać Yuzu jest całkowicie od zera przeze mnie. Alejandrina114 również wymyślił imię Yuzu.


	51. Rozdział 6: Akt Vv Szczęściarze są naprawdę pechowi - Popaść_W_Otchłań

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Amanda wplata Akko i Yuzu w swoje shenanigany z odrobiną zakrętu na końcu.

### Uwagi:

> I to jest ostatni rozdział aktu V! Ważne uwagi autora na końcu rozdziału: O

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_6_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Od końca pierwszego roku drużyny czerwone, zielone i niebieskie zdecydowały się spędzać razem więcej wolnego czasu. Nie występuje w każdym momencie; każdy nadal ma swoje zainteresowania i rzeczy do zrobienia. Jest też kwestia ich kontrastujących osobowości (niebieski zespół nadal nie jest jeszcze chętny do asymilacji w dynamice czerwonych i zielonych). Trzy zespoły będą najczęściej siedzieć razem podczas posiłków, zamiast spędzać razem czas na wycieczkach. Piknik z okazji pierwszej próby lotu Akko jest uważany za rzadkie spotkanie.

Dzisiaj jest jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, w których trzy zespoły decydują się spędzić dzień bez zajęć, odpoczywając na polanie. W miarę zbliżania się sezonu zimowego spędzanie czasu na świeżym powietrzu dłużej, niż jest to konieczne, staje się trudniejsze. Więc młode dziewczyny wykorzystują tę okazję, zanim nie mogą.

Ale w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego udanego lotu Akko, dziewczyny nie planują nic poza nauką. Oznacza to, że kilka z nich nie będzie przyjemnych długo.

Amanda rzuca się z powrotem na trawę z głośnym jękiem. „Gaaaaah! To takie _nudne_ !”

W tym samym czasie Akko rzuca książkę na trawę i wpatruje się w okropną rzecz. „To głupie! Dlaczego w ogóle muszę wiedzieć, jak szybko dzielą się komórki skóry ?! Jak to ma coś wspólnego z leczeniem ?!”

\- Dlaczego w ogóle bierzesz udział w zajęciach tak trudnych jak magia lecznicza? Pyta Barbara.

\- Tak. Głupek taki jak ty nigdy nie zdałby tej klasy, nie mówiąc już o dobrej ocenie. Po co w ogóle się przejmować? Hannah mówi.

Amanda uśmiecha się złośliwie i porusza brwiami. - Czy ma zadowolić pewną dziewczynę Banana Princess?

Akko prycha. - Nieee. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, jak leczyć ludzi. Jeśli mogę się wyleczyć, nie będę musiał dalej chodzić do szpitala ani polegać na Dianie, że cały czas mnie uratuje.

(To 100000% dla Diany. Ale pieprzyć Amandę. I Hannah i Barbarę. I każdy, kto ciągle mnie irytuje!)

„I nie jestem glupi. I _można_ go nauczyć!” Akko dodaje po namyśle.

Diana wzdycha, powstrzymując się od ciągłego przecierania strony między palcami podkładek. „Celem wspólnego studiowania jest pomaganie sobie nawzajem w razie problemu. Nie byłbym przeciwny oferowaniu mojej pomocy, _jeśli przestaniesz narzekać_ ”.

„Po prostu zostaw ich w spokoju” - mówi Sucy, skupiając uwagę na najnowszej miksturze. Naciska kilka przycisków Stanbota, aby ustawić prawidłowe ustawienia wirówki. - Nie każdy może uczyć się przez dłuższy czas, tak jak ty. Zwłaszcza nie ci dwaj, którzy mają krótszy czas uwagi niż Stanbot.

Stanbot piszczy z oburzeniem, jakby zdenerwowany, że Sucy porównuje go nawet do Amandy i Akko. Sucy szybko mamrocze przeprosiny, zanim Stanbot rozleje jej eliksiry.

„Nie tak, jak wy dwoje zrobicie o wiele więcej w pojedynkę w porównaniu z nami”, narzeka Amanda.

"Co to ma znaczyć?" Akko pyta w tym samym czasie Diana unosi brew, patrząc na Amandę.

\- Słyszałem, że wczoraj wieczorem twoja sesja nauki z Yuzu była fartem. Rozmawialiście chwilę, a potem ona wyszła, bo znowu byliście obrzydliwi.

Akko prycha niezrozumiale, zszokowana, że Yuzu nawet powiedziała o tym Amandzie.

Diana mruży oczy i pyta: - A czy Yuzu dokładnie ci to powiedział?

\- Nie. Właśnie zapytałem ją, jak poszła twoja grupa, a ona powiedziała, że wyszła wcześniej, żeby dać wam prywatność. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby dowiedzieć się, co jest zbyt miła, by powiedzieć.

„Ale Akko wciąż wróciła późnym wieczorem” - zauważa Lotte.

Sucy mówi: „To znaczy, że ona i Diana spędzały razem dużo czasu, nawet po odejściu Yuzu. Jak zwykle”.

Amanda kręci głową. - Nie sądziłem, że będziecie na tyle odważni, żeby teraz _odstraszyć ludzi_ . Dobrze, że jesteśmy dość odporni.

„Yuzu wyszła z własnej woli” - odpowiada Diana.

Akko kiwa głową. - Nie odstraszyliśmy jej ani nic.

„Wiecie, że każdy czułby się niezręcznie, gdyby blokował jakąś parę, prawda? Nawet jeśli robią sobie do siebie zakochane miny lub trzymają się za ręce” - mówi Amanda.

Akko spogląda w dół i zaciska usta. Dochodzi do szybkiego wniosku i zrywa się na równe nogi.

"Zamierzam to naprawić!" mówi i ucieka, zanim ktokolwiek zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Co naprawić? To nie tak, że coś schrzaniła - mówi Barbara.

Hannah wzrusza ramionami. - Może Akko po prostu wie, że wszystko schrzaniła, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę tego nie schrzaniła.

"To nie ma sensu."

"To nie tak, że Akko kiedykolwiek ma sens."

"Masz rację."

Diana wzdycha. „Dziewczyny, co ja powiedziałem o krytykowaniu Akko?”

„Powiedz jej to prosto w twarz lub nie mów tego wcale”. Hannah i Barbara mówią jednocześnie.

Amanda chichocze. "Poważnie?"

„Mądre słowa” - wycedza Sucy sarkastycznie.

\- Nie! _Nie_ to powiedziałem. Dokładnie. Diana szczypie grzbiet nosa. - Chociaż Akko z pewnością ma swoje… nieszczęścia, z pewnością poprawiła się w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

Lotte przytakuje. „Akko wydaje się nie podskakiwać, zanim zacznie myśleć. Zwłaszcza od zeszłego roku”.

„Tak, teraz _przestaje_ myśleć. Dziwne,” mówi Sucy.

\- Nie żeby nie robiła tego wcześniej. Po prostu, teraz więcej!

„Lotte, jesteś za miła” - mówi Barbara.

„Prawdziwa bułka cynamonowa, zbyt czysta na ten świat” - mówi Amanda, kiwając głową.

Jasminka przechyla głowę. - Bułka cynamonowa? Nie sądzę, żebym mógł zjeść Lotte.

„Proszę, nie próbuj…” mówi Lotte.

Grupa wraca do tego, co robiła wcześniej. Cisza i spokój trwają kilka minut, aż Akko wraca, ciągnąc zdenerwowanego i zdezorientowanego Yuzu.

\- _To_ twój pomysł, żeby to naprawić? Barbara jako pierwsza pyta z niedowierzaniem. - A tak w ogóle, skąd wyciągnąłeś tę biedną dziewczynę?

Yuzu pochyla się z rękami na kolanach, oddychając ciężko, aby złapać oddech. Udaje jej się dać Hannie odpowiedź: „Biblioteka… właściwie…”

Hannah klepie ją po twarzy. - Więc odciągnąłeś ją, kiedy _faktycznie_ była produktywna. Sposób na przemyślenie wszystkiego, Akko.

\- Wiesz co, na razie zamierzam was zignorować. Akko odwraca się od grupy i staje twarzą w twarz z Yuzu. Klaska przed sobą w dłonie. - Przepraszam! Wiem, że powiedziałem to dziesięć razy, zanim wyciągnąłem cię z biblioteki, ale nadal czuję się źle. Naprawdę, bardzo mi przykro z powodu ostatniej nocy!

Yuzu potrząsa głową, po czym w końcu złapała oddech. - W porządku. Naprawdę, Akko-senpai. Możemy mieć kolejną sesję naukową innego dnia!

\- A co powiesz na teraz? Wszyscy się tu kręcimy, jeśli chcesz do nas dołączyć!

Yuzu marszczy brwi i rozważa dostępne opcje.

(To znaczy miałem się spotkać z Hyunjim i Shuri w bibliotece. Ale nauka z Akko-senpai i jej przyjaciółmi to taka rzadka okazja! Dobra, jestem pewien, że Hyunji i Shuri zrozumieją!)

Yuzu kiwa głową. „Jasne! Chciałbym do was dołączyć!”

Amanda przewraca oczami, gdy Yuzu dołącza do Akko na trawie otoczonej stosem podręczników. - Naprawdę zamierzasz wsadzić nosy w te zakurzone książki? Świetny sposób na zabójczą radość. Dzień jest wspaniały na robienie wszystkiego _poza_ nauką!

„O tak? Nie widzę _cię_ z lepszymi pomysłami”, rzuca wyzwanie Akko.

Amanda uśmiecha się złośliwie. - A może wyścig mioteł? Nie musi to być sztafeta ani nic podobnego. Tylko szybki bieg po boisku.

Zanim Akko zdąży odpowiedzieć, Lotte zwraca uwagę: „Czy to nie trochę wada dla Akko? Pewnie, że bardzo poprawiła swoje latanie od pierwszego roku, ale zdecydowanie nie jest ekspertem. I jedyna osoba tutaj, która może konkurować to prawdopodobnie Diana. "

Hannah szydzi. - Nie ma mowy, żeby Diana nawet przyjęła ten pomysł. Ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż udział w głupim wyścigu z tobą.

\- I tak nie tak, jakbym chciał ścigać się z Bananową Księżniczką. Amanda całkowicie odrzuca ten pomysł i wraca do Akko. - Więc co powiesz, Akko? Podejmiesz wyzwanie? Amanda pochyla się i porusza brwiami. - A może boisz się przegrać? Za tchórz?

Akko zrywa się na równe nogi. "Nie ma mowy, żebym z tobą przegrał!"

Amanda wstaje i od razu przyjmuje spojrzenie Akko. "O tak?"

Yuzu spogląda w tę iz powrotem między kłócącą się dwójkę i resztę dziewczyn. - Czy to się zdarza cały czas? Jak _cokolwiek_ robicie ?

„Nauczysz się to ignorować” - mówi Sucy, robiąc to. Przynajmniej zaszczyca Yuzu odpowiedzią, w przeciwieństwie do Constanze, która nie podnosi wzroku od majstrowania przy miotle.

Hannah kręci głową. - Do tych dwóch lochów? Wkuwanie. _Dużo_ wkuwania. Mimo to nadal mają słabe oceny z egzaminów.

"Zwłaszcza Akko." Barbara wzdycha. „Żadna ilość korepetycji Diany nie pomoże temu beznadziejnemu idiocie”.

Yuzu marszczy brwi. „To nie może być ri-”

Akko wiruje dookoła i wrzeszczy: „Nuh uh! Diana jest świetną nauczycielką! Nie zawsze zawodzę!”.

Diana zatrzaskuje książkę, przerywając komukolwiek, kto będzie następny. Wstaje i wygładza spódnicę, po czym pakuje swoje rzeczy z powrotem do torby. Zarzuca torbę na ramię i zaczyna odchodzić od polany.

Hannah i Barbara szybko dochodzą do siebie i wrzucają swoje rzeczy do toreb. Podążają za swoim przywódcą, krzycząc jednocześnie „Diana!” próbując zmusić Dianę do zwolnienia.

Akko otrząsa się z odrętwienia. - Zaczekaj, Diano! Gdzie idziesz…?

Diana zatrzymuje się tak nagle, że Hannah i Barbara prawie wpadają jej w plecy. Nie odwraca się, ale lekko odwraca głowę, żeby odpowiedzieć.

„Jeśli nie potraktujesz tej nauki poważnie, to nie ma powodu, bym pozostawał pośród rozpraszających się rzeczy, kiedy mogę samodzielnie robić postępy. Do zobaczenia kiedy indziej, Akko”.

"Diana!"

Ale Diana nie chwali Akko kolejną odpowiedzią. Odchodzi tak szybko, że Hannah i Barbara nie mają nawet okazji, by pokazać Akko język.

\- Jezu, jaki jest jej problem? Amanda zastanawia się, kiedy niebieska drużyna zniknęła z pola widzenia.

„Zobacz, co się stało! Co mam zrobić z wściekłą dziewczyną ?!” Domaga się Akko. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy się na mnie wściekła, nie pozwolono mi się z nią przytulać przez _tydzień_ ! A jutro mamy iść na randkę! Co to _znaczy_ ?!

\- To nie moja wina, że Diana ją podepnęła…

„ _Proszę_ , nie kończ tego zdania!” Lotte wrzeszczy. „Dajesz zły przykład Yuzu!”

Yuzu mruga. - Sasuga Akko-senpai. Nawet twoi przyjaciele są niesamowici.

\- Niezwykle głupie - mamrocze Sucy.

* * *

\- Rany, możesz uwierzyć tym dwóm? Hannah narzeka. „Reszta z nas faktycznie próbuje wykonać jakąś pracę. Amanda musi tylko nalegać na zrobienie czegoś skandalicznego i zrujnować wszystko dla reszty z nas”.

Barbara kręci głową. - Chyba niektóre rzeczy po prostu się nie zmieniają. Buntownik zawsze będzie buntownikiem. Żadna ilość czasu nie wystarczy, by ktoś taki jak Amanda dojrzał. Miałem nadzieję, że Akko będzie lepsza, ale chyba ją przeceniłem.

„Diana może wpłynąć na nią tylko tak bardzo”.

Barbara kiwa głową.

Obaj czekają na naganę za skromne mówienie o Akko. Ale żadna odpowiedź nie pochodzi od ich cichego przywódcy. Diana po prostu idzie dalej korytarzami do swojego pokoju.

Hannah i Barbara spoglądają na siebie z lustrzanymi wyrazami zaniepokojenia. Przyspieszają, by oskrzydlić Diany bezpośrednio po jej bokach.

\- Diana? Wszystko w porządku? Pyta Barbara.

Diana mruga. „Tak, wszystko w porządku. Czy coś jest nie tak?”

„Nie z nami. Ale wyglądasz, jakbyś coś myślał” - mówi Hannah.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało. Ja… myślałem.

"O?" pozostali dwaj nalegają.

Diana kręci głową. "Nic konkretnego. Temat poprawy Akko wielokrotnie przeszedł mi przez myśl."

„Jednak pod wieloma względami wciąż jest tą samą głupią z pierwszego roku” - mówi Hannah. - Amanda też. Możemy być starsi, ale są rzeczy, z których nie możemy wyrosnąć. Nie pozwól, aby ich głupota cię dopadła.

Diana zwalnia i zatrzymuje się, korzystając z okazji, by stanąć przed jednym z okien. Odwraca wzrok na zewnątrz, opierając jedną dłoń o chłodną szybę. Chłód przenika przez jej skórę i do kości, co jest kolejnym przypomnieniem, że jej zmysły dotykowe są nadal takie same - że nadal funkcjonują.

„Gdyby tylko niektóre jej części pozostały takie same, w przeciwieństwie do innych”, szepcze.

Barbara nuci. - Obecna Akko nie jest najlepsza, ale jest zdecydowanie lepsza niż wcześniej. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że Akko spędza z tobą więcej czasu niż my.

„Oni _są_ razem,” Hannah mówi: „Gdyby nie było dla profesorów, tych dwóch byłby przeniesiony razem od jednego dnia.”

"To takie _ujmujące_ . Dziwne, ale naprawdę urocze. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że Akko może być tak przywiązana."

\- Tak. _To_ zdecydowanie wydaje się dziwne. A ona ostatnio rzuca więcej komplementów i obelg. Ale to całkiem miła odmiana.

Ku zaskoczeniu Hannah i Barbary, Diana się z nimi zgadza.

\- To nie jest do niej podobne. To prawda. Rozumiem, że jedna zmienia się, gdy wchodzą w stały związek. Ale to prawie tak, jakby za bardzo się starała. Czego się boi?

„To znaczy…” Barbara rozgląda się, żeby zobaczyć, czy ktoś jest wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć. „Umarłeś trochę.

Hannah kiwa głową. - To było okropne. Tych kilka dni, zanim się zorientowaliśmy, że była nawet szansa, by cię uratować. Rozumiem, skąd ona pochodzi.

\- Czy próbowałeś porozmawiać o tym z Akko? Pyta Barbara.

\- Tak często, jak tylko mogę. Akko zawsze znajdzie sposób, by skierować rozmowę na inny temat, niedługo po tym, jak zaczniemy go omawiać.

\- Ona tego unika? Ale dlaczego?

Diana kręci głową. "Nie wiem. Ale jej niedawne zachowanie również to odzwierciedla. To prawie tak, jakby to wszystko było zasłoną, którą Akko naciąga na siebie, by ukryć coś, czego nie rozumiem. Nie jestem pewien, czy sama Akko jest przytomna" tego."

„Może jest zadowolona z tego, czym są teraz” - mówi Hannah. - Może lepiej jest po prostu przeczesywać sprawy, nie wspominając o tym. Niech zniknie samoistnie.

„To nie jest zdrowe” - zauważa Barbara.

Diana kiwa głową. - To wszystko, co mogę teraz zrobić. Jeśli Akko musi użyć jakichkolwiek środków, aby przynieść sobie szczęście, jak mogę się sprzeciwić? Mocniej ściska swoją torbę. - Po zranieniu jej i prawie złamaniu obietnicy, co najmniej mogę zrobić, to zobowiązać się w tej jej nierealistycznej fantazji tak długo, jak potrzebuje.

Diana Diany spada z okna. Rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na nieprzerwaną konstrukcję, po czym wraca do ich pokoju. Hannah i Barbara rozumieją, że to ostatnia ich rozmowa.

\- Ja też nie chcę, żeby szkło jeszcze się rozbiło.

Jej przyjaciele nie mogą się powstrzymać, ale się z nią zgadzają, bez względu na to, jak niebezpieczny jest dla nich ten sposób myślenia.

* * *

Polana powraca do swojej poprzedniej ciszy. Odejście niebieskiej drużyny w ogóle nie zmienia sytuacji dziewcząt. Sucy wraca do swoich eliksirów, Lotte wraca do czytania, Constanze i Jasminka kontynuują odpowiednio majsterkowanie i jedzenie; Yuzu i Akko otwierają kilka książek i próbują trochę się uczyć.

Co oznacza, że Amanda _wciąż się_ nudzi.

Stara się temu zaradzić. Jeszcze raz.

Amanda siada z pozycji leżącej na trawie i krzyżuje nogi. „Oi, Akko”.

Akko jęczy. "Tak?"

„Jeśli jesteś zbyt tchórzem, żeby się ze mną ścigać”, Amanda ignoruje niespójne protesty Akko i kontynuuje, „co powiesz na późniejszą naukę. _Nasz_ styl”.

Akko mruży oczy, ale zamyka książkę i przysuwa się bliżej Amandy. "Jaki jest nasz" styl? "

Amanda się uśmiecha. - Kilka dziewcząt z klasy Grimoire rozmawiało o jakichś fajnych zaklęciach, o których rozmawiały na zajęciach. W tym zaklęciu, które daje komuś pamięć fotograficzną.

Oczy Akko się rozszerzają. „Nie ma mowy! Oznacza to, że możesz zapamiętać wszystko, czego się nauczyłeś, nie omawiając tego sto razy!

„Możemy całować się na pożegnanie” - kończy Amanda.

„Zaklęcie, które zapewnia użytkownikowi pamięć fotograficzną? To brzmi naprawdę pożytecznie!” Mówi Yuzu.

Amanda mruga. - Też jesteś zainteresowany? Myślałem, że jesteś już dobrym uczniem.

\- Tak, ale nauka jest _nudna_ . Potrafię dobrze przeglądać książki o historii magii. Ale wszystko inne? Wyrywanie zębów jest prawdopodobnie łatwiejsze.

Amanda się śmieje. - Cholera, Akko. Naprawdę _jest_ twoją wielbicielką. Lubię ją!

Akko prycha. - Więc co to za zaklęcie?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ale to _jest_ w jednym z Grimuarów w Luna Nova.

\- Więc musimy po prostu iść do biblioteki i ją znaleźć?

„Gdyby to było takie proste, każdy uczeń dostałby stopnie jak Diana, nie ma problemu”. Amanda macha ręką, żeby odrzucić ten pomysł. - Nie. Jest w archiwach Luna Nova.

„Dlaczego nie wspomniałeś o tym wcześniej ?! Potrzebujemy specjalnego klucza, żeby tam wejść!”

Amanda prycha i macha palcem wskazującym przed niezadowoloną twarzą Akko. - Do tego służy duplikat. Nie ma znaczenia, czy jest prawdziwy, czy fałszywy, o ile działa, prawda?

\- Aha, a masz podróbkę, która działa?

\- Sam to przetestowałem. Wszedłem wczoraj i wziąłem pierwszą książkę, która wyglądała interesująco. Amanda ma kwaśną minę. „Okazuje się, że uprawianie palnych kwiatów nie jest dobrym pomysłem na żart”.

„Jest taki gatunek kwiatów, które eksplodują, ale nie podpalają wszystkiego” - mówi Sucy. „Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nazywało się-”

\- Sucy, nie zachęcaj Amandy do złego zachowania! Lotte upomina. „Akko, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. To łamanie tak wielu zasad w jednym zdaniu”.

„Włam się do archiwów Luna Nova, aby ukraść grymuar za pomocą zaklęcia, które daje użytkownikowi pamięć fotograficzną, aby oszukać naukę.” „Sucy liczy liczbę naruszeń na swoich palcach. - Cóż, Lotte z pewnością się nie myli.

„Nie _kradniemy_ ” - argumentuje Amanda. - Pożyczymy go na kilka minut i nauczymy się zaklęcia, którego potrzebujemy. Potem odłożymy go z powrotem i będzie wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nic się nie stało.

Akko milczy, analizując swoje myśli.

„Nie potrzebuję pamięci fotograficznej” - mówi w końcu.

„Hę ?! Więc dlaczego sprawiłeś, że wyglądało na to, że jesteś zainteresowany ?!” Amanda krzyczy.

„Ale nadal chcę iść do archiwów” - kontynuuje Akko. „Nie chcę tego grymuaru, ale jest jeszcze coś, co chcę znaleźć”.

„Coś jeszcze?” - powtarzają inni.

Akko kiwa głową. „Profesorowie nie pozwolili mi na wyjazd. Ale naprawdę muszę dowiedzieć się więcej o Taumaturgii Duszy”.

„Ale pamiętam, że widziałem książki o tym w bibliotece” - mówi Yuzu.

\- Czy Diana też nie pożyczyła trochę w zeszłym roku? Dlaczego jej o to nie zapytasz? Pyta Lotte.

„I przyjaźnisz się z obecną głową Domu Fei, która się w tym specjalizuje. Po prostu zapytaj ją,” mówi Sucy.

Akko kręci głową. „Żaden z nich jest na tyle. Muszę wrócić do najstarszego instancji. _To_ człowiek powinien znać odpowiedzi, ale nie pozostawiają wiele do innych ludzi, aby się uczyć. A wszystko ona _nie_ odchodzenie jest ograniczony, bo jest zła.”

Oczy Lotte rozszerzają się. - Chyba nie masz na myśli badań Czarownicy Korupcji, prawda?

„Kiedy Akko zaczyna się uczyć, musi wybrać jedną rzecz, której nie powinna”. Sucy wzdycha. "Typowe Akko."

\- Czarownica korupcji? Pyta Yuzu.

„Zła wiedźma, która była jedną z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic, zanim wezwała i zawarła kontrakt z Demonem” - wyjaśnia Lotte. - Prawie zniszczyła Yggdrasil i cały świat. Dziewięć starych czarownic - jakie znamy teraz - pokonało ją i zapieczętowała w Lesie Arcturus.

\- Ale co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek?

Akko zaciska pięści. „Jest jedyną osobą, która wie wystarczająco dużo o duszach, aby naprawić cokolwiek złego w Dianie. Nikt inny nie wie. Ani Sakura, nie jej rodzina, nie nauczyciele; nikt.”

W uszach Akko rozbrzmiewają słowa martwej kobiety.

„ _Odpowiedź, której szukasz, jest tuż przed tobą, panno Kagari. Czy zagrozisz reszcie świata dla jednej osoby? A może oddasz życie swojej znaczącej drugiej osobie, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo większości?”_

Akko kręci głową. - Nie mam zamiaru złamać jej pieczęci ani nic. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co ona wie. Nawet jeśli nie jest wiele zapisanych, nadal muszę spróbować, prawda?

Amanda chwyta dłoń na ramieniu Akko. - Dość głupie, że stare wiedźmy cię nie wpuszczą. Dam ci fałszywą kopię Constanze, którą miałem. Mimo to nadal chcę tego fotograficznego zaklęcia pamięci.

"Akko-senpai, ja też chcę przyjechać!"

Akko mruga. - Ale dlaczego? Nie musisz łamać zasad ani nic.

Yuzu niepokoi wargę. - Ale chcę ci pomóc. Więcej ludzi, którzy szukają, jest lepsze niż jeden, prawda? A poza tym wiem, jak ważna jest dla ciebie Diana. Jeśli mogę ci pomóc, zrobię, co w mojej mocy!

„Yuzu…”

Amanda wykorzystuje okazję i klepie Akko po ramieniu. „Człowieku, lubię ją coraz bardziej!

Sucy wzdycha. - Wygląda na to, że Akko wpadła na inny pomysł, że nie możemy przestać. Co powinniśmy zrobić, Lotte?

Lotte kręci głową z uśmiechem rezygnacji. - Nic nie można na to poradzić. Myślę, że będziemy musieli robić to, co zawsze.

Akko wpatruje się w przyjaciół z niedowierzaniem. „Wy…”

„To nie tak, że włamujesz się, żeby oszukiwać na testach, tak jak Amanda. Więc złamiesz przynajmniej jedną zasadę mniej niż ona” - zauważa Sucy.

„Nie jest dużo lepiej, ale miejmy nadzieję, że tak naprawdę nie zostaniemy wyrzuceni” - mówi Lotte z nerwowym chichotem.

"Więc jaki jest plan?" Pyta Yuzu.

Amanda macha ręką, żeby wszyscy się zgromadzili. Pomimo wcześniejszego braku zainteresowania, nawet Constanze i Jasminka dołączają do ich małego kręgu.

Amanda rozpoczyna swój plan. „Im więcej osób przegląda Archiwum, tym lepiej. To miejsce jest dość duże, więc weź ze sobą miotły. Ale nadal potrzebujemy ludzi, którzy pilnują. Jest tylko jedno wejście do budynku, więc Jasna i Constanze mogą pozostać na zewnątrz, daj nam znać, jeśli ktoś jest zbliża się ”.

„Podczas gdy reszta z nas szuka czegokolwiek na Goetii” - mówi Akko.

„I ten Grymuar na temat pamięci fotograficznej” - dodaje Amanda.

Sucy uśmiecha się diabelnie. - Zastanawiam się, czy to archiwum ma cokolwiek na temat eliksirów, które ukrywa ta szkoła.

„Jesteśmy tutaj, aby pomóc Akko, Sucy. Jeśli mamy czas, możemy poszukać wszystkiego, co zechcesz” - mówi Lotte.

\- W porządku. Jeśli to zatrzyma jakąkolwiek farsę, którą ci dwaj opowiadają.

Akko rzuca Sucy zmieszane spojrzenie. "Czekaj, co?"

„Cokolwiek, nieważne. W każdym razie spotkaj się przed archiwami o północy. Upewnij się, że nikt cię nie widzi” - mówi Amanda.

Akko dmucha w malinę. - Tylko dlatego, że masz wiele doświadczeń w kradzieży rzeczy, nie oznacza, że reszta z nas nie wie, jak wymknąć się z naszych pokoi.

"O?" Amanda porusza brwiami. - Założę się, że przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy miałeś z tym duże doświadczenie. A co z zakradaniem się do pokoju Diany i tym wszystkim, kto wie co?

"Po prostu się _przytulaliśmy_ !!!"

* * *

Kilka minut przed północą dziewczyny rzuciły na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności i wymknęły się z pokoi. Przemierzają kampus, nie napotykając nocnego wartownika ani żadnych innych kłopotów.

Zegar wybija północ. Gdy dzwonek odbija się echem w całej Luna Nova, każda z dziewcząt usuwa zaklęcie niewidzialności z jednego palca, aby wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć. W sumie sześć palców wskazujących i jeden środkowy palec (Amandy) oznacza wszystkich obecnych. Zanim zegar ucichnie, dziewczyny ponownie wykorzystały zaklęcie niewidzialności, a Amanda umieściła duplikat fałszywego klucza w swojej różdżce.

Amanda rozgląda się i upewnia, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Stwierdzając, że wybrzeże jest czyste, podnosi różdżkę i kieruje cichy strumień magii w stronę wejścia do budynku. Magia rozprasza zaklęcie maskujące na konstrukcji, odsłaniając duże, drewniane drzwi, które pozwalają im wejść.

Amanda wychodzi na prowadzenie i podchodzi do dużych podwójnych drzwi, a pozostali podążają za nią. Amanda otwiera drzwi z jednej strony i wchodzi. Akko, Lotte, Sucy i Yuzu podążają za nią, podczas gdy Constanze i Jasminka zamykają drzwi i pozostają na zewnątrz na straży.

Dziewczyny korzystają z okazji i podziwiają wnętrze Archiwum Informacyjnego.

„Wow… To miejsce jest o wiele większe w środku niż to, na co wygląda z zewnątrz” - mówi Yuzu.

"Mówiłem ci, że jest duży." Amanda kręci miotłą przed wsiadaniem na nią. „W porządku, zacznijmy szukać. To miejsce nie ma przycisku kontrolno-znajdującego”.

„Zanim ktoś nas znajdzie” - mówi Lotte.

"Racja, wcześniej."

Inni też wsiadają na miotły. Pięć dziewcząt rzuca _Tia Freyre_ i zaczyna szukać w środkowej kolumnie tego, czego potrzebują. Nie ma żadnych lamp ani świateł, które by nimi kierowały, z wyjątkiem światła księżyca wpadającego z jednego okna nad nimi.

"O tak." Amanda wyciąga książkę i umieszcza ją w pustym schowku. "Nie będę już tego potrzebował."

\- Czy to nawet skąd go masz? Pyta Akko.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? To miejsce nie ma systemu kart bibliotecznych ani nawet bibliotekarza. Więc to nie powinno mieć znaczenia.

Akko jęczy. - Powinni przynajmniej w jakiś sposób uporządkować te rzeczy! Alfabetycznie, wysokość książki, _coś_ . To zajmie wieczność!

„Nawet nie patrzyłeś dłużej niż dziesięć sekund, a już narzekasz” - zauważa Sucy. "To dla ciebie nowy rekord."

\- A dlaczego to ważne miejsce ma tak wiele bezużytecznych relikwii? Akko podnosi kielich z jednego z boksów. - Dlaczego mieliby tu mieć kubek? Czy to w ogóle jest prawdziwe złoto?

Yuzu manewruje swoją miotłą obok Akko. - Wow! To Kielich Medei! Mówi się, że uwarzyła w tym kielichu niektóre ze swoich najpotężniejszych eliksirów! Sasuga Akko-senpai, zauważając to od samego początku!

"Co teraz?"

Archiwum nagle gaśnie, gdy jedyne okno budynku jest zamknięte, wprawiając pokój w ciemność.

"Uch, czy to ma się stać?" Pyta Akko.

„To nie wydarzyło się ostatnio tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee ??? !!!”

To prawie tak, jakby ciśnienie powietrza spadło. W jednej minucie unoszą się w powietrzu. Następna, cała piątka spada w ciemności na zimną kamienną podłogę.

Akko próbuje machnąć różdżką, aby rzucić zaklęcie zatrzymujące ich swobodny upadek. „Dlaczego nic nie działa ?!”

\- Ponieważ jesteś głupkiem! Ale Amanda nie daje żadnego efektu, kiedy próbuje. „Czekaj, dlaczego nie mogę nic zrobić ?!”

"Mówię ci, że to jest-!"

Dziewczyny rozbijają się o kamień, ledwo tłumiąc okrzyki bólu, gdy uderzenie przeszywa ich ciała. Jest wyraźny _trzask_ oddzielony od innych łomotów, po którym następuje mały krzyk.

Pomimo własnych siniaków i możliwych złamań Akko podchodzi do Lotte, aby sprawdzić jej ciało.

"L-Lotte, gdzie to boli?" Pyta Akko.

To raczej bezcelowe pytanie. Akko nie potrzebuje odpowiedzi Lotte, by wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak z jej lewym ramieniem. Nawet w ciemności język ciała i pozycja Lotte wystarczą, by powiedzieć Akko, jak źle wylądowała.

"Jak bardzo jest źle?" Zamiast tego pyta Sucy. Nieprawidłowe wstrzymanie oddechu zdradza, jak bardzo udaje jej własny stan.

"Co, co się stało?" Yuzu wzdycha.

„Myślę, że Lotte złamała rękę” - mówi Akko.

Lotte zaciska oczy i stara się nie płakać. "Myślę, że _zdecydowanie_ go zepsułem."

„To dobrze, że nie byliśmy wtedy tak wysoko”. Amanda podchodzi do reszty grupy. - Co do cholery się wydarzyło? Moja magia nie rozpadła się nagle, kiedy byłem tu ostatnim razem.

\- Czy ostatnio byłeś w ogóle na miotle? Pyta Akko.

\- Nie, ale myślę, że zauważyłbym nagle zmianę ciśnienia powietrza. To tak, jakby coś zostało wyssane z pokoju lub coś w tym stylu.

„Prawdopodobnie magia” - oferuje pomocnie Sucy.

Coś brzęczy z kieszeni Amandy. Wbija rękę w spódnicę i wyciąga małą krótkofalówkę.

Amanda naciska przycisk i mówi do niego: „Czy coś się stało?”

Zanim Jasminka zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wielkie podwójne drzwi archiwum gwałtownie się otworzyły, zalewając ciemność światłem. Dziewczyny mrużą oczy i zasłaniają twarze pracującymi ramionami.

„Spośród _oczywiście_ byłoby cię!” - krzyczy znajomy głos.

Kroki dochodzą do klęczących na ziemi dziewcząt. Dyrektorka i kilku profesorów, każdy ubrany w koszule nocne i unoszący różdżki, by zapalić światło, spogląda na dziewczyny z irytacją. Jasminka i Constanze podążają za nimi w wolniejszym tempie.

O o. Złamany.

Amanda jęczy. - Ach, cholera. To Badcock i inni. Jeszcze mocniej opłakuje ich nieszczęście, kiedy jej oczy przyzwyczają się do światła. - I oczywiście Finneran też by tu był.

„W ich piżamie” - dodaje Sucy.

\- Dlaczego nie dziwię się, że dziewczyny stoją za wtargnięciem? Finneran mówi. Zauważa nowy dodatek do ich grupy. - Panno Mutouzeki, _dlaczego też_ tu jesteś?

Badcock naprawia okulary. „Hm, to naprawdę jeden z pierwszych lat. Kolejny wichrzyciel dołączył do tej grupy”.

Holbrooke kręci głową. - Chociaż cieszę się, że system bezpieczeństwa nie przyłapał nikogo na słusznie podejrzanego, nie zmienia to faktu, że ochrona _coś_ złapała . Jestem na was rozczarowana, dziewczyny.

„Co to w ogóle było, do cholery? Zrzuciło nas z powietrza w ten sposób,” burczy Amanda.

„Zaktualizowany środek bezpieczeństwa i nic więcej” - stwierdza Finneran. „Archiwum było w trakcie konserwacji, gdy wdrażaliśmy odnowiony system”.

Amanda i Akko spoglądają na siebie. Cóż, to wyjaśnia, dlaczego Amanda nie dała się złapać za pierwszym razem.

„Och, wiele są w _tak_ wielkim problemem,” mówi Nelson. „Włamanie się do archiwów nie jest tak małe jak kradzież tarty”.

Oczy Lukicia niebezpiecznie błyszczą. - Shee shee shee. Jaka będzie twoja kara tym razem? ~

Akko, Amanda i Yuzu łykają.

\- Czy przed tym wszystkim ktoś mógłby naprawić ramię Lotte? Sucy przerywa. „To w porządku dla każdego innego, ale twój nowy system bezpieczeństwa nie był dla nas najlepszym lądowaniem. Lotte prawdopodobnie chce teraz płakać lub krzyczeć”.

Lotte kiwa głową, starając się nie poruszać zbytnio swoim ciałem, by poruszyć ręką. "Proszę pomóż."

Finneran klęka obok Lotte i rzuca szybkie zaklęcie, aby uśmierzyć ból. Gdy Finneran udziela Lotte pierwszej pomocy, Holbrooke wydaje jej rozkazy.

\- Najpierw ambulatorium. Wszyscy. Nie tylko panna Yanson ma kontuzje. Wtedy zdecydujemy o twojej karze. Jej wyraz twarzy i surowy głos nie pozostawiają miejsca na kłótnie.

„Tak, dyrektorze…”

* * *

Na szczęście większość zadań polegała na wykonaniu kilku obowiązków w Luna Nova. Żadne z zatrzymań nigdy nie trwa dłużej niż cztery godziny. Profesorowie byli na tyle uprzejmi, aby dać im czas na zjedzenie kolacji po zajęciach.

Tydzień później Akko i firma spędzają szósty dzień na wypełnieniu kary. W weekendy ich okres zatrzymania zostaje wydłużony, aby objąć cały dzień. Ich jedyne przerwy to śniadanie, obiad i kolacja.

Akko jęczy. „Nie wiem, czy uda mi się już powstrzymać przed rzyganiem…”

\- Trochę się do tego przyzwyczaisz - mówi Sucy, jej głos jest nieco stłumiony za maską ochronną.

„Jak przyzwyczaić się do czyszczenia _kupy trolli_ ?!”

„Przynajmniej nie zostaliśmy wyrzuceni” - mówi Lotte.

Ton głosu Akko zmienia się, kiedy zwraca się do Lotte: „Jak czujesz się na ramieniu? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że profesorowie nadal zmuszali cię do tego, kiedy wracasz do zdrowia. Do licha, wysłali nas do siostry Ofelii, a potem kazali nam zacząć dzień zaraz po! Rozumiem, że magia jest świetna i leczy rzeczy znacznie szybciej niż normalnie, ale czy nie mogliby dać nam więcej czasu na odpoczynek ?! ”

Lotte się uśmiecha. „W porządku. Właściwie poprosiłem ich, aby pozwolili mi dołączyć do was tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Nasze kontuzje nie zmieniają faktu, że złamaliśmy zasady; wtargnięcie jest bardzo poważnym problemem. Więc im bardziej się spychamy, tym dłużej musimy ciągle myśleć o naszej karze. Myślę, że lepiej dla nas będzie mieć to za sobą ”.

\- Lepiej, żebyśmy go w ogóle nie mieli - narzeka Akko. - Musiałem opuścić moją randkę z Dianą z powodu zatrzymania. I _każdej innej_ możliwej daty przez następne dwa tygodnie!

\- A czyja to wina? - mówi Sucy.

Sucy się nie myli.

Usta Akko zacisnęły się w grymasie. - Tak, tak, wiem. Diana dała mi już cały wykład na ten temat. Mam nawet wersję dla Hannah i Barbary. Nie potrzebuję nikogo, kto by mi mówił, dlaczego to moja wina, że coś schrzaniłem. Odwraca się do drugiego winowajcy. - Hej Amando, ty też jesteś częścią tej kary. Przynajmniej trochę pomóż.

Amanda dmucha w malinę, przesuwając ręce za głowę. "Mam przerwę."

„Właśnie miałeś przerwę dziesięć minut temu!”

\- Aha, te starsze panie oczekują zbyt wiele. Jeśli nie chcesz się wypalić, musisz ustalać własne zasady. Aby udowodnić swój punkt widzenia, Amanda przewraca się i oparła o ścianę.

„Dla przypomnienia, słyszałam, że trolle mają straszny cel” - mówi Sucy. „Czasami całkowicie omijają toaletę i zamiast tego uderzają w ściany i podłogi”.

Amanda krzyczy, strach wypycha jej ciało ze wspomnianej podłogi. „Nie mogłeś o tym wspomnieć _wcześniej_ ?!”

„Wcześniej Amanda pomogłaby nam” - zauważa Lotte.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. „Nie było dobrej okazji”.

Amanda zanurza mopa do wiadra i wraz z resztą zaczyna ze złością szorować podłogę w łazience. - Hej, przynajmniej jestem tu po to, w porządku? Gdzie w ogóle jest twój mały przyjaciel?

\- Masz na myśli Yuzu? Akko nuci. - Myślę, że miała wypadek rodzinny czy coś. Wczoraj musiała wracać do domu.

„Ma uzasadnioną wymówkę. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie,” mówi Sucy.

Amanda unosi ręce w uspokajający sposób. - W porządku, w porządku. Gdybyś chciał, żebym pomogła, mogłeś tak po prostu powiedzieć.

Głośne „Mamy” od wszystkich obecnych.

„Mam jednak nadzieję, że z Yuzu wszystko jest w porządku” - mówi Lotte. - Wyglądała, jakby się spieszyła, kiedy wyjeżdżała.

Akko przestaje mycie, aby oprzeć się o uchwyt. „Yuzu wspomniała, że jej tata nie czuł się dobrze i musiał często chodzić do szpitala w zeszłym roku”. Akko opiera brodę na obu dłoniach. - Powiedziała, że nie planuje przyjeżdżać do Luna Nova w takim stanie, w jakim jest. Ale on i jej mama przekonali ją, żeby robiła to, czego chce. Nie chcieli ograniczać jej szczęścia własnymi problemami.

„Jej rodzice brzmią jak dobrzy ludzie” - komentuje Jasminka. Wyciąga krakersa z kieszeni spódnicy i gryzie go, kontynuując rozmowę.

\- Nie wydaje się to łatwe, skoro musi latać tam iz powrotem stąd i do domu, żeby sprawdzić, co u taty. Amanda krzywi się, gdy jej stopa zbliża się trochę do wątpliwego ciemnego stosu. - Nie tak, że sprzątanie tego bałaganu też jest łatwe.

Sucy chichocze ponuro. Sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga kilka pustych fiolek. „Keh KEH, to _jest_ to świetna okazja, aby zebrać trochę samples-”

„Naprawdę zamierzasz przywieźć kupę trolla z powrotem do naszego pokoju ?!” Woła Akko. "Nie chcę spać w tym samym pokoju co kupa!"

\- Po co byłby kał? Pyta Lotte. To nie tyle autentyczna ciekawość, ile sposób oceny niebezpieczeństwa potencjalnej mikstury.

„Po prostu typowa maść do pielęgnacji skóry”.

Akko i Lotte patrzą śmiertelnie poważnie. Nawet Amanda i Constanze uważają, że to zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Jedyną osobą, która nie wydaje się być podzielona na etapy, jest Jasminka, która wyjęła kolejnego krakersa do jedzenia.

To, jak ta dziewczyna może jeść w tak obrzydliwym otoczeniu, jest czymś, co inni zdecydowali się już nie kwestionować.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - Wiesz, taki, który topi się po uderzeniu?

Akko kiwa głową. „Ach, rozumiem, rozumiem. To brzmi o platformie… LEPIEJ NIE UŻYWAJ TEGO NA MNIE!”

„ _KAŻDY_ ” - poprawia Lotte. „Właściwie, w ogóle nie rób tego eliksiru !!!”

Amanda krzywi się. - Ups. A ja myślałem, że wynalazki Constanze są szalone.

Constanze unosi okulary ochronne, by spojrzeć na Amandę, potwornie obrażona, że Amanda może nawet porównać swoją własną robotykę do eliksirów Sucy.

Amanda drapie się po głowie. - Nie mówię, że nie są fajne ani nic, po prostu szalone. Jak ta łódź, która zamienia się w gigantycznego mecha, którego trzymasz pod szkołą. To całkiem fajne.

Zadowolony z odpowiedzi Constanze kiwa głową i wraca do sprzątania toalety. Amanda i Jasminka również postanawiają zrobić, co mogą. W międzyczasie czerwona drużyna nadal się kłóci, dopóki Finneran nie przyjdzie, by na nich wrzeszczeć.

* * *

Yuzu ponownie przytula matkę. - Będziesz mnie informować o stanie taty?

Pani Mutouzeki ściska swoją córkę. - Oczywiście. Po prostu nie martw się tak bardzo, dobrze? Oboje chcemy, żebyś się tam dobrze bawił. Twoje szczęście jest najważniejsze. Odchyla się i ociera palcem łzy z oczu Yuzu. „Spójrz, jak daleko zaszedłeś w tak krótkim czasie. Nauczyłeś się już latać! Nie możesz się tak rozwijać, jeśli będziesz się powstrzymywać”.

Yuzu kręci głową. - Nie, jeśli tata też tego nie widzi. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby dowiedzieć się o magii, która leczy choroby. Może być nawet ktoś, kogo mogę zapytać.

\- Czy to ta młoda dama, na którą patrzyłeś?

\- Nie bezpośrednio Akko-senpai. Ale myślę, że jej przyjaciółka Diana mogłaby pomóc. Słyszałem, że dom Cavendish, rodzina, z której pochodzi, specjalizuje się w magii uzdrawiającej. Jest już uważana za geniusza i zrobiła rzeczy, które przewyższają wiele z profesorowie z Luna Nova. Może będzie mogła pomóc tacie. "

"Yuzu, to brzmi świetnie!"

Yuzu kiwa głową. - Tak. Upewnię się, że zapytam ją, jak tylko wrócę i zobaczę się z nią. Ona też wydaje się miłą osobą. Wzdycha w ramię matki. - W takim razie powinienem od razu się do tego zabrać.

Jej matka ostatni raz ją obejmuje. „Bezpieczny lot powrotny. Bądź bezpieczny; magia może być zabawna, jak mówi twoja przyjaciółka, ale ona też pokazała, że może być niebezpieczna, prawda?”

Yuzu kiwa głową. "Nie martw się. Postaram się być ostrożny!"

Yuzu dosiada miotły i rzuca _Tia Freyre_ . Unosząc się w powietrzu, spogląda na matkę, by jeszcze raz pożegnać się z nią.

"Czy masz wszystko?" Pyta pani Mutouzeki.

\- Tak! Przy okazji, dzięki za słoik umeboshi. Jestem pewien, że Akko-senpai to pokocha!

Starsza kobieta chichocze. - Tak, jestem pewien, że to zrobi. Wspomniałeś o jej miłości do tych śliwek, och, jakieś sto razy?

"Mama!" Yuzu jęczy. - To ona powiedziała, że nie może bez nich żyć! Ledwo to sprzedają! Co mogę całkowicie zrozumieć; tamtejsze owoce yuzu nie mogą się równać z tymi, które mamy tutaj w domu.

Pani Mutouzeki chichocze. - Może to da ci więcej powodów do powrotu. Nie, tylko żartuję. Masz tam nowe życie. A teraz ruszaj. Pamiętaj, baw się dobrze, ale bądź ostrożny!

Yuzu po raz ostatni żegna się z matką. „Pa, mamo! I będę!”

Yuzu leci do terminalu Leyline, który zabierze ją do Glastonbury, gdzie Glastonbury Tor może połączyć ją z Luna Nova. Jeszcze raz dziękuje Akko za ożywienie Yggdrasil i ułatwienie podróży. Jej matce byłoby większym kłopotem, gdyby wysadziła ją na lotnisko, żeby mogła lecieć samolotem do Anglii, potem taksówką do Tor, a _potem_ wjechać na leyline.

Odrodzenie Yggdrasil zapewniło większą liczbę linii na całym świecie. Społeczność magów - w szczególności Departament Leylines w Ministerstwie Magii - spędziła prawie rok, badając swoje trasy i zakładając terminale dla czarownic i innych czarodziejów. Teraz linie linii działają jak lotniska; raczej wygodny rozwój dla społeczności magów.

Ale podobnie jak to, że mniejsze lotniska często nie mają bezpośrednich lotów do miejsc docelowych, nie ma linii, która prowadzi z każdego punktu odlotu do każdego miejsca docelowego. Na przykład rodzinne miasto Yuzu wymaga, aby najpierw pojechała linią łączącą do Glastonbury, zanim przeniosła się na Glastonbury Tor, aby dotrzeć do Luna Nova.

(Pobija siedzenie w klasie ekonomicznej przez co najmniej pół dnia).

Wiatr zaczyna się wzmagać. Szczególnie silny podmuch uderza w Yuzu, gdy przelatuje przez linie.

Yuzu krzyczy, ledwo kontrolując swoją miotłę. - Co do… Dlaczego jest dziś tak szarpane ?!

Yuzu skręca i obraca swoją miotłę, aby płynąć z dziwnym prądem, zamiast z nim walczyć. Ale magia wewnątrz leyline zaczyna rosnąć. Wątki energii uderzają o jej lot, wytrącając ją z równowagi.

„ _Ngh-whaaaaa_ !!!”

Wicher nie chce ustać. Im bardziej Yuzu stara się utrzymać równowagę, tym intensywność rośnie.

(To tak, jakby im więcej próbowałem, tym bardziej było gorzej! Ale nie mogę po prostu. Poddać się!)

Yuzu szarpie miotłą, próbując kontrolować swój lot. Nagły ruch powoduje, że część jej bagażu spada z rączki miotły.

„O nie! Mój student- WAHHHH !!!”

W swoim rozproszeniu nie widzi, jak uderzy ją potężny pas magii. Uderza w całą jej postać, niszcząc miotłę i odrzucając ją. Energia owija się wokół niej, gdy spada, zabierając ją w tornado magii, odciągając ją od celu.

W otchłań niebezpiecznego terytorium.

Gdy wizja Yuzu blednie, przysięga, że słyszy w oddali chichoczącą kobietę. Ciemny, wibrujący głos, który odbija się echem w jej czaszce i przenika do jej duszy.

* * *

Yuzu nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że przestała krzyczeć, dopóki nie siada, dysząc.

\- C… Uh, och. Wow, gdzie jestem?

Yuzu przeciera oczy. Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo stara się oczyścić wzrok, wciąż znajduje się w środku gęstego lasu otoczonego krętymi drzewami. Gęste powietrze uciska jej płuca, utrudniając jej oddychanie. Żadne światło słoneczne nie dociera do lasu z powodu gęstej mgły, która pokrywa niebo aż po ziemię. Chociaż jest na tyle cienki, że wyraźnie widzi cechy drzew zamieszkujących ten las.

Pot spływa po jej bladej twarzy. Oddech urywa jej się w gardle.

(Te… wyglądają jak twarze…)

Kręci głową.

(Myślę, że wariuję !!)

Wstaje i otrzepuje się. - Ale gdzie to jest?

Nie mając innego wyboru, Yuzu postanawia przejść się i sprawdzić, czy może zebrać więcej informacji. Zepsuta miotła oznacza, że nie może uciec, nawet gdyby mogła. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie widzi w zasięgu wzroku żadnych terminali Leyline.

„Dziwny las… Wydaje mi się, że słyszałem o nim wcześniej…”

Chociaż szepcze tylko szeptem, jej własny głos brzmi, jakby dochodził z megoroga w tej martwej ciszy. W lesie nie ma żadnych oznak życia. Słyszy tylko własne dyszenie i chrupanie gałązek pod stopami.

Im dłużej idzie, tym bardziej Yuzu stwierdza, że nie lubi tego miejsca. Jest teraz pewna, że nie wariuje; Pnie drzew _zrobić_ wyglądać jak ludzkie twarze są osadzone w korze. Widziała też wystarczająco dużo przerażających filmów, by domyślić się, że to doskonała okazja, by przestraszyć się skoku. Jednak nic nigdy nie wyskakuje.

To prawie tak, jakby las był martwy. Jedyne życie może istnieć tylko w samych drzewach. Ale także-

Stopy Yuzu prowadzą ją na polanę. Drzewa rozchodzą się i odsłaniają duży wzór narysowany na dnie lasu. Yuzu rozpoznaje, że jest to skomplikowany krąg przywołania z wpisanymi okręgami i różnymi innymi liniami. Sądząc po kolorze i zapachu, gdy się zbliża, ktokolwiek go narysował, użył krwi do stworzenia symboli.

W centrum kręgu przywołania znajduje się gigantyczne, uschnięte drzewo, które góruje nad resztą lasu. Jego ciało jest zakrzywione tak, że unosi się nad miejscem, w którym stoi. Ale to nie jest to, na czym ona się skupia.

Wzrok Yuzu pozostaje na fioletowym pąku rosnącym przed uschniętym drzewem. Kiełek jest mniej więcej wielkości kamienia filozoficznego Luna Nova; większy od niej, ale niewiele.

Nieuchwytna siła wciąga ją do środka, zmuszając ją do zrobienia kilku niepewnych kroków do przodu w krąg przywołania. Gdy jej stopy dotkną wysuszonych pieczęci, Yuzu zaczyna normalnie iść w kierunku pąka rosnącego w glebie.

Yuzu przeciera oczy, jej źrenice migoczą w przeciwieństwie do ciemniejących fioletowych tęczówek. Oczyszcza jej wzrok i zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoi teraz tuż przed kiełkiem.

Yuzu wzdycha. „Wow… ładny…”

Nieznana siła zmusza ją do uklęknięcia i sięgnięcia po pączek. Czubki jej palców ocierają się o miękką konsystencję kiełków.

_Uderzenie_ . _Uderzenie_ .

Jej dłoń zastyga, opuszki palców ledwo dotykają kwiatu.

(… Ech…?)

Zanim będzie mogła dalej zakwestionować to dziwne doznanie, wizja Yuzu zmienia się z rozmytego w całkowicie czarny. Jej umysł jest tak zamglony, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że pączek właśnie się otworzył jak muchołówka Wenus i pochłonął ją w całości.

Powieki Yuzu migoczą w ciemności. Jej umysł próbuje zmusić jej ciało do walki z dziwnym letargiem, który ogarnia jej zmysły. Nic, co robi, nie pomaga; wydaje się, że im bardziej próbuje walczyć, tym szybciej się gubi. W ciągu kilku minut Yuzu całkowicie traci energię, by nie zasnąć.

(Ja… muszę… Co musiałem zrobić…?)

Zamyka oczy, gdy reszta jej ciała zwiotczeje. W tym samym czasie pączek rośnie, aż osiągnie prawie dwukrotność swojego pierwotnego rozmiaru. Kwitnie, gdy przestaje rosnąć, fioletowe pedały otwierają się i miękkie, żółte światło rozszerza się ze środka kwiatu.

Pośrodku kwiatu leży śpiąca młoda dziewczyna o długich, czarnych włosach. Dziewczyna siada, gdy zaczyna się budzić. Jej oczy migoczą, gdy przyzwyczaja się do przytomności. Wokół jej fioletowych tęczówek i źrenic migocze czerwona obwódka.

„ **Ach”.**

Młoda dziewczyna zeskakuje z kwietnika i poprawia ubranie. Kiedy już jest reprezentacyjna, zaciska pięści, aby sprawdzić swoją formę. Czerwone obwódki wokół jej tęczówek i źrenic blakną, gdy Wiedźma Zepsucia maskuje efekty dostosowywania się jej duszy do nowego pojemnika.

Dziewczyna się uśmiecha, jeden emanuje złośliwymi zamiarami. To daleki od uprzejmego uśmiechu, jaki normalnie obdarzałaby ta dziewczyna. Demoniczna Wiedźma wie, że będzie musiała o tym pamiętać. W przeciwnym razie ktoś może wykryć tę niezgodność.

„Cóż, to ciało nie jest najbardziej idealne. Ale na razie wystarczy”.

Goetia unosi głowę ku niebu, nie mogąc się doczekać początku swojej zemsty.

### Uwagi:

> Cóż, dotarliśmy teraz do faktycznej fabuły. RIP Yuzu.
> 
> Czy ustawiłem OC tylko po to, żeby zabić ją dla wielkiego złoczyńcy? Nooooooooo.
> 
> Aaaaannnnnd to koniec aktu V. Nadal jestem w trakcie pisania aktu VI. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że prawie skończyłem; tylko kolejne 3 rozdziały. Zła wiadomość jest taka, że nie zamierzam już publikować rozdziałów, dopóki ich nie skończę. XD Dlaczego? Daje mi to wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby później im się przyjrzeć.
> 
> ALE! Nie zamierzam po prostu spaść z powierzchni tej ziemi. Jeden miesiąc. Daję sobie miesiąc na ukończenie ostatnich 3 rozdziałów Aktu VI. Więc ta historia będzie miała przerwę tylko przez miesiąc. A jeśli do tego czasu ich nie skończę, po prostu i tak opublikuję i mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej _prawie_ skończyłem LOL.
> 
> Och, ale ponieważ nie mam już zaległych pism, zgodnie z prawem udaję się na pełną przerwę na miesiąc. Więc do zobaczenia:]
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Pełne imię i nazwisko Yuzu można zapisać jako 無 刀 関 ゆ ず. Oddzielając poszczególne znaki kanji, jej nazwisko może oznaczać „nicość”, „miecz” i „połączenie / bramę”. Jej imię, yuzu, to rodzaj owoców cytrusowych.
> 
> Może to być ważna informacja, ale nie musi: P


	52. Rozdział 7: Akt VI.i. Uścisk czarownicy - Tryst_O_Północy_3.0

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym życie Diany wraca do zgiełku.

### Uwagi:

> ŻYJĘ. I tak jest Goetia lol.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_7_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Odzyskanie miotły dziewczyny nie jest trudne. Musi tylko odtworzyć kroki dziewczyny z powrotem do miejsca, w którym po raz pierwszy wylądowała w lesie, aby przeszukać okolicę w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy. Znalezienie wszystkiego, co przyniosła ze sobą Yuzu, nie zajmuje dużo czasu.

Mutouzeki Yuzu. To imię dziewczyny, która jest jej obecnym gospodarzem.

Goetia zamyka swoje - oczy Yuzu - i poświęca chwilę na utrwalenie swoich wspomnień wykraczających poza ostatnie kilka godzin. Jej brwi drgają, gdy kontynuuje przeszukiwanie jej i wspólnego umysłu dziewczyny. Im dalej wspomina Yuzu, tym trudniej jest powstrzymać się od wyłonienia się z tego ciała i powrotu do swojego drzewa.

Dziewczyna ma minimalny talent magiczny. Co najgorsze, nie pochodzi z rodziny o magicznym pochodzeniu; jest pierwszym czarodziejem w swojej linii. Jest miła i pracowita, a jej marzeniem jest nauczyć się magii w Akademii Luna Nova, aby pomóc swojej rodzinie i prześcignąć swojego bohatera, Atsuko Kagari-

Dłonie Goetii zamarzają, gdy schyla się, by podnieść zapieczętowany słoik umeboshi. Przez jej umysł przemykają liczne obrazy idola Yuzu. Ze wszystkich wspomnień Goetia dochodzi do wniosku, że już gdzieś widziała tę dziewczynę. Nie dzięki wspomnieniom Mutouzeki Yuzu, ale jej własnemu doświadczeniu.

Ktoś płakał z głową pochyloną w kierunku poszycia lasu. Goetia pamięta, że rozkoszowałaby się swoim bólem, gdyby nie prawda, którą tylko ona znała. To jedyne światło nadziei płynące z naszyjnika, który Atsuko Kagari trzymał w jej dłoniach.

(Pośredni związek z Dianą Cavendish… Może mimo wszystko ten Mutouzeki Yuzu może się przydać.)

Diana Cavendish żyje i uczęszcza do Luna Nova. To zawęża jej poszukiwania o jedno. Będzie musiała zlokalizować Fei Wong Reed, ale nie powinno to zająć dużo czasu, gdy wyjdzie z lasu Arcturus, gdzie będzie łatwiejszy dostęp do informacji.

Goetia patrzy groźnie na mały słoik w jej dłoni i chce, aby cały pojemnik spontanicznie zapalił się fioletowymi płomieniami. Zaciska pięść, gdy pozostaje tylko popiół.

(Niezła wewnętrzna sieć magii; raczej dobrze zbalansowana jak na czarownicę z niczego. Tak, na razie to wystarczy.)

Żebraki nie mogą wybierać. Goetia nie ma możliwości dowiedzenia się, kiedy inny odpowiedni pojemnik zbliży się do lasu Arcturus. Wraz z niejasnym położeniem w liniach leylines, wydaje się, że obszar został zablokowany silną barierą po tym, jak została przebudzona. Zajęło jej miesiące dyskretne przeanalizowanie bariery bez uprzedzania komentatorów o swoich zamiarach. W przeciwnym razie Goetia nie byłaby w stanie zwabić żadnego człowieka do tego lasu. Nawet teraz, gdy przygotowuje się do odejścia, musi uważać, aby nie zdradzić żadnych nieprawidłowości. Jeśli twórcy bariery zorientują się, że ktoś się przez nią przebił, z pewnością wyślą posiłki w celu zbadania. Może ich po prostu eksterminować, ale przy jej obecnym poziomie siły wymaga to zbyt wiele pracy.

Chociaż frustracja związana z poświęceniem całego czasu i wysiłku, tylko po to, by zostać nagrodzoną przeciętną czarownicą bez historii, prawie zachęca ją do masakry kilku ludzi, niezależnie od jej obecnego stanu.

(Nie, to wystarczy. Jej przyziemność pozwala mi wtopić się w resztę ludzi. Nie będą mnie podejrzewać, dając mi czas na odzyskanie sił.)

Po zebraniu wszystkich rzeczy Yuzu, Goetia umieszcza je na miotle Yuzu i umieszcza na niej do lotu. Zaciska uchwyt na uchwycie, przypominając sobie, jak używać podstawowej magii.

(Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd obsadziłem _Tia Freyre_ .) Goetia chichocze. (Nie, minęło trochę czasu, odkąd polegałem na tobie jako moim źródle mocy, Yggdrasil.)

Goetia spogląda w niebo na ledwo dostrzegalne linie, które rozciągają się na całym globie.

\- W końcu to z powodu ich niechęci do wymazania twojego istnienia, żebym żył. Głupi.

Wiatry wirują wokół niej, gdy kieruje magię ze świata przez siebie do miotły. Energia krąży w ten sposób, aby zasilić cud lotu.

„Leć, moja miotle”. Zaciska uchwyt na uchwycie, czując szorstkie drewno wrzynające się w jej delikatne dłonie. „ _**Tia Freyre**_ ”.

Stopy Yuzu opadają bezwładnie, gdy miotła unosi się i lewituje nad ziemią. Kieruje miotłę w niebo.

„Otwórz, brama do Luna Nova”.

Yuzu macha nadgarstkiem i tworzy na niebie rozdarcie, które służy jako tymczasowe otwarcie w linii prostej.

Przed wejściem Yuzu ostatni raz spogląda w stronę gigantycznego, uschniętego drzewa i rozkładającego się fioletowego kwiatu, w którym niegdyś mieszkała dusza Demonicznej Wiedźmy.

Yuzu wkracza do Leyline, kierując się do Luna Nova. W chwili, gdy opuszcza swoje więzienie, nie można było już odróżnić Goetii Demon Witch i Yuzu, początkującej wiedźmy. Nie były oddzielnymi bytami, ale teraz jedną egzystencją znaną jako „Mutouzeki Yuzu”.

* * *

Stół dziewięciu małych czarownic milczy, jeśli nie liczyć od czasu do czasu stukotu naczyń o naczynia i dudnienia gardła Akko.

„Mmmnnnnnn…” Akko podnosi łyżkę i wbija ją z powrotem w tłuczone ziemniaki. „Nnnnnnnn”.

Diana pociera palcami uchwyt widelca. Robiła to na tyle długo, że nawet ona przyzwyczaiła się do tego nawyku. Ale teraz wolałaby skupić się na zimnym metalu w swoim uścisku niż na niespójnym mamrotaniu swojej dziewczyny.

„NnnnnNNNNNNnnnn…” Akko miesza ziemniaki łyżką, stopniowo przyspieszając tempo.

Lotte z niepokojem spogląda na Akko. „Hm…”

„NnnnnNNNNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!” Akko obraca łyżkę ze zbyt dużą siłą, przypadkowo rzucając nią po stole. Szlam z ziemi ziemniaczanej rozpryskuje się na twarzy Amandy.

Amanda ociera twarz dłonią i zrywa się na nogi. - Dobra, to wszystko! Zabiję cię, Akko!

Akko nadal wpatruje się w jedzenie pozostawione na jej tacy, pozornie ignorując wybuch Amandy. Jej brak reakcji zmusza Lotte do wstania i powstrzymania samej Amandy.

\- Czekaj! Akko nie chciał tego zrobić! Lotte odwraca głowę do tyłu, trzymając ręce na ramionach Amandy. Teraz, gdy jej ramię jest zagojone, może faktycznie trzymać w ryzach swoich awanturniczych przyjaciół. Chociaż jej różnica wzrostu nie pomaga. - Zgadza się, Akko?

Akko nadal ich ignoruje. Tym razem podnosi widelec i wbija go w schab.

Twarz Amandy zaczyna czerwienieć ze złości. Zanim zdąży wysadzić lont i wyrwać się z uścisku Lotte, Diana kładzie dłoń na pięści, którą Akko zacisnęła na swoim widelcu. Lekko ściska dłoń Akko.

\- Co cię trapi, Akko? Pyta Diana.

Akko najwyraźniej wyrywa się z zadumy. „Hę? Nic mi nie przeszkadza! Zupełnie nic!”

\- Och, więc będziesz słuchać swojej dziewczyny, ale nie mnie ani swojego współlokatora? Ty podejrzany mały gnojku! Amanda warczy.

Diana wzdycha. - Twarz Amandy i ten kotlet mówią inaczej. Powinieneś przeprosić Amandę, zanim zdecyduje się odwrócić ten stół.

Akko obraca swoje ciało do połowy, by spojrzeć na Amandę. Na pół sekundy pochyla głowę.

„Przepraszam”, mówi z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

"Co to za przeprosiny za gówno ?!"

Barbara wpada na nagły pomysł. - Hej, czy ta studentka pierwszego roku wróciła już? Ma dziś wieczorem przyjechać do was na szlaban, prawda?

Wyraz twarzy Akko ponownie opadł. Wraca do rozmyślań, ku irytacji Diany.

Barbara przybija sobie psychiczną piątkę. (Tak jak myślałem.)

\- Martwisz się o swojego protegowanego? Hannah szydzi. - Po prostu poszła do domu na kilka dni, prawda? Wróci i obsypie cię pochwałami, zanim zdążysz nazwać wszystkie Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic.

„Mam po prostu złe przeczucie”, narzeka Akko.

„To prawdopodobnie szkolne jedzenie podrażniające żołądek” - mówi Sucy. „Dlatego wszyscy - nawet Diana - musimy spędzać dodatkowe dziesięć minut w łazience po każdym posiłku”.

Diana blednie. - Jak się…?

\- Constanze zauważyła kilka miesięcy temu. Wymienialiśmy się informacjami; mówi mi coś, czego mogę użyć do szantażowania innych, podczas gdy testuję jeden z jej wynalazków, aby uniknąć ciągłego obserwowania jej przez profesorów.

Diana patrzy od Sucy do Constanze. „Jest… jest wiele pytań, które chcę zadać. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy chcę poznać odpowiedzi na nie…”

\- Nawet Diana nie jest odporna na gówniane jedzenie Luny Nova, co? Amanda siada z powrotem, a jej złość chwilowo się rozprasza.

„Ich budżet pozwala im kupować jedzenie, które wygląda lepiej. Ale myślę, że nie mogliby zapłacić za lepszych kucharzy” - pisze Constanze na swoim tabliczce.

Jasminka odkłada naczynia i wyciera usta serwetką. Zakrywa usta, żeby ukryć małe beknięcie.

Pozostali patrzą szeroko otwartymi oczami znad jej tacy z pustymi talerzami na zadowolony uśmiech dziewczyny.

Uśmiech Jasminki opada, gdy zauważa ich spojrzenia. - Hm? Wszyscy nie będziecie jeść?

„Nie Ach, prawda. _Jest_ ktoś, kto jest odporny na tej śmiertelnej pułapki” Amanda mówi z brwią twitching. - Poważnie Jasna, z czego zrobione są twoje jelita?

„Naprawdę musiałbyś być kimś wyższym niż człowiek, żeby to strawić” - zgadza się Hannah.

* * *

Po drugiej stronie jadalni pewna rudowłosa profesor kicha, zanim zdąży dokończyć kęs ziemniaków. Bierze serwetkę i wyciera nos.

\- Ara, czy mam alergie o tej porze roku? Ursula bierze kolejny kęs jedzenia. „Hm, szefowie kuchni znowu przeszli samych siebie! Muszę pamiętać, żeby im podziękować, kiedy skończę jeść”.

* * *

\- Pomijając szkolne jedzenie, jeśli tak bardzo martwisz się o tę dziewczynę, dlaczego jej nie zapytasz, jak ona sobie radzi? Amanda wskazuje kciukiem za siebie. - Czy to nie ona z kolegami z drużyny?

„EH ?!” Akko obraca się i przypadkowo rozrzuca jedzenie po całym stole. Jej schab uderza w klatkę piersiową Hannah, jej sok wylewa się na Barbarę, a reszta jej talerzy leci w powietrze i uderza w Lotte i Amandę, znokautując te ostatnie.

Akko wyskakuje z siedzenia i pędzi w kierunku fioletowej drużyny, pozostawiając resztę dziewcząt w swoim bałaganie. Diana nie ma nawet czasu, by upomnieć Akko.

„Yuzu! Yuzu!”

Kiedy sama Yuzu nie reaguje, ta z kręconymi włosami odwraca się i szturcha ramię Yuzu po rozpoznaniu Akko. - Hej, Akko cię woła. Wskazuje na nadchodzącą brunetkę.

"Hm?" Yuzu zatrzymuje się i podąża za wskazującym palcem Shuri. - Och. Hel- cześć, Akko. Po namyśle uśmiecha się i dodaje szybkie „Senpai”.

Akko mruga i powoli opuszcza rękę, jej entuzjazm ustępuje. „Um…” Akko kręci głową i cofa część swojej poprzedniej energii. - Jak minęła podróż powrotna? Czy z rodziną wszystko w porządku?

\- Och, to? Tak, wszystko poszło dobrze. Yuzu zatrzymuje się i marszczy brwi, jakby przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał. „Wszystko… wszystko w porządku! Tato… Tak, tata wraca do zdrowia w szpitalu, podczas gdy mama go pilnuje. Mówią mi, żebym się nie martwił, ale…” Yuzu zmusza się do sapnięcia. - Trochę trudno tego nie zrobić, wiesz? Jestem ich córką. Oczywiście, że będę się martwić.

Akko wypuszcza powietrze. - To dobrze. Nie żeby twój tata przebywał w szpitalu był dobry. Chodzi mi o to, że wszystko poszło dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że jego stan się polepszy.

"Ja też."

\- Powiedz, że chcecie z nami usiąść? Pyta Akko. Wskazuje na tace z jedzeniem w ich rękach. „Potrzebujecie miejsca do siedzenia, prawda? Mamy kilka wolnych miejsc”.

"Jesteś pewny?" pytają wszyscy trzej członkowie fioletowej drużyny.

Akko prycha. - Wciąż wam powtarzam, że możecie do nas dołączyć. Dlaczego to takie dziwne?

„Może to normalne dla Yuzu - który jest po prostu zbyt nieśmiały, by za każdym razem wpadać bez twojej zgody - ale jesteśmy po prostu nikim,” mówi Hyunji. „Ledwie znamy nikogo poza sobą”.

Akko otwiera usta w och. Kiedy rozumie, co ma na myśli Hyunji, jej usta zmieniają się w olśniewający uśmiech. - Cóż, teraz możemy być przyjaciółmi, prawda? W takim razie siedzenie z nami nie będzie niezręczne!

Hyunji i Shuri zaniemówili.

Yuzu chichocze. - Sasuga Akko-senpai. Rozumiem, dlaczego Claiomh Solais uznali cię za wystarczająco godnego, by nim władać.

\- Hę? Co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek? Pyta Akko.

Czasy Yuzu. „Nic! Chodźmy… Usiądźmy więc. Moje ramiona bolą, trzymając tę tacę”.

Akko prowadzi fioletową drużynę z powrotem do swojego stolika. W tym momencie reszta dziewczyn już posprzątała bałagan, który zostawiła wcześniej i znów są reprezentacyjne.

Akko zauważa, że brakuje dwóch członków. "Gdzie jest Jasminka i Constanze?"

\- Poszli wyrzucić _twoje_ śmieci. Jezu, czy możesz być bardziej głupcem? Hannah prycha. - Słuchaj, student pierwszego roku jest w porządku. Przesadziłeś bez powodu. Znowu.

„Nie mogę się nawet martwić o mojego przyjaciela ?!”

„Przynajmniej kontroluj siebie. Nie rób z tego problemu dla wszystkich innych” - mówi Barbara.

Diana wzdycha. „Dlatego zawsze radzę ci…” Dreszcz przebiega po jej kręgosłupie, przerywając jej myślenie.

Nic jej fizycznie nie dotyka. Jednak Diana czuje, że _coś_ próbuje uchwycić to, co może opisać jedynie jako swoje istnienie. Jakby nieuchwytna ręka przeniknęła jej duszę, przesuwając niewidzialne palce wzdłuż kręgosłupa lub skóry.

Źródłem tego jest czarnowłosa dziewczyna wpatrująca się w swoje szeroko otwarte oczy.

Przez chwilę Diana przysięga, że widzi czerwoną nutę otaczającą źrenice Yuzu i fioletowe tęczówki.

"Diana?"

"Yuzu?"

Zaniepokojone głosy dziewcząt sprawiają, że Diana i Yuzu znów się skupiają. Oboje jednocześnie biorą głęboki oddech. Żaden z nich nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że przestał oddychać przez prawie dziesięć sekund.

Ramiona Yuzu opuszczają jej tacę. - Straciłem apetyt. Myślę, że teraz wrócę do swojego pokoju.

Bez słowa Yuzu pochyla głowę, by grzywka zakryła jej ciemne oczy. Po wyrzuceniu jedzenia wychodzi z kuchni. Dziwne zachowanie sprawia, że Hyunji i Shuri oniemieją, pozostawiając innych po prostu zdezorientowanych.

Akko krzyczy szybko: „Do zobaczenia na szlabanie!” zanim Yuzu zniknie z pola widzenia.

"O co chodzilo?" Zastanawia się Amanda.

\- Diana? Wszystko w porządku? Pyta Barbara.

Diana kładzie dłoń na piersi. Jest pewna, że Yuzu wpatrywał się w nią uważnie z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Jednak spojrzenie wydawało się niewłaściwe. Może nie jest tak blisko nowicjusza jak Akko, ale dokuczliwe uczucie w głębi jej umysłu podpowiada jej, że coś jest nie tak z Yuzu. Coś… znajomego.

Dokładnie czego i skąd nie może określić.

"Diana?" Barbara pyta ponownie.

Diana kręci głową. - Ja… nie jestem pewien. Chociaż powinienem zapytać, czy z _Yuzu_ wszystko w porządku.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku? Akko pyta kolegów z drużyny Yuzu. "Wydaje się dziś trochę nieobecna."

„Prawdę mówiąc, Yuzu nie była taka sama, odkąd wróciła z odwiedzin swojej rodziny” - mówi Shuri. - Yuzu ciągle nam powtarza, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale trudno w to uwierzyć, kiedy robi takie miny, jak… cóż, to, co widziałeś.

\- Tak… nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby tak wyglądała.

„Cóż, to nie jest tak, że wiemy, Yuzu i tak dobrze. Jeśli _masz_ powiedzieć, że to dziwne, to jest to z pewnością z charakterem dla niej” Hyunji burczy.

"Hyunji!" Shuri beszta.

„Czekaj, co to jest _, że_ ma na myśli?” Pyta Akko.

"To nie jest nic przeciwko wam. To po prostu prawda."

Hyunji stwierdza to ze złośliwością w każdym literze. Ale wrogość nie jest skierowana do dziewcząt. Raczej odnosi się do samej okoliczności.

Hyunji kręci głową. - Nieważne. Po prostu o tym zapomnij. Shuri, poszukajmy Yuzu i upewnijmy się, że je.

Shuri podąża za Hyunjim ze stołówki, zabierając ze sobą tylko część ciężkiej atmosfery. Reszta czarownic siedzi w niezręcznej ciszy jeszcze przez kilka chwil, aż Amanda przemówi pierwsza.

\- Więc o co w tym wszystkim chodziło? O co chodziło w ich eliksirach? Pyta Amanda.

„Chodzi mi o to, że w pewnym sensie mogę zobaczyć, gdzie… hm, Hyunji to było? - Yuzu wydaje się spędzać z nami więcej czasu, odkąd zbliżyła się do Akko. Stało się tak często, że to cud, że kiedykolwiek widziała tych dwoje poza snem.

\- Jednak proszę ich, żeby do nas dołączyli. Po prostu nie zawsze mówią tak - argumentuje Akko.

Hannah szydzi. - No cóż. Nie mają powodu, by przekraczać granice; nie tak jak Yuzu. Yuzu praktycznie uwielbia ziemię, po której stąpasz. Zdecydowanie przekroczy swoją niezręczność tylko po to, by być z tobą.

Amanda prycha. „Wielbi ziemię, po której chodzi”.

„Myślę, że to przesada” - mówi Lotte.

„To przynajmniej dokładny opis” - odpowiada Sucy.

„Albo coś podobnego” - mówi Hannah. „W każdym razie pozostali dwaj nie mają powodu poza tym, że zostali pominięci. Jeśli po kilku pierwszych próbach połączenia nadal czują się niezręcznie, po prostu przestaną próbować, wiesz?"

„Ale ty i Barbara byliście w stanie dobrze się dopasować, kiedy Diana zaczęła się z nami częściej spotykać” - zauważa Akko.

Constanze i Jasminka ponownie dołączają do stołu. Amanda pochyla się i szepcze do nich, aby opowiedzieli im o rozmowie.

„To coś innego” - odpowiada Hannah. " _Nie_ mamy takiej niezręczności, ponieważ wiemy, jak wielkim idiotą jesteś."

\- Chyba… Czekaj, znowu mnie obraziłeś!

Patrząc na niezadowolone spojrzenie Diany, Barbara dodaje poprawkę: „Mamy z wami historię od pierwszego roku, coś, czego te dziewczyny nie mają. Nawet przy naszym zachowaniu z przeszłości, Diana też namówiła nas do waszej grupy i spróbowała zmienić nasze zachowanie. Ale nie wygląda na to, żeby Yuzu to robiła. Była tak zafascynowana zbliżaniem się do ciebie, że zapomniała o kimś innym, kogo zostawiła. "

„Właściwie wielbiąc ziemię, po której chodzisz. Gratulacje Akko, z pewnością masz zagorzałego fana” - komentuje Amanda.

„Zawsze powoduje kłopoty, nawet pośrednio” - mówi Sucy.

Ale zamiast brać to sobie do serca i przemyśleć to, uwaga Akko skupia się na blondynce, która milczała, odkąd dwie czarownice z fioletowej drużyny odeszły. Akko postanawia zepchnąć wszelkie poczucie winy do tyłu swojego umysłu i najpierw zakryć mocno zaciśniętą pięść Diany.

\- Diana? Znowu dużo myślisz.

Diana kręci głową, żeby pozbyć się odrętwienia. - Tak, tylko… myślałem. Najprawdopodobniej to nic.

\- Zwykle nie myślisz tak mocno, jeśli to nic.

\- Tak, czy coś cię niepokoi? Pyta Barbara.

Diana kieruje wzrok w stronę wyjścia z jadalni, jakby szukając źródła niepokoju.

W końcu Diana zamyka oczy i odkłada wszystko na bok. „Najprawdopodobniej nic”.

Powtarza to zdanie do siebie, aż w to uwierzy. Nawet po tym, jak pozostali porzucają temat i kończą jedzenie z cichym niepokojem, ona nadal przekonuje samą siebie, by złagodzić napięcie, które zwinęło się w jej wnętrzu.

To się nie udaje. Dyskomfort nie ustępuje nawet po uczęszczaniu na pozostałe zajęcia w ciągu dnia. Nie dla Diany ani dla nikogo z pozostałych.

* * *

Pokój fioletowej drużyny jest pierwszą opcją, na którą Yuzu decyduje się samodzielnie zanurzyć się w swoich myślach. Dba o to, by iść tak szybko, jak to możliwe, nie przerywając biegu, aby dotrzeć do dormitorium. Kiedy jest w środku, zamyka drzwi i siada na dolnej pryczy, żeby pomyśleć.

(Diana Cavendish żyje. Diana Cavendish żyje. _Diana Cavendish żyje_ .)

Usta Yuzu rozciągają się w uśmiechu. W gardle jej chichot. Na początku cicho, a następnie stopniowo zwiększając głośność, aż zaczęła wprost chichotać. Opada z powrotem na plecy i dalej się śmieje.

„Tak, tak, to dobrze, to dobrze! Nie byłoby fajnie, gdybyś opuścił ten świat, zanim ja sam to zrobię!” Yuzu zakrywa oczy tylną częścią ramienia, gdy łapie oddech. „Ha, zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie. Tak, to dobry obrót wydarzeń”.

(Fei Wong Reed nie żyje; tego nie mogę zmienić. Ale dopóki mój prawdziwy cel wciąż żyje, zawsze będę miał okazję się zabawić, dopóki w pełni nie zanurzę potomka Beatrix w głębinach piekła).

\- Heh. Naprawdę przypomina tę altruistyczną wenc…

Klamka drży. Yuzu siada i nasłuchuje ledwo słyszalnych, stłumionych głosów po drugiej stronie drzwi.

"Huh, jest zamknięte?" Shuri zauważa.

„Chyba wiemy, gdzie jest Yuzu,” mówi Hyunji.

\- Prawdopodobnie chce być sama. Powinniśmy wrócić później.

\- Pieprzyć to. To też _mój_ pokój! I to dystansowanie prędzej czy później musi się skończyć.

Klamka do drzwi świeci się na zielono, gdy Hyunji rzuca zaklęcie, aby obrócić zamek. Kiedy to się stanie, Hyunji otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do pokoju.

Yuzu patrzy na nich ze zmieszaniem. "Czy jest coś nie tak?"

Hyunji spogląda w dół na swoją współlokatorkę. "O tak, mam wiele rzeczy, które chcę ci powiedzieć."

„Hyunji…” szepcze potulnie Shuri.

\- Nie, mam tego dość. Najwyższy czas, żebyśmy to natychmiast wyjaśnili.

Yuzu marszczy brwi. - Jeśli chodzi o wcześniej, przepraszam za przesadną reakcję. Po prostu nie czułem się dobrze. Nie martw się tak bardzo, dobrze? Już dobrze…

"Mamy się martwić!" Hyunji ripostuje. Jej twarz czerwienieje, gdy ledwo tłumi złość. - Cholera, jesteśmy twoimi kolegami z drużyny. Żaden z tych gości, nie Akko, my! Więc polegaj na nas bardziej!

Shuri wykorzystuje część gniewu Hyunjiego, aby wzmocnić swoją pewność siebie. - Zgadza się, Yuzu. Powinniśmy ci pomóc. Dlaczego nigdy nam nie pozwolisz?

Yuzu wzdycha. „Jestem _grzywny_ choć. Nie muszę wy dwaj się martwić, ponieważ nie ma nic się martwić. Oboje niewiele ponad przesadzam. Wezmę sobie drzemkę i być w porządku w czasie kolacji.”

„Jak mamy ponad przesadzam jeśli się twarz jak _to_ ?” Wyzwania Shuri.

"Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz."

Shuri kręci głową. „Zachowujesz się dziwnie. Czy coś się stało, kiedy wróciłeś do domu? Bądź szczery. Jesteśmy twoimi _przyjaciółmi_ . Po prostu nam powiedz!”

"A ja mówię, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia!"

Hyunji wyciąga rękę, by powstrzymać Shuri przed dalszym protestem. Jej wyraz twarzy traci część złości i osiada w ponurym grymasie. - Dobra. Jeśli chcesz zagrać w tę grę, to w porządku. Do niczego takiego nie dojdziemy. Chodźmy, Shuri.

"Ale…"

Hyunji zatrzymuje się, chwytając dłoń za klamkę i wychodząc. Jej ramiona opadły w porażce. - Nie jesteśmy potrzebni. Myślę, że Yuzu wyjaśnił to dość jasno.

Hyunji wyskakuje przez drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie. Shuri spogląda na Yuzu i puste miejsce, zanim zdecyduje się ruszyć za Hyunjim. Uważa, że Yuzu nie wyjdzie z pokoju; znalezienie Hyunji, zanim zrobi cokolwiek pochopnego, jest tym, co powinna zrobić.

Drzwi zatrzaskują się. Pozostaje tylko cisza, by dotrzymać towarzystwa Yuzu; chociaż woli to w ten sposób.

(Jest jeszcze Atsuko Kagari. Wstydzę się, że zabrałem ciało kogoś, kto czci taką _przeciętną_ czarownicę. Chociaż przypuszczam, że gdyby była w stanie władać Claiomh Solais tak jak ona, to może mieć potencjał, by udowodnić, że się mylę. )

Kiedy Yuzu odtwarza wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w jadalni, przypomina sobie pewną część rozmowy, na którą na początku nie zwracała uwagi, ale wydaje się być ważna.

„… Dlaczego mam szlaban?”

* * *

Zima wciąga chłód, który przenika przez skórę do kości. Ciemne chmury często zasłaniają nocne niebo, przesłaniając księżyc, nawet gdy jest najjaśniejszy. Być może wkrótce zacznie padać śnieg.

Diana stara się nie żałować, że została tak późno na zewnątrz bez płaszcza.

Jest już wystarczająco późno, żeby Hannah i Barbara już się szykowały do spania. Nie oznacza to, że koniecznie śpią; obie dziewczyny mają zwyczaj czekać, aż Diana wróci do ich pokoju w jednym kawałku, zanim będą mogły odpocząć. To nowy nawyk, od którego Diana nie może ich odwieść, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara.

Decyzje, które podjęła w Lesie Arcturus, wpłynęły nie tylko na Akko. Diana często zapomina, jak również Hannah i Barbara zadomowiły się w jej życiu. Czasami Dianie łatwo zapomnieć, że ma więcej bliskich niż wcześniej. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć; a kiedy nie może, przypomni jej o tym Akko lub któryś z pozostałych. Ale jest to trudne, gdy jej kodowanie neuronowe nie zawsze jest w stanie pomieścić wszystkie jej wspomnienia.

A propos Akko…

(Ona i pozostali powinni zakończyć szlaban na noc.) Kiedy Diana wypuszcza powietrze, kontrast z zimnym powietrzem pozwala jej zobaczyć manifestację jej ciepłego oddechu. (Może ta noc zapewni jej sen pozbawiony snów, czy to koszmary, czy nie).

Jej kroki odbijają się echem w korytarzu. Jest sama, a jej towarzystwo to tylko cienie.

Minutowe drganie. Diana ledwo łapie to kątem oka. Przegapiłaby to, gdyby jej instynkty nie zawsze były tak nadwyrężone z przeszłych doświadczeń.

Diana mruży oczy. (Czy cienie po prostu…? Czy to moja wyobraźnia?)

Księżyc nie powinien się poruszać w sposób, który mógłby wywołać taki efekt. Taki ruch jest możliwy tylko wtedy, gdy:

Ma być sama z niczym innym, jak tylko cieniami. To jest zarówno prawda, jak i fałsz.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. Ale jej zrozumienie przychodzi za późno.

Temperatura spada poniżej zera, wywołując dreszcz w jej napiętym kręgosłupie. Jej ręce drgają u jej boku, gdy próbuje uruchomić swój układ motoryczny i chwycić różdżkę. Udaje jej się tylko drżeć, ponieważ wspomnienia przypominają jej o podobnej sytuacji dawno temu.

Diana nie mogła się wcześniej ruszyć. I na pewno nie może się teraz ruszyć.

Ona pamięta. Pamięta ten chłód. Pamięta ten strach. Pozostaje tylko czekać na pieszczoty i co po nich nastąpi.

Nadchodzi.

Wokół niej unosi się ciemna mgła, otaczając jej wzrok i zmysły mroczną ciemnością. Cienie ciągną się niedaleko. Tańczą i machają, gdy zapraszają ją w swoje uściski. Mgła gęstnieje; cienie rozumieją, że odmawia ich wezwania.

Ręce nie czekają na jej pozwolenie. Nie dbają o jej przestrzeń osobistą, bezlitośnie atakują jej zdrowie psychiczne.

Uderzają ją znajome mdłości, gdy jedna z zimnych dłoni głaszcze jej policzek na powitanie. Pomimo jej szoku, stłumione wspomnienia jej ostatniego doświadczenia z tymi cieniami pobudzają jej dłoń do sięgnięcia do szarfy po różdżkę.

Oddech Diany zatyka się w gardle. Przez mgłę sączy się melodyjna syrena. Jest zarówno znajomy, jak i nie. Diana wie tylko, że jej napastnik tym razem różni się od pierwszego.

„ **Teraz to nie wystarczy ~”**

(Kogo? Ngh!)

Cienie owijają się wokół jej różdżki i sięgającej po nią dłoni. Pułapka blokuje nadzieje Diany na ocalenie siebie.

Aileen Bradley chciała tylko sprawdzić swoje zaklęcie; Aileen nie miała ochoty przedłużyć cierpienia Diany ani zakończyć jej życia. Aileen była ciekawska, ale brakowało jej nienawiści.

Kto tym razem jest odpowiedzialny, nie ma takich zamiarów. Pragnienie krzywdzenia i tortur jest przesiąknięte mgłą i cieniami, które wciąż wiją się wokół jej ciała. Ktokolwiek za tym stoi, również przewidział jej instynkt chwytu za różdżkę.

Diana nie może się uratować. W bezpośredniej odległości nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ją uratować. Cienie zbliżają się coraz bliżej.

Mgła dyszy na jej szyję, uwalniając chrapliwy głos ociekający złośliwością: „ **Jesteś** _ **moja**_ **”.**

W chwili, gdy jedna z rąk cienia zagłębia się w jej ciało i kości, by chwycić jej serce, jej instynkty ożywają. Strach i desperacja przebijają się przez resztki jej zdrowia psychicznego w ostatniej próbie zapewnienia sobie bezpieczeństwa.

Jej różdżka jest niedostępna. Używanie magii bezróżdżkowej jest wykluczone. Wtedy wszystko, co ją opuszcza, to jej jedyna nieskrępowana ręka. Po zamrożeniu i drgnięciu u boku Diana chce, aby sięgnęła w górę i powstrzymała cień przed zakończeniem jej życia.

Jeśli już, Diana może przynajmniej przywołać jakąkolwiek siłę, by powstrzymać napastnika przed zmiażdżeniem lub wyrwaniem jej serca. Jeśli czegoś nie spróbuje, naprawdę straci życie. Jeśli umrze, raz jeszcze złamie obietnicę.

Ona odmawia. Ona nie może. Nie zrobi tego. Musi żyć. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to przynajmniej dla Akko i wszystkich, którzy wspierali ją przez te wszystkie lata. Czekają na nią ludzie, licząc na to, że spełni swoje marzenia. Diana nie pozwoli sobie _teraz_ umrzeć .

Mając w głowie uśmiech i ciepło Akko, Diana zbiera siły, by uchwycić cień wystający z jej piersi.

Ciało i cień. Jasno i ciemno. Zetknęły się kompletne przeciwieństwa, niszcząc barierę, o której istnieniu nikt nie wiedział. Nic nie powstrzyma potoku wspomnień i snów, które spadły na drugi koniec połączenia. Dwa zbiory egzystencji płyną w przeciwnych kierunkach ku sobie.

Świat się zatrzymuje.

"Co jest-?!"

" **TY-!"**

Chłód zniknął, zastąpiony przez ogień. Nie może się dalej trzymać. Lawa. W jej żyłach płynie lawa. Dotyk boli. Wszystko jest obrzydliwe. Próbuje uwolnić się z uścisku. Ona nie może. Jeszcze nie. Zbyt wiele. Zbyt wiele.

**Chłód zniknął, zastąpiony przez ogień. Nie może się dalej trzymać. Lawa. W jej żyłach płynie lawa. Za bardzo boli. Wszystko jest obrzydliwe. Próbuje uwolnić się z uścisku. Ona nie może. Jeszcze nie. Zbyt wiele. Zbyt wiele.**

Krzyki. Ból. Nienawiść. Duma. Rozpacz. Katastrofa. Co to za uczucia? Tonie w ciemności.

**Śmiech. Zadowolenie. Miłość. Duma. Szczęście. Pokój. Co to za uczucia? Tonie w świetle.**

Koledzy, którzy nie rozumieją. Niezasłużenie równa się. Ludzie, nic więcej niż szkodniki. Ciała na trupach, gdy ona śmieje się i śmieje z cierpienia innych.

**Matczyna miłość. Wysiłki ojca. Przyjaciele, którzy ją wspierają. Dorośli, którzy się nią opiekują. Dziewczyna obok niej.**

Sam. Ona jest sama. Jest tylko ona sama. Utopiony w mocy i szaleństwie.

**Stabilność, mocne filary. Całość i nie zniszczona.**

Wojna. Głód. Śmierć. Chciwość. Rozkład. Zniszczę to wszystko. Głupcy, wszyscy jesteście głupcami. Zostaw mnie, nienawidź mnie, bój się mnie _tak, jak powinieneś_ . Zniszczę szkodniki, które nie zasługują na dzielenie się tym, co tylko ja mogę mieć -

**Zrozumienie. Współpraca. Życie. Poświęcać się. Wybaczam. Pamiętam. Kocham. Moje wsparcie, mój rozsądek. Obiecuję chronić to wszystko - wszystko, co jest dla mnie ważne. Ryzykuję życie, aby zachować to szczęście**

To jest źle. To jest złe to jest złe to jest złe to jest złe to jest złe _to jest złe_ to jest złe to jest złe To jest wROn-

**Wyjść. Wynoś się Wynoś się Wynoś się Wynoś się WYJŚCIE WYJŚCIE** _ **WYJŚCIE**_ **WYJŚCIE WYJŚCIE WYJDŹ**

Ręka wyrywa się z piersi Diany. Mgła i cienie cofają się, zostawiając tylko dziewczynę na korytarzu.

Świat toczy się dalej.

Diana rozbija się na plecy, gdy cienie się wycofują. Kołysze rękę, która próbowała utrzymać cień, zwijając się w sobie. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy są suche i zaczerwienione, ale odmawia mrugnięcia. Za każdym razem widzi niekończący się błysk chaosu i zniszczenia. Jest bezsilna, aby powstrzymać te wizje, tak jak jest bezsilna, aby uratować tych, którzy czepiają się i błagają o jakąś nadzieję i zbawienie, których nie może dać.

Oddychać. W. Na zewnątrz. W. Na zewnątrz. Wewnątrz Wewnątrz Wewnątrz Wewnątrz Wewnątrz Wewnątrz Wewnątrz

W korytarzu za rogiem ukryta jest inna dziewczyna o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach, z ręką opartą o ścianę. Jej ciało również faluje od bardzo potrzebnego powietrza. Ale jest w stanie naprawić siebie dzięki gniewowi, który pokonuje jej strach.

Żadnemu z nich nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że to niewidoczne połączenie pozostaje otwartą bramą tylko dla tych, którzy wiedzą, jak z niego korzystać.

### Uwagi:

> Przepraszam, nie przepraszam, Diana.
> 
> Serdecznie przepraszam za miesięczną przerwę. Jednak! Ja _mam_ zrobione z ustawą VI. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem z tego do końca zadowolony, ale to taka blokada mojego pisarza, która krzyczy na mnie XD
> 
> Wielkie ogłoszenie: przyjęto mnie do szkoły podyplomowej! Oznacza to, że od lipca będę miał jeszcze mniej czasu na pisanie. Spróbuję skończyć przynajmniej tę historię, zanim to się stanie. Dzięki ukończeniu aktu VI potrzebuję tylko aktu VII. Skończyłem już jeden rozdział, więc zostały jeszcze cztery. Nie powinno być tak źle.
> 
> To, co mówię, ale nie mam _motywacji do pisania_ . Fuj.
> 
> Ta historia powraca również do cotygodniowych aktualizacji. Trochę źle się czuję, ciągnąc to dalej haha. Cotygodniowe aktualizacje wciąż dają mi wystarczająco dużo czasu na przejrzenie rozdziałów. W Akcie VI jest ich _dwanaście_ . Kiedy do cholery to trwało tak długo ?!
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Często mówi się, że Avery, Blair i Mary należą do fioletowej drużyny. Właściwie myślę, że ich szarfy bardziej przypominają kolor fioletowy niż fioletowy. Do diabła, nawet włosy i kolor oczu Avery wyglądają inaczej niż jej szarfy, a jej włosy i kolor oczu są uważane za fioletowe. Więc skanuję ich na czele jako drużyna fioletowa, podczas gdy Yuzu jest w drużynie fioletowej.
> 
> Według databooka, członkowie obecnego fioletowego zespołu wyglądają na znacznie starszych niż pozostali uczniowie. Powiedzmy więc, że odeszli i jest nowy fioletowy zespół, jednym z nich jest Yuzu XD


	53. Rozdział 8: Akt VI.ii. Bój się ciemności nieznanego - Edge_of_Sanity

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym napięcie utrzymuje się na wysokim poziomie, gdy coś złośliwego spływa po ich karkach. I niekoniecznie jest to Demon Witch.

### Uwagi:

> Ostrzeżenie przed koszmarami i wynikającą z nich bezsennością.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/43538216#chapter_8_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Pierwsze _uderzenie_ o drzwi zaskakuje Hannah i Barbarę jednoczesnymi wstrząsami. Pomimo niepokojącej pobudki w ich pokoju panuje ciemność i krótka chwila ciszy.

„Kolce”, mówi Hannah, „słyszałeś…?”

Tym razem drzwi do ich sypialni z powodzeniem otwierają się z hukiem, wywołując u nich wysokie wrzaski. Ten, kto kuśtyka przez drzwi, nie bierze pod uwagę ich zdziwienia, bardziej koncentruje się na zamknięciu drzwi i uderzeniu plecami o drzwi, klamkę i wszystko inne.

\- Kto…? Barbara zapala światła, „ _Diana_ ?!”

Hannah i Barbara nie tracą czasu na rzucanie koców na bok i pędzą do Diany, która klęczy na ziemi, plecami opartymi o drzwi. Hannah wykonuje jeden duży skok, aby złapać Dianę, zanim jej głowa opadnie na podłogę.

\- Co… Co się stało ?! Diana? Hannah odwraca Dianę, dysząc, gdy czuje, jak pot spływa po jej mundurze. "

Barbara klęka obok nich. - Nie widziałem tak wstrząśniętej Diany od… Czy została _ponownie_ zaatakowana ?!

Obecność Hannah i Barbary powoli przywraca świadomość Diany. Złapanie ostatniej części zmusza jej ciało do oddalenia się od Hannah, próbując się podeprzeć. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to trzymać swoje ciało jedną ręką, podczas gdy jej prawe jest nadal przytulone do piersi.

„ _Znowu_ ?! Co to było tym razem ?!” Barbara płacze.

\- Nic poważnego - mamrocze Diana przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie… - sapie Hannah. „Możesz rzucić to ?! Oczywiście nie jesteś w porządku!”

\- Poważnie, Diano. Na przykład, co się stało? - pyta Barbara spokojniejszym głosem. Jeśli chcą uzyskać odpowiedzi, najlepiej zachować spokój.

Diana kręci głową, powoli odzyskując kontrolę nad płucami. „Ja… naprawdę nie wiem”.

\- Ale zostałeś zaatakowany? Barbara potwierdza. Pomaga Dianie usiąść na kanapie, gdy Hannah biegnie po ubrania na zmianę i inne rzeczy.

Diana kiwa głową. „Cienie”.

Barbara wstrzymuje oddech. "Jak ostatnio?"

"Nie, nie dokładnie to samo." Prawa ręka Diany zaciska się i rozluźnia na jej piersi. - Czarodziejka stojąca za cieniami była bardziej złośliwa. Myślę, że naprawdę chciała mnie zabić, w przeciwieństwie do Aileen Bradley.

Hannah wraca z koszulą nocną Diany i filiżanką herbaty. - Czekaj, ona? Widziałeś, kto cię zaatakował?

\- Nie wiedziałem. Jednak-

_Śmierć. Rozkład. Zniszczenie._

Diana zaciska oczy w obliczu napaści obrazów utrwalonych w jej wspomnieniach.

"-Jestem pewien, że jest kobietą."

"Kto to może być?" Barbara zastanawia się. - To nie może być poprzedni minister magii.

\- No cóż. Po pierwsze jest martwa. Hannah uderza pięścią w głowę. „Ach! To nie ma znaczenia! Co _trzeba_ zrobić, to Diana wygodne i poza tym piętrze!”

Barbara kiwa głową i zaczyna pomagać Hannah podnieść Dianę do łóżka Diany. - Powinniśmy chyba powiedzieć wszystkim innym, co się stało. Mogę teraz iść do pokoju Lotte i pozwolić…

„Nie, to nie będzie konieczne”, wtrąca się Diana. Szybko dodaje: „Nie dzisiaj. Jest środek nocy. Istnieje również możliwość, że napastnik nadal przebywa na terenie kampusu”.

„Jeśli to prawda, to nie jest to nawet _bardziej_ ważne, że możemy powiedzieć komuś o tym ?!” Hannah mówi.

Powiadamianie innych to miecz obosieczny. Z jednej strony, większa świadomość pozwala każdemu zwiększyć własną ochronę i bezpieczeństwo, gdy dowie się o istnieniu niebezpieczeństwa. Jednak ta wiedza może również zwrócić uwagę na tych, którzy w innym przypadku nie byliby celem.

Możliwość tego ostatniego przekonuje Dianę o decyzji, którą musi podjąć. To najwięcej, co w tej chwili może stwierdzić. Niewiele może zrobić, gdy ledwo utrzymuje stabilność.

Diana kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Hannah. Hannah ledwo powstrzymuje wzdrygnięcie się od lepkiej skóry Diany.

\- Nie dzisiaj - powtarza Diana. - Nie, dopóki oni mają przewagę ciemności, a my jesteśmy bezbronni. I… wolałbym nikogo nie martwić tym niepokojem, a już najmniej Akko.

Hannah i Barbara spoglądają ponad głowę Diany, żeby wymienić cichą rozmowę. Mimo swoich zmartwień wiedzą, że Diana ma rację. Diana zawsze ma rację, nawet jeśli jest o włos od utraty zdrowia psychicznego.

\- Dobrze. Ale przynajmniej pomożemy ci się przebrać i ułożyć w łóżku - mówi Barbara.

„I nie możesz się nie zgodzić z tym, że zostaliśmy u twego boku na noc” - dodaje Hannah. - Ktoś najwyraźniej celuje w ciebie. Nie jesteśmy na tyle głupi, żeby zostawić cię samego na więcej niż metr.

„Będziesz musiał zadowolić się z nami, ponieważ nie pozwoli nam uzyskać _rzeczywistą_ osobą jesteś najbardziej komfortowo.”

Diana przygotowuje się do kłótni, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma ani powrotu, ani siły, by zganić ich wypowiedzi. Więc pozwala Hannah i Barbarze pomóc jej uratować to, co zostało z jej nocy.

Reszta może poczekać do rana.

* * *

Albo nie.

Diana otwiera oczy na znajomy krajobraz zieleni, błękitu i bieli. Wygląda na to, że nawet tragiczne wydarzenia w prawdziwym świecie nie wystarczą, aby powstrzymać ją przed odwiedzeniem tych snów.

Może tym bardziej go wywołują.

„Cienie rosną”

Diana słyszy swój własny głos, który przemawia za nią. Jak się spodziewa, kiedy się odwraca, Diana staje twarzą w twarz ze swoim własnym stalowym sobowtórem.

„Nie wyprzedzą mnie” - postanawia Diana.

Stalowe kraty uderzają o stal, gdy druga Diana podnosi rękę, by położyć ją na biodrze. - To nie tylko ty. Jeśli to rozumiem, ty też musisz. Otaczająca cię ciemność nie ogranicza się do twojego wewnętrznego konfliktu. Jest coś oddzielnego, pragnącego twojego cierpienia.

\- Martwisz się o mnie? O nas? Diana nie może pomóc, ale poprosić.

Nie ma wiatru. Wszystko milczy poza własnymi głosami i okazjonalnym dźwiękiem zgrzytania metalu.

„Martwisz się? Nie. Obawiasz się? Być może. W końcu jestem twoim aspektem, który ulega winy i bólowi. Ja ze wszystkich twoich osobowości byłbym najbardziej podatny na siły zewnętrzne zagrażające twojemu życiu. Tak jak ja byłbym pierwszym, który zwróć uwagę na nowo odkryte cienie w swoim sercu, nawet przed swoją główną świadomością. "

Czarne wąsy owijają się wokół jej nóg, tułowia, ramion i szyi. Wyłaniają się z ziemi w cieniu rzucanym przez jej własne ciało. Zaciskają się tylko na tyle, by ją ucisnąć, ale nie na tyle, by odciąć jej oddech lub przepływ krwi.

"To są-?!"

\- Nie do końca Ręce Cienia. W końcu sam nie jesteś w stanie przywołać tak starożytnej magii. Te zjawy są po prostu tym, co jesteś w stanie wyczarować.

Druga Diana robi powolne kroki do przodu, z powodu ograniczeń własnego ciała jest w stanie zrobić tylko krok do przodu. Choć bardzo się stara, Diana nie może odwrócić wzroku od kropelek krwi, które z każdym krokiem robi jej sobowtóra plamią zieloną trawę.

\- Ktokolwiek lub cokolwiek maluje cię jako swój cel, już to zrobił. Nie możesz tego zmienić; jesteś skazany na zagładę, odkąd pierwszy cień pieścił twoje ciało.

Diana zaciska zęby. Ale cienie pozostają niezachwiane, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara.

Druga Diana cofa rękę. - Więc pytam cię, Diano Cavendish, co planujesz zrobić, aby przeciwstawić się swojemu losowi?

Znajoma stal wbija się w jej pierś, topiąc jej odpowiedzi w ustach krwi.

* * *

Nie ma mowy o spaniu.

Jej koszmary były często odwiedzane, ale teraz jest to zupełnie inna skala. Środki zaradcze Ofelii w obecnej postaci nie przynoszą efektu. Nie wspominając o tym, że sny nękają ją z większą intensywnością i częstotliwością.

Stal w połączeniu z cieniami. Ciemność i świadomość przenikają się nawzajem. Za każdym razem, gdy Diana zamyka oczy - nawet nie po to, by spać, ale tylko po to, by odpocząć - wróci do tego krajobrazu, podczas gdy jej ciało jest związane, a jej druga postać rzuca się naprzód, by włócznia przebiła jej pierś.

Dość często zdarza się, że Hannah i Barbara na zmianę nie pozwalają Dianie zasnąć aż do świtu. Gdy tylko słońce prześwieca przez ich zasłony pierwsze promienie światła, Hannah i Barbara nie tracą czasu na przygotowywanie wszystkiego do wyjścia. Hannah zabiera Dianę do dyrektorki, a Barbara biegnie do pokoju drużyny czerwonej, aby powiadomić osobę, która najbardziej chciałaby wiedzieć o samopoczuciu Diany.

Diana i Hannah nie mają nawet całej minuty, by wyjaśnić Holbrooke sytuację, gdy docierają do jej biura, zanim Akko zatrzaskuje za nimi drzwi.

„Co…” Akko sapie, opierając się o framugę drzwi. „ _Co się teraz stało_ ?!”

"Pies Jennifer, Akko!" Hannah wstrzymuje oddech. "Czy naprawdę musisz robić taką scenę?"

Akko ignoruje Hannah i wpada do biura w kierunku Diany. Bierze dłoń Diany w swoją, natychmiast uspokajając drżenie, którego sama Diana nie zauważa i nie może przestać.

\- A zresztą, jak się tu dostałeś tak szybko? Pyta Hannah. - Barbara wyszła po ciebie, kiedy wyszliśmy z pokoju i właśnie tu dotarliśmy. Czekaj, gdzie jest Barbara?

Gdy oddech Akko zaczyna się uspokajać, pozostali zaczynają słyszeć echo kroków uderzających o ziemię. Rośnie coraz głośniej, aż dwie dziewczyny zatrzymują się poślizgiem przy wejściu do biura, a jedna z nich zatrzymuje trzecią dziewczynę razem z nią.

\- My… dogoniliśmy… - wzdycha Lotte.

„Też musiałaś mnie ciągnąć przez całą drogę,” sapie Sucy.

Barbara patrzy na Akko. - Ty… Powiedziałem, żeby poczekać! To nie znaczy, żeby zarezerwować to z prędkością dźwięku!

\- Mówiłeś, że Diana została zaatakowana…

\- Tak, właśnie tam Miss Cavendish i Miss England przerwały, zanim tak niegrzecznie przerwałeś - mówi Badcock, zajmując swoje miejsce obok Holbrooke.

Holbrooke kaszle w pięść, by przejąć kontrolę nad uwagą wszystkich. Spogląda w drugą stronę na Finnerana, który kiwa głową, dając znak jej własnej czujności.

Holbrooke odwraca się do grupy i mówi: „Teraz, kiedy wydaje się, że wszyscy tu jesteśmy, proszę, powiedz nam o sytuacji, Diano”.

Diana zaciska dłoń na dłoni Akko. Pomimo strachu i bólu Akko ściska dłoń Diany uspokajająco.

Diana opowiada im o lękach, które dręczyły jej noc. Od mrocznego napadu w drodze powrotnej do swojego pokoju, po koszmary nocne, które tylko zaostrzyły się w wyniku tego wydarzenia. Hannah i Barbara przytaczają własne zeznania, kiedy czują, że Diana lśni nad niektórymi skutkami licznych udręk.

Pod koniec swojego opowiadania Diana nie jest pewna, kto mocniej ściska ich ręce: ona czy Akko. Uchwyt przypominający imadło jest jedyną wskazówką, że Akko - blada jak duch - nie zemdleje.

Finneran zwraca się do równie bladego Holbrooke. "Dyrektorka szkoły…"

Holbrooke dobrze maskuje jej niepokój, nie licząc popielatej cery. Opuszcza splecione ręce na kolana, żeby nikt w pokoju nie widział, jak drżą jej ręce. Nie ma potrzeby dodawania do ilości lęku dławiącego pokój.

Holbrooke bierze uspokajający oddech i mówi: „Tak jak w zeszłym roku, zwiększę poziom ochrony w szkole i upewnię się, że każda podejrzana aktywność zostanie zgłoszona. nie istnieje. Diano, czy nic ci nie jest?

Wolna ręka Diany podnosi się, by chwycić jej pierś. „Nie, nie zostałem ranny”.

(Fizycznie.)

„Sugeruję również, abyś zawsze miał kogoś przy sobie”. Oczy Holbrooke spoglądają w dół na splecione dłonie Diany i Akko, a także na Hannah i Barbarę zbliżających się do pary. - Chociaż nie wydaje mi się konieczne mówić. Dopóki nie będziemy pewni, kto jest winowajcą, to wszystko, co mogę teraz zrobić.

„Jesteś również zwolniony z zajęć na jeden dzień” - dodaje Finneran. Jej oczy łączą się z oczami Diany, bardziej po to, by przyjrzeć się cieniom, które już powstały pod zmęczonym spojrzeniem biednej dziewczyny. - Odpocznij przez cały dzień. Panno England i panno Parker, również jesteście zwolnieni z zajęć.

Hannah i Barbara przytakują razem, zdecydowane, by Diana rzeczywiście odpoczęła, przezwyciężając ich natychmiastową troskę i strach o przyjaciółkę. Staliby u boku przyjaciela, gdyby jedna strona nie była już zajęta.

Mówiąc o…

\- Ja też zostaję z Dianą - deklaruje Akko.

Diana kręci głową. - Akko, nie ma się co martwić. Ja… na pewno odpocznę z Hannah i Barbarą. Nie powinieneś przegapić tego dnia…

Akko ponownie mocno ściska dłoń Diany. - Jesteś ważniejszy niż zajęcia. To nie tak, że i tak nie będę w stanie zwracać uwagi.

„Ma rację” - zauważa Sucy. - Nie żeby Akko zwracała uwagę na zajęciach każdego innego dnia. Równie dobrze może po prostu dać jej wymówkę, żeby nie marnowała czasu.

\- To… - Badcock marszczy brwi. - Właściwie, panna Manbavaran ma rację. Panno Kagari, pani również wybaczyła ten dzień.

„Zrobimy dla was notatki” - mówi Lotte. Mówiąc my, ona ma na myśli głównie siebie; Notatki Sucy, chociaż nie istnieją ani nieczytelne, często porównuje się je do tajemnej księgi zrozumiałej tylko dla niej.

Holbrooke posyła dziewczynom swój najlepszy uspokajający uśmiech. „Wtedy, wy dziewczyny powinno wrócić do swoich pokoi, aby uzyskać jak najwięcej spokoju, jak to tylko możliwe. Och! To _jest_ czas na śniadanie. Ja zakładając, że nie wszystko jeszcze zjedzone?”

Na zawołanie przez biuro przenika głośny warkot. Akko ostrożnie pociera źródło dźwięku.

„Niektóre potrawy brzmią teraz nieźle…” mamrocze Akko.

Uczniowie wychodzą. Pozostali profesorowie obserwują, jak wychodzą z gabinetu, zanim zwrócą się do siebie.

"Kto mógłby być tym razem sprawcą?" Cuda Badcocka. „Dla Diana Cavendish być kierowane _ponownie_ . Jak wiele osób ma zemsty przeciwko _jednej_ nastolatka ?!”

„Jedyny zdolny do takiej przedpotopowej magii cieni powinien być martwy” - mówi Finneran. - Czy może być ktoś jeszcze z taką zdolnością?

Holbrooke kręci głową. - Nie, żebym był tego świadomy. Chociaż skonsultuję się z Ministerstwem w tej sprawie. Ich zapisy mogą dostarczyć nam pewnych informacji.

\- Ale nie poinformujesz Ministerstwa o ataku Diany?

Poważne oczy Holbrooke wpatrują się w drzwi, szukając kogoś, kogo już nie ma w pokoju.

\- Nie, Diana nie potrzebuje już komplikacji. Jest już pod ich strażą dzięki metodzie jej przebudzenia. Jeśli Ministerstwo wie, że życie Diany było zagrożone, wykorzystają to jako powód, by poddać ją dokładniejszej analizie.

Finneran podąża za wzrokiem Holbrooke. - Czy kiedykolwiek tęskniłaś za naszymi spokojnymi dniami, dyrektorko?

Odpowiedź przychodzi bez wahania.

\- Myślę o nich każdego dnia, profesorze Finneran. Ach… te ciche dni…

* * *

(Zepsułem.)

Yuzu marszczy brwi, przechodząc przez korytarz, ignorując wszelkie kręcące się po nim dziewczyny i powtarzając tylko te trzy słowa w swojej głowie.

(Schrzaniłem. Schrzaniłem. Schrzaniłem. Schrzaniłem. Schrzaniłem ... Schrzaniłem ...

Yuzu skupia się na świecie zewnętrznym tylko wtedy, gdy wchodzi do biblioteki. I dopiero wtedy należy upewnić się, że bibliotekarka nie zauważy jej głowy w kierunku tylnej części biblioteki i wyciągnąć _Sprawy opętania: tom 3,_ aby otworzyć tajne wejście prowadzące do ukrytej komnaty.

Yuzu nie czeka, aż regał się wyprostuje, już schodząc po długich, krętych schodach.

(Schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłem schrzaniłam schrzaniłam schrzaniłam schrzaniłam schrzaniłam schrzaniłam schrzaniłam schrzaniłam schrzaniłam schrzaniłam-)

Zatrzymuje się przed kamiennym stołem i uderza rękami w dół.

„Ale _dlaczego_ ?! I _jak_ ?!”

Powinna była być w stanie odebrać życie Dianie Cavendish tej nocy. To powinno być dziecinnie proste, po prostu drażnić ją przed wyrwaniem dziecku serca. Przez cały czas miała przewagę.

Jednak Diana Cavendish nagle odwróciła się od niej, chwytając jedną z cienistych dłoni.

Yuzu macha ręką na stole, wyrzucając kilka książek z powierzchni.

„Jak ?! Ktoś z jej braku doświadczenia nie powinien być w stanie dotknąć moich cieni, nie mówiąc już o wpłynięciu na to!”

Jedna drżąca ręka znajduje oparcie na chłodnym kamieniu stołu, podczas gdy druga zakrywa jej twarz.

Ilekroć zamyka oczy, niechciane wizje poprzedniej nocy atakują Demoniczną Wiedźmę. Im bardziej próbuje ich oczyścić, tym bardziej wysuwają się na pierwszy plan jej świadomości. Nie można tak łatwo zapomnieć o tak skrajnej różnicy, która wkracza w jej własne istnienie.

Goetia nie spotkała się z taką dumą, takim zgiełkiem, takim _altruizmem_ od-

\- Cholera, Beatrix. Nawet po śmierci znajdziesz sposób, by zrujnować mi życie.

Ale jeśli trudno jej otrząsnąć się z konsekwencji wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy, oznacza to, że musi to być również dla Diany. Ta myśl nieco poprawia jej humor.

\- Jakie kłopotliwe. Przypuszczam, że gdyby zabicie cię było tak łatwe, nie byłbym tym tak podekscytowany.

Odzyskując opanowanie, Yuzu odkłada książki i przedmioty, które przewróciła, z powrotem na stół. Jej ręka pozostaje na ostatniej książce, grymuarium zatytułowanym _Lista znanych demonów_ _i ich potencjalnych katalizatorów_ .

(To ciało pozwala mi wtopić się w ludzi, ale nie może też trzymać mnie w ukryciu na zawsze. Łatwo będzie mnie wykryć, jeśli ktoś zauważy choćby najmniejszy ślad złośliwości).

Kładzie książkę na stole i wraca do pierwszej zakładki, otwierając książkę do rozdziału zatytułowanego „Purgatorio”. Delikatne palce Yuzu przesuwają się po tekście zapisanym na stronach, głaszcząc każdą literę, jakby były jej dziećmi.

„Rozwiązaniem jest użycie metod, których nie można przypisać do mnie. Cóż za dziecinnie proste”.

* * *

„To straszne” - mówi Jasminka, gdy tylko Akko i Diana odeszły od stołu.

Pozostali przytakują. Nie potrzebują rozwinięcia, żeby wiedzieć, o czym mówi Jasminka.

„Nie widziałem Diana wygląd, rozczochrany w ...” Frowns Amanda „, kiedykolwiek, faktycznie. Zajmowała w ubiegłym roku drogę lepiej niż _to_ . Teraz jest skakanie na jej własnego cienia! Byłoby śmieszne, gdyby nie dosłownie spróbować zabić ją. "

„Przynajmniej spała w zeszłym roku” - mówi Hannah. - Spokojnie, ale przynajmniej zasnęła. Nie może nawet zamknąć oczu bez gwałtownego wstrząsu po minucie.

„Nawet z lekarstwem siostry Ofelii” - dodaje Barbara uroczyście.

„Dlaczego nie poprosić o silniejszą dawkę?” Constanze zapisuje i pokazuje planszę pozostałym.

Sucy odpowiada. - Najwyraźniej pielęgniarka już dała jej najsilniejszą, jaką potrafiła. Nie może uzyskać nic lepszego, więc Diana musiała poprosić _mnie_ o znalezienie rozwiązania.

"A jak leci?" Pyta Amanda, chociaż już oczekuje odpowiedzi.

\- Chyba że chce, żebym ją zabił lub zapadł w śpiączkę, ja też nie mam nic lepszego.

"Offfffff, oczywiście." Amanda wzdycha i odchyla się na krześle z rękami założonymi za głowę. - A co z Akko? Wygląda tak samo głupio, chociaż to nie ona została zaatakowana.

„Akko jest teraz zawsze z Dianą. Nie wróciła do swojego pokoju od czasu ataku Diany w zeszłym tygodniu” - mówi Lotte. Pyta współlokatorów Diany: „Czy spała?”

Barbara kręci głową. - Niezupełnie. Zbudzi się z wyczerpania tylko po to, by obudzić się, gdy Diana przypadkowo zasypia i budzi się gwałtownie.

Lotte spogląda na swoje dłonie owinięte wokół filiżanki herbaty. - Co będziemy robić? W tym tempie brak snu dotrze do nich, zanim zrobi to ktokolwiek, kto będzie po Dianie.

\- Czy profesorowie mają więcej informacji? Pyta Jasminka.

Hannah kręci głową. - Z tego, co wiemy, nie. Wciąż szukają tego, kto zaatakował Dianę. Nawet nie mają pojęcia, kto to może być.

Amanda podnosi krzesło i uderza pięścią w stół, zaskakując pasażerów i kilka stolików wokół nich. Nie zwraca na nich uwagi. - Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Sami musimy znaleźć winowajcę.

„Hah? A jak proponujesz, żebyśmy to zrobili ?!” Żąda Hannah. - Jeśli profesorowie nie mogą ich nawet znaleźć…

\- No cóż, te stare wiedźmy nawet dwa lata temu nie zdawały sobie sprawy, że są oszukiwane co do pieniędzy Luny Nova, więc po pierwsze, nie są najmądrzejsze w okolicy.

\- Te _stare wiedźmy, o_ których mówisz? mrożący krew w żyłach głos za Amandą.

Wszystkie siedem dziewcząt sztywnieje na swoich siedzeniach. Osiem głów odchyla się, by stawić czoła gniewowi kobiety promieniującej taką irytacją, że przysięgają, iż widzą ją jako aurę wokół starszej kobiety.

W międzyczasie Amanda uważa, że w tym momencie nie powinna się nawet odwrócić. Ona ~~żyje~~ skazany nie wiem co.

\- Amanda O'Neil, do zobaczenia po obiedzie. Wygląda na to, że ta _stara wiedźma_ musi przypomnieć swojej uczennicy o _szacunku_ .

Głos profesora Finnerana nie pozostawia miejsca na kłótnie. Los Amandy jest przesądzony.

* * *

Każdy, kto zwraca uwagę na scenę, rzuca Amandzie pełne współczucia lub zirytowane spojrzenia. Wszystko z wyjątkiem jednej dziewczyny, której brak zainteresowania prowadzi ją do samodzielnego siedzenia przy pustym stole i nie zwracania uwagi na pobliskie zamieszanie.

Zamiast tego pogrąża się we własnych myślach.

(Brak snu? Najprawdopodobniej z powodu koszmarów sennych. Przypuszczam, że stres psychiczny może być dość wyniszczający.)

Yuzu zatrzymuje łyżkę w połowie drogi od jej ust. Powoli opuszcza rękę, gdy jej proces myślowy nadal przebiega.

(Nie tylko jej, ale także tej drugiej dziewczyny. Diana Cavendish i Atsuko Kagari. Te dwie rzeczy są ze sobą powiązane, być może to połączenie jest nawet zbyt silne. Kiedy jedno martwi się o drugie, ich stres rośnie wykładniczo. W takim przypadku jest to można też użyć… innych metod zadawania szkód. Ach, jak śmiertelna może być miłość.)

Yuzu wiruje ziemniaki łyżką.

(Mój Demony _nie_ wymagają pojemników istnieć na tym świecie. Choć zamawiający Atsuko Kagari konkretnie będzie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest prawie zawsze przez Diana Cavendish. I nie ma również problemu z jej przyjaciół ...)

Stół nagle się trzęsie, wyrywając Yuzu z zamyślenia. Uważa, że źródłem zakłóceń jest czyjaś dłoń. Jej oczy wędrują w górę ramienia, by spocząć na zirytowanej minie jej temperamentnej współlokatorki.

\- Nie słyszałeś ani jednej rzeczy, którą powiedzieliśmy, prawda? Hyunji warczy.

„Hyunji…” mruczy Shuri.

Yuzu kręci głową. „Przepraszam, czy czegoś potrzebowałeś?”

Szczęka Hyunjiego opada. - Czy my… Czy jesteśmy już twoimi współlokatorami? To jest… To śmieszne!

„Ćśś. Uspokój się, Hyunji,” próbuje uspokoić Shuri. Odwraca głowę, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie patrzy na ich małą (i szybko staje się czymś więcej niż małą) kłótnię. Na szczęście wszyscy inni nadal są zajęci Amandą O'Neil.

„Uspokoję się, kiedy przestanie zachowywać się jak _shibal saekki_ !”

Shuri wstrzymuje oddech. "Hyunji!"

Yuzu mruży oczy. - Jak mnie właśnie nazwałeś?

„Och, doskonale wiesz, co powiedziałem. A może zdecydowałeś usunąć to ze swojej pamięci, aby zrobić miejsce dla nowych przyjaciół ?!”

„Nie tak działa pamięć…” Yuzu mruga. "Czy jesteś _zazdrosny_ ?"

Hyunji wzdraga się na dziewczynę, która powinna być jej przyjaciółką. „Czy ja- czy jesteś _taki_ głupi ?!”

Łzy zbierają się w kącikach oczu Hyunjiego. Jej pierś drga przez chwilę z powodu, którego Yuzu nie może w tej chwili pojąć. Wie, że powinno to wywołać jakąś emocjonalną reakcję, ale Demoniczna Wiedźma jest zbyt oderwana od takich błahostek, by nawiązać z nimi kontakt.

Hyunji kontynuuje: „Powinniśmy być przyjaciółmi, drużyną. I myślałem, że tak właśnie będziemy. A potem odeszłaś i porzuciłaś nas dla _lepszych_ czarownic. Rozumiem, że od jakiegoś czasu chciałeś poznać Akko. teraz, a wspólne spędzanie czasu jest w porządku, ale dlaczego musiałeś nas zostawić ?! ”

Shuri pochyla się bliżej Hyunjiego i zaczyna pocierać małe kółka na jego plecach, podczas gdy łzy nadal płyną. Nie tłumi to frustracji żadnej z dziewczyn, ale wystarczy wiedzieć, że przynajmniej mają siebie nawzajem.

Yuzu uświadamia sobie, że to się dzieje na jej oczach.

(Ach, rozumiem. Jak kapryśni potrafią być ludzie. Tak łatwo ulegać takim grzechom…)

Yuzu pochyla głowę, więc nie widać jej twarzy. - Ach… Byłem złym przyjacielem, prawda?

Hyunji i Shuri są zaskoczeni przyjęciem Yuzu. Nie potrafią powstrzymać niedowierzających spojrzeń z ich min.

Ponieważ ta dwójka nie jest w stanie mówić, Yuzu kontynuuje: - Pomyśl o tym, kiedy ostatnio prosiłem _was_ o pomoc? To zawsze była Akko… senpai i jej przyjaciele, prawda? To nie w porządku.

Yuzu unosi głowę, żeby pozostała dwójka mogła zobaczyć jej zakłopotany uśmiech. „Miałem zamiar poprosić Akko-senpai o pomoc, ale prawdopodobnie lepiej, jeśli zapytam was dwoje, prawda? Ponieważ mieszkamy razem i tak dalej. W ten sposób nie muszę się martwić o godzinę policyjną i tak dalej. Możemy po prostu mieć nauka w grupie w naszym pokoju! ”

Pozostali dwaj nadal mrugają w ciszy.

"Czy to jest ok?" Yuzu dodaje, kiedy nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi.

Shuri jako pierwsza wyrywa się ze swojego odrętwienia. „To-to świetnie, Yuzu! Tak! Brzmi idealnie!” Kładzie Hyunjiego łokciem w bok. „ _Zgadza się_ , Hyunji?”

Hyunji kręci głową i ociera łzy z oczu. - Heh, w końcu do ciebie dotarłem, prawda?

„Trochę trudno tego nie robić,” odpowiada Yuzu z tym samym uśmiechem.

(Taka jawna, bezwstydna zazdrość. Oczywiście przyznam to.)

Hyunji i Shuri w końcu siadają do kolacji. Yuzu przyłącza się do ich rozmowy, gdy zaczynają planować dzisiejszą sesję naukową.

Chociaż umysł Yuzu jest daleki od myślenia o podstawach numerologii.

### Uwagi:

> Cóż, Diana miała wcześniej problemy ze snem, ale teraz nie może w ogóle spać. Po prostu utrudniam jej życie, co?
> 
> Publikowanie tego dzisiaj jest dość zabawne, ponieważ za kilka godzin spotkam się z Camem (znanym również jako W-IIV na FFN i Worldsinwords na AO3) i jestem całkiem szczęśliwy. Tymczasem moi bohaterowie cierpią, nie są szczęśliwi i bliscy śmierci.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Ponieważ Hyunji ma pochodzić z Korei, zapytałem jednego z moich przyjaciół, jakie jest odpowiednie słowo na „suka”. Najwyraźniej istnieje wiele różnych przekleństw, takich jakldkfjdsklfjsf. Mówi, że _shibal saekki_ znaczy coś w rodzaju „pieprzonej suki” LOL


	54. Rozdział 9: Akt VI.iii. Test wiary - Popękane_Szkło

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym cienie raz jeszcze wykonują swój ruch.

### Uwagi:

> Publikuję ten rozdział kilka godzin wcześniej, ponieważ rano mam samolot… do Japonii! Będę tam przez trzy tygodnie. Przyniosłem laptopa, więc nadal powinienem móc publikować rozdziały, nawet gdy jestem na wakacjach.
> 
> Kto jest gotowy na cierpienie ?! I niekoniecznie to Diana ponosi główny ciężar mojego sadyzmu haha…
> 
> Więc tak. Nie jestem miły dla nikogo w tej ustawie. Tak jak wczesne ostrzeżenie.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia dotyczące przedstawiania przemocy.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/43737662#chapter_9_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Diana pociera grzbiet nosa, próbując złagodzić dręczące ją zmęczenie i piekący ból głowy. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami nic nie pomaga; tak jak to było przez ostatnie dwa dni. Najlepsze, co może zrobić, to nadal ściskać widelec i łyżkę i pocierać je opuszkami palców.

Stal nierdzewna. Te zwykłe sztućce nie mogą się równać z ostrzami, które zaatakowały jej ciało. Nieprawidłowa temperatura. Jego konsystencja nie jest tak gruba. A co najważniejsze, te przedmioty nie mogą przeciąć jej ciała.

Ale te same analizy zaczynają się męczyć. Jest tylko tyle, na czym może się skupić, zanim jej zmęczenie przytłoczy jej procesy umysłowe i zmusi ją do zagmatwanego stanu świadomości.

Stojąca obok niej Akko prawie wpada twarzą w talerz ze smażonym ryżem. Jej głowa podskakuje w górę iw dół, gdy próbuje walczyć z własnym zmęczeniem.

Lotte kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Akko. - Akko, nie zasypiaj tutaj. Musisz skończyć jeść, żeby móc później spotkać się z profesor Ursulą.

„Ngh… taki senny…”

Hannah wzdycha. - Wciąż mówimy ci, żebyś się z nami pohandlował. Diana też może na nas liczyć.

Diana uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem. Nawet tak mały ruch wydaje się wymuszony. "Doceniam troskę."

\- No cóż, ktoś by się martwił, wiesz? Mówi Amanda. - Oboje wyglądacie… dość kiepsko.

Diana od jakiegoś czasu unika patrzenia na siebie w lustrze, ale wie, że Amanda się nie myli. Dwa dni bez snu, jej godziny czuwania nękane przez wątpliwości, koszmary i wspomnienia, których nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, oraz nieznana możliwość kolejnego napadu. To wszystko odbija się na niej.

Nie jest pewna, jak długo ona lub Akko mogą to wytrzymać. Ledwo może znieść swój obiad.

Diana Diany zaciskają się na naczyniach w jej uścisku.

(Jakie to żałosne. A jednak nic nie można zrobić… ?!)

„Ach, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam wam dziewczyny…”

Dziewięć głów spogląda w stronę profesora stojącego przy ich stole.

Widząc swojego ulubionego profesora, Akko natychmiast odzyskuje energię, by usiąść prosto. - Och! Cześć profesor Ursula! Spotykamy się dziś wieczorem trochę później, prawda?

\- Właściwie przyszedłem z tobą o tym porozmawiać. Ursula z zakłopotaniem pociera tył głowy. „Zapomniałem, że mam coś do zrobienia później. Ale! Nadal mogę ci pomóc w nauce, musimy tylko przesunąć nasze spotkanie trochę wcześniej. Czy możesz spotkać się ze mną na polu przy terenie szkoły po skończeniu jedzenia? "

Akko mruga. - Jasne. Możemy to też zrobić innym razem…

\- Och, ale to może być trochę kłopotliwe! I nie martw się - nasze spotkanie może trochę potrwać, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy przenieśli je wcześniej wieczorem.

Akko wzrusza ramionami. - W takim razie dobrze! Prawie skończyłem jeść.

\- W takim razie pójdę przygotować potrzebne nam materiały. Ursula przed wyjazdem zwraca się do pozostałych dziewcząt. "Życzę wszystkim dobrego obiadu!"

Akko macha ręką w powietrzu. "Pa, profesorze!"

\- Lekcje wyrównawcze, co? Amanda mówi, że Ursula odeszła. - Dlaczego po prostu nie zapytałeś Diany? Zawsze jesteście razem.

Akko zaczyna wpychać resztę jedzenia do ust w szybszym tempie niż wcześniej. - Nie pozwól jej się wycofać!

„Nie chciałem, żeby się stresowała” - tłumaczy Jasminka.

\- Dzięki, Jasna.

Diana marszczy brwi. Cóż, przyznaje, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie zbyt pomocna dla Akko, biorąc pod uwagę jej obecny stan.

„Dopiero my _i_ profesor Ursula przekonaliśmy Akko do pomocy” - mówi Barbara.

Hannah szydzi. - Tak. To nie tak, że może zostać przy Dianie, jeśli wyleci.

Akko rzuca swoimi sztućcami na stół, kiedy skończy zmywać talerz. - Nie zamierzam oblać! I skończyłem, więc do widzenia!

Akko bierze swoją tacę i jej rzeczy i opuszcza grupę. Inne dziewczyny patrzą, jak Akko omal nie wpada na kilku uczniów, a nawet na Nelsona, gdy wychodzi z jadalni.

\- Czy w ogóle będzie w porządku? Zastanawia się Amanda.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie. Ale przynajmniej ma profesor Ursulę, która się nią opiekuje. Sucy przechyla głowę w kierunku Diany. - Powinieneś zapytać drugą osobę, którą zostawiła po sobie to samo pytanie.

Diana marszczy brwi. Zanim zdąży odeprzeć niewypowiedziane twierdzenie Sucy, Hannah pokonuje ją w odpowiedzi.

„Hej, Barbara i ja wciąż tu jesteśmy! Akko nie jest jedyną osobą opiekującą się Dianą” - mówi.

"A jak leci?"

Hannah nieruchomieje. "Co to ma znaczyć?" domaga się cichym głosem.

Stojąca obok niej Barbara spuszcza głowę i odwraca wzrok. Oboje są świadomi tego, jaka jest zwykle Hannah. Nie jest typem, który boi się podniesienia głosu, gdy chce się kłócić. Więc kiedy zniża ton…

"Wy dwaj…"

Ale zanim Diana zdąży wtrącić się dalej, Hannah kręci głową i patrzy Sucy prosto w oczy. - Nie, kontynuuj. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, prawda _Manbavaran_ ?

"Mów za siebie."

W tym momencie nawet Amanda porusza się niewygodnie na swoim miejscu. Przybory Jasminki są odkładane. Constanze śledzi rozmowę swoim zwykłym milczącym spojrzeniem.

Chociaż Diana chce powstrzymać kłótnię, zanim naprawdę wymknie się ona spod kontroli, wie, że każdy potrzebuje tego powiedzieć.

O dziwo, jedyną osobą, która nie wydaje się niewygodna, jest Lotte. Nie ma śladu nieśmiałości. Jedyne, co robi spokojna Finka, to obserwowanie Sucy czujnym wzrokiem, nigdy nie mówiącej. Jakby na coś czekała.

„Tak, możesz się założyć, że mam stado _byczek,_ które chcę powiedzieć” - warczy Hannah, na razie odciągając uwagę Diany od Lotte. „Ale wiesz, jako szanowana osoba próbująca naprawdę zadośćuczynić, wiem, kiedy trzymać usta na kłódkę. Czy ty w ogóle próbujesz? Wszystko, co wychodzi z twoich ust, kończy się bezdusznością lub obelgą. _twój własny przyjaciel_ . "

Pomimo złości Hannah, Sucy pozostaje niewzruszona. - Czy słowa mają wszystko polepszyć? Gdyby tak było, Diana mogłaby znowu zasnąć, a Akko nie byłaby już tak mopem.

\- Och, więc myślisz, że to, jak się zachowujesz, może pomóc? Więc dlaczego Akko wciąż trzyma się Diany? Czy ty w ogóle próbujesz? Hannah bierze głęboki oddech. „Wiesz, Barbara i ja staraliśmy się być z wami przyjaźni, ale nadal jesteście tacy sami jak zawsze. Myliliśmy się co do Akko i Lotte. Akko jest głupia, ale przynajmniej się stara. Lotte jest po prostu nieśmiała, ale ona jest miła. Ale ty? Nic nie robisz _, by_ …

Sucy wstaje z miejsca tak szybko, że popycha stół przed nią w Hannah, powodując potknięcie się drugiej dziewczyny. Hannah chwyta się boków stołu obiema rękami, żeby nie upaść na ziemię.

To przyciąga uwagę wszystkich. Ale zanim ktokolwiek będzie mógł wykonać ruch, Sucy mówi ponownie.

\- Nie pomagasz? To najlepsze, co wymyśliłeś? Jej jedyne odsłonięte oko wbija się w całą istotę Hannah, prowokując ją do kłótni. „Nie zakładaj, że wiesz wszystko o mnie. Jak myślisz, Akka została nawet _coraz_ snu ostatnio? Ona nie bierze żadnej z środków Ofelii, że Diana była sobą. Nawet ona miała tak samo żywe koszmary, ona była odmowy lekarstwo, ale jakoś nadal zasypiasz. Czy kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanawiałeś? ”

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. Zgromiła odmowę Akko za lekarstwa, ale nigdy nie zastanawiała się, jak złagodzono jej cięższe koszmary. Zakładała, że to siła psychiczna Akko. Ale sny podświadomości są prawie niemożliwe do bezpośredniego kontrolowania.

\- Tworzyłeś eliksiry dla Akko? Diana pyta, gdy odzyskuje głos.

Dla kogokolwiek innego postawa Sucy pozostaje taka sama. Ale Diana dostrzega lekki ruch ramion, kiedy przyznaje: „Potajemnie. Akko nigdy nie wie, co robię w środku nocy”. Jej oko spogląda na swojego drugiego kolegę z drużyny. - Tylko Lotte wie. A to dlatego, że pewnego dnia przyłapała mnie na karmieniu go Akko, kiedy ona spała. Zwykłem karmić ją głównie po tym, jak zasnęła, ale musiało się to zmienić, gdy zaczęła więcej za tobą chodzić. Od tego czasu , Wmieszam to w jej jedzenie i napoje, kiedy nie patrzy. Nie chce tego przyjąć z własnej woli, więc jedynym sposobem jest wciśnięcie jej do gardła. "

"Rozumiem."

Nie jest pewna, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Od dnia, w którym Sucy poinformowała ją, by uważała na własne zdrowie Akko, Diana traktuje Sucy z większą wiarygodnością. Ale to wyznanie to zupełnie inna strona kochającej eliksir wiedźmy, z której nie zdawała sobie sprawy.

Hannah nagle odrywa się od stołu i wybiega z jadalni. Prawie uderza w inną osobę biegnącą z przeciwnej strony, gdy wychodzi, powodując, że druga osoba odwraca się, aby uniknąć zderzenia.

Barbara i Amanda wstają ze swoich miejsc, wzywając Hannah. Zaczynają ją ścigać, ale zatrzymują się, gdy osoba, z którą Hannah omal nie zderzyła się, zbliża się do ich stolika.

Brunetka podchodzi do stołu i sapie. - Hej, chłopaki! Człowieku, co się dzieje z Hannah? Wyglądała, jakby płakała.

\- Akko, dlaczego wróciłeś? Pyta Diana.

Akko pociera kark. „Ech, dotarłem do swojego pokoju i zapomniałem ci coś powiedzieć. Spotkaj się ze mną, gdzie będę z profesor Ursulą, kiedy skończysz jeść, dobrze? Wiem, że Hannah i Barbara powiedziały, że dotrzymają ci towarzystwa, ale ja w pewnym sensie chciałbym, żebyś też dzisiaj pomogła w korepetycjach ”. Rozgląda się po stole. - I uh, może i tak ci dwaj nie będą przy tobie. Co się stało?

„Nic” - odpowiada natychmiast Barbara. - Hej, zamierzam poszukać Hannah. Może wpaść w depresję, kiedy sama się rozpacza.

„Ja też idę” - mówi nieoczekiwanie Amanda. Kiedy wszystkie oczy zwracają się na nią, lekki rumieniec ogrzewa jej policzki. - Hej, ona też jest przyjaciółką. Po prostu… martwię się.

Barbara przewraca oczami. - Nieważne. Chodź, głupku. Musimy ją znaleźć, zanim wybierze naprawdę dobre miejsce, by się dąsać.

„Kogo nazywasz głupkiem ?!”

Obaj wychodzą z jadalni, kłócąc się przez całe wyjście.

"Więc…?" Akko pyta ponownie. Trzyma głowę zwróconą w stronę Diany, ale od czasu do czasu spogląda w kierunku przeciwnym do wyjścia, w stronę konkretnej osoby.

\- Rodzaj… rodzaj sporu - mówi Diana, mądrze dobierając słowa. - Powinnaś się jednak pospieszyć do profesor Ursuli. Pomimo jej życzliwości najlepiej nie każ jej czekać.

\- Och! Dobrze! Mogę na ciebie poczekać, jeśli chcesz?

Diana kręci głową. - Jest… coś, co muszę zrobić. Niedługo do ciebie dołączę.

Im dłużej Diana patrzy na Akko, tym bardziej jest pewna, że Akko wpatruje się konkretnie w Jasminkę. Z jakiego powodu Diana nie ma pojęcia.

Wyraża swoje obawy. - Akko? Coś się stało?

Głos Diany wyrywa Akko z odrętwienia. Kręci głową. - Huh? Och, nie. Tylko o czymś myślę. Do zobaczenia później!

Jasminka w końcu rozluźnia spięte ramiona, gdy Akko odwraca od niej wzrok. Porusza się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.

"O czym to było?" Constanze pisze na swojej tablicy.

Sucy mruży oczy. "Akko zachowywał się dziwnie."

\- Sucy, czy wszystko w porządku? Pyta Lotte. „Wszystko, co powiedziała Hannah…”

\- W porządku. Nie ma mowy, żeby wiedziała. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

Diana chce argumentować, że najwyraźniej tak, ponieważ Sucy nadal nie odzyskała swojego miejsca. Ale to nie jest jej miejsce, na które powinna zwracać uwagę. Nie, kiedy Lotte już okazuje troskę o swoją przyjaciółkę.

„W jej obronie nikt nie wiedział. Nawet ja” - mówi Diana. "Udało ci się ukryć swoje działania przed wszystkimi."

Sucy przewraca oczami. - Jak powiedziałem, prawie wszyscy.

„Pomagałam Sucy też mieszać eliksir z jedzeniem i napojami Akko” - mówi Lotte. „Czasami Akko zwraca większą uwagę na Sucy, ponieważ wcześniej robiła takie rzeczy. Ale nigdy mnie nie podejrzewa”.

Diana wzdycha. - Dziękuję wam obojgu. Cieszę się, że ma was do pomocy.

(Kiedy nie mogę.)

Sucy wyłapuje jej niewypowiedziane myśli. - Masz teraz więcej powodów do zmartwień. Masz szczęście?

\- Niestety nie. Nie jestem bliżej znalezienia winowajcy napaści, jak wyleczenia bezsenności.

\- Kto żyje, który w ogóle może tak kontrolować Magię Cienia?

"Nikt." Diana marszczy brwi. „I to jest podstawowy problem. Nie mam żadnych podejrzanych do zbadania. Nie mogę tego zrobić _thi-_ ”.

Na sekundę ciało Diany napina się. Wstrząs przebiega przez jej ciało, a następną rzeczą, jaką zna, są wszyscy, którzy zwrócili zmartwione spojrzenia w jej stronę. Utrzymujące się ciepło jej naszyjnika naciska na jej klatkę piersiową.

"Diana?" Pyta Lotte.

\- Ja… przepraszam. Diana kładzie rękę na piersi. Bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech. - Musiałem… stracić myśli.

"Jak długo?" Stanbot piszczy.

"Odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło?" Constanze rozwija dalej, zapisując.

„Odkąd obudziłam się w tym nowym ciele”, odpowiada uroczyście Diana. - Występuje przypadkowo i nie można go przewidzieć. Profesor Ursula i panna Croix mogły zrobić tylko tyle, by zmienić prezent Akko w urządzenie, które monitoruje moje tętno. Dostatecznie precyzyjnie wychwyciło moje nieprawidłowości.

„Ale to nie będzie wystarczająco szybkie, jeśli ktoś znowu cię zaatakuje” - zauważa Sucy.

"Jestem świadom."

Ani Sophia, ani Sakura nie znalazły sposobu na naprawienie utraty przytomności. Sophia twierdzi, że nie może nic zrobić z ciałem homunkulusa, ponieważ nie ma w nim nic złego. Sakura nie przeprowadziła wystarczającej ilości analiz, aby znaleźć odpowiedni sposób na rozwiązanie tej sytuacji poprzez swoją duszę. Obaj nie są również pewni długoterminowych konsekwencji, jakie może to mieć.

\- Diano, czy myślisz, że było coś dziwnego w Akko? Jasminka nagle pyta.

Diana mruży oczy w zamyśleniu. "Nie w szczególności."

„Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Jasminkę” - zauważa Lotte.

Jasminka kiwa głową. „To było przerażające. Jakby próbowała poszukać czegoś we mnie…”

„Ostatni raz Akko tak mocno wpatrywała się w Jasminkę, kiedy próbowała przekonać ją, by przeszła na dietę” - mówi Sucy. „A potem połowę uczniów wyssała z całej magicznej energii”.

„Większość z nas musiała pozostać w szpitalu przez tydzień”. Lotte wzdycha.

Jasminka kręci głową. - Nie sądzę, że Akko tym razem chce, żebym poszedł na dietę. Wydawała się… zdezorientowana.

Diana wstaje ze swojego miejsca i bierze tacę i naczynia. - W każdym razie pójdę dalej i osobiście sprawdzę, co z Akko. W tej chwili powinna być z profesor Ursulą.

Ku jej zdziwieniu pozostała czwórka również zbiera swoje rzeczy, mimo że niektórzy z nich nie skończyli obiadów.

„No i chodź” - mówi Jasminka w odpowiedzi na zmieszanie Diany. - Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego Akko sprawiła, że poczułem się dziwnie.

„Twojej drugiej połowy i dwóch pozostałych też tu nie ma” - dodaje Sucy.

Lotte się uśmiecha. - Jesteś naszą przyjaciółką, Diano. My też jesteśmy tu dla ciebie.

Stanbot wspina się na tył głowy Constanze i wydaje sygnał dźwiękowy: „Zostaw to nam!”

Constanze podnosi jej kciuki.

Diana na chwilę zapomina o cieniach, które ją otaczają, zarówno w rzeczywistości, jak i jej snach. Widzi tylko nieoczekiwane światło, o którym przez cały ten czas nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Nie z jednego czy trzech źródeł, ale z całego otoczenia.

Jej dłonie zaciskają się na tacy, pozwalając drewnu wbić się w jej dłonie. Odrębne uczucie gryzie wnętrze jej żołądka; różni się od ostrzy. To jest przeczucie. Coś jest nie tak.

Diana nie pozwala na to wszystko. Zamiast tego jej usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. - Doceniam wsparcie. A więc ruszamy w drogę?

* * *

Akko przyciąga do siebie płaszcz. Chociaż nie jest teraz tak późno, nocny chłód już wdziera się w jej ubranie i wbija się w kości.

Dociera do pustego pola i odkłada swoje rzeczy. Gdy ręce są już wolne, układa je przed sobą i robi ciepły, ciepły wydech, aby ogrzać zmarznięte dłonie.

\- Brrrr. Może powinienem był przetrzeć trochę gorącej czekolady, zanim tu przyjechałem. Akko spogląda na ciemne niebo, zauważając chmury zasłaniające gwiazdy z niebios. - Wygląda na to, że też będzie padał śnieg. Myślę, że to może być coś dla mnie i Diany, jeśli nadal nie możemy spać.

Sama myśl o ponownym spędzeniu nocy z Dianą wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy Akko. Nawet jeśli Hannah i Barbara śpią w pokoju, będą miały czas dla siebie dzięki przestronnemu balkonowi Diany. Siedzą blisko siebie, by cieszyć się wzajemnym ciepłem, trzymając się za ręce, aby przypomnieć sobie, że żadne z nich nigdzie się nie wybiera - że oboje są tutaj i żyją i… przynajmniej są względnie szczęśliwi.

Gdy otula ją zimno, Akko zamyka oczy i przywołuje wspomnienie tej ciemnej, zimnej nocy sprzed prawie dwóch lat. Pamiętanie, jak ciepłe dłonie Diany były owinięte wokół jej, jest o wiele lepsze niż lodowata pustka, kiedy myślała, że Diana złamała obietnicę i opuściła ich świat, zanim mogła naprawdę tego doświadczyć.

Akko kręci głową. Unosi ręce, żeby zrobić kolejny wydech, żeby się rozgrzać.

(To już koniec. Diana jest teraz w porządku. Ja… Ja też jestem w porządku. Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko w porządku.)

Gdy Akko zaczyna odsuwać te myśli na bok i zastanawiać się, gdzie jest Ursula, słyszy, jak osoba, o której mowa, woła ją z boku.

"Akko!" Profesor Ursula zatrzymuje się przed nią i mocuje pasek torby na jej ramieniu. „Przepraszam, że tak długo trwało! Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś dokumenty, których potrzebowałem na dzisiejsze lekcje. Na szczęście, myślę, że muszę ponownie uporządkować swój pokój.”

\- W porządku! Ale dlaczego zdecydowałeś się przenieść naszą lekcję na zewnątrz? Myślałem, że spotkamy się w twoim biurze?

„Ach, chciałem zmienić nasze plany lekcji na dziś. Zaklęcie, które mam na myśli, wymaga nieco więcej miejsca niż moje własne ciasne biuro”.

"Zaklęcie?" Akko spogląda na swoje rzeczy leżące na ziemi. „Nie zabrałem ze sobą mojej miotły”.

\- O nie, nie będziemy latać. Zastanawiałem się, czy chcesz poćwiczyć _Magna Aestus_ . Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ćwiczyłeś to ze mną.

\- Zaklęcie Diany? Akko nuci w zamyśleniu. „Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, naprawdę minęło trochę czasu. Ostatni raz próbowałem tego przed Festiwalem Samhain. Diana nigdy nie pozwala mi ćwiczyć samemu po tym, jak złapała mnie po raz pierwszy. Ale ty i Diana zawsze jesteście bardzo zajęty."

„A potem przygotowania Samhain zajęły wszystkim czas” - dodaje Ursula. - Więc pomyślałem, że dzisiejszy wieczór będzie dla ciebie dobrą okazją. Jak to brzmi?

\- Jasne! Poza tym założę się, że pomoże mi to ogrzać. Akko wzdryga się. - Rany, dziś jest naprawdę zimno.

Ursula patrzy w niebo i mruczy pod nosem. „Może nadchodzić burza”.

\- Tak myślisz? Wygląda na to, że będzie padał śnieg, ale czy naprawdę będzie tak źle? Myślę, że prawdopodobnie możesz powiedzieć lepiej ode mnie. Nadal nie jestem zbyt dobry w czytaniach astrologicznych.

Ursula odchyla głowę z powrotem, by spojrzeć na Akko ze zdziwieniem. „Astro-och, tak. Gwiazdy”. Klaska w dłonie. - Cóż, nie traćmy więcej czasu. Jestem pewien, że chciałbyś poćwiczyć, zanim udasz się na spoczynek do ciepłego łóżka.

Akko kiwa głową. - Minęło trochę czasu, ale pokażę ci, że tym razem potrafię rzucić zaklęcie!

Ursula cofa się o krok, by dać Akko trochę miejsca. Akko docenia tę uwagę. Nie chodzi o to, że _Magna Aestus_ jest zewnętrznym zaklęciem, które wpływa na przestrzeń wokół niej, ale raczej daje Akko przestrzeń, której potrzebuje, aby się skoncentrować. Znajdują się w bezpiecznym środowisku i Akko może ufać Ursuli, że będzie trzymać swoją magię w ryzach, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.

 _Wdech_ . _Zrób wydech_ .

Gdy Akko bierze głęboki wdech, odzyskuje wspomnienia instrukcji Diany, by rzucić zaklęcie. Najpierw przychodzi na myśl obraz ruchów Diany, wyświetlających wewnętrzną postać, którą Akko może naśladować.

Akko kładzie dłoń na jej piersi, kładąc ją na naszyjniku, który Diana zostawiła jej kilka miesięcy temu. Zamyka oczy i zbiera magiczną energię wokół siebie w kierunku podwójnych pierścieni spoczywających na jej piersi.

Ozdoba nie należała do niej do niedawna. Mimo to stało się dla Akko niezastąpione. To obiekt, który dosłownie zawierał życie dziewczyny, którą Akko pokochała.

(Miłość - Ahhh, teraz nie czas się tym wstydzić !!!)

 _Wdech_ . _Zrób wydech_ .

Akko wspomina Dianę, wyjaśniając, że celem zaklęcia nie było to, aby Ród Reinhardt mógł walczyć o podbój, ale zapewnienie im środków do ochrony tego, co jest im drogie. W rodzinie rycerzy, których nie można nawet uznać za prawdziwych czarodziejów, to jedno zaklęcie pozwoliło im przekroczyć ograniczenia i pokonać każdą przeszkodę.

Zaufanie, odwaga, determinacja. Ilekroć Diana rzuca _Magna Aestus_ , zawsze ma to szlachetny cel. Diana nigdy nie walczyła o zmiażdżenie swojego przeciwnika. Będzie walczyć tylko w obronie swoich przekonań i ludzi, których nie mogła stracić. To jest dziewczyna, obok której Akko przysięgał stanąć.

(Diana jest niesamowita. W takim razie ja też nie mogę się obijać!)

 _Wdech_ . _Zrób wydech_ .

Po ostatnim oddechu Akko zaczyna śpiewać:

„ _Duch i technika, bez skazy i mocne._

_Stal jest naszym ciałem, a ogień jest naszą krwią._

_Nasza siła rozdziera góry._

_Nasza mądrość wyprowadza to, co boskie._

_Nasza podróż nie ma końca._

_Pokonaj ograniczenia._

_**Magna Aestus**_ _”._

Zielona energia wije się po skórze Akko po całym jej ciele w obwodzie. Kiedy czubki wąsów sięgają do szyi Akko i do jej twarzy, magia zaczyna pękać.

Ursula wstrzymuje oddech. „Akko-”

Akko zaciska zęby. „Mogę to zrobić. _Mogę to zrobić_ ”.

 _Wdech_ . _Zrób wydech_ .

„ _Pamiętaj, Akko - najważniejszą częścią rzucania tego zaklęcia jest pozostanie uziemionym. Nawet gdy poczujesz, że twoja magia zaczyna szalejąca, musisz zachować spokój. Magię, którą zbierasz ze środowiska zewnętrznego, należy przyjmować w stałym tempie i równomiernie rozłożone w całym ciele. Mięśnie, kości, nerwy - wszystko to musi zostać wzmocnione naraz w tej samej ilości. To jest ostateczny test cierpliwości. Jeśli się wahasz, odniesiesz porażkę. są zbyt chętni. Dlatego musisz się_ skoncentrować _. "_

(Mówi to tak, jakbym się niczego nie nauczyła przez ostatni rok! Cóż, pokażę jej…)

Akko warczy pod nosem.

„Pokażę jej, że potrafię to zrobić nawet wtedy, gdy mnie nie obserwuje !!”

Zielone obwody pozostają stabilne. W przeciwieństwie do kilku pierwszych prób, kolor nigdy się nie pogarsza, ani nawet nie zmienia na żółty. Wzór wyrywa się na skórze Akko, oświetlając ją w nocy.

Klaskanie sprawia, że Akko otwiera oczy na Ursulę. Profesor uśmiecha się do niej szeroko.

\- To było niesamowite, Akko! Udało ci się rzucić zaklęcie Domu Reinhardta!

Akko się uśmiecha. "Chyba mam-"

Zielone obwody migoczą i blakną, zanim zdąży dokończyć zdanie. Gdy tylko wzór zanika, Akko czuje, że reszta jej siły opuszcza jej ciało. Upada na kolana i ledwo powstrzymuje się przed upadkiem twarzą w trawę, kładąc przed sobą ręce.

"Akko ?!" Ursula woła. Klęka obok Akko z rękami na ramionach Akko.

\- Ja… nic mi nie jest - sapie Akko, chichocząc. - Chyba byłem zbyt szczęśliwy. Zapomniałem podtrzymać zaklęcie. Heh.

Ursula wzdycha z ulgą. - Martwiłeś mnie tam. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, co się stanie, gdy skończysz inkantację.

Akko jęczy. „Czy to nie jest wystarczająco trudne, że musiałem zapamiętać tyle słów, aby rzucić zaklęcie ?! Jak Diana i reszta jej rodziny mają wystarczająco dużo uwagi, aby zaklęcie działało _i_ walczyło w tym samym czasie ?!”

Ursula chichocze. „To _jest_ trudny czar praktykowane tylko przez Izbę Reinhardt powodu. Ale muszę ASK- dlaczego nie nauczyć się czegoś podobnego _Belga Veeda_ ? Lub co najmniej jeden, który nie ogranicza się do użytku. Lub jeden bez inkantacji jak długo jako _Magna Aestus_ . Każde inne zaklęcie byłoby łatwiejsze do nauczenia się i użycia.

Akko kręci głową. „To musi być _Magna Aestus_ . To trudniejsze i wiem, że są lepsze zaklęcia, które nie są takie pełne. Ale właśnie tego używa Diana. Myślę o tym zaklęciu. I po prostu… - Akko siada na kolanach i chwyta jej spódnicę. „Chciałem jej pokazać, że ja też to potrafię”.

\- Naprawdę zależy ci na Dianie, prawda?

Akko z zakłopotaniem drapie się po głowie. - Cóż, tak. Ale już to wiedziałeś. I wszyscy nasi przyjaciele. Jeśli Amanda naśmiewa się ze mnie jeszcze jeden raz.

"Nadal tego nie rozumiem."

Głos Ursuli, pozbawiony emocji, przyciąga wzrok Akko do swojego mentora.

\- Hm, wydaje mi się, że wybranie tego _jednego_ zaklęcia jest trochę samolubne, nawet jeśli jest niewygodne.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na Dianie Cavendish?

Bez życia ton Ursuli uruchamia dzwonki alarmowe w głębi umysłu Akko. Jej profesor jest zawsze pełen entuzjazmu i troski lub zmartwiony i emocjonalny. Nigdy nie jest tak analityczna. W tej chwili jej głos brzmi jeszcze bardziej obojętnie niż głos profesora Croix.

Wie, że potrafi być gęsta. Ale nawet Akko nie jest tak zarozumiała, że nie może dostrzec czegoś dziwnego w kobiecie, którą ceni jak drugą matkę.

\- Profesor Ursula, ty… wiesz dlaczego - mówi ostrożnie Akko. Powoli wstaje, ostrożnie cofając się od drugiej kobiety.

„Wydaje się, że dbają o wielu ludzi, Akko współlokatorzy, swoich przyjaciół, swoich nauczycieli;., Ale co odróżnia Diana oprócz nich Co sprawia, że jesteś tak daleko za nią tak bardzo, że chcesz jeszcze? _Zaszkodzić własnego zdrowia_ dla niej?"

„Ja-” Akko wzdycha.

(Okej, tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nikomu tego nie powiedziałem. Coś jest dziwnego z profesor Ursulą. Ale jeśli ona o to prosi… Nie mogę się teraz wstydzić. Mówiłem o tym Dianie kilka razy; Teraz też mogę to powiedzieć.)

Dłonie Akko zaciskają się u jej boku. Stoi wyprostowana i mocna, z prostymi plecami z wysoko uniesioną głową.

„Ja… ja…” Bierze kolejny głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić bijące serce. - Kocham ją. Więcej niż tylko przyjaciółka, więcej niż tylko mentor czy rywal. Tak. Po prostu… kocham Dianę. Tak.

(To brzmiało _o wiele_ lepiej w mojej głowie.)

\- Ach. Haha. Rozumiem. Więc zdecydowałeś się tak odpowiedzieć. Ursula zakrywa twarz zmęczoną dłonią. - Przewidywałem to, a mimo to mnie to zaskoczyło. Więc to twoja odpowiedź, Atsuko Kagari?

\- Tak. Teraz chcę o coś zapytać. Akko mruży oczy i chwyta różdżkę. - Kim jesteś? Profesor Ursula nie potrzebuje, żebym jej mówił, dlaczego kocham Dianę. Do licha, prawie wszyscy w Luna Nova pewnie to wiedzą. A profesor Ursula nigdy nie brzmiałaby tak zimno. Nie jesteś nią.

\- Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, powinienem był trochę bardziej postarać się, żeby kontynuować grę. Ale twoja odpowiedź była tak absurdalna, że chciałbym ją całkowicie stracić.

Kobieta opuszcza rękę, odsłaniając znajomą twarz wykrzywioną przez nieznany wyraz. Jeśli Akko miała wcześniej jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to dostatecznie przekonuje ją widok Ursuli rzucającej jej tak nienormalny uśmieszek.

Akko wycelowuje różdżkę w Ursulę. - Hej, odpowiedziałem ci. Możesz przynajmniej odpowiedzieć na to, o co cię zapytałem.

\- Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Jestem Ursula Callistis.

Taka rażąca zniewaga życzliwości Ursuli wywołuje w Akko wybuch gniewu. - Nie ma mowy, żeby profesor Ursula kiedykolwiek spojrzała na kogoś w ten sposób z góry! To nie jest taka osoba!

Ursula unosi brew. - A myślisz, że znasz tę kobietę? Ty, który skupiasz się na Dianie Cavendish tylko od czasu, gdy się spotkaliście?

Akko zaczyna od tego oskarżenia. - Co… co to ma znaczyć? Nie skupiam się tylko na Dianie! Nie znasz mnie!

„Naprawdę? Więc nie poświęcasz wszystkich swoich wysiłków, aby znaleźć sposób, by pomóc tej dziewczynie przespać się z jej koszmarami? Mówisz mi, że nie spędzasz każdej chwili na myśleniu o Dianie? Praktycznie dostosowałeś swój własny harmonogram dla jej dobrego samopoczucia. Powiedziałbym, że to dość skrajny przypadek faworyzowania ”.

Amanda i pozostali poruszyli ten sam problem. Pary spędzają razem dużo czasu, ale każda chwila bez myślenia o niczym innym nie jest normalna. To jest oczywiste. Ale to nie tak, że ona i Diana przeszły przez normalne okoliczności.

Mimo to Akko jest przekonany, że nic się nie dzieje. "Każdy by to zrobił! Pary to robią!"

Kobieta kontynuuje: „Nawet zanim twoje romantyczne uczucia stały się znane, nigdy nie przestałeś myśleć o Dianie.” Dlaczego jest taka idealna? Wszyscy ją kochają. Ona może zrobić wszystko. Wszyscy ją szanują. Tymczasem ja jestem po prostu kimś, kto się tym chwalił Mogę zrobić wszystko, nawet jeśli dopiero zacząłem praktykować magię. Wobec kogoś takiego, kim jestem? Czy to nie myśli, które przyszły ci do głowy? "

\- Co-co do cholery? Akko kręci głową. "To nie-!"

\- A teraz, kiedy doszliście do porozumienia, wydaje się, że wasza początkowa pogarda została pogrzebana przez coś innego? Czy to miłość, tak jak twierdzisz? Kobieta pochyla się do trzęsącej się różdżki Akko i szydzi. - A może to coś innego? Może emocja, która jest w stanie zmiażdżyć tak słabą więź? Strach przed _utratą jej na zawsze_ ?

„ _Mu_ -" Akko podtrzymuje jej dłoń i warczy, „ _**MUROWA**_ !"

Zielona energia uderza Ursulę bezpośrednio w twarz, odchylając jej głowę do tyłu, ale nie na tyle silną, by zwalić ją z nóg. Jej ciało pozostaje pochylone, a jej plecy są lekko wygięte w łuk.

\- Och, to boli. To naprawdę boli. Myślę, że rzucenie takiego zaklęcia bezpośrednio w twarz może trochę ukąsić, nawet jeśli pochodzi od kogoś takiego jak _ty_ .

(Tak, zdecydowanie nie profesor Ursula!)

„ _**Muro-**_ !”

Ursula robi krok do przodu i nagle rzuca głową do przodu, wbijając czoło w czoło Akko. Uderzenie głową odcina Akko i zmusza ją do zaciśnięcia powiek. Cofa się o krok, by wyprostować się, zanim upadnie, chwytając z bólu głowę.

Akko lekko otwiera oczy, aby zmrużyć oczy na napastnika. Ale ona już nie widzi rudych włosów. Długa, platynowa blondynka swobodnie płynie pod nagłym wiatrem. Akko dopasowuje lazurowe spojrzenie do własnych rozszerzających się oczu.

\- Ty-jesteś- jesteś zmiennokształtnym? Akko wstrzymuje oddech.

Blondynka pędzi do przodu, aby zmniejszyć odległość między nimi. Skóra i mięśnie pękają, gdy kości w jej dłoni zmieniają się na oczach Akko. Palce i paznokcie wydłużają się w nieludzkie pazury.

Akko cofa się o krok, próbując unieść różdżkę. Ale nie może przestać wpatrywać się w twarz Diany, która przybrała ten sam grymas, który wcześniej wyglądał tak źle na twarzy Ursuli. Sama Diana nigdy nie patrzyła z góry na Akko, ale wyraz twarzy tej drugiej osoby jest taki, jaki Akko wyobrażałaby sobie, jak wyglądałaby Diana, gdyby cudowne dziecko kiedykolwiek chciał ją umniejszyć.

(To nie jest Diana! To nie jest-!)

Długie szpony przebijają ciało Akko, rozrywając skórę, mięśnie i kości. Nie mogła się cofnąć ani wystarczająco szybko przeprowadzić kontrataku. _Ciało_ Akko, _zmęczone_ wcześniejszym rzuceniem _Magna Aestus_ , zaczyna się wyłączać.

Twarz Diany Cavendish uśmiecha się do niej, gdy upada. "Jestem nikim."

Akko sapie, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z jej zatkanego gardła. Jej ciało uderza o trawę. Nie czuje już chłodu przez swoje ubranie, tylko palącą agonię wydobywającą się z jej rozdartego ciała. Ból nadal migocze przez jej pogarszające się zmysły, nawet gdy widzi czerwony wyciekający z jej ciała i zabarwiający się na zielono kącikiem oczu.

Jej wizja prawie zniknęła, ale nie może przestać wpatrywać się w twarz Diany. Kiedy jej świadomość staje się coraz bardziej zaciemniona, myśli tylko o tym, jak powinna i _nigdy nie_ spojrzałaby na nikogo z taką kpiną.

Nie może już widzieć ani nie zasnąć. Jednak Akko przysięga, że słyszy głos Diany przez ciężar zatykający jej uszy.

(Diana…?)

Jej oczy zamykają się, a jej świadomość zanika, zanim może dowiedzieć się, czy to naprawdę Diana przybyła, aby ją ponownie uratować.

### Uwagi:

> Tee hee
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Co ciekawe, fiolet nie jest kolorem widmowym, ale fiolet jest. W pewnym sensie jest to równoznaczne z faktem, że Yuzu po przejęciu przez Goetię nie jest już prawdziwą uczennicą ani tym, kim była wcześniej, ale w rzeczywistości jest demonem udającym człowieka. I jest postrzegana jako normalna tylko przez niczego niepodejrzewających ludzi, trochę tak, jak tylko ludzie postrzegają fiolet jako podobny do fioletu.
> 
> Ta korelacja będzie miała również znaczenie dla losu Shuriego i Hyunjiego.
> 
> [To](https://jakubmarian.com/difference-between-violet-and-purple) jest zgrabny link do miejsca, w którym otrzymałem wyjaśnienie.


	55. Rozdział 10: Akt VI.iv. Strach zatapia kły w słabe serca - Toksyczna zazdrość

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Amanda wygłasza zachęcającą mowę, podczas gdy Diana i pozostali zajmują się napastnikiem Akko.

### Uwagi:

> Ostrzeżenia dotyczące przedstawień (łagodnych) działań i przemocy.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/43955962#chapter_10_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Mija dziesięć minut, gdy Barbara i Amanda biegają wokół Luna Nova w poszukiwaniu Hannah. Sprawdzili już pokój niebieskiej drużyny, bibliotekę i kuchnię bez powodzenia. To pozostawia ostatnie miejsce, o którym Barbara wie, że Hannah ukrywała się wcześniej.

\- Więc… Hannah często to robi? Amanda pyta nagle po względnej ciszy.

\- Masz na myśli ukrywanie się, kiedy czuje się z czymś źle? Bardziej niż myślisz. Barbara kręci głową. „Jest typem, który jest bezpośredni, ale też łatwo się denerwuje, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zrobiła coś złego. I zamiast przepraszać, sama oszaleje, ponieważ jest zbyt uparta, by przyznać, że się myliła”.

Amanda prycha. - To zdecydowanie brzmi jak ona. Więc gdzie ona się tym razem ukrywa?

\- Została tylko zbrojownia. Jeśli jej tam nie będzie, będziemy spędzać całą noc na szukaniu jej, bo skończą mi się pomysły.

Amanda unosi brew. "Dlaczego tutaj?"

„Lubi stare rzeczy. Myślę, że broń, zbroje, peleryny i sprzęt starej wiedźmy należą do tej kategorii. Jej rodzina jest bardzo związana z archeologią. Powiedziała mi, że od dziecka zbiera antyki. Zrobiłaby to”. Kupiłem coś od Luny Nova, jeśli niektórzy profesorowie nie przestraszyli jej tak bardzo. "

\- Huh. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że taka była.

\- No cóż… Hannah nie jest typem, który lubi mówić o sobie.

"Oboje jesteście tacy."

„… Nie ma o czym rozmawiać”.

Zatrzymują się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do zbrojowni. Amanda pierwsza rusza do przodu i kładzie rękę na drzwiach. Zanim je otworzy, odwraca się do Barbary z poważną miną, pozbawioną jej zwykłych psot.

„To, że w twoim życiu nie wydarzyło się nic wielkiego, nie oznacza, że nie ma w tym nic specjalnego” - mówi Amanda. - W każdym razie nie mam ochoty powtarzać tego dwa razy, więc znajdziemy Hannah, abym mogła wam _obojgu_ przemówić do siebie.

Barbara krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, gdy Amanda otwiera drzwi. "Co to ma znaczyć?"

\- Nie powiem nic więcej, dopóki nie znajdziemy twojej drugiej połowy. Jeśli jej tu nie ma, podpalam szkołę.

\- Poważnie? Czy w ogóle chcę zapytać, jak zamierzasz to zrobić? Barbara patrzy na Amandę. - Nie mów mi, że rozstawiasz w szkole urządzenia wybuchowe.

Amanda macha ręką. - Nie, nie jestem taki szalony. Constanze to ta, która ma na swoim radarze całą szkołę.

„Na Dziewiątki, jak jeszcze nie wyrzucili was ?!”

\- To nie tak, że możemy podnieść szkołę czy cokolwiek. Najwięcej przeciwników może zrobić, to wysadzić jeden lub dwa dachy.

"To nie czyni tego lepiej !!"

Zza jednego z manekinów dochodzi westchnienie. „Poważnie, czy nie możecie rozmawiać o czymś normalnym? Bezczelne stwierdzenie, że możecie wysadzić szkołę w powietrze, sprawia, że chcę wyjść z ukrycia tylko po to, żeby was uderzyć w głowę.”

Amanda podchodzi do manekina i pochyla się wokół niego, aby spojrzeć na ukrywającą się za nim osobę. - Hej, przynajmniej to nie my dąsamy się za repliką… - Odchyla się, żeby przeczytać tablicę na ziemi, „… szarfę Świętej Marty”.

Wąchać. - To nie jest replika. Pas jest prawdziwy. Sprawdziłem.

\- Tak, na pewno jest wystarczająco zakurzony, żeby być tak stary. Amanda unosi brew. - Będziesz tam siedział? Nawet z płaszczem zrobi się dziś dość zimno.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? Nigdy mnie nie lubiłeś.

\- Od kiedy to powiedziałem?

„Co najmniej dwadzieścia razy dziennie”.

\- Ma rację - wtrąca się Barbara.

Amanda przewraca oczami. - Czy nie możecie sobie żartować? Ja też to mówię Dianie, a _ona_ nie bierze tego do serca.

„To dlatego, że Diana wie, że jesteś idiotą”, narzeka Hannah.

\- Wiesz, jeśli naprawdę chcesz się smucić, pozwolę ci. Ale wszystko to sprawia, że jesteś jeszcze bardziej żałosny.

„Hę ?!” Hannah nagle zrywa się na równe nogi, wstając przed Amandą i zmuszając ją do wycofania się. „Nazywasz mnie _żałosnym_ ?! Ty spośród wszystkich ludzi ?!”

Amanda odwzajemnia jej spojrzenie. - Tak, to właśnie powiedziałem. I wiesz o tym. Odwraca się do Barbary. - _Oboje_ o tym wiecie.

\- Lepiej uważaj, co mówisz, O'Neil - warczy Hannah.

Barbara mierzy własne spojrzenie. - Przyjechaliśmy tutaj, żeby pocieszyć Hannah. Dlaczego, u licha, wypluwasz zniewagi? Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz niewrażliwym kutasem, wyrzuciłbym cię z naszego balkonu i sam znalazłem Hannah.

Amanda nie cofa się przed żadnym z nich. - Nie planowałem być z wami czułymi, ale wygląda na to, że ktoś będzie musiał. Pomyślałaby, że Diana już wam dwoje rozmawiała. Chyba nie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Żąda Hannah.

Amanda wzdycha. - Mimo całej waszej wzniosłej i potężnej gadki, oboje jesteście całkiem miękcy, prawda?

„Hę? Co to ma znaczyć ?!” Hannah i Barbara krzyczą.

„Ty wyśmiać Akko za głupi i zawsze brudząc rzeczy, ale naprawdę jesteś po prostu boją się ludzi zauważyć, że wy uczyni te błędy zbyt. To musi być dość trudno być _w_ Diana Cavendish przyjaciele, nie jest to ? ”

Dwie dziewczyny z niebieskiej drużyny zawodzą.

\- To ... Nie jest. To nie jest trudne, ponieważ tylko my możemy być z Dianą! Hannah nalega.

Ale Barbara spogląda w dół i z dala od Amandy. Wie, że Hannah tylko blefuje. Po prostu Hannah nigdy nie była tą, która przyznała się do prawdy. Oboje wiedzą, że Amanda się nie myli. Ale za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślą, Barbara jest zawsze tą, która nie zaprzeczy. Nie dlatego, że jest nieśmiała, ale dlatego, że nie może się okłamywać. Nie tak, jak Hannah.

\- O tak? Więc mówisz, że nie masz teraz wątpliwości, że Akko i ja mamy kumpla z Dianą? Nie tylko my, ale także reszta naszej grupy?

Hannah kliknie językiem. „So- Więc co? To nie ma znaczenia. Poza tym, to jest dobre dla Diany mieć więcej przyjaciół. Nie ma nic w tym złego. A to _ci_ faceci. _Czyjeś_ muszę zachować Ci chuligani w ryzach”.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to ty jesteś do tej pracy?

Dzięki temu Amanda z powodzeniem uderza w gwóźdź w głowę.

„Więc to miałeś na myśli” - mówi Barbara. - Poważnie? _To ty_ o to zapytasz? Nie możesz nawet podnieść swoich ocen. Nie myśl, że jesteś tym wszystkim tylko dlatego, że masz talent na miotle, Amando.

\- Tak, mam talent. Wiem o tym, ty to wiesz, te duszne wiedźmy to wiedzą, wie o tym cała szkoła. Nie zamierzam temu zaprzeczyć. Amanda patrzy na nich ze zdecydowanym spojrzeniem. „Wiem też, że moje oceny nie są najlepsze. Wiesz, Diana mówi, że prawdopodobnie poradzę sobie całkiem nieźle, jeśli tylko się postaram. Jednak jest w błędzie. Gdybym spróbował dwa lub trzy razy mocniej niż ona lub Akko , Nadal nie będę w stanie uzyskać więcej niż nieco powyżej średniej ”.

Hannah marszczy brwi. - Przyznajesz, że jesteś głupi?

Nie jestem najbystrzejszą czarownicą w tej szkole. Nie tak beznadziejną jak Akko, ale zdecydowanie nie jest to coś, o czym można by pisać do domu. A przynajmniej nie w dobry sposób. I wiesz co? Nieważne. Jestem nie będę próbował czegoś, na czym mi nie zależy ”. Uderza swym festynem w pierś. „Moja duma tkwi w mojej miotle. Latanie jest moją pasją, niebo jest moją wolnością. Nie pozwolę, aby jakieś przypadkowe oceny wystawiane przez wiedźmy, które mnie nie znają, dyktowały moją wartość. Sam sobie ustalam wartość. Ale co z wami dwójkami ? Co określa _Twoją_ wartość? ”

Hannah szydzi. "Nie twój interes."

Barbara krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. „Dlaczego myślisz, że nie ustalamy własnych wartości?”

„Gdybyś naprawdę troszczył się o siebie, nie zawsze całowałbyś tyłek Dianie.„ Och, Diano, jesteś taka wspaniała! ”. Albo „Diana może wszystko!” Lub „Jak można było się spodziewać po Dianie!” Mój osobisty faworyt to: „Teraz, kiedy Diana jest tutaj, wszystko będzie dobrze!” Ona może wszystko naprawić! Co? Też wypolerujesz jej buty czy coś? Nie rzuciłabym tego poza was dwoje.

Hannah zaciska dłonie w pięści, ramiona trzęsą się przy jej boku. Nawet Barbara ledwo powstrzymuje się przed podejściem i uderzeniem Amandy w twarz.

\- _Naprawdę_ to naciskasz, O'Neil - warczy Hannah.

\- Dobrze. Bo jeszcze nie skończyłem. Cóż, obraziłbym was jeszcze dwoje, ale robi się to trochę nudne. Wyraz twarzy Amandy złagodniał. „Wiesz, łatwo jest pomyśleć, że Diana jest idealna, kiedy zawsze stoi na piedestale. Do diabła, nie zastanawiałbym się nad tym do niedawna. Rozumiem; Diana jest niesamowita. Trudno _nie_ myśleć, że jest idealna. Ale tak nie jest. Są rzeczy, których też nie może zrobić. Zepsuje tak jak reszta z nas. To nie zdarza się tak często, a kiedy to się dzieje, zawsze naprawia to, zanim reszta z nas w ogóle zauważy. Ale tak naprawdę _to_ rzeczy, których nie może zrobić ”.

„No oczywiście. Nie potrzeba _Ci_ mówi nam, że”.

\- Jeśli to dostaniesz, nie porównujesz się z nią.

Hannah marszczy brwi. - A co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek?

\- Często to robicie. I nie tylko Dianie, ale wszystkim innym. Do licha, założę się, że tak bardzo naśmiewasz się z Akko, bo ona pomaga Dianie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

„Już nawet nie jesteśmy dla niej podli” - argumentuje Barbara.

\- Nie, wszyscy byliście sukami dla Akko i reszty z nas tylko ze względu na swój kompleks niższości. Teraz jesteście milsi, bo _wiesz,_ że jesteśmy lepsi i nie możesz nic o tym powiedzieć.

„ _Niższości skomplikowane_ ?! Mamy _nie_ mają _kompleks niższości_ !” Hannah krzyczy.

„Możecie temu zaprzeczyć, ile chcecie. Chodzi o to, że macie to. Tak jak w przypadku postawienia Diany na piedestale, wciąż próbujecie zbudować własny, czując się źle, że nie jest tak wysoki jak wszyscy inni. I ja”. Mówię ci, że nie powinieneś _się przejmować_ . Naucz się wyciągać ten patyk z tyłka. "

\- Och, i nagle myślisz, że wiesz wszystko? Hannah podchodzi do Amandy i szturcha ją w pierś. „Myślisz, że jestem o _ciebie_ zazdrosny ?! Tylko dlatego, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która może dorównać Dianie na miotle. Tylko dlatego, że masz odwagę. Tylko dlatego, że mogłeś stanąć z Dianą i Akko i pomóc przywrócić magię- "

Oczy Barbary rozszerzają się, gdy głos Hannah ściska jej gardło. Tu jest. Niepewność, którą obaj wyrażali sobie nawzajem i nikomu innemu. Nagle wszystko dotarło do _ostatniej_ osoby, jaką kiedykolwiek chcieli powiedzieć.

Amanda wzdycha. - Rany, widzisz? Naprawdę masz najgorsze kompleksy niższości. Z tego, co powiedziała Barbara, pomyślałem, że potrzeba więcej, żebyś to wypluł.

\- Podżegałeś… nas do tego? Pyta Barbara.

\- Tak. Pomyślałem, że najpierw się złamiesz - Amanda wskazuje na Hannah, której ramiona trzęsą się z ledwo tłumionej wściekłości. - ale myślę, że najpierw ją skłoniłem do wyznania. Chyba wystarczająco nacisnąłem ci guziki.

"Ty…!"

„Słuchaj, zrobiliśmy to wszystko, bo tak się po prostu stało. Czy ktokolwiek z nas wiedział, że skończymy gonić za pociskiem, który oszalał, bo wynalazki Croix wymknęły się spod kontroli? myślę, że wpadniemy do lasu Arcturus. Wokół Akko dzieje się szalone gówno, ale nie sądziłem, że będzie _tak_ źle.

„Jej szczęście _jest_ dość niefortunne” - mruczy Hannah.

Barbara nie może powstrzymać się od chichotu. Hannah spogląda na to ze zmieszaniem.

Amanda uśmiecha się złośliwie. „Kiedy Croix i Ursula powiedzieli, że pocisk został wystrzelony i uderzy i zniszczy cały kraj, to Akko powtarzała, że możemy to powstrzymać.„ New Nine Witches ”my ass. Po prostu wyciągnęła to gówno nie wiadomo skąd. była tak pewna, że możemy to zrobić, że trudno było w to nie uwierzyć. I w końcu to Akko i Diana zestrzeliły pocisk z energią, którą im wszyscy daliśmy. Więc wszyscy w końcu pomogli ”.

"Nadal…"

„Tylko to, że nie stałeś na pierwszej linii frontu, nie oznacza, że nic nie zrobiłeś. A może zamiast myśleć o tym, czego nie zrobiłeś w porównaniu z innymi ludźmi, zaczynasz myśleć o tym, co masz robić Wiesz… "Amanda nagle odwraca głowę, zniknął uśmieszek i jedną ręką potarła tył głowy." Wy dwoje jesteście całkiem fajni. Diana opowiedziała nam kilka całkiem fajnych historii o was dwojgu. "

Hannah i Barbara mrugają, wpatrując się w Amandę z niedowierzaniem.

"O nas?"

"Lubić…?"

„Tak jak wtedy podczas przygotowań do festiwalu i pękły rekwizyty. Zanim to mogło kogoś skrzywdzić, rzuciliście zaklęcie na dziewczynę, która mogłaby zostać zmiażdżona. tę barierę, która ma chronić tę dziewczynę ”.

Hannah pochyla się do przodu. Barbara również idzie o krok bliżej. Na _pewno_ policzki Amandy zabarwiły się na czerwono. Nie pozwolą Amandzie odejść tak łatwo.

"Trwać."

Amanda nie przestaje pocierać karku, odwracając wzrok. - I był taki czas w eliksirach, kiedy ktoś zmieszał niewłaściwą rzecz, która by wszystkich ogłuszyła, gdyby wdychali zbyt dużo gazu. Diana powiedziała, że to ona wydała instrukcje, ale wy dwoje byliście tymi, którzy krzyczeli na wszystkich wydostać się z pokoju, podczas gdy Diana została z Lukiciem i pozbyła się eliksiru. "

\- Aha. Coś jeszcze?

Nos Amandy rozszerza się. „I… i… uhhh… Ach, już nie mówię! Rany! To już było obrzydliwe! Już nie głaszczę twojego ego!”

„Och, to wszystko? To nie jest wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia,” ciągnie Hannah.

\- Mówię, że jesteście godni zaufania, do cholery! Amanda krzyczy. „To wystarczy, aby wzmocnić swoje ego na dekadę!”

Twarz Amandy blednie, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, do czego właśnie się przyznała. Hannah i Barbara mogą tylko gapić się w milczeniu. Potem odwracają się do siebie, uśmiechając się, unosząc usta.

„Wiesz, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że usłyszę, jak _Amanda_ mówi, że można na nas polegać” - mówi Barbara.

„Tak. Naprawdę musieliśmy źle się czuć, skoro _Amanda_ musiała nas pocieszać,” odpowiada Hannah.

Amanda szydzi. - I nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Sprawię, że Diana będzie mi winna przysługę za opiekę nad _jej_ przyjaciółmi.

\- Więc mówisz, że nie jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi? Pyta Hannah.

„Ech? Nie powiedziałam tego! Czy nie jest oczywiste, że…” Amanda wpatruje się z niedowierzaniem w dwójkę, która teraz zgarbiła się ze śmiechu. "Na miłość boską, już skończyłem. Nigdy więcej tego nie robię. Wiesz, że czułem się źle, że wy dwoje zawsze wyglądaliście jak kopane szczenięta, kiedy myśleliście, że nikt nie patrzy. Próbowałem być dobrym człowiekiem, ale jeśli tylko zamierzasz ... faceci będą się ze mnie śmiać, prawda? "

\- Nie, nie, jesteśmy w porządku - sapie Barbara. „To tylko… _wszystkich_ ludzi. Człowieku, Hannah, naprawdę daliśmy się wciągnąć”.

\- Tak. Jeśli nawet ktoś, kto nie może wytrzymać nawet tygodnia bez szlabanu, próbuje poprawić nam samopoczucie, to naprawdę musieliśmy trafić do najniższego poziomu. Jakie to krępujące.

„Hej, to nie moja wina, że w tej szkole jest tyle głupich zasad”, narzeka Amanda.

Uśmiech Hannah złagodniał. - Mimo wszystko. Dzięki, Amanda.

Barbara posyła własny uśmiech. - Tak. Nie jesteś taki zły, wiesz?

Amanda przewraca oczami. - Lepiej pamiętaj, że następnym razem, gdy nazwiesz mnie głupcem.

\- To ty przyznałeś, że twoje oceny zawsze będą złe.

„Robiłem rację. To _nie_ o to chodzi.”

\- Naprawdę? Bo to z pewnością brzmiało jak…

Ziemia nagle się trzęsie, prawie przewracając trójkę na ziemię. Udaje im się złapać i odzyskać równowagę.

"Co to było?!" Hannah i Barbara razem płaczą.

\- Trzęsienie ziemi? To jest… - Oczy Amandy rozszerzają się. - O Boże. Znając szczęście Akko, coś prawdopodobnie atakuje szkołę.

Hannah i Barbara odwracają się do siebie. - Znając osiągnięcia _Diany_ , prawdopodobnie coś _ją_ atakuje .

Trzej wypadają ze zbrojowni w stronę źródła drżenia. Biegną korytarzem i schodzą po schodach w kierunku przedniej części szkoły. Przechodzą obok ledwie spokojnych wykładowców, którzy próbują pokierować krzyczącymi studentami Luny Nova świadomymi źródła niebezpieczeństwa. Cała trójka ignoruje instrukcje nauczycieli i biegnie w _kierunku_ chaosu.

„Wiesz, naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć, kto ma gorsze szczęście. Ci dwaj zawsze wpadają w te gówniane sytuacje!” Amanda krzyczy.

\- To wszystko wina Akko! Życie Diany nie było takie złe, zanim zaczęła się zakochiwać w Akko! Odpowiada Barbara.

Trzej wychodzą z budynku. Ale widok, który ich wita, zamraża ich na miejscu.

"Jesteś tego pewien?" Amanda przełyka. - Ponieważ przysięgam, że nawet szczęście _Akko_ nie jest takie złe…

* * *

Diana może tylko patrzeć z przerażeniem, jak jej świat zostaje rozdarty jednym uderzeniem.

„ _**AKKO !!!**_ ”

Inni już się ruszają, gdy ona pędzi do przodu. Diana kieruje różdżkę w ziemię i rzuca wiele kopców ziemi, by wybuchnąć i usidlić drugą ją w miejscu. Napastnik noszący jej twarz nie porusza się, ale Diana bardziej martwi się ilością krwi wylewającej się ze śmiertelnej rany Akko.

Jasminka szarżuje obok Diany, pędząc, by działać jako tarcza przed Akko, na wypadek gdyby ograniczenia Diany nie wytrzymały. Constanze wbija różdżkę w pistolet i przechyla ją. Nawet uśmiech Sucy zniknął, zastąpiony lękiem i napięciem, gdy wyciąga własną różdżkę i kilka fiolek z płaszcza.

Diana i Lotte padają na kolana po obu stronach nieruchomej postaci Akko. Lotte przyciska dwa palce do szyi Akko, podczas gdy Diana wyciąga różdżkę i rzuca _Emantur Ligna,_ by wyleczyć ranę. Chociaż większość krwi tworzy skrzepy, ale rozdarte części jej górnej części ciała pozostają w stanie krytycznym. Czerwony nadal plami wszystko dookoła w stałym tempie.

Lotte wzdycha niepewnie. - Wciąż jest puls. Ale jest taki słaby, a ona jest taka blada. Czy Akko…?

\- To najwięcej, co mogę zrobić z tym zaklęciem - syczy niecierpliwie Diana, przerywając Lotte. „Musimy zabrać ją do odpowiedniego uzdrowiciela, inaczej umrze z utraty krwi”.

„Albo jej ciało zostanie całkowicie odłączone od tej rany,” komentuje Sucy. - Idź, Diano. Ty i Lotte. Zajmiemy się tym za ciebie.

\- Ara, ale czy to naprawdę mądre? rozlega się głos Diany. Nie od Diany, która martwi się o Akko, ale tego, który został schwytany i utrzymany w miejscu. „Jeśli zabierzesz mnie z oczu, nie wiadomo, kiedy i jak ponownie cię zaatakuję”.

Diana zacieśnia uścisk na jej różdżce. Gdyby jej ręce nadal były ostrzami, przeciąłby jej różdżkę na pół. Zamiast tego jej pseudo-ludzkie ciało tylko ociera się o szorstkie drewno.

\- Ośmielasz się… - Diana ledwo powstrzymuje warczenie w swoim głosie. „Odważycie się zaatakować Akko _moją własną twarzą_ ?!”

Druga Diana uśmiecha się złośliwie do swojego prawdziwego ja. „Czy to niepokojące widzieć siebie jako mordercę? Ale to nie jest zupełnie nowe, prawda? W końcu odebrałeś już życie. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim staniesz się przyczyną śmierci twoi bliscy także. "

Diana wzdryga się wbrew swojej woli.

W oczach drugiej Diany migocze rozbawienie. „Och, przypuszczam, że to już się zdarzyło, tak? Jak _to się_ stało, że twoi rodzice umarli? Jeden z powodu nieuleczalnej choroby, drugi przeklęty po bezowocnym poszukiwaniu nieosiągalnego eliksiru. Dlaczego ich nie powstrzymałeś, mała Diano ? Dlaczego zawsze pozwalasz umrzeć swoim bliskim? ”

„Dla zmiennokształtnego dużo mówisz”. Sucy przecina się. Jej zwykły śmiertelnie poważny ton jest podszyty wrogością, rywalizując z własną wściekłością Diany. „Aswang? Albo kapre? Jest też tikbalang i engkanto, albo stworzenia z innych kultur. A może jesteś po prostu czarodziejem używającym czegoś, aby zmienić swój wygląd.”

Uwięziona Diana szydzi. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia, prawda? Jesteś mądra, Sucy.

\- Słysząc to w głosie Diany, mam ochotę zwymiotować. Innymi słowy, jeśli cię stracimy, zmienisz się w kogokolwiek, kogo znamy i w każdej chwili zaskoczysz nas.

Że Diana klika językiem, by zrobić trzy _buczki_ . "Dokładnie."

Nie spuszczając wzroku z tego, który się za nią udaje, Diana rzuca na Akko zaklęcie lewitacji, które delikatnie podnosi ją z ziemi. Żadne przenoszenie poprzez fizyczny dotyk nie wchodzi w rachubę - nie jeśli chce popchnąć ranę Akko i zadać więcej obrażeń.

W międzyczasie Sucy mówi: „Tak, zdecydowanie nie jesteś Dianą. Gdybyś był w połowie tak mądry jak ona, wiedziałbyś, że nawet nam troje łatwo cię tu zatrzymać. Co możesz zrobić w takim stanie?”.

Schwytana Diana wzrusza ramionami. - Masz rację. Chyba po prostu muszę to zmienić.

Powściągliwa postać odchyla głowę do tyłu i wydaje długi, gardłowy jęk. Jedno ramię unosi się do góry, a za nim drugie. Gdy dalej krzyczy, jego ciało zaczyna wybrzuszać się na zewnątrz w wielu poplamionych cebulkach. Obrzęk zrywa ziemne ograniczenia wokół niego. Jego skóra zmienia się z lekko opalonej na zgniłą ciemnozieloną. Forma rośnie, aż jej rozmiar przewyższy dachy Luna Nova.

"To jest takie duże!" Jasminka wstrzymuje oddech.

„Niemożliwe do walki”, wydaje dźwięk Stanbot. „Wielki Charion nie jest gotowy do walki. Rozważ inne metody ujarzmienia wroga!”

Lotte zakrywa dech w piersiach. - Co… co _to_ jest?

Osiem nóg wyrasta z boków, po cztery z każdej strony. Wypukłości przybierają formę niezliczonych ludzkich twarzy. Puste oczy, oszpecone nosy i otwarte usta, gdy jęczą i krzyczą w agonii. Z tyłu stworzenia wyrasta również długi, gruby ogon. Gigantyczna głowa - skrzyżowanie psa i człowieka - tworzy przód.

„Prawdopodobnie chimera” - odpowiada Sucy. "Ale nawet to jest naciągane."

Bestia robi krok jedną nogą, wysyłając drżącą falę uderzeniową przez ziemię, która prawie wytrąca ich z równowagi. Otwiera usta, ukazując gigantyczną szczękę z doskonałymi ludzkimi zębami i różowym językiem, również pokrytym cebulkami płaczących ludzkich głów. Ale zamiast śliny, ciemnoczerwona krew spływa po jego języku i spala trawę po zetknięciu.

Czarno-biała twardówka i wiele fioletowych źrenic wpatruje się w nie. Dźwięk, który wydobywa się z potwora, nie jest pojedynczym głosem, ale konglomeratem wielu różnych strun głosowych naraz. „Gdybyś w ogóle był mądry, zdałbyś sobie sprawę, że zmiana kształtu nie ogranicza się do _ludzkich_ form”. Potwór ryczy. - Ja, Invidia, Demon zazdrości. Wy, ludzie… wszyscy mnie _chorujecie_ !

Gigant wystrzeliwuje do przodu, otwierając szczęki, by połknąć całą piątkę w całości. Nawet nie zważając na to, że zostaniesz zjedzony żywcem, jedno dotknięcie jego krwawej śliny rozpuści je wszystkie i nawet nie pozostawi kości. Nawet Sucy nie chciałaby takiego losu.

Nie ma miejsca ani czasu na odwrót. Cała czwórka podnosi swoje różdżki, aby bronić jak najwięcej. Nawet minuta to dłużej niż chwila.

Głowa Invidii góruje nad nimi. Ale zanim ciemność może ogarnąć ich kształty, jego głowa zostaje nagle odrzucona na bok przez potężne uderzenie w szczękę. Jest wystarczająco potężny, by odepchnąć od nich tego olbrzyma.

Ich wybawca ląduje przed nimi, z rudymi włosami uwolnionymi od krawata i powiewającymi na wietrze.

"Profesor Ursula!"

„Co się dzieje ?! Martwiłam się, kiedy Akko nie pojawiła się na jej lekcjach…” Ursula kręci głową. - Nieważne. Naprawdę nie ma czasu. Jej twarz blednie, kiedy jej oczy padają na Akko. "Co-?!"

"Profesorze, bestia odzyskuje równowagę!" Diana woła.

Invidia kręci głową, spoglądając nieufnie na Ursulę. „Hm, od wieków nie czułem takiej siły ze strony człowieka. Ursula Callistis. Robię o wiele więcej zamieszania, niż powinienem, gdybyś nawet przybył na czas. No cóż. _Ona_ może poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami później. Nie przestanę, dopóki wszyscy z was nie umrzecie. " Gigant warczy. "Zwłaszcza ten _Atsuko Kagari_ ."

Ich myśli są jednomyślne. Gdy wszyscy gotowi są bronić się przed behemotem, Ursula, Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka, a nawet Constanze krzyczą te same słowa do Diany.

„Idź! Weź Akko i _idź_ !!”

Diana podnosi się na równe nogi i za pomocą różdżki prowadzi ciało Akko w powietrzu. Ziemia drży od wstrząsów od kroków Invidii. Ale nawet jeśli się waha, Diana nie ma czasu, by martwić się o własne życie lub opuszczać innych. Została zobowiązana do upewnienia się, że Akko przeżyje, ale nie zawiedzie.

"Nie dostajesz awaaaaaaayyyyy !!"

Invidia podnosi się na tylne nogi i rozbija się z powrotem na swoich czterech przednich łapach, wysyłając drżącą falę uderzeniową przez ziemię. Siła przewraca teren akademii, wyrzucając stosy poszarpanej ziemi i kamieni.

Po utracie równowagi i wyrzuceniu w powietrze dziewczyny są bezradne wobec siły, która ciągnie je wszystkie w różnych kierunkach. Ursula i Jasminka spadają najdalej od Diany, podczas gdy ona łapie Lotte, Sucy i Constanze ląd gdzieś nieco dalej od niej.

Płynąc w powietrzu, Diana rzuca się do przodu i chwyta Akko. Kręci się wokół Akko tak mocno, jak tylko może i pochyla się, by wylądować na kopcu, przyjmując ciężar upadku własnym ciałem.

Lądowanie wytrąca wiatr z płuc. Czarne kropki otaczają jej wizję. Ale w większości nieregularne ciało Diany wytrzymuje upadek, który powinien załamać jej płuca i złamać kilka kości.

Jedyną rzeczą, której jej homunkulus nie może powstrzymać, jest znajomy wstrząs jej osłabionej duszy krzyczącej wbrew jej woli. Diana na chwilę traci przytomność, aż wibracja na jej piersi przywraca ją z powrotem.

Następnym razem, gdy mruga, gigantyczny kopiec ziemi leci w jej kierunku. Diana szybko podnosi swoją różdżkę i rozbija ją na kawałki, zanim ich zmiażdży.

Diana opuszcza różdżkę, wciągając powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Choć bardzo ją to boli, spogląda w dół na Akko, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest jej rana.

(To dobrze. Rana się nie otworzyła. Jednak nie przetrwa, jeśli wkrótce nie otrzyma uwagi. Muszę…)

Invidia ryczy. „Atsuko Kagariiiiiiiii !!”

Diana wstaje, przytrzymując Akko. Dostrzega Lotte i Sucy wyłaniające się z pobliskich gruzów i kieruje się w ich kierunku.

(Nie jestem jego prawdziwym celem? Ale… dlaczego celuje w Akko?)

Nietypowo zaniepokojony głos Sucy wyrywa Dianę z zamyślenia. - To nie wygląda dobrze, Lotte. Klęka obok fińskiej wiedźmy, która siedzi na ziemi, oparta plecami o kopiec ziemi.

Lotte próbuje poruszyć nogą, aby wstać, tylko po to, by krzyknąć z bólu. "To może być złamane."

\- I właśnie po wygojeniu ręki.

\- Sucy, też jesteś ranna. Lotte sięga, żeby otrzeć krew wystającą z linii włosów Sucy.

„Kto by nie odniósł po tym kontuzji ?!” Stanbot piszczy z głowy Constanze. W porównaniu z pozostałymi dwoma Constanze wydaje się mniej zaniedbany; Diana przypuszcza, że to zasługa Stanbota, biorąc pod uwagę, że niektóre części małego robota są wgniecione i porysowane. Najgorsze wydaje się być rozcięcie na prawym policzku Constanze.

Sucy spogląda na Dianę, gdy do nich dociera. Jest pokryta krwią, brudem i siniakami, ale krew pochodzi głównie od Akko, a nie od niej.

\- Najwyraźniej Diana - mówi Sucy. - To twoje ciało jest całkiem wygodne.

Diana postanawia zignorować ten komentarz. Pracuje nad dostarczeniem Lotte szybkiego zaklęcia leczącego, pytając: „Sucy, czy masz jakieś mikstury skuteczne przeciwko potworowi tej wielkości? _Belga Veeda_ może wystarczyć, ale wątpię, czy uda nam się zaatakować takim zaklęciem. "

Sucy sięga do płaszcza i wyciąga fiolkę z czarnym płynem. "Prawdopodobnie tego chcesz. Nawet kropla tego spowoduje upłynnienie diamentów. Jedynym problemem jest to, że trzeba je połknąć. I nie dzieje się tak z jego ustami."

Ziemia drży. Invidia kręci głową na boki, rzucając kępami krwawej śliny na wszystkie strony. Cokolwiek uderzy, płyn natychmiast upłynnia to po kontakcie.

Jego paciorkowate źrenice znajdują w gruzach swoje maleńkie kształty. Jego usta rozciągają się w zębatym uśmiechu. - Myślałeś, że możesz się przede mną ukryć? Wszyscy zginiecie wraz z tym nieznośnym…!

Dwa jednoczesne uderzenia z góry iz dołu siłą zamknęły bestię. Ursula wyskakuje z kurzu i uderza pięścią w dno paszczy bestii. Z góry Jasminka rozbija się na czubku pyska Invidii.

Ursula zaciska zęby, wkładając całą złość w pięść. "Ty-!"

"Mówić za dużo!" Jasminka krzyczy.

Między nimi dwoma, ich uderzenia są na tyle silne, że przebijają twardy beton. Jednak behemot wyważa swoje usta i wydaje z siebie wstrząsający ryk. Uderza głową w górę i na boki, wyrzucając Jasminkę z powietrza i wpadając do zrujnowanego wejścia do budynku Luna Nova. Gdy grawitacja ciągnie Ursulę w dół, Invidia macha swoim długim ogonem i odpycha Ursulę w przeciwnym kierunku.

Zanim zdąży uderzyć o ziemię, profesor Nelson nagle schodzi, by złapać Ursulę. Z szybkością i umiejętnościami, które zadziwiłyby nawet Amandę, Nelson podciąga Ursulę i sadza ją z tyłu na miotle.

Ku zaskoczeniu Diany, naprawdę słyszy krzyk Amandy: „Woo hoo! Niesamowity chwyt!”

\- Ty idioto! Nie tak, że teraz wszystko jest w porządku i elegancko! Ten potwór wciąż ściga Dianę i resztę! Hannah wrzeszczy.

\- Poważnie, co takiego zrobiła Akko, żeby to wkurzyć ?! Barbara płacze.

Na giganta nagle spadają zaklęcia. Wokół jego ogromnego ciała krążą Finneran, Lukić, Badcock i kilku innych profesorów. Gdzieś dalej Diana podnosi głos Holbrooke, wydając instrukcje.

Pomimo wielu potężnych zaklęć rzucanych przez bardziej doświadczone czarownice, Invidia po prostu odrzuca je kolejnym ogłuszającym rykiem. "Uciążliwości. Uciążliwości! Nie dbam o żadnego z was! Wynoś się z mojego waaaaaaaayyyyyyy !!!"

\- Powiedziałbym, że wyciągnij stąd Akko, zanim faktycznie umrze, ale zaczynam myśleć, że to coś zrówna szkołę, tylko po to, by ją zabić. Sucy rzuca Akko zirytowaną grymasem. - To śmieszne nawet dla ciebie, Akko.

Lotte ze smutkiem patrzy w niebo. - Co robimy? Nawet profesorowie ledwo potrafią to powstrzymać.

Ciało nagle ląduje tuż obok Diany. Biczowanie różowych warkoczyków ostrzega Dianę, kim jest, na chwilę uspokajając jej bijące serce.

"Wszyscy w porządku?" Pyta Jasminka. Ociera trochę krwi z oczu. Chociaż to niewiele pomaga, ponieważ więcej spływa z jej czoła.

"Jasminka!" Stanbot piszczy, zwracając uwagę wszystkich na malutkiego robota.

Constanze wyciąga ręce przed siebie, lewą dłoń zaciska w pięść-młot, a prawą owija się wokół niewidzialnego przedmiotu. Poza przypomina Dianie, jak Constanze pojawia się podczas strzelania z wyrzutni rakiet. Constanze nawet naśladuje, jak jej ciało odskakuje od siły.

\- Uruchomić? Co uruchomić? Pyta Jasminka.

Constanze uderza pięścią w pierś.

"Siebie?!"

"Co-?!"

Nawet Diana nie mogła przewidzieć szalonego planu Constanze. Zanim może połączyć wskazówki, Constanze zdejmuje fiolkę z rąk Sucy i wskakuje na ramię Jasminki. Gdy się uspokaja, Stanbot przekształca się, pokrywając całe ciało Constanze, jak jej własny pancerz.

Metalowa płytka zakrywa twarz Constanze. Nawet z niewidocznym wyrazem twarzy Constanze jasno wyraża swoje zamiary z pewnym uniesionym kciukiem, prosząc Jasminkę i innych, aby zaufali jej ocenie.

"O-!" Jasminka jęczy i podnosi Constanze. "W PORZĄDKU!"

Oczy Sucy rozszerzają się. "Hej, czekaj!"

"Ty naprawdę-?!" Lotte wstrzymuje oddech.

"Nie możesz być poważny!" Diana rusza, by ich powstrzymać.

(To absurd! Próba samobójcza! Nie pozwolę na to! Nie zrobię-!)

Constanze wyciąga rękę, by powstrzymać Dianę, potrząsając jej żelazną głową. Następnie odwraca dłoń, by wskazać Dianie również kciuki w górę.

Diana kręci głową. „Jeśli spróbujesz samodzielnie umieścić tę fiolkę w ciele demona, umrzesz z powodu toksyn”.

\- Diana - szepcze Jasminka, cicho, ale wystarczająco głośno, żeby je usłyszeli. - Zaufaj nam. Ty… musisz uratować Akko.

Oddech Diany urywa się w gardle. Oczywiście, że wie. Ale w tym tempie będzie musiała uratować więcej niż tylko Akko.

Sytuacja zaostrzyła się do takich skrajności. Wszystko potoczyło się zbyt szybko na zbyt dużą skalę, by mogła działać na czas. A teraz konsekwencje będą olbrzymie; zakładając, że przede wszystkim przeżyją.

Constanze wciąż podnosi rękę, mówiąc jej, żeby im zaufała. Invidia ryczy niezbyt daleko, nadal siejąc spustoszenie.

Zaufanie.

\- Ja… ufam ci - odpowiada w końcu Diana, drżącym oddechem. - Zostawiam to tobie. W zamian przysięgam uniemożliwić ci przejście do zaświatów.

Constanze cofa dłoń do salutowania. Jasminka również kiwa głową.

Razem ruszyli w kierunku przodu bestii. Jasminka przeskakuje kopce przewróconej ziemi, unikając przypadkowych uderzeń Invidii. Constanze zapewnia wsparcie z broni palnej na wypadek, gdyby jakiś gruz zbliżył się zbyt blisko, ale jej broń nie ma żadnego wpływu na samą bestię.

Sądząc po braku ran po atakach profesorów, jasne jest, że nie da się zabić Invidii z zewnątrz. Nie pozostaje im nic innego, jak tylko zaaplikować truciznę do organizmu i zabić ją od środka.

Jasminka zatrzymuje się przed kopcem położonym bezpośrednio przed Invidią. Behemot uśmiecha się z nieistotnego wyzwania.

\- Och? Nie jesteś tym, kim chcę. Ale najpierw mogę cię zjeść!

„Wy dwoje! Co robicie ?!” Finneran krzyczy.

Jasminka podnosi Constanze. Wyciąga ręce do tyłu i z własnym rykiem katapultuje Constanze w powietrzu prosto w otwarte usta Invidii. W porównaniu z olbrzymem, mała wiedźma z łatwością przechodzi przez usta Invidii i do jej gardła.

Mimo to demon kontynuuje szarżę. Jednak Jasminka nie wykonuje żadnych ruchów, aby uciec. Stoi na szczycie swojej grzędy z wysoko uniesioną głową i całą niezachwianą istotą.

„JASMINKA!”

"JASNA!"

"CO ROBISZ?!"

"RUSZAJ SIĘ!"

Ale Invidia nagle zamarza tuż przed Jasminką. Jego szczęka pozostaje otwarta, a krwawa ślina spływa po zębach, a nieruchomy język spływa w dół tuż przed Jasminką. Nawet gdy para unosi się z gryzącego płynu, spojrzenie Jasminki pozostaje stanowcze.

„Och…” Jego szeroko otwarte oczy wybrzuszają. „OHHH- **OOOOHHHHHHHHHH !!!”**

Invidia odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wyje. Ale zamiast drwiny, jest to krzyk przepełniony agonią i udręką. Jego gigantyczna głowa kołysze się na boki. Twarze pokrywające jego ciało zaczynają bulgotać jak wrząca woda. Jego oczy wybrzuszają się i rozszerzają, aż wybuchają kwasem. Olbrzymie białe zęby, które wcześniej prawie je wszystkie zgniotły, zaczynają kolejno wypadać.

„O mój Boże… Sucy, co zrobiłaś ?!” Lotte płacze.

Zachwyt Sucy jest między zdumieniem a przerażeniem. - Moja najlepsza dotychczas praca. Pomyśleć, że będzie tak skuteczna. Nawet ja wiedziałem, że nie powinienem tego używać na Akko.

"Przepraszam _co_ ?!" Wykrzykuje Diana.

„Nie, nie, skłoniłem Sucy, żeby przestała to robić! Po prostu żartuje! _Dobrze, Sucy_ ?!”

"Tak tak."

Odwracają się do potwora, który nadal zapada się w siebie. Następnie topi się zielona skóra, a następnie mięśnie i kości. Gardłowe krzyki zanikają, gdy organy, które pozwalają mu krzyczeć, już nie istnieją. Kiedy jego głos jest już tylko trwałym wrażeniem na wietrze, z Invidii nie zostało nic poza gigantycznym szkieletem.

W centrum tego wszystkiego znajduje się Constanze na plecach. Pancerz Stanbota już jej nie chroni. Zamiast tego jej ciało pokryte jest licznymi oparzeniami trzeciego stopnia i ciężkimi wrzodami.

Jasminka już biegnie do swojej upadłej przyjaciółki. Zanim Diana również odejdzie, Sucy kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu, aby ją powstrzymać.

„Masz kogoś innego, kogo musisz uratować”. Wskazuje oczami na Akko. - Idź. Albo naprawdę ją stracisz.

Kątem oczu Diana widzi, jak Constanze podnosi drżące kciuki, by świat mógł je zobaczyć. Jasminka wybucha wodnistym chichotem, gdy inni profesorowie lądują obok nich.

Diana kiwa głową. Bez słowa jeszcze raz delikatnie podnosi Akko i rusza w kierunku ambulatorium. Pokój jest skierowany do wnętrza kampusu, więc najprawdopodobniej nie jest tak uszkodzony, jak jego przednia część.

Chociaż nawet jeśli Ofelia nie ma miejsca, by pomóc Akko, Diana uratuje swoją dziewczynę za wszelką cenę. Nie straci Akko, nie po tym, jak prawie się rozstali, niecały rok temu. Nie pozwoli, by ich przyszłość skończyła się tak nagle, zanim jeszcze się zaczęła.

(Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć! Nie pozwolę _nikomu_ umrzeć!)

Świat płynie zamazany. Diana nie jest pewna, kiedy dotarła do szpitala i zostawiła Akko pod opieką Ofelii. Stoi tylko pośród lawiny ruchu, nie robiąc nic, dopóki ktoś nie odsunie jej na bok, by ocenić jej własne obrażenia. Nie dostrzega niczego ze świata zewnętrznego, tak pochłoniętego własnymi kajdankami.

(Nie pozwolę nikomu umrzeć. Jednak…) Diana wpatruje się w swoje dłonie. (… Czy będę w stanie?)

### Uwagi:

> Więc wpadłem na pomysł tej historii, _zanim_ ukazał się rozdział 12 mangi Satou Keisuke. To wszystko, co mam zamiar powiedzieć o tym XD
> 
> Nie chciałem _znowu_ skrzywdzić Lotte i prawie zabić Constanze. Naprawdę nie. Proszę uwierz mi.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Jeśli ktoś jest zaznajomiony z _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ , tak, zmiana kształtu i forma potwora Invidii jest oparta na Zazdrości. Ale czy w Zazdrości topi się krew w postaci śliny? Nie. Pozwoliłem sobie na trochę swobody.
> 
> Szczerze mówiąc, zachowałem moc i formę, ponieważ podobał mi się rozumowanie, które się za tym kryło. Osoby zazdrosne o innych chcą tego, co mają inni. Dlatego Invidia może zmienić się w dowolną formę. Wszystkie te głowy na jego ciele mają reprezentować niezliczone formy, które może skopiować. Płaczą, ponieważ bycie Demonem to cierpienie.


	56. Rozdział 11: Akt VI.v. Strata i zysk - Niewinna_chciwość_1

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym wszyscy w Luna Nova dochodzą do siebie po ataku Invidii. W międzyczasie Diana wymaga ponownej comiesięcznej kontroli - tylko po to, by napotkać jeszcze więcej problemów. Chociaż przynajmniej ona i inni mają szansę porozmawiać o swoich problemach.

### Uwagi:

> W tym rozdziale jest dużo do powiedzenia. Tak wiele postaci, tyle problemów do rozwiązania.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia dotyczące poczucia winy, potknięcia się o poczucie winy i samookaleczenia. Drobne aluzje do samobójstwa.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/44181904#chapter_11_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Nie chce tu być. Nigdy, a zwłaszcza nie teraz.

Patrzenie na jej sobowtóra po złapaniu oszusta, który rozdziera pazury przez ciało Akko, wywołuje nowe uczucie mdłości. Jej żołądek skręca się bardziej z własnej twarzy niż stal, która atakuje jej drugie ciało. Nie mogąc na siebie spojrzeć, Diana wpatruje się w trawę swojego świata.

\- Pozwoliłeś Akko zranić się. Prawie _umarła_ \- drwi jej sobowtór. Jej oskarżenia przebiły obronę Diany z taką samą łatwością, jak każde ostrze na jej ciele. Ale ona się nie myli.

„Byłam słaba,” przyznaje Diana z pochyloną głową, aby uniknąć własnych zjadliwych oczu.

„Ty _jesteś_ słaby. Tak, tak słaby.” Druga Diana podchodzi do niej i chwyta ją za obie ręce, zatapiając czubki ostrzy w jej ciele. - Co mogą chronić te ręce? Nic. Prawie straciłeś Akko. Constanze prawie umarł. Podobnie jak inni. Twoja ukochana szkoła została prawie zrównana z ziemią przez jednego potwora. A co zrobiłeś? Nie, co _mogłeś_ zrobić? Nic. Nawet gdybyś odrzucił swoje życie, nic by to _nie znaczyło_ ”.

Diana ledwo się wzdryga. - Już o tym wiedziałem. Stwierdziłeś to. Wielokrotnie.

Druga Diana ciągnie ją do przodu, miażdżąc ich czoła. Ale z ostrzami nadal okopanymi w dłoniach, Diana nie może uciec. Nie żeby się starała.

Diana opiera rozdarte czoło o stal, pozwalając krwi spływać po jej twarzy zamiast łez.

\- Wciąż i znowu i znowu. Dopóki w to wierzysz, będę to powtarzać. Czy to będzie twoja wersja mnie z twoich snów, czy aktualizacja za pomocą jakiejś metody, jaką zrobił ten zmiennokształtny. Jesteś _słaba_ , Diano Cavendish. I to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim naprawdę utoniesz w tej rozpaczy ”.

Doppelganger odrywa jej prawą rękę od lewej Diany, rozrywając jej ciało. Ból spowodowany raną zostaje zastąpiony przez znajomą dziurę w jej klatce piersiowej, gdy druga Diana wbija wolną ręką swoje ciało.

„Utonąć, utonąć, utonąć” - śpiewa Dianie do ucha. „I nie zapomnij krzyczeć i płakać, kiedy upadasz”.

Diana wzdycha, pozwalając bólowi ran i poczuciu winy odciągnąć ją od tego snu. Ale gdy świat zgaśnie, niespodziewany głos nagle woła jej imię.

\- Diana! Nie trać, Diano!

Oczy Diany gwałtownie się otwierają. Od miesięcy słyszała tylko własny głos w swojej głowie. To pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszała czyjś głos.

Odległy głos nadal błaga: „Nie poddawaj się! Jeśli to zrobisz, twoja najważniejsza osoba…!”

Jej sobowtór klika językiem. Wsuwa swoje ramię głębiej w klatkę piersiową Diany, aby całkowicie wyrzucić ją z jej własnej podświadomości.

Zanim wróci do ciemności, Diana wytęży słuch na tyle, by podnieść obcokrajowca, zostawiając jej ostatnie oszołamiające ostrzeżenie:

"Strzeż się demonicznej wiedźmy."

* * *

Oczy Diany otwierają się gwałtownie, płuca łapią powietrze. Jej ramiona i lewa strona twarzy są trochę zdrętwiałe od zasypiania na skrzyżowanych ramionach. Ignorując mrowienie w ramionach, Diana siada i kładzie dłoń na falującej piersi.

(Żyję. Nie śpię. Ona odeszła. Wszystko w porządku.)

Przyciska czubki palców do piersi. Uciska ją nawet wtedy, gdy paznokcie wbijają się w jej koszulę i wbijają w skórę. Jej usta otwierają się, przygotowując się do krzyku. Ale nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk.

(To nie wystarczy. Nie zrobiłem wystarczająco dużo. Upadnę. I inni też. Nikt nie może umrzeć. Jednak wszyscy umrą. Nie, nie pozwolę na to-)

Presja, którą otrzymuje, nie wystarczy. Mocniej przyciska się do piersi, głębiej wbija paznokcie. Jednak bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara, nie może pozbyć się utrzymującego się bólu. Jej paznokcie nie są tak ostre jak czubki mieczy. Ale jej własna siła nie może się równać z jej przekleństwami. To samo w sobie jest przekleństwem jej własnej woli.

(Ma rację. Kim jestem, żeby głosić takie stwierdzenie? Gdzie jest siła, której potrzebuję? Moje źródło siły…)

"-stop! Diana _stop_ !"

Ciepłe palce owijają się wokół jej nadgarstka. Jednym szarpnięciem ktoś znacznie silniejszy wyciąga dłoń Diany z jej piersi. Nagły zanik ciśnienia wyciąga z płuc to, co Diana oddychała, i przywraca ją z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

Diana unosi głowę i napotyka zmartwiony wzrok profesor Ursuli. Jej czerwone oczy błyszczą mocno i zdecydowanie jak zawsze. Ale w determinacji płynie poczucie nieufności i niepokoju.

Wyglądają znajomo. Te oczy przypominają jej inną parę, która od ponad roku obserwuje ją z ogromną troską.

Spoglądając w bok, Diana znajduje daną osobę leżącą w łóżku i wpatrującą się w nią wzrokiem… nie spodziewa się. Nie ma siły od Akko. Wpatruje się w Dianę szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczami. A raczej przerażający wzrok Akko jest skupiony na piersi Diany, w której wbijały się jej palce.

\- Ja… - Diana kaszle przez zryw w gardle. - Wszystko w porządku. J-Akko, nie śpisz!

\- Diana… - wzdycha Ursula. - Akko jest… w porządku. Nie będzie mogła się ruszać przez kilka dni, ale jej życie nie jest już zagrożone. Ofelia zaleciła, by powstrzymała się od rozmowy, żeby oszczędzić siły. Diana. Ursula zacieśnia uścisk na nadgarstku Diany. - Akko jest w _porządku_ . Ty… nie jesteś.

Diana kręci głową. „Moje obrażenia były niewielkie i opatrzone”.

\- Nie fizyczne. Diana, kiedy ostatnio spałaś?

Takie nieistotne pytanie. Odpowiedziała już na to wiele razy. - Nie pamiętam. Może kilka dni temu.

\- W takim razie jak często próbujesz wyrwać sobie serce?

Diana nieruchomieje. Słyszy ciche westchnienie z łóżka szpitalnego. Ale Diana nie może teraz znieść patrzenia na Akko. Nie, kiedy jej widok tak słaby i ledwo uniknęła śmierci, prawie znów zabija ją poczuciem winy.

„Ja…” Wie, że zaprzeczanie temu jest bezcelowe, skoro oboje byli tego świadkami. Ale przyznanie się i wyjaśnienie to kolejna góra do zdobycia. Nawet jeśli chce o tym swobodnie mówić, jej głos podchodzi jej do gardła. Więc zgadza się na pół prawdy. - Ja… nie pamiętam.

\- Diano, nie będę cię przesłuchiwać. Kolejny delikatny uścisk troskliwej matki. - Chcemy pomóc. Wszyscy to robimy. Nawet jeśli nie spędziliśmy z tobą tyle czasu, co Akko, wiemy, ile przeszedłeś… ile teraz przechodzisz. Chcemy pomóc. "

„Nie jestem pewien, jak” - przyznaje Diana. „Nic nie pomogło. Żadnego lekarstwa, żadnego towarzystwa, żadnej miłości…” Diana chichocze gorzko. „Nigdy nie pragnąłem pokoju tak bardzo, jak w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Wierzyłem, że szczęście można osiągnąć, jeśli po prostu będę niezachwiany swoich przekonań. Jednak… jak mam to zrobić, jeśli nie mam ani siły, ani solidnych zasad moich posiadać?"

\- Nie dajesz sobie dostatecznego kredytu. Dotarłeś tak daleko…

\- I ledwo mogę dłużej wytrzymać. Ja… - Diana zaciska zęby. - Spadam. I nie potrafię pojąć żadnego sposobu, żeby się powstrzymać, nie ciągnąc również innych w ruinę.

\- To nieprawda. Wszyscy jesteśmy gotowi…

\- Akko prawie umarł. Ty też, profesor Ursula. Constanze, Jasminka, Lotte, Sucy; czy muszę wymienić więcej? W jakiś sposób przyznanie się do ofiar jest teraz łatwe dla Diany. „Zanim się zorientowałem, liczba osób, które chciałem chronić, tylko wzrosła. Ale nie mogę ich wszystkich ochronić. Z powodów, których nie potrafię pojąć, wszyscy jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie z powodu mojego towarzystwa. I nie jestem w stanie temu zapobiec dalsze tragedie ”.

\- Kto… powiedział… ty… musisz… zrobić… to… sam…?

Głowa Diany i Ursuli podskakują, słysząc słaby głos dziewczyny leżącej w łóżku. Strach z przeszłości nie jest już obecny w jej spojrzeniu. Jest teraz zastąpiony przez płonącą wściekłość, odbijającą się jak płomienie w jasnoczerwonych oczach Akko. Gniew na świat za to, że jest tak okrutny, i na samą Dianę za to, że jest taka…

\- Diana… jesteś… taka… _głupia_ ! Akko bierze głęboki oddech, krzywiąc się z bólu, który przeszywa jej prawy bok.

Ursula puszcza Dianę, aby delikatnie powstrzymać Akko przed poruszaniem się. - Akko, jeśli będziesz się dalej męczyć, będziesz musiał zostać w szpitalu jeszcze dłużej!

"Nie!" Akko syczy, ale nie spuszcza z niej wzroku. „Nie możesz… robić… wszystkiego! Więc przestań próbować… robić… wszystko… na własną rękę!”

"JA…"

Krew napływa jej do oczu. Martwe ciało Akko leży przed nią, otoczone innymi ciałami zaśmiecającymi ziemię. Jej przyjaciele, jej profesorowie, jej rodzina; nie może nikogo uratować.

Wszyscy zginą.

"Jesteś w błędzie!" Akko krzyczy pomimo namowy Ursuli.

Diana wstrzymuje oddech. Mówiła głośno.

Akko zaciska szczęki i chrząka. - Nikt… nie umrze! Nie ja… nie profesor Ursula… nie nasi przyjaciele… nie _ty_ ! Głos Akko drży, łzy napływają jej do oczu. „Nikt nie umiera. Proszę. Ja nie… Nie chcę znowu nikogo stracić…!”

Krawędzie jej oczu zaczynają szczypać. Kręcąc głową, Diana wstaje z miejsca i wychodzi z ambulatorium. Nie słyszy, jak Ursula ją woła. Ledwo zdaje sobie sprawę, że wychodząc, prawie wpada na Amandę.

Kampus jest w połowie zniszczony po ataku Invidii trzy noce temu. Większość infrastruktury została przywrócona, a ranne załatwiono. Jedynymi wyjątkami są Akko, Constanze i inni, którzy odnieśli poważniejsze obrażenia i musieli pozostać w szpitalu jeszcze przez kilka dni.

Tak wielu prawie straciło życie. Niektórych nawet w tajemniczy sposób brakuje; McKinley i… drugie imię jej wymyka. Nie pamięta wiele z tego, co przekazali profesorowie, kiedy czekała, aż status Akko się ustabilizuje.

Chociaż Invidia w większości brała na cel Akko, Diana nie może powstrzymać się od przekonania, że istnienie demona wciąż ma z nią jakiś związek. Czas, który nastąpił tak szybko po tym, jak została zaatakowana na korytarzu, nie jest przypadkiem.

Podejmując decyzję, Diana zmienia swoją wcześniej losową trajektorię, aby zamiast tego udać się do swojej sypialni. Cokolwiek zmierza do jej życia, istnieje możliwość, że zacznie działać, gdy znajdzie się z dala od ochrony Luna Nova. A kiedy to nastąpi, przynajmniej będzie mniej ludzi, którzy mogą stać się stratami ubocznymi.

I tak najwyższy czas na jej comiesięczne badanie.

Diana dociera do swojego pokoju i idzie w jej stronę za półką z książkami. Chwyta torbę i wkłada do niej ubrania na pięć dni. Po spakowaniu wszystkich niezbędnych rzeczy zapina torbę i zarzuca pasek na ramię.

Kładzie drżącą dłoń na piersi, nieco powyżej miejsca, w którym wcześniej wbiła palce. Tym razem dotyk jest lekki, tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy na jej szyi jest jakiś ornament. Płaski przedmiot jest tam, gdzie powinien.

Po złapaniu wszystkiego Diana bierze miotłę i przed wyjściem rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na swój pokój. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Sucy, Hannah, Barbara i Lotte z jej kulami czekają po drugiej stronie, gdy tylko otworzy drzwi.

"Czy jest coś, czego potrzebujesz dziewczyny?" Pyta Diana.

Barbara nie odpowiada, zamiast tego zadaje własne pytanie. "Diana, dokąd idziesz?"

Hannah prycha. - Wiesz, że Akko cię prosi.

Skrzynia Diany się skręca. Bierze głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić swoje niespokojne serce. - Proszę, poinformuj ją, że wyjeżdżam na kilka dni. Prawie zapomniałem, że nadszedł czas na moje badanie z lady Sophią.

\- Czy nie robisz tego tu zazwyczaj? Pyta Sucy.

„Poinformowała mnie wcześniej, że ma inne sprawy do załatwienia”.

„Diana… Akko jest zdenerwowana” - mówi Lotte.

Diana wzdycha. - Tak… zakładam.

\- Co jej powiedziałeś? Pyta Hannah. - Jasminka powstrzymuje teraz Amandę przed przyjściem, by cię znaleźć i wbiciem w ciebie rozsądku. Taka jest taka zdenerwowana.

„Podzieliliśmy się kilkoma… napiętymi słowami,” odpowiada ostrożnie Diana. „Planowałem kontynuować rozmowę, kiedy wrócę, a ona odzyska siły”.

To zarówno prawda, jak i kłamstwo. Diana nie chce niczego bardziej, niż zapomnieć o ich dyskusji i nigdy więcej o niej nie wspominać. Ale ucieczka przed Akko jest najbardziej niedopuszczalnym wykroczeniem, jakie może popełnić. Choć bardzo ją to boli, Diana nigdy nie mogłaby znieść opuszczenia swoich bliskich.

\- Więc nie wyjeżdżasz i nie planujesz nigdy nie wrócić? Pyta Barbara.

„Nie. Moment jest tylko przypadkowy. I…” Diana wzdycha. - Przypuszczam, że oboje potrzebujemy odpoczynku.

\- Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie planujesz podróżować sam - mówi niespodziewanie głos Ursuli zza Hannah i innych.

Diana wpatruje się w nieoczekiwany stan wypełnienia profesora. Nie nosi miotły, ale Ursula ma własną torbę przewieszoną przez ramię.

Ursula się uśmiecha. - Zostawiłem też notatkę dyrektorce. Zrozumieją.

\- A co z Akko?

„Myślę, że ma wielu ludzi, którzy będą się nią opiekować”. Ursula spogląda na cztery czarownice stojące między nią a Dianą. „Macie bardzo zdolnych przyjaciół”.

„Dopilnujemy, żeby Akko nie umarła” - mówi Sucy. "Więc…"

\- Uważaj też na siebie, Diano. Lotte kuśtyka do przodu o kulach, aż znajduje się przed Dianą. Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Diany. "Jesteśmy tu także dla ciebie."

Hannah posyła jej zębaty uśmiech. - Tak. Zawsze nam pomagasz i… cóż, wszystkim w różnych sprawach. Musisz też mieć ludzi, na których możesz się oprzeć. I nie, Akko to za mało.

„Możesz na nas liczyć. Mówiliśmy, że będziemy tu dla ciebie” - dodaje Barbara.

Ursula odwraca się do Diany. - Widzisz? Nie jest tak źle, jeśli to pamiętasz. A teraz ruszajmy, żebyś mógł wrócić tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Czy na pewno nie chcesz pożegnać się z Akko?

„Zobaczymy się za kilka dni”. Pomimo wciąż kłębiącej się w niej rozpaczy, Diana pozwala sobie na uśmiech. - Dopilnuję tego.

* * *

Lot do rezydencji Pavlova przebiega spokojnie. To dopiero drugi raz, kiedy Diana musiała osobiście odwiedzić Sophię, zamiast zdawać egzamin w Luna Nova. W sumie ta wizyta to trzeci raz w ubiegłym roku, kiedy odwiedziła rezydencję Pavlova.

Jednak to pierwszy raz, kiedy towarzyszy jej Ursula. Pierwsza była z Hannah i Barbarą. Oboje byli wręcz przerażeni Sophią, więc Ursula jako jej opiekunka sprawi, że spotkanie będzie mniej niezręczne.

Im bliżej są po drugiej stronie leyline, tym mocniejszy staje się uścisk Ursuli na talii Diany.

(A może nie.)

\- Profesorze Ursula, dlaczego zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika, aby mi towarzyszyć? Pyta Diana.

Ursula zaczyna się od nagłego pytania po tak długiej ciszy. - Ech? Nie zostawiłbym cię samej! A co by było, gdybyś został zaatakowany?

„Rozumiem potrzebę zachowania ostrożności. Jednak mogłeś oddelegować do tego zadania kogokolwiek innego. Być może Hannah i Barbara, a nawet Amanda, ponieważ były…” Diana zaciska zęby, „najmniej ranna po wtargnięciu Invidii. Nadal dochodzisz do siebie również. Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się przyjechać sam? Zwłaszcza kiedy… ”

"Muszę się z nią zmierzyć."

Szept jest prawie niesłyszalny. Ale ponieważ leyline jest stabilny, cisza przenosi głos Ursuli.

„Minął już prawie rok” - mówi Diana.

\- Diano, nie tylko ty masz utrzymujące się poczucie winy.

Diana nie jest pewna, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Jej milczenie skłania Ursulę do kontynuowania.

„Właśnie wtedy, gdy myślałem, że zmierzam gdzieś z Croix, podejmuję kolejną nieodwracalną decyzję. Ale nie żałuję. Zabicie Egora oznaczało, że nie stracę wszystkiego, co jest dla mnie ważne. Popełniłem błędy, ale nie planować odrzucić swoje życie. A przede wszystkim nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybym pozwolił umrzeć Croix lub innej bliskiej mi osobie niezastąpionej. Dlatego nie żałuję. Odwaga, by powiedzieć, komu to naprawdę ważne. Dlatego tym razem zdecydowałem się przyjechać z tobą. Powiedzieć tej osobie, że jest mi przykro, ale nie zmieniłbym swojej decyzji. "

Dłonie Diany zaciskają się na jej miotle, pozwalając szorstkiemu drewnu otrzeć jej dłonie. - Nawet kiedy odebrałeś kolejne życie? Życie kogoś, kogo kochał ktoś inny?

„Ludzie są samolubni. Gdybym nie zrobił tego, co należało zrobić, zarówno Croix, jak i ja byśmy umarli. W końcu wybrałem ocalenie siebie i ukochanej osoby zamiast nieznajomego”. Ursula chichocze. „Cóż za okropny przykład, który daję. Ale ostatecznie możesz podjąć tylko kilka ograniczających decyzji, opierając się na rozważeniu za i przeciw. Po prostu w kiepskim guście zabijanie ludzi musi być przykładem”.

Reszta lotu powraca do ciszy. Słowa Ursuli pozostawiają Dianie wiele przemyśleń. Ale wychodzą z linii i docierają do rezydencji Pavlova, zanim będzie mogła je długo kontemplować.

Diana obniża wysokość, aby wylądować przy wejściu do znajomej posiadłości. Dwóch homunkulusów bez twarzy wita ich i wyciąga ręce, by zabrać ich rzeczy.

Diana przekazuje swoje rzeczy jednemu z homunkulusów. - Dziękuję. Gdzie jest Lady Sophia?

\- Tutaj - mówi Sophia, podchodząc do nich z już zapalonym cygarem. Krzywi się, gdy tylko spogląda na dwie wiedźmy. - Do cholery, co próbowało cię tym razem zabić? I… widzę, że przyprowadziłeś kogoś innego.

Ursula kłania się. - Miło mi znowu spotkać, Lady Sophio. Będę opiekunem Diany, dopóki ona tu jest.

Sophia Pavlova wpatruje się w pochyloną głowę Ursuli. Żadne z nich się nie rusza ani nie mówi. Kiedy cisza zaczyna się przeciągać zbyt długo, Diana otwiera usta, by wtrącić coś, co przełamie niezręczne napięcie.

Na szczęście Sophia w końcu wzdycha i narzeka: „Już podnieś głowę. Nie potrzebuję więcej mięczaków. Ci dwaj, których przyprowadziłaś ostatnim razem, byli wystarczająco źli”.

„Trzeba przyznać, że łatwo ich zastraszyć” - mówi Diana, gdy Ursula ma rację.

Sophia szydzi. - Tych dwoje? Wątpię i ty o tym wiesz. Wyglądają jak ludzie, którzy plują demonowi w twarz, nawet jeśli to ich obrazi. Albo próbowali czegokolwiek do ciebie.

Dokuczanie Sophii wywołuje lekki uśmiech na twarzy Diany. - To może być prawda. Chociaż znają swoje miejsce. Rozumieją, kim jesteś, lady Sophio.

\- Masz dobrych przyjaciół. Przypomina mi, jak tam Kagari?

Teraz zarówno Diana, jak i Ursula marszczą brwi. "Tak właściwie…"

Sophia prowadzi ich przez rezydencję, podczas gdy Diana i Ursula na zmianę opowiadają Sophii o wydarzeniach z ostatniego miesiąca. Pod koniec opowieści docierają na tyły rezydencji, gdzie odbędzie się badanie fizykalne.

Zatrzymują się przy wyjściu. Sophia chwyta niedokończone cygaro i rozbija dłonią o ścianę.

\- Wiesz, kiedy zapytałem, co znowu próbowało cię zabić, nie mówiłem poważnie. Sophia miażdży resztę cygara w dłoni i wyrzuca śmieci na trawę na zewnątrz. - Mówiłeś, że demon nazywał się Invidia? Mając demona tego kalibru jako swojego wroga… Wasza dwójka ma okropne szczęście.

\- Czy znasz demona? I jak można go powiązać z potencjalnym napastnikiem Diany? Pyta Ursula.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie bardziej niż ty. Specjalizuję się w ciałach homunkulusów i protetyce, a nie w demonologii czy magii cieni.

„Myślałam, że nie masz zamiaru reklamować swoich kreacji dla zysku” - mówi Diana.

\- Ty i ten inny irytujący bachor jesteście jedynymi wyjątkami. A skoro o tym mowa, ja też muszę się nim zająć. Sophia wyprowadza Dianę i Urszulę na pole na zewnątrz, gdzie dwie inne osoby już czekają.

Diana mruga. - Daniel. I Katherine!

Mała dziewczynka odwraca się i uśmiecha się szeroko. "Diana!"

Diana przygotowuje się na nieunikniony uścisk Katherine. Jej młodszy kuzyn wpada na nią i chowa głowę w brzuchu Diany.

Katherine podnosi głowę. "Miło cię znowu widzieć!"

Diana się uśmiecha. - Ty też. Minęło trochę czasu. Znajduje swojego drugiego kuzyna. - Dobrze wyglądasz, Danielu.

Daniel macha do niej, wciąż siadając na trawie. - Hej. Chyba też przyszedłeś na egzamin.

\- Tak, chociaż moje są obowiązkowe. Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Daniel kręci prawym ramieniem. "Ja, hm, potrzebowałem naprawy."

Sophia marszczy brwi. - Ten idiota _złamał_ rękę, którą specjalnie dla niego zrobiłem. Przez _zakład_ .

Katherine chichocze. - Powiedziałem, że Daniel nie może używać Brisingra tak dobrze, jak wujek Artur. Więc poszliśmy przetestować jego maksymalną wydajność na barierze wokół Jaskini Regulusa.

„Zrobiłeś _co_ ?!” Wykrzykują Diana i Ursula.

\- W porządku. Nie mogłem zniszczyć bariery - burczy Daniel. „Jedyną rzeczą, którą zniszczyłem, było moje własne ramię”.

\- Moje homunkulusy nie są stworzone, by wytrzymać ten szalony efekt twojego przeklętego miecza! Sophia krzyczy. - Więc nie tylko musisz marnować mój czas, ale teraz muszę zająć się wami obojgiem naraz! Jak Bernadette miała cierpliwość, by poradzić sobie z rodziną idiotów, jest poza moim zrozumieniem. jego młodość w tym momencie! Z pewnością wystarczająco dobrze odtworzyłeś jego wygląd i głupotę. "

Daniel wzdycha. „Matka była wściekła, tak bardzo, że nawet krzyczała na Katherine. W każdym razie Katherine jest tu ze mną za karę. I…” Dreszcz przebiega po jego kręgosłupie, ”mój czeka na mnie, gdy moje ramię zostanie naprawione z odpowiednią wymianą. "

\- Oszalałeś? Dlaczego wróciłeś do Jaskini Regulusa? To ty brzydziłeś się myślą o zostaniu dłużej po tym, jak prawie umarliśmy nie raz, ale wiele razy! Diana mówi.

\- Nie planowałam wejść. A gdybym to złamał, po prostu kazałbym czarodziejowi przerobić barierę. Wy, czarownice, powinniście mieć kogoś, kto to potrafi, tak?

Diana szczypie grzbiet nosa. - To _nie_ jest takie proste, jak się wydaje. W każdym razie, przynajmniej twoje głupie działania kosztują tylko twoją rękę.

„I duża część jego pensji” - dodaje Katherine.

„Katherine, to ty sprowokowałaś Daniela do podjęcia tak idiotycznej decyzji,” beszta Diana.

„Raczej trzeba sprawdzić swoje ego, jeśli pozwalasz swojej młodszej siostrze tak bardzo cię drażnić” - komentuje Sophia. - W każdym razie zaczniemy obie twoje fizjoterapie w tym samym czasie. Oszczędza mi czas i ból głowy. Właściwie ta dziewczyna musi najpierw sprawdzić twój początkowy stan.

Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że w ich grupie brakuje jednej osoby. "Gdzie jest Sakura?"

\- Powinna skończyć z tym, co zaplanowała… ach, teraz.

Podchodzi do nich drugi egzaminator, wcześniej ukryty przez znacznie większą postać Sophii. Sakura zatrzymuje się obok Sophii z dumnym uśmiechem i białą farbą na całej jej twarzy i ubraniu. Dziwny wygląd przyciąga jej kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń.

„Dzisiejsze PT będzie trochę inne” - oznajmia Sakura. "Będziesz biegał okrążenia!"

"CO?!" Daniel podrywa się na równe nogi. „Dlaczego ?! Potrzebuję tylko terapii dla mojego ramienia! Bieganie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!”

„Daniel nienawidzi biegania w kółko, bo to nudne”, szepcze Katherine do Diany.

Przeraźliwy gwizd ucina protesty Daniela. „Żadnych wymówek! Jesteś tu na terapię, robimy to po swojemu!”

"Po prostu chcesz, żebyśmy uciekali!"

Sophia jęczy. - Po prostu zamknij się i posłuchaj jej, albo zapłacę podwójnie, bachorze.

"Ick-!"

Sakura zwraca się do Diany. - Najpierw sprawdźmy, jak sobie radzi Diana. Marszczy brwi. - Dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spał od kilku dni?

\- To… - wzdycha Diana. - Przypuszczam, że powinienem jeszcze raz wyjaśnić sytuację.

* * *

Gdy Sakura i Sophia przeprowadzają wstępne badanie stanu Diany, decydują, że jest wystarczająco stabilna fizycznie, aby kontynuować planowaną fizjoterapię.

„Nie lubię jak robisz _inaczej_ , ale twoja dusza jest dość stabilny przynajmniej” Sakura powiedziała.

Więc teraz Diana i Daniel biegają okrążenia wokół toru, który namalowała sama Sakura. Biała farba jest wyraźnie widoczna na zielonej trawie dzięki ciężkiej pracy Sakury; to w pewnym stopniu wyjaśnia, dlaczego jest w tym tak bardzo zajęta. Z boku Sakura i Katherine na zmianę dmuchają w gwizdki w rytm, aby nadać biegaczom tempo.

_Tweet_ . _Tweet_ . _Tweet_ .

_Tweet_ . _Tweet_ . _Tweet_ .

_Tweet_ . _Tweet_ . _Tweet_ .

_Tweet_ ! _Tweet_ ! _Tweet_ ! _Tweet_ ! _Tweet_ !

„To za szybko, do cholery !!” Daniel ryczy.

„Nie narzekaj! Biegnij dalej!” Katherine odpowiada z krzykiem.

\- Ty mały…! Jesteś wściekły! Dlaczego w ogóle jesteś na _mnie_ zły ?! Jesteś tu z powodu własnych błędów!

_Tweet_ ! „Jeśli możesz ze mną rozmawiać, możesz biec szybciej!”

Daniel krzyczy w oddali.

\- Czy nienawidzisz swojego brata? - pyta Sakura, naprawdę zmartwiona.

Katherine szydzi. - Jest trochę słabszy. Zachowuje się twardo, ale to tylko po to, by ukryć, jak bardzo jest miękki. Ktoś musi go pokonać, aby nadać mu kształt. Katherine dmucha w gwizdek. - Jednak chodzenie do tych jaskiń z Dianą w zeszłym roku pomogło mu. Wrócił tylko trochę bardziej pewny siebie!

„Ohh ?! Czy to ta podobna„ twarda miłość ”, o której tyle słyszałem ?!”

\- Um, możesz tak powiedzieć. Nie masz rodzeństwa?

Sakura słabo dmucha w swój gwizdek. „Nie. Mój ojciec - nieżyjący już Fei Wong Reed - adoptował mnie jako sierotę kilka lat temu. Nie pamiętam niczego, zanim mnie przyjął. I nigdy nie miał innych dzieci.

Katherine wstrzymuje oddech. - Ale twój tata…! Czy on nie… ?!

Sakura kiwa głową. - Umarł z Dianą. Ale w przeciwieństwie do Diany nie miał żadnych planów powrotu. Miał coś do roboty w tym lesie. Powiedziałem mu, żeby zrobił to, czego potrzebuje, albo będzie tego żałował, ale…

Sakura pochyla głowę. Nagle trudno jej mówić dalej. W jej gardle jest gula, która powinna była uwolnić się dawno temu. Przez cały ten czas było to tłumione, aby nie martwić innych.

Ale to boli. Utrata ukochanej osoby boli. Powiedziała, że jej to nie przeszkadza, ale…

Katherine nagle przyciąga Sakurę do mocnego uścisku. Pomimo tego, że jest mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, Katherine jest na tyle wysoka, że głowa Sakury opiera się o zgięcie jej szyi.

„Mój dziadek też wtedy umarł. Był przerażający i trochę podły, ale nadal nas kochał. Nie sądzę, żeby matka go bardzo lubiła. Zawsze się z nim kłóciła. ”. Katherine jęczy. - W naszej rodzinie działo się wiele rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nie rozumiałem. Ale… Dziadek był dla mnie miły. Zawsze poklepywał mnie po głowie, jak kiedyś mój ojciec. A teraz też go nie ma.

Katherine jest taka ciepła. Sakura nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio była otoczona dobrocią, która łagodzi nękający ją stres. Jej ojciec kochał ją tak bardzo, może za bardzo. Robiła, co w jej mocy, by pozostać silną. Ale teraz chce tylko płakać.

Więc ona to robi. Stojąc na polu z dziewczyną, która jest tylko znajomą, Sakura wypuszcza wszystkie łzy, które powstrzymywała przez ostatni rok, w ramię, oferując jej pocieszenie.

Katherine mocniej trzyma Sakurę, a jej własne łzy spływają po jej policzkach. Chichocze, cała wodnista i wypełniona smarkami. „Wiem, że starzy ludzie muszą umrzeć, ale powinni umrzeć ze starości”.

Sakura chichocze. - Jesteś zabawna, Katherine.

„Wreszcie _ktoś_ docenia mój humor”.

„Ojciec był gorszy. Nigdy nie pozwól starszym ludziom próbować być zabawnymi”.

\- Cóż, to dobrze, że dziadek nigdy nie próbował być śmieszny. Chyba że żartował z walki. Nigdy ich nie rozumiałem. Nie sądzę, żeby był bardzo miłą osobą. Jaki był twój ojciec?

„Moje? Um…” Sakura marszczy brwi. „Był cichy. I trochę zamyślony. Mimo że powiedział mi, że sprawiłam, że był o wiele szczęśliwszy niż wcześniej, mogłam powiedzieć, że było coś, o czym zawsze myślał, co sprawiało, że był smutny. Po uratowaniu mnie przed złą przeszłością, ja też chciałem pomóc mu poczuć się lepiej. Ale wiedziałem, że to jest coś, czego nie byłbym w stanie zrozumieć, nawet gdyby był chętny o tym porozmawiać; czego nie był. " Sakura wzdycha. - Ale kochałem mojego ojca. Powiedział mi, że wszystko będzie w porządku, dopóki się uśmiecham. To było kłamstwo, ale przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić.

\- Sakura, czy ktoś ci powiedział, że jesteś naprawdę dojrzała jak na swój wiek?

\- Niby. Ale nie tak bardzo jak Diana.

Dwie dziewczyny chichoczą razem.

\- Tak - Katherine znajduje Dianę biegnącą po trawie z Danielem. - Diana jest naprawdę fajna, prawda?

\- Twój brat też wydaje się miły.

\- Hmph. Diana jest _o_ wiele milsza i fajniejsza niż mój brat idiota. Chciałabym, żeby była moją siostrą.

\- Przynajmniej jesteś z nią spokrewniony. Poza tym twój brat nie może być taki zły.

„Myślę, że jest w porządku”

"Hej!" Daniel krzyczy. „Jakimi jesteś trenerami ?! Gdzie moja wskazówka ?!”

Katherine odsuwa się od Sakury i dmucha w jej gwizdek pięć razy z rzędu. - Jesteś taki niewdzięczny! Czy nie widzisz, że prowadzę z kimś serdeczne spotkanie ?! Ty okropny, głupi, beznadziejny bracie!

Sakura wzdycha. „Myślę, że cieszę się, że nie mam rodzeństwa”.

„Kogo nazywasz bezwartościowym, płaczu ?!” Daniel odpowiada.

„Mówi ten, który zaczyna wrzeszczeć, gdy tylko mama podnosi głos!”

"To był _jeden_ raz !!!"

* * *

Ursula podskakuje, słysząc dźwięk Sophii, mrużącej nad nią język.

\- O co teraz krzyczą te bachory? - zastanawia się Sophia, poruszając szklanką brązowego płynu i lodu. - Cóż, myślę, że to znaczy, że są w dobrej formie, jeśli mogą dalej rozmawiać po przejechaniu dwudziestu okrążeń w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut.

A potem Daniel wpada twarzą w trawę. Niedługo potem Diana upada na kolana.

„Dobrze, że _zostały_ uruchomione w średnio jedną minutę na kolanach nonstop” Ursula uwagi. - Lady Sophia, czy to alkohol?

„Właściwie Медовуха”. Sophia, zamiast sama go wypić, podaje Urszulę kieliszek. "I to dla ciebie."

"Mnie?"

\- Musisz mi coś powiedzieć. Pomyślałem, że to pomoże uspokoić nerwy. Sophia drugą ręką wymachuje butelką Медовуха. „Mam swoje”.

Ponieważ odrzucenie gospodarza jest niegrzeczne, Ursula przyjmuje oferowany drink, gdy Sophia siada obok niej na trawie. Z drinkiem w dłoniach Ursula wpatruje się w ciemny płyn, zbierając myśli.

W końcu Ursula postanawia zacząć od: „Czy tęsknisz za swoim bratem?”

\- Naprawdę o to zapytasz, skoro już znasz odpowiedź?

\- W takim razie zadam inne pytanie. Nienawidzisz mnie?

Sophia pociąga łyk z butelki. - Już nie. Robiłem to wcześniej, dawno temu. Moja nienawiść do Chariot du Nord trwała ponad dekadę. Dopiero kilka miesięcy temu w końcu zacząłem iść dalej.

Ursula gapi się na Sophię. - To imię…! Ty…!

„Tak, wiedziałem od jakiegoś czasu. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie zniknąłeś po tym, jak Shiny Chariot przestał występować, ale nie mogłem pomylić tych jasnorudych włosów z nikim innym. Naprawdę zaskoczyłeś mnie tego dnia, w którym przybyłeś do mojego posiadłość z tą dwójką dzieci ”.

\- Nienawidziłeś mnie od tamtego czasu… - Ursula wstrzymuje oddech. - W takim razie wiesz, co ja…

\- To też. Nie byłam pewna, ale zbieg okoliczności był zbyt dobry w czasie. Nie ma innego powodu, dla którego Egor mógł stracić swoje umiejętności używania magii w tym momencie. Nie miałem żadnego dowodu, ale w tym momencie już zniknąłeś ze świata. To nie było tak, jakbym mógł sam cię ścigać. "

Ursula pochyla głowę. - _Dwa razy_ zabiłem twojego brata .

\- Tak, naprawdę jesteś kimś. Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Sophia wlewa alkohol do ust, tym razem biorąc tylko łyk. "Czy wiesz, że twoje programy odebrały ci możliwość używania magii?"

"Nie." Ursula żarliwie kręci głową. „Nie, wcale. Gdybym wiedział, przestałbym natychmiast. Nie byłam świadoma skutków ubocznych tego rodzaju występów. Nawet teraz chciałbym, żeby istniał sposób, aby temu zapobiec. uratowałem tak wielu ludzi przed bólem. Egor, Akko i wszyscy inni, którzy zostali pośrednio zranieni z powodu moich błędów ”. Ursula przesuwa dłońmi po kieliszku z alkoholem. - Mimo wszystko nie przeproszę za… zabicie go po raz drugi. Za pierwszym razem nie miałem kontroli nad sytuacją. Za drugim dobrowolnie zakończyłem życie Egora, żeby ocalić własne. Nie oczekuję, że mi wybaczysz. Ale nie będę żałować swojego wyboru. "

Żadna z kobiet nie mówi. Ursula powiedziała, czego potrzebowała. Zniesie złość Sophii bez narzekań.

Jednak gniew nigdy nie nadchodzi. W rzeczywistości jedyne znęcanie się nad Ursulą to lekkie uderzenie w bok głowy. Ku jej zdziwieniu kontakt jest chłodny, a nie ciepły.

Sophia chowa butelkę, ale już z niej nie pije. - Mój Boże, naprawdę jesteś kimś. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktokolwiek wyglądał tak żałośnie jak ty. Nawet ktoś, kto skopał wszystkie szczeniaki w życiu, nie wyglądałby tak smutno jak ty.

"Przepraszam?"

Sophia przewraca oczami. - Tak, rozumiem. Nie musisz przepraszać. Właściwie możesz _przestać_ przepraszać. Czy ktoś ci powiedział, że robisz to za dużo?

\- To… mogło zostać wspomniane raz lub dwa razy.

\- Żartowałem, ale to nie brzmi jak żart z twojej strony. Sophia wzdycha. „Nigdy nie byłem zły, że zabiłeś Egora w tym lesie. Dzieciak stracił rozum dawno temu. Dziwię się, że do tego czasu nie zrobił nic przestępczego. Próbował cię zabić, a ty tylko się broniłeś. Nie mogę się na ciebie złościć za to. Jedynym powodem, dla którego kiedykolwiek chciałem cię upolować, było to, co zrobiłeś dziesięć lat temu. "

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie ty tego dnia, kiedy przyjechałem z Akko i Dianą? Pyta Ursula.

„Czy naprawdę myślisz, że zabiłbym cię z tymi dziećmi w moim domu? Wyobraź sobie, że znaleźli swojego profesora martwego lub zaginionego. Nie będę taki okrutny. Ale przede wszystkim… sposób, w jaki się trzymałeś, nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto chciałby zrobić coś tak złośliwego, jak okraść czarownika z ich magii. " Sophia stawia butelkę na trawie obok siebie. „Chariot du Nord, dawno ci wybaczyłem. Myślę, że najwyższy czas, abyś zrobił to samo dla siebie”.

Ursula uśmiecha się lekko. „To coś, nad czym pracuję”. Wypija pierwszy duży łyk alkoholu. Ciepły płyn pali jej gardło, ale przenosi się przez to.

Sophia się śmieje. - Mogę powiedzieć, że nie pijesz często.

Ursula kaszle. - To… nie jest jednym z moich odpustów. Czy to miód, który smakuję? Jestem zaskoczony.

\- Co? Nie wygląda to na coś, co bym pił? Sophia wyzywająco unosi brew.

\- Zakładałem, że jesteś typem wódki.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. To wszystko, z czego słynie mój kraj, prawda?

\- To i niedźwiedzie zapaśnicze. Mamy studentkę z Rosji, która zajmuje się wolnym czasem.

Sophia blednie. - Właściwie nie walczymy tutaj z niedźwiedziami. To stary, źle poinformowany żart. A ty mówisz , że robi to _student_ ? Hm, może niektóre rodziny mieszkające na wsi uprawiają ten absurdalny sport. Kto jest studentem?

„Jasminka Antonenko. Nie sądzę, żeby rodzina Antonenko była zbyt dobrze znana… Ech ?! Lady Sophia, czemu się nachmurzasz ?!”

„Znam ich, znam ich bardzo dobrze”, narzeka Sophia. „Szalone ludzie drodze na północ. Tak, są zdecydowanie typem niedźwiedzie walczyć dla zabawy. Ich reputacja nie jest wszędzie blisko sześć wielkich domów, ale oni zrobili jakiś dość szalone rzeczy. Zwalczał Egor _jednym_ czasie i nie przejmuj się, żebym wysłał kilka moich homunkulusów jako worki treningowe. Zdecydowanie jest to para ludzi z poluzowanymi kilkoma śrubami. "

\- Och! Ale Jasminka to taka słodka dziewczyna. Nie wyobrażałbym sobie, żeby jej rodzina była parą walczących fanatyków.

„No cóż,” Sophia wskazuje na leżące dalej dzieci, „czy myślisz, że ci idioci pochodzą z rodziny rycerskiej?”

Nie mogąc temu zaprzeczyć, Ursula przytakuje uroczyście. „Wygląd może być mylący…”

* * *

"Fuah!" Po kolejnym łyku z butelki z wodą Daniel upada na plecy z rozłożonymi rękami i nogami. „Nie mogę już biegać! Skończyłem!” Odwraca głowę do Sakury i Katherine, które siedzą na trawie i przyjaźnie rozmawiają. Z drugiej strony Ursula i Sophia też się z czegoś śmieją. - Rany, wszyscy są tacy radośni. Nawet ta przerażająca kobieta wygląda na całkowicie rozluźnioną.

Diana siada obok niego, decydując się usiąść ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przed sobą. „Myślałem, że ta dwójka podzielała trochę niechęci. Jednak wygląda na to, że przekazali, co powinno być i są teraz w dobrych stosunkach”.

"Przez cały czas, gdy uciekaliśmy, by ratować życie." Daniel unosi rękę i zaciska pięść. „To głupie ćwiczenie nie ma nawet znaczenia dla przyzwyczajenia się do mojego nowego ramienia”.

„Dlaczego próbowałeś dopasować swoje tempo do mojego? Wiesz, że to ciało ma większe możliwości niż normalny człowiek”.

„Hah, i jeszcze bardziej daj się wyśmiać? Jakbym na to pozwolił!” Daniel odwraca się na bok i narzeka: - Mimo że musiałem użyć _Magna Aestus w_ połowie, żeby nadążyć. To twoje ciało jest czymś.

„Twoi drobni rywale rywalizują z Akko”.

\- Mam wrażenie, że właśnie mnie obraziłeś. A skoro o tym mowa, gdzie w ogóle jest twoja dziewczyna? Spodziewałbym się, że będzie ci towarzyszyć, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo troszczycie się o siebie nawzajem.

Zwykle samo wspomnienie o „dziewczynie” świata powodowało jakieś zakłócenia w opanowaniu Diany. Ale zamiast zawstydzenia, cała postawa Diany zmienia się w poważną i raczej przygnębiającą.

Kciuki Diany krążą wokół jej butelki z wodą. - Kilka dni temu została ciężko ranna. W wyniku ataku na szkołę była przykuta do łóżka. Nadal dochodzi do siebie, dlatego zamiast tego jestem tutaj z profesor Ursulą.

"Przykro mi to słyszeć."

\- Nie bądź. Nie miałeś możliwości wiedzieć.

Znajome poczucie winy drąży jej wnętrzności. Diana zamyka oczy i skupia się na chłodnej kondensacji pod opuszkami kciuków. Kropelki przyklejają się do jej skóry, a niektóre nawet wchłaniają. Gdyby jej ręce nadal były ze stali, nie byłaby w stanie dostrzec tak naturalnego procesu.

"Diana, hej Diana." Daniel kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Diany. - Wpatruj się w swoją butelkę jeszcze mocniej, a może spontanicznie zapalić. Wiem, że masz dość umiejętności, by rzucić zaklęcie bez różdżki.

Diana kręci głową, przenosząc oczy z butelki na twarz Daniela. - Za bardzo mi to _zasługują_ . Powiedziałem ci, że nie jestem tak utalentowany, jak myślisz. _Magna Aestus_ to jedyne bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie, które mogę rzucić skutecznie.

„To nie znaczy, że w ogóle nie możesz tego wykonać”. Daniel cofa rękę i odsuwa się kilka centymetrów dalej, gdy Diana wraca do niego. - Słuchaj, nie dałeś mi żadnego powodu, by wątpić w twoje możliwości. Nie wspominając o tym, że byłeś tym, który stłumił Czarownicę Zepsucia za pomocą Fei Wong Reed. Dlaczego się na mnie gapisz?

Diana mruga. - Och, przepraszam. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że mój wzrok się zatrzymał.

\- Co? Czy jest coś na mojej twarzy? Daniel narzeka.

\- Nie, ty… przypominasz mi mojego ojca.

Usta Daniela otwierają się, a potem zamykają, gdy rozumie dlaczego. „Moja blizna”. Czubkami jego palców dotykają długiego, poziomego znaku na grzbiecie nosa. - Przypuszczam, że moja fryzura też nie pomaga. Matka mówi mi, że wyglądam prawie identycznie jak wujek Artur w młodości, zanim ożenił się z lady Bernadette. Jedyna różnica polega na tym, „Daniel marszczy brwi”, „Jestem… niższy”.

„Nie mam wielu wyraźnych wspomnień o moim ojcu z dzieciństwa. Większość z tego, co pamiętam, dzieje się po tym, jak jego dusza weszła do mojego ciała przez Brisingr”.

\- Ach, jestem taki sam. Cóż, z wyjątkiem zagadki duszy. Daniel przyciąga nogi do piersi i opiera czubek głowy na kolanach. - Mam trochę wspomnień, ale w najlepszym razie są mgliste. Chociaż twój ojciec zmarł wcześniej niż mój.

\- Przepraszam, ale nigdy nie znałam zbyt dobrze wujka Welkina.

„Ojciec był… inny niż wujek Artur i dziadek. Muszę powiedzieć, że też bardzo różnił się od Matthew. W rodzinie takiej jak nasza był czarną owcą, która mało dbała o walkę. Nauczył się naszych technik, ale nigdy nie był dumny w swoich umiejętnościach. Nie był taki jak ja z małą pewnością siebie; po prostu nigdy nie interesował się nim. Postanowił objąć tytuł następnego szefa Domu Reinhardta po wujku Arturze bez większego powodu niż zadowolenie Dziadka. On nie miał osobistej chęci do zdobycia tytułu. " Daniel wzdycha. - Matka mówi, że nie chciałby odebrać życia. Z pewnością w to wierzę.

Uścisk Diany zacieśnia się wokół jej butelki. - A co o tym myślisz?

\- Zabijać? Nie mogę powiedzieć; tak naprawdę nigdy nie odebrałem życia. Najbliższy był przeciwko Renatusowi w Lesie Arcturus. Ale on zranił mnie i uciekł, zanim mogłem zrobić coś więcej niż tylko podrapać mu oko.

\- A co powiesz na myśl o tym? W scenariuszu „co by było, gdyby”?

Daniel nuci. „Dreszcz bitwy zarówno przeraża mnie, jak i unerwia. Ale żeby zabić… przypuszczam, że nie zawahałbym się.”

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. - Chętnie odebrałbyś życie komuś innemu? Nawet gdyby czekali na nich bliscy?

„Jednak to samo dotyczy nas. Mamy też ludzi, których nie możemy stracić. Kiedy jesteś na polu bitwy, albo się bronisz, albo dajesz się zabić. Zamiast tracić własne życie, odbierasz życie ten, który próbuje cię zabić i tych, którzy są dla ciebie ważni. "

„Nie wierzę, że to takie proste, jak mówisz”.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie. Ale nie ma sensu myśleć o sytuacjach, które się nie wydarzyły. W każdym razie podtrzymuję moje przekonanie, że nie ma powodu, by brzydzić się odbieraniem życia, jeśli ma to na celu obronę siebie i tego, co cenisz.

\- A co, jeśli już podjąłem taką decyzję… i zacząłem tego żałować?

Daniel podnosi głowę. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy dociera do niego zrozumienie. - Jestem _idiotą_ . To ty odebrałeś życie Renatusowi. Jesteś… mój Boże, jak długo o tym myślałeś?

Kciuki Diany znów krążą wokół jej butelki. Chociaż kondensacja wokół tego obszaru została usunięta, gładkość plastiku pomaga uspokoić nerwy Diany.

\- Nie mogę dać ci jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Prawdę mówiąc, straciłem poczucie czasu.

Daniel przeczesuje dłonią swoje krótkie blond włosy, a akcja tak przypomina Arthura Reinhardta, że powoduje ból w piersi Diany. Jej kciuki krążą szybciej.

\- Nie miałeś innego wyboru. Renatus próbował cię zabić. Zabić nas wszystkich - argumentuje Daniel.

\- Tyle rozumiem. Wiem, że moje powody są rozsądne. Jednak… - Jej kciuki przestają się poruszać. Zamiast tego zaciska ręce i wbija kciuki w plastik. „Nie mogę zapomnieć ciepła jego klatki piersiowej, które uwięziło moje ramię, gdy krew wsiąkła w ostrza tworzące moje ciało. Moje ramię tak _łatwo_ prześliznęło się po jego ciele. Odebrałam mu życie bez większego wahania”.

\- Musiałeś. W przeciwnym razie to byłbyś ty z dziurą w klatce piersiowej.

„A co będzie, jeśli to się powtórzy? I znowu, i znowu, i znowu? A jeśli będę dalej zabijał, aż stanę na górze trupów, wszystko po to, żeby żyć ?!”

Butelka między jej dłońmi pękła. Przyciąga uwagę pozostałych czterech kobiet dalej. Jednak chłopak siedzący obok niej nie wzdrygnął się.

Ostra cyraneczka łączy się ze znużonym błękitem. - A więc żyj! Masz pełne prawo opłakiwać śmierć. Ale to nie znaczy, że dopuszczalne jest pozwolenie, by doprowadzała cię do szaleństwa. Jaki jest sens przetrwania, jeśli myśl o tym, co stracone, ciągnie cię ze zwłokami ?! "

Diana odrzuca od siebie rozbitą butelkę. „Jak osiągnąć spokój, kiedy nawiedza on każdy zakątek mojej świadomości ?!”

"Przestań uważać to za całkowicie _okropną_ rzecz!"

Diana zaczyna. „W jakim wszechświecie morderstwo _wcale nie jest_ okropne ?!”

"Może gdybyś przestał myśleć o wszystkich negatywach i skupił się na tym, co wciąż masz!" Daniel warczy. - Albo jeszcze lepiej, przestań tak dużo myśleć w ogóle. Jesteś bystrą i utalentowaną wiedźmą, Diano. Ale twoja logika doprowadzi cię do zabicia przez szaleństwo, a nie przez ostrze, którego możesz łatwo uniknąć.

\- Ja… - Diana kręci głową. „Łatwiej to powiedzieć niż zrobić”.

\- Wiem. Małe kroki. Zacznij od tego, co wiesz. Kto był przy tobie przez cały ten czas? Kto był przy tobie w chwili, gdy _pamiętałaś, jak_ zabiłaś Renatusa?

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. Akko.

\- A ona nie jest jedyna, prawda? Są twoi współlokatorzy, którzy zawsze byli przez ciebie sklejeni, mimo że widziałem ich tylko raz. Daniel wskazuje Urszulę, gdy ona i Sophia podchodzą, żeby ich sprawdzić. - Z tego, co widzę, ten twój profesor wydaje się troszczyć o ciebie. I jestem pewien, że są inni w Luna Nova i w domu. Ty też masz Katherine i ja.

\- Niezliczone. Zanim się zorientowałem, liczba ludzi, których kochałem, wzrosła tak bardzo, że nie mogę nadążyć. Diana otwiera i zaciska pięści przed sobą, wyobrażając sobie wszystkich ludzi, na których utratę nie może sobie pozwolić. Kwota przekracza liczbę palców, zbyt wiele, by mogła uchwycić ją małymi, słabymi dłońmi.

„Wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj dla Ciebie. Pewnego dnia będziesz musiał ponownie podjąć tę okropną decyzję, aby uratować jednego z nas. Kiedy nadejdzie ten dzień, ktoś będzie stał po Twojej stronie, aby upewnić się, że podjąłeś właściwą decyzję wyboru i nigdy nie żałuj tego długo. "

Diana kręci głową. - A jeśli nie mogę? Jestem tylko jedną osobą. Nie mogę wszystkich uratować.

\- Czy w ogóle mnie słuchasz? Daniel macha czołem Diany, wywołując z jej ust zdziwienie. „Jest wielu ludzi, którzy stoją obok Ciebie. Tak jak Ty chcesz nas chronić, my również chcemy Cię chronić. Nie trzymasz nas wszystkich w swoich dłoniach; stoimy obok Ciebie. Nie masz wystarczająco duże ręce, aby pomieścić nas wszystkich. Nikt tego nie robi. Dlatego zaufanie i wsparcie są tak ważne ”.

Diana pociera obolałe czoło. - Jesteś… całkiem pewny tego.

Daniel szydzi. „To ja poprosiłem cię, abyś pomógł mi w prowadzeniu Domu Reinhardta w pierwszej kolejności. Wiem, jak trudno jest samemu podjąć ciężkie brzemię. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, jestem zaskoczony, że nie zostałeś zmiażdżony jeszcze. W porządku jest przyjąć pomoc od innych, aby odciążyć ramiona ”.

Szczekający śmiech Sophii wyrywa ich z rozmowy. - W porządku, powstrzymałem się wystarczająco długo. W końcu nie jesteś takim głupim bachorem, Reinhardt. Możesz powiedzieć kilka całkiem znaczących rzeczy. A ty, Diana. Musisz być większym idiotą, niż myślałem, jeśli jesteś być przez _niego_ pouczanym ”.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę się spierać z twoją zniewagą, czy po prostu przyjąć twoją pochwałę - mruczy Daniel.

„Moje myśli też” - mówi Diana.

\- „A jeśli znowu zabiję?” A co, jeśli to zrobisz? ” Sophia góruje nad dwójką dzieci. Z jej wzrostu nie sposób nie spojrzeć na blizny, które szpecą jej twarz i klatkę piersiową. „Dopóki jesteś człowiekiem, będziesz samolubny. Dopóki jesteś samolubny, będziesz chciał rzeczy. Aby dostać to, czego chcesz, musisz podejmować decyzje i włożyć wysiłek. Czasami oznacza to poświęcenie ; możesz stracić więcej niż zyskać. Ale w końcu zyskasz _coś_ nieważne jak mało - nawet jeśli to małe zwycięstwo oznacza, że nie stracisz wszystkiego. Dopóki istnieje ta maleńka plamka nadziei, możesz idź dalej z podniesioną głową ”.

"Jeśli pozwolisz, by przeszłość cię powstrzymywała, nigdy nie osiągniesz szczęścia, na które tak ciężko pracowałeś!" Sakura dodaje. - Więc jaki jest sens tych ofiar w pierwszej kolejności?

Ursula splata przed sobą ręce i uśmiecha się. - Wszyscy coś straciliśmy, niektórzy bardziej niż inni. Ważne jest, aby nie zapominać, że wciąż masz przyszłość. Ze wszystkich ludzi wierzę, że ty, Diano, możesz pokonać swoje lęki i podjąć właściwe decyzje. W końcu , robiłeś to w przeszłości ”.

Katherine żarliwie kiwa głową. - Diana może to zrobić! Jeden, dziesięć lub setki; może pokonać wszystko!

Daniel uśmiecha się złośliwie. - Masz to. Jeśli chcesz dłuższego wykładu, jestem pewien, że twoja dziewczyna z chęcią udzieliłaby ci ucha. Oczywiście po wyzdrowieniu.

Czerwień zabarwia jej policzki, zakłopotanie sięgające czubków uszu. - Ja… - Diana wzdycha pokonana. "Przypuszczam, że potrzebowałem tego."

„Masz wiele obciążeń, Diano. Ale większość odpowiedzialności bierzesz na siebie. Potrzebujesz tylko przypomnienia, że nie musisz cierpieć sama” - mówi uprzejmie Ursula.

\- Kto by w ogóle by tego chciał? Daniel przewraca oczami. „Rozumiem twoją dobroć i troskę o innych, ale utopienie się w rozpaczy to coś więcej niż tylko trochę nielogiczne”.

„Masz dużo na głowie. Zaatakowanie niedługo po śmierci może zepsuć komuś zdrowie psychiczne. Jedyne, co mogę teraz zrobić, to wzmocnić swoje ciało i upewnić się, że jest wystarczająco wytrzymałe, aby nie umrzeć tak łatwo Nie mogę zaoferować wiele el- ”Sophia nagle się napina. "Bariera została naruszona."

"Co?!" pięć głosów krzyczy jednocześnie.

Sophia wyciąga różdżkę i obraca się w stronę rezydencji. - Wygląda na to, że ktoś, kto cię tu ścigał. Muszę…

\- Lady Sophia? Czy coś jest nie tak? Pyta Ursula. "Dlaczego przestałeś?"

Sophia zaciska zęby i warczy. Jej oczy skupione są na ciałach tłoczących się na zewnątrz posiadłości. " _Dlaczego_ stoją tam moje homunkulusy?"

\- Co masz na myśli? Czy nie kazałeś im pilnować wejścia? Pyta Sakura.

\- Zrobiłem to do diabła. I nawet gdybym wydał taki rozkaz, wysłałbym jeden lub dwa pocztą. Niewiele. Sophia marszczy brwi. - Co, u diabła, zakrywa ich ciała?

„Te czarne macki… Pulsują jakimś magicznym podpisem. Ale nie mogę tego rozpoznać,” mówi Sakura.

„Nadal wychodzi więcej”. Katherine mruży oczy. - Liczę tuzin. Nie, teraz doszło do dwóch tuzinów!

Daniel sięga do ziemi, by chwycić Brisingra, przypinając miecz w pochwie do pasa, a następnie wyciągając ostrze, by stanąć na straży. Staje przed Katherine i Sakurą obok Diany. Kładzie dłoń na piersi i szybko aktywuje _Magna Aestus_ .

Szybki ruch przesuwającego się ostrza przyciąga uwagę Diany z ciał homunkulusów do miecza Daniela. Miecz jest taki, jaki pamięta. Jego standardowa forma miecza przeczy jego sile i potencjalowi. Jest to zarówno broń fizyczna, jak i narzędzie wzmacniające, które kieruje zewnętrzną magiczną energię przez ostrze i wystrzeliwuje zwiększoną energię z powrotem w postaci potężnego promienia. Nawet teraz, bez aktywacji, Diana może wyobrazić sobie czerwone ostrze świecące, przygotowując się do nadchodzącej walki.

Unikalna broń poplamiona na czerwono od niezliczonych istnień, które odebrała. Miecz przesiąknięty krwią. Ostra stal przebijająca się przez jej ciało, nie z zewnątrz, ale wylewająca się z jej ciała. Kiedy jest rozdzierana przez miecze

Kolejne ostre machnięcie w czoło zatrzymuje jej wirujące myśli. Kiedy Diana odzyskuje orientację, ciało Daniela zasłania jej czerwone ostrze.

„Wiem, że nie można o to prosić, ale będziesz musiał znieść obecność Brisingra. Nie mogę bez niej walczyć. Postaram się trzymać z dala od twojego pola widzenia tak bardzo, jak tylko mogę. Ja… nie miałem zdałeś sobie sprawę, że masz długotrwałą traumę związaną z mieczami. " Daniel narzeka: „Powinienem był, to oczywiste”.

Diana kręci głową. "Nie, wszystko w porządku."

\- Twoja blada cera mówi inaczej. I trzęsiesz się.

Diana chwyta za rękę trzymającą różdżkę, stwierdzając, że rzeczywiście się trzęsie, jak mówi Daniel. Krople potu wilgotnieją na karku.

Daniel wzdycha. "W każdym razie uważaj na siebie. Jeśli coś naprawdę cię ściga, będziesz w największym niebezpieczeństwie."

Ursula zbliża się do nich, machając własną różdżką. - Diana, zostań tutaj, by chronić Katherine i Sakurę. Daniel będzie bronił się przed homunkulusami, podczas gdy ja szukam intruza.

„Odłączę kamień zasilający ich ciała” - mówi Sophia. "Na miłość boską, to znowu jak w zeszłym roku."

Diana zaciska zęby. Chce zaprotestować, ale pamięta, co Daniel i pozostali powiedzieli niecałe dziesięć minut temu.

„ _Tak jak ty chcesz nas chronić, my również chcemy chronić ciebie”._

Zamiast tego Diana tylko kiwa głową i mówi: „Uważaj”.

"Nadchodzą!" - oznajmia Sophia.

Białe ciała szarżują do przodu. Po ustaleniu planu Ursula, Daniel i Sophia rozchodzą się w kierunku swoich miejsc docelowych.

### Uwagi:

> Po raz kolejny ten rozdział wydłużył się _znacznie_ dłużej, niż początkowo planowałem. Kto by pomyślał, że tak wiele postaci jest tak pomieszanych?
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Cam, aka W-IIV na FFN i Worldsinwords na AO3, jest tym, który przypomniał mi, że Diana _powinna_ być niechętna mieczom i innym dużym, ostrym przedmiotom podobnym po jej traumatycznej śmierci. To ona też dała mi kilka pomysłów na to, jakie nawyki Diana rozwinie jako drobne konsekwencje dla jej zespołu stresu pourazowego. Dlatego Diana tak bardzo skupia się na materiałach rzeczy, których dotyka.
> 
> Cam jest autorem książki _Sick of Losing Soulmates_ , pierwszego wielorozdziałowego powieści o niepokoju, który przeczytałem i polubiłem dla LWA. To było… wow dwa lata temu LOL Cholera, to było na zawsze. W każdym razie idź czytać jej rzeczy, które tak dużo pisze. Jeśli lubisz Hamandę, ona też to kocha. _Underneath Cracked Masks_ to jej nowy duży projekt:]


	57. Rozdział 12: Akt VI.vi. Co trzymają te ręce, co biorą te ręce - Niewinna_chciwość_2

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana walczy z traumą, aby przetrwać drugi grzech.

### Uwagi:

> Jet lag to prawdziwy mężczyzna i to _boli_ .
> 
> Człowieku, walka toczy się… wszędzie. Trwają jakieś trzy oddzielne wydarzenia naraz, więc opisanie ich było trudne. Dlaczego moje słowa stają się jeszcze bardziej szalone?
> 
> Ostrzeżenia przed przemocą.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_12_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Daniel najpierw szarżuje do przodu i przecina homunkulusy, dając Ursuli szansę, by go wyprzedzić. Wyciąga Brisingra z powrotem, ostrze świeci przez chwilę, gdy zbiera magiczną energię.

Ale potem potrząsa głową i ostrze wraca do swojego normalnego stanu.

„Cholera! Ty przeklęta kobieto, twoja posiadłość stoi na przeszkodzie!”

\- Dobrze, miałeś zdrowy rozsądek, żeby o tym pomyśleć! Zamorduję cię, jeśli naprawdę zniszczysz moją posiadłość! Sophia wrzeszczy. Klika językiem i blokuje kilka homunkulusów, przewracając ziemię. - Czy w ogóle wykonujesz swoją pracę? Przepuszczasz ich!

„Łatwiej powiedzieć…” Daniel przecina jeden i blokuje huśtawkę nad głową od drugiego, ”- niż gotowe! Masz ich za dużo! I po prostu nadchodzą!

Ursula uderza przez jednego, dwóch, trzech homunkulusów i naciska. - Nie będziesz w stanie ich wysadzić za pomocą czystej magicznej energii. Po prostu ją wchłoną!

„Och, to jest po prostu _cudowne_ ”.

W miarę jak coraz więcej homunkulusów roi się od rezydencji, kilku biegnie obok Daniela i Ursuli i kieruje się w stronę Diany, Katherine i Sakury. Podobnie jak Sophia, Diana odwraca ziemię, aby utrudnić pościg homunkulusów. Kiedy kilku z nich wspina się po kopcach ziemi zbyt blisko, by mogła bronić się zaklęciami, Diana chowa swoją różdżkę i aktywuje _Magna Aestus_ .

\- Och! Diana będzie walczyć _bez_ różdżki ?! Katherine wstrzymuje oddech.

„Wydajesz się być naprawdę podekscytowana kimś, kto jest bezbronny,” odpowiada Sakura.

„Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć walkę Diany! Daniel się nudzi. Ale Diana jest super!”

Jej korpus homunkulusa jest zwykle wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby złamać sklejkę. Jednak dzięki jej dodatkowym ulepszeniom może przebić się przez wzmocnione homunkulusy Sophii gołymi pięściami. Pod jej uderzeniami homunkulusy pękają jak porcelana.

„Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy, że ciało jest wystarczająco mocne,” komentuje Sakura.

"Niesamowite. Zwalczenie tych istot jest jeszcze łatwiejsze niż za pierwszym razem!" - zauważa Diana, obrzucając homunkulusa skradającym się po jej boku.

Sophia się uśmiecha. "Dałem ci moje najlepsze dzieło! Dlatego tak dużo naliczyłem!"

Sophia wymyka się jednemu z ramion homunkulusa. Z nadal wyciągniętą ręką, chwyta ją i rzuca homunkulusem na innego, szarżującego na nią z boku. Obraca się i kopie w plecy jedną z drugiej strony, a następnie obraca się, blokując i przeciwstawiając się drugiej.

Błysk czerni przesuwa się przez jej wzrok, gdy odrzuca homunkulusa. Wyciąga rękę, by najpierw zaatakować nowego napastnika, tylko po to, by zablokować je przedramieniem wykonanym nie z gliny, ale z ciała.

Oczy Sophii rozszerzają się, po czym zwężają w blasku. "Kim do cholery jesteś?"

Napastnik uśmiecha się, wykręcając ręce, by złapać Sophię. - Właśnie podjąłeś bardzo złą decyzję.

Chociaż przeciwniczką Sophii jest kobieta o znacznie mniejszym ciele niż jej, Sophia nie jest w stanie wyrwać ręki z zaskakująco silnego uścisku dziewczyny na jej nadgarstku i przedramieniu. Spod dłoni dziewczynki wypływają nagle czarne wąsy - takie same, jakie pokrywają rumiane homunkulusy i tę dziewczynę. Owija się wokół ramienia Sophii, po całym jej ciele, aż czubki sięgają krawędzi jej twarzy.

Oddech Sophii ustaje. Jej ciało zastyga, gdy ciemność wypełnia białka jej twardówki i tęczówek. Potem jej ciało wiotczeje.

Homunkulusy przestają się ruszać.

"Co się stało?!" Daniel krzyczy.

\- Co się stało z lady Sophią? Pyta Katherine.

Sakura wstrzymuje oddech. - Była… zepsuta? Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek robił to człowiekowi z natychmiastowym bezpośrednim kontaktem!

Oczy Diany przesuwają się od nieruchomej Sophii do drugiej ciemnej postaci.

(Co- ?! Dlaczego- ?!)

Ursula również ją rozpoznaje. „McKinley! Dlaczego tu jesteś ?!”

Kolega Diany chichocze. - Byłem ciekawy, wiesz. Gdzie Diana Cavendish znika raz w miesiącu? Większość czasu spędzasz na kampusie, ale tym razem widziałem, jak opuszczałeś Luna Nova z profesor Ursulą. Zaciekawiło mnie to, to wszystko.

\- Czy to ktoś, kogo znasz? Pyta Sakura.

„Ona jest moją koleżanką z klasy. Taką, która _nie_ powinna mieć umiejętności wykonywania magii bezróżdżkowej, tak poniżającej jak zepsucie,” odpowiada Diana.

\- Hm. Blisko, ale niekoniecznie poprawnie. Po prostu biorę to, co moje. McKinley rozkłada ramiona. „Wszystko na świecie należy do mnie. To _wszystko_ jest moje. Nic nie może wydostać się z mojego uścisku. I że obejmuje cię, Diana Cavendisha. Jesteś mój, a ty jesteś _do niej_ .”

"Jej?"

McKinley się uśmiecha. - Mogę być demonem chciwości, ale ta kobieta rywalizuje nawet z moją własną chciwością.

"Kolejny demon ?!"

\- Ach, zgadza się. Spotkałeś już Invidię. McKinley krzywi się. „Śmierć przez skraplanie się od wewnątrz; co za gówniany sposób. Nie żeby ten demon nie żył, ale to całkiem kiepski sposób na wyrzucenie go z pojemnika”.

"Kontenery?"

„Demony nie mogą istnieć w twoim królestwie; jesteśmy w zasadzie tylko silnymi zbiorami magicznej energii bez naszej własnej fizycznej postaci. Ale nie myśl, że możesz uratować tę dziewczynę. Jej ciało już związało się z moją duszą. ta dziewczyna."

McKinley pstryka palcami. Stojąca obok niej Sophia unosi różdżkę nad głowę. Na końcu zbiera się zielone światło.

„Ta dziewczyna już należy do mnie. Ja, Avaritia of Greed, będzie kontynuować to, co słusznie _mine_ ”.

Różdżka Sophii pulsuje. Chociaż żaden z nich nie czuje efektu pulsu pochodzącego z różdżki, po kręgosłupie Diany wkrada się niepokojące uczucie i doprowadza ją do skrajności.

Otaczające ich homunkulusy nagle cofają szyje. Ich ciała drgają w nienaturalnych kątach w parze z pulsem pochodzącym z różdżki Sophii i pokrywających je czarnych macek.

Następnie zsynchronizowany ruch zatrzymuje się. I wszystkie homunkulusy wracają na swoje miejsce, a ciemność emanuje z ich form.

"To jest złe!" Ursula wstrzymuje oddech, wycofując się z Danielem z powrotem do Diany. - Z Lady Sophią pod jej kontrolą, reszta homunkulistów!

Biało-czarne ciała wylewają się z każdej strony posiadłości Pavlova. Przez otwarte drzwi, wybijane okna, z krawędzi szerokiego dworu, a nawet przez dach i spadając w dół na trzy piętra. Setki dzieł Sophii roi się w kierunku ich małej grupy. Większość z nich nie jest pokryta czernią i są kontrolowane tylko przez Sophię bezpośrednio.

Ale homunkulusy nie są ich jedynymi wrogami. Sophia zwraca różdżkę do Diany i pozostałych, podczas gdy McKinley - nie, Avaritia - biegnie w ich kierunku z dłońmi uniesionymi po bokach.

„Hej, hej! Przyjaciele są ludzie można rozsądku. Ona ma _nie_ wyglądać jak kogoś można rozsądku!” Katherine krzyczy. "

"Sposób na stwierdzenie oczywistości, idioto!" Daniel podnosi swój miecz, by przygotować się na homunkulusy.

Diana zaciska oczy, potrząsając głową, aby zapobiec odbiciu się krwawoczerwonego ostrza Brisingra w jej oczach.

„Czy możecie nie zachowywać się jak głupie rodzeństwo ?!” Sakura krzyczy. - Mamy przewagę liczebną, dwoje z nas nie może nawet walczyć, jeden z naszych wrogów powinien być po naszej stronie, a potem pojawia się pozorny demon biegnący na nas!

„Czy ty też nie jesteś czarownicą ?!” Daniel odpowiada. „Gdzie twoja różdżka ?! Dlaczego jej nie używasz ?!”

Sakura wyciąga przedmiot z kurtki i macha nim w powietrzu. - _Jestem_ wiedźmą. Ale mogę używać tylko zaklęć i manipulować magią związaną z monitorowaniem dusz! Nie wiem nic o walce!

"Agh! Jesteś bezużyteczny!"

"Przepraszam?!"

\- Danielu, mówię mamie, że jesteś niegrzeczny wobec szefa jednego z Sześciu Wielkich Domów!

"Wystarczy!" Ursula krzyczy. „Nie mamy na to czasu. Sakura, chroń Katherine! Diana musi pomóc mi i Danielowi, ponieważ _Lady Sophia jest także naszym wrogiem_ !!”

Diana chwyta różdżkę i broni się przed pierwszym uderzeniem Sophii. Obok niej Daniel tnie homunkulusy, które zbytnio zbliżają się do któregokolwiek z nich. To pozostawia Ursulę z Avaritią.

Avaritia się śmieje. "Myślisz, że to wystarczy ?!"

„Poważnie Diano, na jakiego boga zdenerwowałaś się ?! Dlaczego twoje życie jest takie niefortunne ?!” Daniel płacze.

\- To nie ma znaczenia! Ale możemy zemścić się z własną siłą! Ursula unosi różdżkę nad Avaritią. " _**Praesidio Cingunt**_ !"

Avaritia wymyka się głównej trajektorii różdżki Ursuli, tylko po to, by jej twarz uderzała o fioletową powierzchnię kopuły. Demon warczy, wpatrując się w Ursulę i pocierając nos.

"Zatrzymało się?" Daniel zastanawia się przez chwilę, zanim wraca do homunkulusów.

Ursula wpatruje się w demona w kopule. "Miałem rację. Nawet jeśli możesz przejąć kontrolę nad dowolnym ciałem, jesteś ograniczony do kontrolowania żywych istot tylko w stałej formie. Poza tym nie ma znaczenia, kto jest twoim pojemnikiem. Możesz mieć tylko jedno główne ciało na raz. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest to wiedźma, czy ktoś, kto nawet nie jest czarodziejem, nie możesz używać żadnej z ich magii. Jesteś ograniczony tylko do własnych umiejętności! ”

Avaritia stoi. - Jak spostrzegawcza, Ursulo Callistis. Spodziewasz się więc, że utrzymasz tę barierę, podczas gdy chaos otacza cię ze wszystkich stron?

Diana zaciska zęby. Potrzeba wszystkich jej wysiłków, by zająć Sophię i nie pozwolić starszej kobiecie odepchnąć jej pleców. Ze swoich peryferii Daniel jest zajęty homunkulusami i upewnia się, że żadne z nich nie zaatakuje Ursuli _ani_ dwóch dziewczyn, które starają się uniknąć wykrycia, gdy idą w kierunku kamienia filozoficznego Pavlova.

„Cholera! Dlaczego jest ich tak wielu ?!” Daniel tnie homunkulusa. I kolejny. I kolejny. Ale nadal roją się bez względu na to, ile pokona.

Diana wymyka się _Murowej_ w głowę, przeciwstawiając się jej własnym zaklęciem oszałamiającym, które ma na celu obezwładnienie, ale nie poważne obrażenia.

(W tym tempie skończymy - dziewczyny!)

Daniel zauważa to samo, co Diana. Dobre pół tuzina ucieka z kręgu Daniela i biegnie w stronę Katherine i Sakury, zanim dotrą do kamienia filozoficznego.

„Shi” Daniel ustawia Brisingra obok siebie, tylko po to, by zamiast tego jęknąć i rzucić się do przodu. "Zapomniałem, że magia nie działa na te istoty!"

Z szybkością zwiększoną przez _Magna Aestus_ , Daniel zmniejsza dystans między sobą a dziewczynami o połowę _szybciej_ , niż zajęło to Katherine i Sakura. Odcina wszystkie homunkulusy wokół nich, a następnie macha ręką, by odpędzić resztę.

Jednak te cenne sekundy wystarczą, aby homunkulusy, których zaniedbał, zaroiły się od pozostałych czarownic. Ale to nie Ursula są celem; zbliżają się do Diany.

Diana ledwo może bronić się tylko przed Sophią. Nie ma możliwości, by odwróciła swoją uwagę na kilkudziesięciu kolejnych przeciwników. Podejmując decyzję o uniknięciu homunkulusów, Diana pozostawia się otwartą na jedno z zaklęć Sophii.

Ostatnim gwoździem do trumny jest moment, w którym Diana nagle całkowicie przestaje się ruszać. Jej oczy się rozszerzają, jej ciało zastyga w miejscu. Jej świadomość zanika na sekundę. Zanim jej naszyjnik ożywi ją dzięki automatycznym wibracjom, jest już za późno.

 _Murowa_ uderza obok Diany, wysyłając jej poślizgu po trawie. Ból przeciąża jej zmysły, zastępując pustkę z przeszłości.

Sophia unosi różdżkę, przygotowując kolejne uderzenie. Diana nie może się ruszyć; może tylko podciągnąć się do pozycji klęczącej, zanim świat zacznie pływać.

Zanim Sophia zdąży dokończyć śpiew, Ursula kieruje różdżkę na Sophię i wrzeszczy: „ _**Murowa**_ !”

Sophia zatrzymuje swoje zaklęcie, aby zablokować atak Ursuli. W tym samym czasie znika bariera Ursuli wokół Avaritii. Daniel rusza do przodu, by odciąć homunkulusy otaczające Dianę, aby mogła odzyskać orientację i wstać.

Ale dla Ursuli jest już za późno.

Avaritia wystrzeliwuje w górę i chwyta Ursulę za ramię. Te same czarne macki, które zepsuły Sophię, zarażają teraz Ursulę.

\- Teraz też jesteś mój - drwi Avaritia.

"Profe-!" Krzyki Diany są przerywane nieustępliwym pościgiem Sophii.

"Cholera!" Daniel przeklina.

Z boku kilka kolejnych homunkulusów minęło go i zmierzało do Sakury i Katherine. Chociaż dziewczyny dotarły do kamienia, wciąż próbują znaleźć sposób, aby go dezaktywować bez arii Sophii.

A teraz stracili kolejnego ze swoich wojowników.

Ursula zaciska zęby. Resztą sił cofa ramię, które nie jest w uścisku demona, i wbija je w klatkę piersiową Avaritii. Demon ledwo przesuwa drugą rękę przed klatkę piersiową na czas, aby przyjąć siłę uderzenia. Kość chrzęści pod pięścią Ursuli, pękając pod jej ostatnim, desperackim uderzeniem.

Avaritia syczy z bólu, odsuwając się od Ursuli, która pada na kolana. - Cholera, chciałeś obezwładnić jedno z moich ramion w ramach pożegnalnego prezentu. Ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Ursula wstaje. Jej ciało odzwierciedla ten sam czarny wzór pokrywający Sophię i homunkulusy. Jej oczy dobrze zrobiły się czarne jak smoła.

\- Idź i zabaw swojego ucznia. Muszę zażądać kilku bachorów.

Sophia odłącza się i rusza w stronę Katherine i Sakury. Zanim Diana zdoła ją powstrzymać, jest zmuszona bronić się przed Ursulą.

"Czekać-!" Daniel klika językiem, ściąga głowę homunkulusowi i podąża za Sophią. "Cholera!"

Dzięki swojemu ulepszeniu dociera do Sophii, zanim ta znajdzie się na strzelnicy dziewcząt. Sophia zmienia swoją różdżkę w szablę, aby zablokować uderzenie Brisingra znad głowy.

Gdy Daniel jest zaabsorbowany Sophią i Ursulą, uniemożliwiając Dianie pójście w dowolne miejsce, homunkulusy mogą swobodnie wędrować i atakować, jak chcą. Jest też Avaritia celująca w dziewczyny.

Daniel naciska na Sophię. Mimo wyszkolenia nie może łatwo wyprzedzić głowy Pavlova. "Cholera, to jest złe!"

"Słyszeliśmy cię po raz pierwszy!" Katherine unosi ręce w straży, patrząc z przerażeniem, jak Avaritia zbliża się do niej. - Ten demon dopadnie nas w takim tempie!

"Nie widzę, żebyś pomagał!"

"Próbuję!" Zamiast tego krzyczy Sakura. „Nie chcę tego całkowicie wysadzić! Czy wiesz, ile szkód może spowodować tyle magicznej energii ?!” Sakura zgrzyta zębami, ledwo powstrzymując się od krzyku. - A teraz nauczyciel Diany jest pod kontrolą! Agh! Jest zbyt wiele rzeczy, o których muszę pomyśleć naraz!

Nie znaczy to, że ani Diana, ani Daniel mogą sobie pozwolić na przerwanie koncentracji, aby nawet zniszczyć kamień z ich pozycji. Sama Diana ledwo wytrzymuje Ursulę.

A raczej w ogóle nie może.

Pomimo magicznej sprawności Diany i aktywowanej _Magna Aestus_ , jej osłona zsuwa się na tyle, że Ursula może skorzystać z możliwości rozbrojenia różdżki Diany. Diana ledwo unosi ramiona na czas, by zablokować wstrząsające uderzenie z jej twarzy. Odpycha ją do tyłu, pozostawiając tylko chwilę na przygotowanie się do następnej fali ataków.

(Cóż za szalone zdolności fizyczne! Może dorównać mojej zwiększonej szybkości przy minimalnych ulepszeniach!)

Diana uderza pięścią w policzek, przewracając ją na ziemię. Zsuwa się z drogi, zanim Ursula zdąży ją nadepnąć. Stopa Ursuli wgniata się w ziemię od tego jednego uderzenia, po czym podnosi więcej ziemi, gdy odpycha się od ziemi, by ścigać Dianę.

(W tym tempie muszę z nią walczyć na pełnych obrotach, inaczej ona mnie zabije!)

Wlewając więcej energii w _Magna Aestus_ , Diana zwiększa tempo, by przebić się przez straż Ursuli. Diana przyjmuje więcej uderzeń niż zadaje, ale są one wystarczające, aby przestraszyć starszą kobietę. Jednak Ursula nie upada.

Daniel ryczy i odpycha się od Sophii. Mrucząc szybkie przeprosiny, przecina udo Sophii i odwraca się do jej pleców. Głowicą Brisingra Daniel uderza tępą powierzchnią w tył głowy Sophii. Dobrze wymierzone uderzenie powala kobietę na ziemię, powodując, że upadła na ziemię nieprzytomna.

Ale Daniel nie zatrzymuje się, by nacieszyć się swoim zwycięstwem. Kręci się i biegnie za homunkulusem górującym nad Katherine i rozwidla go w talii.

"Dan- za tobą!" Katherine krzyczy.

Daniel odchodzi w prawo, gdy ramię Avaritii sięga do nich. Ale ku przerażeniu Katherine, nie chodzi o to, żeby zejść z drogi. Wchodzi prosto w jego dłoń.

„Gh-!” Daniel pochyla się, zwijając się pod wąsami rozciągającymi się na jego ciele.

„Och, teraz tego się nie spodziewano” - komentuje Avaritia. "Miałem na celu dziewczynę. Ale naprawdę jesteś o wiele lepszy."

Daniel jęczy. Zanim ostatnia część jego świadomości zniknie, obraca się i rzuca Brisingrem tak daleko, jak tylko może. Ostrze ląduje w trawie, kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym walczą Diana i Ursula.

Avaritia patrzy na niego z uniesioną brwią. „Nie możesz _tak_ szybko stracić kontroli ”.

Usta Daniela rozciągają się w bolesnym uśmiechu. „Nie możesz kontrolować _tego_ miecza. Tylko najbardziej godni mogą władać tym ostrzem. Jest tu tylko jedna osoba, która ma takie prawo i to nie _ty_ . Wszystko, co musi zrobić… to pokonać własne lęki. "

„Mów głośno, ile chcesz”. Wzrok Avaritii opuszcza wzrok Daniela, by połączyć się z przerażonymi oczami Katherine. - Teraz jesteś martwym chłopcem.

"Urgh!" Daniel pochyla głowę. Następnym razem, gdy je unosi, jego oczy są czarne, a skóra poplamiona czarnymi liniami.

\- A teraz jeszcze dwa do wzięcia.

Katherine opiera się o kamienny filar z kamieniem filozoficznym. Ona i Sakura nie mają dokąd uciekać. Avaritia i Daniel z przodu, homunkulusy z każdego drugiego rogu. A Sakura nadal nie znalazła sposobu na dezaktywację kamienia.

Ursula uderza Dianę w klatkę piersiową, przewracając ją na ziemię. Diana odwraca głowę na bok i zauważa, że wpatruje się w krwistoczerwone ostrze, które powinno należeć do jej kuzyna.

Ursula góruje nad nią, unosząc pięść do ostatniego uderzenia. Avaritia i jej zepsuta kuzynka już otoczyli Katherine i Sakurę.

A jednak jej oczy są utkwione w ostrzu wbitym w ziemię.

W tym tempie straci tak wiele osób, na których jej zależy. Bała się, że taki właśnie scenariusz się wydarzy. Po raz kolejny jest zbyt słaba, by chronić nawet kilka najbliższych jej osób.

Wcześniej zapobiegła tragedii. Jednak tym razem musiała oddać własne życie. Przekroczyła swoje ograniczenia, nawet gdy miecze przedarły się przez jej ciało od wewnątrz. Wolałaby raczej umrzeć z pięści Ursuli, niż ponownie przejść przez tę agonię.

Jeśli jednak nic nie zrobi, straci więcej niż tylko własne życie.

„ _Ze wszystkich ludzi wierzę, że ty, Diano, możesz pokonać swoje lęki i podjąć właściwe decyzje. W końcu robiłaś to w przeszłości”._

Nie chodzi tylko o Ursulę. Diana wie, że prawie wszyscy inni podziwiają jej pracowitość i wytrwałość. Tak wielu ludzi w nią wierzy, nawet jeśli sama Diana nie wie.

Daniel powiedział, że może polegać na innych. W takim przypadku będzie czerpać z siły innych, kiedy nie ma jej czego dla siebie.

Diana kopie nogi Ursuli spod siebie, a następnie przetacza się na drugą stronę Brisingra, aby uniknąć upadku Ursuli na nią. Diana przeskakuje nad ciałem Ursuli i wyciąga miecz z ziemi.

Nie ma wahania w jej uścisku. Głupotą z jej strony było bać się Brisingra. Ze wszystkich mieczy to jedyna broń, której nie ma powodu do obaw. Chociaż było źródłem Klątwy Ostrzy, przez krótki czas połączyło ją z ojcem.

Ale co najważniejsze, jest to miecz ochrony przekazany rodzinie rycerzy, którzy walczą o zachowanie tego, co jest im drogie. Tak jak ostrza są stworzone do ranienia, mogą być również używane do ochrony.

Chwytając miecz, może ponownie uratować wszystkich. Tylko tym razem przysięga uniknąć śmierci.

Nie chce złamać obietnicy innym razem.

Diana karci się w duchu. (Daniel może mieć rację. Może _nie_ myśleć zbyt dużo).

" _Ruszaj się_ !"

Katherine skacze pod Avaritią i Danielem i odsuwa się z drogi, biegnąc jak najdalej od nich. Z góry Sakura zeskakuje za filar po przeciwnej stronie niż Daniel i Avaritia i biegnie po przekątnej z tego samego miejsca.

Powietrze wokół świecącego czerwonego ostrza staje się ciężkie. Brisingr pulsuje energią, zbierając z otoczenia tyle magii, ile Diana może kontrolować. W tym samym czasie wlewa swoją własną energię w ostrze, aby zakończyć jego wzmocnienie. Nawet z rezerw energii z kamienia filozoficznego, która ma uzupełniać jej niekompletną duszę.

Jej wizja płynie. Za dużo przekierowuje. W tym tempie straci przytomność-

Diana przygryza wargę. Krew spływa po otwartej ranie. Diana wbija stopy w trawę, nieco szerzej przesuwając pozycję, aby przygotować się do uderzenia.

Avaritia wpatruje się w masę energii wirującą wokół Diany. - Rozumiem. Planujesz całkowicie wysadzić kamień?

Homunkulusy krążą przed nim półkolem, tworząc prowizoryczną barierę z własnym ciałem. Avaritia biegnie w stronę Diany, gdy już są na miejscu.

„Muszę cię tylko zepsuć, zanim będziesz mógł to uwolnić!” Avaritia chichocze. „Zobacz, czy dasz radę zrobić cokolwiek, kiedy ten atak zostanie całkowicie zaabsorbowany!”

Nie ma już czasu. Diana zaciska zęby i odchyla Brisingra. Z całą determinacją włożoną w ten atak, Diana opuszcza ostrze i krzyczy „ _**Brisingr**_ !”

Fala czerwieni wybucha z miecza, przecinając ziemię i uderzając głową homunkulusa. Ich ciała normalnie absorbowałyby magiczną energię podczas kontaktu, ponieważ jest to ich naturą. Z wyjątkiem tego czasu ich gliniane ciała całkowicie pękają od tsunami energii. Homunculi, Avaritia, filar; Brisingr przedziera się przez to wszystko, aby zniszczyć kamień filozoficzny Pavlova.

W końcu nic nie pozostaje na linii zniszczenia, z wyjątkiem gigantycznego czarnego śladu, który rozszerza się na zewnątrz i otacza tam, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się kamień filozoficzny.

Diana widzi tylko przebłysk zdziesiątkowania, zanim upadnie na kolana i straci przytomność.

* * *

„Hej…” szepcze Katherine.

Widziała już Brisingra w akcji. Daniel często lubi ćwiczyć (i popisywać się) wokół posiadłości Reinhardta. Ale nigdy nie widziała jego mocy na tym poziomie. Nawet pokaz zdolności wzmocnienia Brisingra przez Daniela, kiedy próbował przełamać barierę wokół Jaskini Regulus, był niczym w porównaniu z _Dianą_ .

„Cóż, naprawdę się tego nie spodziewałem” - komentuje Daniel.

Katherine wstrzymuje oddech. Ale powstrzymuje się, zanim będzie mogła biec do swojego brata. Czarne wąsy wciąż owijają się wokół jego ciała, a jego oczy są nadal ciemne.

„O nie…” Katherine kręci głową. - Ale Diana wszystko zniszczyła!

Daniel porusza głową na boki, łamiąc sobie szyję. - Z pewnością to zrobiła. Zamieniła ciało tej biednej dziewczyny w nic innego jak pył na wietrze. Nawet zniszczył homunkulusy. I myślałem, że zostały stworzone do pochłaniania magicznej energii. Przypuszczam, że to było za dużo nawet dla kreacji Sophii Pavlova. Dobrze, że mieć w zasięgu kilka części zamiennych ”.

„Wynoś się z ciała mojego brata!” Katherine warczy.

\- Mógłbym, ale wolałbym nie. Najpierw muszę przyprowadzić Dianę Cavendish do tej władczej kobiety. Do tego czasu moja dusza wyprzedzi jego. Avaritia uśmiecha się. - I po tym nie będziesz chciał go z powrotem.

Nie podoba jej się, jak demon sprawia, że Daniel się tak uśmiecha. Wzięłaby nawet głupią arogancję Daniela na tego… obrzydliwego potwora.

Ale co ona może zrobić? Jest bezsilna wobec demona-

Oczy Katherine rozszerzają się.

\- Ale najpierw może powinienem podjąć dodatkowe środki ostrożności i trochę więcej bo… ?!

Avaritia pada na kolana. Magia obmywa ciało Daniela, uniemożliwiając Avaritii ruch.

Ursula zaczyna biec w stronę Avaritii. Z jej szybkością dotrze do nich w dziesięć sekund.

Sakura nie wykazuje oznak niepokoju. Jeśli już, jej głos jest _poirytowany_ . „Teraz, gdy nie ma kamienia filozoficznego, mogę wreszcie pomyśleć o czymś _innym_ ”.

Oczy Avaritii rozszerzają się, gdy Sakura przyciska kciuki do czoła i klatki piersiowej Daniela.

„Co ty… ?! Jesteś głową Fei! Avaritia wije się. "Puść mnie! Puść!"

Sakura zamyka oczy. Białe światło wypływa z jej ciała, przepływa przez jej ramiona do Daniela.

"Sakura, za tobą!" Katherine krzyczy.

Pod Sakurą i Avaritią nagle tworzy się biały magiczny krąg, w tym samym czasie Ursula rzuca się. Krąg rozszerza się, aż obejmuje całą drogę do leżącego na brzuchu ciała Sophii.

„Wysłuchaj mojej modlitwy” - śpiewa Sakura.

Z puzzla wybucha białe światło. Avaritia krzyczy.

Oczyszczająca magia zmywa całą ciemność z Daniela, Sophii, a nawet Ursuli, która ląduje za Sakurą. Czarne macki odrywają się od ich ciał, tworząc jedną kulę ciemności. Wije się w powietrzu, zanim rozpłynie się w nicość. Bez odpowiedniego pojemnika jego forma nie może już wytrzymać.

Niedługo potem pojawia się białe światło. Gdy magiczny krąg zniknie, a świat wróci do normy, Sakura przewraca się na bok. Podążają też ciała Daniela i Ursuli.

Przez spokojne pole wieje spokojna bryza.

„W-wow… Zaczekaj”.

Katherine mruga, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Należy zająć się pięcioma ludźmi. Niezliczone ciała homunkulusów wymagają oczyszczenia. A Katherine to tylko jedna dziewczyna, która nie specjalizuje się ani w uzdrawianiu, _ani w_ alchemii.

„Co mam zrobić z tymi wszystkimi nieświadomymi ciałami ?!”

### Uwagi:

> Tak, po prostu walczyli z demonem sprzymierzonym z grzechem chciwości. Nie, jego moce nie są takie same jak Greed z FMA. Jak powiedział Avaritia, chciwi uważają wszystko za swoje. Dlatego wszystko, czego dotknie, znajdzie się pod ich kontrolą.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Gdybym chciał jak najlepiej zwizualizować czarne linie pokrywające zepsute, prawdopodobnie powiedziałbym, że spójrz na to, jak wygląda Czarna Gwiazda z _Soul Eater,_ gdy używa Uncanny Blade Mode z Tsubaki. Przynajmniej na twarz. Czarne linie po prostu owijały się wokół reszty ciała.


	58. Rozdział 13: Akt VI.vii. Na przepaści niepewności - Kruche_nie_złamane

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym dyskusje i powrót do zdrowia są konieczne po prawie śmierci. Jeszcze raz.

### Uwagi:

> Wow, osiągnęliśmy 100 chwał: O Dziękuję wszystkim za miłe wsparcie !!

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_13_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

 _Ping_ . _Ping_ . _Ping_ .

Ursula jęczy, wciskając twarz głębiej w miękką poduszkę pod głową.

(Kto mógłby dzwonić do mnie o tej porze…? Czy oni nie wiedzą, jak męczące jest być profesorem?)

 _Ping_ . _Ping_ . _Ping_ .

(Są tak wytrwali! Dlaczego wciąż dzwoni…) Ursula otwiera oczy. ( _MAM WEZWANIE_ ?!)

Ursula wyskakuje z łóżka, wraz z ciałem i przykryciem, lądując w tak splątanej kupie, że ześlizguje się z dywanu na zimną, kamienną podłogę. Walka z prześcieradłem nie jest taka, jak wyobrażała sobie swoją następną walkę z _demonem_ .

„Och, nie mam na to czasu!”

Ursula wciąga się do źródła nieustannego buczenia. Nie ku jej zdziwieniu, lokalizuje torbę w nogach łóżka i sięga, by wyjąć świecącą kryształową kulę. Stawia go na szafce nocnej przy łóżku i wprowadza do niego trochę magii, aby zakończyć połączenie.

Po kilku sekundach mętna mgła rozprasza się, odsłaniając twarz Akko.

\- Profesor Ursula! W końcu odpowiedziałeś! Ona promienieje.

\- Akko! Wyglądasz lepiej!

Akko się uśmiecha. - Tak. Nadal muszę przez chwilę zostać z pielęgniarką Ofelią, żeby mogła upewnić się, że moje ramię znowu się nie otworzy. Zmarszczka zastępuje jej uśmiech, gdy przyjmuje rozczochrany stan drugiej kobiety. - Co właściwie robiłeś?

\- Przepraszam, Akko. Ursula przeciera zaczerwienione oczy. "Spałem."

\- Och, naprawdę przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Zaczekaj, chociaż dla ciebie powinna być trzecia po południu.

Trzy? To nie może być prawda. Dlaczego nadal spałaby w-

Ursula wstrzymuje oddech. Nagle wracają do niej ostatnie wydarzenia, które pamięta. Trening fizjoterapeutyczny Diany, rozmowa z Sophią, atak na dwór, skażenie przez Avaritię, a potem nic poza ciemnością.

(Jak… jak długo byłem nieprzytomny ?! Ale dlaczego leżę w łóżku? W rezydencji Pavlova? Gdzie są wszyscy inni ?!)

Niezliczone myśli przytłaczają Ursulę. Ale jedna myśl ma pierwszeństwo przed chaosem w jej umyśle.

"Akko, zaraz wracam!" - mówi Ursula, nawet nie rejestrując zmartwienia Akko, kiedy przechodzi przez jej pokój i otwiera drzwi. Niemal rzuca się na nieoczekiwaną dziewczynę po drugiej stronie.

Katherine podskakuje, wylewając trochę wody z miski, którą trzyma w ramionach. „Och! Nie śpisz!”

Ursula odetchnęła z ulgą. - Katherine. Och, dzięki Bogu, przynajmniej wszystko w porządku. Co się stało? Gdzie są wszyscy? Avaritia? Czy wszystko w porządku?

„Poczekaj, zaczekaj, zwolnij! Um,” Katherine podnosi miskę z wodą na jedno ramię, podnosząc drugą, żeby policzyć palce. ”Daniel został odwrócony, więc Diana złamała kamień filozoficzny i dezaktywowała wszystkie homunkulusy. Potem Sakura oczyścił demona ze wszystkich po tym, jak jego pierwsze ciało zostało zdezintegrowane przez Dianę. Hm, wszyscy żyją. Poza tobą Daniel był jedyną osobą, która wciąż spała. Lady Sophia opatrzyła własne rany, odkąd powiedziała, a ja cytuję: „Zachowałeś przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć, ale to nie wystarczy. Ostatnim razem, kiedy sprawdzałem, pomagała Sakurze spojrzeć na Dianę. Avaritia… och, demonie. Właśnie odpowiedziałem; zniknęło. " Katherine bierze głęboki oddech. - I… tak. Myślę, że teraz wszystko jest w porządku.

Kiedy wszystkie te informacje zostały przetworzone, Ursula pyta: „Katherine, czy zajmowałaś się wszystkimi?”.

Katherine kiwa głową. „Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, jak wszystkim pomóc, więc jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to zaciągnąć was do wnętrza rezydencji i do łóżka. Lady Sophia była jedyną osobą z poważnymi obrażeniami. Dobrze, że posłuchałem Dziadka i nauczyłem się jakaś podstawowa pierwsza pomoc od pokojówek. Ale tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, jak pomóc w czymkolwiek innym. Naprawdę mogłem zrobić coś więcej dopiero po tym, jak Lady Sophia obudziła się sześć godzin później.

\- Si- ?! Ile czasu minęło, odkąd zostaliśmy zaatakowani?

\- Hm, myślę, że prawie dzień?

„Spałem przez jeden dzień ?!”

„Tak, myślę, że bycie opętanym jest dość stresujące. Nawet nie obudziłbyś się z tym dziwnym, uporczywym dźwiękiem pingowania w swoim pokoju. Myślę, że ktoś próbował do ciebie zadzwonić, ale nie chciałem przeszkadzać, żeby to sprawdzić . W każdym razie byłoby lepiej, gdybyście mogli tu zostać i trochę dłużej odpocząć. Jestem pewien, że Lady Sophia nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Wszyscy potrzebujecie dodatkowego odpoczynku.

Ursula blednie. - O mój Boże. Akko. Ursula obraca się z powrotem do swojego pokoju, ale potem odwraca się, by jeszcze raz zwrócić się do Katherine. - Dziękuję, że mnie sprawdzałaś, Katherine. Powinnaś iść dalej i zająć się innymi. Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Jesteś pewien? Ponieważ… Katherine rozszerza oczy, dostrzegając twarz w kryształowej kuli siedzącej na nocnej szafce Ursuli. „O, hej! To Akko!”

„Ech? Czy to Katherine ?!” - krzyczy Akko. "Co ty tam robisz?!"

Katherine przepycha się obok Ursuli i przyciska twarz do kryształowej kuli. „Wow! To naprawdę Akko! Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem kryształowej kuli używanej do komunikacji! To jest super!”

Ursula chichocze. „Akko, Katherine i jej brat przyjeżdżali, aby zastąpić ramię Daniela”.

\- Czy coś się z nim stało? Pyta Akko.

Katherine przewraca oczami. - Tak. Ten idiota zepsuł sprawę z Brisingrem. Matka wściekła się na nas oboje, więc moją karą było pójść z nim, żeby to naprawić.

\- A co to ma wspólnego z…? Akko kręci głową. „Poczekaj, po pierwsze, _CO_ _ **MIEŚCIE MIEŚCI,**_ _OD_ _ **CZASU ATAKU**_ ?!”

Ursula i Katherine skrzywiły się.

(Cóż, teraz nie ma sensu ukrywać tego przed Akko.)

Ursula wzdycha. - Akko, uspokój się. Wszystkim w porządku. Tak, dotyczy to także Diany. Patrzy na Katherine, szukając otuchy, która kiwa głową, żeby potwierdzić. „Zacznę od początku”.

Tak więc Ursula przekazuje Akko wydarzenia z ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Od chwili, gdy dotarli do rezydencji Pavlova, aż do chwili, gdy Akko ją obudziła. Kiedy kończą przesłuchanie Akko, Katherine przeprasza, żeby sprawdzić, co z pozostałymi w rezydencji.

„Wiedziałem, że ja też powinienem był iść” - mówi Akko po pełnej napięcia ciszy.

Ursula kręci głową. - Musiałeś wyleczyć się z kontuzji. Otworzyłbyś swoją ranę, gdybyś nawet wstał z łóżka, kiedy wychodziliśmy. Zobacz, o ile lepiej ci idzie po zaledwie dwóch dniach odpoczynku.

Akko się dąsa. - Chyba masz rację. Ale jesteś pewien, że Di- wszyscy w porządku?

Ursula się uśmiecha. - Tak, Akko. Nie musisz się martwić o Dianę.

Akko kiwa głową, ale trzyma lekko spuszczoną głowę. Jak na kogoś, kto powinien być zadowolony i wypoczęty, Akko wcale nie wygląda na szczęśliwego.

"Akko, czy coś jest nie tak?"

Akko unosi głowę. - Huh? Och, nie. Nie, wszystko w porządku.

\- Jesteś pewien? Czy musisz o tym porozmawiać?

"Myślę, że po prostu muszę porozmawiać z Dianą."

„No cóż, mogę iść sprawdzić…”

\- Ale myślę, że poczekam, aż wróci.

Niespodziewana bezpośredniość zaskakuje Ursulę. - Ech? Ale… Jestem pewien, że ona też chce cię widzieć.

Po tak długim przebywaniu u boku Diany, Akko nieoczekiwanie unikała Diany w ten sposób. Ursula zastanawia się, czy Akko nadal jest zdenerwowana swoją ostatnią rozmową z Dianą.

(Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, jak Diana wyszła, nie mówiąc nic Akko, przypuszczam, że każdy byłby przygnębiony.)

Akko spogląda z powrotem w dół. Ursula ledwo widzi czubki kciuków Akko poruszające się po dnie kryształowej kuli.

\- Wiem, ale… - Kręcenie ustaje, gdy z ust Akko wydobywa się długi wydech. - Myślę, że… poczekam. Poczekam tylko, aż Diana wróci.

(E-EHHHHHH ???)

\- A-jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz ?! Może powinienem zabrać teraz Dianę z powrotem do Luna Nova…!

\- Rany, to nie jest takie dziwne! Miałem tylko trochę czasu, żeby pomyśleć o różnych sprawach!

\- Och? Na przykład co?

\- Cóż… - Akko znów zaczyna kręcić kciukami. - Tylko kilka rzeczy, które inni poruszyli wcześniej. Na przykład to, jak bardzo przywiązuję się do Diany.

"Czy doszedłeś do nowych realizacji?"

Głowa Akko podskakuje w górę iw dół. „Myślę, że mogłem to wiedzieć od jakiegoś czasu. Po prostu nie chciałem nikogo słuchać, a nawet siebie. Nie chciałem, żeby to wszystko było prawdziwe.

Przez większą część mojego życia starałem się być taki jak ty, jak Shiny Rydwan. A potem tej nocy, kiedy profesor Croix ujawnił, kim jesteś… Myślałem, że straciłem wszystko. Nie chciałem znowu tak się czuć. Więc kiedy prawie dużą część swojego szczęścia przywiązałem do Diany i prawie ją straciłem, było to jak cios w brzuch od nowa. Tylko że wtedy wyjęli mi serce i też na nie nadepnęli ”.

„Oh Akko…”

„Nie chciałem, żeby stało się to po raz trzeci. Nie… Nie sądziłem, że mógłbym zająć się tym innym razem”. Akko pociąga nosem. „Próbowałem pomyśleć o wszystkich pozytywach, wszystkich dobrych rzeczach i odepchnąłem wszystkie złe rzeczy na bok i zachowywałem się tak, jakby nie istniały. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że unikając moich problemów, skazałem się na przegraną wszystko od nowa ”.

\- A może wiedziałeś i po prostu próbowałeś to odepchnąć.

Akko chichocze. - Tak, prawdopodobnie. Myślę, że to działa tylko w przypadku pracy domowej.

\- Nie, Akko. To też nie powinno działać na twoich zajęciach - beszta cicho Ursula.

Ktoś podaje Akko chusteczkę z boku. Akko bierze ją i dmucha w nią nosem. - Dzięki, Lotte.

Kiedy Akko skończy wydmuchać nos, Ursula mówi: „Akko, jestem dumna, że mogłeś się nad tym zastanowić na własną rękę. Diana też byłaby dumna”.

Akko z niepokojem pociera policzek. „Cóż, bardziej przypominało to, że wszyscy usiedli obok mnie, kiedy zostałem zmuszony do pozostania w szpitalnym łóżku i kazał mi o tym porozmawiać. wyszedł."

„Wiesz, że to nie my spowodowaliśmy, że zacząłeś płakać” - mówi z boku Sucy. - Zanim weszliśmy, już płynęły łzy. Profesor Ursula też tam była.

„No cóż”, sapie Akko, „nie polepszyliście tego”.

\- To wszystko wina Diany. Amanda warczy. „Kiedy wróci, daję jej dobrą pięść w twarz”.

„Teraz _nie_ robi to!” Hannah i Barbara krzyczą jednocześnie.

„Proszę, przestańcie walczyć” - dodaje Jasminka.

Chociaż Ursula nie jest pewna, jak poważnie Amanda traktuje swoje zagrożenie, przynajmniej widzi, że wszyscy mają się dobrze. Z wyjątkiem jednej zaginionej, chociaż i tak zwykle milczy.

\- A tak przy okazji, jak sobie radzi Constanze? Czy jej rany są lepsze? Pyta Ursula.

Amanda przesuwa głowę w pole widzenia kryształowej kuli. - Tak. Nadal nie wolno jej się tak ruszać, ale jej oparzenia są w większości leczone i teraz w porządku. Pielęgniarki mają naprawdę mocne rzeczy.

Akko wystawia język. "Również smakuje paskudnie."

Ursula wzdryga się. - Tak, dokładnie tak pamiętam lekarstwa pielęgniarki Ofelii. Są skuteczne, ale nie… mają najlepszy smak.

\- Przynajmniej są _skuteczne_ \- prycha z boku Ofelia. „Kagari, przerywam twoją małą pogawędkę. Muszę sprawdzić twoje bandaże”.

Akko jęczy. - Naprawdę? Teraz? Ale czuję się lepiej!

„Twój komfort i czystość rany nie są dwukierunkowe!

\- Ech. Nie, proszę pani… - wzdycha Akko. - Okej, chyba na razie muszę się pożegnać.

\- Lepiej nie złościć swojej pielęgniarki - żartuje Ursula.

\- Tak. Nie mogę się _doczekać,_ kiedy wyjdę z tego pokoju. Ale hm… - Oczy Akko przemykają na boki. - Czy możesz przywitać się ode mnie z Dianą? I powiedzieć jej, że teraz wszystko w porządku?

Ursula chichocze. „Oczywiście. Wiesz, tylko dlatego, że macie jakieś nieporozumienia między wami dwojgiem, nie oznacza to, że wasz związek jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie musicie dawać jej _takiego_ dystansu. Po prostu bądź sobą i nie próbujcie tego robić) ciężko."

\- Wiesz, to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś powiedział mi, żebym _przestał_ tak bardzo próbować. Akko się śmieje. - To naprawdę trochę dziwne, ponieważ jest naprawdę _trudne_ . Ale… tak, zrobię to. Dzięki, profesor Ursula.

Uważaj, Akko.

Ursula kładzie rękę na kryształowej kuli, tym razem usuwając magię, która ją podtrzymuje. Zbliża się czwarta godzina. Wraz z nadejściem pory zimowej oznacza to, że słońce jest już na tyle nisko, że prawie nie zostało już światła z dnia.

(Naprawdę spałem cały dzień.)

Ursula przespała wystarczająco dużo dnia, więc pakuje swoją kryształową kulę i wyjmuje z torby ubranie na zmianę. Po przebraniu się i związaniu włosów w zwykły boczny warkocz postanawia złożyć wizytę Dianie, aby spełnić prośbę Akko.

Dopóki nie burczy jej w żołądku, przypominając jej coś innego, o czym jest zaniedbywana, odkąd spała tak długo.

(Może najpierw powinienem dostać trochę jedzenia.)

* * *

Diana przypuszcza, że to nieuniknione, że tu wróci. Utrata przytomności jest podobna do zasypiania w tym sensie, że w tym stanie nie ma kontroli nad swoją podświadomością.

To nie sprawia, że to, co ją czeka, nie staje się bardziej przyjazne.

„Próbowałeś obalić własną słabość”. Jej drugie ja się uśmiecha. „Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem”.

„Trudno mi w to uwierzyć”.

„Cóż, zawsze _jesteś_ dla siebie surowy”. Jej lustro marszczy brwi. - Wciąż masz wątpliwości. Czy uważasz, że twój ostatni wysiłek nie zabił Avaritii?

„Skąd mam wiedzieć, kiedy straciłem przytomność, zanim się przekonałem?”

\- Widziałeś zdziesiątkowanie Brisingra. Czy to nie wystarczy? A może nadal wątpisz w swoją siłę? Jej sobowtór kręci głową. - Nie rozumiem cię. Jak nadal kwestionujesz siebie, skoro to _twoja_ siła zakończyła życie Renatusa Bradleya? A potem zapieczętowałeś Demoniczną Wiedźmę, zanim zdążyła się ożywić?

„Morderstwo” - Diana zaciska pięści - „nie jest siłą”.

„Morderstwo w celu samoobrony. Nawet ty musisz zrozumieć, że jest różnica”. Druga Diana płynnie robi krok do przodu. W przeciwieństwie do jej poprzednich snów stalowa krata nie jest tak widoczna. - A przynajmniej zaczynasz.

„Powód nie usprawiedliwia moich działań”.

\- Zgadzam się. Chociaż z pewnością nie jest to też kajdany.

Chociaż wie, że nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, której szuka od siebie, Diana i tak pyta: „Co to znaczy być słabym?”.

„Dobre pytanie. Jaki _ma_ to znaczy być słaby? To znaczy nie chroni swoją najważniejszą osobą? Czy to znaczy, uciekając się do morderstwa? Czy to jest słabe, by zabić kolejny uratować siebie? Odpowiedź sam wydaje się zdaniem jest że tak, bez względu na powód, zabijanie oznacza poddanie się klęsce. W każdym razie przegrywasz. Ale… czy tak jest naprawdę?

Jej lustro podchodzi do niej. Jak zawsze podnosi rękę i celuje palcami w pierś Diany.

Ale tym razem, tuż przed uderzeniem, własna ręka Diany wystrzeliwuje w górę, by złapać stalowe ramię, zanim dotknie tkaniny jej ubrania.

Ręka ciała zaciska się wokół stalowego nadgarstka. Jednak nawet gdy ostrza przecinają jej słabe i wrażliwe _ludzkie_ ciało, jej serce nie chce już dłużej słabnąć.

Jej drugie ja się uśmiecha. „Wygląda na to, że zaczynasz dochodzić do innego wniosku”.

Przesuwając się tylko o centymetr do przodu, sobowtór przyciska palce wskazujące i środkowe do piersi Diany. Końcówki przecinały pierwsze warstwy skóry, odprowadzając strużkę krwi z jej klatki piersiowej i gromadząc się wokół materiału jej koszuli.

„Czy to właściwa odpowiedź?” Diana zastanawia się.

\- Czy jest kiedykolwiek? Nic nie jest czarno-białe. Trzymanie się tego rodzaju idealnej filozofii przyniesie ci tylko więcej rozpaczy. Doświadczyłeś tego.

Diana zamyka oczy. Świat wokół niej zaczyna się wypaczać, gdy przygotowuje się do wyjścia z tego stanu nieświadomości.

Ale tuż przed tym, jak znika, jej sobowtór mówi coś nietypowego.

\- Ach, jeszcze jedno. Wygląda na to, że istnieje związek między kilkoma ostatnimi atakami.

Diana otwiera oczy, zatrzymując spojrzenia zmęczonym lustrzanym zestawem. Chociaż jeśli Diana chce się przyznać, nie wydają się być tak przekrwione ani zmęczone, jak je pamięta.

„Invidia, demon zazdrości, który zaatakował Akko” - mówi Diana.

\- Avaritia, demon chciwości, który nas zaatakował.

„Stworzenia, które potrzebują kontenerów, aby istnieć w naszym królestwie”.

„Demony grzechu”.

Kraina zieleni i błękitu zanika. Diana otwiera oczy na nieznany sufit. Nie ma niebezpieczeństwa. Jednak serce Diany wali jak szalone w piersi.

Diana siada na łóżku, kładąc dłoń, by uspokoić bijące serce. Jej palce zaciskają się na skórze, ale nie pozwala paznokciom wbijać się w klatkę piersiową.

Diana bierze głęboki oddech. Szepcze tak cicho, że jej słowa giną w ciszy.

\- Purgatorio. Cabal demonów pod bezpośrednią kontrolą Demon Witch.

* * *

W ciągu następnych pięciu minut Diana dochodzi do trzech wniosków.

Jeden. Osobą, która miesiąc temu prawie ją zabiła na korytarzu za pomocą magii cienia, jest najprawdopodobniej Goetia. Jest jedyną inną czarodziejką, która posiada takie umiejętności, chociaż Diana nie ma pojęcia, jak uciekła z jej pieczęci.

Dwa. W jakiś sposób terroryzuje Dianę i wszystkich innych zdalnie, albo uciekła ze swojej pieczęci. Niezależnie od przypadku, wydaje się, że Ministerstwo - ludzie monitorujący Las Arcturus - nie są tego świadomi, ponieważ nie zgłoszono niczego niezwykłego. Albo wiedzą i zatrzymują informacje dla siebie.

Trzy. Demoniczna Wiedźma wzywa swoje najsilniejsze demony, aby jej pomogły. Z jakiego innego powodu niż zemścić się na magicznym świecie, Diana nie wie. Demony potrzebują pojemników do przechowywania swoich dusz; nie mogą istnieć w swoim świecie jako jedynie skupiska magicznej energii. Najbardziej wydajni są ludzie.

(Avaritia opętała McKinleya. Jeśli ludzki nosiciel Invidii jest również wiedźmą z Luna Nova, jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że Goetia ukrywa się gdzieś w Luna Nova. Ale _gdzie_ ?)

Nie wspominając o tym, że cele demonów to niekoniecznie tylko Diana - jeśli Invidia jest jakąś wskazówką. Kto będzie następny zaatakowany? _Gdzie_ to się stanie? Istnieje możliwość, że w Luna Nova jest coś takiego, jak w tej instancji, jeśli Goetia naprawdę się tam ukrywa-

Pukanie do drzwi wyrywa Dianę z zamyślenia. Ale znajomy głos, stłumiony przez drzwi, utwierdza Dianę, że nie jest to ktoś, na kogo należy się uważać.

\- Diana? Nie śpisz? Pyta Sakura.

Następuje kpina Sophii. - Czy to ma znaczenie? I tak jesteśmy tutaj, aby sprawdzić stan nowego kamienia. Nie potrzebujemy, żeby była tego świadoma.

"To uprzejmość!"

Drzwi otwierają się pomimo protestów Sakury. Sophia wchodzi pierwsza, a za nią lekko zirytowana Sakura. Oboje patrzą na Dianę ze zdziwieniem.

„Więc nie śpisz” - mówi Sophia.

„Obudziłam się zaledwie kilka chwil temu” - odpowiada Diana.

"Jak się czujesz?" Pyta Sakura, idąc do łóżka Diany.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Co ważniejsze, gdzie jest profesor Ursula? Jest coś pilnego, o czym muszę z nią porozmawiać.

„Powinna kończyć swój posiłek,” odpowiada Sophia. - Dałem jej pozwolenie na zabranie wszystkiego, co chciała z mojej kuchni. W pobliżu nie ma żadnych służących, więc w tej rezydencji w tej chwili nie ma gościnności.

„Mówiąc o jedzeniu, musisz być głodny! Panna Ursula przyniesie ci coś, kiedy skończy jeść,” mówi Sakura.

"Ale-!" Diana bierze głęboki oddech, powstrzymując się od krzyku.

(Nie ma potrzeby przesadzania. Jeden problem na raz).

Sophia staje za Sakurą. „Cokolwiek cię niepokoi, najprawdopodobniej dotyczy wszystkich _oprócz_ ciebie, więc będzie musiało poczekać. Naszą pierwszą rzeczą jest upewnienie się _,_ że nie umrzesz”.

Diana marszczy brwi. "Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak?"

\- Już nie. Miejmy nadzieję. Już wymieniłem kamień filozoficzny w twoim ciele, który _jakimś cudem_ wyczerpałeś prawie do zera. Wtedy dzieciak tutaj ustabilizował go swoją duszą. Sophia siada na łóżku obok Diany, a potem macha Dianie w czoło pstryknięciem środkowego palca, wywołując niezadowolony krzyk Diany. - Hm. Ciało też się trzyma. Powiedziałbym, że jest dobra.

Diana pociera obolałą głowę. (Najpierw Daniel, a teraz Lady Sophia.)

\- Przepraszam, powiedziałeś, że kamień filozoficzny w moim ciele był prawie wyczerpany? Pyta Diana.

\- Tak. Została tylko maleńka kropla jego energii. Sakura sapie. „Niszczenie kamień Pavlova i Avaritia wszystko w jednym uderzeniu z Brisingra był skuteczny, ale to była _droga_ zbyt dużo. Nawet mogę powiedzieć, że Daniel normalnie nie wypuszczać, że dużo energii w jednym huśtawka. Prawie zabił się ze wszystkim, magia!"

\- Masz szczęście, że mam kilka mniejszych części zamiennych w mojej posiadłości. W przeciwnym razie nawet nie obudziłbyś się teraz. Sophia wzdycha. - Chociaż _było_ skuteczne. I nie wysadziłeś tego ciała ani nie zabiłeś się, więc nie ma powodu, by za bardzo na ciebie krzyczeć. Nie żebyś w ogóle tego żałował, prawda?

Diana rozważa kłamstwo ze względu na szacunek. Ale wie, że to nie jest odpowiedź, która zadowoli Sophię Pavlova. Zdolna kobieta uznaje tylko bezpośredniość. Więc tak odpowie Diana.

„Nie. Działałem w oparciu o to, co uważałem za najbardziej skuteczną metodę zakończenia konfliktu”.

"Jestem bardziej wściekły, że się nie mylisz! Arg!" Sakura jęczy. - Dobra, dobra, zostawimy to na tym. Co się stało, zrobione. Teraz sprawdzę, czy kamień jest ustabilizowany z twoją duszą i ciałem.

Zgodnie z rutyną, Diana zdejmuje koszulę i odwraca się plecami do Sakury. Zamyka oczy i czeka, aż Sakura położy dłoń na jej plecach. Czując znajomy dotyk, Diana uspokaja swój oddech, aby dopasować go do oddechu Sakury.

Zabieg odbywa się co miesiąc po jej fizjoterapii. Chociaż nigdy nie byli w stanie powstrzymać jej utraty przytomności, co najmniej Sakura i Sophia mogą zrobić, to upewnić się, że kamień filozoficzny nadrabiający jej niekompletną duszę jest stabilny i nie powoduje żadnych _dalszych_ komplikacji.

Po dziesięciu minutach zsynchronizowanego oddechu i ciszy Sakura głęboko wypuszcza powietrze i odsuwa się od Diany. „Okay, wygląda na to, że nowy kamień działa dobrze. Stary jest już wyjęty, więc nie musisz się tym martwić. Mam nadzieję, że nie zużyjesz _tego_ tak szybko. trwają co najmniej pół roku każdego. Ale zużywasz je prawie raz na dwa miesiące! ”

Diana wkłada z powrotem koszulę nocną. - Jestem wiedźmą. Nie mogę powstrzymać się od używania magii. Jestem już konserwatywny, jeśli chodzi o liczbę i rodzaje zaklęć, których używam.

\- Poza tym dzieciak miał ciężki miesiąc. Daj jej spokój - wtrąca się Sophia.

\- Powinnaś ją bardziej karcić, Lady Sophio! - mówi Sakura.

Sophia unosi brew.

"Co?" Sakura wyzwania. "Czy jest coś nie tak?"

\- Nie. Po prostu uważam, że to zabawne, jak dziecko, które ma niewiele ponad dziesięć lat, ma już cechy matki.

"Mam jedenaście lat!"

„Te cechy są cenne jako głowa jednego z Sześciu Wielkich Domów” - komentuje z uśmiechem Diana. - Mówię, że jest godna podziwu.

Sophia marszczy brwi. - Ty też. Chciałbym zobaczyć więcej _beztroskich_ dzieciaków.

„Nie, nienawidziłbyś ich i nazwałbyś ich irytującymi, jednocześnie odstraszając ich samą swoją obecnością,” zauważa Sakura.

Sophia nuci. "Przypuszczam, że to nie jest złe."

Rozlegają się dwa pukania do drzwi Diany. Drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi zza nich Ursula.

\- Och! Dobrze, więc do zobaczenia, Diano - wita się z uśmiechem Ursula. Podnosi tacę z jedzeniem i herbatą. - Przyniosłem je na wszelki wypadek.

Diana odwzajemnia uśmiech. - Dziękuję, profesorze. Czy mógłbyś zostawić je na stole? Jest coś, o czym chciałbym najpierw z tobą porozmawiać.

Ursula stawia tacę na nocnym stoliku Diany. - Coś do powiedzenia?

\- Odnośnie demonów, które zaatakowały nas w tym tygodniu. Myślę, że ma to związek z kimkolwiek, kto wcześniej zaatakował mnie w Luna Nova. Diana bierze oddech. - Podejrzewam, że to może być sprawka Goetii.

Trzej inni w pokoju bledną.

\- Goetia? Demoniczna wiedźma? Ale… Ale to niemożliwe! Sakura kręci głową. - Ty i ojciec _zginęliście,_ żeby ją zapieczętować! To nie może być ona!

Diana wyjaśnia: „Demony, które nas zaatakowały, podążają za imionami demonów z Purgatorio, grupy bardzo niebezpiecznych demonów, które były pod bezpośrednią kontrolą Goetii w czasach Dziewięciu Starych Czarownic. pamięta o swoich indywidualnych zdolnościach. Invidia, grzech zazdrości, który może zmienić swoją postać na wszystko, czego zapragnie. Avaritia, grzech chciwości, który może posiadać i zepsuć każdy przedmiot, z którym się zetknie, przekazując części własnej duszy. Oraz - "

"I?" Ursula pyta, kiedy Diana nagle się zatrzymuje.

„To… Czas też jest zbiegiem okoliczności,” szybko odpowiada Diana.

(Może nie powinienem wspominać o dziwnym głosie w moich snach. Jej ostrzeżenie przed Czarownicą-Demonem… ale kto to był? Dlaczego brzmi tak _znajomo_ ?)

\- Jeśli to naprawdę Czarownica Demona… Czy ona cię atakuje, ponieważ wie, że byłeś jedną z osób, które próbowały ją ponownie zapieczętować? Pyta Sophia.

\- To też doszedłem do wniosku. Jednak jej własne cele nie wydają się ograniczać tego, czego chcą jej demony.

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. - Invidia atakowała Akko, a nie ciebie. To znaczy, że mogą celować w każdego!

„O tym właśnie chciałam z panem porozmawiać, profesor Ursula” - mówi Diana. - Czy mógłbyś poinformować dyrektorkę Holbrooke o tym, co ustaliliśmy? Oprócz omówienia obecnego stanu pieczęci Czarownicy Demona w Lesie Arcturus z Ministerstwem.

Ursula kiwa głową. „Tak, mogę to zrobić. Nie mam bezpośredniego dostępu do ministra, więc będziemy musieli odpowiedzieć dyrektorowi, aby skontaktował się z ministerstwem. Jest Croix, ale nie udało mi się ją złapać ostatnio."

"Czy jest coś nie tak?"

Ursula kręci głową. - Nie, nie sądzę, żeby była w niebezpieczeństwie czy coś. Wspomniała, że Ministerstwo jest ostatnio trochę zajęte.

"Widzę." Diana zaciska usta. „Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz”.

"Jeszcze jeden?"

\- Avaritia opętała McKinleya. To nie tylko prowadzi mnie do przekonania, że Goetia jest gdzieś _w_ Luna Nova, ale że wybiera uczniów jako pojemniki dla swoich demonów.

\- Rozumiem. Dodam to również w mojej wiadomości. Poproszę również profesora Lukicia o zbadanie zwłok Invidii, aby sprawdzić, czy uda nam się ustalić, kto był pojemnikiem dla tego demona. Może uda nam się znaleźć wzór.

Diana kiwa głową. "Proszę zrób."

Ursula odwraca się, by wyjść i chwycić kryształową kulę, aby przekazać wiadomość. Zanim to zrobi, zatrzymuje się i mówi do Diany: „Och, właśnie rozmawiałem z Akko. Chciała, żebym ci powiedział, że się przywitała”.

Diana mruga z zaskoczenia. - Och! Dziękuję, profesorze. Gdybyś mógł, czy mógłbyś zrobić to samo dla mnie? Proszę, powiedz jej, że czuję się dobrze.

Ursula się uśmiecha. - Oczywiście. W takim razie…

 _Bllllllliiiiiing_ ! Po nieoczekiwanym dźwięku następuje seria trąbek i fanfar, wszystkie wydobywające się z kieszeni Ursuli.

„Czy to piosenka przewodnia Shiny Chariot?” Diana i Sophia pytają.

Ursula wpatruje się w nich obu. - Jak się macie…? Och, nieważne.

Sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga coś, co Diana niejasno rozpoznaje jako telefon z klapką, jeśli przypomina sobie, że Akko już raz ją pokazywała. Luna Nova zabrania korzystania z nowoczesnych technologii na terenie kampusu. W szczególności zabraniają używania telefonów komórkowych do komunikacji. Zaskakuje więc Dianę, że _Ursula_ ze wszystkich ludzi naruszy tę zasadę.

Ale z drugiej strony wydaje się, że często rozmawia z kimś, kto absolutnie _odmówił_ dostosowania się do tradycji Luny Nova.

Ursula otwiera telefon, ledwo patrzy na ekran, po czym przykłada telefon do ucha i odpowiada: „Halo? Croix? Dlaczego… ?!”

„ _CHARIOT! CHARIOT TO TY ?! Na dziewiątkę świętego gówna, żyjesz. Gdzie jesteś ?! Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny ?!”_

Ursula z grymasem wyciąga telefon z ucha. - Croix, słyszę cię doskonale. I _wszyscy inni_ w tym pokoju.

Reszty Diana nie łapie, ponieważ Croix zważał na raczej… szyderczy ton Ursuli i ściszał jej głos. Wszystko, co Diana i inni słyszą, to odpowiedzi Ursuli.

„Tak, wszystko w porządku. Co się stało? Och, czy naprawdę muszę to powtórzyć ?! Powiem ci później. Tak, Diana jest w porządku. Nie, nikt nie umarł. Tak, to dotyczy również Di-Croixa. była w porządku! "

Diana wzdycha z irytacją. Potrafi odgadnąć, co mówi Croix, nawet nie słysząc tego na własne oczy.

Sakura chichocze. „Wygląda na to, że wiele osób się o ciebie martwi”.

Diana się uśmiecha. - Tak. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że mam je wszystkie w swoim życiu.

Duża dłoń spoczywa na jej głowie. „Więc nie rób tak dużo lekkomyślnych rzeczy” - mówi Sophia. „Nie sprawiaj tym ludziom problemów tylko dlatego, że chcesz ich chronić. Rozumiesz?”

\- Ja… będę o tym pamiętać.

\- Hm? Chcesz porozmawiać z Dianą? Tak, jest ze mną w pokoju. Ursula odwraca się i podaje telefon Dianie. - Croix mówi, że ma o coś zapytać.

Diana bierze obcy przedmiot w obie ręce. „Jak tego używać?”

Szczęka Sakury opada. Sophia wyje ze śmiechu.

„Och! Po prostu umieść go przy uchu i mów. Nie musisz niczego naciskać”.

Diana robi, co jej każą. "Lubię to?"

\- Tak, ale… - Ursula próbuje stłumić śmiech, ale nie udaje mu się to. "Jest do góry nogami."

"O." Diana przyznaje rację i próbuje ponownie. "Lepszy?"

\- _Wiele. Nawet ja mogłem powiedzieć, że źle to trzymałeś._ Croix chichocze z drugiego końca. - _Słyszałem, że dobrze się czujesz, Diano._

\- Jestem. O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- _Od razu do rzeczy. Właściwie chciałem zapytać, jak działa twój naszyjnik. Wiem, że Constanze utrzymuje go dla ciebie, ale chciałem się upewnić, że nie było nic złego jako jego pierwotny twórca._

„Działa tak, jak powinno”. Diana milczy.

„ _Słyszę, że nadchodzi„ ale ”._

\- Jest… właściwie o coś, o co chciałbym cię prosić. Diana kładzie wolną rękę na piersi, wyczuwając naszyjnik spoczywający na jej skórze. „Czy można nieznacznie zmodyfikować jego funkcje?”

\- _Zależy, jak nieznaczne. Czego potrzebujesz?_

„Rozumiem, że aktywuje się za każdym razem, gdy wykryje nienormalne zmiany w moim tętnie. Jednak zanim przetwarza i reaguje, potrzebuje co najmniej sekundy, aby moje ciało zareagowało na wibracje. Innymi słowy, jest zbyt wolne”.

Croix rozważa w ciszy informacje, a następnie pyta: „ _Jak bardzo chcesz?”._

„Zmień wibrację na reakcję bólową. Rana na mojej skórze wystarczy”.

"Diana!" Ursula wstrzymuje oddech.

„Nie mam pojęcia, co mówisz, ale nawet ja mogę stwierdzić, że to głupie” - mówi Sophia z grymasem.

\- _Tak, zgadzam się z każdą wściekłą osobą w tym pokoju. To za dużo, Diano._

"Z całym szacunkiem-"

\- _Diano, rozumiem, o co prosisz. Mogę przyznać ci modyfikację, ale zrobię to tak, aby była skierowana bezpośrednio na jeden z twoich nerwów wyczuwających ból, a nie powodowała faktyczne fizyczne obrażenia._

\- Jeśli martwisz się o uszkodzenie, zapewniam cię, że jestem w pełni przygotowany, aby sobie z tym poradzić. Dopóki rana jest niewielka, mogę ją z łatwością wyleczyć za pomocą magii.

\- _To rozumiem. Rozumiem_ też _, że wydaje ci się, że masz dziwne wyobrażenie, że przyzwyczaiłeś się do fizycznego bólu po… wszystkim, przez co przeszedłeś._

Diana marszczy brwi. Nienawidzi przyznawać się, że Croix ma _rację_ .

\- _Mimo wszystko, jeśli uda nam się tego uniknąć, zrobimy to. Przyjmę twoją prośbę, ale tylko na_ moich _warunkach. Rozumiesz?_

Diana chce się kłócić. Jednak nawet ona zgadza się, że lepiej unikać rzeczywistych ran, jeśli może. A jeśli doda do użycia kolejne zaklęcie kierujące, tylko jeszcze szybciej wyczerpie kamień filozoficzny.

"Rozumiem."

\- W _porządku. Stworzę dla niego plany i wyślę je do Rydwanu, aby przekazać je Constanze. Nie mogę teraz opuścić Ministerstwa i nie ma mowy, żebyście tu przyjechali. Jesteśmy… trochę zajęci, prawda teraz."_

\- Tak wspominała profesor Ursula. Czy przypadkiem ma to coś wspólnego z Czarownicą-Demonem?

\- _Nie, nie powinno. O ile wiem, departament odpowiedzialny za kwarantannę Lasu Arcturus nie zgłosił żadnego…_

\- Panno Croix?

Croix jęczy. „ _Personel był starają się wokół kilka dni temu, ale nikt nie był skłonny do ujawniania jakichkolwiek informacji. Niech zgadnę, uważasz, że ataki te ostatnie kilka dni mają coś wspólnego ze sobą?”_

"Najprawdopodobniej."

\- _Idealnie. Po prostu idealnie. Jak gdybyśmy musieli dodać Czarownicę Demona do brakującego ciała Renatusa Bradleya…_

Diana przestaje oddychać. „Mi- _brakujące ciało_ ? Przepraszam, myślę, że źle cię usłyszałem.”

Krótka pauza, na tyle długa, by Diana przypomniała sobie o odzyskaniu oddechu. „ _Nie… nie chciałem cię tym obciążać, ale skoro już o tym wspomniałem, powinienem powiedzieć ci to, co wiem. Czy możesz przełączyć telefon na głośnik, aby Rydwan też mógł słyszeć? Uh, po prostu naciśnij przycisk w prawym górnym rogu klawiatury ”._

"Diana?" Pyta Ursula.

Strach skręca się w żołądku Diany. Wie, że informacje przekazane przez przekaźniki Croix nie będą przyjemne. Jakoś udaje jej się nacisnąć przycisk głośnika drżącymi rękami.

„ _Czy wszyscy mnie słyszą? Dobrze. Przejdę od razu do rzeczy._

_Brakuje ciała Renatusa Bradleya. Wszystko; zwłoki pochowane w jego grobie, a także jego Mistyczne Oko Przepowiedni, które zostało zabrane do badań. Wszystko to zniknęło pewnej nocy. I nikt nie może tego znaleźć ”._

### Uwagi:

> Moje rozdziały stają się coraz dłuższe i szczerze mówiąc, mam już dość dodawania kolejnych. Nie z powodu pisma; to musi nadejść bez względu na wszystko. Nie, jestem po prostu zdenerwowany, ponieważ _wciąż_ muszę _wymyślać więcej tytułów rozdziałów alkdjfsldkfjs_ .
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Dlatego w czasie, gdy pisałem ten rozdział, nie mogłem nosić żadnych akcesoriów oprócz pierścionków. A potem mama mojego przyjaciela dała mi jadeitowy naszyjnik dla ochrony i powodzenia, kiedy idę do szkoły średniej, a potem ten przyjaciel dał mi część yin naszyjnika z kotem yin yang; druga połowa, którą posiada. (Nie, nie umawiamy się.)
> 
> Więc tak. Teraz noszę również naszyjniki LOL


	59. Rozdział 14: Akt VI.viii. W chwytaniu szczęścia i normalności - Weź_mnie_za_rękę

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana i Ursula wracają do Luna Nova, aby Diana mogła dobrze porozmawiać z Akko. Albo nie.

### Uwagi:

> Ostrzeżenia przed łagodną przemocą.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/44829931#chapter_14_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Chociaż Diana wolałaby nie spać, Sakura i pozostali zachęcają ją, by jak najwięcej odpoczęła. Nie chodzi tylko o jej osobiste względy zdrowotne, ale także po to, aby kamień filozoficzny, który zastąpił, w pełni ustabilizował się z jej ciałem i duszą.

Dlatego Diana pozwala sobie najbardziej na to, by wejść i wyjść z nieprzytomności bez całkowitego zasypiania. W związku z tym będzie migać w tym zielono-niebieskim krajobrazie tylko przez chwilę, zanim wróci do rzeczywistości, mrugając, aby obudzić.

Tym razem jej stalowego sobowtóra nie ma nigdzie. Jedyną dziwną obecnością jest ten sam bezcielesny głos co wcześniej. Głos jest na tyle znajomy, że połaskotał tył głowy Diany. Ale nie może potwierdzić tożsamości głosu. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara, nadal jej to wymyka.

Przemawia raz przez cały czas, kiedy Diana zaczyna tracić przytomność.

\- Demoniczna Wiedźma, nieważne jak silna, w końcu nadal jest czarownicą.

To wszystko, co mówi jej głos, zanim światło świtu zasygnalizuje nowy dzień, zmuszając Dianę do opuszczenia łóżka i rezygnacji z jakiejkolwiek szansy snu.

* * *

Diana i pozostali zostają jeszcze przez dwa dni, aby dokończyć resztę fizjoterapii Diany i całkowicie wyzdrowieć po ataku Avaritii. Na szczęście w tym czasie żadne inne demony ich nie atakują. Ursula dba również o to, by sprawdzać, co u Akko i Luna Nova, kiedy tylko może. Nic nie dzieje się również po ich stronie.

Ostatniego dnia wszyscy oprócz Sophii i Sakury pakują swoje rzeczy i przygotowują się do opuszczenia rezydencji Pavlova. Wszyscy gromadzą się przy wejściu do rezydencji, aby wyjść, a Sophia i Sakura odprowadzają ich.

„Dziękuję za gościnę i pozwolenie nam na dodatkowy dzień” - mówi Ursula z ukłonem. Trójka dzieci podąża za jej przykładem.

Sophia wzdycha. - Mogłoby być lepiej, gdybyśmy zrobili to w Luna Nova, jak zwykle. Oszczędziłoby mi to kłopotu z zaatakowaniem mojego domu przez prawdziwego demona z piekła rodem.

„Ale musiałeś też zająć się protezą Daniela,” mówi Diana.

\- Tak. Myślałem, że upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Z wyjątkiem tego, że kamień wybuchł i zniszczył wszystko inne.

„Przepraszam za niedogodności, które spowodowałem”.

Sophia macha jej ręką. - Zdarza się. Po prostu uporządkuj wszystko, w co jesteś uwikłany. Sophia kieruje miskę swojej fajki w Dianę. „Spodziewam się, że następnym razem zobaczę więcej uśmiechów od ciebie. Mniej tej zguby i przygnębienia. Nawet ten irytujący entuzjazm Kagari pokonuje panującą nad tobą depresję. Ciekawie będzie znów ją zobaczyć."

Diana i Ursula odwracają się, by spojrzeć na siebie z równie przerażonymi minami.

\- Czy… _chcesz_ zobaczyć Akko, lady Sophię? Diana pyta powoli.

\- Co, u diabła, sprawia, że tak myślisz?

Sakura używa łokcia, by dźgnąć Sophię. Ze względu na różnicę wzrostu może sięgać tylko do górnej części uda Sophii. - Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu przyznać, że tęsknisz za Akko? Czy wiedzieliście, że Lady Sophia miała słabość do Akko po tym, jak spotkaliśmy się, by ożywić Dianę?

\- To, że jesteś dzieckiem, nie oznacza, że nie chcę cię wykorzystać jako obiektu testowego.

\- Ale kto jeszcze dotrzyma ci towarzystwa w tej gigantycznej, pustej rezydencji?

\- Czy to dlatego jeszcze nie wyjeżdżasz? Pyta Katherine.

Sophia przewraca oczami. - Nie jestem twoim zastępczym rodzicem, bachorze. Ale… - przeczesuje dłonią włosy z westchnieniem irytacji. „Wydaje mi się, że łatwiej było mieć kogoś innego do rozmowy. Tylko tyle mogę zrobić z homunkulusami, zanim zacznę się zastanawiać, czy tracę zdrowie psychiczne. Nie tak nie było, nawet gdy Egor był wciąż żywy."

\- Więc przyznajesz, że lubisz mieć mnie w pobliżu!

\- Powiedziałem, że to bardziej znośne, nie żebym cieszył się twoją obecnością.

Sakura się uśmiecha. „Ale ty tego nie nienawidzisz ~” Następnie do Katherine mówi: „Więc nie martw się o mnie. Nic mi nie będzie z zepsutą starszą panią. Kiedy czuję się zbyt samotny w świątyni, po prostu płacę jej odwiedzić!"

Usta Sophii cofają się w irytacji. " _Naprawdę_ lubisz testować moją cierpliwość."

Katherine chichocze. - Postaram się częściej cię odwiedzać. Możesz oprowadzić mnie po swojej świątyni!

"To jest plan!"

Dwie dziewczyny obejmują się ostatni raz. Kiedy skończyli się pożegnać, Katherine podąża za Danielem do czekającego na nich czarnego samochodu.

Zamykając drzwi, Katherine odwraca się do swojego brata i marszczy brwi, widząc poważny wyraz jego twarzy. „Dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał skorzystać z toalety?”

Zamiast dźgać, jak to zwykle robi, Daniel odpowiada: „To nic. Tylko myślenie. Nie ma się czym martwić”.

Katherine otwiera usta. Nie mogąc powstrzymać zaskoczenia przed pokazaniem się, Katherine odwraca się od Daniela i szepcze do siebie: „Okej, kiedy odpowiadasz w _ten sposób_ , _zdecydowanie_ będę chciał się tym martwić”.

Ale gdy samochód zaczyna się poruszać, Katherine postanawia nie naciskać w tej sprawie, tak jak Daniel ją o to prosi.

Diana i pozostali patrzą, jak samochód znika w terminalu Leyline. Ona i Ursula również wsiadają na miotłę Diany, żeby odejść.

\- Diana, uważaj na siebie, dobrze? - mówi Sakura. „Jeśli to naprawdę Goetia jest po tobie…”

Diana posyła Sakurze mały uśmiech. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie pozwolę wygrać rozpaczy.

„To dobra odpowiedź” - zauważa Sophia. "Upewnij się, że nie złamiesz tego ciała za bardzo. Jest wytrzymałe, ale nie niezniszczalne. I mam przeczucie, że będziesz miał wiele trafień tym demonem jako swoim przeciwnikiem."

Diana kiwa głową. Dziękuję za pomoc. Patrzy na wszystkie trzy kobiety. "Wszyscy z was."

„Oczywiście Diano. Nie pozwolilibyśmy ci walczyć z tym samym” - mówi Ursula. - I jestem pewien, że Akko i pozostali podzielają te same uczucia.

„Nie jesteś nawet osobą dorosłą i ponosisz na siebie tyle ciężaru, by złamać zdrowie psychiczne dorosłego mężczyzny,” zauważa uroczyście Sakura.

„Masz po prostu pecha, że jesteś w środku tego wszystkiego. A ty,” Sophia szturcha Sakurę w policzek, „powinnaś posłuchać siebie”.

Diana kręci głową z lekkim uśmiechem. "Wtedy ruszymy."

Z szybkim śpiewem _Tia Freyre_ , Diana i Ursula ruszają linią z powrotem do Luna Nova. Tuż przed wejściem do terminalu leyline oboje zawracają, by po raz ostatni pomachać na pożegnanie Sophii i Sakurze.

\- Jak myślisz, gdzie ukrywa się Goetia? - pyta Ursula, gdy przelatują przez leyline.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Już miałem zapytać, czy masz jakieś sugestie.

Ursula mruczy. „Po tylu latach spędzonych w Lesie Arcturus Goetia nie powinna już mieć fizycznej formy. W końcu była to tylko jej dusza związana z drzewem w lesie”.

\- Sugerujesz, że ona również pozyskała człowieka, który ma zostać jej gospodarzem?

\- To moje najlepsze przypuszczenie. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, kto mógł w tym czasie przylecieć do Lasu Arcturus. Nawet Ministerstwo nie prowadzi rachunków, kto podróżuje do iz tego królestwa. Zwłaszcza, że Las ma być odcięte od obcych. "

\- W takim razie prawie niemożliwe jest ustalenie, kto może być Goetią. Diana marszczy brwi. - Jednakże, jeśli domysły panny Croix są słuszne, a Ministerstwo już wiedziało o zamku…

„Ze względu na poufność nie są one osobami, które chętnie dzielą się tego rodzaju informacjami”.

\- Nawet wysokich rangą członków Ministerstwa?

\- Jeśli masz na myśli Croix, to wydaje się mało prawdopodobne. Nawet jeśli _jest_ szefem swojego działu, nadal jest nowo mianowanym członkiem. Nie wspominając o tym, że nadal jest brana pod uwagę podczas patrolu.

„W takim razie nie mamy prawie żadnej metody na zdobycie większej ilości informacji”. Diana wzdycha pokonana.

Ursula uroczyście kiwa głową. - Wiemy tylko, że Goetia najprawdopodobniej jest gdzieś w Luna Nova. Ale gdzie ona może być?

Obaj zastanawiają się nad niezliczonymi pytaniami, aż opuszczą leyline i zejdą z miotły Diany w Luna Nova.

Ursula schodzi z miotły Diany i zbiera jej rzeczy. - Zgłoszę się osobiście do dyrektor Holbrooke, aby omówić z nią środki, jakie powinniśmy podjąć wobec groźby Goetii. A co z tobą, Diano?

\- Poszukam Akko, kiedy już umieściłem swoje rzeczy w moim pokoju. Przypuszczam, że oboje mieliśmy mnóstwo czasu, aby zebrać się sami.

\- Jestem pewna, że ucieszy się, kiedy cię zobaczy - mówi Ursula, jej usta uniosły się w zachęcającym uśmiechu.

Diana pasuje do uśmiechu Ursuli. - Nie wątpię. Ja też za nią tęskniłem.

Obie rozchodzą się swoimi drogami. Mimo że jest weekend, korytarze są wypełnione ruchliwymi studentami udającymi się do swoich celów lub po prostu rozmawiającymi ze sobą. Niemal wszyscy są zaskoczeni, widząc ją ponownie po jej czterodniowej nieobecności. Ale Diana nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Jest tylko kilku wybranych, których szuka, a ci uczniowie nie są nimi.

Zanim Diana dotrze do swojego pokoju, jej pragnienie zobaczenia Akko ponownie osiąga ledwie dające się powstrzymać poziomy. Bezceremonialnie upuszcza torbę na podłogę obok łóżka. Prawie robi to samo ze swoją miotłą, ale zamiast tego postanawia oprzeć ją o ścianę.

Jest tak wiele, o czym chciałaby porozmawiać z Akko. Jest sprawa z Goetią i niebezpieczeństwami, które czają się w tej szkole. Jednak przede wszystkim Diana chce tylko upewnić się, że z Akko _wszystko w porządku_ .

Podczas gdy Ursula zapewniała ją, że Akko wyzdrowiała po jej prawie śmierci, Diana musi na własne oczy upewnić się co do stanu Akko. Wszystko inne może poczekać; na razie wystarczy wiedzieć, że wszyscy są w porządku.

Diana nie jest pewna, gdzie Akko i pozostali będą, zwłaszcza że nie ma zajęć na ten dzień. Mając wolny dzień, mogą być wszędzie. Niezależnie od tego, najpierw wypróbowuje pokój czerwonej drużyny, ponieważ zapewnia to najwyższy poziom prywatności na wypadek, gdyby ich rozmowa musiała się odbyć.

Diana puka do drzwi. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, naprawdę się otwiera. A po drugiej stronie stoi sama Akko.

„D-DIANA ?!”

"Ak-Oof!"

Akko nagle wpada w nią, powalając ich oboje na ziemię. Plecy Diany uderzają o ziemię z dudniącym _hukiem_ .

"O cholera, przepraszam!" Akko przeprasza, siadając na Dianie. - Profesor Ursula powiedziała, że wszystko w porządku, ale nadal możesz odnieść obrażenia, ponieważ _najwyraźniej zostaliście zaatakowani_ .

\- Nic mi nie jest - sapie Diana. - A raczej nic mi nie _jest_ . O Boże Akko, przypuszczam, że twój entuzjazm potwierdza, że wszystko w porządku.

\- O ja? Tak, wszystko w porządku. Paskudne lekarstwo pielęgniarki Ofelii czyni cuda!

„Akko, nie powinieneś się nadwyrężać” - beszta Lotte, podchodząc za nimi i stojąc w drzwiach z Sucy u boku. - Siostra Ofelia mówi, że nadal istnieje szansa, że jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, możesz ponownie otworzyć ranę.

„Albo spowodować jakieś inne szkody” - komentuje Sucy.

"Moja prawa strona jest tylko trochę obolała!" Akko protestuje.

Diana wzdycha. - Powinienem się tego spodziewać po tobie. Chociaż cieszę się, że jesteś na tyle zdrowy, żeby przynajmniej się poruszać.

\- Tak. To były długie cztery dni powrotu do zdrowia. Och, powinienem się z ciebie wyrwać.

Akko odsuwa się od Diany i pomaga jej wstać. Gdy oboje już się uspokoją, obaj cofają ręce na boki i odwracają wzrok.

„Akko-”

„Diana-”

Sucy przewraca oczami. "Och Jezu."

„Jest coś, o czym musimy porozmawiać” - mówi Akko. - Poza ludźmi, którzy próbują nas zabić. Chodzi o… tylko nas.

Diana kiwa głową. - Zgadzam się. Możesz zacząć.

Akko bierze głęboki oddech. "Dobrze, więc-"

"Ty!" Rozlega się głos Amandy, przerywając Akko.

Cała czwórka odwraca się, by spojrzeć w dół korytarza. Na końcu stoi Jasminka, Hannah i Barbara. Frytki Jasminki są upuszczane i zapomniane na ziemi, kiedy dołącza do pozostałych dwóch, by z niedowierzaniem patrzeć na dziewczynę biegnącą korytarzem.

To byłaby Amanda, biegnąca w ich kierunku z pełną siłą z wyrazem absolutnej wściekłości.

Amanda obraca stopy na boki i zatrzymuje się tuż przed Dianą. Cofa pięść i wrzeszczy: „ _DIANA_ !!”

I zanim ktokolwiek będzie mógł cokolwiek zrobić, Amanda uderza Dianę w twarz. Zaskoczona Diana upada na ziemię i ledwo opiera ramiona, aby powstrzymać drugą stronę twarzy przed wylądowaniem na ziemi.

Gdy tylko kostki Amandy uderzają w policzek Diany, wszyscy budzą się z transu.

Jasminka jako pierwsza dociera do Amandy i chwyta ją w tylny zamek pod ramionami, z rękami pod pachami, aby Amanda się nie ruszyła. Hannah i Barbara podążają za nimi, płacząc za Dianą. Lotte wstrzymuje oddech. Nawet oczy Sucy się rozszerzają.

Akko krzyczy: „Co do cholery, Amanda ?!”

"Czy jesteś szalony ?!" - żąda Barbara, klękając przy Dianie. „Naprawdę wierzyłem, że żartujesz, kiedy powiedziałeś, że zamierzasz uderzyć Dianę.

Hannah podchodzi do Amandy obok Akko z własnym spojrzeniem. - Wiesz, myślałem, że nic ci nie jest. Myślę, że naprawdę jesteś po prostu brutalem bez manier!

Ale Amanda nie zwraca uwagi na żadnego z nich. Rzuca wściekłe spojrzenie Dianie, patrząc, jak Diana sprawdza jej szczękę.

\- Diano, wszystko w porządku? Chcesz zobaczyć się z pielęgniarką Ofelią? Pyta Barbara.

Diana podnosi rękę i kręci głową. Z pomocą Barbary odzyskuje równowagę na tyle, by podejść do Amandy. Diana dopasowuje spojrzenie Amandy do jej własnego.

Jej policzek pulsuje. Diana nie pomyślała, że jej pierwsza kontuzja po ostrzeżeniach Sophii i Sakury będzie spowodowana pięścią Amandy. Chociaż nie może zaprzeczyć, że jej to nie dziwi.

"Skończyłeś?" Pyta Diana. „Nie chcę dwukrotnie leczyć twojej ręki”.

Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem zwracają się do Diany, powtarzając jednocześnie „Diana?” w zamieszaniu.

Amanda warczy. Ale kiedy wszyscy myślą, że będzie walczyć z Jasminką i ponownie spróbuje uderzyć Dianę, Amanda ugina się z porażką.

„Tak, skończyłem,” burczy Amanda.

Diana wyciąga różdżkę. "Jasminka, możesz uwolnić Amandę."

"Ale…"

Amanda wzdycha. - W porządku, Jasna. Skończyłem. Naprawdę. Nie chcę już więcej uderzać w tę głupią idealną twarz. Moja ręka już krzyczy od uderzenia w nią raz.

Jasminka waha się przez kolejną chwilę, zanim odciąga ręce od Amandy. Amanda chwiejnie się podnosi, po czym odwraca głowę, gdy podaje Dianie prawą rękę.

Diana odwraca ją, by zbadać krwawiące i posiniaczone kostki. Nie musi ich dotykać, żeby odgadnąć, że najprawdopodobniej też są złamane.

\- Cheh. To twoje ciało jest tak wytrzymałe jak zawsze - narzeka Amanda.

Zielone światło otula dłoń Amandy, łagodząc ból i naprawiając go.

"Spodziewałeś się, że będzie inaczej?"

\- Myślałem, że za drugim razem będzie mniej bolało. Chyba nie.

„Czekaj, to już się zdarzyło ?!” Wykrzykuje Hannah.

„Wydaje mi się, że kilka miesięcy temu” - odpowiada Diana. „Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wkrótce po odzyskaniu mobilności moja dusza przystosowała się do nowego ciała”.

"Czekaj, gdzie byłem, kiedy to się stało?" - zapytała Akko.

\- Myślę, że miałeś lekcje wyrównawcze.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Diana spogląda na Amandę, która odwraca głowę na bok w cichej irytacji.

\- _Doprowadziłeś Akko do płaczu! Ty-Ty-! Nie wybaczę ci, że kazałeś Akko przez to przejść!_

Oskarżenia Amandy przed wieloma miesiącami przenikają przez głowę Diany. Jeśli jej przeczucie jest słuszne, to jest powód, dla którego Amanda uderzyła ją, mimo że wiedziała o wytrzymałości jej ciała.

I tak jak za pierwszym razem, Diana postanawia nie ujawniać tego sekretu. Nie, dopóki sama Amanda nie będzie mogła powiedzieć innym.

Więc na razie odpowiada tylko: „To nie miało znaczenia”.

„Jestem prawie pewien, że bycie uderzonym w twarz przez przyjaciela jest ważne” - argumentuje Akko.

Diana wzdycha. - Zrozumiałem jej powody i dlatego jej wybaczyłem.

„Więc just-! Są po prostu pozwolę Amanda uderzyć Cię za każdym razem, bez względu na powód, dla którego dwa _odmówić_ nam powiedzieć, co dzieje się znowu ?!” Pyta Barbara.

Nie, bo to oznaczałoby Akko będzie płakać, bo o niej _ponownie_ . I to jest błąd, którego Diana nie chce powtórzyć.

Zielone światło otaczające ramię Amandy zaczyna przygasać, gdy Diana kończy leczenie dłoni Amandy. Kiedy Diana cofa rękę i chowa różdżkę, Amanda zaciska pięść, aby sprawdzić naprawioną kość i mięśnie.

\- Dzięki, Diana - burczy Amanda. - Zamierzasz… uh, zrobić to samo dla siebie?

„Chociaż doceniam troskę, nie ma takiej potrzeby”. Diana w zamyśleniu pociera obolały obszar. - Twoje uderzenie nie wyrządziło żadnych szkód. Nawet pulsowanie ustało.

Chociaż Diana jest pewna, że jej policzek jest nadal przynajmniej trochę czerwony i otarty. Jej ciało może być wytrzymałe, ale nie jest odporne na _żadne_ uszkodzenia. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że Amanda musiała rzucić cały ciężar swojego ciała w poncz.

„Wiesz, ten irytujący wygląd, który teraz masz, sprawia, że chcę cię znowu uderzyć!” Amanda krzyczy.

„NIE !!” inni krzyczą.

Amanda podnosi ręce w obronie. - Żartowałem! Coś w tym stylu.

Akko wyciąga dłoń w kierunku policzka Diany. Ale ona myśli lepiej i opuszcza rękę na bok. "Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku?"

Chce powiedzieć Akko, że już się nie boi. Po tak długim utopieniu się we własnych lękach i poczuciu winy potrzebuje Akko, aby wiedziała, że jest gotowa walczyć z łańcuchami, które ją splatają. I chociaż boi się narażać swoich przyjaciół, jest gotowa wpuścić ich, by pomogli jej przezwyciężyć ból.

Ale czasami istnieją inne sposoby wyrażenia jej myśli. Zamiast używać słów, Diana postanawia wyrazić to, co chce przekazać poprzez swoje czyny.

Przepychając się obok niej i wahania Akko, Diana wyciąga obie dłonie, aby ująć boki twarzy Akko i przyciąga ją do długiego, spóźnionego pocałunku. Diana myśli, że słyszy kilka westchnień, a nawet knebel, ale jest zbyt skupiona na ramionach Akko poruszających się wokół jej ciała i przyciągających je do siebie.

Kiedy ostatni raz mogli cieszyć się swoją obecnością bez zbliżającego się strachu przed śmiercią i rozpaczy spływającej im po karku? Kiedy ostatni raz któryś z nich pławił się w czystym szczęściu? Zbyt długo; Diana naprawdę nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio była w stanie _być_ dziewczyną Akko.

Potrzeba oddychania rozdziela ich. Ale ta dwójka nie marnuje czasu, aby rozpocząć drugi pocałunek. Zrobiliby to samo po raz trzeci, gdyby nie irytujące przypomnienie, że nie są sami.

\- AHEM. Wy dwoje! Hannah woła.

Amanda jęczy. - O Boże, czy możecie dostać pokój?

\- Nie nasze. Nie zniosę tego - odpowiada Sucy.

„Cóż, nie nasze! Gdzie mamy jechać ?!” Pyta Barbara.

Lotte kręci głową. - Nie ma mowy, żeby Akko i Diana mogły to zrobić w naszym pokoju, jeśli ja i Sucy nie będziemy się wtrącać. Poza tym regał Diany wystarcza jako przykrywka w twoim pokoju. Akko nawet tego nie ma.

„Jeśli chcecie, możecie znowu przyjść do naszego pokoju” - proponuje Jasminka.

\- Jasna! Nie ma mowy! Amanda protestuje.

\- Dlaczego nie? Przeszli już kilka razy.

Ignorując ich przyjaciół, Diana uśmiecha się do Akko i mówi: „Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: nic mi nie jest.

\- W-wow, myślę, że to widzę - odpowiada oszołomiony Akko. "Myślę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy zacząłeś jeden z tych pocałunków."

Diana chichocze, szokując Akko i wszystkich innych do ciszy. "Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy był nasz ostatni pocałunek."

„Ja…” Akko marszczy brwi. „Ja też nie. O rany, czy to naprawdę tak długo ?!”

\- Albo to, albo zostali zmuszeni w sposób, który sprawia, że jest to niemal autentyczne.

„Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy… Tak, nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, że jestem naprawdę zadowolony z tego, jak się sprawy mają. Byliście w porządku. Akko cofa się z objęć Diany, by stawić im czoła. „Już nie biegnę. Wszystko było w porządku; nie powinienem był temu zaprzeczać przez tak długi czas. Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby sprawy potoczyły się źle, kiedy w końcu wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale wydaje mi się, że to tylko pogorszyło wszystko . Ale koniec! Kagari Atsuko nie będzie się już dłużej kulić! Jeśli będę uciekać, jak mam osiągnąć którykolwiek z moich celów ?! "

Diana wstrzymuje oddech. - Akko… doszedłeś do tego?

„Zabrał nas wszystkich tylko po to, żeby przejść przez tę jej grubą czaszkę” - mówi Amanda. - Naprawdę musieliśmy wbić ją w nią po tym, jak doprowadziłeś Akko do płaczu i zostawiłeś ją samą.

„Jeśli nadal jesteś tym zdenerwowany, nie powstrzymuj się”.

\- Wolałbym raczej uderzyć smoka.

„Czekaj”, Sucy mruży oczy, „nie mów mi, że Amanda cię uderzyła, ponieważ…”

„TO ZUPEŁNIE NIE TO!” Amanda krzyczy.

Akko przechyla głowę zmieszana. "Co?"

\- O mój Boże. Poważnie? Hannah chichocze. "Jesteś taki miękki!"

Barbara chichocze. - Nie wybaczę ci tego, że uderzyłeś Diany. Ale jeśli _to_ był twój powód…

„Wiesz co, nikt inny nic nie powie,” warczy Amanda. - W każdym razie, czy ktoś jeszcze jest głodny? Wszystko to tylko przypomniało mi, że jeszcze nie jedliśmy lunchu.

Diana chichocze. - Zgadzam się z Amandą. Jakiś lunch byłby teraz wspaniały.

\- Tak, więc zostawmy wszystko, co się właśnie wydarzyło i zdobądźmy coś do jedzenia.

„Jasne, _jasne_ , _miękki_ ” - drażni się Hannah.

„Naprawdę was wszystkich nienawidzę,” burczy Amanda.

Kilka drażniących się i trochę beztroskich przekomarzań, którymi dzielą się w drodze do jadalni, trwa dalej, gdy zajęli stolik i usiedli do jedzenia. Hannah i Barbara przestają drażnić Amandę, aby powiedzieć Dianie, czego tęskniła podczas ostatnich kilku dni zajęć. Teraz wolna od zakłopotania Amanda szturcha Akko pytaniami, takimi jak pytanie, jak dobrze całuje Dianę.

"Lepsze niż kiedykolwiek będziesz!" Akko chwali się.

Diana nie jest pewna, czy powinna być dumna, czy zawstydzona pewną odpowiedzią Akko.

\- O tak? Sprawdźmy to tutaj i teraz. Chyba że jesteś _tchórzem_ ? Amanda prycha.

„J-nie jestem kurczakiem! Po prostu nie chcę nikogo całować teraz, kiedy jestem w związku!”

„Hej, jeśli Diana jest z tym w porządku, nie widzę żadnego problemu”.

\- Akko, _nie_ całujesz Amandy - syczy Diana.

Amanda wyje ze śmiechu, gdy Akko odwraca się, by spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem na Dianę.

\- Cholera, Diana - krztusi się Amanda, chichocząc. „II nie sądziłam, że można dostać _ten_ zazdrosny!”

„Amando, to ty powiedziałaś, że nigdy nie pocałujesz Akko, ponieważ nie chciałaś zdenerwować Diany” - podkreśla Jasminka.

Cały stół milknie.

"Och, czy tak jest?" Diana i Akko pytają.

„Softie Amanda znowu uderza” - śmieje się Barbara do Hannah.

"Słyszałam, że!"

„Myślę, że zwymiotuję” - jęczy Sucy.

Lotte klepie Sucy porozumiewawczym skinieniem głowy. - W porządku, Sucy. Stąd będzie tylko gorzej.

\- Czy to intuicja twojego ludu kieruje tym przypuszczeniem?

Lotte się uśmiecha. - Właściwie moi rodzice. Dwie osoby, które naprawdę się kochają, okażą tyle uczucia, że innym ludziom będzie się to wydawać przytłaczające. Ale dla tych dwojga będzie to najbardziej normalna rzecz na świecie.

"To nie czyni tego mniej obrzydliwym."

"Całkowicie się zgadzam."

Grupa wraca do jedzenia, zanim zrobi się zimno. Wracają do normalnej rozmowy, nie posuwając się na tyle daleko, aby wywołać intensywne kłótnie. Diana łapie się na tym, że pociera palce o naczynia tylko raz podczas całego posiłku.

Wszystko jest w _porządku_ .

* * *

Czubek ostrza ociera się o brukowane stopnie prowadzące do wejścia do szkoły. Gdyby to był własny miecz, nie zachowywałby się tak nieostrożnie. Jednak jest to tylko bezimienna broń, którą niegdyś nosił jej gospodarz. Jego kopie były wcześniej łatwo wyrzucane, więc niewiele dba o broń produkowaną masowo.

Nie żeby mógł podnieść rękę z dużą swobodą. Potrzeba było już całej swojej koncentracji, by ciągnąć się do przodu jedną nogą na raz.

To ciało nie przetrwa długo. Takie są ograniczenia ciała, które przeszło już rigor mortis.

Jakie to bezczelne. Taki stan nie przystoi demonowi pychy. Chociaż nie ma nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie; było _jej_ kto wezwał go do tego świata, a więc _ona_ umieszczono pojemnik. Dziwny wybór, ale nie ma prawa narzekać. Przynajmniej nie powinno być nikogo, kto byłby świadkiem jej żałosnego stanu.

Dlatego też długowłosa kobieta, która stoi na drodze przy wejściu do szkoły, jest dla niego zaskoczeniem.

\- Och? Nie wiedziałem, że dostanę eskortę. Może wy, ludzie _,_ posiadacie swoje maniery.

Chociaż jej sięgające do podłogi włosy opadają na twarz jak zasłona, jest w stanie zobaczyć, jak kobieta zmrużyła oczy. - Co tu robisz, Demonie? Co więcej, to ciało…

Unosi lewe ramię, uśmiechając się z udawanym wstydem, gdy kawałki zgniłego ciała spadają na ziemię. - Niestety, nie mogę wybrać moich pojemników. I nie mam prawa narzekać na mojego przywoływacza.

\- Dlaczego nie zabić czarownika, który sprowadził cię na ten świat, i znaleźć inny sposób na utrzymanie się po zdobyciu nowego gospodarza? Z pewnością ktoś twojego kalibru jest w stanie znaleźć alternatywę.

\- Ach, więc dobrze o nas wiesz. Jednak to też jest niemożliwe. Ze smutkiem kręci głową. - Moja przywoływaczka to raczej… kłopotliwe istnienie. Nie cierpię nazywać jej swoim panem, ale tym właśnie jest w tym związku.

\- A kim jest ten twój pan?

Demon krzyczy. - Ach, to też nie jest moje miejsce, by o tym mówić. Chociaż wątpię, żebyś nie mógł zgadywać.

\- Oczywiście. Tylko jedna nieszczęsna wiedźma jest w stanie przywołać demona ucieleśniającego pierwszy grzech. Kobieta sięga w swoje szaty i macha różdżką. - Gdzie ukrywa się Demon Witch? Gdzie na tym kampusie?

\- Kto wie? Ja sam nie widziałem jej obecnej postaci. Jej rozkazy - stuka palcem w skroń - są zawsze przekazywane tutaj.

Na końcu jej różdżki zbiera się zielona energia. - W takim razie, czy byłbym w stanie przejąć twoją rozmowę, gdybym rozwalił twoją czaszkę?

\- Możesz spróbować. Chociaż ta nieuchwytna kobieta jest raczej trudna do złapania. Nie odpowie ci; komunikuje się tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebuje czegoś do zrobienia.

\- Brzmi jak kłopotliwy mistrz.

\- Och, oczywiście. Jednak zawsze tak było.

Demon rusza do przodu, machając mieczem i kierując czubek w stronę gardła kobiety. Pomimo ogólnego bezruchu tego ciała nie jest niemożliwe poruszanie się tak, jakby jego gospodarz był jak każdy inny żyjący człowiek.

Mimo to wszystko, co ma, to naturalne talenty i jeden zwykły miecz przeciwko magicznemu użytkownikowi, który najwyraźniej jest wystarczająco uzdolniony, by wykryć jego obecność przed kimkolwiek innym. Ale to wystarczy. Okoliczności są podobne do tego, jak po raz pierwszy Goetia wydała rozkazy za grzechy Purgatorio. Walczyli wtedy z czarownicami i czarodziejami; nie jest to niemożliwe wobec jednej wiedźmy.

Przecież czego nie może dokonać ktoś, kto zajmuje najwyższe stanowisko w dumie?

Demon uśmiecha się i spotyka się z jej zaklęciami. Chwali się przed nią: „I odegram rolę, którą otrzymałem bez żadnych niedoskonałości”.

Opuszcza ostrze, chcąc pobrać pierwszą krew.

### Uwagi:

> Narrator na końcu jest demonem dumy. Czarownicą, która się z tym konfrontuje, jest profesor Lovecraft.
> 
> RIP jeden z nich.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Kiedy Amanda po raz pierwszy uderza Dianę, zbliża się do łez. Jest to prawdopodobnie incydent, w którym zbliżają się one w tym wszechświecie.


	60. Rozdział 15: Akt VI.ix. Duma żołnierza, duma czarownicy - Generał_i_dziedziczka

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana musi przetrwać uraz, który powinien pozostać pochowany. Przynajmniej tym razem ma u boku Akko. Ale czy będą w stanie razem przetrwać?

### Uwagi:

> Zdobyć? Ponieważ walczy z korporacją - okej, teraz przestanę.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia dotyczące ciężkich przedstawień przemocy.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_15_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Nad profesorami w gabinecie dyrektora panuje pełna napięcia cisza.

Pozostali otrzymali wiadomość od Urszuli, kiedy była w rezydencji Pavlova. Ale słyszenie tego od niej bezpośrednio to inna sprawa.

„Sytuacja osiągnęła krytyczny poziom zagrożenia” - mówi Holbrooke. - Musimy nie tylko zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo do przytłumionych poziomów, ale możemy nie mieć innego wyjścia, jak tylko skorzystać z pomocy Ministerstwa Magii.

Finneran marszczy brwi. „W szczególności odmówiliśmy ich interwencji, ponieważ nie chcieliśmy, aby wkraczali na naszych uczniów. Zwłaszcza w celu _zbadania_ Diany jak _próbki badawczej_ ”.

Holbrooke wzdycha. „Całkowicie się zgadzam. Jednak w tej chwili nie mamy wielkiego wyboru. Mamy _uczniów,_ którzy są po traumie, kontuzjowani, zaginięci lub martwi. Luna Nova nie ma siły, aby zapobiec dalszym tragediom. Aby chronić naszych uczniów, musimy zrezygnować z pewnego stopnia wolności ”.

\- A co powiesz na odesłanie uczniów do domu? Pyta Badcock.

\- To może nie wystarczyć. Jeśli już, mogą być bardziej bezbronni, jeśli wszyscy zostaną rozdzieleni. Przynajmniej jeśli wszyscy są w Luna Nova, możemy…

Podwójne drzwi prowadzące do biura nagle się otwierają. Uczeń, którego nazwisko wymyka się Ursuli w tej chwili, wchodzi do pokoju. Opada na kolana i opiera się ramionami, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

"Dyrektorka szkoły!" wiedźma sapie. - Jest- Jest obcy-!

Ursula klęka i delikatnie masuje dziewczynę w kojące kręgi plecy. - Uspokój się. Głębokie oddechy. Tam, tam. Co to jest? Co widziałeś?

Dziewczyna wstrzymuje oddech. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrują się w wszystkich profesorów ze strachem, który wywołuje dreszcz na plecach Ursuli.

„Jest człowiek, który ciągnie profesora Lovecrafta przez kampus! On… Myślę, że idzie do jadalni!”

Ursula wybiega z gabinetu, zanim słyszy, jak inni profesor kończą sapanie. Biegając w kierunku jadalni, Ursula wie tylko, że musi znaleźć Akko i Dianę, zanim któraś z nich lub ktokolwiek inny prawie _znowu_ umrze .

* * *

W jadalni rozbrzmiewają krzyki i pandemonium. Ale to wszystko ledwo rejestruje się dla Diany. Czuje się, jakby była pod wodą, nie słysząc ani nie widziała niczego poza mężczyzną stojącym przy wejściu do holu.

Mężczyzna, który powinien umrzeć z własnych rąk.

"To jest-!" Barbara wstrzymuje oddech.

"Generale Renatus Bradley!" Hannah krzyczy.

„Jasna cholera, co on tutaj robi ?! On powinien być trupem!” Mówi Amanda.

„Zdecydowanie tak wygląda” - zauważa Sucy.

Jakakolwiek magia konserwująca została rzucona na jego ciało, najprawdopodobniej nie jest już aktywna. Gdy mężczyzna ciągnie swoje ciało do przodu, części jego zgniłego ciała odrywają się od jego ciała i spadają na ziemię. Krew i brud plamią każdy centymetr jego ubrania i widoczne części ciała, zabarwiając jego pierwotnie białą koszulę na spleśniałą żółto-brązową koszulę. Jego szara skóra wnika w jego ciało z powodu uszkodzenia mięśni. To, co pozostało z jego wcześniej lśniących czarnych włosów, to teraz tylko kilka pasm matowych, cienkich czarnych przylepionych do głowy. Jego prawe oko jest pustką bez Mistycznego Oka Przepowiedni.

Ale największa dziura znajduje się w piersi Renatusa. Jest tak samo szeroka jak dłoń Diany. Diana jest pewna, że jej ramię idealnie pasuje do tej dziury.

W końcu to ona to spowodowała.

„Ale jak ?! Jak on żyje ?!” Pyta Akko.

"O mój Boże." Barbara zakrywa usta, by powstrzymać szloch. „Czy to… czy to profesor Lovecraft ?!”

Renatus unosi ramię, ciągnąc ciało za jej czarne włosy. Kiedy mówi, jego głos jest ochrypły, ale poza tym dokładnie tak, jak pamięta Diana.

\- Och, to? Przyszła powitać mnie przy wejściu do twojej szkoły. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że naruszyła swoje obowiązki eskorty i próbowała mnie zabić. Była pierwszą i jedyną, która rozpoznała moją obecność. obrony, aby zachować moje życie. "

„Ona nie żyje…” szepcze Hannah, chwiejąc się na nogach. - O Boże, ona… ona naprawdę nie żyje ?!

Amanda łapie Hannah, zanim jej nogi mogą się poddać. „H-hej!”

Różdżka Diany jest wyjęta z paska i bez wahania wycelowana w Renatusa. - Czy Demon Witch cię ożywiła?

\- Jakie spostrzegawcze. Więc miała rację, uważając na ciebie.

"Dlaczego tu jesteś?"

\- Jesteś mądrą czarownicą. Myślę, że znasz już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

„ _Dlaczego_ ona ciągle niszczy - _zabija_ -” Diana odwraca wzrok od bezwładnego ciała profesora Lovecrafta. „ _Dlaczego_ ?!”

\- Hm? Co za dziwne pytanie. To tak, jakby zapytać, dlaczego ludzie oddychają. Renatus się uśmiecha. „To nas podtrzymuje”.

Niewidzialna siła pulsuje w powietrzu, odrzucając włosy do tyłu i oślepiając oczy. Diana podnosi wolną rękę, aby zakryć twarz.

Kiedy następnie otwiera oczy, musi kilka razy mrugnąć, aby pogodzić się z faktem, że świat jest teraz pofarbowany na półprzezroczysty fiolet. Z meblami, ścianami, podłogami i schodami przekształconymi w szkliste substancje, świat jest teraz prawie tak, jakby był rzeczywistością wirtualną, oddzieloną od tego, czym powinien być.

Brakuje tylko ludzi. Zniknął tłum spanikowanych uczniów i nauczycieli. Jedynymi osobami, które pozostały, są Renatus, Diana i Akko u jej boku.

„C-co się właśnie stało ?!” Akko się kręci. "Gdzie są wszyscy?!"

Różdżka Diany nie słabnie teraz, gdy Renatus trzyma tylko szablę, a nie ciało. "Co zrobiłeś?!"

Renatus również jest zaskoczony. - Hm? Powiedziano mi, że moim jedynym przeciwnikiem będzie Diana Cavendish. A jednak jest nas jeszcze jedna wiedźma?

\- **Po prostu źle oceniłem, kiedy ustalałem parametry, aby odizolować ciebie i Dianę Cavendish. Nie spodziewałem się, że jej oryginalny talizman będzie nadal zachowywał ślady jej duszy.**

„Ten głos!” Diana rozgląda się, próbując ustalić źródło. „Gdzie ?! Gdzie jest Goetia ?!”

„Demon Witch jest tutaj ?!”

Renatus wzdycha. - A teraz muszę poradzić sobie z twoimi błędami. Jak zawsze, wydaje się.

Głos Goetii odbija się echem w całym królestwie, uniemożliwiając Dianie określenie, gdzie się ukrywa. „ **Nic się nie zmieniło. Zabij drugą, ale przyprowadź mi wiedźmę Cavendish. Przestań marnować czas na tę bezczynną paplaninę. Mogę utrzymać ten oddzielny wymiar tylko tak długo, aż osoby wokół mnie staną się podejrzane. Nie oczekuj ode mnie zbytniej pomocy. A ty sam nie masz dużo czasu. "**

„Ze wszystkich pojemników wybierasz zwłoki demona dumy”. Renatus kręci głową i wzrusza ramionami. - Chociaż przypuszczam, że to ciało ma swoje zalety.

Renatus wykręca nadgarstek, machając ostrzem swojej szabli, by przeciąć powietrze i szarżuje prosto w kierunku Diany.

Diana cofa się o krok i przykłada dłoń do piersi, krzycząc „ _**Magna Aestus**_ !”.

Magia przepływa przez nią i wzmacnia jej ciało w ciągu sekundy, jakiej Renatus potrzebuje, by przekroczyć próg. Diana odsuwa się z drogi i rzuca _Murową_ w plecy Renatusa. Ku zaskoczeniu Diany, zwłoki omijają je z prędkością przekraczającą to, do czego był zdolny, jak pamięta, Renatus. On nawet obraca się uniknąć Akko za _Murowa_ z drugiej strony.

„Wygląda na to, że ten człowiek był za swojego życia dość potężnym potworem!” Renatus się śmieje.

Diana ślizga się stopami po pryzmatycznej podłodze, unikając Renatusa. Po tych delikatnych dotknięciach dochodzi do wniosku, że substancja wygląda jak szkło, ale nadal zachowuje taką samą trwałość jak oryginalna substancja. Ale kiedy Diana próbuje manipulować ziemią, by złapać Renatusa, nic się nie rusza.

„?!”

Renatus tnie w dół, wąsko mijając Diany na szerokość włosa. „Co się stało ?! Gdzie jest magia, którą tak dumnie się szczycisz ?!”

Krzesło leci w kierunku Renatusa z boku. Odskakuje z powrotem, aby uciec, odsuwając się od Diany.

Renatus kliknie językiem. "Prawie zapomniałem o tej drugiej dziewczynie."

Akko wraca do boku Diany. - Co się stało? Dlaczego przestałeś?

\- Błąd w obliczeniach. Wygląda na to, że nie mogę tutaj manipulować przedmiotami, jeśli nie rozumiem ich kompozycji.

\- Jeszcze nie potrafię nawet rzucać tak trudnych zaklęć. Ale podnoszenie rzeczy wydaje się działać.

Przez swoje peryferie Diana przyłapuje Akko na krzywiącym się prawym boku. Akko zawsze lepiej rzucała zaklęcia swoją dominującą prawą ręką, ale tym razem jej różdżka jest w lewej.

(Tak jak myślałem… jej obrażenia z przeszłości…)

Ale nie ma czasu, żeby ją kochać. Diana potrzebuje pomocy Akko, jeśli oboje mają przeżyć ”Diana zna własne ograniczenia.

\- Akko, czy mogę ci zaufać, jeśli chodzi o moje tyły?

\- Masz zamiar walczyć z nim czołowo? Wiem, że już z nim walczyłeś, ale… - Akko ostrożnie przygląda się trupowi, który na nich czeka. „Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, żeby był tą samą osobą”.

\- Zgadzam się. Jego fizyczne możliwości przewyższają to, co pamiętam z Renatusa. Najprawdopodobniej jest to spowodowane wzmocnieniem spowodowanym przez dowolnego demona, który posiada jego ciało. Jednak - Diana macha różdżką w bok. Ostrze skondensowanej, zielonej energii formuje się z czubka, przekształcając go w jej własny miecz. „Czuję się pewniej walcząc z nim u boku”.

Akko się uśmiecha. "Zostaw mnie plecami!"

Renatus uderza czubkiem ostrza o ziemię, a dźwięk odbija się echem w szklistym świecie. - Skończyłeś? Jest tylko tyle czasu, ile mogę ci poświęcić, zanim zacznę brakować mi własnego.

Diana wpada w straż, co skłoniło Akko do zrobienia tego samego. Jej uścisk zaciska się na różdżce, przypominając sobie, by skupić się na ciele, a nie na stali. Jeśli straci koncentrację w dowolnym momencie, w jej ciele naprawdę będzie osadzona stal.

Jednak Diana nie może powstrzymać mimowolnego grymasu, gdy jej wzrok wędruje do miecza Renatusa lub gdy Renatus uderza ostrzem o ziemię. Kręcąc głową, Diana kieruje swój wzrok na samego Renatusa i blokuje inne dźwięki, skupiając się na szybkim biciu jej serca.

\- Akko, uważaj również na Goetię. Ponieważ jest oczywiste, że kontroluje to królestwo, nie możemy być pewni, jakie manipulacje może spowodować, aby przeszkodzić w naszej walce.

Akko kiwa głową. - Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Skoncentruj się tylko na niezbyt martwym generale.

Między nimi błysnęła stalowa szabla i magiczne ostrze. Dwa miecze raz po raz zderzają się, nie dając drugiemu spokoju. Akko od czasu do czasu strzela z _Murowej,_ krzesła lub stołu na wypadek, gdyby Renatus był bliski ominięcia strażnika Diany. Ale przeważnie przesuwa się zbyt blisko Diany, aby Akko mogła oddać czysty strzał, nie uderzając jej.

Zieleń ściera się ze srebrem. Nie, jeśli Diana przyjrzy się dokładniej, zobaczy, że ostrze Renatusa jest w rzeczywistości zabarwione na czarno.

(Tak jak myślałem, Goetia również zaczarowuje broń. Dlatego nie zepsuła się, mimo że tyle razy zetknęła się z moją magią.)

Renatus odpycha Dianę do tyłu i tnie na boki. Diana uchyla się i podąża własnym cięciem, obracając się na palcach jednej stopy i nisko zamiatając drugą nogą. Renatus odskakuje, aby uniknąć obu ataków, otwierając się na Akko.

Jeden nie wystarczy. Akko zaczyna od _Murowej_ , a następnie lewituje i rzuca trzema stołami i towarzyszącymi im krzesłami. Jeden dwa trzy cztery; ataki lecą kolejno w kierunku Renatusa.

Przez chwilę Diana zastanawia się, jak daleko zaszła Akko. Rok temu ledwo potrafiła zapanować nad filiżanką herbaty i trzema kostkami cukru. A teraz Akko rzuca meblami w lewo i prawo z prędkością, której normalni ludzie mieliby problem z uniknięciem.

Niestety, ich przeciwnicy rzadko są normalnymi ludźmi.

Renatus omija każdą przeszkodę, tka i wychodzi z boku. Kiedy stół podchodzi zbyt blisko, przecina środek mieczem. Nawet gdy noga jednego z krzeseł wbija mu się w ramię, strzepuje je i idzie naprzód.

„Naprawdę ?! Czy zwłoki nie powinny mieć napiętych mięśni ?! Poruszasz się lepiej ode mnie, kiedy wstaję z łóżka !!” Akko płacze.

\- Jakby te słabe ataki mogły mnie powstrzymać, demonie dumy! Kontynuując unikanie ostatnich ataków Akko, oświadcza: „Ja, Superbia, nigdy nie upadnę na tych, którzy są pode mną. Staję ponad wszystkimi innymi jako jedyny i prawdziwy grzech!”.

Diana ponownie spotyka Renatusa - nie, Superbia - ostrze. Diana zaciska zęby, odpychając szablę. Wydaje się, że siła uderzeń podwoiła się. Nawet jej wzmocnione ciało drży wbrew temu przekonaniu.

„Wiara we własną siłę. Czy to twoja zdolność ?!”

„Nazwij to arogancją, ale moja duma nie ma sobie równych. Moja moc nie straci”. Twarz Superbii opada do twarzy Diany, pozostawiając tylko kilka centymetrów między nimi. - Tylko ci największego kalibru mogą rzucić wyzwanie mojemu tronowi. Więc pytam cię, Diano Cavendish, _gdzie jest twoja duma_ ?!

„Moja duma…" Oczy Diany przesuwają się w bok, „jest tuż obok mnie!"

Odpycha się od Renatusa, pozostawiając go otwartego dla Akko. Ale zamiast rzucać więcej mebli, z jej różdżki wystrzeliwuje cienka strzała żółtej błyskawicy. Zaklęcie, którego Diana nauczyła Akko z pomocą Ursuli, ma uderzyć z większą szybkością niż _Murowa_ z podwójną niszczycielską mocą. Podczas gdy _Murowa_ ma obezwładniać, ta prawdziwa strzała nie szersza niż szerokość różdżki ma przebić niebiosa.

A przynajmniej tak z ekstrawagancją dodała Akko po wyjaśnieniu Diany i Ursuli.

Ma to być trudne nawet dla osób korzystających z ulepszeń, takich jak Ursula i Diana. I pomimo braku doświadczenia Akko z zaklęciem, bełt trafia w prawe ramię Superbii. Prawa ręka trzymająca szablę opada bezwładnie z boku.

Jednak postawa Superbii nie słabnie.

Superbia kładzie lewą rękę, aby zakryć dziurę w ramieniu. Gdy podnosi rękę, na jego dłoni nie ma krwi. - Rozumiem. Więc to twoja duma? Jego palce zaciskają się na szabli. Prawe ramię powinno być obezwładnione dziurą w ramieniu, ale z łatwością obraca szablą. "Jak _słabo_ ."

\- Okej, prawdopodobnie powinienem był go całkowicie wysadzić! Akko krzyczy, wracając do rzucania _Murową_ i krzesłami.

Diana nie czeka, aż Superbia podejdzie wystarczająco blisko. Staje przed Akko i przechwytuje szablę, prawie odrzucając ją przez _kolejny_ wzrost jej siły.

(Czy to siła dumy ?! Aby stanąć na szczycie, przyćmią swoich przeciwników w miażdżącej porażce ?!)

„Żałosne! Żałosne! Żałosne! Nie można wygrać z tak marnymi przekonaniami!”

Superbia kopie Dianę w brzuch, wysyłając ją z powrotem do Akko. Obaj upadają na ziemię i odsuwają się, zanim Superbia zdąży opuścić czubek szabli, aby przekłuć im głowy.

Z Akko i Dianą po przeciwnych stronach, dwa jednoczesne ataki _Murowej_ cęgami. Zamiast uciec, Superbia przyjmuje oba ciosy i absorbuje magię w swoim własnym ciele.

"Nie ma mowy!!"

Diana wpatruje się zszokowana w demona. „Nawet przy tak złamanym ciele ma absurdalną wiarę we własne możliwości. Czy to grzech pychy ?!”

"Gap, jak chcesz. Nie możesz mnie pokonać takim, jakim jesteś teraz. Jeśli odmówisz walki poza ujarzmieniem, na pewno przegrasz." Superbia wycelowuje miecz w Dianę. „Zabij mnie! Zabij mnie _jeszcze raz_ ! To nie powinno być dla ciebie trudne! Czy nie jesteś córką swojego ojca? W końcu i ty masz serce żołnierza. Zabijanie życia innym nie powinno być wcale trudne”.

Superbia rusza w stronę Diany. Diana podnosi różdżkę, by ją zablokować, zanim szabla odetnie jej głowę. Ale nawet gdy _Magna Aestus_ zwiększa jej siłę, nie może powstrzymać się przed odpychaniem przez to pojedyncze uderzenie.

„Gdzie jest twoje serce ze stali ?!”

Superbia obraca się i odbija przeszywającą strzałę od Akko. Spojrzenie Akko przyciąga jego niezadowolone spojrzenie.

\- Diana… Diana nie jest taka! I jej tata też nie! - krzyczy Akko. „Mylisz się! Tata Diany nie był bezdusznym potworem. Żołnierz może zabijać, ale także opłakiwać! I… A Diana to o wiele więcej. Będzie żałować, będzie smutna. I to sprawia, że jej człowieka! "

\- Być… człowiekiem? Superbia wyje: „Nie ma w _tym_ dumy !”

Superbia macha nadgarstkiem i rzuca szablą jak strzałką. Ostrze przebija prawe ramię Akko aż do strażnika, wpychając Akko z powrotem w ścianę i przygniatając ją do powierzchni. Akko krzyczy z bólu i upuszcza różdżkę, by chwycić ją za ramię.

"Ak-!"

Superbia wyciąga prawą rękę. Czarna magia skrapla się na jego dłoni, przybierając kształt szabli. Zatrzymując się przed Dianą, podnosi miecz i tnie ukośnie z jego lewej strony.

Diana podnosi różdżkę, by ją zablokować. Czarny ściera się z zielonym. Drżące ramiona Diany wytrzymują siłę Superbii tylko przez sekundę, zanim przebije się ona przez jej obronę.

„Agh… ?!” Diana zaciska oczy i krzyczy.

Prowizoryczna szabla przecina jej twarz między oczami, od czoła, ponad grzbietem nosa i w dół, za lewym kącikiem ust. Superbia podnosi nogę i wbija stopę w brzuch, wpychając ją z powrotem do najbliższej ściany.

Plecy Diany zderzają się z powierzchnią. Krew kaszle z jej zdyszanych płuc. Zanim zdąży się zsunąć, Superbia wbija miecz w lewe ramię Diany i uderza w ścianę.

„AHH!”

Gdy Diana wyciąga prawą rękę, wolna ręka Superbii wbija piętę dłoni w jej nadgarstek, aby wytrącić różdżkę z jej uścisku. Następnie popycha nadgarstek Diany do ściany, blokując ją na miejscu.

„Co się stało ?! To nie jest wystarczająco blisko! Czy to wszystko, co masz ?! Jak możesz oczekiwać, że uratujesz kogokolwiek, jeśli nie możesz nawet zniszczyć jednego złamanego człowieka?

Oddech urywa jej się w gardle. Gdy Diana wpatruje się w Superbię, postać przed nią miga przed kimś innym. Przez chwilę nie widzi Superbii, demona dumy posiadającego zwłoki. Mężczyzna przed nią był kiedyś generałem, ojcem, dziadkiem - człowiekiem.

Superbia wbija miecz głębiej w środek klatki piersiowej Diany, wywołując od niej kolejny krzyk. - Jakie to rozczarowujące. W końcu jesteś tylko dzieckiem płaczącym z arogancji bez własnej siły. Twoje współczucie cię krępuje!

Ostrze cienia coraz bardziej zbliża się do jej serca, przecinając mięśnie i kości za każdym razem o centymetr. Jej ciało rozpala się w potwornej agonii przy każdym malutkim szarpnięciu ostrza. Jej twarz pulsuje, ale to jej ramię i klatka piersiowa wołają o ulgę.

\- Co teraz zrobisz? Będziesz walczył? Czy zginiesz jak pies?

Ale Diana nie może nic zrobić na jej stanowisku. Nie można powstrzymać się od krzyku. Jej głos zmienia się w sapanie, gdy ostrze zbliża się do jej płuc.

„GUGH ?!”

Diana powoli otwiera zaciśnięte oczy. Twarz Superbii unosi się nad jej twarzą, prawie nie ma między nimi odstępu. Jego jedyne oko prawie wyskakuje z oczodołu, a usta szeroko otwarte, a wyraz twarzy wykrzywiony z bólu i wstrząsu. Oczy Diany wędrują w dół, by zobaczyć czubek ostrza wystający z szyi Superbii.

(WHO…?)

Jej spojrzenie pnie się w górę. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zauważa, że Akko przykucnęła na ramionach Superbii. Zielone obwody świecą na powierzchni ciała Akko, które Diana widzi. Jej twarz, szyja, ramiona błyszczą _mocą Magna Aestus_ . Według wiedzy Diany, powinna to być pierwsza udana próba rzucenia zaklęcia wzmacniającego przez Akko.

Krew zasysa rękojeść miecza, wyciekając z ran przez dłonie Akko. Jakaś część Diany, która wciąż jest poznawcza, zadziwia siłą woli Akko. Wyrywanie miecza gołymi rękami za ostrze musi być potworne.

Jedna ręka owija się wokół rękojeści szabli, która została użyta do wbicia Akko w ścianę, a druga leży na głowicy.

Wbijanie ostrza głębiej w szyję Superbia.

„Ugh-Ack ?!” Gardło Superbii ma gardło. Naturalna reakcja organizmu próbuje sprawić, że zwróci mu krew, której już nie ma. Więc wszystko, co może zrobić, to dławić i hakować niespójne dźwięki.

\- Nie wolno ci tak mówić o Dianie! Myślisz, że ją znasz ?! Nie wiesz, przez co przeszła!

Akko pochyla się nad mieczem, wbijając go głębiej w gardło Superbii. Zielone obwody pokrywające jej ciało jaśnieją. _Magna Aestus_ i jej własna wściekłość zasilają Akko ból rany na jej ramieniu.

Superbia dławi się. Ale w jakiś sposób płonący gniew Akko wydaje się utrzymywać go na miejscu.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jest miła, nie czyni jej słabą. Jeśli już, to czyni ją najsilniejszą osobą, jaką znam!

\- A… kko…?

Ciepłe krople spadają na jej skórę, mieszając się z krwią z rany. Diana rozpoznaje, czym one są, przez mgłę otaczającą jej świadomość.

(Ach… znowu sprawiłem, że Akko płakała.)

Akko żarliwie potrząsa głową, tym ruchem szarpiąc ostrze w szyi Superbii w lewo i prawo. - Przeszła tak wiele. Więcej niż ja, więcej niż ktokolwiek kogo znam. Nie zrobię… - Akko zmienia uchwyt, więc obie ręce chwytają za uchwyt. „ _Nie pozwolę jej umrzeć_ !!!”

Akko przeciąga szablą przez szyję Superbii, rozdzierając jej ciało. Następnie obraca ostrze, przecinając resztę szyi i całkowicie odcina głowę Superbii. Ścięte ciało traci siły, upadając na kolana i upadając na ziemię. Jego głowa toczy się po ziemi i zatrzymuje się kilka metrów od nich.

Ostrze cienia osadzone w ramieniu Diany również znika, pozwalając jej ześlizgnąć się ze ściany na ziemię. W jej oczach pojawiają się czarne kropki. Diana na chwilę traci przytomność.

Kiedy następnie otwiera oczy, świat wraca do normy. Jadalnia nie jest już fioletowa ani szklista. Hannah i Barbara klęczą obok niej, zadając jej pytania, których nie rozumie. W całym pokoju panuje chaos.

Pośród tego wszystkiego Diana znajduje plecy jedynej osoby, którą potrzebuje. Wokół niej stoi tłum przyjaciół Akko. Diana myśli, że widzi Ursulę chwytającą Akko przed wbiciem zakrwawionej szabli w ściętą głowę Superbii.

Diana podnosi się na nogi. Jest świadoma, że porusza się boleśnie wolno. Jej twarz pulsuje. Jej lewa ręka jest bezwładna, jej ciężar spoczywa tylko na jej ramieniu, które płonie w potwornej agonii. Ale może to odepchnąć od siebie. Łatwo jest zlekceważyć ból spowodowany urazami zewnętrznymi.

To nie to samo, jeśli chodzi o ból skierowany w jej serce.

„H-święte gówno, Diana”, prycha Amanda.

Lotte wstrzymuje oddech. „Diana…”

\- Jak jeszcze jesteś przytomny? Sucy zastanawia się z niedowierzaniem.

Ich spojrzenia wędrują od jej twarzy do ramienia, podążając za śladem krwi kapiącej z czubków palców na ziemię. Część jej świadomości opuszcza ją z każdą kroplą krwi, która plami podłogę. Sucy stawia doskonałe pytanie.

\- Diano, ty… - Ursula mocniej ściska Akko, gdy dziewczyna szarpie się, wciąż próbując dziko dźgnąć odciętą głowę Superbii. "Akko! Akko, przestań!"

Kiedy dotarła do pozostałych? Ona nie wie. To nie ma znaczenia. W tej chwili Diana musi się upewnić, że druga poszkodowana i wyczerpana osoba czuje się dobrze.

Staje między Akko a głową leżącą na ziemi, zasłaniając Akko swoim ciałem. Powoli wypuszcza powietrze „Akko”.

Ale nawet głos Diany nie wyrywa Akko z mgły złości, która przesłania jej osąd. Diana otwiera usta, by spróbować ponownie, ale jej kolana się ugięły, gdy jej nogi tracą siłę wraz z odrobiną przytomności.

Silne ramiona zaciskają się na bicepsie jej zdrowej ręki i zabezpieczają jej plecy, zapobiegając upadkowi. Ręce pozostają, dopóki stopy Diany nie zostaną ponownie bezpiecznie postawione na ziemi.

„Dziękuję Jasminko” - mówi Diana, uśmiechając się do niej. "Będę w porządku."

Chociaż Jasminka chce zaprotestować, cofa się o krok i kłania Dianie zachęcającym skinieniem głowy.

Diana próbuje ponownie. Akko.

Wołanie nie wystarczy. Gdy znajduje się bezpośrednio przed Akko, Diana wyciąga swoją działającą rękę i owija dłoń z tyłu głowy Akko. W jakiś sposób profesor Ursula wydaje się rozumieć jej zamiary i puszcza Akko, pozwalając Dianie pociągnąć Akko w dół, tak aby jej twarz spoczywała na zgięciu szyi Diany.

Kontakt przynajmniej zatrzymuje ruchy Akko. Jej ramiona są nadal, ale jedna ręka wciąż trzyma zakrwawiony miecz.

"Akko, teraz jest w porządku."

Diana opiera policzek na czubku głowy Akko. Na szczęście krew na jej twarzy w większości wyschła. Nie chciała poplamić włosów Akko krwią.

„Akko”, mówi ponownie. Dziękuję… za uratowanie mnie.

Zielone obwody pokrywające ciało Akko zaczynają migotać. Ciemnieją, a potem rozjaśniają się wielokrotnie, jakby Akko odmówiła wypuszczenia zaklęcia.

Diana wciąż próbuje. Delikatnie wyciąga Akko z gniewu i strachu, w którym tonie.

„Czasami sprawy nie układają się po twojej myśli, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starasz. Świat nie jest łaskawy dla tych, którzy okazują uczucie.” Diana przesuwa dłonią w dół od głowy Akko do pleców, pocierając kojące kręgi, by pomóc Akko się zrelaksować. „'Nadejdzie czas, kiedy będziesz musiał zdecydować: czy warto ratować inne życie kosztem własnego?' Te słowa wypowiedział człowiek, który stawiał na innych, aby osiągnąć swoje cele, niezależnie od tego, kto musiał stać się częścią jego piedestału. Ta surowa lekcja była skierowana do kogoś, kto nigdy nie był wystarczająco silny, aby chronić wszystko, co kochał. Ale co ci dwaj mężczyźni brakowało kogoś, kogo mogliby nazwać równym sobie, takiego, który mógłby stanąć u ich boku, aby upewnić się, że nic nie zostanie utracone.

Więc dziękuję, Akko. Dziękuję za uratowanie mnie. W zamian nie popadajcie w rozpacz. Teraz wszystko jest w porządku. Zagrożenie minęło. Nikt inny nie umrze. Wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla Ciebie ”.

 _Magna Aestus przygasa_ i znika, gdy ostatnie _namawianie_ Diany w końcu przebija się przez mgłę. Szabla wypada z uścisku Akko. Jej ramiona sięgają w górę, by chwycić tył munduru Diany, chwytając dłonie w lepszy sposób na uwolnienie jej desperacji niż miecz. Jej palce wbijają się w ubranie Diany, nie chcąc puścić.

Diana czuje, jak jej ramię zwilża się. Ale w przeciwieństwie do jej lewej, jest pewna, że nie jest to spowodowane krwią.

"Przepraszam."

Nie jest pewna, kto szepcze te słowa. Diana przypuszcza, że mogło to pochodzić od nich obojga.

### Uwagi:

> „Gdzie jest twoje serce ze stali ?!”
> 
> Ta historia nazywa się _Heart of **Titanium**_ , a nie _Heart of Steel_ . Weź udział w programie.
> 
> Argumentacja stojąca za mocą Superbia jest następująca: „Pychy wierzą, że są lepsi od innych, do tego stopnia, że fabrykują tę myśl w rzeczywistości”. Co, jak sądzę, pasuje do najbardziej dumnych ludzi. W końcu przegrywa z Akko, ponieważ jej własna determinacja przewyższa jej bezwzględność.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Prawie utonąłem co najmniej 2 razy w moim życiu. Po raz pierwszy byłem jako dziecko, kiedy chętnie puściłem krawędź basenu i wszedłem w sam środek głębokiego brzegu, mimo że nie umiałem pływać. Drugi był w liceum na plaży, kiedy przewracałem się przez fale, ale nie mogłem się podnieść, więc słusznie pomyślałem, że będę się tarzał, dopóki nie stracę przytomności pod wodą.
> 
> Wspominam o tym, ponieważ zdaję sobie sprawę, że jeśli chodzi o niepokój, używam wielu motywów tonięcia. Nie boję się szczególnie wody - w rzeczywistości uwielbiam bawić się w basenach i na plaży - ale dobrze jest mieć takie zdjęcia.


	61. Rozdział 16: Akt VI.x. Kłamstwa, które recytujemy, by żyć - Delikatna fasada

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Stephen odwiedza Luna Nova po dowiedzeniu się o miejscu pobytu zwłok swojego dziadka.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_16_endnotes) ).

Diana zawsze słyszy swoje drugie ja, zanim ją zobaczy. I nawet pośród wszystkich możliwych dźwięków, jej uszy wychwytują zgrzyt stali, zanim usłyszy własny głos.

„Widzę, że wciąż tu jesteś” - zauważa Diana.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałem, że nigdy nie mogę odejść. W końcu jestem tobą.

Za jej plecami zatrzymują się kroki. Diana odwraca się, by spojrzeć na swoje zmęczone, złamane ja.

(Jej oczy nie są tak przekrwione).

„Invidia, Avaritia, a teraz Superbia. Który grzech będzie następny?” jej cuda sobowtóra.

\- Poziom zagrożenia jest zbyt duży. Nie można go dłużej ignorować. W tym tempie Luna Nova nie będzie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko poinformować Ministerstwo o atakach.

\- Zwłaszcza z ciałem Renatusa Bradleya używanym jako jeden z pojemników demonów. Jej lustro brzęczy. - Zastanawiam się, jak sobie radzi Stephen Bradley. Jakby utrata przybranej matki i dziadka nie wystarczyła, teraz wykopuje się ich ciała. Cóż za seria niefortunnych wydarzeń.

„Przynajmniej ciało Renatusa Bradleya nie powinno być już używane jako pojemnik. Nie po…”

"Akko odcięła ciało."

Tym razem Diana dziękuje tej prymitywniejszej części jej osobowości za wypowiedzenie jej myśli.

\- Jednak znowu zagroziłeś jej życiu. Sobowtór kręci głową, mrucząc językiem z dezaprobatą. - Nie tylko to, ale twoje wahanie prawie doprowadziło was obu do śmierci. Gdyby nie zebrała odwagi, której brakowało, byłoby to twoje ciało leżące na ziemi. Być może również jej.

\- Przynajmniej nie będę już musiał słuchać twojej gadatliwości.

Jej druga postać unosi brew. - Czy to sarkazm, który dostrzegam?

„Jestem w stanie go używać”.

Jej drugie ja robi krok do przodu, szczerząc się z rozbawieniem. - Zatem czy przyznajesz się do swoich błędów?

Diana dopasowuje ją swoim własnym krokiem do przodu. - Oczywiście. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mogę wszystkiego osiągnąć. Nie oznacza to jednak, że po prostu pozwolę, by moja wina i brzemiona mnie utrudniały. Nie wtedy, gdy są inni, którzy na mnie polegają - którzy we mnie wierzą.

Wyciąga się ramię ze stali. Lustro opiera ostro zakończone palce na piersi.

Uśmiech znika. „Droga naprzód nie będzie łatwa” - ostrzega jej sobowtór.

Diana podnosi własne ramię, by odzwierciedlić swoje drugie ja. Ciepło z jej życia przenika do zimnej stali.

Diana zaskakuje inne siebie małym uśmiechem. - Nigdy nie jest. I nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że tak będzie.

"Możesz się złamać."

"Nie będę."

"Jak możesz być pewny?" warczy sobowtór. - Prawie już to zrobiłeś. O włos od popadnięcia w rozpacz. Co gwarantuje, że już tego nie zrobisz?

\- To może być prawda. Jednak wydaje się, że zapomniałeś, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy prawie się poddaliśmy.

Zmęczone niebieskie oczy rozszerzają się. "Ty…"

„Nawet gdy zdrowie Matki nadal się pogarszało, a ojciec nigdy nie wrócił do domu, nasza miłość do rodziców nie zachwiała się. Nie poddaliśmy się, gdy straciliśmy magię. Nasze poczucie obowiązku nie upadło po śmierci matki. Nieważne ile Kiedy widzimy naszych bliskich cierpiących, będziemy nadal robić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby ich uratować.

Bez względu na to, ile razy upadniemy, zawsze znów powstaniemy. I nie musi to wynikać tylko z naszych własnych sił. Diana opiera dłoń płasko o stalową skrzynię. „Teraz to rozumiem”.

„Ponowne stanie po wielokrotnym powaleniu będzie bolesne”.

\- W takim razie zniosę to. W końcu - Diana prostuje ramiona - jestem Diana Cavendish, dziedziczka rodu Cavendishów. I moim obowiązkiem jest chronić wszystko, co jest mi drogie!

Wydaje się, że jej przekonanie ogłusza drugie ja w milczeniu. W każdej innej sytuacji Diana zauważyłaby, jak dziwny wyraz takiego czystego zdumienia wygląda na jej własnym ciele zniekształconym przez wystające ostrza.

Ręka ze stali spoczywająca na jej piersi odpada. Jej sobowtór kręci głową. Po raz pierwszy w lusterku pojawia się mały, zachęcający uśmiech.

"Dobrze powiedziane."

Diana ledwo łapie ten prawie niesłyszalny szept. Bierze głęboki oddech. Jej serce wydaje się lżejsze niż w ciągu kilku miesięcy.

Świat zaczyna się wypaczać, gdy jej świadomość wyrywa się z tego snu i wraca do rzeczywistości. Diana trzyma dłoń na piersi drugiego ja, stanowcze spojrzenie zablokowane na jej poczuciu winy.

W chwili, gdy jej wizja się rozmywa, znajomy bezcielesny głos odbija się echem w jej głowie, przekazując kolejne ostrzeżenie.

\- Zwykli ludzie kiedyś bali się czarownic. Bali się, że wszystkie czarownice staną się wrogie, jak Goetia. I tak działali pod wpływem swojego strachu, rozpoczynając Polowanie na Czarownice.

Jej sobowtór marszczy brwi. "Jak dziwnie-"

Świat blednie, gdy Diana otwiera usta, by zakwestionować głos.

* * *

Dianę wita straszne kłucie i uporczywe pulsowanie, zanim w pełni wyłoni się z utraty przytomności. Próbuje unieść prawą rękę, aby chwycić się za drugie ramię, większe źródło bólu, tylko po to, by jej ręka opadła z powrotem na miękką powierzchnię, na której leży, nie unosząc się zbytnio nad jej ciałem.

Po kawałku wracają do niej wspomnienia tego, co wydarzyło się z Superbią w martwym ciele Renatusa. Jej głowa jest zbyt ołowiana, aby normalnie wykonywać procesy umysłowe, nie mówiąc już o połączeniu ciała z niepokojem, które _powinna_ odczuwać.

Na szczęście, powracającą siłą, udaje jej się otworzyć oczy. Mruga kilka razy, aby wyregulować wzrok. Białe zasłony, biała pościel, mnóstwo identycznych łóżek; zapach środka antyseptycznego jest ostatecznym dowodem na to, że Diana doszła do wniosku, że jest - po raz kolejny - w ambulatorium.

Diana krzywi się, gdy próbuje wziąć kolejny oddech. Rozcięcie na jej twarzy staje się bardziej dokuczliwe niż łza na ramieniu. Tkanina krępująca jej głowę nie pomaga.

Dźwięk głosu Ofelii przyciąga uwagę Diany w lewo. Odwraca twarz na tyle, że widzi pielęgniarkę opiekującą się pacjentem.

\- Nie ruszaj się, panno Kagari. Jeśli chcesz jeszcze bardziej zestresować swoją ranę, w ogóle nie będę cię leczyć!

Ramiona Akko opadają, gdy narzeka: „Przepraszam. To po prostu boli”.

\- Cóż, oczywiście, że tak! Ledwo wyleczyłeś się z _ostatniej_ kontuzji. Nie wspominając o tym, że miałeś szczęście zostać dźgnięty w to _samo_ ramię. A może powinienem powiedzieć brak szczęścia?

Ofelia zrywa bandaże owinięte wokół prawego ramienia Akko. Bez ubrania Diana wyraźnie widzi ciemnobrązową skórę po prawej stronie Akko. Cztery długie rany biegną od prawego tułowia Akko do jej ramienia, każde wielkości co najmniej dwóch palców Diany.

Bliżej obojczyka Akko jest jej ostatnia rana od Superbii, zszyta dzięki pierwszej pomocy Ofelii. Czerwonawo-fioletowy kontrastuje z brązową blizną na reszcie ramienia Akko. Zauważenie, że długość jest nieco dłuższa niż szerokość jednej z postrzępionych blizn Akko, jest bolesnym przypomnieniem, że Akko najprawdopodobniej wyrwała miecz z jej ramienia, zanim dźgnęła Superbię w szyję.

\- Tak, tak. Mam pecha. Wszyscy wiedzą… - Akko ożywia się. "Diana?"

Ofelia podąża za wzrokiem Akko. - Och! Miło cię widzieć, że się obudziłaś, panno Cavendish. Niedługo się tobą zajmę. Twoja twarz i ramię muszą być bardzo bolesne.

Zanim Diana zdąży przytaknąć, Ofelia dodaje: „Staraj się nie ruszać, kochanie. Nie musisz pogarszać swoich ran” - posyła Akko ponure spojrzenie, „jak to zawsze robi”.

\- Zostanę na miejscu - mamrocze Akko. "Tym razem."

Ofelia z powrotem skupia się na ramieniu Akko. - Powinienem po prostu zarezerwować łóżka dla was dwojga. W takim tempie będziecie w tym pokoju częściej niż w swoich własnych dormitoriach!

Akko marszczy nos. - Nie, dziękuję. Pachnie tutaj.

\- To środek antyseptyczny. Oznacza to, że ten pokój jest zdecydowanie czystszy niż typowa sypialnia.

\- Mówisz to, jakbyśmy żyli w brudzie.

Ofelia unosi brew. - Czy się mylę? Nie dałeś mi żadnego innego powodu, by sądzić, że jest inaczej, odkąd zostałeś przyjęty do mojego szpitala.

„To nie tak, że _chcę_ tu przychodzić tak często”, mamrocze Akko.

Ofelia kończy mocowanie bandaży wokół ramienia Akko, a następnie porusza się, by sprawdzić opakowania wokół dłoni Akko. - Przypuszczam, że nie można prosić cię o większą ostrożność. W tym momencie wydaje się to raczej poza twoją kontrolą. Dla wszystkich.

\- Och, jak tam Constanze? Akko rozgląda się po ambulatorium. - Już jej tu nie widzę. Czy została zwolniona?

Ofelia kładzie dłoń na czubku głowy Akko, aby ją unieruchomić. - Tak. Panno von… o Boże, nigdy nie pamiętam jej pełnego nazwiska. W każdym razie została wypuszczona na kilka godzin przed twoim przebudzeniem. Wydałem jej ścisły rozkaz, by unikała forsownych zajęć, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, czy to zrobi. właściwie mnie posłuchaj ”.

„Dopóki nie powiedziałeś jej, żeby nie pracowała nad swoimi projektami, nie sądzę, że będzie chciała robić dużo” - mówi Akko.

Ofelia wzdycha. - Wy dzieci i wasze dziwne fiksacje. W każdym razie skończyłem. A teraz połóż się, podczas gdy ja zajmuję się panną Cavendish. Rzuca Akko piorunujące spojrzenie. - Tak, _leżenie_ . Nie siedzenie przy jej łóżku, nie siedzenie w _twoim_ łóżku. _Leżenie_ z narzutą na siebie.

Akko unosi zdrową rękę w obronie. - Dobrze, dobrze. Połóż się. Rozumiem.

Ofelia zbiera swoje zapasy i obraca krzesło, by przełączyć się na łóżko Diany. Przechyla łóżko, żeby Diana mogła usiąść prosto. Przed zadaniem jakichkolwiek pytań podaje Dianie szklankę wody.

\- W porządku, panno Cavendish. Zacznijmy od określenia ciężkości urazu na podstawie pańskiej subiektywnej oceny. Jak oceniłaby Pani ból w skali od jednego do dziesięciu?

Jej rany z pewnością szczypią tępym pulsowaniem, ale Diana nie zaklasyfikowała ich jako intensywny ból. Więc odpowiada czwórką.

Ofelia marszczy brwi. - W porządku, a co z twoim dyskomfortem? Ta sama skala od jednego do dziesięciu.

\- Przypuszczam, że sześć. Chociaż dzieje się tak głównie dlatego, że Diana nie próbowała poruszać niczego poza prawym ramieniem. A jej brak siły jest bardziej dokuczliwy niż dyskomfort.

Ofelia zaciska usta. - Cóż, jeśli poczujesz większy ból lub dyskomfort, nie wahaj się mnie o tym poinformować. Mogę przepisać silniejszy lek, aby złagodzić ból. A teraz - Ofelia wyciąga różdżkę - sprawdźmy najpierw rozcięcie na twojej twarzy.

Ofelia delikatnie usuwa owinięcie wokół głowy. Kiedy już widzi ranę, przesuwa czubkiem różdżki - świecącą magią - po znaku na twarzy. Ofelia prawie nie wywiera nacisku. Diana najbardziej czuje ciepło, zaczynające się od prawej strony czoła do lewej strony ust, gdy Ofelia porusza różdżką.

„W porządku, wygląda na to, że dobrze goi się. Nie będziesz już potrzebować bandaży; wystarczy lekki pędzelek maści. Poproszę cię, abyś powstrzymał się od wszelkich ekstremalnych wyrazów twarzy, dopóki szwy nadal są na miejscu. "

\- Czy to oznacza, że Diana nie może się uśmiechać? Pyta Akko.

\- Trochę jest w porządku. Po prostu nic takiego jak ty. To też dotyczy marszczenia brwi.

„Och, to może być trudniejsze”.

Diana marszczy brwi. „Nie marszczę brwi _tak_ często”.

\- Panno Cavendish, już to robisz - beszta Ofelia.

„Ja…” Diana wzdryga się tylko po to, by się złapać, zanim jeszcze się nadwyręży. Próbuje się odprężyć, ale nie może nawet westchnąć, nie drażniąc jej ramienia. "Przepraszam."

\- Po prostu daj z siebie wszystko. A teraz nałóż tę maść i przejdź do twojego ramienia.

Jej ramię jest zdecydowanie bardziej niepokojące. Kiedy Diana próbuje zdjąć suknię, aby Ofelia mogła dostać się do rany, jej ciało ogarnia wstrząs bólu. Wyblakła jej wizja, krew szumiała w uszach, a jedyne, co czuje przez chwilę, to ogień.

Na szczęście ból szybko zostaje zastąpiony chłodnym, odrętwiającym uczuciem. Wydaje się, że woda przepływa przez jej żyły, aby oczyścić jej ciało.

Ofelia wzdycha. „Dlatego poprosiłem jeśli potrzebuje więcej leków przeciwbólowych. Przypuszczam zaklęcie do znieczulenia ból wystarczą do teraz. Jako czarownica, której rodowód specjalizuje się w leczeniu i medycyny, spodziewałem się, aby być bardziej zbliżające o swojej _własnej_ kondycji.”

„Wtedy nie było bólu,” odpowiada szczerze Diana.

\- Dlatego też zapytałem o poziom twojego _dyskomfortu_ . W każdym razie zapakuję to na nowo, żebyś mógł wrócić do odpoczynku.

Diana zamyka oczy, aby odprężyć resztę swojego ciała. Nie pomoże Ofelii opatrzyć rany, jeśli jest spięta.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, jej oczy napotykają przelotne spojrzenie Akko, kiedy odwraca głowę od Ofelii. Akko nadal porusza oczami, gdy widzi, że Diana się na nią gapi.

"Czy to naprawdę nie boli?" Pyta Akko.

"Nie." Mówiąc dokładniej, dodaje: „Już nie”. Oczy Diany zatrzymują się na prawym boku Akko. Widzi niewielką część białego bandaża wystającą spod sukni Akko. "Jak twoje ramię?"

Ramię Akko drgnęło instynktownie, wywołując oczekiwane skrzywienie. - Boli, ale nie tak źle jak wcześniej. Zaczynam rozważać założenie zbroi.

„Wątpię, czy profesorom spodoba się ten pomysł”.

\- Potem tylko coś w ramię. Ponieważ, z jakiegoś powodu, z pewnością _często_ dostajemy uderzenia w ramiona . Był taki czas w Ministerstwie z szalonymi wilkołakami, a potem Egor na dziedzińcu w zeszłym roku.

„Renatus również wbił swój miecz w moje ramię, kiedy spotkałem go w Lesie Arcturus”.

Ofelia sapie. - Oboje macie szczęście, że nie macie trwałego uszkodzenia ramion. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem _pielęgniarką_ , a nie specjalistą chirurgiem. Nie tego oczekiwałam jako pielęgniarka szkolna.

\- Nie ma innych uczniów, którzy odniosą takie kontuzje? Pyta Akko. Prawdziwe pytanie intryguje również Dianę.

Ofelia podnosi różdżkę z rany, zabierając ze sobą ciepło jej magii. „Nie, nie, nie wiem! Kilka zadrapań i siniaków tak. Tak, jak trafiłeś do mnie na pierwszym roku. Jednak nikt nigdy nie zbliżył się do utraty kończyny, nie mówiąc już o tak bliskim śmierci tak wiele razy !! " Ramiona Ofelii opadają, uspokajając się, by mogła wrócić do sprawdzania rany Diany. „Nie, nie. Muszę sobie przypomnieć, że to jest poza twoją kontrolą. Kto by pomyślał, że prawdziwe demony będą terroryzować nasz kampus? I opętać również uczniów. Nie wspominając o moim zaskoczeniu, że znalazłem tu _zwłoki_ Renatusa Bradleya jeszcze raz."

\- A propos opętanych uczniów, czy wiesz, kim był pojemnik na Invidię? Diana pyta pielęgniarkę.

Ręce Ofelii nadal. - Hyunji Park. Myślę, że tak nazywała się Lukić po autopsji pozostałych kości.

„Hyunji ?!” - krzyczy Akko. Siada na łóżku na tyle szybko, by wywołać uraz kręgosłupa szyjnego. Natychmiast chwyta się za ramię. Przez ból rechocze: - To… to przyjaciel Yuzu!

„Yuzu… ach, pierwszy rocznik, który odwiedził cię kilka dni temu. Tak, wydaje mi się, że Hyunji Park jest jednym z kolegów z drużyny panny Mutouzeki. Ona i panna Jelani zostały zwolnione z zajęć po to, by opłakiwać.”

„Pewnie dlatego od tamtej pory nie widziałem Yuzu…” mamrocze Akko. - Już wtedy wyglądała na trochę przygnębioną.

„Powinieneś złożyć jej wizytę, kiedy będziesz mógł,” sugeruje Diana. "Jestem pewien, że chciałaby mieć twoje wsparcie."

\- Tak… mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku.

Ofelia kończy czyszczenie i opatrywanie rany. - To był ciężki tydzień dla nas wszystkich, a kilka miesięcy szczególnie dla was dwojga. Cofa się i kładzie ręce na biodrach, dając Dianie raz do tyłu i kiwając głową. - Cóż, to powinno wystarczyć. Pójdę po kolejną dawkę środków przeciwbólowych. _Błagam_ cię, _byś_ je zażywał, kiedy tylko poczujesz taką potrzebę.

„Upewnię się, że je zabierze, jeśli zauważę, że boli” - mówi Akko.

Ofelia mruży oczy. - To samo dotyczy ciebie, panno Kagari. Bardzo wątpię, czy twoja rana z przeszłości nie przestała sprawiać ci dyskomfortu.

Diana marszczy brwi. Tym razem jest świadoma, że nie powinna tego robić.

Akko chichocze nerwowo. „Ach… złapałeś mnie tam…”

\- W każdym razie zostawię was dwoje w spokoju. Ofelia posyła im ostatnie surowe spojrzenie. „Czy _nie_ zostawić swoje łóżka. Najbardziej Pozwolę jest bieżące pozycji siedzącej. A ja już ustawione je tak blisko, jak to możliwe. To wszystko, co mogę zaoferować.”

Diana pochyla głowę. - Dziękuję za pomoc, siostro Ofelio.

Ofelia macha jej ręką. - Twoi przyjaciele najprawdopodobniej przyjdą z wizytą w ciągu najbliższej godziny. W międzyczasie muszę zająć się zwłokami Renatusa Bradleya. Znowu. Podobnie jak… ciało profesora Lovecrafta. Stara kobieta szczypie grzbiet nosa. „Jestem _pielęgniarką_ . Pielęgniarki nie przeprowadzają sekcji zwłok ani nie zajmują się zwłokami. Nie dostaję za to wystarczającej zapłaty”.

Ofelia wychodzi ze szpitala, zostawiając Dianę i Akko samych. Gdy tylko drzwi zamykają się za pielęgniarką, Akko zrzuca kołdrę i ostrożnie wstaje z łóżka.

Diana stara się nie marszczyć czoła. A przynajmniej próbuje. - Akko, siostra Ofelia powiedziała…

\- No cóż, do tej pory powinna mnie lepiej znać. Nie lubię siedzieć spokojnie. Akko stawia stopy na ziemi, powoli zsuwając tyłek z łóżka. - Więc jeśli ona nie chce mnie przywiązać do łóżka, nie będę mógł tak po prostu leżeć. I jestem prawie pewien, że związanie mnie tylko pogorszy moje obrażenia.

„Tam _są_ inne sposoby, aby utrzymać się w bezruchu. Zaklęcie, np. Albo że bierzesz lekarstwa, które daje spać.”

Akko zatrzymuje się. - Nie pomyślałem o tym. Mam nadzieję, że pielęgniarka też nie.

Diana wzdycha. Spoglądając w dół, nie może nie zauważyć, że jej łóżko wygląda na nieco większe niż inne. Zarówno jej łóżko, jak i łóżko Akko są bliższe pełnowymiarowemu niż bliźniak, którym powinny być inne łóżka szpitalne.

\- Jakoś… mam przeczucie, że siostra Ofelia nie lekceważyła twojej niezdolności do ignorowania jej poleceń - mówi Diana, ostrożnie przesuwając się w stronę łóżka, robiąc miejsce dla Akko.

Akko przechyla głowę, nie tracąc czasu, by zająć przestrzeń, którą tworzy dla niej Diana. - Huh? Dlaczego tak jest?

\- W przeciwieństwie do innych łóżek, nasze są w stanie pomieścić więcej niż jedną osobę. Ponadto pielęgniarka Ofelia wspomniała, że kazała nasze łóżka przybliżyć do siebie. Przypuszczam, że nie chodziło tylko o zminimalizowanie odległości między nami podczas rozmowy.

Akko leży z powrotem na jednej z poduszek Diany. Chociaż jest po lepszej stronie Diany, Akko siada tylko na tyle blisko, by otrzeć jej ramię o ramię Diany.

„Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, umieściła nas tak, żeby twoje chore ramię było z dala od mojej” - zauważa Akko. "Myślę, że jeśli jest dla nas jeden łut szczęścia, to obaj odnieśliśmy kontuzje po przeciwnych stronach. To o wiele łatwiejsze."

Diana nie zauważyła najmniejszego szczegółu. Nienawidzi przyznawać, że ten zbieg okoliczności jest prawdopodobnie _jedynym_ ich błogosławieństwem w minionym tygodniu.

"Jak twoje ramię?" Pyta Diana.

"Mnie?" Akko kładzie lewą rękę na prawym ramieniu. - Kłuje, ale nie jest tak źle. Siostra Ofelia mówi, że jest dużo gorzej, bo wyciągnąłem miecz z ramienia. Ale powiedziała, że powinien się zagoić po kilku dniach odpoczynku.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć. Zakładam, że twoja poprzednia rana utrudnia jej gojenie?

\- Tak. Naprawdę prawdopodobnie nie powinienem był wychodzić ze szpitala. Akko chichocze. - Ale… chciałem tylko, żebyś się nie martwił, kiedy wrócisz.

" _Żebym_ się nie martwił?"

Akko kiwa głową. „Martwisz się bardziej o innych ludzi niż o siebie. Właściwie czuję, że _zawsze_ martwisz się o rzeczy. A przynajmniej myślisz o rzeczach tak bardzo, że się nad tym zastanawiasz. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek z nas mógł cię powstrzymać robiąc to, więc pomyślałem, że po prostu zmniejszę ilość rzeczy, o które będziesz się martwić ”.

\- Co za zbieg okoliczności. Daniel wspomniał o czymś podobnym, kiedy byliśmy w rezydencji lady Sophii. Oboje mówicie to tak, jakby logika była przeszkodą.

„Nie wiem, o Daniela, ale nie znaczy to tak _, że_ . To jest po prostu ...” szumy Akka „, czasami po prostu zaufać jelit i robić to, co uważasz za słuszne. Pomyśl o tym za dużo i że można stracić szansa."

„To jest rodzaj filozofii, która zabija cię wcześniej, niż powinieneś”.

„Myślę, że to też prawda” - przyznaje Akko. „Ty _nie_ uratował mnie wiele razy, bo jesteś zawsze przygotowany. Myślę, że myślenie nie jest tak źle.”

„Dobrze byłoby zachować większą ostrożność”.

Akko muska jej ramię o ramię Diany, lekko ją stukając. „Hej, _nie_ robią niektóre z własnego myślenia. Miałem dużo czasu, aby to zrobić, kiedy cię nie było. Właściwie, to chyba jedna z _zaledwie_ rzeczy mogłem zrobić, ponieważ nie wolno mi było się poruszać.”

Diana splata palce swojej prawej dłoni z palcami Akko, używając tylko takiej siły, aby ich dłonie były złączone. - Wspomniałeś o tym wcześniej. Czy teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego wszyscy byliśmy tak zaniepokojeni?

„Hej, to mój pierwszy związek. Nie można mnie winić za nie wiedząc, co jest dobre, a co jest niezdrowe radzenia sobie! Czy _ty_ wiesz, co robisz?”

"To zależy." Diana zamyka oczy, odprężając się na miękkim łóżku. „Jeśli mam być szczery, byłem tak samo zagubiony jak ty. Chociaż wiedziałem, że moje nawyki są problematyczne, nie miałem pojęcia, jak je zatrzymać lub zmienić. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że omawianie wszystkiego, co jest złe, nie robi różnicy ”.

\- Więc skończyło się na tym, że o tym nie rozmawiałeś. Akko chichocze. „Wygląda na to, że oboje naprawdę musimy popracować nad komunikacją”.

Diana kiwa głową. - Ze sobą, jak iz innymi. To… coś, z czym mam świadomość, że walczę.

Akko delikatnie ściska dłoń Diany. - Pracujemy nad tym. Wciąż dziwnie jest słyszeć, jak mówisz, że musisz nad czymś popracować.

„Ty _jesteś_ świadomy, że nie mogę zrobić wszystko sam.”

\- Tak. To nie znaczy, że jest mniej dziwne. Akko odchyla głowę do tyłu na poduszce, kierując wzrok ku sufitowi. „Kiedy cię spotkałem po raz pierwszy, myślałem, że jesteś doskonały. To było tak, jakbyś mógł zrobić wszystko. I nawet kiedy zawiedliście, wzięliście to tak, jakby nie było nic złego. Ale potem poznałem cię lepiej i zdałem sobie sprawę, że możesz też mi ciężko ”. Akko się uśmiecha. - _Zwłaszcza_ jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, o których wiesz, że są łatwe. Nadal musimy poprosić Constanze o telefon, abym mógł cię nauczyć, jak go używać.

„Dla twojej informacji, ja _już_ miałem możliwość korzystania z jednego. Profesor Urszula pożyczył mi do niej, gdy byliśmy w rezydencji lady Zofii”.

\- I? Czy wiedziałeś, jak go używać? Akko prycha z uśmiechem.

Diana odwraca głowę, by ukryć rumieniec na policzkach. „Ja… najwyraźniej trzymałam to urządzenie do góry nogami,” przyznaje niechętnie.

\- Pffft. W porządku. Przynajmniej nie nacisnąłeś przypadkowo niczego, żeby zakończyć rozmowę, czy coś. Ale będziemy musieli dać ci trochę praktyki, jeśli chcesz przyjechać ze mną do Japonii.

Diana prycha. „Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy polegać na tej… elektronice”.

\- Nie znajdziesz wielu magicznych sklepów w mojej okolicy. A jeśli nie będziesz chciał wszędzie nosić kryształowej kuli, nie będziesz w stanie wzywać ludzi w żaden inny sposób.

„Muszę tylko nauczyć się go używać do marca. Wykorzystam swój czas przez te kilka następnych miesięcy”.

„Będziecie go tam miłość! Moi rodzice _umierają_ cię widzieć. Nie wierzę, że jesteś prawdziwy.”

Diana unosi brew. "A dlaczego to?"

„Nie ma mowy, żeby Bakko złapał arystokratę” - tak powiedział mój brat-idiota - burczy Akko. „A potem jest moja mama i tata, którzy chcą po prostu spotkać się z dziewczyną, która najwyraźniej uczyła mnie tak bardzo, że mogę teraz używać magii. Powtarzam im, że profesor Ursula była tą, która na początku bardzo mi pomogła, ale tylko się skupili ze strony dziewczyny ”.

Diana się uśmiecha. „W takim razie zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby nie zawieść. Chociaż wstydzę się przyznać, że mój japoński nie jest nawet do przyjęcia”.

\- W porządku. Moi rodzice znają trochę angielskiego ze względu na pracę. A Higuchi uczy się go w szkole.

„Niezależnie od tego na pewno poprawię swoją biegłość w marcu tego roku”.

\- Rany. Moi rodzice lepiej to wszystko doceniają.

Akko opiera głowę o ramię Diany. Pomimo nacisku na nią ciężaru, Diana nie odczuwa dyskomfortu. To tak, jakby posiadanie Akko obok niej wystarczyło, aby rozładować napięcie, które narosło tylko przez ostatni tydzień.

W zamian Diana opiera policzek na czubku głowy Akko. Żaden z nich nie może wiele zrobić w swoim obecnym stanie. Jedyne, co mogą zaoferować, to te proste elementy.

Akko wzdycha. „Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wszystko będzie dobrze”.

"Ja też."

Na razie wystarczy.

* * *

Stephen wzdycha. On nie chce tu być. On tu nie _pasuje_ . To szkoła dla czarownic. Obecnie sala ta służy jako miejsce spotkań dorosłych, podczas których omawiane są ostatnie niebezpieczeństwa i wydarzenia. Dla normalnego chłopca takiego jak on nie ma tu miejsca.

Wszystko, czego pragnie, to zobaczyć swojego dziadka po raz ostatni, zanim zwróci na ziemię resztki członka rodziny.

Dyskusja rozpoczęła się o jego dziadku, ale potem dotarła do kilku ostatnich incydentów w Luna Nova i tego, jak to wszystko wiąże się z Dianą Cavendish. Wygląda na to, że zapomnieli o zmarłym generale Bradleyu i obchodziła ich tylko Diana.

Ten, który zabił jego dziadka.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale czy można by zabrać sir Bradleya na wycieczkę po kampusie? pyta jeden ze strażników.

Wszystkie oczy zwracają się na strażnika. Nawet Stephen nie może powstrzymać zaskoczenia.

Strażniczka podnosi ręce. - Nie mam na myśli braku szacunku. Ale mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, że musi być całkowicie zdezorientowany w sprawach, o których rozmawiasz. W końcu przywieziono go tutaj tylko po to, by odzyskać ciało swojego dziadka.

Minister Dorlin zaciska usta. - Przypuszczam, że to ważny argument. Poproszę cię, McConnell i Johnson, jako jego eskortę. Masz dwie godziny na zwiedzanie kampusu. Potem wróć tutaj.

\- Ach, czy zapewnimy eskortę? - pyta dyrektor Holbrooke.

"To nie będzie konieczne." Strażnik spogląda na Stephena. - Myślę, że sir Bradley jest po prostu zmęczony. Zmiana scenerii wystarczy. Nie jestem pewien, jak bardzo doceniłby teraz lekcję.

Stephen kręci głową. I tak by je po prostu wyciszył.

Minister Dorlin kiwa głową. - Dwie godziny, Adams.

Strażnik kłania się. "Zrozumiany." Wyciąga rękę i podaje rękę Stephenowi. „A teraz ruszajmy”.

Stephen podąża za swoimi trzema eskortami z biura. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamkną, składa miłej pani małe i ciche „dziękuję”.

„To żaden problem. Czy jest gdzieś, gdzie chcesz iść? A może po prostu chcesz chodzić po okolicy w chybił trafił?”

„Nie znam tej szkoły, więc wszędzie jest dobrze”.

Strażnik kiwa głową, niewzruszony jego monotonnymi odpowiedziami. - W takim razie kierujmy się na wschód.

Stephen zostaje za kobietą, podczas gdy dwaj pozostali zajmują tyły. Żaden z dorosłych nic nie mówi, pozostawiając Stephena znowu samym sobie. Jego własny wewnętrzny głos może swobodnie szaleć teraz, kiedy nie przeszkadza mu biały szum starszych czarownic.

(Dlaczego minister kazał mi też przyjechać? Po pewnym czasie nawet nie rozmawiali o Dziadku. Nie pozwolą mi go nawet zobaczyć. Czy to dlatego, że… ponieważ…?)

Stephen zatrzymuje się. Jego oczy wpatrują się w cienie u jego stóp.

\- Sir Bradley? Czy coś jest nie tak? - pyta strażniczka.

\- C-mogę o coś zapytać?

\- Oczywiście. Postaram się odpowiedzieć najlepiej jak potrafię.

\- Um… dlaczego nie mogę zobaczyć dziadka? Stephen dotyka ziemi czubkiem buta. - Jestem tu tylko po to, żeby się z nim zobaczyć, ale minister mówił też o innych rzeczach, które nie są ze mną związane. Ale ja chcę tylko zobaczyć dziadka. Chcę go zobaczyć!

Kobieta zaciska usta. Patrzy za Stephena, by przeprowadzić cichą dyskusję z pozostałymi dwoma eskortami. W końcu spogląda na trzęsącego się chłopca i odpowiada: „Jego ciało jest obecnie pielęgnowane. Wydaje się, że z powodu opętania znacznie więcej uległo rozkładowi pomimo wcześniejszych konserwantów wstrzykniętych podczas jego pogrzebu. późny generał. "

Stephen zaciska małe pięści po bokach. "Co pozostaje…?"

Kobieta krzywi się. - Obawiam się, że niewiele.

Więc nie ma nawet nic z jego dziadka? Czy to nie wystarczyło, że już raz umarł? Dlaczego Diana musiała wziąć od niego jeszcze więcej?

(To było w samoobronie. Za każdym razem) kłóci się jego wewnętrzny głos.

Jego ręce się rozluźniają. Zgadza się. Nie ma sensu się złościć na Dianę. Nic z tego nie jest jej winą. Wtedy tylko się broniła. I tym razem też…

Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest tak strasznie _samotny_ .

Wizja Stefana słabnie. Nie, nie ma nic złego w jego oczach. To, co się poruszyło, to-

(Cienie…?)

Ciemność u jego stóp drży. Zmienia się z własnej postaci w lśniące fale. Szerokie oczy Stephena wpatrują się w tańczące cienie.

(To… to jest dokładnie to, co mama mogła zrobić wcześniej. Niesamowite!)

Stephen klęka na ziemi. Sięga do przodu, by dotknąć cienia.

Świat jest zagmatwany. Widzi tylko cienie. Światło zmienia się w ciemność. W uszach tłumią mu wszystkie dźwięki. Stephenowi wydaje się, że słyszy, jak strażnicy coś krzyczą, ale nie dba o to na tyle, by spróbować to zrozumieć.

Cienie przypominają mu komfort, który utracił. A raczej ciepło, które łączy się z ciepłem, które tłumił przez cały ten czas.

Czubki palców Stephena dotykają ciemności.

(Gdyby tylko matka mogła znowu wszystko ulepszyć…)

Jakby odpowiadając na jego prośbę, ciemność ogarnia wszystko, rozprzestrzeniając swoje macki w każdym zakątku światła otaczającego chłopca. Coś ciepłego, co pachnie miedzią rozpryskuje się na jego twarzy. Przypomina mu delikatny dotyk dłoni matki na jego policzku.

Stephen zamyka oczy i wpada w objęcia pustki.

* * *

Przez następne pół godziny Akko i Diana mówią o wszystkim, o czym już dawno powinni byli właściwie omówić. Najpierw omawiają, jak powinni spędzać razem czas w teraźniejszości. Po ustaleniu oczekiwań rozwiązują problemy związane ze swoimi marzeniami. Najpierw potwierdzają swoje cele i role siebie nawzajem na przyszłość, a następnie mówią o halucynacjach, które nękają ich podczas snu.

Diana upewnia się, że Akko jest świadoma, jak zmieniają się jej sny. Oboje przyznają, że jest to wyraźna poprawa ręki przez klatkę piersiową przez sobowtóra w kółko.

W zamian Akko wyjaśnia jej koszmary, które miała wcześniej. Chociaż Diana się martwi, Akko zapewnia ją, że nie stanowią już problemu; najprawdopodobniej dzięki Sucy. Teraz jest to coś innego, o czym wielokrotnie marzy.

\- Zawsze jest tak samo. Jestem w kosmosie, stojąc na Spadającej Gwieździe. Tak jak wtedy, gdy zestrzeliliśmy pocisk profesora Croix. Tylko że nie ma pocisku, a ciebie nie ma ze mną. I wtedy zawsze jakoś spadnę z miotły i obudź się ”.

„Jest to szczególnie niepokojące, jeśli powtarza się częściej niż kilka razy… Wydaje się, że prawie…”

\- Sny, które miałeś w zeszłym roku, prawda?

Diana kiwa głową. - Jeśli też tak uważasz, może powinieneś poprosić Sakurę o diagnozę?

\- To znaczy, myślałem o tym. Ale też nie sądzę, żeby coś było nie tak z moją duszą.

\- Nigdy nie możesz być zbyt ostrożny. I jestem pewien, że Sakura nie zaprotestuje przeciwko wizycie. Wspomniała, że za tobą tęskniła. Zarówno ona, jak i lady Sophia.

Usta Akko otwierają się. - Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego straszna Rosjanka chce mnie znowu zobaczyć.

\- Z żalem przyznała się do tego, więc uważam, że jej intencje są szczere.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie szczery, ponieważ chce mnie zmielić na popiół i użyć tego w swojej fajce. Akko wzdryga się.

„Jak zaskakujące, jak się wydaje, Pani Zofia _była_ dana z dobrego samopoczucia”.

Akko nuci. - Zgadnij, że nawet ona ma miękką stronę, co? - mówi Akko z uśmiechem.

\- Jeśli powiesz to lady Sophii bezpośrednio, nie wierzę, że będę w stanie uratować cię przed jej gniewem.

"Okej, okej, nie będę naciskał na szczęście." Akko zamyka oczy, kładąc większą część swojego ciężaru na boku Diany, uważając, aby nie wywierać zbyt dużego nacisku. - A może zapytam Sakurę o moje sny, kiedy będziesz mieć następne PT?

Diana rzuca Akko swoim najlepszym niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Nawet ze szwami i maścią na twarzy, Diana nie przestaje skarcić Akko samą ciszą.

Akko jęczy. - Ach, w porządku! Po pierwsze, kiedy jesteśmy lepsi i nie tkwimy już w ambulatorium.

Diana krzywi się. Martwiąc się, że zbytnio opiera się na Dianie, Akko szybko odłącza się od boku Diany.

\- Przepraszam! Czy cię skrzywdziłem?

Diana kręci głową. - Nie, to nie ty. Właśnie przypomniałem sobie, dlaczego jesteśmy obecnie hospitalizowani. A także… duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to nie będzie nasza ostatnia wizyta.

"Czekaj, wiesz, dlaczego wszystkie ataki mają miejsce?"

"Niestety." Diana bierze uspokajający oddech. „Doszedłem do wniosku, że jedyną osobą zdolną do rozkazywania cieni, które atakują duszę i demony grzechów… jest Goetia”.

Szczęka Akko pęka. Na sekundę jest oszołomiona, oniemiała. Jej umysł desperacko próbuje przetworzyć to, co właśnie powiedziała Diana. A kiedy w końcu to robi, wrzeszczy bez zahamowań.

„TYLKO ZA WSZYSTKIM TO JEST DEMONOWA CZAROWNICA ?!”

Diana cofa się przed gwałtownością Akko. „Nie ma wyraźnych dowodów. To tylko mój człowiek”

Drzwi szpitala otwierają się z trzaskiem. Siedem ciał wpada do pokoju z oczami rozszerzonymi z przerażenia.

„ _CO_ ?!” Hannah i Barbara krzyczą.

„Dziewczyny, proszę,” upomina Diana, masując ucho zdrową ręką.

„Hej, to źle, jeśli tak naprawdę się dzieje” - mówi Amanda. - Myślałem, że ty i ten drugi facet _zginęliście,_ żeby ten potwór był zapieczętowany!

Jasminka i Constanze stoją obok Amandy, gotowi ją uspokoić, jeśli wybuchnie jeszcze bardziej. Obaj wciąż dochodzą do siebie po kontuzjach. Constanze jest gorsza w noszeniu; liczne bandaże i plastry wciąż zdobią jej małe ciało. Ale przynajmniej może chodzić. Z drugiej strony Jasminka ma tylko bandaid w pobliżu linii włosów. Wróciła do swoich zwykłych nawyków żywieniowych, chociaż wzmianka o Goetii zmusiła ją do zgniecenia paczki chipsów w dłoniach.

Diana uśmiecha się do nich cicho, po czym mówi: „Jak próbowałem powiedzieć, nie mam rozstrzygających dowodów. To po prostu wniosek, do którego doszedłem na podstawie posiadanych przez nas informacji”. Diana mruży oczy. - W każdym razie, czy podsłuchiwałeś naszą rozmowę?

„Diano, nie powinieneś się krzywić” - mówi Barbara, po czym wzdycha, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wystarczy, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie Diany.

Diana wzdycha. - Rozumiem. Słuchasz od początku.

Sucy wyciąga fiolkę z niebieskim płynem. - Rozmawialiście tak długo, że skończyłem robić eliksir, podczas gdy pozostali wciąż nasłuchiwali.

„Cieszymy się, że mieliście jednak okazję” - mówi Lotte.

Amanda przewraca oczami. „Tak, tak. Dwie zakochane pary miały czas, aby nauczyć się rozmawiać ze sobą i przestać podnosić poziom niepokoju. Tak, świetnie. Czy możemy wrócić do części o szalonej suce, która wciąż chce zabić Diany i resztę? z nas?"

„Prawdopodobieństwo jest duże, chociaż nie mogę być pewien, chyba że jest pewne, że drzewo w Lesie Arcturus, które _powinno_ pomieścić duszę Goetii, zostało naruszone” - odpowiada równomiernie Diana. - Najlepiej byłoby porozmawiać z członkiem Ministerstwa. Chociaż wydawało się, że byli zajęci zaginionym ciałem Renatusa Bradleya, kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałem z panną Croix.

\- Właściwie to niektórzy ludzie z Ministerstwa są tutaj w tej chwili. Przyszli odebrać… „Hannah drży”, zwłoki, które wczoraj zaatakowały ciebie i Akko. Myślę, że widziałem tu ministra Dorlina, ale nie Croix.

„Och, i myślę, że wnuk pana Bradleya też tu był” - dodaje Barbara. - Stephen, prawda?

\- Och… - Akko przygryza wargę. "Jak on się ma?"

\- Właściwie nie udało nam się z nim porozmawiać. Ale wygląda na… co najmniej przygnębionego.

„Całkiem normalne, kiedy jego matka _i_ dziadek nie żyją” - stwierdza Sucy.

Nikt, nawet Lotte, nie próbuje upomnieć Sucy za mówienie prawdy.

Gdy ciąża cisza trwa zbyt długo, Hannah mówi: „Minister sama mu towarzyszy. Więc jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z którymkolwiek z nich, będzie to dobra okazja, aby porozmawiać z nimi, nie znajdując ich osobno”.

Diana kiwa głową. - Jestem przykuty do tego łóżka przez co najmniej kilka dni. Czy możecie, dziewczęta, poinformować ministra, że chciałbym się z nią spotkać?

Hannah i Barbara z entuzjazmem przytakują.

"Zostaw to nam!" Hannah mówi.

„Pójdziemy zobaczyć, gdzie są teraz” - dodaje Barbara.

Obaj opuszczają szpital, nie tracąc ani sekundy.

„Minister prawdopodobnie rozmawia teraz z dyrektorką Holbrooke o poprzednich atakach” - mówi Lotte. - Minister nie brzmiał na zadowolonego, że Luna Nova została zaatakowana i otrzymała poważne obrażenia przed tym ostatnim incydentem. Powrót Hannah i Barbary może trochę potrwać.

„Najprawdopodobniej będą naciskać na dyrektorkę, aby zapewnić większe bezpieczeństwo. Zwłaszcza, że wartownicy tej szkoły nie wystarczą” - mówi Sucy.

Amanda szydzi. - Cholera racja, są bezużyteczne. Były bezużyteczne przez cały czas, kiedy byliśmy atakowani. Zawsze jeden z nas bił naszych wrogów.

„Nasi przeciwnicy nie _są_ tymi, do których przyzwyczaili się nauczyciele” - podkreśla Jasminka.

„Nie tak, jakbyśmy też byli ekspertami” - odpowiada Sucy.

„W tej chwili Lotte ma rację”, wtrąca się Diana. „Czekając na ministra, chciałabym omówić z profesor Ursulą, jak zlokalizować Goetię”.

Sucy mruży oczy. - Demoniczna Wiedźma jest gdzieś w pobliżu, prawda?

Diana z powagą kiwa głową. "Najprawdopodobniej gdzieś na tym kampusie, w posiadaniu jednego z uczniów lub nawet jednego z profesorów."

Amanda jęczy. - Świetnie. Po prostu cholernie świetnie.

Akko, który przez cały czas milczał, w końcu pyta: „Więc co zrobimy, jeśli znowu zostaniemy zaatakowani? Diana i ja nadal jesteśmy kontuzjowani, Constanze i Jasminka są ledwo lepsi, a wy właśnie powiedzieliście, że nie jest ekspertem, który sobie z tym poradzi. I co z tego?

„Dlatego powinniśmy zacząć od omówienia naszych dalszych działań z profesor Ursulą” - odpowiada Diana. Jej dobra ręka sięga w stronę dłoni Akko, ale ręka Akko najpierw się z nią zetknie. Razem oboje dają sobie pocieszający uścisk.

„Poza tym, że profesor Ursula jest także na tym spotkaniu z dyrektorką i ministrem” - mówi Sucy.

Diana wzdycha, zapadając się w wygodę szpitalnego łóżka, zamykając oczy w zamyśleniu.

„Może powinniście trochę odpocząć” - sugeruje Lotte. - Oboje spędziliście ostatnią godzinę na rozmowie. Około godziny ciszy i spokoju pomoże ci szybciej wyleczyć się.

\- Ale co, jeśli… Akko zaciska usta. „Spanie brzmi przyjemnie…”

Diana wzdycha pokonana. „To… rozsądna sugestia. Trudno będzie nam sformułować spójne strategie, jeśli będziemy wyczerpani”.

\- Co więc zamierzacie zrobić? Akko pyta pozostałych.

„Zajęcia są odwołane, więc możemy robić, co tylko zechcemy”. Amanda wskazuje na Constanze. „Wady chcą dalej majstrować przy jej Wielkim Charionie, więc Jasna i ja zamierzamy jej w tym pomóc”.

„Pracujesz nad Grand Charion ?!” Akko prawie spada z łóżka w swoim podnieceniu. Jej oczy świecą na tyle jasno, że oślepia wszystkich w pokoju.

„Zbyt szczęśliwa…” Sucy mruczy zza dłoni zakrywającej oczy.

"Nie do zabawy!" Stanbot piszczy.

„Tak, Akko. Constanze znaczy tym razem biznes” - mówi Amanda. „Coś w rodzaju robota Constanze będzie dobre do walki z potworami, takimi jak ten, który prawie zniszczył Luna Nova. To jedyny powód, dla którego Constanze pozwala mi i Jasnie zbliżyć się do swojej bazy”.

Akko wypuszcza powietrze. - Myślę, że to ma sens. Powodzenia w takim razie. A co z wami? pyta Lotte i Sucy.

„Brak zajęć oznacza po prostu, że mam więcej czasu na pracę nad własnymi projektami” - odpowiada Sucy.

„Będę pomagać Sucy w opracowywaniu sposobów ratowania ludzi, którzy stali się nosicielami przywołanych demonów” - wyjaśnia Lotte, ku jej lekkiej irytacji. „Byłoby okropnie, gdyby jedynym sposobem na uratowanie kogoś, kto stał się naczyniem dla demona, było zabicie go”.

Diana szczypie podbródek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. „Z opisu Sakury dotyczącego Avaritii wynika, że demony potrzebują trochę czasu, aby w pełni wchłonąć duszę gospodarza, w którego ciało wkraczają. Jeśli uda nam się wykorzystać ten przedział czasu i sposób na zerwanie wiązania…”

„Nie musimy ich zabijać” - kończy Akko.

„Poza tym, że najlepsza osoba, którą można zapytać o demony, nie żyje” - mówi Sucy.

\- Może nadal możesz skonsultować się z niektórymi innymi profesorami, mimo że demonologia nie jest ich obszarem specjalizacji? - sugeruje Diana. „W szczególności profesor Norling może być pomocny jako osoba specjalizująca się w przyzywaniu”.

„Wydawało się, że wiedziała o demonach” - zastanawia się Akko.

„Tak, ciągle nam powtarzał, żebyśmy ich _nie_ wzywali,” wspomina Amanda.

\- W takim razie zaczniemy od tego. Sucy odwraca się do wyjścia. - Chodź, Lotte. Zostawmy dwa magnesy nieszczęścia w spoczynku. Spodziewam się, że moje obciążenie pracą zmniejszy się, gdy Diana poczuje się lepiej.

Gdy pozostali wychodzą, Diana i Akko siadają z powrotem w łóżku. Tyle że Akko nie wraca do siebie.

"To nie jest problem, prawda?" Akko prosi, żeby się upewnić.

„Wolałabym… wolałabym, żebyś został, niż z osobna,” przyznaje Diana z rumieńcem. - Te ostatnie kilka dni z pewnością było konieczne. Jednak… Tęskniłem za tobą przy moim boku.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Też za tobą tęskniłem. Akko wygodniej opiera się o bok Diany. - Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby uderzyć tę Demoniczną Wiedźmę w twarz, żeby znowu cię nie zabrała.

Diana sapie z irytacją, ale nie może powstrzymać cichego chichotu, który jej wymyka.

W ambulatorium zapada cisza. Zmęczenie szybko dogania Akko. Niecałe pięć minut później straciła przytomność.

Cisza i spokój oraz ciepło Akko szybko szarpią także świadomość Diany. Diana z trudem otwiera oczy. Jeśli zaśnie, nieuchronnie zmierzy się z najczarniejszymi wątpliwościami. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, nie jest to coś, z czym ma energię, by walczyć.

Ale Akko wtula się w bok Diany, przyciskając się bliżej Diany. Ciepło przypomina Dianie, że nie jest sama. Nawet jeśli jest bliski utonięcia, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto może wyciągnąć ją z najgłębszych głębin wyrzutów sumienia.

I tak po raz pierwszy od miesięcy Diana chętnie pozwala sobie na relaks i zapadnięcie w tak potrzebny sen.

* * *

„Absolutnie nie”, nie jeden, ale trzy głosy gwałtownie protestują.

Ursula mruga z zaskoczenia. Spodziewała się, że dyrektorka zaprotestuje razem z nią, ale nie profesor Finneran również. Zakładała, że starszy nauczyciel będzie trzymał w ryzach jej impulsy.

Ursula nie jest jedyną zaskoczoną opiekuńczością Diany.

„To nie podlega dyskusji” - stwierdza minister Dorlin. „Jeśli mamy miejsce wartowników Ministerstwa w Luna Nova - na _nieuniknioną_ decyzję po co masz _zaniedbane_ poinformować Ministerstwa aż do teraz - to jest też tak, że musimy ustalić dla strażników Diana Cavendish.”

\- Strażnicy? A może inspektor, który ma dostęp do prywatności panny Cavendish? Prasy Holbrooke.

Ursula trzyma usta na kłódkę, pozwalając dyrektorce spierać się z Ministrem Magii. Choć Ursula chce, wie, że reperkusje tylko utrudnią ich sprawę.

„ Wybrałbym termin _obserwatorzy_ jako synonim” - odpowiada Dorlin. - Pani dyrektor, rozumie pani, że obecna sytuacja nie pozwala…

„Tak, doskonale rozumiem. Muszę jednak mieć twoje słowo, że żaden z twoich badaczy nie będzie próbował wykorzystać obecnego zagrożenia do forsowania własnego planu” - odpowiada Holbrooke.

Dorlin wzdycha. "Dyrektorka szkoły-"

„Jako dyrektorka tej szkoły jestem odpowiedzialny za zapewnienie dobrego samopoczucia moich uczniów”.

„Odmawianie strażnikom jest _sprzeczne z_ tą odpowiedzialnością”.

„Jeśli najlepiej jest mieć kogoś w pobliżu Diany przez cały czas, wtedy członek Ministerstwa nie będzie potrzebny”, wtrąca się Ursula. „Diana do tej pory unikała śmierci, ponieważ zawsze był ktoś, kto jej towarzyszył. przyjaciół lub profesora podczas zajęć i na kampusie. Ja sam odprowadziłem ją do rezydencji Pavlova kilka dni temu, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. "

„A mimo to ona i reszta kampusu nadal odnieśli kontuzje” - stwierdza Dorlin.

„Luna Nova nie ma wystarczającej siły, aby pokonać lub nawet stłumić groźby bez ofiar”, wtrąca się Finneran. „Dlatego Luna Nova korzysta z zasobów Ministerstwa. Mamy jednak wystarczająco dużo siły, aby zatrzymać przynajmniej Dianę. Bezpieczny w Cavendish ”.

Dorlin zaciska usta. Ursula przez chwilę szykuje się do dalszej kłótni, ale pokonane westchnienie ucieka ministrowi zamiast dalszej niezgody.

„Mirando, wiesz, czego wymagają ode mnie wydziały” - mówi Dorlin. - Nie tylko jeden czy dwa, ale prawie tuzin jest zainteresowanych cudownym przebudzeniem Diany Cavendish.

Holbrooke się uśmiecha. - Jestem pewien, że potrafisz ich powstrzymać. Zawsze trudno ci było się kołysać. Niewielu potrafiło wygrać z tobą kłótnię.

\- Pomyśleć, że Luna Nova byłaby związana z tyloma żywymi incydentami pod twoim rządem. I wszystkie związane z tą samą grupą czarownic. Nie mogę zdecydować, czy to szczęście uśmiecha się do ciebie, czy odwrotnie.

„Wręcz przeciwnie” - stwierdza Finneran i kilku innych profesorów.

Holbrooke chichocze. - Nie było nudnego momentu, odkąd zapisała się tutaj panna Kagari. Była katalizatorem wielu zmian. Szczególnie w naszej modelowej uczennicy Dianie.

\- Więc ma. Dorlin sprawdza godzinę. „W takim razie zakończę nasze negocjacje tutaj. Zgadzam się pozostawić ochronę Diany Cavendish w rękach Luny Nova. Jednak umieszczę członka Departamentu Obrony Ministerstwa na każdym obwodzie tego kampusu. Będę też potrzebował kogoś, kto zgłaszać głównemu wartownikowi wszelkie podejrzane działania dotyczące panny Cavendish i jej przyjaciół. "

„Te warunki są dopuszczalne” - mówi Holbrooke. Jej grymas pogłębia się, gdy zauważa, że Dorlin nie skupia się na niej ani na innych profesorach, ale na drzwiach. "Czy jest coś nie tak?"

\- Eskorta, która towarzyszyła Stephenowi Bradleyowi, powinna już wrócić - odpowiada Dorlin, nie odrywając wzroku od drzwi. - Dałem im dwie godziny. To do nich niepodobne do nieposłuszeństwa.

\- Może młody chłopak chciał jeszcze trochę zwiedzić kampus? - sugeruje Holbrooke.

Dorlin mruczy, nie do końca przekonany. - W każdym razie nasza sprawa na razie jest zakończona. Będę musiał znaleźć Stephena Bradleya i odzyskać ciało Renatusa Bradleya. Wtedy będziemy w drodze. Po znalezieniu panny Cavendish, aby omówić jej spotkania z Demon Witch, muszę Wróć do Ministerstwa, aby poczynić niezbędne przygotowania do zbadania drzewa Demon Witch - które _powinno_ pozostać zapieczętowane - w Lesie Arcturus. "

„Och! Mogę ci towarzyszyć” - proponuje Ursula. "Jeśli potrzebujesz przewodnika."

„Doskonale pamiętam te sale” - odpowiada Dorlin. - Jednak jestem pewien, że części konstrukcji uległy zmianie. Zwłaszcza po otrzymaniu poważnych uszkodzeń od… Uważam, że atak Invidii?

„Ach tak, Luna Nova jest wciąż w trakcie odbudowy” - mówi Holbrooke. - Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby towarzyszyła ci profesor Ursula.

"Więc nie traćmy więcej czasu." Dorlin po raz ostatni skinął Holbrooke'owi, po czym skinął na Ursulę, by poprowadziła go.

Gdy tylko Ursula otwiera drzwi z gabinetu, zaskakuje ją nieoczekiwana obecność Hannah i Barbary czekających na nie po drugiej stronie.

\- Och! Dzień dobry, ministrze Dorlin! Hannah i Barbara witają się, kłaniając się razem.

\- Hannah! Barbara! Czy jest wam coś, czego potrzebujecie? Czy z Dianą wszystko w porządku? - pyta Ursula, odzyskując panowanie nad nerwami.

„Diana odpoczywa” - odpowiada Hannah. - Wygląda na to, że jej rany goją się dobrze. Ale wyglądała na trochę zmęczoną.

„Miała nadzieję, że może porozmawiać z tobą o tym, jak powinniśmy znaleźć Demoniczną Wiedźmę” - mówi Barbara. - A także do ministra.

Dorlin mruży oczy. - Tak. Chciałbym porozmawiać z panną Cavendish o możliwym odrodzeniu Demon Witch. Rozumiem, że dochodzi do siebie po ranach. Jednak teraz byłaby najlepsza okazja do omówienia tych spraw.

\- Myślę, że Diana powiedziałaby to samo. Hannah wzdycha. - Nawet jeśli powiemy jej, że powinna więcej odpoczywać.

\- W takim razie powinniśmy najpierw zatrzymać się w ambulatorium? Ursula pyta Dorlina.

\- Dokąd się wybieraliście? Barbara zastanawia się.

„Mieliśmy szukać Stephena Bradleya” - odpowiada Ursula. - Miał wrócić przed końcem ostatniej godziny.

„Jego eskorty również nie komunikują się ze mną” - dodaje Dorlin.

„Możemy go dla ciebie poszukać” - proponuje Barbara. "W ten sposób nie musisz zajmować więcej czasu. Musisz być zajęty."

„Przypuszczam, że to słuszny pomysł” - przyznaje Dorlin. - W takim razie, profesor Ursula, najpierw udamy się do szpitala. Zakładam, że tam jest panna Cavendish?

\- Tak. Nie wolno jej w najbliższym czasie odejść - mówi Hannah.

Dorlin marszczy brwi. „Jej rany muszą być ciężkie”.

\- Cóż, są. Ale to nie jest główny powód, dla którego jest przykuta do łóżka - mówi Barbara.

Hannah kręci głową. „To dlatego, że Diana jest typem, który będzie starał się pracować, mimo że nie spała prawidłowo od miesiąca. Kontuzja daje nam wszystkim dobry powód, aby _trzymać_ ją w łóżku. Mimo że to jej nie przeszkodziło w zeszłym roku ”.

„Ale dzięki wam wszystkim Diana uczy się więcej odpoczywać” - mówi Ursula. - Ach, dobrze będzie też sprawdzić, co u Akko. Jak się czuła?

Hannah przewraca oczami. - Prawdopodobnie zobaczysz, kiedy dotrzesz do szpitala. Ostatnio widzieliśmy, jak przytulona była do Diany.

Barbara kręci głową. "Nawet zniszczone ramię nie powstrzyma tych dwóch."

Ursula chichocze. - To mnie nie dziwi. Cóż, powinniście zacząć szukać Stephena. Luna Nova nie jest małym kampusem.

Hannah i Barbara przytakują. "Zostaw to nam!"

Gdy ta dwójka idzie w swoją stronę, Ursula prowadzi Dorlin przez Luna Nova w kierunku ambulatorium. Idą w ciszy; Dorlin w zamyśleniu, a Ursula nie wiedząca, co powiedzieć Ministrowi Magii.

„Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego dyrektorka Holbrooke tak bardzo sprzeciwia się zapewnieniu ochrony panny Cavendish w ministerstwie” - zauważa Dorlin.

\- To nie jest tak, że nie ufamy Ministerstwu! Ursula jąka się.

Ku zaskoczeniu Ursuli, Dorlin chichocze. - Och, doskonale rozumiem, że to jest dokładnie to, w co wszyscy wierzycie. Mimo wszystko byłoby nierozsądne odmówić pomocy opartej wyłącznie na tym powodzie w tak niebezpiecznym czasie. Ale teraz rozumiem, że wasza wiara i możliwości są gdzie indziej.

Ursula nie jest pewna, jak odpowiedzieć, więc tego nie robi. W ciszy nadal prowadzi Dorlin do szpitala.

Dorlin splata ręce za plecami i tęsknie wpatruje się w sufit, pozwalając sobie na zapoznanie się z kampusem, który opuściła tak wiele lat temu.

„Więc nawet w Luna Nova można mieć niezawodnych sojuszników…”

* * *

Obaj postanawiają się rozstać, aby przeszukać ogromny kampus. Aby utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt na wypadek, gdyby któryś z nich najpierw znalazł Stephena, używają prostego zaklęcia komunikacyjnego poprzez swoje różdżki.

Barbara jęczy. - _Wiem, że powiedzieliśmy, że sami będziemy szukać dzieciaka, ale ta szkoła jest ogromna. Znalezienie go może zająć nawet godziny!_

„Jest już za późno, aby narzekać. Już podjęliśmy się tego zadania. Wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy”.

Barbara sapie. - _Poważnie łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Rozpytywanie też nie pomaga. To tak, jakby nawet nie chodzili po szkole._

Hannah zatrzymuje się, gdy przetwarza to pojęcie. - To… _jest_ dość dziwne. Musieli gdzieś tu być przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Gdzie mogli się udać przez tak długi czas, żeby _nikt_ ich nie widział ani razu?

\- _Hannah, nie podoba mi się to. I nie mam na myśli biegania po szkole w poszukiwaniu dzieciaka._

Hannah przełknęła. - Wiem. Też mam złe przeczucia.

Kręci głową i znowu przyspiesza. Kiedy kolejny raz mija sypialnie na drugim piętrze, zauważa dziwny tłum uczniów zgromadzony wokół jednego z magazynów.

"Hej, chłopaki!" Hannah woła. - Co tam robisz?

Jedna z dziewcząt odwraca się i odetchnęła z ulgą. - Profesor Finneran powierzył nam sprzątanie części szkoły, ponieważ wróżki są zajęte. Ale nie możemy otworzyć drzwi.

\- Huh. To dziwne. Czy zamek jest zepsuty?

\- Wydaje się, że coś blokuje drzwi. Nie możemy tego wepchnąć.

Hannah podchodzi do drzwi i próbuje sama. Udaje jej się otworzyć szczelinę, ale tak jak mówi dziewczyna, nie rusza się bardziej.

Hannah wyciąga różdżkę. „Coś prawdopodobnie spadło i zablokowało drzwi. Spróbujmy więc je _**odepchnąć**_ _z większą siłą_ . _**Impetu**_ !”

Lekki podmuch powietrza uderza w drzwi. Wyważenie drzwi z zawiasów nie jest wystarczającą siłą, ale wystarczy pchnąć to, co naciska na drzwi, i cofnąć się.

"Łał!" inne dziewczyny wzdychają z podziwem.

Hannah uśmiecha się złośliwie, chowając różdżkę i kładąc ją na swoim biodrze, tak jak wiele razy widziała, jak robi to Diana. Z pewnością siebie podtrzymującą jej adrenalinę, Hannah wchodzi do szafy, by pomóc dziewczynom zapalić światło.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważa, jest niezwykły ostry zapach miedzi. Nie jest jedyna.

„O _rany_ , co to za okropny zapach ?!” jedna z dziewczyn narzeka.

\- Hej, czy to nie pachnie jak…?

Kiedy Hannah wchodzi do szafy i naciska włącznik światła, ledwo powstrzymuje się przed poślizgnięciem się po kałuży płynu na ziemi. Jej ramię szarpie włącznik światła, kiedy odzyskuje równowagę.

Żółte światło migocze, zderzając się z _czerwoną_ plamą na całej podłodze.

„O mój Boże… _O mój Boże_ !!!”

Hannah nie jest pewna, kto płacze pierwszy. To mogła być ona. Mogły to być dziewczyny za nią. To mogli być wszyscy. Wkrótce cała sala rozbrzmiewa krzykami czterech przerażonych dziewcząt.

W jakiś sposób poprzez swoje krzyki Hannah ledwo słyszy głos Barbary przez ich wciąż aktywny kanał komunikacyjny.

„ _Hannah ?! Hannah! Co się stało ?!”_

\- Bar-Barbs. O Boże, Barbs. Hannah jest bliska płaczu. Jej nogi chcą się poddać. Ale jeśli to zrobi, zanurzy się tylko w na wpół wyschniętej kałuży krwi.

„ _Hannah, proszę oddychaj! Jestem w drodze. Proszę, po prostu powiedz mi, co się stało!”_

\- Oni nie żyją - sapie Hannah. - O Boże, oni wszyscy nie żyją. Jest tyle krwi. Jest wszędzie, gdzie…

" _Hannah,_ oddychaj _!"_

Hannah wzdycha drżąco. - Strażnicy. Strażnicy Stephena Bradleya nie żyją.

„ _Co ?! Czekaj, jeśli są tam jego strażnicy… gdzie jest Stephen ?!”_

Oczy Hannah się rozszerzają. Jej serce bije na tyle szybko, że eksploduje z piersi. Jej oczy rozglądają się po szafie. Są tam trzy zwłoki, ale wszystkie wyglądają jak dorośli. Nie ma śladu chłopca.

Serce Hannah ściska się w żołądku.

"Ja nie wiem."

### Uwagi:

> Teraz łamię prawdziwe dzieci. Yikes.
> 
> Nie mam pojęcia, jak działa medycyna i pierwsza pomoc. Więc jeśli są jakieś rozbieżności lub błędy, po prostu dodajmy, że „magia rozwiązuje większość rzeczy”.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Więc początkowo nie planowałem zrobić Dianie blizny na twarzy, ale to całkiem fajne, prawda? Chyba mam słabość do blizn ~


	62. Rozdział 17: Akt VI.xi. Ryczące płomienie furii - Okrucieństwo_gniewu

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym niektórzy ludzie naprawdę się wściekają i próbują się zabić.

### Uwagi:

> Ile razy mogę prawie zabić te postacie? Kto wie ~
> 
> Ostrzeżenie przed przemocą. W tym rozdziale jest dużo bólu. Biedna Diana.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_17_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Stephen wstrzymuje oddech. Jest ciepło, ale nie tego pragnie. Ten żar należy do prawdziwego źródła jego nieszczęścia.

"To ty-!"

Usta okrutnej wiedźmy wykrzywiają się w grymasie. „Cześć, Stephen Bradley”.

Stephen cofa się o krok. Albo próbuje; to niemożliwe bez namacalnego ciała.

„Czego ode mnie chcesz ?!”

\- Oczywiście, żeby ci pomóc. Aby uwolnić cię od grzechów.

"Moje grzechy?" Stephen kręci głową. - Nie możesz mi pomóc. Jesteś powodem, dla którego wszystko jest takie smutne! Ty…! Kusiłaś mamę! To dlatego, że oszukałaś Matkę, Dziadek zdecydował się zrobić te wszystkie złe rzeczy. A potem… a potem oboje umarli! "

\- Nic takiego nie zrobiłem. Oni wybrali własną ścieżkę. Nie miałem wpływu na ich losy. Ciemność spływa do Stephena, zatrzymując się przed nim. „ _To_ nie _ja_ odebrałem im życie”.

\- Ale… oni walczyli o ciebie. Płonie w nim złość. - A ty byłeś tym, który opętał ciało dziadka, chociaż on już nie żyje! Teraz nie będę miał o nim nic oprócz nagrobka!

Oczy czarownicy błyszczą z rozbawienia. - Tak, tak. I jesteś z tego powodu zły, prawda? Ale przede wszystkim jesteś wściekły z powodu okoliczności, które odebrały ci twoją rodzinę.

Stephen przestraszył się, część jego złości ustąpiła, by zaskoczyć. Potrząsa głową. - Jestem… Jestem wściekły. Tak, jestem wściekły. Ale to nie było… to nie była wina Diany!

\- Och? Ale nigdy nie wspomniałem o Dianie Cavendish. Sam nawiązałeś połączenie. Może żywisz jakąś urazę do tej dziewczyny?

"Nie? Nie!" Stephen gorliwie próbuje temu zaprzeczyć. - Nie, to nie jej wina! To nie…!

Wokół chłopca krąży ciemność.

„Chociaż to prawda, nie tego chcesz usłyszeć, prawda? Chcesz kogoś obwinić. Chcesz skierować na _coś_ swój gniew . Możesz skierować go na mnie, ale nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić. Jeśli chcesz, celem dla twojego gniewu, jest tylko jedna opcja. "

Stephen zaciska oczy. Upał jest teraz prawie nie do zniesienia. Ale musi to zepchnąć. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, stanie się taki, jak ci przestępcy, których jego matka i dziadek poświęcili swoje życie, by wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Rozczarowałby ich.

„Nie ma nic złego w złości” - nakłania ciemność. „Gniew jest normalną emocją, której wszyscy ludzie się boją. Czasami emocja ta jest tak wielka, że może wybuchnąć z maleńkich, słabych ciał każdego człowieka. W związku z tym konieczne jest skierowanie jej na zewnątrz, aby to szaleństwo nie zniszczyło ich samych. czujesz się normalnie. Więc po co z tym walczyć? ”

\- Ale… krzywdzenie ludzi jest złe. Matka i dziadek by się na to nie zgodzili.

\- Ale oni skrzywdzili ludzi, prawda? Czy to oznacza, że są złymi ludźmi?

Stephen wstrzymuje oddech, podnosząc głowę. Jego ciemne oczy napotykają krwistoczerwone cienie.

„Matka i dziadek nie są złymi ludźmi” - mówi Stephen.

\- I naprawdę w to wierzysz?

Stephen kiwa głową.

Uśmiech cienia staje się miękki. - W takim razie w porządku. Jestem pewien, że nie chcieliby, abyś zamykał swoje uczucia. Zawsze najlepiej jest mówić, co myślisz.

„Ale jak mogę sterować tą złością, którą czuję?” Stephen spogląda w dół na swoje dłonie. „Mam tak wiele w sobie, że nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. Po prostu… chcę to wyrzucić!”

„Jest ktoś, kto chce cię uczyć. Wystarczy, że pokażą ci, jak to zrobić”.

"Jak mam im na to pozwolić?"

Cień się cofa. „Nie rób absolutnie nic”.

Ciemność ustępuje. Kiedy Stephen bierze głęboki oddech, czerń zostaje zastąpiona falą czerwieni, która wkracza w jego świadomość. Fala za falą ognia atakuje jego istnienie. Chłopiec stara się wspiąć na fale. Jeśli przestanie walczyć, na pewno utonie.

„Nie walcz z tym”, szepcze mu do ucha ciemność. „Pamiętaj: niech ci pokażą, jak złagodzić złość”.

„Ale…” Stephen wzdycha, prawie zanurzając się w czerwieni. „Nie… nie mogę! Umrę!”

„Nie, nie. To nie jest śmierć. To jest przebudzenie. Będziesz wierny sobie. Ten gniew jest tym, co naprawdę czujesz. Uwolnij go i osiągnij zbawienie”.

„Nie! Nie! Nie mogę!”

„Twoja Matka i Dziadek nie znienawidziliby cię za ten gniew. Jeśli już, jestem pewien, że chcieliby, abyś to zaakceptował. Przecież - ciemność pieści twarz chłopca - ten gniew jest częścią ciebie”.

Stephen nieruchomieje. Z cieniem wciąż dotykającym policzek, przyciska bok twarzy bliżej ciepła.

„Ja… lubię to ciepło,” przyznaje.

„I będziesz w stanie poczuć całe ciepło, jakiego pragniesz, jeśli wkopiesz się głęboko w siebie i uwolnisz emocje, które trzymałeś w sobie przez cały ten czas”.

\- Więc… po prostu muszę się zdenerwować? W porządku, jeśli to zrobię?

\- Tak. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

Stephen zamyka oczy. - Chcę być ciepło. Tęsknię za ciepłem.

\- Idź. Idź, znajdź swoje ciepło.

Czerwony przypływ połyka chłopca, wciągając go w głębiny. Gdy dziecko zanurza się głębiej w otchłań, odpręża swoje ciało z lekkim, zadowolonym uśmiechem.

(Jest ciepło.)

Jego świadomość zanika.

(Jest tak gorąco…)

Czerwień wyprzedza duszę znaną jako Stephen Bradley, rozdzierając chłopca, aż pozostaje tylko gniew.

* * *

Jej dłoń spoczywa nad zamkniętymi oczami śpiącego chłopca. Za każdym razem, gdy opuszcza rękę, by go dotknąć, palące ciepło jego skóry zmusza ją do wycofania się z zimnej egzystencji.

\- Jakie to dziwne. Chociaż mamy wspólne źródło naszej wściekłości, nasze przejawy są biegunowymi przeciwieństwami.

Dziewczyna cofa rękę. Patrzy na ciało leżące na stole, dopóki jego powieki nie zaczną trzepotać. Czerwone oczy odwzajemniają jej spojrzenie.

\- **Och? Myślę, że to zaszczyt, że możesz pokazać swoją twarz.** Chłopiec marszczy brwi. - **Ciekawy gospodarz, którego wybrałeś dla siebie. Wydaje się, że to nie jest ...**

Goetia się uśmiecha. "Czy jest **lepszy sposób na ukrycie się niż jako jeden ze słabych?"**

Chłopiec się śmieje. „ **Widzę, że nawet** _ **twoja**_ **duma ma swoje granice”.**

\- **Nie testuj mnie, Ira.**

Chłopiec nuci. Siada na stole i zaciska pięść. - **Hm, wygląda na to, że przekazałeś mi te same uczucia. Dziecko? Naprawdę?**

" **Powinieneś być w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego ten pojemnik jest najbardziej odpowiedni dla kogoś o twoim temperamencie."**

Czerwone oczy znów się zamykają. - **Wow. Jest** _ **zły**_ **. Jest zepchnięty do głębi jego duszy, ale ledwo jest trzymany w ryzach. Rozumiem. Dlatego właśnie wybrałeś dla mnie dziecko.**

Goetia odwraca się, idąc w kierunku wyjścia. - W takim razie **nie spodziewam się kłopotów. Błąd nie wchodzi w grę. Nie będę mógł cię ponownie wezwać, jeśli ci się nie uda. Tak jest w przypadku Invidii, Avaritii i Superbii po utracie ich pierwszego pojemnika.**

Ira się uśmiecha. Jego czerwone oczy lśnią w oczekiwaniu, gdy demon przyciąga wściekłość w swoim grzechu, jak również w grzechu gospodarza.

\- **Nie martw się. Upewnię się, że wszystko się spali. Bez względu na to, co muszę poświęcić.**

* * *

\- Tym razem jesteś znacznie… mniej wytrwały.

Jej sobowtór wzrusza ramionami. „Nie ma sensu nalegać na oskarżenia, w które sam nie wierzysz”.

\- A jednak i tak je ogłaszasz.

Stalowy palec wbija się w pierś Diany. Pobiera trochę krwi, ale nie na tyle, aby przedrzeć się przez wiele warstw jej skóry. - Już w nie nie wierzysz, ale to nie znaczy, że zapomniałeś. Moje istnienie jest tego dowodem. Jestem przejawem twoich wątpliwości, pamiętasz?

\- A kiedy znikną?

„Ciągłe zadawanie sobie tego samego pytania nie ujawni odpowiedzi, których szukasz”.

Diana odsuwa od siebie stalowe ramię, wzdrygając się tylko, gdy ostrza przecinają jej ciało. - Przypuszczam, że nie ma sensu pytać, kiedy przestanę śnić o tych wizjach?

\- Z czasem ustąpią, tak jak każda trauma. Kiedy już znajdziesz się na bezpiecznej ścieżce prowadzącej do wyzdrowienia. A to nie jest coś, co możesz teraz mieć w luksusie.

\- Nie, kiedy Demon Witch nam grozi. Diana zaciska pięści po bokach. „Namierzanie mnie”.

Doppelganger Diany krzyżuje jej ramiona na piersi. - Ona stąpa dość ostrożnie. Musiała posiadać ciało, które wymaga od niej zachowania czujności, aby dalej wtopić się w otoczenie i uniknąć wykrycia.

\- To mógłby być każdy w Luna Nova. Chociaż profesor byłby najbardziej oczywistym wyborem.

\- A czy wierzysz, że wiedźma, która mogłaby rywalizować z całym magicznym światem w czasach Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic, wybrałaby tak oczywisty wybór?

Diana w zamyśleniu ściska podbródek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. „Jeśli Goetia miałaby nas skutecznie obserwować, musiałaby zakamuflować się w środowisku w niczego niepodejrzewający sposób. W szkole dla czarownic…”

„Byłby wśród studentów”.

„Może jeden z zaginionych uczniów? Ale odkryto, że McKinley był opętany przez Avaritię. Był też Hyunji…”

"Hyunji Park został zidentyfikowany przez szczątki Invidii, więc to też nie może być ona." Jej sobowtór zmienia jej pozycję, więc jedna ręka spoczywa na jej biodrze. - W każdym razie, nawet gdybyśmy udało się zlokalizować Demoniczną Wiedźmę, jak ją pokonamy? Diana Cavendish to wyjątkowa wiedźma, ale jesteśmy niczym w porównaniu z potworem na wyższym poziomie niż wszystkie Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic razem wziętych.

„Goetia mogła zawrzeć umowę z Demonem, aby uzyskać ogromną moc, ale kiedyś też była człowiekiem”.

„Jedyny znany człowiek, który nie tylko przywołuje Demona, ale także w pełni z nim syntetyzuje,” argumentuje jej lustro. „Przed utratą człowieczeństwa, podobno rywalizowała z istniejącymi Dziewięcioma Starszymi Czarownicami o swoją wiedzę i doświadczenie. W połączeniu z jej bezwzględnością, uważanie jej za człowieka nawet przed podpisaniem Kontraktu może być błędem”.

"Więc jak-?"

\- Ale nawet najsilniejsze czarownice są ludźmi, prawda? trzeci głos mówi rzeczowo. „Nie ma znaczenia, jak potężni są, w końcu wciąż mają takie same ograniczenia jak ludzie. Po prostu mają lepsze sposoby, aby to nadrobić. Ale to znaczy, że wciąż tam jest. Więc nie oznacza to, że po prostu trzeba jakoś wykorzystać te słabości? ”

Obie Dianas wirują w poszukiwaniu źródła głosu. Jednak nadal nie mogą jej znaleźć.

"Jeszcze raz?" Diana zastanawia się.

Jej lustro marszczy brwi. "Wygląda na to, że ktokolwiek atakuje naszą świadomość, próbuje udzielić jakiejś rady. Chociaż jest to tak tajemnicze, że nie mogę tego zrozumieć."

\- Co… ?! Czy nie powinnaś być super utalentowaną czarownicą ?! Wiem, że utrudniam to, niż powinno, ale jeśli się dowie, że tu jestem…!

Diana mruga z zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewała się, że bezcielesny głos będzie _prychał_ . W pewnym sensie przypomina jej to ...

* * *

"-BRAKUJE?!"

Wybuch Akko wyrywa Dianę ze snu. Cokolwiek spowodowało niepokój Akko, _nie_ jest czymś, z czym Diana ma energię, by sobie teraz poradzić. Ale kiedy próbuje uchwycić ciepło Akko dla pocieszenia, jedyne, co znajduje, to pusta połowa jej łóżka szpitalnego.

„Cóż, przynajmniej Diana nie śpi” - odpowiada Sucy.

„Tak, z całą pewnością” - odpowiada Diana z taką cierpliwością, na jaką może się zdobyć po tak gwałtownym opuszczeniu swojego snu. Przeczesuje włosy zdrową ręką, próbując się zaprezentować. "Co się dzieje?"

„Zaginął Stephen Bradley” - odpowiada Ursula bez wstępu. „Hannah i kilku innych uczniów znalazło martwych strażników w jednej z komór na drugim piętrze. Ale Stephena nigdzie nie ma”.

Oddech Diany urywa się w gardle. "Jak się ma Hannah?"

Ursula posyła Dianie napięty, ale mimo to uspokajający uśmiech. - Jest bezpieczna. Ona i inne dziewczyny powinny być z profesorami w gabinecie dyrektora Holbrooke, aby przekazać wszelkie informacje na temat stanu, w którym znaleźli strażników. Minister Dorlin i reszta jej personelu szukają Stephena, kiedy będziemy rozmawiać. Nasza dyskusja będzie miała czekać."

Diana kiwa głową. „Tego należało się spodziewać”. Rozgląda się po ambulatorium i zauważa, że tylko Ursula, Sucy i Lotte dołączyły do niej i Akko. "Gdzie są inni?"

„Barbara powinna być z Hannah” - odpowiada Lotte. - Wyglądało na to, że Hannah była naprawdę zdenerwowana, więc została z nią. Jeśli Constanze i inni nadal pracują w warsztacie Constanze, najprawdopodobniej nawet nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Biedna Hannah…

„To było prawdopodobnie jej pierwsze martwe ciało” - zauważa Sucy. "Pierwszy drugi trzeci-"

Akko wzdryga się. - Tak, tak, rozumiemy. Tak. Ciekawe, co je dostało?

„Najprawdopodobniej Goetia” - domyśla się Ursula. - Co oznacza, że możliwe, że następny atak będzie…

"Teraz."

Uwaga wszystkich zwraca się w stronę wejścia do szpitala. Pod ścianą stoi chłopiec, którego wszyscy aktualnie szukają. Jego głowa jest pochylona ku ziemi, zafascynowana tym, że czubek buta ociera się o ziemię.

Chłopiec podnosi głowę. Wita ich nie łaskawe oczy o północy, ale ciemnoczerwona kałuża.

\- Przypuszczam, że zaletą tego pojemnika jest to, jak mały jest. Udało mi się uniknąć wykrycia, nawet jeśli cała szkoła szukała tego chłopca.

\- Stephen…? Szepcze Akko. "Twoje oczy…"

\- Ach, są różne, prawda? Stefan przebija palcami jedno oko. „Osobiście uważam, że czerwony to lepszy kolor. Cóż, czarny też nie jest taki zły”.

\- Stephen, gdzie byłeś? Pyta Ursula. Kręci się wokół, tak że stoi przed szpitalnym łóżkiem Diany. Jedną ręką kieruje się w stronę jej różdżki.

\- Gdzieś ciemno. Gdzieś na tym kampusie. Jednak nie powinienem mówić gdzie.

\- Czy byłeś z Demon Witch?

„Zadawanie tych bezcelowych pytań nie zapewni Ci wystarczająco dużo czasu”. Stephen unosi dłonie do góry. Kula czarnych płomieni zarysowana na czerwono pojawia się w jednej ręce i przeskakuje do drugiej. - A ja na przykład nie mam dość cierpliwości, żeby ci pozwolić.

Stephen unosi rękę i wbija kulę płomieni w ziemię. Energia sączy się przez pęknięcia twardego drewna, pędząc w stronę łóżka szpitalnego Diany.

Ursula, Sucy i Lotte skaczą w jedną stronę pomieszczenia, podczas gdy Akko dryfuje na drugą. Diana w ostatniej chwili wyskakuje z łóżka, po czym z ziemi bucha płomień i podpala szpitalne łóżko.

"Potwierdzenie!" Diana płacze. Prawą ręką chwyta zranione ramię.

„Di-” Akko potyka się, chwytając własną kontuzję.

Ursula macha różdżką i celuje nią w Stephe. "Lotte, Sucy, musimy…!"

"Ale to jest-!" Lotte protestuje.

Z drugiej strony Sucy już wyciąga własną różdżkę. - Nie ma innego wyboru. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to ci dwaj…

Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdąży dokończyć swoje myśli, Stephen uderza drugą dłonią w ziemię i rozprzestrzenia więcej płomieni. Tym razem rozgałęzia się na trzy wąsy. Jedna krąży wokół Lotte, Sucy i Ursuli, druga wokół Akko, a ostatnia po całym szpitalu. Te same czarne i czerwone płomienie wybuchają z ziemi, tworząc wysokie ściany ognia naznaczone wąsami. Płomienie liżą sufit i każdą powierzchnię, do której mogą dotrzeć.

Ursula zaciska zęby, cofając się o krok od płomieni. "Jesteśmy w pułapce ?!"

Sucy nalewa jeden ze swoich eliksirów do płomieni, ale nic się nie dzieje. "To nie jest normalny pożar."

" Ale to _czuje się_ jak ogień!" - krzyczy Akko. Robi krok do przodu, tylko po to, by odskoczyć z bólu. "Au! Co daje?"

\- W tej chwili dzieje się zbyt wiele zamieszania, by wiedźma mogła użyć swoich mocy, nie będąc widzianą. Chłopiec uśmiecha się, jeszcze bardziej rozpalając płomienie. „To znaczy, że nie muszę się _powstrzymywać_ ”.

Diana przygląda się pozostałym uwięzionym za płomieniami, a potem z powrotem na Stephena na ziemi. Gdy jej różdżka jest niedostępna, jej wolna ręka sięga do piersi, by poczuć naszyjnik wciąż połączony z jej szyją.

„Więc w końcu jestem twoim celem” - wnioskuje Diana. Jej dłoń przyciska się do wisiorka. „ _**Magna Ae**_ -!”

Lotte zakrywa usta, żeby nie krzyczeć. Ursula, a nawet Sucy patrzą z przerażeniem na Dianę. A raczej płomienie przebiły jej ciało.

"Ngh-!" Diana krztusi się własną krwią.

Świat staje się przytłumiony. Diana ledwo słyszy krzyki Akko i reszty. Najbardziej słyszy trzask płomieni przebijających jej ciało.

Potrzeba jej wszystkiego, by powstrzymać się od krzyku. Pomiędzy licznymi nowymi dziurami w jej ciele i płomieniami palącymi jej ciało, jej umysł prawie wyrywa się z bólu. Występy omijają którekolwiek z jej narządów, ale skutecznie ją unieruchamiają. Wszystko, co może poruszyć, to głowa.

Stephen wstaje. Płomienie nadal pochłaniają pokój, mimo że jego ręce nie leżą już na podłodze. W jakiś sposób pokój nie został spalony na popiół, mimo że płomienie sięgają każdego centymetra ambulatorium. W rzeczywistości sama Diana nie została połknięta przez ogień, mimo że tak wiele razy została wbita na szpikulec.

Bez wątpienia pali. Płomienie są na tyle gorące, że natychmiast kauteryzują jej nowe rany, nawet jeśli jedna została przebita przez istniejącą kontuzję barku. Ale ogień nie rozprzestrzenia się i nie obejmuje jej całej. Pozostają zlokalizowane.

„Ten ogień różni się od płomieni Łowcy Czarownic” - wyjaśnia Stephen, idąc w stronę Diany. „Podczas gdy ogień palący wiedźmy na śmierć miał natychmiast pochłonąć jego ofiary, płomienie, które torturują grzeszników, mają na celu wyciągnięcie cierpienia tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. Zamiast sposobu na zakończenie życia, podkreśla ból. Nie ma sensu szybka kara dla dusz w piekle, które już nie żyją. "

"Więc miałem rację." Po skroni Sucy spływa kropelka potu, nie z powodu upału, ale z powodu ich obecnej tragicznej sytuacji. "Możesz wezwać Hell's Flames."

Oczy Ursuli się rozszerzają. - W takim razie… Demonem opętającym Stephena może być tylko… Ira, grzech gniewu!

\- To powinno być oczywiste. Tylko jeden grzech zamanifestował się na tyle znacząco, że Czarownica Zepsucia go zauważyła. Stephen, nie, Ira marszczy brwi. Stoi przed nieruchomą postacią Diany.

\- Nie ma mowy… On… jest zły na Dianę ?! Akko krzyczy z niedowierzaniem.

\- Za zabicie swojego dziadka. Za śmierć obu najbliższych członków jego rodziny.

\- Ale to nie była nawet jej wina!

„Zgadza się. Renatus i Aileen Bradley prawie nas wszystkich zabili” - mówi Ursula. - Diana działała tylko w samoobronie. I nawet to nie ona zabiła Aileen. Nie można jej winić…

„ _ZAMKNIJ SIĘ_ !”

Płomienie huczą, spychając pozostałych z powrotem w ich granice. Ściany ognia gęstnieją. Ale trzaski i fale płomieni pozostawiają mały otwór, w którym nadal widzą Irę i Dianę.

\- To nie jej wina? Oczywiście, że to jej wina! Ira dźga palcem Dianie. - To ona jest przyczyną chaosu w zeszłym miesiącu! Gdyby nie ona, Czarownica Zepsucia nie wskrzesiłaby i nie terroryzowała Luny Nova swoimi Demonami. Gdyby nie ona…!

Czerwone tęczówki migoczą z powrotem na czarno. Zamiast sadystycznej złości Iry twarz chłopca wykrzywia bolesny smutek, którego żaden z nich nie może pojąć. Łzy spływają po twarzy Stefana z jego normalnych oczu.

\- Wiem! Wiem, że to nie wina Diany! Ale… Ale to ona zabiła dziadka! Nie zmienia to faktu, że on nie żyje! Ta matka nie żyje! Stephen krzyczy. „Nikt nie rozumie! Wszyscy po prostu okazują mi udawaną litość. Wszyscy myślą, że z ich powodu zrobię coś okropnego! Ale nikt nie zna mamy i dziadka! Wszyscy nie wiedzą, jak mili i kochający mogą być. Wszyscy oni widzicie zło, które Matka i Dziadek próbowali wyzwolić. Nikt nie _rozumie_ ! ”

Jego czarne tęczówki zmieniają się w czerwone. Ira nie zawraca sobie głowy wycieraniem łez z oczu. Po prostu pozwala odparować ciepłu własnych płomieni.

\- Dlatego to wszystko zniszczę. Błędne wyobrażenie wszystkich o sytuacji, ich litościwe spojrzenia, ta samotność, źródło tego bólu. Ira kuca i kładzie dłoń na ziemi. - Zaczynając od tego, którego Witch of Corruption najbardziej pragnie śmierci.

Kolejna lanca ognia uderza Dianę z ziemi, przebijając prawe udo. Tym razem Diana nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się od krzyku.

"Dlaczego?!" Domaga się Akko. - To nie wina Diany! Stephen właśnie to powiedział! Nie zasługuje na to!

\- Dlaczego? Ponieważ jej nienawidzę.

Akko wpatruje się w chłopca zdezorientowany. - C-co?

\- Powód jest prosty. Nienawidzę jej. Nienawidzę jej za to, kim jest dla Czarownicy Zepsucia. Nienawidzę jej, ponieważ ten chłopak potrzebuje kogoś, kto wyładuje na kimś swój gniew. Nienawidzę jej za _dobro,_ które reprezentuje. Ira krzywi się do Diany. „Możesz zabić Renatus Bradley, ale jestem skłonny uwierzyć, że zrobił to niechętnie. Nawet ktoś zagraża swoje życie, byś nadal waha się wziąć kogoś innego. To jak to jest z ludzi takich jak ty. Ty zatrzask na _dobro_ postępując sprawiedliwie, nawet jeśli na taki sposób myślenia nie ma miejsca. "

Palce Iry zaciskają się na ziemi, pragnąc, by włócznie osadzone w Dianie skręciły się i zapłonęły jeszcze bardziej. Ale nawet krzyki bólu Diany nie przynoszą jej radości. Wszystko to sprawia, że jest bardziej wściekły.

"Zatrzymać!" Akko rusza do przodu. Ale nie może przeskoczyć przez ogień, trzymając ją w pułapce.

„Nawet teraz poczucie winy musi cię pożerać żywcem. Nawet jeśli _wiesz,_ że to nie twoja wina, jak wszyscy powtarzają, czujesz się odpowiedzialny za śmierć Renatusa Bradleya. Uważasz się za odpowiedzialnego za zrujnowanie życia tego chłopca! Czy to źle, Diana Cavendish ?! ”

Jeszcze jedna lanca wyskakuje z ziemi. Wbija się w brzuch Diany, powodując, że kaszle krew, która utknęła w jej gardle.

Ira tsks. „W takim razie żyj z tym poczuciem winy. Niech cię zatopi w rozpaczy do końca życia. Ta ścieżka, którą kroczysz - ta ścieżka _uczucia_ ”, pluje Ira, doprowadzi tylko do twojego wiecznego cierpienia. Na tym świecie nie możesz uniknąć ranienia kogoś do ochrony innego. to właśnie, jak to działa. A jeśli chcesz podtrzymywać to sprawiedliwość, to po prostu trzeba ponieść tę wagę, nawet jeśli miażdży cię. to jest po prostu jak _cukierek dwa buty_ są.”

„E-mimo to…”

Diana zaciąga się, zaciskając zęby z powodu bólu, który rozprzestrzenia się po jej ciele nawet przy tej niewielkiej ilości ruchu. Trzymając ręce i dłonie na miejscu za pomocą ognistych lanc, pozostawia krew kapiącą z ust.

\- Ci, którzy dążą do dobra… nie są bez grzechu. To rozumiem. Mimo to będę ponosił tę odpowiedzialność. Nawet jeśli zgromadzę wystarczająco dużo grzechów, aby konkurować z samą Demoniczną Wiedźmą…

Białe światło emituje ze środka klatki piersiowej Diany.

\- Ty-! Bezróżdżka- ?!

Ira przygotowuje kolejną lancę. Ale zauważa za późno.

"Jest powód, by dalej żyć!"

Światło wybucha z klatki piersiowej Diany i uderza głową w Irę, odpychając go z powrotem, aż jego plecy uderzają o drzwi ambulatorium. Cios wytrąca z niego wiatr. Na chwilę traci koncentrację.

Płomienie się chwieją.

Akko wyskakuje z ognia. Niektóre płomienie przylegają do jej ciała, ale Akko nie zwraca uwagi na gorąco ani bolesne oparzenia. Staje przed Dianą i celuje różdżką w Irę, gdy ta ześlizguje się na ziemię i kładzie obie dłonie na ziemi.

"Niech cię!"

Linia ognia wędruje po ziemi, a następnie wybucha w kierunku Akko i Diany. Ira nie ma zamiaru ich uwięzić.

\- Spalę was oboje na śmierć w jednym…!

Płomienie uderzają o tarczę wzniesioną wokół Akko i Diany. Bariera pochłania ogień, zamieniając czerń i czerwień w jasnozieloną energię.

Ira zaciska zęby. Jeśli atak frontalny nie zadziała, wystarczy kontrolować płomienie, które wciąż przebijają ciało Diany, aby przedrzeć się przez Dianę i zabić również Akko.

Ale gdy Ira ma zamiar manipulować płomieniami, jego wzrok przyciąga wściekłe spojrzenie Akko za jej tarczą. Jej czerwone oczy płoną z takiej wściekłości, że zamraża grzech gniewu.

„Och, teraz to… _to_ słuszna wściekłość. W porównaniu z tym, mój gniew…”

„ _**Belga Veeda**_ !!”

Akko nie waha się. Ze strachem i złością, które napędzają jej nerwy, uwalnia uwięzioną magiczną energię z powrotem w Irze. Zielona energia przebija się przez drzwi ambulatorium i na korytarz na zewnątrz. Kiedy eksplozja gaśnie, nic nie pozostaje na trajektorii zaklęcia Akko. Nawet ciało małego chłopca zniknęło.

Kilku uczniów ze zdziwieniem odwraca się w stronę zamieszania. Diana ledwo rozróżnia ich szepty przez mgłę, która zachmurza jej świadomość.

"Co się dzieje?"

„Co to była za eksplozja ?!”

\- Czy to nie szpital?

"Co się stało?"

Gdy Ira nie jest już w ich świecie, płomienie otaczające innych i przebijające się przez Dianę gasną. Po wykonaniu bezróżdżkowego zaklęcia tego kalibru, Diana nie ma już siły, by utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Jest bezradna wobec siły grawitacji, która ciągnie ją ku ziemi.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Diana widzi, są łzy gniewu w oczach Akko, gdy się kręci. Gdy Akko i pozostali biegną do niej, plecy Diany uderzają o ziemię i traci przytomność.

* * *

(I tak nawet Ira upada.)

Invidia, Avaritia, Superbia, a teraz Ira. Pozostały tylko trzy grzechy. Cóż, dokładnie dwóch. Goetia nie była w stanie zlokalizować Guli od ponad dziesięciu lat. Ponieważ zostało tak mało Demonów, nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko ostrożnie stąpać.

A może faktycznie jest to jeden grzech. Mówienie o nakazywaniu Acedii jakiegokolwiek wysiłku jest sprzecznością. Nie jest to niemożliwe, ale będzie wymagało większego wysiłku niż inne demony. Luxuria… to zupełnie inny ból głowy.

(Stało się to znacznie bardziej kłopotliwe, niż sobie wyobrażałem).

Nie doceniała nie tylko Diany Cavendish, ale także irytującej determinacji jej przyjaciół i bliskich.

Goetia nie zwraca uwagi na zamieszanie wokół niej. Jako osoba tak zwyczajna jak Mutouzeki Yuzu, nikt też nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Wszyscy są zbyt zajęci zniszczonym szpitalem i rannymi w środku.

Oczy Goetii przemykają do jej cienia. Kształt jej pojemnika powinien być stabilny, ale czasami będzie migotać jak zakłócenia z monitora telewizji katodowej, który nie odbiera stabilnego sygnału.

(Doszło do tego. Jest tylko tak długo, że mogę zakamuflować się tym ciałem.)

Większość uczniów zachowuje dystans. Jednak zielony zespół przepycha się obok tłumu, aby dostać się do swoich przyjaciół. Ruda przywódczyni pędzi do przodu jako pierwsza, a za nią jej dwaj znacznie spokojniejsi towarzysze.

I wtedy Goetia zauważa coś dziwnego. Rozpoznaje obecność demona, który przez cały ten czas uniknął jej wykrycia.

(Ojej. A więc to właśnie miała na myśli Invidia. Zastanawiałem się, dokąd demon łakomstwa zdecydował się uciec. Pomyśleć, że znalazł żywiciela, w którym mógł się ukryć przez tyle lat.)

Gdy profesorowie przenoszą Dianę i innych w inne miejsce, aby leczyć ich obrażenia, Goetia skupia się na sobie, aby wciągnąć swoją duszę w cienie, aby dotrzeć do pulchnej dziewczyny z jasnoróżowymi włosami ułożonymi w dwa warkocze.

**(„Gula, czas coś zjeść”).**

Jasminka Antonenko zamarza. To wahanie pojawia się tylko na chwilę, ale dziewczyna z powodzeniem otrzymuje wiadomość Demon Witch.

Jej wygląd zewnętrzny się nie zmienia. Nawet gdy jej przyjaciele pytają o jej nagłą przerwę, zapewnia ich, że nic się nie stało.

Tylko Goetia przyłapuje dziewczynę na oblizaniu ust z żarłocznym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna otwiera oczy, odsłaniając tęczówki koloru czerwonego, a nie ciemnobrązowego.

### Uwagi:

> A teraz Akko dołącza do Ursuli i Diany przy stole „kanoników, których napisałem, by zabić inną postać”.
> 
> Whaaaaaat.
> 
> Huh. Najwyraźniej _Belga Veeda_ to… zaklęcie kontrataku? Czy w tym odzwierciedla siłę magicznego ataku skierowanego w przeciwnika? Nie wiedziałem tego. Więc zaktualizowałem atak Akko w tym rozdziale, aby pasował do tego wyjaśnienia. Hm.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Pewnego razu przez telefon tak wkurzyłem się na tatę, że uderzyłem w drzwi łazienki i wyszczerbiłem.


	63. Rozdział 18: Akt VI.xii. Jedz, aż umrzesz - żarłoczna_lojalność

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym tym razem pojemnik na jeden z demonów Purgatorio jest jednym z ich najbliższych przyjaciół.

### Uwagi:

> Te dzieciaki nigdy nie złapią przerwy.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia przed przemocą. Nie tak źle, jak dwa ostatnie razy.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_18_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Akko jest zmęczony.

Jest zmęczona ciągłymi doświadczeniami bliskości śmierci. Ma dość ludzi obwiniających Dianę za okoliczności, które nie są jej winą. Jest zmęczona ciągłym martwieniem się, czy któryś z nich obudzi się, gdy ktoś próbuje ich zabić. Jest zmęczona Ministerstwem i profesorami pytającymi ich o odpowiedzi, których nie mogą udzielić. Jest zmęczona tym, że nie może _być_ zmęczona i po prostu straciła przytomność w swoim łóżku.

Ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy zasypia, marzy o tej samej scenerii. Tym razem nie jest inaczej.

"Jeszcze raz…?" Akko mamrocze. "Co to znaczy?!"

Jej jedyną odpowiedzią jest cisza przestrzeni.

Akko jęczy. „Jakbym nie miał wystarczająco dużo powodów do zmartwień! Czy umrę ?! Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak ?! głowa!"

Akko tupie nogą. Ale z powodu tego, jak cienki jest uchwyt Spadającej Gwiazdy, jej stabilność spada i ściąga ją z miotły.

Nie ma energii, by martwić się, że wpadnie w otchłań. Poza tym, spadając ze spadającej gwiazdy to zwykle koniec tego snu. Wkrótce się obudzi.

Akko chce tylko odpocząć.

* * *

Kojące ciepło emanuje z głowy i klatki piersiowej Akko. Komfort usypiałby ją z powrotem do snu, gdyby tępe pulsowanie w ramieniu i pieczenie w kilku częściach skóry nie przypomniało jej o przeszłych wydarzeniach.

Akko odrywa się od śladów snu, zmuszając się do otwarcia oczu, aby znaleźć młodą dziewczynę, która z pewnością nie chodzi nad nią Luna Nova.

\- S… Sakura? Akko mamrocze sennie.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się nieśmiało. Jej ręce nadal unoszą się nad klatką piersiową i czołem Akko. - Przepraszam, czy cię obudziłem? Twoi przyjaciele powiedzieli, że masz powtarzające się sny i chcieli, żebym sprawdził, czy coś jest nie tak z twoją duszą. Więc pomyślałem, że najlepszy czas na to będzie podczas snu.

Akko przechyla głowę na bok, widząc Lotte i Sucy siedzące przy jej łóżku.

„Przepraszam, Akko” - mówi Lotte. - Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że sny prawdopodobnie są niczym. Ale…

„Lepiej to sprawdzić, niż pozwolić, by to zaatakowało twoje życie” - zapewnia Sucy. - Więc czy jest coś nie tak?

Sakura kręci głową. - Nie, żebym potrafił powiedzieć. Nie czuję się złamany ani nic. Akko, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co widzisz w swoich snach?

W pełni rozbudzona Akko odpowiada: „Stoję w kosmosie na Spadającej Gwieździe. I jakoś za każdym razem, gdy spadam z miotły i budzę się. Nic więcej się nie dzieje. Ja też zawsze jestem sam”.

Sakura marszczy brwi. - Czy nie spadłeś ze Spadającej Gwiazdy dwa lata temu? Możliwe, że ponownie przeżywasz to wspomnienie. Z drugiej strony, śnisz o tym _zbyt_ często.

„To nie jest nawet prawo pamięć choć. Kiedy Diana i ja odpierając pocisk, nie odpadają strzelaniu Star- mam strącony. Więc jeśli to _jest_ tylko moje wspomnienia, nie powinno tam być gigantem, diabelski pocisk też? "

Sakura nuci. - Słuszna uwaga. Wspominam tylko, że może to być wspomnienie, ponieważ wydaje się, że twoja dusza reaguje na twoje szczególne doświadczenie z przeszłości. Po prostu nie mogę odpowiedzieć, co i dlaczego.

\- Ale to nieszkodliwe? Pyta Lotte.

\- Całkowicie. Nie wyczuwam żadnych zniekształceń, jak podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, więc powiem, że życie Akko nie jest zagrożone - zapewnia Sakura. - Cokolwiek próbuje ci się ujawnić, robi to we własnym tempie. Myślę, że wkrótce dowiesz się, co to jest.

\- Naprawdę? Jak możesz to stwierdzić? Pyta Akko.

\- Twoje sny stają się dużo jaśniejsze, prawda? Prawdopodobnie możesz poruszać się dużo swobodniej niż przez kilka pierwszych razy, kiedy śniłeś o tym, co widziałeś, prawda?

Akko mruga. - Tak. Skąd wiedziałeś? Chyba nie wspomniałem o tym.

\- Mogę powiedzieć, jak bardzo byłeś sfrustrowany, kiedy spałeś. Zwykle ludzie nie mają zbytniej kontroli w swoich snach, ale poruszałeś się z własnej woli. Sakura chichocze. - Nie wiem, na co byłeś zły, ale tym razem spadłeś z miotły, ponieważ zdeptałeś nogę i straciłeś równowagę.

„Co…” wzdycha Akko. „Możesz to stwierdzić po prostu dotykając mojej głowy i klatki piersiowej ?! Dlaczego zapytałeś mnie wtedy, co widzę w moich snach ?!”

\- Tylko po to, żeby dokładnie sprawdzić. Mogę tylko zrozumieć to, co widzisz. Nie jestem jeszcze ekspertem w badaniu dusz.

\- O co chodzi z tym, że Akko spadła z miotły? - pyta Amanda, podchodząc do ich rozmowy.

„Samokontrola Akko jest okropna nawet w jej snach” - mówi Sucy.

„To nic nowego” - zauważa Barbara.

\- Czy musicie się ze mnie śmiać, kiedy się budzę? Akko narzeka. Ale zauważa, że słowa Barbary nie mają swojego zwykłego kąta. To prawie tak, jakby ona to wymuszała.

Akko dostrzega, jak dłoń Barbary ociera się kojąco o zgarbione plecy Hannah. Sama Hannah trzyma twarz w dłoniach.

\- Wy… wszystko w porządku? - pyta niepewnie Akko.

Hannah szydzi. „Tak, wszystko w porządku. _Nic mi nie_ jest. Wiesz, po znalezieniu trzech martwych ciał w szafie na narzędzia. Och, i to po tym, jak szkoła została prawie zrównana z ziemią, zwłoki, które powinny być martwe, były żywe i ciągnąc zwłoki jednego z naszych profesorów, a Diana - i ty - prawie _znowu umarliście_ . "

„Hej, to nie wina Akko,” zaczyna Amanda.

Hannah opuszcza ręce. - Wiem! Rany, ty niewrażliwy głupku, ja tylko…!

„Whoa, nie chciałem powiedzieć, że twoje uczucia nie są uzasadnione ani nic takiego,” Amanda szybko rekompensuje uniesionymi rękami. - Mówię tylko, że nie musisz wyładowywać złości na Akko. Dostała wystarczająco dużo ciosów.

„Wiem”, narzeka Hannah. - Jestem po prostu wściekły na wszystko. Chciałbym po prostu wyrzucić na kogoś całą złość. Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym mógł się wściekać na jedną osobę.

Akko czasy. Dokładnie tak stało się ze Stephenem. Po tak długim stłumieniu samotności Goetia wykorzystała swoją słabość i użyła go jako gospodarza grzechu gniewu. To dało mu - to - moc wyładowania frustracji na Dianie, a potem ...

Akko podskakuje, czując, że coś spoczywa na jej zdrowym ramieniu. Spogląda i znajduje współczujące spojrzenie Lotte.

\- P-przepraszam, Akko. Hannah spuszcza głowę. „Zapomniałem, że od tego wszystkiego się zaczęło. Nie jestem… nie jestem zły. OK, właśnie powiedziałem, że jestem, ale nie. Jestem… sfrustrowany. Myślę, że szaleństwo jest zbyt ekstremalne. Po prostu _nienawidzę_ to."

Akko spogląda na swoje splecione dłonie. Te same, które chwyciły różdżkę, którą kiedyś-

Akko wzdycha. „T-tak, cała ta sytuacja jest do niczego”.

„Teraz możesz tylko odpocząć,” mówi Sakura. - I miejmy nadzieję, że resztę _dostaniecie_ .

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko spaniu przez tydzień. Żadnych zajęć, żadnych demonów, żadnego umierania - po prostu spać. Akko kołysze się na boki, żeby sprawdzić łóżko, na którym leży. - To łóżko jest trochę bardziej grube niż łóżko Diany, ale jest o wiele lepsze niż łóżka w szpitalu.

„Hej, bądź wdzięczny, że pozwolimy ci odpocząć w naszym pokoju”. Barbara wskazuje na łóżko, na którym leży Akko. - A tak dla przypomnienia, nie ma za co. To _moje_ łóżko, na którym śpisz.

\- Ech? Twój pokój?

Teraz, gdy Barbara o tym wspomina, Akko rozpoznaje wnętrze pokoju należące do drużyny niebieskiej. Od podwójnych podwójnych łóżek Hannah i Barbary po regał oddzielający pokój Diany od pozostałych dwóch. Wszyscy z drużyn czerwonych, zielonych i niebieskich są zgromadzeni w pokoju, w tym Sakura. Podczas gdy Lotte i Sucy siedzą po jednej stronie jej łóżka, Sakura siedzi między łóżkiem Akko a tym, na którym są Hannah i Barbara. Amanda opiera się o kanapę, na której siedzi Jasmika, a Constanze jest w rogu pokoju i majstruje przy Stanbocie.

"Dlaczego jesteśmy w twoim pokoju?" Pyta Akko.

Lotte odpowiada: „Cóż, szpital jest całkowicie zniszczony po tym, co stało się ze Ste- mam na myśli Irą. I bezpieczniej było trzymać wszystkich w jednym miejscu, zwłaszcza że ty i Diana wciąż jesteście kontuzjowani”.

„Nasz pokój jest największy, więc wybór był oczywisty” - mówi Barbara.

\- Jak… Akko podciąga się do pozycji siedzącej. Wciąż boli ją prawe ramię, więc większość ciężaru ciała spoczywa na lewym. Nadal upewnia się, że porusza się powoli z powodu kilku oparzeń na całym jej ciele. - Jak się ma Diana?

Lotte wyciąga rękę, by pomóc Akko usiąść. - Akko, nie powinieneś… Och, kogo ja żartuję?

\- Stajnia Diany. Myślę, że to znaczy, że nic jej nie jest. Hannah patrzy na Sakurę, szukając potwierdzenia.

Sakura kiwa głową. - Powinno być w porządku. Udało mi się ustabilizować jej duszę nowym kamieniem filozoficznym.

\- A co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek? Pyta Akko.

„Ponieważ ten bachor wykorzystał jej wewnętrznych rezerw magiczne _ponownie_ ” Sophia zatrzaskami, wychodzi zza półce. „Po tym, jak powiedziałem jej, żeby nie zużywała tego tak szybko, ona zużywa go nie dalej niż tydzień po wymianie”.

Akko przypomina sobie wspaniałe białe światło, które Diana rzuciła na Irę… bez różdżki. Nieprzewidywalne przewinienie Diany dało Akko szansę na zadanie ostatecznego ciosu. Myśl o Dianie dokonującej tak trudnego wyczynu nawet wtedy, gdy włóczniami ognistych szarpi się jej utrzymujące się poczucie winy.

Ale Akko tłumi te uczucia. Będzie musiała później powiedzieć o tym Dianie. Na razie Akko skupia się na tym, że wszyscy żyją i (względnie) w porządku.

\- Ale wszystko będzie dobrze?

„Ona po prostu musi odpocząć,” mówi Sakura.

„Wygląda to całkiem niemożliwe, gdy ścigają ją te wszystkie demony,” burczy Amanda. - Nie pomaga to, że nie mają nic przeciwko zaangażowaniu _reszty_ z nas. Nie mówiąc, że to wina Diany, ale to jest bardzo złe.

Sophia krzyżuje ramiona. - Kto jeszcze nienawidzi tego dzieciaka? Zwłoki Renatusa Bradleya nie mogą być ponownie użyte. Stephen Bradley i demon, który go opętał, zostali zniszczeni w nicość.

„Ministerstwo wie, jak zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo grobu Aileen Bradley” - dodaje Sakura.

„Ta Ursula również całkowicie zniszczyła ciało Egora, więc nie ma takiej opcji”.

Akko nie może powstrzymać grymasu. Sophia z łatwością opowiada o swoim zmarłym młodszym bracie, ale mówienie o tym, że jej profesor zabił kogoś tak nonszalancko, nie pasuje do niej.

(Ale… skończyło się na zabiciu Stephena. Czy to nie oznacza, że…?)

Akko kręci głową. Nie, ten sposób myślenia jest zły. Czy nie próbowała właśnie przekonać Stephena, że samoobrona Diany przed Renatusem była uzasadniona? Akko też działała tylko w samoobronie. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, Diana by umarła.

(Jestem _naprawdę_ zmęczony tym, _że_ wszyscy próbują nas zabić.)

„Jeśli śledzimy siedem grzechów czyśćca, pozostały jeszcze trzy demony” - podkreśla Sucy. - Nawet jeśli zabrakło nam gospodarzy, którzy mają pretensje do Diany, oznacza to po prostu, że Demoniczna Wiedźma może wybrać żywego, którego Diana - i my, jak sądzę - nie możemy zabić bez wahania.

\- Więc… my. Amanda krzywi się. „Każdy z nas może być celem”.

„Szczególnie wy, bo jesteście jej najbliższymi przyjaciółmi,” mówi Sakura. - A jeśli to, co mówi panna Ursula, jest słuszne, a Czarownica Demon _jest_ gdzieś w Luna Nova, łatwiej będzie jej użyć jednego z was jako następnego gospodarza, zamiast ludzi daleko, takich jak ja i Lady Sophia.

Sophia marszczy brwi. - Ministerstwo ma w pobliżu swoje psy. Nie zamierzają siedzieć po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż są zainwestowani w dziecko i jego cudowne odrodzenie.

„To przynajmniej gwarantuje bezpieczeństwo” - mówi Barbara.

Sophia prycha. - Jasne, jasne. Zakładając, że oni i wykładowcy na tym kampusie mogą faktycznie wykonywać swoją pracę.

\- Hej! Profesor Ursula to świetny nauczyciel! Akko protestuje.

\- Tak. I prawdopodobnie jest jedyna - mruczy Amanda.

\- A tak w ogóle, gdzie jest profesor Ursula? Akko rozgląda się po pokoju, nie mogąc zlokalizować swojego ulubionego nauczyciela.

„Z dyrektorką. Byli zajęci” - mówi Barbara. - Nie sądzę, żeby byli bardzo zadowoleni ze strażników Ministerstwa w całej Luna Nova.

Sophia szydzi. - Nie są jedyni. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się stąd wydostać.

\- Nie podoba ci się Ministerstwo? Pyta Akko. „Dlaczego czuję, że powinienem już to wiedzieć? Czy coś się stało?”

Sophia macha ręką na boki. - To historia na inny raz. Opowiem ci ją, kiedy twoje ramię się zagoi i nie będziesz pokryty oparzeniami.

Akko spogląda na bandaże i plastry na jej ramionach i szyi. Ukłucie bólu przeszywa jej ramię, gdy próbuje obrócić prawym ramieniem.

\- Odpocznij. Ty i Diana potrzebujecie tego. Sophia spogląda na pozostałe dziewczyny. - Właściwie _wszyscy tego_ potrzebujecie. Chociaż proszenie was, byście spali spokojnie z pierwotną, zepsutą duszą gdzieś na tym kampusie, prosi o trochę dużo.

„Dlatego pomożemy ci tak bardzo, jak tylko możemy,” mówi Sakura. - Kiedy odpoczywacie, Lady Sophia i ja zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, by zlokalizować Demoniczną Wiedźmę.

\- Zaczekaj, _nas_ ? Akko wskazuje na Sakurę, a następnie na Sophię. "Jak w, _oboje_ ?"

Sophia przewraca oczami. „Jestem odpowiedzialny za dziecko Fei Wonga. Jeśli ona ma zamiar szukać potwora odpowiedzialnego za to wszystko, upewnię się, że nie zginie. A patrole, które _miały_ chronić Stephena Bradleya skończył martwy, jedynym wyborem jest dla mnie wystawienie na szali swojego życia ”.

Hannah wzdryga się i pochyla głowę, by ponownie zakryć twarz. Jej ciało drży ze wspomnień, które próbuje stłumić.

Sophia wzdryga się. - Przepraszam. To było bezduszne.

„Nie mylisz się” - mówi Sucy. - I? Jak zamierzacie jej szukać?

„Goetia zawarła kontrakt z demonem, zniekształcając jej ludzką duszę jednym z demonów. Tego rodzaju zniekształcenie pozostawia ślady. Łatwo jest znaleźć wśród grupy ludzi, którzy nie powinni mieć żadnych problemów ze swoimi duszami” - wyjaśnia Sakura . „Nie mogę przeprowadzić szeroko zakrojonych poszukiwań, aby zlokalizować ją w jednej chwili, ale jeśli przejdę dookoła Luny Nova, powinienem ją znaleźć. Zwłaszcza jeśli zostawi ślady swojej magii po przywołaniu każdego demona Purgatorio do gospodarza ”.

\- Trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś tak potężny jak ona zostawiłby ślady dowodu, żeby ktoś ją znalazł.

„Prawdopodobnie ma tajną bazę, w której dokonuje wezwań” - mówi Barbara. „Stephen zaginął przez co najmniej trzy godziny i nikt nie był w stanie go znaleźć. Luna Nova jest duża, ale nikt na kampusie nie może go zobaczyć, chyba że aktywnie się ukrywał.”

„Albo w tym przypadku ukrywanie się”.

Sakura krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. - Myślę, że byłoby to łatwiejsze niż szukanie samej Demonicznej Wiedźmy. Chyba że może zniekształcić przestrzeń i przesunąć swoją kryjówkę.

„Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Rozumiem, że jest niesamowicie silna dzięki cieniom i rzeczom związanym z duszami, ale magia przestrzenna jest czymś, czego nawet Dziewięcio Starożytne Czarownice nie byłyby w stanie zrobić dobrze,” mówi Amanda.

\- Zaraz, co to za zaklęcie, którego użyła na mnie i na Dianie, kiedy atakował nas martwy generał? Pyta Akko. - To było tak, jakby zamknęła nas w oddzielnej przestrzeni. W jednej sekundzie byliście obok nas, a potem nie.

\- Najprawdopodobniej… jakiś rodzaj teleportacji? Lotte zastanawia się.

\- Ale wciąż byliśmy w stołówce. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy poszli gdzie indziej.

„To nie zmienia tego, co musimy znaleźć”. Sophia odpycha się od ściany, na której się opierała, i kieruje się w stronę podwójnych drzwi prowadzących z pokoju drużyny niebieskiej. „Stabilny Diany i już sprawdzone drugi brat. Początek Let szuka że Demon Witch więc mogę uciec od wścibskich oczu resortu. Przysięgam, jeśli decydują się poprosić o dzieciaka ożywienie _jednego_ więcej czasu ...”

Sakura wstaje ze swojego miejsca i idzie za Sophią. - Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od stołówki. Ponieważ to właśnie tam ingerowała w Superbia, jest to najbardziej oczywiste miejsce, w którym można zacząć szukać śladów magii Demon Witch.

\- Czy nie byłoby mniej prawdopodobne, że coś znajdzie, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest to oczywiste? - zauważa Sophia.

„No _ja_ nie wiem gdzie indziej, aby rozpocząć.”

Sophia narzeka: „Ciągle zapominam, że masz dopiero dziesięć lat”.

"Mam _jedenaście lat_ ."

"Masz _jedenaście lat_ ?!" Barbara, Hannah, Lotte i Amanda krzyczą z niedowierzaniem.

Amanda bije się w twarz. - Czy to dla was, chłopaki z potężnych rodzin czarownic, zachowywanie się jak dorośli, nawet gdy jesteście dziećmi? Jesteście praktycznie tak samo zdolni jak Diana i macie _jedenaście lat_ .

\- Właściwie, czy to nie twój tata poświęcił swoje życie z Dianą, aby utrzymać Demoniczną Wiedźmę zapieczętowaną? Hannah jęczy w dłonie. „ _Kolejna_ sierota…”

Barbara wzdycha razem z nią, pocierając kojące kręgi na plecach Hannah.

Sakura sapie, kładąc ręce na biodrach. "Akko, twoi przyjaciele są dziwni."

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego się z nią przyjaźnimy? - mówi Sucy.

„Czekaj, co to ma znaczyć ?!” Domaga się Akko.

Lotte powstrzymuje Akko przed zbytnim przemieszczaniem się. "Akko, musisz _leczyć_ !"

Sophia unosi brwi, słysząc jednoręki cios Akko, kiepskie próby Lotte, by go uspokoić, i chichot Sucy. - Cóż, ta żywotność przynajmniej oznacza, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Zostawmy tych idiotów cokolwiek robią.

"Hej, poczekaj!" Amanda woła, gdy Sophia i Sakura przygotowują się do wyjścia. - Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli pójdę z wami?

Sophia patrzy na amerykańską czarownicę ze sceptycyzmem. - Masz sposób na zlokalizowanie demonów?

„Uh, nie. Ale ja _nie_ znam tego kampusu”. Amanda się uśmiecha. - Chyba że chcesz poprosić jedną z nadętych wiedźm, żeby cię oprowadziła.

„Ma rację” - mówi Sakura do Sophii.

Sophia mruży oczy, patrząc na Amandę, szukając ukrytych motywów. Jej niepokojące spojrzenie, co zaskakujące, nie onieśmiela Amandy bardziej niż skłonienie jej do opuszczenia uśmiechu i uniesienia rąk w geście poddania.

\- Będę cicho przez cały czas. Po prostu nie chcę tkwić w tym pokoju _godzinami_ .

„Przynajmniej nie utknąłeś w łóżku”, narzeka Akko.

Amanda przewraca oczami. - Idź przytulić Dianę czy coś. Jej łóżko jest prawdopodobnie na tyle duże, że nie musisz jej nawet dotykać, żeby położyć się obok niej i nie spaść.

Akko otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, a potem je zatrzaskuje. Zdejmuje kołdrę z ciała zdrową ręką. - Tak, myślę, że to zrobię. Jej łóżko jest zdecydowanie wystarczająco duże, by pomieścić nas oboje.

Lotte poddaje się. - Tylko jeszcze nie budź Diany. Pielęgniarka Ofelia nie powinna wracać, żeby zmienić bandaże, aż do następnej godziny. Była taka zajęta po tym, co wydarzyło się w ambulatorium.

\- O tak, został całkowicie zniszczony. Jak to…

Akko traci tok myślenia, gdy tylko widzi śpiącą Dianę w swoim łóżku. Jej klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w delikatnym tempie. Jej koc jest podciągnięty pod szyję, więc Akko nie widzi, jak poważne są rany Diany na jej ciele. Ale na jej głowie nie ma żadnych bandaży, więc Akko uważa to za dobry znak. Chociaż pulsujące ramię Akko przypomina jej, że Diana nie powinna być w stanie wkrótce się poruszać.

Głos Sakury odciąga Akko od patrzenia na Dianę. - Naprawdę po prostu śpi. Odpocznie. Jak tam jej koszmary?

\- Chyba dobrze. Kiedy się ostatnio obudziła, nie była taka zdenerwowana.

Diana _nie_ wspomniano, że jej koszmary wydają się być coraz lepiej. Rozmowa wydaje się tak dawna, że Akko prawie zapomina, że wydarzyło się to dopiero wczoraj.

„W porządku, jeśli wszyscy nam tu dobrze, chodźmy…” Sophia zwraca się do Jasminki. - Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że Jasminka była w tej samej sytuacji, odkąd się obudziła. Tak jak wcześniej Jasminka nie sięgnęła po ani jeden kawałek jedzenia przez całe dwadzieścia minut, kiedy nie spała. W rzeczywistości Jasminka wygląda prawie gorzej niż Diana.

Amanda staje za Jasminką, by masować jej plecy, krzywiąc się, gdy to robi. - Yeesh Jasna, drżysz bardziej niż Akko przed jednym z testów Finnerana. Amanda kładzie grzbiet dłoni na czole Jasminki. - A ty jesteś blady i płonący. Może powinniśmy poprosić pielęgniarkę, żeby przyszła wcześniej, żeby ci też przyjrzała się.

Jasminka kręci głową, choć nawet robienie tego zdaje się ją boleć. - Nic mi nie jest. Poradzę sobie.

\- Jesteś pewien? Ponieważ _naprawdę nie_ wyglądasz w porządku.

Jasminka zamyka oczy i wydaje długi, nieoczekiwany jęk.

„Ok poważnie, będziemy iść wygląd dla tej pielęgniarki _teraz_ .”

Różowowłosa skrzywi się. - Przepraszam. Moja głowa… boli…

\- Tak, więc teraz otrzymujemy pomoc. Amanda podchodzi do drzwi. - Wy też przychodzicie, czy co?

Zanim Sophia zdąży skomentować postawę Amandy, zauważa, że Sakura jest zakorzeniona w swoim miejscu, a jej wzrok jest skierowany na Jasminkę.

"Co jest nie tak?"

Sakura mruży oczy. - Jest w niej coś… nie tak.

Akko blednie. Jeśli Sakura potrafi wykryć, czy coś jest nie tak z duszami ludzi, a Jasminka nie czuje się dobrze…

\- Huh? Co masz na myśli mówiąc „off”? Żąda Amanda.

Sakura robi krok do przodu. „Muszę coś sprawdzić”

Następne pięć sekund jest niewyraźne. Akko ledwo łapie wszystkie ruchy naraz. Gdy tylko Sakura robi następny krok, Jasminka nagle wyskakuje z kanapy i rusza w stronę Sakury z wyciągniętą ręką. Zanim Jasminka może jej dotknąć, Sophia odpycha Sakurę i celuje hakiem w bok Jasminki. Jasminka strzeże przedramieniem, a drugą ręką próbuje złapać Sophię za ramię. Ale gdy tylko dłoń Jasminki zetknie się z Sophią, starsza kobieta cofa się, by zrobić dystans, zanim padnie na kolana.

„J-Jasminka…?” Akko mamrocze.

Sucy i Lotte coś do siebie mówią, ale Akko nie słyszy ich przez krew ryczącą w jej uszach. Hannah i Barbara skulone na łóżkach, zbyt wstrząśnięte, by wiedzieć, co robić. Ku przerażeniu Akko, Constanze stoi na straży z różdżką wycelowaną w Jasminkę.

(Nie… sposób… Ona… Ona nawet dostała _Jasminkę_ ?!)

Sakura podnosi się z ziemi z grymasem. - To niedobrze. Akko, musisz wziąć Diianę i _uciekać_ .

\- Co… Co do cholery jest nie tak z Jasminką ?! Amanda ryczy.

\- Demon. Twój przyjaciel został opętany. Sophia przyciska dłonie do kolan. Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara, drżące nogi Sophii nie pozwalają jej wstać. - Dziwię się, że ujawniłaś się w ten sposób po tym, jak dobrze się ukryłeś. Dzieciak nie mógł cię nawet wykryć aż do teraz.

\- Miałam poczekać, aż wyjaśnisz, jak znajdziesz tę czarownicę, ale… - Jasminka oblizuje usta. Kiedy jej oczy się otwierają, jarzą się jaskrawoczerwone ze złości. „Nigdy nie lubiłem czekać, aż moje jedzenie zostanie odpowiednio przygotowane”.

\- Jak ?! Jasminka była z jednym z nas przez cały ten czas! Amanda krzyczy.

"Jestem wyjątkowa." Jasminka pociera brzuch. - Minęło _tak dużo_ czasu, odkąd jadłem. Ale ta wiedźma _zawsze_ obiecuje mi nieograniczone pożywienie.

Sophia rezygnuje ze stania i zamiast tego po prostu wyciąga różdżkę. - Niech zgadnę, jesteś demonem, który przewodzi grzechowi obżarstwa.

„To _trwało tak długo_ . A ja jestem _taki głodny_ ”. Ślinka kapie z ust Jasminki, a jej oczy przemykają na boki. - Ale powiedziała, że muszę najpierw coś dla niej zrobić, zanim będę mógł ucztować. Muszę tylko wysłuchać jej wyboru przystawek!

Jasminka wiruje wokół i rusza w stronę Akko. Akko obraca się, by uciec, ale część dłoni Jasminki muska jej ramię. Ta niewielka ilość kontaktu wysysa powietrze z płuc Akko, pozostawiając jej wzrok i całkowicie bezwładne ramię. Jej świadomość migocze, a następną rzeczą, którą Akko uświadamia sobie, jest to, że leży na podłodze, wspierana przez Lotte i Sucy.

„Co…” Akko kręci głową, próbując uwolnić się od nagłej senności i zmieszania. - Zaczekaj…! Diana!

Ale Jasminka się nie rusza. Stoi zupełnie nieruchomo, wpatrując się w obszar za regałem, gdzie jest Diana.

A raczej powinno. Na łóżku nie śpi żadne ciało.

Jasminka przechyla głowę. „Gdzie poszło jedzenie- ?!”

Regał świeci się na zielono i obraca się prosto w twarz Jasminki. Popycha ją do tyłu w okno balkonowe, tłucze szkło i nadal wypycha ją z balkonu. Głośny trzask sygnalizuje kontakt Jasminki z pierwszym piętrem. Najprawdopodobniej przyciągnie dużo uwagi.

Coś migocze na środku pokoju. Diana wyskakuje z powietrza, ściskając ją za ramię i łapiąc oddech.

"Diana ?!"

Hannah i Barbara pędzą do przodu, gdy Diana upada na kolana. Akko próbuje za nim podążać, ale prawie staje twarzą w twarz z roślinami na podłodze z powodu dziwnego wyczerpania, które powoli przesącza się do jej kości.

W tym samym czasie do pokoju wtargnęli strażnicy Ministerstwa stojący na zewnątrz. Przeszukują pokój w poszukiwaniu źródła niebezpieczeństwa, zdezorientowani, że nie znajduje nic oprócz wybitego okna balkonowego.

„Upadła”, Sophia odpowiada na ich zmieszanie przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nadal nie może stać. - Nie… Nie pozwól jej cię dotykać. Może wyczerpać magiczną energię tylko z jej rąk.

(Och. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego nagle chcę zasnąć.)

Członkowie Ministerstwa kiwają głowami i natychmiast opuszczają pomieszczenie. Amanda i Constanze kiwają sobie głowami, zanim również za nimi podążyli.

„Zaskakująco dobrze sobie z tym poradziłeś” - komentuje Sophia do Diany.

Diana wzdycha, uspokajając się. - Miałem wcześniejsze ostrzeżenie. Jasminka ostrzegła mnie przed zamiarami Guli, kiedy obudziłem się na krótko w środku nocy w pewnym momencie. Przez cały ten czas dryfowałem i traciłem przytomność, ale Jasminka walczyła z opętaniem za Tak długo-"

„Czekaj, więc nie _spałaś przez_ cały czas ?!” Pyta Akko.

Diana kręci głową. - Nie do końca. Nie byłem całkowicie poznawczy, dopóki postawa Jasminki się nie zmieniła.

\- Zatem tym razem demonem jest Gula. I może ukraść magiczną energię każdemu, kogo dotknie. Sakura marszczy brwi. - To niedobrze. Nadal nie znalazłem sposobu na oddzielenie demonów od ludzkich dusz. Jeśli była opętana przez długi czas…

\- Nie, nie będzie można ich rozdzielić, niezależnie od tego, czy znasz metodę. W przeciwieństwie do innych gospodarzy, Jasminka była pojemnikiem Guli od ponad dziesięciu lat. Tak przynajmniej powiedziała mi sama Jasminka.

„ _Dekada_ AA ?!” Sakura kręci głową. - Nie ma mowy. Nie ma mowy, żeby ktoś mógł działać jako pojemnik dla demona i nadal pozostać człowiekiem!

\- Czy to stąd bierze się jej potworny apetyt i siła? To rosyjska wiedźma, której rodzina zmaga się z niedźwiedziami, o których wspomniała Ursula, prawda? Pyta Sophia.

„Wydaje się, że ich związek różni się od tego, jak inne demony opętały swoje pojemniki. Jednak niewiele pamiętam z tego, co mi powiedziała.” Diana chwyta ją za głowę. „Myślałem, że większość z tego to sen o gorączce”.

Barbara staje po jednej ze stron Diany. - Najpierw zabierzmy cię z ziemi. Hannah, przejdź po drugiej stronie. Mam tę.

Z powodu obrażeń Diany, ta dwójka może tylko delikatnie poprowadzić Dianę, pozwalając Dianie stać samodzielnie, opierając się na nich. Potykają się do łóżka Hannah.

Barbara wskazuje na swoje łóżko. - Możecie położyć Akko na kanapie.

„Co-co się stało z twoim łóżkiem ?!”

Barbara przewraca oczami. - Halo? Lady Sophia też potrzebuje odpoczynku. Jesteś mniejsza, więc bierz kanapę.

\- Och. To… To właściwie ma sens - przyznaje niechętnie Akko.

„Próbowałeś dzielić jedno z łóżek szpitalnych z Dianą. Kanapa nie powinna być mniej niewygodna” - komentuje Sucy.

\- Ugh, też masz rację.

"Wszyscy!" Ursula wpada do środka, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie po na wpół zniszczonym pokoju. „Czy wszyscy w porządku ?!”

„Wszystko w porządku” - odpowiada Akko. "Ale Jasminka!"

Ursula marszczy brwi. - Myślałem, że to kwestia czasu, zanim Demon Wiedźma zacznie atakować kogoś bliżej Diany. Gdzie ona teraz jest?

\- Nie możesz tego stwierdzić po zepsutym oknie? Sophia żartuje, gdy Hannah i Barbara pomagają jej położyć się do łóżka Barbary. Kręci głową. - Przepraszam, zły humor. Została powalona.

Ursula kiwa głową, wcale nie jest zła. - Pójdę ją przechwycić. Mam nadzieję, że nikt z Ministerstwa jeszcze nic nie zrobił.

\- Żadne z ich zaklęć nie zadziała. Po prostu wysysa magię.

„Ona ma taką moc ?!”

\- Nie, ale Gula, demon, który ją opętał, robi to. Dlatego twój uczeń i ja jesteśmy gotowi zemdleć. Jeden mały dotyk i gotowe. Pozwól jej mocno uchwycić się ciebie, a możesz stracić życie. "

"Zapamiętam to."

"Czekać!" Sakura krzyczy. - Pójdę z tobą. Może jest coś, co mogę zrobić, żeby pomóc.

\- Czy to mądre? Czy to nie ty jesteś tą, której szuka? Pyta Sucy.

„Ale jeśli mogę coś zrobić…”

\- Ale już powiedziałeś, że nie możesz.

Sakura wzdryga się. Ale Sucy się nie myli.

„Zostań z innymi. Utrata ciebie nie pomoże nam w przyszłości” - mówi Ursula. Spogląda na Dianę, ledwo trzymając się przytomności. „Zwłaszcza na wypadek, gdyby coś _się_ wydarzyło w przyszłości”.

\- Czy _masz_ pojęcie, co zamierzasz zrobić, profesor Ursula? Pyta Lotte.

\- Ja… - Ursula kręci głową. - Coś wymyślę.

Wybiega z pokoju, pozostawiając Akko bardziej zmartwioną niż wcześniej.

(Czy jest coś nam _może_ zrobić?)

* * *

Jasminka - a właściwie Gula - spycha z ciała resztki regału. Podnosi się na równe nogi i odkurza zanieczyszczenia z ubrania. Nawet nagłe wyrzucenie z pokoju i upadek na trzy piętra nie wystarczy, aby wymazać jej przyjemny nastrój.

**(Nie spodziewałem się, że się obudzi. W porządku. Zdrowe jedzenie jest świeże. Świeże** _**zawsze** _ **smakuje lepiej!)**

Grupa ludzi wbiega na trawę, krążąc wokół jej lokalizacji. Pięć? Dziesięć? Co najmniej tuzin.

Oczy Guli błyszczą. - Czy to znaczy, że was też mogę zjeść?

"Wycofać się!" jeden z nich krzyczy. "Jeśli poddasz się bez walki, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy!"

\- Ale gdzie zabawa z polowaniem bez walki? Gula oblizuje usta. "Więc daj mi z siebie wszystko, bo inaczej nie będziesz smakować tak dobrze!"

"Powstrzymaj ją!"

Z każdej różdżki wystrzeliwuje zielona energia. Ale wszystko, co robi Gula, to przesuwanie rąk, aby złapać dłońmi nadchodzące promienie. Znikają natychmiast po kontakcie.

„Co za kłopotliwa umiejętność” - mówi ten, który wydaje się być liderem.

"Co powinniśmy zrobić?" pyta inny człowiek.

\- Manipuluj jakimikolwiek obiektami, aby ograniczyć jej ruchy. Nawet jeśli rozproszy magię, która ją kontroluje, jeśli uda nam się ją związać, to przynajmniej…

Ten, który wydaje rozkazy, za dużo mówi. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że te bardziej gadatliwe są zwykle mniej smaczne, ale Gula jest tak _zmęczona_ słyszeniem tego człowieka w kółko.

Schylając się i omijając zaklęcia i przeszkody, Gula zatrzymuje się przed mężczyzną i chwyta go za twarz, uderzając głową o ziemię. Zielone światło płynie z jego ciała i ramienia Guli. Zaczyna krzyczeć, gdy jego życie jest wyciągane z niego przed jego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Gula się uśmiecha. - Tak, tak, lubię to lepiej słyszeć. Och, ale jesteś _taki_ nieapetyczny.

Ziemia przewraca się pod nim. Gula zacieśnia uścisk na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy odskakuje od przeszkody. Pocisk chwyta Gulę przez udo, ale używa ciała w dłoni jako tarczy do ochrony przed innymi.

\- Czekaj, nie rób jej krzywdy! To tylko studentka! jeden z profesorów w Luna Nova krzyczy, dołączając do grupy czarownic i czarodziejów z Ministerstwa.

Wszelkie ruchy ustają, ale wszyscy pozostają na straży.

Gula marszczy brwi, wpatrując się w kobietę o ognisto rudych włosach. Choć jest znajoma, to dwie mniejsze wiedźmy za nią denerwują demona.

Niższa ma broń wycelowaną w Gulę, ale jej uchwyt wyraźnie się trzęsie. Z drugiej strony ta z pomarańczowo-różowymi włosami nie łapie swojej różdżki. Zaciska tylko pięści przy boku.

Do tej pory ciało w jej dłoni zostało wyssane do sucha. Ale energia od tego jednego człowieka nie wystarczy. Gula wymaga więcej pożywienia. Przy tak dużej liczbie ludzi wokół nie brakuje żywności.

Coś powstrzymuje Gulę przed natychmiastowym ocaleniem. Pozostali są w porządku, ale nie ci dwaj. Nie, profesor też nie. Nie… inne też?

… Nie jeść? Co za nierozsądna prośba. Ale kto tego żąda od demona? Samo? To nie może być prawda. Musi jeść, żeby przeżyć. Musi jeść, bo mu kazano. Ale przede wszystkim musi jeść, bo jest fajnie. Od kiedy Gula, grzech łakomstwa, odmawiał objadania się?

Czaszka zmarłego pęka pod palcami.

Demon zostaje wyrwany z zadumy, gdy ziemia znów zaczyna się trząść. Zanim ziemia może się podnieść i usidlić, Gula wyskakuje z kopców ziemi i używa jej ciała jako tarczy, dopóki nie trafi w nią wystarczająca liczba pocisków, które stają się nierozpoznawalne.

Ponieważ jej obecna tarcza jest teraz bezużyteczna, Gula rzuca ciało przed najbliższą czarownicę i rusza w jej stronę. Unikanie tego odwraca jej uwagę na tyle, że Gula może wyciągnąć rękę i chwycić ją za nadgarstek.

Ale zanim Gula może wyssać większość swojej energii, jej wolna ręka podnosi się, aby wchłonąć nadchodzące magiczne uderzenie z jego boku, a następnie pociąga za sobą wiedźmę, aby uniknąć pozostałych ataków. Kiedy się wycofuje, jego oczy znajdują źródło bezużytecznego wybuchu z przeszłości; para turkusowo-zielonych oczu spogląda za siebie, zbolałym, ale zdeterminowanym.

Pomimo ciągłego wysysania życia z uścisku wiedźmy, żołądek Guli burczy.

(Dlaczego ten sprawia, że boli mnie brzuch ?!)

To uczucie nie jest dobre. Nie będzie mógł cieszyć się żadnym posiłkiem, jeśli nadal będzie się tak czuć.

(W takim razie… najpierw zjedz złe jedzenie!)

Gula zmienia kurs, szarżując na młodsze czarownice. Ataki innych czarownic nie mają większego znaczenia; są dość łatwe do uniknięcia, zwłaszcza gdy wydaje się, że żaden z nich nie ma zamiaru ich zabić. Wydaje się, że dobro tego gospodarza ma pierwszeństwo.

Niska dziewczyna przestaje strzelać ze swojego magicznego pistoletu. W rzeczywistości nie porusza się, nawet gdy demon zmniejsza dystans. Zamiast tego, druga dziewczyna z krótkimi rudymi włosami staje przed nią z ramionami wyciągniętymi na bok.

(Eaaaaaaat !!)

Gula wyciąga wolną rękę

\- i zatrzymuje się, trzymając dłoń na czole dziewczyny.

Zielone oczy spoglądają na demona, jakby prowokując go do opuszczenia ręki. Krew spływa po jej drżącej wardze od ugryzienia. Ale te oczy pozostają stanowcze.

Żołądek Guli ryczy.

"Dlaczego?!"

Coś wbija się w bok Guli, odtrącając go od dwóch czarownic. Odzyskuje równowagę i unika nadchodzących ataków, które zostały wznowione teraz, gdy jest z dala od czarownic.

Teraz to rudowłosy profesor stoi przed dwiema młodszymi czarownicami.

**(„Co robisz, Gula? Marnujesz czas”).**

Gula zamiera na ułamek sekundy, gdy ten chłodny głos rozbrzmiewa w jego głowie. Ale odzyskuje koncentrację, aby uniknąć schwytania.

(Ale… te czarownice są dziwne. Chcę zjeść wszystkich, ale nie ich? Dlaczego? _Dlaczego_ ?!)

**(„Zużyj je wszystkie. Czy to nie jest to, co lubisz?”)**

To robi. Gula uwielbia jeść. Musi jeść.

Ale nie tak. Dlaczego nie tak? Dlaczego?

"DLACZEGO?!" demon ryczy.

Ruch w jego stronę odwraca jego uwagę od zmieszania. Gula przygotowuje się do ucieczki, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to atak jednej z czarownic lub czarodziejów.

Zielonooka dziewczyna krzyczy, biegnąc w jego kierunku. Zaraz za nią jest niższa dziewczyna o turkusowo-zielonych oczach.

Nie ma strachu, tylko mocne przekonanie, że trzeba coś zrobić.

Musi jeść. Ale nie oni.

**(„Zjedz je wszystkie. Marnujesz czas, Gula”).**

Żyje, żeby jeść. To musi. Bez względu na to, jak obrzydliwe jest jedzenie, musi jeść.

Gula odrzuca martwą czarownicę w uścisku. Spotyka tych dwóch ludzi, którzy tak chętnie służą sobie demonowi. Gdy się zbliżają, ataki wokół nich ustają.

W porządku. Gula nie będzie mogła cieszyć się resztą posiłku, jeśli ta dwójka pozostanie na talerzu.

Nie ma potrzeby delektować się tym posiłkiem. Po prostu połknie i strawi, a potem ruszy dalej. Demoniczna Wiedźma nie będzie szczęśliwa, jeśli dłużej się waha.

A Gula _chce jeść_ .

Gula zgina obie ręce. Tupie i wyciąga ręce w kierunku gardła zielonookiej dziewczyny. Jego palce spodziewają się chwycenia i zmiażdżenia jednym uderzeniem.

Ale dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili porusza się. Obie ręce Guli przesuwają się nad jej głową. Zanim Gula odzyska równowagę, dziewczyna wyskakuje i uderza czubkiem głowy o twarz Guli.

"Urgh!"

Ręce wystrzeliwują do przodu i chwytają kołnierz Guli. Gula otwiera oczy z bólu.

\- Do diabła robisz, Jasna ?! dziewczyna ryczy. - Co. _Do._ Do _diabła_ ?!

(E-Eh?)

Te zielone oczy zatrzymują jego wzrok, płonąc z tak przytłaczającej złości, że odstrasza Gulę o krok w tył. Ten człowiek nie powinien stanowić zagrożenia; wszystko, czego potrzebuje Gula, to unieść ręce do dłoni wokół kołnierza, a straci życie. Ale ten blask utwierdza Gulę w miejscu, nie pozwalając jej odejść.

Ziemia trzęsie się i podnosi, wyrywając Gulę z transu. Ale zamiast tylko otaczać demona, zasięg poszerza się, obejmując całą przestrzeń między Gulą a innymi czarownicami i czarodziejami. W tym dwie młodsze czarownice przed nim.

(Planują poświęcić tych dwóch ?!)

Gula odstrzeliwuje dziewczynie ręce z kołnierza i kopie ją w plecy. Cofa się, by się wycofać, ale jest już za późno.

Ziemia zbiera się blisko siebie, tworząc kopułę, która więzi ich wszystkich w całkowitej ciemności. Gula zatrzymuje się przed ścianą ziemi. Nie rozpada się, gdy przykłada dłoń do powierzchni. Pułapka już się ustabilizowała; nie ma już żadnej magii do wchłonięcia.

„Chyba zadziałało” - mówi zielonooki.

Mała zielona poświata emanuje z czubka różdżki niższej dziewczynki. Druga odkurza jej ubranie z grymasem. Jej ciało kołysze się, ale nie opada dzięki wsparciu krótszego.

"Cholera, uderzyłeś tak mocno jak zawsze."

Gula przechyla głowę. - Nie boisz się? Nie możesz teraz uciec.

Dziewczyna szydzi. - Od ciebie? Nie. Teraz jestem prawie pewien, że nie zabijesz mnie ani Constanze. Nie jesteś taki, Jasminko.

Gula przechyla głowę w drugą stronę. - To nie ja; tak ma na imię ta dziewczyna. Jest tylko moim pojemnikiem. Jeśli chcę coś zjeść, nie może mnie powstrzymać.

\- O tak? Więc dlaczego jeszcze nie umarłem?

Gula podrywa głowę. Otwiera usta, a potem je zatrzaskuje.

Jak demon może na to odpowiedzieć, skoro sam siebie nie zna? Nawet teraz, gdy ta dziewczyna ją prowokuje, usta Guli nie zawierają ani kropli śliny przed tą dwójką.

"Wy dwoje nie wyglądacie smakowicie."

\- Nie, zdecydowanie próbowałeś nas zjeść wcześniej. Dlaczego przestałeś, co?

Gula marszczy brwi. - Nie lubię cię. Zadajesz zbyt wiele trudnych pytań.

Dziewczyna idzie do przodu. - Nie są trudne, jeśli mogę im odpowiedzieć. Heck, założę się, że dla kogoś takiego jak Akko też jest to całkiem łatwe.

Gula robi krok do tyłu za każdym krokiem dziewczyny, aż jej plecy uderzą o ścianę. Dziewczyna zatrzymuje się przed demonem.

Gula kręci głową. - Boli mnie brzuch. Nie lubię cię.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nas nie lubisz?

\- Jesteś… - Gula przygryza wargę. - Nie powinno się cię jeść. Nie, nie, ta kobieta powiedziała, że muszę zjeść wszystkich. To… to, co zwykle robię.

„ _Dobrze jest być wybrednym”._

Gula otwiera oczy. Jego czerwone tęczówki migoczą z powrotem do brązu.

\- To… to… **nie jest dobrze być wybrednym.**

\- _Ale czasami będzie jakieś złe jedzenie. Jeśli zjesz go za dużo, poczujesz bóle brzucha, jak teraz. Nie możesz cieszyć się takim jedzeniem!_

\- **Ale… marnowanie jedzenia nie jest dobre.**

„ _Nie marnuje się, jeśli go nie wybierzesz! Musisz tylko wiedzieć, które z nich są dobre!”_

Gula burczy w żołądku. Kładzie dłoń na rozstroju żołądka.

\- **Nie byłem głodny od ponad dziesięciu lat. Wiesz, jak wybrać dobre jedzenie. Lepsze niż Tristitia.**

" _Kto?"_

**(„Co robisz, Gula? Dając się złapać. Nawet jeśli nie mogą skrzywdzić twojego pojemnika, czy rozumiesz, do czego są zdolni z tym dzieckiem Fei ?!”)**

„ _Och!”_

\- Hej, mówisz do siebie. Co się z tobą dzieje? zielonooki

\- _Amanda. To Amanda. Constanze jest obok niej._

„Amanda”, testuje Gula. „Amanda i… Constanze”.

Głośne wypowiadanie ich imion jest jak smakowanie cukru. W kółko testuje ich imiona szeptem, wypełniając żołądek bardziej niż posiłki wydawane wcześniej przez dwóch ludzi z Ministerstwa.

„ **Mogę być pełny nawet bez jedzenia ?!”**

\- _Och, nie. Ale jesteś szczęśliwy! Później znajdziemy coś do jedzenia._

„ **Chcę tych chipsów, które zawsze jemy. Jeśli obiecasz, że zawsze możemy jeść dobre jedzenie, pozwolę ci znowu mieć twoje ciało. Nie mam nic przeciwko, dopóki będę jadł dobre rzeczy”.**

**(„GULA-!”)**

„ _Dobra-”_

Gula się uśmiecha. - Amanda! Constanze!

Gula rzuca się do przodu, z wyciągniętymi ramionami, by objąć ich dwoje w uścisku. Ciężar Jasminki przytłacza dwie mniejsze dziewczynki i ciągnie je na ziemię.

"Co- co daje ?! Hej!" Amanda krzyczy. Jej oczy rozszerzają się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, gdzie spoczywają dłonie Jasminki. - Hej, czekaj, ja… nie czuję się chory? Odwraca się do Constanze. "Nie umarliśmy?"

Chociaż oczy Jasminki są ponownie zamknięte, daje dwójce swój najlepszy uspokajający uśmiech. „Już dobrze! Przepraszam, że martwię wszystkich!”

„E-Eh ?!” Amanda siada wystarczająco szybko, by prawie zrzucić z niej Jasminkę. „Jasna ?! To ty ?! A co z tym demonem ?!”

Jasminka klepie się po brzuchu. - Był po prostu głodny. Ale będzie mnie słuchać, dopóki będę mu dawał jedzenie. Tak było zawsze.

\- Jak to jest zawsze… Więc przez cały ten czas miałeś przy sobie demona ?! Ale… myślałem, że demony przejmują duszę, czy cokolwiek!

„Och, po prostu obiecałem, że zawsze będę jeść i uszczęśliwiać”.

Amanda i Constanze wpatrują się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

"Co?"

\- Kiedy Gula po raz pierwszy mnie opętała, powiedział, że chce tylko zjeść. A ja powiedziałem w porządku! Mogę dać mu tyle jedzenia, ile chce. Ale to ja muszę to wybrać.

\- A to po prostu… pozwala? - pyta Amanda z niedowierzaniem.

„Mhm”.

Amanda i Constanze patrzą na siebie. Jeszcze chwila zajmuje im przeanalizowanie okoliczności Jasminki.

\- Więc… okej. Ale co z Demoniczną Wiedźmą?

Jasminka chwyta ją za głowę. - Już jej nie słyszę. Myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Gula tak naprawdę jej nie lubi.

\- _**Zmusza mnie do jedzenia paskudnych rzeczy. Wcześniej było mi z tym dobrze, ponieważ lubiłem jeść wszystko, ale teraz jestem wybredny dzięki tobie. Więc daj mi dobre rzeczy!**_

\- Ale czy odeszła na dobre? Nie może już cię kontrolować?

\- Nie kontrolowała mnie. Gula tylko jej przez chwilę słuchała.

„Gula, demon, który wciąż jest w tobie” - potwierdza Amanda.

„Mhm”.

\- Ale… co, jeśli zdecyduje się cię zdradzić?

\- _**Nie jestem taki jak Superbia i inni. Nie wezwała mnie do siebie, więc nie ma nade mną kontroli w przeciwieństwie do innych grzechów. I będę cię słuchać tylko wtedy, gdy będziesz mnie karmić.**_

Jasminka przekazuje te informacje innym.

Amanda wzdycha z ulgą. - Cóż, myślę, że na razie to w porządku.

"Myślę, że powinienem wkrótce coś zjeść albo Gula się zdenerwuje." Jasminka spogląda w dół. „Nie chcę już jeść ludzi”.

Amanda klepie Jasminkę po plecach. - Teraz, kiedy z nami wróciłeś, możemy sobie poradzić. Ach, uff, cieszę się, że to nie skończyło się tak jak inne katastrofy.

\- Czy… kogoś zabiłem?

Twarz Amandy spada. - Tak. Ale to nie byłeś ty! Musimy im tylko wyjaśnić sytuację! Wady i nie pozwolę im ukarać cię za coś, na co nie masz wpływu!

„Amanda…”

\- _**Hej, jestem głodny.**_

Żołądek Jasminki burczy w porozumieniu.

Amanda chichocze. - W porządku, myślę, że powinniśmy dać ci coś do jedzenia. Dużo skakałeś.

Jasminka spogląda w dół. - Ale… próbowałem wszystkich zabić.

Dłoń Amandy klaszcze Jasminkę po plecach. Tym razem jej ręka uderza mocniej niż klepnięcie. - Co ci powiedziałem? Constanze i ja nie pozwolimy im cię skrzywdzić. Poza tym Ursula też jest na zewnątrz. Wesprze nas.

\- Wiedziała, że mi pomożesz?

"Więc nie." Amanda drapie się po policzku. - Zauważyliśmy, że wahałeś się wokół nas, ponieważ Gula nie miała całkowitej kontroli. Więc Constanze i ja powiedzieliśmy Ursuli, że zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żebyś się uratował. Amanda wzrusza ramionami. „Tak naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy, co robić, więc w większości liczyliśmy na to, co najlepsze. Zgadza się, Constanze?”

Constanze kiwa głową.

"Wszystko się udało!" Stanbot piszczy.

Jasminka obejmuje ich w kolejnym dużym uścisku. Opuszcza głowę na oba ich ramiona.

Amanda klepie Jasminkę po plecach, tym razem jaśniej. Chichocze w sposób, który brzmi, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „Nic nie można na to poradzić”.

\- Chodź, zróbmy ci coś do jedzenia. Ja też jestem dość głodny. Amanda odsuwa się i uśmiecha się. „Przypomnijmy temu demonowi w tobie, że jedzenie z przyjaciółmi sprawia, że jedzenie jest jeszcze lepsze!”

* * *

Kopiec ziemi zostaje podważony, pozwalając trzem wiedźmom na wyjście. Ministerstwo pilnuje kontenera Guli, ale nie wolno jej w żaden sposób maltretować. Więc zamiast pojmać ją jak kryminalistę, jedyne, co robią, to krążyć wokół niej jak strażnicy.

Goetia nie wyczuwa złej woli tej wiedźmy. Nie, nigdy go tam nie było.

(Rozumiem. Ponownie przeliczyłem się.)

Żaden z demonów pod jej rządami nie powinien być w stanie sprzeciwić się jej rozkazom. To znaczy, jeśli zachowają swoją pierwotną autonomię.

Goetia nigdy nie uważała, że Gula i jej gospodarz będą inni. Po ponad dekadzie zniknięcia wydaje się, że demon obżarstwa rzeczywiście wybrał sobie pojemnik. Ale zamiast przejąć duszę gospodarza, w jakiś sposób _połączył się_ z Jasminką Antonenko, by współistnieć.

Jednak ich istnienie nie jest tym samym, co Goetia. W przeciwieństwie do kontraktu, który Goetia zawarł z demonem rozpaczy, egzystencje Guli i Jasminki różnią się od siebie, a jednocześnie w jakiś sposób dzielą swój pojemnik.

Nie można powiedzieć, że Gula zawiera pięćdziesiąt procent duszy, podczas gdy Jasminka Antonenko zawiera drugą połowę. Obaj dzielą cały sto procent, ale Gula twierdzi, że połowę, podczas gdy drugi bierze resztę. W ten sposób pozostają autonomiczne. W ten sposób mogą dzielić sumienia.

Goetia odwraca się, opuszczając swoją kryjówkę i wracając do swojego pokoju. Nie ma potrzeby obserwowania ich chwili ulgi i nadziei.

(Bez Guli spadłem do dwóch pozostałych grzechów. A tak się składa, że są one najbardziej kłopotliwe. Będę musiał zachować szczególną ostrożność w moich przygotowaniach.)

Jej cień migocze obok niej. Ten pojemnik również osiąga swoje granice.

Być może nadszedł czas, aby ponownie rozważyć jej prawdziwy cel jako jej główny priorytet przed cierpieniem Diany Cavendish. To nieuchronnie nastąpi, gdy jej życzenie się spełni.

Goetia uśmiecha się, mijając beztroskie rozmowy zaniepokojonych studentów i wykładowców.

Wchodzi do pokoju fioletowej drużyny i znajduje Shuri siedzącą na swoim łóżku, w którym wcześniej ją zostawiła.

"Witaj z powrotem, Yuzu!" dziewczyna wita się mechanicznie. "Czy znalazłeś to, czego potrzebujesz?"

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Wróciłem tylko po kilka rzeczy. Możesz wrócić do swojej firmy.

"W porządku!"

Goetia pakuje rzeczy, których potrzebuje do swojej torby - kilka zmian ubrań i kilka przekąsek, głównie po to, by podtrzymać ludzkie ciało - po czym opuszcza Shuri, by tępo wpatrywać się w ścianę, dopóki nie wróci.

(Tak, najlepiej jest nadać kolejnemu etapowi priorytet, zamiast pozostawać na żalu. W końcu, gdy wszystko się ułoży, będę miał nieskończone cierpienie dla mojej rozrywki. I tym razem nikt mi nie przeszkadza.)

### Uwagi:

> Przypomnienie, że wpadłem na moje pomysły i napisałem zarys, zanim ukazał się rozdział Jasminki w mandze Satou Keisuke. To był taki miły zbieg okoliczności haha. Zmieniłem to trochę, aby Gula wchłaniała magiczną energię ze wszystkiego, czego dotknie. Zamiast… Jasminka po prostu zjadła wszystko.
> 
> I to już koniec aktu VI! I hit _super_ pisarza bloku niedaleko środku tego łuku. Ale udało mi się to przeforsować po wielu narzekaniach XD
> 
> Jedynym problemem jest to, uderzę pisarza bloku _ponownie_ zanim mogłem skończyć Akt VII. Prawie skończyłem; Potrzebuję jeszcze 2 rozdziałów, z których jeden to epilog.
> 
> Lecę w piątek przez pięć godzin, więc spróbuję napisać przedostatni rozdział. Jeśli mogę to zrobić, nie będę potrzebował tygodnia lub dwóch przerw. Ale jeśli nie ma żadnej aktualizacji, oznacza to, że wciąż pracuję nad ostatnim kawałkiem ostatniego aktu.
> 
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie i cierpliwość do mnie. Wyruszamy w podróż do domu, przyjaciele!
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Spędziłem 24 godziny bez jedzenia. Wiele razy. Jeśli rzeczywiście próbuję coś załatwić, rezygnuję z posiłków tylko po to, by skupić się na tym, co muszę zrobić.


	64. Rozdział 19: Akt VII.i. Minął czas słabości - Wkraczająca ciemność

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym nieoczekiwany gość odwiedza Lotte, podczas gdy Goetia zbliża się do ostatnich etapów swojego planu.

### Uwagi:

> Jesteśmy w homestretch ludzie! Spodziewaj się, że stawki wzrosną stąd!
> 
> Szczerze obiecuję, że żadna z postaci z kanonu nie zginie. Ani nawet „chwilowa” śmierć, jak ta, którą wyciągnąłem w _Heart of Steel_ . Nadal będę cierpieć, haha.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_19_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Diana nie jest pewna, jaki cud Amanda i Constanze zrobili, by uratować swojego kolegę z drużyny. Początkowo nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy budzi się i widzi zupełnie normalną Jasminkę siedzącą przy jej łóżku. Jasminka nawet z radością przeżuwa torebkę swoich ulubionych chipsów, jakby nic się nie stało.

Gdy już nie jest zmęczona snem, pozostali opowiadają jej o tym, co przegapiła po omdleniu ze zmęczenia i bólu. W rozumieniu Diany Jasminka została oszczędzona przed tym samym losem, co inni gospodarze, ponieważ związała się z Gulą - teraz uważaną za _jej_ demona - i utworzyła więź nawet silniejszą niż związek Guli z Goetią. Jasminka zapewnia, że wszystko jest w porządku i że nie będzie już próbowała nikogo zabijać. Musi tylko zadowalać demona jedzeniem. Nie różni się od tego, co robiła przez ostatnią dekadę.

Ale niebezpieczeństwo nie minęło. Stamtąd wszyscy dokładają wszelkich starań, aby walczyć z Goetią.

W szczególności Diana i Akko mają skupić się na odpoczynku, aby mogły dojść do siebie po cięższych obrażeniach. O ile Diana chce sięgnąć po koniec, niewiele jest, gdy jej ciało ma kilka bolesnych ran kłutych.

Pielęgniarka Ofelia uważa, że przymusowe leżenie w łóżku to świetna okazja do rozpoczęcia sesji terapii grupowej „dla młodych ludzi, którzy nie powinni byli zabijać, ale nie mieli wyboru”. Profesor Ursula jest od czasu do czasu wciągana w ich sesje, ale przeważnie ma to pomóc Dianie i Akko w wpadnięciu w poczucie winy.

To… do pewnego stopnia pomaga. Posiadanie siebie zawsze tak.

Minister Dorlin wraca do Ministerstwa, aby zebrać zespół poszukiwawczy do zbadania Lasu Arcturus. Minister wraca tydzień później, aby porozmawiać ze strażnikami, których opuściła w Luna Nova, aby pilnowali szkoły, a także poinformować Dyrektorkę o tym, co znaleźli.

Pieczęć na drzewie Goetii jest rzeczywiście zerwana. Nie ma śladu pierwotnej ostrej złośliwości sączy się z uschniętego drzewa. Znaleźli również pozostałości martwego fioletowego kwiatu przed drzewem, które, jak oszacowano, było większe niż przeciętny człowiek. Hipoteza jest taka, że kwiat może być przedłużeniem drzewa Goeckiego i służyć jako „wyjście” dla duszy Goetii na świat. Ale jak jego prawdziwa funkcja jest nieznana.

Jednak teraz nie ma wątpliwości, że powrót Goetii do jej pierwotnego więzienia jest niemożliwy. Minister ponownie podkreśla wagę współpracy Luna Nova z resortem. Dopóki nie będą w stanie zlokalizować i pokonać Goetii, w najlepszym interesie wszystkich będzie zaufanie strażnikom rozlokowanym wokół szkoły.

Diana zauważa, że od czasu do czasu krążą wokół niej. Jednak żaden z nich nie zbliża się do niej. Podejrzewa, że ma to coś wspólnego z rozkazami dyrektorki - i może spojrzeniami, które Diana łapie na profesor Ursulę, czasami rzucają.

Przesłuchują też Jasminkę, która może niepokojąco utrzymywać kontakt z Gulą w celu uzyskania jakichkolwiek informacji dotyczących Goetii. Niestety demon obżarstwa niewiele wie o obecnym stanie Demon Witch, ponieważ nigdy nie pojawiła się bezpośrednio przed Jasminką. A jakakolwiek wiedza, jaką posiada, oparta na przeszłości, jest już zapisana w ich historii.

Nie jest to jednak całkowita strata czasu.

„Tristitia - och, Gula oznacza Demoniczną Wiedźmę - mogła przejąć kontrolę nad magią świata jedynie poprzez zarażenie Yggdrasil własną esencją. Ale Yggdrasil pozostała skorumpowana nawet po tym, jak została zapieczętowana. Gula nie jest pewna, czy zabicie jej zapewni, że Yggdrasil wraca do normalności. "

To właśnie omija Jasminka od współistniejącego z nią demona. Co oznacza, że jeśli Goetia odzyska swój poprzedni poziom mocy i ponownie ukradnie całą magię świata, będzie już za późno dla czarownic i innych czarodziejów, nawet jeśli uda im się ją pokonać. Nie, chyba że uda im się oczyścić również zainfekowane źródło magii.

Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jest to przeciwnik, z którym obecnie nie ma strategii do walki.

Kiedy proszą Jasminkę, by poprosiła Gulę o jakąkolwiek słabość, jaką może mieć Demoniczna Wiedźma, Jasminka mówi jej tak:

\- Jeśli przejmie kontrolę nad Yggdrasilem, wtedy wy czarownice naprawdę nie będziecie mieli żadnych szans. Ale w przeciwieństwie do nas, demonów Purgatorio, ta wiedźma była kiedyś człowiekiem. Może być zlecona Tristitii, ale ta Goetia nie jest samą Tristitią. Znajdź jej ludzką słabość, a wygrasz. Ale to może być trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że obecność Tristitii rekompensuje wszelkie oczywiste słabości, jakie może mieć. Nawet ja się jej boję.

Czy głos w jej snach nie powiedział czegoś podobnego?

„ _Demoniczna Wiedźma, nieważne jak silna, w końcu nadal jest czarownicą”._

Dlaczego głos tak to sformułował? Gula powiedziała, że Goetia jest człowiekiem. Jednak te słowa skupiają się na fakcie, że jest _czarownicą_ . Dlaczego jest to ważniejsze?

Podczas gdy wydaje się, że poczucie winy za zabicie Renatusa zniknęło, tajemniczy głos w jej głowie staje się jeszcze bardziej uporczywy w jej zagadkach. Za każdym razem, gdy Diana śni, usłyszy znajomy głos, który podpowie, jak pokonać Goetię. A przynajmniej Diana uważa, że są to wskazówki odnoszące się do słabości Demon Witch.

Diana nie rozumie, dlaczego głos musi pozostać ukryty i dawać tylko niejasne, niepowiązane wskazówki. Wspomniała jednak, że Demon Wiedźma nie mogła jej znaleźć, więc Diana niewiele może zrobić, aby zapytać o jej zamiary.

\- _Płomienie, które nas paliły, to najgorszy strach wiedźmy._

„ _Aby pokonać Demoniczną Wiedźmę, sam musisz zostać Łowcą”._

Jednak Diana _jest w_ stanie zebrać razem pomysł na to, co może być skuteczne przeciwko Demon Witch. Wykorzystanie tego jest kolejną przeszkodą, którą musi pokonać. Głos nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

Gdy wszyscy rozważają każdy możliwy sposób walki z Czarownicą Zepsucia, mija napięty miesiąc bez śladu Goetii. Demonicznej Wiedźmy nie można znaleźć i nie inicjuje ona żadnych nowych ataków na Diany ani nikogo innego. To tak, jakby znikała z istnienia.

Diana chce wierzyć, że jej ostatnia przegrana z Jasminką zmusiła ją do odwrotu. Ale to tylko oznacza, że podejmuje dodatkowe środki ostrożności i przygotowuje się, którym trudniej będzie im przeciwdziałać.

Ten niespokojny stan spokoju niepokoi ją bardziej niż stawienie czoła demonom Purgatorio.

Przynajmniej wszystkie rany Diany wyzdrowiały i może się bez problemu poruszać. Sophia i Sakura również nie zgłaszają żadnych niedociągnięć podczas następnego treningu fizycznego.

Siostra Ofelia zaproponowała, że zamaskuje bliznę na twarzy zaklęciem lub maścią, ale Diana uprzejmie odmówiła. Nie ma sensu ukrywać śladów odniesionych obrażeń, skoro cała szkoła widziała ją przemoczoną własną krwią po zabiciu Superbii przez Akko.

Ciąg myśli Diany zostaje przerwany przez zwykły niespodziewany brak świadomości. Jednak tym razem jej naszyjnik nie wibruje. Niewielki przypływ magii dostaje się do jej ciała z talizmanu i aktywuje jej układ nerwowy, wyprowadzając ją w jednej chwili z zadumy.

Diana chwyta koszulę za klatkę piersiową, a drugą ręką mocniej ściska miotłę. Otwiera zęby, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że podczas odczuwania sygnału bólu podświadomie się napięła.

(Dostosowania Constanze działają tak, jak powiedział Croix, również powinny. Przynajmniej nie muszę już martwić się o swoje zdrowie fizyczne).

Ściśnięcie wokół jej talii przypomina Dianie, że nie jedzie samotnie przez leyline.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Diano? Pyta Lotte. "Miotła na chwilę zamarła."

Diana posyła Lotte uspokajający uśmiech. - Tak, wszystko w porządku. To była zwykła utrata przytomności na krótką chwilę.

\- Ale tym razem doszedłeś do siebie szybciej?

Diana wyciąga naszyjnik spod koszuli. „Kazałem Constanze zmodyfikować zwykły mechanizm po poinformowaniu Croix o zmianach, które chciałem wprowadzić. Działa dobrze”.

\- Och, to dobrze. To nie jest zbyt bolesne?

\- Wcale nie. Tylko małe ukłucie, które nie powoduje pęknięcia skóry.

Ale nawet nieprzyzwoite klaśnięcie może kogoś zszokować, jeśli się tego nie spodziewa. Diana nigdy nie wie, kiedy dojdzie do tych potknięć, więc nie może spodziewać się szczypty bólu. Mimo to woli to od umierania w inny, bardziej bolesny sposób.

\- Naprawdę upewniłaś się, że przygotowałaś się na wszystko. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Diano. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała o słabości Demon Witch.

Diana kręci głową. - Ja też bym tego nie zrobił. Jest jednak ktoś, kto dawał mi wskazówki. Nadal nie jestem pewien, kto to jest, ale jej zachowanie przypomina mi zachowanie Akko.

Lotte ożywia się. - Akko? Ale dlaczego Akko miałaby być w twoich snach? Właściwie, czy Akko w ogóle o tym wie?

„Szanse są niskie. Ale tożsamość tego głosu nie jest moim głównym zmartwieniem”. Diana sięga do kieszeni, w której umieściła określony przedmiot. - Mamy teraz sposób, by walczyć z Goetią. Chociaż będę musiał bardzo uważać. To jedyny sposób, by skrzywdzić Goetię, ale jest też niezwykle niebezpieczny dla nas, czarownic.

Lotte kiwa głową. - Pomogę ci się z nim porozumieć. Ważne jest, aby mieć dobrą więź z duchem, jeśli chcesz jego pomocy.

\- Dziękuję, Lotte. Twoja pomoc jest bardzo doceniana. Prawdopodobnie mógłbym sam nauczyć się rozmawiać z duchami, ale nie mamy czasu. Wydaje się, że masz z nimi lepsze stosunki.

„Byli moimi przyjaciółmi, gdy dorastałem. Niewielu ludzi chciało być moim przyjacielem. Nie tylko dlatego, że potrafiłem używać magii, ale dlatego, że rozmowa z duchami była uważana za przerażającą dla ludzi”.

„Wyalienowanie z powodu magii…”

Diana zamyka oczy, chcąc, by jej wspomnienia zniknęły. Dobrze zna to uczucie samotności.

\- Ale teraz wszystko jest w porządku! Ponieważ wszyscy w Luna Nova mogą używać magii.

„Masz na myśli spotkanie z Akko,” mówi Diana.

Lotte kiwa głową. „Jeśli mam być szczery, nie czułam się w pełni komfortowo, dopóki Akko i Sucy nie zostały moimi współlokatorami. Nawet w Luna Nova rozmowa z duchami, tak jak ja, jest trochę dziwna dla większości czarownic. Ale Akko nie obchodzi, czy ludzie są dziwne. Uważa, że wszystko, co dotyczy magii, jest fajne. "

„Sama Akko jest trochę dziwna. Może to kwestia perspektywy”.

\- Ale cieszę się, że Akko jest taka otwarta. Przeżyliśmy z nią wiele interesujących wydarzeń.

\- Nawet jeśli powoduje więcej chaosu?

Lotte chichocze. - Nie byłaby to Akko, gdyby tego nie zrobiła.

Wychodzą z linii z powrotem do Luna Nova. Diana kieruje swoją miotłę w dół do wejścia, aby ona i Lotte mogły zsiąść. Ponieważ była to tylko jednodniowa wycieczka, żadne z nich nie spakowało żadnych rzeczy do wyładowania. Jedyne, co przynieśli, to przedmiot w kieszeni Diany.

„Dziękuję za zabranie mnie ze sobą” - mówi Lotte. „Nigdy nie byłem w żadnym z Sześciu Wielkich Domów”.

\- Oczywiście. Jak powiedziałem, twoje umiejętności są rzadkie i nieocenione. Byłeś moim pierwszym, który wziąłem pod uwagę przy tym zadaniu. I jestem pewien, że Lady Amelia była szczęśliwa, mogąc cię znowu zobaczyć. Czy rozważyłeś jej ofertę?

Lotte kiwa głową. „Myślę, że skorzystam z tej okazji i zostanę jej uczniem po ukończeniu studiów. Moi rodzice również powiedzieli, że byłoby to dla mnie wspaniałe doświadczenie. Powiedzieli, że przejęcie ich sklepu może poczekać kilka lat. Nadal będę moja licencja na magiczny sklep, ponieważ to był główny powód, dla którego przyjechałem do Luna Nova ”.

Diana się uśmiecha. - To cudowne. Jestem pewien, że sporo się nauczysz od Lady Amelii.

\- I wszystkie te magiczne stworzenia, które miała w swoim posiadłości! Mogę rozmawiać z duchami, ale oswajanie stworzeń to zupełnie inne doświadczenie. To prawie tak, jakby były jej towarzyszami na całe życie!

\- W istocie są. Pamiętam, jak Lady Amelia wspominała, że wolałaby spędzać czas z magicznymi stworzeniami niż z ludźmi.

„Myślę, że to wyjaśnia, dlaczego jest tak blisko nich wszystkich”.

Diana sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje przedmiot, który przyniosła z Lefevre Manor. Mały kamień jest tylko trochę mniejszy niż jeden z pierścieni połączonych z jej starym naszyjnikiem - tym, który podarowała Akko. Gdyby Diana nie znała prawdziwego znaczenia tego kamienia, pomyliłaby go z kamykiem.

Lotte spogląda na kamień. - Lady Amelia była smutna, kiedy nam to dała.

„Rozstanie z towarzyszem będzie trudne, zwłaszcza po spędzeniu trochę czasu na oswajaniu go i przywiązywaniu do niego więzi. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się go jej zwrócić, kiedy skończę to, czego potrzebuję, ale w przypadku tego ducha jest to mało prawdopodobne”.

\- To bardzo wolny duch. Mogę to stwierdzić po prostu rozmawiając z nim przez chwilę w rezydencji. Nie podoba mi się pomysł bycia wykorzystanym.

\- Nie po tym, jak w zeszłym roku zmanipulował go poprzedni minister. Jednak - Diana zaciska pięść na kamieniu - to jedyna nadzieja, jaką w tej chwili mamy.

Lotte kiwa głową z determinacją. - Pomogę ci stworzyć z nim dobrą więź. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże to zmniejszyć skutki uboczne.

„Chciałbym zacząć od razu. Czy miałeś coś do zrobienia?”

\- Nie, niezupełnie. Trudno się uczyć, kiedy mamy tyle powodów do zmartwień. Wolałbym pomóc ci rozmawiać z duchem.

\- Byłoby to bardzo wdzięczne. Wykorzystajmy mój pokój do ćwiczeń. Uważam, że Hannah i Barbara nadal powinny być zajęte.

\- Czy… czy z Hannah wszystko w porządku? Czy nadal ma swoje koszmary?

Diana wsuwa kamień z powrotem do kieszeni. - Wraca do zdrowia. Koszmary przychodzą i odchodzą. Barbara pomaga jej, gdy tylko nadejdą te chwile. Żałuję jednak, że nie mogę być bardziej pomocny…

\- Trudno jej pomóc, kiedy ty też tak wiele ci przeszkadza. W porządku, Diano. Masz dość powodów do zmartwień. Jestem pewien, że właśnie dlatego Hannah i Barbara ostatnio też są trochę zdystansowani.

\- Też zauważyłeś? - pyta zdziwiona Diana.

\- Cóż, zazwyczaj jesteś sam. I to zawsze było normalne, ale ostatnio tych dwoje nie widziano wokół ciebie nawet częściej niż wcześniej. Ale oni… - Lotte zauważa coś, a raczej kogoś, nieoczekiwanego z przodu Pokój Diany. - Och, czy to nie…?

\- Daniel? Dlaczego tu jesteś? Pyta Diana, rozpoznając kuzynkę.

Chłopiec, o którym mowa, ożywia się widząc ich. Rozpina ramiona i wzdycha z ulgą. - Och, dzięki Bogu, myślałem, że będę musiał czekać cały dzień, aż wrócicie. Jego spojrzenie znajduje interesujący dodatek do wyglądu Diany od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania. - Czy chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego teraz masz ze mną pasujące blizny?

"Wydaje się, że masz tendencję do zauważania nieprawidłowości na mojej twarzy." Diana pociera ukośnie długą bliznę po twarzy. - Ofiara jednego z zamachów Goetii na moje życie. Wykorzystanie do tego zwłok Renatusa Bradleya.

Daniel krzywi się. - Wygląda na to, że wiele się wydarzyło, kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem. Czy to dlatego wokół szkoły jest tak wielu strażników?

\- Czarownica Demon _jest_ gdzieś w pobliżu. Jednak nadal nie możemy jej zlokalizować.

„Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, nic dziwnego, że jest ostrożna”.

\- Tak. Wystarczy, że Lotte i ja mogliśmy opuścić Luna Nova na krótki czas bez żadnych komplikacji.

Dian wzdycha. „Ja _to_ mam szczęście wyboru dnia, w którym _zarówno_ z was poszedł z wizytą. I co? Czy można znaleźć to, czego szukałeś?”

Diana kładzie rękę na kieszeni spódnicy, gdzie położyła kamień od Amelii. - W większości. Zakładam, że jest powód twojej dzisiejszej wizyty?

„Właściwie szukałem tutaj panny Yanson” - mówi Daniel do Lotte.

Oczy Lotte rozszerzają się. "Mnie?"

\- Jest coś, o co muszę cię prosić. Pamiętam, że możesz rozmawiać z duchami?

Lotte kiwa głową. „Czy jest ktoś, z kim mam się komunikować?”

Daniel wyciąga Brisingra u swego boku i kładzie go na dłoniach. „Po naszej bitwie w pałacu Lady Sophii zacząłem się zastanawiać nad rytuałami sukcesji dla naszej rodziny. Nasz tytuł może zostać nadany przez poprzednią głowę, ale ostatecznie to miecz decyduje, czy kandydat jest godzien przewodzić Dom Reinhardta ”.

"Czy masz wątpliwości?" Pyta Diana. - Myślałem, że rozumiesz, że twoje zdolności wystarczą, by poprowadzić Dom Reinhardta.

„Jest trochę zwlekania, ale to nie jest to, co mnie niepokoi”. Daniel wzdycha. - Może po prostu jestem głupi.

„Skoro już przeszłaś tę drogę, równie dobrze możesz poprosić Lotte o pomoc” - mówi Diana.

"Jesteś pewny?" Pyta Lotte. - Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc, ale czy nie chciałeś od razu zacząć od ducha?

\- Po dwóch tygodniach leżenia w łóżku, jestem pewien, że mogę poświęcić jeszcze godzinę lub dwie przed rozpoczęciem. W międzyczasie wykorzystam ten czas na znalezienie Akko i poinformowanie jej o naszym powrocie.

„Och! Powinna być z…” Lotte marszczy brwi. - Właściwie nie jestem pewien, gdzie ona będzie. Akko nadal spała, kiedy wychodziliśmy. Myślę, że wspomniała o ćwiczeniu dzisiaj niektórych zaklęć, ale nie jestem pewien. Jej plany na dzień zmieniają się w zależności od jej nastroju. Nie masz dzisiaj spotkania z pielęgniarką Ofelią?

"Nie, nie dzisiaj." Diana otwiera drzwi do swojej sypialni i wpuszcza ich do środka. - Możecie wykorzystać ten pokój do wykonania zaklęcia. Jest tam więcej miejsca niż pokój Lotte i powinniście mieć trochę prywatności.

"Dzięki Diana!"

Daniel kiwa głową. - Dzięki. Ach, zanim odejdziesz.

Diana rzuca mu zdziwione spojrzenie, zachęcając do kontynuowania.

Daniel się uśmiecha. - Cieszę się, że wyglądasz _o wiele_ lepiej niż ostatnim razem, kiedy cię widziałem. Czy w końcu przestałeś tak dużo myśleć?

„Wręcz przeciwnie, może być odwrotnie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na relaks z Goetią gdzieś na tym kampusie. Jednak…” wzdycha Diana. - Miałeś rację. Ciągle wątpiłem w wątpliwości, których nie powinienem. W tej chwili są inne rzeczy, o które należy się martwić, a moja wina nie jest jedną z nich. Ból śmierci jest nieunikniony; nie sądzę, żebym był ”. Będę mógł o tym zapomnieć nawet po pół wieku. Ale wolałbym nie umrzeć po raz drugi z jeszcze gorszego losu. "

\- Tak. Jeśli ta Demoniczna Wiedźma dostanie cię w swoje ręce, prawdopodobnie będziesz _żałować,_ że wtedy nie umarłeś.

„Skrajny sposób ujęcia tego, ale tak”.

Diana odkłada miotłę obok biurka. Gdy wie, że Lotte i Danielowi będą w porządku sami, opuszcza swój pokój, aby poszukać Akko.

* * *

Daniel kładzie nieosłoniętego Brisingra na stoliku do kawy, gdy on i Lotte siadają na kanapie. Nie jest zaznajomiony z większością magii, więc pierwszym krokiem będzie zobaczenie, jak czarownica komunikuje się z duchem. Nie liczy występu Samhain.

\- Okej. Zacznę od wezwania ducha. Czasami nie chcą rozmawiać.

„Co się dzieje w takim przypadku?” Pyta Daniel.

\- Stamtąd niewiele możemy zrobić. Zmuszanie duchów do czegokolwiek nie jest dobre. To łamie ich zaufanie do ciebie i uniemożliwia w ogóle rozmowę z nimi.

"Ach, słuszna uwaga."

Lotte splata ręce i zaczyna śpiewać. To inna melodia niż piosenka, którą zaśpiewała podczas festiwalu Samhain. To bardziej miękka kołysanka niż piosenka.

Smuga energii wyłania się z ostrza Brisingra. Przybiera postać małego gryfa nie większego niż głowa Daniela.

Daniel odskakuje zszokowany. "Whoa! To…?"

Lotte przestaje nucić. - To jest duch Brisingra. Wow, jest nawet starszy niż pióro Annabel!

\- To jest… duch w mieczu?

Gryf siada na ostrzu, w pozycji podobnej do tego, jak siedzi pies, gdy czeka, aż jego pan da mu smakołyk. Patrzy na Daniela z cierpliwością, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć swojego obecnego właściciela.

„O co chcesz najpierw zapytać?” Pyta Lotte. „Brisingr zrozumie twoje pytania, ale będę musiał przetłumaczyć to, co ci powie”.

Daniel kiwa głową. „Moje pierwsze pytanie: jak wybrać odpowiednią osobę na głowę Domu Reinhardtów?”

Gryf przechyla głowę. Daniel potrafi przewidzieć odpowiedź, zanim Lotte przetłumaczy mu ją.

\- „Znasz już odpowiedź na to pytanie. Czy ty i Diana Cavendish właśnie o tym nie rozmawialiście?” To jest to, co mówi ”.

„Jest świadomy swojego otoczenia, nawet jeśli nie jest wezwany?” To zaskakuje Daniela. Myślał, że duchy są zamknięte w przedmiotach, w których się znajdowały.

„One same _są_ przedmiotem. Ujawniają się jako duch, abyśmy postrzegali go bardziej jako uprzejmość dla nas niż oddzielenie się od obiektu. Dlatego zawsze są świadomi otaczającego ich świata” - wyjaśnia Lotte.

Daniel drapie się po głowie. „Chyba naprawdę nie mam doświadczenia z magią”.

Lotte kręci głową. - Niewielu ludzi rozumie duchy. Uważa się, że czarownice rzadko potrafią łatwo porozumiewać się z takimi duchami. W magicznej społeczności nie ma wielu mediów.

\- Ach, więc jesteś raczej utalentowaną czarownicą. Daniel łapie rumieniec Lotte, ale stara się sprawić, że będzie mniej niezręczny. - Wiedziałem, że tak było podczas Samhain, ale właśnie pomyślałem, że przyjaciele Diany to osobliwa grupa. Wygląda na to, że nawet wśród nich jesteś raczej wyjątkowy.

\- T-dziękuję? Um… czy jest jeszcze coś, o co chciałbyś zapytać?

Daniel wraca wzrokiem do Brisingra. Duch nie wykazuje chęci wcześniejszego zakończenia tej wymiany. To skłania Daniela do kontynuowania.

„Wybierasz tylko najbardziej godnych kandydatów na szefa Domu Reinhardta. To rozumiem. Jednak co to znaczy być godnym? Ta cecha nie jest do końca związana z możliwościami. Jestem tego najlepszym przykładem . Ale nie rozumiem, _czego_ szukasz u dziedzica ”.

Duch otwiera usta, mówiąc w pozornie niesłyszalny sposób. Ale Lotte tłumaczy to dobrze.

„Jesteś obecną głową Domu Reinhardta. Znasz również odpowiedź na to pytanie”.

\- Właściwie to nie. Zrobiłbym to, gdybym był jedynym, który może używać Brisingra. Jednak jasne jest, że nie jestem jedynym, który może władać twoją prawdziwą mocą. Nie byłem tego do końca pewien, ale po wzięciu zaryzykować i rzucić cię na Dianę w naszej walce z tym demonem, jestem tego teraz pewien. Będziesz pożyczać swoje moce innym poza mną. Czy to oznacza, że oni również są następcami? Czy to oznacza, że są tacy, którzy lepiej pasują niż ja?"

„Głową Domu Reinhardta jest rzeczywiście ktoś godny, ale to nie znaczy, że wszyscy godni ludzie mogą zostać głową Domu Reinhardta”.

"Nie każdy?"

„Nie jest to kwestia wyboru tego, kto jest najbardziej godny. To kwestia wyboru tego, który jest najbardziej zasługujący. A jakie czynniki wpływają na ten wybór, to ja dbam o siebie i tylko o siebie”.

\- Myślałem, że tylko głowa rodu Reinhardtów może władać twoją prawdziwą siłą.

„To fałszywe twierdzenie, przekazane przez ten dom, który nie może rozmawiać z duchami. Chociaż nie jest to całkowicie błędne. Troszczę się o tych, którzy wykorzystają moją siłę, by chronić swoje przekonania. Nie obchodzą mnie ci, którzy mają błotniste pragnienia . '"

\- Więc… naprawdę nie popełniłeś błędu?

Lotte cofa się zaskoczona. - Ten… duch właśnie się wyszydził.

"Szydzisz ze mnie?!"

„Poczekaj. Mówi:„ Głowa może być tylko jedna. Ale to nie znaczy, że świat ma tylko jedną godną osobę. Osoby o dobrym sercu w naturalny sposób przyjdą z pomocą innej osobie, takiej jak głowa Domu. Reinhardta. Ty w szczególności naprawdę potrzebujesz wszelkiej pomocy, jaką możesz uzyskać. Teraz, jeśli masz zamiar zadawać takie głupie pytania, mogę ponownie rozważyć wybór spadkobierców. "

\- Ty bezczelny mały…! Daniel prycha z oburzeniem.

\- „Być może wybrałem cię na następcę, ale to nie znaczy, że dyskredytuję Diany Cavendish za jej wysiłki. Ona też byłaby odpowiednim spadkobiercą. Niestety, jej los leży gdzie indziej. Być może w innym świecie. Najprawdopodobniej wiedziałaby nie zadawać takich śmiesznych pytań. "

"Rozumiem! Diana jest świetna!" Daniel odwraca wzrok i mruczy pod nosem: „Naprawdę jest”.

„Diana Cavendish może być godna, ale to nie znaczy, że jest w dobrym stanie. Podtrzymuję swoją decyzję, Danielu Reinhardt. _Jesteś_ tym, któremu chcę udzielić mojej siły. Podać mój powód wystarczająco jasno, abyś zrozumiał , to dlatego, że ucieleśniasz te same zasady, co ja ”."

\- Te same zasady? Aby użyć naszej siły do ochrony?

„Częściowo. Ale dom Reinhardta nie stoi na własną rękę ze względu na własną siłę. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ jego mieszkańcy są skłonni polegać na sile innych. Czy nie dlatego ten dom zdecydował się uczyć magii? nie dlaczego Ulfric Reinhardt poświęcił się, by dać ci szansę na pokonanie Renatusa Bradleya? Czy nie dlatego ufasz Dianie Cavendish?

\- Masz na myśli… to, co reprezentuje Dom Reinhardtów, to nie ochrona, ale zaufanie _do_ ochrony?

\- „Wygląda na to, że w końcu zrozumiałeś. Nie mogłeś sam pokonać gryfa zapieczętowanego na terenie posiadłości Reinhardta. Wiedząc o tym, polegałeś na Dianie Cavendish, która cię wesprze”.

„To było bardziej tak, jakbym ją wspierał” - argumentuje Daniel.

Brisingr odrzuca głowę do tyłu i otwiera usta, jakby się śmiał.

"Czy to się śmieje?" Pyta Daniel.

"To jest."

Kiedy duch się wypełni, Lotte wraca do tłumaczenia dla Daniela.

„To jeszcze bardziej daje mi do zrozumienia. Potem była walka z demonem chciwości. Zamiast samemu ściąć przeciwnika, zdecydowałeś się odrzucić broń i pokładać nadzieje w dziewczynie, która ledwo przezwyciężyła traumę związaną z ostrzami. Czy to potwierdzenie wyjątkowych możliwości Diany Cavendish? Twierdzę, że jest to zrozumienie własnych ograniczeń! ”

"Czy to nie to samo?"

„Jeśli uważasz, że tak jest, musisz się wiele nauczyć”.

„Geh”.

"'Porównywanie się do innych ujawnia twoje własne słabości, ale to nie pozwala ci ich zrozumieć. Twoja postawa jest taka, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę ze swoich ograniczeń. Jest jedna główna różnica między tobą a Dianą Cavendish, chociaż jestem tego świadomy zaczyna uczyć się na własnych błędach ”.

Daniel szydzi. - Coś, co odróżnia mnie od Diany? Nic ważnego nie przychodzi na myśl.

\- Błędy Diany? Oczy Lotte rozszerzają się. "O!"

\- Co? Co to jest?

„To tylko przypuszczenie, ale _jest_ jedna rzecz, z którą Diana wydaje się mieć problemy”.

\- Co? Nadumysł?

\- Cóż, to też. Ale tak naprawdę nie wygląda na kogoś, kto zwykle prosi innych ludzi o pomoc.

\- To… - Daniel marszczy brwi. "Rozumiem."

Brisingr wraca do mówienia, więc Lotte jeszcze raz tłumaczy dla Daniela.

„Kiedy nie możesz ich pokonać samodzielnie, nie wahasz się znaleźć innych środków, aby to zrekompensować. _Tego_ właśnie szukam u spadkobiercy. Nie dbam o silnych ani o słabych. Co ważne. oto sposób, w jaki wybierasz pokonanie swoich przeciwników. Gdybyś lekkomyślnie przechwalał się zdolnościami, których brakuje, a jednocześnie odmawiałbyś zaakceptowania własnej niekompetencji, spaliłbym twoje ręce, gdy tylko próbowaliby mnie władać. "

"Dlaczego miałbym zaprzeczać temu, czego nie mogę zrobić, skoro jest jasne jak dzień, że nie mogę tego zrobić sam?"

„„ Pokora to jedno, ale czy nie sądzisz, że jesteś zbyt protekcjonalny? ”„ Lotte przestaje tłumaczyć, by skomentować: „Brisingr ma rację”.

\- Więc nawet ty tak myślisz - mruczy z przygnębieniem Daniel.

„Naprawdę nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale” Lotte spogląda na leżącego na stole Brisingra, „mogę powiedzieć, że duch tego miecza jest z tobą silnie związany. Jako twoja broń oznacza to, że ma wiara w ciebie i akceptuje cię jako swojego pana. Nawet jeśli pozwala komuś innemu władać nią, w końcu jego lojalność spoczywa na tobie. "

Daniel wpatruje się w ducha gryfa. Napotyka jego spojrzenie, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- „Nie jestem tak kapryśny, by zdradzić pana Domu, którego strzegę, tylko dlatego, że istnieje bardziej zdolny pan. I z _pewnością tak jest_ ”.

"Hej!" Daniel jęczy. - W porządku, w porządku! Rany, po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy inni ludzie mogą używać Brisingra poza mną! Ryzykowałem tylko z Dianą; nie sądziłem, że to naprawdę zadziała!

„'Siła Domu Reinhardta będzie zawsze wykorzystywana do ochrony. Pamiętaj o tej filozofii, a zawsze będziesz wiedział, co robić w czasach kryzysu.'”

Brisingr pochyla głowę. Unosi się i skacze w powietrzu, okrążając Lotte, by szturchnąć ją w policzek, a potem do Daniela i uderzyć głową o jego skroń. Ignorując okrzyk irytacji Daniela, wraca do stołu i wraca do ostrza.

\- Więc, czy to odpowiedziała na to, o co musiałeś zapytać? Pyta Lotte.

\- Tak. Dowiedziałem się też, że ten miecz jest dość irytującym partnerem. Daniel ze smutkiem kręci głową. - Ale mimo wszystko to _mój_ partner. Myślę, że rozumiem zasady, według których żyje nasz Dom. Dziękuję za pomoc, panno Yanson.

Lotte się rumieni. - T-nie ma za co! Ale możesz po prostu mówić do mnie Lotte.

\- W takim razie Lotte. Daniel odchyla się z powrotem na kanapie, w końcu mogąc się zrelaksować. - Jestem raczej zazdrosny o to, ilu zdolnych przyjaciół ma Diana. Wy, czarownice, jesteście z pewnością niesamowite.

„Nie powiedziałbym, że jestem tak niesamowity jak Diana czy Akko”. Lotte splata dłonie na kolanach. „Ożywianie magii, walka z Ministrem, spotkanie członków Sześciu Wielkich Domów, odbycie _praktyki_ u jednej z głów. Od naszego pierwszego roku w Luna Nova było tyle przygód. A to wszystko dzięki Akko”.

\- Och? Powiedz. Diana nigdy nie rozmawia ze mną o takich rzeczach. Daniel drapie się po głowie. - Nie żeby ona… rozmawiała ze mną.

Lotte chichocze. - Diana nie wydaje się typem osoby, która prowadzi małe rozmowy. Ale stała się bardziej otwarta, odkąd ją poznałem. Chcę powiedzieć, że to również z powodu Akko.

\- Ta dziewczyna wydaje się raczej niesamowita. Nie odniosłabym takiego wrażenia na jej temat. Wydaje się raczej…

\- Jakby nie miała odpowiedniego doświadczenia? Dostawy Lotte.

\- Chciałem ją nazwać idiotą, ale jesteś o wiele milsza, więc chodźmy z tym.

Lotte odpręża się i siada z powrotem na kanapie. - Wydaje się, że na to wygląda, prawda? Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że - ja, Sucy, Diana, Amanda i inni, profesorowie też. Ale Akko udowodniła nam, że się mylimy. Ponieważ kiedy wie, że nie może czegoś zrobić, Będę pracować ciężej niż ktokolwiek z nas, aby odnieść sukces w sposób, który wszystkich zaskoczy. Akko jest niesamowity ”.

\- Raczej ją lubisz.

\- Wiele się wydarzyło od początku. Czy wiesz, że kiedy się spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy, nie miała miotły i nie wiedziała, że nie wolno ci wnosić soli do leyline?

"Nie możesz przynieść soli ?! Czy Leyline to ślimak ?!"

\- To zakłóca energię linii leylines. Wszystkie czarownice o tym wiedzą. Lotte wzdycha. - Cóż, Akko nie jest właściwą wiedźmą, więc to nie jej wina. Ale potem wylądowaliśmy w Lesie Arcturus i nie mogliśmy odlecieć, bo moja miotła pękła.

\- Ten las, w którym minister próbowała zrealizować swój plan? Wy dwoje macie raczej pecha.

\- Albo powodzenia, biorąc pod uwagę, że Akko znalazła Błyszczącą Różdżkę w lesie. Och, i Sucy też tam była. Jednak użyła jako przynęty.

Daniel krzywi się. - Brzmi jak niezła przygoda. Czy z Akko zawsze jest tak ożywiona? Czekaj, nie odpowiadaj na to. Biorąc pod uwagę za każdym razem, gdy ją widziałem, myślę, że odpowiedź na moje pytanie jest łatwa.

„Wiele przeszliśmy” - mówi Lotte z czułym uśmiechem.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby usłyszeć więcej twoich przygód. Och, tylko jeśli masz czas.

Lotte patrzy w stronę drzwi. - Cóż, Diana jeszcze nie wróciła, więc prawdopodobnie nadal jest z Akko. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby powiedzieć ci więcej, jeśli chcesz. Naprawdę chciałbyś usłyszeć więcej?

\- Brzmią interesująco. Dzięki temu mam szansę pożegnać się z Dianą, zamiast szukać jej w kampusie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie każe mi czekać przez cały dzień.

* * *

Akko opada z powrotem na łóżko i wydaje długi, sfrustrowany jęk. Książka, która leży na jej kolanach, zostaje przewrócona na ziemię.

„Zmuszę cię do nakarmienia cię eliksirem, jeśli masz zamiar dalej jęczeć” - mówi Sucy.

Akko wyrzuca ręce w górę. „Ugh! To jest po prostu takie _trudne_ ! Dlaczego tak trudno znaleźć tę głupią czarownicę ?!”

„Nie robiłaby z życia każdego koszmaru, gdyby była taka łatwa do zabicia”.

"Co ty w ogóle robisz?" Akko siada i przygląda się zlewkom i butelkom na biurku Sucy. "Więcej trucizn?"

\- To nie twoja sprawa. Ale jeśli jesteś taki ciekawy, możesz spróbować jednego, aby zobaczyć, co zrobi, aby się dowiedzieć.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Jestem pewien, że umrę powolną i bolesną śmiercią. Akko podnosi upadłą książkę i krzywi się. - Czytanie _tego_ jest już wystarczającą torturą. Trochę chciałbym tylko, żeby Demon Witch przyszła i próbowała mnie zabić. Przynajmniej wiedziałbym, gdzie zaatakować.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrywa Akko i Sucy z rozmowy. Sucy podnosi najbliższą fiolkę i wstaje z krzesła. Akko trzyma książkę na straży tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że książka nie wyrządzi żadnych szkód nic bardziej niebezpiecznemu niż błąd.

\- Czekaj, czy Demoniczna Wiedźma w ogóle _zapukałaby_ jak normalna osoba? - zastanawia się Akko.

\- Może żeby nas zaskoczyć.

Akko odkłada książkę. Wyciąga różdżkę, kierując się w stronę drzwi. "Okej Sucy, jeśli to naprawdę wróg, upewnij się, że nie zginę jednym ciosem, dobrze?"

„Nie ma gwarancji, ale na pewno”.

Akko zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami. Pot spływa po jej szyi. Przełknęła strach, który zatykał jej gardło. Jej wolna ręka owija się wokół klamki drzwi.

(Dobrze. Raz, dwa… trzy!)

Akko otwiera drzwi i celuje różdżką w twarz osoby za nimi. Końcówka prawie wbija się w oko nikogo innego, jak tylko Yuzu. Przestraszona dziewczyna odskakuje z krzykiem, jej dłoń wciąż jest gotowa do drugiego pukania.

Akko cofa rękę. - Ack! Przepraszam, Yuzu! Myślałem, że jesteś Demoniczną Czarownicą!

\- Dlaczego myślisz…? Och, prawda. Cała ta „próba zabicia wszystkich”.

Ramiona Sucy opadają, gdy się rozluźnia. - To tylko twój wielbiciel? Co za sposób, żeby kogoś przestraszyć.

\- Przepraszam. Czy coś przerwałem? Pyta Yuzu.

\- Nie, nic nie robiliśmy. Akko odkłada różdżkę. "Czy potrzebujesz czegoś?"

„Zastanawiałem się, czy możesz dać mi kilka wskazówek na temat magii metamorfozy? Nadal mam z tym problem. Ale jeśli jesteś zajęty…”

\- Och, tak, jasne. Mogę w tym pomóc. I tak mogę skorzystać z przerwy.

„Ledwo spojrzałeś na tę książkę” - zauważa Sucy.

\- Ech, poproszę później Dianę, żeby mi z tym pomogła. Akko kładzie ręce na ramionach Yuzu i odwraca ją, żeby mogła odepchnąć młodszą dziewczynę od drzwi. - Chodźmy gdzie indziej, żeby poćwiczyć. Nie chcesz tu być, kiedy Sucy testuje swoje eliksiry.

\- I tak nie chcę, żebyście mi przeszkadzali.

„Do zobaczenia później, Sucy!” Akko zamyka drzwi. "Okej, czy jest miejsce, w którym wolałbyś ćwiczyć?"

Yuzu nuci w zamyśleniu. - A co z moim pokojem? Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek inny widział, jak zawodzę w czymś tak podstawowym jak magia metamorfozy.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz. Czy twoi współlokatorzy będą w porządku, jeśli będziemy korzystać z pokoju? Akko krzywi się. „Albo, cóż, współlokatorka. Skoro Hyunji…”

\- Shuri powinno być w porządku. Kiedy wyszedłem, po prostu czytała. Mogę ją poprosić, żeby wyszła, jeśli zrobi się zbyt tłoczno.

\- Och, okej. Prawdopodobnie wolałaby spokojniejsze miejsce.

\- W porządku. Nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Jak się macie? Skoro, wiecie…

(Ponieważ twoja trzecia współlokatorka była najwyraźniej gospodarzem demona, który omal nie zniszczył szkoły.) Akko kończy tę myśl w swojej głowie.

Jednak Yuzu początkowo nie rozumie, co oznacza Akko. - Od… co?

„Wiesz, odkąd stwierdzono, że Hyunji… nie żyje”.

\- Och. _Och_ . Yuzu marszczy brwi. - Cóż, dostosowujemy się. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy w najbliższym czasie mieli trzeciego kolegę z drużyny. Shuri i ja nie przeszkadza nam tylko dwójka.

"Dobre."

(Przynajmniej Yuzu nie wydaje się być zbyt zdenerwowany. Prawdopodobnie bardziej bym spanikował, gdyby to Lotte lub Sucy były tymi, które profesorowie ogłosili, że nie żyją.)

W drodze do pokoju Yuzu Akko kieruje rozmowę z powrotem na magię metamorfozy, aby wiedziała, od czego zacząć pomagać młodszej wiedźmie. Ale sama Yuzu nie wie, dlaczego tak bardzo psuje, więc Akko nie może wiele zrobić, dopóki nie zobaczy, że Yuzu sama używa zaklęcia.

Docierając do celu, Akko widzi Shuri siedzącą na łóżku i czytającą książkę, tak jak powiedział Yuzu. Shuri opuszcza książkę i uśmiecha się do nich. Ale emocja nie wydaje się docierać do jej oczu.

(Wyglądają trochę pusto. Czy to tylko moja wyobraźnia?)

"Witamy spowrotem!" Shuri wita się.

Akko macha ręką, odrzucając jej zmartwienia. „Cześć, Shuri!”

„Akko pomoże mi z magią metamorfozy” - mówi Yuzu.

Oczy Shuriego rozszerzają się, ale nie rozjaśniają się. „Och! Cześć Akko!”

\- Będziemy tu ćwiczyć. Prawdopodobnie będziemy głośno, więc powinieneś znaleźć inne miejsce do czytania.

Shuri kiwa głową. - Idź gdzie indziej. Rozumiem.

„Och, nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz,” zaczyna protestować Akko. „Zawsze możemy…”

\- Och, to żaden problem. Powinienem dać wam przestrzeń. Magia metamorfozy potrzebuje dużo miejsca na ćwiczenie pewnych transformacji. Możesz nawet przekształcić się w coś tak dużego, że nie będziesz w stanie zobaczyć własnego cienia!

\- O tak. Był jeden raz, kiedy przekształciłem się w napompowanego słonia i poleciałem na dach. Naprawdę nie mogłem zobaczyć swojego cienia, kiedy to się stało. Akko wzdycha. - A potem trafiłem w spiczastą część i opuściłem powietrze z powrotem do siebie.

\- Jednak w naszym pokoju będzie dobrze, ponieważ jest tak mały. Na pewno będziesz w stanie mieć oko na swój cień.

"O Tak."

(Dziwne. Jestem prawie pewien, że cienie nie mają nic wspólnego z magią transformacji.)

Yuzu mruży oczy. "Shuri, twój cień nie wpływa na magię metamorfozy."

\- Cóż, prawda. Ale czasami może się to nie zmienić, wiesz? Bo się pogmatwasz. Albo zmienia się nawet, kiedy coś schrzanisz. Ale to dziwne!

"Myślę, że powinieneś znaleźć miejsce do czytania, Shuri."

"W porządku!" Shuri bierze kilka książek i wsuwa je pod pachę. Wychodząc z pokoju, woła: „Baw się dobrze! Uważaj na swój cień!”

\- Tak, tak. Myślę, że musisz zobaczyć trochę słońca. Yuzu wypycha Shuri z pokoju i zamyka drzwi.

\- Czy możemy ją wyrzucić? To znaczy, naprawdę możemy iść gdzie indziej.

„Dobrze jest, jeśli zaczerpnie trochę świeżego powietrza. Nie wychodziła zbyt często, odkąd zaginął Hyunji.”

"W takim razie dobrze." Akko kręci głową. „Okej, zobaczmy, jak używasz _Metamorphie Fociesse,_ a ja zobaczę, czy mogę zaoferować ci jakieś wskazówki. Zacznijmy od tego”.

Yuzu kiwa głową. - Okej. Zacznę od przekształcenia cię w królika. Czy to w porządku?

\- Tak, brzmi dobrze. To jest to, co zwykle robimy, więc to będzie dobry punkt wyjścia.

Yuzu wyciąga różdżkę i rzuca „ _**Metamorphie Fociesse**_ !”

Magia wypluwa z różdżki Yuzu. Ale potem przekierowuje z powrotem do Yuzu i pochłania jej głowę, uwalniając chmurę dymu. Kiedy się oczyszcza, głowa Yuzu zostaje zastąpiona uszami czarnego kota.

\- Myślę… myślę, że znowu zawiodłem. Yuzu mamrocze z przygnębieniem.

Akko marszczy brwi. - Nie widziałem nic złego w twojej postawie. I dobrze wymówiłeś zaklęcie. Wyobrażasz sobie _mnie_ jako królika? Czy myślisz o czymś innym?

\- Przysięgam. Ale pozwól mi spróbować jeszcze raz.

Yuzu bierze głęboki oddech, po czym ponownie rzuca zaklęcie. Ale gdy Akko bacznie obserwuje Yuzu, aby sprawdzić, czy coś jest nie tak z jej fizyczną postacią, dziwny ruch w kąciku oka Akko zwraca jej uwagę gdzie indziej.

Na początku Akko myśli, że w pokoju Yuzu jest tylko błąd. Ale ona nigdzie nie widzi czegoś takiego.

(Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia.)

Ale potem to się powtórzy. Tym razem Akko wyraźnie widzi tę anomalię.

 _Uważaj na swój cień_ .

Dlaczego oczy Shuriego wydawały się takie niepokojące? Właściwie, dlaczego cała postawa Shuriego wydawała się dziwna?

Dlaczego _upierała się_ przy cieniach, skoro _Metamorphie Fociesse w_ ogóle się do tego nie odnosi?

 _Uważaj na swój cień_ .

A raczej obserwuj _jej_ cień.

Usta Akko otwierają się, by zadać pytanie, zanim w pełni je przetworzy. "Yuzu, dlaczego poprosiłeś mnie, żebym przyszedł do twojego pokoju?"

Yuzu opuszcza różdżkę. - Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek inny widział, jak trenuję. To żenujące, ciągnąć bałagan przy tak łatwym zaklęciu.

\- Ale dlaczego twój pokój? Wiedziałeś nawet, że Shuri tu będzie. Czy pokój do ćwiczeń lub pusta klasa nie działałby lepiej?

\- Cóż, może. Ale nie miałem czasu, żeby go zarezerwować. Więc każdy mógł wejść i nas zobaczyć.

„Mogliśmy jednak po prostu zapytać jednego z profesorów. Ponieważ wszystkie zabezpieczenia zostały dodane, zawsze chodzą po całym miejscu. Nie byłoby trudno znaleźć kogoś i dać im znać, że chcemy zarezerwować pokój ”.

Ręka Akko powoli sięga po różdżkę.

Dlaczego Yuzu zareagowała tak, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy wróciła z podróży? Dlaczego Diana była z nią tak zaniepokojona? Dlaczego Yuzu praktycznie ich unikał, odkąd Invidia zaatakowała szkołę?

Dlaczego wydawała się tak niewrażliwa na śmierć Hyunjiego?

\- To dlatego, że nie chciałeś, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, gdzie jesteśmy…!

Gdy Akko wyciąga różdżkę, Yuzu kieruje wybuch w jej dłoń i rozbraja jej różdżkę. Różdżka leci w powietrzu w kierunku Yuzu, która łapie ją drugą ręką.

„Może powinienem był zabić Shuri nawet z tobą tutaj. Ta dziewczyna _mówiła za dużo_ . Pomyśleć, że odzyskałaby wystarczającą kontrolę nad sobą, by cię ostrzec. Nie, nawet jeśli zauważyła momenty, w których moja dusza wykazywała nieprawidłowości, jest już wskazówką że moje zaklęcie nie było wystarczająco silne ”.

\- Zahipnotyzowałeś swojego współlokatora? Akko warczy, "Z drugiej strony, nawet nie obchodzi cię, że Hyunji nie żyje!"

Oczy Akko przemykają po pokoju. Gdy jej różdżka zniknie, będzie musiała jakoś poradzić sobie z otaczającymi ją meblami i przedmiotami. Ale nawet jeśli zaskoczy Goetię, Akko nadal nie może wydostać się za drzwi, gdy Goetia je blokuje. W ciągu sekundy odstrzelą jej głowę. To _wyklucza firmę Magna Aestus_ .

(Okej, więc po prostu-)

\- Naprawdę? Kiedy to ty zabiłeś Stephena Bradleya?

Niespodziewany monotonny głos wyrywa Akko z zamyślenia. Strach zamraża jej kręgosłup. Akko przez chwilę zapomina o niebezpieczeństwie jej życia, gdy przypomina sobie, jak ciało Stephena zostało zniszczone tuż przed nią, z jej _powodu_ ...

\- Czy czułeś się dobrze? Odebrać życie temu chłopcu, by chronić własne?

Gorąco. Wszystko płonie. Wtedy Akko myślała, że to z powodu otaczających ich płomieni, ale teraz ognia nie ma. Więc… to naprawdę pochodzi od niej samej? To okropne poczucie żalu?

(Nie miałem wyboru.)

Pomimo powtarzania tego sobie przez ostatni miesiąc, dlaczego wydaje się to tak słabą wymówką? To _nie_ jest w porządku.

Nawet jeśli…

\- Czy była to trudna decyzja? Umieszczanie swoich bliskich ponad innymi? Ilu musi umrzeć, abyś mógł poczuć spokój? Czy będziesz nadal zabijać, aby zachować…

„Naprawdę- MÓWISZ ZA DUŻO!”

Akko sięga za nią i rzuca jednym z krzeseł w Goetię. To wystarczyło, by odwrócić uwagę od Superbii w ciele Renatusa Bradleya. Przynajmniej powinno to dać Akko pół sekundy na ominięcie przeciwnika i dotarcie do drzwi.

Migoczące cienie rozbłyskują. Ciemne macki unoszą się z ziemi i przecinają krzesło, na które Akko postawiła jako tarczę. Dzięki tak łatwemu do przebicia się, Akko nie może obronić się przed nieoczekiwanym atakiem.

Krew rozpryskuje się na drewnianej podłodze. Akko pada na kolana, podnosząc ręce, by chwycić prawą stronę jej twarzy. Jej palce wbijają się w obszar wokół prawego oka, na próżno usiłując rozprowadzić ból spowodowany rozcięciem przecinającym oko.

„A-Ah ahhh !!!” Akko spuszcza głowę i krzyczy.

Ból obciąża jej zmysły. Wszystko, co czuje, to ogień rozprzestrzeniający się od prawej strony twarzy do reszty ciała. Z dobrym okiem zaciśniętym w agonii, a drugim bezużytecznym, nie widzi, jak Goetia zbliża się ze swoimi cieniami. Ledwo słyszy kroki za krwawiącą w uszach.

\- Widzę, że chcesz jeszcze bardziej skaleczyć swoje ręce.

„Jak… jesteś… jeden do rozmowy!”

Akko otwiera lewe oko i wpatruje się w Goetię. Nie ma mowy, żeby pozwoliła temu demonowi wygrać. Po tym wszystkim, że Goetia zrobiła Diana, Akko odmawia niech Goetia uczynić _ją_ zranić jej najważniejszą osobą.

\- Tak, ale nigdy nie uważałem, że ludzkie morale są na tyle istotne, by wpłynąć na moje działania. Nie ma we mnie „dobra”, jak byś to sklasyfikował. Jako takie…

Ciemność wypływa spod Yuzu i rozszerza się po pokoju.

„Nie trzymam się czegoś tak bezużytecznego jak nadzieja”.

Gdy cienie pokrywają cały pokój, Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może wygrać tej bitwy. Nic nie może zrobić sama. Heck, prawdopodobnie nie byłaby w stanie nic zrobić nawet z kimś innym tutaj.

(Co mam robić? Co _może_ zrobić ?! Na tym rate-!)

"W twoich oczach jest wściekłość, ale nie udało ci się nawet zranić mnie z powodu jakiegoś daleko idącego przekonania, że możesz uratować tę dziewczynę. Jednak jest już za późno. Ten pojemnik już osiąga najlepszą datę ważności. Ale ty - jesteś wystarczający do moich planów ”.

Cienie owijają się wokół nóg Akko i wzdłuż jej ciała, zatrzymując ją w miejscu. Akko próbuje wyrwać się z ich uścisku, ale trzymają się mocno. Wydaje się, że ciemność spłaszcza się na jej skórze, przenikając do jej ciała.

 _Badump_ .

Akko odrzuca głowę do tyłu i zaciska zęby. Chce krzyczeć, ale nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk.

(Ja… nie… pozwolę… tej… głupiej… wiedźmie… wziąć-!)

\- Zawsze się zastanawiałem, jak właściciel Claiomha Solais poradzi sobie jako mój gospodarz.

Ciemność ogarnia jej zmysły. Wszystko cichnie. Ból znika. Zapomina o swoim okaleczonym oku. _Nic nie_ czuje .

Akko wpada w pustkę i zna tylko rozpacz.

* * *

Istnieje niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że Akko pomaga Constanze i innym przy Wielkim Charionie, ale Diana sprawdzi to po upewnieniu się, że Akko nie ma w jej pokoju.

Dwukrotnie puka do drzwi do pokoju drużyny czerwonych. Kiedy drzwi się otwierają, Diana prawie odskakuje, przestraszona wrogością, która wita ją ze strony Sucy.

„Och, to tylko ty” - mówi Sucy, odprężając się i odkładając fiolkę.

"Spodziewałeś się kogoś innego?"

\- Tak, Demon Witch. Nic się nie wydarzyło przez prawie miesiąc, wprawiłoby każdego w konsternację.

Diana nie może temu zaprzeczyć.

\- Czy jest tu Akko?

\- Jakiś czas temu wyjechała z Yuzu, by pomóc jej z magią. Nie powiedzieli jednak, dokąd jadą.

\- Rozumiem. Chyba nie powinienem jej wtedy zawracać głowy.

\- Czy dostałeś to, czego potrzebowałeś z Lotte?

Ręka Diany przesuwa się w dół do kieszeni. - Tak, chociaż nadal nie jestem pewien, jak go używać, nie odczuwając również jego skutków. Lotte pomoże mi komunikować się z duchem, gdy jej sprawa z Danielem dobiegnie końca.

Sucy unosi brew. - Danielu, jak twój kuzyn. Co on tu robi?

„Miał pytania dotyczące Brisingra”.

\- Więc każe Lotte rozmawiać z duchem miecza? W zeszłym roku stała się naprawdę popularna.

\- W końcu jej zdolność mówienia do duchów jest na rzadkim poziomie. Tak jak twoja umiejętność posługiwania się eliksirami zwróciła uwagę profesora Lukicia.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - Chyba są jakieś korzyści z bycia dziwnym. Hej, skoro masz czas, mam dla ciebie nowy eliksir nasenny. Nie powinien cię zabić ani wprowadzić w śpiączkę.

"'Powinienem?'"

\- Nie testowałem tego, więc nie jestem pewien. Ale to powinno pomóc w snach. Może.

Diana zastanawia się nad tym. Chociaż nie miała większych problemów ze snem, ponieważ jej sny nie były tak gwałtowne, wciąż konsekwentnie pamięta ból związany z połączeniem się ze stalą.

Podejrzewa, że to nic złego. Sucy _zwykle_ nie ma na celu tworzenia mikstur ze śmiertelnymi skutkami ubocznymi.

„Ufam, że nie dasz mi czegoś, co mnie zabije”.

„To nie jest najmądrzejszy wybór, ale twoja decyzja należy do ciebie”.

Diana zdejmuje buty i siada na łóżku Akko. Sucy wyjmuje ze stojaka fiolkę z żółtym płynem i podaje ją Dianie do wypicia.

"To będzie dziwnie smakować, ale już do tego przywykłeś."

Diana wypija eliksir jednym haustem. Jej oczy marszczą się od złego posmaku. Kręcąc głową, kładzie się, gdy nadejście snu zaczyna się wyczerpywać w jej świadomości.

\- Rzeczywiście. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy powiedziałbym, że jestem do tego _przyzwyczajony_ . Jej słowa są nieco niewyraźne, gdy opuszcza budzący się świat.

Diana wita ciemność, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie spokój.

* * *

Ona nie. W rzeczywistości to, co ją wita, to nic innego, jak spokój.

\- Diana! O mój Boże, chociaż raz mam trochę szczęścia! Musisz się obudzić! Tak jak _teraz_ .

Diana marszczy brwi. Nigdzie nie ma jej sobowtóra, ale ten sam znajomy, ale nierozpoznawalny głos wrzeszczy w jej snach.

\- Nie _marszcz brwi_ ! Akko-senpai jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

Serce Diany spada. To było _nie_ to, co spodziewali się jej słuchać.

"Co?!"

Czekać.

\- Akko… senpai?

Dlaczego głos wydawał się znajomy? Myślała, że to Akko, ale teraz Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że rozpoznała ten sam akcent, który można znaleźć w angielskim Akko. Ale w Luna Nova jest jeszcze ktoś, kto ma japoński akcent. Ktoś, kto jest blisko Akko. Ktoś, kto kocha Magia Historia wystarczy, aby zapewnić Dianę z _tej_ odpowiedzi do pokonania Demon Witch.

"Ty jesteś-?!"

\- Nie ma czasu! Musisz do niej iść! Ona jest…! O Boże. O nie. O nie o nie o nie o nie o nie o nie.

A potem nic. W świecie Diany nie ma śladu żadnego intruza. Diana to wszystko, co zostało.

(Nie, nie -!)

Diana rozgląda się za swoim sobowtórem. Za dużo czasu zajmie jej samodzielne obudzenie się. Jeśli nie w naturalny sposób budzi się ze snu, zwykle uderzenie jej w klatkę piersiową budzi Dianę. Ale nie ma nikogo oprócz Diany.

„Nie mogę…” Diana upada na kolana i zaciska pięści na trawie. „Nie mogę stracić Akko!”

W ramieniu Diany pojawia się ból. Znajoma stal wbija się jej w ramiona, zalewając ubranie krwią. Jest ciągnięta z ziemi, aż stanie twarzą w twarz ze swoim lustrem ostrzy.

"Jesteś za póżno." Jej sobowtór wyrywa jej prawą rękę z ramienia Diany. Zanim zdąży krzyknąć, ramię ostrzy wbija się w pierś Diany. - Jednak mimo wszystko musisz spróbować ją uratować.

Diana dławi się

* * *

-air, siadając tak szybko, że jej czoło uderza o dno pryczy. Kłujący ból głowy natychmiast usuwa ślady snu.

\- Chyba nie…

Diana ignoruje Sucy i wybiega z pokoju. Nadal nie wie, gdzie mogą być Akko i Yuzu. Ale Akko jest w niebezpieczeństwie i musi się do niej dostać, zanim ...

Siła eksplozji odbija się echem w całej szkole. Uczniowie wokół jej klamry z powodu nagłego zakłócenia i krzyczą ze strachu. Nie ma wątpliwości, że poprzednie ataki z ostatniego miesiąca są nadal świeżym wspomnieniem dla nich wszystkich.

Diana nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Aktywuje _Magna Aestus_ i biegnie przez korytarze w kierunku źródła eksplozji.

(Akko-! Akko-! Akko-! Akko-! Akko-!)

Diana skręca za róg prowadzący do pokoju w akademiku Yuzu. Zniszczenie, które znajduje, wysysa cały kolor z jej twarzy. Jej serce prawie się zatrzymuje, gdy stwierdza, że jest za późno.

Diana straciła coś naprawdę niezastąpionego.

„ _AKKO_ !!!”

### Uwagi:

> Czuję, że to był oczywisty zwrot wydarzeń, prawda? Najlepszym sposobem, aby sprawić, by ktoś cierpiał, jest walka z bliskimi. A po Jasmince _to musi być ktoś jeszcze bliższy Dianie_ . Czuję się podły.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Cały ten rozdział napisałem w samolocie. Pierwsza część do połowy rozmowy Lotte i Daniela z Brisingrem była podczas mojego lotu do DC, a reszta rozdziału została napisana podczas mojego lotu do domu. Chyba jedyny raz, kiedy mogę pisać, to wtedy, gdy nie mogę zrobić _nic innego_ . Dzięki Bogu Dokumenty Google mają funkcję zapisywania w trybie offline.
> 
> Poza tym podczas mojego lotu powrotnego była naprawdę niegrzeczna pani, która nienawidziła tego, jak zawsze musiałem korzystać z łazienki. Przepraszam, że nie mogłem kupić miejsca przy przejściu. To nie moja wina, że _wszystkim się to podoba_ . Musiałem już dopłacić za miejsca, które zarezerwowaliśmy, bo inaczej nie bylibyśmy w stanie razem wybrać miejsc (leciałam z moją macochą).
> 
> Nienawidzę ludzi.


	65. Rozdział 20: Akt VII.ii. Sadyzm podstępnych - Demon_Witch

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana musi stawić czoła Goetii, która przyjęła Akko jako swojego nowego gospodarza.

### Uwagi:

> Ostrzeżenia dotyczące przedstawiania przemocy.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/46657438#chapter_20_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

\- Och. Cześć, Diana Cavendish.

Akko wita Dianę z uśmiechem. Jednak pozbawiony jest jej zwykłej radości i ciepła. To więcej szyderstwa niż wyraz prawdziwego szczęścia. Diana czuje jedynie przerażający lęk, im dłużej wpatruje się w dziewczynę stojącą pośrodku zrujnowanego pokoju fioletowej drużyny.

Kiedy Diana pozostaje związana językiem, brunetka przechyla głowę, kpiąc z typowego dla Akko wyrazu zmieszania. - Czy jest coś na mojej twarzy? Ach, może krew? Wydaje mi się dziwne, że mam otwarte tylko jedno oko, prawda? Mam na to rozwiązanie.

Akko pochyla się nad szczątkami dziewczyny, która była poprzednim gospodarzem Demon Witch. Chociaż nadal jest rozpoznawalny; większość ciała już obróciła się w popiół. Gdy ostatnie ciało rozpływa się na wietrze, Akko pochyla się i podnosi pudełko, które wypada z ubrania trupa.

"Ach, ale wcześniej."

Nie zmieniając spojrzenia, Akko odbija każde nadchodzące zaklęcie, które ją otacza. Cienie rozbłyskują, przebijając strażników Ministerstwa, zanim zdążą kontratakować. Ci, którzy zdążą zareagować na czas, zmuszeni są do ukrycia się i wycofania.

Diana słyszy, jak za jej plecami zatrzymują się kroki. Głos Lotte krzyczy z przerażenia. Ale na jej telefony odpowiada tylko szyderczy uśmieszek.

"To już nie jest Akko." Diana łapie krótkie trzaski w głosie Sucy. - Już dostała Akko.

Znajome czerwone ostrze Brisingra pojawia się na obrzeżach Diany. Daniel staje na straży z ostrzem wycelowanym w Akko.

Akko jest ich wrogiem.

Akko nie jest już Akko.

Akko jest-

"-proszę ją."

Lotte i Daniel spoglądają na nią z równie bolesnymi minami. Beznamiętność Sucy przeczy jej własnej trosce.

Jednak szyderstwo Akko staje się tylko bardziej poniżające. "Pardon?"

\- Puść ją teraz, Goet-!

Daniel staje przed nią tuż przed tym, jak włócznia cienia wbija się w jej ciało. Daniel krzywi się, gdy Brisingr drży przed atakiem cienia.

\- Gdzie twój szacunek, bezczelne dziecko? wiedźma beszta. „Jesteś o tysiąc lat za wcześnie, by wymawiać to imię”.

"Co robimy?" Pyta Daniel. - Wiem, że powiedziałem ci, że nie zawaham się odebrać życia, ale wątpię, czy rzeczywiście potrafię ją przeprowadzić z czystą świadomością. Czy istnieje sposób, aby odebrać tej Czarownicy nad nią kontrolę?

\- Tak. Dopóki dusza Demon Witch nie wyprzedziła całkowicie Akko, istnieje szansa, by oczyścić ją z ciała Akko.

\- Na przykład jak głowa Fei uratowała mnie przed Avaritią? Ale jej tu nie ma.

\- Nie, ale w Luna Nova może być ktoś jeszcze, kto może pomóc.

„Zakładając, że się domyśliła,” wtrąca się Sucy. „I wątpię, czy Czarownica pozwoli nam robić, co nam się podoba”.

\- Mógłbym, chociaż nie miałoby to większego znaczenia. Cienie wokół Goetii powstają, gotowe do uderzenia. - Wygląda na to, że nie rozumiesz, dlaczego świat zna mnie jako _Czarownicę Zepsucia_ .

Czterej ludzie rozdzielają się, gdy cienie Goetii wznawiają ich atak. Diana sięga po różdżkę, by się bronić, podczas gdy Sucy i Lotte robią to samo. W międzyczasie Daniel's Brisingr blokuje cienie, ale nawet to ostrze nie może przeciąć ciemności.

Gdy Diana odczepia różdżkę od paska, wąs owija się wokół jej ramienia i krąży wokół jej ciała. Jej ciało napina się, przygotowując się na mocny uścisk. Ale siła kruszenia kości nie nadchodzi.

Zamiast tego cień unosi Dianę w powietrze i wyrzuca ją ze zniszczonego pokoju jak piłkę.

* * *

"Diana!" Daniel krzyczy. Zanim zdąży zrobić więcej niż krok do przodu, jest zmuszony ponownie strzec się cieni Goetii.

\- Nie interesuje mnie zabawianie was, dzieci. Goetia cofa swoje cienie i owija się w ciemności. Jej ciało pogrąża się w cieniu.

"Czekać!" Lotte płacze.

„ **Luxuria, Acedia, upewnijcie się, że nikt nie przerywa mi zabawy”,** mówi Goetia tuż przed zniknięciem w ciemności. Pozostałości cienia Goetii następnie łączą się z innymi cieniami, znikając im z oczu.

"Cholera!" Daniel uderza ręką w pierś i aktywuje _Magna Aestus_ . Ze wzmocnionymi kończynami zeskakuje z budynku i ląduje na trawie poniżej. - Idę do przodu! Nie pozwolę, żeby mój kuzyn umarł po raz drugi!

„Ale co zamierzasz zrobić ?!” Pyta Lotte.

\- Ja…! Rozumiem to później!

Sucy przewraca oczami. - To brzmi bardziej jak powiedzenie Akko niż coś w rodzaju Diany. Chodź, Lotte. Powinniśmy znaleźć… Sucy mruży oczy. "Czekaj, gdzie są wszyscy inni?"

"Co masz na myśli?"

\- Jest za cicho. Przed chwilą wszyscy krzyczeli do głowy. Sucy rozgląda się po pustym korytarzu. - Ale teraz nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Nie ma oznak paniki. Nie widzę nawet żadnego z urzędników Ministerstwa w pobliżu.

Lotte blednie. - Jak myślisz, co się z nimi stało?

"Ja nie-"

Daniel nagle ląduje za nimi, przykucnął z pochyloną głową. Kiedy podnosi głowę, strach w jego oczach zaskakuje Sucy i Lotte.

\- O Boże. O Boże. O Boże, o Boże, o Boże, o Boże…

Za nim podąża morze krzyków. Ale nie brzmią jak krzyki przerażenia. Dźwięk jest bliższy podekscytowanym piskom.

Sucy już domyśla się, co powoduje, że Daniel oblewa się zimnym potem. „Nie mów mi…”

Na jej przypuszczenie odpowiada rój uczniów Luny Nova, który wyłania się z pierwszego piętra. Żaden z nich nie używa magii. Weszli na trzecie piętro, używając siebie jako drabiny. Chociaż żadna z ich sił nie może rywalizować z Jasminką ani Ursulą, przyciągają się nawzajem samą siłą woli i wściekłą chęcią ścigania jedynego chłopca w promieniu kilometra.

Zostały tylko dwa grzechy, które Goetia może wezwać. Histeryczne zachowanie dziewcząt wyklucza lenistwo, pozostawiając tylko…

\- Żądza. Inni uczniowie ścigają cię, ponieważ są kontrolowani przez Lust. Jak to jest?

\- STRASZNE. Nie! Nie chcę tego! Matthew był mężczyzną tej kobiety! Dziewczyny są… Dziewczyny są straszne!

\- Więc dlaczego chowasz się za mną, dziewczyno?

„Jesteś przerażający, ale w inny sposób!”

\- Och, _chłopak_ . Zastanawiałem się, dokąd uciekły wszystkie moje dziewczyny.

Sucy, Daniel i Lotte odwracają się, słysząc nieoczekiwany głos. Na korytarzu stoi jedna z uczennic Luny Nova, której ani Sucy, ani Lotte nie rozpoznają. Ale ona ma na sobie ich mundurek szkolny. A raczej tylko spódnica, koszula i pończochy.

\- Jesteś gospodarzem Lust? Sucy mruży oczy, spoglądając od brakującej wstążki dziewczyny do zerwanych guzików jej koszuli. "Niewiele do zobaczenia."

\- Ojej, może jesteś zazdrosny? Przepraszam, to nie grzech, któremu przewodniczę. W końcu jestem Luxuria, demon Lust. Mogę sprawić, że każdy zakocha się w moich urokach, niezależnie od tego, czego pozornie mi _brakuje_ .

„Wolałbym raczej wziąć własną truciznę”.

Daniel podnosi miecz i celuje nim w dziewczynę. - To ty za tym stoisz? Wtedy wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to znokautować cię, żeby ktoś mógł cię egzorcyzmować i przywrócić te dziewczyny do normalności!

Daniel szarżuje do przodu. Dzięki wzmocnionym mięśniom jest przed Luxurią w niecałą sekundę. Unosi Brisingra nad głowę i odchyla się w dół, tak aby płaska część ostrza miała na celu nawiązanie kontaktu.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że miecz zatrzymuje się tuż przed uderzeniem w uśmiechniętą twarz Luxurii.

Oczy Lotte rozszerzają się. - O nie. Jeśli to Luxuria, demon Lust, to gdzie jest demon Sloth ?!

Właśnie wtedy Lotte i Sucy zauważają inną dziewczynę leżącą na plecach w kącie za Luxurią. Kręci głową tak, że jej oczy łączą się z oczami Lotte i Sucy.

\- Nie ukrywam się. To za duży wysiłek. Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie było to ode mnie wymagane. Poza tym Tristia powiedziała, że nawet nie muszę nic robić. O ile wszyscy o tym wiedzą ja, wasze losy są przesądzone. "

„Grzech lenistwa, zwany inaczej lenistwem” - mówi Sucy.

„Ale nawet jeśli wiesz, że jestem Acedia, nic nie możesz zrobić. Nie ma nic _do_ zrobienia. Po co cokolwiek robić? Robienie rzeczy jest takie męczące”.

Daniel opuszcza swój miecz; jego ramiona spoczywają obok niego. Z opuszczoną ochroną Luxuria podchodzi do niego i pieści jego twarz.

„Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd nabrałem tak wielu uczuć. Ze wszystkich, których zaczarowałem, to zawsze rycerze są najbardziej zabawni”. Luxuria unosi się na palcach, by złożyć pocałunek na ustach. - Jesteś związany swoimi żelaznymi przysięgami. Będziesz mi służył do końca życia, prawda?

Daniel klęka, poddając się grzechowi pożądania. - Na słowo, przysięgam cię chronić. Nawet jeśli kosztuje mnie to życie.

„Doskonale! Możesz zacząć od udowodnienia mi swojej wartości. Pokaż moją siłę”. Luxuria z błyskiem w oczach wpatruje się w nieruchome kształty Lotte i Sucy. - Po pierwsze, zabijmy wszystkich, którzy są ważni dla Diany Cavendish.

Daniel wstaje, wskazując Brisingrowi na dwie wiedźmy. "Zrozumiany."

* * *

Diana uderza dłonią w pierś, aktywując _Magna Aestus_ . W tym samym czasie wskazuje różdżką zbliżającą się do niej ziemię. " _**Minuere**_ !"

Jej ciało przestaje przyspieszać w kierunku ziemi. Diana obraca się tak, że ląduje na nogach. Resztę siły wytrzymuje jej własna wytrzymałość i ulepszenia _Magna Aestus_ .

Diana ślizga się po trawie, zatrzymując się przy wejściu do Luna Nova. Ma tylko chwilę, by odzyskać orientację, zanim zauważy falujące wokół niej cienie.

(Ona tu jest!)

Diana odskakuje od pierwszego kolca, który wyłania się z cienia. Ale unikanie jednego nie wystarczy. Czarne wąsy zmuszają Dianę do biegania z maksymalną prędkością, aby uniknąć schwytania.

Cienie mogą być wszędzie, ale możliwości Diany z ulepszeniem pozwalają jej wyprzedzić kontrolę Goetii. Przynajmniej na razie. Nie może biec wiecznie. Nawet jeśli Diana znajdzie szansę na kontrę, Goetii nie brakuje cieni do zablokowania bez wzdrygnięcia się.

Gdy Diana obraca się, by uniknąć kolejnego cienia, zauważa, że jej _własny_ cień nie został jeszcze opanowany. Tylko ciemność wokół Goetii.

(Cienie nie mogą rozciągać się na każdej powierzchni. W takim razie… tylko części, do których dociera jej własny cień, są pod jej kontrolą?)

„Wygląda na to, że osiągnąłeś jakieś objawienie. Jednak to nie wystarczy”.

Goetia wyrzuca nadgarstek do przodu, jak mucha. Ziemia przed Dianą wybucha, odzwierciedlając akcję, uderzając Diany prosto w klatkę piersiową i odpychając ją w plecy. Goetia następnie obraca dłoń i cofa nadgarstek, aby przywołać filar z ziemi i zmusić Dianę do zatrzymania się.

Plecy Diany uderzają o ziemię. Krew kaszle z jej płuc. Nie czekając, aż jej wizja przestanie pływać, Diana odskakuje od kopca ziemi, zanim Goetia może wezwać kolejnego, by ją uderzył. Wskazuje różdżką na Demon Witch i rzuca _Tellus Muto,_ aby _kontrować_ .

Goetia po prostu macha ręką, aby przywołać swój własny słup ziemi do zablokowania. Kręci głową z westchnieniem rozczarowania.

\- Naprawdę jesteś spadkobierczynią Cavendisha. Ta rodzina uzdrowicieli nigdy nie nauczyła cię żadnych przydatnych zaklęć ofensywnych, prawda? I dlaczego mieliby to robić? Twoi ludzie cenią ratowanie życia bardziej niż na odwrót. Ostatecznie nawet Beatrix nie mogła odebrać mi życia. " Goetia się uśmiecha. - Chociaż starała się jak mogła najlepiej. Ona i inni _zginęli,_ żeby mnie pokonać. Jednak nie udało im się mnie zabić, pozwalając mi kultywować swoją siłę, dopóki nie mogłem wrócić i kontynuować tam, gdzie skończyłem.

"Nie pozwolę ci nadużywać ciała Akko!" Diana rzuca _Murową_ tylko po to, aby została przechwycona przez jeden z cieni Goetii.

\- Och? Ale co możesz zrobić?

Diana mocniej ściska swoją różdżkę. Ciężar kamienia w kieszeni przypomina jej, że ma atutową kartę. Jednak nie można go używać dla kaprysu.

(Nie z szansą na uratowanie Akko. Nawet jeśli oczyszczę duszę Goetii, to nie gwarantuje, że dusza Akko również przetrwa.)

„Nie możesz nic zrobić. Nigdy _nie_ możesz nic zrobić. Tak jak wcześniej nie udało ci się ochronić Atsuko Kagari, tak samo jak nie udało ci się powstrzymać Invidii przed prawie zniszczeniem twojej szkoły, tak jak byłeś bezsilny wobec potęgi Superbii i gniewu Iry; ty są _słabe_ . "

Goetia pstryka palcami. Wokół Diany tworzy się fioletowa kopuła, zaskakując ją. Chociaż nie jest wystarczająco silny, aby wytrzymać przebicie się siłą fizyczną, powstrzymuje Dianę na tyle długo, aby Goetia mogła wystrzelić kopiec ziemi ze stóp Diany. Siła wypycha ją przez cienką barierę w powietrze. Zanim zdąży się wyzdrowieć, Goetia przesuwa rękę na bok, by kontrolować wiatr i uwięzić Dianę w tornado.

\- Kiedyś użyłeś magii bezróżdżkowej, prawie kosztem swojego życia. To styl rzucania magii, który udoskonaliłem w swoim życiu, jeszcze _przed_ podpisaniem kontraktu. Goetia zaciska pięść i uderza Dianę w ziemię. "Jesteś tylko _adeptem_ przeciwko mnie!"

Ból przeszywa ciało Diany. Pomimo swojej zwiększonej wytrzymałości, Diana prawie osiągnęła swój limit. Jest zbyt wielka różnica między Dianą Cavendish i Goetią the Demon Witch. Ciało Akko powinno ograniczać magiczną produkcję Goetii. Ale doświadczenie Goetii znacznie przewyższa kogoś tak młodego jak Diana, nadrabiając słabości Akko.

Goetia stoi nad Dianą. Z tak bliskiej odległości jej cienie łatwo wplątują Dianę w ich sieć. Wąsy owijają się wokół jej kończyn, tułowia i szyi, zmuszając Dianę do spojrzenia w pozostałe zniekształcone oko Akko.

„Znając swoją bezsilność, dlaczego nadal walczysz? Czy masz nadzieję, że uratujesz ukochanego z mojego uścisku?” Goetia szydzi. - Nadzieja. Cóż za głupie źródło siły. Ta dziewczyna trzymała się tej maleńkiej możliwości szczęścia nawet w ostatnich chwilach. Goetia pochyla się z uśmiechem. - I zdusiłem to z rozpaczy.

\- Nie… używaj… głosu Akko… by mówić po cichu o jej sile! Diana syczy.

\- Cóż za słaba dziewczyna. Siła powinna wynikać z możliwości, a nie z tak marnych przekonań. Goetia odchyla się i wyciąga pudełko, które zabrała z resztek ciała Yuzu. „Wiedza, doświadczenie, kultywowane w czasie i trudach. Wszystko jest możliwe tylko dzięki własnej mocy. A kiedy nie masz dość”, Goetia zaciska dłoń na pudełku, rozbijając je na kawałki, aby jej dłoń mogła owinąć się wokół przedmiotu wewnątrz „szukasz więcej”.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. "To jest…!"

Oko pozbawione wszystkich normalnych części ludzkiego oka. Tylko czerwony symbol uroboros na tle czystej bieli spogląda na Dianę.

„Mistyczne Oko Przepowiedni. Kiedyś należało do złego ducha, który miał moc przewidywania. Ten duch został pokonany przez jedną z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic, która rozcięła jego części ciała do własnych celów badawczych. Pozostało tylko to oko Nie wiem, jak Renatus Bradley zdobył ten artefakt, ani jak był w stanie wytrzymać wpływ pierwotnego ducha. Ale zawsze mnie to interesowało. "

Goetia otwiera zakrwawione prawe oko Akko. Wolną ręką kładzie palce na okaleczonym prawym oku Akko.

Głos Diany ściska jej się w gardle. "Zatrzymać-!"

Goetia ignoruje jej błaganie i zanurza palce w oczodole, wyrywając bezużyteczne prawe oko. Zastępuje go Mistycznym Okiem, po prostu wpychając go do pustego gniazda i dostosowując pozycję. Goetia zamyka oczy i bierze kilka oddechów, po cichu lecząc się i reformując synapsy i system wzrokowy, aby dostosować się do nowego oka.

Oba zniekształcone oczy otwierają się, by spojrzeć na świat. Uśmiechając się, Goetia rzuca resztki zniekształconej gałki ocznej do stóp Diany.

"Nie musisz się martwić, jak to oko wpłynie na twoją ukochaną. Ponieważ nie ma szans, by ją uratować."

Diana wpatruje się w odrzucone oko Akko. Tępy, krwistoczerwony wpatruje się w nią.

\- Dlaczego nie uratowałeś mnie na czas? wydaje się pytać.

Goetia kontynuuje: „W przeciwieństwie do innych demonów, nie pochodzę z piekła. Istniałem w ludzkim świecie znacznie dłużej niż te demony. Dlatego łatwiej jest mi przyzwyczaić się do pojemnika. Tak jak moja dusza natychmiast wyprzedziła Mutouzeki. Yuzu, pochłonąłem już całe istnienie Atsuko Kagari. Nie możesz mnie od niej oddzielić. "

Ostatnia z jej nadziei zanika. Gdy Diana godzi się z tą świadomością, Goetia pochyla się do przodu, by głośno wypowiedzieć się o obawach Diany.

\- _Przegrałeś_ . Teraz patrz, jak tracisz wszystko, co jest ci drogie, i _toniesz w rozpaczy_ .

* * *

Tuż przed tym, jak Brisingr może odciąć głowę Lotte lub Sucy, kolejny miecz uderza Daniela i odpycha go.

Amanda stoi przed Lotte i Sucy, z mieczem wymachującym przed nią. „Co wy robicie ?! Dlaczego po prostu tam staliście ?!”

Lotte mruga. "Czy powinniśmy coś robić?"

„Brzmi jak ból” - wycedził Sucy.

Amanda bije się w twarz. "Ach, rany."

Luxuria chichocze. - Ojej, czy nie jesteś zarozumiały. Ja też cię pragnę.

Amanda krzywi się. - _Zdecydowanie_ nie jesteś w moim typie. Nie planuję nikomu służyć jako niewolnik.

\- No cóż, szkoda. Nie tak, że masz wybór. Luxuria całuje Daniela w policzek. - Czy byłbyś tak łaskawy, żeby ten jeden się poddał?

Daniel unosi miecz w pozdrowieniu. „Żyję, by służyć”.

\- Ech. Gross - szydzi Amanda. - Chyba musimy ją pokonać, co?

Za nią Constanze przechyla broń i celuje w Luxurię, podczas gdy Amanda staje przed Danielem.

\- Ale po co cokolwiek robić? Acedia zastanawia się. „Walka wymaga tak dużego wysiłku. Co powiesz na relaks?”

Ku zaskoczeniu Acedii i Luxurii, Amanda i Constanze nadal mają się na baczności.

„Hej Acedia, ignorują twoją sugestię,” podkreśla Luxuria.

Acedia wzrusza ramionami. - Nie mam ochoty tego powtarzać. Jesteś sam.

\- Och, ty leniwy kawałku…!

Amanda szarżuje do przodu. Daniel spotyka ją pośrodku, zderzając ze sobą miecze. W tym samym czasie Constanze strzela ze swojej broni do Luxurii.

Demon Lust klika językiem i macha ręką w bok. Kilka dziewcząt pod jego kontrolą gromadzi się przed nim i traktuje uderzenie jako tarczę. Gdy tylko pierwszy strzał trafia w jedną z dziewcząt, Constanze natychmiast cofa broń, aby już więcej ich nie skrzywdzić.

„Moi lojalni słudzy! Chwytajcie ich! Niszczcie, ile dusza zapragnie”. Zamówienia Luxuria.

Gdy dziewczyny pędzą naprzód, Constanze wyładowuje różdżkę i zmienia zaklęcie, aby obezwładnić je jak najmniejszym możliwym uszkodzeniem. Ale nawet z jej pistoletem jest ich zbyt wielu.

Z boku Daniel przytłacza Amandę z aktywowanym _Magna Aestus_ . Z łatwością pozbawia ją jej miecza i przykłada czubek Brisingra do jej gardła.

„Cóż, to było szybkie” - zauważa Luxuria. - Danielu, bądź kochany i przynieś mi go. Nie potrzebuję karła.

Włosie Constanze pozostaje na miejscu. Nic nie może zrobić, nie krzywdząc innych uczniów.

Amanda również warczy. Wyjęcie jej różdżki zajmie zbyt dużo czasu. A nawet jeśli to zrobiła, ona i Constanze mają przewagę liczebną, o ile Luxuria ma wszystkich pod swoją kontrolą.

Jest jednak ktoś, kto może walczyć z mocami demonów.

Ciało wpada w Daniela z boku, odrzucając go od Amandy. Ursula Callistis stoi na straży. Ubrana w kombinezon i rude włosy związane w niski kucyk, jest gotowa do walki z demonami.

"Jesteś-!"

Zaskoczenie Luxurii zostaje przerwane przez kolejne zamieszanie, tym razem Constanze. Bliźniacze różowe warkocze tańczą wokół każdej z dziewcząt otaczających Constanze. Palec lekko stuka dziewczyny gdzieś po skórze. Gdy tylko dochodzi do kontaktu, oczy dziewcząt przewracają się w ich głowach i padają nieprzytomne na ziemię.

Acedia miga. "To może być złe."

"Myślisz?!"

Ursula kiwa głową. „Przykro nam, że się spóźniliśmy. Wciąż wokół Luna Nova krąży grupa uczniów, która blokuje nam drogę. Na szczęście Jasminka zdołała ich wszystkich ujarzmić, modyfikując umiejętności Guli. Och, ale wy dwoje możecie nie słyszy nas. Myślę, że to bardziej dla Lotte i Sucy. "

Luxuria marszczy brwi. - Nie słyszysz…? Jego oczy się rozszerzają. „Zdolności Acedii polegają na zdolności słyszenia. Dałeś im znać, Gula ?!”

Ursula daje znak Jasmince, przechylając głowę w stronę Daniela. Jasminka kiwa głową, skupiając się na Luxurii.

Luxuria warczy. - Myślisz, że możesz wygrać ?! To wszystko. Wszyscy mnie nie pociągają! Danielu, rozwal ich wszystkich!

"Jak sobie życzysz."

Daniel unosi Brisingr nad głowę. Czerwone ostrze świeci szkarłatem, gdy gromadzi magiczną energię w mieczu.

"O cholera!" Amanda krzyczy.

"Jasminka!" Ursula patrzy. Pamiętając, że druga dziewczyna jej nie słyszy, macha rękami, żeby zmieniły pozycje.

Jasminka kiwa głową. Dwie potęgi mijają się i zmieniają przeciwników. Podczas gdy Ursula pędzi w stronę Luxurii, Jasminka biegnie przed Danielem. Gdy sprowadza Brisingra, Jasminka chwyta miecz obiema rękami.

Czerwona energia rozbłyska, trzaskając w powietrzu. Czysta moc przypala jej ubranie i skórę. Jej związane włosy wypadają z warkoczy, tak że jej długie kosmyki poruszają się wokół turbulencji.

Jasminka zaciska zęby, usiłując wchłonąć całą magię. Obejmuje ostrze obiema rękami, ignorując miecz wbity w jej dłonie i krew kapiącą po stali.

„Uspokój się… _DALEJ_ ”

W jednej chwili wszystko znika. Jakby sama Jasminka była pustką, cała energia jest wysysana, aż nawet powietrze jest nieruchome.

Nie czekając, aż Daniel wyzdrowieje, Jasminka trzyma się Brisingra i odrzuca Daniela na bok z wystarczającą siłą, by puścił broń. Jego plecy uderzają o ziemię. Ale nadal jest przytomny.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Ursula dociera do Luxurii po omijaniu uczniów, którym kazała być jej tarczą. Pomimo przewagi liczb, Ursula obezwładnia ich zwinnością i szybkością. Potrafi nawet łatwo uniknąć ich zaklęć.

Luxuria cofa się o krok ze strachu. Ursula cofa rękę, żeby ją znokautować.

(Wystarczy, żeby strącić ją nieprzytomną!)

Ale tuż przed tym, jak jej pięść nawiązuje kontakt z Luxurią, Daniel pędzi między nimi z maksymalną mocą _Magna Aestus,_ wzmacniając jego ciało. W tej chwili pięść Ursuli uderza zamiast tego w protezę prawego ramienia Daniela.

Krew spływa z brody Daniela. Jego oczy prawie błyszczą. Po _wysiłku_ z Brisingrem i _Magna Aestus_ jest bliski _omdlenia_ . Jednak dopóki jest pod urokiem Luxurii, będzie nadal walczył jako jej sługa.

Jasminka bierze drugą otwartą stronę Luxurii. Zanim zdąży uderzyć, Daniel odpycha Ursulę i obraca się tak, że zamiast tego przyjmuje cios Jasminki w lewe ramię. Ale w przeciwieństwie do prawej, jego lewa ręka jest całkowicie normalną ludzką ręką.

Daniel wzdryga się, gdy coś pęka w jego ramieniu.

„Och! Jesteś taki irytujący!” Jasminka krzyczy.

Luxuria się śmieje. „Moi oddani słudzy będą mi służyć na zawsze! Za ich miłość, za swoje pragnienia - nadal spełniają każde moje polecenie!”

Zza pleców Luxurii rozlega się głuchy klaps. Jego oczy przewracają się w tył głowy i nieprzytomny upada na ziemię.

Amanda odetchnęła z ulgą. Unosi Brisingra przez ramię. - Wiesz, nadal nie możemy usłyszeć nic, co powiedziałeś. Więc całe to afiszowanie się sprawiło, że wyglądałeś jak idiota.

„Amando, rozmawiasz z nieprzytomną osobą” - mówi Jasminka.

\- Ja też cię nie słyszę, Jasna.

Do tej trójki dołącza Constanze. Razem patrzą w dół na Acedię, która wciąż leży na ziemi bez troski o świat.

Acedia wzrusza ramionami. - Chyba to wszystko dla mnie. Nie mogę sam walczyć. Słudzy Luxurii nic nie zrobią, dopóki nie będą wydawać rozkazów.

„Nadal cię nie słyszę”, drwi Amanda.

\- Nie byłem nawet… - wzdycha Acedia. "Och, nieważne."

Ursula wskazuje na siebie i Jasminkę, a następnie na Acedię i nieprzytomną Luxurię, aby zasygnalizować, że zaopiekują się dwoma demonami.

Amanda kiwa głową. - Zgadnij, Constanze i ja zajmujemy się dziećmi.

Constanze podnosi rękę. Podchodzi do Acedii, aż zbliża się do demona. Wycelowana w niego różdżką wystrzeliwuje zaklęcie wprost w jego twarz, aby również stracić przytomność.

Constanze wyjmuje zatyczki do uszu i wzdycha z ulgą. "Wreszcie."

Ursula, Jasminka i Amanda patrzą na nią ze zdziwieniem. Powoli wyjmują też zatyczki do uszu.

"Tak, to zdecydowanie lepsze." Amanda zauważa. - Więc zostawimy tę dwójkę z tobą i Jasną?

Ursula kiwa głową. - Zabierzemy je teraz do profesora Norlinga. Powinna była udoskonalić zaklęcie usuwające demony z ich zastępów.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to zadziała?

„Nigdy tego nie testowała, ale pomogła jej Sakura w zaprojektowaniu procedury. To nie jest egzorcyzmowanie demona per se. Raczej jest to odwrócenie przywołania dokonanego przez Goetię.”

Amanda macha ręką. - Tak, tak. Zachowaj szczegóły na później, kiedy nikt nie umiera. Jeśli wszystko w porządku, Constanze i ja pójdziemy znaleźć Dianę i upewnimy się, że wciąż żyje.

\- Uważaj. Demoniczna Czarownica to…

"Tak, wiem." Amanda krzywi się. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że Diana tam się kręci.

* * *

Akko znowu spada. Z wyjątkiem tego czasu, bez względu na to, jak długo unosi się w powietrzu, nigdy nie może się obudzić. Ciemność jest na zawsze jej towarzyszem. Żadna z gwiazd, które zaśmiecały rozległą przestrzeń kosmiczną, nie dotrzymała jej towarzystwa. W tej ciszy jest sama.

Akko nie jest pewna, ile czasu minęło. Jedyne, czego może być pewna, to to, że minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby burzliwe uczucie upadku na śmierć już jej nie dotyczyło. Nie pozostaje nic innego, jak utonąć w nicości.

(Zgubiłem.)

Akko apatycznie wpatruje się w ciemność. Powtarza te dwa słowa. W kółko. Dopóki to nie wszystko, co wie.

Akko zamyka oczy. Chce tylko spać. Chce tylko odpocząć. Dlaczego to takie niemożliwe? Dlaczego nie wolno jej nawet umrzeć prawidłowo?

(Przegrałem. Więc dlaczego nie mogę po prostu przestać walczyć?)

Akko otwiera oczy. Rozszerzają się przy nieoczekiwanej zmianie.

W ciemnej galaktyce jest jedna gwiazda.

(Co…?)

Akko zamyka oczy i przeciera je dłońmi. Kiedy ponownie je otwiera, widzi teraz nie jedno, ale dwa migoczące światła.

(Co?)

Mruga kilka razy, żeby oczyścić wzrok. Potem pojawia się kolejna gwiazda. Potem kolejny i kolejny, aż w sumie jest siedem w znajomym kształcie Wielkiego Wozu.

\- To… - Akko wyciąga rękę, żeby po nią sięgnąć. "To jest…!"

Jej palce starają się chwycić te gwiazdy. Ale jest za daleko, żeby je złapać. Ona nadal spada.

„-ai!”

Akko kręci głową. Mogłaby przysiąc, że właśnie usłyszała…

„-npai!”

Znowu ten głos. Dlaczego to brzmi tak znajomo?

"-ko sen-!"

Ktoś woła ją po imieniu. Ale nie byle jaki. Ktoś, kto kiedyś dodał do jej imienia zaszczyt, którego nikt oprócz samej Akko nie znałby używać w Luna Nova. Ze względu na wszystkich uczniów Luna Nova tylko jeden pochodzi z rodzinnego kraju Akko.

(To jest-!)

Akko gwałtownie się zatrzymuje. Jej ręka, która sięgała do gwiazd, jest w uścisku kogoś, o kim myślała, że nie żyje. Akko podnosi głowę i wstrzymuje oddech.

„Yuzu ?!”

Mutouzeki Yuzu uśmiecha się, starając się powstrzymać Akko przed upadkiem. "Dawno, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Akko-senpai!"

"Żyjesz?!"

\- Hm, właściwie nie. Och, jesteś trochę ciężki!

„Hej! Myślałem, że _stracił_ na wadze!”

Yuzu zaciska drugą dłoń na ramieniu Akko. Podnosi Akko, aby dołączyć do niej na czymś, co Akko w końcu pamięta jako spadającą gwiazdę.

Gdy jej stopy są płasko na miotle, Akko obejmuje ramiona Yuzu w ciasnym uścisku.

„Wah! Akko-senpai! Upadniemy! Upadniemy !!”

„Żyjesz! Yuzuuuuuu !!”

"Akko-senpai, ja też za tobą tęskniłem, ale nie mamy czasu na płacz!"

„Jesteś,” Akko pociąga nosem, „też płaczesz!”

Po kręgosłupie Akko przebiega dreszcz. Sądząc po tym, jak napina się Yuzu, ona też musiała to poczuć.

Obaj wycofują się ze łzawego spotkania i rozglądają się po ciemnym niebie. Gwiazdy, po które próbowała sięgnąć Akko, tracą swój blask.

„Nie mamy dużo czasu”. Yuzu ociera twarz i wpatruje się zdecydowanie w Akko. "Akko-senpai, musisz uwolnić się od Demon Witch."

\- Ale jak? Nie mam z czym walczyć!

"Widzisz to wszystko?" Yuzu wskazuje na otaczającą ich ciemność. " _To_ wszystko o niej. Ona psuje twój wewnętrzny świat w tej chwili. Jak tylko usunie każdą odrobinę światła w twojej duszy, nie możesz już być uratowany. Byłem w stanie trochę zabezpieczyć tę małą część . Ale nie mogę tego robić długo ”.

\- Ale jak się masz… nadal? Ta wiedźma… powiedziała, że całkowicie cię przejęła!

„Nie wiem,” przyznaje Yuzu. - Tak długo byłem otoczony przez ciemność. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wpadłem w jej pułapkę, chciałem po prostu umrzeć. Nie mogłem znieść sztywnej rozpaczy. Ale potem… ale potem coś się stało z Dianą.

"Z Dianą ?!"

\- Nie wiem, co zrobiła Diana, ale otworzyła połączenie między swoją własną duszą a duszą Demon Witch. To jest coś, czego Demon Witch nawet nie zauważyła. Udało mi się na chwilę schować w tym małym otworze. Zostałabym w wewnętrznym świecie Diany, ale to spowodowałoby problemy z jej duszą. Myślę, że Demoniczna Wiedźma nie zauważyła tego połączenia, ponieważ go „zajmowałem”.

Akko przechyla głowę. "Nie rozumiem."

„Ja też nie, dobrze ?! Co ważne, musisz _się_ teraz ratować !”

„Ale co z tobą ?! Nawet jeśli przeżyję, jesteś…!”

Yuzu kładzie ręce na ramionach Akko. - Moje ciało zniknęło. Kiedy Demon Wiedźma przejęła cię, to był koniec mojego fizycznego ciała. Nie mogę do niego wrócić.

\- W takim razie ciało homunkulusa! Jeśli Lady Sophia może zrobić jedno dla Diany, to może zrobić też dla ciebie!

Yuzu kręci głową. - To dlatego, że Diana miała dość swojej duszy. Czułem to, kiedy tak często odwiedzałem jej wewnętrzny świat. To nie była cała jej dusza, ale wystarczyło. Ledwo zostało mi. Co o mnie widzisz w tej chwili "Yuzu wskazuje na siebie" to wszystko, co zostało. I ledwo. Nie zostało mi dużo czasu.

„Tam… musi być coś, co możemy zrobić!” Akko nalega. "Nie mogę pozwolić ci umrzeć!"

Yuzu uśmiecha się smutno. - Spotkanie z tobą naprawdę mnie uszczęśliwiło. Cieszę się, że mogłem spędzić z tobą tyle czasu. Ale nie jestem jedyną osobą, której wnosisz szczęście. Są ludzie, do których musisz wrócić.

Akko blednie. - O mój Boże. Diana.

Yuzu kiwa głową. - W tej chwili Demon Wiedźma prawdopodobnie używa twojego ciała, by skrzywdzić Dianę. Nie możesz jej już pozwolić robić, co jej się podoba. Musisz wrócić do ludzi, których kochasz, i tych, którzy cię kochają!

\- Ale… - Akko przygryza wargę. "To _jest do bani_ ."

\- Tak, wiem, jak się czujesz. Naprawdę ciężko było próbować pomóc Dianie, nie dając nikomu do zrozumienia, że to _ja_ . A jak na geniusza, Diana jest dość powolna.

Akko nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi Yuzu. Ale teraz nie czas o to pytać. Choć nienawidzi braku rozwiązania dla Yuzu, ma rację, że Akko musi najpierw znaleźć sposób, by się uratować.

\- Okej. Dobra, masz rację. Ratowanie siebie jest najważniejsze. Wszystko inne jest później. Akko klepie ją po twarzy. "Okej, więc co mam zrobić?"

\- Um… to dobre pytanie.

„Hę ?! Nie jesteś tutaj, żeby mi pomóc ?!”

\- Jestem! Ale gdybym wiedział, jak usunąć Demoniczną Wiedźmę z twojej duszy, zrobiłbym to sam!

Akko zaciska usta. „Nie mam tu nic. A nawet gdybym miał, jak mam pozbyć się nieskończonej ciemności ?! Jedyną rzeczą, która wciąż tu jest, jesteś ty, Spadająca Gwiazda i te gwiazdy na niebie!”

\- Powiedz, zauważyłem to przez chwilę, odkąd tu przybyłem, ale czy te gwiazdy nie wyglądają jak Wielki Wóz? Pamiętam tę konstelację po tym, jak ty i Diana zestrzeliliście tę złą rakietę Błyszczącym Łukiem.

\- O tak. Tym właśnie stał się Lśniący Rod po tym, jak jego rola dobiegła końca i powróciła do nieba… - Oczy Akko się rozszerzają. „Czekaj, _nie ma mowy_ !!”

„Co ?! Co to jest ?!”

„Okej, nie wiem, jak to się stało. Ale” Akko wskazuje na konstelację w atramentowej czerni - „Myślę, że to Lśniący Rod”.

Cisza.

„NIE MOGĘ !! To takie fajne! Ale jak ?!”

„Skąd mam wiedzieć ?! Chyba może być tutaj bez powodu, ale pamiętam, że widziałem go cały czas w moich snach! To zawsze był Wielki Wóz! Musi tak być, ponieważ to Lśniący Rod!”

\- Jeśli naprawdę tak jest, myślisz, że możesz użyć Błyszczącej Arki, aby jakoś uwolnić się od Demonicznej Wiedźmy?

„Nigdy się nie dowiemy, dopóki nie spróbuję! Ale…” Akko spogląda na słabnące gwiazdy. „Jak mam to zawołać?”

\- Cóż, jak na początku znalazłeś Błyszczący Rod?

\- Po prostu pojawił się w Lesie Arcturus, kiedy uciekałem przed kuroliszkiem. Akko jęczy. „Ahhh! Jeśli nie mogę ich użyć Błyszczącego Rodka, jestem skazany na zagładę! Nie mam innych pomysłów!”

„Nie poddawaj się, Akko-senpai! Ponieważ nie masz nic innego, musisz po prostu skupić wszystkie swoje wysiłki na jednym kierunku! Zawsze potrafiłeś robić rzeczy, które wydają się niemożliwe! Więc zrób wszystko, co w twojej mocy! Nawet jeśli nic nie masz, to przynajmniej masz swoje wierzące serce! ”

„Wierzę…” Akko wzdycha. „MOJE WIERZĄCE SERCE!”

Yuzu kiwa głową. - Tak jak zawsze mi mówiłeś. Wierzące serce…

"Czy moja magia!" Akko wraca do gwiazd. „Naprawdę nie mam nic innego. Jeśli mi się nie uda, skrzywdzę też Dianę i wszystkich, na których mi zależy. Nie pozwolę tej głupiej Czarownicy używać mojego ciała tak, jak chce! Nie będę powodem, dla którego Diana może „t reszta! I nie będzie powodem Diana sprawia, że taka smutna twarz cały czas! _będę powodem uśmiecha zamiast_ !”

Gwiazdy nad nimi całkowicie tracą blask. Zamiast tego światło płynie z ciemnego nieba w dół do miejsca, w którym Akko i Yuzu stoją na Spadającej Gwieździe. Światło łączy się, tworząc znajomy złoty kształt Claiomh Solais.

Dłoń Akko owija się wokół Shiny Rod. „Nie wiem, dlaczego tu jesteś, ale znowu potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Tym razem nie chodzi tylko o uratowanie świata, ale także _mojego_ . Nie mogę tego zrobić sam, więc… jeszcze raz…!”

Akko zamyka oczy. Złote światło otacza Shiny Rod. Zanim Akko wypowie pierwsze słowo, otwiera jedno oko i patrzy na Yuzu z uśmiechem. "Pomóż mi, Yuzu!"

Oczy Yuzu się rozszerzają. „M-ja ?! Ale ja nie mogę użyć Błyszczącego Rodka!”

„Oczywiście, że możesz! Kto powiedział, że nie możesz ?!”

"Ale ja jestem-!"

\- Hej, nie jesteś zły. Poza tym już mnie uratowałeś, powstrzymując tę głupią Wiedźmę przed całkowitym przejęciem mojej duszy. Jeśli chcę się jej całkowicie pozbyć, będę potrzebował wszelkiej pomocy, jaką mogę uzyskać.

Pięści Yuzu zaciskają się u jej boku. - Ja… naprawdę mogę?

Akko kiwa głową.

Yuzu bierze głęboki oddech. Podciąga się i staje obok Akko. Śledzi to, co pamięta, widząc Diany pomagającą Akko w transmisji. Ale zamiast położyć dłoń na dłoni Akko, trzyma się samego Roda.

„W porządku! Zróbmy to!”

Akko kiwa głową. - Znasz te słowa, prawda?

"Oczywiście!"

"W porządku!"

Akko i Yuzu biorą głęboki oddech. Razem „ _Noctu Orfei_ -!”

Unoszą ręce nad głowami. Złote światło przekształca Lśniący Rod w jego masywny łuk. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do czasu przeciwko pocisku Croix, rozmiar łuku krasnoludów nawet tej ogromnej broni.

Ich wróg nie jest pojedynczym celem. To cała przestrzeń ciemności wkraczająca w istnienie Akko. Aby je oczyścić, potrzebują jak największej ilości światła. Nie mogą po prostu przepędzić ciemności. Muszą go całkowicie oczyścić, inaczej Akko nadal nie będzie w stanie żyć.

" _Aude Fraetor_ !"

Akko chwyta energię tworzącą gigantyczną strzałę. Odskakuje od Spadającej Gwiazdy, aż unosi się w ciemności, a jedynie Błyszczący Rod utrzymuje ją na miejscu. Yuzu pozostaje na miotle, aby przytrzymać łuk i utrzymać go stabilnie.

Nad nimi unosi się ciemność, jakby wyczuwając nagłe niebezpieczeństwo narastającego światła. Pośpiesza, aby skończyć zepsuć resztę życia Akko.

„ _Shinyyyyyyyyy_ -!”

Błyszczący Rod błyska, walcząc z ciemnością. Akko i Yuzu wkładają całą swoją energię w to jedno uderzenie.

(Aby ocalić Akko-senpai-!)

(Abyśmy mogli osiągnąć szczęście, na które zasługujemy-!)

„ _**ŁUK**_ ! !!!!!!!!!! ”

Akko wypuszcza strzałę. Siła odrzuca ją na tyle daleko, że traci z oczu Yuzu i Spadającą Gwiazdę. Na chwilę wraca sama w ciemność.

A potem _krzyczy_ Goetia .

Światło wybucha na całym wymarzonym krajobrazie Akko, zalewając jej świat bielą i żółcią. Ciemność zostaje całkowicie wygnana z duszy Akko. Niezdolna do przeciwstawienia się oczyszczającemu światłu, Goetia wycofuje się z istnienia Akko, aby uniknąć utonięcia w potędze Claoimh Solais.

Oczy Akko zaczynają się zamykać. Z wydaną energią niewiele może zrobić, aby walczyć z tą naturalną ciemnością.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką słyszy, jest cichy głos Yuzu, przemawiający do niej po raz ostatni.

\- Dziękuję, Akko-senpai.

Światło kąpie również Akko, zapewniając ją, że rozpacz nie może już jej skrzywdzić. Goetia odeszła.

"Do widzenia."

I… tak samo jak Yuzu.

* * *

Diana wierzyła, że to już koniec. Wiedziała, że nadal musi pokonać Goetię. Ale z duszą Akko na zawsze wtargniętą przez ciemność, zabicie Goetii zabiłoby również Akko. Musiała zdecydować się zaakceptować taki okrutny los.

Diana musi walczyć o świat, nawet jeśli Akko nie może w nim być.

Ale gdy Diana przygotowuje się do skorzystania z ostatniej szansy, Goetia cofa się i zawodzi w agonii.

Krzyk różni się od czystej, nieokiełznanej wściekłości Goetii, gdy Diana i Fei Wong Reed przygotowywały się do ponownego nałożenia pieczęci na jej drzewo w Lesie Arcturus. Jest nie tylko gniew, ale głęboko zakorzeniony strach.

Bo tak zła jak Goetia, Demon Witch, jest po przeciwnej stronie kogoś takiego jak Diana, która uosabia dobroć ludzi. Światło i oczyszczenie to jej najwięksi wrogowie.

I jest to jasne, czysto białe i złote światło, które otacza ciało Akko, gdy Goetia płacze z bólu.

Cienie blokujące Dianę cofają się, uwalniając ją z więzów. Ciemność oddala się od Diany, wydostając się ze świecącego ciała Akko i wraca w stronę terminalu leyline z przodu szkoły.

Chwilę po ucieczce Goetii światło z ciała Akko przygasa. Gdy zniknie, Diana strzela do przodu, aby złapać Akko, zanim opadnie na ziemię.

"Akko!" Łzy zbierają się w kącikach jej oczu. Diana zaciska swój uścisk na ramionach Akko, przyciągając do siebie swojego kochanka w desperacji za znanym ciepłem Akko.

"D-Diana?" Akko chrypi.

Diana cofa się. W lewym oku Akko nie ma zniekształconej czerwieni. Diana widzi tylko zmęczoną i znużoną czerwień, tak znajomą i _ciepłą_ .

"Jesteś w porządku." Diana przyciąga Akko do kolejnego mocnego uścisku. - Ja… myślałem, że cię straciłem.

„Płaczesz… za mnie…? Nie… płacz…”

„To są łzy szczęścia. Myślałem…”

Dłoń unosi się, by chwycić policzek Diany. Diana bierze Akko za rękę, zanim zdąży spaść z własnego ciężaru.

Oczy Akko nadal opadają. „Przepraszam… Naprawdę chcę otrzeć te łzy… Ale jestem… taki zmęczony…”

\- Rozumiem. _Wszystko w_ porządku. Wszystko w porządku. Ty… Ty _żyjesz_ , Akko!

Akko chichocze ze zmęczeniem. - Tak, jakoś. Miałem… pomoc Yuzu.

Diana zaczyna od tego przyjęcia. Zapomniała, że to Yuzu przez cały ten czas dawała wskazówki na temat Czarownicy Demona. "Yuzu?"

\- Taa… nie wiem, co się dzieje… ale… O cholera, jestem _naprawdę_ zmęczona.

Diana kiwa głową. - Śpij, Akko. Żyjesz. I tylko to się liczy.

Akko kręci głową. - Ale… ta wiedźma… ona wciąż żyje.

\- Na to będzie czas. Na razie musisz odpocząć. Dobrze się spisałeś, Akko.

„Okej…” Akko wzdycha z ulgą. - Cieszę się, że wszystko w porządku, Diano.

Ciało Akko opada, gdy ulega zmęczeniu. Diana po raz ostatni ściska bezwładną rękę Akko, po czym kładzie ją wraz z ciałem Akko na trawie.

\- Ja też, Akko. Cieszę się, że ty też wszystko w porządku.

„Diana! DIANA!” W oddali rozlega się głos Amandy.

Diana bierze głęboki oddech, po czym odwraca się i zauważa, że Amanda i Constanze biegną w jej stronę. Marszczy brwi na widok pewnego czerwonego miecza, który _nie_ powinien być w posiadaniu Amandy.

\- Amanda! Dlaczego masz… ?!

Terminal Leyline za nią staje się czarny jak smoła. Zanim Diana może się w pełni obrócić, z portalu wystrzeliwują czarne macki i przyczepiają się do prawego ramienia Diany.

Diana stawia stopy, by cienie nie wciągnęły jej w portal. Ale bez względu na to, ile siły zastosuje, nawet z _aktywnym Magna Aestus_ nie może się równać z siłą tych cieni.

„Cholera! DIANA!”

Diana ogląda się za siebie. Amanda jest za daleko. Magiczny pistolet Constanze może dosięgnąć portalu, ale strzelanie do cieni nie rozluźnia jego uchwytu.

Brisingr nagle wzbija się w powietrze i wbija się w ziemię obok Diany. Diana bez namysłu chwyta rękojeść miecza wolną ręką.

"Czekaj!" Amanda wrzeszczy. "Nie pozwolimy, żeby ta suka was zabrała!"

Goecja nie jest skończona. Diana wie, że jeśli ma znowu walczyć z Demoniczną Wiedźmą, na pewno przegra. Trudno powiedzieć, jak potężna jest Czarownica Zepsucia na linii leyline, nawet bez pojemnika.

Być może jest już za późno.

Diana rozumie, co musi zrobić.

\- Amanda! Zostawiam Akko pod twoją opieką!

Wzrok Amandy przyciąga wzrok Diany. Jej zielone oczy rozszerzają się w przerażonym zrozumieniu.

\- Nie waż się kurwa…!

Diana wyrywa Brisingra z ziemi. W tym samym czasie przestaje opierać się cieniom i pozwala, by wciągnęły ją w linię horyzontu.

"Ty pieprzony idioto !!"

Constanze kontynuuje ostrzał na linii prostej i cieni, ale bezskutecznie. Są wystarczająco blisko Akko, ale za daleko od Diany.

"Nie zginę!" Diana klnie. - Na imię Cavendish, przysięgam, że przeżyję, nawet jeśli będę musiał czołgać się na pozostałych kończynach! Dlatego… Będę czekać, aż…!

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Diana widzi, zanim pochłonie ją ciemność, są przerażone miny Amandy i Constanze oraz Akko śpiąca spokojnie na trawie.

* * *

Diana budzi się na plecach, leżąc na czymś twardym. Wstaje niepewnie, a jej oczy odzyskują przytomność.

(To miejsce jest…)

"Las Arcturus. Witamy z powrotem."

Diana zrywa się na równe nogi i podnosi Brisingra, trzymając w drugiej ręce różdżkę. Jej pewność siebie zmniejsza się o połowę, gdy widzi nową formę Goetii.

Naprawdę jest za późno.

\- Spodziewałem się porażki Luxurii i Acedii. W końcu zostawiłem Gulę żywą. Mógłbym po prostu zabić tego zdrajcę wraz z jego gospodarzem, ale to zwróciłoby na siebie uwagę, zanim byłbym gotowy. Mam tylko tyle cierpliwości. "

Nad Dianą unosi się ciemność. W porównaniu z atramentowo-czarnym niebem, gigantyczny humanoidalny kształt ma lekko purpurowy kontur, który zapobiega całkowitemu wtopieniu się formy Goetii w cienie, które teraz otaczają świat. Obecnie Las Arcturus jest podobny do Lasu sprzed prawie roku, kiedy Aileen Bradley prawie po raz pierwszy obudziła Goetię. Dopiero teraz jest namacalne poczucie rozpaczy i zła na tyle silne, że Diana chce się zakrztusić.

„Zatem przyjmowanie Akko jako nowego gospodarza…”

\- Miałem tylko kupić czas. Oczywiście fajnie było patrzeć, jak się skręcasz. Ale to nie był mój ostateczny cel. Zacieniona dłoń zaciska się w pięść. „Odzyskałem swoje moce sprzed tysiąca lat. Nie, być może ta moc przekracza moje możliwości nawet wtedy. Czekałem _tak długo,_ aby kultywować wystarczającą siłę, by przewyższyć moje przeszłe ja. A teraz nie ma już żadnego z Dziewięciu, które mogłoby się zatrzymać ja. Żadnego Woodwarda, żadnej Beatrix. " Goetia chichocze. „Tylko wy, pisklęta.

„Co można zrobić bez hosta?” Diana mocniej ściska Brisingr. - Chyba że chcesz mnie posiąść.

\- Nie mam pożytku z twojego zepsutego istnienia. Jesteś teraz tylko małym szkodnikiem przede mną. Zgniecenie ciebie nie będzie dla mnie wymagało wiele wysiłku. Oczywiście, mojej wściekłości nie da się tak łatwo uspokoić.

Ziemia się trzęsie. Wokół niej drzewa, na których powinny znajdować się dusze wielu martwych wiedźm, zaczynają gnić i rozkładać się.

„Dopóki utrzymuje mnie ten las, nie potrzebuję pojemnika. Nie muszę opuszczać tego królestwa, aby zniszczyć ludzkość. Już się zaczęło”.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. Odblokowuje różdżkę, żeby sprawdzić miernik. Potwierdza się jej obawa, gdy okazuje się, że bateria jest całkowicie wyczerpana.

\- Magia nie jest już twoja. Nie należy już do was, wiedźm, czarodziejów, magów ani nikogo na tym świecie. Jest _moja_ . Pomimo braku twarzy, cienista postać Goetii wydaje się uśmiechać. - I nie spieszę się, rozszarpując cię na kawałki w kółko, w kółko.

Diana odkłada różdżkę, używając wolnej ręki, aby dołączyć do swojej drugiej na Brisingr. Tym razem dziękuje Amandzie za szybkie przemyślenie. Nawet jeśli nie było to jej pierwotnym zamiarem.

Cienie wznoszą się, górują nad ludźmi i są gotowe pochłonąć wszystkich w morzu pustki. Nie tylko w Lesie Arcturus; ciemność rozprzestrzenia się, pokrywając każdy centymetr świata, w którym żyją istoty żyjące na tej planecie.

Goetia raz jeszcze trzyma świat w swoim zasięgu. Tylko tym razem nie ma dziewięciu starych czarownic, które mogłyby ją zamknąć.

\- Baw mnie tak długo, jak to możliwe. Chociaż zastanawiam się, jak długo może trwać twój zdrowy rozsądek?

### Uwagi:

> Obiecałem, że żadne postacie z kanonu w ogóle nie umrą.
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> W pomyśle zaproponowanym po raz pierwszy przez Alejandrinę, Yuzu i Witch of Corruption (jeszcze nie nazywana Goetią ani Demon Witch) byli jedną i tą samą osobą, która miała być ostatecznym antagonistą Diany. Yuzu nigdy nie grał tej roli w XD. Doszedłem dość daleko od początkowych pomysłów, które przedstawił mi Alejandrina, haha.


	66. Rozdział 21: Akt VII.iii. Wierzące serce - Claiomh_Solais  (z Irladzkiego Miecz Światła)

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym świat pogrąża się w ciemności po tym, jak Goetia odzyskuje swoje moce i ponownie zanieczyszcza Yggdrasil. Pośród rozpaczy wyłania się jedno źródło światła, które prowadzi czarownice ku nadziei.

### Uwagi:

(Patrz koniec rozdziału [notatek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_21_endnotes) ).

Kiedy Akko w końcu otwiera oczy, czuje się tak, jakby ktoś wziął młot kowalski i rozbił go w jej czaszkę. Odwraca głowę na bok, a jej oczy przyzwyczajają się do budzenia.

Ku jej zmieszaniu wizja po jej prawej stronie wydaje się niepełna. Kiedy Akko sięga, jest zaskoczona, widząc szmatkę zawiązaną z prawej strony głowy.

Ktoś odsuwa jej rękę. - Nie baw się tym. _Chcesz_ stracić zdrowie psychiczne?

\- Siostro… Ofelia?

„Zgadza się. Witamy z powrotem do ambulatorium, Miss Kagari. Po prostu, kiedy to przebudowano przyjść _prawy_ tył. Teraz, jeśli tylko druga połowa była również tutaj.”

Akko wyskakuje z łóżka. „Gdzie jest- ?!” Akko jęczy, chwytając jej oszołomioną głowę.

\- Co ci właśnie powiedziałem ?! O, ty absurdalny…! Ofelia stabilizuje plecy Akko, pozwalając jej odzyskać orientację. - Przeszedłeś nie lada mękę. Twoja koordynacja będzie przez jakiś czas wyłączona z zasłoniętym jednym okiem. Nie pomaga to, że zostałeś opętany przez Demoniczną Wiedźmę.

\- Byłem… Tak, zostałem opętany! A potem Diana mnie znalazła i straciłem przytomność! Akko rozgląda się po ambulatorium. - Więc gdzie jest Diana i pozostali?

Ofelia zaciska usta. - Całkiem sporo się wydarzyło, odkąd cię tu przywieziono.

\- Zacznij od Diany. Gdzie ona jest? Co się stało po tym, jak zemdlałem? Czy Demoniczna Wiedźma nadal mnie opętała? A co z wszystkimi innymi? Czy ta Czarownica zmusiła mnie do zrobienia czegokolwiek?

"To nie jest tylko początek z panną Cavendish." Ofelia wzdycha. - Wyjrzyj przez okno. To mi pomoże, gdy wyjaśnię sytuację.

Ofelia opiera Akko z powrotem na łóżku, aby mogła odwrócić głowę, nie pogarszając jej obrażeń. Tylko jednym okiem wszystko, co znajdzie Akko, to ciemność z okna.

\- Uch, masz zasłony zasłaniające okno czy coś? Nic nie widzę.

\- Dokładnie. To zasługa Demonicznej Wiedźmy.

\- C-co…?

\- Nie mamy już kontroli nad magią. Jak powtórka incydentu sprzed tysięcy lat, wygląda na to, że Demon Wiedźma po raz kolejny zepsuła linie Yggdrasil i przejęła magię dla siebie. Jesteśmy teraz bezsilni wobec niej.

„W takim razie… jak mamy walczyć ?! Czy ona nie jest w zasadzie niezwyciężona ?!” Akko mruga. - Właściwie, dlaczego wszyscy wciąż żyjemy? Jeśli ona ma całą tę moc, dlaczego jeszcze nas wszystkich nie zabiła ani nie zniewoliła?

\- Teoretycznie powinna. Jednak pewne natychmiastowe środki zaradcze zostały wdrożone, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny. Nie do końca rozumiem mechanizmy, ale wydaje się, że nadal możemy wykorzystywać energię z kamieni filozoficznych do rzucania zaklęć, które mogą ograniczać obszar wpływu Demonicznej Wiedźmy . Chociaż to nie zmienia faktu, że nie możemy uzyskać dostępu do królestwa, w którym obecnie znajduje się Demoniczna Wiedźma. "

„Jeśli nie możemy do niej dotrzeć, nie możemy jej pokonać”. Akko jęczy. - Domyślam się, że Diana i reszta pomagają w tym, co się dzieje.

„Twoi przyjaciele, tak”, odpowiada głos, który nie należy do Ofelii.

Akko patrzy obok niej i stwierdza, że łóżko obok jej jest zajęte. - Och, hej Daniel. O rany, wyglądasz całkiem nieźle.

Daniel chichocze. - Mów za siebie. To nie ja straciłem oko. Nadal mam swoje kończyny. Kiedy próbuje poruszyć lewą ręką, wysiłek przyprawia go o bolesny grymas. "Nawet jeśli są zepsute."

\- _Znowu_ złamałeś prawą rękę ? Czekaj, kiedy w ogóle tu dotarłeś?

Daniel potrząsa głową, aby odrzucić pytanie. - To dość długa historia. Mówiąc prościej, poprosiłem twoją przyjaciółkę Lotte, aby pomogła mi porozmawiać z Brisingr, zostałem ponownie złapany w twój biznes Demon Witch i zostałem opętany. Jakoś podczas szurania złamałem _obie_ ręce . A teraz jestem przykuty do łóżka, podczas gdy świat się rozpada ”.

Pukanie do drzwi ambulatorium przerywa pielęgniarce. Zza drzwi wyłania się głowa Lotte z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

„Cześć siostro Ofelio, przyszliśmy sprawdzić…” Jej oczy błyszczą, „Akko!”

Amanda popycha Lotte w dół, która wpycha się do ambulatorium z radosnym uśmiechem. - Akko się obudził ?! Nareszcie! Myślałem, że będziesz spać wiecznie!

„Minęło zaledwie pięć godzin” - wycedził Sucy, również wchodząc do ambulatorium.

"Wy!" Woła Akko.

Amanda wskazuje na swoje prawe oko. - Chyba masz nową bliznę bojową, co? Rany, twoje szczęście jest poważnie zepsute. Utrata oka _i_ opętanie przez Demoniczną Wiedźmę? Nigdy więcej nie kwestionuję twojego szczęścia.

Dłoń Akko unosi się i opiera na szmatce zawiązanej wokół jej oka. „Co _jest_ to coś, tak? To nie czuje się jak bandaż”.

\- Nie jest. I dobrze by było, gdybyś tego nie dotykał. Ofelia ponownie odpycha rękę Akko. „To jest Szarfa Świętej Marty. Ma właściwości uszczelniające, ponieważ została użyta przez świętego do ujarzmienia bestii Tarasque”.

„Najwyraźniej to jedyna rzecz, która sprawia, że oko diabła w twoim oczodole nie doprowadza cię do szaleństwa” - mówi Sucy.

Akko przechyla głowę. "Jakie oko diabła?"

„Kiedy Demoniczna Wiedźma opętała twoje ciało, zastąpiła twoje własne oko Mistycznym Okiem Przepowiedni poprzedniego generała” - wyjaśnia Ofelia.

\- Myślałem, że to chybiło… Oooch… więc _właśnie_ tam poszło.

„To oko należało kiedyś do demona, a normalni ludzie tak naprawdę nie łączą się dobrze z częściami demona” - dodaje Lotte. - Nie mogliśmy przyprowadzić Lady Rakshthy, żeby ją całkowicie zapieczętować, więc Hannah zasugerowała, że następnym najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby użycie magicznego przedmiotu do tymczasowego ukrycia go.

\- Miałeś szczęście, że Luna Nova mogła wygodnie mieć coś takiego. Zgadnij, że twoje szczęście nie zawsze jest złe, co? Amanda dokucza.

„Hej, nie _zawsze_ mam pecha!” Akko prycha. - Więc… w porządku?

Ofelia kiwa głową. „Dopóki nie usuniesz tej szarfy, powinno być dobrze, dopóki nie zostanie opracowany alternatywny środek transportu z Luna Nova”.

„Cóż, nawet jeśli usuniesz tę rzecz, nadal powinno być dobrze” - komentuje Sucy. - W przeciwieństwie do Demon Witch, pokonanie wpływu demona w tym oku nie jest całkowicie niemożliwe.

Akko szydzi. - Jakbym przegrał z jakimś martwym demonem.

\- Tak, z Akko na pewno będzie dobrze.

Amanda zwraca się do Daniela. - Swoją drogą Jasminka mówi, że jest jej przykro, że złamała ci rękę.

"Och, więc to jest jej imię." Daniel chichocze. „Wszystko w porządku. Było to konieczne w tej sytuacji”.

Amanda marszczy brwi. „Hej, co do twojego miecza…”

Daniel kręci głową. „Rozumiem sytuację. Jednak tutaj Akko nie”.

Akko przechyla głowę. - Co twój miecz ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek? Zgubiłeś go?

\- Cóż… - mamrocze Amanda. "Diana w pewnym sensie to ma."

Akko mruga, wciąż zdezorientowana. - A to źle, bo…?

\- W pewnym sensie została odciągnięta przez Demoniczną Wiedźmę zaraz po tym, jak straciłeś przytomność…

„ _CO_ ?!”

\- Albo bardziej, jakby dała się odciągnąć.

"Thi-to jest żart, prawda?" Akko spogląda na przyjaciół i siostrę Ofelię. "Dobrze…?"

Ofelia wzdycha. - Chciałabym, żeby tak było, panno Kagari.

\- Czekaj, powiedziałeś, że jestem nieprzytomny od pięciu godzin. Więc Diana zaginęła od _pięciu godzin_ ?!

Akko odrzuca narzutę na łóżko i zdejmuje nogi z łóżka. W pośpiechu i braku równowagi kończy się upadkiem z łóżka, z kołdrą wciąż zaplątaną wokół niej. Przeszywa ją szok bólu, ale z łatwością odsuwa to na bok, aby skupić się na wydostaniu się z ambulatorium.

„A jak myślisz, dokąd się wybierasz ?!” - żąda Ofelia.

Akko podnosi się i wrzeszczy: „Aby znaleźć Dianę!”

"Aby znaleźć- To jest impo-!"

Akko nie słyszy reszty, gdy wybiega z ambulatorium. Przez krew ryczącą w jej uszach ledwo słyszy, jak inni ją wołają. Wpada na przypadkowych studentów pędzących w tę iz powrotem po całym kampusie, niezależnie od spraw, które wykonują. Akko ignoruje ich oburzone okrzyki i biegnie dalej.

Wszyscy są zajęci tym, co powiedziała siostra Ofelia, wszyscy robili, by przeciwstawić się Demonicznej Czarownicy. Ale jest jedna ważna osoba, która mogłaby być wielkim atutem. Gdyby tylko ona tu była.

(Nie znowu! Nie pozwolę Dianie _znowu_ mnie opuścić !)

Uspokajające myśli przebiegają przez umysł Akko, gdy biegnie po szkole w poszukiwaniu Diany, Demonicznej Wiedźmy lub obu. Ale bez względu na to, jak ciężko biegnie, nie znajduje tego na kampusie Luna Nova. Wraz z zanikiem jej energii fizycznej zanika jej nadzieja.

Ostatnie miejsce, w którym próbuje, znajduje się przed szkolnym terminalem Leyline. Akko upada na kolana, lądując na miękkiej, chłodnej trawie na kolanach i dłoniach.

"Nie ma mowy…"

(Czy to się powtórzy ?!)

Akko podnosi pięść i uderza w ziemię. Kiedy rośnie jej złość, traci siłę, by powstrzymać frustrację łez.

"Jeszcze raz!" _Funt_ . "Dlaczego?!" _Funt_ . „Dlaczego to musi się powtarzać ?!” _Slam_ . „Nie wystarczyło raz umierać ?!”

Ręce owijają się wokół pięści Akko, zanim zdąży ją ponownie opuścić. Oddech Akko urywa się w gardle. Przez zamazane oczy widzi Ursulę spoglądającą na nią ze smutnym współczuciem.

\- Nie rób sobie krzywdy, Akko - uspokaja Ursula. Ostrożnie odwija zaciśniętą pięść Akko, żeby pocierać surową skórę. „Ten rodzaj bólu nie pomoże ci poczuć się lepiej. Rodzaj cierpienia, przez który przechodzisz… którego nie da się tak łatwo złagodzić”.

\- Profesorze… - W oczach Akko pojawiają się kolejne łzy. „Co… co mam zrobić ?!”

Pokonany wyraz twarzy Ursuli mówi jej wystarczająco dużo. - Nie wiem, Akko. Wiadomo, że Demon Wiedźma i Diana są gdzieś na liniach. Ale ponieważ większość magii nie jest już pod naszą kontrolą, nie możemy teraz uzyskać dostępu do żadnej z tych linii.

Akko kręci głową i drugą ręką ociera łzy. „ Coś _musi_ być! Nie możemy po prostu nic nie robić!”

(A co jeśli Diana już jest-)

Akko nie chce dokończyć tej myśli.

\- A jak myślisz, co robią wszyscy _inni_ ?

Protekcjonalny głos Hannah kieruje uwagę Akko z Ursuli na inne dziewczyny stojące wokół niej. Hannah i Barbara są jak zwykle razem. Oboje mają czerwone oczy, prawdopodobnie tak jak wygląda Akko.

Jasminka i Constanze dołączają do Amandy u jej boku. Bandaże owijają się wokół dłoni Jasminki; jedyne oznaki jakichkolwiek nowych obrażeń od ostatniego razu, gdy Akko je widziała.

W międzyczasie Lotte spada obok Akko, podczas gdy Sucy stoi za nią.

„Każdy robi wszystko, co w jego mocy” - mówi Lotte. "To było bez przerwy, odkąd Demon Wiedźma opuściła twoje ciało i uciekła z Dianą."

„Tak, nie masz pojęcia, jakie to było trudne” - mówi Barbara. „Nauczyciele każą uczniom patrzeć w górę i używać każdego zaklęcia antymagicznego, jakie możemy znaleźć, tylko po to, aby uchronić Lunę Nova przed wpływem Demon Witch. Nawet pierwszoroczniacy używają zaklęć, których prawdopodobnie nigdy nie użyliby przez całe życie. "

Hannah wzdycha. „Trzeba zabrać wszystko, co mamy, tylko po to, by zatrzymać Demoniczną Wiedźmę. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że nie mamy do jej dyspozycji lejów. Jej magia w rzeczywistości zanieczyszcza magiczne stworzenia, które normalnie polegają na liniach jako źródle życia. Ministerstwo zna sposób, aby powstrzymać Demoniczną Wiedźmę przed wpływem na większą część świata, a także odwrócić jej skutki, ale większość obrony pochodzi od zwykłych ludzi.

\- Założę się, że ministerstwo nigdy nie myślało, że po tym, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku, będzie współpracować z wojskiem. Amanda kręci głową. „Świat teraz poważnie spieprzył”.

„To wciąż za mało, ale lepsze to niż nic” - mówi Sucy. - Z wyjątkiem tego, że reszta pracy została nam rzucona. I nie jesteśmy bliżej znalezienia sposobu, aby dostać się do Demon Witch, nie mówiąc już o pokonaniu jej.

„Diana i ja poszliśmy po coś, co powinno działać, ale nie mieliśmy czasu, aby tego spróbować” - dodaje Lotte. - A Diana ma teraz kamień.

„Więc nawet gdybyśmy chcieli zaatakować, naszej jedynej broni nie ma przy sobie. To cholerne jest do bani. Kto nawet wie, czy Diana nadal…” Amanda warczy do siebie, przerywając tę myśl. - Nie. Ta idealna przyczepność nie kopnęłaby w ten sposób.

\- Z wyjątkiem tego, że to zrobiła - podkreśla Sucy.

Hannah patrzy na Sucy. - Diana teraz wie lepiej. Nie umrze.

„Ale to Demon Witch” - podkreśla Jasminka. - Jeśli kontroluje całą magię Yggdrasilów, co może zrobić Diana? Co _każdy_ z nas może zrobić? Nie będziemy w stanie długo jej powstrzymywać.

\- Ten twój demon w jakikolwiek sposób wie? Pyta Amanda.

Jasminka kręci głową. - Za pierwszym razem, gdy Demoniczna Wiedźma i inne demony z Purgatorio zostały pokonane, Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic nadal miało ze sobą Błyszczący Rózg. I wystarczyło ich wszystkich, by ją zapieczętować.

\- Lśniący różdżka… - szepcze Ursula. Jej oczy się rozszerzają. - Tak, pierwsze słowo Błyszczącej Różdżki mogłoby na siłę otworzyć portal prowadzący do leyline. W ten sposób moglibyśmy ścigać Demoniczną Wiedźmę. Ale… ”

„Głównym zastosowaniem Lśniącej Różdżki było przywrócenie Yggdrasilowi pełnego zdrowia i przywrócenie światu magii” - mówi Sucy. - Zniknął, kiedy to się stało. I co teraz?

\- Czy panna Croix byłaby w stanie odtworzyć Błyszczący Rod? Barbara pyta Urszulę. - Gigantyczny pocisk, który stworzyła, by ożywić magię, był wierną repliką Błyszczącego Rodka, prawda?

Ursula kręci głową. „Noir Rod miał tylko podobny wygląd. Jego funkcje są zupełnie inne. I nawet gdybyśmy mieli plany Lśniącego Rodka, jego wykonanie zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu”.

„Widziałam Lśniący Rod w moich snach” - mówi Akko, gdy się uspokoi. - Albo myślę, że to był właściwie mój wewnętrzny świat. Yuzu i ja użyliśmy go, by wyrzucić Demoniczną Wiedźmę z mojego ciała.

"Poczekaj poczekaj." Amanda kręci głową. - Czy właśnie powiedziałeś Yuzu? I pozbyłeś się Demonicznej Wiedźmy? Jesteś pewien, że nie tylko śniłeś o tym świadomie?

„Z drugiej strony, to wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób udało ci się usunąć Demoniczną Wiedźmę ze swojego ciała” - zauważa Ursula. - Mówisz, że używałeś Shiny Rod, by wygnać Demon Witch?

Akko kiwa głową. „Konstelacja Lśniącego Rodka wisiała na niebie. Z pomocą Yuzu udało nam się go sprowadzić, abyśmy mogli zestrzelić Demoniczną Wiedźmę za pomocą Lśniącej Arki. Z wyjątkiem większej i bardziej przypominało to, że strzelaliśmy do niczego i do wszystkiego w tym samym czasie."

„Nazwałbym bzdury, ale teraz tu jesteś, więc pieprzyć to” - mówi Amanda.

\- Okej, to świetnie i wszystko, ale czy możesz go wezwać _poza_ swoim wewnętrznym światem? Pyta Hannah.

Akko zrywa się na równe nogi. "Lśniący Rod! Wzywam cię!"

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami nic się nie dzieje.

„ARG! Dalej! Dlaczego to nie słuchaj mnie _teraz_ ?” Akko tupie dookoła i wrzeszczy w niebo: „Błyszczący pręt! Błyszczący pręt! Wyjdź już !!”

\- Akko, to nie… - wzdycha Ursula. „Gdyby tylko profesor Woodward mógł udzielić ostatnich wskazówek…”

Amanda szydzi. - Znając szczęście Akko, nie odpowie jej, nawet jeśli pochyli głowę i szlocha. Lepiej będzie mieć nadzieję, że Croix i ci duszni ludzie z Ministerstwa jako pierwsi znajdą drogę do linii.

„Albo świat się skończy” - komentuje Sucy.

„Tak, najpierw w to uwierzę” - mówi Hannah.

„Powinniście bardziej ufać Akko”, ostrzega Lotte.

Barbara wzdycha. - Lotte, chcielibyśmy. Naprawdę. Ale sprawy nie wyglądają dobrze. A historia Akko o wystrzeleniu Demon Witch z jej ciała wciąż wydaje się zbyt piękna, aby mogła być prawdziwa.

Akko odwraca się i patrzy na Barbarę. „To _jest_ prawda! I będę miał błyszczące Rod się nawet jeśli będę musiał podważyć mój mózg otwarty!”

„Tak to nie działa!”

Akko uderza knykciami w skronie. „AAHHHHH !! Chodź! Potrzebuję tylko _jednej_ Błyszczącej Arc, abym mógł uratować Dianę! Po prostu daj mi to!”

\- A jak planujesz walczyć z Demon Witch? Hannah zastanawia się.

\- Ja… - Akko marszczy brwi. "Zamienię się w słonia i usiądę na niej!"

\- Poważnie? Nawet gdybyś _mógł_ użyć magii, to taki głupi pomysł ze wszystkich pomysłów!

\- W takim razie po prostu ją uderzę!

„Tak to nie działa!”

„Jest szansa, że zostaniesz unicestwiony, zanim jeszcze zbliżysz się na metr od Demon Witch” - mówi Sucy.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Zrozumiem to, _kiedy_ znajdę Dianę! Nie pozwolę jej znowu mnie zostawić! Akko podchodzi do nieaktywnego terminala Leyline i wpatruje się w niego z całą mocą. „Otwórz! Teraz!”

Hannah klepie ją po twarzy. - Zgubiła to. Całkowicie to zgubiła.

„Hej, ty też byś to zrobił, gdyby Barbara miała umrzeć po raz drugi” - zauważa Amanda.

\- Naprawdę właśnie nas wezwałeś w ten sposób? - pyta obrażona Barbara. Ale ani ona, ani Hannah nie zaprzeczają temu.

Akko warczy. „Ty głupia Demoniczna Wiedźmo. Jeśli się mnie nie boisz, jeśli myślisz, że jestem nikim, przepuść mnie! Nie jestem problemem, prawda ?! Więc nie powinno mieć znaczenia, czy przejdę na drugą stronę, czy nie. ! ”

Ramiona Akko opadły. Opada na kolana i zamyka oczy, by powstrzymać się od ponownego płaczu.

\- Nie mogę… Nie mogę pozwolić jej znowu zabrać wszystkiego! Głupi, stary, przerażający, zły… ARG !!! Kiedy ludzie umierają, mają _pozostać_ martwi!

\- Uch… Akko - mówi Amanda. Ale Akko nie zwraca na nią uwagi.

\- Okej, to też może dotyczyć Diany, ale jest miła, więc się nie liczy. I wydaje mi się, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, Czarownica Demon _nie_ umarła. Czekaj, czy to liczy się jako śmierć, jeśli jej własne ciało zniknie?

Tym razem Hannah woła ją. "Hej, Akko."

Akko nadal ignoruje pozostałych. - Dlaczego i tak musiała wyjść ze swojego drzewa? Ktoś powinien po prostu je ściąć. Tak, ona śmierdzi złem, ale gdzieś musi być dobry drwal, prawda?

"Akko!" Ursula krzyczy.

To w końcu zwraca uwagę Akko. "Co to jest?!"

Osiem palców wskazuje miejsce przed Akko. Akko odwraca się i wpatruje w miejsce na trawie, które powinno być puste. Zawinięty w winorośl i liście, tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy Akko znalazła przedmiot w Lesie Arcturus, jest ich ostatecznym atutem.

\- To jest… Lśniący Rod? Szepcze Akko.

„Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś tak długo gadał o tej czarownicy. Wulgaryzmy też były zabawne” - zauważa głos, którego Akko nie spodziewa się usłyszeć.

Akko unosi głowę. Po drugiej stronie przedmiotu wyrastającego z ziemi unosi się nikt inny jak Alaya, jedna z dziewięciu starych czarownic.

\- Jesteś… tą damą, która przeklęła Dianę!

\- Jak wyjaśniłem wcześniej, to nie była bezpośrednio moja wina. Ale przypuszczam, że nie da się z tobą dyskutować.

„Ona ma pełne prawo do złości”. Obok Alayi pojawia się kolejna znajoma dziewięcio starsza czarownica. Charakterystyczna fryzura Cavendish świeci resztą jej eterycznego ciała. - Nigdy nie wybaczę ci tego, że byłeś przyczyną przedwczesnej śmierci mojego potomka.

Alaya szydzi. - Cała twoja rodzina jest zbyt altruistyczna dla własnego dobra. Nie możesz mnie winić za swoją śmieszną dobrą wolę.

\- Uch… - Akko przechyla głowę. "Więc co się dzieje?"

Wiatr wieje, tworząc cyklon świecących liści, odsłaniając inną kobietę, która jest znana Akko, ale nie. Czuje się, jakby widziała tę kobietę już wcześniej, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć skąd.

„Masz inne przeznaczenie, Atsuko Kagari,” mówi.

\- Profesorze Woodward! Woła Ursula.

Kobieta kiwa głową do Ursuli. - Znów się spotykamy, rydwanie. Chociaż chciałbym, żeby to było w lepszych okolicznościach.

\- O co chodzi z innym przeznaczeniem Akko? Pyta Sucy.

„Claiomh Solais pojawił się jeszcze raz, by wykonać ostatnie zadanie” - stwierdza Woodward. „Jako przywoływacz, Atsuko Kagari musi go użyć, aby wypełnić przeznaczenie, którego nie mogliśmy.”

Beatrix wzdycha. - Nie ma potrzeby być tak tajemniczym. To nie jest przeznaczenie, to ostatnia szansa. Aby ocalić kogo kochasz, ocalić wszystko, co kochasz - Claiomh Solais odpowiedział na twoje wezwania, aby spełnić twoje życzenie.

Zza trzech kobiet ukazuje się sześć innych eterycznych ciał. Akko nie rozpoznaje żadnego z nich, ale domyśla się, że to reszta Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic, których nigdy nie spotkała.

„Za pierwszym razem zawiedliśmy” - przyznaje Alaya. - Nie ma gwarancji, że poradzisz sobie lepiej. Ale wątpię, czy Czarownica pozwoli się ponownie zapieczętować. Więc albo ją zabije, albo pozwoli jej wszystko zniszczyć.

„Powstrzymaj Goetię, zanim będzie za późno i uratuj świat” - stwierdza Woodward.

Akko kręci głową. „Nie obchodzi mnie, czy takie jest moje przeznaczenie, czy nie. Siedziałbym przez całe życie na zajęciach z historii magii, gdyby oznaczało to uratowanie Diany. Nie pozwolę jej ani światu, w którym oboje żyjemy, zostać zniszczonym przez ta zła stara wiedźma. "

Alaya szturcha Beatrix. - Ten jest typem, który pluje na boga, gdyby oznaczało to odciągnięcie jej ukochanych od śmierci. Twój potomek wybrał dobrego. Jej matka też przed nią. Nie pamiętam, _żebyś_ miał tak dobrą intuicję co do partnerów.

Woodward unosi brew, ale nie odpowiada.

„Mamy więc teraz Błyszczący Rod, a Akko może go użyć do otwarcia portalu prowadzącego do leyline” - mówi Hannah. - Więc co? Jak mamy walczyć z Demoniczną Wiedźmą? Jeśli nawet Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic, które również miały Błyszczący Rózg, nie mogło zrobić nic więcej, jak tylko ją zamknąć, jak mamy wygrać?

Amanda uśmiecha się złośliwie. - Heh. I tu właśnie wchodzimy.

\- O tak? Co masz w rękawie, dupku?

Amanda macha Constanze kciukami w górę. - Gotowe, Constanze!

Constanze odpowiada, unosząc kciuki. Wyciąga pilota i naciska przycisk.

Hannah unosi brew. - Co to ma zrobić? Wysadzić Demon Wi-?

Ziemia się trzęsie. Okrzyki zaskoczenia dochodzą gdzieś z dala od terenu szkoły, gdzie jest jezioro.

Coś szybuje po niebie. Im bliżej, tym łatwiej dostrzec, co to jest. To jest ptak? Nie, samolot. Nie to jest…

"Wielki Charion ?!" Akko i pozostali krzyczą.

Gigantyczny mech ląduje na trawie obok nich i przyjmuje pozę, naśladując Constanze, która z dumą prezentuje swoje odnowione dzieło.

„W końcu jest gotowe ?!” - krzyczy Akko.

„Wielki Charion 2.0!” Stanbot piszczy.

\- Więc nad _tym_ pracowaliście od tygodni? Pyta Barbara.

Wyniosły uśmiech Amandy wystarczająco odpowiada na jej pytanie. - Hej. Diana nie jest jedyną, która pomyślała o karcie atutowej.

„Nie żeby było to przydatne, jeśli i tak nie możesz dostać się do Demon Witch” - zauważa Sucy.

"Hej, mieliśmy do tego dojść!"

„Ale jak to jest zasilane? Myślałem, że nie możemy już używać magii” - mówi Lotte.

Constanze naciska kolejny przycisk na pilocie. Aktywuje zatrzask na środku skrzyni Wielkiego Chariona i odsłania gigantyczny kamień filozoficzny osadzony w środku.

„Jak wy, dziewczyny, zamówiliście taki wielki kamień ?!” Ursula kręci głową. „Och! To nie pora! Wy dziewczyny, zaczekajcie tutaj. Zaraz wracam!”

Ursula wraca do szkoły. W międzyczasie kilku studentów i pracowników wyszło, aby zobaczyć, o co w tym całym zamieszaniu.

\- Czy to maszyna, która dwa lata temu wygrała Dziki Gon?

„Wow! Z bliska jest o wiele większy!”

\- Czekaj, czy to nie Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic?

"Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem ich duchów!"

„Myślałem, że niektóre z nich mogą pojawiać się tylko w określonych momentach?”

Akko ignoruje wszystkie komentarze boczne. Sięga w dół i wyrywa Lśniący Rod z ziemi.

„To jest teraz twoje, Atsuko Kagari,” mówi Woodward. „Niestety, nie mamy siły ani umiejętności, by walczyć u twojego boku. Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to zaoferować nasze esencje, aby wzmocnić moc Claiomh Solais. Nie możemy zrobić nic więcej. Nawet pojawienie się przed tobą w tym czasie jest przemęczenie ”.

Alaya przewraca oczami. - Cóż, moje drzewo prawie zostało zmiażdżone w ciągu pierwszej godziny. Nie będę w stanie wiele zrobić, nawet jeśli ofiarujesz całe swoje życie i błagasz.

\- Ale jak mam pokonać Demoniczną Wiedźmę? Pyta Akko.

„Dowiesz się, kiedy nadejdzie czas” - mówi Woodward. „Pamiętaj, do czego sam utorowałeś drogę, kiedy inni nie mogli przed tobą.„ Połącz się z innymi ludźmi, a twoje marzenia będą rosnąć ”. Masz już siłę, by przeciwstawić się Demonicznej Czarownicy. "

\- Okej, ale kilka _wskazówek_ byłoby fajnych. Wiesz, jak techniki i takie tam? Więc nie wszyscy umieramy i nie pozwalamy światu się skończyć.

„Nadzieja i determinacja to cechy, które Goetia dyskredytuje” - mówi Beatrix. - Jednak dzieje się tak dlatego, że są to cechy, których nigdy nie może pojąć. Może nazwać je słabościami, ale są one same w sobie mocne. Pamiętaj o tym, a będziesz miał szansę ją pokonać.

" _Tylko_ szansa?" Amanda szydzi. „To całkiem uspokajające”.

„Cóż, Akko ma przynajmniej część determinacji” - zauważa Sucy.

"Akko!" Ursula woła. "Akko! Zanim odejdziesz!" Ursula zatrzymuje się przed ich grupą i wyciąga kilka fragmentów kamieni filozoficznych, łapiąc oddech. - Zabierz je ze sobą! Będziesz ich potrzebował, ponieważ nie możesz używać magii, tak jak byliśmy przez ostatni rok.

Akko bierze jeden z kamieni. "Dzięki, profesorze!"

Gdy pozostali również wzięli jeden i włożyli go do kieszeni, Akko odwraca się do czarnego terminala Leyline i lewą ręką wyciąga Błyszczący Rod.

" _Noctu Orfei_ !"

Energia złota obejmuje Błyszczącą Różdżkę, zmieniając jej formę w łuk. Tym razem jest to normalny rozmiar odpowiedni do użytku Akko.

" _Aude Fraetor_ !"

Akko prawą ręką chwyta cięciwę i cofa się, czerpiąc energię, by jednocześnie stworzyć i wyciąć strzałę.

„ _Shinyyyyyyyy_ -! _**ARCCCCCCCCC**_ !!!”

Z właściwym wycelowaniem Akko wypuszcza strzałę i nasyca terminal leyline magią Rózga. Strzała przedziera się przez przestrzeń i czas, otwierając portal do leyline, teraz czerwony jako przypomnienie, że został uszkodzony przez Goetię.

„Demoniczna Wiedźma najprawdopodobniej przebywa w Lesie Arcturus, gdzie nadal powinno być jej drzewo” - informuje Ursula. - Całkowicie go odgrodziła, więc nikt nie może się do niego normalnie zbliżyć, ale Lśniący Rod nie jest normalną bronią.

Akko kiwa głową. - Rozumiem. Po prostu będę musiał strzelić kolejny Błyszczący Łuk, aby otworzyć portal do Lasu. Nie brzmi tak źle. Może.

Akko. Hannah podchodzi z zaciśniętymi ustami. Barbara podąża za nią.

"Tak co jest?" Pyta Akko. - Boicie się?

\- Tak. Jesteśmy dość przestraszeni. Wiemy też, że nie będziemy zbytnio pomocni. Więc… - Hannah odwraca wzrok. - Liczymy na to, że sprowadzisz dla nas Dianę!

\- Co? Zmieniacie się w kurczaka, kiedy ma to największe znaczenie ?! Amanda krzyczy.

Barbara przewraca oczami. „To ty powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy skupić się na tym, gdzie możemy najbardziej pomóc, prawda? I jesteśmy na tyle sprytni, by wiedzieć, że to nie będzie tam, gdzie idziecie. Lepiej będzie, jeśli zatrzymamy Demona Wiedźma od zrujnowania wszystkiego pierwsza. "

„My _chcemy_ być tam dla Diany.” Hannah zaciska pięści. „Ale nie ma sensu, jeśli w końcu umrzemy, nie pomagając zbytnio. Więc możemy liczyć tylko na was”.

„Dziewczyny mają rację. Lepiej wiedzieć, gdzie można dokonać największych zmian, niż uparcie nalegać na zrobienie czegoś ze swoich możliwości” - mówi Ursula.

„Po prostu nie umieraj” - dodaje Barbara.

Amanda uśmiecha się złośliwie. „Wrócimy jako najwięksi cholerni bohaterowie”.

Hannah przewraca oczami. - Jakby dziewczyny nie omdlały wystarczająco dla ciebie.

Amanda mruga. - Czekaj, co właśnie powiedziałeś?

\- Nic! _Nic_ ! Nie masz złej wiedźmy do zabicia ?!

\- A Diana do uratowania? Barbara dodaje.

Akko kiwa głową. Z Błyszczącym Różdżką w dłoniach, jej przyjaciółmi, którzy ją wspierają i nadzieją w jej sercu, jest gotowa raz na zawsze walczyć z rozpaczą.

* * *

Diana budzi się gwałtownie. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że straciła przytomność. Chwilę odzyskuje orientację.

Ręce, ramiona, nogi, tułów, głowa - wydaje się, że nie brakuje jej niczego istotnego. Mimo że jej ciało przypomina ołów, Diana udaje się usiąść, obejmując się trzęsącymi się ramionami. Jej płaszcz już dawno został wyrzucony. Jej poszarpane i zniszczone ubrania są jedynym dowodem ataków, jakie przeszła na Goetię.

Brutalne ataki, od których prawie zginęła.

Bez źródła magii Diana nie mogłaby nic zrobić przeciwko Demonicznej Wiedźmie, która kontroluje wszystkie Yggdrasil. Nie wspominając o tym, że zasięg jej cieni rozciąga się na cały Las Arcturus. Brisingr mógł służyć tylko jako zwykły miecz, chyba że Diana chciała wyczerpać swoją energię życiową tylko po to, by mieć niewielką szansę na wystrzelenie miecza.

Bitwa - jeśli w ogóle można ją nazwać jedną - była zbyt jednostronna. Diana pamięta utratę przytomności po pierwszym zaklęciu, tylko po to, by odzyskać przytomność, gdy poczuła, że jej kości zostały na siłę naprawione przez magię Goetii. Potem, zaraz po wstaniu, Goetia ponownie ją rozwalił i powtórzył cykl. Przetrwała kolejne cztery zaklęcia z Goetii, zanim straciła przytomność na dłuższy czas.

(Dlaczego zostawiła mnie żywego?)

Diana z łatwością dostrzega unoszącą się na niebie Goetię. Nie jest w stanie rozpoznać myśli Goetii; nie bez wyrazu twarzy. Ale Diana nie zwraca jej uwagi, nawet gdy podnosi Brisingr.

(Jeśli użyję Brisingra stąd, na pewno stracę przytomność i pozostawię się na łasce Demonicznej Wiedźmy. Ale nie mogę użyć ducha Lady Amelii z daleka. Jak-?)

„Ach, ty wciąż żyjesz” - zauważa Goetia. „Ja myślałem, że ulegli ostatniego czaru po pozostawał nieprzytomny nawet po przywróceniu ciała. Przypuszczam, że muszę dać ci więcej punktów. Chociaż, to _były_ nieprzytomny przez jakiś czas. Czy jesteś gotowy, aby spróbować jeszcze raz?”

\- Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zabijesz? Jaki jest sens utrzymywania mnie przy życiu?

„Interesuje mnie każda taktyka, jaką masz na myśli,” odpowiada Goetia, zaskakując Diany. Czy ona jest taka oczywista? - Cokolwiek zmusza cię do wycofania się, musi być ostatecznością, na odrzucenie której nie możesz sobie pozwolić. Jednak, chociaż jestem zaintrygowany, nie oznacza to, że ułatwię ci próbę odebrania mi życia.

\- Więc po prostu uchronisz mnie od krawędzi śmierci, dopóki nie zniesiesz tej daremności?

\- Albo dopóki cały świat nie będzie mój. Niestety napotykam nieco większy opór, niż myślałem. Być może nie doceniłem wytrwałości, którą posiadacie, ludzie. Taka ślepa, bezużyteczna nadzieja.

Diana mocniej ściska Brisingr. - Możesz mieć większą moc niż wcześniej, ale historia rozwijała się od czasów Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic. Mamy ich wiedzę, z której możemy się uczyć, a także nasze własne innowacje.

"Czy to wystarczy?" Za Goetią wyrastają czarne wąsy. "Czy zobaczymy razem los ludzkości?"

Diana unika pierwszego zestawu cieni. Ale bez _Magna Aestus_ jej prędkość podstawowa nie wystarczy, aby uniknąć reszty. Jest po prostu zbyt wiele cieni; Zasięg Goetii jest zbyt duży.

Jeden owija się wokół kostki Diany i unosi ją w powietrze. Kolejne dwa owijają się wokół jej ramion, unieruchamiając ją wystarczająco bez żadnych magicznych ulepszeń.

„Ogień, strzaskane kości, przekrzywianie ciała, uderzenie pioruna, zmiażdżenie przez grawitację. Może tym razem powinienem zabrać twoje kończyny po kolei. Co mam oderwać najpierw? Ramię? Nogę? całe ciało? Och, zacznijmy od twojej lewej ręki. Jako wspomnienie twojej walki z Renatusem Bradleyem. "

Diana przygotowuje się na potworny ból. Ale to nigdy nie nadejdzie.

Zamiast tego czarne niebo pęka i odsłania czerwoną linię. Z portalu wypada dziewczyna, dzierżąca złoty łuk i krzycząca na zewnątrz.

„AAAHHHHHH! Dlaczego _zawsze_ spadam ??? !!!”

„A-Akko ?!” Diana krzyczy.

"Ty!" Goetia syczy. „To jest Claiomh Solais! Więc nie tylko użyłeś go do wygnania mnie ze swojego wewnętrznego świata, ale także udało ci się zamanifestować to poza swoim snem ?!”

Ale Akko nie jest sam. Zaraz po wyjściu Akko z portalu wypadają również Sucy, Ursula, Jasminka i Amanda. Ku zaskoczeniu Diany, znajoma gigantyczna głowa Wielkiego Chariona Constanze podąża za ostatnią.

\- Och, chłopcze. Źle to wygląda! Amanda krzyczy.

\- Whoa! Zła stara wiedźma wygląda teraz _naprawdę_ źle. Akko wycina kolejną strzałę. „Ale najpierw! _**Błyszczący Łuk**_ !”

Strzała przecina niebo i przerywa uścisk Goetii na prawym ramieniu Diany. Goetia krzyczy z bólu, dając Dianie szansę nasycenia Brisingr energią, aby mogła przeciąć pozostałe dwa wąsy owinięte wokół jej kończyn.

" _**Sybilladura Lelladybura**_ !"

Gdy nic jej nie podtrzymuje, Diana zaczyna upadać. Ale w ciągu sekundy zostaje złapana przez Akko na Błyszczącym Balai i bezpiecznie sprowadzona na ziemię. Nie ma sekundy, by złapać oddech, zanim Akko obejmuje ją w uścisku.

" _Naprawdę_ musisz przestać prawie umierać."

Diana chichocze. - Naprawdę staram się tego uniknąć. Wygląda na to, że moje szczęście jest równie fatalne jak twoje.

Gigantyczny łomot odciąga ich od siebie. Wielki Charion klęka w lądowaniu superbohatera i opuszcza rękę, aby pozwolić innym ludziom na ziemię.

\- Tak, i zaczynam wierzyć, że Akko też cię zaraziła swoją głupotą - mówi Amanda. „O co w tym wszystkim chodziło ?! 'Zaopiekuj się dla mnie Akko!' Czy naprawdę chcesz umrzeć ?! ”

\- Zaufałem wam wszystkim, że przyjdziecie mi z pomocą. Ale ta obrona brzmi słabo nawet dla Diany.

Ursula robi krok do przodu. Wyciąga rękę i odsłania fragment kamienia filozoficznego. „Ważne jest, abyśmy powstrzymali Goetię, podczas gdy wszyscy pozostali trzymają jej wpływy na dystans. Bez względu na szanse, będziemy musieli walczyć ze wszystkim, co mamy”.

Diana bierze ofiarowany kamień. - Teraz, kiedy Demon Witch nie posiada już Akko, będę mógł zastosować ostatnią deskę ratunku, jaką kupiłem od Lady Amelii. Jednak muszę być wystarczająco blisko, aby użyć zaklęcia.

„Widzę, że wasze liczby wzrosły” - komentuje Goetia. Jej cienie wznoszą się ponownie, gotowa do ataku. - Nieważne. Tuzin lub sto mrówek więcej nie robi różnicy.

Diana krzywi się. „Jej królestwo rozciąga się na cały Las Arcturus. Nie ma ograniczeń co do swoich cieni”.

„O tak. Nie martw się o to,” mówi Amanda. "Wady mają to pokryte."

Grand Charion wstaje. Uderza pięściami o siebie i wyciąga ramiona, tak że stoi w pozie T twarzą do Goetii.

\- Och? Czy to jedna z nowoczesnych innowacji, o których wspomniałeś? Cuda Goecia. "Co za rozczarowanie."

Cienie ze wszystkich stron wznoszą się, przebijając mechę. Ale w chwili, gdy się podnoszą, z gigantycznego robota wystrzeliwuje jasne, białe światło, tworząc kopułę światła, której promień rozciąga się na ponad pięć kilometrów na zewnątrz.

A w tej kopule nie pozostaje ani jeden ślad cienia.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Goetia odzyskała siły, traci opanowanie i wrzeszczy: „Co to jest ?!”

Amanda „Podoba Ci się? Constanze zajęło cholernie dużo czasu, zanim to wymyślił. Miała pewną pomoc z teoriami i gównem od Croix, ale w zasadzie wszystko to jej rzeczy. Nie możesz już oszukiwać swoimi cieniami ”.

„… Kopuła światła, która niweluje cienie” - zauważa Diana. „Zamiast całkowicie usunąć ciemność, nakłada warstwę, która praktycznie przepisuje przestrzeń. Tak szeroki zakres jest możliwy tylko w przypadku czegoś o takiej wielkości”.

Amanda mruga. - Rany, _naprawdę_ musisz wszystko wiedzieć, prawda? Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak to wszystko jest możliwe, ale hej, to działa, więc ufam Constanze w tej sprawie.

\- Tylko dlatego, że studiowałem podobną metodę przeciwdziałania Demonicznej Czarownicy. Chociaż nigdy nie potrafiłbym jej wdrożyć samodzielnie.

„Hej, słyszysz, że Wady ?!” Amanda dzwoni. - Właśnie w czymś pokonałeś Dianę!

Grand Charion łamie pozę T, by pokazać im wielkie kciuki w górę.

„Najlepsza część: ten gigantyczny robot wciąż może się poruszać, nawet gdy to coś jest aktywowane. Nie na zawsze, ponieważ używa mocy z kamienia filozoficznego, ale daje nam trochę czasu na walkę”.

„ _To_ jest to, co ukrywałeś przez ostatni miesiąc ?!” - krzyczy Akko. "To jest takie fajne! Weź to, głupia, zła stara wiedźmo!"

Pomimo światła i pewności siebie ludzi, czarna masa pozostaje nienaruszona. „Przyznam, że ten środek zaradczy jest dość sprytny. Jednak mam więcej do swojego arsenału niż tylko moje cienie”.

\- Tak, byłoby to zbyt łatwe, gdyby to było to. Akko podnosi Błyszczącą Różdżkę w formie łuku i staje twarzą w twarz z Goetią. - Ale jesteś głupi, jeśli myślisz, że po prostu przyjmiemy twoje złe plany i pozwolimy ci zrujnować nasze życie. Tym razem _upewnimy_ się, że nie żyjesz.

Diana wzdycha. „Akko…”

„Jestem zmęczony tym, że nie mogę spać i martwić się, że ludzie umrą. Kiedy ta zła wiedźma odejdzie, mogę nie spieszyć się, krzycząc na ciebie, że robisz coś sam. Ale na razie,” Akko przesuwa się obok Diany. "Walczymy ze wszystkim, co mamy!"

Nawet przy zakrytej połowie twarzy determinacja Akko jaśnieje wyraźnie w jej pięknym rubinowym oku. Akko zawsze posiadała taką siłę, której Diana nie mogła zrozumieć, a nawet przez jakiś czas jej zazdrościła.

Wystarczy, że raz staniesz obok Akko, by zarazić Dianę. I wie, że wpływa to również na innych.

\- A wy dwoje nie jesteście sami - mówi Ursula, stojąc za dziewczynami z innymi. - Dopilnujemy, żebyś miała szansę, Diano.

Sucy sięga do swojego płaszcza. - Zaopatrzyłem się w eliksiry, wiedząc, że będę miał okazję je przetestować. Zastanawiam się, jak działają przeciwko pierwotnym czarownicom zarażonym demonowi?

Amanda uśmiecha się, unosząc miotłę. „Nie pozwolimy tylko tobie i Akko zająć centrum uwagi. Możesz na nas liczyć”.

„Constanze i Lotte będą używać Wielkiego Chariona, aby powstrzymać cienie, więc nie będziesz musiał się tym martwić” - mówi Jasminka z pięściami gotowymi do walki. „Możesz zostawić nam mniejsze przeszkody”.

\- W takim razie jeszcze raz pokładam zaufanie w was wszystkich.

"Czuje się dziwnie, co?" Amanda dokucza.

„Wcale nie” - przyznaje Diana. - Raczej jest… miło.

„Nie bądź teraz sentymentalny. Nie mamy na to czasu” - mówi Sucy.

Pomimo świadomości, że walka z Demon Witch jest daremna, Diana staje obok Akko i podnosi Brisingra, aby dopasować go do złotego łuku Akko. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której Diana nauczyła się od czasu spotkania z Akko, to tego, że lepiej jest spróbować choćby niewielkiej szansy na zwycięstwo, niż poddać się i nie próbować wcale. Ponieważ nawet jeśli prawdopodobieństwo jest bliskie zeru, Akko znajdzie sposób, by przeciwstawić się przeciwnościom losu i zrozumieć, czego chce.

„Jakie to daremne” - mówi Goetia. „Usunięcie moich cieni wydłuża twoje życie tylko o kilka minut. Co możesz zrobić z tak małą szansą na przeżycie?”

"Co jeszcze?!" - krzyczy Akko. "Odzyskamy naszą przyszłość! Odzyskamy nasze szczęście! Odbierzemy wszystko, co chcesz ukraść! Nadzieja jest słaba ?! Mylisz się! Pokażę ci. Nie, _my_ wam pokażę!”

Złoty łuk i czerwony miecz. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi czarownice z Luna Nova stają przeciwko wiedźmie, która zagraża ich przyszłości.

„Wierzące serce to nasza magia !!!”

### Uwagi:

> Od ponad roku chciałem napisać tę ostatnią scenę. Okazało się, jak sobie wyobrażałem? Noooot, naprawdę. Ale to już koniec XD
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Tkanina zawiązana wokół twarzy Akko, aby zapieczętować Mystic Eye of Prediction, jest oparta na prawdziwej szarfie, której Święta Marta użyła do oswojenia potwora Tarasque. Po spryskaniu bestii wodą święconą z krzyżem w dłoni, zawiązała mu szarfę na szyi i poprowadziła oswojonego smoka po całej wiosce.
> 
> Zakładam, że to woda święcona i krzyż faktycznie oswajają bestię, ale nadaję jej szarfę te same właściwości uspokajające.


	67. Rozdział 22: Akt VII.iv. Czym jest demon dla niektórych małych czarownic? - Serca_z_Tytanu

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Akko i firma zajmują ostateczne stanowisko przeciwko Demon Witch.

### Uwagi:

> Lol, zapomniałem, że to część zarysu, w której po prostu całkowicie uskrzydliłem rzeczy. Na początku nie miałem nawet podsumowania ani ciekawostek dotyczących tego rozdziału.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia przed przemocą. Powiedziałbym, że typowe shonen.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374#chapter_22_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Pomimo ich przewagi liczebnej, wciąż jest osiem czarownic (a raczej sześć i dwie w gigantycznym robocie) przeciwko Demonicznemu Wykonawcy, starszemu niż dziesięciokrotnie ich łączny wiek, z całą magią Yggdrasil w jej dłoniach. Nawet z jej magią cienia zapieczętowaną na razie, ich mierne kamienie filozoficzne nie mogą się równać z ogromną energią, którą ma do swojej dyspozycji Wiedźma Zepsucia. Mając tak dużą moc, Goetia powinna z łatwością zniszczyć znajdujące się pod nią szkodniki, nie pozostawiając ani śladu po pierwszym zaklęciu.

A jednak, gdy dym się rozwiąże, nie tylko jeden, ale _wszystkie_ nadal stoją. A raczej sparowane i lecące w kierunku Demon Witch na swoich miotłach.

\- Czy ta maszyna _pochłonęła energię_ mojego zaklęcia? Cuda Goecia. Jednym ruchem jej nadgarstka, macki ziemi unoszą się z ziemi i utrudniają małym czarownicom dosięgnięcie jej. - Chociaż zastanawiam się, ile razy taki cud można powtórzyć?

"Whoa!" Akko w samą porę odsuwa Błyszczącego Balai z drogi. - Urrrgh! Trzymaj się, Diana!

Diana zaciska zęby, trzymając jedną rękę owiniętą wokół talii Akko, podczas gdy druga celuje różdżką w którykolwiek z ataków Goetii, które są zbyt blisko.

(To nie może trwać wiecznie.)

Kamienie filozoficzne, które łaskawie dostarczyła profesor Ursula, wystarczą na co najwyżej dziesięć prostych zaklęć. Pięć popycha go do skomplikowanych zaklęć, a pojedyncza _Belga Veeda_ może _wyssać_ całą energię naraz.

Ciężar Brisingra ciągnącego jej pasek przypomina jej, że istnieją inne opcje.

(Nie dla nas wszystkich. I nie możemy latać wiecznie).

Amanda i Sucy radzą sobie lepiej niż Akko pod względem czysto uników. Chociaż Diana nienawidzi tego przyznać, krzykliwe latanie Amandy jest idealne do unikania szalonych ataków _Goetii_ , których ledwo może złapać, nawet gdy _Magna Aestus_ pomaga jej w szybkości reakcji.

(Akko radzi sobie raczej dobrze niż my-)

Miotła nagle szarpie się w dół, zbliżając się do kopca ziemi. Zanim zdążą się zderzyć, Diana uwalnia Akko, by siłą wciągnąć Błyszczącą Balai w górę, jednocześnie wysadzając przeszkodę w pył różdżką.

Szybkie sprawdzenie wskaźnika wskazuje, że jest już w połowie magazynowania magii. Diana zgłasza, że pomyślała o ocenie Akko.

"Akko, wszystko w porządku?"

Akko jęczy. Leci dalej, ale jedną ręką kieruje się do jej prawego oka.

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się. Brakuje czerwonego całunu Akko.

"Akko-?"

\- Właściwie to oko jest całkiem fajne. Ale… tak, teraz już wiem, dlaczego siostra Ofelia powiedziała mi, żebym nie przykrywała się.

Diana zauważa teraz, jak pot zalewa mundur Akko. Myślała, że to tylko jej własne zdenerwowanie. Ale wygląda na to, że Akko naciska na siebie znacznie bardziej, niż myślała.

\- Będziesz jednak… musiał zrobić większość oszczędności. Widzę, co się stanie, ale nie jestem przyzwyczajony do reagowania na to. Heh. Akko zaciska zęby i odsuwa miotłę w samą porę, by uniknąć trafienia.

„W tym tempie-”

„Hej, zawsze się popychasz. To nic w porównaniu z chodzeniem po okolicy z ciałem zrobionym z mieczy. I pomogę położyć temu kres tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Więc… zaufaj mi?”

Diana zaciska usta. Musi tylko podejść wystarczająco blisko Goetii, aby użyć kamienia Amelii. To wszystko. A to nastąpi wcześniej z Akko i Shiny Rod.

\- W porządku. Tak jak poprzednio.

Akko kiwa głową. - Tak, jak z pociskiem.

\- Ale jesteś pewien, że możesz kontynuować?

\- W porządku. Tak, w porządku. Akko unosi głowę i uśmiecha się do Demonicznej Wiedźmy. - Założę się, że nie pomyślałeś, że będę w stanie użyć tego, co _tak ładnie_ we mnie włożyłeś, co?

Cienie migoczą. - Przeoczenie z mojej strony. Nie żeby to miało duże znaczenie. Renatus Bradley mógł go wykorzystać dopiero po latach dostosowywania się do jego wpływu. Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie, posiadaczu Claiomh Solais, czy nie.

Z roztopionych winorośli usycha dym. Gdy jej fiolka jest pusta, Sucy wyrzuca pusty pojemnik i wyciąga jeszcze kilka.

„Akko _nie_ mają zwyczaj udowodnienia ludziom źle chociaż” Sucy komentarze.

\- Być może, gdyby czas był po twojej stronie. Goetia spogląda na Wielkiego Chariona walczącego z ziemią i pokrywającą ją winoroślą. - Zastanawiam się, jak długo wy, ludzie, wytrzymacie? Czy to oko pożre wasze zdrowie psychiczne? Czy wyczerpie się wam magia? A może zniszczona zostanie jedyna metoda trzymania moich cieni na dystans?

\- Czy to nie najwyższy czas, żebyś nam pokazał, jakie inne modyfikacje wprowadziłeś, Constanze ?! Amanda krzyczy. - Albo po prostu pozwolisz tej suce gadać wiecznie ?!

Ursula krzywi się za Jasminką. „Och, Amanda, twój język”.

„Ale poważnie. Jeśli masz się czego pozbyć,” Sucy wskazuje na wąsy owinięte wokół Grand Charion, rozpuszczając kilka jej eliksirami, „to przejdź do tego. Tylko tyle możemy ci pomóc.”

„Konfiguracja zajmuje trochę czasu!” Lotte krzyczy. „Och, gotowe? Hm, tu idzie”.

Diana spodziewała się jakiejś wiązki lub innej transformacji. Nie ciche dźwięki kołysanki, najwyraźniej odtwarzane przez jakiś gigantyczny głośnik z samego Grand Charion. Jego powolna melodia nawet wprawia Goetię w pauzę.

\- _Śpiewasz_ ?

Goetia unosi ramiona, by skierować swoją magię na _cokolwiek się_ zbliża. Cienie jej postaci migoczą z coraz większą intensywnością. Podąża za nim z podmuchem energii, która przedziera się przez drzewa w Lesie Arcturus.

Jednak, gdy moc Goetii przenika przez krajobraz, nawet jej moc rozprasza się, zanim zdążą zniszczyć gigantyczne drzewo, które wyrosło na tym świecie obok więzienia Demon Witch.

\- To… drzewo profesora Woodwarda? Ursula zauważa.

Wielkie, stare drzewo pulsuje zieloną energią. Wydaje się, że staje się jaśniejszy, gdy śpiew Lotte nasila się.

\- Aby wezwać zmarłe czarownice mieszkające w tym lesie…! Goetia zmienia cele i cele dla Wielkiego Chariona, uwalniając podobny podmuch ciemnej energii, który przedarł się przez las.

Biała tarcza tworzy się przed robotem, przejmując atak. Dusze wiedźm uwięzione w Lesie Arcturus zbierają się w samą porę, by chronić Lotte i Constanze.

W końcu biel wytrzymuje ciemność wystarczająco długo, aby Lotte mogła zakończyć swój akt.

Duch Woodwarda pojawia się obok Akko i Diany w lawie liści. - Dusze tego lasu zapewnią pomoc w obronie. Jednak to mniej więcej tyle, ile możemy zrobić; ja też. Spogląda w dół na Lśniący Rod w kształcie miotły. „Reszta należy do Ciebie”.

Akko wzdryga się. - Fakt, że Lotte wie, jak przyzywać zmarłych, nie pomoże mi zasnąć w nocy.

\- A zła wiedźma, która może zniszczyć nasz świat, już tego nie zrobiła? Amanda wskazuje za siebie. - Albo twój straszny współlokator?

„Możesz skupić się na lataniu, Amando. Albo będziesz cierpieć straszną śmierć,” żartuje Sucy.

\- Nie wiem, czy masz na myśli Demoniczną Czarownicę, czy coś innego!

Goetia rozkłada ramiona i unosi swoje ciało do nieba. Cienie tworzące jej ciało zwijają się w liczne skrzepy, które oddzielają się od niej i spadają na ziemię lub unoszą się obok niej. Każdy potwór jest identyczny, ma niejasno humanoidalne kształty, duże nietoperzowate skrzydła, rogi na głowach, wszystkie większe niż dziewczyny pod względem długości _i_ szerokości, pozbawione twarzy i sączące z chęci zabicia.

W ciągu kilku sekund Demon Witch tworzy armię z własnego istnienia, posiadającą taką samą ilość złośliwości jak ona.

Akko jęczy. "Świetnie."

Potwory na niebie pędzą w ich stronę, zmuszając Akko, Amandę i Jasminkę do jak najszybszej ucieczki. Te naziemne zajmują Grand Charion. Nawet z pomocą duchów w lesie, Goetia może stworzyć tyle istot, ile chce, pod warunkiem, że Yggdrasil pozostaje jej źródłem mocy.

Diana kliknie językiem, przecinając potwora, który podchodzi zbyt blisko. „W tym tempie nie możemy do niej podejść!”

"Pomogę, ale naprawdę nie mogę!" Akko wykonuje dość imponujący wir z Shiny Balai, chowając się pod rojem, a następnie przeplatając się przez innego bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Uff. Te lekcje latania od Amandy z pewnością są niezłe! Niektóre z tych sztuczek są całkiem przydatne. Myślę, że ta złamana ręka była tego warta!

Diana rzuca głową do Akko. „Masz na myśli czas byłaś w szpitalu przed wszystko to z powodu _, że_ \- ?!”

Ciemność uderza w nich, zanim Diana może dokończyć tę myśl. Siła wyrzuca ich obu z Lśniącego Balai w różnych kierunkach.

Gdy Diana upada, przez nadchodzącą hordę dostrzega Goetię z uniesioną do nich ręką.

(Zaatakowała naszą lewą stronę… _słabsza_ strona Akko !)

Warknięcie obok Diany wyrywa ją z zamyślenia. Jej pierwszą reakcją jest zamachnięcie Brisingrem, zanim w pełni przetworzy zagrożenie. Ostrze natychmiast przebija się przez potwora, który zbliżył się do niej na pół. Następnie wykręca swoje ciało w powietrzu, używając pędu, by przeciąć innych, również podchodzących zbyt blisko.

Wyraźne wspomnienie przebiega przez jej umysł jako czerwone łzy przez czerń. Błyskawiczny zamach normalnego ostrza starego mężczyzny, przedarcie się przez wszystkie jej zaklęcia, wykorzystując siłę grawitacji na jego ciele w powietrzu. Widział wszystkie przeszkody na swojej drodze i przedarł się przez nie - wszystko ze względu na własne ambicje i zasady. Tych samych, obok których żył do ostatniego tchu, bez względu na to, jak irracjonalne, jak wiedział, że są.

Walczyć z życiem na szali, ryzykując wszystko wbrew przeciwnościom… Diana nie może powiedzieć, że kiedykolwiek zrozumie, co jest w tym tak przyjemnego. Nawet jej własny ojciec, który kiedyś trzymał w dłoniach to samo ostrze, musiał przedzierać się przez niezliczone życia z intensywnością, której nie może pojąć.

Diana przecina ciemność i ląduje na poszyciu lasu. Cofa ostrze miecza tak, że jego czubek wskazuje za nią, a głowica jest skierowana w stronę nadchodzącego roju czekającego na ziemi.

W bitwie nie ma dreszczyku emocji; liczy się tylko pokonanie wyzwań, a następnie przygotowanie się na to, co będzie dalej.

Brisingr świeci na czerwono. Z okrzykiem imienia miecza Diana uwalnia zwiększoną energię wewnątrz ostrza i przecina sporą część hordy.

Jest wiele rzeczy, których Diana Cavendish nie rozumie. Po raz pierwszy nie chce jej wcale zrozumieć.

Jej wizja migocze. Ale natychmiast następuje ostre ukłucie w klatkę piersiową, szybko wyrywając jej przytomność z ciemności.

„ _**Shiny Arcccccc**_ !!!”

Diana obraca się, by stawić czoła większej liczbie potworów. Ale zanim zdążą się zbliżyć, zostają zestrzeleni przez deszcz biało-zielonych strzał z nieba.

Akko uśmiecha się do niej do góry nogami na niebie, Lśniący Rod w kształcie łuku. Diana jest wdzięczna Akko za pomoc, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że zawsze będzie miała powód, by martwić się o jej dobre samopoczucie.

\- Akko! Wciąż spadasz!

„Tak, zwykle tak jest, nie jest iiiiiittttttt !!!”

Akko może po prostu zmienić Błyszczącą Różdżkę w formę miotły, ale otaczające ją potwory zmuszają ją do priorytetowego traktowania obrony. Diana niewiele może zrobić na ziemi, zwłaszcza z własną hordą, z którą musi sobie poradzić.

W powietrzu unosi się plama, przypominając Dianie, że ona i Akko nie są sami.

Amanda chwyta Akko za kostkę, trzymając wolną ręką miotłę. Sucy celuje różdżką w potwory, których Akko nie zdołała zestrzelić.

Amanda uśmiecha się do Akko. - Heh. Tym razem wreszcie mam szansę cię złapać.

\- Rany… - warczy Akko. „Wszyscy zawsze mnie łapią”.

\- To nie nasza wina, że zawsze wpadasz w kłopoty.

"Jesteś jednym, aby porozmawiać!"

\- Tak, ale nie zawsze _umieram_ .

„Czy wy dwoje przestać mówić i zachować nas od umierania _teraz_ ?” Sucy żartuje. "Kończą mi się eliksiry _i_ magia."

Amanda krzywi się. - Tak. Jeśli musimy polegać tylko na Shiny Rod, mamy naprawdę przejebane.

Oddychając z ulgą, Diana zwraca swoją uwagę z powrotem na wrogów na ziemi. Po przecięciu kilku z nich i odstawieniu pewnej odległości, szybko wyciąga różdżkę i sprawdza miernik.

(Ostatni strzał Brisingrem wyczerpał kamień filozoficzny o mniej niż połowę. Może powinienem przełączyć się na mniejsze zaklęcia.)

Potwór przelatuje obok niej i wpada do hordy. Diana odwraca się i odpręża, widząc, że to tylko Ursula.

\- Diana… - Ursula przechyla głowę na bok. "Goetia-!"

Wystrzeliwuje w nich podmuch energii. Ale zanim zdąży uderzyć, nagle przed Dianą i Ursulą staje duże ciało i sama przyjmuje atak. Gdy ciemność uderza w dłonie tej dziewczyny, cała energia znika bez śladu.

Goetia warczy. „ _**Gula**_ **”.**

Jasminka opuszcza drżące ręce na bok. „To jest… trudne w użyciu”.

Czarownica Demon krzyczy ze złości. Strumień energii wybucha z każdego z jej palców. Dziesięć strumieni ciemności przecina las, niszcząc wszystko, co nie może wytrzymać jej wściekłości. Goetia nie zwraca uwagi na szkody, jakie wyrządza, nawet bez namysłu uderza we własne kreacje.

Jasminka ponownie podnosi ręce, aby zablokować jeden z wybuchów. Zaciska zęby i stawia stopy na ziemi, mimo że siła odpycha ją od tyłu.

Akko krzyczy, gdy Amanda szarpie miotłą, trzymając mocno za kostkę Akko. Jej druga kostka kopie w powietrzu na tyle blisko, że Sucy może ją chwycić i wciągnąć Akko na miotłę za nią, aby Amanda mogła skupić się na lataniu.

\- Masz coś, co może powstrzymać te przeklęte rzeczy, takie jak Jasna ?! Amanda wrzeszczy.

\- Uch. _Nie_ .

"Do niczego-!"

Tuż przed uderzeniem w ich głowę kolejna biała tarcza zbiera się przed nimi, aby przyjąć trafienie. Jednak siła jest na tyle duża, że powala całą trójkę z powrotem prosto w Wielkiego Chariona.

"Oof!" Akko kręci głową, by pozbyć się gwiazd. "Nie możemy się zbliżyć!"

„Zapomnij o zbliżaniu się”. Amanda jęczy i wskazuje Goetię. - Wygląda na to, że jest gotowa nas zmiażdżyć.

Goetia wachluje palcami, a następnie zaciska obie dłonie w pięści. Jednocześnie ściska dziesięć strumieni energii w dłoniach. Następnie podnosi obie pięści i wskazuje je na Jasminkę, Dianę i Ursulę.

\- To… nie może być dobre - mruczy Sucy.

Akko wycina kolejny Błyszczący Łuk. "Jeśli uderzy ich tyle energii…!"

Jasminka pada na kolana. Widoczna para unosi się z jej dłoni. Ciało płonie czerwono i surowo po objęciu magicznej głowy Goetii. Bez względu na wszystko nie wytrzyma długo.

Diana idzie naprzód z Brisingrem. Ale wie, że jeśli nawet demon Gluttony nie jest w stanie wchłonąć tak dużej ilości energii, to Brisingr nie poradzi sobie dużo lepiej.

"Constanze!" Rozlega się głos Lotte.

Grand Charion szybko chwyta Akko, Amandę i Sucy i odrzuca je na ziemię. Robot manewruje przed czarownicami, gromadząc magię w dłoniach i przekształcając prawe ramię w gigantyczne wiertło nasycone całą magią przechowywaną w Wielkim Charionie.

Ciemność eksploduje z Goetii na czarownice. Grand Charion spotyka się z nim z jego zielono-białym wiertłem z zamiarem przebicia się przez mroczną magię.

Czerń zderza się z bielą w olśniewającym błysku światła. Gigant górujący nad ludźmi skrzypi przeciw sile najsilniejszej obecnie czarownicy na świecie. Ale mając za sobą ludzi, którzy mają chronić, Wielki Charion nie chce upaść.

Dusze wiedźm w Lesie Arkturusów gromadzą się wokół nich, aby stworzyć obronę przed gwałtownym atakiem magii ze starcia. Inne dusze gromadzą się wokół Wielkiego Chariona, aby nakarmić własne życie, zasilając źródło energii robota.

Jednak mimo ich liczebności, Goetia kontroluje obecnie nieskończone zasoby magii od Yggdrasil. A jej moce nie są ograniczone tylko do wiązek energii.

Goetia unosi nadgarstki do góry. Ziemia pod Grand Charion odzwierciedla jej ruchy. Ziemia przewraca się w gigantyczne stosy skał, wytrącając robota z równowagi.

Niezdolny do odzyskania równowagi na czas, Wielki Charion nie może dalej bronić się przed pierwszym atakiem Goetii. Energia wdziera się w ziemię obok nich w eksplozji gleby i ziemi.

Dziewczyny są zdmuchnięte z nóg. Diana może znaleźć Akko tylko w chaosie, zanim jej wizja zostanie spowita ciemnością.

* * *

Po trochu świadomość Diany wraca do niej. Kiedy próbuje otworzyć oczy, odór sadzy i popiołu wypełnia jej nos niepokojem.

Większość lasu została wyrównana. Prawie nic nie zostaje. Jednak Diana _może dostrzec_ wszystkie ciała swoich przyjaciół leżących w pobliżu nieprzytomnych. Obejmuje to Lotte i Constanze, które musiały wyskoczyć z robota leżącego w nierozpoznawalnych połamanych szczątkach.

Diana wzdycha z ulgą, wstając. Straciła przyczepność do Brisingra. Miecz spadł w miejsce, którego nie widzi od razu, więc zamiast tego sięga do swojego munduru po różdżkę. Tymczasem jej druga ręka podświadomie sięga po kamień w kieszeni.

Przynajmniej Akko i pozostali są nienaruszeni. Powinna upewnić się, że wszyscy żyją-

\- Chwaliłbym was, ludzi, za to, że przetrwaliście tak długo, jak wy, ale brakuje mi cierpliwości, żeby to teraz zrobić.

Diana się kręci. Jej kończyny i tułów są zaplątane w cieniu, zanim zdąży nawet unieść Brisingra nad talię. Wąs owija się wokół jej gardła, dławiąc krótko jej odpowiedź.

Bez twarzy Goetia zbliża się do swojej ofiary. Jej głowa przechyla się w stronę zaciśniętej lewej pięści Diany.

\- Cała ta walka… i po co? Co to za atut, który tak ciężko walczyłeś przeciwko mnie?

Odległość jest mniejsza niż pięć metrów. Przesuwa granice tego, co zaklęcie graniczne może osiągnąć. W takim przypadku _sama_ musi zmienić odległość między nimi.

Diana mocniej ściska kamień w lewej dłoni i różdżkę w prawej.

(W mojej różdżce powinno zostać trochę energii. Wystarczy na-!)

Biała energia zbiera się na końcu różdżki Diany. Cienie Goetii migoczą, rozpoznając zaklęcie, którego zamierza użyć Diana. Ale reaguje za późno.

„ _**Araya Allora**_ !!”

Goetia krzyczy. Jasne światło przebija się przez jej cienie, zmuszając ją do wycofania się, zanim rozproszy coś więcej niż tylko wąsy owinięte wokół Diany.

\- Myślisz, że to samo zaklęcie wystarczy ?! Za pierwszym razem mogłeś mnie zaskoczyć, ale to nie wystarczy, by mnie zabić!

Diana rusza w stronę Goetii. Odrzucając swoją wyczerpaną różdżkę, przerzuca kamień z lewej do prawej ręki i wbija go w pierś Goetii, gdy ostatnia z _Araya Allora_ znika.

"Co-?!"

„ _Niniejszym czynię to miejsce moim schronieniem_ ”.

Z ziemi świeci zielony magiczny krąg. Jego pieczęcie nie są takie, które rozpozna nawet Goetia.

To dlatego, że jest to zaklęcie opracowane długo po tym, jak Goetia została zamknięta w Lesie Arcturus. Został stworzony dopiero niedawno, a konkretnie podczas Age of Witch Hunts.

\- Zaklęcie unieruchamiające? Goetia warczy. - Myślisz, że to wystarczy, aby utrzymać mnie na miejscu?

„ _Jeden z pięciu wielkich elementów, z których zbudowany jest świat._

_Wielki płomień początku._

_Światło błogosławieństwa, które podnosi życie._

_Światło osądu, które karze zło._ "

Cienie Goetii migoczą bardziej gorączkowo. „To zaklęcie…! Co to jest ?!”

Z klatki piersiowej Goetii zapala się czerwony płomień. Ogień zaczyna się mały, a następnie wybucha, obejmując całą prawą rękę Goetii i Diany.

„ _Przepełniony spokojnymi błogosławieństwami,_

_Z lodowatym nieszczęściem, które niszczy zimną ciemność._

_Nazywa się ogień, a jego rolą jest miecz._ "

Goetia krzyczy. Diana zaciska zęby.

„ _Zamanifestuj się i stań się mocą, która zżera moje ciało._

_**Innocentius**_ _!_ "

Otaczający ich ogień przekształca się w dobrze znany zarys Króla Łowców Czarownic. Duch ryczy, gotów pożreć jakąkolwiek esencję wiedźmy w swoim uścisku.

"To jest…!"

\- „Demoniczna Wiedźma, nieważne jak silna, w końcu nadal jest czarownicą”.

Pomimo wysokiej temperatury Demon Witch zamarza w miejscu.

Diana nie spuszcza oczu z Goetii, a jej niebieskie oczy odbijają migoczące wokół nich płomienie. - Młoda wiedźma wypowiedziała kiedyś do mnie te słowa wraz z niezliczonymi innymi wskazówkami. Nadal popychała mnie do właściwej odpowiedzi, nawet nie ujawniając swojej tożsamości. Utalentowana wiedźma. Mogła mieć świetlaną przyszłość. A jednak…!

Goetia krzyczy z powrotem przeciwko rykowi ducha ognia. Ale cienie migoczące wokół nich nie mogą przedostać się przez płomienie obejmujące ich obu. Tak długo, jak Goetia zachowuje w swojej duszy jakikolwiek ślad swojej pierwotnej esencji jako wiedźmy, nawet jej ciemność musi poddać się płomieniom największego łowcy czarownic w historii.

„Zamordowałeś Mutouzeki Yuzu wraz z niezliczonymi innymi osobami. Mocą Króla Łowców Czarownic zakończę twoje panowanie terroru!”

Dłoń Goetii zaciska się na dłoni Diany, która jest przekłuta przez jej klatkę piersiową. To wszystko, co może zrobić na swoim obecnym stanowisku. Ale nawet w stanie osłabienia jej uścisk ma wystarczającą siłę, by Diana skrzywiła się z bólu.

Goetia warczy: „Głupcze! Zapomniałeś, że też jesteś czarownicą? Jestem Demoniczną Wiedźmą. Mogę być wiedźmą, ale zawarłem umowę z demonem, aby przekroczyć ograniczenia, które was wiążą. Wieki, stulecia, stulecia”. . Moja dusza wytrzymał skutków miażdżące czasu do tego stopnia, że taka koncepcja jest bez znaczenia dla mnie. Co _pan_ przeżył w porównaniu? Organ zwrócił się do mieczy, żywcem przez łopatki? to agonia jest _nic_ !!!”

Nawet teraz Diana widzi, jak Innocentius zwęgla ciało na jej ramieniu wbitym w pierś Goetii. W tym tempie efekty będą się rozprzestrzeniać, aż cała jej ciało zostanie spalone na popiół, zanim sama Goetia będzie mogła zostać oczyszczona.

Ale Diana zawsze rozumiała swoje ograniczenia.

\- To może być prawda. Jednak nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że sam zdołam przetrwać twoją duszę.

Wybuch agonii wybucha ze strony Goetii, wywołując przeciągły krzyk. To ból inny niż płomienie, które palą jej istnienie. Jej głowa uderza w źródło bólu, znajdując w jej ciele złote ostrze. Znajomy złoty miecz.

Jednak ta, która go trzyma, nie jest tą samą sprawiedliwą kobietą z minionych wieków. To tylko młoda dziewczyna z niedopasowanymi oczami płonącymi intensywną nienawiścią i determinacją do walki o to, na czym jej zależy. Nie świat, ale tych, których kocha.

„ _**Phasansheer Shearylla**_ !!!” - krzyczy Akko.

Zieleń i biel łączą się z czerwienią, mieszając się z płomieniami. Dusze Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic formują się wokół odrzuconego dziesiątego członka.

„Yoooouuuuuuu !!!” Goetia ryczy.

Uspokajające ciepło spoczywa na ramieniu Diany. Odwraca głowę, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim znajomym przodkiem.

\- Pani… Beatrix…?

Melodyjny głos szepcze: „Poczekaj jeszcze trochę, mój następcy. Dobrze się spisałeś”.

\- Teraz resztę zostaw nam. Woodward spogląda na Demoniczną Wiedźmę. „Nadszedł czas, aby dokończyć to, czego sami nie mogliśmy tysiąc lat temu”.

"Myślisz, że twoje żałosne istoty mogą pokonać moje ?!" Miech Goetia. - Wszyscy jesteście niczym! Wszyscy -!

Spokojny głos Woodwarda przecina wściekłość Goetii. „ _Phasansheer Shearylla_ : Połącz się z innymi ludźmi, a twoje marzenia wzrosną. To siódme słowo Claiomh Solais, ale jego znaczenie różni się od ostatniego Słowa, którego użyłem, by przypieczętować cię w naszej ostatecznej bitwie wiele lat temu”.

Goetia zamarza, również zdając sobie z tego sprawę. - To… jest. Dlaczego…?

\- Może my… nie, nie _byłam_ wtedy na tyle silna, żeby się was pozbyć. Ale ta dziewczyna jest inna. Woodward spogląda na Akko. „Doszła do innej odpowiedzi”.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to jest inne, czy to samo. Nie obchodzi mnie, o co walczyliście przed świtem czasu, czy cokolwiek. Akko zacieśnia uścisk na kształcie miecza Błyszczącego Rodka. „Za zranienie wszystkich… Za ciągłe próby zabicia Diany…”

W jej umyśle pojawia się jasny uśmiech młodszego ucznia z klasy, którego Akko znała zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Zaciska zęby.

\- Za to, że tak wielu ludzi cierpiało! Za zabicie Yuzu! Akko stawia wszystko za kolejnym pchnięciem i wrzeszczy „NIE WIĘCEJ !!!”

Płomienie Innocentiusa wybuchły na zewnątrz. Duchy Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic, Akko i Diany wypychają go z powrotem, by po prostu kondensować się wokół Goetii.

Demoniczna Wiedźma walczy z ostatkiem sił, ale nie może pokonać determinacji jedenastu dusz walczących przeciwko niej. Widzi, że jej strata jest nieuchronna.

„W takim razie muszę po prostu wszystko ze sobą zniszczyć”.

Zepsucie Demon Witch na Yggdrasil pozostaje. Ponieważ kontroluje całą magię świata, ma całą energię na świecie, aby stworzyć wystarczająco dużo nieszczęść, aby nadal położyć kres ludzkości.

Ale kiedy próbuje wykorzystać tę moc, okazuje się, że jej połączenie jest… zerwane.

\- Mogliśmy się tu zamanifestować, ale tylko miejsce spoczynku Woodwarda znajduje się w Lesie Arcturus. Alaya szydzi. - Próbowałeś zabić nasze drzewa, ale nie udało ci się to dzięki wysiłkom ludzkości. Nasze korzenie są połączone z Yggdrasil. Myślisz, że nie moglibyśmy również skierować płomieni Łowcy Czarownic przez nas?

\- W takim razie… usuwasz moje wpływy z Yggdrasil. _Kosztem swojego życia_ .

„Nasz czas już minął”. Woodward wzdycha. - To także ciebie, Goetio.

Płomienie Innocentiusa pożerają cienie. Gdy ciemność odchodzi, pozostaje tylko stara, uschnięta kobieta z nienawiścią płonącą w jej czerwonych oczach.

\- Do samego końca patrzysz na mnie z góry. I do samego końca sprzeciwiam się ci. Goetia szydzi. „Tak było zawsze”.

Woodward zamyka oczy. „Tak… tak było zawsze. I tak… to się skończy”.

Oczy Diany znajdują Akko. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Potrzebują tylko ostatniego kroku.

Diana zaciska palce na kamieniu Innocentiusa. Akko mocno trzyma Shiny Rod.

„ _Wysłuchaj naszej modlitwy_ ”.

* * *

Bolą ją ręce. A raczej czuje się tak, jakby przypadkowo złapała blachę do pieczenia z piekarnika, nawet po tym, jak jej mama ostrzegła, że ciasteczka nie są gotowe. Tyle że ona trzyma ręce na rozgrzanym metalu, zamiast natychmiast je puścić.

Więc dlaczego nie odpuściła? Dlaczego nadal boli? Ona nie jest _taka_ głupia.

„-kko! Akko! Akko!”

Akko jęczy, a znajomy głos na chwilę łagodzi jej dyskomfort. "Lotte…?"

Lotte wzdycha z ulgą. "Och, dzięki Bogu."

„Mówiłem ci, że nic jej nie jest” - odpowiada Sucy.

Akko powoli siada. Kiedy jest już wyprostowana z pomocą Lotte, natychmiast pochyla się, podczas gdy jej ręce kurczą się.

\- Użyj Claiomh Solais, dziecko. Szóste słowo - sugeruje uspokajający głos.

"Co-gdzie jest?"

Znajomy ciężar nagle naciska na jej kolana. Akko otwiera oczy i ponownie znajduje Błyszczący Rod.

\- Ja… naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym mógł to wytrzymać - mówi Akko przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Po prostu recytuj słowa. W tym momencie relikwia wysłucha cię bez fizycznego kontaktu.

„ _L-_ _ **Lyonne**_ ”.

Akko może oddychać i zrelaksować się w chwili, gdy otacza ją zielona energia. Czuje, jak magia łagodzi nie tylko oparzenia na dłoniach, ale także pozostałe obrażenia, zarówno większe, jak i drobne, oraz zmęczenie ciała. Pozostaje tylko miarowe łomotanie jej głowy.

Akko wzdycha z ulgą. Jej dłoń natychmiast podchodzi do obolałej głowy, dotykając palcami znajomej szmatki.

„Powtórzyliśmy to, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny” - wyjaśnia Ursula. Otula Akko w uścisku. - Tak się cieszę, że wszystko w porządku! Czy bolą cię oparzenia?

Akko kręci głową. - Już nie. Myślałem, że je uleczyłem. Dlaczego moje ręce nadal tak wyglądają?

Pomimo wyleczenia _Lyonne_ , skóra Akko nadal jest naznaczona bliznami po oparzeniach. Jednak przysięga, że już nie bolą.

Duch Beatrix materializuje się. „To dlatego, że szkoda została wyrządzona na twojej duszy, odbitego od kontenera. Chociaż to był krótki, to _były_ w kontakcie z króla łowców czarownic”.

"O tak." Akko rozgląda się. - Więc wygraliśmy… Diana ?!

Akko wdrapuje się do leżącego obok niej ciała. Nie zawraca sobie głowy badaniem wszystkich ran zdobiących ciało Diany. Zamiast tego szybko ponownie używa _Lyonne,_ aby wyleczyć jej rany. Podobnie jak Akko, ślady oparzeń na prawym ramieniu Diany pozostają nawet po zniknięciu wszystkich innych ran.

A jednak Diana się nie budzi.

„Kamień filozoficzny, który podtrzymywał jej duszę, został prawie wyczerpany tym ostatnim zaklęciem” - wyjaśnia Woodward, materializując się obok Beatrix. - Oboje macie szczęście, że żyjecie. Dla niej uciekanie się do tego rodzaju ostatecznej ucieczki jest bliskie samobójstwa. Nawet my Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic nie ośmielilibyśmy się dotknąć tak niebezpiecznej magii.

"Gdzie są inni?" Pyta Ursula. "Nie widzę innych Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic."

\- Zniknęli. Wykorzystali całą swoją siłę życiową, by oddzielić Goetię od Tristii. Woodward spogląda na kupkę popiołu w pobliżu. „Niedługo razem z Beatrix odejdziemy z tego świata”.

\- Ale co z Dianą? Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? Pyta Akko.

\- Tak, teoretycznie. Dopóki znów będzie miała stały zapas magii, będzie mogła żyć. Jednak będzie musiała ponownie wymienić kamień filozoficzny w swoim ciele.

Beatrix marszczy brwi. - Raczej… nieefektywne złagodzenie jej złamanej duszy.

„Nie ma innej alternatywy. Tylko kamień filozoficzny może zapewnić odpowiednią ilość magicznej energii” - mówi Ursula.

Amanda szydzi. - Tak. To nie jest tak, jak Błyszczący Różdżka, która sama może po prostu znieść otaczającą magię.

Wszyscy wpatrują się w Amandę z niedowierzaniem. Nawet oczy Woodwarda i Beatrix są szeroko otwarte.

\- Co? Co powiedziałem?

\- Powiedz, czy mogę po prostu, nie wiem, włożyć to coś do Diany? Pyta Akko.

„Jeśli masz na myśli przyswojenie go w jej ciele, to tak. Jest na to zaklęcie” - odpowiada Beatrix.

"Lśniący Rod nie zniknie jak wcześniej?"

„Nie, tak się nie stanie” - mówi Woodward. - Pierwotnym celem Claiomha Solais było ożywienie Yggdrasil. Zniknął, gdy wypełnił swój pierwotny obowiązek. Jeśli odpowiedział na twoje wezwanie, dzieje się tak dzięki twojemu wpływowi.

"Więc co?"

"Claiomh Solais jest twój, Atsuko Kagari." Woodward się uśmiecha. - Możesz robić, co chcesz. Po prostu proszę, abyś nie nadużywał jego mocy.

Akko trzyma w dłoniach Błyszczący Rod. Długo przygląda się złotej relikwii, przypominając sobie wszystkie czasy, kiedy na niej polegała, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybyła do Luna Nova.

A potem… przypominając sobie jej rozwój z nią u boku, a także wszystkie ulepszenia, które kiedyś nie istniały na tym świecie.

Akko unosi Lśniący Rózg nad głową. Przy ostatnim użyciu _Lyonne_ upewnia się, że inni zostali wyleczeni z ran, zwłaszcza dłoni Jasminki. Następnie odwraca się z powrotem do ciała Diany na ziemi i kładzie Lśniący Rod płasko na ciele Diany.

\- Więc co mam robić? Nigdy wcześniej nie wkładałem niczego do ludzkich ciał.

Woodward i Beatrix klękają obok Diany. Woodward klęka obok Akko, a Beatrix naprzeciw niej.

"Pozwól nam."

Akko podchodzi, by zrobić miejsce dla dwóch czarownic. Ich eteryczne kształty migoczą; nie pozostanie im dużo czasu.

Działają szybko. Kładąc obie ręce na Błyszczącym Różdżce, recytują razem,

„ _Rozpocznij synchronizację_ ”.

Magia otacza parę. Ciało Diany i Shiny Rod emitują matową, zieloną poświatę.

„ _Analiza składu obiektu docelowego._

_Analiza składu celu._

_Rozpocznij restrukturyzację._ "

Lśniący Rod powoli zapada się w klatkę Diany. Wyraz twarzy Diany nie zmienia się, więc Akko zakłada, że ten proces jej nie boli ani nie przeszkadza.

„ _Udziel tego zagranicznego podmiotu wpisowego._

_Pozwól mu się stopić. Pozwól, aby był endemiczny._

_Stań się całością. Zostań jednym._

_**Commistae Conciderent**_ . "

Beatrix podnosi głowę. Ku zaskoczeniu Akko, rzuca ostatni miły uśmiech.

"Zaopiekuj się nią."

Błysk światła otacza Dianę, oślepiając na chwilę Akko i pozostałych. Kiedy jasność znika i znów widzą, Woodwarda i Beatrix nigdzie nie ma.

Diana wydobywa się z jęku. Siada powoli, jakby właśnie budziła się ze snu.

\- Akko…?

Łzy kłują się w kącikach oczu Akko. Zarzuca ręce wokół Diany i zakrywa twarz w zgięciu jej szyi.

„D-Dianaaaaaaa !!!” Akko pociąga nosem. "Jesteś w porządku!!!"

„Oczywiście, że jestem…” Diana mruga. Kręcąc głową, odwzajemnia uścisk Akko z zirytowanym uśmiechem. - Tak, jestem. Dzięki tobie, zakładam?

Ursula klęka obok nich. - Akko wymienił twój wyczerpany kamień filozoficzny na Błyszczący Rod. Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, Diano.

Diana gapi się na nią. „The- The Shiny Rod ?! Czy to mądre? Tak potężny relikt użyty w takim celu ?!”

\- Hej, teraz jest moje - mruczy Akko. - Starsze panie mówiły, że mogę z nim zrobić, co zechcę. Już go nie potrzebuję.

\- Starsze panie…? Diana kręci głową. „Musiałem być nieprzytomny znacznie dłużej, niż myślałem”.

\- Czy nie zawsze jesteś? Amanda się uśmiecha. - Jednak cieszę się, że wróciłaś do nas. Ten ostatni występ był cholernie fajny.

\- Ostatnią deską ratunku było użycie Łowcy Czarownic, który jest wrogiem wszystkich czarownic. Sucy spogląda na Lotte. - I _pomogłeś się_ z nim porozumieć?

Mała płonąca głowa wystaje z ramienia Lotte. Niewielka postać Innocentiusa podciąga się na ramię Lotte i ociera się głową o jej policzek.

Lotte chichocze. - Naprawdę nie jest taki zły, jeśli go nie wściekasz. Ma jednak kilka problemów z zarządzaniem gniewem.

\- A Goetia? Pyta Diana.

Akko odrywa się od ramienia Diany. Ona też się nad tym zastanawiała. Woodward zdawał się wskazywać, że popioły na ziemi należą do tego, co było Demon Witch, ale istnieje możliwość, że jej wpływ pozostanie.

Jednak uspokajający uśmiech Ursuli odpowiada jej, zanim zrobi to jej wyjaśnienie. Jej profesor wyciąga różdżkę, rozszerzając wskaźnik, aby pokazać, że jest w pełni naładowana pomimo bitwy, którą właśnie przeżyli. Ursula macha ręką i demonstruje mały pokaz świateł, aby podkreślić swój punkt widzenia.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Demoniczna Wiedźma nie ma już wpływu.

Akko zwraca się do Diany. - Więc… możemy wreszcie się zrelaksować?

Diana się uśmiecha. "Na to wygląda."

Akko powala Dianę na ziemię, ignorując zdziwiony pisk jej dziewczyny. Patrzy w niebieskie oczy Diany, zmęczona długim okresem cierpienia.

Zmęczony, ale nie zepsuty.

Ciepło okrywa usta Akko. Akko na chwilę nieruchomieje, po czym odwzajemnia pocałunek. Jest miękki i delikatny i prawdopodobnie mógłby trwać dłużej i stać się bardziej rozgrzany, gdyby krztuszenie i gwizdanie nie przypominały tej dwójce, że nie są sami.

Diana odsuwa się, opierając głowę na ziemi. „Mamy _teraz_ cały czas na świecie”.

\- O ile nie będziemy prawie umierali.

Diana chichocze. - Myślę, że mogę powiedzieć z całą pewnością… że to się już nie powtórzy. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o twojej skłonności do lekkomyślności.

"Hej!"

„Ona się nie myli” - mówią jednocześnie inni.

„Dlaczego nikt nigdy nie stoi po mojej stronie ?!”

Prawie nic nie pozostało z Lasu Arcturus z powodu intensywnej bitwy, którą te małe czarownice toczyły przeciwko starożytnemu złu. Bitwa, która była na ich korzyść.

Jednak przeżyli. A teraz, siedząc na ziemi, poobijanej fizycznie i psychicznie, te czarownice dzielą początki szczęścia, które z pewnością będzie trwać przez resztę ich życia.

### Uwagi:

> Został tylko epilog! Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się!
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Jeśli podczas pisania słucham jednej lub dwóch konkretnych piosenek lub list odtwarzania, zaczynam kojarzyć piosenki z fic. Co oznacza, że nawet jeśli zacznę po raz drugi zgadywać, co piszę, to tak długo, jak będę grać skojarzoną piosenkę, którą lubię, będę do niej wracać.
> 
> Przeklnij ten _pasożyt_ OST. Ponieważ teraz nie mogę przestać pisać kolejnego długiego fiku RS, mimo że _muszę się uczyć_ . Naprawdę musieli nazwać każdy milimetr mózgu, hę.
> 
> I odwrotnie, jeśli znudzi mi się piosenka, wpłynie to również na moją motywację do napisania fic lol.


	68. Rozdział 23: ZAMKNIĘCIE. Naprawianie serc - Epilog

### Podsumowanie:

> W którym Diana i Akko składają hołd dziewczynie, która pomogła im pokonać ciemność Goetii.

### Uwagi:

> Na koniec bardzo długa notatka autora!
> 
> OSTRZEŻENIE wspomina o pragnieniach samobójczych w pierwszej części. Wszystko inne powinno być w porządku.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769374/chapters/47391796#chapter_23_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

Zwykle pacjenci odwiedzają lekarza, a nie odwrotnie. Ale z drugiej strony sama Ofelia jest technicznie tylko pielęgniarką.

(Nie dostaję za to wystarczającej zapłaty).

Starsza kobieta wzdycha i ponownie puka. "Panno Jelani? Mogę wejść?"

Cisza jej odpowiada. Ofelia uważa to za wystarczającą odpowiedź, by wejść.

Podobnie jak reszta Luna Nova, pokój fioletowej drużyny został naprawiony po całkowitym zniszczeniu przez Goetię. Nic nie wydaje się być nie na miejscu; prześcieradła są zrobione, książki i papiery w porządku, krzesła są starannie dociśnięte do biurka.

Wszystko jest _zbyt_ uporządkowane. Jakby nikt go nie dotykał od czasu naprawy.

Ofelia znajduje swojego pacjenta na ziemi pośrodku pokoju, z kolanami przytulonymi do piersi, gdy opiera się o pojedyncze łóżko po prawej stronie. Żadne światło nie jest włączone.

Ofelia ostrożnie podchodzi do młodej dziewczyny i klęka obok niej. "Panno Jelani, czas wracać do szpitala."

Normalnie Shuri po prostu zrobiłaby to, co jej powiedziano. Ale dzisiaj nie wykonuje żadnych ruchów, poza zaciśnięciem rąk na kolanach.

I po raz pierwszy od tygodni Shuri w końcu się odzywa.

"Może ja też powinienem umrzeć. Z Hyunjim i Yuzu."

Jest tylko pielęgniarką. Nigdy nie miała specjalizować się w sekcjach zwłok, terapii ani w czymkolwiek poza typowymi przyczynami obrażeń i bliską śmierci. A jednak przez ostatnie dwa lata odpowiadała za zdrowie i dobre samopoczucie mieszkańców Luna Nova.

To tylko _dzieci_ .

To nie powinna być jej praca. Ale teraz jest to cholernie dobrze jej odpowiedzialność.

Ofelia delikatnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Shuriego. Kiedy dziewczyna się nie cofa, Ofelia drugą ręką pomaga jej wstać.

\- Chodź, wystarczy - szepcze Ofelia. „Możesz przyjść z wizytą innym razem. Musisz być tam, kiedy Twoi rodzice przyjeżdżają z wizytą”.

Shuri nie odpowiada. Pozwala Ofelii wyprowadzić ją z pokoju i z powrotem do ambulatorium. Słucha tego, co każe jej pielęgniarka, tak jak za każdym razem.

Wyleczenie zajmie trochę czasu. Być może mając więcej czasu, Ofelia pozwoli Shuri wrócić do tego pokoju, aby przypomnieć sobie wspomnienia, które dzieliła ze swoimi byłymi współlokatorami.

Ale na razie te wspomnienia są zbyt bolesne, by się nimi zajmować.

* * *

Profesor Norling opuszcza papiery w dłoni, aby spojrzeć na swojego ucznia. Diana spodziewała się, że Norling będzie sceptyczny. Ale kiedy jej profesor zwraca się do niej, wydaje się o wiele mniej wątpliwa co do intencji Diany, niż Diana przypuszczała, że będzie.

"Proponujesz coś, czego żaden student nigdy nie próbował. Do diabła, wątpię, że wielu ekspertów w mojej dziedzinie może nawet zrobić to z powodzeniem samodzielnie. Rozumiesz, że jeśli ci się nie uda, nie tylko zmarnujesz dwa lata tego kursu, ale ja też nie masz innego wyjścia, jak tylko wystawić ci ocenę niedostateczną? "

Diana kiwa głową. - Rozumiem ryzyko. Jednak to jest decyzja, którą podjąłem. Wierzę, że dzięki odpowiednim przygotowaniom i badaniom będę w stanie dokonać podwójnego przywołania.

Norling unosi brew. - Co w ogóle skłoniło cię do podjęcia tej decyzji? Po prostu zaciekawiony.

„Strażnikiem Domu Cavendishów jest jednorożec. Chociaż jest to oczywisty wybór, nauczyłem się doceniać i akceptować również zasady mojego Domu Patrona”.

\- Więc zdecydowałeś się również spróbować przywołać gryfa, symboliczne zwierzę z Domu Reinhardta. Nie mogłeś wybrać między jednym a drugim?

„Oba domy są dla mnie ważne. To byłoby jak wybór między moją matką a ojcem”.

Norling kładzie papiery na jej czole, zaskakując Dianę takim niedojrzałym zachowaniem. - Ty… jesteś jeszcze bardziej uparty niż twoi rodzice. Nie mogę jednak powiedzieć, że jesteś głupi. Wygląda na to, że wziąłeś pod uwagę nieprzewidziane okoliczności. Norling przygląda się materiałom na stole - katalizatorom jednorożca i gryfa. „Dobrze, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, masz już dostęp do obu tych stworzeń. Zbieranie materiałów było prawdopodobnie mniej trudne niż w przypadku innych uczniów”.

Podczas gdy Diana już wcześniej wezwała Alcaeusa, gryfa Domu Reinhardta było… trudniejsze do zrozumienia. Nawet mając wcześniejsze doświadczenia z przyzywaniem opiekuna swojej rodziny, rozumie, że podwójne przywołanie nie będzie takie łatwe.

Jest jednak zdecydowana spróbować.

Norling kładzie ostatnią propozycję Diany na jej biurku i daje jej swoją aprobatę. "W porządku, zdajesz." Norling posyła jej uśmiech. „Jako córka tych dwóch idiotów, nie mogę się doczekać owoców twoich wysiłków”.

Diana kiwa głową. "Dziękuję profesorze."

\- To wszystko, dla czego chciałem cię tu zatrzymać. Słyszałem, że idziesz ze swoją dziewczyną do jej rodziny?

Diana stara się nie rumienić się z twarzy. Najprawdopodobniej zawiodła. - Ach… tak. Taki jest plan.

\- Hej, nie denerwuj się. Słyszałem, że bardzo lubią tam obcokrajowców. Szczególnie tych z Zachodu.

„To nie miejscowi jestem szczególnie zaniepokojony”.

\- Och, rodzice, mam rację? Każdy, kto pierwszy raz spotka się z rodziną, będzie szarpał nerwy. A przynajmniej tak mi powiedziano.

Diana zaciska usta. „Tak, jest to. Ale także…”

"Ale również?"

„My…” Diana bierze uspokajający oddech. „Planujemy odwiedzić rodzinę Yuzu, aby złożyć wyrazy szacunku”.

Norling mruga. Pewnego razu. Dwa razy. Innym razem. Aż w końcu mówi: „No cóż, tak, to… zdecydowanie coś, czym należy się martwić. W końcu wszystko jest wciąż całkiem świeże. Sama Luna Nova wciąż przechodzi naprawy. Nie mam na myśli tylko uszkodzeń konstrukcyjnych, ale wpływ, jaki wywarł na personel i studentów ”.

„Wygląda na to, że dobrze dochodzisz do siebie” - zauważa Diana.

„Tak naprawdę nie byłem dotknięty”. Norling marszczy brwi. - Okej, to kłamstwo. Ufałem Lovecraftowi tak samo jak następnej osobie. Ale wiedząc, że ona naprawdę odeszła i nigdy więcej nie będzie się za mną podkradać. Profesor wzdycha. - To strata, ale to nie tak, że byłem bliznami emocjonalnymi. Nadal chodzisz na terapię?

„W dzisiejszych czasach rzadziej. Przyzwyczaiłem się do radzenia sobie ze stresem”. Na ustach Diany pojawia się czuły uśmiech. „Pomaga przy wsparciu Akko i innych. Jednak zdaję sobie sprawę, że inni dotknięci Goetią nie mają takiego doświadczenia ani wsparcia, które ja mam. Akko zasugerowała, abyśmy zaprosili Shuri do odwiedzenia rodziny Yuzu. Jednak nie jest stabilna wystarczająco dużo ”.

\- Przynajmniej dziewczyna żyje.

Uśmiech Diany znika. - Tak, ale jakim kosztem jej zdrowie psychiczne?

Norling wypuszcza zmęczony wydech. „Cóż, masz dość zmartwień. Teraz mamy ferie wiosenne. Idź i ciesz się swoim czasem z tą Kagari i jej rodziną. Zasługujesz na szczęście”. Norling macha ręką. „A teraz wynoś się z mojego biura, żebyś mógł znaleźć swoją dziewczynę i opuścić kampus”.

Diana kiwa głową. - Dziękuję, profesorze. Czy jest coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, to wszystko od… Norling zaciska usta. - Właściwie zrób mi przysługę i złóż wyrazy szacunku Mutouzeki. Może jej nie znałem, ale _była_ uczennicą tej szkoły.

Kolejne skinienie głową. - Będę. W takim razie, miłego dnia, profesorze. I mam nadzieję, że ma pan przyjemną wiosenną przerwę.

Norling prycha. - Od kiedy nauczyciele mają wakacje? Żartuję. Do zobaczenia w następnym semestrze, Diano.

Gdy Diana opuszcza biuro Norlinga, wraca do swojego pokoju, aby dwukrotnie sprawdzić, czy wszystkie jej rzeczy zostały spakowane. Wyjeżdżają dopiero jutro, więc ma jeszcze trochę czasu na sprawdzenie w ostatniej chwili.

(Będziemy jechać linią leyline do miasta, a potem lecimy samolotem do Japonii.) Diana bierze głęboki oddech. (Japonia…)

Diana w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat spotkała się z wieloma konfliktami. Jej ciało zaśmiecone ranami przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, zadane klątwą, która nie ma lekarstwa, umiera z powodu tej klątwy, dochodzi do siebie po przebudzeniu po tej śmierci, znosząc zapytania Ministerstwa dotyczące jej odrodzenia (chociaż Ministerstwo przestała ją prześladować, najprawdopodobniej dzięki wpływowi Ministra Dorlina), przezwyciężając własne traumy, dochodząc do porozumienia z traumami _Akko_ , ścigana przez Demoniczną Wiedźmę, która stała się na tyle potężna, by rywalizować z bogiem, pokonując wspomnianą Demoniczną Wiedźmę bez umierania (ponownie) , i-

Samo myślenie o ostatnich dwóch latach znowu przyprawia Dianie o ból głowy.

A jednak myśl o stanie przed grobem Yuzu przeraża ją bardziej niż wszystko to. Ponieważ wszystko inne to przeszkody, które pokonała i może odejść.

Niestety, nagrobek nie jest czymś, co Diana może obejrzeć.

Nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko zmierzyć się z fizycznym ucieleśnieniem tego, co zostało utracone.

Diana wraca do pustego pokoju. Hannah i Barbara przypadkowo załatwiają własne sprawy, ale zapewniły, że nie zajmie to dużo czasu, tak jak jej własny biznes. To daje jej trochę czasu samotności.

Przed pójściem do swojego kufra Diana siada na łóżku i bierze złożony list na biurko. Przeczytała go już od chwili, gdy go otrzymała, ale ponowne przeczytanie nigdy nie boli.

_Cześć, Diana._

_Powiem krótko, bo nie ma wiele do opowiedzenia._

_Katherine tęskni za tobą (oczywiście), podobnie jak mama. Ja… przyznam, że ja też._

_Od klęski Demon Witch sytuacja wreszcie się uspokoiła. Dzięki_ hojnemu _zastępstwu_ _lady Sophii_ _bez trudu powróciłem do moich codziennych obowiązków. Nie znaczy to, że są bardziej znośne; jak radzisz sobie z tymi wszystkimi… obowiązkami? Waham się, czy nazwać je ciężarem, ale naprawdę obciążają moją duszę! Ach, oczywiście tylko w przenośni._

Diana chichocze.

_Rozumiem, że odtąd będziesz zajęty Akko. Cóż, po mojej stronie nie ma nic innego. Chciałem tylko pozdrowić ciebie, Akko i resztę twoich przyjaciół._

_Życzymy wszystkim przyjemnej i,_ miejmy nadzieję, _spokojnej wiosennej przerwy. Nie chcę otrzymywać wiadomości, że któryś z was został wysłany do szpitala, ani_ jeszcze raz _._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Daniel Reinhardt_

_PS Może powinienem umówić się na kolejne spotkanie z Lotte. Odkąd rozmawiałem z duchem Brisingra, czuję, jak oddycha mi po karku przy każdym nieszczęściu, którego popełnię._

Diana ze smutkiem kręci głową. Kiedy Daniel opowiedział jej o ich rozmowie z dziedzictwem Reinhardta, nie mogła zaprzeczyć większości krytyki pod adresem Daniela i siebie. Jest wiele rzeczy, które musi przemyśleć i ulepszyć.

Cóż, teraz jest czas.

Skrzypienie drzwi wyrywa Dianę z zamyślenia.

\- Och, Diana, wróciłaś! Hannah i Barbara witają się, gdy wchodzą.

\- Jak twoje spotkanie z profesorem Norlingiem? Pyta Barbara.

\- Czy zgodziła się? Hannah dodaje.

Diana odpowiada: „Tak. Zaaprobowała moją prośbę o wykonanie podwójnego przywołania do naszego ostatniego projektu na czwartym roku”.

Hannah i Barbara wzdychają.

"To wspaniale!" Hannah belki. "Będziesz pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek użyje podwójnego przywołania!"

"To przesada." Diana wstaje z łóżka, żeby sprawdzić swoje rzeczy. „Być może najpierw spróbować jeden w Luna Nova, ale tam _nie_ było dokumentowanie udanych podwójnych przyzwań w przeszłości.”

"Tak, ale jednorożec _i_ gryf? To będzie niesamowite!" Woła Barbara. "Jeśli ktokolwiek może to zrobić, to oczywiście będzie to Diana!"

„Nie spodziewam się, że będzie to łatwe. Będzie wiele przygotowań i nieprzewidzianych sytuacji, o których muszę pamiętać”. Diana otwiera walizkę. - A wy dwoje? Zakładam, że wasze raporty przeszły z niewielkimi trudnościami?

\- Oczywiście. Nasze nie są niczym skandalicznym jak Akko.

Hannah szydzi. - Ale smok. Założę się, że nie może nawet przywołać jaszczurki.

\- Ale z drugiej strony… Odkąd przybyła, bardzo zaskakiwała wszystkich. Barbara zaciska usta. - Może… ona _może_ to zrobić.

Wydaje się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Diana zamyka kufer i odchyla się z uśmiechem.

"Akko przeszła długą drogę. Pokazała, że nie brakuje jej determinacji, by osiągnąć swoje cele. Jeśli zdecydowała, że smok jest tym, co przywoła na nasz czwarty rok z ostatniego projektu, to zrobi to."

Hannah i Barbara wyglądają z półki Diany.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ona może to zrobić? Pyta Hannah.

\- Akko, które znamy? Barbara dodaje.

Diana kiwa głową. „Cokolwiek może nadejść, jestem pewien, że pokaże nam wielki spektakl. Nie mogę się doczekać owoców jej wysiłków”.

* * *

Ich trzeci rok był niczym innym jak zgiełkiem za zgiełkiem. Nawet po fiasku z Czarownicą Demon, uczniowie Luna Nova nadal musieli martwić się o swoje zadania szkolne i egzaminy. Na szczęście profesorowie byli _znacznie_ bardziej wyrozumiali w ocenianiu, biorąc pod uwagę chaos, który nawiedzał ich szkołę przez wiele miesięcy.

Ale teraz to już koniec. Ferie wiosenne oficjalnie się rozpoczęły.

Ostatniego dnia grupa małych czarownic stoi przed terminalem Leyline, by pożegnać się ze sobą przez kilka następnych tygodni.

„Do zobaczenia za trzy tygodnie!” Mówi Akko.

Amanda uśmiecha się złośliwie. - Tak, tak. Lepiej, żeby twoje trzy tygodnie z Dianą były _zabawne_ . Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Diana krzywi się. - Czy musisz być taki szorstki?

\- Co? Dosłownie spotkasz rodzinę. Prawie przechodzisz przez bazy jak zawodowiec!

"Nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli."

„Amanda, bądź miła” - upomina Jasminka. „Zasługują na szczęście”.

Twarz Diany złagodniała. - Podobnie jak ty. Jak wyglądają twoje stosunki z Gulą?

"Dobrze!" Belki Jasminka. „Jest naprawdę podekscytowany podróżą dookoła świata próbując różnych potraw!”

"To wspaniale, że twoja rodzina pozwala ci podróżować samemu." Akko pochyla się przed brzuchem Jasminki. „Upewnij się, że jesz dużo!”

\- Hm, Akko. Guli nie ma w moim żołądku.

"To nie jest ?!"

Lotte chichocze. - Och, Akko. Mam tylko nadzieję, że podczas twoich trzech tygodni spędzonych z Dianą nic się nie wydarzy.

„Czy myślisz o ponownym obstawianiu zakładów?” Sucy zastanawia się.

„Hm… może nie tym razem. Chcę, żeby byli szczęśliwi, nawet jeśli nasze przeszłe doświadczenia mówią, że zawsze będą kłopoty z podążaniem za tą dwójką”.

"Nie oszukujmy ich," Hannah i Barbara jednocześnie.

"O!" Woła głos Ursuli. - Dziewczyny jeszcze nie wyszły?

"Cześć profesorze!" Akko wita się, gdy Ursula podchodzi do nich. - Ty też wyjeżdżasz?

\- Tak. Ministerstwo zatwierdziło prośbę Croix o kilka dni wolnego. Ponieważ nie mogę latać, przyjedzie tu z wizytą. A potem…

\- Wybieracie się na randkę czy coś? Pyta Amanda.

Ursula rumieni się aż po same cebulki włosów. „Co- nie! Nonononono, co sprawia, że tak mówisz ?! Po prostu… Po prostu nadrabiamy zaległości!”

Amanda unosi ręce w geście poddania. "Ach, wyluzuj profesorze." Wskazuje kciukiem Diany i Akko. - Oszczędzę sobie szturchania zakochanych tutaj.

Stanbot szturcha Amandę w bok, krzycząc z bólu.

"Po co to było?!" Amanda krzyczy.

Constanze wzdycha, ale nic więcej nie mówi.

Nawet bez słów, Amanda dostatecznie odbiera wiadomość i postanawia skrzyżować ramiona na piersi i sapać.

Leyline świeci się na zielono, sygnalizując, że nadszedł czas, aby poszli swoją drogą. Dziesięciu żegnają się przed wejściem do terminalu.

Tym razem Akko pozwala Dianie przelecieć nimi przez linie. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, to głównie Akko oprowadzi ich po Japonii, więc nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że Diana tym razem zabierze ich do miasta.

Akko opiera głowę na plecach Diany. - Sheesh, jesteś sztywny jak zawsze. Wiesz, że moja rodzina nie będzie wredna, prawda? Jeśli już, prawdopodobnie będą _mnie_ głównie drażnić .

„Ach…”

Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby złagodzić napięcie widoczne w jej ciele. Ale najprawdopodobniej słabo się spisuje, ponieważ Akko obejmuje następnie ramiona wokół talii Diany i mocno ją ściska. To trochę pomaga.

\- A może… czy nadal myślisz o tym, kiedy odwiedzamy rodzinę Yuzu?

Diana zaciska usta. "Jest też to."

\- Tak, mnie też dokuczało. Ale… robimy to. Nie byłoby dobrze _nie_ odwiedzać. Przynajmniej wiedzą już dzięki dyrektorce. Nawet jeśli… - Akko wbija twarz głębiej w plecy Diany , „nic nie zostało”.

„Wyznaję, że nie miałem zbyt wielu dobrych wspomnień związanych z grobami”.

„Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek związanego z martwymi ludźmi kiedykolwiek było szczęśliwe”. Akko odchyla się i pyta: - Hej, pamiętasz, jak pozwoliłeś mi odwiedzić twoją mamę i tatę, kiedy poszliśmy do twojego domu?

\- Tak… Wydaje się, że to prawie tak dawno temu.

„Cóż to _ma_ już rok i pół. W każdym razie, tylko myśleć o tym, jak ten czas. Jestem tu dla ciebie, a ty również tutaj dla mnie. Poza tym, jesteśmy po prostu żeby zobaczyć Yuzu. Lepiej niż _nie_ jechać. "

Odwiedzanie grobów zawsze było dla Diany samotnym doświadczeniem. Ale Akko ma rację. Tym razem i za każdym razem, gdy tego potrzebuje, Diana nie będzie już sama.

Może będzie dobrze z Akko u jej boku.

* * *

Jednak nawet mając u boku Akko, zmartwienia Diany rosną dziesięciokrotnie, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, jak różne są japońskie miejsca pochówku od tych, do których była przyzwyczajona.

W przeciwieństwie do większości zachodnich miejsc grobowych, Japończycy chowają swoich zmarłych wraz ze szczątkami innych członków rodziny pod jednym dużym nagrobkiem. Zamiast przypisać im indywidualny grób, nazwiska nowo zmarłych są dodawane do drugiej kamiennej tablicy, która zawiera imiona, wiek i / lub daty wszystkich innych członków rodziny, którzy zmarli w przeszłości.

Kiedy więc Akko i Diana odwiedzają cmentarz, na którym pochowany jest Yuzu, w końcu rozmawiają ze _wszystkimi_ zmarłymi członkami rodziny Yuzu.

\- Wiesz, kiedyś myślałem, że umarli mogą zobaczyć wszystko, co robimy, i osądzić nas, jeśli jesteśmy źli. Akko klęka przed płytą z imieniem Yuzu. „Ale wtedy cały przypadkowe ożywienie stało się z tatą dyrektorki Holbrooke w. Miał _żadnego_ pojęcia, co jeszcze dzieje się w świecie. Wiedząc, że rozmawia ze zmarłymi teraz już nie jest tak przerażające.”

„To zależy od tego, jak ich dusze zostają zachowane po życiu” - argumentuje Diana. „Na przykład Dziewięć Starszych Czarownic ma swoje dusze zawarte w swoich drzewach, chociaż nie mogą się zamanifestować, chyba że przy określonych okazjach. Ponieważ ich obecność jest zakorzeniona w tym świecie, Lady Beatrix była świadoma wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się podczas nieudanego rytuału wniebowstąpienia. Profesor Ursula wspomniała o czymś podobnym w przypadku profesora Woodwarda ”.

\- Myślę, że ta sadystyczna dama, która była w tych jaskiniach, do których byłeś z Danielem, też się liczy. Akko wzrusza ramionami. - Ale nawet jeśli wiedzą, co się dzieje, to nie jest tak, że mogą cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Tak się dzieje, kiedy jesteś martwy. Cóż, wiesz, powinieneś także umrzeć. Akko odwraca się do Diany i uśmiecha się do niej. „Ale magia jest taka niesamowita”.

Diana kładzie rękę na piersi, czując sztywność prezentu Akko na jej koszuli. - Tak, miałam szczęście. Inni… - Diana zamienia swój smutek w kamienie przed nią. „Inni nie byli”.

Mutouzeki Yuzu. 無 刀 関 ゆ ず.

Diana rozpoznaje kanji i hiragana jako imię Yuzu dzięki pomocy rodziców Akko i Yuzu. Upewniła się, że zapamiętała skomplikowane symbole, aby okazać Yuzu szacunek, na jaki zasługuje.

Szarpnięcie za rękaw odciąga uwagę Diany od kamieni i w dół do miejsca, w którym siedzi Akko. Akko ponownie szarpie ją za rękaw, zachęcając Dianę, by z nią usiadła.

„Wyglądasz bardziej na szalonego niż smutnego” - komentuje Akko.

Diana składa pod nią nogi, aby uklęknąć obok Akko. - A ty jesteś raczej zrelaksowany.

\- Widziałem Yuzu ostatni raz, zanim… Chyba faktycznie umarła. Akko dotyka ręką prawego oka, czując gałkę oczną w jej oczodole. „To ona pomogła mi oczyścić Goetię z zawładnięcia moją duszą. Nie wiem, czy mogłem to zrobić sam. Ale posiadanie jej przy sobie zdecydowanie dodało mi pewności siebie”.

\- W takim razie… oboje użyliście Lśniącego Różdżka, aby rozproszyć Goetię? Diana sięga, by chwycić Akko za rękę. - Czy to oko nadal ci przeszkadza? Może powinieneś wrócić do używania Szarfy Świętej Marty.

Akko kręci głową. - W porządku. To, co stworzył Rakshtha, działa. Po prostu trochę swędzi, ponieważ nie jestem przyzwyczajony do noszenia soczewek kontaktowych.

Diana pozwala Akko cofnąć dłoń, obserwując, jak Akko pociera dłonie o grzbiety jej blizn na skórze. Diana podświadomie wykonuje analogie ruchów Akko, ale zamiast tego chwyta lewą dłoń na prawym bicepsie.

W przeciwieństwie do Akko, Diana zdecydowała się użyć _Abscondam_ do zakrycia swoich blizn. Oparzenia na jej prawym ramieniu to jedno; jej rękaw munduru z łatwością zakrywa większość tego. Ale blizna na jej twarzy jest trudniejsza do ukrycia. Chociaż cała Luna Nova wie o próbach, które przeżyła ona i jej przyjaciele, Diana nadal ma wizerunek Cavendisha.

Ale tutaj, przed grobem Yuzu, może przynajmniej zwrócić się do zmarłego, mając wszystko w zasięgu wzroku.

Diana wyciąga różdżkę i rozprasza _Abscondam_ po podciągnięciu prawego rękawa tak daleko, jak tylko mogła. Następnie odwraca czubek różdżki do głowy, robiąc to samo z zaklęciem zakrywającym długą bliznę rozciągającą się ukośnie na jej twarzy.

Akko zaciska usta. "Naprawdę wyglądasz jak zupełnie inna osoba z tymi, którzy pokazują."

Diana wzdycha, odkładając różdżkę z powrotem za pasek. - Dlatego trzymam je w ukryciu. Są dowodem na niezliczone unikanie śmierci. Diana sięga, by splecić swoją dłoń z jedną z dłoni Akko, przesuwając kciukiem po ciemnej skórze. "Tak jak oboje."

Ukłucie bólu fantomowego przyciąga wolną rękę Akko do jej prawego ramienia. Chociaż sama rana się zagoiła, odczucia związane z urazem nie zanikają tak łatwo.

Jak zawsze Diana upewnia się, że Akko pamięta, że wspomnienia są teraz tylko koszmarem. Sama Diana wraz z Ursulą nigdy nie próbowałyby jej zabić. Oboje przypominają Akko, kiedy potrzebuje pocieszenia.

Diana trzyma dłoń na dłoni Akko, ale zwraca jej wzrok z powrotem na grób Yuzu. - Czasami zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym ją również uratować, gdybym wcześniej zrozumiał jej ostrzeżenia.

"Czy mógłbyś mieć?"

„Nie. Jeśli mam być szczery, nie mogłem niczego zmienić”.

Akko zmienia ich uchwyty, tak że teraz trzyma dłoń Diany. Delikatnie ściska go, zachęcając Dianę do kontynuowania.

"Yuzu przedstawiła tylko wskazówki, jak pokonać Goetię. Nie wspominała nic o ratowaniu siebie. W takim przypadku, nawet gdybym wiedział, że Goetia opętała ciało Yuzu, nie znalazłabym sposobu, aby wyplątać Goetię z duszy Yuzu wystarczająco wcześnie aby ją uratować. "

\- Yuzu ukryła się w tym dziwnym związku między tobą a Goetią, prawda? W ten sposób była w stanie pozostać sobą dłużej, niż zdawała sobie sprawę Goetia. Akko nuci. - Zasadniczo Goetia przegrała, ponieważ nienawidziła cię tak bardzo, że sama cię zaatakowała, a ty w jakiś sposób udało ci się wykorzystać Yuzu, i tylko ją, bez wiedzy Goetii. Może _właśnie_ tam poszło całe twoje szczęście!

"Czy jest w tym sens?"

\- Niezupełnie. Właśnie myślałem o tym, co powiedziały Hannah i Barbara.

Diana unosi brew. "I to jest?"

„„ Zarażasz Dianę swoją głupotą! ”Akko unosi brodę, by naśladować Hannah, po czym nieznacznie zmienia głos, by przełączyć się na Barbarę. - „Tak, czy możesz przestać zarażać Diany swoim pechem?” Właściwie to powiedzieli. Czy nie wiedzą, że nic nie mogę na to poradzić ?! ”

Diana marszczy brwi. - Pamiętam, jak skarciłem ich za to, że są wobec ciebie tak wrogo nastawieni.

\- Och, nie byli złośliwi. Myślę. Po prostu się tobą opiekują. To nie tak, że kazali mi zerwać z tobą czy coś.

Diana odetchnęła z ulgą. - Dobrze to słyszeć. Zdenerwowałoby mnie, gdyby moi najlepsi przyjaciele i moja dziewczyna nie potrafili się ze sobą przyjaźnić.

\- Cóż, nie rezygnuję z ciebie, nawet jeśli mnie błagają. Chyba że tego chcesz.

„Akko, już to przerabialiśmy…”

Akko uśmiecha się smutno. Podciąga kolana do piersi, by oprzeć brodę na rzepkach. - Czasami wciąż myślę, że się obudzę, a ciebie już tu nie ma. Kiedyś było wystarczająco źle… - Akko kręci głową. - Ale jesteś tutaj, oboje żyjemy, aaaaaa i prawdopodobnie sprawiliśmy, że Yuzu znów poczuł się jak trzecie koło.

\- Czy to ma zastosowanie w tym przypadku? Tu spoczywa tylko jej imię. Nic z jej ciała nie zostało, a jej dusza odeszła.

"To myśl, która się liczy!" Akko jęczy. - Człowieku, po tym, jak poczułem się źle, sprawiłem, że poczuła się niezręcznie za pierwszym razem i robię to ponownie. Przepraszam, Yuzu.

Diana uśmiecha się lekko. „Jestem pewien, że nie przeszkadza jej to towarzystwo”.

Napięcie w Dianie w końcu znika. Pochyla się tak, że bok jej ciała opiera się o Akko.

\- Dziękuję, Akko. Myślę, że teraz będzie dobrze.

\- Hę? Chyba nie zrobiłem nic poza rozmową?

Diana chichocze. Zostaw to Akko, aby pomogła uspokoić jej nerwy bez próbowania celowo.

\- Hej, co jest takie zabawne? Diana!

Diana kręci głową, zwracając wzrok z powrotem na Yuzu. Szepcze: - I również dziękuję, Yuzu. Za pomoc nam obojgu przezwyciężyć Goetię. Za twoją siłę i dobroć do samego końca. Za upewnienie się, że Akko i ja wrócimy do siebie. Za ten pokój.

„Również za bycie wspaniałym przyjacielem!” Akko sięga za nią, by chwycić przygotowane przez siebie kwiaty i kładzie je na ziemi przed imieniem Yuzu. - Chciałbym, żeby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. Ale… powiedziałeś, że nie możemy dla ciebie nic zrobić. Już mi powiedziałeś do widzenia, więc teraz nasza kolej.

Akko nagle odchyla się do tyłu i zmienia pozycję siedzącą, tak że jej nogi są skrzyżowane pod nią. Z satysfakcjonującym skinieniem głowy szarpie Diany za rękę, żeby usiadła obok niej.

Ze smutkiem potrząsa głową, Diana naśladuje Akko, tak że ona również siedzi w wygodniejszej pozycji. W końcu będą tu jeszcze jakiś czas.

"Ale jeszcze nie teraz." Akko się uśmiecha. - Jest wiele rzeczy, które powinniśmy ci przekazać. Nie wiem, czy nas słyszysz, ale na wypadek, gdybyś mógł, lepiej to powiedzieć, prawda?

„Jak powiedziałem, nic z Yuzu nie powinno pozostać. Jednak…” Diana również się uśmiecha. „Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że przez chwilę rozmowa nie ma nic złego”.

\- Tak, okej, więc wiele się wydarzyło po tym, jak pomogłeś mi wyrzucić Goetię z mojego ciała. Obudziłem się z brakującym okiem i wszystko było w bałaganie…

* * *

Trzy godziny później żołądek Akko przerywa ich rozmowę, aby przypomnieć im, że nie mogą wiecznie pozostać przed grobem Yuzu. Akko i Diana żegnają zmarłego, po czym zaczynają wracać do domu Akko w samą porę na kolację.

Akko szarpie dłoń Diany, machając jej ramionami z szerokim uśmiechem. „Możemy odwiedzić ponownie, zanim będziemy musieli opuścić Japonię. Ale jest tak wiele do zrobienia! Onsen, jedzenie, wędrówki, świątynie,…” Akko marszczy brwi. - Hej, Diana, słuchasz? Znowu przeżywasz te chwile? Myślałem, że nie powinnaś już ich mieć.

Diana kręci głową. "Nie, to nie to." Diana kładzie dłoń na piersi. „Dzięki Shiny Rod nie odczuwam już zaników świadomości. Moja dusza czuje się taka sama, jak przed utratą życia”.

\- Więc po prostu oddalałeś się, ponieważ…?

\- Bez szczególnego powodu. Po prostu cieszę się, że żyję.

Akko porusza brwiami. - Wiesz, teraz byłby miły czas na pocałunek.

Diana mruczy. - Może później, kiedy nie będziesz wymachiwać moją ręką na tyle mocno, by oderwać ją od mojego ramienia.

"Ceeaaaat. Po prostu cieszę się, że tu jesteś!"

„Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz być tak silny”.

\- Cóż, jeśli ci się to nie podoba, przestanę…

Diana nagle się zatrzymuje, zatrzymując również Akko. Kiedy Akko zaczyna odpowiadać, natychmiast zaciska usta. Nie ma potrzeby pytać, dlaczego nagle przestali.

Uśmiech Diany mówi wszystko. Pozbawiony smutku, obfity w miłość, czyste szczęście.

Po miesiącach strachu, wyczerpania i cierpienia doszli do tego.

Nie ma sensu pytać, czy wszystko, przez co przeszli, było tego warte. W końcu liczy się tylko to, że w końcu osiągnęli szczęście, za którym tęsknili tak długo.

\- W porządku - wycedził Akko. „Ponieważ mamy teraz cały czas, możesz mnie pocałować później. Ale…” Akko uśmiecha się złośliwie. "Chcę tego teraz."

„Akko…” wzdycha Diana. "Bardzo dobrze."

"Sprawiasz, że brzmi to tak, jakby całowanie było denerwujące!"

„Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, że jesteśmy publicznie”.

\- Och. Zgadza się. Akko kręci głową w lewo i prawo. "W takim razie w takim razie!"

Akko ciągnie Dianę do małego zakątka dzielnicy mieszkalnej, gdzie nie ma żadnych oznak życia. Upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie widzi, Akko pochyla się i obejmuje ramiona Diany. Podnosi trochę głowę, żeby nadrobić niewielką różnicę wzrostu.

Kiedy usta Akko łączą się z jej wargami, Diana ma poczucie umysłu, by pochylić głowę i odwzajemnić się, zanim Akko zastanowi się, czy naprawdę jest z nią coś nie tak. Jej ramiona automatycznie znajdują oparcie w talii Akko.

"Czy to nie mogło poczekać?" Diana pyta, gdy cofają się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Och, daj spokój! Nikogo w pobliżu! A poza tym nie chcę, żeby Higuchi znowu wtargnął do mojego pokoju w niewłaściwym czasie.

Diana blednie. - Może masz rację. Jednak nie możemy się tu wiecznie ukrywać. Twoja rodzina będzie się martwić. Robi się już późno.

Żołądek Akko wybiera ten moment na warczenie.

"I oboje jesteśmy głodni."

Akko wzdycha. - Fiiiine. Ale po kolacji bawimy się kartami kolekcjonerskimi Rydwanu.

Diana się uśmiecha. „To mi nie przeszkadza. Mamy cały czas na świecie, żeby zrobić wszystko razem”.

„Tak długo, jak nikt inny nie chce zakończyć świata ani nic takiego”. Akko drga. „Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie tylko zepsułem rzeczy”.

Diana mruczy. - Wszystko powinno być w porządku. Nawet jeśli szanse są przeciwko nam, nie wątpię, że je pokonamy.

"Tak!" Akko wyciąga Dianę z małego rogu i z powrotem na ulicę. "Z każdym też! Będziemy walczyć o nasze szczęśliwe zakończenie!"

Diana nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu i dopasowania entuzjazmu Akko do jej własnego. Żywiołowość Akko jest zbyt zaraźliwa, by się jej oprzeć.

Droga do szczęścia jest długa i żmudna. Może być ból, mogą być niepowodzenia, mogą być chwile, kiedy nadzieja tonie w rozpaczy. Ale bez względu na to, jak ciernista jest ścieżka, będą wytrwali wobec wszelkich przeszkód, które im przeszkadzają.

W końcu Diana i Akko dotarły do przyszłości, w której mogą wreszcie odpocząć.

Razem.

### Uwagi:

> JEGO. WRESZCIE. GOTOWY. Wow, ta historia ma prawie 4k odsłon. Niesamowity. Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek osiągnie tak wysoki XD
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie! Tak, to jest ostatni rozdział tej historii i ostatni wpis z serii „Naprawianie serc”.
> 
> To była długa podróż; dla bohaterów i mnie jako pisarza, a także dla was czytelników, którzy byli ze mną przez cały ten czas. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że będę dalej pisał dla LWA, ale moje zainteresowanie się wyczerpało i szczerze mówiąc, nie mam już czasu, odkąd zacząłem studia magisterskie. Na razie kończę tę serię z zadowolonym uśmiechem.
> 
> Zdaję sobie sprawę, że opuszczam _Timeless jako_ niekompletny. Dostałem kilka szturchańców, które sprawią, że przynajmniej będę _myślał_ o kontynuowaniu tego w pewnym momencie. Ale na razie naprawdę nie mam żadnych przywiązań do LWA poza moją Dianą nendoroid, którą zabrałem ze sobą, kiedy przeniosłem się na studia magisterskie. Nie chcę go naciskać i pisać bzdurnego zakończenia dla _Timeless_ , więc na razie pozostanie tam, gdzie jest.
> 
> Co oznacza, że nie, w tym roku nie uczestniczę w tygodniu Dianakko. Przepraszam];
> 
> Specjalne okrzyki dla Reyny, Miki, Bandyty, Cliche, Cam i Eliln za związanie mnie z tą historią i zmuszenie mnie do pisania dalej. Przeszedłem przez prawdopodobnie najgorszą blokadę mojego pisarza z HoT, gdy byłem zalewany aplikacjami dla absolwentów i laboratorium, a także ogólną pogardą dla własnego pisania, gdy zauważyłem własne błędy. Ale byli bardzo zachęcający, nawet w swoim własnym, zajętym życiu. Umarłbym za nich.
> 
> Kolejny specjalny okrzyk dla TheFlyCatt, PorSupuest0, Sosso, DaniKairyu, Kn1n3, NastyNibbles, stormy-like-girls-uwu, SulliMike23, angelluck i tak wielu innych za prawie pęknięcie mi serca za każdym razem, gdy przeglądacie moje rozdziały więcej niż raz (co jest już wystarczająco dobry, szczerze). Cam, Bandit, Mika i Reyna też to robią, ale się nie liczą.
> 
> Wymieniłbym każdego, kto był recenzowany, ale w rzeczywistości jest was sporo, oO Jak?
> 
> Osobny okrzyk do Alejandriny114 na FFN za przekazanie mi podstawowych pomysłów na ożywienie HoT. Naprawdę nie planowałem pisać kontynuacji HoS, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia, czy uda mi się dokończyć kolejny wielozdziałowy fik. Ale pomysły, które od siebie odbijaliśmy, były inspirujące i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, ale zacząłem pisać, mimo że mój zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mi, że idę do piekła XD Ale gotowe! Mam nadzieję, że wykonałem fic sprawiedliwość:]
> 
>  _Kolejny_ osobny okrzyk dla superevilbadguy za narysowanie nie jednego lub dwóch, ale więcej niż pięciu dzieł fanowskich do tej serii. Szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że ponad połowa moich czytelników przyszła sprawdzić moje fiki, ponieważ widzieli twoją sztukę. Jesteś praktycznie moim publicystą XD Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, jesteś także jednym z moich czytelników OG z października 2017 roku czy coś w tym stylu. Bruh. Nina, rządzisz.
> 
> Jeszcze raz komentarze uszczęśliwiają tego pomidora:]
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Ciała sutkowe w mózgu są tak nazwane, ponieważ naukowiec, który je nazwał, pomyślał: „wow, te wyglądają jak cycki”.
> 
> Wierzcie mi. Są małe, ale tak łatwe do wykrycia, odkąd nauczyłem się tego ciekawostki.


	69. Część V- Największe życzenie - Rozdział 1: Znajdując szczęście jeszcze raz (z tobą u boku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :  
> Opublikowany:  
> 2018-04-30 Zakończony:2018-06-25 Słowa:18957 Rozdziały:2/2 Uwagi:48 Sława:101 Zakładki:8 Odsłon:2836

## Część V

## Największe życzenie

### Podsumowanie:

> Urodziny to wyjątkowe wydarzenie dla każdej konkretnej osoby. Dzieje się to tylko raz w roku, wyznaczając nowy początek w kronice życia. Jak pewna para małych czarownic spędza ten wyjątkowy dzień?

### Uwagi:

> Choć brzmi to poważnie, tak naprawdę nie obchodzę swoich urodzin w żaden szczególny sposób. Po prostu wychodzę zjeść z rodziną i / lub przyjaciółmi. Straciłem tego urodzinowego ducha po moich dziesiątych urodzinach, które były beznadziejnym lolem.
> 
> Z technicznego punktu widzenia ma to miejsce po _Heart of Steel_ i jego (jak na razie) nieistniejącej kontynuacji. Dlatego Diakko to ustalona para, Diana żyje, jej ojciec (Artur) nie żyje, nie ma złej Wiedźmy Zepsucia, a Diana ma całą udrękę, jakiej nigdy nie powinna mieć dziewczyna w jej wieku.
> 
> Wydaje mi się, że możesz to przeczytać bez czytania żadnej z moich poprzednich historii, chociaż jest to kontynuacja serii „Mending Hearts”. Po prostu wiedz, że druga strona rodziny Diany to rodzina rycerzy. Aha, i ta Diana ma wiele smutku, jeśli chodzi o jej rodzinę i wszystko, co dotyczy jej dzieciństwa. Więc nic nowego, prawda? XD

###  [Rozdział 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487048/chapters/33465738): Znajdując szczęście jeszcze raz (z tobą u boku)

### Podsumowanie:

> Akko próbuje zaplanować idealne urodziny Diany. Okazało się, że nie musiała tak mocno myśleć. W końcu, kiedy ostatnio Diana nie mogła się doczekać własnych urodzin?

### Uwagi:

> Cześć wszystkim! Chciałbym zadedykować ten ujęcie postaci, która jest właścicielem mojego serca i duszy przez ostatni… rok, a właściwie wow. Tak więc wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Diana Cavendish. Nie mogę obiecać, że oszczędzę Ci bólu, ale mam nadzieję, że nadal będziesz wzmacniać moją motywację do pisania.
> 
> No może nie za dużo. Naprawdę muszę przygotować się do rzeczy z matur…

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487048/chapters/33465738#chapter_1_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

To piękny, wiosenny dzień. Świeci słońce i niebo jest czyste, z wyjątkiem kilku białych chmur zdobiących błękit. Delikatna bryza chłodzi skórę. Nie jest ani za wilgotno, ani za sucho. Ptaki śpiewają z kilkoma spirytusami, plony są podlewane i wszystko jest w porządku. Wszystko jasne. Nie ma absolutnie _nic_ złego. Wszystko w porządku!

"Będzie _CO_ ?!"

Oczywiście, jeśli chodzi o Atsuko Kagari, zawsze jest wyjątek.

Po pierwsze, Hannah i Barbara są całkowicie niezadowolone.

"Nie wiedziałeś?" - pyta Barbara z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. - Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? Jesteś jej _dziewczyną_ !

\- Cóż, to nie jest tak, że takie rzeczy po prostu się pojawiają! A Diana nie mówi dużo o sobie! Powinniście to wiedzieć! Akko argumentuje.

Hannah szydzi. - Mimo wszystko można by pomyśleć, że wiedziałaby o tym jej _dziewczyna_ . Diana mówi o _twoich_ urodzinach od początku nowego roku szkolnego.

„Chociaż bardzo kochamy Dianę, irytujące jest słyszenie, jak mamrocze do siebie przy biurku o planowaniu„ idealnej randki urodzinowej ”czy czegoś podobnego” - mówi Barbara.

\- Czasami myślę, że Diana zapomina, że ją słyszymy.

„Och, nie sądzę, że to tylko czasami”.

Akko wtrąca się, zanim obaj będą mogli kontynuować dyskusję i ją zignorować. - Czekaj, więc 30 kwietnia. To urodziny Diany.

\- Tak, Akko. Ile razy musimy to powtarzać? Barbara wzdycha.

Hannah przewraca oczami. „Rany, ile razy musimy to powtarzać, żebyś zrozumiał?”

Akko jęczy. - W porządku, w porządku, rozumiem. Jestem okropną przyjaciółką i dziewczyną. Nie musisz być gremlinem.

„CO WZYWAŁEŚ-”

Akko ignoruje ich wybuchy. - Więc co wy dwoje dostajecie dla Diany?

Hannah kliknie językiem. - Nuh uh. Nie możesz oszukiwać, prosząc innych ludzi. Twój prezent musi być autentyczny.

"Och, daj spokój, ja tylko pytam!"

Barbara kręci głową. „Skoro już zapomniałeś o jej urodzinach-”

„Ciągle ci powtarzam, że w ogóle nie wiedziałem! Jak to moja wina ?!”

"- wtedy musisz pomyśleć o swojej własnej teraźniejszości."

„I _można_ myśleć o własnym Obecnie jestem jej przyjaciółka!; Oczywiście wiem, co się Diana!” Akko krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, unosząc brodę, by parsknąć. - Po prostu prosiłem, żeby upewnić się, że dostanę coś lepszego niż wy.

Hannah kiwa głową, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo. - Uh huh. Okej. Jasne, jasne.

„W takim razie zostawimy cię, abyś znalazł _idealny_ prezent” - dokucza Barbara. "Powodzenia!"

"Toodles!"

Skończywszy interes, Hannah i Barbara kontynuują swoją podróż. Akko patrzy, jak odchodzą z grymasem, po czym odchodzi z irytacją.

\- Głupie, nadęty, zajęci - mruczy do siebie Akko, krocząc po korytarzach. „Tylko dlatego, że są współlokatorami Diany, nie oznacza, że mogą wepchnąć mi do gardła swoją ogromną wiedzę! Jestem jej dziewczyną! Założę się, że wiem wiele rzeczy, których oni nie wiedzą. Na przykład sposób, w jaki Diana to robi słodkie małe zmarszczki, kiedy śpi. Albo jak naprawdę lubi przytulać ludzi, ale nie chce tego przyznać. I pewnego razu odmówiła przyznania się, że nie miała pojęcia, jak używać odtwarzacza Blu-ray.

Akko zatrzymuje się na środku korytarza. Jej tyrada zatrzymuje się na około dwie sekundy, po czym podnosi ręce do głowy i jęczy.

\- Świetnie, teraz mówię do siebie. Dlaczego cokolwiek, co ma związek z Dianą, doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa?

Jej ciągłe narzekanie nie pomaga, biorąc pod uwagę, że przechodzący studenci patrzą na nią jeszcze bardziej po tym wybuchu. Ale Akko nie zwraca na to uwagi i pokonuje resztę drogi z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Akko otwiera drzwi do swojej sypialni, zaskakując Lotte, ale Sucy nawet nie mrugnie powieką przy biurku. Lotte podnosi głowę znad książki, którą czyta na swoim łóżku.

„Witaj z powrotem, Akko” - wita się Lotte. - Czy zwróciłeś potrzebne książki?

Kwaśny nastrój Akko poprawia się nieco dzięki radości Lotte. - Och, tak, w porządku. Ale potem w drodze powrotnej wpadłem na Hannah i Barbarę i wrzeszczono na mnie bez powodu!

„Brzmi normalnie” - zauważa Sucy.

Tym razem Lotte nawet nie próbuje upomnieć Sucy. "Co było nie tak tym razem?"

„Nawet nic nie zrobiłem! Zapytali mnie, co zamierzam zrobić z Dianą 30 czerwca, ponieważ Diana nie powiedziała nic o planach. Powiedziałem im, że nie robię nic specjalnego, a potem krzyczeli na mnie!"

"Czy to nie 30. urodziny Diany?"

Akko wpatruje się sowo w Lotte. - Ech? Skąd wiesz?

„Jak nie wiemy, jest lepszym pytaniem” - ciągnie Sucy. - Nie z Barbarą, która tak często mówi o swoim darze w pobliżu Lotte.

„Jest bardzo zadowolona z zestawu kolców, który niedawno kupiła w mieście. Idealny z własnymi automatycznymi wkładami atramentowymi zasilanymi małym kamieniem filozoficznym”. - mówi Lotte. - Barbara mi to pokazywała niedawno. To musi kosztować sporą kwotę naszej emerytury.

„Drużyna Diany to grupa bogatych dziewczyn. Nic im nie jest. Prawdopodobnie mogliby kupić Luna Nova w oparciu o sposób, w jaki szkoła radzi sobie ze swoimi finansami”. Sucy chwyta gotową fiolkę i odwraca się na krześle. "Akko, spróbuj tego."

Akko marszczy nos, słysząc cuchnącą miksturę. - Co, dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Co to w ogóle jest?

„To ma sprawić, że zakochasz się w swojej sympatii. Kto wie, jak długo i jakie skutki uboczne przyniesie?”

\- Nie potrzebuję tego! Już kocham Dianę. Poza tym muszę mieć trzeźwą głowę, żeby wymyślić idealny prezent dla Diany!

"Czy masz na razie jakieś pomysły?" Pyta Lotte.

"Nic konkretnego. Ale mogę wymyślić wiele bez problemu!" Akko dumnie kiwa głową do siebie. - W końcu jestem jej dziewczyną.

Sucy unosi brew. - O tak? Jaki jest jeden pomysł na prezent?

\- Mogłabym jej… - Akko otwiera oczy, jej usta pozostają otwarte. Trzepocze, zamyka się i otwiera kilka razy, gdy jej umysł szuka odpowiedzi. Problem nie polega na tym, że ona nie ma. Po prostu ma tak wiele, że nie może wybrać _jednego_ .

Przez cały czas Sucy czeka na odpowiedź Akko. "I?"

\- Uch… co dostaniesz komuś, kto jest wystarczająco bogaty, by mieć wszystko, czego zapragnie w dowolnym momencie?

"Oczywiście."

\- Hej! Założę się, że coś wymyślę, jeśli naprawdę usiądę i pomyślę o tym!

„W porządku, jeśli nie możesz wymyślić nic wielkiego” - zapewnia Lotte. - Jestem pewien, że Diana będzie zadowolona ze wszystkiego, co ją dostaniesz.

„Mogłaby też być w porządku, gdybyś spędzał cały dzień na przytulaniu się z nią. Albo spała przy jej piersi. Wydaje się, że naprawdę to lubi” - mówi Sucy.

Policzki Akko zaróżowiły się. - Nigdy nie przestaniecie o tym wspominać, prawda?

\- Zasnęliście pod Drzewem Pamięci Jennifer w biały dzień. Amanda wciąż ma dowody.

\- Ale ja się śliniłem! Całą koszulę Diany!

„To tylko sprawia, że jest lepiej” - chichocze Sucy ze złym uśmiechem. - To nie jest tak, jak myślała Diana.

„Diana bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. Nie pozwoli, by drobiazgi, takie jak zepsucie ubrań lub prezent urodzinowy, zmieniły jej zdanie o tobie” - mówi Lotte, schodząc z pryczy. „Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, spróbuję wymyślić z tobą dobre pomysły.

\- Nie! Powinienem sam zdobyć prezent dla Diany. Powinienem być w stanie zrobić to samo, co jej dziewczyna. Akko krzyżuje ramiona i gulasz. Po zastanowieniu się tak intensywnie, że jej twarz zaczyna się czerwienić, Akko podnosi głowę i spogląda na fiolkę w dłoni Sucy z błyskiem w oku. - Myślisz, że szybciej dostanę pomysły, jeśli znów zakocham się w Dianie?

Lotte natychmiast łapie eliksir, zanim Sucy może wypowiedzieć słowo, obraca się na pięcie i wyrzuca go przez okno.

* * *

Mijają dni. Akko praktycznie każdą minutę spędzała na wymyślaniu dobrych pomysłów na prezenty i miłą randkę. Przychodziła jej do głowy każdy pomysł, od przyjemnego spaceru po kampusie po nocną przejażdżkę na ich miotłach. Ale żaden z nich nie wydaje się wystarczająco godny dla Diany Cavendish, dziewczyny, która żyje i dorastała w luksusie. Nawet jeśli Diana nie zachowuje się jak snobistyczna arystokratka, afiszując się ze swoim dziedzictwem, nie oznacza to, że nią _nie jest_ .

(Dobra, Diana nie jest snobistyczna. To jej ciotka. Ale wciąż jest bogata!)

Jest tak wiele możliwości. Choć wszyscy są świetni, Akko nie uważa, że są satysfakcjonujące. Diana to nie byle _kto_ . Diana nie tylko pochodzi z dwóch prestiżowych rodzin i dorastała z większym luksusem, niż Akko może sobie wyobrazić, Diana jest także dziewczyną Akko. Akko odmawia wręczenia Dianie jakiegoś przypadkowego prezentu bez głębokiego namysłu i namysłu.

(GAHHHHH! Dlaczego to takie _trudne_ ?!)

Akko jest tak pogrążona w myślach, że nie zauważa, że druga osoba wchodzi prosto w nią, dopóki oboje nie upadną na tyłki.

\- Ał, ow… - jęczy Akko. Po upewnieniu się, że jej biedny tyłek nie jest zbyt obolały, Akko podnosi głowę i przeprasza tego, na kogo wpadła. - Przepraszam, nie szukałam gdzie… och, profesor Ursula.

Ursula poprawia okulary, zbierając siebie i swoje rzeczy. - Och, Akko! Przepraszam, nie widziałem cię nad stosem książek. Po co się spieszysz?

\- Tak naprawdę nie jestem w… - Akko przerywa. Nagle przychodzi jej do głowy myśl. - Hej profesorze, czy kiedykolwiek chciałeś dostać prezent dla kogoś, kto wydaje się, że może dostać wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek zechce, w dowolnym momencie?

\- Mogłem… mogłem wcześniej mieć do czynienia z kimś takim. Cóż, raczej rzadko interesowała się czymś innym niż jedną rzeczą, _której nie mogłem_ jej dać. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Czego potrzebowałeś?

Akko opowiada Ursuli wszystko, pomagając swojemu profesorowi zanieść książki profesorowi Finneranowi. Zanim Akko skończy przekazywać Ursuli każdy szczegół, docierają do pokoju Ursuli i zajmują miejsce. Ursula parzy im obojgu filiżankę herbaty, po czym siada i udziela Akko odpowiedzi.

"Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie mam dla ciebie odpowiedzi."

Akko wypluwa herbatę. „CO ?! Więc masz na myśli, że spędziłem ostatnie pół godziny na zamartwianiu się tym i nie możesz mi pomóc ?!”

Na szczęście Ursula taktycznie unika nagłego plucia i zna sposób na uspokojenie zdenerwowanego ucznia. - Jak powiedziałeś, znalezienie prezentu dla kogoś takiego jak Diana będzie trudne. Nawet jeśli wiesz, co lubi, nic z tego nie wydaje się wystarczająco wyjątkowe. Większość ludzi nie miałaby nic przeciwko zrobieniu jej czegoś, co lubi. Ale Akko, ty? nie jesteś taki. Chcesz znaleźć idealny prezent dla Diany. W takim przypadku najlepiej zadać sobie pytanie. Tylko Ty możesz ocenić, co jest idealne dla Diany. Nikt nie jest dziewczyną Diany oprócz Ciebie. I to _Ty_ dajesz jej prezent. Ani ja, ani nikt inny. "

\- Tak, ale to urodziny _Diany_ . I… i właśnie sobie uświadomiłem… - Akko opiekuje się filiżanką herbaty. „To pierwszy raz, kiedy mogę to świętować z nią, odkąd się spotkaliśmy”.

Akko i Diana oficjalnie zostali parą na kilka miesięcy przed końcem drugiego roku w Luna Nova. Zaraz potem śmierć Diany i późniejsze odrodzenie nastąpiły również przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku akademickiego. Zanim Diana otworzyła oczy w swoim nowym ciele, minęła już letnia przerwa. 30 kwietnia minął już dawno. Diana przegapiła swoje urodziny, ponieważ w tamtym momencie nawet nie była Dianą; po prostu jej dusza w lalce nie przypominała jej wcale na tych początkowych etapach.

(Diana nie mogła nawet świętować swoich ostatnich urodzin wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. To po prostu niesprawiedliwe.)

\- Więc… to musi być wyjątkowe - mamrocze Akko.

Ursula uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem. „Cóż, skoro pierwszy raz świętujesz jako jej dziewczyna, jest to również zaleta na twoją korzyść. Nie masz konkurencji z poprzednich lat. To czysta karta. Więc zdobądź jej coś - cokolwiek - od dołu twojego serca i powinno być dobrze. "

\- Ale jeśli nawet _ja_ nie wiem, co dostać, to skończę z niczym! I nie mogę tego zrobić! To nawet gorsze niż nudny prezent dla niej!

Ursula mruczy. „Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, _co_ dać Dianie. Ale nie sądzę, żebyś martwił się o znalezienie idealnego prezentu. Jestem pewien, że pokocha wszystko, co jej podarujesz. Nawet para skarpet może być fajna ! ”

„Ale to _Diana_ ! Prawdopodobnie przez całe życie dostała tyle prezentów, że wszystko jest dla niej normalne! To musi być coś wielkiego, coś, co ją zaskoczy. W przeciwnym razie, jak mam wyprzedzić wszystkich innych jako jej dziewczyna ?! "

\- Ale o to chodzi. Już masz przewagę nad wszystkimi innymi.

„Mam przewagę? Gdzie? Czy to moja ładny uśmiech? Myślę, że Diana nie wspomniał, że lubi mnie z uśmiechem, ale nie chcę dać jej _uśmiech_ w prezencie! Mogę to zrobić każdy dzień! I _nie_ robić codziennie!"

Ursula kręci głową z czułym uśmiechem. „To prawda, ale tak naprawdę myślałem o czymś bardziej ogólnym”.

\- Uch… szczęście?

\- To _ty_ , Akko. _Jesteś_ jej najlepszym prezentem. W końcu nikt inny nie jest jej dziewczyną. To już wystarczająco nowatorskie. Nikt inny nie może zaoferować tego prezentu.

Akko mruga, wpatrując się sowo w Ursulę, gdy przetwarza te informacje.

\- Więc… w zasadzie mogę dać Dianie wszystko, ponieważ pochodzi ode _mnie_ .

Ursula kiwa głową, ciesząc się, że Akko w końcu to rozumie. "Tak, dokładnie."

„Więc to znaczy… konkuruję ze _sobą_ ?!”

Ursula prawie wypada z siedzenia. „Czekaj, czekaj, _dlaczego_ ?! Skąd wziąłeś ten nagły ciąg myśli ?!”

„Jeśli cokolwiek ode mnie jest w porządku, oznacza to, że muszę zawęzić to do najlepszego prezentu, jaki mogę otrzymać od siebie! To musi być najlepszy, jaki mogę wymyślić! z każdym pomysłem, aby był to najlepszy prezent na świecie! ”

(Akko ?! Kocham cię, ale dlaczego sobie to tak utrudniasz ?!)

Akko wyskakuje z siedzenia i kładzie ręce na biodrach z pewnym skinieniem głowy. „To oznacza, że nie muszę się martwić o konkurowanie z kimkolwiek innym oprócz siebie. Lepiej wymyślę pomysły i znajdę najlepszy dla Diany!” Akko biegnie do drzwi i je otwiera. „Dzięki za pomoc, profesorze! Jesteś najlepszy!”

Drzwi zatrzaskują się, pozostawiając za sobą cichą i zdezorientowaną rudowłosą.

Ursula jęczy w dłonie. - Och, Akko. Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadzisz. Nie potrzebujemy, aby Diana miała tętniaka w dniu jej urodzin. Nawet Diana ma swoje ograniczenia…

Cóż, nic nie może teraz zrobić. Teraz, gdy Ursula znów ma pokój tylko dla siebie, wykorzystuje ten czas na zajęcie się własnymi sprawami i ufa, że jej uczennica sobie poradzi. Ursula może tylko kibicować Akko z boku.

(Powodzenia, Akko!)

* * *

Obiecany dzień.

W końcu Akko wpada na tak wiele pomysłów, że nie da się ich zawęzić do jednego prezentu. Tak więc Akko pracuje nad tym, co ma, aby dać Dianie najlepszy dzień urodzin, a nie tylko najlepszy prezent.

Zaczyna się ubierać i pędzić do pokoju Diany w tak gwałtownym ruchu, że Lotte ledwo ma czas życzyć Akko miłego dnia.

Akko po kolei puka do drzwi. Kiedy nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi w ciągu dwóch sekund, bez przerwy uderza w drzwi, aż w końcu drzwi się otwierają.

„Of _Oczywiście_ byłoby cię” Hannah jęczy. Wraca do pokoju i mówi: „To tylko Akko! Nic ważnego!”.

"Hej!" Akko płacze z oburzeniem.

„Nie wiem, czego ona chce” - odpowiada Hannah każdemu, kto zadał jej pytanie. - Wpuścić ją? W porządku, dobrze.

Hannah całkowicie otwiera drzwi i wpuszcza Akko do środka. Akko nie czeka, aż Hannah się odsunie, zanim szarżuje do pokoju w kierunku zagrody Diany.

"Akko, pokaż trochę przyzwoitości!" Barbara wrzeszczy, bo Diana na pewno by tego nie zrobiła.

Diana wzdycha, odkładając dwa prezenty, które otrzymała od swoich współlokatorów. - Potrzebujesz czegoś, Akko?

"Czy jesteś dzisiaj zajęty?"

\- Nie w szczególności. Myślałem o spędzeniu dnia na przeglądaniu materiału.

„Będziesz _nie_ !” Hannah i Barbara natychmiast krzyczą. „Nie w twoje _urodziny_ !”

„Ale dziewczyny wydają się mieć inne pomysły”, wzdycha Diana.

\- Świetnie! Chcesz pojechać ze mną do miasta? Pyta Akko.

Diana unosi brew. "Czy miałeś coś na myśli?"

„Dużo! Ale to tajemnica,” odpowiada Akko, mrugając. „Po prostu przygotuj się i zostaw wszystko mnie”.

„To nigdy nie dodaje otuchy” - mruczy Hannah.

"Co to ma znaczyć?!" Domaga się Akko.

Barbara krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. - Czy naprawdę musimy wymieniać wszystkie sytuacje, w których ty lub Diana wpakowałaś się w kłopoty? To dużo.

Diana wzdycha. - W porządku. Daj mi kilka minut na zmianę i zebranie rzeczy. Zanim wycofuje się za półkę z książkami, Diana posyła ostrzegawcze spojrzenie na trzy dziewczyny. - _Zachowuj się_ . Nie powinno to zająć dużo czasu, chociaż niebo wie, że w ciągu pięciu sekund znajdziecie coś, o co będziecie się kłócić.

„I _może_ zachowywać się. To są dwa!” Akko szturcha Hannę i Barbarę.

\- Nawet nie! Jesteś tym, który zawsze podejmuje walkę! Hannah odpowiada z krzykiem.

\- Nie, gdybyście przestali zachowywać się jak prawdziwe gremliny!

"Co powiedziałeś?!"

Diana pociera grzbiet nosa, ale ignoruje je, by wybrać strój na cały dzień. "Dokładnie chodzi o mnie."

Na szczęście Diana przygotowuje się wystarczająco szybko, aby zapobiec wybuchowi III wojny światowej między tą trójką. W przeciwieństwie do graficznego T-shirtu Akko, beżowych krótkich szortów i czerwonej torby na ramię, Diana wybiera turkusową koszulkę z okrągłym dekoltem, jaśniejszą spódnicę i białą torebkę. To dobre połączenie zwyczajności i przyzwoitości, które tak przeraża inne dziewczyny, że natychmiast przestają się kłócić o bzdury, które Diana nie chce rozszyfrować.

"Wow Diana, wyglądasz świetnie!" Barbara chwali się.

„Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Diany! Znasz po prostu idealny strój, aby wyglądać swobodnie i jednocześnie wytwornie” - dodaje Hannah.

Akko pokazuje Dianie kciuki do góry. "Ładnie wyglądasz!"

(Ale ci faceci nie muszą tak bardzo naciskać. Ach, kogo ja żartuję? Ci dwaj nie wiedzą, jak _nie_ całować Diany.)

\- Idziemy? - pyta Diana, idąc po miotłę.

Akko kiwa głową. - O tak, nie będziesz dziś potrzebować swojej miotły. Mogę polecieć nami oboje!

\- Hah? Czy to naprawdę dobry pomysł? Pyta Hannah.

„Co masz przeciwko którymkolwiek z moich pomysłów ?!” Domaga się Akko.

„Wszyscy wiemy, że nie jesteś najlepszą ulotką” - mówi Barbara. - Czy nie byłoby lepiej pozwolić Dianie latać, jeśli zamierzacie używać tylko jednej miotły?

\- Och, daj spokój! Świetnie potrafię latać! Nawet jeśli coś _się_ stanie, Diana prawdopodobnie zna zaklęcie, które powstrzyma nas przed upadkiem!

\- Oczywiście, że Diana może! Ale czy nie polegasz _zbytnio_ na Dianie?

Diana kręci głową. - Ufam ci, Akko. Jeśli powiesz, że nie będę potrzebować mojej miotły, pozwolę ci poprowadzić nas przez cały dzień. W końcu to twój pomysł.

Akko uśmiecha się złośliwie. "Widzieć?"

\- Ale Diana… - jęczą Hannah i Barbara.

„Wszystko będzie dobrze” - zapewnia Diana. - O ile Akko nie ma żadnych _wątpliwych_ planów na ten dzień. Ufam, że nie będziemy badać żadnych zaginionych ruin i tym podobnych?

„Nah. Jesteśmy po prostu idzie do miasta i posiadające zabawy. Więc nie ma złych potworów lub czarownice lub coś podobnego. Chyba moje szczęście jest _to_ złe ...”

Diana żegna się z Hannah i Barbarą na cały dzień i podąża za Akko poza szkołą. Stamtąd Akko przejmuje inicjatywę na miotle, a Diana siada za nią z ramionami owiniętymi wokół torsu Akko, aby utrzymać równowagę na miotle. Gdy oboje są już usytuowani, Akko lewituje je w powietrze i wchodzi do terminalu Leyline w drodze do Blytonbury.

Plan Akko: miłego dnia.

Pomimo ilości czasu, jaką Akko spędzała na myśleniu o pomysłach, nie myśli o żadnym konkretnym miejscu ani porządku. Diana zaskakuje, ale postanawia zaufać Akko na cały dzień i pozwolić swojej dziewczynie przejąć inicjatywę. Nie ma dziś dość energii, żeby się kłócić.

Gdy wchodzą do miasta, Akko zauważa dwa rzędy namiotów wzdłuż chodnika. „Och, wygląda na to, że sprzedawca jest uczciwy!” Akko chwyta dłoń Diany i ciągnie ją za sobą. "Sprawdźmy to!"

Diana kręci głową z uśmiechem, ale pozwala stopom chodzić zgodnie z Akko. Nie może pomóc, ale zostaje wciągnięta, by rozejrzeć się, nawet jeśli nie ma ochoty coś kupić. Energia i entuzjazm Akko są po prostu trudne do oparcia.

Akko zatrzymuje się przy jednym z namiotów sprzedających różne dzieła sztuki. "Spójrz Diana! Myślę, że to my na Spadającej Gwiazdy!"

Diana mruga. "Naprawdę?" Podchodzi i znajduje obraz, na który wskazuje Akko.

Duży obraz wydaje się być akwarelą przedstawiającą zakończenie ich walki z pociskiem Noir. Spadająca Gwiazda i dwie białe postacie są umieszczone blisko środka płótna na tle ciemnej przestrzeni. Gwiazdy zaśmiecają rozległe niebo, w szczególności Wielki Wóz siedzący nad dwiema postaciami w bieli.

„Prawdopodobieństwo… jest zdumiewające” - chwali się Diana.

(Ach, racja. Ta bitwa była transmitowana do publicznej wiadomości).

Para idzie dalej. Jest kilku innych sprzedawców, takich jak ta, sprzedających dzieła sztuki w różnych formach. Są inni, którzy sprzedają biżuterię, ubrania, książki, torby, świece i inne pseudonimy, które Akko wskazuje Dianie, gdy przechodzą.

Diana zatrzymuje się, gdy mijają konkretnego sprzedawcę z wystawioną bronią.

"Diana?" Akko zauważa, na co Diana przestaje się gapić i porusza brwiami. - Och, chcesz miecz? Brakuje Daniela?

„To niedorzeczne. Po prostu podziwiałem kunszt tej broni”. Diana kładzie kilka palców na jednej z broni. „Każdy kowal ma swoje własne możliwości. Ich odmienny styl sprawia, że każda broń jest wyjątkowa. Dlatego broń wykonana na zamówienie jest mocniejsza i cenniejsza niż broń produkowana masowo”.

Wiesz, możesz częściej odwiedzać kuzynów jako wymówkę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co sugerujesz. A teraz przejdźmy dalej.

Gdy docierają do sprzedawców żywności, Akko kupuje im burgera i churro. Podczas gdy Diana patrzy na tłustego cheeseburgera z lekkim obrzydzeniem, ona tylko patrzy na smażone ciasto z dezorientacją.

"Co to jest?"

Akko wzdycha. „Nigdy nie jadłeś churro? Amanda pokazała mi to, kiedy po raz pierwszy razem pojechaliśmy do miasta! Jest pokryte cynamonem i jest słodkie, ale smażone. Dwie z najlepszych rzeczy na świecie!”

Diana chyba się nie zgadza. „Ja… rzadko jem smażone jedzenie”.

„W takim razie mieszkałeś pod kamieniem. Chodź, po prostu spróbuj!”

Cóż, to nie boli. Diana bierze mały kęs, który składa się głównie z proszku cynamonowego i niewielkiej ilości smażonego ciasta. Ale wystarczy, żeby jej oczy się rozjaśniły.

"Ojej, to _jest_ słodkie."

\- Aha, to deser. Tylko nie zapomnij zjeść burgera.

„Czy Amanda też cię przedstawiła…” Brwi Diany drgają, „potworność tłuszczu?”

„Nie, mamy ich mnóstwo w domu. I to nie jest _takie_ straszne. Tylko nie czytaj etykiet żywieniowych, a będziesz dobry!” Akko gryzie swojego burgera, delektując się smakiem wołowiny. „Człowieku, to jest świetne! Luna Nova nigdy nie ma takiego jedzenia”.

„… Jeśli jest to podstawowy pożywienie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, nic dziwnego, że otyłość jest częstym problemem dla ich populacji”.

Kończą jedzenie, idąc dalej ulicą. Upewniają się, że napełniają swoje butelki wodą, aby pozostać nawodnionym przez cały dzień. Chociaż Akko natychmiast wyciąga portfel, by kupić parfait, którym mogą się podzielić.

Ten spontaniczny zakup nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że Akko marzy o Dianie, używając własnej łyżki, by ugryźć ją. Nie ma to też nic wspólnego z tym, że Diana znowu wyciera usta chusteczką Akko. Nie, nic takiego. Noooooo połączenie.

Spędzają kolejną godzinę spacerując po ulicy, aby przyjrzeć się różnym sprzedawcom i ich produktom. Gdy Akko pomyśli, że pora ruszyć dalej, zauważa znajomy sklep znajdujący się nieco dalej od końca ulicznego targu.

Akko wskazuje w kierunku Stowarzyszenia Ostatniej środy. „Hej, to kawiarnia, do której zawsze chodzi Lotte! Chodźmy się przywitać z właścicielem!”

Nie znajdując w tym nic złego, Diana pozwala Akko wciągnąć ją do kawiarni z magicznymi przedmiotami. Dzwonek na drzwiach dzwoni w odpowiedzi na ich wejście.

Właściciel spogląda znad kilku pudełek na dźwięk. „Ach, to wy dziewczyny! W czym mogę wam dzisiaj pomóc?”

Akko się uśmiecha. „Czy jest coś specjalnego na czyjeś urodziny?”

\- Och, ho? A kto jest szczęśliwcem, który starzeje się o rok?

Akko splata dłoń z dłonią Diany. - Tylko mojej dziewczyny! Ale ja też nie miałbym nic przeciwko zdobyciu czegoś!

Diana kręci głową z zawstydzonym uśmiechem. Może być przyzwyczajona do tego, że inni znają jej związek z Akko, ale najwyraźniej nadal nie nadąża za spontanicznością Akko. „Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Możemy płacić tak, jak powinni klienci”.

„Bzdury! Urodziny to nie byle jaki dzień! Dzień swojego urodzenia świętujesz tylko raz w roku! To raz na trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni”. Właściciel klęka i przeszukuje przegrody blatu. „Dokąd to poszło…? Hm, przysięgam, że mam idealną drobiazg tylko dla par takich jak wy dwoje… Ach! Oto jest!” Wyciąga małe, zakurzone, brązowe pudełko i kładzie je na blacie, żeby dziewczyny mogły je zobaczyć. Wydmuchiwawszy trochę kurzu, otwiera wieko i odwraca pudełko, aby obie dziewczyny mogły je zobaczyć.

W środku na pluszowym czerwonym materiale siedzą dwa miniaturowe miecze ze wzorem yin i yang. Nie są dłuższe niż długość środkowego palca Akko. Ostrza obu zakrzywiają się w sposób, który wygląda podobnie do połączenia kształtów ostrzy noża bojowego i skinner. Rękojeść pokryta jest czarną skórzaną tkaniną. Czarny miecz yang ma sześciokątny wzór podobny do skorupy żółwia. Z drugiej strony, biały miecz yin ma mniejszy połysk polerowanego metalu w swojej rudzie; zamiast tego bardziej przypomina mgłę chmury.

\- Czy to otwieracze do listów? - zastanawia się Akko. - Diana, czy wiesz, co to jest?

Diana marszczy brwi. „Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. To rzemiosło nie wygląda na europejskie”.

"To dlatego, że pochodzą ze starożytnych Chin!" - mówi właściciel. „Bliźniacze miecze małżeńskie: Gān Jiàng i Mò Yé. Cóż, to tylko ich miniaturowa replika. Nikt nie wie, gdzie są prawdziwe. Mówi się, że oryginalna para ma aspekty szamańskie i rytualne, ponieważ zostały wykonane z najlepszych materiałów. Mogła być w to zaangażowana ofiara z ludzi, ale jest to przedmiotem dyskusji ”.

Akko wzrusza ramionami. „Cóż, skoro to nic nie kosztuje!”

„Akko, powinniśmy przynajmniej za nie _zapłacić_ ” - upomina Diana.

Potraktuj to jako prezent. Jeśli nie na urodziny, to przynajmniej dzięki za uratowanie świata! Właściciel zamyka pudełko i umieszcza je w brązowej papierowej torbie. - A co powiesz na to? Nie mogę odmówić prezentowi za tak wiele!

Akko bierze torbę z szerokim uśmiechem. „Dzięki! Upewnię się, że sprowadzimy tu więcej ludzi!”

Akko wyciąga Dianę za drzwi, zanim będzie mogła dalej zaprotestować. Właściciel macha im na pożegnanie małym chichotem.

"Ci dwaj." Potrząsa głową. „Z pewnością przyjechali daleko od tamtego czasu…”

Po przekonaniu Diany, aby po prostu przyjęła prezent i zrezygnowała z powrotu, aby go zwrócić (lub przynajmniej zapłacić za niego), Akko zabiera Dianę do konkretnej dzwonnicy, którą kiedyś spotkała podczas pierwszego roku. Wspinają się po schodach w spokojnym tempie i docierają na górę tylko z lekką zadyszką. Zanim staną na dachu, słońce już zaczyna chylić się ku niebu.

\- To jest dzwonek, z którego wyszedł sztab dyrektor Holbrooke! Mówi Akko. - Jej tata dzwonił tym dzwonkiem w ramach swojej pracy i dał dyrektorce klapsa jako jej amulet. Akko zagląda pod dzwonek, żeby na własne oczy zobaczyć klakier. - Myślę, że odłożyła go z powrotem po tym, jak jej tata ożył tamtego razu.

Diana mruga. - Czy to jedna z twoich przygód z Lotte i Sucy?

\- Hej… coś w tym rodzaju. Człowieku, musieliśmy wtedy naprawić _tyle_ mioteł.

Diana odwraca wzrok z powrotem na miasto. Opiera się o poręcz z rękami skrzyżowanymi na blasze.

„To z pewnością piękny widok. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, żeby tu przyjść”. Diana bierze głęboki wdech. - To… uspokajające. Raczej dobre miejsce na oczyszczenie głowy.

Akko kiwa głową, dołączając do Diany u jej boku. „To jak chodzenie na Wieżę Obserwatorium, ale z innym widokiem. Luna Nova jest świetna, ale czasami lubię po prostu cieszyć się widokiem tutaj, wiesz?”

Choć jest to niejasne, Diana dokładnie rozumie, co ma na myśli Akko.

Obaj spędzają następne kilka minut w ciszy, po prostu obserwując, jak słońce zachodzi za horyzontem. Każdy z nich zatraca się w myślach. Akko zastanawia się, jak Diana lubi dotychczasowy dzień. Dla Diany…

„Akko-”

Diana milczy. Cokolwiek planuje zostać, gubi się wraz z wiatrem.

Akko przechyla głowę. "Tak?"

Ale Diana nie może znaleźć słów, które chciała powiedzieć. Myślała tylko o tym, jak zachodzące słońce świeci w oczy Akko. Podczas gdy czerwony to niezwykły kolor, pomarańczowy blask zachodzącego słońca rozjaśnia oczy Akko w sposób, który przypomina Dianie starożytny bursztyn.

(Ach, więc to nie tylko Twój uśmiech mnie oczarował. Nadal mnie urzekasz na wiele sposobów…)

Akko macha ręką przed twarzą Diany. - Diana? Znowu się wycofałaś? Czy twój naszyjnik przestał działać?

Diana kręci głową. - To nic. Ja… chciałem ci podziękować. Na dziś.

\- Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj! Jeszcze nawet nie dałem ci mojego prezentu!

"Myślałem, że dzisiejsza data to prezent?"

Myślisz, że nie dałbym ci czegoś, co możesz zatrzymać? Daj spokój, nawet właściciel kawiarni coś ci dał! Byłbym najgorszą dziewczyną, gdybym ci przynajmniej _czegoś_ nie dał .

\- Niezupełnie. Najgorsza dziewczyna całkowicie zapomniałaby o urodzinach swojej dziewczyny - mówi Diana z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, dobra rzecz, która się nie wydarzyła, prawda? Akko śmieje się nerwowo, wstając. - Poza tym to pierwszy raz, kiedy obchodzimy twoje urodziny, odkąd się spotkaliśmy. Chciałem, żeby to było wyjątkowe.

Diana zdaje sobie sprawę z tego prawdy. Rok temu leżała w ambulatorium z ciałem, które w tej chwili nie przypominało jej. Jej ówczesny stan nie pozwalał jej przetwarzać upływu czasu. W jednej chwili była w Lesie Arcturus z Fei Wongiem, aw następnej obudziła się z Akko unoszącą się u jej boku. Nieruchomy, ale przynajmniej przytomny i żywy.

Diana wiedziała, że od jej śmierci minęło sześć miesięcy, zanim wyzdrowiał na tyle, by znów funkcjonować jako człowiek. Ale do tej pory nie w pełni rejestruje _to_ , co przegapiła.

Diana zbiera myśli i odpowiada: „Z pewnością przeszłaś samą siebie. Dzisiaj było cudownie”.

Akko bierze dłoń Diany. - Cóż, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! Wróćmy do Luna Nova! Mogę ci tam dać prezent! Chcesz zbiegać po schodach?

„Nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł”.

Ale kiedy Akko kiedykolwiek słuchała ostrzeżeń?

Nawet gdy Diana próbuje ją spowolnić, Akko pędzi wieżą, gdy jej zirytowana dziewczyna podąża za nią z podniesioną różdżką, aby upewnić się, że nic nie pójdzie nie tak. Gdy Diana również osiąga poziom gruntu, Akko nagle rzuca Dianie wyzwanie wyścigu do terminalu Leyline. Co miałoby sens, gdyby oboje mieli miotły. Więc Akko decyduje się na wyścig _na piechotę_ .

Chociaż Diana protestuje, w końcu nadal zgadza się z tym głupim wyzwaniem, aby zadowolić dziewczynę, w której się zakochała.

„No chodź, to twoje urodziny! Można sobie raz na jakiś czas odpuścić!” Akko powody.

Kiedy ostatni raz Diana Cavendish ścigała się przez miasto, z trudem łapiąc oddech, próbując prześcignąć konkurencję? Podekscytowanie jest podobne do uczucia, jakie odczuwa podczas lotu na miotle. Ale doświadczenie tego na piechotę to inne doświadczenie. To prawie wraca do dzieciństwa, kiedy nadal bawiła się na dworze z innymi dziećmi.

To poczucie wolności przywołuje wiele wspomnień z przeszłości. Ale wszystkie te myśli są trywialne, gdy Diana spogląda i spogląda na zdeterminowane spojrzenie Akko, by wygrać ten zaimprowizowany wyścig. To również ją pobudza. W końcu Diana ma swoją własną passę rywalizacji.

W końcu Akko dociera do terminalu Leyline przed Dianą co najwyżej o dziesięć sekund. Upada na trawę przed wejściem z rozłożonymi kończynami i falującą piersią. Diana podąża za Akko na ziemię obok niej, gdy również dotrze do mety.

„Hah… hah… wygrałem!” Akko śmieje się triumfalnie.

„Czy… trenowałeś… do maratonu ?!” Diana wstrzymuje oddech.

Akko chichocze, łapiąc oddech. - Profesor Ursula nauczyła mnie kilku zaklęć, które wymagają większej wytrzymałości. Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma własny trening fizyczny!

„Moje ciało wymaga _fizjoterapii_ , a nie treningu fizycznego. A ostatnio nie potrzebowałem tylu sesji”.

"To to samo. To po prostu ćwiczenia!"

Diana poświęca trochę czasu na odpoczynek, zamiast się kłócić. Jej ręka wędruje, by znaleźć Akko w pobliżu. Używa swojego małego małego palca, aby splecić swój palec z różem Akko.

Akko odwraca głowę. "Czy to było dobre?"

Diana prycha. „Przypuszczam, że dobrze jest raz na jakiś czas wykonywać takie dziecinne czynności”.

\- Och, daj spokój! To o wiele lepsze niż zamykanie się w bibliotece godzinami bez przerw!

„Daję sobie dużo odpoczynku”.

\- Czy naprawdę znowu będziemy mieli debatę na temat snu? Wiesz, że nie wygrasz, jeśli nie zaczniesz spać więcej niż pięć godzin w nocy.

Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

Pomarańczowy przechodzi w ciemność. Gdy słońce w pełni zachodzi, Akko i Diana wsiadają na miotłę Akko i wracają do Luna Nova. Kiedy docierają do wejścia do akademii, gwiazdy lśnią na płótnie nocy.

Akko odkłada miotłę i sięga do torby. "To nie jest jakiś wymyślny zestaw gęsich piór ani nic takiego, ale myślę, że nadal jest całkiem fajny."

Akko wyciąga małe pudełko i podaje je Dianie. Na zewnątrz jest prymitywnie owinięty jasnoniebieskim papierem pakowym pokrytym małymi białymi zajączkami.

\- Akko, naprawdę nie powinieneś ...

\- Nie, nie cofam tego. Lepiej otwórz to tutaj albo zranisz moje uczucia.

Diana chichocze. "Jeśli nalegasz."

Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by rozpiąć papier pakowy bez rozdzierania go. Okazuje się, że jest to trudne wyzwanie, biorąc pod uwagę, jak okropnie jest opakowany. Ale Diana robi, co w jej mocy. Po uwolnieniu pudełka z ograniczeń Diana otwiera prezent i wyjmuje to, co jest w środku.

Oczy Akko się rozjaśniają. "Więc…?"

Diana upuszcza pudełko i trzyma mały przedmiot w obu dłoniach.

„Akko… to jest… to jest wspaniałe…”

Diana poświęca trochę czasu na podziwianie małych zielonych posągów. Sądząc po niewielkiej ilości energii promieniującej z przedmiotu, jest on głównie zbudowany przez uformowanie kamienia filozoficznego w określone kształty dwóch zwierząt trzymanych razem na małej platformie. Jednym z nich jest jednorożec stojący na tylnych łapach z głową uniesioną tak, że róg jest dumnie skierowany w niebo. Drugi to przykucnięty gryf z pochyloną głową i dziobem otwartym w okrutnym, cichym krzyku.

A przynajmniej tak ma wyglądać. Kilka drobnych szczegółów jest nieco niejasnych ze względu na wadliwe wyprofilowanie. Ale Diana wciąż może spekulować, jakie mają być liczby. I to nie jest tak, że posągi są brzydkie, tylko trochę wadliwe.

Akko drapie się po głowie. - Nie sądziłam, że skończę to na czas. Profesor Ursula właściwie musiała mi pomóc w ostatniej części, ponieważ po prostu nie mogłam poznać szczegółów. Przepraszam, że wygląda to trochę brzydko.

Diana kręci głową. - To… więcej niż wystarczająco. Dziękuję, Akko.

„Tak długo zajęło mi wymyślenie najlepszego prezentu. Naprawdę muszę podziękować twojemu tacie”.

"Mój ojciec?"

Akko kiwa głową. Sięga w dół i unosi naszyjnik na szyi. - Mówiłeś, że twój tata dał ci to przed wyjazdem, prawda? Jednorożca i gryfa. Ma reprezentować Dom Cavendishów i Dom Reinhardta. Tak jak ty. Pomyślałem więc: „Co reprezentuje Dianę?”. A potem pomyślałem o tym ”. Akko wskazuje na posągi. - Nie możesz tego nosić na sobie, ale możesz przynajmniej położyć obok biurka. Nawet jeśli jest trochę brzydki.

\- Tak dużo rozważałeś?

Akko się dąsa. „Hej, czy to naprawdę zaskakujące? Chodź, ja też potrafię myśleć!”

Diana kręci głową. - Nie o to mi chodziło. Ja… - Diana zaciska usta. „Ten naszyjnik nie był prezentem na moje urodziny. Jednak był to ostatni prezent, jaki otrzymałem od ojca”.

Akko spogląda w dół. „Tak… ponieważ poszedł do tych jaskiń i nigdy nie wrócił…”

Diana delikatnie pociera kciukiem powierzchnię posągów. „Matka i ojciec często rywalizowali ze sobą o najlepszy prezent urodzinowy. Muszę przyznać, że jako dziecko byłem raczej zepsuty”.

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakie prezenty wymyśliliby twoja mama i tata. Musiało być świetnie. Czekaj, czy nie powiedziałeś kiedyś, że twój koń był prezentem od twojej mamy?

Diana chichocze. „Ach, te urodziny”.

Wspomina to odległe wspomnienie z dwóch punktów widzenia. Jedna to dość wyraźne wspomnienie jej własnego dzieciństwa. Druga to mgliste i sprzeczne wspomnienie z punktu widzenia innego uczestnika.

* * *

_Dzieje się tak w czasie, gdy ta konkretna rodzina jest nadal cała i razem. Nie ma chorób, przekleństw ani śmierci. Jedynie szczęście ich rodziny ma pierwszeństwo._

_Bernadette Cavendish klaszcze w dłonie. - Teraz, kiedy Diana otworzyła wszystkie swoje prezenty, przypuszczam, że nadszedł czas na moje._

_Następuje chór podekscytowanych och. Nawet inne dzieci są podekscytowane, gdy dowiedzą się, co w tym roku głowa Cavendish podaruje swojej córce._

" _Więc gdzie to jest?" pyta jedno dziecko._

„ _Nie można go trzymać w środku” - mówi Bernadette. "Możemy wyjść na zewnątrz?"_

_Diana odwraca się do ojca i sięga. „Ojcze, chciałbym się przejechać”._

_Arthur Reinhardt się śmieje. „Już korzystasz ze swoich urodzinowych przywilejów?”_

„ _Ojciec jest jak koń; silny i krzepki!”_

„ _Mam nadzieję, że to jedyne podobieństwa!”_

_Niemniej jednak Arthur pochyla się i pozwala Dianie jeździć na jego ramionach._

_Bernadette chichocze obok nich. - Nie martw się, Arthur. Jestem pewien, że Diana nie będzie cię potrzebować po otrzymaniu mojego prezentu._

_Arthur mruży oczy. "Nie mów mi…"_

_Wszyscy podążają za Bernadette przez posiadłość i na zewnątrz. Kiedy prowadzi ich bliżej celu, przypuszczenia Arthura wydają się tym bardziej prawdziwe._

_Jest to oczywiste, gdy Bernadette zatrzymuje się przy stajniach i każe Dianie wejść do środka, aby spotkać się z najnowszym członkiem ich rodziny: małym, brązowym faulem obok własnego konia Bernadette._

" _Kucyk ?!" Diana wstrzymuje oddech. Zarzuca ramiona wokół talii Bernadette. - Uwielbiam to! Dziękuję, mamo!_

_Bernadette klęka i całuje Diany w czoło. - A jak go nazwiesz?_

\- _On? Diana mruczy. „Koniem matki jest Bruna… wtedy jej kucykiem będzie Bruno!”_

_Bernadette się uśmiecha. „To wspaniały wybór”._

_Gdy inne dzieci podziwiają małe zwierzątko, Arthur stoi w szoku z otwartymi i zamkniętymi ustami._

\- _O co chodzi, kochanie? Dlaczego tak milczysz? Bernadette dokucza. "Gdzie jest twój prezent?"_

„ _Ta…” Arthur wskazuje na Bernadette drżącym palcem. "To_ oszustwo _!"_

_Bernadette unosi brew. - A jak to oszustwo, jeśli mogę zapytać? Przynajmniej nie dałem jej pałaszu z kolekcji Lorda Ulfrica._

_Artur jęczy. „To śmieszne. Spędziłam tygodnie w agonii nad tym, jaki byłby idealny prezent. A potem dajesz naszej córce_ kucyka _?!”_

" _Technicznie jest to faul."_

" _To nie ma znaczenia!"_

_Bernadette krzyżuje ręce na piersi. - A debata na temat ważności prezentu nie? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to jest takie ważne, Arthurze._

" _Oczywiście, że to ważne! Teraz twój prezent sprawia, że mój wygląda okropnie!"_

„ _Co_ nie _dostaniesz Diana?”_

_Diana ożywia się. "Też chciałbym wiedzieć!"_

_Arthur podnosi małe pudełko zawinięte w niebieski papier ze złotą kokardką na górze. Kiedy podaje go Dianie, zauważa, jak pośpiesznie jest zapakowany prezent. Rogi są równe i gdzieniegdzie występują przypadkowe nierówności w miejscach, w których papier jest nierówny._

_Cóż, przynajmniej Arthur próbował._

_Diana otwiera opakowanie i wyjmuje zwykłe brązowe pudełko pod spodem. Jej oczy błyszczą, gdy otwiera pudełko i widzi, co jest w środku._

_Artur odwraca się z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. - Wiem, że nie jest tak wspaniały jak prezent twojej matki. Ale… był uroczy. Pomyślałem, że będzie miło._

_Diana wyjmuje niedźwiedzia Steiff i trzyma go, aby wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć. Brązowe futro wygląda na wystarczająco miękkie, aby wygodnie spać. Srebrna zawieszka zdobi jego lewe ucho jak piercing. Wysokość niedźwiedzia nie przekracza pięćdziesięciu centymetrów. Jest to idealny rozmiar do przytulenia dziecka._

_Pozostałe dzieci wzdychają i mamroczą pod nosem o słodkim pluszaku. Kilkoro dzieci nawet rozpoznaje markę i szeptem przysięga, że poprosi swoich rodziców o niedźwiedzia Steiffa._

_Jeśli chodzi o Dianę, małe dziecko po prostu trzyma miękkiego misia blisko siebie i mocno go obejmuje._

" _Uwielbiam to!" Diana zaszczyca Arthura promiennym uśmiechem. - Dziękuję, ojcze! Z pewnością będę cenił Bernura na zawsze!_

_Zarówno Bernadette, jak i Arthur wpatrują się w Dianę z dezorientacją._

„ _Berno…”_

„ _… czy…?”_

_Diana kiwa głową. - Matka ma na imię Bernadette, a ojciec to Artur. Więc ten niedźwiedź to Bernur! W ten sposób Bernur może być ze mną, kiedy ja śpię, tak jak kiedyś matka i ojciec!_

_Cisza nawiedza dwoje oszołomionych rodziców._

_Wreszcie Artur mówi: „To jest… dobrze. Cieszę się, że podoba ci się ten prezent. Jednak…”_

„ _Wybierz inną nazwę” - mówi Bernadette._

_Diana otwiera usta. "Ehhh? Ale dlaczego?"_

„ _To okropne imię” - mówią od razu Bernadette i Artur._

" _A-okropne?"_

„ _Ach, nie straszne samo w sobie” - próbuje zaradzić Bernadette. - Jestem pewien, że istnieje lepsze imię dla niedźwiedzia. A może wybierzesz tylko jednego lub drugiego zamiast składać je razem?_

„ _Racja, racja! Powinny być inne, bardziej pasujące nazwy!” Artur się zgadza._

„ _Ale potrzebuję ze sobą zarówno matki, jak i ojca, a nie tylko jednego!” Diana w zamyśleniu przykłada dłoń do brody. - A co z Arthette?_

_Arthur i Bernadette szybko odpowiadają stanowczym „Nie”._

" _Bernthur?"_

" _To nie jest lepsze niż pierwsze!"_

_Diana próbuje ponownie. - Ardette?_

" _To prowadzi donikąd!"_

" _Arnadethur?"_

„ _Jak wymyśliłeś taką nazwę ?! Nie, jak sześciolatek może to w ogóle wymówić ?!”_

\- _Arthur, proszę, przekonaj naszą córkę, żeby zmieniła zdanie! Domaga się Bernadette._

_Arthur kręci głową. „Ja ?! Dlaczego to muszę być ja ?! Jesteś lepszy ze słowami! Wiem tylko, jak machać mieczem i złościć ludzi!”_

\- _To ty dałeś jej tego niedźwiedzia! Masz większy wpływ na to, jak go nazywa!_

" _Ale to jej prezent!"_

\- _W takim razie Diana nada temu niedźwiedziowi najbardziej absurdalne trwałe imię dla pluszowego zwierzęcia! I to my będziemy musieli to uznać!_

" _Ahhh!"_

* * *

W końcu Diana utknęła przy pierwszym imieniu, które wymyśliła. Bernur jest jednym z nielicznych towarzyszy, którzy pozostają u jej boku po tylu latach. Nawet po zniknięciu ojca i śmierci matki pluszowe zwierzę nie może umrzeć. Diana musiała odłożyć na bok swoje dzieciństwo w młodym wieku pod ciężarem wszystkich swoich obowiązków, ale nigdy nie mogła zapomnieć o szczęśliwych czasach, w których wszyscy troje mogli być razem rodziną.

Nie, kiedy jest tak mało tych szczęśliwych wspomnień.

Pierwszy rok po zniknięciu Artura był trudny zarówno dla Diany, jak i jej matki. Trudno było otrząsnąć się z nieobecności tak ważnej osoby w procesie urodzinowym. Bernadette próbowała nadrobić nieobecność Arthura, znajdując jedyną rzecz, o której wiedziała, że w tamtym czasie podbiła serce Diany.

Nawet jeśli Bernadette nie mogłaby towarzyszyć Dianie w drodze do Japonii, mogłaby przynajmniej dać Dianie możliwość obejrzenia przynajmniej jednego z występów Shiny Rydwan w tajemnicy. To było najwięcej, co mogła zrobić jako samotna matka, kaleka na nieuleczalną chorobę.

Ale z drugiej strony nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zastąpić drugą nieobecność po śmierci matki.

Anna i pozostali służący próbowali. Diana nigdy nie zapomni, jak Anna planowała pierwsze urodziny, odkąd opuścili ją oboje rodzice. Ale to nie było to samo. W końcu Diana mogła tylko otrzeć łzy, skupiając się na odzyskaniu swojej magii i przejęciu ciężarów, z którymi nagle została.

Diana musiała zrezygnować z wielu rzeczy. Ale to nie było wszystko. Było też wiele rzeczy, które straciła poza jej kontrolą. Nie mogła zrobić nic, aby zapobiec śmierci swoich rodziców w dzieciństwie. Być może nawet teraz nie ma takiej umiejętności. Oznacza to tylko, że taki wynik był nieunikniony. Nie można było nic poradzić na utratę niewinności z dzieciństwa.

Kiedy ostatnio Diana nie mogła się doczekać swoich urodzin? Ona nie wie.

Dziś z Akko jest najbliżej obchodzenia swoich urodzin tak, jak powinna. Uśmiech i zabawa z najważniejszą osobą, a nie tylko otrzymywanie prezentów. Kocha Annę i wszystkich jej przyjaciół, którzy przez ostatnie kilka lat próbowali wypełnić pustkę w jej życiu. Ale żadna z nich nie zbliżyła się do jej rodziców.

Żaden z nich, dopóki Akko.

„D-Diana ?! Dlaczego płaczesz ?!”

Jak mówi Akko, Diana czuje, jak kilka łez spływa jej po policzkach. Akko rozmywa się, gdy łzy zasłaniają jej wzrok. Ale Diana nie może znaleźć siły, by unieść ręce i otrzeć łzy.

Nie, kiedy widzi oboje rodziców stojących za Akko. Jej trzech najbardziej ukochanych ludzi, stojących razem, jak sobie życzyła. To dziecinny i niemożliwy sen. Jej rodzice już odeszli; to pragnienie nie może się spełnić. Ale nawet jeśli to halucynacja, Diana nie może powstrzymać się przed uwierzeniem, choćby na chwilę.

Jej ojciec jest wysoki i dumny, pozbawiony stali i krwi. Jego ręka opiera się na ramionach jej matki, jakby nie chciał się z nią rozstać po tylu latach ich rozstania. Posyła Dianie swój charakterystyczny chłopięcy uśmiech, dumny, że jego córka wyrosła na taką piękną młodą kobietę.

W tym samym czasie jej matka pochyla się w stronę wyższego mężczyzny i pozwala jego ciału wznieść się na ramieniu. Po jego zniknięciu może teraz dzielić ciężar z drugą połówką. Ona również pokazuje Dianie swój własny uśmiech pełen dumy i szczęścia. Taka odmienna ekspresja z ostatnich kilku bolesnych miesięcy jej wątłego i samotnego życia.

Arthur Reinhardt i Bernadette Cavendish. Dwie bardzo różne osoby. Ale to, co ich łączy, to wzajemna miłość. Diana Cavendish jest wynikiem tak silnej więzi. Ich duma i radość, szczęśliwi i żywi po tylu próbach i wyzwaniach.

Jak mogą nie być szczęśliwi z powodu swojej córki? Jak mogą nie uśmiechać się tak jasno w tak ważny dzień? Wydaje się, że nawet wyobraźnia Diany tak myśli.

Akko robi krok do przodu. W przeciwieństwie do uśmiechniętych twarzy jej rodziców, Akko jest pełna zmartwienia.

"Diana?"

Diana kręci głową, łzy płyną jeszcze szybciej. - Ja… Jestem szczęśliwy. Dziękuję. Ja… Jestem _bardzo_ wdzięczny, że żyję. Ja…

Bez słowa Akko zmniejsza dystans i obejmuje ramiona Diany. Opuszcza głowę Diany na jej ramię i zakrywa jej twarz. Jedna ręka zaczyna pocierać małe kółka na plecach Diany.

„W porządku. Dobrze jest być szczęśliwym. Po prostu… jest w porządku. Bycie szczęśliwym nie jest złe. Powinieneś być szczęśliwy bardziej!” Akko czuje, jak jej własne łzy spływają po jej twarzy. „Więc pamiętaj o uśmiechu, okej? Jestem pewien, że twoja mama i tata nie chcieliby, żebyś płakał w swoje urodziny. Więc… lepiej się uśmiechać. Śmiej się też! Nie smuć się. Ahh, sprawiasz, że _ja_ smutny…"

Diana prycha. Jest trochę wodnisty i przytłumiony przez ramię Akko, ale robi to, co mówi Akko i śmieje się.

Nie, jej rodzice też nie chcieliby, żeby płakała w swoje urodziny. Chcieliby, żeby była szczęśliwa.

I naprawdę wreszcie jest. Dzięki tej wspaniałej osobie, która ją obejmuje.

"Kocham cię, Akko."

_Kocham cię, mamo, ojcze._

"Dziękuję Ci."

Akko uśmiecha się, pozwalając, by jej dłonie musiały delikatnie kręgi na plecach Diany.

\- Też cię kocham, Diano. I cieszę się, że jesteś tu ze mną.

Nic więcej nie mówi. Cokolwiek innego byłoby za dużo. Dlatego Akko tym razem daje Dianie. Akko zrobiła już wszystko, czego potrzebowała w ciągu dnia. Reszta nocy należy teraz do Diany.

Snuggles wydaje się dobrym początkiem.

* * *

### Uwagi:

> Hm, pod koniec zrobiło się trochę złości. To moja wina. Myślę, że ten pomidor po prostu nie może napisać czegoś bez rezygnacji z bólu i cierpienia. Rany, muszę się, do diabła, uspokoić.
> 
> Biedna dziewczyna wiele przeszła podczas mojego pisania. Może płakać.
> 
> Tak, właśnie zwróciłem się do mojego kraju z powodu problemu otyłości. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, czym jest kuchnia „amerykańska”? Jeśli wszystko, o czym myślisz, to frytki, grill i cheeseburgery, to prawdopodobnie nie jest dobra rzecz.
> 
> Jestem całkowicie świadomy, że mit Gān Jiàng i Mò Yé jest mitem _tragicznym_ . Ale to pierwsza rzecz, która pojawiła się w mojej głowie, kiedy pomyślałem o parze przedmiotów. Naprawdę podoba mi się projekt Fate'a dotyczący podwójnych ostrzy. Poza tym to tylko repliki w tej historii. Dobrze?
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Szafa Akko i Diany tym razem oparta jest na ubraniach, które noszą w tym jednym komiksie Ticcy, w którym Diana wyznaje, że jest w powieści Jane Austen, ale Akko to Akko. Ticcy to cudowny artysta.
> 
> Chciałem, żeby Diana nosiła dżinsy, ale czuję, że musi mieć dobre połączenie spodni ze spódnicami i sukienkami. Osobiście nienawidzę spódnic i sukienek na całe życie, ale to nie znaczy, że Diana to robi. Nie mogę po prostu rzutować własnych preferencji na moją ulubioną postać. Przynajmniej nie przez cały czas. Już sobie na to pozwoliłem w _Heart of Steel_ lol.


	70. Rozdział 2: Przyszłość wygląda jasno (ze wszystkimi po naszej stronie)

### Podsumowanie:

> Akko nie rozumie, dlaczego wszyscy muszą nagle robić plany na ten _konkretny_ dzień. Nawet jej dziewczyna ?!

### Uwagi:

> Po długich rozważaniach zdecydowałem, że zrobię kontynuację fiku urodzinowego Diany i napiszę go również dla Akko. Akko też jest częścią tego OTP LOL.
> 
> Próbowałem napisać czysty, puszysty onehot. Naprawdę. Przysięgam, próbowałem. Strach po prostu nie chce mnie zostawić D:
> 
> Żeby podać ogólnikową linię czasu… Przeszukałem głowę, że pierwsze lata wszystkich zaczęły się, gdy wszyscy mieli szesnaście lat lub szesnaście. Obecnie jest to ich czwarty i ostatni rok w Luna Nova, więc wszyscy albo skończą dziewiętnaście, albo już dziewiętnaście. Wiem, że jest pewna rozbieżność z latami, ponieważ podobno wszyscy oprócz Sucy i Akko byli już w Luna Nova co najmniej rok dłużej na początku serii (więc technicznie Sucy i Akko to transfery). Ale chciałem, żeby wszyscy byli razem przez kolejny rok, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość, LOL.

( [Więcej uwag znajduje się](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487048/chapters/34876640#chapter_2_endnotes) na końcu rozdziału ).

### Tekst rozdziału

Akko zawsze była osobą energiczną. Chociaż może być ujarzmiona, jeśli chodzi o tematy, które są trudne lub nieinteresujące, Akko nie jest typem osoby, która powstrzymuje się przed czymś, co naprawdę lubi.

Inni zauważyli stopniowy wzrost jej podniecenia w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, zwłaszcza współlokatorzy Akko. To rosnące uniesienie przypomina niemal wielkie wydarzenia, takie jak sztafeta na miotłach i Festiwal Samhain. Ale pod koniec czerwca nie powinno być nic takiego.

Chociaż coś takiego _działo_ się wcześniej w poprzednich latach ...

„Nic jej nie dałam” - mówi Sucy, gdy Amanda podejrzewa, że zmiana nastroju Akko jest sprawką Sucy.

Akko unosi głowę znad jedzenia. - Hę? O czym rozmawiacie?

„Ostatnio byłeś naprawdę szczęśliwy” - mówi Lotte.

Amanda szturcha Akko w bok. „Czy w końcu przeszedłeś ze swoją dziewczyną do następnego etapu? ~”

Sucy ledwo unosi grzybkowy parasol, żeby uchronić się przed plwociną Akko. Na siedzeniu obok Akko Diana wbija swój widelec w swoją kotletę wieprzową z odrobiną zbyt dużej siły we własnym zakłopotaniu.

\- Dlaczego, u _licha,_ miałbyś to insynuować? Diana żąda, próbując się pozbierać.

\- Tak! Diana nie jest taką nieprzyzwoitą osobą! Hannah krzyczy. Barbara kiwa głową obok niej.

Amanda wzrusza ramionami. - Ludzie otrzymują ten szczęśliwy blask, ilekroć się kochają. Z drugiej strony, to nie może być to. Diana nadal wygląda tak poważnie, jak zawsze, nawet w pobliżu Akko.

„I myślisz, że jest to prawdopodobna hipoteza tylko dlatego, że się spotykamy? Nawet jeśli nie masz poczucia etykiety, Luna Nova ma własny zestaw zasad, których należy przestrzegać. Powstrzymywanie się od czynów, które mogą zepsuć imię Luna Nova, jest tylko jednym z im."

Amanda nie cofa się przed śmiertelnym spojrzeniem Diany. - Daj spokój, oboje jesteście wystarczająco dorośli. Właśnie skończyłeś dziewiętnaście lat, a Akko osiemnaście. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, czy utrzymujesz sprawy w tajemnicy we własnej sypialni.

\- Oprócz nas - mamrocze reszta drużyny czerwono-niebieskiej.

„Tam _są_ inne miejsca, wykonaj DO-”

" _O_ okej, kocham was wszystkich, ale nie aż tak bardzo, żeby za tym nadążyć!" Akko wyciera usta serwetką podaną Dianie. - A tak dla przypomnienia, ja też kończę dziewiętnaście lat. Za kilka dni mam urodziny.

Amanda udaje, że upuszcza naczynia. - Zaczekaj, naprawdę? To już niedługo?

„Ach, to tłumaczy twoje zawroty głowy” - ciągnie Sucy.

\- Coś takiego było w naszych pierwszych dwóch latach, prawda? Lotte dodaje.

\- Tak, tylko nie w zeszłym roku. Akko była zbyt zajęta z Dianą, żeby pamiętać swoje urodziny.

„Hej, moje urodziny są ważne, ale tak samo jak czekam, aż moja dziewczyna obudzi się z wielomiesięcznej śpiączki. Mam priorytety!”

„Raczej nie można śledzić wielu rzeczy naraz” - mówi Sucy.

"25 czerwca, zgadza się?" Pyta Diana.

Akko kiwa głową. „Tak! Właściwie zastanawiałem się, co robicie tego dnia. Pomyślałem, że po zajęciach moglibyśmy zorganizować kolejny piknik czy coś! Może nawet poprosić profesor Ursulę o pozwolenie na pozostanie na zewnątrz do późna”. Och, albo mogę po prostu zapytać Profesor Ursula, żeby nas „nadzorowała”, ale tak naprawdę ona też jest zaproszona! "

Zamiast entuzjastycznych odpowiedzi, Akko otrzymuje tylko niezręczną ciszę przy stole.

„Właściwie jest coś, o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, Akko” - mówi pierwsza Diana. - Jest… coś pilnego, na co muszę się zgłosić dwudziestego piątego. Już miałem zapytać, czy zamiast tego masz plany na dzień wcześniej.

Usta Akko otwierają się i zamykają. - Co… Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że masz plany?

Diana wzdycha. „Pilne spotkanie, w którym moja ciotka wymaga ode mnie obecności. Kiedy poprosiłem o odmowę, nalegała, że moja obecność jest obowiązkowa”. Diana kładzie rękę na dłoni Akko. - Naprawdę mi przykro, Akko. Jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie, mogę spędzić z tobą większość dwudziestej czwartej, aby świętować o północy. To wszystko, co mogę zaoferować w tych warunkach.

Akko kręci głową. - W-w porządku. Wiem, że jesteś zajęty. A twoja ciotka jest na tyle przerażająca, że nie chcę jej o tym mówić. Nawet jeśli to moje urodziny.

„A my będziemy pomagać Dianie, kiedy jej nie będzie tego dnia” - mówi Barbara.

Hannah kiwa głową. „Musimy mieć pewność, że szkoła będzie działać bez Diany! Nawet jeśli jest dzień!”

„Szkoła nadal działała, nawet gdy Diana wyjechała na kilka dni w zeszłym roku. Dwa razy” - podkreśla Akko.

\- Tak, ponieważ Diana nas miała! Hannah oświadcza z dumą.

Akko przewraca oczami. - Okej, w porządku. Dzięki, że przynajmniej o tym pomyślałeś.

Amanda drapie się po głowie. - Przepraszam, Akko. Jasna, Constanze i ja faktycznie mamy szlaban tego dnia. Bylibyśmy na dole, ale to zajmie całą noc po zajęciach.

Jasminka uroczyście kiwa głową. - Przepraszam, Akko. Mogę spróbować kupić ci moje ulubione ciasto, którym chcesz się podzielić?

Stanbot wskakuje na ich stół i wydaje sygnał przeprosin dla Constanze.

Akko wypuszcza powietrze. - Znowu macie szlaban? Czy nie skończyliście właśnie jednego z profesorem Finneranem?

\- Tak, ale ta kobieta podaje szlabany, na przykład jak rozdaje prace domowe - jęczy Amanda. „Przysięgam, pewnie chce nas ukarać tylko dla istniejących lub coś. Może _ona_ potrzebuje wakacje.”

Akko zwraca się do swoich kolegów z drużyny. "Następnie-"

Lotte kręci głową. - Muszę porozmawiać z lady Amelią na temat stażu, który zaproponowała na lato. Planuję przyjąć ofertę, więc może trochę potrwać, zanim poinformuje mnie o harmonogramie, który zaplanowała.

\- Och, w końcu przyjmujesz ofertę tej pani? Pyta Barbara.

Lotte kiwa głową. - Moi rodzice przekonali mnie, żebym zaryzykował. Nie każdego dnia dostajesz osobiste zaproszenie od jednego z szefów Sześciu Wielkich Domów. Lotte spogląda na Sucy. „I nie tylko ja będę zajęty stażami”.

„Profesor Lukić chce, żebym śledził ją podczas następnego warzenia eliksiru” - mówi Sucy. - Powiedziała, że faza księżyca jest ważna dla zabiegu, więc nie mogę zmienić terminu, nawet gdybym chciał.

„Więc… jesteście _wszyscy_ zajęci ?!” Akko prawie płacze.

Diana ściska dłoń Akko uspokajająco. „Nic na to nie poradzę. To tylko zbieg okoliczności, że wszystkie nasze spotkania przypadają na ten konkretny dzień”.

Akko odrywa dłoń od Diany, krzyżując jej ramiona na piersi z grymasem. "Niesprawiedliwe."

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ty też masz plany na najbliższe czasy, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że były to zajęcia wyrównawcze z profesor Urszulą w… - Diana sprawdza godzinę. "Pięć minut."

Akko sprawdza godzinę i uderza rękami w stół. „O cholera, tak! Dzięki za przypomnienie!” Akko wpycha resztę jedzenia do ust i wyskakuje z miejsca. „Później możemy wymyślić coś innego! Do widzenia!”

Diana nie ma nawet czasu, by skrytykować Akko za rozmowę z pełnymi ustami, zanim jej dziewczyna wyrusza na spotkanie z profesor Ursulą w pośpiechu. Gdy Akko wychodzi z jadalni, Diana i pozostali pozwalają sobie na relaks.

„Więc na pewno niczego nie podejrzewa,” Barbara oddycha z ulgą.

Hannah szydzi. - Czego się spodziewałeś? To jest Akko. Jest tak gęsta jak cegła.

Jasminka nuci. „Myślę, że Akko bardziej przypomina ciasto na ciasteczka. Bardzo gęste, ale też papkowate”.

„Ona _jest_ wielka softie. Czy faceci zobaczyć, jak zdenerwowany była? Prawie czułem się źle za ukrywanie tego od niej.”

Stanbot wydaje sygnał dźwiękowy, gdy Constanze podnosi tabliczkę z napisem: „To działa przynajmniej w naszym przypadku”.

Amanda uśmiecha się i nadyma pierś. - Moja wymówka była dobra, prawda? Czy całkiem nieźle ją oszukała.

\- Tak, biorąc pod uwagę, _że_ tak często jesteście szlabanami. Prawdopodobnie nawet częściej niż Akko - mówi Sucy.

\- Hej, nie naciskaj. Często dostajemy szlabany, ale nie _tak_ często.

„I nie jest tak, że okłamaliśmy Akko” - mówi Lotte. - Mam spotkanie z Lady Amelią. Ale w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- A co z wami dwoma? Amanda pyta Dianę i Sucy. - Twoje wymówki też są prawdziwe?

„Profesor Lukić potrzebuje pełni księżyca na swój eliksir, ale stało się to wczoraj. Dobrze, że Akko nigdy nie zwraca na to uwagi” - mówi Sucy.

„Spotkanie, o którym mówiłem, _jest_ obowiązkowe. Chociaż moja ciotka była na tyle hojna, że cofnęła się o kilka dni,” odpowiada Diana. „Inni, którzy wezmą udział, również opowiadali się za zmienionym terminem. Pomogło to na moją korzyść”.

„Więc tylko ja skłamałem ?!” Amanda wzdraga się.

\- Przynajmniej podtrzymałeś kłamstwo. Udusiłbym cię, gdybyś to zdradził - sapie Hannah.

„O tak? I o co chodziło w tym wszystkim:„ Musimy się upewnić, że szkoła będzie działać bez Diany! Nawet jeśli jest to dzień! ” o? Porozmawiaj o przesadzie. Naprawdę kochacie całować się w dupę, prawda?

\- Jakby twoje rażące kłamstwo było lepsze!

„Niezależnie od tego, jakie wymówki zostały przywołane,” przerywa Diana, „możemy przejść do następnego kroku. Zakładam, że wszyscy rozumieją wyznaczone im role?”

Wszyscy przytakują.

„Resztę dnia spędzisz z Akko po zakończeniu zajęć, aby odwrócić jej uwagę od tego, co będziemy dla niej robić do północy” - mówi Amanda.

„Upewnij się, że nie wróci do naszego pokoju” - dodaje Sucy.

„Amanda i Sucy będą odpowiedzialne za pomoc Constanze w dekorowaniu i ustawianiu wszystkiego, podczas gdy Diana to zrobi” - kontynuuje Lotte.

„Podczas gdy ty i Barbara jedziecie do miasta po wszystko, czego będą potrzebować” - mówi Hannah.

Constanze trzyma tabliczkę z napisem: „Każdy ma swoje krótkofalówki?”

Zwłaszcza Lotte i Barbara wyciągają z kieszeni spódnicy dwa małe urządzenia, żeby to potwierdzić.

„Hannah pomoże mi z tortem urodzinowym” - mówi Jasminka ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem skierowanym do Hannah. Dziewczyna, o której mowa, pokazuje palcami znak „dobra”.

\- A profesor Ursula zajmie się wszelkimi pozwoleniami, których będziemy potrzebować, aby nie wychodzić po godzinie policyjnej - kończy Diana. "Wygląda na to, że wszyscy wiemy, co musimy zrobić."

Amanda uderza pięścią w drugą dłoń. „Akko obchodzi w tym roku najlepsze urodziny! To będzie łatwe! Nic nie może pójść źle!”

* * *

Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które są nie tak.

„Hah ?! Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie możesz dostać urodzinowych bzdur ?!” Amanda krzyczy do swojej krótkofalówki. "Miałeś jedną pracę! JEDNĄ PRACĘ!"

Lotte, Barbara, Hannah i Jasminka pośpiesznie klikają przycisk, aby zmniejszyć głośność swoich urządzeń, aby przechodnie nie spojrzeli z zaciekawieniem na dziwny huk. Z drugiej strony Diana nie ma tyle szczęścia, co jedyna, która ma słuchawkę, a nie urządzenie ręczne. Może tylko wzdrygnąć się i mieć nadzieję, że po dzisiejszym dniu jej prawe ucho nadal będzie działać.

"To nie nasza wina! Akko wpadł do sklepu, do którego mieliśmy iść!" Barbara krzyczy w odpowiedzi.

\- Co do cholery? Czy ta wytworna dziewczyna nie powinna trzymać Akko z _dala_ od naszego biznesu dzisiaj ?!

Diana postanawia zignorować drażniącą uwagę Amandy. Zamiast tego schyla się za półką, podczas gdy Akko rozgląda się po sklepie i pospiesznie syczy: „Nie mogę kontrolować, dokąd Akko chce iść. Dziś są _jej_ urodziny”.

„ _Ty_ powinien planować datę, księżniczka dupkowatych! Oznacza to, że można zrobić Akko iść gdzieś, że Lotte i Barbara _nie są_ w!” Amanda ripostuje.

„Czy Akko wydaje ci się typem osoby, która przestrzega ścisłej organizacji? To już była niespodzianka, że zaplanowała cały wyjazd na moje urodziny dwa miesiące temu!”

"Przynajmniej zrób lepszą robotę!" Amanda spogląda wstecz na to, co zostało z pokoju drużyny czerwonych. „Mamy już pełne ręce roboty, żeby sobie z tym poradzić!”

"Myślisz _, że_ masz to źle ?!" Hannah syczy w odpowiedzi. "Przynajmniej nie musisz mieć do czynienia z walką na jedzenie w kuchni!"

" _Co_ ?" wszyscy krzyczą.

"Elf wylał coś na innego ducha i ten duch myślał, że to wół to zrobił, więc rzucił chochlą, która chybiła i uderzyła innego ducha, a to doprowadziło do tego, a stoły zostały przewrócone i _och_ , już nie wiem, co się dzieje ! ”

Amanda mruczy. - Brzmi fajnie. Przynajmniej nie każesz Finneranowi żuć nas za wysadzenie pokoju Akko i całego korytarza.

Tym razem Lotte przestawia przełącznik na swoje urządzenie i wrzeszczy „Explo- CO ZROBIŁEŚ W NASZYM POKOJU ?!”

„Lotte, odpręż się. Wszystko w porządku”, wycedzając w końcu Sucy, opuszczając Finneran w Constanze. - No dobrze, nic nie jest nienaruszone, ale nasz pokój można naprawić. Nikt też nie jest martwy.

„Sucy, dziesięć dziewcząt musiało zostać wysłanych do izby chorych” - odpowiada Amanda.

"To tylko trzy pokoje plus jedna osoba. Nieźle."

\- Wlałeś jeden ze swoich głupich eliksirów do robota Constanze i zraniłeś _dziesięć_ osób! Jak to nie jest złe ?!

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, wpadłeś na moją półkę, a eliksiry spadły na Stanbota. To nie moja wina.

\- To by się nie wydarzyło, gdybyś nie zrobił tych głupich eliksirów!

\- Nie bez powodu zostały umieszczone na półce. To twoja wina, że skaczesz wszędzie.

\- Ponieważ nie pozwoliłbyś mi stanąć na twoim łóżku, żeby ustawić dekoracje!

\- Czy jesteś tak zły jak Akko, że nie możesz użyć magii do czegoś tak prostego?

Amanda warczy: „A może użyję magii, żeby zetrzeć ten głupi uśmieszek z twojej twarzy ?!”

\- AHH Diana! Akko wychodzi ze sklepu! Lotte i Barbara zauważają w tym samym czasie.

"O Boże." Diana jęczy i idzie na poszukiwanie swojej dziewczyny, zanim Akko zacznie się zastanawiać, dokąd poszła.

„Sucy, napraw nasz pokój! Była tam cała moja kolekcja _Night Fall_ !” Lotte płacze.

\- Jak tylko Finneran skończy narzekać…

„Szczekanie” - poprawia Amanda. - Och, profesor Ursula jest tutaj, aby dokonać kontroli uszkodzeń. Czekaj, nie, Finneran tylko na nią teraz wrzeszczy.

Jednocześnie, płacze głos Hannah, „Dajcie nam czas, aby zakończyć ciasto, bo to nie made- Jasminka! Zatrzymaj zapasy minotaura! _Dlaczego_ ty zapasy minotaura ?! Stop! Hej, czemu pracownicy _zakładów_ ? ! Nie, nie chcę stawiać zakładu-! ”

\- Co nie wydaje się, że to się wkrótce skończy - kontynuuje Sucy, ignorując płacz Hannah.

\- To by się nie stało, gdybyś umieścił eliksiry w bezpiecznym miejscu! Mówi Amanda.

\- Albo jeśli rzeczywiście byłeś ostrożny…

\- To nawet nie moja wina…!

"Po prostu napraw pokój, albo wymienicie wszystkie trzysta sześćdziesiąt siedem z mojej _limitowanej edycji_ -!"

\- Matko kuroliszków, zobacz, co zrobiłaś, Amando.

\- Ja ?! To ty…!

„Lotte, zawsze możesz pożyczyć mój…”

"Ale to nie to samo-!"

„Pięćdziesiąt funtów na Jaśmince! Bierz ją albo zostaw przegraną!”

Głosy zamieniają się w mieszaninę niespójnych głosów, których Diana nie może rozszyfrować, nawet jeśli chce. Decyduje się wyłączyć mały mikrofon w uchu, dopóki nie minie chaos, który dzieje się z ich przyjaciółmi.

Akko przechyla głowę w stronę Diany, gdy ją dogania. - Uch, czy zrobiłem coś źle? Wyglądasz, jakbym właśnie oblał kolejny test.

\- Nic. Absolutnie nic nie jest w porządku. Kontynuujmy naszą randkę.

Nawet jeśli Akko chce zaprotestować, niewiele może zrobić, gdy Diana splata ręce i praktycznie odciąga ją od cukierni, w której właśnie byli. Pobieżne spojrzenie wstecz mówi Dianie, że Lotte i Barbara wykorzystują tę okazję, by rzucić się do sklepu, aby kontynuować swoje sprawunki. Diana wypuszcza głęboki wydech, gdy ona i Akko są wystarczająco daleko, a Lotte i Barbara są bezpieczne w sklepie.

Akko w ogóle nie zauważa niepokoju Diany. Nie, kiedy Akko odbija się lustrem z własnym ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak, Akko? Pyta Diana. "Wygląda na to, że nie dobrze się bawisz."

Akko kręci głową i macha wolną ręką. „Nie, wszystko w porządku! Wiesz, że uwielbiam spędzać z tobą czas! Wszystko… wszystko z tobą jest świetne”.

\- Jednak z pewnością coś ci chodzi po głowie.

„Żałuję tylko, że nie mogłem też spędzić tego dnia ze wszystkimi innymi” - narzeka Akko. „I dostać każdy ma swoje życie, ale nie mógł być zajęty na jakimkolwiek _innym_ dniu ?! Dlaczego to musi być na jeden dzień w roku, który miał być dla mnie ważne ?! A w _ostatnim_ roku jesteście razem ?! ”

Diana ściska dłoń Akko, oferując jej współczujący uśmiech. „Nic na to nie poradzę. Byłby cudem, gdybyśmy mogli kontrolować siły świata”.

\- No cóż, chociaż raz w życiu chciałbym mieć trochę więcej szczęścia. Myślę, że jedyny raz, kiedy moje szczęście okazało się dla mnie wspaniałe, to znalezienie Błyszczącego Różdżka w Lesie Arcturus i świadomość, że z powrotem mnie lubisz. Akko wzdycha. „Ach, czy nie istnieje jakiś szczęśliwy eliksir, czy coś, co mogę wziąć ?! A przynajmniej coś, co przyniesie mi trwałe szczęście?”

Z pewnością jest na to mikstura, chociaż Diana odmawia ujawnienia tych informacji. Wysiłek i konsekwencje nigdy nie są tego warte.

„Byłoby pomocne, gdybyś był bardziej ostrożny w stosunku do siebie” - mówi zamiast tego Diana.

\- Ale czasami po prostu musisz to zrobić! A co, jeśli spędzę tyle czasu na myśleniu, że okazja zniknie? Akko argumentuje. - W takim razie lepiej spróbować niż nie, prawda? Poza tym podjąłeś też całkiem złe decyzje.

\- Byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie. Trudno się powstrzymać, gdy w grę wchodzi twoje bezpieczeństwo. Jestem w stanie kontrolować swoje impulsy we wszystkich innych sytuacjach. Trudno jest zastosować tę samą logikę do mojej najważniejszej osoby.

Akko prycha. - To prawie to samo. Moje głupie decyzje nie różnią się od siebie.

\- Sugerujesz, że moje decyzje są „głupie”?

„To znaczy… wyszedłeś na własną rękę, aby rozpocząć walkę z naprawdę starym złym duchem. Dwa razy. I prawie umarłeś. Właściwie raz umarłeś. Więc tak, to było głupie. I to pochodzi ode mnie. "

Diana wzdycha. - Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. Przypuszczam, że oboje musimy zastanowić się nad wieloma rzeczami.

"Przynajmniej możemy to zrobić razem!" Akko zatrzymuje się, by podrapać się po policzku. „Uh, _są_ zamiar być razem, prawda?”

Diana unosi brew. - Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie powinniśmy? Chyba że chcesz nawiązać związek z kimś innym…

"NIE!" Akko płacze tak głośno, że przykuwa uwagę kilku osób postronnych. Diana jest wystarczająco zaskoczona, by przestać chodzić. - Dlaczego myślisz, że tak pomyślę? Chyba że… chyba że nie chcesz…

Diana kręci głową. - Nie, to też nie są moje uczucia. Rozważałem możliwość, że… _pójdziesz_ dalej.

Akko rozważa użycie zaklęcia, aby wzmocnić fizykę jej szczęki, ponieważ jest _tak_ bliska uwolnienia się.

„Oszalałeś ?! Ile razy muszę wyznać ci moją miłość, żebyś _zrozumiał,_ że _cię kocham_ . 愛 し て る! To właśnie cię kocham, jak ci ciągle powtarzam. Tak, naprawdę, naprawdę cię kocham. musimy walczyć z inną demoniczną czarownicą, więc dostaniesz to? "

\- Ja… przypuszczam, że źle oceniłam twoje uczucia - mówi Diana cichym głosem.

Tym razem Akko składa obie dłonie i mocno nimi potrząsa. Nie obchodzi jej, że ludzie się gapią. Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, kiedy wszystko, co widzi, to Diana i niepewność, którą _tak bardzo_ stara się ukryć.

(Dlaczego Diana jest taka głupia w najgłupszych rzeczach ?!)

Akko prycha. „Nie odejdę. Nigdy. Nie _chcę_ odejść. Więc wyjaśnij sobie! I ty też nie zamierzasz odejść. Ponieważ _naprawdę_ mnie nie chcesz, będę podążać ciebie i przyprowadzę z powrotem. Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Ja… - Akko pociąga nosem i kręci głową, by pozbyć się pełnych łez bez użycia rąk. - Nie pozwolę ci ponownie złamać obietnicy.

Diana powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem kroku w tył na deklarację Akko. Ucieczka nie jest na to odpowiedzią.

(Akko… Rok to za mało, żebyś mi wybaczył, prawda?)

Dlatego Diana jest gotowa na odpowiedź, której musi udzielić, znajdując odpowiednie słowa, aby odpowiedzieć swojej najważniejszej osobie. Ta sama osoba, którą nieumyślnie skrzywdziła z powodu własnych egoistycznych decyzji.

\- Rozumiem. To było głupie z mojej strony sądzić, że odejdziesz. Nie po poświęceniu, które mi pokazałeś. To był kiepski żart.

\- To miał być żart? Bez obrazy, ale nie jesteś naprawdę zabawny.

Diana chichocze i kręci głową. - Chyba nie. Od teraz zostawię humor tobie i Amandzie. Diana ściska ich dłonie, zachęcając Akko do podniesienia głowy. „Jestem szczerze zdumiony, ile razy mnie znalazłeś. Nawet kiedy zabłądziłem w najciemniejszych sytuacjach - czy to przeciwko światu, czy na mnie - zawsze znajdowałeś sposób, aby mnie przywrócić. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniały, Akko ”.

\- Oprócz tego… - Ale kiedy Akko podnosi głowę, wszelkie wątpliwości zmywa delikatny wzrok Diany. Akko czuje, jak ciężar w jej sercu unosi się na tyle, by Diana mogła kontynuować.

„Nawet jeśli mnie nie znajdziesz, nie stracisz mnie. Zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo; więcej niż wystarczająco. Teraz moja kolej na odwzajemnienie się. Już raz znalazłem drogę do Ciebie. Jestem pewien, że mogę to zrobić ponownie, i jeszcze raz; tyle razy, ile potrzeba, aby pozostać przy tobie, abyśmy mogli razem wypełnić nasze obietnice. "

Diana puszcza jedną rękę, aby otrzeć łzy z oczu Akko. Sięga do kieszeni, żeby wyciągnąć małą białą chusteczkę i podać Akko. Nie tracąc ani chwili, Akko bierze chusteczkę i wydmuchuje w nią nos tak mocno, że Diana może tylko na nią patrzeć.

"Czy to kolejna obietnica?" Akko pyta, gdy jej nos jest czysty.

\- Ach, chyba tak.

Akko spogląda na brudną szmatkę. - Przepraszam, że zniszczyłem twoją chusteczkę.

Diana kręci głową. - Można go łatwo wymienić. Przepraszam, że w twoje urodziny wywiódłem tak ciężki temat. Ja… nie wiedziałem, że wciąż jesteś zmartwiony.

Akko wsuwa chusteczkę do kieszeni. - Staram się, żeby mi to nie przeszkadzało, wiesz? Będę z tego żartować tu i tam. Tak czy inaczej zasugerowała Amanda.

\- Amanda? Kazała ci mówić o tym lekko?

„Więc nie wygląda to na coś poważnego. I przez chwilę działało. Lotte powiedziała, że powinienem z kimś o tym porozmawiać, ale myślenie o tym boli. Zwykle nie przeszkadza mi to zbytnio. A potem czasami po prostu uderza mnie jak pociąg. Myślę, że czułem się dziś trochę samotny, więc trudniej było to zignorować ”. Akko kręci głową i klepie ją po policzkach. „Człowieku, kto kiedykolwiek słyszał o kimś płaczącym w swoje urodziny? To jest do bani”.

\- W takim razie, czy będziemy kontynuować dzień, aby oderwać myśli od niechcianych myśli? Diana znów splata dłoń z Akko. „Jest jeszcze czas. Dokąd chcesz się udać?”

Akko ostatni raz ociera oczy, aby usunąć pozostałe ślady łez. Nawet jeśli nie może spędzić swojego wyjątkowego dnia z nikim innym, przynajmniej ma szansę to zrobić ze swoją najważniejszą osobą.

Mając to na uwadze, Akko chwyta dłoń Diany i posyła jej najjaśniejszy uśmiech, na jaki jej stać.

„Nie _jest_ to jeden sklep ...”

„Czy byłby to jedyny istniejący sklep, który nadal sprzedawałby towary z Błyszczącego Rydwanu? Sklep, który tak się składa, że znajduje się tutaj w mieście?”

„To nie _jedyne_ miejsce, w którym wciąż sprzedaje się produkty Rydwany! To tylko najbliższe”.

"Myślałem, że masz już dostępne wszelkiego rodzaju produkty Rydwanów."

Akko przewraca oczami, gdy wznawiają spacer. „Nie mam _wszystkiego_ . Przez większość czasu kończą się zapasy, zanim mogę je kupić”.

\- Więc mówisz, że miałbyś wszystko, gdyby nie było to ograniczone?

„Tak! Jakim byłbym fanem, gdybym nie próbował zebrać tego wszystkiego ?!”

\- Przeciętny fan. Chociaż przypuszczam, że rozważanie rzeczy z umiarem nie jest do ciebie. Diana sapie czule. "Zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczy to rydwanu."

„Hej, nie jestem tym, który jakimś cudem dostałem kartę premium Chariot jako dziecko. Powiedziałbym, że dzięki temu jesteś ponadprzeciętnym fanem!”

Diana kaszle. „Poprzedni fan”.

„Aw, nie musisz się tak wstydzić! To bezpieczna przestrzeń!”

\- Chociaż przyznaję, że zamiłowanie do magii Rydwanu nie opuściło mnie całkowicie, moje zainteresowanie nie może być porównane z twoimi własnymi uczuciami. Ostatecznie twoje oddanie i idealizm stawiają cię najbliżej Rydwanu.

"Ale to nie znaczy, że w ogóle cię to nie obchodzi!" Akko ciągnie za ramię Diany i zwiększa jej tempo. - Jestem pewien, że nadal ją kochasz na tyle, by chcieć więcej własnych rzeczy z Rydwanu!

\- Akko! Nie ciągnij mnie w ten sposób za ramię!

\- Och, daj spokój! To nie ty masz brakującą kończynę! To twój kuzyn!

\- To nie jest moim głównym zmartwieniem! Raczej uważaj na własne…!

Akko ciągnie trochę za mocno, powodując, że Diana wpada na nią i przewraca ich oboje. Lądują w rozsypującej się kupie na ziemi pośrodku jakichś przestraszonych przechodniów.

Akko odrywa się od zmiażdżenia ciała znajdującego się pod nią. Uwolnienie ciężaru pozwala Dianie wziąć głęboki oddech. Nawet z ciałem homunkulusa Akko nie waży absolutnie nic.

Diana wzdycha, łapiąc oddech. „… Krok…”

Akko z zakłopotaniem pociera tył głowy. - Uch… przepraszam?

Akko wygląda na tak przepraszającą, że Diana postanawia nie karcić Akko za jej nieuwagę. Zwłaszcza, że są urodziny Akko. Zamiast tego Diana uderza tyłem głowy o bruk.

(Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że inni nie doświadczają większego chaosu niż ten…)

Nad dziewczynami unosi się cień. - A tutaj pomyślałem, że trudniej będzie znaleźć jednego z was. Nie doceniłem nieszczęścia Atsuko Kagari.

Akko podnosi głowę. "Andrzej!"

Młody mężczyzna podaje im rękę. "Co wy dwaj robicie?"

Akko - i, co zaskakujące, Diana - korzystają z oferowanej pomocy.

"Jesteśmy na randce!" Akko odpowiada. - Coś w rodzaju prezentu przed urodzinami. Ponieważ _ktoś_ nie może jutro zrobić moich prawdziwych urodzin. Akko rzuca śmierdzącym okiem w stronę Diany, na wszelki wypadek.

Andrew unosi brew. „Urodziny? Nie wiedziałem, że to nadchodzi. Gdybym wiedział, podjąłbym odpowiednie przygotowania”.

Akko macha ręką. - Nie, w porządku. Powiedz, czy _jesteś_ jutro zajęty?

„Niestety, jest spotkanie, na które muszę uczestniczyć z moim ojcem. Będę zajęty przez większość dnia”.

Akko się dąsa. "Człowieku, moje szczęście jest do bani."

Diana chwyta dłoń Akko i ściska ją. - Może innym razem. Czy mógłbyś wziąć kilka butelek wody? Sporo już przeszliśmy.

Akko znajduje najbliższego sprzedawcę wody, który tak się składa, że ma najdłuższą kolejkę. Zdecydowanie kiwa głową.

\- Jasne! Zaczekaj chwilę!

Gdy Akko jest poza zasięgiem słuchu, Diana i Andrew porzucają wszelkie pozory i wracają do swoich zwyczajowych wyrażeń wzajemnej neutralności. Ich wzajemne opinie mogły się poprawić w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat - dzięki niejakemu Atsuko Kagari - ale to nie znaczy, że obaj mogą natychmiast zapomnieć o ponad dziesięciu latach niezgody.

Jednak ta dwójka może przynajmniej prowadzić cywilną rozmowę.

„Jak idzie planowanie?” Pyta Andrew.

Diana wzdycha. - Niezbyt dobrze. Amanda i Sucy zniszczyły pokój drużyny czerwonej, a ciasto jest opóźnione z powodu ... wydaje się, że walka na jedzenie.

Andrew krzywi się. - A po twojej stronie?

„Ponownie pojawił się temat mojej… obezwładnienia”.

\- Masz na myśli swoją śmierć.

Diana rzuca mu głowę w chwili zdziwienia. - Jak się…?

„Ministerstwo Magii mogło oszukać resztę świata, ale żaden z nich nie rozmawiał bezpośrednio z Atsuko Kagari przez te pierwsze kilka dni. Nie zareagowałaby w ten sposób, gdybyś po prostu zaginął lub był w śpiączce.”

Diana odzyskuje spokój. - Jeśli wiesz, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Czy jest jakiś powód? Nie interesuje mnie magia zmartwychwstania ani żadne metody przywrócenia cię do życia. Jeśli rząd zdecyduje się zachować w tajemnicy środki twojego odrodzenia, niech tak będzie. Andrew znajduje Akko czekającą w tłumie, niecierpliwie skaczącą z nogi na nogę. - Co ważniejsze, wydaje się, że ty i ona rozwiązaliście wszelkie napięcia w ciągu ostatniego roku, pomimo konfliktów, które powstały w międzyczasie. Moim zdaniem tylko to się liczy.

Diana patrzy na Akko z Andrew bez odpowiedzi.

„I wbrew temu, co o mnie myślisz, wierzę w twoje możliwości; zarówno ty, jak i Atsuko Kagari. Jestem pewien, że obaj nadal będziecie przeciwstawiać się wszelkim przeciwnościom, aby uzyskać szczęście. Nawet jeśli oznacza to pokonanie boga."

Prawa ręka Diany drży. „To nie jest błędne założenie”. Wyczuwając, że temat ucichł, Diana postanawia przejść do innego tematu. - Profesor Ursula zgodziła się przywieźć cię do Luna Nova dwadzieścia minut przed północą. Przyjedź przez bramę wejściową dziesięć minut wcześniej.

\- Czy to kobieta z jasnorudymi włosami? Mentor Atsuko Kagari zawsze mówi?

Diana kiwa głową. „Reszta dziewcząt zakończy przygotowania w ostatniej chwili, kiedy będę trzymać Akko w swoim pokoju. Zakładając, że wszystko pójdzie gładko”.

\- Och? Nie miałam pojęcia, że jesteś taką kobietą, Diano.

Oczy Diany grożą rozerwaniem Andrew na strzępy pojedynczym spojrzeniem. - Za dużo zakładasz.

\- Nie ma nic złego w tym założeniu, prawda? Oboje macie dziewiętnaście lat - a przynajmniej Atsuko Kagari będzie za kilka godzin. Mając stały związek taki jak twój, możliwe, że oboje macie…

„Odmawiam omawiania z tobą mojego życia prywatnego”.

\- Nawet jeśli Atsuko Kagari chciałby, żebyśmy bardziej „związali się”?

„Jest to całkowicie możliwe bez odwoływania się do tematu seksu”. Diana nadal patrzy. - Od kiedy zajmujesz się tymi sprawami?

"Dlaczego tak trudno uwierzyć, że naprawdę zależy mi na twoim dobrym samopoczuciu?"

"Nigdy nie miałeś."

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem _magii_ . To nie znaczy, że nigdy nie byłeś przyjacielem. Andrew nieruchomieje. "Znajomy."

Spojrzenie Diany słabnie, gdy unosi brew. - Wygląda na to, że cię źle oceniłem.

„Zgadzasz się nigdy więcej nie mówić o tej rozmowie?”

\- A żebyś nigdy nie zakładał niewłaściwych założeń co do mojego związku z Akko?

"Tak."

\- Wtedy się zgodził.

Kiedy Akko wraca z trzema butelkami wody, Diana zostaje sama tam, gdzie zostawiła ją wcześniej.

"Gdzie jest Andrew?"

Diana bierze jedną z butelek z wodą. „Przeprasza, że wyjechał tak szybko, ale miał inne sprawy do załatwienia”.

\- Ten facet jest zawsze zajęty, prawda? Akko otwiera jedną z butelek i bierze długi łyk wody.

Diana postanawia popijać swój łyk wolniejszym tempem. „Tak, ma już zbyt wiele powodów do zmartwień, aby zagłębić się w sprawy innych”.

Akko zauważa napięcie w ramionach Diany. - Rozmawialiście o czymś?

\- Hm? Zupełnie nic.

* * *

„-zagrożenie życia studentów. Profesorze Ursula, musi pan zrozumieć, ile naruszeń popełnili sami z tego jednego przewinienia!”

"Na pewno z nimi porozmawiam ..."

„Rozmowa z nimi nie wystarczy. Nie nauczą się; nigdy się nie nauczą! Ile naruszeń to powoduje? To ich _czwarty_ rok. Szans było wystarczająco dużo!”

Gdy dwaj profesorowie nadal się kłócą, Amanda odwraca się, włącza krótkofalówkę i próbuje połączyć się z Hannah, kiedy dziewczyny już na siebie nie krzyczą.

\- Hej, ty i Jasna już macie ciasto? Nie wiem, jak długo profesor Ursula może dla nas zwlekać.

\- Nie z kuchnią w tym stanie. Rany, Jasminka ma wredną suplex. Ten minotaur przedarł się przez stół _i_ podłogę. Och, czekaj… Och, to nie wygląda na ładny siniak. Potrzebujesz do tego trochę lodu? Dlaczego? czy nie wyciągniemy trochę z… Och, przed chwilą wykorzystaliśmy to wszystko do walki na lodzie. Hej Amando, czy znasz zaklęcie do robienia lodu? "

\- Skąd, do cholery, mam wiedzieć…?

„Spróbuj _Grando Calignis_ ” - mówi Sucy, włączając własną krótkofalówkę.

Hannah rzuca zaklęcie… a potem krzyczy.

\- Co… to _wołanie_ ! **OW** !

"Chciałeś lodu."

„To powoduje _więcej_ siniaków! Jak mam to zatrzymać ?!” Kiedy nie ma odpowiedzi, Hannah wrzeszczy „SUCY!”

„Oi Sucy. To tylko sprawi, że przygotowanie ciasta zajmie im więcej czasu,” syczy Amanda.

Constanze szturcha Amandę w bok i wskazuje na ucznia biegnącego korytarzem w ich kierunku. Zatrzymuje się przed Finneranem w ucisku.

\- Profesorze Finneran, z kuchni dobiega dużo hałasu. Chciałem coś zjeść, ale drzwi się nie otwierały.

Finneran marszczy brwi. - Może duchy są zajęte. Próbowałeś pukać?

\- Brzmiało to, jakby było dużo wrzasków. I mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszałem głos Hannah w środku. Coś o funtach.

\- Hannah England? To dziwne. Zwykle jest z panną Cavendish… No dobrze, zobaczę, co się dzieje.

Ursula przełknęła ślinę. - Um, profesorze Finneran, a co z…?

Finneran patrzy na Amandę, Sucy, Constanze, a potem z powrotem na Ursulę. - Porozmawiam z dyrektorką o dokładnych szczegółach ich kary. Na razie upewnij się, że pomogą ci naprawić uszkodzone pokoje. Na razie muszę zbadać kuchnię.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdoła cokolwiek powiedzieć, by ją powstrzymać, Finneran odwraca się na piętach i rusza w stronę kuchni. Za nią podąża biedna, ignorancka dziewczyna.

(Bzdury-!)

Amanda ledwo czeka, aż Finneran znajdzie się poza zasięgiem słuchu, zanim syczy do swojej krótkofalówki: „Oi Anglio, masz Finnerana w drodze. Albo napraw wszystko i schowaj się za trzy minuty, albo ty i Jasna uciekajcie stamtąd do diabła ! ”

„Co ?! _Właśnie_ zatrzymałem grad, a teraz nadchodzi _Finneran_ ?! Co się stało z zajęciem profesorów ?! Sam nie mogę powstrzymać Finnerana! Zwykle profesorowie jej słuchają!”

\- Tylko tyle może na nas wrzeszczeć!

„I powtarzaj to dalej” - dodaje Sucy.

Ursula wzdycha. - Musimy zachować spokój. W tym tempie nie będziesz miał czasu na naprawienie kuchni i wyjaśnienie wszystkiego duchom.

\- Więc sugerujesz, żeby uciekali? Mówi Amanda.

„Nie, mam inny pomysł”. Ursula wyciąga różdżkę. - Wasza trójka naprawiajcie pokoje i wróćcie do ustawiania wszystkiego. Dogonię profesor Finneran i ponownie ją zatrzymam.

\- Nie powinieneś trzymać nas na smyczy? Pyta Sucy.

\- Tak, ale nie spotkam profesora Finnerana jako Ursuli Callistis. Rusza korytarzem, wykorzystując swoją większą wytrzymałość, by pędzić po korytarzach i nadążać za tempem Finnerana. Biegając, wolną ręką wyciąga własną krótkofalówkę. - Hannah, rzuć _Yera Retoure,_ żeby wszystko przywróciło do pierwotnego stanu. Postaram się dać ci jeszcze co najmniej pięć minut na naprawienie kuchni i wyjaśnienie sytuacji pracownikom, zanim przybędzie Finneran.

\- Ech? Nigdy wcześniej nie używałam tego zaklęcia! Tylko Diana może go rzucić!

"Jesteś kolegą z drużyny Diany. Jestem pewien, że masz potencjał, by robić, co ona może, jeśli tylko będziesz się starać!"

(Poza tym nie mamy czasu!)

Ursula skręca w następny zakręt i widzi Finnerana kilka kroków dalej.

"Reszta należy do ciebie!" - mówi Ursula, zanim odłoży swoją krótkofalówkę.

\- Zaczekaj, profesorze…!

Ursula zatrzymuje się, zanim się odwraca i przez sekundę łapie oddech. Odwraca różdżkę do siebie i rzuca „ _**Metamorphie Fociesse**_ !”

Ursula nie czeka, aż dym zniknie, po czym rusza korytarzem za Finneranem. Upewnia się, że jej tempo jest wystarczająco szybkie, aby nadrobić zaległości, ale nie na tyle, aby wzbudzić podejrzenia. Dla innych byłoby dziwne, gdyby normalnie opanowana Diana Cavendish biegła bez tchu korytarzem.

(Ojej, to raczej lekkie ciało. Och Diano, naprawdę powinnaś jeść więcej!)

Kiedy jest już dostatecznie blisko, Ursula kaszle w pięść i woła: - Profesorze Finneran, masz chwilę?

Dziewczyna z Finneranem odwraca się zmieszana. "Diana?"

Finneran zatrzymuje się i odwraca zaskoczony. - Och, to Diana? Idealne wyczucie czasu. Czy wiesz, gdzie przebywa panna England?

Ursula stara się ignorować sposób, w jaki patrzy na nią studentka Finnerana. - Ach, tak. Zajmowała się dla mnie sprawą w kuchni. Wygląda na to, że duchy wymagały kilku wymian sprzętu i szukały mnie po pomoc. Hannah została w domu, aby zebrać więcej szczegółów, gdy poszedłem poszukać innego profesora. "

"O, rozumiem." Finneran mruży oczy. - Ale dlaczego duchy nie miałyby przychodzić bezpośrednio do jednego z pracowników? To byłoby bardziej wydajne niż ta pośrednia metoda.

Ursula przełyka ślinę, ale wystarczająco szybko wymyśla wymówkę. - Tak się złożyło, że byłem w pobliżu i zauważyłem ich zmartwienie. Wydawało się to raczej pilną koniecznością.

Finneran mruga, najwyraźniej zaskoczony i zadowolony z odpowiedzi. - Ach, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, panno Cavendish. Jak zwykle dziękuję za pomoc. Chociaż… gdzie jest panna Parker, jeśli mogę zapytać?

Ursula nieruchomieje. Zapomniała, że drużyna Diany składała się z trzeciego, nieuwzględnionego członka.

„Ahhh… ona… ona jest…”

„Myślę, że widziałem ją z Lotte po zajęciach” - mówi studentka z Finneranem. „Wyglądali, jakby rozmawiali o czymś naprawdę ważnym”.

(Och, dziękuję Ci Mary! Masz doskonały moment!) Ursula płacze w myślach.

"Tak!" - mówi Ursula. „Wydaje się, że mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego i ostatnio spędzają razem wolny czas. Jestem pewien, że tam jest Barbara”.

Finneran unosi brew. - Rozumiem. Tak, panna Parker i panna Yanson spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu. Odkąd ty i panna Kagari zbliżyliście się do siebie. Zakładam, że to ty jesteś powodem, dla którego oceny panny Kagari już się nie pogarszają.

\- T-tak, przypuszczam.

\- Pamiętaj tylko, żeby nie spaść do ich poziomu. Niebo wie, czy mogę dać ci kolejną karę za udział w ich… częstym niewłaściwym postępowaniu. Finneran wzdycha. - A skoro o tym mowa, muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorką o ostatnim wykroczeniu panny O'Neil, panny Manbavaran i panny Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger, kiedy skończę ten porządek spraw.

Ursula udaje buczenie. - Czy tak? To wydaje się ważne. Może… Może rozsądnie byłoby porozmawiać z dyrektorką Holbrooke przed sprawą dotyczącą kuchni?

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że duchy wymagają mojej natychmiastowej uwagi?

\- Ach… tak. Ursula mamrocze.

\- Panno Cavendish?

"Nic! Jest nie w porządku!" Ursula szybko się naprawia. Ona odchrząkuje. - Myślę, że duchy chciały tylko poinformować cię o swojej prośbie tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Wymiana może być koniecznością, ale ich kuchnia powinna przez jakiś czas bez niej funkcjonować.

(Przynajmniej jeśli Hannah prawidłowo rzuci zaklęcie naprawcze).

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jeśli tak nalegasz. Niestety, muszę nadać priorytet bezpieczeństwu uczniów i powrócić do duchów, gdy zostanie to rozwiązane. Finneran zwraca się następnie do ucznia. - Może panna Cavendish może pani pomóc we wszystkim, czego potrzebujesz w kuchni, panno Doyle. Najpierw udam się do biura dyrektorki.

Mary ożywia się, gdy odwraca się do Ursuli, jej koński ogon podskakuje raz w górę iw dół podczas tego ruchu. - Dziękuję, Diana!

Ursula odetchnęła z ulgą. - Nie ma problemu. W takim razie pójdę do kuchni, aby poinformować duchy o twoim późniejszym przybyciu. Dziękuję, profesorze Finneran.

„Nie, dziękuję _Ci_ , panno Cavendish.”

Finneran rusza w stronę gabinetu dyrektorki, a Ursula prowadzi Mary do kuchni. Kiedy są już dostatecznie daleko, Ursula wypuszcza napięty oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymywała.

"Diana?" Mary mówi z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Ach, proszę, nie przejmuj się. Ale tak naprawdę nie jestem Dianą.

Zaklęcie metamorfozy rozprasza się w chmurze dymu, przywracając Ursulę jej pierwotną postać. Mary prawie krzyczy zszokowana. Na szczęście Ursula ma przezorność, by zrobić krok do przodu i zakryć usta Mary, zanim dźwięk się rozlegnie.

„Mogę to wyjaśnić” - mówi Ursula, gdy Mary się uspokoiła - „kiedy idziemy dalej do kuchni. Czy nadal potrzebujesz czegoś stamtąd?”

„Ach ... robię. Blair nie czuje się tak dobrze, więc ja dostaję jej trochę jedzenia podczas Avery udał się znaleźć jakieś lekarstwo. Ale um, profesor Urszula? Dlaczego _pan_ idzie do kuchni?”

Ursula wzdycha. - Cóż… czy wiesz, że jutro będą urodziny Akko?

\- Ja… nie. Ale co to ma wspólnego z kuchnią i rozmową z profesorem Finneranem jako Dianą?

„To wszystko jest trochę zawiłe - kiedy tak naprawdę nie powinno być - więc zacznę od początku. Kilka tygodni temu Diana przyszła do nas wszystkich z planem, który miała…”

* * *

Amanda upada na naprawione łóżko Akko. „O rany, wszystko jest już naprawione”.

„Hn, nie do końca” - mówi Sucy, porządkując swoje fiolki. - Dopiero nasz pokój wyglądał tak, jak powinien. Pozostałe pokoje nie zostały w ogóle naprawione; tylko korytarz wygląda dobrze. Nie wspominając o tym, że udało mi się odzyskać tylko trzysta pięćdziesiąt dwie powieści Lotte. Sucy wzdycha. - Nie wiem, czy mam siłę, by nadążyć za złością Lotte.

Amanda patrzy przez okno na nocne niebo. - I tak nie mamy czasu. Naprawianie pokoju trwało na tyle długo, że musieliśmy pominąć obiad. Amanda burczy w żołądku. - Człowieku… lepiej, żeby ci dwaj mieli gotowe wredne ciasto.

\- Równie dobrze mógłbym przedstawić raport o stanie, ponieważ pokój jest naprawiony. Sucy wyjmuje krótkofalówkę i naciska boczny przycisk, żeby do niej mówić. - Nasz pokój jest naprawiony. Constanze w zasadzie sama zajmuje się dekoracjami, ponieważ nie chce, żebyśmy i Amanda znowu wszystko psowali.

Constanze unosi gogle, żeby spojrzeć na Amandę i Sucy. Stanbot wydaje sygnał dźwiękowy, potwierdzając, że pomaga twórcy zawiesić baner.

Brzęczy krótkofalówka, a pierwszy rozlega się głos Lotte. - Czy odzyskałeś wszystkie moje książki _Night Fall_ ?

„Większość. Było kilku, których nie mogłem dostać,” odpowiada Sucy.

Chociaż jej głos jest tak równy jak zawsze, Amanda zauważa sposób, w jaki ręka Sucy ściska krótkofalówkę nieco mocniej niż powinna.

Krótka pauza. "Których brakuje?"

Sucy podchodzi do półki z książkami ze zmrużonymi oczami. „Sześć, sześćdziesiąt dziewięć, siedemdziesiąt dwa, sto jeden, sto pięćdziesiąt pięć, dwieście…”

„ _**NIEEEEE**_ !”

"L-Lotte, uspokój się!" Głos Barbary się przenika. „Wszystko w porządku! Będzie dobrze!”

"Ale te były _podpisane_ !"

"Nie znasz obecnego autora _Night Fall_ ?" Pyta Hannah. - W ten sposób Barbarę spotkała się z nią dwa lata temu, prawda? Nie możesz po prostu kupić nowej kopii i poprosić ją o ponowne podpisanie?

Długa pauza.

"O."

Wygląda na to, że Sucy i Amanda przeżyją kolejny dzień.

\- A-w każdym razie, jak tam ciasto i wszystko? Amanda pyta w końcu, gdy niezręczna cisza staje się zbyt duża.

„ _Nareszcie_ zrobione”, jęczy Hannah. „Profesor Ursula przyszła i pomogła duchom wyjaśnić sytuację. Nie uwierzyli mnie i Jasmince, ale myślę, że wsparcie profesora było tym, czego potrzebowaliśmy”.

„Pomagamy im teraz przetransportować ciasto” - mówi Barbara. - Profesor Ursula musiała odejść, żeby upewnić się, że Finneran was nie zniszczy. W takim razie przygotuje się, zanim przywiezie Andrew. A więc będzie nas tylko czwórka.

„Kuchnia wróciła do normy, a duchy radosne” - dodaje Jasminka. - Mimo że wielu z nich straciło kilka kilogramów. Pieniądze, a nie masę ciała.

Hannah śmieje się histerycznie. - Możesz się założyć, że kupuję porcelanowy zestaw do herbaty Half-Figure Service Meissen, o którym zawsze marzyłem!

Barbara mruga. Otwiera usta, a potem je zatrzaskuje. Otwiera go ponownie i ponownie zatrzaskuje. Zdejmuje palec z krótkofalówki i nachyla się do Lotte, by szepnąć jej do ucha: „Hannah zachwyca się tym zestawem do herbaty od lat. Mówi się, że jest to jedna z najlepszych kolekcji miśnieńskiej porcelany na świecie. Myślę, że tak kosztował co najmniej sześćset tysięcy funtów, gdy kupił go obecny właściciel. "

Lotte wyrywa się z odrętwienia i krzyczy: „S- _Sześćset tysięcy funtów_ ?”

Zamknięte oczy Jasminki drgają, jakby chciała mrugnąć. Bierze kolejny chrupnięcie swoich żetonów i pyta Hannah: „Ile dziś wygrałeś?”.

Hannah wypina pierś. - Wystarczy, że przynajmniej będę mógł wziąć udział w licytacji tego dobrego zestawu do herbaty.

„A ty mówisz, _że_ mam dziwne hobby” - mówi Barbara.

„Hej, nie czytam fanfiction erotycznych w środku nocy”.

„Po _raz ostatni_ -”

„Słuchajcie, możecie porozmawiać o swoich dziwnych fetyszach innego dnia,” przerywa Amanda. - Po prostu przynieś ciasto, żeby Constanze przestał się na nas gapić.

„Jak kupowanie wspaniałego zestawu do herbaty to fetysz ?!” Hannah wrzeszczy.

„Poważnie, po prostu przynieś ciasto,” przerywa Sucy. „Potrzebujemy też rzeczy, które kupiły Barbara i Lotte. Więc im więcej czasu marnujesz, tym więcej pracy mamy do wykonania w krótkim czasie”.

„Zawsze możemy powiedzieć Dianie, żeby zwlekała dłużej” - mówi Barbara.

„Choć byłoby miło, gdyby ta dwójka była razem wulgarna tak długo, jak to możliwe, Akko nie jest na tyle głucha, by tęsknić za słuchawką, jeśli tylko ta dwójka jest sama w twoim pokoju w ciszy” - mówi Amanda. "Jest gęsta, ale nie jest taka głupia."

Zanim Sucy zdąży otworzyć usta i skomentować, Lotte mówi najpierw: „Sucy, bądź miła. Za kilka godzin będą urodziny Akko”.

\- To znaczy, że to jeszcze nie jej urodziny.

"Nadal jestem na ciebie zły, że zniszczyłeś moją kolekcję _Night Fall_ ."

"… Słusznie."

Wszystkie sześć krótkofalówek wyłącza się. Jasminka i Hannah rzuciły zaklęcie lewitacji, aby przetransportować gigantyczny tort, który jest tak duży, że krasnoludy Hannah. Podczas gdy ta dwójka koncentruje się na zabezpieczeniu ciasta, Lotte i Barbara używają zaklęcia niewidzialności, aby ukryć Jasminkę i Hannah. Dziękują szefom kuchni i razem wychodzą z kuchni. Lotte i Barbara przejmują inicjatywę i rozpoczynają rozmowę, aby zachować pozory i odwrócić uwagę od dwóch niewidzialnych ludzi za nimi.

Chociaż jest późna noc, wciąż kręci się wokół kilku studentów i wykładowców. Lotte i Barbara wykonują swoją pracę, aby nikt przypadkowo nie wpadł na Jasminkę i Hannah, gdy trzymają ciasto na powierzchni.

Na szczęście nie mają większych problemów z dostarczeniem ciasta do pokoju drużyny czerwonych. Jeśli już, to ich pierwszy nieskrępowany sukces tego dnia. Gdyby to nie były urodziny Akko, przynajmniej świętowaliby to osiągnięcie.

Lotte puka do drzwi, zanim je otworzy. Ona i Barbara wpuściły Jasminkę i Hannah do środka, zanim weszły do siebie.

"Masz ciasto?" Pyta Amanda.

W odpowiedzi Lotte i Barbara rozpraszają zaklęcie niewidzialności. Ogromne ciasto tak zaskakuje Amandę, że zaczyna się ślinić.

\- Hej, Akko nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli zaczniemy bez niej, prawda?

Hannah klepie Amandę w ramię, kiedy jej twarz jest zbyt blisko. „Hej, naprawdę ciężko nad tym pracowaliśmy. Nie masz pojęcia, jak długo to trwało, zwłaszcza gdy musieliśmy najpierw naprawić kuchnię!”

„Nasz pokój wygląda przynajmniej na nienaruszony…” Lotte wzdycha z ulgą. "Wy dwaj sprawili, że brzmiało to tak, jakby było całkowicie zniszczone."

Amanda krzywi się. - To… trochę było.

„W każdym razie myślę, że powinniśmy dokończyć ostatnie z przygotowań” - mówi Barbara, zanim Lotte może rzucić kolejny niezadowolony grymas na Sucy. - Diana powinna przyjść z Akko za kilka minut tuż przed północą.

"Więc wstrzymaj swój żołądek do tego czasu!" Hannah mówi.

Amanda jęczy. „ _Wy,_ faceci mieli szczęście być w kuchni, podczas gdy przygotowywali wszystko. Nie mieliśmy nic do jedzenia w _godzinach_ ”.

\- Wessij to. Myślisz, że też mieliśmy czas na pełny posiłek?

"Wy!" Stanbot piszczy. Głos robota, monotonny, ale donośny, przyciąga uwagę wszystkich do małego robota i jego twórcy.

Constanze mruży oczy i rzuca im śmiertelne spojrzenie. Wskazuje na każdą osobę, a potem na każdą część pokoju wymagającym palcem. Każde dźgnięcie wysyła niewidzialną siłę przez kręgosłup wszystkich.

„… Widzisz? Tak się dzieje, kiedy wkurzasz Constanze,” wzdycha Amanda.

Jasminka kręci głową. - Co robiliście?

\- Czy nie walczyłeś? Pyta Sucy.

"Zabrać się do pracy!" Stanbot piszczy.

* * *

Zegar wybija północ. W ciasnym półmroku pokoju Diany dziedziczka Cavendish życzy swojej dziewczynie wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Plan miał zabrać Akko z powrotem do jej pokoju właśnie o północy, żeby inni mogli ją zaskoczyć niedługo po rozpoczęciu 25 czerwca.

Oboje są trochę… boczni śledzeni.

„Aw… dlaczego nie mogę po prostu zostać tu na noc?” Akko jęczy, poprawiając mundur. - W każdym razie to nie tak, że Hannah i Barbara wracają dziś wieczorem.

\- Jestem pewien, że twoi współlokatorzy oczekują cię dziś wieczorem. Nie powiedziałeś Lotte i Sucy, że zostaniesz ze mną tej nocy, prawda?

\- Nieee. Ale jestem pewien, że rozumieją!

Ale to zrujnowałoby plan. Po całym swoim starannym planowaniu i niezliczonych nieoczekiwanych wpadkach podczas tego jedynego dnia, Diana nie może pozwolić, by cokolwiek innego poszło na manowce. Ma tylko nadzieję, że te dodatkowe kilka minut zwłoki wystarczy, by inni zakończyli przygotowania.

(To był dla nas wszystkich długi dzień…)

„Będę musiała wyjść wcześnie rano, żeby umówić się na spotkanie z ciocią Daryl,” odpowiada Diana. - Nie chciałbym, żebyś budził się sam po moim wyjściu.

\- Aw… Ale nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli będę mógł spędzić z tobą jeszcze kilka godzin.

Diana sięga do szyi Akko, żeby naprawić wstążkę. - Choć bardzo bym tego chciał, będziemy mieli mnóstwo czasu, gdy wrócę ze spotkania. Po zawiązaniu wstążki Diana zanurza się i składa delikatny pocałunek na ustach Akko. "Obiecuję."

Twarz Akko czerwienieje. Ze stanowczym skinieniem głowy rusza do przodu, by w odpowiedzi szybko cmoknąć Dianie w usta. - Dobrze. Ale spodziewam się dużo czasu na naukę.

Diana unosi brew. - Zakładam, że mówiąc o czasie nauki, masz na myśli przytulanie?

„Starałem się, żeby brzmiało lepiej. Bardziej… produktywnie”.

„To była wspaniała próba”. Diana podchodzi do wejścia do pokoju i otwiera drzwi. „Teraz powinniśmy zacząć, zanim będzie za późno. To był długi dzień; oboje powinniśmy odpocząć”.

Akko wychodzi z pokoju za Dianą i mówi: „Czy możemy przejść długą drogę? To moje urodziny ~”

\- Czy nie widzieliście mnie już wystarczająco dużo?

Akko splata razem dłonie i szybko je ściska. - Nie. Nigdy. Prawdopodobnie będę mógł się na ciebie gapić przez cały dzień, siedem dni w tygodniu, trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni w roku. Jesteś niesamowity!

Diana wpatruje się w Akko szeroko otwartymi oczami, starając się jak najlepiej trzymać szczękę zamkniętą, żeby nie spadła z jej twarzy. Nie ma mowy o mówieniu.

Akko kontynuuje, nie zauważając zaskoczenia Diany. „Kiedyś często wpatrywałem się w gwiazdy, aby oderwać myśli od rzeczy. Ale lepiej patrzeć na Ciebie. Kiedy robisz coś dobrze - czyli w zasadzie cały czas jesteś sobą - czasami masz ten dumny uśmiech, który świeci jaśniejszy niż same gwiazdy! _I_ potrafię cię docenić w dzień! Jest super! ”

\- Tak… tak myślę - odpowiada Diana.

To w końcu zwraca uwagę Akko. - Czy powiedziałem coś dziwnego? Zabawnie brzmisz.

Diana cieszy się, że jest wystarczająco ciemno, by zasłonić jej zarumienioną twarz. „Nic się nie dzieje. Zupełnie nic”.

„Wiesz, że mówiąc już dużo dzisiaj. Zwykle, gdy ludzie mówią, że tak często, są one faktycznie _nie_ w porządku.”

„Mogę cię zapewnić, że nic mi nie przeszkadza”.

(Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że inni już wszystko uporządkowali.)

Obaj kontynuują spacer. Choć Akko się dąsa, Diana nalega, aby jak najszybciej wrócili do pokoju Akko. Uważa, że musi jak najszybciej odpocząć, aby następnego dnia przygotować się do swoich obowiązków. Nie wspominając o tym, że obaj mieli długie dni. W rzeczywistości Diana chce zabrać Akko z powrotem do swojego pokoju, aby inni nie doszli do niewłaściwych wniosków co do jej spóźnienia. Już dostatecznie długo utknęła w martwym punkcie.

Dlatego ta dwójka przybywa pod drzwi Akko niedługo po krótkim spacerze. Akko odwraca się do Diany i daje jej ostatni uśmiech.

\- Dzięki za spędzenie ze mną dnia, Diano. Wiem, że masz dużo do zrobienia, więc cieszę się, że spędzę z tobą trochę czasu.

\- Oczywiście, Akko. Jesteś moją najważniejszą osobą. Nigdy bym cię nie zrezygnował. Diana składa pojedynczy pocałunek w policzek Akko. „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Akko”.

Akko się rumieni. "Heh, to wciąż mnie dopada."

"Pocałunki?"

\- Tak. Nie żeby byli źli czy coś. Czasami zapominam, że właściwie umawiam się z… cóż, z tobą. Albo po prostu umawiam się z kimś w ogóle.

Diana nuci w zamyśleniu. „Trzy lata… Mogliśmy poznać wzajemne uczucia do siebie dopiero od roku, ale nasz związek już trzeci rok jest”.

\- O tak, pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Mówiłeś kilka podłych rzeczy o Rydwanie.

\- Tylko prawda. Szczerze mówiąc, bardziej interesował mnie dziwny liść, w który zamienił się twój koński ogon.

Akko sięga do spiętych włosów. - O to? Myślę, że Lotte wspomniała, że Sucy coś polała podczas zajęć.

Diana wzdycha. "Trzy lata i ta część jej się nie zmieniła."

"Ale wiele rzeczy tak się stało. W tym my!" Akko się uśmiecha. „Za kolejny rok! I jeszcze wiele w przyszłości!”

Diana łączy entuzjazm Akko z własnym uśmiechem. - Tak. A to oznacza pójście do łóżka. Pochyla się do przodu i po raz ostatni całuje Akko. "Dobranoc, Akko."

Akko odwzajemnia się. "Noc!"

Kiedy się rozstają, Akko otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do pokoju, w którym panuje zupełna ciemność. Poczucie zagubienia powstrzymuje ją przed przejściem dalej niż na kilka kroków w głąb pokoju. Wygląda na to, że niczego nie brakuje. W rzeczywistości Akko ledwo widzi postać Sucy na swoim łóżku.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak, Akko? Pyta Diana.

Zdezorientowana Akko nawet nie zauważa, że Diana wchodzi do pokoju i wyciąga różdżkę. Akko _robi_ zawiadomienie kiedy Diana zamyka drzwi i pokrywa cały pokój w ciemności.

Zanim Akko zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, Diana rzuca zaklęcie tłumiące dźwięk i włącza włącznik światła.

"Co-?"

"WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO!" liczne głosy krzyczą.

Za dużo dzieje się naraz, aby Akko mogła się na tym skupić. Sucy podskakuje w łóżku jak zwłoki wracające do życia. Lotte bardziej naturalnie siada z pryczy i strzela w rożek z konfetti. Jest tylko jedną z dziewcząt, które życzą jej wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

Pozostali pojawiają się po usunięciu zaklęcia niewidzialności, odsłaniając w całości udekorowany pokój. Banery i wstążki otaczają ściany ze wszystkich stron. Pośrodku ich pokoju znajduje się gigantyczny tort, tak duży, że prawdziwi ludzie ledwo mają jakąkolwiek przestrzeń, którą mogliby zająć. Sama Amanda prawie potyka się o Stanbota, gdy strzela dwoma rożkami z konfetti i dmucha w urodzinowy gwizdek. Jasminka wyrzuca w powietrze kilka serpentyn, a Ursula wychodzi od tyłu z urodzinową czapką na głowie.

Amanda podchodzi do Akko i obejmuje ją ramieniem. - Rany, myślałem, że nigdy nie przestaniecie flirtować. Co wam zajęło tyle czasu? Twarz Amandy wykrzywia się w figlarnym uśmieszku skierowanym w stronę Diany. - Ho ho, nie sądziłem, że masz go w sobie, Diano. Czy już dałaś Akko swój prezent?

"Amanda O'Neil!"

Andrew wytacza się spod łóżka Sucy. - Więc moje przypuszczenie było poprawne?

Diana jest pięć centymetrów od wyciągnięcia różdżki i zamiany Andrew w tyłek, którym jest. Zamiast tego tylko prycha i mówi: „Oboje jesteście nie do zniesienia”.

Akko jest zbyt zszokowana, żeby się nawet zarumienić na to. Jedyne, co może wymamrotać to małe „Co…?” nawet gdy łzy zbierają się w jej oczach.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że każdy coś dla ciebie nie zrobi? Barbara mówi z rękami na biodrach. Ona i Hannah wychodzą zza koi Lotte z pasującymi czapeczkami.

"Przynajmniej miej wiarę w Dianę!" Hannah mówi. „Bądź wdzięczny, że masz najlepszą dziewczynę na świecie. Ona to wszystko zaplanowała!”

Akko macha głową do Diany, jak tylko może, z Amandą na ramionach. "Naprawdę?!"

„Dla porządku, mam spotkanie z ciocią Daryl” - odpowiada Diana. "Chociaż został przełożony na następny tydzień."

\- A co z wszystkimi innymi?

\- Przepraszam. Poza tym, że Amanda od razu skłamała - mówi Sucy.

\- Hej! Nie mów mi, że nadal jesteś słony w swoich eliksirach! Amanda krzyczy.

Akko przechyla głowę. - Eliksiry?

Lotte się uśmiecha. „Ach, nieważne. O tym wszystkim porozmawiamy _później_ ”.

Akko przełyka.

(Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy, o których nie wiem?)

Ursula chichocze ze zrozumieniem, jakby czytała w myślach Akko. - Nie przejmuj się tym zbytnio, Akko. W końcu są twoje urodziny!

„Nawet profesor Ursula też…”

Amanda uśmiecha się do Akko. - Więc jesteś szczęśliwy czy co, Akko? Twoja dziewczyna wszystko dla ciebie zaplanowała. I włożyłaś nas tu wszystkich do tego malutkiego pokoju.

Hannah szydzi. - Jeśli nie jest szczęśliwa, sam zamierzam z nią porozmawiać. Po wszystkich kłopotach, przez które przeszliśmy…

„Dlaczego narzekasz? Masz teraz dość pieniędzy na swój nierozsądny zestaw do herbaty” - mówi Sucy.

\- To nie jest…!

\- Hm, bardzo dzisiaj tęskniłem, prawda? Mówi Akko.

Diana wzdycha i podchodzi, by oderwać Amandę od ramion Akko. - Uważam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie pytasz o dzień. Nie, żebym sam znała dokładne szczegóły.

Amanda skacze w stronę gigantycznego ciasta na środku pokoju. „W porządku! Zróbmy imprezę, żebyśmy w końcu mogli _jeść_ !”

\- No dalej, Akko. Wypowiedz życzenie i zdmuchnij świeczki! - mówi Lotte.

Akko ociera łzy z oczu i kiwa głową. "Dzięki wam! Jesteście najlepsi!"

Widok uśmiechniętej twarzy Akko, nawet jeśli jest częściowo pokryta smarem, wystarczy, aby wszyscy się uśmiechnęli. Nawet Sucy lekko uniosła usta.

Wszyscy dają Akko jej miejsce, gdy zbliża się do ciasta, które góruje nad nią. Jest na tyle duży, że z łatwością pomieści wszystkie dziewiętnaście świec. Utrudnia to zlikwidowanie ich wszystkich naraz, ale kiedy Akko kiedykolwiek odrzuci wyzwanie.

„Złóż życzenie, Akko” - zachęca Ursula.

(Czego chcę? Chcę być wspaniałą czarownicą. Ale także…)

Akko rozgląda się po pokoju. Jeśli chodzi o najlepsze wsparcie w jej podróży, ma już dokładnie to, czego chce. Ma grupę przyjaciół, o których dorastała, by się troszczyć i kochać pomimo ich dziwactw. Ma nawet miłego mentora, który towarzyszył jej od chwili przybycia do Luna Nova.

Były sekrety i wyzwania, ale Akko zdołała przez to przejść, by dotrzeć do obecnego miejsca. Wszystko to dzięki jej przyjaciołom.

_Phasansheer Shearylla_ : „łącz się z innymi ludźmi, a Twoje marzenia będą rosnąć”.

Jej oczy zatrzymują się na Dianie. Dziewczyna kiwa jej głową.

(Mam już to, czego chcę. Chciałbym więc to zatrzymać! Żebyśmy wszyscy razem mogli osiągnąć szczęście! To moje życzenie!)

Realizując swoje życzenia urodzinowe, Akko bierze głęboki oddech i zdmuchuje tyle świec, ile tylko może. Nie obchodzi jej, że jest za dużo świec. Po prostu musi dmuchać tak mocno, jak tylko może, aby uzyskać jak najwięcej ...

Ściana za nimi skrzypi. Powoli, ale pewnie, jedna strona ledwie naprawianego pokoju otwiera się, gdy ściana opada i odsłania pomieszczenie. Nikt się nie rusza, zbyt oszołomiony faktem, że ściana pęka sama. Głośny _łoskot_ rozlega się po tej stronie budynku, gdy duża konstrukcja rozbija się o ziemię.

Księżyc jest dziś dość piękny. Ale to nie jest dokładnie to, na co wszyscy się gapią z otwartymi ustami. Nikt nie ma ochoty ruszać nogami, żeby sprawdzić uszkodzenia.

Wdziera się zimna, nocna bryza, która zdmuchuje resztę świec, które Akko tęskni.

Akko przemawia jako pierwsza. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh ... Chłopaki, co się stało z naszym pokojem?"

* * *

**PREMIA**

* * *

Po kilku pełnych wrażeń dniach Diana w końcu ma czas, aby usiąść i uporządkować swoją pracę. W szczególności jest to kolejny list od Daryla, który jej sowa otrzymała wczoraj. Diana normalnie winiłaby swój napięty harmonogram jako powód, dla którego nie otworzyła listu aż do teraz. W rzeczywistości dzieje się tak z powodu częstych złych doświadczeń, jakie miała, kiedy otrzymywała listy od ciotki.

Jedną z korzyści płynących z ujawnienia cioci jej związku z Akko - poza skrajną reakcją Daryla na czystą pogardę - jest zaprzestanie wszelkich dalszych prób związania jej z „przystojnymi, miłymi młodymi mężczyznami z wielką stabilnością finansową”. Diana szybko zorientowała się, że jedyną rzeczą większą niż ich kieszenie było ich ego.

Diana odkłada tę myśl na bok. Zszokowanie Daryl ujawnieniem Akko jako jej dziewczyny wystarczy, by zaspokoić jej wewnętrzny konflikt z ciotką na następną dekadę.

(Czy to kontynuacja spotkania, o którym mówiła ciocia Daryl?)

Diana otwiera list ze staranną precyzją i czyta zawartość. Kiedy Diana jest skończona, zaskakująco nie odczuwa zwykłego niezadowolenia, które wynika z przeczytania jednego z listów Daryla do niej.

_Diana,_

_Zbliża się sprawa, o której mówiłem w naszym ostatnim liście. Chociaż jestem obecną głową Domu Cavendish, rozsądnie jest, abyście również uczestniczyli w tym spotkaniu. Obecnych będzie wielu członków Domu Cavendishów. Nie życzę sobie, aby twoja nieobecność zepsuła naszą reputację. Tylko ja - a także Maril i Meril - wiemy o twoim obecnym statusie związku._

_Nie wspomniałem o tym w moim ostatnim liście, ale możesz przyjechać z wybranym przez siebie gościem. Tylko_ _jeden. Nie ma znaczenia, kogo przyprowadzisz. Pamiętaj, że musimy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby utrzymać nasz status głównej gałęzi Domu Cavendishów wobec innych członków._

_Spotkanie trwa tydzień od 25 czerwca. Zobaczymy się tam._

_Daryl Cavendish_

(Innymi słowy, ciocia Daryl chce ograniczyć, kogo przyprowadzam jako gościa, ale rozumie, że nie może dyktować moich decyzji.)

Diana odkłada list i przygotowuje się do łóżka. Inne sprawy mogą poczekać kolejny dzień. To wystarczająca informacja, aby zastanowić się przez noc.

W końcu następnego dnia Diana ma o coś zapytać swoją dziewczynę.

### Uwagi:

> Jak przystało na urodziny Akko, aby mieć tak wiele shenanigans XD, że starałem się zaangażować większość postaci z kanonu. Jest ich tak wielu…
> 
> Zdałem sobie sprawę, że oba te zdjęcia nie skupiają się bezpośrednio na urodzinowych dziewczynach, a raczej na tych, które próbują to zaplanować. Pierwszy był głównie na Akko. W tym przypadku wszyscy inni. A ten drugi był bałaganem.
> 
> Biedna Lotte jest tak załatwiona z każdym gównem. Diana również nie docenia nagłego zainteresowania Andrew swoim życiem, odkąd zaczęła spotykać się z Akko. Ma być dalekim irytującym kuzynem, a nie bliskim irytującym!
> 
> Cóż, wszystkiego najlepszego, Akko! Zasługujesz na trochę szczęścia:]
> 
> **Śmieszny fakt:**
> 
> Porcelanowy zestaw do herbaty Half-Figure Service Meissen istnieje w rzeczywistości. Nie jest to najdroższy zestaw do herbaty na świecie, ale jest tak drogi, jak krzyczała Lotte. Najwyraźniej sprzedano go 5 grudnia 2012 roku za 541 250 funtów. To było wtedy 872 156 dolarów! ~~Najwyraźniej konwersja jest teraz trochę mniejsza, ale zakładam, że wynika to ze zmian walutowych.~~
> 
> Hannah ma drogie hobby XD


End file.
